Heptagonal Ring
by EntropyWing
Summary: In the middle of a faraway desert lies a peculiar metropolis inhabited only by pokémon, an almost utopic paradise with a bit of an unseemly obsession with number seven. If you'd kindly lend an ear, this humble troubadour will tell you a tale from its past, about eight eeveelutions and how their paths would cross when their region faced a crisis unlike any other.
1. History

Let me tell you a story.

First of all, you might be wondering who I am. I'm but a humble narrator that wants to tell a story that took place twenty-one years ago. My identity is of no relevance whatsoever to this tale, for I'm not the protagonist, or even an important character at all. I'm but a background noise in this wonderful sonata of life, adventure, emotion, love-

Well, okay, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating all this a tiny little bit, but isn't that the job of a good troubadour after all? Livening up stories, making them seem more exciting and breathtaking?

This is a story about eight pokémon. Eight eeveelutions, as many call them. Eight individuals whose paths become inevitably intertwined by the whimsical ties of fate that-

Mmh, I think it'd be better if I just started with the story already, wouldn't you say? How about we begin with something not too demanding, like an introduction?

Let us thus begin our tale.

* * *

"Seven."

"Mmh? Seven?"

"Why, yes, seven."

An Umbreon advanced as if dragging his feet, slow, showing a facial expression that could only be interpreted as boredom. He fired quick glances in random directions, as if desperately trying to find anything even remotely interesting to distract himself. His gaze eventually rested on the crystal walls of the tunnel they were traveling through. While they were transparent, the sight behind them was too monotonous to catch his attention.

Sand. Uncountable particles of sand whirling in the wind, forming what one would call a sandstorm. This vision might have enticed him when he was little, but living in the middle of a desert had desensitized him to pretty much anything that had to do with sand.

He looked at the Espeon by his side, which was walking faster only by a bit. While he didn't look as bored as the Umbreon, he wasn't exactly radiating joyousness either. The black canine thought having a little chat could help them kill time.

"Seven, uh? What about it?"

"No other number represents harmony with such an unquestionable degree of perfection," the Espeon stated in a quiet but proud voice.

"Harmony…" the Umbreon repeated absentmindedly. Unlike the Espeon, he didn't show much interest in the topic of conversation. All he wanted was to occupy his mind with something, anything, until they reached their destination. "Oh, sure. I've heard some folks say that number seven brings good luck. Is that what you mean?"

The Espeon had a feeble laugh. "Skoll, surely you don't believe those outdated superstitions, do you? As a concept, luck doesn't exist."

"Whatever you say, Lumis." The Umbreon nodded his head at his partner, not wishing to have an argument with him. "Then what's so special about that number?"

"For starters, seven is a prime number. It's only divisible by one and itself."

"So?"

"You can't form groups when you have seven members."

"And… that's a good thing, somehow?" Skoll wondered. He wasn't paying much attention. "Groups are suddenly the root of all evils in the world, that's a thing now. You should've warned me, put up a sticky note or something."

Lumis snickered. "Mh, it's not that they're bad per se, but they're the cause of all conflicts."

"Hey, I know big groups ain't your thing, but you're kinda blowing this outta proportion, pal."

"Think about it like this: when there's only one individual there's no possible conflict. You cannot argue with yourself and you can assume control of all resources, since no one will complain."

Skoll shrugged, staring at the crystal walls with a mix of disinterest and fatigue. "Last time I checked there was more than one creature living in this world, so that's kind of a moot point."

"Precisely. There are multiple individuals with different needs and desires, so it's impossible to pretend to join them all under one banner. However, many of those creatures will share similar objectives, so they can at least associate among themselves."

"Like the Azure Nightingale?" Skoll said, even if only to shut him up for a short while.

"Indeed, our node is a prime example of what I'm explaining," Lumis said with a wide smile, happy that his friend was either paying attention or at least considerate enough to appear to be. "Since we all have similar goals we can join up together."

"But there are other nodes…"

"And therein lies the problem," Lumis said, his expression turning sour. "Other nodes will have different objectives from ours and since resources are limited… well, that's a recipe for conflict if I've ever seen one."

"Especially in the middle of the desert," Skoll noted. He couldn't be said to be terribly interested in the topic of conversation, but hey, it helped pass time. "By the way, how did we jump from talking about number seven to the nodes?"

"How many nodes are there?"

"Uh, sev-Oh, damn." Skoll looked perplexed, much to Lumis' amusement. "Wait, so that's all it's about? Number seven is special only because it coincides with the number of nodes? Dude, I was half expecting you to summon Arceus here to speak about the awesomeness that is number seven."

"It's the other way around, actually. There are seven nodes because seven is a special number," Lumis explained. Skoll seemed to be showing interest in the matter, which the Espeon didn't mind in the slightest. It was unusual for his ebony friend to show any enthusiasm at all towards his inferences, and the psychic cat had no intention of complaining. "Why don't we start with the basics? The most basic case would be the one with only two bands."

"Like good versus evil?" Skoll asked, receiving a weak nod from the feline. "Ha! But the bad guys always lose!"

"But in real life who are the… 'bad guys', as you inventively call them?" Lumis question made the Umbreon raise an eyebrow. "Remember, everyone is just trying to survive. There are no angels or devils in this world, just different creatures with different ideals, most of which are actually acceptable. Can you really say your way of seeing life is better or worse than anyone else's?"

"But… uh…" Skoll arched his eyebrows, trying to make sense of his words. "What point are you trying to make, pal?"

Lumis was too drowned in his own theories to even hear him. "Three is not much different. Two sides could easily gang up on the third one, and once this third party is eliminated we'd be back to having two warring groups like before." Skoll was starting to tune his words out, but that didn't deter Lumis from going on speaking. "Partitions such as four, six or eight are notably dangerous, since the groups can easily create coalitions and alliances between themselves. Four nodes could be divided into two groups of two, six nodes into either three groups of two or two groups of three, and don't even get me started on an eight nodes arrangement! If two opposing sides can cause harm, the effect only magnifies for additional sides."

Skoll was no longer paying attention to what his friend was saying, treating it as some sort of background noise. "I see, I see."

While it was obvious Skoll was no longer listening to him, Lumis kept on talking all the same. "The solution lies in prime numbers, since they can't be divided. I guess five or eleven would be acceptable but they would be, in my personal opinion, too few or too many nodes respectively. Seven seems like a much more appropriate middle. Of course, this is just my opinion. What is your view on the matter?"

Skoll noticed he was being asked a question due to the inquisitive tone his friend had suddenly adopted. "Ah… Yes, of course."

Lumis sighed, looking down. "I'm boring you, right?"

"Nah…" Skoll wasn't lying, technically. Lumis couldn't bore him if he wasn't listening. "I mean, it's true that sometimes you kinda tend to… you know, go on and on and on about the same thing..."

"My mistake, sorry." Lumis lowered his head, subconsciously slowing down his pace a bit.

"Aw, c'mon pal, it's not that bad," Skoll reassured him. "Really, it's not like you're boring, I just don't know much stuff outside of battling. Kicking, biting and maybe entertaining the ladies, that's all I'm good for."

"No, it's alright. I'm the one that's a researcher, so this is to be expected of me. You're a defender, your strong point is supposed to be fighting."

"At any rate, it seems like we're almost at our destination now," Skoll said in cheery voice, raising his head to get a better view of what was in front of him. Effectively, the crystal tunnel was reaching its end, culminating in some sort of colossal crystal dome of a soft green hue ahead of them.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna launch my attack!" shouted a Leafeon, staring at a Scizor in front of her with a mix of anticipation and mischievousness in her eyes.

The steel-armored insect chuckled. "Hint: don't tell an enemy you're going to attack for better effect!"

The Leafeon stuck her tongue out at the bug playfully, unable to hide an impish grin. "Duh, I know! But this is just practice!"

"Well, bring it!" defied the Scizor, clasping his metallic claws together and adopting a defensive pose.

Without wasting a second, the Leafeon unleashed a flurry of sharp leaves towards the Scizor. That was a Razor Leaf, he could tell with ease. Perks of being a veteran fighter. While he was fast enough to avoid it, he decided it just wasn't worth it. The combination of both of his types made him impervious to attacks of the grass-type, so why bother?

The leaves clashed against his claws and armor but left not a single scar, slowly falling to the floor right afterwards. This forced an equal parts disappointed and bewildered moan from the Leafeon. "Hey, c'mon, Higure! If I had a steel armor I'd be invincible too!"

The Scizor had a knowing grin. "But you don't, Ivy. That's why we're training."

She turned her head sideways, groaning. "Bah… You know I'm strong enough already! Dad is a worrywart, that's all."

Higure brought one of his claws behind his head, in an attempt to scratch it. "Well, okay, he worries about you two. Nothing wrong with that."

"But he doesn't have to worry _that_ much," she further complained. "I think I'm strong enough to manage in my own and even protect Saf if needed."

A sigh escaped the Scizor's mouth. "You are somewhat strong, I'll give you that. But you shouldn't let that confidence cloud your judgment."

Ivy lay down on the ground beneath her, making the Scizor wonder whether she was tired or just lazy. "I don't even know why we bother. It's not like anything ever happens, and even if it did we'd still have you and your guys to protect us."

"It pays to be well prepared," Higure said in a wise-sounding voice. "As a daughter of our node's leader, you must not forget your responsab-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She let a yawn escape her maw. So it was lazy after all. "I think we should stop the training for today."

Higure crossed his arms, chuckling. "Tired already?"

"A bit." Ivy rose up on all fours and stretched out all she could, as if she had just woken up. As much as she tried to hide it, the fact that she was quite tired was evident to anyone with eyes. "I think I'm gonna see Saf."

"Safira, uh?" Higure couldn't help but draw a grin. Ah, fraternal love. What a wonderful thing. "She must be in the library at this hour, right?"

"And at any other hour of the waking day," Ivy said while holding back a laugh. Although she was exaggerating, it was truth that her sister spent way too much time for her tastes in that library. She simply couldn't comprehend how she could stay in front of a book for so long without getting bored. "Well, I'm going. Bye, Higure!"

As she left the room, Higure waved a claw at her. "Bye, Ivy. Tell Safira I said hi. Oh, and take care!"

"Will do!"

She suppressed a sigh as best as she could. 'And take care'. His words resonated within her mind. Yeah, because there are _so_ many dangers in the short path to the library_. _Maybe I'll trip on a Dwebble and dirty my fur, woe me! She smirked at her own mental commentary, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed, if only a little. Her father worried too much, she thought.

Wait, at this point you might be wondering how is it that I seem to know what these characters are thinking. I will simply say that I'm the kind of pokémon who can… inquire into the minds of others. And with this unrelated fact out of the way, let's resume our tale.

As the Leafeon made her way to the library, not showing any hurry, she stared upwards in an attempt to distract herself. She was under an all-encompassing cupola built with some sort of greenish crystal. At the other side of the cupola stood an immense desert that extended as far as her eyes could see. The crystalline material that composed the barrier was translucent enough to let one see the desert behind it, but also thick enough to prevent the raging sandstorm from crashing inside.

She sighed, bored. The same everyday sight. Nothing worth mentioning.

Not after long, she reached a massive building in the interior of the crystal dome. That wasn't necessarily unusual, there were many buildings of different sizes constructed inside the dome, but this one in particular almost doubled every other one in size. A hanging cartel that read 'Beryl Calandra Library' made it easy to identify what kind of building this was. Before firing a last glance at the green crystal walls of the dome above her, she entered inside.

The Leafeon waltzed through the corridors of the library with swift steps, directing casual glances at the many varied pokémon reading books she could see anywhere around her. As usual, the _economics_ section was the most crowded one, but she knew that was a standard in her node. After a short trek, she found the blue-furred Glaceon she called sister.

"Hey, Saf!" Ivy shouted in a somewhat inappropriate tone for a library, which got her a few angry glares.

"S-Sis…" Safira responded in a far quieter, if startled, voice. She put down the book she was reading in the table before her, before turning again to her sister. "Are you back from your training with Mr. Higure?"

Before answering, Ivy checked the title of the book her sister was reading. _Physicochemical proprieties and characteristics of Adamantium_. How cute and appropriate for a girl her age.

"I was a lil' bit tired, so I decided to end the training early. Then I decided to come and check on you." She took a few steps forward, sitting beside her younger relative. "Oh, what are you reading? What is this about exactly?"

"U-Um…" A weak blush adorned her cheeks as she stared at the book in front of her. "I-It's just… you know, about Adamantium…" She giggled nervously while closing the book. "I guess it's a little bit silly…"

Ivy shot her a bewildered look. "What? No, why?"

"Well, it's, um…" The Glaceon stood silent for a few seconds before shrugging. "I mean, as one of the daughters of the leader of the Beryl Calandra, I guess I should be learning more about… mercantile topics. This kind of information is kinda useless to me, a waste of time…"

"Don't say that!" Ivy said in a reprimanding tone, but keeping her voice low. "You like those weird sciencey thingies, don't you?" She waited for her sister's response, but the Glaceon only nodded. Meh, that will have to do. "Then it's not a waste of time. Plus, if we wanna be good merchants, we should at least know what we're selling, right?"

Ivy nudged her sibling, which she seemed to appreciate. "I-I guess."

After a little chat, they decided to leave the library and come back to the place they called home. They continued talking about a variety of inconsequential everyday topics through the way.

* * *

"Look, Master!" a Sylveon shouted, her tone enthusiastic. Or rather, elated. Or perhaps exuberant. She was running at a frantic speed, with a big smile plastered all over her face.

"W-Wait for me…" After her dragged a Galvantula, that moved at a lower speed in spite of having a higher number of legs. Not too surprising though, given he was much older.

"It's a Seedot! Holy Articuno, it's a real Seedot!" She promptly positioned herself in front of the now quivering Seedot in question and proceeded to feel it with her ribbon-like appendages, as if she were scouting an item for defects. "Omigosh, I've never seen a real Seedot before! It looks just like in my books, it's like an acorn with feet! Awww, and it looks very happy to see me too, Master!"

"Actually, I would argue that's a face of fear, Kizuna," the Galvantula said as he approached them, noticing the Seedot sending him glances that seemed to say 'Please help me!'.

"Wha-Why? Don't be scared, little guy! There's nothing to fear from big sis!" the Sylveon said in an attempt to reassure the Seedot. It may have worked if it weren't because she had lowered her head excessively close to the Seedot's, her face been mere inches away. To add insult to injury, her feelers were progressively wrapping around the acorn pokémon. "You're soooo glossy! I've read that this happens to your species when they ingest too much water! Is it true?"

The Seedot only managed to mumble an incomprehensible sound. Its face was so red that anyone would have thought it was a shiny specimen. It looked to the Galvantula with pleading eyes, as if begging him to make her stop. The spider sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, I've also read that you guys polish your bodies with leaves once a day! Have you done that today yet? And if not, can I see how you polish your body, pretty please?"

"Kizuna, enough!" the electric tarantula said in a firm, stern tone. The Seedot took the opportunity to flee at a velocity that far exceeded that of any acorn.

"Whoa, how can it run so fast with only a base speed of 30?" Kizuna gaped at the escaping Seedot before turning her face back to the Galvantula with an angry stare. "And what was that for, anyway? That's not fair, Master Tesla! I was here having some laughs with my new friend and you scared it away!"

"Kizuna, for the love of… That poor Seedot was terrified!"

"Was not!"

"Ugh…" Tesla shook his head side to side in what seemed to be a mixture of disappointment and irritation, although it was hard to tell on a bug. "Kizuna, you really need to learn some basic social rules. You can't get so close to someone you just met!"

Stubborn, the Sylveon shook her head. "I wasn't close."

"Your faces were inches apart."

"Yes, but our faces weren't in contact, so that doesn't count as close!" Her complaint only made the spider heave a deep sigh. "Plus, if I don't get close, _which I totally didn't by the way_, then I can't properly use my ribbons to feel my new friends!"

"That's the other thing…" Tesla gave her an angry glare. It would normally be difficult to tell due to his arachnoid compound eyes, but Kizuna had seen that expression enough times to identify it without trouble. "You can't just go around wrapping other pokémon with your bows!"

"Y-You're telling me not to use my bows?!" The Sylveon gasped in an exaggerated manner. "B-But they're my eyes and my ears and my everything!"

Tesla sighed once again. "Look, I understand that you're excited that you can finally… come to this place. But you still have to respect some basic rules that make the foundation of society as a whole and…" He stopped as soon as he noticed that the Sylveon he was addressing was happily looking through a crystal wall and not paying him any attention.

"Master, look! So much sand! It's everywhere!"

"Well, as you already know, the Heptagonal Ring is in the middle of a desert…" Tesla slowly approached her, sounding tired and a bit upset. "I'm starting to wonder if coming here so soon was a good idea. Since you were my greatest pupil in ages I thought you would be ready, but your manners are seriously making me rethink this… Perhaps we should return to the Observatory for now, and come back here after you've received more lessons."

"Wha-? Nononononono!" Kizuna shook her head violently, to the point of hurting her own neck a little bit in the process. "We just left, we can't return so soon! I still haven't even met any male eev-!" She caught herself, promptly shutting her mouth.

Alas, it was too late. The Galvantula frowned, and the Sylveon knew she had committed a grave mistake. "Kizuna, Kizuna, Kizuna… Please, _please_, tell me that the reason you wanted to come here wasn't only to find yourself a mate."

"Well, of course it wasn't the _only_ reason." She stood pensive for a second. "Let me rephrase that. That wasn't the reason _at all_. Honest to Arce-no, honest to Shaymin. Shaymin's cuter."

She remained silent under the scrutinizing gaze of her master, trying to look as innocent as possible. In spite of all the frilly bows and pink tones on her, it was proving to be notoriously difficult.

"I guess you're at that age. I'll never understand you mammals and your hormones…" Tesla said in a melancholic voice. Being an insect is much easier and simple, he thought. "Well, look, I don't really care what you do with your free time, but don't forget why we're here."

Now it was the Sylveon's time to sigh. "Getting first-hand experience of how the world works, so I can do my job better," she said in a monotonous parrot-like voice.

"Yes, good." For once, Tesla drew a smile. Or at least the arachnid equivalent of one. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make an excellent chronicler."

Kizuna nodded at him with an obvious smile adorning her face. "No problem, Master! I don't forget my duties easily. I don't forget anything easily."

After their conversation they kept walking on, although in the Sylveon's case, it was more like running. She wondered what kind of new pokémon she would find next, letting her imagination run wild with the possibilities.

* * *

"…but it's not that far anyway. It should take us, what, six to seven hours walking? We'll reach it today, at the very least."

"I know. What I don't understand is why I have to go."

A Flareon and a Jolteon were conversing with each other as they strolled through a mostly empty area.

It didn't take the Flareon long to notice the lack of pokémon in the proximities. "Hey, Zephyr?"

"Yes, Agni?"

"I was wondering why this street is so desolated. You usually see more people around these places."

The Jolteon shrugged. "I wouldn't know. This is your node, isn't it?" He suddenly stopped and pointed a paw to his left. "But maybe that has something to do with it."

Agni looked at the direction pointed by his companion, and the sight made him go wide-eyed. There was an assortment of pokémon of all kinds reunited in a semicircle formation, bigger than any group he had ever seen. Wondering the cause of this multitude, the duo approached the concentration and sat down.

At the center of the congregation of people rested a rectangular wooden platform. On top of it, many different pokémon moved around in a dramatic and over-the-top kind of way. The melodramatic fashion in which they spoke, plus the fact that most of them seemed to be wearing some form of costume, made it quite evident that it was some kind of theatrical spectacle.

"Oh, this must be one of those travelling troupes from the Lilac Kiwi," Zephyr explained. "I've heard they're quite good, but I've never seen one of their shows in person."

"Theatre? Nothing to see here, then."

Agni rose up in an attempt to leave, but Zephyr remained static in his seat. "Whoa, where's the haste? We can reach the Beryl Calandra later today, it's not gonna run away or anything."

"But…"

"C'mon, let's watch this. We have time." Zephyr eyed his partner with expectant eyes, not bothering to hide a wide grin. The Flareon just sighed and sat by his side again. "That's my cousin! Maybe this is fun, who knows."

On top of the rectangular scenario stood a jolly Ludicolo. Behind him, a variety of costumed pokémon danced around what seemed to be some kind of rock. Since this Ludicolo wasn't interacting with anyone else and didn't even have a costume, they assumed he was acting as a commentator or narrator of sorts for the performance.

"…our wise ancestors quickly noticed the wonderful proprieties of Adamantium, and started to think of the fantastic things they could do with it!" he said in particularly cheery voice. Just hearing his voice was enough to raise one's spirits.

The Ludicolo stepped aside, granting view to the pokémon that were behind him. A Sandshrew stepped forward and started speaking in an exaggerated rough voice. "When this metal is heated, it becomes invulnerable to the dangers of the desert! No sandstorm or strong winds can possibly breach it! And since it is so malleable, we can easily create any kind of buildings to our liking!"

The Sandshrew was pointing at some prop that looked like a strange mixture between a rock, a metal and a crystal.

"Hey, that looks a lot like Adamantium," Zephyr noted. "This must be a retelling of the story of the founders of the Heptagonal Ring."

Agni nodded with obvious disinterest. "A history lesson. Great."

"It's probably to commemorate the foundation of the Heptagonal Ring, especially considering it'll be its 7777th anniversary in five days. There's gonna be a big party in the Conflux with all the nodes and everything," Zephyr said, but Agni didn't seem to be paying much attention. It's not like he didn't know already.

They noticed that the Sandshrew had some kind of red and yellow arc with spikes on its back, and he wasn't the only one wearing something. In fact, except for the Ludicolo, all the actors were wearing different sorts of accessories.

A Scrafty stepped forward next. He was covering his red mohawk with an also red helmet adorned with a yellow axe on top of it, highly reminiscent of that of a Bisharp. He proceeded to speak. "We shall create a society around a set of fair and just rules that everyone will follow! Thanks to this fantastic metal, Adamantium, we will be able to create a true utopia free of crime and mischief!"

"Hold!" shouted a Furret. This one was wearing a yellow life vest around its neck that extended down to its waist. "What is justice without compassion? That is no utopia, my friend, that is nothing if a tyranny! If we want a true utopia, kindness must be the cornerstone we build upon!"

"It seems we cannot reach an understanding," said a Simipour in a jovial voice, donning a pyramidal green hat. "But that is no problem, my dear comrades, for we can just share this precious Adamantium with each other! Each shall take home a portion of it, and then everyone will just have to follow their own rules! That way no one will have to impose their rules over others!"

"Alas, I am afraid that is not possible," a Gastly interjected. Being a ghost, it lacked any kind of accessory, but it was surrounded by four Beldum in a way similar to the legs of a Metagross. "I have studied the Adamantium, and I regret to say that it is only stable in a highly arid climate such as the one found in this desert. If we were to leave this place with it, it would surely rust, becoming useless! I am afraid our debate must continue."

The Ludicolo stepped in front of the other actors again, reclaiming his role as narrator. "Our ancestors could not decide what to do with this magnificent metal they had found! What a tragedy! They argued and argued and argued… but they soon realized that this conflict wouldn't get them anywhere. If they wanted to make the most of the fascinating Adamantium, they needed to put their differences aside and work together!"

Back at the audience, Agni sighed. "How can people like this?"

Zephyr chuckled softly, low enough not to bother the other spectators. "I know it's too idealistic and cliché, but that's more or less what happened."

"No. They didn't _put their differences aside and worked together_, they simply realized that they were about to get into an open war, so they sucked up to each other because they were all scared of losing and didn't want to give up on Adamantium."

"Different interpretations of the same event. The final result was the same anyway."

The Ludicolo's voice brought them back to the play. "They decided to use the crystalline Adamantium to create a massive gallery of tunnels in the middle of the dessert. Each of these tunnels would connect two gigantic Adamantium domes of different colors. Each of these domes, which would come to be known as _nodes_, would house each of the different ideals that our ancestors defended." He made a little dance that seemed out of place in the middle of the show, perhaps in an attempt to liven it up. "Since there were seven ancestors, seven nodes were built, resulting in a heptagonal structure in the middle of the desert. This is what we know today as the _Heptagonal Ring_. The audience may think this name sounds familiar. Surely, that is because that's where you all are living in!"

Many members in the audience burst out laughing, much to the Flareon's chagrin, as evidenced by the scowl present in his face. "That was supposed to be funny? And when is this gonna end, anyway?"

"It should end soon," Zephyr said in an effort to pacify his cousin, although he really had no idea due to not having previous experience with stage plays of this troupe. "If it is like in the history books now comes the best part, when the ancestors found each of the seven nodes."

Much to his delight, he was right. Seven actors formed a line, stepping forward one at a time.

The first was the Scrafty wearing a Bisharp helmet. "I, Kirmizi the Bisharp, shall found the Garnet Oriole, first node, which shall be red just like its founder! We shall create the laws that will regulate all of the nodes, to ensure that the relationships between the nodes remain fair and just! We shall be the police and judges of the Heptagonal Ring!"

The second was the Furret with the live vest. "I, Turuncu the Floatzel, shall found the Coral Sittella, second node, which shall be orange just like its founder! We shall strive to keep peace on all of the nodes, and our compassion and mercy will assure that no one is treated in a heartless or cruel manner! We shall be the peacekeepers and mediators of the Heptagonal Ring!"

Next one was the Sandshrew with the spiked red and yellow arc on its back. "I, Sari the Typhlosion, shall found the Amber Crane, third node, which shall be yellow just like its founder! We shall strive to offer whichever services are needed, whether it is building, preparing materials or cultivating and collecting the aliments that we will need to survive in this hostile desert! We shall be the architects, metalworkers and farmers of the Heptagonal Ring!"

"That's your node, the Amber Crane, and the place we are at right now," Zephyr commented to the Flareon by his side.

Agni gave him a stare that seemed to say 'duh'.

The fourth actor to step forward was the Simipour donning a pyramid-shaped hat. "I, Yesil the Cacturne, shall found the Beryl Calandra, fourth node, which shall be green just like its founder! We shall make sure that all nodes receive the resources they need and encourage commerce, reinforcing the bonds between the nodes! We shall be the merchants and couriers of the Heptagonal Ring!"

Next in line was the Gastly, still surrounded by four Beldum. "I, Mavi the Metagross, shall found the Azure Nightingale, fifth node, which shall be blue just like its founder! We shall bring illumination and knowledge to the inhabitants of the nodes, bolstering all known sciences! We shall be the scientists, scholars and medics of the Heptagonal Ring!"

Agni struggled to keep a yawn from escaping his mouth. "Fifth node? Then the next one is yours, isn't it?"

"You got it," Zephyr confirmed with a proud grin.

Just like they had guessed, the sixth actor took a step forward. This one was a little Gible wearing long fake fins on its arms as well as a big dorsal spin, as if emulating its final evolution. "I, Lacivert the Garchomp, shall found the Cerulean Warbler, sixth node, which shall be indigo just like its founder! We shall offer our strength to those who need it and protect the weak from the scoundrels that dare disturb the harmony of the nodes! We shall be the defenders and bodyguards of the Heptagonal Ring!"

Finally, the last of the actors moved forward, sporting a kind and warm smile as she did. As soon as she stopped in front of the scenario, the public gave her a big ovation, seeming quite thrilled of seeing her.

The public's reaction didn't gain the Flareon much sympathy. "Those morons… She hasn't even said anything yet," Agni complained to his cousin. "What's the matter? Is that Vaporeon famous or something?"

The Jolteon shrugged, not knowing the motive of the public's enthusiasm either. "I already told you I've never seen one of their shows."

On closer examination, this Vaporeon was wearing a purple witch's hat, a corresponding purple cloak and even a red collar around her neck. She easily had the most complex of all the costumes, so a quick glance was more than enough to determine with certainty what pokémon the costume corresponded to.

"I am the mischievous Mor, the lovable Mismagius trickster! I will found the seventh and last node, the Lilac Kiwi, and it will be of this elegant violet shade of yours truly!" With no prior warning, she jumped and made a swift pirouette mid-air, showing quite some dexterity for a four-legged creature. The public cheered at this. "With the help of your six nodes, my dear friends, I'm sure we will live a life full of justice and peace, where the innocent will be protected and everyone will have access to any resource they might need! But, what would be of life without fun and entertainment?"

The group behind her started executing a series of complex but visually stunning acrobatics. In a flash, the Vaporeon jumped backwards to the center of the group, somehow removing her costume in the process.

"And that's why the Lilac Kiwi is here! We will make sure that no one in any of the seven nodes is ever bored! We will bring you entertainment and delight of the best quality! We shall be the actors, artists and entertainers of the Heptagonal Ring!"

The audience exploded in a collective applause, many of them getting up from their seats. The actors made a polite reverence to the viewers, signaling the end of the play. Everywhere you looked you could see content smiles in the faces of everyone, with the notable exception of a particular Flareon that seemed bored out of his mind. The Jolteon by his side looked much more jubilant in comparison, although not nearly as much as the rest of the public.

The fire eeveelution stood up and stretched out, glad that the play had ended and ready to resume his trip. The electric-type followed after him.

On the way, Zephyr gave his relative an impish smirk. "Hey, the Vaporeon wasn't half bad, uh?"

Agni nodded, but only with reluctance. "I guess she had some theatrical talent."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Agni couldn't decide whether to shake his head or sigh. He finally settled for both. "Who cares? Yeah, she's kinda cute, but she's one of those Lilac Kiwi deadbeats. You want nothing to do with those slackers."

"Oh, I'll have you know we're not slackers, mister Flareon."

Their attentions were immediately drawn to the fish-tailed pokémon that was now walking by their side, followed by the pokémon that were previously on the scenario, except this time they lacked any costumes. The Ludicolo carried a bag presumably containing the costumes they wore for the play.

Her colleagues preferred to remain silent, but the Vaporeon kept speaking. "We spend a lot of time practicing and perfecting our technique. What you saw back there was only the culmination of hours upon hours of rehearsals. We put a lot of effort into every play."

"I'm sure you do." The Flareon's tone made it sound insincere, and that was likely his intention. "Having to talk, and walk and jump... Sounds difficult."

"Hey now, cut them some slack." Zephyr promptly tried to intervene, trying to ease the tension growing between the two. The other members of the troupe were also starting to glare at his cousin, and he didn't want this to escalate further. "I've never seen one of their shows before and I thought it was kind of cool, miss… uh…"

The Ludicolo quickly interjected. "Amigos, she's the star of our show, _Scylla the Genteel Mermaid_!" he said in an exorbitant and over-the-top manner.

She gave him a disapproving look. "Not this again…"

But the jolly duck ignored her completely. "Surely you two know her, right, amigos? The Genteel Mermaid is famous in all nodes – no, in all nations of the world!"

Agni and Zephyr shared a brief look of puzzlement that served to confirm that neither knew who the Vaporeon was. The Jolteon scratched his head, staring at her deeply. "Genteel Mermaid, you say…? I might've heard that name in a passing manner, I think, but I couldn't say for sure. How about you, Agni?"

He answered with a shake of his head. "First time I hear that title."

"Wait, are you certain of that, amigos?" Not only the Ludicolo, but the rest of team stared at them wide-eyed.

Unlike the rest of her troupe, Scylla actually looked quite enthusiastic. "You mean it? You guys seriously haven't heard of me?"

Zephyr squinted. "Why… do you look so happy, exactly?"

"Well, not to boast or anything, but I'm pretty popular among the youth, so it's nice to see people in my age branch that don't jump at me asking for autographs for once," she admitted with a merry grin. "Especially guys. I'm most popular with the male public for some reason."

Zephyr nudged Agni. "I wonder why, uh?"

The Flareon had to make use of all his willpower to keep from sighing. "Then you'll like to hear that we have no interest in you whatsoever."

Although he meant that in a derisive way, she just giggled coyly. "Now, now, don't tell me that, or I might be tempted to spend all of my free time with you guys."

Agni was tiring of the chit-chat. Plus, he had a job to do, he couldn't be late. "Look, we'd love to stay and chat but…"

"Then, let's do just that!" Scylla cheerfully proposed. "Our troupe isn't really in any haste."

"…but we have to get to the Beryl Calandra today. It's not that far, but if we wanna get there before night falls, we should start moving soon."

The Ludicolo started dancing. "The Beryl Calandra, muchacho? That's precisely our next destination!"

"Well, if we're going to the same place, we might as well go together!" Zephyr suggested.

The whole troupe, including the Vaporeon, agreed without objection. "The more the merrier!"

Agni was the only one that didn't look all too happy. "Hey, we don't have time to play and fool around! We're supposed to be making a transaction at the Beryl Calandra today!"

"So? We'll definitely reach that node today," Zephyr said trying to persuade his stubborn cousin. "What's wrong with having some company for the duration of the travel? These guys look like a fun bunch."

Agni didn't feel like arguing. He just wanted to resume his journey already, or he would risk actually getting late. He decided to simply nod without saying anything and started walking in direction to the entrance to the crystalline tunnel that would lead them to the Beryl Calandra. The others followed after him, the Jolteon in particular closing his eyes and shaking his head in a 'What am I going to do with you' manner. Although he admired his cousin's formality and earnestness, he thought it went too far sometimes.

Meanwhile, the Vaporeon eyed the duo with what could be called curiosity, and maybe even mild interest. The rest of her troupe was dancing and talking about trivial matters with each other.

It didn't take them long to reach the relatively long tunnel of crystal-like Adamantium walls. At the other end awaited the fourth of the nodes, the green-colored Beryl Calandra.


	2. Visitor

Welcome back.

It is said that it's villains who drive the conflict of a story, for they force the heroes to overcome obstacles and thus force them to develop as characters. However, never in my many millennia of life have I seen a pokémon I would really call a _villain_.

Because what is an antagonist, after all? Isn't it just the protagonist of a different story? Do we consider it an antagonist because of its evil and misguided actions, or simply because they ultimately lost? Perhaps these eeveelutions are the antagonists of someone else's story.

Oh, but I digress…

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"…gone to find a hostel for the night. It's kind of late, so we'll have to pass the night in this node."

A Vaporeon was casually talking with a Flareon and a Jolteon while they walked under the green-colored crystal dome that served as the walls for the so called Beryl Calandra. This node was one of the most common destinations for travelers all around the Heptagonal Ring, and the reason for this was simple: the Beryl Calandra held the biggest market in the land and was considered the hub of trading in the whole Heptagonal Ring.

This, precisely, was the reason for their visit. The Flareon had set an appointment for a trade, and he had arrived slightly later than he had hoped.

"So your troupe will book some rooms for us too?" Zephyr asked to the Vaporeon next to him, who answered with a quick nod. "Damn, that's nice of them."

"Well, it's not like it's really necessary. There's always more than enough vacant rooms," Scylla said. "Although, of course, that doesn't guarantee their quality."

The Flareon yawned. "As long as they have beds…"

Agni's tone of voice showed hints of irritation, and although this had more to do with being late to his rendezvous, the Vaporeon interpreted it differently. "Uh, I'm not a burden or anything to you guys, am I?"

"Ah? Well, no, it's not like that… but, now that you mention it, why aren't you with the rest of your troupe? I mean, what are they gonna do after checking the hostel?"

"They usually go sightseeing around the node."

Zephyr looked around him. "That must be nice, travelling around the Heptagonal Ring and getting to see all the nodes."

"Well, yes… but it gets boring after a while. That's why I decided to come with you two. You said you were gonna do a trade or something, right? I've never seen one," Scylla said with a smile full of expectation.

Agni shrugged. "You aren't missing much. We just settle on what items we are going to trade and for what price, and walk back home."

She lowered her ears. "Oh… That sounds kinda boring."

"It is. Wouldn't it be more fun to you to scout the place with your troupe?"

"I've been to all of the nodes, and there's not much to see here in the Beryl Calandra. The market is interesting, I guess, and you can see a lot of different flying pokémon transporting all kinds of items, but I figured it would be more fun following you two around."

Scylla gave them a smile, which Zephyr amiably reciprocated, while Agni simply nodded. While the Flareon wasn't exactly enthusiastic about her presence, he didn't quite mind her company either, it was something akin to indifference. He knew they would part ways the next day so he didn't pay her much attention. He had met many different pokémon in his short travels to the Beryl Calandra and she wasn't any different, although it was peculiar to find someone of his own species. Those were rare. Really rare.

A few moments later, Agni came to an abrupt stop after noticing a duo of eeveelutions not far from his position. He started approaching them. "An Umbreon and an Espeon, both male. That must be them."

The both of them looked bored out of their minds, but perked up upon seeing the Flareon approaching them.

"A male Flareon guarded by a male Jolteon. Fits the description of the vendor," Lumis mentioned to his black-furred friend.

Skoll nodded. "Yup, that must be 'em all right, though I don't remember anything about a Vaporeon."

Agni walked to them with firm steps, before finally sitting in front of them and bowing his head in respect. "My sincerest apologies for my unpunctuality. I know it's no excuse, but we found some… unplanned distractions on our way here."

The Flareon's politeness, which seemed excessive to Lumis, was making him somewhat uncomfortable. "Ah, no, that's not… uh…"

"No big deal, man!" Skoll said in a cordial tone. "We all have our bad fur days, no problem."

Lumis nodded, trying to regain his composure. "We were somewhat surprised when we were told this month's appointment would be attended by a Flareon, instead of the usual Hitmonchan."

"Yes, I'm aware we usually send one of our node's Hitmonchan for this, but unfortunately he's undisposed due to a minor illness this month, so I was sent in his place," Agni said, showing some annoyance in his tone. While unusual, he had already substituted that Hitmonchan a few times, and he didn't particularly enjoy it. "I hope this doesn't cause you any inconvenience."

"No, that shouldn't be a problem. Now, if you don't mind, we'd wish to end this transaction sooner than later. It's already quite late and night will fall soon."

Agni nodded back, also wanting to finish the transaction as soon as logically possible. "Oh, but of course."

Zephyr repositioned himself besides his relative, mirroring the positions of the other two eeveelutions. Meanwhile Scylla watched the scene in contemplative silence from a relatively close distance, feeling somewhat curious about the whole affair. The two new faces didn't seem to be paying her much attention, their eyes instead focusing on the Flareon in front of them, wishing to get done with the meeting quickly.

The Espeon spoke up. "Very well, let's get this started. How was the production this month? Can I assume there were no incidences?"

Agni nodded. "Indeed, our work is as flawless as ever. Now, I was informed your usual monthly purchase is of four hundred standardized rectangular slabs of pre-heated Adamantium at 2000 ºF, two hundred pentagonal prisms of purely crystallized Adamantium and seven hundred and fifty liters of liquefied Adamantium. All of that for 9,000 Adm, is that all right?"

Skoll raised an eyebrow at this, twisting his head to the violet-furred feline beside him. "Nine thousand? Hey, wasn't it cheaper last time, Lum?"

"Yes, last month the transaction was effectuated for 8,600 Adm," Lumis reminisced. "Is there a motive for the increase in price?"

Agni shrugged. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have no idea, I'm just telling you what I was told. All I know about is melting Adamantium, I know little about how it's priced. I hope this doesn't suppose a problem."

"Well, I guess this is within the expected variations of price," Lumis said with his eyes closed, as if thinking deep about it, before just shrugging it off with a literal shrug. "Oh, well. It's admissible."

"So that will be all, right?" Zephyr was getting quite bored with the, in his opinion, rather dull routine. He stood up, stretching out his whole body. "So now we just have to go look for someone in the Beryl Calandra to take note of this agreement and transport the items to your node, correct?"

"Not so fast, bucko." Skoll raised a paw signaling him to sit back down. The Jolteon compelled, looking confused. "There's a little change we wanna make to our arrangement."

Lumis cleared his throat in an attempt to call attention back to himself. "Indeed. These last months, we've noted that our usual request of liquefied Adamantium isn't enough to cover the magnitude of the experiments we usually –"

"Can you get to the point?" Zephyr asked in a rather rude tone, which his cousin immediately berated him for.

"Oh… yes, of course. We would like to request one thousand liters of liquid Adamantium this month, instead of the usual. Would that suppose any kind of problem?"

Agni stared at him for a moment, considering his petition. "We have enough reserves of liquid Adamantium to fulfill that request, so I guess there shouldn't be any problem. That would, however, increase the price."

Lumis nodded to him. "Yes, instead of 9,000 Adm, we would pay your node... I'm guessing 10,000 Adm."

Agni looked down for a brief instant, wondering if that was a fair deal or not. Since they knew the Flareon had no idea about pricing items, he thought it highly probable that they were trying to rip him off. He preferred to exert caution. "How do I know that's an acceptable price?"

Skoll glared at him and let out a feeble growl. The yellow rings that adorned his ebony body started to shine weakly. "What are you exactly implying, mate?"

Lumis put a paw over one his friend's shoulders, in an attempt to pacify his apparent irritation. "Your doubts are comprehensible. Since we're gonna see a courier, how about you ask him about the price when we're there?"

Agni closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, considering it for a second. "Very well. That sounds reasonable."

Lumis bowed down and gave the Flareon a cordial smile, which he promptly returned, while Skoll had a confident yet friendly smirk of his own. Zephyr was getting up again with the same look of boredom on his face that he had before, and the Vaporeon that had stayed silent so far started approaching them.

"What you know, you were right. That was really boring," she said, trying to contain a rebellious yawn. "What now?"

"Ah, she's with you two?" Skoll asked them. Both Zephyr and Agni gave a nod, although the second's one was noticeably less enthusiastic. "Thought it was weird she was looking at us so intently. Anyway, now we gotta go where the couriers are and arrange the shipment."

"The couriers will pick up the accorded amount of Adm from our node and bring it to theirs," Lumis explained. "They will also transport the requested items and materials from their node to ours."

"And that saves us the trouble of having to walk around with piles of useless things," Zephyr said. "The couriers are usually flying mons with strong bodies, so they have an easier time moving between the nodes."

"Yeah, it would be very inconvenient having to push carts filled with Adamantium with these small bodies of ours." Scylla took a quick glance at her surroundings. Once her eyes set on a small temple-like building on the distance, she started walking towards it. "That's where the couriers are located, right? I've been to this node quite a few times."

"You got that right," Skoll said before following after her. The Vaporeon seemed familiar for some reason. Had he seen her somewhere before? Oh well, no matter.

The quintet of eeveelutions walked towards the massive construction that stood in the center of the greenish dome. Usually, there was an imposing building known as Haecceity at the center of each of the seven nodes acting as a 'palace' of sorts, where the leaders of each node and their families resided.

The distribution of each and every one of the nodes followed a circular structure, with the main Haecceity located at the center of the node. In the immediate periphery of the Haecceity, one could usually find the most notable locations of the whole node, those who offered whichever services the node was known for. In the Beryl Calandra's case, that meant the main market, full of merchants willing to sell their wares, and the couriers, ready to transport heavy items between distant nodes.

Further from the center were the residential districts, where most of the population from the nodes lived. It was also where one could find all kinds of hostels for tired travelers requiring a place to spend the night. Even though the streets were usually safe even at night, hardly anyone wanted to sleep on the Adamantium floor, for it was hard to the point of being uncomfortable, and offered no protection against the nightly cold.

Once the group of quadrupeds reached the immediacies of the Haecceity, they spotted a massive hard-to-miss Dragonite talking with two other smaller pokémon. The Espeon and the Umbreon recognized the orange-scaled dragon as a courier from previous visits, and even the other three could guess his profession without much effort. Once they were close enough, they noticed that the pokémon the Dragonite was speaking to were also eeveelutions, a Leafeon and a Glaceon.

It didn't take the Dragonite long to notice the group of newcomers, two of which he recognized instantly.

"Hey, Lumis, Skoll, how're my boys doing? All well?" He waited until both gave him a nod, and then started cackling out loud. "S'all good, then!"

"Oh, are you busy right now?" Lumis asked the dragon, noticing the two new faces he was talking to. "I guess we could come back tomorrow."

"Oh, no, don't worry about us!" Ivy started to wave a paw right and left as if asking to be ignored, while scanning all the people around her. "We were in our way to the Haecceity and stopped to have a little chat with Mr. Messenger here, but we were leaving just –"

She paused as soon as her eyes stopped on Scylla, and then emitted some kind of muted moan. Upon noticing this, the Vaporeon forced a smile. "Nice, this again…"

"A-Aren't you Scylla, the Genteel Mermaid?" Ivy said almost in a whisper, approaching the fish-tailed creature slowly, much like a predator trying to catch an unsuspecting prey.

Scylla lowered her head and chuckled weakly. "So I'm with four males of my species and nobody recognizes me, but I meet a female and she immediately does. I'm not sure what to make of this."

The Dragonite moved one his claws up to his chin and scratched it. "Ah, what's the matter? Is the blue lassie here famous or somethin'?"

"Yup, the Genteel Mermaid! Haven't you heard of her?" Ivy waited a while for an answer from the Dragonite, but after seeing it wasn't coming any time soon she turned back to the male eeveelution quartet behind her. "And you four seriously haven't heard of her? The Genteel Mermaid, doesn't ring a bell? Mr. Messenger here might be a bit too old to know her, but you guys seem her age."

"Hey, I ain't that old, Ivy." The Dragonite huffed exaggeratedly, as if feigning rage, but still beaming wide. "And now I think about it, I might have heard her name before."

"Genteel Mermaid, Genteel Mermaid…" Skoll repeated a few times with his eyes closed, as if trying to trigger his memory on. "Ah, ain't that some very popular performer chick from the Purple Kiwi or whatever it's called?"

"Lilac Kiwi," Lumis corrected him.

"Yeah, that! I'm sure I've heard that _Genteel Mermaid_ thing a few times before, but I had no idea it was an eeveelution of all things." Skoll briefly scanned the Vaporeon with his eyes, curling his lips into an impish smirk. "Now, if I had known the so-called mermaid looked like this, I might've paid more attention to the Purple Kiwi whenever they came to our node."

Scylla pointed at the Umbreon with a paw, grinning with certain cynicism. "See this? This is more like what I'm used to."

Agni frowned. "Getting used to something like that doesn't sound healthy. And can we please finish our business here with Mr. Messenger first? It's night already."

The Dragonite laughed heartily. "Oh, sure thing… Wait, where's that Hitmonchan bloke from the Amber Crane? Somethin' happened to him?"

"I was sent in his place. He couldn't come due to a minor ailment, nothing serious," Agni told him, making the dragon show a chortle of relief. "We request you to carry the following items from the Amber Crane to the Azure Nightingale: four hundred slabs of pre-heated Adamantium, two hundred pentagonal prisms of crystal Adamantium and seven hu – no, one thousand liters of liquid Adamantium. What's the market price for all that?"

The Dragonite tried to make a mental calculation, but the Leafeon answered first. "Supposing all of those items are standardized, the market prices are of 5 Adm per slab, 20 Adm per prism and 4 Adm per liter of liquid Adamantium. So that's, uh… carry the five… nine thousand and something…?"

The Glaceon nudged her sister to catch her attention, "10,000 Adm, sis. Um, I think."

"Ah? Yeah, that. That's what I was about to say."

Agni gave the Espeon and the Umbreon an approving grin, content. "Very well, it seems like you weren't lying after all. As a representative of the Amber Crane, I give this exchange my authorization."

It was the Espeon's turn to speak next. "As a representative of the Azure Nightingale, I also give this exchange my authorization."

"Then, if both parties agree, I hereby validate this trade as a representative of the Beryl Calandra," the Dragonite declared, in an unusually solemn tone for him. "I also guarantee in the name of the Beryl Calandra that I will deliver the goods and money to their target nodes in the next twenty-four hours."

Agni let out a deep sigh he had been saving for some time. It had taken him much longer than he had anticipated, but he had finally finished his assignment in the Beryl Calandra. What he most desired right now was to get some rest.

"We should leave for the hostel, then. Will you lead the way, Scylla?"

"Sure thing, follo –"

"Wait, wait, wait!" When they were getting up and about to leave, Ivy dashed in front of Scylla and cut their path. "You are gonna sleep in a run-down inn?"

Her sudden movement shocked Scylla, who flinched on impulse. "U-Uh, why not? It's not like it'd be the first time. My troupe must be already waiti–"

"No, no, no, I simply cannot accept that! That would be very discourteous on my part! Come with us to the Haecceity, we have a guestroom there!"

Upon hearing the word _Haecceity_, all gazes settled on the grass-type pokémon. Some eyes showed curiosity, some interest, all bewilderment. Ivy didn't seem to mind the attention, but Safira thought differently. With a swift step, she hid behind the Leafeon as if she were some kind of wall or shield.

"Oh, right. We hadn't quite introduced ourselves yet, now have we?" Ivy raised her chest and head in a leonine way, eyes closed, radiating pride. "I'm Ivy, elder daughter of the Beryl Calandra's leader, and this cutie here is my little sister Safira. Saf, say hi!"

Safira peeked out from behind her sister for a short instant before hiding again. "H-Hi…"

Everyone was still staring at them wide-eyed. Skoll slowly twisted his head towards the Dragonite, who didn't seem to understand the commotion. "Hey, Mr. Messenger, is what cream-fur here is saying true? Are they really the daughters of this node's leader?"

"Yes, that they are," the dragon affirmed, drawing a few surprised gasps from the crowd.

As soon as the shock subsided, Skoll smirked. "Well, hellooo there. This handsome devil before you goes by Skoll, and this here is my good pal Lumis."

The Leafeon smiled at them. It didn't hurt to be polite. "I might've seen you two once or twice around the place, but we never really got around to actually talking."

"Yup, we come here once a month for business," the Umbreon explained. He took a few steps forwards, looking her straight in the eye. "But, had I known this grass nymph was hiding around this corner, believe me when I say I would have come to this node much more often."

Ivy recoiled back almost in instinct. "U-Uh? Sure, y-you're welcome here." The Leafeon wasn't necessarily embarrassed, mostly dumbfounded and maybe a bit flustered by the suddenness of the flattery, but she still chose to turn her eyes away from the black-furred beast before her. She noticed the red and yellow pokémon beside Scylla. "Oh, and you two are…? I don't think I've seen you around."

Before Zephyr could speak up, Agni was already talking in a monotonous and bored voice. "I'm Agni, he is Zephyr, and you already know Scylla. Done. Now can we please all go to sleep? Sorry if I sound rude, but it's getting really late."

Ivy winced a bit at his coarseness, but didn't pay it much mind. "Still, I insist you come with us to the Haecceity."

"I for one wouldn't mind in the slightest," Skoll said in a casual tone, circling around the Vaporeon. "We don't got a place to stay either. Beats having to sleep in a third-class hotel, uh?"

"Er… Did she even invite us?" Lumis asked him. Skoll closed his eyes and nodded with sufficiency as if it were something obvious. "Are you sure? I thought the petition extended only to the Kiwi's Vaporeon."

Ivy leered cautiously at Skoll, who had just stopped beside Scylla. "Yeah, actually I was only–"

Skoll cuddled up uncomfortably close to the siren's cheeks. "Aw, you can't split us up, we're super buddies! Ain't we, Scylla, dear?"

"Er… Sure…?" Scylla was more perplexed than anything. She was well used to over-affectionate fans and she knew his reaction was way too exaggerated to be genuine.

In a flash, Skoll left the Vaporeon's side and dashed to the two eeveelutions that were watching the spectacle near Scylla, the Flareon with a look of boredom and tiredness, and the Jolteon with mild amusement.

"And of course we cannot forget our good friends mop-tail and spiky-butt over there! They'll also want to come, right?"

"Damn right we do!" Zephyr said with a snicker, trying to avoid cracking up.

Before Agni had a chance to express his opinion on the matter, the dark-type was already alongside his original partner. "And of course, we cannot forget our good ol' pal Lum!"

The Espeon forced a smile. "I… Really, we don't want to be a bother…"

"Uh? Nah, we don't mind, and I'm sure Dad won't mind either," Ivy said, shaking her head. "If anything, you all look like a fun lot."

Agni raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously inviting home a bunch of people you just met? You don't seem too responsible for the child of a leader. No offense."

Ivy noticed her sister jabbing at her to get her attention. "Hmm, Saf?"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Ivy responded with a silly smile, but her sibling just looked aside, not too convinced. "C'mon, it's the Genteel Mermaid! We can't let this opportunity pass!"

Upon hearing her acting name, she thought it a good time to speak up. "Look, that sounds fun and all, but my troupe already reserved some rooms for us. Someone would have to go to the Emerald Inn and tell them, or they'll get worried."

"You can leave that to me, lassie." The Dragonite they affectionately called _Mr. Messenger_ suddenly took up to the skies. "The Emerald Inn is in my way home, so I can stop by and tell 'em. Don't worry about it."

"Oh… That's very nice of you."

Ivy beamed happily. "Then no objections, right? C'mon, everybody follow me!"

* * *

"Ivy, darling, I know I said you could bring friends home… but did it have to be so many?"

The interior of the Haecceity was constructed out of crystallized Adamantium, just like most buildings in the Heptagonal Ring. Although the Haecceity looked imposing from the outside, the interior was much more modest and unassuming: just one large spacious chamber that connected three smaller rooms.

The mob of eeveelutions was waiting in the middle of the room, with the Glaceon a few steps in front of them and the Leafeon a bit further on. The grass-type was talking to what seemed to be a mix of a badger and a ferret, with beige fur covered by brown stripes. A Linoone, if you will.

"Why not, Dad? Why do we even have a guestroom if we're not gonna use it? That's an affront to the architect that built this place!"

The Linoone lowered his gaze. "Did it have to be precisely today…?"

"Uh? Is there any problem, Dad?"

"No, it's nothing." The Linoone took a moment to visually analyze his new guests. "Er, Ivy, I do find it a bit… peculiar that you're bringing me four males of your species. Should I worry?"

"Argh, for the love of…" She brought a paw to her face, as if disappointed in her father. "It's not like that and you know it! They can sleep in the guestroom, anyway."

"Sure thing, sure thing, just joking," the Linoone said, trying to suppress an awkward smile and not being too successful about it. "What about the Vaporeon miss, though? Will she be staying in your room?"

Ivy did her best to look as innocent as possible. Her efforts were unfruitful. "Well… We don't have any more rooms, so we don't have a much of choice, do we?"

"I guess…" The Linoone stood silent for a handful of seconds, considering what to do. After the brief pause, he finally approved with a defeatist nod. "You win, Ivy, they can stay. But you have to go to sleep soon, it's already pretty late."

"Will do, Dad!" With this, the Leafeon ran to her sister and started to nudge her in direction to their room. "C'mon, Saf! Scylla, follow us!"

Before chasing after them, Scylla took a moment to wish the males good night. In a matter of seconds everyone went to their respective assigned rooms, leaving the Linoone leader of the Beryl Calandra alone.

* * *

"So, who are you two?"

Even thought it was night already, Skoll was an Umbreon and sleeping early wasn't exactly one of his priorities. He decided to gather a bit of personal information about the two strangers he was sharing a room with.

The Jolteon, being the energetic type, didn't feel too sleepy either. "I'm Zephyr, a hired bodyguard from the Cerulean Warbler. This time I was hired to protect my cousin here, Agni, in his journey to this node." He turned to Agni to see if he wanted to talk about himself, but the Flareon was just lying down with his eyes closed on a leather mound acting as a bed, and while he wasn't quite asleep, he didn't seem to feel like joining the conversation either. Zephyr just resumed speaking on his place. "He can fall a bit on the blunt side sometimes, but he's a good fellow. Oh, and he's a metalworker in the Amber Crane, and a good one, I've heard. What about you and your friend?"

"Skoll and Lumis, we're both from the Azure Nightingale. I'm a defender and he's an investigator or a scientist or something like that."

The Espeon, who had seemed asleep until then, lazily opened one eye. "I'm technically considered a researcher. But it's more or less the same thing."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Zephyr lay down on one of the _beds_ of the room, which in spite of being mere piles of leather stacked together, were still fairly soft and warm. "You said you were a defender, uh? Then we have more or less the same job."

"Yeah, kinda," Skoll said in agreement whilst lying down on his own bed. He wasn't tired at all, but he had to admit it was quite comfortable. "You guys on the Blue Warbler are–"

"Cerulean Warbler," Lumis corrected, not even bothering to open his eyes this time, already feeling drowsy.

"Yeah, that, the guys from that node are like bodyguards for the Heptagonal Ring as a whole, but every node still has its own guild of defenders for local protection. Wait, why were you sent from that far to protect your cousin, man? It's a short trip from the Yellow Crane to the Green Calandra, you usually send local defenders for this kind of thing."

The spiky electric-type couldn't repress a little grin. The names of the nodes always consisted of an extravagant word describing a color plus the name of an avian species, and Zephyr found it somewhat humorous that Skoll could apparently remember the frequently odd names for the birds but not the colors.

"Yeah, you would normally send a defender from the Amber Crane to escort someone from the Amber Crane, just like you were sent to protect your pal from your own node, but since we two are family we tend to work together. And I happen to be living with him in the Crane right now, so…"

"Yeah, I guess it's easier travelling with someone you kno–"

"Could you please, please shut the hell up and fall asleep already?" Agni suddenly said in a tone that, instead of mad, almost sounded supplicating. "We have to travel back to my node tomorrow morning, and the trip between two adjacent nodes usually takes from six to seven hours. Let's get a good night's sleep so we won't get tired tomorrow."

"You got a point, Agni," Zephyr admitted, closing down his eyes. "Let's get some shut-eye now or tomorrow will be a hard day…"

Skoll still didn't feel particularly sleepy, but since he had no more conversation partners left, he decided to give up and try getting some sleep like the rest. Fortunately, the snug beds greatly helped matters.

* * *

Ivy softly nuzzled the Glaceon sleeping by her side, a wide smile illuminating her visage. "She's always been a heavy sleeper."

"Aw… I always wanted a little sister, too," Scylla cooed, almost envious of the scene happening before her. "But I wouldn't have much free time to spend with her, so maybe it's for the better."

"Are your shows that time consuming?" Ivy wondered, speaking in a low enough voice not to wake her sister up. "They're usually not that long, are they?"

"No, but we spend a lot of time on rehearsals. Have you ever seen one of our shows?"

"I would've loved to, but I've never had the time. I know your troupe has come here to the Beryl Calandra many times already, but I travel a lot around the Heptagonal Ring with my father and sister for boring political stuff and I guess we've never run into each other before."

"We'll stay here tomorrow, so you can come watch us if you're free."

"Awesome!" Ivy involuntarily raised her voice a bit, but was quick to cover her mouth with a paw. She gave Safira a tentative look to see if she had awakened her, but sighed in relief upon noticing the Glaceon was still fast asleep. "Are those guys part of your troupe?"

"You mean the other eeveelutions? Nope, they aren't."

"Oh, then… friends? Or…?"

"Actually, I just met them today, but they seem nice."

"Wait a… I invited them because I thought they were friends of yours," Ivy said, managing to keep a low tone of voice despite her slight vexation. "So that was a trick of theirs to get a free bed, uh?"

Scylla giggled softly. "Well, to be honest these beds are comfier than those you find in hostels. I mean, I don't mind them, but it feels good to sleep in something cozy every now and then."

"Oh? Then you're invited to sleep here whenever you're passing by the Beryl Calandra!" the Leafeon said with a big silly smile.

"Hehe, it would be impolite to refuse that invitation, so I'll have to accept." They shared a small chuckle before lying down. "I think we should do like your sister and catch some z's."

"Yeah. Good night, Scylla."

"Good night, Ivy."

* * *

In the middle of the night, a solitary Linoone stood in the center of the main area of the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity. He was still awake but a bit drowsy, a yawn escaping his mouth. He had been waiting for a certain visitor for a while now, and was starting to wonder if he had forgotten their scheduled rendezvous. Much to his relief, an elderly Galvantula finally entered his home, trailed by a comparatively younger Sylveon.

The Linoone laughed heartily, although not loud enough to awaken the sleeping critters in the nearby rooms. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come, Tesla."

"You know I never miss my appointments, Linze."

The Galvantula slowly but surely approached the Linoone until they were mere inches away. The Sylveon was by the spider's side the whole time.

"Hello, Mr. Linze!" Kizuna greeted him happily, her tail wagging and her ribbons dancing around as if in celebration.

"Who are…? Oh, you must be the famous Kizuna! Tesla talks about you a lot!"

"You can call me Kizzie!"

"Well, aren't you an adorable one!" Linze started petting her head, which the Sylveon didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "Going by what Tesla had told me, I expected you to be an unruly gal, but you seem like a proper lady!"

Tesla cackled hoarsely. "I'm not sure if I would use the adjective _proper_ yet. We're working on that."

"It is unusual of you to bring a pupil, though. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's all right," Tesla reassured him. "I was going to come alone for our scheduled monthly meeting like always, but she insisted she wanted to come along and I thought she would be prepared."

Linze raised an eyebrow. "You _thought_?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she is a very good kid." Tesla looked at his pupil for a moment, who was happily glancing around the room without a care in the world. "But you know how it is with chroniclers, plus Kizuna is rather young."

Hearing her name made her jump into the conversation. "Hey, not fair, I'm respecting all the rules! I didn't even jump at Mr. Linze, just like you told me, Master!"

"Kizzie, dear, could you please lower your voice a bit?" Even though he was admonishing her, Linze still managed to keep his tone kind. "It's late and my daughters are sleeping. They even brought some friends tonight."

"Ivy and Safira, yes?" Kizuna asked, getting a nod in response. Of course, she already knew she was right. "I really _really_ want to meet them. Can I?"

"You do? Well, they're sleeping right now, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Kizuna, you know that for your own good you should avoid making friends here," Tesla reprimanded her, although in a warmer tone of voice than usual. "We are just passing by the Heptagonal Ring, and we will soon go back to the Observatory. You wouldn't like having to leave friends you just made behind, would you?"

"I-I know but…"

Linze sighed. "Aren't you being too harsh on the girl? One day, after we're long gone, Kizuna will be a full-fledged chronicler and my Ivy will be the leader of the Beryl Calandra, and they will need to be in touch with each other just like us now. Wouldn't it be better if they got acquainted with each other before that?"

"I'm not thinking of retiring or dying any time soon, and even though she has undisputable talent as a chronicler, it still hasn't been decided whether she will be the one to succeed me."

"Master's right, it's better if I don't meet them after all," Kizuna said in an uncharacteristically melancholic tone for her. "I mean, let's say I meet them today. Once I leave for the Observatory I won't be able to see them again in, what, thirty or forty years? I wouldn't enjoy that one bit."

Kizuna looked disheartened, and her arachnid tutor didn't look too jolly either. Linze tried to think of something uplifting to say, but couldn't think of anything. "You chroniclers really have it hard…"

In an attempt to alleviate the tension, Tesla decided to change the topic of conversation. And what better topic than the very reason they had come there for in the first place?

"About the Adamantium distribution…"

"Mh?" Linze perked up an ear, interested.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to lower it down again, by a 2.8%."

Even though he had expected something similar, the Linoone couldn't help groaning at this. "Again? You've made us lower our supply of Adamantium by almost a 20% in the last year alone."

"I know you don't like it, and we don't either, but that's what the information we've gathered in the Observatory tells us."

"Well, you know much more about this than us. I'll inform the Amber Crane to reduce the amount of Adamantium they gather from the Kernel Ore by a… 2.8%, you said?" Linze's question was answered with a nod from the Galvantula. "Very well, we shall do that."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the sound of footsteps, dainty ones, but the silence of the night made any noise stand out. They all turned their heads almost in unison towards the source of this sound.

None of them recognized the newcomer.

"It's a magnificent night, don't you think? We can look at the nocturnal sky trough the Adamantium crystal dome of the node, but it's a shame that the sandstorms won't let us see the stars. I'm sure it would've been a truly lovely view."

Although the Linoone had never seen a creature like that before, the other two had no trouble determining what kind of pokémon that was: a Zoroark.

Tesla approached his pupil slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on the dark-type fox pokémon that had just entered the room. "Do you…?"

"No, I don't recognize her either," was Kizuna's immediate response. Just like her tutor's, her eyes were glued to the Zoroark, and she looked every bit as anxious.

"Who is she?" Linze asked them. "Is she… a friend of yours?"

Tesla shook his head. "We chroniclers have information on every single individual inhabiting the Heptagonal Ring. Kizuna, could you…?"

"Yes, Master." The Sylveon took a second to clear her throat. "A total three hundred and forty-three Zoroark have been known to have lived in the Heptagonal Ring since its inception. Nowadays, there are forty-nine living Zoroark in the Heptagonal Ring, seven of which are females. None of those seven females match up to the one before us. She doesn't appear in our archives."

Linze scratched his chin, trying to think. "Are you saying that… she is an outsider?"

For but a second, Tesla considered the possibility. "While it's not impossible, it's very rare for a pokémon from outside the Heptagonal Ring to find its way here, especially considering how unforgiving this desert is. Most of the Ring's pokémon have been born here. And, even if she were a foreigner, the Observatory would have analyzed her the very moment she set foot in the Heptagonal Ring."

"But the Observatory has been malfunctioning for the last seven months, Master," Kizuna told him. "If she came to the Heptagonal Ring less than seven months ago, the Observatory wouldn't have detected her. She might be an outsider after all."

The Zoroark watched them debate silently, and only once the discussion quietened down did she start talking. "That's a reasonable guess, partner, but I'm afraid it's a wrong one. Actually, I was born and raised in the Heptagonal Ring, just like the three of you."

Kizuna and Tesla shared a brief glance of confusion. If she really had been born in the Heptagonal Ring, surely they would have had information on her, it simply didn't add up. It was then that Tesla thought of the only possible explanation. "You're a chronicler too, then? Mmh, nobody told us they would send another chronicler."

She laughed openly. "Closer, but still no dice, mate. Although I guess you're partially right, in a way. I'm not a chronicler, but I once was. Not anymore, though."

Now Tesla seemed disoriented. "How can someone stop being a chronicler? I mean, It's not like it's impossible but…"

"I just didn't like it, so I quitted." The Zoroark shrugged without giving it much importance, "More importantly, I still haven't introduced myself, now have I? How impolite of me, please allow me to amend that." She sat down on the floor, bringing herself to the height level of the other pokémon in the room. "Naamah's the name, the pleasure is all mine. Now, may I know your names?"

The chronicler duo still looked dumbfounded and speechless, so Linze decided it was his turn to speak. "My name is L-"

"Linze, isn't it, friend?" Naamah received his stupefied reaction with a hearty laugh. "As I said before, I was once a chronicler and thus I know everything about the habitants of the Heptagonal Ring. However, chroniclers don't usually have information on other chroniclers unless they are working directly together."

Tesla considered for a moment whether he should offer his name or not. But what harm could it do? She seemed nice enough, at least. "I'm Tesla, and this Sylveon here is my pupil…"

He signaled Kizuna to introduce herself. She took a step forward and beamed cheek-to-cheek, as if she had forgotten all her previous worries. "Hello, Naamah! I'm Kizuna, but you can call me Kizzie!"

"I'll make sure to do so, then." Naamah gave Kizuna a cordial and friendly smile, which the eeveelution more than gladly returned. "I've actually come to talk to Linze, I wasn't even aware there were any chroniclers in here. But since you're here already, I don't mind if you join the conversation. Now, do you have some tea? Or a latte? Perhaps sake?"

"I'm afraid not," Linze said. It was really late, it's not like they could go to a shop or a restaurant. Everything would be closed at this hour.

"What a shame. Oh, well." Naamah closed her eyes and raised her arms. It's not like she really minded. "Anyway, I've come to request something from you."

Linze was a bit intrigued. "Yes?"

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but every month the Amber Crane collects Adamantium from the Kernel Ore, and then your node, the Beryl Calandra, redistributes this Adamantium among all the seven nodes. Correct so far, partner?"

"Yes."

"But you also receive monthly visits of a chronicler, Tesla, I imagine, who tells you how the distribution of Adamantium should proceed."

Linze was only hearing things he already knew. "Yes, that is all correct. Although lately I've only been told to lower this distribution."

"Yes, precisely, that's where I was getting at. Could you tell us why that is so, Tesla?"

The electric tarantula made a buzzing sound. He still wasn't entirely sure of what he thought about the Zoroark. "We continually analyze Adamantium in the Observatory, and we've come to the conclusion that exposing people to large doses of Adamantium is… hazardous. In order to prevent greater problems, we think it's necessary to keep Adamantium exposition levels under control."

Naamah suddenly stood up. "Indeed, comrade, indeed. As you just said, Adamantium is highly dangerous, and yet we refuse to forgo its use. Why is it so?"

"Well, Adamantium is like super useful," Kizuna said. "It makes people's lives here in the Heptagonal Ring much easier!"

"That may be true, but the fact that Adamantium is a rather dangerous metal remains." Naamah then turned to the Linoone, who had attentively been listening to the conversation. "That's why I want to ask you, Linze, leader of the Beryl Calandra, to completely halt the distribution of Adamantium."

The other three pokémon stared at the Zoroark wide-eyed, doubting their ears. Had she really just requested _that_? It seemed unbelievable.

"I… can't do that," Linze said, almost stuttering. "I mean, why in the world would I want to do that?"

"For the good of everyone who lives in the Heptagonal Ring." Naamah's response was simple and concise, and her firm tone of voice made it evident she fully believed in her position. "The Beacon thinks that Adamantium is an unnecessary hazard that must be eliminated as soon as reasonably possible. Do you agree, friends?"

They didn't even bother answering her question. They all knew what that answer was, Naamah included. But what irked Tesla the most was an uncommon word she had used in her previous discourse. "The Beacon…?"

Naamah nodded at this, not losing her smile. "That's the name of my group, or organization, or coalition, or however you wish to call it."

"What is the Beacon, Master?" Kizuna asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

"I don't know. I've never heard of a group with that name before." This comment carried more weight coming from the mouth of a chronicler. The Observatory gave them access to all the information related to the Heptagonal Ring. A group that opposed Adamantium wasn't something that could have escaped their overreaching eye.

"The Observatory has been malfunctioning for seven months, though." Kizuna reminded him.

"Then I guess the group could ostensibly have been born in this short period. We wouldn't have noticed…"

The two chroniclers stood completely silent for a moment, wondering if such a thing was even possible.

"So you don't agree with the Beacon's stance? I expected this, but it still saddens me." Seeing they weren't going to start supporting her position any time soon, Naamah turned her back to them. "It will soon be the 7777th anniversary of the Heptagonal Ring, and I've heard a big party is being organized. Surely we're invited to it, yes? I'll see you there, then. Bye, have a good night."

Naamah made an effort to leave, but Tesla was having none of that. "After what you've just said, you'll understand we can't let you leave, right?"

"I'm afraid that is so," Linze said in a stern voice. "You're under arrest for incitation to criminal activity and threats to a public event. You will be sent to the Garnet Oriole for interrogation about your involvement with this _Beacon_, which, going by your description, sounds an awful lot like a criminal band."

"Criminal band? Why, I disagree, partner." Naamah didn't turn back, and kept walking away from them towards the exit of the Haecceity. "And while I respect your antiquated law systems, I have no intention of turning myself in. So if you excuse me…"

Tesla started pursuing after her until she stopped abruptly. He made a buzzing sound at the Zoroark. "Kizuna, cover Linze."

"You're not thinking of fighting me, are you, comrade? There's no need for that." Naamah slowly turned around, facing the Galvantula directly. "Why the hostility? I can understand your disagreement with the Beacon's ideals, but there's no need for this to devolve into violence."

"You just said in unambiguous terms that your group is going to crash the party for the Heptagonal Ring's 7777th anniversary. You think we can just let that be?" Tesla said, trying to sound threatening. "Pokémon from all the seven nodes will attend that celebration. I can't allow you or this _Beacon_ to put them into danger."

"Argh… _Crash the party_? Seriously, man?" Naamah crossed her arms and winced as if offended. "I just said I'll go check it out. Chat, drink, maybe dance a bit; you know, the typical."

"If you were anyone else I might consider, but you're an ex-chronicler. You're a living hazard to everyone."

"Harsh." They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until the Zoroark got tired of waiting and turned around. "I see I'm not welcomed here. If all you're gonna do is label me as a criminal, I'll just take my leave."

"You're not going anywhere. Surrender yourself right now or…"

A mischievous grin appeared in the Zoroark's muzzle. "Or…?"

"…or I will have to subdue you by force…" Tesla was trying to sound as menacing as possible, but he wasn't being particularly successful about it. "I have an advantage over you by virtue of being a bug-type. Please by sensible and surrender."

"Not a fan of battles, but if I must…"

Naamah readied one of her claws to attack the spider, but he wasn't going to let that just happen. Just as her attack was about to connect, Tesla sputtered a Signal Beam, a strange ray of brilliant yet sinister light that seemed to glow in all of the colors of the rainbow. Being mere inches away from the fox's face, this attack easily hit its mark.

However, upon receiving the full impact of the Signal Beam, the vixen's shape simply faded away as if it were made of mist. Tesla noticed his mistake too late, as a cold claw slashed away at him from behind.

"Illusions," was all he said before recovering from the shock and promptly throwing another Signal Beam in her direction. But just like the first time, the moment his bug-type attack connected it was revealed that the Zoroark before him was once again an illusion.

Tesla felt another claw on his back, but this time he didn't even turn around. Why bother? He had no way to discern where Naamah's real location was. He couldn't just keep firing beams in random directions.

Unless…

"Kizuna, Linze, cover your ears!" Tesla shouted to the two spectators of the battle, who quickly did as instructed. After checking that they both had covered their ears, Linze with his paws and Kizuna with her bows, Tesla started to emit a loud shrilling screech that clearly contrasted with the spider's small size. A strident Bug Buzz of this intensity used in a closed room could easily daze anyone unfortunate enough to hear it.

A Zoroark appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground beside Tesla. Not wasting a second, the electric-type immediately released a Signal Beam against the dizzied fox.

Much to his chagrin, this one also turned out to be an illusion somehow. Tesla waited for the inevitable rear attack, but much to his surprise the impact came from the front this time. This particular Night Slash seemed to have struck him harder than the previous ones, even sending him flying back a short distance.

He heard the worried voice of his pupil by his side. "M-Master! Are you okay?"

Naamah materialized out of nowhere before the two of them, although whether it was another illusion or not was hard to tell. "Had you not warned Kizzie and Linze of your forthcoming attack, that Bug Buzz might have actually hit me. That was nice of you warning me, partner."

Now that Kizuna was examining Tesla closer, she noticed something peculiar: he didn't show any signs of having been assaulted. He physically looked as healthy as ever. However, the Galvantula was unable to stand up again for some reason, wincing in pain.

Kizuna then noticed Naamah loom closer. Or maybe it was an illusion, she didn't know. Whatever the case, she couldn't just let the Zoroark keep hurting her tutor. Fairy-types hold an advantage against dark-types such as Naamah, maybe she should fight?

Before she could garner a decision, the sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thought. It then occurred to her that she hadn't heard any footsteps during the previous combat. Tesla's legs were small and slim enough not to make a sound, but the feet of a Zoroark should have been easy to hear in the middle of the silent night. How could it be? Had she not moved during the fight? Was she somehow masking her sounds? Was that even possible?

But Kizuna didn't have time for that. The footsteps were looming closer and closer, she had to do something. She twisted her head in the direction of the noise, but she didn't expect to see what she saw.

A Jolteon.

Was this one of the Zoroark's tricks? Then again, she remembered Linze mentioning his daughters had invited some friends over.

Tesla silently cursed himself for forgetting they weren't alone in the Haecceity. His Bug Buzz must have awakened the Jolteon.

"What was that weird noise?" Zephyr said in a drowsy voice, his eyes half closed. "Something wrong…?"

Four pokémon before him and yet Linze was the only one he was acquainted with, and he hadn't known him for more than a few hours. In fact, he didn't even recognize any of their species except for the Sylveon's, and even then it was only because they shared the same evolutionary line.

Some time passed, but no more eeveelutions emerged from their rooms, confirming Zephyr was the only one to have been awakened. If he was alert to sounds, that most likely meant he was a fighter, Linze thought. He couldn't afford to waste another second. "Are you a defender? If so, that black fox pokémon over there is a criminal! We need her arrested!"

Still groggy, Zephyr stared at the Zoroark – or projection, not that he could tell – letting the new information sink in. A criminal? That seemed to perk him up.

"Okay, it's been fun, but this is where I kinda draw the line." Naamah's expression turned grim. "Most chroniclers aren't fighters, but you are. Time to beat it."

Zephyr growled at her. "You think I'm gonna let that happen? Because I'm not gonna let that happen."

He had never seen a Zoroark before, so he tried to hazard a guess about her type. A dark-type? That one seemed evident. Maybe part-fire too due to her red hair? No, that reasoning seemed too simplistic. He noticed the blue orb keeping her mane of hair together, and briefly wondered if she was part-psychic or something similar. He hoped such was the case, as that would made the Pin Missile flurry he was about to unleash particularly effective.

"A noble effort," Naamah said, not moving an inch as the burst of spike needles approached her. "It's a shame that it's a wasted one." Her illusion just vanished away, letting the Pin Missile pass through as if it were a ghost. "I already left, friends."

Ignorant to the illusion-based abilities of the Zoroark, Zephyr stared dumbfounded at the event that had just taken place before him. "What's going on? Where is she?"

"She… escaped…" was all Tesla could say before passing out.

"Master!" Kizuna started to violently shake the spider's body with her bows, as if that were to magically reanimate him.

"Calm down, Kizzie. He's just unconscious," Linze said in an attempt to reassure her, but he was somewhat worried himself. Upon closer inspection, the Galvantula didn't seem to have any kind of superficial wounds, which relieved him immensely. "I don't think he's in danger, but you two should stay here tonight just in case his situation worsens."

Zephyr was starting to feel left out. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kizuna stared at him for a moment. Should she tell Zephyr about this _Beacon_ and Naamah? No, chroniclers mustn't get involved with civilians, it's a golden rule. This was her problem and her master's, and no one else's.

But Zephyr did seem quite reliable. Maybe he could give her a paw? Plus, he looked so manly and… Nonononono, Kizuna, what are you doing, stop this train of thought this instant. This is a serious matter. If only she could consult it with her master…

"Hello?" Zephyr's inquisitive voice jolted her back to reality. "Who was that fox? And who are you two?"

"Zephyr…"

Wait, had he told her his name before? If he did, he certainly couldn't remember. "Wait, how do you –"

Linze cut him off. "Look, I… We're all very tired. It's too late. We should all get some sleep."

"But –"

"Please, we should really be getting some rest. We can talk tomorrow once we're all well rested, okay?"

"…Okay."

Although his curiosity was pushing him to stay and ask more questions, his lack of sleep was begging him to hit the sack. At any rate, they had promised him to resume their conversation the next morning, so he just went back to the guestroom to get some much needed sleep.

Kizuna decided to sleep on the floor beside Tesla, even though Linze had offered to watch over him in her place and allowed her to sleep on his bed. After insisting a few more times, Linze just gave up and went into his room.

It took Kizuna some time to fall asleep, and it wasn't because of the hard floor she was lying on. The condition of her tutor worried her somewhat, but she knew he was strong enough to make it through. No, what made her truly nervous was the prospect of finally meeting some potential friends tomorrow.


	3. Mission

Welcome back.

Some stories don't focus on a single protagonist character, but on many. When such is the case, surely one cannot expect them all to keep together at all times, right? One could argue such is the case with life: it is a wonderful gargantuan tale with thousands upon thousands of protagonists, and while many of them are in constant contact with each other, there are many more that cross paths only once to never meet again. Kind of sad.

But I digress. As far as our little story is concerned, we're counting eight protagonists. That's quite a few, so it is to be expected that they would eventually split up.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"And there was a weird pokémon there, and they said it was a criminal or something."

Zephyr was retelling the other eeveelutions what he had witnessed the previous night, while Kizuna, Tesla and Linze were discussing up some matters in the Linoone's room. They had promised him they would talk about last night's events in the morning, but that didn't seem to be the case. Perhaps they were deciding what to reveal, exactly?

This seemed ridiculous to the Jolteon. It's just a random criminal, after all, like the many he was used to catching. Why the secrecy?

"A criminal?" Ivy asked, doubting her ears. "In our house? A criminal in our very house?"

"What kind of pokémon it was?" Scylla asked.

Unfortunately, Zephyr had never seen the species of the fugitive before. "I dunno. It was like some kind of… fox or something."

Needless to say, that description was unsatisfying. Lumis considered various possibilities. "Ninetales? Zoroark? Delphox?"

"Not a Ninetales. I don't know what the other two are." Zephyr scratched his head for a moment. Maybe a description could help? "It was standing on two legs, had black-fur all over and had this weird red mane on her head."

"Sounds like a Zoroark," Lumis concluded.

"How in the world did she escape from you?" Agni wondered. "You're a relatively good fighter. It's not like you to be defeated so easily."

"That wasn't even a battle, she just… vanished or something." Zephyr growled lowly, recalling the previous night events. Could he have done something to stop her? No, it was pointless to think about that now. "I thought she was dark/psychic at first, but if she can fade away then I guess she was actually part-ghost after all."

"I… might be mistaken, but I think Zoroark are pure dark-types," Lumis said.

"Then how did she…?"

"Isn't Zoroark that pokémon that can control illusions?" Safira suggested, gathering all eyes on her. She immediately regretted it. She wasn't particularly fond of the attention. "I think… maybe…"

"Yes, I think I remember reading something about that," Lumis said, "about how Zoroark can alter the senses of other pokémon and such."

Skoll nodded. "Using illusions to hide and fight cheap? That sounds like a dark-type all right." The Umbreon's commentary was not meant in a deprecating kind of way. He was actually quite proud of the trick-ridden fighting style that dark-type pokémon such as himself used.

They all stayed silent for some seconds. They had been waiting for the Sylveon and the other two pokémon for a while now, but they were still inside the Linoone's room, door closed. They all wondered what took them so long.

Ivy was the one to break the dull silence. "Anyway, for a criminal to suddenly attack my father in the middle of the night… What the hell was she thinking?"

"Maybe she wasn't even after your father, y'know," Zephyr said. "I mean, like I told you, there were two other pokémon."

"Yeah, the ones Dad is talking to right now. Wonder what's taking them so long." Ivy sighed, and many of the other eeveelutions followed after. "By the way, who were the other two pokémon? When we woke up Dad just locked himself in his room and didn't even let us see them."

"One was like… a yellow spider. You know Ariados? A bit like that, but yellow and blue."

Lumis thought about his description for a moment, and a possibility came to his mind. "A Galvantula, maybe?"

"I dunno. I detected some electric potential on it, so I'm guessing it was an electric-type like me too."

"Yes, Galvantula are electric-types too."

"Okay, then… And the other was a Sylveon."

The mention of a fellow eeveelution caught everyone's attention on the spot. It was highly improbable to find such a high concentration of eeveelutions in the same place, but if what Zephyr was saying was true, then it meant all eight possible Eevee evolutions were gathered in the Haecceity right now.

"A Sylveon, really?" Scylla asked, her siren-tail wagging left and right. "That's the fairy-type evolution of Eevee, isn't it? That was actually my second choice after Vaporeon!"

Meanwhile, Skoll's interest resided in a simple question. "Male or female?"

Everyone waited expectantly for the Jolteon's answer. Well, no reason to make them wait, he thought. "Fem. Bit of a cutie, too."

"Woo-hoo!" Skoll's rings started to shine. "And a Sylveon of all things? We hit the jackpot here, mates!"

The Umbreon's comment made Ivy roll her eyes. "Boys…"

"Hey, don't throw us all in the same bag. I couldn't care less," Agni said with a slight sign of impatience in his voice. "And why are we still here anyway? Why are we even waiting for them? We should be on our way back to the Amber Crane."

"And we should be going back to the Azure Nightingale, too," Lumis said to the Umbreon by his side.

"C'mon, dude, let's at least wait for the Sylveon babe!" Skoll complained.

Lumis knew well enough that it was useless to try to change his friend's mind when his rings shined so brightly. Oh well, it's not like he was in any particular haste to get back to his node.

"But you know what the weirdest thing is?" Zephyr asked. "I didn't give her my name, but I swear I heard her say it."

"Maybe Dad told her…?" was Ivy's offered explanation.

"We didn't introduce ourselves to your father, though," Agni said, before lowering his head a tad. "Which was a bit impolite on our part, now I think about it."

"Then maybe she was an admirer?" Scylla's suggestion was met with incredulous gazes. "Aren't you a defender from the Cerulean Warbler? Those tend to be popular."

Zephyr considered the idea for a second before discarding it. No, that was stupid, why would he even entertain such a bizarre idea? "Nah, no way."

Agni snickered at his apparent flustering. Well, that was unusual. "I've been to the Warbler with my cousin a few times, and he's actually kind of popular with the girls. And some boys."

"Not nearly that much."

After a few more minutes of idle discussion, the door to the leader's room finally opened, and a Sylveon emerged from it. She closed the door after her using her feelers, leaving the other two pokémon conversing inside.

Kizuna's face illuminated when she saw the crowd that was waiting to receive her. So many eeveelutions! One, two, three… there were seven of them! And every single one of them was of a different type than the others, what are the chances? What should she do now? She had to make sure she made a good first impression!

Why not start with a simple introduction? "I'm Kizuna, but you can call me Kizzie!"

Okay, so far so good. Now what? They were all looking at her expectantly, some of them whispering among themselves. Maybe it would be better if she spoke to them one by one? Who should she start with? Zephyr seemed like the obvious answer. After all, he was the only one she had met already.

Kizuna dashed to the Jolteon's side, needing all her force of will to keep herself from enveloping him with her bows. "Hi, Zephyr! How're you?"

"Good…?" Zephyr took a single step back for caution. There was no doubt now, this quirky Sylveon knew his name somehow.

Scylla couldn't help but giggle girlishly at this. "You really have a fangirl after all!"

Kizuna shifted her attention to the Vaporeon who had just spoken. She was a female just like her, so maybe she wouldn't freak out if she suddenly hugged her. Only one way to know.

She embraced the water evolution with all her might, surrounding her with both paws and bows. "Scylla, the Genteel Mermaid! You're sooooo awesome! Your shows are the best!"

Scylla winced a bit at the absurd strength she was exerting, hardly consistent with her small frame. Just another crazed fan, she thought. Nothing she hadn't seen before.

"I'm glad too but… ugh… could you… let me breathe a bit…?" Once Scylla was free from the Sylveon's fatal grip and felt oxygen return to her lungs, she resumed speaking. "Ugh… Nice to meet another fan, Kizzie… Always a pleasure."

Kizuna's bows still leisurely danced along her fins. "Your fur is so shiny and your fins so cute and elegant! Weeeee! And you're _so_ _very_ beautiful!"

Okay, Scylla had to admit she was starting to get a little creepy. She gently pushed her back with a paw, hoping she would get the message.

She didn't.

Agni was starting to get a bit tired of their badly scripted comedy routine. This was going to stop even if he had to intercede personally. "Hey, uh, 'Kizzie', how about you try to be less pushy with her? I get she's a star and all, but–"

"And you're Agni, Zephyr's cousin!" Kizuna now jumped at the Flareon and buried her head in his lustrous mane, completely forgetting about the Vaporeon she was bothering mere seconds ago.

Everyone gave the Sylveon a perplexed look, most notably Agni. Not because she was getting overly affectionate with him – although that didn't help – but because she had just called the Flareon by his name and correctly guessed his relation to Zephyr, without being told. Now, knowing the name of a famous performer or a renowned warrior was one thing, but knowing the name of an ordinary everyday worker? That was just too much.

"Wait a… How do you know who I am?"

Agni put some distance between him and the Sylveon. She just cut that distance back.

"Aw, you're so fluffy and so warm! Your inner temperature might reach 1650 degrees Fahrenheit, but your fur is at snugly-warm degrees!"

"Enough!" Agni shouted firmly, giving her his more imposing glare. Unluckily for him, his excess of fluff made him much less threatening than he had hoped. However, this did serve to make the Sylveon notice she was importuning him, and she withdrew her head from within his mane on her own. "I made a question. How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's because I'm a chronicler!" she said with the most innocent smile in the world. She had said it so naturally that it would've been impossible to doubt her words if it weren't because what she had just said sounded like the delusions of a crazy person.

Surely they must have misheard her.

"A… A what now?"

"A chronicler!"

Nope, they didn't mishear her.

Lumis was the first to express his discord. "Pardon me but… do you think we're little kids? Chroniclers, seriously?"

"Uh? What's the matter?"

"Kizuna, you d–"

"You can call me Kizzie!"

"…Kizuna, you don't seriously expect us to believe that you're a magical omniscient pokémon that fell from the skies, do you?"

"Mm. Well, no, I'm not omniscient and I didn't fall from the sky. But I'm a chronicler, that's true, Lumis!"

Another name she logically shouldn't have known. Anyway, now that she was embroiled in a conversation with the Espeon, she might as well get closer to her interlocutor, no?

But, as Kizuna rashly approached the violet feline, he raised a mauve psychic barrier to isolate himself from the incoming Sylveon. She stopped short on her tracks just before hitting the magical wall.

Upon seeing the Sylveon mere inches away from him, with only his barrier splitting them apart, Lumis' expression turned into a mixture of alarm and bashfulness. "B-Back away, you bubbly succubus!"

"C'mon, doll-eyes, who actually are you?" Skoll asked the Sylveon, perhaps in an attempt to save his friend from her.

"I already told you!" Kizuna shouted, now turning her attention to the Umbreon and running up to him. "I'm a chronicler! You believe me, right, Skoll?"

"So, Kizzie… You're a magical pokémon that lives in a magical observatory in the sky that magically watches over everything and magically records everything that happens in the Heptagonal Ring. Very believable. And magical."

The normally perky Sylveon lowered her head pouting, looking on the verge of tears. This almost made Skoll feel bad. Had he been too harsh? But her story _was_ quite silly. A chronicler…

Anyway, he wouldn't forgive himself if he made such a cute girl cry, so he tried to cheer her up with a hug. It seemed to work wonders! Kizuna gladly returned the embrace with all her bows, her tail shaking as if it was a twister. Saying she loved hugs would be an understatement.

Showing caution, Lumis removed the magical barrier he had kept up until now, but still remained vigilant. "Uh, Skoll… If I were you I wouldn't be touching a Sylveon of the opposite gender…"

"Ah? Why?"

"Cute Charm…"

Skoll rapidly pushed her away when he heard his friend say _Cute Charm_. That was the kind of ability that could make someone subconsciously infatuated on close contact. Even worse, its effect was an instinctive reflex, the 'user' of the ability couldn't even control when it activated. "Good try, Kizzie. Good try."

Kizuna was going to complain to Skoll for fleeing so fast, but what she found before herself was a Leafeon with an angry stare. "Okay, enough fooling arou–"

"Aw, you've come to me on your own!" Kizuna stopped Ivy's reprimand with yet another hug. "I've always admired you Ivy! You're so strong and so cool!"

That Kizuna would also know the Leafeon's name came as no surprise to anyone. But what really irked Ivy was the Sylveon's encumbering embrace, which she promptly stopped by pushing her away. "D-Don't suddenly hug me! And tell me who you guys are and why Dad is still in his room and –"

"Safira!" Kizuna's shriek cut the Leafeon short as she darted to the last of the eeveelutions she hadn't spoken with. Needless to say, the first thing the Sylveon did once she was close enough was to throw her bows around the Glaceon. "You're _so_ cute! I don't care that your fur is a tad cold, you're still the cutest thing ever!"

For a moment Safira wished she had evolved into an Espeon just so she could teleport away, or maybe a Vaporeon so she could melt away into water and flee. As a Glaceon, all she could do is stay there feeling her cheeks heat up. She felt like she could melt any moment, but at least that would mean escaping the grip of the overbearing Sylveon. She couldn't even muster the courage to utter a single word.

Ivy had had enough. "Hey! Get your paws off my sister!"

But she needed to do no more, for as soon as the door to her father's room opened, Kizuna got away from Safira and started running towards the Linoone and the Galvantula emerging from that room.

"Master Tesla! You're back!" Kizuna yelled.

The Galvantula languidly wandered towards the center of the room and then faced the seven eeveelutions he was not yet acquainted with.

Well, maybe that isn't entirely correct. As a chronicler, he did know them fairly well, but he had not yet spoken to any of them, except for maybe the Jolteon the previous night, and even then only very briefly.

"First of all, allow me to introduce myself. As my pupil has just said – or rather shouted – my name is Tesla. We're just … travelers in a pilgrimage." While the Galvantula's voice had initially been cordial and candid, it had turned murky for the last sentence. "The _criminal_ that attacked us last night, the Zoroark, was just… a random thief that assaults unassuming travelers such as us."

There was something about his tone that seemed off, his voice was almost quivering. But maybe that was normal for an insect, or perhaps it was just due to his advanced age.

But Skoll knew better. Being a dark-type made knowing when another pokémon is lying a second nature. Not everyone could trick a dark-type, and this Galvantula wasn't the kind that could.

"Hey, spidey, why would a _random thief_ burst into a Haecceity in the middle of the night? She wanted to go to jail, maybe? She wanted those three meals a day?"

Tesla remained stoic even under the Umbreon's pressure. "She was following us in the middle of the night, so naturally she had no way of knowing where we were going."

"Oh… So she couldn't see in the dark?"

"I guess…"

Skoll twisted his head to Espeon near him. "Hey, Lum, what type was Zoroark again?"

"Dark?"

"What a twist, a dark-type that can't see in the dark. Someone call the press."

"Boy, there's no need to be rude," Tesla said, frowning. "Well, maybe we don't know why she followed us, but that doesn't change the fact that she was a random burglar. We'd appreciate it you just forgot about this incident and let law enforcement do their job. The Garnet Oriole, de-facto police force of the Heptagonal Ring, can take care of this case."

That sounded reasonable enough for most of them. Agni and Lumis just wanted to go back to their respective nodes, Scylla had a show scheduled for later that day, and Ivy and Safira were just glad their father was fine. The _thief_ had nothing to do with them, letting the police take care of it seemed like the most sensible option.

Meanwhile, Zephyr was worried about something else: how did this Sylveon know all of their names? Was she a particularly resourceful eeveelution stalker? No, there was something weird she mentioned before…

"Hey, does this have anything to do with the chroniclers?"

Tesla's face turned so blue that anyone would have mistaken him for a bug/ice. Instead of answering the Jolteon's question, though, he turned to the Sylveon flanking him. "Kizuna… You were complaining before that our conversation with Linze was, in your own words, _super-duper-boring_, and that you wanted to meet these folks present here."

Kizuna nodded, unsure of why he seemed so uneasy. "Yes, Master. Then you told me I could come out and play while you kept talking to Mr. Linze, on the condition that I didn't tell them anything secret about us."

"Yes, Kizuna, that's exactly correct. Then why, may I ask, did you tell them we are chroniclers?"

She stared at him befuddled for an unnecessarily long time, trying to process what he had just said. Her reaction finally came in the form of a naïve gasp. "A-Ah? But… that was supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes, Kizuna, dear, the existence of our secret society is supposed to be a secret."

"Oh heavens, I didn't even notice! I-I swear I didn't do it on purpose! May Manaphy swap my heart with that of a Trubbish if I lie!"

This all seemed surreal to the eeveelution group. Was this Galvantula implying that they were, in fact, chroniclers?

"Hey, hold it," Lumis sad. "You're kidding, right? You mean to tell us you two are chroniclers?"

Tesla momentarily contemplated lying to the cat. However, the dark-type Umbreon present in the room made any attempts at lying futile. He might as well just be sincere. "Yes, we're both chroniclers. Well, she's still in training, but you can consider her one too."

"I find that… hard to believe."

"Why so, lad?"

"I thought chroniclers were a mere myth."

"Well, if we're frank, most things you've heard about us are indeed just baseless myths. Chroniclers are a community of… academics that reside in the Observatory, the greatest source of knowledge in the whole Heptagonal Ring. You could see it as a markedly extensive library, if you will."

That was of course not enough to convince the inquisitive mind of a psychic-type like Lumis. "Could you prove what you're saying, somehow?"

"Gladly. Kizuna, if you'd be so kind…"

"Sure thing, Master." Kizuna took two steps towards the Espeon, and he went back five. "Lumis, Espeon, male, pure psychic, 2'09'', 57.8 lbs. Ability: Magic Bounce. Preferred berry: Persim. Egg group: Field. IV spread: 16, 5–"

"Okay, enough."

"How many did she get right, Lum?" Skoll asked.

"Every single one. Including some I didn't know myself."

"Well, damn."

"Are you now convinced that we're chroniclers?" Tesla's question was directed not just at the Espeon, but at everyone else in the room too. With time, all of them ended up nodding or muttering a faint 'yes'. They figured if he had been lying, the Umbreon would have said something about it. "With that out of the way… Kizuna, what did you exactly tell them about the Zoroark?"

"About Naamah? I didn't tell them that she was from the Beacon!"

"Kizuna…"

"And I didn't tell them that they're a group that's trying to wipe out all Adamantium! Nor that they're gonna appear in the 7777th annual Heptagonal Ring celebration at the Conflux!"

"Kizuna, are you doing this on purpose?"

"Nuh-uh! What makes you think I want them to help us?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Yeah, because it would be untrue. That's why you didn't say anything like that, because it was untrue and you are a reasonable gentleman who doesn't say things that are untrue. Master, I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Tesla pondered for a second whether he should scold the chirpy Sylveon or not. No, why bother at all? It's not like she ever listened. More worrying were the many glances directed at them, expecting answers.

The Flareon was the first to express his disquiet. "What do you mean 'wipe out all Adamantium'? What kind of lunatic maniac would want something like that?"

"Yeah, that's comic-book level villainy right there," Skoll said. "Does she also want to, I dunno, teach a Shedinja Sandstorm or something?"

"The Beacon is without any doubt a dangerous group," Kizuna said. "And that's why we need your help to sto–!"

"No, we don't," Tesla said, interrupting his pupil. "Whether they are a menace or not is still up to debate, but any rate, you should just let us chroniclers and the Garnet Oriole take care of this. Just like any other criminal."

"Sounds good to me," Agni said. "I should be going back to the Amber Crane already."

Agni stood up, tired of waiting around for almost an hour, and more than ready to go back to his home node. But the Jolteon and the Vaporeon in his proximity wouldn't let him abscond so easily.

"Hey!" Scylla yelled to catch his attention. "Are you really going to leave just like that?"

"Yeah, this sounds like it might be serious," Zephyr said. "Maybe we should lend a paw?"

It wasn't Agni, but Lumis who responded. "It's better to let the police handle this. This is out of our hands."

Skoll raised an eyebrow. "Uh? We aren't gonna do anything 'bout it?"

"The Garnet Oriole and these… chroniclers are more than prepared for this. We'd be little more than a bother."

"At least you seem reasonable," Tesla said. "I'm aware some of you know how to fight, but that Zoroark was an ex-chronicler, and thus knows all about your fighting styles. And the way she used illusions… A common Zoroark isn't capable of such feats."

"Why did she do, exactly?" Ivy asked, feeling a bit curious about the whole ordeal.

"I have motives to think she didn't even use a single attack during our strife, and perhaps didn't even move at all."

This didn't coincide with what Zephyr had witnessed the previous night. "What are you talking about? You were pretty beaten up yesterday."

"Her illusions somehow… made me feel pain."

"But you passed out!"

"Her illusions made me faint, too. Look, I don't understand it either, usually Zoroark can only use visual tricks."

"Tesla doesn't show any signs of having being attacked at all," Linze said. "No scratches, no grazes, no scrapes, no cuts of any kind, nothing. He's as good as new."

"Well, that's weird…" Ivy thought about it for a bit. Could there really be a Zoroark with such a sharp mastery of illusions, capable even of inflicting pain by illusions alone? It didn't really matter in the end, for this wasn't her fight. "So you guys can solve this on your own, right?"

"Yes, little lady. You can leave this matter to us," Tesla assured her, glad that at least some of them chose to stay away from the conflict. He couldn't just let some civilians put themselves in danger for no good reason. "All we need to do is contact the leader of the Garnet Oriole, Garm. He knows me, so there shouldn't be any problem."

"Wait, how are you two going to get there?" Linze asked.

"Through the Conflux, evidently. Why would we use any other route?"

Okay, time out. I think this deserves an explanation.

The Heptagonal Ring is, as its name implies, a heptagonal structure sitting in the middle of a desert. Now, if you were in a vertex in a heptagon and wanted to go to another vertex in the opposite side, you would have to run around the periphery of the heptagon, crossing many sides, yes? For the Heptagonal Ring that would mean that to travel between two distant nodes, you would have to cross many intermediate nodes, unless you were the kind of pokémon who can directly travel through the desert. For those of us not fortunate enough, the Conflux was created.

The Conflux is, put bluntly, the center of the heptagon, an enormous neutral node in the middle of the desert that interconnects all of the seven nodes for easier travel. That way, journeys that would take many days can be shortened to half a day or so. It's also where all the celebrations and gatherings pertaining to the seven nodes as a whole are hold, by virtue of being neutral territory.

Tesla's idea of going through the Conflux was reasonable enough except for one little detail, which Linze gladly reminded him of. "But, Tesla, access to the Conflux is cut off this whole week due to preparations for the 7777th anniversary of the Heptagonal Ring."

"Oh wait, you're right…" Tesla muttered. "Can't you… allow us access, exceptionally? You're one of the most influential leaders of the Heptagonal Ring, they will listen to you."

"They probably will, yes… but they're using heavy Adamantium-based machinery and I don't know how long it would take them to resume their activities if I ordered them to stop, even if only for a few hours. The festival is just four days away…"

"Four days…" Tesla mumbled. That was more than enough time to go by foot around the nodes. Plus, forcing them to stop their activities would mean interfering in civilians' affairs, and that was strictly forbidden for chroniclers. That was what he had scolded Kizuna for earlier, what kind of role model would he be if he didn't uphold the chroniclers' rules himself?

"Master, we could just go around the nodes!" Kizuna proposed, having reached the same conclusion that the Galvantula.

"It should take us three days to go through the Amber Crane, the Coral Sittella and finally arrive at the Garnet Oriole. One day should be enough for Garm to maximize his defenses. I mean, he must have already planned to deploy some security forces for such an important event, we just have to warn him to also prepare some pokémon who can see through illusions."

"That sounds good! But, uh, didn't you also say we should go back to the Observatory to try and dig up some info on the Beacon?"

The arachnoid sighed. "That's the problem. With the Observatory malfunctioning, I don't know how much time it would take us to gather some intel on the enemy."

"Then how about you go back to the Observatory and leave warning Garm to me?"

Tesla stared at his apprentice for a second. Certainly, that would solve his little problem. "That's… I'm not entirely convinced. Are you sure you are ready for something like this…?"

"Well, it's just going from point A to point B, right? Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Scylla darted to the Sylveon's side. "We should go with her just in case anything happens."

"Yeah, she'll be safer with us," Zephyr said, also moving beside her. "It's rare to find a mugger these days, but you never know."

Kizuna was delighted with their support, fighting back tears of joy. She excitedly looked around at the rest of eeveelutions in hopes that some more would join her cause. But no such luck.

"Anyone else…?"

"As I already told you, I should be going back to the Amber Crane," Agni said.

"The Amber Crane? That's our first stop in our epic journey to the Garnet Oriole! Come with us!"

"I don't particularly have anything against that, but remember that I'm staying at the Amber Crane once we get there."

"We'll see…"

"You said something?"

"Yep, I said 'we'll see', expressing my doubts about your notion of staying at the Amber Crane."

Agni didn't bother answering back. Let her say whatever she wants, he thought. It's not like she had a say in the matter in the end.

Now that she had gained the Flareon's support, even if only for one node, she turned to the Umbreon and the Espeon in hopes of further increasing the size of her team.

Skoll took notice of this. "So are we going, Lum?"

"Back to the Azure Nightingale? Right away."

"Ah? We aren't joining pink cupcake's cause?"

"It's not like we have anything against them, but we don't have much to offer."

"It's just warning Garm, right?" Ivy said. "Then we don't need to send a mob."

"I'd rather everything about the chroniclers and the Beacon remain a secret to the general public," Tesla said. "I think it would be preferable if Kizuna went alone. If you really want to go with her I won't stop you, but please try to be discrete about all this."

Scylla giggled. "No worries! Our lips are sealed!"

"Aren't you being way too paranoid, though?" Zephyr asked the Galvantula. "We don't even know if the Beacon is that dangerous after all. Who knows, maybe they're just some harmless pranksters or a bunch of low grade outlaws."

Tesla shook his head from side to side. "They have at least one ex-chronicler among their ranks. That's not something we can simply overlook."

"Well, if you say so."

Kizuna looked enthusiastically at the group of eeveelutions surrounding her. She couldn't care less about the ex-chronicler on the run or the group that wanted to eliminate Adamantium, those things mattered little to her. What was important was that she now could finally spend some time with new _friends_, a term that few chroniclers were familiarized with. In fact she almost wanted to give her thanks to Naamah, since the Zoroark had given her an excuse to mingle with other pokémon her age, and of her same evolutionary species, no less!

"Zephyr, Scylla and Agni. Anyone else coming? No…?"

It seemed like no one else would join her, but she was perfectly fine with that. The mere fact that she could hang out with any pokémon at all already made her the happiest girl in the world, there was no reason to be sad. So what if those four didn't want to come? So what if Agni didn't want to follow her until the end? She had Zephyr and Scylla by her side, and that was more than enough.

With everything talked through, they decided it was about time they left for their respective destinations. It was still early in the morning, if they started moving right away they could easily reach an adjacent node by early evening.

Kizuna, flanked by Zephyr and Scylla, would head to the Garnet Oriole, with Agni accompanying her until they reached the Amber Crane, Skoll and Lumis would go back to their Azure Nightingale, Ivy and Safira would stay at the Beryl Calandra with their father, and Tesla would go back to the Observatory for reconnaissance.

While Linze stayed inside and Tesla bolted towards the Observatory, the eeveelutions decided to stop at the exit of the Haecceity to say goodbye to each other.

"I'm sorry, Ivy," Scylla said. "I had a show scheduled for today at the Beryl Calandra, but I'll have to miss it or we won't get to the Amber Crane today. I know you wanted to see it…"

"Nah, don't worry. I'm sure there will be another time."

"I also have to tell my troupe that I won't be travelling with them for a few days, at least until the day of the 7777th anniversary. We have a performance arranged for that day, so I'll meet them again at the Conflux in four days."

"I will see you there, then! Nobody is gonna miss the 7777th anniversary."

"Yeah, we will be at the four-seven too," Skoll said. "So I guess we'll see you guys again in four days. Don't you get splashed to death by a Magikarp until then!" was Skoll's final parting remark before he left, followed by Lumis.

"We should be on our way, too," Agni said, impatience obvious in his voice.

Zephyr nodded. He had made his cousin wait long enough. "Okay, okay, we're leaving already."

"We should first go tell my troupe, though," Scylla reminded them. "Let's go back to their hostel real quick."

After they all said their goodbyes, Kizuna and her 'protectors' finally started their long journey to the Garnet Oriole, leaving the Leafeon and the Glaceon behind at the gates of the Haecceity.

Generally, Ivy would train under Higure for a bit and then walk around the market watching and analyzing all kinds of transactions until dusk, while Safira would lock herself in the library the whole day. Occasionally Ivy would be sent to arrange some trades with neighboring nodes, but most of their days were spent in monotony. Not that they minded. It was a peaceful, relaxing monotony.

"Well, I'm gonna take a little stroll around town and then I'll go to Higure," Ivy informed her younger relative. "Hey, wanna come, Saf?"

Safira's plan for the day consisted of visiting the library to see if they got any new interesting books, but she could do that later. Spending time with her sister? That trumped any other plan.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Neat!"

Before they could take off, they heard the gate to the Haecceity opening and their Linoone father emerging from it. He wore a rugged bag around his small body that almost doubled him in size. It was a miracle he could even walk around with it.

"Oh, good thing you're still here. I completely forgot to tell you but I have to go to the Cerulean Warbler."

"Business?" Ivy wondered. Of course it was business. Their father never left home for any other reason.

"Yes, the leader of the Cerulean Warbler himself has requested a trade. He wanted to buy some things from us. A messenger came yesterday saying it was quite urgent."

"But isn't the Conflux closed?" Safira asked, more confident around her family. "It will take you two days to get to their node."

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk with you two. Since the 7777th anniversary's celebration will take place in four days, I won't be able to make it there and back, so I won't see you again until that day at the Conflux."

"Oh, sure, no problem…" Ivy said. "But don't you have to direct the preparations for the festival? Being a leader and all."

"Ugh… Yes, I also wanted you girls to take care of that in my absence."

"Saf and me?" The sisters looked at each other and shared a look of worry. "Wait, this celebration is very important, isn't it? I think you should involve yourself personally, we'd probably do a sloppy job. In fact, why don't we go to the Warbler in your place, so that you can dedicate yourself fully to that task?"

"That… doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

Interpreting his hesitation as a _yes_, Ivy took the bag away from his father and promptly wore it around her neck. It was much better suited for her, since both sisters almost doubled their father in size, weird as that was.

"The leader of the Cerulean Warbler, yes? That's, uh… Zvonimir…?"

"Yes, Ivy. Are you sure about this, though? Everyone is occupied with the festival, I'm not sure if I can afford to send someone for protection."

"Argh, c'mon. We'll be fine."

"Mmh, maybe I'm worrying too mu – Uh, _we_? Is Safira going with you?"

"I guess. I mean, you want to, right?" Ivy asked her.

Did she want to go with her? Safira briefly pondered that question, that really silly question. But of course she did! She'd be away from her library for four days, but her sister was more important than all the books in the world. "Of course!"

Their father briefly explained to them what they had to do: go to the Cerulean Warbler and sell his leader the medicines in the bag. It sounded simple enough, so they didn't want to waste more time. After all, with the festival around the corner their father should be very busy. Plus, weren't the Umbreon and the Espeon from before going to the Azure Nightingale? The sisters had to cross trough that node in order to reach the Cerulean Warbler. If they left right away maybe they could still join them, and Ivy thought that would make the journey safer and perhaps a bit less monotonous.

They bid their father farewell before finally departing.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't coming with us, Scylla?"

"Don't worry! I'll be there for our show at the Conflux in four days!"

Scylla was breaking the news about her future absence to her troupe, specifically to the Ludicolo, who apparently acted as a manager and spokesman for the whole group. A sad Ludicolo was certainly an unusual sight, although not an enjoyable one.

"B-But… you're the star of our show, the Genteel Mermaid! We can't perform without you!"

"Oh, of course you can, I've been ill before and you could act without me just fine! You're one of the best troupes in all the Lilac Kiwi, people aren't even going to notice I'm absent!"

Perhaps that was an overstatement. Of course people would notice the absence of the star of the show, but it's not like the others didn't have talent of their own. They could do without her if it was necessary, but only if it was absolutely necessary.

"Why, though?" the Ludicolo asked. She better had a good reason, it was not like her to skip on their shows like that. She was always professional to a fault.

"We have to help the chroniclmmph-"

A red paw shut her up before she could disclose any more information. She looked at the Flareon and met a disapproving glare, which made her remember that their little 'mission' was supposed to remain a secret to the citizens of the Heptagonal Ring. Of course, she fully trusted her troupe and knew there would be no danger in telling them, but still Tesla had been very specific about not spilling the beans. The Galvantula had only let them go with Kizuna begrudgingly and Scylla didn't want to risk it.

Then, what should she tell Mr. Ludicolo to avoid making him worry? She needed to improvise a white lie, so she thought about it for a moment… and… she drew a blank, she couldn't think of anything and the Ludicolo was growing desperate. Quick, something, anything. Let's look around the room, uh… a wall, a small table, some chairs, a beautiful plant in a luxurious pot, a Flareon, a…

Wait, a Flareon.

Oh dear, he was _so_ gonna kill her for this, but she really couldn't think of anything else. She pushed her cheek against his and, putting on her most convincing smile, hoped for the best.

"We're going on a little date."

The death stare Agni gave her served to confirm that she was right, that he wasn't exactly fond of her idea. Well, at least as a water-type she had little to fear from a fire-type. She was lucky Zephyr and Kizuna had decided to stay back, or she might've seen the Jolteon first and chosen him for her plan instead of Agni. Although maybe Zephyr would've taken it more graciously. What's more, since the Jolteon wasn't in the room, she wouldn't have had to put on an act in front of the Ludicolo if she had chosen him instead. Okay, maybe she didn't quite think this through, but too late.

And hey, it was Agni himself who had insisted on coming with her just in case she _messed up_, which she almost did, but he still had followed her on his own volition so he'd have to man up to it now.

To her surprise, the Ludicolo wasn't angry, mostly intrigued. Wait, why was that a surprise? He never got mad at anything. "Oh, so you two are an item?"

"I know we met only yesterday but he's so lovely!" Scylla started nuzzling his cheek over-affectionately. "He's just so warm and fluffy!" That part was true, at least. As cranky as he was, his fur was really cozy to brush against, although that was true for all Flareon and most fire-types.

"Yeah, uh, well…" Agni was getting a bit fed up with her faked affection. How could the Ludicolo not notice? "But, um, it's just an experimental date, it's not like we're –"

"Hahaha, don't be shy, muchacho!" the Ludicolo chirpily encouraged him, back to this usual cackling self. "You don't know how many would pay to be in your situation!"

What the Ludicolo didn't know is how much the Flareon would pay to be out of this situation. "W-Well, how about we leave already, Scylla?"

"Aw, you want us to be alone, just the two of us, honey?" Scylla once again nuzzled him, this time also plating a kiss on his cheek.

Okay, this act had gone on for too long. Agni was starting to feel a bit awkward and feared what she might dare to do next, he wanted out of there _right now_. "Y-Yeah, so can we go now?"

"Haha! I sure am not getting in the way of two lovebirds, and I don't think the rest of the troupe will have a problem with this either!" The Ludicolo waved at them, finally indicating that they could leave. "Go and have fun! I'll see you again at the Conflux in four days! Adios!"

Agni took this as his cue to flee, and that's exactly what he did, with Scylla walking by his side. That hadn't been easy for either of them, even less so for Agni since he wasn't an actor, but it seemed like they had managed to fool the Ludicolo in the end, so all was good. Not sharing a single word on the way out of the hostel, they finally found a familiar Jolteon and a Sylveon waiting outside and started their journey to the Garnet Oriole, with the Amber Crane as their first stop.


	4. Opinion

Welcome back.

It happens sometimes in stories that the characters split and follow different routes, only to converge at a later time. That's what happened to these characters, although the division was rather… exact. Eight characters splitting into two groups of four each? How precise.

This may feel a little slow at the beginning, but please bear with me. We're at that wonderful time at the infancy of a story when it's still innocent and kind, when conflict is scarce and innocuous. For now, let us take our time to understand how these characters think, how they feel, what they desire, what–

Oh dear, look at me digressing again. We'll be following both parties at the same time, is what I was trying to say.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" Agni asked in a voice filled with incredulity at the Sylveon happily prancing around in front of his eyes. "You've been running the whole way. I don't understand how come you're not exhausted yet."

Kizuna broke her quirky dance momentarily to answer the Flareon. "Are you joking, Agni? I've never felt so alive!" And then she just went back to hopping and flitting about like a madman, as if dancing a particularly bizarre one-person waltz.

"It's as if she were made of Adamantium, uh?" Zephyr joked, impressed by the Sylveon's absurd stamina. "These passageways that connect the nodes are rather long. I have to admit even I get a bit tired at the end."

"Are all chroniclers this durable?" Scylla asked. "That spider looked much more… worn out."

"Master Tesla? Oh, that's because he's pretty old, but I'm a young'un!" she happily proclaimed, her ribbons fluttering about. "I mean, I'm still older than you all, but not by much! I'm just four months, three days and fifty-three seconds older than Zephyr."

Zephyr gaped at her, perplexed. Could she really know not only their respective dates of birth, but also the exact time elapsed between the births themselves? Was this the extent of the knowledge-granting powers of the Observatory? "Seriously, Kizzie? You aren't making that up?"

"Nope! I could also tell you the milliseconds! Do you want me to tell you the milliseconds?"

"Now I'm curious. Shoot, Kizzie."

"Six hundred and seven! The sum of three consecutive prime numbers, and also a prime itself to boot!"

"I don't understand a thing of what you just said, but it sounds cool."

Agni decided to ignore her gratuitous mathematical ravings and instead focus on what she had said before. She was older than them? "You're kidding me, right? You're older than us?"

"Only by a little. For instance, I'm older than you by one year, one month, eighteen da-"

"Okay, okay, don't give me the whole grocery list." Agni made a very quick mental calculation to confirm that she wasn't merely bluffing. One year and one month minus four months… Yes, nine months, the age difference between Agni and his older cousin. This whole 'chronicler' thing was starting to get a bit creepy.

"In fact, you're the youngest of all us, Agni." Kizuna further explained. It still irked him quite a bit that she was so casually calling him by his name, given he had just met her that morning. "Even if we include those other four eeveelutions you met at the Beryl Calandra, you're still the youngest. Actually, those four are all between Scylla and Zephyr in age."

Never mind those four he was definitely never going to see again, he was younger than the siren? Seriously? "I'm younger than the siren? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're younger than the siren. Seriously. Only by thirty five days, though."

Kizuna had been right so far, and Agni didn't really have any reason to doubt her, but there was no harm in testing it. "Scylla, when's your birthday?"

"Uh? March 27nd."

"Mine is May 1st…"

Indeed, thirty five days separated those dates. As unbelievable as the whole 'chronicler' affair sounded, he couldn't really think of any other explanation for the Sylveon's extensive knowledge. This begged many other questions though.

"Fine, let's suppose you and your master aren't lying and that you really are chroniclers that come from an Observatory in the sky-"

"No, it's not in the sky," Kizuna corrected. "It's… uh, no wait, I can't tell you. Revealing its location it's strictly forbidden."

Agni shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Now, how does this Observatory work? It's like… a hall full of telescopes or…?"

Kizuna giggled innocently at Agni's idea. She thought it very silly and maybe even a bit naïve, very contrasting with the Flareon's overly serious appearance. "No, it's actually… um, I'm not sure how to explain it. It's made of pure Adamantium, you know? You receive information just by standing there." Her explanation was highly unsatisfactory, but she genuinely didn't know much more.

"Okay, let's say this Observatory grants you access to this knowledge… so what? How come you seem to remember every single tidbit of information you have read – or received? Are you trying to tell us you have, I dunno, a perfect memory or something?"

"Yup!"

Her single-syllable response came in a candid, almost childlike manner, making it hard to doubt her sincerity. The other eeveelutions stared at her mutely for a handful of seconds.

Scylla was the first to talk. "Perfect memory? Is… Are you serious, Kizzie?"

"I think the technical term is 'eidetic memory', but yep, I have that."

Zephyr whistled. "But… that's incredible, isn't it? As a chronicler, you have access to any information you want, and now you're telling us you also memorize that information perfectly? Doesn't that make you… omniscient or something? You're amazing!"

"Uh? Ha, no, I don't go that far!" Kizuna scratched one of her cheeks coyly with one of her feelers. This was the first time someone other than her Galvantula tutor had directly praised her, and she wasn't entirely sure of how to react. "It's nothing special, really. We chroniclers don't have access to _all_ information in the world, there are many things even we don't know."

"But the other chroniclers don't have perfect memories like you!"

"Oh? Yes, they do! That's the only requisite for being chosen a chronicler, in fact."

Her revelation came as a shock. _Every_ chronicler had eidetic memory? That sounded greatly impractical. This 'eidetic memory' didn't sound like a common phenomenon. If it was a requirement for joining the chroniclers, their numbers would be quite short.

"There aren't many chroniclers then, I presume?" Agni asked. It was partly out of curiosity, but there was also a bit of fear lingering in his question. People who had access to any information they wanted and never forgot it? If they turned out to be numerous, he felt like he would never sleep tight again.

"Yeah, we're not too many. Eidetic memory it's a pretty rare condition, it's like… like seeing a shiny female Riolu with Pokérus. Oh, and with an adamant nature. There's a 3/53687091200 chance of that happening, if you're curious. Ooooh, boy, do I love me some good analogies."

Agni heaved a sigh of relief. Still, he would sleep easier if he knew the exact number, and given her perfect memory, the Sylveon wouldn't have much trouble remembering a single figure. "How many chroniclers are there?"

"Uh… I'm not sure, nobody is. We're usually isolated from one another and only know about those that are directly working with us, and since I'm still just a trainee, the only other chronicler I know is Master Tesla."

"Wait a second…" Scylla was wide-eyed now that the realization had hit her. "Are you saying that prior to coming here you had never met any other pokémon?"

"Pretty much. Tesla raised me alone since I was a super-kawaii-cute cub, and yesterday was the first time I've ever left the Observatory."

After hearing this, Scylla wasted no words. She just bolted to the Sylveon and broke into a hug. "Poor thing…"

Kizuna happily returned the hug with paws and bows. "Wee! Free hugs!"

Agni stared at the Sylveon, unsettled. She had been living alone, with only the spider to keep her company, for all of her life? No wonder she seemed so obsessed with hugs, she had received practically no physical contact in her life. The Flareon was almost starting to feel bad for her.

Meanwhile, the Jolteon looked infuriated, fangs showing. "What kind of heartless monster raises someone in total isolation? If I find that spider again…"

As much as she appreciated Scylla's warmth, Kizuna had to break her hug to defend his tutor from the Jolteon's accusations. "It's not Master Tesla's fault, Zephyr! All the chroniclers are raised like that. Even Tesla himself had to go through this when he was little."

"So they're all like that? Seriously, they're starting to sound like a sect," Zephyr said almost in a roar. "Hey, you said that vixen that attacked us yesterday was an ex-chronicler, right? Damn, no wonder she's screwed in the head then. Having to live like that can't be healthy."

Kizuna thought about Naamah, the Zoroark that had assaulted the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity the previous night. She still remembered her name, but that was no surprise given she was a chronicler.

"You said she wanted to get rid of Adamantium," Agni recalled. "Since you said the Observatory is made of pure Adamantium, I'm guessing that would have quite an effect on it. You think maybe that's the reason she's doing this?"

Kizuna didn't know much about how the Observatory worked, but she knew that Adamantium was essential for its correct functioning. If the Beacon somehow managed to succeed and removed all Adamantium from the Heptagonal Ring, the Observatory would become utterly useless, and in consequence the chroniclers would no longer have a reason to exist. Maybe this was what her group ultimately wanted? Ending the chroniclers?

"Then… you think the Beacon wants to bring the chroniclers down?" Scylla said, having reached the same conclusion. "Maybe they're like… a group of discontented chroniclers?"

It has been a really long way through the tunnel, but Agni could finally see the exit on the distance. "Well, now we're just speculating. We have no way of knowing, and it shouldn't really matter to us anyway. The Garnet Oriole will take care of this once Kizuna contacts them. Most importantly, the Amber Crane is within sight, we'll reach it soon."

They all turned their gazes forward, seeing the entrance to a big yellow dome at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crystalline passageway at the other exit of the Beryl Calandra, other four different eeveelutions were in their own way to the node in the opposite direction, the Azure Nightingale.

"So thank goodness we managed to catch you guys before you left," Ivy said to the Umbreon and the Espeon not far from her. A Glaceon was walking close by her side. "I mean, it's not like it's the first time we come to the Azure Nightingale or anything, but other times we've come escorted by Dad or Higure or someone, so it's nice to get some protection. Uh, not like we need it with me here, of course."

Skoll smirked, subtly moving closer to the grass-type Eevee. "Hey, if you were coming you could have just told us. We would've waited for you."

"But we didn't know, Dad told us in the last minute. In fact, he wanted to come himself at first, but we offered to go in his place."

"But your father is the leader of the Beryl Calandra," Lumis said. It wasn't mean as a question, but the Leafeon still nodded and gave him a weak 'yes'. "Shouldn't he be busy preparing the upcoming celebration, then?"

"That's what we told him. I swear, he's so damn absent-minded sometimes…" Ivy breathed out a heavy sigh. That father of theirs… He was usually competent, but he committed some rookie mistakes every now and then. But then again he was a Linoone, it's not like their species were the sharpest tools in the shed. It was quite a prodigy that he had achieved his position being what he was. "But at least he has his heart in the right place. You need that to be the leader of a node that moves so much money around."

"Still, I find it a bit… weird that someone like him would be chosen," Lumis said, honest. This comment made Ivy raise an eyebrow, which he quickly noticed. "Uh, no offense. You just have to admit… he's not the first thing to come to mind when one thinks of a 'leader'."

Ivy looked away from him, her eyes eventually roosting on her sister. The Espeon's remark had bothered Ivy a little, but she thought it sensible not to get into arguments with someone she had met just one day ago. Her Glaceon sibling just walked with her eyes glued to the ground, as if the sand underneath the crystal floor was the most exciting sight to see. It didn't look like she was gonna talk any time soon.

"The leader of the Beryl Calandra isn't chosen. It's an inherited rank, and even then it was our mother who inherited the position, not Dad."

"I see…" was all Lumis said. He didn't personally think that method was all that effective. Were they basing it on genetics? That still was no guarantee of anything, though.

Skoll's mind entertained a simpler idea that led him to a question. "Hey, Ivy, does that mean one of you two is gonna be the next leader?"

"Me, yes," the Leafeon answered. "The firstborn child of the leaders is the next heir, so I'm next in line."

"And your first child would be the next leader…"

"Yes…?" That was a bit of a weird question, but Ivy just shrugged it off.

Lumis took notice of Skoll's dimly bright rings and sighed. He's thinking weird things again… Time to change the topic real quick. "Most nodes leaderships are hereditary, but a few nodes use different methods to elect their leaders."

"Like the Blue Warbler," Skoll said. That he had changed the topic at all was good enough for Lumis, and he didn't even bother correcting him on the 'Cerulean Warbler' name. "When their leaders die or step down those guys hold a tournament and the winner is crowned as the new leader. I swear that node is obsessed with battles. Hah, I bet they called you there to sell them battle equipment!"

"Medicines, actually," Ivy corrected him, eying the many remedies lying in her bag. The bag was her size and fit her pretty well. She didn't even remember she was wearing it until they started talking about the medicines.

"That counts as battle equipment. Must be for the wounds."

Ivy hadn't really stopped to consider why the leader of the Cerulean Warbler had so suddenly requested medicines, but Skoll's theory seemed like a sound explanation. The obsession of the Warbler with fighting was well known all thorough the seven nodes.

Safira just remained silent through all the way, not even raising her gaze from the floor to face her new companions. Why should she? It's not like she had anything to say. At least they didn't look too intimidating. Well, maybe the Umbreon did, but the Espeon – no, the Espeon also looked a bit intimidating, but they didn't look _too_ intimidating. Not as much as most strangers, at least. Perhaps it was because they belonged to her same species? Oh well, no matter. They would stay at the Azure Nightingale and she'd be alone with her sister for the rest of their journey.

Much to their feet's joy, the entrance to the blue-colored Azure Nightingale finally came into view. The pathway they had crossed to reach that node had been long and tiring, they needed to rest their fatigued bodies. While it was possible to advance through two consecutive nodes in a single day, the journey proved just too tiring for most pokémon, and the only pokémon who could afford it were the winged ones or those that were extraordinarily fast. At a different time, the Conflux at the center of the Heptagonal Ring made it easy to travel between any two nodes in merely one day, but on the strange occasion the Conflux was inaccessible it was highly recommended to only cross one node per day, to avoid excessive exhaustion.

However it may be, the Azure Nightingale was now right in front of them.

* * *

"Well, this is the Amber Crane," Agni said, vaguely pointing with a paw around himself. "There really isn't much to see here. I would recommend going to one of the hostels around here to book a room and call it a day."

"Are you joking? It's still midday!" Scylla reproached him. "What do you want us to do, get into a hostel's room and wait idly until night falls?"

"Yeah, let's check around the city!" Kizuna chirpily suggested.

Everywhere he glanced, all buildings Zephyr could see were houses or factories. With the exception of the occasional inn, there really didn't seem to be anything even remotely interesting in the node. He felt a bit offended that the node that shared a color with his fur just so happened to be the most boring one. "Agni's right that there's nothing to see around here, though."

"Well, it's the Amber Crane, after all," Agni said. "We're known for being great workers. We leave the 'fun' aspect to other… laxer nodes." He couldn't help but leer subtly at Scylla as he pronounced that last statement.

"I choose to take that as a compliment," Scylla said, meekly sticking out her tongue. Much to her amusement, Agni responded with a sigh. "Been here at the Amber Crane other times, and the inns are pretty much the only places you can go to unwind a bit."

"Ah, yes, the inns here are always very lively and full of people!" Kizuna recalled. It seemed like the Observatory also gave her basic information about places, not only pokémon.

"Yeah, you guys go do that and try to have fun," Agni said, a bored look in his face. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my home. I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey. I'll see you at the Conflux in a few days, Zephyr."

"Hey, let's go see your home!" Scylla proposed, making Agni recoil. She wasn't provoking him on purpose, but she had to admit she enjoyed his reactions.

"What? No. Why?"

"Why not? It sounds more fun than going to a boring old inn, plus I'm curious about seeing a friend's house."

Agni was starting to get a bit fed up with the Lilac Kiwi's performer. Who did she think she was? They met just yesterday! Did she think she could do anything she wanted just because she was a little bit famous? They were already at the Amber Crane, this is where they were supposed to leave him alone! "Hey, I don't remember saying I wanted to be your friend."

"You don't want us to be friends?" Although in all honesty the comment had hurt the Vaporeon a little, her theatrics allowed her to dissimulate it with ease. In fact, why not tease him a bit to get even? She covered her face with her large tail, making sure a skittish simper could be seen under it. "My, how brazen, just 'friends' isn't enough for you? To think you'd be so straightforward, Agni… Is this the famed fervent passion of fire-types?"

Agni wouldn't dignify her actions by responding to her. There was no need to explain anything, since the other two eeveelutions already knew well that Scylla was just joking.

Well, maybe the Sylveon didn't. "Woo-hoo! I mean, I knew you two got along, but I didn't know you two _got along_!"

Great, Kizuna was interpreting his silence however she wanted. What's more, instead of making Scylla drop the topic, this only seemed to further encourage the water-type. "I know, right? I'm gonna start thinking that lie we told Mr. Ludicolo about being mates wasn't such a lie after all…"

"We didn't say anything about 'mates', we just said we were dating." Only after Agni finished his phrase did he catch on what he had just said. If he had known the move Curse, he would have casted it on himself.

Zephyr started cackling noisily. "Whoa, whoa, you what? You two are… oh my god, seriously?"

Agni prayed to all known fire legendary pokémon to give him patience. "That Ludicolo didn't want her to leave, so she had to make something up." He turned to the Vaporeon, who still had a cheeky smirk on her face. "By the way, you really couldn't think of anything better?"

Scylla pawed at the floor innocently. "Hehe…" She couldn't think of an excuse then and she couldn't think of an excuse now. Why did he care so much, anyway? It was just a little acted farce, not unlike her many stage plays.

Kizuna was getting a tad confused. Used to the flawless ways of the Observatory, this method of exchanging information by throwing around rushed dialogues at each other had left her a bit dizzy. "Then… you didn't tell Mr. Ludicolo that you were dating?"

Agni glared at her with exasperation. Was it that difficult to understand? "Yes, we did…"

Kizuna's face lit up. "Oh, so you _are_ dating!"

"No, we aren't."

"But you told Mr. Ludicolo that you were. Why would you have told him that if you weren't, uh? Your argument doesn't stand! Another victory for logic!"

"Oh Moltres, just… Look, will you all shut up if I let you into my home?"

The whole situation was starting to turn ridiculous. Fine, he thought, they can come home if they want. It's not like he had any particular problem with that. The other eeveelutions also seemed to agree to follow him to his house and stop pestering him. Scylla had already had her fun but was starting to feel a bit bad about him, and Zephyr was just glad he would spend a little bit more time with his cousin. Meanwhile, Kizuna was thinking that if Agni and Scylla were mates, _and in her mind they totally were_, then he would want to come with Scylla, and consequently with her. More people! The problem of Agni wanting to stay at the Amber Crane had apparently solved itself!

Agni's house was relatively close so it took them not even ten minutes to reach it, luckily for their tired feet. It was a small and unassuming pale brown building devoid of any significant decorations, identical to the many residential homes that surrounded it. In fact, the whole neighborhood seemed very dull and drab.

They accessed its interior through a medium-sized door that almost tripled them in size. There was actually no reason for the excessive length of the door, as none of the house inhabitants were even half its size, but that seemed to be the standard size for mass fabricated doors. The inside was as unambitious as the outside, some tables, some chairs, a few shelves here and there, solid Adamantium walls; it was simply a residential place like any other.

"Opal, I'm home," Agni said to the air around him. He wasn't exactly shouting, his voice was low and plain.

"Hey, Agni! You're back from the Beryl Calandra already, uh?" said a voice coming from a nearby room. It was distinctly feminine, sounding graceful and yet remarkably spirited.

In a matter of seconds, the owner of the voice walked into their sight. It was a regal-looking Ninetales with nine beautiful pristine tails waving behind her. Judging by her appearance and voice, she could only be a few years older than them.

Scylla froze in the spot when she saw the golden-furred vixen. Agni was living with a female? Maybe they were…? If so, her kittenish attitude towards the Flareon might have been a bit improper on her part. No wonder he had been so reluctant around her.

"Oh, you're with Zephyr and two girls." The Ninetales that Agni had previously called Opal turned to him, suddenly adopting a jaunty smirk that highly contrasted with her decorous look. "Coworkers, right? I was gonna ask you if they were friends, but I know you wouldn't make friends unless you were ordered to."

"You're exaggerating," was all the Flareon said back at her. "Anyway… these here are Scylla, Kizuna and you know Zephyr already."

"A Vaporeon and… the other one is an Eevee evolution too, right? The fairy-type one, I think?" Opal asked, doubting her memory. It was normal for an Eevee to know all of their possible evolutions by heart, but other species usually didn't unless they were acquainted with one or were especially knowledgeable.

"Yes, Miss Opal! You're exactly right!" Kizuna was already by the Ninetales' side, her bows tentatively fluttering around the fox's body.

Opal responded with an affable smile, tapping the Sylveon's shoulder with a paw. "You can drop the 'Miss', Kizuna. I'm what, three or four years older than you?"

She didn't bother mentioning that, yes, she was four years, three months and seventeen days older than her. "You can call me Kizzie!" As much as she wanted to jump-hug her, her master had warned her that most pokémon react badly to that for some reason. What a weird world that was.

"Haha, very well, Kizzie! I'd also let you shorten my name if it weren't so short already." Now that Opal was acquainted with this 'Kizzie' fellow, she directed her attentions to the Vaporeon. "And you were Scylla, right? My pleasure." They both bowed courteously at each other. "So who are you, then? Are you really coworkers after all, or has my dull brother finally made some friends?"

"Brother…?" Scylla repeated absent-mindedly. Oh, so they were siblings after all… That explained why they were living together, and why Zephyr seemed to know her already. That made sen – No, wait, that didn't make any sense at all. How could a Flareon and a Ninetales be siblings? That was simply not possible.

Time out. You're a human, right? You probably already know this since it is a well-known fact, but when two pokémon of opposite genders breed their offspring will belong to the basic form of the female progenitor, due to some enzyme shenanigans that this troubadour wouldn't dream of boring you with. There are some exceptional cases with Ditto and certain pokémon that can breed with incenses, but they are irrelevant to our tale so I won't bother mentioning them.

The consequences of this theory were immediately obvious to the Vaporeon: the mother of a Flareon had to be an Eevee or one of its evolutions, but the mother of a Ninetales couldn't be anything other than a Vulpix or another Ninetales. Even if we included Ditto into the picture it still wasn't possible.

Kizuna had the answer to this apparent enigma. "That's because they're only half-siblings! They share only their father."

"Yes, indeed, Kizzie…" Opal looked with curiosity at the Sylveon. How did she know? "Oh, you told her, Agni?"

"N-Yes, I did," Agni lied. He hadn't told Kizuna anything about Opal, so she presumably knew due to being a chronicler. Of course, he couldn't just tell her sister that, the less they were involved with this whole situation the better.

She seemed to buy it. "Well… Then who are you, after all?"

"Well, we are going to the Garnet Oriole to…" Scylla couldn't just tell her about their true objective of contacting the Oriole's leader. Time to think of another white lie, and hope it is a better one than last time. "I'm from the Lilac Kiwi and I have to star in a show at the Garnet Oriole in two days. They're accompanying me as defenders."

"Oh, you're from the Kiwi?" Opal's gaze set on his brother, her eyes turning sour. "I hope Agni hasn't been too rude to you. He… doesn't like your node very much."

Scylla smiled dryly. "Yes, I had noticed." What was exactly his problem with the Lilac Kiwi, anyway? She had never met someone who was so bitter towards them.

"The Conflux is closed so you'll have to go the long way," Opal told them. Of course, it was something they already knew. "You should pass the night at our node and resume your trip tomorrow. Unfortunately we only have three beds, so two of you will have to sleep at a hostel."

"That's no problem! I always wanted to sleep at one!" Kizuna started skipping around Scylla. "We can go, right, Scylla? Right?"

"Uh? Yeah, I guess." Since the other three were family, Scylla thought it made sense for them to keep the beds at the house. Although Kizuna and her could just sleep at the floor… No, there was no point in doing that. "We don't want to be a bother."

Opal shook her head with a breezy giggle. "Nah, you wouldn't be. If we had more beds we'd let you stay, really."

"Oh well…"

Now that that was settled, what should they do? It was evening, they still had some time to kill before sleep. Scylla recalled inns being mentioned earlier…

"How about we go to an inn for the time being? Lots of pokémon gather there."

Opal nodded in agreement. "Nice choice. You always find travelers with interesting stories to tell."

"You can also get the occasional duel challenge," Zephyr added. "Fighting against other pokémon from all around the Heptagonal Ring helps you refine your battling skills, and it's always interesting seeing the battle styles of others."

"That too. I know you're not a defender like us, Agni, but it wouldn't do you harm to polish your abilities a bit."

Scylla considered Opal's last comment. She was a defender like Zephyr too? She would have never guessed with the Ninetales' spotless hide, Zehpyr's fur looked much scruffier by comparison.

Nobody seemed to oppose the idea of visiting an inn, with the exception of a particular Flareon. "Opal, I have a job to do. That Adamantium isn't gonna heat itself."

"No, you don't have a job to do. Didn't you get the memo?" Opal asked his stepbrother, who cocked his head. "The four-seven festival is in a few days so most pokémon are busy preparing for it. We don't have enough available people left to actually work at the factories."

"What are you saying? I know there are many pokémon who aren't working at the Conflux, like me or that Hitmonchan."

"Yes, but you're not too many. It wouldn't be productive for our node to open the factories with so few workers. Oh, and that Hitmonchan still isn't healthy, by the way."

He was still ill? Agni had heard it was just a minor ailment, it surprised him a bit that the Hitmonchan hadn't recovered yet. Oh well, they told him the symptoms were nothing worth mentioning, he would likely get well in time for the infamous 7777th festival.

At any rate, it seemed like Agni no longer had an excuse to skip on going to the inn with the rest of the group. And all in all he didn't exactly dislike the idea either, that was what he usually did on holidays anyway. Not like there were any other more interesting places in the Amber Crane, after all.

"Fine, fine. Don't wanna be a killjoy."

"Cool! It will be super-duper-awesome!" Kizuna yelled in a high-pitched voice.

Opal had to cover her ears, being the one closest to the Sylveon. "Wow, is Kizzie always so… enthusiastic?"

"I guess." Scylla watched with a smile as the Sylveon rushed to the door and started motioning at them with one of her bows to step outside, eager to enter an inn for the first time in her life. Scylla couldn't help but giggle softly at how peppy she was.

Well, why make her wait? They all agreed on going to the nearest inn, which was just a few minutes away from them.

* * *

At the Azure Nightingale, four eeveelutions walked through the node's residential district towards its Haecceity. The Azure Nightingale wasn't nearly as monotonous as the Amber Crane, enjoying a great diversity of libraries, hospitals and research centers of all kinds, as well as the highest concentration of schools and institutes in all the nodes. It even hosted some ludic centers, mostly using Adamantium-based technologies as their foundation, which were the node's specialty. The Espeon and the Glaceon in the group remained silent while the Umbreon and the Leafeon held a conversation, bored of the long trip.

"So you know our leader?"

"Of course I do, Skoll. I'm the daughter of one, remember?"

"Uh, so…?"

"Most of the leaders have come see our father at some point or another, and we have also accompanied him in many of his commercial and political trips to other nodes. We are acquainted with almost all the leaders."

"So… what do you think about him? Bit of a weirdo, uh?"

"Yeah, Soren is… peculiar, but he's a nice guy. Sometimes. Why were you gonna see him again?"

"Just reporting our successful trade with the Amber Crane. Boring stuff, you sure you wanna come?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like we have anything better to do."

While Ivy thought the leader of the Azure Nightingale, Soren, was quite the crackpot, she had to admit she did find him kind of funny at times. Plus, since he was friends with their father he would most likely let them stay at the Haecceity, and while she and her sister weren't strangers to sleeping at hostels, spending the night in what was practically a small palace was much more tempting.

After a short walk they found themselves before the Haecceity of the Azure Nightingale, located at the center of the node. What they first noticed was the Flygon in flight emerging from the building.

"Hey, Jormund! How's life been treating you?" Skoll raised a paw both to call the Flygon's attention and as a greeting.

"Oh, you two are back," the Flygon replied in a rather rough voice. He easily doubled the eeveelutions in size even after landing. "You're here to report to Soren, I presume? Oh, and who are the misses?"

"They're the daughters of Linze, Ivy and Safira. You know, the leader of the Beryl Calandra," Lumis answered.

"Oh, they are?" Jormund rose in the air slightly only to land beside the sisters a few moments later. He bowed his head in reverence. "Well met. I take it you've come to visit Soren, yes?"

"Ah, you could say so…" Ivy couldn't help recoiling a bit at the sight of the giant insect before her. What truly shocked her was how polite he was acting in spite of his appearance and coarse pitch of voice.

"Please, make yourselves at home. If there is anything you need, feel free to contact me or Soren. Or Lumis and Skoll, for that matter." It was at that moment that Jormund noticed that all of them evolved from the same pokémon and thus belonged to the same species, but decided to give it no further thought. Mere coincidences. "If you require the services of a defender, Skoll and I are at your disposal, and even Lumis has some basic combat training. Speaking of Lumis, he's one of our head researchers, so contact him if you need help with any of our node's constructs or contrivances."

"Oh, that's… very nice of you." Ivy wasn't entirely sure of how should she act around the Flygon. She had never been an enthusiast of protocol.

"Well, if you excuse me I should be on my way to the Conflux. I must make sure the preparations for the 7777th anniversary of the Heptagonal Ring are going well. I wish you a nice day."

Before bowing one last time, the insectoid dragon finally departed, leaving the girls with an astounded look in their faces.

"'The Desert Spirit'…" Safira muttered under her breath.

Ivy was the only one close enough to hear her. "Uh? What?"

"N-No, nothing."

"'The Desert Spirit'?" Ivy repeated.

Lumis' ears perked up. "Oh, you heard about that? That's how the Flygon are colloquially called."

"Uh? Why?"

"Because the flapping of their wings can cause small sandstorms around them," Lumis answered. "Remember how Jormund said he was going to the Conflux? All entrances are closed right now, but he can still reach it going directly through the desert."

"W-What? Going through the desert?" Ivy gasped in surprise. How could any pokémon possibly cross the desert? It was constantly drown in a turbulent sandstorm, most pokémon could only endure a few minutes under its ravaging arid winds, ground types being the only ones able to withstand it for a bit longer. The idea of someone being able to cross it was laughable, but it didn't seem like the feline was joking. "That's seriously incredible. If it has sand related powers I guess it could be possible, but it's still amazing for a, uh, Ground/Bug type."

Skoll snickered. "You're not gonna believe it, but that thing was a Ground/Dragon type."

"That was a dragon…?" Ivy stared at the distance wide-eyed, looking at the direction the Flygon flew off. It wasn't even a bug type at all? And a dragon of all things? She made a mental note to never judge an unknown pokémon by its appearance.

"Well, shall we enter the Haecceity, then?" Lumis reminded them of their current objective, meeting the leader of the Azure Nightingale. After a group nod, the four of them accessed the blue palace-like building that served as the Haecceity for the node.

The Haecceity was mostly empty, as its leader was its only inhabitant. After a short walk through an equally short hallway, they found themselves before a regal-looking green snake of an imposing size.

"Soren, we're back," Skoll said to the Serperior, making him face them.

"Oh, nice to see you boys again!" His tone was fairly chirpy, perhaps somewhat unbecoming of someone with such a majestic look. He took notice of the two female eeveelutions alongside his node's ones, but didn't seem to give it much mind.

Lumis proceeded to inform his superior about the success of their errand, although he assumed he would most likely have guessed already. Their presence in that room should be proof enough that they were successful. "We –"

"Hold!" Soren shouted, almost in a shriek. "Talk using only one vowel!"

"What…?"

"Okay, use only the vowel 'a' then!"

Lumis sighed. This again… Oh well, he was too stubborn, it was easier to simply play along. "That was a…" He silently tried to think of a synonym for 'complete' that only used a's. But wait, why bother with an adjective at all? Let's just say a synonym for 'success' and call it a day. "That was a… g-grand act? Damn, that's hard."

"Haha! Nice one, Lumis!" Soren started nodding with his eyes closed and a big smile. "Wait, I mean – Excellent deed, velvet legs! The feeble yet resplendent evergreen slender serpent present here reveres yer new precedent-less clever speech! Cheers!" Satisfied with the purple feline, Soren turned to the Umbreon. "Your turn, Skoll! Tell us how the mission went using only one vowel!"

"Good," was all he said, with a smirk and a wink that seemed to say 'That's all you're getting from me.'

"Aw, you're boring… Oh, now the girls! What are you doing here?"

Ivy decided to be the one to talk, being the elder one. "We were just passing by and decid-"

"Hold! Talk in palindromes!"

"Ah… uh… Eevee? Er… Alomomola…?" Ivy gently scratched the leaf on her head. Did he really expect her to talk using only palindromes? He was mad! She turned to her sister, thinking maybe she would fare better. "Argh, Safi, Baton Pass me, please?"

Safira nodded and started thinking. It took the Glaceon a little over three minutes, but Soren just waited silently, his ruby eyes staring at her expectantly. For all his weirdness, they had to admit the Serperior was at least patient. Safira finally thought of something, but that would require her butchering her grammar a bit. Or a lot. Well, let's give it a try…

"I, sis, non dad, solos. Selfless civic tenet."

Soren brought his tail up to his face, rubbing his chin softly with the leaves on the tip of his tail, all while humming pensively. "That's a really nice try, Safira, dear, but 'selfless' isn't actually a palindrome."

"Oh… sorry…"

"No, no, that was really neat. Now, let's see if I can decipher that gobbledygook you just hurled… uh… You two came here without your dad, with 'selfless civic tenet'. Which I guess is something about… your principles? Civic… Oh, a political visit, you mean? Does Linze need anything?"

Well, that wasn't exactly what the Glaceon had tried to tell him, but there was only so much she could express using just palindromes. Ivy tried to correct him, to tell him that their visit was not bureaucratic, but mere courtesy. "No, Soren, we –"

"Palindromes, Ivy!"

"Argh… Er… Um…This…" She was _so_ done with this. "Dammit, I'm mad!"

"Woo, a palindromic phrase! Nice one, Ivy!"

"Wha – No! Just… Urgh, is this really necessary?"

"Okay, I'll give you an easier one, um… Don't use the letter 's'!"

Ivy glared at him as if he were a madman. Although maybe he was. In her mind at least, he definitely was. "Look, Sor – um, look, Serp – well, dammit. Look, _dude_, we're on our way to the Cerulean Warbler, and we decided to pay you a visi – er, we decided to… drop by." She was starting to wonder if the Haecceity's beds were really worth going through this. "We've come here merely to greet you, and to know if you could maybe let me and Safi – me and my sist – me and my Glaceon relative at your beds – uh, at your… uh…"

"At your 'plural form of bed'," Skoll finished the sentence for her, casually putting a paw over her shoulder. "C'mon Soren, we're tired from the trip. Cut us some slack."

"Okay, okay…" Soren nodded, understanding. He'd had his fun, but now he had to attend to his guests, for he was a wonderful host. "You can pass the night here, of course. Now, I have a request for Lumis here."

"Me…?" the feline's ears perked up once he heard his name being mentioned.

"Why yes. You surely know that the 7777th annual celebration of the Heptagonal Ring will be held in three days, yes? Well, an emissary from the Lilac Kiwi contacted us yesterday, and they apparently need help with one of our machines at their node. Model G-2401-T."

"The G series are… those devices that cause light effects, right?"

"Yep, they're gonna need those nifty visual effects for their shows at the four-seven. We can't send them a replacement because most of our personnel it's at the Conflux working on the preparations, so could you go to the Lilac Kiwi and see what the problem is and if you can fix it?"

"I guess I could…" Why not? Lumis couldn't really think of any reason to refuse. He knew how important this anniversary was to all the pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring. He couldn't let the most cherished event in the last years to be spoiled because of one malfunctioning machine.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver, Lumis!" Soren nodded his head a number of times. One problem less! "Skoll, you'll be making him company, right?"

Skoll grinned. Duh, of course he was going. Did Soren really thought even for a second that he would leave his best friend unguarded? "I'm a defender, it's my duty. Not gonna leave my pal on his own."

"The Conflux is closed, so you'll have to pass through the Cerulean Warbler in order to reach the Lilac Kiwi," Soren explained, although they had reached that conclusion already. "Hey, you could go with the girls, since they're going to the Warbler too."

None of the eeveelutions raised any complaints, although that didn't mean they necessarily agreed. Safira would have preferred going alone with her sister, and Lumis thought a bigger party would attract the attention of the occasional brigand, although on the other hand it would also mean they would be more protected in a double-edged kind of fashion. As for the other two, Ivy didn't care much one way or the other and Skoll wouldn't mind some female company for a change.

Ultimately, it would've been unwise to split up when they were going to the same place.

"It's still early, though," Lumis noted. "I should go back to the labo–"

"Nope," Soren cut him short. "You can't enter your laboratory today."

"Uh? Why not? Has something happened to it?"

"Nah, it's just that we're not opening it again until after the festival. As I already said, we're low on personnel, so it wouldn't be energy efficient."

"Why don't we take a stroll around town?" Ivy suggested. "Many things to see around here."

While not the most lively node, the Azure Nightingale did have many interesting spots for tourists and travelers to visit. A myriad of libraries for scholars or those who were simply curious, galleries showing the latest Adamantium-based gadgets and contraptions and a variety of game centers for pokémon of all sizes and species. With not much else to do, the eeveelutions agreed to walk around until night, stopping at many of the aforementioned places.

* * *

Kizuna had never seen so many pokémon gathered in the same room. The inn easily hosted more than seventy different species of pokémon, with almost half of them coming from other nodes. There were many groups talking and laughing and even a few pokémon trading items. Who should she talk to first? There was a Mr. Mime doing a wonderful act of mimicry, but the Smeargle painter behind him also seemed quite interesting. And what about that singing Chatot, or the Kecleon that was changing his skin color at the rhythm of the music?

The pokémon that had come with her to the inn split in various directions; Agni and Opal were talking to a Monferno colleague of them who was also unoccupied, Zephyr was sharing some battle strategies with a bulky Primeape and Scylla was talking to a young group of girls that seemed to be fans of her. But Kizuna simply couldn't choose, there were just too many interesting pokémon in the inn!

However, there was someone who eventually caught her eye: a lone Archeops sitting on a chair in a corner of the room. And while his multicolored plumage was certainly breath-taking, that was not what caught her attention. No.

What truly shocked her was that she had no idea who that pokémon was. Kizuna had never seen that particular Archeops back at the Observatory. Due to her previous experience with Naamah, who she hadn't been able to identify either, Kizuna remained cautious as she approached the bird.

On a closer examination, this Archeops did look quite affable, but then again so did the Zoroark. Friend or foe, Kizuna thought politeness was the way to go. "H-Hello, mister. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hello, kid," he said in a raspy voice that reflected his advanced age. "I'm but another travelling wayfarer who is fond of travelling around the nodes. An explorer, if you will. Maybe you want to hear one of my many anecdotes?"

Interesting, Kizuna thought, but that wasn't what she wanted to know. How was she going to ask him, though? There was always the possibility he was a member of the Beacon, and Kizuna feared trouble might arise if that was the case. And if he was just a chronicler unassociated with the Beacon, what was he doing there? He could also have been simply an outsider, a rock-type such as him could have survived in the desert for long. So many possibilities… Maybe she should humor him and let him tell her an anecdote? Perhaps she could learn something about the Archeops that way.

"Uh, okay."

"Well, let's see…" He brought a wing to his chin and started rubbing it lightly. "Oh, I remember an interesting legend I heard about in one of my travels. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure." Kizuna didn't really care what he talked about, as long as it could shed some light on the identity of the rainbow-colored avian.

"Long, long ago, much before the Heptagonal Ring was constructed, much before you or even I were born, Arceus created the space-time continuum that today holds our world together. In order to do this he created a mighty pokémon to assist him, and imbued him with the power to control space and time."

Kizuna tilted her head, gaping at the bird in awe. Arceus? Was he really gonna tell her a tale about mythical pokémon? Information about legendary pokémon was hard to come by in the Heptagonal Ring, libraries were mostly devoid of such information, and chroniclers had no better luck, since the Observatory only archived information on the inhabitants of the Ring and there were no legendary pokémon to be found in it.

"However, Arceus noticed he had made a terrible mistake, for no pokémon could ever be strong enough to maintain so much power. Thus, Arceus decided that the best course of action would be to split this creature into two different beings: Dialga, the emperor of time, and Palkia, the monarch of space."

So far Kizuna hadn't heard anything she didn't know. Those were well known legends one could find in any local library. Even most kids would have heard about that one.

"However, the two dragon twins quickly grew jealous of each other. They both wanted the power of the other to return to their original glory, and so they entered a quarrel. Since they knew Arceus would object to their feud and would try to intervene, they moved to a distant desert in the middle of nowhere where they know the scrutinizing gaze of their creator could not reach."

Okay, that part was new. Was he talking about the desert they were in?

"After seven years of struggle, the dragons finally came to an understanding and accepted that the world needed the both of them, so they left the desert and rejoined their creator to help him fully shape the world."

Kizuna had found the legend more interesting that she had thought at first. Did that really happen? Did those two titans really clash in the very desert they were living in? Then she remembered why she had asked the bird to tell her a story at all, Kizuna wanted information on the Archeops' identity. Now she knew that the bird somehow had access to some rather unusual knowledge, although there was always the chance he was just making it up, as many so-called 'adventurers' were known to do.

But at any rate, whether this Archeops belonged to the Beacon or not, he didn't seem like a threat, at least not an immediate one. Should she leave the bird alone? This traveler really hadn't done anything, and Kizuna couldn't just go attacking anyone suspicious, that would make Tesla very angry.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Miss…"

"Kizuna, but you can call me Kizzie," the Sylveon answered by reflex. Argh, she wasn't supposed to tell the Archeops her name… But at least this seemed like a good chance to ask for his. "And you are…?"

"Aeon." What a peculiar name. Kizuna thought she should remember it just in case, although of course it's not like her eidetic memory would let her forget it. "Well, Kizzie, I'm afraid it's getting quite late, and these old bones need to rest. It's been fun. I hope we can meet again in the future."

Oh, the traveler was leaving? But it was late, that much was true. She really had no reason to take up any more of his time. "Ah, yes, of course."

"Until we meet again." The bird gave a bow of courtesy to the Sylveon before leaving through the door.

That was a cliché way to depart, Kizuna thought, but oh well. She took a quick glance around the inn just in case there were more unidentified pokémon like the Archeops but there was no one else she didn't recognize, so she breathed a sigh of relief. She also caught sight of Agni and Opal heatedly discussing something.

"…so since you have nothing to do at the Amber Crane for the next few days, I think you should go with them, Agni."

"Opal, for the last time, I'm not joining them. I don't even know those two girls." Agni looked tired, mainly because of his discussion with his sister, but the fact that it was rather late didn't help either.

"But you know Zephyr." Opal was trying to convince his half-brother to the best of her ability. "Really, you're gonna be bored out of your mind with nothing to do if you stay at our node. I swear, if it weren't because I'll be needed for the festival's preparations in a few days, I'd go with them too."

"Yeah, come with us!" Kizuna jumped into the conversation. "I promise I won't touch you with my bows!"

Agni sighed. Great, now the pink one was trying to convince him too. "Really, you're not the problem here, Kizzie. It's just…"

"You don't want to go with someone from the Lilac Kiwi," Opal said. She knew her Flareon brother like a book, she didn't need to wait for his confirmation to know she was right. "That's the reason, isn't it?"

"Scylla's the problem?" And now Zephyr was there too, much to the Flareon's chagrin. The Vaporeon was by his side too. "Is it because she teases you?"

"What? No!"

"Tease you…?" Opal threw her brother a disillusioned look. "Please, tell me that's not the reason you're not going."

"If that's the problem, I could… stop, I guess," Scylla assured.

"Scylla, that's not the issue. I mean, you can get a bit irritating at times, but…"

"Irritating…? But I just…" Did he really just call her that? "Look, if I have… offended you or something, I'm sorry. I don't act playful to spite you, I just… I mean, I'm not used to meeting people outside of my career so I might be a bit…"

As if her lines weren't cheesy enough for Agni, Scylla was staring directly into his eyes with those puppy eyes of her. This was starting to border on soap opera territory and it was making him extremely uncomfortable.

Agni heaved what was easily the longest sigh in his life. Very well, they win. "Fine, I'll go, I'll go, just stop insisting."

"Yes! I knew we'd manage to convince you!" Kizuna made her joyousness readily apparent. The others were glad too, but were less explicit about it. "Scylla, we're awesome! Sisfist!"

She happily obliged, holding back a giggle, and then turned to the Flareon one last time, her expression sobering up. "Look, I'll try to… notch the teasing down a tad."

"No, that's not… I-I mean, sure, thanks." Agni was too sleepy, he had no idea what he was saying anymore. And judging by Kizuna's yawn, he wasn't the only one. "Hey, how about we call it a day already?"

If they wanted to reach the Coral Sittella the next day they had to be well rested, so no one objected to Agni's suggestion. They left the inn and guided Scylla and Kizuna to a close by hostel, and then returned to Agni's home for the night, agreeing to meet at the doors of the hostel the next morning to continue their trip.

* * *

If one looked up to the blue ceiling of the Azure Nightingale, one could see the moon in the sky behind whirling curtains of sand, signifying the fall of the night. A quartet of eeveelutions had stayed up late cruising around the city, but it was time for them to get some sleep.

"Really, you don't need to go with us to the Haecceity," Ivy said to the males walking by her side. "We know the way already."

"My home is near the Haecceity," Lumis informed her.

Skoll nodded. "Yeah, and mine is… actually rather far from here, but I don't mind."

"For some reason I thought you two would live together. I-I kinda thought you were… uh…"

"Friends?" Skoll replied with a raised eyebrow. "Because that's what we are."

"Yeah. Friends. That's totally what I was gonna say."

Ivy wouldn't admit it, but she actually felt safer with those two flanking them. She didn't particularly fear for her own wellbeing, but she wanted her sister to get all the protection she could get. The streets were dark, so she was thankful for the light brought by Skoll's rings, which would make it easier to detect any potential assaulters in the night.

Talking of which, they just happened to bump into one. Well, not necessarily an assaulter, but Ivy did bump into another pokémon at the proximities of the Haecceity.

"Ouch, sorry!" she quickly apologized to the other pokémon.

"Oh, no, it was my mistake. I wasn't looking where I was going."

It was hard to discern the pokémon's identity in the dark, but they could at least see it was a bipedal creature taller than them, and the voice made it clear they were in front of a female. Skoll was the only one who could see her clearly thanks to being a dark-type, as their eyes were adapted to very low light levels.

"It's a black fox with red hair," Skoll told the group. Upon hearing this, they all immediately arrived to the same conclusion. Could it be a Zoroark? That was the same description Zephyr had offered before. Skoll moved a bit closer to the pokémon so that his rings would let the rest of the group see her appearance more clearly. "This a Zoroark, Lum?"

"Without any doubt." Lumis had actually never seen one of their species in person, but the fox specimen before them greatly resembled the ones in the pictures on his books. "Could she be…?"

…the one that attacked the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity the previous night? They all asked themselves the same question. Certainly it was within the realm of reason, she could have traveled to the Azure Nightingale in one day just like them.

The best way to know? Why, Skoll thought it was asking her directly, of course. "Miss, is by chance your name Na… Nar…" Wait, what did they say the name of the criminal was again? He mentally cursed his own memory. Oh well, no memory is perfect, he thought. Can you think about it? A perfect memory? Ha! What a laughable idea, he thought!

"…Naamah?" The Espeon's memory was thankfully a bit more solid than his friend's.

"Ah? Yes, it is…" The Zoroark gave them a quizzical look. How did they know about her? "Have we… met before?" No, they haven't, and she knew it. Her eidetic memory wouldn't let her forget anything. But then how did they know about her?

"Were you the one that attacked Dad yesterday?" Ivy asked her. She was baring her teeth and trying to strike a threatening pose, but it didn't seem to be having any effect on the Zoroark.

Naamah looked at the Leafeon for a second. According to the Observatory, that was Ivy, the elder of Linze's daughters. "Oh, I see… Look, I'm sorry about that, it wasn't my intention to –"

"So it _was_ you!" Ivy had to make use of all of her force of will to avoid jumping at her neck. That Zoroark had tried to hurt her father. Or was she after the Sylveon? Ivy didn't care who the fox was after, she just couldn't let this be. As a member of the 'royalty' of the Heptagonal Ring, a fugitive wasn't something she could ignore. Her muscles tensed as she adopted a battle stance and…

Wait. Stop.

Ivy breathed in and then exhaled a deep sigh. Calm yourself, she thought, you can't let rage take the best of you. What if the Zoroark got mad and hurt her sister? Their police, the Garnet Oriole, could take care of the criminal, they just needed to immobilize her and then contact someone from the Oriole.

"You know you're a wanted criminal, right?" Skoll's voice brought her out of her trance. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please tell me it's gonna be the easy way."

Much to their surprise, the Zoroark sat down on the floor. "I'm not going to fight you. I have no reason to."

They all stared at Naamah with suspicion for a moment, wondering what she was plotting, but she didn't do anything at all. She just sat there, looking back at them. Was she… giving herself up? But then why hadn't she the previous night? Skoll was particularly wary of her, as he knew better than anyone how the mind of a dark-type worked. The Zoroark was most likely trying to trick them into lowering their guards so that she could escape using her illusions, Skoll thought. Well, he wasn't gonna give her that satisfaction, he made a conscious effort to remain alert. At least, it should be easier for a dark-type like him to detect the tricks of another dark-type.

"So… you are with the Beacon?" Ivy asked the first thing that came to mind, she just wanted to gain some time until a guard from the Garnet Oriole passed by. Patrols usually did rounds around all the nodes, it was just a matter of time before someone appeared.

"Yes, Ivy."

"And the Beacon is like… an organization or something…?" Ivy really didn't know what to ask. She was just saying whatever crossed her mind.

Naamah brought one claw to her mouth and looked up, thinking. "I wouldn't say so, we're not really organized or anything, we're just a group of comrades. I guess it's a bit like the Heptagonal Ring: the Luminary would be the Conflux and the other seven members would be like the seven nodes, not necessarily above or under the Luminary, but it's the Luminary that holds the whole group together."

Luminary? That was a new concept none of them had heard before, the Galvantula didn't mention anything like that. Naamah was comparing this Luminary person to the Conflux. Did she mean that it was a central figure to the Beacon, maybe even its leader?

Ivy was thinking of another question to make, but the Espeon was faster. "I heard your group wants to get rid of Adamantium. Is this true?" Lumis had heard that from the Galvantula, but he still found it unbelievable. Why would anyone want to destroy thousands of years of progress?

"Yes, my friend, that is our final objective," Naamah confirmed. She searched into her memory for the identity of her Espeon interlocutor… Ah, Lumis, yes. He wouldn't be contented with such a vague answer, he would most likely demand a more thorough explanation.

"Can you expand on that?"

"With great pleasure." It was easy to predict how others would act and react when you had all information about them from the Observatory. It made conversations with non-chroniclers trivial, and a little bit boring. "We want to eliminate Adamantium because we deem it a threat to our society as a whole. As a researcher, surely you know about the dangers of Adamantium, do you not, Lumis?"

The fact that she had just used his name didn't make Lumis comfortable. That reminded him that she was supposedly an ex-chronicler, and thus knew everything about them. "Well, if it is mishandled then of course it's going to be –"

"No, I'm not talking about laboratory accidents." Naamah had actually expected him to talk about the properties of Adamantium, but it seemed like she was mistaken. The Observatory made one brilliant, but not omniscient, and that was something she appreciated. "I'm talking about its intrinsic properties. Do you know what Adamantium is made of?" Her question was rhetorical. According to the Observatory, yes, he did know.

"It's a complex combination of water, iron and… some strange particle we can't identify. The so called 'dragon particle'." Lumis thought that was a very easy question. That was something he knew by heart, all researchers did.

"That's correct. Now, have you ever tried removing some of those elements?" Naamah asked. Again, she knew the answer already. "Let's begin with the more benign case. What happens if you remove all of the dragon particles in Adamantium?"

"Nothing?" They had tried that many times in his laboratory, but it never resulted in anything of interest. "It just becomes wet iron."

"Yes, it's quite curious, but not really a hazard. But, second case, what happens if what you remove is water?"

"If the water inside the Adamantium is evaporated, the resulting compound can be molded into different kinds of evolutionary items," Lumis explained. "That's one of the main functions of our laboratories, creating evolution items out of Adamantium."

"Now, don't you think that's a bit weird, partner? That Adamantium can act as a substitute to Water Stones or Fire Stones or any other evolution items? What's more, it can cause evolutions even in pokémon who shouldn't evolve with items, such as you and your friend Skoll here." Her physical shape suddenly began to distort as if it were mist, until it slowly started to adopt some kind of feline form. Once she fully materialized, they noticed she had turned into an almost carbon copy of Lumis, only slightly more feminine. Of note were the red markings around her eyes, identical to those of a Zoroark. "You know this already, but in order for an Eevee to evolve into one of your two forms it needs to hold a strong bond of friendship with a human, but there are no humans in the Heptagonal Ring, since their bodies couldn't possibly resist this harsh environment." In a flash, her body shifted from an Espeon's to an Umbreon's, this one resembling a gender-bent Skoll, but still retaining the marks around her eyes. "And yet, I somehow have an Espeon and an Umbreon in front of me." Curiously, her voice didn't change at all during the process. She turned back to her Zoroark appearance once she finished her monologue.

Skoll raised one of his eyebrows, a bit annoyed that the fox was imitating them. "Yes, Adamantium can evolve us too. What point are you trying to make, fox?"

"I was just pointing out how strange it is. If you don't see a problem with that, that's fine." There was a third and last case Naamah had not yet analyzed, so she turned to the Espeon once again. "Lastly, do you know what happens if you deplete all iron from Adamantium?" For once, her question was genuine. Last time she checked the Observatory seven months ago, the cat didn't know. But maybe he had learnt about it in the meantime…

"Deplete all iron…?" Lumis repeated, befuddled. "How could you even do that without removing the other particles?"

It seemed like he still didn't know. But she knew about someone else that did. "Could you please tell us, Safira?" Naamah shifted her image once again, this time to a Glaceon identical to Safira but with her characteristic red marks around her eyes. She pointed a paw at Safira.

"U-Uh?" Safira took a step back. It was like looking into a mirror.

"You know, don't you? You read about it one year, six months and fourteen days ago at that library in the Beryl Calandra that you like so much."

That someone knew so much about her scared the Glaceon a little. She tried to recall what she knew about the discussed topic, although it wasn't much. "A few years ago, some scientists managed to remove only the iron from Adamantium using a combination of psychic and aural powers to melt it without affecting its structure. Apparently, the resulting Adamantium… somehow interfered with the psychic abilities of the scientists, and started causing everyone to levitate or to teleport at random. They had to get rid of it for safety."

After hearing intently to the Glaceon's story, Lumis recalled something. Her story was something he had heard before. "I've heard about that incident, but I didn't know it had to do with Adamantium." Lumis turned to the Zoroark. "You are – were a chronicler, do you know if that really happened? Or is it merely an urban legend?"

Naamah swapped her image once again, not back to a Zoroark, but to an Alakazam. "It happened, yes. The Observatory has it archived as an event that took place on March 18th, 7749, at 19:07. Four scientists were hurt during the 'accident', two of them gravely, and an Alakazam received severe wounds and unfortunately died." Some of the pokémon present didn't know what an Alakazam was, so Naamah's little theatrics served to give them a frame of reference. She turned back to her Zoroark self after her dialogue, though.

"But that's…" Lumis stared at her silently. Did that really happen? "Skoll, is she lying?"

"I'm not a living lie detector, Lum. That's a dark-type, whether I can detect her lies or not depends on how well versed she is in the noble art of trickery. And since she can use illusions… I doubt I can do much about it."

"Adamantium it's a greater hazard than you imagine," Naamah said. "As a former chronicler, I know what I'm talking about. Do you still oppose our ideals?"

"Of course we do," Ivy replied. "Even if Adamantium really was as dangerous as you say, it's still essential for our people! We just have to make sure we handle it with care."

The Leafeon was the only pokémon present she still had not turned into, so Naamah copied her image to correct that. "That's too idealistic, Ivy. A little bit of idealism is okay, but if you let it go too far you just –"

"Excuse me, but we take our safety measures very seriously," Lumis protested, frowning. "Eliminating Adamantium would do more harm than good. No matter how you look at it, your ideas are just absurd."

Naamah returned to her common vulpine form and sighed. "Not gonna concede my point, uh? Well, it's been a really interesting conversation we'd had and I hope we can repeat this some other time, but it's getting pretty late so I guess we should go catch some z's, don't you think, friends?"

Skoll sniggered derisively, his rings shining brighter. "You don't really think we're gonna let you go, right? Because you'd have to be a little bit crazy to think something like that."

"Oh, no, I suppose you wouldn't." The Zoroark's muzzle showed a sly grin. "And that's why I took the liberty to leave already. I hope you don't mind much. Good night."

That was a trick, Skoll thought, it had to be. He hadn't even heard her leaving. Just in case, he ran in a rush towards her position, but once he got close, the supposed Zoroark just melted into the air as if it had never been there. "What the–?" He looked around in a frenzy, desperately trying to find the Zoroark, but she was nowhere to be seen. It's as if she had completely vanished from the world. "How did she…? When?"

The other three eeveelutions followed after him, Lumis on the lead. "Did she leave? That was really weird…"

"You have no idea." Skoll stared at the distance, at nothing in particular, thinking. There was something about Naamah that really irked him as a fellow dark-type. "Something strange was going on back there. For instance, when she turned into a, uh, into a female Lumis, I felt… something really weird when I looked at her."

"Something really weird," Ivy repeated in a monotone voice. "Friends, you say. I believe you."

"Uh? Ivy, what I mean is that… she didn't feel like a dark-type anymore, it was weird. The same thing happened when she turned into you and your sister, but not when she turned into me. When she turned into an Umbreon I could perceive her as a dark-type without problem."

"Now you mention it, when she turned into an Espeon I could perceive psychic activity," Lumis said. "It's as if she had turned into a psychic-type."

"I also felt like she was an ice-type when she copied me," Safira added in reflex. "I mean… I-I'm very sensitive to temperature variations… and she felt very cold…" She felt a bit nervous when she noticed the gazes of the males upon her – Oh, wait, the Umbreon was eyeing her sister and the Espeon was just staring at the ground. Thank goodness. "But aren't Zoroark supposed to only use visual illusions?"

"Yes, that's what –" Lumis' speech was stopped by a sudden yawn. "– I've read. Sorry, but it's getting late and… uh…"

"Yeah, we should hit the sack already," Skoll said. "Even we dark-types need a few minutes of sleep per night."

"Well, okay," Ivy agreed. She was getting tired too, and after firing a quick glance at her sister, the Glaceon didn't seem to be faring any better. "Where do we meet tomorrow morning? Here at the Haecceity?"

"Sounds like a plan," Skoll said with a nod, fighting to keep a yawn from leaving his mouth. "Well, we'll be seeing you tomorrow, then. Sleep tight."

"May Cresselia visit you in your dreams," Lumis said with a small polite bow.

"Yeah, you guys too…" Ivy said as she opened the door to the Haecceity with a paw. Safira just gave them a quick nod and followed after her sister.

Lumis' home was two minutes away from the Haecceity, so he split ways with Skoll, whose house was located somewhat farther. Not that it mattered to the Umbreon, as navigating dark streets was one of the dark-types' specialties. After they all finally lay down on their beds, it didn't take them long to fall asleep. It had been a really tiring, although fun day. They could only hope the next day would be alike.


	5. Dynamic

"…so our next stop is the Coral Sittella, uh?"

The crystal path that joined the yellow Amber Crane and the orange Coral Sittella was as dull and uninteresting as all others, just a long tunnel made of crystallized Adamantium that connected two adjacent nodes. The walls were transparent, but that mattered little since all they could see at the other side was the desert.

Agni was trying to hold a conversation, any conversation, just to dissipate the insufferable tedium of the trip.

"The Coral Sittella is the node with all those peace loving wimps, right?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Scylla complained. "They're not wimps, they just hate violence. It's thanks to them that everyone receives a fair treatment in all the nodes."

"There's already the Garnet Oriole for that," Agni said. "Their laws are fair and just. I always thought the Sittella was a bit of a… superfluous node."

"You have no guarantee that those laws will be fair at all!" Scylla complained, raising her tone of voice. "The Sittella is essential for the Heptagonal Ring. All nodes are."

"Some more than others. Why are you so intent on defending the Coral Sittella, anyway? It's not like you were been born there."

"Actually, I was," she said in the most casual of tones.

"You're native to the Sittella?" Zephyr asked her, a bit curious. "How did you end at the Kiwi, then?"

"It's not that strange, many pokémon move to other nodes when theirs doesn't convince them."

"Yeah, that I know. I'm not native to my Cerulean Warbler either, I was born in the Amber Crane just like Agni," Zephyr explained. "But I like battling, so I'm affiliated to the Warbler. Why did you change to the Kiwi?"

"Yeah, good question," Agni said. "Why would you purposely join the Lilac Kiwi?"

"They're fun and they live to brighten other pokémon's lives," she simply stated. "What do you have against the Kiwi, anyway? Did they do something to you?"

"No, not really. I just… don't like them much."

Scylla closed her eyes and turned her face away, pretending to pout. "Well, I'm really sorry I'm such a horrible being."

The Vaporeon's acting was quite good, so much that it made Agni question whether she was acting at all or not. "I didn't say anything about you. It's your node I don't like."

Kizuna moved between the Vaporeon and the Flareon and sent bows to each of their necks, gently pushing them closer. "Aw, so you _do_ like her after all! I knew it!"

"No, and don't start." Agni shoved her bows off him with a paw. "I can still go back to the Amber Crane, please don't pester me."

"Fine…" He had joined them only begrudgingly, Kizuna didn't want to risk it. The Vaporeon, on the other hand, hadn't rejected her bows yet, so the Sylveon got a bit closer to her and decided to add a few more bows around her neck. "Then I'll spend some time with my BFF Scylla here!"

"Your what…?" It's not that she minded the Sylveon affectionately pushing her cheek against hers, but did she have to be so rough about it? "Wow, easy there, Kizzie. I like you too, but let's not go overboard."

"Heh, I knew you would be good friends." Zephyr stared at them with a grin in his face. They looked so damn cute together like that! Not that he would say it out loud. "I mean, didn't Scylla say that her second evolution choice would have been a Sylveon?"

Agni chuckled softly. "I think we have more than enough with one of those running around. That said, why a Vaporeon?"

Zephyr was curious about that, too. "Yeah, a Sylveon seems like the ideal eeveelution for the Lilac Kiwi. They're kind of natural performers, what with all those pink frilly bows and overall fairy cuteness."

"Aw, thanks!" Kizuna happily accepted the praise, leaving Scylla's side only to hug Zephyr.

Zephyr hadn't necessarily meant that as a compliment, he just thought an Eevee from the Lilac Kiwi would have wanted to evolve into a Sylveon. "You're welcome…?" Kizuna's hug might suppose a problem though, due to her Cute Charm ability. He thought of pushing her away, but that would've been rude, and he had to admit it didn't feel that bad either.

Luckily for him, Agni came to his rescue. "Kizzie, we've told you not to touch the males. Go wild with Scylla if you want."

Kizuna reluctantly compelled. "Ah, sure." That's a shame, she liked the feel of his spiky fur. Oh well, there would be other chances.

Now that Kizuna had calmed down, it was time for Scylla to answer the question she had been asked. Why a Vaporeon?

"I liked water," was her response. "I always have, ever since I was an Eevee pup. I don't really have a more complex explanation."

"No, that's cool," Zephyr said. "What about you, Kizzie? Did you have a second evo choice after Sylveon?"

"Mmh, I really haven't thought about it." Kizuna brought a feeler to her mouth and looked upwards, deep in thought. "I guess I always wanted to be a Sylveon."

"How do chroniclers even evolve?" Agni wondered. "I thought you were completely secluded from the nodes. How do you buy evolutionary items, then?"

"Old chroniclers like my master do visit a few select pokémon every now and then. When I told him I wanted to be a Sylveon, he contacted Linze to get me an evolution stone."

Agni thought about it for a moment. Normally, an Eevee would have to be in the company of a human trainer to evolve into a Sylveon, but Adamantium allowed them to create stones that forced the evolution without human intervention. He never really understood how that worked. "Why a Sylveon, by the way?"

Kizuna shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure herself. "I thought it looked the cutest. If I had to evolve into something else, I guess I would have chosen a... an Espeon, I think. They're also cute, and psychic-types make wonderful chroniclers."

"Ah? How so?"

"Well, we chroniclers can remember a lot of data, but that doesn't mean we have the intelligence to use that information effectively. But psychics are very brainiac, so if you gave them the knowledge of a chronicler… Well, now that would be something!"

"Well, if we're talking about second choices…" Now it was Zephyr's turn to share. "Actually, I didn't care whether I evolved into a Jolteon or an Umbreon, I just wanted to evolve into something… manly."

Agni frowned. "Oh, and the other eeveelutions aren't manly or something?"

"Uh? Yeah… But, y'know, I just like those two better. I only picked Jolteon over Umbreon in the end because Thunder Stones are cheaper. I don't regret it, though."

"That's actually pretty funny," Kizuna said, giggling girlishly.

"What is?"

"Remember Skoll, that Umbreon you met at the Beryl Calandra? Well, you're a Jolteon with Umbreon as your second choice, and he is an Umbreon with Jolteon as his second choice!"

"Haha, really? Wow." Zephyr couldn't help but grin at the coincidence. "So why did he settle for an Umbreon at the end? You know it, right, Kizzie? Since you're a chronicler and all."

She briefly wondered if it would be alright to keep sharing information about the absent eeveelutions. But why not? That wasn't anything they wanted to keep secret, they would have answered themselves if they were present. "Well, he knew that his friend wanted to evolve into an Espeon, so he thought an Umbreon would complement that well. Sun and moon, day and night, light and dark, all that."

"Ah, the Espeon? His name was… Lumis or something like that, right?" Scylla asked her.

"Yup. He evolved into that because, well, because he's from the Azure Nightingale and wanted to work there. Psychic-types are best researchers."

"Oh, and what was his second choice?" Scylla wondered. "I'm still waiting to hear of someone who also wanted to be a Vaporeon."

"Nope, not him, sorry, his second option would've been a Glaceon," Kizuna said, shaking her head. "But do you remember Ivy, the Leafeon? Her second choice _was_ a Vaporeon."

Zephyr sniggered. "Now _that_ is a dedicated fan. She even wanted to look like her idol!"

"To be fair, Scylla hadn't evolved yet when Ivy did. Ivy's a bit older than her, you know," Kizuna explained to Zephyr, before turning her head back to Scylla. "She's a good fan of yours because she also wanted to be a Vaporeon, not the other way around. She only ended up turning into a Leafeon because she admired her mum."

"So her mother is a Leafeon?" Agni asked. "Now you mention it, we didn't see her back at the Beryl Calandra, did we?"

"You… are not going to see her…" Kizuna couldn't help but lower her head while pronouncing these words. "She's…"

"Don't say it. We get it," Agni interrupted her. Seeing the usually cheery Sylveon sad wasn't a nice sight. "I guess… we shouldn't mention this around those two sisters."

"Yes, they really admired her…" Kizuna shook her head with her bows. You can't be sad, c'mon, you have company. Cheer up. "Safira also wanted to evolve into a Leafeon, but that would have reminded her too much of her mother, so she ended up settling for a Glaceon."

"That's a lot of variety for second evolution choices…" Scylla briefly went over all the mentioned second choices in her head. There was not a single one that was repeated! "Heh, Agni, it seems like nobody wanted to be a Flareon as a second choice. That's a shame, Flareon are kinda cute."

Agni shook his head. "That's not true. I did."

"Uh?"

"Flareon was my second choice."

"What… do you…?" Scylla stared at the Flareon in complete silence for a few seconds. "O-Oh, so you never even considered other choices, uh? You always wanted to be a Flareon from the very beginning."

"No. I said Flareon was my second choice."

"You mean…" Scylla shot a fleeting glimpse at Zephyr and Kizuna. Both of them were looking away, and their faces didn't convey a joyous expression. "You wanted to evolve into something else? W-What–?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She kept staring at him for a little while. Agni's facial expression was… unintelligible. He looked irate like never before, but at the same time his eyes seemed filled with melancholy.

The rest of their trip to the Coral Sittella was silent and more than a little awkward, but fortunately they were already pretty close to the entrance to the orange node.

* * *

"…you didn't tell Soren about that Zoroark, Naamah?" Lumis asked Ivy as they advanced through the interior of a long tunnel. They had been walking for a few hours now, and should reach their next destinations in a matter of minutes.

"No, we didn't. Wasn't that thing about the chroniclers supposed to remain a secret?"

"Well, yes, that's what the Galvantula said, but still…" Lumis couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the shape-shifting vixen they had crossed ways with the previous night. He trusted the Garnet Oriole could take care of her once the news reached them. They were the police of the Ring after all, it was their duty.

"Well, we've reached it. This is the Blue Warbler," Skoll proclaimed in a theatric voice.

"_Cerulean_ Warbler," Lumis corrected.

"You got it."

Ivy approached the male duo while eyeing her surroundings, her sister trailing close to her. "So you've been to this node before, uh?"

"Well, duh, it borders with ours. Although I'll admit we haven't come here that often." Skoll took a good look at the indigo-colored ceiling above them. It's been a while since he had last seen that view.

"Can't blame you. It's not like you have much of a reason to come here." Ivy took notice of the many pokémon walking around in the city, creatures of many varied and diverse species. She noted a good percentage of them seemed to be fighting-types. "Those guys are all violence-obsessed freaks. And I'm being kind."

"Woah, don't be so harsh, Ivy," Skoll protested. Neither his facial expression nor his tone of voice seemed to indicate he was angry, only slightly irked. "We have friends here, you know."

Ivy put a paw over her muzzle as if to silence her previous words. "U-Uh? Oh, sorry." Those two seemed nice, she didn't want to accidentally upset them and spoil their slowly growing friendship. Plus, because of their obligations as a leader's daughters, she and her sister had not had much of a chance to make many friends, so this was an opportunity she didn't want to miss. "I mean, I'm sure there must be at least some pokémon in the Cerulean Warbler that are level-headed, it's just that most of them are… uh… But I'm sure your friend is one of the level-headed ones."

"Why do you have such a negative opinion on the Warbler?" Skoll wondered out of curiosity. He hadn't seen Ivy so opinionated before, although then again he had only known her for two days.

"Um? Wait, it's not that I have anything against the Warbler in particular, but everybody knows how much they love battling."

"It isn't nice to generalize," Lumis said.

"I'm not generalizing! I mean, I'm a merchant, I follow trends and studies and whatnot, and these guys always buy battle equipment and medicines and such. You can learn a lot from all nodes based on the kinds of things they buy."

Interesting. Skoll and Lumis had completely forgotten it, but she was indeed the daughter of the head of the merchants of the Heptagonal Ring, and would one day inherit his position.

"Hey, what do the other nodes buy?" Skoll was curious now, and by the look on the Espeon's face, he was too. It would help them pass time until they reached the center of the city and the Haecceity.

Ivy of course didn't mind, that was her forte after all. In fact, she couldn't help but beam blissfully at the question. It was a chance to leave them open-mouthed with her knowledge! It's not that she was especially interested in impressing either of the boys, but being able to talk about this with someone other than her sister or her father sounded nice.

"Let's go counterclockwise, okay? We start with the Garnet Oriole at the northwest. They don't really buy much more than the basic indispensable items all nodes buy, like food. I guess they can be a bit… arrogant."

Skoll nodded. "Yeah, they have that kind of fame, don't they? They always think that they're on the right, that they don't need help from anyone else."

"Again, you're making overgeneralized assumptions," Lumis said. "There are other reasons they might not be buying much, other than arrogance. Maybe they simply like being self-sufficient?"

"I guess…" Ivy looked at them pensive for a moment. She knew well about the buying habits of the nodes, but had never really stopped to analyze them in deep. She hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself. "Next, the Coral Sittella. They seem to like gardening, they tend to buy berries and medicinal herbs in bulk. They don't really do much of anything… They're said to be a bit lazy." She noticed the critical gaze of the feline upon her. "But, uh, I guess being mediators when conflicts between nodes arise must be very tiring. Well, next we have the Amber Crane, mostly hard-workers. You can easily guess what they like to buy, mostly materials and tools for their jobs."

"Bunch of boring dudes, if you ask me," Skoll said.

"Heh… Next would be us, the Beryl Calandra. Well, we're merchants, so we obviously commerce with anything and everything. Some people say we're greedy for that, but I think that's… I mean, we don't… Well, perhaps a little…? Um, I guess our node kinda revolves around money, but it's not like we're obsessed with it. Next is yours, the Azure Nightingale. I'm not telling you anything you don't know, but you mostly buy laboratory equipment and books. Tons of books. All nodes get books, but yours takes the cake."

"And the cake book too, probably," Skoll said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they say the guys at your node are a bit… um… you know…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah. U-Uh, not you two, of course."

Lumis giggled softly. "I assure you Soren is solely responsible for giving us such a bad name."

Ivy nodded. Knowing how 'peculiar' that Serperior was, it wouldn't surprise her one bit. "Next is the Cerulean Warbler, but we've already talked about it, so then we move on to the last one, the Lilac Kiwi. Fun lovers, they buy a lot of everything, they're the richest node after ours. Of course, their favorite products are the, uh, 'fun' ones. Like, you know, things used for theatrics like props or dresses."

"Or the machine I was sent to fix," Lumis added.

"Uhuh. They're said to be a bit… er, frivolous."

"Heh, frivolous. I guess they're lighthearted alright." Skoll sniggered. "But hey, you sure know a ton of things, don't you, Ivy?"

Her cheeks flushed faintly, not enough for any of them to notice. "No, it's just that, well, I'll be the future leader of the Calandra. Of course I have to know these basic things."

"Humble too, uh? I bet you'll make a good leader."

It was not the first time she had been told that, but the fact that it came from someone outside of her family and close acquaintances seemed to give it more strength. "I-I hope. I've been training a lot for that." Ivy was starting to feel a bit awkward with all their gazes on her. Well, not all. She didn't mind her sister's, of course, and even the Espeon's she could live with. But those Umbreon's crimson eyes fixed on her body, as if staring into her very soul… Dear Virizion, why was he staring at her so intently? And why was that making her so nervous? Much to her relief, they soon found themselves before a sight that took all eyes off her. "Look! It's the Haecceity!"

With no reason to waste more time outside, they promptly accessed the interior of the temple-like structure. They had decided earlier that morning that the first thing they should do upon reaching the Cerulean Warbler should be contacting its leader and selling the requested medicines. Then they could spend the rest of the day… 'lazing around', in Skoll's own words.

After a few seconds of walking inside the building, the leader appeared before their eyes. The colossus-sized creature was certainly hard to miss.

"Zvonimir! We're here!" Ivy proclaimed, her chipper voice catching his attention.

The gargantuan Noivern had to lower his head to see his interlocutor. A Leafeon? She seemed familiar, where had he-? Ah, of course. "You were… Ivy? Linze's older daughter. Oh, and that there must be Safira," he added, noticing the Glaceon by the Leafeon's side.

"We came here at the request of our father," Ivy explained, although to be more precise they were the ones who offered coming.

"You brought the medicines?"

"Ah, yes." Ivy was a bit surprised by his straightforwardness, it seemed like the Noivern didn't enjoy wasting his time. All the better for them, she thought. "I hope the absence of Dad – ahem, of the leader of the Beryl Calandra doesn't cause you any inconvenience."

"No, that doesn't matter. You're legally representatives of your node." Zvonimir peculiar facial expression seemed to convey impatience, perhaps even anxiety. "I just need those medicines, I care not who brings them."

"Well, that's good." Straight to the point. Ivy wished all leaders were like that. "The price of all these medicines… um, Dad told us it was at 6,000 Adm. I know it's a bit expensive, but this sack is completely filled with medicines of very varied kinds..."

She deposited the bag she had been wearing around her neck on the ground before the Noivern. 6,000 Adm… That was really a lot for just some potions, remedies and the occasional medicinal herb. Ivy expected him to complain and push her to lower the price, but that was okay. Negotiating prices formed part of her extensive training, for it was an indispensable tool for any aspiring merchant like her.

Much to her surprise, the Noivern just nodded and picked up the bag. "Very well, it seems like a fair deal."

What? No, that wasn't fair at all. If Zvonimir had pressured her even just a bit, he could have easily bargained the price down by 1,000 Adm or more. Node leaders were usually wealthier than most other inhabitants of the Heptagonal Ring, but even then…

Still, it was his decision to buy it for that price, wasn't it? It hadn't gone how Ivy had anticipated, but the deal had been completed successfully nonetheless.

"We'll send the money to your node as soon as the festival is over," the draconic bat assured. Of course, with the Conflux closed, they'd have to send someone through the Azure Nightingale to reach the Beryl Calandra, like an inverted version of their trip. That would take them at least two days, but that's when the festival started. It was not worth it, it would be better to just wait until it was over and the Conflux was once again accessible, allowing for easy travel between any two nodes.

"Okay, we understand. It's been a pleasure making business with you." Ivy bowed politely at the dragon, with Safira imitating the gesture soon after.

Likewise, Zvonimir also nodded to them. "The pleasure is mine. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do."

The Noivern looked restless for some reason, and it seemed like he hadn't even noticed Skoll and Lumis in the room, or he if he had, he had at least not bothered mentioning it. They didn't really have anything else to do there, though. There wasn't much of a reason to stay, so perhaps they should just leave.

They were about to do just that when Ivy thought of something: where were they going to pass the night? This Haecceity looked quite accommodating… "Uh… Could we maybe spend the night here? If you don't mind?"

"Oh…? Fine, feel free to come by later at night. We have a guestroom."

"Yeah, that's goo-" Wait a… 'A' guestroom? As in 'one'? "A-Actually, now I think about it, we should probably sleep at a hostel. They give this nice 'adventure' vibe, you know?"

"Well, whatever you say…" Zvonimir was glaring at the Leafeon with impatience. She met his gaze, and couldn't help but feel intimidated. "It's… anything else you need from me?"

"A-Ah, no. We'll be leaving now, goodbye." Ivy quickly turned around and started walking to the exit, feeling a bit tense.

Safira and Lumis both gave the dragon a nod, and Skoll just raised a paw and smirked before leaving the place. Once they were all outside, they all heaved a collective sigh.

"A bit tense, wasn't it?" Skoll asked the group, receiving multiple nods in response. "Man, I had heard that Zvowhatever guy was the strongest leader in the Heptagonal Ring, but I didn't know he was so damn imposing."

"They even say he's the strongest pokémon in the whole Heptagonal Ring," Ivy said. "It's hard not to believe that."

"Now what are you two gonna do?" Skoll asked. "You came here to sell those medicines. Now what?"

Ivy played with the leafy tuft on her chest while pondering what should they do now that they had successfully delivered the goods. Maybe they should go back to the Beryl Calandra? No, the festival would begin in two days, they didn't have enough time to go back to their home node. "I guess we're gonna have to stay here. We'll go to the Conflux the day after tomorrow." She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it, but what else could they do?

"Or you could come with us, I guess," Skoll proposed, getting the attention of everyone around him. "I mean, we'll reach the Purple Kiwi tomorrow, so we can go to the Conflux the next day. That's when the four-seven begins, right?"

Ivy listened intently. "Go with you…?"

"You two don't have anything else to do at this node, right? I mean, I know you don't really have a reason to come with us to the Purple Kiwi, but it's better than sitting around doing nothing, don't you think?"

"You got a point there." While Ivy had nothing against the Cerulean Warbler, having to wait two days there sounded rather boring, and the Lilac Kiwi was one of her favorite nodes anyway. She turned her head to her sister with an expectant gaze. "What do you think, Saf? Should we go?"

Safira shoot a quick nervous glance at the two males nearby. The Glaceon didn't really care where she was, it was the company that worried her. She had joined because spending four days alone with her sister sounded like a good plan, but had she known they wouldn't be by themselves, she might have reconsidered it.

Although… why exactly? Safira was still with her sister, that hadn't changed. And those two seemed… okay? They weren't really bothering her, they were actually kind of fun to be with. It was just today and tomorrow, and the next day they'll part to the Conflux. She could survive that. "Mmh, okay."

"It's all good then!" Ivy gave her sibling a short but strong hug. The Glaceon's skin was a tad cold, being an ice-type and all, but it was bearable.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Lumis wondered. "You are going to go to the Conflux in two days no matter what, and you can reach it from any node. Why make an unnecessary trip to the Lilac Kiwi?"

Ivy just looked at him silently for a second before shrugging. "Why not? We've got nothing else to do. At the very least the trip will be good for our legs, we'll get some physical exercise."

"Whatever you wish," Lumis said with a shrug. It didn't particularly affect him one way or another. "Now, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"First thing we should do is visit Vetr, don't you think?" Skoll proposed to the feline, who nodded silently. "She'd kill us if she knew we've been here and haven't even gone say hi to her."

Ivy perked an ear at the mention of the unknown name, curious. "That's… the friend you mentioned before?"

"Yep. We should go see her first thing, we can check on a hostel later. Oh, now I mention that, why did you refuse staying at the Haecceity earlier, Ivy?"

"Well, he said there was only one room so… you know…" Ivy's eyes darted away, unable to keep eye contact with Skoll.

The Umbreon took a step towards her with a grin, his rings shining dimly. "So…?"

Ivy instinctively stepped back, her cheeks flustering slightly. "W-Weren't we gonna see your friend?"

"Skoll, control." Lumis playfully poked his friend at the back of his neck, attracting his attention and making the shining of his rings fade down. "If you keep acting like that I assure you they won't want to come anymore. Let's do as she says and go see Vetr."

"Ah, okay." Skoll started walking cheerily in a direction, as if nothing had happened.

Ivy was more than a bit surprised by his quick change of attitude, but nonetheless glad he was back to his usual silly self. "So, where's her house?"

"In the opposite direction," Skoll casually mentioned, drawing a confused 'uh?' from the Leafeon. "We're not going to her house, she only goes there to sleep. Vetr spends the whole day at the training grounds."

So this Vetr liked fighting… Well, that was a given since she was a member of the Cerulean Warbler. But then a question popped up in Ivy's mind: how did they get to know her? "So how did you meet?"

"Can't remember, we were too young. Vetr was originally from the Azure Nightingale like us, you see, but she moved here some years ago."

"I see…"

The training grounds were an expansive area that occupied almost a fifth of the extension of the node, where pokémon from this or other nodes came to test their skills against one another. It didn't took them long to reach it.

* * *

"So this is the Coral Sittella, uh?" Agni took a look around, seeing the verdant streets of the orange-colored node for the first time, covered by notorious amounts of lush vegetation. "I have to admit it's… pretty."

"Yes, it's difficult to believe we're in the middle of a desert," Zephyr commented, also mesmerized by the sight. "I haven't come here that often, maybe once or twice in my life. Is this your first time here, Agni?"

"Yes, you know I only leave our Amber Crane to do business at the Beryl Calandra. But I must say, this node is almost greener than the Calandra."

"It's _sooooo_ beautiful!" Kizuna was gaping wide-eyed at the lustrous assortment of plants and flowers. Even if the Adamantium walls of the nodes protected the vegetation from the sand, it was still impressive seeing this much flora in what was essentially a crystal dome in a desert. "I really wanted to see this!"

Agni moved closer to some of the flowers, fascinated by their breath-taking vivid colors. "It must take quite some effort to keep all these flowers healthy. How do these guys do it?"

"Water-types make sure to water them all days and grass-types use their abilities to help them grow healthy and strong," Scylla explained. "Back when I lived in this node, I actually helped with the watering part myself. It takes a lot of effort to –" The Vaporeon stopped talking once her eyes took notice of the Floatzel attending to some flowers not far from her position. She broke into a run towards the weasel, screaming "Euria!" at the top of her lungs.

The Floatzel heard the high-pitched yell and turned her attention to its source. The frown she wore for having been interrupted in the middle of her work quickly turned into a smile when she saw the Vaporeon running like a madman towards her. "Scylla!"

Scylla got on two feet to properly hug the comparatively taller Floatzel. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever, Euria!"

Euria returned the hug and gave her a soft chuckle. "Five days, Scylla. You passed through here with your troupe five days ago. Where are they, by the way?"

The Vaporeon broke the hug to point a paw to the rest of eeveelutions, who were approaching them steadily. "I decided to take a short break before the festival. These are… my new friends. We are doing a little sightseeing around the nodes."

Agni was the first to arrive. "Well, are you gonna introduce us?"

"Ah, sure. This is my auntie, Euria," she said, pointing her siren-tail to the Floatzel. Then she proceeded to introduce the other eeveelutions, pointing at each one consecutively with a paw. "Those are Agni, Zephyr and Kizuna."

Agni bowed his head down. "Our pleasure."

"No, no, the pleasure is mine alone." Euria brought a paw behind her neck and waved the other one bashfully. "It's always nice meeting some of my niece's friends."

"I must say you've done a wonderful gardening job with these flowers, miss Euria," Zephyr praised her.

Euria chuckled. "Please, drop the 'miss'. I'm not that old yet."

Curiously, the only one that didn't talk to the Floatzel was Kizuna, although she did have her reasons. Concretely, she was trying to understand how come some information about the Floatzel was missing.

It wasn't like with Naamah or the Archeops from the previous day, Euria did appear in the Observatory, and Kizuna did know a lot about her thanks to that. The problem was that, for some reason, there were some… lapses, so to say, in the memories. Was Kizuna's memory failing her? No, that was impossible! Her memory was perfect, she was a chronicler! Then, could there be… gaps in the archives of the Observatory? But how?

Well, that was irrelevant now. The Floatzel was Scylla's aunt, Kizuna knew that to be factually true. The least she could do is be polite, right?

Kizuna ran towards the weasel but stopped herself short before her. She remembered what Tesla had told her, that hugs were seen as too intrusive by most pokémon, for some unfathomable reason. Kizuna would have to settle for a paw-shake, so she offered her paw. "Glad to meet you, Euria! You can call me Kizzie if you want."

"Kizzie, uh? I'll try to remember it." Euria shook Kizuna's paw, beaming widely. She surely had some strength for someone of her size. "Scylla, you'll go see Alyssa too, right? Maybe you could even ask her to let you stay the night in her home."

"That doesn't sound half bad," Scylla admitted. "Guys, wanna come meet another friend of mine?"

Kizuna had the most euphoric response. "More friends? Where do I sign on?"

"Who's that friend of yours?" Zephyr asked the Vaporeon, raising an eyebrow. "Have I heard that name somewhere before…?"

"C'mon, Zephyr, let's go!" Impatient, Kizuna coiled her bows around the Jolteon's frontal legs and started pulling, like a puppeteer trying to make a puppet move. Seeing it didn't work, the Sylveon tried to push him with her own paws. "C'mon!"

"I… Kizzie, you shouldn't be touching me, you know…"

"Get away from him!" Agni shouted, startling her and making her take a step away from the Jolteon. "Cute Charm, remember? You can't go around touching males as if it were nothing!"

"Oh… Sorry…" She directed her apologies to the Jolteon, who just dismissed them with a light chuckle and a shake of head, in a 'never mind' kind of fashion.

"Then, if no one has any objections, should we go see Alyssa?" Scylla proposal was quickly accepted by everyone with a group nod. "Great! I'll lead the way, follow me." She didn't leave without saying goodbye to her aunt first, though. "See you later, Euria!"

"Take care!" The Floatzel waved them off as they all darted after the Vaporeon.

They patiently chased after the Vaporeon, wondering where she was leading them. They passed the residential district and entered the main body of gardens, but didn't stop yet. They kept on walking and walking… Was Scylla leading to the Haecceity?

It was then that Zephyr recalled something. "Isn't Alyssa the name of this node's leader?"

"Yup!" It was Kizuna who responded. "A really pretty Lilligant, I always wanted to meet her."

"You're friends with the leader of this node?" Agni asked Scylla, perplexed.

"Yes, I am," Scylla confirmed. "I lived here through most of my infancy. My father, Euria's brother, was one of the most prominent defenders in the node, so he knew Alyssa personally."

"I see."

They stopped before the entrance to the Haecceity. Compared to the Haecceities in other nodes, this one was rather modest. It was only slightly bigger than a common house, and didn't look too ostentatious either, although it was covered with luxurious flowers. Scylla was the first one to step inside, and the other three didn't doubt to follow her.

Once they were inside, they found a Mienshao about to leave the place. They turned aside to make way for her.

"You're very nice, that you are." The Mienshao turned to them before leaving, eyeing them warily. "What a diverse group. Have you maybe seen a blue rectangular rock around?"

"Uh? No, I don't think we have." Scylla answered. "Sorry."

The Mienshao nodded her head slowly. "No, it was an absurd question, never mind. I now bid you adieu."

They kept their eyes on the eccentric Mienshao until she left. Kizuna didn't have any problem discerning her identity, thanks to her position as a chronicler. Freya, female Mienshao, defender from the Azure Nightingale. Nothing worth mentioning, she was just another ordinary pokémon. Kizuna was curious about why she was so far from her node, but it wasn't that unusual for defenders to travel, and it ultimately didn't matter. They had come to see Alyssa, not the Mienshao. Still, she felt a goodbye would only be polite.

"Take care, Freya!"

The Mienshao, who had already crossed the door outside, stopped short and went inside once again, glaring at the Sylveon with a mix of disconcert and caution. Her eeveelution companions also gave her a distressed gaze. Maybe she shouldn't have said her name out loud.

"Do I know you? No, I don't, I don't even know your species. How do you know my name?"

Kizuna covered her mouth with one of her feelers, as if that would solve anything. She made a mental note to be more careful from now on. "U-Uh… A-Alyssa told us about you."

It was the best lie she could come with. The Mienshao had just left the Haecceity, so she must have been talking to the Lilligant leader of the node. Maybe she would buy it.

"That takes some merit, because Alyssa and I just met." Her remark made the Sylveon gulp. Freya and Alyssa didn't know each other, that was something she already knew as a chronicler. How could she have committed such a silly mistake? Stupid nerves. "And Lilligant don't have telepathy, that they don't."

"B-But we Sylveon do." It was a lie, of course, but she had to try at least. Freya had said she had never seen a Sylveon before, so she shouldn't know about their abilities. "I'm the psychic-type evolution of Eevee."

"No, you aren't. I know how an Espeon looks."

Well, damn. Kizuna was a chronicler, she knew perfectly that this Mienshao knew what an Espeon was and what it evolved from. Why did she even have to mention Eevee at all? If she had just said she was a random psychic-type, Freya would most likely have bought it. Kizuna really needed to stop making these rookie mistakes or she would risk being found out.

"I will ask again. How do you know my name? You aren't one of them pesky chroniclers, are you?"

Kizuna gulped again. According to the Observatory, Freya believed that chroniclers were just a myth. But since the Observatory had been malfunctioning for seven months now… maybe that had changed in that small window of time? And if so, why?

Seeing Kizuna was getting in trouble, Zephyr decided to step in. "Heh, you don't really believe in chroniclers, right? Those are just fairytales for kids."

Freya crossed her arms. "Not according to the Beacon."

The Beacon? Wasn't that the name of the group that Zoroark belonged to? Then, was she a…?

Agni slowly approached Kizuna, trying not to startle the Mienshao. "Hey, is she a…?"

Kizuna didn't even bother looking at him, she couldn't afford to get her eyes off Freya. "A chronicler? No."

"Then how does she know about the Beacon?"

That was a good question, and one Kizuna wanted an answer for. Perhaps Freya had simply met Naamah by chance in these last seven months? The Zoroark had revealed the existence of her group to them in a rather casual manner, she could have done the same to others.

"Because I'm part of that group, that is why."

Well, that dispelled their doubts. And caused many others.

They had assumed the Beacon was a union of discontent chroniclers trying to take down the Observatory by eradicating all Adamantium, but if this Mienshao wasn't a chronicler, then that theory didn't seem to stand. In fact, the implications of this scared Kizuna a little, for if non-chroniclers could be members of the Beacon, then anyone could potentially be one. If they had been recruited in the last seven months, the Observatory might have not archived it.

"I'll be asking a third time. How do you know my name?"

Freya was starting to grow impatient, tapping the floor with one foot. Although she looked more dainty than anything, she was still a fighting-type and a defender, Kizuna didn't want to make her any angrier. But what could she say to calm her down? She was at a loss for words.

She might as well confess.

"Yes, I'm a chronicler. That's how I know," Kizuna admitted, making Freya's muzzle shift into an 'I knew it' kind of grin.

Zephyr promptly jumped in front of Kizuna to defend her from any incoming attacks. However, Freya just turned her back to them, seemingly uninterested.

"You're leaving…?"

"The good people of the Coral Sittella don't take kindly to those who cause strife under their dominion. If we must one day fight, let it not be here."

And just like that, the Mienshao left. Well, how anticlimactic.

But maybe it was for the better. Out of the four of them, only Zephyr was trained specifically for battle, the other three only knew some basic notions of self-defense. Scylla commented on this. "Maybe we should get some training after all."

They stood there, staring at the exit mutely for a short moment, before Zephyr decided to break the silence. "We aren't really doing anything standing here looking at the exit like idiots. How about we go see your friend already?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Now that the Mienshao was gone they could take a calm look at the inside of the Haecceity. It was a small building, easily the smallest among all the Haecceities. It took them but a few seconds to find the main chamber, where they found a Lilligant, presumably the leader, although only the girls recognized the Lilligant's species.

The males were going to ask if the strange plant-like creature with a flowery crown was the leader, but Scylla prematurely dispelled their doubts with a shout. "Alyssa!"

She ran to the Lilligant and embraced her, not unlike she had done before with Euria.

"Scylla, my homegirl! Back already? Missed me, uh?"

"I took a short break to relax and break away from my shows for a little while. I'm going on a little trip with my friends here: Agni, Zephyr and Kizzie."

Alyssa raised one of her leafy hands to greet them. "Hey, 'sup." Although her speech style was… peculiar, to put it kindly, her tone of voice was what would be expected from someone with her elegant appearance. This high contrast almost made her voice sound silly.

Agni lowered his forequarters and bowed his head, to the point where his nose was touching the floor. He ought to be courteous before a leader. "It's an honor, milady."

"Nah, I ain't your lady, and if ya're so submissive at everythin', ya ain't ever gonna get a lady of yar own either." Alyssa gestured him to raise his head with one of her leaf-arms. "Head up, ya're a proud fire-type! Show me yar more menacin' glare." The Flareon tried to do as ordered, but ended up looking more innocently confused than anything. Alyssa couldn't repress a chuckle. "Dear lord, good ol' Scylla must have ya terrorized."

Scylla burst out giggling. "He doesn't like it when we talk about that."

Indeed. Agni was already regretting coming, he knew he should have just stayed at the Amber Crane. How about he changed the topic? "Hey, who was that white and purple pokémon from before? Was she talking to you?"

"Way to change the topic. You really don't like us talkin' 'bout ya, uh, lad?"

"W-Were you talking to her or not?"

"To the Mienshao gal? Yeah, I was. Why, ya know her?"

So 'Mienshao' was the name of her species, uh? "What did she want…?"

Alyssa crossed her arms and looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "She was lookin' for some kinda item. A blue stone or somethin'… No idea what she meant."

"I see…"

That didn't really help them. Whatever, they could worry about the Mienshao later, she didn't seem like an immediate threat.

"Hey, Alyssa, can we spend the night here?" Scylla asked. Straight to the point, she didn't waste a second. Zephyr was a bit surprised with her forwardness, and Agni with her apparent lack of manners in front of a leader.

"Sure thing!" Alyssa responded in a similarly casual kind of way. "I've got an empty guestroom collectin' dust back there." Well, at least they had a place to stay.

"Wait, how many guestrooms does this Haecceity have?" Agni asked. "One?"

"One, lad," Alyssa answered. "Ya think this a hostel or somethin'?"

"Ah, then I guess we can't all stay here."

"Why? It's big enuff' for ya four."

"Yeah, but… well… we can't sleep in the same room as the girls, right…?" Everyone looked at the Flareon with bewilderment. It seemed like he was the only one who had a problem with it.

The Lilligant shook her head, as if disappointed. "Egad, what a prudish lad! Loosen up a tad!"

Zephyr eyed his cousin with curiosity. What was all the fuss about? Was he being overly-correct again or just shy? "What's the matter, Agni? You always sleep in the same room as Opal."

"That's because she's my sister, but those two… um…"

Scylla walked to the Flareon's side, smiling at him affectionately. "Aw, you don't have to be like that! We know you and Zephyr wouldn't try anything on us, don't worry." She kept staring at him for a brief moment, and then slanted her head forward towards him. "Because… you wouldn't try anything on us, right…?"

Agni heaved a sigh, somewhat annoyed by the question. "No, and you well know it. Look, it's not about you, it's just…" He cautiously threw a glance to the Sylveon. Was she the problem? "I'm not going to sleep in the same room than someone with the Cute Charm ability."

Kizuna took two steps back, looking almost hurt. Even with all her knowledge as a chronicler, she still hadn't anticipated that kind of comment. She wasn't actually offended, it was his rough tone of voice that had left her at a loss for words.

Scylla ran to her side to console her, although she didn't really need any consolation, and fired Agni a half-angry half-sad glare. "Agni, that was kind of harsh."

"Harsh? How is this harsh? You can't just sleep near someone of the opposite sex with Cute Charm, that's a recipe for disaster. I'm just saving us from future… problems."

"I won't activate it, I swear," Kizuna assured.

"You can't swear something like that. Pokémon don't have control over their innate abilities, they just activate on their own."

"But it only activates on physical contact, right?" Zephyr noted. "Then we just have to make sure not to get close to her during the night."

"What if she rolls around in her sleep? Or any of us, for that matter? It's too much of a risk, the best solution it's to sleep on different rooms. Zephyr and I can just go to a hostel, it's not the end of the world."

"I guess…" Kizuna muttered softly. Deep inside, as much as she hated to admit it, he was completely right. She still didn't even know how her ability worked exactly, so sleeping in the same closed space would be an unnecessary risk. It wasn't that bad anyway, it wasn't a reason to be sad. "Well, that's settled then! What do we do now?"

"Ya give up so quick?" Alyssa asked. "Try pressin' the issue a bit more."

Kizuna shook her head with a smile. "Nah, it doesn't really matter. It's fine like this."

"Whatever floats yar boat, lassie. If ya're happy, ya ain't gonna hear me complainin'." That matter settled, Alyssa moved to the back of the room and picked up some papers. She was reading them back when they entered the room. "Now, I'm kinda busy with the festival and all that jizz, so…"

"Oh, we don't want to be a bother." Scylla drew closer to the exit and motioned to the other eeveelutions to do the same. "We'll be leaving now, then. How about we go see the many gardens of the node? They're really a sight to see." Even Agni had to agree with that. They could spend the rest of the day checking the beautiful gardens of the Coral Sittella, famous on all nodes. That didn't sound like a bad plan, so they all nodded in unison. "Good! Kizzie and I will be back by night, Alyssa. Is that alright?"

"Alright that is. Go have some fun, ya're still young."

"Until later!" They had just come to the Haecceity to say 'hi' to the Lilligant, so now that they had done just that, they left her to her work and left the place.

Time flew by while they visited the many and varied gardens and greenhouses of the Coral Sittella, filled with all kinds of exotic cultivated plants and dazzling flowers, the group talking about many trivial topics along the way. It wasn't exactly an exciting experience, but nonetheless they liked the quiet calm and peace that surrounded them.

Once night fell, the females went back to the Haecceity to rest, while the males looked for a hostel. It hadn't been a terribly interesting day except for their encounter with the Mienshao, but that was okay with them. Agni didn't have anything better to do, Scylla was enjoying some leisure time with pokémon her age, and Zephyr and Kizuna were just having fun being with them.

* * *

"We've reached the training grounds."

Skoll communicated the obvious to the other eons. Even an outsider to the Heptagonal Ring would easily identify this place as some sort of training space, what with the many pokémon fighting each other. Skoll brought their attentions to a Weavile facing a Luxray not far from their position.

"See the Weavile over there? That's Vetr."

Ivy looked at the two creatures the Umbreon had mentioned, who were fighting each other. It was clear they were holding back, it was almost as if they were just playing around, and not engaged in combat.

Wait, which one was the 'Weavile' Skoll had mentioned? Ivy didn't remember having heard of such species before. "Saf, which one is the 'Weavile'?"

"Weavile… I think that's the black weasel-like creature with the big claws. The other one is a… a Luxio, I think?"

Lumis stared at the leonine black-furred creature while considering what the Glaceon had just said. A Luxio? "Seems a little too big to be a Luxio. Perhaps that is its evolved form, Luxray? I can't say for sure, it's not like I'm an expert at electric-types."

"Now you mention it, a Luxio is far less covered in black fur. Maybe it is a Luxray after all, yes."

"Okay, okay, a Luxray then," Ivy said while repeatedly nodding her head. She didn't care about the Luxray, it was the Weavile they had come see. "Shouldn't you tell your friend you're here?"

Skoll shook his head. "And interrupt her battle? That'd be a great offense to someone of the Blue Warbler. Let's just watch and wait until they're done, okay?"

They didn't have much else to do, so why not? The members of the Cerulean Warbler were supposed to be professional fighters, so it would at least be an interesting watch.

The battle itself was actually pretty basic. The Luxray rushed to the Weavile trying to use Thunder Fang, the Weavile then jumped above the lion avoiding the attack and counterattacked midair with an Icy Wind of her own, which in turn the Luxray also avoided. It looked like a carefully orchestrated choreography. It was clear neither of them was taking the fight too seriously.

"That's all you got, girl?" The Luxray was panting with his tongue sticking out, his tiredness visible in the irregular way he was breathing.

By comparison, the Weavile looked much more energetic, although she was also panting weakly. "Let's take a short break, Minos. You're exhausted."

"You don't look much better, but yeah, you're right, let's get some rest."

Seeing as they had finally finished their little strife, the eeveelutions thought it a good time to talk to them. Skoll was the one to call their attention. "Hey, Vetr!"

Upon hearing the voice, which the Weavile instantly recognized, her tired expression turned into one of unadulterated joy. "Skoll! And Lumis too!" Vetr dashed to them at a frantic speed, leaving the Luxray behind with a perplexed stare on his face, and gave the duo a group hug, minding her own claws not to accidentally harm them.

In spite of the small size of the weasel and the fact that she was somewhat tired, her strength didn't seem to waver in the slightest. It was almost hurting the Umbreon. "Ugh… Easy now, girl…"

Lumis couldn't even find the strength to speak, he had more than enough trying to keep himself from falling unconscious.

After a handful of seconds that seemed unnecessarily long to the eeveelutions, Vetr finally broke the hug and took a few steps back from them, much to their relief. The Luxray also approached the newcomers, wondering who they could be.

"Hey, Vetr, who are those people? Pals of yours?"

"Ah, you bet they are! The black one's Skoll and the purple one's Lumis. They're old friends from back when I belonged to the Nightingale."

"That's neat, that you keep contact with your old friends. And the other two?"

"Uh?" It was then that she noticed the Leafeon and the Glaceon beside her two old eeveelution friends. "They… oh, are they with you two?"

Ivy chose to introduce herself and her sister. "I'm Ivy, and this here is my sister Safira. We're the daughters of the Calandra's leader."

By her tone of voice Vetr could tell she was talking to a female. And even without considering her voice, pheromones made it easy for pokémon to detect others' genders at close distance. "And, uh, what is your… relationship with them?"

Vetr didn't even comment on them being related to a leader. Neither the Weavile nor the Luxray seemed to care in the slightest, which Ivy truly appreciated. "We came here for business reasons. They also had to come here, so we just decided to tag along. I guess that make us… acquaintances?"

"Friends, Ivy," Skoll said, sounding quite sure of himself.

Ivy hesitantly nodded. There was something about the way he had said it that sounded… odd to the Leafeon. "Ah, yeah, I guess. Friends. Just friends."

"Just friends," the Luxray repeated.

"Just friends," Ivy repeated once again.

"Okay. Just friends." The electric lion had a very apparent smirk on his face.

"What's with that tone…?" Ivy leered at him angrily, but the Luxray just glanced aside and chuckled. "Is he another friend of yours, guys? How many friends do you have here?"

"Just Vetr, we are not acquainted with the Luxray gentleman," Lumis explained. "Vetr, care to introduce us?"

"Ah, yes. This is Minos, a pal from the Cerulean Warbler. We were training just now."

"Nice to see another feline, man." Minos leisurely advanced towards the Espeon, and once he was close enough he extended his frontal right paw to him. Lumis timidly shook his hand, confirming that the lion was as strong as his brawny body made him look. This wasn't a surprise, coming from someone from the node that specialized in fighting.

He then proceeded to repeat the same with the Umbreon, offering him his paw to shake, which Skoll promptly did. The 'pawshake' was quite more vigorous than the one before, which made the Luxray draw a grin. "You're strong, man. Want us to hit the training grounds later?"

Was that a challenge? Well, if it was, Skoll certainly wasn't gonna refuse. "At least an electric/dark pokémon like you will receive little damage from my main attacks."

"I'm just electric, buddy."

"Oh? Then thank goodness Lum here knows Wish." Skoll flashed a defiant grin, which Minos reciprocated. Now the lion really wanted to test his skills against him.

But that would have to wait a little, he still had to introduce himself to two more pokémon. Next in line was the Leafeon, which he boldly approached. Once again, he offered his paw, and Ivy accepted his invitation. His muzzle once again turned into a smirk.

"Not bad. I might want to try you out later too."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"In the battlefield, I mean. You're at least brawnier than the purple cat."

Lumis didn't even take that as an offense. He was physically weak, he already knew that, it was mental attacks where he excelled. Minos now went for the last of them, the Glaceon, leaving Ivy behind a bit more than dazed. Safira took a few steps back for caution when she saw the Luxray approaching her, but that didn't seem to slow down the lion in the slightest.

"I know I tried to get Vetr Thunder Fang'd before, but other than that I usually don't bite," he joked, but Safira didn't seem to take it as a joke. He still offered his paw, as per usual. "Well?"

After pondering about it for a moment, Safira arrived to the conclusion that the quicker way to make him leave her alone would be to just humor him and give him her paw.

Minos dropped her paw almost as soon as he received it, letting out a disappointed guttural grunt. "You're even scrawnier than the cat. You two are in dire need of some training."

"You know Espeon and Glaceon specialize in special attacks, right?" Vetr said to Minos, who just gave her a confused look. "You can't judge a pokémon like that by their musculature, but by their brains. And as far as I know Luxray are not telepaths, so you're kinda wasting your time."

Ivy and Safira seemed a bit surprised with her knowledge, but then remembered what the boys had told them before, that Vetr once belonged to the Azure Nightingale. It wouldn't be too surprising for a pokémon from this node to be well-informed, although Vetr's knowledge seemed to cover only battle-related topics. It was like a union between the ideals of the Azure Nightingale and the Cerulean Warbler.

Now that all eyes were on Vetr, she was getting a bit uneasy. "Well, what are you all doing looking at me like that? Are we gonna resume our training or what?"

She didn't need to tell them twice. Skoll, Minos and Vetr herself were dying to test their skills against each other, and even Ivy was somewhat interested in it, with only Lumis and Safira sitting in the sidelines, but intently watching. They spent the rest of the day doing a variety of mock battles, most of which were won by Vetr or Minos, although Skoll and Ivy also managed to rack up a victory or two against them. They even managed to convince Lumis to join in a short battle against Skoll, which the dark-type obviously won due to his greater battle experience and type advantage.

Once the moon set, they said their goodbyes to Vetr and Minos and parted to a hostel where they would spend the night, in two different rooms at Ivy's request. They were liking their little trip so far, and the day had been rather exciting: Skoll and Ivy had a chance to refine their battle skills, Lumis was just thinking about the machine he would have to repair the next day, and Safira was slowly warming up to them. Slowly. Plus, they had met Vetr and Minos, who seemed rather nice. All in all, it had been a very productive and enjoyable day for all of them.


	6. Blossom

The Garnet Oriole. The red node. Considered by many as the most important of all the nodes in the Heptagonal Ring. Its whole ideology could be easily summed up in one simple word: justice. The laws that regulated all the nodes in the Heptagonal Ring originated from the Garnet Oriole, and it was also their duty to make sure these laws were followed and to punish those who broke them.

At first sight, it may seem like this gave the Garnet Oriole complete hegemony over the Heptagonal Ring, but such was not the case, for none of their laws would pass without the explicit approval of the Coral Sittella. Overall, most of the population of the Heptagonal Ring would consider the law to be fair and just, although maybe a little too lenient due to the Coral Sittella's intervention, who tended to be more on the permissive side.

Coming here and contacting the leader of the Garnet Oriole was the very reason Tesla had allowed Kizuna to travel through the Heptagonal Ring, and she had finally reached the target of her trip. Far from blissful, she actually felt a bit sad, for it meant that her travel would soon come to an end, and that she would have to say goodbye to her new friends.

Or maybe not. Maybe this 'Beacon' group was such a big threat that the chroniclers would need to involve themselves in the whole affair, thus giving her an excuse to prolong her stay at the Heptagonal Ring. But she didn't want to raise her expectations too high just in case she wouldn't stay after all.

She could discuss all that with her master later. Right now she needed to contact Garm, the leader of the Garnet Oriole, to warn him about the Beacon and the Zoroark.

"We're going straight to the Haecceity, right?" The voice of the Jolteon jolted her back to reality.

"Yeah, let's keep our priorities straight," Agni said. "First thing we do is talk to the leader of this node. We can nose around the city later."

"We'll be there in no time!" Kizuna wanted to reach the Haecceity and finish their business as soon as possible so she could spend the rest of the day with the others. Tesla would have to bring her back to the Observatory sooner or later, for all she knew the next day could be the last one she would have a chance to be with the other eeveelutions.

After a few minutes of walking they found themselves before a large edifice of red walls, clearly the Haecceity of the node. Unlike most other Haecceities that allowed access to anyone, a Nuzleaf guard forbade unjustified access to this one.

No problem, Kizuna thought. They just had to be kind and civil and the Nuzleaf would let them in. "Hello, sir! We need to talk to Garm –"

"No."

So much for negotiations. "B-But it's important because –"

"No."

"B-But we –"

"Do you have hearing problems? I said no."

"Wow, rude!"

"Sorry, kid, but our leader is really busy right now. The 7777th festival is tomorrow, he can't afford to waste time."

"It's a matter of security," Zephyr interceded. "This Sylveon here is a chronicler. She holds relevant information that your leader needs to hear."

"A chronicler?" The Nuzleaf eyed the pearly-furred creature with disinterest, raising an eyebrow. "Look, we have no time for games. How about you go be a bother somewhere else?"

"Wow, seriously, rude." So he didn't believe she was a chronicler? No big deal. That was something easy to prove. "Your favorite berry flavor is Grepa."

"How…?"

"And you have a crush on that really cute Snover jailer that –"

"Okay, okay, I believe you now." The Nuzleaf was looking away, trying to cover his now reddened face with his hands. "Then… uh… if you really are a chronicler, I guess you'll have your reasons to be here. Go on, pass."

The Nuzleaf was feeling more than a bit awkward and wanted to lose sight of them sooner rather than later. Not that they were going to complain, entering the Haecceity was the reason they were here after all.

They finally entered the Haecceity and… well, that was something! This was the biggest of all the Haecceities, and in fact the single largest building in the whole Heptagonal Ring. From the outside it looked like some kind of ancient cathedral made of crystal, and the inside didn't look all that different either. The inside was much like a labyrinth, full of confusing and twisting paths and corridors, but fortunately Kizuna knew the path to follow to the leader's chamber. Perks of being a chronicler.

Eventually, they arrived at a big circular room with a blue humanoid jackal-like creature sitting in the middle, leafing through some papers which he then deposited on the floor beside him. They all recognized the species of this pokémon, since it was one of the most well-known species due to their great aptitude with aural skills. Plus, the fact that the leader of the Garnet Oriole was a Lucario was widely spread knowledge.

"Who might you be?" he asked. But he waited for no answer, he instead closed his eyes and raised a paw to them, in meditation. After all, words were not to be trusted, for they could conceal lies. But auras? Those were impossible to hide or manipulate.

The Lucario, with his eyes closed, 'saw' four pokémon before him. The first thing he noticed was the similarity of the shapes of their respective auras, leaving no doubt that they all belonged to the same species. He started analyzing the colors he perceived in their auras. A vivid happy yellow seemed to be the most prevalently shared color in their auras, although some wavering blue stains of doubt and nervousness were also present. He felt no malice, though, and ultimately that was what truly mattered to him.

"What's the motive of your presence here?" While his aura-reading powers allowed him to discern the intentions of others, it was no mind-reading.

Let's start with the basics, Kizuna thought. "I'm a chronicler, Mr. Garm. Kizuna, or Kizzie, if you prefer."

"A chronicler, you say?" Kizuna, uh? Garm had heard that name before, but still wanted some proof. "What was I doing on March 25th, 7763?"

"Talking with my master, Tesla, in this very place."

"A common girl would have no way of knowing that." Garm nodded, slowly opening his eyes. "Tesla did mention an Eevee pupil with the name Kizuna. Due to your physical similarities, shall I assume your species evolves from Eevee, and that you are thus that pupil of his?"

"Yes, sir."

It was easy for an aura-reading pokémon to detect lies, those manifested as brusque quivers in the aura, but hers remained unwavering. It was clear to the Lucario that she was speaking the truth.

"What is the motive of your visit, if you don't mind me asking? I find it peculiar that Tesla wasn't the one to contact me."

"He's busy with some things, so he sent me in his place to warn you about something. The Beacon."

"Care to elaborate?"

So Garm hadn't heard talk about the Beacon either? They must have formed only recently, although that was something they knew already. Well, time to explain. "They're a group of people who want to eradicate all Adamantium."

"I beg your pardon?" He stared at her wide-eyed. Was she lying? She had to be, surely there couldn't be someone as insane as to wish something like that. But no, her aura didn't show any signs of deceit, she was being sincere. "But how would they accomplish something like that?"

"No idea, but we met a Zoroark of that group, Naamah was her name, and she said they would appear tomorrow at the 7777th anniversary of the Heptagonal Ring. Tesla sent me to warn you."

"I see. In the name of the Garnet Oriole, I thank you for notifying me about this." Zoroark… That was the kind of pokémon that would be quite skilled at illusionary techniques. "Their illusions shouldn't be able to bypass my aura-reading, but I'll be sure to bring some more Lucario and dark-types to the Conflux tomorrow for further safety."

"There is also a Mienshao," Scylla added. "She looked less threatening, though."

"Mienshao…"

"Yes, they're like… a white and purple kind of weasel–"

"Yes, I'm familiarized with that species. Thank you." Garm stood silent with his eyes closed for a while, as if meditating about something, before picking again the papers he had left on the floor earlier. "I highly appreciate that you have taken the time to warn me about this. As the leader of the Garnet Oriole, I give you my word that we shall do everything in our hands to ensure the celebration tomorrow is free of all mishap."

Picking those papers back again… was that a polite way of telling them to leave? He was understandably occupied with his leader obligations, specially the day before the famed festival, so perhaps they shouldn't take more of his time than necessary. Hadn't they come just to warn him? They had just done so, no much more reason to stay around.

Agni bowed down to the Lucario. "We will take our leave now."

"Ah, yes, we will," Scylla said. "We don't wish to be a bother."

"Very well." Garm didn't even raise his gaze from his papers. "I hope you find the celebration tomorrow enjoyable."

Neither Zephyr nor Kizuna had any complaints about leaving the place, specially the Sylveon. She wanted to loiter around town with them for the rest of the day.

So they left to do just that.

* * *

Adjacent to the Garnet Oriole was the Lilac Kiwi, the violet node. Both groups of eeveelutions had started their trips at the Beryl Calandra, located at the south of the Heptagonal Ring. Kizuna's group had travelled through three nodes clockwise and the other had advanced through the three other nodes counterclockwise, meaning they were now in neighboring nodes, at the north of the Heptagonal Ring.

All this meant that, between both groups, they had visited all seven nodes of the Heptagonal Ring in just a few days, which is incredibly useful for us, as it doubles as a really drawn-out introduction of sorts. It's almost as if someone had designed their travel routes with that in mind.

But no, that would be silly. I'm just telling things as they happened, anyway.

The two male eeveelutions from the Azure Nightingale and the two females from the Beryl Calandra had just entered the Lilac Kiwi. It was Lumis' presence that had been requested at the node, the other three were just tagging along, but it's not like he minded their company.

Upon arriving to the node, they were welcomed with quite an unusual scene: a Delcatty holding a bag in his mouth, which he deposited on the floor below him.

His face turned into an exaggerated grin. "Mwahahaha! I, the great cat burglar Calogero, have finally stolen this supply of Adamantium from that orphanage! With this, I shall be filthy rich, instead of just filthy!" he shouted to the air, not minding his surroundings.

"A cat burglar?" Skoll stared at him, incredulous. He was a cat alright, but that was the worst burglar he had ever seen. "So… do we do something about this or…?"

Lumis stopped him with a paw. "Hold on. How many thieves have you seen explaining their exploits to an audience?" He pointed to a congregation of pokémon sitting nearby, looking expectantly at the Delcatty. A majority of them were kids.

"Oh, is this one of their shows, maybe?" Ivy wondered. "That cat might be just an actor."

"That's what I thought," Lumis said with a nod.

That made sense. The Delcatty was rather old, not an old man, but certainly much older than them, so if he were a thief he would most definitely be… more professional than that, he wouldn't be communicating his plans to an audience full of kids. That kind of attitude was more fitting of a 'cartoon villain', which is what he seemed to be performing as.

"Then we just wait, right?" Ivy asked. "I mean, if there's a villain, there must be a hero too."

"No one shall stop me!" The voice of the Delcatty, surprisingly high-pitched for a male of his age, brought their attention back to the scene. "This is a victory for me, the great cat burglar Calogero!"

"Not if I can stop you!" Right on cue, the 'hero' appeared in scene. It was a small humanoid creature with obvious avian features all over his body.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Ivy asked, turning to her sister.

Safira shook her head. "I dunno."

"I think they call those Hawlucha," Lumis noted. "Fighting types, I think. Or maybe even fighting/flying."

"Not you again! Cursed be my luck!" Once again, the voice of the Delcatty caught their attention.

The audience was going wild, the many kids cheering him on. The Hawlucha crossed his arms – wings? – and looked up to the sky. "El Ciclón has arrived! I will strike fear into the hearts of evildoers!"

Calogero launched against the Hawlucha, but the bird quickly moved away. Well, not that quickly, actually. It was quite evident the fight was choreographed, but that didn't seem to stop the kids from enjoying the show.

The avian pokémon extended his arms in front of the Delcatty. "It's time for El Ciclón to stop you! Plancha Voladora!" He jumped on the Delcatty and used the feline's own body as support to propel himself higher into the air. Once he was at the zenith of his jump, he spread his wings and fell at an accelerated rate downwards toward the cat, who didn't make any effort to move away from the incoming attack. It is of note that the whole procedure was rather slow, and the Delcatty could have avoided it very easily, but chose not to.

The Hawlucha's attack finally impacted against his target, Calogero, who fell to the ground in response. For any experimented fighter, it was fairly obvious that the Hawlucha's attack hadn't had much of an effect on the Delcatty, but the cat feigned fainting nonetheless.

"Argh! Cursed be my luck, stopped once again by El Ciclón! But this will not be the last you hear of me, my old arch-nemesis! I will come back!"

"And I will be ready!" The Hawlucha turned to the public and adopted an overly-typical and clichéd 'hero' pose. "El Ciclón shall never rest as long as evil causes unrest!"

The audience burst into a roaring applause, seeming quite thrilled with the spectacle they had just witnessed. The quality of the story line was rather… mediocre, perhaps, but the kids seemed to have loved it anyway.

And some older mons had enjoyed it too. "That was kind of cool," Ivy admitted.

"You think? Well, I don't judge." Skoll said that, but he couldn't contain a small chuckle. He found it quite tender that she apparently liked a show meant for kids. "But don't you think it was kind of… you know… hammy, is that the word?"

"It might have been a bit overacted, but the acrobatics were cool," she protested, causing the Umbreon to smirk. "It wasn't that bad, right, Saf? You liked it too, right?"

The Glaceon glanced away, not sure of what to say. "It was… The acting could have been better."

"Aw, you too?"

Skoll chuckled again, noticing how the Leafeon was starting to blush slightly. "So what's the final verdict, Lum? Was it good?"

"I'll agree that the acting leaves quite a bit to be desired, but that was a show clearly meant for kids, so we should judge it based on that. And, well… the kids seemed to love it, didn't they? So I guess it fulfilled its objective: entertaining the kids."

"Well, that's true. The little mons seem to love that bird luchador fellow," Skoll said. He caught notice of a bunch of young pokémon gathering around the Hawlucha, who was striking some poses and hurling out cliché hero phrases. He twisted his head to the Leafeon beside him. "And some of the older mons also seem to like him."

"H-Hey, I already told you I only liked his moves! The acting was bad, but the acrobatics were neat…"

"Our acting was bad, you say?" The Delcatty had approached Ivy without them noticing, showing much more stealth than back at the stage, leaving his Hawlucha partner behind. He was… way too close for comfort to the Leafeon, which made her more than a bit nervous. "It hurts me to hear such a beautiful lady say that."

"A-Ah? N-No, I don't–" The grass-type was so red she feared she might catch fire any moment. Why did he have to stay so close to her?

Ivy tried to pull her head away from him, but Calogero stopped her by putting a paw over her cheek. "You have to understand that the show was meant for a younger public, and they value different things than us adults." The Delcatty was now gently caressing her cheek, much to her chagrin. Wait, actually… it didn't feel that bad, did it? She didn't really mind. "Now, if you're interested in some more… adult entertainment, I'd gladly invite you home and –"

The whole scene was making everyone awkward, and the fact that Ivy wasn't even defending herself didn't help matters. Skoll considered an intervention was needed, and split them apart with his paws. "Okay, that's enough for today. Cat, go home and take a cold shower."

Calogero just smirked, making no effort to fight the Umbreon back. "Ease down, Mr. Red-Eyes. The lady and I were just talking."

Ivy nodded, much to their surprise. "Yeah, that was rude, Skoll."

"Ivy…?"

"He was just trying to be nice. You didn't have to do that."

Was she angry at him? What the…? Skoll turned to Lumis, desperately searching for an explanation. "Hey, is that cat psychic too? Did he do something to her?"

"Delcatty are normal-type…" It didn't make any sense to the Espeon either. Maybe they had a secondary type he didn't remember? Maybe Delcatty were normal/psychic or even normal/fairy? No, that wasn't right. Then what…?

"A-Attract?" Safira suggested.

Attract, uh? The symptoms were similar, but there's no way the Delcatty could have used such a flashy move without any of them noticing. But wait, that wasn't the only way to force infatuation. "Maybe Delcatty have Cute Charm as their abilities?" It made sense. Ivy had only started acting oddly after he had touched her, and Delcatty certainly looked like the kind of cutesy pokémon who would have that kind of ability.

"What? Don't be stupid!" Ivy couldn't believe what they were saying. How dare they accuse Mr. Calogero of doing something so despicable? "This has nothing to do with any weird abilities! It's just that he's very… handsome and nice and dreamy…"

"See? You're just importuning the lady." Calogero once again approached the Leafeon, but this time she didn't make any effort to escape from him. On the contrary, Ivy darted to him when she saw him advancing. Was he giving her attention? She was the luckiest girl in the world! Her tail was wagging wildly. "Now, if you excuse us, I would like to spend some time alone wi–"

"Cal." A stern voice stopped the Delcatty on his tracks, making him gulp and recoil away from the Leafeon. It was the Hawlucha from before, who had already said goodbye to his fans. And thank goodness he had come, for Skoll was about to jump at the Delcatty's neck. "You're not pestering the lady, are you?"

After the initial shock, Calogero managed to regain his composure. "But of course not. She can tell you herself, right, dear?"

"Of course!" Had he just called her 'dear'? Oh, sweet Shaymin! This was the happiest day of her life! "It's my friends who were being mean and unfair to him."

"See? I haven't done anything."

The Hawlucha held a small bag in his hands, from which he took a small light blue leaf, which he then showed to everyone. "Then you won't mind if we give her this, right?"

The Delcatty's face turned pale. Well, paler. "U-Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead. But I, uh, I have to go somewhere. Like, right now."

"W-What? Why?" Ivy felt heartbroken. Why did he have to leave? Had she offended him somehow?

Calogero didn't even bother giving an answer, he just left in a dash, running as far as his frail legs allowed him to. His attitude caused the Hawlucha to sigh in exasperation, and everyone else to look at the fleeing Delcatty in puzzlement.

The bird approached Ivy, offering her the bluish plant he held in his hands. "Please, eat this."

What was that? Some kind of medicinal herb? Skoll had no idea, but maybe his friend did. "Hey, what is that, Lum?"

"I don't know, I'm no herbalist. It looks like a medicinal herb of sorts."

Safira stared at the blue-colored leaf. Could it have been a Mental Herb or a Power Herb? She remembered that one of those was blue and the other red, but could never remember which one was which color. But given the current situation… "I think it may be a Mental Herb, a medicinal herb that clears the mind."

"Clear the mind? Why would I need something like that?" Ivy asked, sincerely.

"If your… infatuation has been caused by Cal's ability, this should snap you out of it," the Hawlucha calmly explained, showing a serenity that highly contrasted with his 'El Ciclón' persona. "Be warned that it tastes quite strong."

Oh, great. As if Calogero leaving her wasn't bad enough, now even that stupid bird doubted her totally genuine feelings. Well, she'll show him! She'd eat that stupid leaf and show them that their love was true and that Mr. Calogero had done nothing wrong! She picked the Mental Herb from the Hawlucha's hands and promptly threw it down her throat.

Arceus, did that taste bad. It was as if a Ferroseed was spinning inside her throat! But she didn't care, for she had ingested the Mental Herb and her love for Mr. Calogero hadn't disappeared!

Wait, maybe 'love' was too strong a word. It was more like affection. No, not quite that either. She just thought he was kinda handsome… but not that much, either. Hell, the Umbreon and the Espeon beside her were much better-looking. And all things considered, the Delcatty was kinda old for her, he might have been as old as her father. Also, wasn't he kind of… arrogant? But, even with all that, she still felt…

Uh… Wait a…

Her eyes became bloodshot with rage. "If I find that Casanova wannabe again, he's getting a Solar Beam to the face."

The Hawlucha bowed down in an apologetic fashion. "I would ask you to please forgive him, but Cal's behavior was truly inexcusable. I'm really sorry you had to go through that."

"A-Ah, no, it's not your fault. In fact, if it weren't for your Mental Herbs, who knows what…" She didn't even want to think about it. She wanted to believe she would have had enough force of will to awaken at some point, but… she really didn't want to think about it. "Oh, and I'm sorry guys. I might have been a bit… mean to you."

Skoll smirked amiably. The danger had passed, nothing mattered anymore. "Not your fault, Ivy. As far as I'm concerned, that was just a bad dream caused by a Darkrai."

"Yes, don't worry about that," Safira said with a nod. But of course she wouldn't be angry at her sister over something like that.

Lumis also nodded, seemingly forgiving her, but he had other matters in mind. Hadn't they come to this node to repair some machine? They should say goodbye to the nice Hawlucha and go on with their business. "Thank you for everything, Mr., uh, Mr. Ciclón."

The Hawlucha had a little laugh. "Oh, no, that's not my name, please call me Sendoa. So who are you?"

Lumis wanted to find the machine already to start working on it, but he didn't even know where to start looking. It wouldn't hurt to be polite, anyway, and maybe Sendoa knew something about it. "I'm Lumis, and these here are Skoll, Safira and Ivy. The Nightingale sends us to repair a G-2401-T. Do you perhaps know something about it?"

"Are you talking about a machine that creates lights and special effects?" Sendoa asked, gesturing with his hands.

"Ah? Yes, indeed. Do you know where we can find it?"

"Oh, so you were the ones the Nightingale sent! We were starting to think you wouldn't make it here in time. Thank goodness you're finally here!" The bird looked quite joyed. "I'll lead the way. Please follow me."

The machine they needed to see wasn't too far from their position, they reached it in but a few minutes of walking. It was a huge cubical artifact filled to the brim with buttons and levers of different colors and sizes, easily four to five times bigger than an eeveelution.

"There it is. When we push the button to turn it on, nothing happens." To illustrate it, Sendoa pressed a big button in the center of the machine with 'ON' written on it, but nothing happened. "So do you know why it's not working?"

"Unlike other psychic-types, I'm no clairvoyant. I'll need to check it to know what's wrong."

"Please do."

Lumis got closer to the strange mechanism in order to inspect it more closely, trying to find out what was making it malfunction, while the rest of pokémon just waited patiently for him to finish. In spite of the massive size of the machine, at least compared to the Espeon, it didn't even take him a minute to detect where the problem was.

He pointed to a horizontal slit on the lower base of the machine. "Look inside, the dragon particles are scattered all over the place. They're supposed to be jumbled together around the core or else the machine won't work."

Sendoa looked through the aperture, but didn't know what he was supposed to be looking at exactly. He decided to trust the feline's judgment. "What might have caused this?"

"To prevent this from happening, these models are usually kept in frozen storage areas. The cold stabilizes the dragon particles," Lumis explained.

"Ah, it needed cold storage? I wasn't informed." It was a relatively modern model and everyone was busy with the upcoming festival, so they didn't know well how to handle it correctly. "Is there a way to solve this?"

Lumis sighed. There was a way, but… "We'd need to relocate the particles to their correct positions around the core."

"Then all's good, right?" Skoll asked. "You just do that relocating thing and problem solved."

"I can't actually do this myself. I mean – Do you know why they are called 'dragon particles'?"

"Because it sounds cool?"

"Uh, no. It's because they react to elemental attacks in the same way a dragon-type pokémon would," the Espeon explained. "That's why they're usually kept in cold storages, because the cold has the same properties as ice-type moves, and helps keep the particles in check. Dragon particles can only be manipulated by pokémon of types a dragon would be weak to, like fairy."

"But that shouldn't suppose a problem," Sendoa assured. "Our node is especially popular among fairy-types. If you give me a moment, I can call a group of fairy-types to lend us a hand."

Lumis shook his head, unconvinced. "No, that wouldn't work. Big numbers and brute force will only break the machine. We need an expert who knows how to handle these particles."

"I still don't see what the problem is. Dragon is weak to ice." Sendoa pointed to Safira. "And isn't the lady an ice-type? She certainly looks like one. Or am I mistaken?"

"No, she _is_ an ice-type, but she isn't from the Nightingale."

"Oh, my bad…" Sendoa crossed his arms. He was running out of ideas. "Can't you just… tell her what to do?"

Lumis considered it for a brief moment. "Worst case scenario we could do that, but it could easily take us all night. I would first have to explain to her the basic methods and procedures to manipulate Adamantium safely, and that would take us a while. Efficient and safe manipulation of Adamantium requires a deep understanding about its composition and characteristics."

"Um, I know a little." the Glaceon said in a weak trail of voice.

"Uh?"

"She knows a lot about Adamantium." Ivy came to her defense. "She spends _way_ too much time inside libraries reading about it."

"A lot, you say?" Lumis gave the Glaceon a skeptical stare, causing her to look away. She didn't look like she would know much about something as complex as Adamantium. "I'm not sure what someone from the Calandra considers 'a lot', but okay, let's test you. Can you tell me what structure is required for this node?"

He invited Safira to look through the aperture at the base of the machine, which she hesitantly did. Argh, why did she have to say anything at all? Opening her mouth only led her to trouble, she thought.

Now, that structure looked like… "That's a, um, a heptagonal helical prism?"

Lumis gaped at the ice-type for a second. He was more surprised by the speed of the answer than by the answer itself. "No, it's an octagonal helical prism structure."

"O-Oh, sorry." Was the Espeon judging her? Yeah, he totally was. "Y-You're right, I don't–"

"No, no, that was… unexpected." How in the world did she know that? So what if she had read some books, she still shouldn't be able to determine a structure by sight so quick. "It was a helical prism alright. Ah, do you know about transition states for particles, maybe? Because that would help us a lot."

Safira was starting to feel a bit intimidated. Sure, back home everyone considered her a genius that knew more about Adamantium than anyone else, but this Espeon was an actual full-fledged researcher from the Azure Nightingale. She couldn't compare, and she knew it. "Transition… states? You mean, um, that about linear translations and rotations and–"

"Yes, that!" he shouted, perhaps a bit more overjoyed than he should be. "That's what we're going to use to move the particles around and relocate them to their correct positions. If you already know the methodology, it will save us a lot of time."

"I only know a bit, really…"

"Even if you only have a superficial knowledge, you'll still be able to help more than someone who doesn't know anything at all about this," he said in an attempt to reassure her. "I can't really think of a better way to repair this, given our current resources."

"U-Uh?" Wait just a… Was the Espeon asking her to help her repair the machine? The same machine that would be used the very next day before all the habitants of the Heptagonal Ring in its most anticipated festival? "T-That's too much… r-responsibility…"

The Hawlucha brought a hand to his face and closed his eyes, adopting a pensive posture. "I guess we could perform our show at the Conflux without this machine, but it just wouldn't be the same. The good peoples of the Ring deserve the best and only the best."

"Wait, how are you even gonna get that thing into the Conflux?" Skoll asked. "We can't possibly move something that big."

"There are many powerful pokémon in our node that can take care of moving it there tomorrow." The Hawlucha gave Safira his best supplicant look. "But it will all be pointless if the machine doesn't work in the first place."

Safira really didn't know what to do. Both the Espeon and the Hawlucha seemed to be counting on her, and the Umbreon was just eying the machine without a care in the world. What should she do? It was then that Ivy approached her.

Yes! Her sister had thought of something to get her out of this!

"So do you want to do this, Saf?"

That wasn't quite what Safira had expected. Should she just say no? That's what she wanted to say the most, but she couldn't help but feel it would have been a bit… selfish. If she could really make that machine work again… wouldn't that make many pokémon at the festival happy? She just had to.

"F-Fine, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you!" Sendoa picked up her paws and started to bow his head time and time again. "You don't know how much our node appreciates this!"

"I-It's okay." Safira wasn't doing this for recognition, she was doing it just for… Actually, she wasn't sure why she was even doing this at all. Heck, maybe she just wanted to tamper with the machine, it looked interesting and cool.

"Thanks once again. Now, if my presence is no longer required, I should go check around the node to confirm the other preparations for the festival are going well." With a last polite bow the Hawlucha finally departed, leaving them to their own devices.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Lumis pointed a paw to the device, as if inviting Safira to approach it, which she eventually did.

Seeing they were going to start working on the machine, Skoll started to walk away. "I'll go take a walk around town, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun," Lumis said without even looking back, his gaze fixed on the machine.

"You're leaving?" Ivy asked the Umbreon. "Why?"

"I don't have anything to do here. I usually take a stroll around whatever node we're at whenever Lum's repairing something."

"It's gonna take them that long?" Ivy wondered.

"Three to four hours. Maybe even five," Lumis answered, while explaining Safira some basic safety measures before they began. "And be thankful your sister knows a little about the inner workings of Adamantium, or we'd have to stay up late finishing this."

Four hours? Five? There's no way Ivy could sit down that long without doing anything. "Maybe I should check around town too in the meanwhile."

"We could go together," Skoll offered, his rings lighting up very faintly.

Ivy shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"W-Wait, you're leaving?" Safira, who had been attentively listening to the Espeon's lessons a second ago, suddenly turned away from the machine to face her sister. "B-But… um…"

"You'll be fine, right? I'll come back in a few hours. You hopefully will have finished by then." Ivy didn't want to leave her sister alone, but having to wait for five hours… "Your friend can be trusted, right, Skoll? I mean, he won't… try anything weird, right?"

"Good ol' Lum? Nah!" Skoll sniggered, throwing his Espeon partner a sidelong glance. "He's as harmless as a Cherrim allergic to sunlight."

Lumis smiled sourly, not because of what his friend had said, but because he hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of explaining something. "Don't worry about your sister. If anything, you should be scared of being alone with Skoll yourself."

"I'll take that into account." Ivy fired a quick glance at Skoll, noticing he was smirking to himself. "Then you think you'll be fine, Saf?"

Safira had never been alone without her sister or her father before. Was Ivy really going to leave her alone with the Espeon? B-But what if… like… he goes and…

Nah, she couldn't think of anything. He looked like a nice guy at the very least. Plus, the G-2401-T looked really impressive. She wanted to give it a closer look.

She'd have to trust the Espeon for now. Ivy would come back in just a few hours, anyway. "Um, fine."

"I promise I'll be back in a jiffy! You won't even notice I'm gone!" Ivy assured her. It didn't seem to convince her.

Skoll motioned to Ivy to follow him with a paw. "Let's go, then. If we keep making them waste their time they're not gonna finish it today."

"Ah, yes. Yes, you're right." She started to chase after the Umbreon, stopping briefly to say goodbye to her sister. "Bye, Saf! Take care!"

"Will do!" Safira waved her sister off with a paw, and only after she saw her disappear into the distance did she turn to the giant machine behind her.

"Let's begin then," Lumis said.

Neither of them was all too used to being alone with someone of the opposite sex, so they couldn't avoid feeling slightly awkward in presence of each other. But it was no time for awkwardness or shyness. It was time for science!

* * *

The long streets of the Garnet Oriole didn't offer much in the way of entertainment. There was the occasional inn, sure, and the more morbid pokémon could even take a tour around the prison, but there wasn't much else of note.

Of course, Kizuna cared little. Just walking through the mostly devoid streets of the Oriole was a good enough excuse to strike up a conversation with the other eons. But what should they talk about? Oh, but of course! There was this question lingering in her mind…

"Zephyr, Agni, do any of you like me?"

The mentioned eeveelutions gave Kizuna a stare that can't possibly be described with words, so I won't.

They must have misinterpreted her, Agni thought. She didn't have a way with words, after all. "Kizzie, you mean, like, platonically? As in friends?"

"No, silly. I mean romantically."

Okay, they hadn't misinterpreted her. Agni and Zephyr shared a brief look of confusion, unsure of how to answer. Even Scylla fired a confused gaze in her direction. "Kizzie, what's with that question? It's so… sudden and out of nowhere…"

"Master Tesla let me go with you guys only to warn Garm, but now that we've done that I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow. He might tell me to go back to the Observatory, and I want to make sure I've found a mate before that. So do any of you want to be my mate?"

She looked expectantly at the male eeveelutions, who looked as confused as before. This was starting to border on ridiculous, especially to Agni. "Let's see if I get this right. There's a criminal organization threatening to wipe out our most important resource, and you're more worried about getting a mate."

"Pretty much."

"Well, you can count me out."

"Ah, of course…" Kizuna closed her eyes and nodded to herself with a knowing grin on her face. "You're more interested in Scylla after all."

"No, I'm not."

"That's what someone who is interested in her would say!"

Agni sighed. Please, not this again. "It's also what someone who is _not_ interested in her would say."

"Ah? Then it doesn't matter what you say. Your words are meaningless! Why are you wasting your breath?"

If there was someone wasting breath, it certainly wasn't him, Agni thought. "I'm not interested in anyone. And aren't we too young to be thinking about mates, anyway?"

"Not _that_ young," Zephyr said. "I guess this is the kind of things we should start considering."

His cousin gave him a befuddled look. "Don't tell me you…"

"I said 'start considering', I'm not going to suddenly jump at anyone, at least not yet. But, Kizzie, why would you want a mate if there's the possibility you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Once I leave for the Observatory I won't be back for who knows how many years," she explained. "If I want to get an eeveelution mate, I must find one now that you four are all still mateless. After I come back from the Observatory in many years, you all might have found mates already, and I kinda prefer to be with another eeveelution if possible."

'You four'? The Sylveon was presumably talking about Agni and Zephyr, present here, and also the Umbreon and the Espeon in the other team. But why was she talking as if they were the only male eeveelutions around? While everyone arrived to the same question, Scylla was the one to ask it. "But there are more eeveelutions other than them four. Why does it have to be one of them?"

"Uh? No, there are no more eeveelutions." Kizuna's statement drew perplexed stares from the three listening pokémon. This deserved a more in-depth explanation. "I mean, yes, there must be more eeveelutions and Eevee living outside the Heptagonal Ring, but inside the Ring there's only seven. You three plus the four you met at the Calandra."

"That'd be eight with you," Zephyr noted, in a monotone stunned voice.

"I'm technically not a citizen of the Ring… but, yeah, I guess that's eight and not seven."

Scylla thought about what she had just said. An Eevee could only be born of a mother of the same species or a Ditto, and given how uncommon Ditto were in the Ring… "Wait, are you saying all of our mothers are dead?"

"Yup, they are. And Zephyr's father too, since he was a Glaceon."

That came as even a bigger surprise. All their mothers were dead? Scylla already knew hers was, and Agni and Zephyr already knew about theirs and each other's, as well as the Leafeon mother of Ivy and Safira that Kizuna had told them about the previous day, but the rest was a surprise. Even Skoll's and Lumis'? And to top it off Kizuna hadn't been exactly tactful about it either, she was still beaming wide.

Her smile turned upside down when she noticed their gloomy reactions. Had she been too blunt? Argh, why did social interactions have to be that hard? This is not how she imagined things would go back at the Observatory! "Er, have I been too harsh? If so, sorry…" It's not like they were going to cry, but they evidently didn't enjoy being remembered about their deceased mothers. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't entirely understand what it feels to have a mother. Or any family…"

There was no point dwelling in the past, they had already lived for many years without their mothers, they wouldn't start getting sad now. Plus, what Kizuna had just said made them think.

Didn't she say she had been raised solely by the yellow spider? Then what about her parents? Did she even have them? And how did she even join the chroniclers in the first place? There were still too many things they didn't know about the chroniclers.

Why not just ask? Scylla would be the first to enunciate her queries. "How do you even join the chroniclers, Kizzie? Are you like… born there in the Observatory or something?"

"Uh? No, I'm born like anyone else. You see, when a daddy and a mommy love each other very much–"

"Yes, we know the theory, thank you," Agni quickly cut her off. "But after you're born, how do you join the chroniclers? Do they come get you or…?"

"Something like that. The Doyen knows whenever a pokémon with eidetic memory is born, and sends a chronicler to recruit the newborn cub into our ranks."

"Doyen?" Zephyr repeated, wondering who that could be.

"Ah, the Doyen is our boss, the head of the chroniclers."

"Wait, I'm not sure I understand," Agni said, scratching his chin. "How do the chroniclers do the 'recruiting', exactly? Do they, like, steal the babies?"

"What? Heavens, no!" Kizuna started to flail her bows left to right. "They just talk about it to the parents, and the parents always accept."

"Why…?"

Kizuna brought one of her feelers to her mouth, covering it, and started to poke it gently. Wasn't she giving them too much information? No, it's not like the chroniclers kept this a secret or anything. And she liked how they were asking things about her, after all. "Raising a kid with eidetic memory is not easy. It's, uh, our brains develop differently to those of other pokémon. If we receive too much or too little information at different stages of our lives our brains could be severely damaged. That's why it's highly recommended that an expert chronicler raises the younger ones, as otherwise their lives could be at risk."

That seemed to make sense to them, more or less, although they didn't entirely understand why the brain of a pokémon with perfect memory would be that different from a normal one, to the point of putting the life of the pokémon at risk. But hey, she was the chronicler here. She should know more about this than them, they'd have to take her word for it.

"You know who your parents are, right? Since you have a perfect memory," Scylla said. "Maybe you could, I don't know, go look for them or something?"

"Nope, I don't remember who my parents are," the Sylveon answered.

Did the pokémon with the perfect memory just say there was something she didn't remember? Agni raised an eyebrow. "How can you possibly forget anything? Wasn't your memory eidasomething?"

"Eidetic. We might be born with this kind of memory, but it doesn't manifest in our early years, I told you our brains develop differently. For instance, my perfect memory only started to show up in my early teens."

"But you're still a chronicler with access to the Observatory," Scylla noted. "Isn't the Observatory supposed to archive everything that happens? Isn't the event of your birth archived?"

Kizuna shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The Observatory seems to have problems perceiving events that have to do with pokémon with eidetic memories, for some reason."

Zephyr was still thinking about what she had said before, about the possibility that she had to leave. He still didn't quite understand why. "Wait, I can understand you need to be under the care of the chroniclers in your early years, but you are an adult – young adult now. You're no longer at risk, are you? What exactly forbids you from just leaving the Observatory?"

"Um, nothing. I could leave at any time I wanted, just like Naamah did," Kizuna explained. "But like I just said, the Observatory cannot see events that have to do with chroniclers. It'd be a chaos if there were many chroniclers walking around the Ring! The Observatory would fail to see almost anything!"

She briefly pondered about the consequences of the Zoroark Naamah leaving the Observatory. Even if she wanted to call herself an 'ex-chronicler', her memory was as eidetic as Kizuna's, which meant her mere presence in the Ring may impair the Observatory. Could that be the reason the Observatory had been malfunctioning for the last seven months? No, that couldn't be, a single pokémon shouldn't have that much of an effect.

"Also, it goes against the golden rule of the chroniclers: no intervention. We aren't allowed to communicate with citizens of the Ring under normal circumstances, unless it is completely justified." Of course, any conversation she held with them was completely justified in her eyes.

"What's the point of that rule?" Zephyr wondered. "I feel like all it does is isolate you for no good reason. Why can't you talk to us citizens?"

She lowered her head, keeping her gaze on the Jolteon. "Because we consider that might be a bit… unfair to citizens."

Zephyr slanted his head, not understanding what she meant. Agni proceeded to explain what he thought it meant. "I think she's talking about, well… I mean, they know _way_ too much about us, don't you think? Don't you find it a bit… creepy, that someone you haven't met knows almost everything about you?"

"Y-Yeah, basically," Kizuna admitted, not daring to raise her head. "I guess it's a bit… creepy, like you say."

"I wasn't necessarily referring to you. Although now that you mention it… uh, if you went back to the Observatory you could, like, look up any info you wanted about us, right? For instance, what we thought about you."

"I could, I guess." Given the recent state of the Observatory, though, she couldn't guarantee it.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. That sounds a bit… well…"

Agni turned his head away from her, not sure of how to end his phrase without hurting her feelings. Even Scylla and Zephyr seemed to be at a loss for words, staring at each other mutely. Kizuna fired quick glances at all of them, noticing their uneasiness.

"But, uh, I promise I won't do that, okay? Pinky promise! And that holds even more value when it's said by a pink pokémon!"

Agni heaved a sigh. That was nice of her, but… "It's not about whether you will do it or not, it's the mere fact that you can do it at all that puts us at a great disadvantage."

"B-But I promise that – You don't believe me, Agni?" She looked like she could cry any moment, although that wasn't actually the case. The Sylveon was just horribly disheartened.

"I _do_ believe you, but… ugh…"

"C'mon, Agni. Cut the girl some slack." Zephyr slowly walked towards Kizuna and, much to everyone's surprise, gave her a sudden hug, which the Sylveon more than gladly accepted. "She already said she wouldn't abuse her chronicler powers. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess…" Never mind that, there was something else that worried the Flareon much more. "Hey, you should get away from her. Cute Charm, remember?"

"Don't care." The Jolteon hugged her even tighter, as if to spite his cousin. "C'mon, you're treating her like she had Pokérus."

Kizuna didn't miss this chance and started to pass her feelers between his neck spikes. "Pokérus is actually a benign virus that doubles your EV gains, but whatever. You can say anything you want as long as you are dispensing hugs."

Agni stared at them dumbfounded. Dear Entei, what a pair of idiots. "Well, it's your life. If you want to ruin it, that's your choice."

Kizuna started to caress his stubby tail with one of her bows, feeling quite bold. "Hey, Zephyr, does this mean you want us to be ma–"

"Er, not so fast, Kizzie." The Jolteon took a single step back, breaking the hug and drawing a complaining moan from the Sylveon. "I like you and all, but not like that. Or at least not… Look, what I mean it's that it's a little bit too soon to be… mates."

They couldn't possibly be mates. He had only known her for three days, four if he counted their fortuitous encounter at the Calandra's Haecceity the night Naamah attacked. That wasn't enough time to know her, although so far he didn't dislike her. In fact, he thought she was rather nice, even if a little ditzy, which he didn't quite mind either. Plus, she was a pretty beautiful specimen, with really cute ears and lovely eyes. And those bows were so soft, he couldn't help but remember how good they felt around his fur and…

Wait, stop. Think of cold things. Regice. Articuno. Glaceon. But, like, not a cute female Glaceon, more like an old male Glaceon glaring at him with a disapproving look in his eyes. Like his deceased father. His father looking at him and saying 'Son, what the hell do you think you're doing, don't make me go there'.

Okay, done.

"You have to understand that this is all a bit sudden, Kizzie. Maybe, if you give me some time, I could think about it."

"Oh, but of course, Zephyr! You have until tomorrow."

"Er… Can't it be more than twenty-four hours?"

"I wish, but there's the chance I'm leaving tomorrow." Of course, Kizuna would do anything she could to prolong her stay. She didn't want the festival to be her last day at the Ring. "And if you're not interested in me, I want to know so that I can start deciding between Lumis or Skoll. Since Agni only has eyes for Scylla."

Agni was going to complain, predictably, but it was Scylla herself who ended up speaking. "Kizzie, enough is enough." Her tone was stern but kind. "You know he doesn't like those jokes."

"Geez, okay, okay." At least Zephyr hadn't explicitly said 'no' before. And in spite of what she had just said, there's no way Kizuna would just allow herself to go back to the Observatory just like that. She'd manage to convince Tesla to let her stay, even if she had to beg for it. Right now, she only cared about spending time with the others. "Hey, where do we go now? Oh, I know! Let's visit the prison!"

Agni squinted his eyes. "Kizzie, what the hell, we're not going to a prison."

"Then let's go somewhere else! Anywhere! C'mon!"

Kizuna darted off in a random direction, and the rest of eeveelutions had no choice but to follow her. They had a nice day in the Oriole, but they made sure to go to bed early, in one of the many hostels in the node. After all, the famed festival commemorating the 7777th anniversary of the Heptagonal Ring would be the next day, and they wanted to be well rested to enjoy it to its fullest.

* * *

Ivy launched a flurry of sharp leaves against a short patch of grass in front of her, resulting in her own leaves ripping away some of the protruding weeds. She smiled at herself. Good job.

"So you have a vendetta against tall grass now?" Skoll approached her from behind, making her turn around with a little yelp of surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Uh? No, I'm just training a bit. I don't really have anything else to do."

"Mind if I join?"

"Um. No, I guess I don't." Training alone was pretty boring, after all. "But I hit hard. You saw me yesterday against your friend and the lion."

Skoll remembered their last day at the Cerulean Warbler, and their training session with Vetr and Minos. He had to admit, Ivy had shown she was quite the decent fighter, but of course she was still not a professionally trained battler like him. "Hah, I'm pretty much a contention wall, Ivy. You can hit me all you want and I'll barely feel a thing."

"Oh, you think?" Ivy slowly walked to him, puffing her chest out and grinning confidently. Was he challenging her? He'd do well not to underestimate her. "Now I think about it, we never got to fight each other yesterday, now did we? What you say about a quick spar battle?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm waiting. Go on, hit me."

The Umbreon just stood there in front of her eyes, unmoving, staring at her with a cocky smile. Was he really gonna take a hit just like that? He wasn't taking her seriously, and that was something that Ivy really didn't like. Time to show him how big of a mistake he was committing by underestimating her skills. "Razor Leaf!" she shouted, and then hurled a hurricane of leaves straight against the Umbreon, who didn't make any efforts to avoid it. Once the pointy leaves started impacting against his body, he let out a weak, almost imperceptible grunt and took a single step back in response. His face didn't show any kind of winces, he looked just as chirpy as before receiving the attack.

He laughed, removing with his paw a leaf that had become caught in one of his ears. "Really, Ivy, I've been trained for defense. You don't have to hold back."

"Mmh." It's not like she wanted to hurt him or anything, but her last attack didn't seem to have had any kind of effect on the Umbreon. At least he hadn't assumed that was the extent of her power, or that would have made her really angry. "Okay, I'll hit you harder, get ready. Razor Leaf!" Again, she unleashed a leafage storm, this one being somewhat more violent than the previous one. This one advanced so fast that Skoll almost jumped away by reflex at the last second, but he managed to keep himself on the spot at the end. This one was certainly stronger, but it still couldn't significantly damage the Umbreon. He did have to close his eyes to avoid any cuts that could impair his vision, though.

Skoll laughed once again, this time louder. What the heck, that wasn't enough either? Was he made of concrete? Ivy was still holding back, but only a little. Her attacks could only get slightly more powerful than that.

"Hey, not half bad, Ivy."

But she could still –! Oh wait, did he just praise her? All's good then. She tried to scratch her chest in the most casual way possible. "Well, but of course. I beat the crap out of that lion yesterday, didn't I?" She would have sworn that the Luxray had gone easy on her, though. But, no, that was most likely her imagination.

"Although he kinda went easy on you."

Oh, it turns out it wasn't her imagination, much to her chagrin. "Ah… yeah, you noticed it too? Both he and your friend… Heh, I guess I don't look too threatening, uh?" She forced the fakest smile in the world, trying to pass it as a joke.

"Hey now, Vetr didn't take anyone seriously, nor you, nor me, nor the lion. If she had, someone would have been sent to a hospital at the Nightingale," Skoll said in an attempt to cheer her up. "And that lion… He didn't take Vetr seriously either."

"Yeah, he only took you seriously for some reason." Ivy had defeated Minos in a few of their mock battles the previous day, but she wondered if that would have changed if the Luxray had fought her without holding back. Would she have been able to defeat him, too? As much as she wanted to believe she would, deep inside she knew the Luxray was well above her level. And let's not even get started on the Weavile! The Umbreon was easily the closest to her in battle skill. "But are we gonna train or are we gonna chat? Razor Leaf!"

The suddenness of her attack caused Skoll to jump aside, away from the torrent of leaves that collided against the ground. "I've noticed you tend to call your attacks. I would recommend against that."

"Yeah, I know, but this is just practice."

"Maybe, but you don't want to make it a habit."

Ivy nodded, not paying it much mind. She knew it was a horrible habit for a battler, but it's one she'd had since she could remember. "Hey, aren't you gonna attack at all? Just defend?"

"Dark-types are not usually good at fighting directly, we're more prone to using tricks and whatnot, but if you insist…"

Skoll dashed to the Leafeon, lowering his head a bit. By the posture he was adopting while running, Ivy easily inferred what attack he was going to use. And that was mainly because it was one of the most common and easiest moves, Tackle.

Tackle…? Seriously, he was gonna Tackle her? What were they, recently hatched cubs? It was a very basic and simple attack, dodging it should be easy. Ivy just stared at Skoll silently as he approached her, ready to jump to a side once he was close enough. That should be enough to avoid such a rudimentary attack, and then she could even counterattack with a move of her own.

Finally, the Umbreon was right in front of her, lowering his head even further, clearly preparing to perform a Tackle. Ivy quickly jumped to her right, but while in midair, she noticed that Skoll had suddenly stopped in his tracks and was now jumping after her, managing to headbutt her flank and sending her rolling a short distance. While it didn't hurt much, it did shock her quite a bit. How in the world had Skoll reacted so fast, stopping his Tackle mid-move and redirecting his attack? He couldn't possibly – No, that's because it was never his intention to Tackle her. He was perfectly aware that she was going to dodge it, he had planned to do that from the beginning, there's no other explanation.

Skoll offered her a paw to help her get up, but she preferred to do it on her own. That show of stubbornness made Skoll smirk. "We dark-types like to call this one 'Feint Attack'."

"Feint Attack? Doesn't sound too honorable."

His smirk only grew wider. "Do I look like a fighting-type?"

He did look quite athletic and brawny, Ivy thought. But quadruped fighting-types were certainly uncommon. "And how did you know I was gonna jump to the right?"

"Your frontal right leg looked tense and was slightly flexed, a clear sign that you were going to jump to that side."

"Oh…" Ivy couldn't help but look mystified. All that just from looking at her leg? "So if I had pressed my left paw hard against the ground but then jumped to the right I would have fooled you, uh?"

"It's not that easy to fool a dark-type, Ivy," he said with a chuckle. "I would have noticed the musculature of your leg acting differently from how it would act for a natural jump."

Okay, he was now just boasting. There's no way he – Wait, let's just try him out, she thought.

"Think fast! Razor Leaf!" She pressed her left paw against the ground in an exaggerated manner, in a way that Skoll would clearly notice. Now, after what she had just said, Skoll would expect her to be faking her left jump and to end up jumping to her right. But what if she wasn't actually faking her left jump, what if she genuinely was going to jump to her left after all? She was trying to trick him into thinking he was being tricked, when such wasn't the case.

Skoll looked attentively at her legs. Not that he minded the sight. Her left leg was pressing too hard against the ground, but her right leg was way too relaxed. Even if she wanted to jump to the right, there's no way she could do it without first flexing her right leg a bit, so that meant she was actually thinking of jumping to her left. Clever girl. In order to avoid her Razor Leaf, all he had to do was run under her once she jumped, as the tornado of leaves wouldn't hit below her.

In a flash, Ivy jumped to the left and Skoll promptly ran below her. Easy. Now, if he were to jump up he could attack her by surprise, so he decided to do just that. As he looked up, he caught glance of the Leafeon's tail. That beautiful, green, leaf-like tail. That tail that was approaching his face worryingly fast.

He couldn't possibly do anything to escape the incoming hit. Sure, he could have done something like biting her tail and throwing her around to deflect her attack, but that would have hurt the Leafeon. She was not an enemy, there was no need for such hostility. Plus, it was just a leaf-tail, how much could it hurt

Once he received the impact, he felt quite a bit more pain than he had anticipated. Nothing serious, but he would have never expected a tail to hit as if it were made of steel, that was clearly some kind of combat move. But how did she react so fast, deciding not to use Razor Leaf in favor of this move in a spilt second? Unless, of course, she never intended to use Razor Leaf in the first place.

Ivy grinned in a silly manner, sticking her tongue out. "Oops! I shouted 'Razor Leaf' but I used 'Leaf Blade' instead! What a silly mistake!"

Well, that confirmed it. She had intended to use this Leaf Blade move from the beginning. Far from being angry, Skoll burst out laughing, finding it quite interesting. "Isn't that cheating, Ivy?"

"Says the dark-type." Ivy turned her gaze aside, trying to feign disinterest, but couldn't help but fire furtive glances in his direction. She hadn't hit him too hard, had she? Leaf Blade was an advanced technique and she feared she might have overdone it. "You are… I mean, you are fine, right?"

Oh, was she worried about him? The ring patterns in Skoll's body started to shine dimly. "I'm healthy as an Audino, don't worry. But that Leaf Blade of yours really was something, what does it do?" As a member of the Azure Nightingale, Skoll was also interested in the pursuit of knowledge, although the kind of knowledge he liked to gather was solely battle-related.

"Leaf Blade is the name given to a grass-type technique that hardens leaves in the body of the user, to the point where they become like steel swords. The technical explanation was something about… strengthening the palisade mesophyll or something…"

"Oh, cool." Skoll nodded his head a handful of times, trying to keep a stoic expression. She just made half of those words up, didn't she? "But aren't you a merchant? Why would you need to know this kind of advanced moves?"

"Precisely because I am a merchant. I need to be able to defend our merch."

"Why not just contract defenders?"

"We usually do that too, but it doesn't hurt to be able to defend yourself anyway. I'll be the future leader of the Beryl Calandra, after all. It pays to be well prepared. Now, how about we resume our battle? Where did we leave off? Ah, yes, I was winning…"

"But not for long." Skoll grinned devilishly. Vetr had always been out of his league, and that Luxray from the previous day seemed a little bit too fierce against him. But Ivy? While she was less experienced than him, she seemed to be quite sly when fighting, which is something he liked in an opponent. Made battles all the more interesting and enjoyable.

Lumis and Safira would presumably end their work in a few hours, but until then Skoll and Ivy could spar against each other to pass time.

* * *

"Now rotate it to the left, sixty degrees. Or would you prefer it if I spoke in radians?"

"Um, no, degrees are fine."

Safira opened her mouth and let out a soft, cold breeze that entered the base of the machine, making some small particles inside twist around. She kept up the chilly flurry for a short while, her eyes carefully watching the particles slowly turning around, until the Espeon ordered her to stop.

"Okay, good." Lumis lowered his head to get a better look at the inside of the machine. Once he raised his head back up, a smile was apparent on his face. "With this, we've already reconstructed half of the inner core structure. Should we take a short break?"

"Mmm. Okay." It's not like Safira was tired, but since he offered…

"So… you have worked with this kind of particles before, right?"

Wait, he wanted to talk? She shouldn't have accepted to take that short break. "Um… Yes…"

"Ah? You have?" For a moment Lumis had wondered if she was some kind of super-genius, since she seemed to learn unnaturally fast, but this made more sense. She was good at it only because she had done it before. "When? Or where?"

At least the cat wasn't talking about the weather. Although nobody on the Heptagonal Ring ever talked about the weather, for it was a perpetual sandstorm. Still, Safira would have preferred it if he had just stayed quiet. "As a merchant… well, um, many of our goods are compounds of Adamantium or technologies based on it, so I… get to play with it, I guess."

"So you're self-taught, then?"

Aaaargh. Why was he making so many questions anyway? "Y-Yes…?"

The Espeon stood silent for a handful of seconds, thinking. Much to Safira's relief he wasn't looking directly at her, he was instead staring at the machine. After a short silence, Lumis finally spoke. "I've worked with trained professionals less apt at this than you. You have at least some talent, maybe if you received some formal training…"

Hold on, did he just say she had talent? This guy was an actual researcher from the Azure Nightingale. A researcher was praising her? Safira could feel her tail starting to wag gently. Maybe she didn't mind a little chat after all.

"Oh, sorry, that was… I mean, I'm sure you'll make a great merchant." Lumis forced a smile. The Glaceon belonged to the Calandra, after all, and was the younger daughter of its leader to boot. "It's just that, uh… we need ice, fairy and dragon-types to help us control dragon particles, but more than half of our researchers and scientists are psychic-types."

More than half? Indeed, Safira had heard that the Azure Nightingale was the most popular node amongst psychic-types, but she wouldn't have guessed the percentage was so high. "Is your node… lacking pokémon of those types?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Lumis admitted with an awry smile. "Dragon-types typically prefer to be defenders, whether at our node or at the Cerulean Warbler, and fairy-types tend to migrate to the Lilac Kiwi here. Ice-types are the ones who most commonly stay at our node as scientists, but they don't even account for five percent of our total researchers."

"Oh, my bad…" She remembered the Flygon they had met at the Nightingale, which was surprisingly a dragon-type. He was, indeed, a defender. There was also Vetr, the ice-type Weavile who had moved to the Warbler, also a defender. Even Skoll was a defender! Safira had actually met more defenders than scientists from that node, even though research was supposed to be the node's forte. In fact, how many of the Nightingale's researchers had she met? Just Lumis. And maybe Soren. Was the Serperior even a scientist? Given he was the leader of the node, she guessed he probably was.

"In fact, I briefly considered evolving into a Glaceon back when I was an Eevee, just because it would have helped me interact with dragon particles." Lumis' comment made the Glaceon's ears perk up. "But I ended up settling for an Espeon because, well, psychic-types and all."

Now she felt a bit silly. He had considered the Glaceon evolution because of its potential in the field of research, but Safira had evolved into one merely because they looked the cutest, at least in her opinion. Well, different reasons, all perfectly valid.

"We actually have the highest concentration of defenders among all nodes, around a forty percent," Lumis explained. "Not counting the Cerulean Warbler, of course, since all of its inhabitants are defenders."

Her eyes widened. Forty? "I wasn't aware your node was so short-staffed."

"I guess we aren't the most popular node," he said with a sigh. At least they weren't the least popular, that doubtful honor went to the Amber Crane. "It's not like what we do is the apex of fun."

Safira shook her head. "That's not true."

Lumis gave her a curious look and pointed to the machine by their side. "Uh? You don't find this we're doing tedious?"

"Um… I guess some parts could be considered a bit… dull, but I've found it mostly interesting." She had her doubts at first, but staying here with the Espeon repairing the machine had been worth it. Safira had learned more in these few hours than she would have if she had stayed back at the Calandra's library these last four days. The Espeon certainly made a good teacher, if only because he was actually a researcher himself and knew what he was talking about.

"Well, that's… I'm glad to hear that." Even Skoll found his work boring. It was nice to meet a kindred soul for once. "Now, shall we go back to it?"

"Ah, sure," Safira said with a gentle nod. Well, that conversation could have gone worse. She hadn't minded their little chat as much as she initially thought she would have, but she had to admit she wanted to keep working with the machine, too.

With their efforts combined, it took them a little more than three hours to finish patching up the machine. While a professional ice-type researcher would have certainly done it in less time, Lumis still thought it was quite an impressively low time for a beginner. Most of his coworkers were older than him, so it was unusual finding someone not even a year younger than him with similar interests. Maybe he should have talked more to the Glaceon thorough their four-day travel, but too late. At least she lived in a neighboring node, it's not like he couldn't go visit. He didn't even need an excuse, he knew Skoll well enough to know that he would want to go see the sisters on his own, Lumis just needed to tag along.

For her part, Safira had had quite a good time working with the machine. And the Espeon was… tolerable. Maybe she could add him to her list of people not to be scared of, along with her sister, her father and the Scizor Higure.

It wasn't long until Skoll and Ivy met back with them, after a somewhat tiring training session. After informing Sendoa that the machine worked again and promising to give it a quick check just before their show at the festival, just in case, the four eons booked up two rooms at a nearby hostel and called it a night. The long awaited festival would be just the next day! Although their anticipation made it hard to, they finally managed to fall sleep after a while.

The next morning, the seven entrances to the Conflux that allowed access from any of the nodes, Lilac Kiwi included, would open their doors again. Just a quick walk through the passageways and they would finally arrive at the massive pseudo-node that was the Conflux, were the festival for the 7777th anniversary of the foundation of the Heptagonal Ring would be held.


	7. Amenity

Every year, the seventh day of the seventh month, all the inhabitants of the Heptagonal Ring would reunite at the Conflux, the Ring's center, to commemorate the day their ancestors chanced upon a reservoir of Adamantium in the middle of a desert and laid the foundation of the metropolis that would later come to be known as the Heptagonal Ring. It was a celebration no pokémon would want to miss, no matter what node they belonged to.

You were a worker pokémon from the Garnet Oriole or the Amber Crane? Then you'd want to go to the festival to relax and break away from your usual obligations. A brawler from the Cerulean Warbler? It was a place to meet fellow fighters. Maybe you're a pacifist from the Coral Sittella? Then you'd want to go there to make new friends. Or perhaps one of the Azure Nightingale's scientists? It was a place to test and see the newest technologies. What about merchants from the Beryl Calandra? It was an opportunity to meet buyers and sellers. And lastly, if you belonged to the Lilac Kiwi, well, it was a party, what other reason would you need? Whatever their reasoning, few pokémon wanted to miss such an anticipated event.

But that was not all, no. For this year, it would have been 7777 years since the seven ancestors founded the Heptagonal Ring, making it all the more special. So feel free to go pick some popcorn and some juice of your favorite berry flavor, because this part will surely be–

Ugh, sorry, you'll have to excuse this humble troubadour, for she sometimes goes on and on speaking and doesn't know when to stop. Ah, could it be something that comes with old age? Not that I'm old, mind you. I consider the 8000s to be the prime of life.

But look at me digressing again. What an ugly habit of mine, and how unbecoming of such an elegant pokémon such as myself.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"Oh, dear Arceus! This is _sooooo_ big!" Kizuna looked around with wide eyes, completely mesmerized by the sight. "The Conflux is impressive!"

The pokémon by her side smiled at her, finding joy in her childish and innocent excitement, except for a Flareon, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Kizzie, aren't you a chronicler? Shouldn't you know how big the Conflux is already?"

"I do." But of course she did. Heck, she could tell him the exact radius of the dome, as well as its volume, and any other random info tidbits he asked for.

But who the hell cared about anything of that anyway? Look at all those pokémon! Oh, isn't that a Krabby? It's so tiny! And there's also a Bellsprout and a Cacnea talking there! And look at that Beartic trying to impress an Ursaring! So silly! And what's that? A Druddigon trying to sell his wares? Well, best of luck!

Zephyr stared at the Sylveon, delighting in her cheerful glee. She might have been the oldest one of them, but she sometimes acted like the youngest. "So you like this place, Kizzie?"

"Sure I do, Zephyr! More than all the Pecha berries in the world!" Wait a second, _all_ the Pecha berries in the world? That was a ton of Pecha berries… but no, she still preferred this! Seeing all these pokémon reunited at the Conflux… nothing could possibly compare, sweet berry or not!

Wait, maybe 'nothing' was an overstatement. Some things could actually compare, like managing to find a mate or convincing her Galvantula tutor to let her prolong her stay at the Heptagonal Ring with the other eeveelutions. Talking of which, where was he? Tesla hadn't appeared yet. Did he forg – No, chroniclers don't forget. Well, the yellow spider would appear sooner or later. For the time being she should make the most of her time with Zephyr and Scylla and Agni.

"Let's go!"

"Where?" Zephyr asked, mildly amused.

"Everywhere!" As much as she liked the place, it was their company that made the whole event worthwhile. "C'mon, guys!"

"Uh… Kizzie, you remember what we talked about last night and this morning, right?" Scylla asked her, adopting the gentler tone she could muster, briefly caressing her bows with her mermaid-like tail. "I have a play in a few hours. I've avoided my troupe for long enough, I should go see them or they'll start to worry."

"A-Ah, right…" Kizuna already knew this would happen, but that didn't meant she liked it. Not that there was anything she could do about it, so she might as well force a smile. She couldn't have the Genteel Mermaid worrying before her big show, now could she? "W-We'll make sure to see your play, Scylla!"

"Ah, please do. It would make me very happy if you all came see me. It'll start in a few hours, at the big stage near the center of the Conflux." Scylla stared at the Sylveon's face. That smile… it was clearly a fake smile. It was easy for an 'actress' like her to detect faked facial expressions. "Don't worry, Kizzie, I'll be back with you guys after the show. And you still have Agni and Zephyr to keep you company until then."

"No, not me," Agni interrupted. "I'm gonna go search for my sister Opal, she must be somewhere around this place."

"Oh, then… just Zephyr."

"Just Zephyr?" That wasn't quite what Kizuna had envisioned, she had wanted to spend the day with all of them. If she were to be alone with Zephyr, then… Wait a tiny little… would that count as a…? No, no, it wouldn't be a date. That'd be silly. But anyway, it was better than being alone. "Well, okay then."

"I'll see you guys later!" And saying that, the Vaporeon ran away. Their show would start soon and she wanted to meet with her troupe beforehand for some quick practice. Hundreds, if not thousands of pokémon would be watching, she didn't want to let them down.

Seeing that the Vaporeon had left already, Agni thought it would be a good time for him to leave too. "Well, if you excuse me, now I'll –"

But a Luxray interrupted him. "Zephs, man, we need you at the Kernel."

"Minos?" It was a familiar Luxray, a friend from his node. Since Agni and Kizuna didn't kno – Since Agni didn't know him, he introduced them to each other. Manners. "That's Minos, a pal from the Cerulean Warbler. Those here are Agni, my cousin, and Kizzie, a friend."

"Hey, what's up?" The lion casually raised a paw to them, not giving them much mind. He kind of was in a hurry. "Look, I know this is sudden, Zephs, but one of the Hitmontop defenders that were supposed to be guarding the Kernel Ore today is ill, so we have to make turns to substitute him, and the guys said yours starts now. I hope this doesn't wreck any plans you had for today. It'll be just a few hours, you'll be free by the time the famous Kiwi's show starts, so no worries about that."

Oh, great. Now Zephyr had to leave, too? Kizuna didn't like the festival so much anymore. And as if that wasn't bad enough on its own, some of the Luxray's information was missing from the Observatory, just like that Floatzel from the Coral Sittella. That's not something she wanted to have to deal with today, so she just ignored it. That's a problem for another day, she thought, today we just party like crazy!

"What? Right now?" Zephyr wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it, as made evident by his tone of voice.

"Yeah, right now. Sorry about it, man." Minos dashed to the center of the Conflux, where the Kernel Ore was located. Had they called him there too?

Anyway, Zephyr would have to go after him soon. He didn't want to enrage his superiors, especially Zvonimir. A furious Noivern was scary. Well, any Noivern was scary, but more so a furious one.

"Ugh… Sorry about this, Kizzie. But you heard him, they need me to guard the Kernel."

Of course, the Kernel Ore was essential to the Heptagonal Ring, Kizuna knew that. They couldn't risk it with so many pokémon around, especially with the possibility of the Beacon appearing. And Minos said Zephyr would be back before the show began anyway, it wasn't that long of a wait. "Okay. Just make sure you think about what we talked about yesterday, okay?"

"What we talked about yesterday…?" What was she talking about? They had talked about the chroniclers, about how difficult it was to raise them… Oh, and they also talked about being mates. So there's that, too. "You don't seriously mean…"

"Answer me later, okay?" Kizuna wasn't going to leave for the Observatory yet, she was convinced of that. If it were necessary she would tie herself to the ground with her own bows, but there was just no way she was leaving so easily. But even then, she still wanted an answer, any answer. She would have to eventually return to the Observatory sooner or later, that was ultimately unavoidable.

"Uh… Fine…?" No, it wasn't fine at all. Zephyr left immediately for the Kernel Ore, but only because the conversation was making him a little too uncomfortable. Maybe some alone time was what he needed.

Agni just watched as his cousin left and the Sylveon stared at him blankly. Zephyr said he would come back later, didn't he? Then there was no problem. For the time being, he should go search for her sister.

"Well, Kizzie, I'm leaving now. We'll look for you guys later at that stage Scylla mentioned."

As the Flareon started to walk away, Kizuna glanced at him, unsure of what to do. Now that both Scylla and Zephyr were gone she would be all alone, and that wasn't part of her plans. Of course, there was still one obvious solution.

"Wait, Agni! I'm coming with you!"

Scylla would be busy preparing for her play and Zephyr with his defender obligations, but the Flareon had no excuse. Since he was just gonna go search for Opal, it wouldn't hurt him if Kizuna tagged along. That is not to say he was particularly joyful about it. "What? But…" But what could he say? He didn't have any reason to keep her from coming, and now that the other two were gone, he knew she wouldn't want to be left alone. "Ugh, do whatever you want. Except touching me."

Oh, her dreaded Cute Charm ability. Kizuna wasn't even aware she had that ability until she had come to the Heptagonal Ring. Still, all she had to do was keep her distance from the Flareon, it wasn't that bad. They could still chat just fine. "Neat! C'mon, let's go look for Opal!"

And with a sigh, Agni darted after the Sylveon that was now running in front of him.

* * *

"So you're gonna go see that bird luchador guy?" Skoll asked to the Espeon by his side.

"Yes, I promised them yesterday I'd give their machine a quick look before their play, just in case," Lumis explained, getting ready to leave. "It shouldn't take me that long. I'll join you again later to watch their show."

"Ah, okay then. I'll be with the sisters, just look for us, okay?" Skoll told the mauve cat, who nodded as he left.

Only after the Espeon had left did Ivy realize what Skoll had just said. "Ah? You're gonna stay with us?"

"Well, if Lumis is leaving… You don't mind, right?" Skoll gave her the most innocent smile he could muster, which didn't look innocent at all.

But, all things considered, Ivy didn't really mind. "Nah, I don't mind. You don't either, right, Saf?"

Safira stared at her sibling blankly, thinking of what to say. Truth be told, she was a little tiny bit scared of the Umbreon, but as long as she was with her sister everything should be all right. "Um, no, I don't mind. But, um, aren't we gonna look for Dad?"

Ivy's eyes widened when she heard her sister mentioning their father. Didn't they promise him they would meet again here at the Conflux for the festival? They should go look for him posthaste! "Yeah, you're right. You're coming with us, right, Skoll?"

The Umbreon looked to the ground, suddenly not feeling so thrilled. He didn't have anything against their father, and the Linoone actually seemed like a decent guy, but he would still have preferred to be alone with the girls, and maybe Lumis. Or any of those other eeveelutions they met at the Calandra, like the Sylveon chronicler and the other three. But getting one of their parents into the equation… didn't sound like the most fun of ideas.

Ivy noticed his hesitation. "Hey, we're just gonna say 'hi' to him and then we'll leave. We're not gonna spend the whole festival with him or anything."

"You ain't hearing me complain." It did relieve him to hear that, though. So after a few hours with their father, Lumis would be back and the four of them would be together to see the anticipated Lilac Kiwi's show. That sounded more like a plan.

But while the Umbreon had no complaints, an insectoid pokémon did.

"Skoll." His stern, rugged voice was enough to make all of them twist their heads in his direction, catching sight of an imposing Flygon. It was one the girls had already met back at the Azure Nightingale, Jormund. "Skoll, it deeply pains me to have to inform you of this, but we require your immediate assistance for guarding the Kernel Ore. At such a crowded event, we cannot allow ourselves the luxury of leaving it unprotected."

"Protecting the Kernel?" It's not like Skoll hadn't done that before, but did it had to be right now, in the middle of the festival? "Wasn't any pokémon designated for that task beforehand? Dude, when it comes to planning, those guys suck more than a hungry Lickitung."

Jormund nodded with a solemn expression in his face, not landing on the ground at any point. "Yes, we had assigned a Hitmonlee from our node for vigilance, but he has unfortunately fallen ill, so we're taking turns substituting him. Yours should only last for a few hours. If you're worried about missing the famous show that the Lilac Kiwi had prepared for today, I can guarantee your turn will end before that, so you will not miss it."

"Damn, does it have to be now?"

Jormund landed and looked upwards, deep in thought. "My turn begins later, so we could swap them. That, however, would mean missing that show."

Skoll heaved a sigh. Well, damn, he wasn't giving him much of a choice. "If I go now, I'll have the rest of the day free to relax around the festival, right?"

"Naturally."

"Argh, okay then." Having to work at the most popular festivity in the Ring? Well, screw you too, life! But there was no point in getting angry, especially since none of the pokémon present were at fault. It was all because of some stupid illness, damn. "Ivy, Saf, you heard the dragon. You'll go see the Kiwi's show, right? I'll see you there."

Ivy nodded. Oh well. "Ah, fine." They would meet later anyway. All it meant was that she'd get to have some alone time with her sister and her father. "Look for us later at that big stage, yes?"

"You got it, cream eyes."

The sooner he got there, the sooner he would get to leave, right? Skoll wasted no time and followed after the Flygon, giving a last look back to the sisters and waving to them before he left.

After this, Ivy and Safira were left alone. No point in loitering around. "Let's look for Dad, Saf."

"Yes!" the Glaceon responded in a cheerful voice. She wasn't a fan of parties, but at least she would spend some time with her sister and father. It could have been much, much worse.

Their Linoone father wouldn't suddenly teleport to their side, so they started looking for him. The Conflux was big and filled with pokémon, but he would most likely be near the access that communicated the Conflux with the Beryl Calandra. It shouldn't take them long to get there.

* * *

The Conflux was bigger than any node, so looking for anyone was quite an ordeal. Fortunately, Agni knew that his vulpine sister would come from the Amber Crane, so he and Kizuna decided to check the Crane's entrance first. If Opal wasn't around there, she couldn't have possibly gone too far.

They found the Ninetales relaxing alone after a short search, lying on the ground near a bunch of other coworkers Agni recognized from the Amber Crane. Agni raised his voice to get her attention. "Opal, I'm here!"

The Ninetales raised her head only slightly, enough to see the source of the voice. Not like she hadn't recognized the voice, she was well used to it. "Hey, Agni. What's up?" She waved at him to come closer, although he was already walking to her by the time she did. "I see you're with… Kizzie, was it? So how many times has my brother complained through your travel?"

"126!" Kizuna cheerily answered.

Opal stared at her dumbfounded for a second before bursting out laughing. "Ha… You're a funny one." Kizuna didn't quite understand her reaction. That was the exact number of times Agni had complained. "Hey, where are Zephyr and that Vaporeon from the Kiwi, Sc… Scylla?"

"Scylla left to prepare for her play and Zephyr had to go defend the Kernel Ore," Agni explained to her. "So they left me with Kizzie here."

Opal closed her eyes and grinned to herself, slowly getting up. "Thank goodness you explained why you are alone with her, because my mind was already entertaining other reasons."

"Seriously, Opal?" Agni leered at her sister, with the kind of glare a Munchlax would throw at someone who just ate his favorite meal. "Not with someone with Cute Charm."

"W-Wait, her ability is Cute Charm?" Opal gave Kizuna a blank, astounded stare, her eyes wide as those of a Bronzor. "O-Oh, I see…"

Kizuna's eyebrows lowered. Her too? What was with everyone and Cute Charm? Was it really that bad?

Noticing her reaction, Opal immediately adjusted her attitude to try to improve the Sylveon's mood. "But there's nothing wrong with that. As long as you take care not to physically contact any males, all should be fine." After all, it wasn't her fault that her species had that ability, Opal wouldn't ostracize her just for having chosen to evolve into that form. "You're not being unfair to her, right, Agni? Not every pokémon with that ability is a monster who abuses it for their own benefit."

"I know, I know…" Agni said monotonously. "Really, I have nothing against her. As long as she keeps her distance."

Kizuna smiled sourly. It was better than nothing, she guessed.

Since the topic of conversation wasn't to anyone's liking, Opal decided it would be wise to change it. "Hey, Kizzie, what node are you from?"

Both eons gulped in unison at the Ninetales' question. Obviously, Kizuna couldn't allow herself to answer sincerely without giving away her identity. "My node…?"

"Yes. Scylla said she was from the Kiwi, but I think you never told me yours."

Time to think fast. "I'm… from…" C'mon, just say any node, the first to come to mind. "I'm nodeless!" Well, that could have gone worse.

"You're nodeless…?" Opal eyed her with open curiosity. The concept of a 'nodeless' pokémon wasn't foreign to the inhabitants of the Heptagonal Ring, but these nodeless mons were usually strong travelling wayfarers and hardened explorers. She would have never guessed this soft-looking pink creature was one of those. "Well, aren't you something."

She bought it? Thank goodness!

After talking to her, they found out that she was also waiting for the Kiwi's show to start, and that she didn't even know Scylla would be part of it. They spent a bit of time chatting to help assuage the wait, although none of the conversed topics was of transcendental importance.

* * *

The Kernel Ore was a massive seam of Adamantium located near the center of the Conflux, with the shape of an immense spike or barb made fully of Adamantium. It was the only place in the desert where Adamantium was known to grow naturally, and was thus the source of all Adamantium in the Heptagonal Ring. That explained its importance and why it was so imperative to assure its protection, as it was vital to the functioning of the Ring as a whole. Garm, leader of the Garnet Oriole, had taken measures to ensure it would remain protected through the duration of the whole festival, but unfortunately some of the assigned guardian pokémon had fallen ill, and thus some defenders had to hastily act as replacements.

Zephyr was one of those pokémon, much to his chagrin. He had just arrived to the Kernel Ore following a Luxray, who didn't look any happier. "Dude, I don't like this either, but someone has to do it. It'll be just for a little while, other defenders will relieve us later."

"I know, Minos, but that doesn't make it any more bearable." It's not as if it was difficult or anything, it was just guard duty after all. As long as no criminals appeared, there should be no problem, and no criminal would be mad enough to want to attack the Kernel Ore. Except for the Beacon, maybe.

He looked around, trying to distract his mind with anything, but all he could see were multiple pokémon having fun at the festival. It didn't exactly help matters. He also noticed a big green insectoid winged creature, which he presumed to be a bug-type, flying towards them, or rather towards the Kernel Ore. Was he here to protect it too? What's more, a familiar four-legged black creature was trailing after him.

"Hey, Skoll!" Zephyr yelled, waving to the newcomer.

"Oh, you're that Jolteon, um…" What was his name again…? It started with an L!

"Zephyr."

Yeah, that. "Hey, good to see you again, man. Oh, and I see… the lion is here too." And what was the lion's name? Something starting with an R, that's for sure… "You two pals or something?"

"Yup, we're from the same node," Minos explained.

Ah, of course. The Jolteon said he belonged to the Blue Warbler too, right? Just like the lion and Vetr. Hey, maybe he knew Vetr too? They all were in the same node after all. "Hey, Zephyr, you know Vetr?"

Zephyr lowered his head for a brief moment. Yes, that name definitely sounded familiar. "A Weavile? Yeah, I might've seen her a few times, and even brawled against her. Friend of yours?"

"Born at my node," Skoll explained, causing a surprised shriek in the Jolteon.

"That's… the Azure Nightingale?" Zephyr just had to stop to analyze the situation. The Umbreon said he was a defender from the Nightingale, didn't he? Then Vetr was born there too? The Weavile definitely didn't seem like traditional scientist material, she was easily one of the best fighters he had ever traded blows with. He fired a quick glance at Minos, who didn't look any surprised. He already knew, then? "So she was born at the Nightingale but moved to the Warbler? Then just like me. I wasn't born at the Warbler either, but at the Amber Crane."

"Or me," Minos added. "Coral Sittella."

"Whew," Skoll whistled, amazed. The Orange Sittella was filled with pacifists, it was weird finding someone who was born there but was now a member of the battle-obsessed Warbler. But, hey, that's his choice, and Skoll found no reason to complain. "The Nightingale sent us, me and Jormund here, to protect this Kernel thing. You're here in representation of your node, I presume?"

"You got it," Zephyr said with a nod.

"A Hitmontop should be taking care of this, but he apparently fell ill," Minos explained.

"My bad." Jormund gave a polite bow to express his condolences. The electric-types actually hadn't even met this particular Hitmontop, though. "A Hitmonlee from the Azure Nightingale similarly fell ill, and our presence was requested to make up for his absence."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. Two evolutions of Tyrogue ill of a sudden? No, wait, not just two. "A Hitmonchan from the Amber Crane also fell ill. That's why we had to be sent in his place during our last trade at the Beryl Calandra, remember?"

Skoll quickly nodded. Yeah, he remembered them saying something about an ill Hitmonchan during their last trip to the Green Calandra, back before they met the Sylveon chronicler, or even the Calandra sisters. "So three ill Hitmons at almost the same time? What's this, a fighting-type pandemic or something?"

"Ugh, don't even joke about those things, mate." Minos was violently shaking his head, as if trying to convince himself that it was impossible. He was almost shivering.

This wasn't a line of conversation anyone particularly wanted to follow, so any change to it would of course be welcomed. As for Zephyr in particular, there was something Minos had just said at the end of his last sentence that was still lingering in his mind. 'Mate'. Of course, the Luxray didn't mean it in that sense, but it still made Zephyr recall what Kizuna had told him earlier, which forced him to heave a sigh. Argh, he wasn't ready for this.

Dark-types tended to be quite perceptive, and Skoll was no exception. He noticed the Jolteon's sigh, and curiosity compelled him to ask. "Something wrong, spikes? We just have to stay here for a few hours, I think we'll survive."

"Nah, it's not that. It's…" It suddenly occurred to Zephyr that he wasn't comfortable talking about something like that with someone he had met like four days ago. "Mmh, never mind."

But Skoll wouldn't surrender so easily. Was he really trying to hide something from a dark-type? Ooooh, boy. He just had no idea who he was dealing with. Skoll knew the Jolteon left last time with the Sylveon, the Vaporeon and the Flareon, and had presumably spent most of his time with them, but now had to stay here defending the Kernel Ore away from them. Maybe it had to do with that? "Missing your pals?"

"No, I – Uh, yes, actually." Maybe that would make him drop the topic.

But no such luck.

Skoll could easily tell he was lying, but he still didn't know what the problem was. Not enough information to go by. Let's try inquiring some more… "But they're a cool bunch, aren't they? The Flareon was your cousin, right? Ar… Arsomething."

"Agni," the Jolteon corrected. Dear Zapdos, this Umbreon had a terrible memory for names. "Yeah, he's nice. A bit too serious, but not a bad boy."

Okay, he wasn't lying, as far as Skoll could tell. So it wasn't a family dispute, then? Oh, then it had to be about one of the girls! "And the Vaporeon and the Sylveon weren't half bad, by the way. That's some really good company you got, uh, you lucky bastard?" He intentionally talked in an overly suggestive manner, just to test his reaction.

"Haha, yeah…" He giggled nervously, drawing a questioning gaze from the Luxray. Time to get out of this, subtly. "So you're a defender like us, right?"

Not subtle enough. Zephyr was trying to redirect his attention, and that only meant Skoll was getting closer. Now just a last jab to determine which of the two females was the source of his disquiet. He thought of starting with Scylla, since he at least remembered her name due to her popularity. "The Genteel Mermaid is quite a sight, uh? Will she appear in that play later?"

"Ah, yeah, she said she would. She's quite a good performer, isn't she?"

"Wait, you guys know Scylla?" Minos laughed softly at the coincidence. "I've known her since she was a little Eevee. She was born at the Sittella too, just like me."

Zephyr nodded slowly. Yes, Scylla said she was born at the Coral Sittella back when they visited it, so it would make sense.

Whatever. The Vaporeon didn't seem to be what was unsettling him, Skoll thought. Was it the Sylveon, or something else altogether? He would have to be careful talking about that Sylveon without mentioning the chroniclers in front of Minos and Jormund, who knew nothing about them other than the myths everyone had heard. "And that Sylveon was really cute too, uh?"

"Kizzie? Y-Yeah, I guess."

Aha, gotcha! A nervous tick in the Jolteon's eye. Now to determine what was exactly his problem with the Sylveon. Unfortunately, Skoll was not one for subtleties. "You got some beef with the Sylveon or something?"

"N-No. We're fine, haha."

You needn't be a dark-type to tell he was lying. Most mons wouldn't look away shivering slightly and giggling timidly if they were telling the truth.

Even Minos found it a little suspicious. Who was this 'Sylveon' creature they were talking about? Context suggested they were talking about a female, so maybe… Yeah, not the first time he had seen this happen to the Jolteon. "Ah, don't tell me. Another rabid fangirl that can't take a no, uh?"

"What the hell…?" Zephyr briefly marveled at the lion's unintelligible trains of thought. "No, she's – I mean, we just…" He could desperately try to change the topic, which would have been painfully obvious, or he might actually talk about it with them. Maybe that's what he needed? Just talking about it? "Okay, let's say, for the sake of debate, that she was after me. Then what? What would you do?"

"That depends." Skoll's rings started to shine dimly, not because of the conversation, but because of the pride he felt for having managed to get the truth out of the Jolteon. "I mean, is she your type?"

Zephyr stared at him as if he had said something really stupid. What kind of question was that? "Um… no? You know, she's a fairy-type and I'm an ele –" Oh, oh, wait. Not that kind of type. Ooookay, he had misunderstood the question. Yes, then the question made much more sense. "Kizzie is, well… nice? I don't dislike her, at the very least."

The way Zephyr had said that made Skoll chuckle. "Then, dude, go wild!"

It was at that moment that Zephyr concluded that the Umbreon wasn't a good role model and that he should disregard his advice.

"Skoll, please, don't be so intrusive," Jormund scolded him. He didn't care much for the conversation, but the Umbreon was being too disrespectful, in his opinion. "You shouldn't meddle in other people's love affairs, they don't concern us."

Did he just say…? Zephyr violently shook his head. "Wait, wait, who's talking about love?"

Jormund stared at him for a second before closing his eyes. "My sincerest apologies. I assumed wrongly."

Minos passed one of his frontal legs over the Jolteon's shoulder, in what seemed to be a half-hug of shorts. "C'mon, love is for idiots."

"Yeah, haha…" Zephyr forced a laugh, a good way to cover the silence while thinking about what to say. He couldn't fool himself, that white-furred Sylveon was one of the most interesting mons he had ever met, but he still had to decide whether that was a good thing. Plus, she had Cute Charm as her ability, and she was a chronicler… Ugh, too many problems. Maybe with more time he might have changed his mind, but as of now, if Kizuna were to ask him later he would have to answer with a 'no'. He just hopped this wouldn't have a negative effect in their relationship, whatever it was.

"I instantly believe you, man." Skoll wasn't particularly interested, he merely wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. "Now we just wait until they relieve us so we can go back to the party, and you to your fairy friend."

"You said it. I want out of here," Minos said, warily eying the Kernel Ore by his side, as if it were a prey eying a predator. "Seriously, this metal thing gives me the creeps."

"It's just Adamantium," Skoll said. "It's not suddenly gonna grow a mouth and eat you."

"Well, I still find it creepy."

They all stared at the Kernel Ore for a moment. It was imposing, certainly, but it was hard to understand how the Luxray could be scared of it. It was, after all, just a big pile of Adamantium, and it was their duty to defend it for the good of the Heptagonal Ring.

That said, they didn't want to stay guarding it for too long, there was a party they were missing. After a handful of hours, some other pokémon finally came to substitute them, letting them loiter around the place freely. Both eeveelutions decided they might as well go together. Why not? They got along just fine, what with their mutual love of battling. If possible, they wanted to reunite the whole team of eeveelutions, but the Kiwi's show would start soon, so time wasn't on their side. Maybe after the show?

* * *

A Linoone and a Scizor. Well, that was easy. Ivy and Safira thought it would take them longer to find them, but as soon as they reached the area that served as an entrance to the Conflux through the Beryl Calandra, there they were.

"Dad! Higure! We're here!" Ivy raised her voice slightly to get their attention.

As soon as Linze caught sight of his daughters, the Linoone rushed in their direction at a speed utterly uncharacteristic of someone of his advanced age. Before they knew what was coming onto them, they felt the strong grip of the Linoone's small arms hugging them. Or trying to crush their lungs, it wasn't clear to an outside observer.

After Linze released them from his clasp, much needed oxygen returning to their lungs, Ivy finally found the strength to speak up. "Agh, Dad, we haven't gone to war or something!"

"You have no idea how worried I was." Although they were now free from his grip, he had now entered a kissing spree with their foreheads as its target. "There are so many dangerous criminals out there."

"And yet you're more of a hazard to us than any of them." Ivy tried to push his father away with a paw, but the small raccoon remained unmovable. How could such a small frame hold so much strength? "Really, Dad, stop. We're also happy to see you, but stop."

"Well, okay, okay." With a groan, the Linoone finally accepted to stop pestering them. Not that he would ever consider that 'pestering'. He turned his face now to the Glaceon. "You're okay too, right, Saf?"

"Ah, of course." She gave him a smile and nodded to give her words more credibility. "We successfully sold those medicines to Mr. Zvonimir at the Cerulean Warbler. Well, Ivy did, anyway…"

"Nah, it was teamwork, Saf." Ivy gave her sibling a quick hug, bringing a smile to the faces of the Linoone and the Scizor nearby. Ivy might be the most experienced merchant of the two, but it's not like she considered her sister to be a burden because of that. "The trip was all the more fun because you all came."

"You all…?" Higure repeated Ivy's last words.

Linze had also noticed those words. Didn't his daughters go alone? "Did someone join you in your travel?"

"Um… Yes, we got some company." Ivy briefly pondered whether she should lie or not, but why should she? It's not like their father would get angry over something like that. If anything, it would soothe him to know they weren't all alone. "Remember the Umbreon and the Espeon from the Azure Nightingale that stayed home that night, the ones that had come to our node for commerce? We managed to catch up to them before they left and, for one reason or another, we ended up staying together for the whole duration of the trip."

"Oh, so you got some additional protection? That's good." Their father was as predictable as always, ever the worrier.

This annoyed Ivy slightly. She knew he did so out of love, he must have felt alone ever since their mother died, but it still irritated her that he didn't trust in their abilities. She hadn't been training with Higure all these years for nothing. "We found no outlaws, but I'm sure I could have handled them if we had, even without the help of those guys from the Nightingale."

"Self-confidence is always good, Ivy, but you mustn't let it grow into arrogance. That will make you blind to the dangers of the world," Linze said, adopting his most philosophy-esque tone. "I doubt not that you would have no trouble against a run of the mill burglar, but some of those criminals are quite – I mean, some even manage to evade the Garnet Oriole's police! And there are even some rumors about, uh, how do people call them again? Absol?"

"Absol…?" Safira absentmindedly repeated. Was he serious?

Higure sighed. "Linze, please don't go around saying things like that. That's most likely just baseless townsfolk gossip."

Ivy couldn't help but giggle innocently. Dear Shaymin, their father got scared for anything. "An Absol, seriously? C'mon, Dad. That monster that causes catastrophes?"

Safira nodded. "They don't even exist, that's just the kind of thing you tell kids to scare them."

"Yeah, like, 'If you don't eat all your Aspear Berries, the Big Bad Absol will come and eat you!'." God, did she hate Aspear Berries. She didn't care how nutritive they were, they were just too damn sour.

"Indeed. Glad to see you're more reasonable than your father," Higure praised. "The Absol are just myths, like the Missingno or the chroniclers."

This comment made the sisters gulp. They knew the chroniclers were real, at the very least, but the Absol? That was ridiculous. A common, non-legendary species of pokémon capable of brining disasters wherever they went? It simply wasn't possible.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I just let my imagination fly sometimes…" Linze conceded the point. "But forget about that, we're at the 7777th festival! Have you come here to spend some time with your old man?"

"Uh… no, not really. We're just here to say hi, so…" Ivy raised a paw. "Hi."

Safira imitated her older sister. "Hi."

"Mmmh. Well, okay." Linze similarly saluted them with a paw. So they weren't gonna stay with him, uh? Aaah, they grow so fast…Now that they're older they'd want to be with their friends, like those Umbreon and Espeon they had mentioned before. Those… male… Umbreon and Espeon they had mentioned before. No, but he wanted to think he was a cool and modern dad, so he didn't care, or at least tried not to. Besides, he knew his daughters weren't stupid, they knew what they were doing. He certainly hoped so. "So you're gonna go back to your friends, then?"

"Yep," Ivy answered.

"You too, Saf?"

"Um…" Safira loved her father as much as Ivy did, but she still preferred to go with her sister. They could even meet Lumis later, and maybe also that Vaporeon, she seemed nice last time they saw her. "I think I'm going with Ivy."

"Oh, that's good." Linze had held a slight sliver of hope that she would have decided to stay with him instead but, no, this was actually much better. He couldn't help but feel that his younger Glaceon daughter might be a bit too sheltered, so meeting other mons would only mean her opening up. Their last year at the festival was the first one Safira had decided to go with Ivy instead of staying with him, so he was glad to see she would repeat that this year too. "Really, I'm just gonna be discussing boring political stuff with Higure, you won't be missing anything interesting. You'll have more fun going with your sister."

"But of course!" Ivy nuzzled her sister, glad that she was coming with her after all. That's what she had anticipated, but there was always the chance that Safira had decided to stay with their father instead. "Hey, let's go to the big stage and find a good spot! You're coming see the Kiwi's show too later, right, Dad?"

"Mmmh. I'll consider it, if I have the time."

"Let's go then, Saf!"

The sisters started to walk in the direction that lead to the stage, leaving the Linoone and the Scizor behind, talking about their own matters.

* * *

Lumis got closer to the machine to get a better sight of it, lowering his head to better analyze its inner core. Had the dragon particles moved since the previous day?

"I see the ice-type lass isn't with you. Has something happened to her?" A Hawlucha by his side asked.

"No, she's perfectly fine." Now that he thought about it, shouldn't he have brought Safira here? If the machine had some kind of problem with its dragon particles, he wouldn't be able to do anything himself. But, no, since time wasn't on their side, if that happened it would be better to just contact a professional ice-type scientist from the Azure Nightingale instead. Plus, this was supposed to be a festival, how could he ask her to work in the middle of one? "It's just that, well, she isn't from our node."

"Oh, you're right."

The dragon particles fortunately seemed to remain in place. Whatever little dislocations they had suffered overnight were insignificant and should have no effect on the correct functioning of the machine. This brought a subtle smile to his face.

"So is everything alright?" Sendoa asked, hoping everything would be fine.

"Luckily, yes. You stored it in a cold place last night like I suggested, right?"

"Ah, yes, we did. Then will it be ready for our play today?"

"Yes, it's ready to use. Your guys know how to operate it, right?"

"Yes, yes, leave that to us."

"Good. Then my work here is done."

The Hawlucha extended one of his wing-arms towards the feline. "I'd like to thank you again for your assistance. Even if there was no problem with the machine after all, we still appreciate that you have taken the time to come examine it in the middle of the festival."

Lumis shook his paw with the Hawlucha's claw-like appendage. Fortunately, even though Sendoa was bipedal, he was still short enough so that a common-sized eeveelution could give him a handshake. Or pawshake. Or clawshake. Or whatever they called it.

A nearby Ludicolo also wanted to show him his thanks, although he did so much more effusively by dancing around the cat, who understandably wore a baffled expression on his face. "Muchísimas gracias, amigo! You're the best of the best of the best, muchacho!"

Lumis watched the Ludicolo dance around with awe, somewhat surprised that he could move with such swiftness in such a rotund body. It was about time Lumis left, and the Ludicolo's peculiar dance wasn't precisely convincing him to stay.

"Mr. Ludicolo, you're making him uncomfortable!" a female approaching voice admonished him. When they turned their eyes to the source of the voice, they saw a Vaporeon they all had already met before.

"Scylla!" If there were any doubts about her identity, they were dispelled when the Ludicolo screamed her name. He then ran to her. "You're back, Scylla! That makes me so happy, muy feliz!"

"Oh, Scylla, you're back. They told me you were gone," Sendoa said, giving the Vaporeon a polite reverence. "Good to see you're back."

Lumis stared at the Vaporeon for a brief second, wondering where he had seen her before. Ah, of course, she was that Vaporeon back at the Calandra. Wasn't she a famous performer or something? That would explain why other performers from the Kiwi would know her.

"Oh, your name was… Lumis, I think? Hey, it's good seeing you again." Scylla gave him a gracious, elegant bow. Maybe she was being way too well-mannered? From what she remembered the Espeon was as serious as Agni, maybe just a little less, so she didn't want to accidentally offend him.

"Ah, yes, my pleasure." Lumis also gave her a bow, although his was comparatively clumsier. After all, he was the only non-actor present. "The machine is now fully operative, but please contact me if it gives you any trouble."

"We shall," Sendoa said. "Then, we won't take more of your time. I understand you'll want to spend the festival with your friends."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Lumis bowed down yet again. He was bowing a lot today, but everyone was so polite that he simply couldn't help it. Funny, since they were all from the Lilac Kiwi and people from that node had a fame of being rather… lax with their manners.

"You'll see our play, right?" Scylla asked the Espeon before he left. "Ivy wanted to see it at least. Not sure about the others." She found it a bit funny that, in a group of so many eeveelutions, only the Leafeon had seemed to be a fan of hers. Funny, or maybe sad, she wasn't sure.

"Ah, yes, we probably will." He was sure that Skoll at least would want to see it, especially if a female eeveelution would appear. Ivy too, since she seemed to like this kind of thing. "Now, I should probably go look for them."

"Yeah, I'll try to join with you guys after the play. Maybe you could try looking for Agni and the others too?"

"Agni?" Hearing that name made the Ludicolo's face light up. Even more than usual, I mean. "Ah, that's the name of your sweetheart, isn't it?"

Agni? Wasn't that the name of the Flareon Lumis had traded with back at the Calandra? So they were…? Well, no matter. Lumis wasn't the kind to comment on something like this. They were free to do anything they wanted, it was hardly anything of his concern.

Sendoa's surprise was more apparent, although he still retained his manners. "Oh, so you have found a… special someone? Good to hear."

"Y-Yeah…" Oh, dear Suicune. She had completely forgotten the lie she had told Mr. Ludicolo last time. "But, I mean, we're just getting to know each other. It's nothing serious or anything, so don't be surprised if we suddenly, I don't know, split up or something." She tried to sound convincing, and she managed to.

"But chica, those are just the typical lover quarrels!" The Ludicolo said, making her smile sourly. This wasn't working as she had expected. "Don't let that discourage you! Sé fuerte!"

This had little to do with Lumis. In fact, he was starting to feel a bit awkward in the middle of a dispute that didn't concern him. "Now, I should leave. Goodbye and good luck with your play." He gave them one last bow before leaving. Sweet Uxie, his neck was going to hurt from so much bowing after his.

"Yeah, make sure to have fun," was all Scylla said as she waved him off.

"And don't forget to watch our show, muchacho!" the Ludicolo said as the cat left, spinning around himself as his particular way to say goodbye.

Now that the Espeon was gone and the three members of the Lilac Kiwi were left alone, Scylla decided to remind them of their upcoming event. "Well, how about a little rehearsal before our big show?"


	8. Twister

Some pokémon from the Lilac Kiwi were already on stage, testing that everything was correct, although it would still be a few minutes before the show started. Ivy and Safira had already found a good spot where they could watch the play, and were impatiently waiting for it to start. Well, Ivy more so than Safira. She would finally get to see her idol on scene! Or at least, she hoped Scylla would be part of the play. But given how popular this event was, there was simply no way she would miss it, right?

While Ivy had her eyes glued to the stage, despite nothing interesting happening on it, Safira's eyes were darting around the many pokémon in the Conflux. Way too many. But there was a duo in particular that caught her attention: a Jolteon and an Umbreon. The Umbreon was clearly Skoll, and the Jolteon… Wasn't that the Jolteon they met back at the Calandra, the one that went with the Sylveon chronicler? Safira nudged her sister to get her attention and then pointed a paw to the two male eeveelutions.

"Oh, that's Skoll. But who's the Jolteon? He's familiar, have we seen him bef – Oh, wasn't he a friend of Scylla?" Maybe they were looking for them? She decided to call them. "Hey, Skoll! We're here!"

"Ivy! Saf!" Skoll quickly noticed the sisters and ran to them. The Jolteon followed after once he noticed the Umbreon running. "We were looking for you, girls! Waiting for the show, uh?"

"Yeah, it should start soon," Ivy said, confirming his suspicions. "Are you gonna stay here to watch it with us?"

"Probably." Skoll took a quick look around to see if he saw Lumis anywhere, but no luck. "We were looking for Lumis and for Zephyr's friends, but the show it's gonna start soon. I think we will miss it if we keep searching."

Oh, Zephyr, that was the Jolteon's name. Ivy knew his name started with a weird letter like a 'Z' or an 'X', but didn't quite remember exactly what it was.

"I guess we should stay, then. We can keep looking for them after the Kiwi's show ends," Zephyr said. "If… you don't mind me staying, of course."

"What? No, we don't mind, why should we?" Ivy shook her head. Why in the world would he think they would oppose to him staying? "Right, Saf?"

Skoll was one thing, she had been traveling and practically living with him and Lumis for four days after all, but she barely knew the Jolteon. Although perhaps precisely because of that, she felt like she was in no position to judge him. She'd have to trust him for the time being. At least, in spite of all those pointy spikes, he gave off an amiable vibe. "Y-Yes, of course."

"Good then. Now let's just wait until the Lilac Kiwi's show starts." Zephyr sat not far from them, and then Skoll did the same, although much closer to the siblings. "You were a great fan of Scylla, weren't you, Ivy?"

"Ah, yes. So she's gonna be in the play?"

"That's what she told us, yes."

Ivy smiled to herself. Great.

How long until the show started? No more than ten minutes, probably. They just had to wait for a little longer, and they decided to kill time in different ways. Ivy and Zephyr were talking about their respective travels, Safira was listening to their conversation, and Skoll was just glancing around bored. His face and rings started to light up slightly when his eyes set on a familiar face.

"Hey, Freya!"

At the sudden raise of his tone of voice, they all looked at the same direction Skoll was, noticing a Mienshao. The sisters had never seen one of their species in person, but the weasel-like creature seemed strikingly familiar to Zephyr for some reason. His face went sullen when the reason why dawned on him.

This Mienshao just stared at the Umbreon. "Oh, Skoll. I'm glad to see you, that I am." In contrast to her kind words, her face didn't seem to convey a joyous emotion. It's not that she looked angry or annoyed, mostly indifferent.

Her face, though, turned leery when she took notice of the pokémon beside Skoll, particularly the Jolteon. "I know I've seen that face somewhere before. Weren't you with that chronicler last time?"

'Chronicler'. The mention of that single word was enough to put them all in a state of alert. Skoll in particular seemed quite befuddled. "Huh?"

Zephyr approached the Umbreon slowly, his eyes affixed on the Mienshao. What did Skoll know her from? "Do you know her, Skoll?"

"Yeah, that's Freya, a friend from the Azure Nightingale," Skoll explained. Since they belonged to the same node, it wasn't much of a surprise that they would know each other. "What's the matter? What are you saying about the chroniclers, Freya?"

"That yellow spiky critter over there." Freya pointed to the Jolteon, as if her description wasn't specific enough. "He's allied with a chronicler."

Yes, he was, they knew that. Freya must have been referring to that Sylveon chronicler, Kizuna. The question was how she knew and why did she look like she had a problem with it.

Zephyr dispelled their doubts with a simple revelation. "She's with the Beacon."

The Beacon? Naamah's Beacon? Ivy moved in front of her sister, a bit worried about what this presumed delinquent might do to them. It's not like they were directly allied with the chroniclers, but since Zephyr was by their side it would be easy for the Mienshao to make such an assumption.

On his part, Skoll was just glancing between Zephyr and Freya over and over again, trying to process the information he had just received. Freya, an integrant of the Beacon? The same group that had attacked the Calandra, the one that Zoroark belonged to? "Freya…? I mean, tell me that's not…"

"I'm with the Beacon, that much is true." Her confirmation only made them tenser, especially the Umbreon, who was glaring at her blankly as if his soul had left him. "Skoll, if you'll allow a friendly bit of advice, you should get away from that punk."

"Wait a minute here…" Skoll moved closer to Freya. They were obviously not going to fight in the middle of such a crowded area, they were already drawing some questioning glances, and he didn't want to fight her anyway. "Those guys at the Beacon want to destroy all Adamantium. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm siding with them."

If there were any doubts about her sanity, she had just dispelled them. She was utterly mad! Did she really want to annihilate all Adamantium, just like the Zoroark? Not only was it absurd and insane, it was most likely impossible.

"Is this a joke or something? Cool, we've totally fallen for it, you've had your fun, now tell us it's all a joke." Skoll looked at the Mienshao with begging eyes, still holding a small hope that this was all a misunderstanding. But he was only deceiving himself. Freya wasn't a friend of jokes, he knew that. "But… why? Are they, like, I don't know, forcing you or threatening you or something? You can tell us! They won't attack us with this many people around, we'll just go contact the Oriole and… and…" No, what was he saying? She was a spectacular defender, she wasn't the kind of pokémon you could just threaten without losing a leg or two.

"What are you doing here at the Conflux?" Zephyr asked her. He wasn't worried about the people, the Garnet Oriole would immediately intervene if they started attacking bystanders. "If you're plotting anything weird, we'll…"

"We want to watch the play. That's our plan."

Um…

Well, okay.

"Are you kidding us?" Yeah, like Ivy would buy something like that. Did that weasel think she was stupid? "So your criminal group comes to a festival full of people for totally peaceful reasons, right? Now you're gonna start giving away berries and everything."

"Who said we're a criminal group? We have nothing against the good people of the Heptagonal Ring. Our only quarrel is against Adamantium."

What…? She had just said something incredibly stupid, Safira thought. "B-But people depend on Adamantium to live. You can't say you have nothing against them. If you somehow removed Adamantium from the world you would do them much harm."

"That's not true. I'm doing this precisely because I care for our people. Adamantium is a hazard that must be eradicated."

The certainty with which she had said that unsettled Safira. Skoll had just said that Freya was from the Azure Nightingale, right? They would know much more about Adamantium than any other pokémon in any other node, then. So was she right…? No, Lumis had fervently defended Adamantium in their encounter with Naamah. Maybe she was just a defender like Skoll, she wouldn't necessarily know much about Adamantium then.

"Look, I understand how useful Adamantium is to our civilization, trust me when I say I do, but I can't let that pragmatism cost us our lives." And with that dramatic parting phrase, she walked away in a similarly dramatic fashion.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Freya?" Skoll managed to intercept her before she left their sight. "We're not done talking!"

"Yes, we are. You're not going to convince me and I'm not going to convince you. Any conversation, thus, would be an utter waste of time." Freya started moving again, ignoring the Umbreon. "That show will start soon and I would like to find a good place to watch it. Let me be."

No point in pursuing her. What would that achieve? Fighting in the middle of this much people? Someone innocent might end up hurt. Maybe letting her go was the best choice after all. They would certainly meet her again, that much was clear.

They had caused quite an uproar and many pokémon were glancing at them, but most just assumed it was a small quarrel between friends. Their clash with Freya had left a bad taste in their mouths, but at least the Kiwi's show would start soon. Maybe that would help them clear their heads, which they really needed.

* * *

Lumis was walking around the perimeter of the Kiwi's stage looking for Skoll, or the sisters, or anyone, really. The show would start briefly, so maybe he should give up on his search and find a close seat to watch the show. He could resume his search after it ended.

But before he could sit down in an empty stop he had found, a high-pitched girlish voice called his name. "Hey, Lumis! We're here, helloooo!"

Was that voice calling for him? 'Lumis' wasn't the most common of names, so he guessed so. When he turned his head to the origin of the sound, he saw a Sylveon, presumably the source of the voice, a Flareon and… that must be a Ninetales. When he got closer to them he noticed that he had already met the two eeveelutions, at least.

He guessed they could keep him company until he found Skoll. "Oh, hello. You were… Kizuna?"

"Yup. C'mere, we got a place for you!" Kizuna started tapping the ground near her with one of her bows.

That place was way too close to her, to Lumis's judgment, so he sat a short distance away from the spot she was pointing at. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the play if he had to sit so close to a female, especially one with Cute Charm.

"You were Agni, right?" Lumis asked the Flareon.

"That's correct. I'd like to thank you again for our successful trade back at the Beryl Calandra. I hope you'll buy from us again in the future." Loyal clients were a must for any successful metalworker like Agni.

"Oh, yes, we likely will." They had been acquiring Adamantium related items from the Amber Crane for many years, why would that change now?

"It deeply gladdens me to hear that. Our node, the Amber Crane, always strives to offer a –"

"Agni, you're gonna scare our customers away if you're always so tiresome," the Ninetales said. "There's a point where courtesy becomes suffocating. Aren't you two about the same age? Then what are you doing talking to each other as if you were a couple of old men?"

"Mmh. I guess." Maybe Agni was taking this too seriously. And wasn't this supposed to be a party, after all? Maybe he could afford to be a bit laxer around them.

"So, Lumis, uh? I'm Opal. Well met." The Ninetales walked beside the Espeon and offered her paw. "Good to see my brother is making some friends for a change."

"Oh, of course." Lumis accepted her paw, shaking it with his own. Compared to the Sylveon, this fox looked much tamer. She probably wouldn't jump at his neck. Wait, did she say 'brother' just now? Agni was the only other male present, was she referring to him? Given their different species, it seemed impossible. Perhaps one of them was adopted? Lumis said nothing about it, since he considered that further questioning would be seen as impolite. "It's always nice meeting a fellow psychic-type."

Opal chuckled at this. "I'm pure fire, partner. I'm guessing you're reading some residual psychic energy within me?"

She wasn't fire/psychic? Oh, of course, Ninetales were pure fire-types after all, although highly proficient in psychic skills. That must be what had confused Lumis. "My bad."

"Hey, no big deal. I'm taking it as a compliment." She chuckled once again, not giving it much mind. Not the first time it had happened. They see her moving things with her mind and they assume she's a psychic-type, as if pokémon couldn't be skilled in moves they didn't share a type with. "Since you're a psychic-type yourself, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you're from the Nightingale. Am I right, or perhaps am I right instead?"

"Yes, I'm a researcher at the Azure Nightingale."

"What a plot twist. Just like almost half of the psychic mons in the Ring, then." Actually, the reason Opal knew was because Agni had mentioned travelling to the Calandra to trade with someone from the Nightingale a few days ago. It had to be this Espeon. "So you're staying with us to watch the Kiwi's show, then?"

"I guess. I was looking for my friend, but that will have to wait for later."

"We're your friends too!" Kizuna happily proclaimed.

"Ah… Okay." Lumis wasn't sure if they could be considered 'friends' just like that, since they barely knew each other, but at least he had nothing against them. And he had to admit they seemed nice, more or less.

Now they just had to wait for the show to begin. How much longer would they have to wait? Just a handful of minutes at most. And although their wait wouldn't be boring, they would have wished it was.

A black furred fox materialized in front of them all of a sudden. The first thing she did was sit down to their height level, all while wearing a grin on her face.

Agni looked intently at the newcomer. A black furred fox? Wasn't that the description Zephyr gave of the Calandra's assaulter? Could she be…? No, it had to be a coincidence. But as he turned his head to the side and saw the expressions on the faces of Kizuna and Lumis, he started to wonder if maybe it wasn't a coincidence after all.

"Guys, that's not…"

"Naamah. Yes, that's her," Lumis answered, confirming his fears.

Kizuna shot a quick glance at the Espeon. How did he know how the Zoroark looked like? "Have you met her?"

"Ah, yes, we're pals," the Zoroark answered before the Espeon could. "I talked to them the other day. To him, to his Umbreon friend, and to the two sisters from the Calandra."

"We've talked, yes." Lumis watchfully leered at the Zoroark. At least it didn't seem like she was going to attack, although with her illusions one could never know for sure. "But we're not, uh, 'pals'."

"That's what I thought." Kizuna sighed, relieved. But of course they wouldn't side with the Beacon. Why would she even think of something so ridiculous?

Opal was starting to feel a bit lost. That was a Zoroark, wasn't it? Did they know her? "So, anyone care to fill me in?"

Lumis sighed. Where to start? "That's Naamah, a member of a criminal gang that goes by 'The Beacon'."

"A criminal?" Opal looked at her brother looking for confirmation. That was quite a grave accusation, not one they should make lightly. "What's all this about, Agni?"

"If she is indeed Naamah, she attacked the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity a few nights ago," Agni explained. It was difficult to explain anything more without giving away Naamah's relationship to the chroniclers, which he preferred to keep hidden from his sister.

"You…" Opal suddenly got up, her face adopting a firm, yet serene expression. Festival or not, she was a defender. If this Zoroark was truly a criminal, she would have to do something about it. "Is that true? Did you assault the Calandra?"

"I don't take kindly to those accusations you're throwing in my direction." Naamah's smile turned sour. "I just came here to have a good time like everyone else, I don't deserve this. Shame that only four of us came here after all. I guess the Luminary and Gev are more of the solitary kind, and Kay and Keira probably don't even like this kind of thing."

Did she just mention a bunch of names of what presumably were her teammates? Kizuna's eidetic memory would make sure to memorize them in case they came handy later. Kay and Keira were relatively common names in the Ring so it wouldn't help her much. And what in the world was 'Gev'? A gigaelectronvolt? No, it had to be a diminutive or a nickname or something.

"Answer," Opal insisted, her tone firm. "Did you assault the Calandra?"

Naamah shook her head. "No, I didn't, partner. I just went there to make a visit of courtesy, but then a certain yellow spider attacked me, so I understandably had to defend myself. Defending yourself is not a crime, right, Opal?"

Kizuna considered what Naamah had just said. She was technically right, since it was Tesla, her Galvantula tutor, who first attacked. But he did so only because the Zoroark had more than questionable intentions. She couldn't really blame her tutor for that.

But never mind all that. Had she just called Opal by her name? Opal herself was quite befuddled by this. She was quite sure this was the first time she had met the Zoroark. "How do you know my name?" She tried to sound tough, but there was a slight hint of fear in her voice. Whatever the reason for knowing her name was, she knew it wouldn't be something good.

Suddenly, the shape of the Zoroark started to waver, her black fur turning white like snow, and nine tails emerging from her back. Once they looked at her whole body, what they saw was an almost mirror image of Opal, except for the red markings around her eyes, reminiscent of those present in a Zoroark.

Oh, of course. Their species were supposed to be masters of illusion, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise that they could adopt different forms.

"Opal, I know your name – a very beautiful name by the way – because I am a chronicler." Naamah's form started to distort once again, but instead of turning back into a Zoroark, now she copied Kizuna's form. "Just like Kizzie."

"You are a _what_?" Opal stared at the Zoroark – a Sylveon now, wondering if the illusions were audial as well as visual. Had she heard correctly? She turned to Kizuna, the real Sylveon. "She is a _what_?"

"Hold on, you didn't…?" Naamah brought one of her illusory bows in front of her mouth, covering it. "Oh, I was convinced they would have told you. Sorry."

"What is she talking about, Kizzie?" Opal's tone was stern, although not hostile.

"Uh… we…" Could she really lie at this point? It would certainly prove difficult with Naamah in front of them. Maybe she should just tell her the truth, and hope Agni wouldn't get too angry. "Yes, it's true. We're both chroniclers."

Opal kept glaring at her for some seconds, neither of them lowering their gazes, although Kizuna was starting to feel intimidated. "You will understand if I find that really difficult to believe."

It was understandable, yes. But Kizuna knew how to convince her. "Opal, Ninetales, female, pure fire, 3'09'', 44.2 lbs. Ability: Flash Fire. Preferred berry: Cheri. Egg group: Fiel–"

"Okay, you can stop now, sweetheart." Either that Sylveon was inhumanly good at guessing heights and weights and favored berry tastes, or she was telling the truth. But what about the Zoroark? Was she a criminal after all or not? "What are you doing in this place, Zoroark?"

"You can call me Naamah, mate." Naamah sat beside Kizuna and started to intertwine her fictitious bows with Kizuna's real ones. Kizuna was quite surprised to find that the Zoroark's illusory feelers felt just like her authentic Sylveon ones. She considered pushing her aside, but as long as she wasn't attacking… The observing mons could only tell them apart because of the red markings around Naamah's eyes, because other than that they looked like exact twins. "And I insist, I've only come here with my comrades to have some fun. The Kiwi's show is starting soon, right? I'd like to watch it."

Naamah, still retaining her Sylveon shape, was attentively watching the stage. Just like she had said, the show would start soon. Since she wasn't causing any trouble, Opal decided to let her be, but sat not far from her. "Don't try anything weird. I'm a well-trained defender."

"I know, Opal." Naamah was still beside Kizuna, who didn't seem to mind her presence all that much, since she wasn't being unfriendly. "Don't worry, we won't do anything until the festival ends."

'Until the festival ends'. That didn't do much to appease the Ninetales, who still kept her eyes on the Zoroark out of caution. Neither Lumis nor Agni seemed too fond of her company either, firing distrusting glares in her direction every now and then.

But she seemed tame so far. They could only hope she would remain like that for long.

* * *

The 'show' the Lilac Kiwi had organized was actually a consecution of short sketches narrating important events both in the past and present of the Heptagonal Ring, as well as a few fictional stories. It had been quite entertaining overall.

The show was nearing its end, at its last 'act'. There was a massive rock-like prop in the middle of the stage emulating the Kernel Ore. The genuine Kernel Ore was located not too far from the stage so it was easy to look at both of them at once, making it easy to see their outstanding similarity. Surrounding it was a group of different pokémon, all feigning they were working on the ore.

"Extracting Adamantium from the Kernel Ore is certainly an exhausting job!" one of them, a Sandshrew, said. "But this is our duty, the duty of the Amber Crane! Thanks to our efforts, the peoples of the Heptagonal Ring will have as much Adamantium as they may need!"

Away from the stage, at the public, Opal commented the scene with his brother. "They're giving our node some recognition. Nice, uh?"

"I guess." While Agni didn't like theatre much, he had to admit he was enjoying it somewhat. "Although neither of us works gathering Adamantium from the Ore, we're both metalworkers. Well, you're also a defender, but –"

The voice of a Ludicolo brought them back to the stage. "Amigos, our brave gatherers were peacefully working one day at the Kernel Ore, when suddenly some outlaws appeared! They wanted the Adamantium for themselves!"

A group of Beldum was operating a G-2401-T below the stage, the same machine Lumis and Safira had helped repair the previous day, which was now completely functional. The Beldum pressed a series of switches and turned some levers in the machine, causing a curtain of smoke to cover the stage.

While the stage was still drowned in smoke, two pokémon jumped on the stage. It was hard to determine who they were because of the smoke, but once it settled down their identities became clear, and the public burst into a roaring cheer followed by a collective applause.

One of them was a male Gabite wearing a – Wait, wasn't that a Gible last time? Good to see he had evolved. Anyway, he was wearing some sort of bicolor silk dress, the lower half being white and the upper half being green, as well as what appeared to be a green helmet on its head. More worrying was what seemed to be a red plate piercing through his chest, but once the smoke fully cleared it became patent that it was simply another prop, and that the Gabite wasn't actually stabbed. Well, thank goodness.

But, while the Gabite no doubt enjoyed some popularity among dragon-types, the previous ovation wasn't because of him, but because of the performer by his side.

This one was a pokémon each and every one of the eeveelutions, and even Opal, recognized instantly. The Vaporeon was dressed in silk gown similar to the one the Gabite wore, but fully white except for some green sleeves. A greenish wig adorned her head, and a red plate seemed to be going through her chest, much like the Gabite.

Of course, the eeveelutions among the spectators would comment on Scylla's apparition. Kizuna would, specifically. "Look at that, she's dressed as a psychic/fairy! Like me and Lumis!"

Lumis stared at her out of fear she might suddenly jump at him, and noticed some of her feelers reaching out to him. "Kizuna, no. We're watching the play."

"Later?"

"No, not later either." He wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do either, but he was certain he would be happier not knowing.

"Aw…"

Kizuna pulled her bows back, making Lumis sigh relieved. It's not like he had anything to fear, he could have just teleported or raised a barrier. Agni was watching the situation with minor discomfort, while Opal just giggled at their antics. Opal had allowed herself to lower her guard a bit, for the Zoroark seemed friendly enough and had given them no trouble so far. Right now she was turned into an Espeon, not too different from Lumis except for the red eyeliner-like markings surrounding her eyes and slightly more feminine air, and was playfully poking Kizuna as she did the same, joking about them combining their powers to fuse into a Gardevoir. For a chronicler belonging to the Beacon, Naamah seemed to act in a somewhat silly manner, not unlike Kizuna, although Opal didn't discard that it could all be a facade.

Back at the stage, Scylla and the Gabite advanced forwards towards the fake Kernel Ore. One of the actors playing the role of a worker from the Amber Crane, this one a Furret, stepped forward. "Oh no, it's the preternatural seraphs! Whatever shall we do?"

"We will steal all Adamantium from the Kernel Ore!" the Gabite yelled. "Without the Ore, you will no longer be able to gather any Adamantium for the people of the Heptagonal Ring!"

"Oppose us and you will have to face our psychic powers!" Scylla shouted. So she was playing the part of a villain now? She herself didn't mind, any role was a good role.

While Kizuna's group watched the play from the west side of the stage, Zephyr was at the east side, along with Skoll, Ivy and Safira. Out of the four of them, Ivy was the one more absorbed in the play, although she seemed a bit bothered at the moment.

"Seriously? The first time I see the Genteel Mermaid onstage and she has to play a villain of all things?"

"Well, villains are also important in stories, and Scylla doesn't look like she minds," Zephyr said. "Plus, she looks pretty cute in that dress. What is that supposed to be, a Reshiram?"

Safira shook her head. A Reshiram, seriously? "Pretty sure that's a Gardevoir."

"A what?"

Skoll looked at Zephyr, incredulous. "Dude, how can you not know what a Gardevoir is? You're a male."

"Shhh. They're talking again." Ivy shushed them to stay silent. She didn't really care what they were talking about, and even if Scylla was playing the part of a villain she was still enjoying her performance, as well as the whole show.

"These evildoers wanted to get control of Adamantium by controlling the Kernel Ore!" the Ludicolo said, acting as the commenter. "Fortunately, the brave leader of the Garnet Oriole, Garm, would not allow that, amigos!"

A Hawlucha entered the scene, dressed in attire reminiscent of a Lucario.

His sudden appearance made Ivy gasp with glee. "El Ciclón!"

"Sendoa, Ivy. His name is Sendoa," Skoll corrected, not bothering to hide the smirk forming on his muzzle. The Leafeon seemed to have a childish obsession with theatre, which he found kind of cute.

"Yeah, that, Sendoa, whatever. Shhh." She turned her gaze to the stage once again, as then did the rest.

The Hawlucha, Sendoa, spoke up. "Halt, preternatural seraphs! Surrender now, or I shall have you test the fury of El Cicl – uh, ah, the fury of Garm!"

"Try to stop me, jackal!" The Gabite darted towards him, but Sendoa promptly jumped over the sand dragon and proceeded to kick him in the head. As realistic as it seemed to most pokémon, any experienced fighter would easily determine that it was faked. The Gabite fell to the ground, pretending to have fainted. "Curses…"

Sendoa pointed one of his hands, wrapped up in a Lucario-like glove, towards Scylla. "Give yourself up, or you'll meet the same fate."

"Never! You won't be able to withstand my psychic attacks!" A purplish glow started to envelop the Vaporeon, an effect caused by the G-2401-T operated by the Beldum under the stage.

A similar glow surrounded the Hawlucha, and he jumped backwards to give the appearance of being flung through the air, trying to simulate the effect of a telekinetic psychic attack. It wouldn't fool any psychic or dark-types, but it looked very flashy for any pokémon that didn't belong to any of those types.

"That won't be enough to defeat the great Garm! You shall now test my most powerful attack!" Sendoa pushed his hands together, as if gathering energy, and then extended both of his arms as if he was trying to unleash a powerful beam. "Esfera Aural!" The way they simulated the Aura Sphere was rather comical: a Gastly that had been hiding below the stage suddenly teleported in front of Sendoa, as if it were the Aura Sphere, and then dashed forward towards Scylla. A bluish glitter generated by the machine under the stage surrounded the Hawlucha and the Gastly for added credibility.

When the Gastly 'impacted' against Scylla, the G-2401-T released a cloud of blue dust to temporally hide away their position. The Gastly took advantage of this small window of time to teleport away from the stage, and Scylla to calmly lie down and fake having fainted from the 'attack'.

After the blue dust vanished, Sendoa raised one of his arms to adopt a triumphant pose. "And with this, the Kernel Ore has been defended!"

"Our great hero Garm had managed to save the day once again, amigos! The Kernel Ore would be safe and our friends from the Amber Crane would be able to safely gather Adamantium once again!" The Ludicolo walked to the center of the stage while every other actor and performer that had participated in the show gathered on the stage. "And with this, the Lilac Kiwi's show on the occasion of the Heptagonal Ring's 7777th anniversary comes to an end, mis queridos amigos. I can say, in the name of everyone that participated in our show, that it has been a great honor and a pleasure for us to be able to share these moments here with all of you. Please accept our sincerest gratitude from the bottom of our hearts. I hope we can meet again here next year. Muchísimas gracias."

The public gave them an ovation, with applause, cheers and even a bit of whistling. The many performers from the Lilac Kiwi, Scylla amongst them, gathered in a line and bowed down to the public, thankful for their acclaim. Once the applause died down many spectators started to leave to other zones of the Conflux, since the festival was for from ending, and some workers from the Kiwi started to clean up the stage. It had been quite fun, but the show had finally come to an end.

Naamah, who had transformed into a Flareon for one reason or another, turned back to her original Zoroark form and rose up from her sitting position, stretching out her arms in the process, feeling a bit lazy. "Well, that was fun, it really was, but I guess I should get moving now."

"You're not going anywhere." Opal dashed to the Zoroark, ready to pounce at her or even launch a weak fire attack if she tried to escape. "I'd first like to make you some questions. I want to clear up whether you attacked the Calandra or not."

Naamah shapeshifted once more, but this time she stayed a vulpine creature, since she copied Opal's form. "Oh, I sure would love to stay and chat, Opal, but I really have to… go do something right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Wait, 'go do something'? You're gonna have to explain that one to me more clearly."

"Really, I'm sorry but I can't stay." Naamah's Ninetales form started to distort away little by little. They expected her to turn back to her Zoroark form, or maybe even copy someone else, but instead she just vanished completely. "But don't worry, you'll get to see me a bit later, when the festival ends at night. Later."

"W-What? How?" Opal looked in all directions, desperately trying to find the Zoroark, but she was nowhere to be seen. "When did she teleport? I didn't even know a Zoroark could teleport!"

"She didn't teleport, most likely. I think her illusions are to blame," Lumis said. "She did this last time we saw her too. She leaves while keeping a static illusory image of her in front of you, and once she's far enough she just breaks the illusion. From the perspective of an outside observer, it would seem like she just vanished."

"And how come we didn't hear her flee?"

Lumis shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm guessing she can mask her sounds too, somehow."

"Mmh… An innocent person wouldn't flee like this, right? And right in the middle of the festival, too…" She couldn't let her do as she wished. She'd have to go after her. "I'll check around the Conflux to see if I can find her."

"What? Are you serious? She could be anywhere," Agni said. "You're not going to find her. What if she is using her illusions to hide herself?"

"I have to try at least. I'm a defender, dammit, I shouldn't have let her escape in the first place." They complained no more. If Opal really wanted to go look for the Zoroark, pointless as that was, that was her choice. "Don't worry about me, really. This is a party, you know, just have fun like normal. Go look for Zephyr and Lumis' friends, maybe." She ran off in a random direction in hopes of finding Naamah. She really didn't know what to do, she was just too nervous at the prospect of a criminal being on the loose at the Conflux during such a populous celebration.

Agni, Kizuna and Lumis just stared as the Ninetales left, completely mute. What could they say in such a situation? They stood silent for a few minutes, exchanging gazes with one another, until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys, why the sullen faces?" It was clearly Scylla, they didn't even need to turn to her to know. "I'm done with our show already, so how about we go see the others? Back when I was onstage I saw Zephyr, the Umbreon and the Calandra sisters at the other side. C'mon, let's go see them."

"Yeah… I guess we should do that…" Kizuna said in a feeble tone of voice.

"Seriously, guys, is anything wrong? You're starting to worry me."

"I guess it'd be better if we waited until we were with Zephyr and the others to talk about that," Agni said. "So that we don't have to repeat it twice."

Scylla nodded. Okay, that made sense. They followed her to the spot where she had seen the others before, who had fortunately not moved far.

The first thing they did was warn them about Naamah. They already knew she would appear, that was the very reason Tesla had sent Kizuna to warn Garm, but it was still a bit unsettling to know that a criminal illusionist was on the loose. However, they weren't too worried. Kizuna had seemed to get along with her just fine, maybe she wasn't so bad? And besides, since they had warned Garm about her presence, he must have prepared a special defense against illusionists. Aura readers weren't affected by illusions, for instance, so the Lucario should be all right.

They exchanged their travels stories with each other, making sure not to leave anything unsaid. So Agni had a Ninetales half-sister? And the leader of the Azure Nightingale was a quirky Serperior? And they had met Naamah at the Nightingale too, and she fled? Oh, and Freya was with the Beacon, this seemed to upset Lumis quite a bit. Scylla was born at the Coral Sittella, had a Floatzel aunt and even knew their Lilligant leader? And Minos was also born there, and knew Scylla to boot? And there was also a Weavile at the Warbler that both Skoll and Lumis had known since childhood, and that even Zephyr knew too, due to also belonging to the Warbler. They finally talked about their meetings with Garm and Sendoa. They didn't bother mentioning their encounter with that frisky Delcatty at the Lilac Kiwi out of respect for Ivy. Of course, they also shared everything Kizuna had told them about chroniclers, resulting in more than one gasp.

A lot had happened in just a few days, but right now nothing of that mattered. Now that the eight of them were together in the festival, they should try to have some fun! Which is precisely what they did for the duration of the festival.

Zephyr, Ivy and Skoll joined a little running competition with over two hundred participants, and ended 7th, 35th and 84th respectively. Could've been worse. There was a display with the latest Adamantium based technologies, which seemed quite interesting to Lumis and Safira, and even to Kizuna. Scylla found quite a few of her fans through the way, and even Zephyr met an admirer or two. Ivy and Safira also had a brief chat with their father. He had apparently seen the Kiwi's show with Higure and they had liked it, so they made sure to congratulate Scylla for her performance.

They did many, many other things, of course, but there isn't much of a point listing them all one by one, is there? It would take us an eternity, and while I am long lived, I'm not quite immortal. At the end, what matters is that they all enjoyed their time at the festival, and that this would be a day they would always remember.

For better or worse.

* * *

Night fell. The sky could be seen black behind the crystalline Adamantium dome that covered the Conflux, the twirling sands frustrating any stargazers that had hoped to spend the night looking at the starry sky. The festival had been really enjoyable, but it was time for every pokémon to return to their nodes to sleep. After all, they would have to return to their usual routine the next day.

Opal was tired from her fruitless search for Naamah and went home early, but now Agni was also starting to feel drowsy. The rest of eeveelutions were also feeling fatigued, since it had been quite a long day, so they agreed they should each go to their respective nodes for the night.

"But this isn't a goodbye, right? We'll be seeing each other again," Scylla said.

"That's what's always said in these situations," Agni said, "and then we never see each other again."

"Dude, is your ability Moody?" Skoll joked. "The Heptagonal Ring is not that big, and now that the Conflux is open again you can travel to any node and back home in the same day."

"Yeah. Also ours is a neighboring node," Ivy said, "so you have no excuse not to come visit every now and then."

"And if you forget to visit, don't worry, we'll make sure to drop by at your node," Scylla said.

Agni forced a sigh, although to be honest he didn't exactly mind, at least as long as they didn't become too… pestering.

"But what's gonna happen to you?" Scylla asked Kizuna. "Do you have to leave, or can you stay, or…?"

"I dunno. I thought master Tesla would appear today, but it doesn't seem like –"

"Ahem! Can I have your attention, please?" This last voice belonged to someone they all were acquainted with, the Luxray Minos from the Cerulean Warbler, who was now at the big stage the Kiwi had used before for their play. His raised voice wasn't directed at the eeveelutions in particular, but apparently at everyone in the Conflux. "I know the festival is ending and that you are all about to leave, but I'd like to have some words with you. I think they're important."

Well, that was an unexpected intervention. What did the Luxray have to say?

"Since this festival was so important, almost all habitants from the Heptagonal Ring are here. That's good, I think this is something all of you should hear. Uh, make sure to inform those who decided to stay home today, okay?" Minos looked like he was starting to get nervous, his eyes timidly darting in random directions. "Ugh, I – Oh, what you know, I'm getting a bit nervous and all. Haha. Since there's, you know, too many people here and… uh… Hey, can't you do this in my place? You're better informed. I bet you'd make a better spokesperson."

"Sure. If you want."

And, out of nowhere, a familiar Zoroark appeared onstage.

Scylla eyed the newcomer with caution. "A black fox? Is that…"

"Naamah, yes. The Zoroark from the Beacon," was Zephyr's answer. The Vaporeon needn't hear more.

What should they do? She was about to talk to the population of the Ring, and she likely didn't have anything good to say. Skoll thought of stepping in. "Shouldn't we try to stop her?"

"No, Garm and his troops should be around. They'll take care of this," Lumis said. "It would be better not to get involved with her if possible. She is a chronicler, we still don't know what she's capable of."

"And what's Minos doing with her?" Scylla wondered. She was starting to fear the worst.

But speculating was pointless, Agni thought. It would be better if they just waited to hear what they had to say to dispel their doubts. "Let's shut up and listen."

Most of the pokémon that were about to leave stopped and started to gather around the stage, wondering what the fuss was all about.

Naamah just kept speaking. "Hello, my friends. First of all, please allow me introduce myself. My name's Naamah and it is quite a pleasure meeting all of you here today. But, I understand you all must be quite tired from the long day and must wanna go home to rest, so I'll go straight to the point. I'd like to speak, today, of Adamantium." As she pronounced the name of the crystalline mineral, she pointed her right hand towards the Kernel Ore located not far from the stage she was on. "I understand that Adamantium is an essential resource to the Heptagonal Ring, but it's also a serious hazard. I politely request you all to stop any and all use of Adamantium."

Her proposition was perceived as contentious and provocative. Many pokémon started to murmur. Stop using Adamantium? What did she mean 'hazard'? Who did this fox think she was to talk to them like that?

A random Vullaby among the public was the first one to argue with her. "What are you talking about, vixen? Adamantium is a vital resource to the Heptagonal Ring! Why in the world would we stop using it?"

"Yeah, what's so dangerous about it?" an Electabuzz asked.

"If you give me a moment, I'll explain," she said in an attempt to calm the murmuring multitude. "I've been observing Adamantium ever since I came into the world, and I don't like what I have seen so far. That's why the Beacon wants to put an end to Adamantium, for the good of all of you. Oh, and since I guess you're gonna ask that next, the Beacon is the name of the… association I belong to."

There was more murmuring. A Camerupt raised its voice above the others. "Why would anyone want something like that? What are you, crazy?"

An Aggron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, does this Beacon group come from a lunatic asylum or something?"

Upon seeing their reactions, Naamah could do nothing but sigh. She had expected this, of course, but it was still disheartening. "Very well, I anticipated this. We've come prepared." The Zoroark pointed again to the Ore. "I'm sure you are all acquainted with the Kernel Ore, right, friends? That's where the Amber Crane gets all the Adamantium the nodes in the Ring use, so if it were to become… inaccessible, that would mean no more Adamantium for anyone. With me so far?"

"What are you planning to do? Destroy it?" a Sealeo asked, fearing the worst.

"No, I'm afraid it's not quite that simple. Even if we destroyed the Kernel Ore, it would naturally regrow with time, as long as – Um, anyway, as we just said, we're not destroying it, but merely making it inaccessible. From now on, no one is ever allowed to take Adamantium from the Kernel Ore ever again."

"And who's gonna stop us? You?" a Krookodile said in a rather threatening tone.

"No, partner, I'm… I'm not really a good fighter, I'm afraid. But some of my allies are quite skilled when it comes to battling. There's someone in particular…"

"Are you talking about the lion? Is he with your group?" an Electrike asked, his glare fixed on Minos.

Minos with the Beacon? No, of course not, there was just no way that could be, the eeveelutions thought.

"No, not me. I mean, I'm part of the Beacon and I'm sure I could kick your ass, but I couldn't possibly hold out against you all."

Did Minos just say that? Did he just admit to being part of the Beacon? Scylla started giggling nervously, her muscles tensing up, her eyes widening. "I-I think I just heard something really silly and stupid. I misheard that, right, guys?" But she received no answer. The other eeveelutions were either staring incredulously at the Luxray or at each other, but all of them remained silent. "G-Guys…?"

Skoll was the only one that broke the silence, and only to grumble. "First Freya, and now him too? Did everyone suddenly join the Beacon when we weren't looking or what?"

But any fear our doubt they might've felt vanished away the second Garm entered the scene, with Zvonimir, the Noivern leader of the Cerulean Warbler, flanking him.

As soon as they saw them appear, Naamah seemed to whisper something to the lion. "Minos."

"Right away."

Suddenly, an intense bright light enshrouded the area, temporarily blinding any pokémon near the stage. When the light faded away and eyes started to slowly open again, the Luxray was nowhere to be seen. Well, that was quite a quick escape.

"He used Flash to escape with ease," Naamah explained, a grin on her face. "He's quite a resourceful one, uh?"

"Commander, should we stop her?" a Bisharp asked Garm, an army of Lucario and varied dark-types behind him.

Garm raised a paw enveloped in a ghostly blue flame, but lowered it back again after merely a few seconds. "There's no point, she's not there. What your eyes see is merely an illusion she's projecting, but she's not present here."

"Uh? Then where is she?"

"I'm not sure, I can't seem to detect her aura. She must be far." For someone to be able to escape his aura-reading… She had to be really far from there, so how could she project her illusions at such distance so effectively? The Zoroark were really masters of illusions. But, anyway, if she wasn't there physically then there was no way she could cause any harm, so it was all good. No more reason to worry. "Is everyone alright? Is the Kernel Ore unharmed?"

Garm took a quick look around, but nobody seemed harmed. Thank goodness. Meanwhile, Zvonimir flied to the Kernel Ore.

"Zvonimir, has it been damaged?"

"…No."

"Good." Garm and Zvonimir stared at each other silently for a relatively long time, the Noivern near the Kernel Ore and the Lucario near the stage the Zoroark's illusion was located at. Zvonimir remained completely still and immobile for a worryingly long time, forcing the Lucario to scowl. "Is anything wrong, Zvonimir? The Kernel Ore is unscathed, isn't it? You can come back here already." But much to his surprise, or maybe to his dread, the Noivern just glanced away from him. "Zvonimir…?"

"Maybe I can explain this one, partner." Naamah might not have been present, but it seemed like her illusion could still talk anyway. Was this some kind of illusion that affected not only the visual, but also the audial? "Zvo is sick of your Adamantium too, and has joined our cause."

Wait. Wait a freaking second. They managed to get the leader of a node in their ranks? And not any leader, but what was arguably the strongest individual in the Heptagonal Ring? Even Garm seemed befuddled by this.

"So let me say this loud and clear: from now on, anyone who wants to get Adamantium from the Kernel Ore will have to deal with Zvo. He'll stay here to forbid anyone from getting close to the Ore. We will take care of bringing him food and water at regular intervals, so there's no need to worry about his health." Everyone gaped at the colossal dragon in awe as Naamah spoke. He was certainly imposing, and rumored to be the strongest pokémon around, but could he realistically be able to keep everyone at bay? Wouldn't he get tired, eventually? And why was he even doing this in the first place? "Fun fact: the Luminary gave our draconic friend here a little gift to help him in his mission of guarding the Kernel Ore. See that rectangular red stone thingie over there?" Naamah's illusion pointed at an item located at the feet of the bat-dragon, which he had apparently brought with himself. "The Luminary called it a 'Draco Plate'. It strengthens dragon-type moves immensely, so there's that." Great. As if the Noivern wasn't strong enough on his own.

"C-Commander, what do we – Uh, s-should we attack?" The Bisharp couldn't hide his nervous shivering as much as he tried. Attacking gargantuan beasts wasn't among his favorite hobbies.

"No, not now," Garm answered. "There are too many people here. We can't allow ourselves to fight in such a crowded place, someone might end up hurt. Plus, it's late and we're all tired… We'll take care of this tomorrow morning."

Zephyr couldn't stand idle anymore. The leader of his very node had betrayed them and they weren't doing anything about it? He approached the Lucario to confront him about it. "P-Pardon me, but are you seriously going to leave that monster there?"

Garm examined the small creature that had approached him. This Jolteon… wasn't this Jolteon with the Sylveon chronicler that warned him about Naamah? "The Kernel Ore won't be required until tomorrow morning, when the workers of the Amber Crane come here to gather Adamantium," Garm explained. "We can let it be for the time being. We will not endanger our people over this."

Mmmh. Well, that much made sense at least. They could do something about it the next day, it'd be better if they didn't tackle such a problem without preparation.

"Good. That's what we were counting on," Naamah said. Or, well, her projection did. "It's late and you're all tired, so please go get some well-deserved rest, my friends. I'm sure that, after you sleep on it for a few days, you'll come to understand that Adamantium really is a hazard to all of us and that this is the correct way to proceed. Please, friends, don't misunderstand the Beacon's intentions, we wish you no harm. I understand the Conflux is an important strategic location since it allows anyone to move between any two nodes quickly, but worry not, for this isn't a siege, you're still free to include the Conflux in your travel routes like usual. I can guarantee that Zvo will not attack you as long as you don't try to get your hands on to the Kernel Ore."

While a nice gesture on their part, that still didn't make up for the fact that they were blockading the Kernel Ore, and thus gravely harming all commerce and activities in the whole Heptagonal Ring. But what could they do right now, realistically? As much as they hated to admit it, Naamah was right. Acting now would be pointless. There wasn't much they could do against the titanic Noivern at the moment.

But no matter, Garm would surely take care of it the next day. A single pokémon couldn't possibly hold out against an army, right?

"And… that's all, I think. That's all I had to say."Naamah's illusory form nodded to herself. "I know our methods might seem drastic right now, but with time, I'm sure you'll all learn to appreciate what the Beacon is doing for all of you. For now, I guess I should take my leave and cast this illusion away. Have a good night, my friends."

And just as she had said, her shape started to waver away until it disappeared completely, leaving the stage empty again.

Everyone started to leave for their homes. Nobody seemed to give the event much importance, since Garm could easily take care of it the next day. In fact, some pokémon even thought it all to be just another of the Lilac Kiwi's pranks, since the fact that Zvonimir would suddenly betray them sounded ridiculous and surrealistic.

The eeveelutions knew better. After having talked to some chroniclers and having known about the Beacon's existence for some days now, this seemed all too real to be a childish prank. But they wouldn't solve anything by just staying there staring at the Noivern.

"How about we go back home and sleep already?" Agni asked his cousin. He really missed his bed. And Opal would worry if it took them to long to go back to their house at the Amber Crane.

Zephyr didn't particularly have a problem with that, nobody did. "I guess you're right. I think we're all too sleepy to talk about what has just happened."

"Yeah, I guess we should go back home already," Skoll said. As a dark-type, he was the only one who didn't feel particularly drowsy, but there wouldn't be much of a point in talking if everyone was half-asleep. "How about we gather tomorrow morning to talk about all this?"

"Talk about what? This is out of our hands, let Garm and the Garnet Oriole handle it," Agni suggested.

"But we at least gotta know what's gonna happen to Kizzie now," Scylla said, turning to the Sylveon. "Are you gonna go back to the Observatory?"

"Master Tesla hasn't appeared yet, so I guess I'm allowed to stay for the time being." What was taking the Galvantula so long anyway? The festival had ended already. Oh well, it was pointless thinking about it now. "Uh… Ivy, Saf, mind if I stay with you two? Since your father already knows me and all…"

"Ah, yes, sure," Ivy offered, nodding for emphasis. "I don't think Dad will mind." She gave a quick look to her Glaceon sister to see if she had any complaints, but she just nodded at the Sylveon. She probably cared more about getting some sleep than anything else right now.

"Then let's all meet tomorrow morning at the Calandra's Haecceity, okay?" Scylla proposed, getting some lazy nods and a few sleepy 'yes' in response.

It was then that Zephyr recalled Kizuna's… question. Luckily, it seemed like the Sylveon had completely forgotten about it thanks to the commotion the Beacon had just caused.

"Hey, Zephyr, about what I asked you before…" Oh, right, she was a chronicler. The concept of 'forgetting' was foreign to them. "So…?"

Did she really want an answer now of all times? Couldn't she wait until tomorrow, when they would be better rested and Zephyr could actually elucidate a coherent reason? "You're not leaving yet, right? There's no haste, then."

That much was true. Very well, she'd been waiting all her life to meet a male of her species, waiting a bunch of days wouldn't hurt her. "Mmkay. Then I guess it's time we go count some Mareep. See you guys tomorrow."

After a few goodbyes and good nights were exchanged between the many eeveelutions, they finally left the Conflux for their respective homes, so that they could finally get some rest. The paths that connected the Conflux with each of the nodes were fortunately not too long, even though their tiredness made the paths seem much longer than they actually were.

In spite of the rather impacting events they had just witnessed, it didn't take them long to fall asleep, since they were exhausted. The next day they would all travel to the Calandra, through the Conflux if they lived in a distant node, to talk more thoroughly about what had happened and about what should they do about the chroniclers and the Beacon, if anything. At the very least, it would be an excuse to reunite again.


	9. Attempt

Welcome back.

Oh, so many things are happening at once. You'll forgive this troubadour if she gets slightly confused, um…

I guess I could start by telling you about this and then that and – no, no, no, what am I even thinking, I should definitely start with that and then follow with this and… okay, okay, I think I got the order right. More or less. I'm still learning to use this thing, you see, it holds too much information and accessing it is a little confusing, but I think I can manage.

And here I am, digressing again, speaking to myself out loud like a loon. I wonder if that's why they say us ghosts are scary? We are not, I assure you. Oh, well.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

What time was it? Really, really early in the morning, no doubt about it. Scylla had woken up quite early, sleep still in her eyes, to travel to the Beryl Calandra to meet with Ivy and Kizuna and the others. To the east of the Calandra was the Azure Nightingale, where Lumis and Skoll lived, and to the west was the Amber Crane with Agni and Zephyr. Although Zephyr was technically affiliated to the Cerulean Warbler. Did he tend to sleep at his cousin's node? At any rate, this meant that all of them had spent the night in a node that neighbored the Beryl Calandra, but since Scylla lived in the distant Lilac Kiwi, she had no choice but to wake up early and take the long path through the Conflux.

It was only when her sleep-afflicted blurry vision detected a winged colossus before her that she remembered the previous night's events. Didn't the Noivern leader of the Cerulean Warbler admit to being allied with the Beacon, going as far as settling to protect the Kernel Ore in the Conflux? Well, there he was now, right in front of her.

She might have felt a bit scared if it weren't because her brain still hadn't quite decided to wake up, and also because the dragon was thankfully not looking directly at her, but instead to the Lucario not far from him.

Wait, a Lucario…?

Scylla slapped her own cheek gently. This wasn't a good time to be half-asleep. But, for better or worse, everyone around her seemed to be ignoring her, having other more pressing issues to worry about.

The Lucario, who she recognized as Garm after giving him a quick look, was talking to the Noivern, keeping the dragon's whole attention. At his back was a bunch of different pokémon, presumably defenders. "Zvonimir, I ask – no, I command that you stop this nonsense right now. The Amber Crane's gatherers will come in later, and you will let them access the Kernel Ore. Is that clear?"

The Noivern just glared at him for an awkwardly long time, his facial expression unfathomable. "No…"

Garm sighed, not expecting this kind of stubbornness from the usually quiet Noivern. But it was too soon to give up. "Zvonimir, by doing this, you're endangering the well-being of everyone in the Heptagonal Ring. Many pokémon might lose their jobs over this. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"It's… a shame…" He lowered his head, as if in shame himself. Was he gonna back down, now? No, it wouldn't be so easy. "But I won't move."

Garm stomped the ground. If only he had taken more severe measures against the Zoroark, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Even though he had been warned… He had thought the taken measures would be enough, but he had severely underestimated the Zoroark's proficiency with illusions. "Shall I assume this is all because of your collaboration with this 'Beacon' group? You don't have to obey them, they're just using you. They're just a bunch of lunatics that –"

"No, I don't care about the Beacon. I hardly know their members. I'm doing this because it's the best for… all of us."

"The best for all of us?" Garm could not believe his ears. How could Zvonimir say something so asinine? Was the Beacon a cult or something of the sort? It seemed like talking was pointless, but he still wanted to try one more time before resorting to violence. "Please, Zvonimir, be reasonable. You're just one lone pokémon, you can't possibly stand against all of us. Please, surrender before we're forced to… hurt you."

While it wasn't meant as a threat, it sounded like so to the Vaporeon's ears. If this was gonna turn into a battlefield, she didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened. Luckily, all the Noivern had done to her so far was giving her a quick sidelong glance, but he hadn't tried to harm her in any meaningful way. It seemed like Naamah hadn't lied the previous night. Zvonimir wouldn't attack travelers as long as they didn't try to get their hands on the Kernel Ore.

Scylla just ran to the south exit that connected to the Beryl Calandra, wanting to get out of there before things turned awry.

She heard the Noivern talk one last time before leaving the area. "Just… do as you must." She had no intention of staying to discover how the whole scene would play out.

* * *

Skoll and Lumis had arrived to the Beryl Calandra just a few minutes ago, and were now making their way to the center of the city, where the Haecceity was located. While Lumis was looking with curiosity at the many merchants around the town, Skoll was too busy yawning and trying not to fall asleep in the middle of the street. While not all Espeon loved mornings and not all Umbreon hated them, these two seemed to follow at least that stereotype to a tee.

"Sleepy?" Lumis asked his friend.

"Not at all. I just like faking yawns, it's a thing I do."

"Heh."

"But really, did we have to come so early, Lum? You know I don't like waking up at an hour with less than two digits."

"Well, we didn't really specify a time to meet up, so…" They might have been tired after the festival, but that was no excuse not to have planned this better, Lumis thought. "Plus, we don't want to be late, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Haecceity's door was still closed."

Once they got to the Haecceity, they confirmed that the door was, just like Skoll had predicted, closed shut.

"Not surprised," the Umbreon said in the middle of a yawn.

But never mind the door. There was other pokémon waiting in front of the door, and it wasn't an evolution of Eevee. It was an old Galvantula, one they had seen before. Wasn't this Kizuna's 'master', whatever that meant?

After observing him for a while, Lumis hesitantly approached the Galvantula. "Hello…?"

Tesla, who was staring at the door, shot Lumis a quick disinterested glance before going back to looking at the door. "Good morning, boy."

"Y-Yeah. You too." Lumis kept staring at the Galvantula, thinking of what to say. He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start or how to word them. For starters, why was he here? Had he come for Kizuna? That was probably the most reasonable explanation. "So… uh…"

Feeling a bit nervous, Lumis glanced at his Umbreon friend for help, but he was taking a nap. Great help. But could he blame him? There was nothing to do until the door opened.

"Say, boy." Tesla started talking, and since Skoll was practically asleep and there was no one else around, Lumis guessed he was talking to him, resulting in a bit of an unsuspected surprise to the feline. "Do you remember that Sylveon chronicler by the name of Kizuna?"

"U-Uh? Y-Yes, I do." Of course he did, they had talked just the previous day at the festival. Did Tesla not know, in spite of being a chronicler? So it was true that the Observatory had been… malfunctioning. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe… I guess you have no way of knowing, but do you perhaps know Kizuna's whereabouts?"

"She's… right there in the Haecceity," Lumis said, pointing one of his paws to the palace-like building.

"Oh, I had assumed so, since Linze is now acquainted with her. I was right in checking this place first." So he was looking for her? Well, he had found her. Once she woke up, anyway. "And how is it that you know?"

"Um, we talked to her yesterday at the festival and, well, we agreed to meet here…"

Tesla's face adopted an angry glare with a hint of worry. Not that Lumis could interpret an insect's facial expressions. "I remember explicitly advising you against getting involved with chroniclers."

"U-Uh… Well, yes, but…"

Lumis was starting to feel a bit intimidated by the bug, and not only due to being a psychic-type. In spite of his small size, the Galvantula still managed to inspire awe.

But right on cue, Skoll interceded in defense of his friend, apparently having woken up. "Hey, cut it out, Mr. 'Master'. Kizzie's a good girl so we just wanted to chat with her a bit. That's all." He wasn't really lying, since talking to the Sylveon was one of the reasons for their visit.

Tesla turned now to the Umbreon. "That's fine and all, but the less people are involved with the chroniclers the better. Make sure you avoid talking about us with anyone."

"Yeah, we're discreet, don't worry. Now turn that frown upside-down," Skoll said. "If that's a frown. I can't tell."

Out of a sudden, the door to the Haecceity that had remained closed started to slowly open, revealing a Linoone with a drowsy face behind it, pushing the door. He was understandably surprised when he saw the eeveelutions, but especially when he saw the Galvantula.

"Tesla? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Kizuna was slowly getting out of her 'bed', actually a soft leather mound, stretching out not only her muscles but also her bows. "What a super comfy bed!"

Ivy was also just getting up from her sleep, letting out a lazy yawn. "Didn't you sleep in beds back at… wherever chroniclers sleep at?"

"Yes, we all have rooms with beds back at the Observatory," Kizuna explained, softly wiping the sleep from her eyes with one of her feelers. "But we sleep alone, so they're kinda dull and boring. Plus, they get a bit cold at night."

Lastly, Safira also leisurely arose from the comfort of her bed. "Good morning, Ivy…" Only after seeing the Sylveon did she remember that they had allowed her to sleep at their room. "O-Oh, and Kizzie too."

"G'morning, Saf!" Kizuna happily greeted her with a cheery grin. While the Leafeon just raised a paw as a way to say 'hi' to her sister, the Sylveon decided to be more direct about it and approached the Glaceon, her feelers wavering about.

Comprehensibly, Safira stepped back. No, sir, being engulfed in bows by a way-too-affectionate Sylveon wasn't her idea of a pleasant awakening.

Kizuna didn't quite understand her reaction. This Glaceon wasn't a male, so it wasn't because of her Cute Charm ability… Wait, she had said before that she found her room back at the Observatory cold. She wouldn't have accidentally offended her with that, right?

"T-There's nothing wrong with being cold. Really, you're pretty cute and cool, Saf." Kizuna nodded to herself. That was better. No, wait, it wasn't, she just said 'cool'. "But, uh, not cool in a cold way. Cool in a… cool way. Like, by cool I'm not referring to your actual body temperature but –"

"Y-Yes, I get it. Thanks." Safira's eyes darted to her sister, as if asking for help. It's not like she disliked the Sylveon, but she didn't want those eerie feelers anywhere near her body.

"Didn't we agree yesterday to meet here with the others? You think they might be here already?" Ivy wondered. "Dad will most likely be up already, at the very least. He usually wakes up before we do. How about we go to the main room to see if there's anyone there?"

No complaints from Safira or Kizuna, so they left the room through the door to directly access the main room of the Haecceity, where visiting guests used to reunite. The room, just like they had guessed, wasn't empty. Only two of the eeveelutions had come yet, the ones from the Azure Nightingale, who were keeping their father company. Most interestingly, there was a Galvantula conversing with their father.

Kizuna didn't know how to feel about Tesla's presence. On the one hand, she was happy to learn he was alright, but on the other, this meant she might have to return to the Observatory soon.

"Took you long enough to wake up, uh?" Skoll greeted the females with a paw, while Lumis bowed his head down in a polite bow, which was a bit unnecessary since he was between friends, and more of a show of respect towards the Linoone leader.

"Hey, Skoll, Lumis. So you're here already." Ivy took a quick glance around the Haecceity's interior to see there was anyone she was missing, but no, those two were the only other eeveelutions present. "And the rest?"

"They've yet to come," Lumis said, although they had already guessed that much.

"Oh, and the… spider?"

"I've come to see Kizuna myself," the Galvantula himself explained. "Now, Kizuna, I need to talk with you."

"Sure thing, Master! Watcha wanna talk 'bout? Berries? Fashion? Fluffy things?"

Tesla didn't seem to find it humorous. Not the best time for jokes. "No, Kizuna, it's… Shouldn't we talk in private? I doubt these nice fellows care about what we have to say."

"Oh, we do, we do," Skoll quickly interceded. "We're pretty damn curious about everything."

"And she would probably tell us later anyway," Ivy added with a muffled laugh.

Tesla sighed. Oh well, whatever. "Look, Kizuna, you must return to the Observatory."

Kizuna lost her natural smile and tried to replace it with a forced one. The final result wasn't very believable. "Haha, you guys can't live without me, uh?" She had deceived herself into thinking that this wouldn't happen, that Tesla wouldn't ask her to return to the Observatory so soon. She had convinced herself that he would understand. But, deep inside, she knew all too well that that was not how chroniclers operated. "I'm required already? You guys finally got the Observatory up and running again?"

"No, I'm afraid the Observatory is still working incorrectly. The Doyen is doing what he can to remediate it, but…" It had been seven months since the Observatory started malfunctioning, Tesla recalled. That seemed like more than enough time to repair anything, but then again the Observatory was immense. "And anyway, it's not that you're 'required', Kizuna. We just think it would be… the safest choice."

"Safest?" Kizuna wondered what he meant exactly by that.

"We've managed to dig up some intel about the Beacon from the Observatory, which was particularly difficult to do given its current state, and we don't like what we've found. Naamah was just a chronicler, and as such didn't know much about battling and didn't suppose a direct threat to us, but now we know that at least some of their members are defenders. Chroniclers are scarce, and their lives very valuable. We can't risk leaving you here at the Ring with some deranged defenders running around."

So it was for safety reasons? Kizuna understood his worry, the chroniclers' worry, but still… "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"We can keep an eye on her if you want," Skoll offered. The girl didn't seem to want to leave yet, so if he could do anything to help convince the spider…

"While I appreciate the intent, this is out of your hands," Tesla said. "The Beacon is proving to be more of a threat than we originally thought. Sorry, but we can't afford to take any risks."

"And what do you know about the Beacon, exactly?"

Hey, a new voice. Well, not really new, it was Opal. But that begged the question, what in the world was Opal doing there? This question was answered once they saw Agni and Zephyr walking behind the Ninetales. Had she come with them?

"When we told her about what happened yesterday, she insisted on coming," Agni explained.

Zephyr noticed that practically everyone was there, except for Scylla. Damn, they were late, even Tesla was there already. And… okay, he wasn't expecting the spider. "Oh? So you're here too?"

"Yes, I'm here too. I would think your eyes would be more than capable of gathering the required information to answer that question," Tesla said. After seeing the Espeon and the Umbreon, the presence of those two eeveelutions that had just entered wasn't exactly a surprise, since they were the ones that actually left with Kizuna last time. The Ninetales, however, was more of an unexpected guest. "And what's the motive of your visit, Ms. Ninetales?" Of course, Tesla knew her name due to his position as a chronicler, but made sure to avoid using it. He wasn't sure if they had told her about the chroniclers. He preferred to be prudent and keep it secret if possible.

"I came to ask Kizuna about what happened yesterday and its relation to these 'chronicler' people I keep hearing talk about, since she's apparently one."

Oh, fantastic. Just fantastic. Tesla fired a glare at both the Flareon and the Jolteon, not particularly focusing on either of them. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I would swear I explicitly told you not to disclose Kizuna's identity to anyone. Or is my memory failing due to old age?"

"Don't jump to conclusions. Not our fault," Agni said. "That was Naamah speaking more than she should have."

"What? The Zoroark? Oh, for the love of…" What in the world was the Zoroark thinking, revealing the identities of chroniclers just like that? But at least, the Ninetales should be the kind of pokémon he could trust, according to the Observatory. What worried Tesla was that the Observatory's information was outdated by seven months. So much can change in that short period…

"Should I assume you're a chronicler too, spider?" Opal asked.

"Yes, I am. I won't hide it."

"So what do you know about the Beacon?"

"Not much," he admitted. "And why would you want to know?"

"Because as a defender, it's my duty to stop any criminal activity, preferably before it happens." Opal wouldn't admit it, but she was quite burnt that she had let the Zoroark escape during the festival. Some kind of pride urged her to remediate it. "So if you'd be so kind to share any information you had…"

"I can't – I shouldn't do that. Please, just leave this to us, we know what to do. Involving more people would only complicate things unnecessarily for us," Tesla said in an almost pleading tone.

"Actually, I'm sure us defenders could be of help," Skoll said. "Just tell us who to beat up and we'll take care of the dirty job. Right, Zephyr?"

"I give my word we won't involve anyone else," Zephyr promised in an attempt to calm the Galvantula down, since the involvement of citizens seemed to be what worried him the most.

Tesla wasn't sure how much they could help, if at all, but ultimately decided to humor them. While contacting citizens was frowned upon among chroniclers, these folks were already acquainted with their situation, so he might as well take advantage of that. Plus, he really didn't feel like arguing with them, he was getting too old for this. "If you want to stop the Beacon on your own I can't really stop you, but remember that these are not your run-of-the-mill criminals."

"I'm not your run-of-the-mill defender," Opal proclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"I am not unaware of your battle prowess, but overconfidence will do nothing but hinder you, Ms. Opal," Tesla said. Her skill meant nothing against an unknown enemy, even if she was one of the strongest fire-types in the Ring. She wasn't even the strongest fire-type the spider knew.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a tiny little bit, spider?" Skoll said. "Catching outlaws it's the kind of thing we defenders are expected to do. How are these guys any different?"

"We chroniclers live our lives surrounded by information, so it's only logical that what we fear the most would be that which is unknown to us. They have one – at least one chronicler on their side. That will make it easy for them to mask their members."

"But we know at least some of them, thanks to yesterday's events," Lumis recalled. "Like Minos or Freya…"

"I beg your pardon?" Tesla turned to the Espeon. What was the cat talking about now? Had they met more members? He needed to confirm that, it would be invaluable information. "Let us clarify. Are you talking about The Luxray Minos from the Cerulean Warbler and the Mienshao Freya from the Azure Nightingale, your –"

"Yes. Yes, those two." The way the spider looked at him… This Galvantula definitely had Unnerve, Lumis thought.

"Wait, how the hell did you know?" Opal asked Tesla, her gaze and tone reproving. "Even if you're a chronicler, it's not like they are the only pokémon in the Ring with those names."

"Do you assume I've been wasting all this time weaving webs? The Observatory is recovering little by little, and we've already managed to access some information, like the involvement of those two with the Beacon, but we still wanted to confirm it before taking any wild decisions, lest that information be wrong. After all, the Observatory has yet to be fully repaired and we cannot trust its information gathering functions are working as intended." Oh, so the chroniclers hadn't been wasting their time. Tesla did say they would try to gather some intel on the enemy. What a shame that it was nothing they didn't already know. "But, our conversation is quickly spiraling off topic. So let me return to the topic at hand: Kizuna, you must return to the Observatory."

This comment drew a few gasps and surprised gazes from the pokémon that hadn't been present when he had mentioned those same words minutes ago.

"What? Why so soon?" Zephyr asked, sounding bothered.

At that moment Scylla entered into the room, interrupting their little debate. "Wow, everyone's gathered here already? Wasn't aware I was so late." Look at that, even the spider was here. Was that good or…? "Oh, hello, Mr. Tesla."

"Good morning, child." Tesla bowed, because spiders apparently can bow, Scylla was learning this fact just now. Anyway, Tesla was starting to get tired of getting interrupted all the time.

"Sorry I was late," Scylla continued. "But I had to go through the Conflux and Garm was there with Zvonimir and, well… But Zvonimir didn't even try to attack me or anything, so it's all good."

"Zvonimir? The Noivern?" Tesla knew that no one else in the Ring held that name. It wasn't exactly the most common of names. "And why in the world would he attack you?"

"Well, since he's stationed at the Conflux and I had to go through there…"

"What? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, you don't know since you weren't present during yesterday's festival, Master," Kizuna said, taking a moment to clear her throat. "Naamah set Zvonimir to guard the Kernel Ore so that no more Adamantium can be gathered."

"She what." Tesla kept staring at the Sylveon for an uncomfortably long time. Either his pupil had become crazy, or he was going senile. "Okay, let's start from the beginning."

"7777 years ago, our seven ancestors –"

"I was referring to yesterday's festival. What happened exactly?"

"Uh… Pretty much what I just said. Naamah was there being all casual and nice when suddenly she goes all like 'You fell for it, suckers!' and tells Zvonimir to guard the Kernel Ore, because Zvo apparently is in the Beacon too. I guess those guys at the Beacon must have delicious berries or something because everyone seems to be flocking there lately."

Tesla appreciated the more thorough explanation, but it generated more doubts than it solved. "They managed to gain the favor of a node's leader? Dear lord, how? How could they manage something so…?" And did it have to be the Noivern, the strongest of them all? There was just no way he was letting Kizuna run around with that dragon out there. "Kizuna, you must return to the Observatory, now more than ever."

"What? Why so suddenly?" Scylla asked.

"Yeah, why the urgency? There's no reason for such haste," Zephyr said in agreement.

"So you don't consider a Noivern on the loose to be good enough a reason?" Tesla asked.

"No. No, I don't. It's not like we're defenseless or anything."

"You might be brave, boy, I'll give you that, but you're somewhat lacking in the common sense department. Take that not as an offense."

Of course Zephyr was taking that as an offense. The spider had pretty much just called him stupid. "I'm telling you we have nothing to fear from Zvonimir. After all, he didn't attack Scylla, right? Those guys at Beacon did say they wouldn't attack anyone innocent."

"But people can lie. That dragon might behave peacefully today, but you have no guarantee he will remain tame for long. Let us assume he suddenly started attacking Kizuna without warning. Do you really think you would be able to protect her from harm?"

"Uh… Probably," Zephyr said with a certain tone of indecision. Once he noticed Tesla's glare, he immediately berated himself for showing lack of conviction at a moment like this. "But of course I can protect her! They don't call us defenders for nothing. We've been specifically trained to protect others."

"You said it." Skoll nodded at the Jolteon's comment. "And didn't Scylla just say Garm was with Zvonimir? Let's be realistic here for a second. There's just no way that Noivern alone can withstand the attack of Garm's army, no matter how strong he is, so Zvonimir is a non-problem."

Tesla fixed his gaze on the Vaporeon, recalling her previous words. "Ah, yes, the lass did say Garm was there too. Were his forces present?"

"Uh? Y-Yes, sir," Scylla answered. "In fact, when I left they were about to get into a fight."

"Ah, good. The Noivern can't possibly hold out against many pokémon at once, he will fall sooner or later," Tesla said in a low voice, as if talking to himself, although everyone could hear him clearly. "Which begs the question of why would the Beacon bother doing something like this in the first place. Is this some sort of trick or…?"

He seemed to have calmed down… Kizuna wouldn't pass this opportunity to try to convince him to let her stay. "So… if there's no danger, there's no need for me to go back yet, right?"

"We'll make sure she's unscathed. You have my word," Zephyr promised, bringing his paw to his chest for emphasis and eliciting a soft coo from the Sylveon.

"I think you are all missing the point." Tesla took a moment to think of how to word what he was about to say without sounding too belligerent. It wasn't easy, but he had to ensure Kizuna's well-being no matter what. "Look at it from my perspective. Until you told me, I had no idea Zvonimir was part of the Beacon. What would have happened if he had told me he would protect Kizuna and I had accepted?"

Ivy scratched the tuft of hair protruding from her chest, its texture similar to that of fresh grass. Indeed, the scenario the spider had just suggested would have been a problem, but luckily it didn't happen. "Well, but now you know you can't trust Zvonimir."

"That's the problem. I didn't know that before," Tesla insisted. They wondered what point he was trying to make, but Tesla didn't know how to make it clearer without offending them. "So, if Zvonimir had told me that I could trust him and that he would defend Kizuna, and I had accepted leaving her with him… I would be in quite some trouble just for trusting blindly…"

They all stared at the Galvantula for a brief moment before Skoll's rings started to glow mildly. The Umbreon huffed audibly, his red eyes affixed on the spider like piercing knives. "So what are you saying? That you fear some of us might be part of the Beacon?"

Stares started to gather on the Umbreon, whose gaze didn't leave the Galvantula at any point. The fact that Tesla wasn't denying what he had just said seemed to add credibility to his words.

"Well, I didn't want to put it so bluntly, but…" Tesla wondered if he was sounding too cold, but it didn't really matter, Kizuna's safety came first. "Again, understand my position. What guarantee do I have that none of you is part of the Beacon? Or for that matter, what guarantee do any of you have that none of you is part of the Beacon?"

The spider's question made everyone rather uneasy. Indeed, what guarantee did they have they could trust one another? At the very least, they knew they could trust those they had known for long. For instance, Zephyr, Agni and Opal didn't doubt each other, since they were all family. The two eeveelutions from the Azure Nightingale also profoundly trusted each other due to their long lasting friendship, and neither of the Calandra's sisters would ever even consider distrusting the other sibling.

But what about everyone else? They had known each other for no longer than a week. What reason did they have to trust each other? They wanted to think the others seemed trustworthy, but was that enough? Zephyr and Scylla would have never suspected Minos, and not even in their weirdest nightmares would have Lumis and Skoll guessed Freya was in a criminal band. If they couldn't even trust old acquaintances, could they really afford to trust people they had known for not even a week?

The question was certainly quite unsettling.

"None of them is a member of the Beacon," Kizuna firmly stated, as if it were a universal truth.

Well, of course she would try to defend her new – her only friends, Tesla thought. Could he really blame her for that? "Kizuna, I understand that you feel like you can trust them, but –"

"Who's talking about feelings, Master? Not me, that's who. And let me add that it's a shame, we should totally be talking about feelings now that we're all gathered here." Kizuna shook her head as if to steer herself. Not the time to go off topic. "We're chroniclers. We base all our decisions on the information we gather at the Observatory, so it's normal that we don't know how to act when we're lacking that information. But the Observatory is not the only source of information."

"What do you…?"

"Yesterday, during the festival, Naamah accidentally spouted the names of three of the Beacon's members. Well, I'm not sure she did it 'accidentally', but whatever. Those names were Gev, Kay and Keira, so since none of the pokémon present here have those names, we can conclude that none of them belongs to the Beacon."

Everyone gazed at the Sylveon with what could be described as a mixture of surprise and amazement, as no one had expected her to start using logic to defend her position. But, while Tesla appreciated her efforts, he was far from convinced. "First, Naamah had every reason to lie, her words are not to be trusted. Second, those names could actually be just codenames or something to that effect. And third, even if those names were true, that would only mean we know the names of some random members, but not all of them, since we don't even know how many members make up the Beacon."

"Actually, we do," Ivy said. "Back when we met Naamah at the Nightingale, she said they were eight, counting that Luminary guy. So with the four we know, Naamah, Zvonimir, Minos and Freya, plus those three names and the Luminary, we at least know the names of all eight members, right?"

"Oh. Interesting." That sounded somewhat more convincing, but Tesla still had his doubts. "But then again, Naamah could have just lied, and even if she didn't we still don't know the identity of this 'Luminary' person."

"So it could be one of us, it's what you're saying." Opal wasn't taking kindly to the accusations, but was keeping her composure as good as she could.

"I agree it would be too much of a coincidence, but I still have to be cautious. If I can't even trust a leader of a node, who can I trust? The most sensible choice would be for Kizuna to return to the Observatory. It's where chroniclers belong, after all."

"A bit pointless since it's half-broken, though," Kizuna complained. "Actually, now I think about it… You'll all be busy trying to reconstruct the Observatory, right? And since it doesn't work properly, you won't know what's going on in the Heptagonal Ring unless you come here. It occurs to me that it would pretty darn useful if you had, say, a fellow chronicler stationed at the Ring acting as a correspondent to inform you of what's happening here, don't you think?"

"Mmh…" Tesla considered her proposition for a moment. She was right that it would help them immensely, as they would be able to put all their efforts into repairing the Observatory without any kind of distractions. "We have considered that, yes, but we will leave that to a full-fledged chronicler. Remember you're still a trainee, Kizuna."

Kizuna's mouth twitched briefly. She didn't like being reminded that, in spite of all her training, she was still considered a novice by most chroniclers. But why not use that to her advantage? "Precisely, Master. Since I'm just a trainee, I wouldn't be able to help with the Observatory's reparations as much as an experienced chronicler. Why bother sending one of them here when I can just stay in their place?"

"But…"

"And I know this might be a tiny little bit dangerous, yes, but so it would be for any other chronicler that decided to stay here. Most chroniclers can't really fight."

"That's true at least. We're scholars, not fighters," Tesla openly admitted. "I can only think of one chronicler apt at fighting, and we'll need her at the Observatory. Mmh…" Should he let his pupil stay after all? Tesla started rubbing the two appendages in front of his head together, pondering what to do.

Agh, why even bother? She's gonna end up doing whatever she wants, anyway.

Kizuna's sapphire eyes shone up, twinkling like odd-colored stars. "Master, then…"

"If I told you to come back, would you?"

"Nope."

"Exactly. The Observatory is no jail, if you don't want to return by your own feet, I can't really force you to. I'm worried about your physical well-being, of course, but I don't think we should neglect your mental health either. I trust you can take care of that in my place, right?" Tesla wasn't looking at anyone in particular, so the question was presumably directed at everyone present.

Since Zephyr had been the most vocal supporter of Kizuna's prolonged stay, he felt that it was up to him to answer the Galvantula. "I – We can guarantee her physical well-being. Not entirely sure what you mean by 'mental health', though…"

"That a child raised in complete isolation can't possibly grow to be a well-adjusted individual," Tesla said with a deep sigh. "Just be there for her. That should be enough."

"Uh, okay." Now Zephyr was wondering what in the world he meant by 'be there for her'. The Galvantula couldn't be vaguer if he tried. Most likely, he just meant keeping her company. "Then… can Kizzie stay?"

"For now," Tesla said, inciting a few cheers from some of the present eeveelutions. Kizuna herself merely smiled, having expected this outcome already. "As a chronicler, she will eventually have to return to the Observatory, but she can stay here for the time being to keep us informed about the Beacon's activities while we repair the Observatory."

"Yeah, you leave that to me, Master." Although she didn't show it outwardly, Kizuna was actually quite glad. Not only was Tesla letting her stay, but he was even assigning her a mission of sorts! Now she felt a bit more like an actual chronicler and less like a mere trainee. "So what will you do now? Will you go back to the Observatory?"

"Yes. Well, no, not yet. I would first like to have a quick chat with Garm about Zvonimir. I'm still quite surprised to find out that the Noivern is affiliated with the Beacon."

"Oh, so you will go to the Garnet Oriole before returning, then?" Kizuna asked. The Galvantula nodded weakly in her direction. "Should I go with you?"

"Do as you wish."

"I'll go, then."

"You'll have to pass through the Conflux to get there," Zephyr reminded them. "Garm's group should have already defeated Zvonimir but… do you want me to go with you, just in case?"

Well, the company of a defender was always welcomed, Tesla thought. "We would certainly appreciate it, but we should start moving already. They will expect me back at the Observatory sooner rather than later, so let's not waste more time."

Tesla didn't wait for their confirmation, he just started walking in direction to the door that led outside. Seeing he wasn't going to wait for them, Kizuna and Zephyr quickly followed after him, the Sylveon only stopping briefly before leaving to look back at the rest of pokémon. "Uh, sorry I have to leave so fast, but I'm sure we'll have many more chances to see each other, so it's all okay. By the by, where… uh, where am I supposed to sleep at night?"

"Oh, feel free to stay here with us!" Ivy immediately proposed. "I'm sure Saf and Dad won't mind."

Linze simply shrugged. "Uh… Well, if you girls don't mind her staying, you won't hear me complain."

"I guess…" Safira averted her gaze away from the Sylveon. She wasn't sure how to feel about someone else than her sister sleeping in the same room than her every night, but she would have to get used to it.

"Neat! Well, then we'll be leaving now. Ciao!" Kizuna bid them farewell by waving her bows around in the air, and then rapidly ran after the two electric types that were waiting for her just outside the Haecceity.

And now that the main reason they all had gathered had left… well, they no longer had much of a reason to stay there at the Calandra's Haecceity, did they?

"We should be going back to the Amber Crane, now that it's still early," Agni said, looking at his half-sister. "The festival is over, we've got work to do."

"Easy, champ. Our factories aren't going anywhere," Opal said. "But, yeah, if we want to get to the Crane and get some work done today, we should start moving our asses already. It's not like we have anything else to talk about, since Kizzie is gone and no one else here knows anything else about the Beacon, right?" She waited a few seconds for an answer that never came. "Thought so. Well, we're off. Make sure you guys come visit us every now and then. I'm sure Agni would appreciate it a lot, even if he would never admit it."

And without waiting for her brother's comeback, Opal left the Haecceity, leaving the Flareon behind leering at her. After a sigh and a quick 'goodbye', Agni also left the place.

And little by little, one by one, all other eeveelutions also started leaving for their respective nodes, until the only ones left were those who resided at the Beryl Calandra. Now that the festival had ended they all had to return to their daily routines, hoping the existence of the Beacon wouldn't affect them much.

* * *

Once they arrived to the Conflux, the first thing Tesla and the two eeveelutions by his side noticed was the colossal Noivern near the center of the area, as well as the Lucario sitting not far from him.

Zephyr moved in front of the two pokémon he was supposed to protect, glaring cautiously at the Noivern. "Don't ask me why, but I was kind of expecting this."

"I think we all were," Tesla added. "Zvonimir looks practically unharmed. Did he surrender, perhaps?"

"Best way to know is to approach them and ask," Kizuna said.

They started to approach the Noivern and the Lucario with caution, fearing the dragon might suddenly start attacking. But once they got close enough, the Noivern just eyed them lazily without moving. Garm didn't even have to open his eyes to detect them thanks to his aural powers – in fact, having his eyes closed seemed to enhance his aura reading skills. Those were Tesla, the Sylveon chronicler from the other day and… the last one seemed to be one of the pokémon that accompanied the Sylveon last time. The Jolteon, perhaps.

Garm opened his eyes and took a look at the newcomers to confirm whether his aura readings were accurate. They were. "Tesla, it's been some time."

"Well, yes…" Tesla couldn't keep his eyes from the Noivern. He still feared the dragon might start attacking them any moment. "As I hope you understand, I'm in a bit of a hurry, what with being a chronicler and whatnot, so if you could sum the situation up we would appreciate it. What happened exactly with Mr. Zvonimir here?"

"He has admitted to having an alliance with the Beacon, and is forbidding us access to the Kernel Ore, and thus Adamantium," Garm explained.

"My pupil briefed me about that already. What I meant to ask is… why is he still here? I heard your node was going to take care of this."

"We tried, but our defenders proved to be insufficient, I'm afraid."

Zephyr's eyes widened upon hearing this, instinctively twisting his head to the Noivern. He knew that his leader – ex-leader was strong, but… that much? "Someone explain to me how can this guy take on an army and still look so fresh."

"Boomburst, I would guess?" Tesla suggested. Among the many moves the Noivern knew, that was easily the most devastating one. "But you're not stupid, Garm. I'm sure you brought ghost-types and pokémon immune to sound-based attacks with you, didn't you?"

"I did, yes. I didn't want this to turn into a battlefield, but we did come prepared." Garm shot the Noivern a quick look only to turn his head aside soon after. "However, it wasn't his ill-famed Boomburst that gave us problems, but Dragon Pulse."

Zephyr squinted his eyes. Something about what Garm had just said didn't quite add up. "Wait, why Dragon Pulse? Even if it comes from a dragon, I'm fairly certain a Boomburst hurts more."

"Draco Plate," Zvonimir stated in a solemn voice, and then lowered his gaze towards a rectangular stone-like object of a dark reddish color resting near his feet.

Zephyr stared at the strange item for a moment trying to determine what it was, but nah, no clue. Better ask the chroniclers. "Kizzie, what is that?"

"Uh, well…" She basically had no idea, and she really didn't like that. Wasn't knowledge supposed to be her forte? She felt a bit relieved, at least, when she turned her head to her Galvantula tutor and found him in a similarly dumbfounded state. So it wasn't only her, then.

"Kizuna…? Do you have any idea what that item might be?" the spider asked.

"A… Fire Stone rolled flat?" While Kizuna had meant that as a joke, she briefly pondered if it could be. No, not possible, it was of a darker shade of red than a Fire Stone. "Did he call it a… Draco Plate?"

"According to him, it strengthens dragon-type attacks," Garm explained. "Never before have I heard talk of such an item, but I can attest that it does indeed function in the way he says. My men would not have fallen so easily otherwise."

"I see." Zephyr fired a quick look at the Kernel Ore, which remained completely unharmed. "So what will happen with this whole situation? I mean… are we just gonna let Zvonimir stay here?"

"As the leader of the Garnet Oriole it is my duty to ensure these kinds of events don't go unpunished. I will do something about this, yes, but I might need some time to prepare a counterattack. We never expected this 'Draco Plate' item to have such drastic effects."

"Are you sure you can solve this, Garm?" Tesla asked, sounding concerned.

Garm's answer was delayed by a few seconds, although it was unclear if it was due to hesitation or something else. "We might need some time to adapt to this 'Draco Plate', but I think we will be capable of stopping Zvonimir, yes. I know we can't afford to leave the Heptagonal Ring without Adamantium for long. We will try to solve this incident as quickly as reasonably possible."

"All nodes have Adamantium reserves for emergencies," Zephyr noted. "I guess we should be okay for… I'm not sure, a few weeks or even one or two months. Hard to say."

"I trust this problem will have been solved by then," Garm assured.

"Oh… Very well, I'll trust you can take care of this," Tesla said. "Now, I should probably go back to the Observatory. I'm already somewhat late. I hope next time we see each other both this problem and the Observatory's are solved."

"We can only hope." Garm nodded in Tesla's general direction with closed eyes, trusting his aura senses more than his sight. "Until we meet again, Tesla."

"Yes. Let's hope next time we meet it isn't in front of a colossal dragon, even if it is a relatively tame one." Indeed, the Noivern had stayed unnervingly calm thorough their whole conversation, even though his defeat had been one of the main topics. "Kizuna, you'll be fine, right? If at any point you wish to return to the Observatory… well, you know the way already. The doors will be open."

"Ah, thanks, Master, but I think I might stay a century or two," Kizuna said with a childish smile. Of course, their species didn't tend to be so long-lived, so she might as well have said she would stay until her death. Although she knew her stay could only be prolonged so much. "Really, I'll be fine. I'll be back when this whole thing with the Beacon ends, okay? But I have to stay here to keep you informed in the meanwhile."

"Very well then." Tesla wasn't really in the mood to argue. She wanted to stay? So be it. "And… Zephyr, I needn't tell you anything, do I?"

The Jolteon smirked to himself. What an obvious question. "Of course not, sir. When you come back, you'll find her as immaculate as she is now."

"I bet I'll even have shinier fur!" Kizuna said with a giggle.

"Mmh. Well, if you all agree, then I see no reason to delay my return to the Observatory. Take good care of yourselves."

Tesla then left for the Observatory, leaving the two eeveelutions alone with Garm and the still silent Zvonimir. It was when the spider left that Zephyr started to wonder where exactly the Observatory was. Kizuna had never told them. Maybe she wasn't even allowed to? The location of such a place was possibly a well-kept secret. At any rate, Tesla seemed to leave in direction to the Beryl Calandra, which made Zephyr wonder if the entrance was anywhere near the green node.

Nothing of that was relevant now, though. They were now alone with Garm and… well, there wasn't really much else to do, it's not like they stood a chance against the dragon. After saying their goodbyes to Garm, they both decided to leave the Conflux.

* * *

"What you mean you couldn't get any? That's your job. We're kinda paying you for this, you know."

Opal was talking to an Excadrill inside some kind of facility with metallic red walls, which like most every building in the Ring, was built out of Adamantium.

"Opal, I'm telling you there was a freaking purple dragon in front of the Kernel Ore. What did you expect me to do, throw dirt at him? Even Garm was having trouble with it!"

"Goddamit, wasn't the jackal going to solve this? What is he waiting for?" Opal recalled that Scylla had said before that Garm was going to take care of Zvonimir, but apparently that wasn't the case, since her workers hadn't been able to gather any Adamantium. Argh, stupid Lucario… Well, for the time being they would have to make do with their reserves, and hope the situation would be solved soon. "Well, whatever, that's what we have reserves for. How long do you think they will hold out?"

It took the Excadrill a few seconds to answer. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing a few months at last. Much more than enough."

"Meh, this will be solved in two or three days anyway. Let's get back to work."

The Excadrill followed her 'suggestion', more like an order, and returned to his duties. Opal also considered doing the same, but of course she would first have to access the facility's Adamantium repository in order to get some material to work with.

The Amber Crane's Haecceity was quite different from all others, since it was the only one that wasn't used as a residence for their leader, but as a working facility for many members of the node. The fact that the Crane was, at the time, the only leaderless node helped matters somewhat, although it caused a worrying lack of coordination. That's why some of the most influential and well-known workers of the node also doubled as self-appointed 'supervisors' of the whole production process.

Opal, being one of the few metalworkers associated with the node's defender guild, was one of those supervisors, and as the only one of them present at the Haecceity at the moment, it was up to her to fetch the required Adamantium from the main repository, which was located near the center of the Haecceity.

Once the Ninetales finally arrived at her destination after a very short walk, though, her eyes met something unusual near the repository. There was a big, furnace-like machine at the center of the area that acted as an energy source for the whole building, but that wasn't unusual. There was also a Flareon, but that wasn't unusual either, it was one she was familiarized with, her half-sibling Agni. No, what was unusual was the other pokémon 'conversing' with Agni, or rather arguing.

"…and look, you can insist all the day if you want, but I'm not gonna – Oh, Opal. Can you help me out with this guy? He doesn't listen."

Agni was referring to his interlocutor, who belonged to a species of pokémon neither Agni nor Opal were familiarized with. White fur, an apparently canine body with a contrasting feline face, and most strangely, a 'scythe' of sorts that seemed to be sprouting out of his head. It was clear it was actually a horn, but the shape itself was quite remarkable.

"What's the matter? Can we help you with anything?" Opal asked, approaching her brother while eyeing the stranger.

"Yes, and you'd have my gratitude if you did." His tone of voice sounded more polite and serene than Opal would have initially guessed given his rugged appearance. "I would like to request access to the interior of this contraption. A few seconds will suffice."

He seemed to be talking about the central core, the machine that bestowed energy to the whole facility. Of course, they couldn't let just anyone tamper with its insides. "Who are you, exactly? Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before," Opal noted. She wanted to think she had good memory. She would definitely remember someone with such a singular appearance.

The white-furred pokémon swung his head side to side, describing an arc in the air with his scythe. "No, I'm afraid I'm not among this place's workers."

"So… a citizen?"

"That would depend on your definition of 'citizen', I guess."

"Uh… Well, look, only authorized personnel are allowed access into this area. We hold guided tours some days, so feel free to come then. But now, I'm gonna have to kindly ask you to leave."

The intruder's gaze kept wavering between the Flareon and the Ninetales for a while. "I insist, it would merely take me a moment. Open the contraption for but a few seconds and then I will take my leave."

"Argh, why do you keep insisting?" Agni, who had been talking to him for a few minutes now, was starting to get quite fed-up with his insistence. "No, we can't give you access to the core. Why would you even want to see what's inside?"

"There's a certain item inside the machine that I would need. This will have no effect on its overall correct functioning."

"Seriously, leave. You're wasting your time."

The white-furred creature lowered his head and stared at the ground, apparently unsure of what to do, scratching the ruff over his chest while pondering his options. Options? What options? There was only one possible course of action. "I see good manners won't persuade you, so I shall try a more aggressive approach." In spite of having being denied access to the device, he still advanced forward toward it. "This machine isn't made of Adamantium. It was fabricated out of common iron and steels many millennia ago, by the ancestors that founded the Heptagonal Ring. I'll ask you one last time to open it, or else I'll be forced to tear the hatch apart to gain access to the inside."

The sudden change in attitude in the interloper, who had appeared calm and mannerly so far, made Agni recoil back out of sheer surprise. It's not that he felt fear, or at least that's what he desperately wanted to believe, but he couldn't help but raise his guard.

Opal, on her part, stepped between the stranger and the engine. As a defender, she couldn't let their property get vandalized in her presence. "Okay, pretty face, here's a deal: you leave this place right now, and in exchange I won't make your head more asymmetrical than it already is."

He just stopped in his tracks and glared at her dead in the eye. Not a smile, not a gesture, not a quiver, he just stood completely still. "Neither of you recognizes my species."

Opal and Agni exchanged a quick glance to confirm what they already knew, or rather what they didn't. What species was he? "No, we don't."

"That wasn't meant as a question, sorry if it seemed so. It's quite patent you aren't aware of my species, or else you wouldn't stay so calm in my presence."

Dear Arceus, how can someone be so full of themselves? Why did it matter what species he was, what would that change?

"Very well, I'll humor you," Opal said. "What species are you, and why should we care?"

"Absol." His answer was met with skeptical glares from both fire-types. Absol were said to be four-legged white-furred pokémon with scythes on their heads… and, yes, he fit that description. "Knowing that, will you kindly step aside?"

But could that really be? Could one of those mythical pokémon not only exist, but choose to appear at the Heptagonal Ring of all places? And more worryingly, were the things that were said about them true?

While Opal would have liked an answer to these questions, what mattered at the moment was ensuring the protection of the core machine. "Well, you could be Arceus himself and you'd still need an authorization to enter here. Turn around and leave."

But the Absol didn't move. He stood completely still, his gaze still fixed on the Ninetales, his facial expression firmly serious. Or maybe indifferent. It's as if he was staring off into the distance and the Ninetales just so happened to be in the way of his gaze. Agni wondered if the Absol was trying to intimidate his sister. If so, he didn't seem to be doing a good job, for Opal was still stoically standing before him, not moving an inch.

Opal was starting to get tired of waiting. "Hey, are we gonna stare into each other's eyes until we fall in love or are we gonna fight? We Ninetales are long lived, but not eternal."

And then, the Absol shifted his head slightly to the side, until his gaze settled on the Flareon.

Agni froze. The Absol had not moved from his place, but now he was glaring at him… Why was he scared? The Absol didn't look particularly frightening. It was not a big dragon or a creepy ghost. He shouldn't feel scared of a mammalian pokémon roughly his size, or slightly bigger at most. But still… it was oddly intimidating. What if the things they said were true? What if these pokémon could summon catastrophes at will? He didn't want to think he was scared, he told himself he wasn't scared, and yet, his heart was beating faster by the second.

Out of instinct, Opal jumped in front of Agni, fearing for her sibling's safety. However, this was what the Absol had anticipated, for when she looked back at him, he had apparently vanished.

"T-The machine!" Agni shouted.

But his warning was unnecessary. The shrieking metallic sound of the device's hatch being forced open would have been enough to catch the Ninetales' attention. In a ridiculously short amount of time, the Absol had managed to dash to the machine and tear its hatch apart with its curved horn, leaving the inner circuitry out in the open. The Absol was also holding between his teeth some kind of small object he had taken from the inside of the engine, presumably what he had come looking for.

What was that, exactly? Hopefully it wasn't needed for the machine to work. At least that's what the Absol had assured before, but Opal couldn't take the risk. "Choose: either you drop that, or I make you drop dead."

The Absol didn't seem intimidated, although maybe that was simply because his facial expression was hard to read. He left the item he had picked on the ground, displaying it for them to see. It was a small blue plaque of a seemingly abstract shape, perhaps a rock of some sort. Was that what he was after?

"Ninetales, allow me to suggest a counteroffer: you let me leave with the shard and I don't turn this factory into a slaughterhouse." The Absol's expression didn't falter. Either he was a great liar or his threat was genuine.

"O-Opal…" Agni's voice was quivering slightly but noticeably, perhaps a sign of fear, or at least of wariness. "What do we…?"

What do they do? Good question, the Ninetales thought. Stopping the Absol seemed like the most obvious answer, but… what if he intended to uphold his threat? What if his species genuinely could convoke disasters? Never mind her safety, or even Agni's, if the rumors were true then everyone in the Haecceity could be at risk.

_If_.

It still seemed more than a bit farfetched than a non-legendary pokémon could hold so much power. However, safety came first. "You're lucky I care for our workers' wellbeing. Were we alone, you'd already be pleading for mercy."

The Absol didn't bother answering back, he just picked the blue plaque up in his mouth again and started to walk away from the fire-types, leisurely. He didn't show any haste as he left, and he didn't bother looking back even once to check he wasn't being followed. Either he was fearless or overconfident.

Only after the Absol left his sight did Agni sigh relieved, his breathing returning to normal. They were safe now.

"Well… Let's get back to work." And just like that, Opal started to get some Adamantium to work with from their repository, as if nothing had happened. "That jackass might have rendered the engine unusable, but we can still work with the rest of machinery. More slowly than usual, but we'll have to adapt until it's repaired. I'll give the Nightingale a call tomorrow to see what they can do about this."

Agni just stared at his sister befuddled, his mouth half-open. She was showing a ridiculous amount of stoicism after what had just happened. "B-But… I mean, we just –"

"Well, he's not around anymore, is he? So let's get back to work, then. They don't pay us to chat."

"Uh… Y-Yes, but of course." The Absol had left, right? So there was no longer any danger, correct? Agni hoped so.

The machine the Absol had damaged was important to the Haecceity, but not essential. They could still work without it, just at a much slower rate. But that would have to do, at least for the time being.

Agni returned to his usual working routine, which basically consisted of heating Adamantium to different temperatures and occasionally giving them certain shapes. He quickly forgot about the Absol that had just 'visited' them, completely focusing on the work at hand. After all, the Absol's incursion was just an isolated event, and it wasn't something worth mulling over. Or at the very least, he desperately hoped such was the case.


	10. Meeting

"What the hell you mean an 'Absol'?"

"You know, those… white pokémon with a scythe on their he–"

"Yeah, I've heard the myths."

The previous day an Absol had assaulted the Amber Crane's Haecceity, which served as one of the main factories of the node, and had damaged a machine to the point of rendering it unusable. This particular machine acted as an energy source for the whole facility, so its unavailability severely hurt the node's productivity. That's why they had contacted the Azure Nightingale to repair the contraption.

What Agni wouldn't have expected is that they would send Lumis and Skoll for the job. While the Espeon took care of the engine, Skoll, who had been sent to protect him in virtue of being a defender, was chatting with Agni about the previous day's events that had led to the machine's current battered state.

"So you're telling me a freaking Absol destroyed this thing?" Skoll was finding Agni's retelling of the last day's events a bit difficult to believe. "So he was out there causing earthquakes and tornados and that kind of chill things Absol are known to do, and the he suddenly was like 'Dude, let's break some havoc in that place!'. I didn't even know Absol existed. Did you, Lum?"

"No. And stop distracting me." Luckily the engine wasn't too damaged, Lumis thought. In fact, it wasn't damaged at all, all the 'Absol' had done was scatter everything by forcefully removing the hatch. He guessed his 'reparations' wouldn't take him more than a few minutes. He was a bit surprised the workers of the Amber Crane hadn't done this themselves. It wasn't that hard.

"You know something must be really weird when not even Lumis knows about it. Absol, uh? You sure it wasn't an albino Mightyena or something?"

"Hey, I'm not blind. It looked just like those Absol pictures in children's books," Agni said, his wavering tone showing a slight discomfort. "I'm not lying."

"I know you're not lying. No offense, but you're not the kind of pokémon who could lie to me."

While Agni didn't like the way the Umbreon had worded it, he knew it to be true. Lies and deceit wouldn't escape a dark-type so easily. At the very least, he wasn't calling him a liar. "So you believe me."

"It's not that I simply 'believe' you. You just don't have the… capability of lying to me," Skoll said with a wide smile. He wasn't trying to sound belligerent, he was merely stating a fact, but Agni thought he could have worded it better. "Anyway, why did that Absol came here in the first place? I heard you guys say he took something from the machine."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't actually a part of the mechanism," Lumis said, still facing the engine, his back turned to them. "This is a really old and simple model, and it's not missing any pieces."

Agni turned now to the Espeon. "So whatever he took wasn't part of the machine? You think someone put it in there?"

"I guess it's a possibility. Whatever it was, this machine doesn't need it to work properly," Lumis said.

Skoll directed a smirk at his Espeon friend. "So you tell us not to interrupt you, but then you're still listening to our conversation."

Lumis huffed. "You talk too loud, so it's impossible not to hear you. Besides, I'll be done with this in just a few minutes."

Agni raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So quick?"

"The damage is minimal, mostly superficial. It isn't really a big deal."

"I see." Well, he wasn't gonna finish any time soon if they kept distracting him, Agni thought. He decided to return his attention to the Umbreon. "Anyway, I think I've seen the blue item the Absol stole inside the machine a few times in the past, but never gave it much importance. As far as I know, it's been there since forever. I thought it was part of the inner mechanism or something."

"A blue item?" Skoll repeated. That was a really vague description. "Like, a Water Stone or something like that?"

"Um… No, it didn't look much like a Water Stone. Or at least I think it didn't, I've never seen one outside of books. You think that might be the reason he wanted it? Because he mistook it with a Water Stone?"

"And why in the world would an Absol want one of those?" Skoll wondered, unconvinced. "They're not water-types, are they? They certainly don't look like they are. What type are they supposed to be?"

"No clue." Agni agreed that an Absol didn't look like a traditional water-type, though. "Maybe he doesn't want it to use it, but to sell it. Water Stones can sell for a lot, you know. They are incredibly expensive, much more than any other evolutionary item. I've never understood why."

"My work here is done. This device should be up and running again," Lumis said, turning around to face the Flareon and the Umbreon. "Oh, and I think I can explain the high price of Water Stones if you let me."

"Oh." Damn, that was fast. Agni had to admit he was a bit surprised with the diligence the Espeon had shown. Truly a professional like himself, just in a different discipline in a different node. Anyway, what was that he said about Water Stones? "And why would you know anything about Water Stones? You're not a Vaporeon."

"Dude, one of our many occupations back at the Azure Nightingale is the creation of evolution-inducing items," Skoll said, his muzzle pointing upwards with pride. "If somebody knows, that'd be us. Well, him. I'm just a defender myself."

"Do you know what we use as a base to create evolution items?" Lumis asked the Flareon.

"No."

"Adamantium." Lumis' answer didn't particularly surprise the Flareon. He had kind of expected it. "Specifically, we remove all water from Adamantium, turning it into a highly moldable compound. We then apply specific methods depending on the particular item we want to make, such as heating it up for Fire Stones or applying high voltages for Thunder Stones."

"I see." It didn't sound too complex to the Flareon. He was following the explanation without problem so far. "What about Water Stones? You fill it with water or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we do, but there's a problem, you see. Remember how we had to drain all water from Adamantium first? If we added water again, we'd be turning it back into conventional Adamantium," Lumis explained. "The process it's pretty complex. It requires the assistance of water and psychic-types in order to dampen it successfully without affecting its core, so that it doesn't devolve back into Adamantium. The procedure is slow, requires millimetric precision and usually involves many failed attempts. They're hard to make, is what I'm saying."

"Ah, so their high price is motivated by the difficulty of their production," Agni concluded. That made sense. "They are expensive because they are scarce."

"That's especially true here in the desert," Lumis added. "You can find elemental stones in nature wherever high concentrations of elemental energy occur, but of course, an arid desert isn't the optimal place to find Water Stones. If you take a stroll through the desert you may find a Fire or even a Thunder Stone if you're lucky, but if you want a Water Stone your only choice is to create one artificially from Adamantium."

Yes, Agni knew that. Fire Stones were relatively common in the desert, what with the high temperatures and whatnot. But never mind that, the machine was working again, wasn't it? "Well, I'd like to thank you again in the name of the Amber Crane for your assistance."

"Oh, no, don't mention it. It's our job."

Agni offered Lumis his paw, which he then shook. The whole thing seemed unnecessarily formal to the Umbreon. "When you're done being all proper and formal, how about we go back to the Nightingale, Lum? Now that you've repaired that thing, these guys will want to start working."

"Ah, yes, indeed. I won't steal more of your time," Agni said. "In order to return to your node you'll have to go through the Conflux, right?" Indeed, at the south of the Heptagonal Ring, forming a line from left to right, one could find the Amber Crane, the Beryl Calandra and then the Azure Nightingale. The Conflux served as a direct passageway between the Crane and the Nightingale so that they could skip the Calandra and shorten their trip. Presumably, they must have already crossed the Conflux earlier that morning to get there in the first place. "Hey, is that guy still guarding the Kernel Ore there at the Conflux?"

"Who? The Noivern with the weird name?" Skoll wondered.

"Yeah, what happened about it? Zephyr told me yesterday that Garm wasn't able to defeat him."

"And he hasn't had any better luck yet, it seems," Lumis said. "We saw Zvonimir at the Conflux this morning on our way here."

"Damn. Let's hope this gets solved soon." Agni recalled Zephyr telling him something about a 'Draco Plate' the previous day. Could that have something to do with the Noivern's apparent invincibility? "Anyway, have a good travel. And thanks again."

After a bow from the Espeon and a quick paw salute from the Umbreon, both of them left the Crane's Haecceity and started their trip back home.

* * *

A ruined castle. No matter where one looked, all the eye could see were the endless sands of the desert. At the distance, nothing but dancing sandstorms and the ever scorching sun. Certainly not the most hospitable place.

A Luxray tried to take cover from the raging sands and the heat by sitting under the shadow projected by a small stone protrusion sticking out of a nearby wall, a remnant of what once was a ceiling. It was all in vain, though, for the nearly demolished wall did little to hamper the advance of the twirling sands. The lion scratched his eye, annoyed by some sand dust that had found its way into one of his eyes. "I know this may sound like a cliché in the mouth of an electric-type, but man, do I hate sand."

"Well, you have my condolences," a nearby Absol commented. Unlike the Luxray, the Absol wasn't even trying to take cover from the sandstorm. He was just lying down on the stone floor in the middle of the ruined castle. He did look annoyed, though. "I don't hold this place in high esteem either, you know that. I doubt any of us does."

The Luxray, Minos, took a look around him. A cold stone floor with some missing tiles. A multitude of walls, many of them broken. That up there might have been a ceiling once, he couldn't quite say for sure. What a horribly ruined place. Could this have been some sort of palace or castle in the past? If so, time certainly hadn't been kind to it. "Well, and what are we doing here gaping at the sands like a bunch of stupid Diglett, anyway? Seriously, if the sandstorm and the heat don't kill us, boredom will."

"I agree, actually. We're showing too much passivity," the Absol complained.

"Gev, let's not rush things," a nearby Zoroark said, the only female among them. She was sitting atop a half-broken wall, seemingly not paying any mind to the intense sandstorm that was continuously hitting her. "We're not in any haste here, now are we?"

"You might not be, but I'm running against the clock myself," the Absol said. "And my name is 'Gevaudan', please avoid shortening it. Pet names are demeaning."

"Wow, cut her some slack, man. She's just trying to be nice," Minos said in the Zoroark's defense. "But I agree we should start acting already. What do you say about it, Naamah? Should we start looking for the other ones already?"

"You're both pretty impatient, uh? What need do we have to act with such haste?"

"This is the best time to act, actually," Gevaudan said, lazily getting up. "They're unprepared. They wouldn't expect us. If you give them time, well, that will only make things more difficult for us. I already got us one shard and it was remarkably easy. I say we go for another one, right now."

"Really impatient." Naamah pondered it for a second, and then jumped down to the floor. Well, why not? She did appreciate their eagerness to help, at least. "Now, we knew the Amber Crane's was going to be the easiest one, but which one should we go after next?"

"Good question." Gevaudan lowered his head until his gaze met the floor. Oh god, those tiles were ugly as sin. Who built this palace in the first place? "For starters, I guess we could discuss which ones to discard, in order to make the selection process simpler. For instance, we can discard the obvious one."

"You mean the Lilac Kiwi's?" Naamah asked.

"Indeed. I say we leave that one for last. Now, what about the others?"

"Uh… We got a cactus and two pokémon immune to sandstorms. Oh, and a Floatzel." As if to illustrate her point, Naamah morphed into one of the water-type weasels. It was of note that her particular transformation bore a striking resemblance to the Floatzel Euria, Scylla's aunt. She had presumably used her as a base for her transformation. "Floatzel don't like the desert much, do they? I doubt one of them would leave the node, so it's probably inside. Maybe we should check the Coral Sittella next, then."

"Sounds like the most reasonable choice, yes." The Absol nodded. "Should I go myself again?"

Naamah, still in her Floatzel form, nodded, not finding any problem with the Absol's plan. Minos, though, looked less enthusiastic, his mouth showing a soft wince. "How about I go instead?"

"I have no problem with that, as long as you get the work done," was Gevaudan's quick response to the Luxray. "May I inquire as to why, though? Out of curiosity."

"It was a Floatzel, right? Then I should talk to Euria, maybe she knows something about it," the electric lion said. "Or do you prefer to go yourself, Naamah?"

The Zoroark dispelled her illusion, returning back to her usual body, and crossed her arms. "No, I already tried, but she rejected my offer. I feel like… maybe she isn't too fond of me."

"What? Nah, don't say things like that. You know how Euria is, she sometimes overreacts a bit, but she doesn't really mean it."

"I hope. At any rate, I'm sure you would have better luck with her than me, Minos."

"Mmh. Then, as I was saying, I'll go myself. I'll tell Kay to bring me there."

Neither the Zoroark nor the Absol complained.

* * *

The Garnet Oriole held the single biggest Haecceity in the Heptagonal Ring. Given its colossal size, you'd be forgiven for thinking it was a palace with reddish crystal-walls. Since it was so spacious, it was of course one of the best places of reunion for the leaders of the nodes, so whenever they needed to gather for any reason, they tended to go there.

This was one of those occasions. A Linoone entered the interior of the palace-like building, finding a myriad of different pokémon from different nodes inside, most of which he quickly recognized. Those two on the left side chatting between themselves were the Lilligant Alyssa from the nearby Coral Sittella and the Serperior Soren from the Azure Nightingale, two of the leaders of the Heptagonal Ring. He also easily identified the Lucario Garm, leader of the node they were at, sitting near the center of the room, acting as the host. Lastly, he saw a… Ninetales, were they called? Probably a representative of the Amber Crane. He kind of remembered seen her once or twice in previous gatherings.

"Finally," Garm said, trying to hide his impatience.

"Please excuse my lateness. I'm getting old, and these legs are rather short."

"No mind. Now that Linze is here, all leaders, as well as the Amber Crane's representative, are gathered."

Linze took another look around the room. Had he missed someone? No, including himself, there were only five creatures present, so clearly two of the nodes' representatives were missing. Given Zvonimir's recent behavior, his node's absence was expected, but what about the seventh node?

"Isn't the leader of the Lilac Kiwi missing?" the Linoone asked.

"Yes, she is," Garm replied in a tired, cold tone, his ears lowering slightly. "As usual."

Alyssa brought her leaf-like arms behind her head and started laughing out loud. "When has the old hag come to on' of our reunions, Linze?"

"I guess…" Truth be told, Linze didn't remember having ever seen the Kiwi's leader. Oh well, if she didn't want to come, there wasn't much they could do about it. They might as well start the gathering with only five members. "So why have you summoned us here today, Garm?"

"Watcha think?" The Lilligant extended her arms to emulate a winged creature. "Hint: it has wings and it's 'bout the size of Soren 'ere."

Linze had guessed as much. "Zvonimir, then. I was also quite surprised to find out his allegiances lie with a criminal team."

"They called them 'Beacon' or something to that effect, uh? Truly a peculiar name," Soren said. He thought of making a joke or a play on words with it, but this wasn't the time. This was supposed to be a serious meeting. "What are we gonna do about them?"

"I'm working together with the chroniclers to solve this issue before it escalates out of proportion," Garm said. "Right now, our most urgent priority is driving Zvonimir out of the Conflux to allow the Amber Crane's workers to gather Adamantium once again."

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna complain about." Opal found her opportunity to speak up. She might have been the only non-leader present, due to the Amber Crane being leaderless, but her node was as important as any other, she thought. "What's up with that? Why is that overgrown bat still loitering around the Conflux, obstructing my workers' attempts at gathering Adamantium? Shouldn't this have been solved already, like, five minutes after it happened?"

"Indeed, it is our duty to prevent this kind of event from occurring. As the leader of the Garnet Oriole, I would like to issue an apology in the name of the node for allowing this to happen."

The jackal then proceeded to lower his head in a bow of submission. While a well-intentioned gesture, Opal ultimately considered it hollow. "Nice words, but if you're so sorry, how about you do something about it?"

"Indeed, that is why I called you all here today," the Lucario continued. "Zvonimir doesn't listen to reason, so, as much as it pains me, we'll be forced to take him down by force."

"And what's the hold up?" Alyssa wondered.

"We tried facing him already, but all of our efforts were fruitless. That's why I wanted to gather you all here, to inform all nodes that this might take us… longer than initially expected, unfortunately."

"Wait, what's the big deal?" Soren wondered. "Noivern are, what, Flying/Dragon? It should be easy for an ice-type to take him down."

"Yes, we tried that. It didn't work."

"Oh, because of Boomburst, maybe?" It was a well-known fact that that attack was one of the most dangerous in a Noivern's repertory, but that didn't seem like an excuse to Soren. "But there are many ways around that, you know. There are many pokémon unaffected by sound attacks, or you could just launch ghost-types at him."

"We tried that, too. The true problem here is not Boomburst, but his dragon-type moves," Garm explained. "I'm sure you have all already heard about it, but Zvonimir has a peculiar item which he calls 'Draco Plate' that apparently strengthens his dragon-type moves. We still don't understand how it works. We had never seen anything even remotely similar."

"Oh, yes, indeed, I heard about that 'plate', but I thought it was merely a townsfolk rumor," Linze said. "Never in my many years as a merchant have I come across an item that would exhibit that kind of power."

"Same here," Soren said. "I've worked with many weird materials and compounds in my life, but I had never heard of such a weird item. I mean, how does that even work?"

"We don't know," Garm replied, closing his eyes. "Not even the chroniclers do." Of course, while the existence of the chroniclers was hidden to the general public, the leaders were at the very least aware of their existence, even if most of them had had no contact with any chronicler in their lives. "I called you all here today so that you would all be aware of all this. We will all have to make do with our Adamantium reserves for a few days, so plan your nodes' activities accordingly."

"Well, if it's just a few days…" Alyssa was the first one to show support for the Lucario. Their reserves could easily last a month or two. They could afford to wait a few days until the Oriole solved the current situation. "At the very least Zvo ain't attacking no one, jus' like he said."

"That much is true," Opal said. "I did see him at the Conflux on my way here, but he just ignored me."

"Yes, that seems to be the case," Linze said. "He even bothered to send a messenger to our node to deliver the money from our last transaction, even after he left his node. I guess he got it all prepared before leaving."

"Transaction?" Soren asked. "What transaction?"

"Well, he wanted some medicines, so I sent my daughters to bring them to him," Linze said, recalling the events that took place a few days ago. "I wonder if he wanted them for Flutura. In fact, how is she? What does she think about all this?"

"I visited the lil' poor thing yesterday," Alyssa said. "She ain't gettin' any better."

"Oh, my bad. She must be worried ill about him, now that he has abandoned the Warbler," Linze said. "Talking of which, how are things going at that node? Are they going to appoint a new leader or wait for Zvonimir to have a change of heart?"

"From what I heard yesterday, they're in the process of namin' a new leader," she explained. "Good for 'em. Anyway, all's clear now, right? Do we dissolve the meetin' and go back to our nodes now?"

"Yes, I would not wish to take more of your time than necessary," Garm said. "Again, I'm really sorry it had come to this. I didn't image the Beacon would prove to be so much of a nuisance, I hadn't even heard of them prior to this. I underestimated the warning that Sylveon chronicler brought me."

"Kizuna?" Linze wondered. Not many pokémon met the 'Sylveon chronicler' description.

"Yes."

"Ah, that gal was one of 'em chroniclers?" Alyssa raised her voice in surprise. She recalled the Sylveon's visit to her Haecceity a few days ago, but back then all they told her was that she was one of Scylla's friends. Nobody told her anything about chroniclers. "Who would've thought?"

"Who?" Soren asked. As luck would have it, he was the only one of them unacquainted with the Sylveon. Kizuna had traveled through the west side of the Ring, from the Calandra to the Oriole, but his node fell on the east side. "A Sylveon chronicler, you say? That's, uh, that's an evolution of Eevee, right?"

"Yes, big boy. You're s'posed to be the scientist here, y'know." Alyssa had a small chuckle. These meetings were kind of fun, she thought, but she should be going back to her Coral Sittella already. "Well, it's 'bout time I went back to my node. Be seein' ya."

"Yes, I guess I should be going back too," Linze said. "We'll have to cross the Conflux. Are you coming, Soren, Ninetales?" Argh, how discourteous, he didn't remember the Ninetales' name. Every time the leaders held a meeting the Amber Crane sent a different representative, and it was hard remembering the names of all of them.

"Oh, sure. They'll be missing me back at my node," the Ninetales replied, apparently not minding that he didn't remember her name.

Soren took a few seconds before answering, apparently pondering over something. "Um… Yes, yes, I guess I should go with you. Let's go, then."

Now that they all had agreed to leave, they did just that. Well, the life of a leader is very time consuming, you see, so their haste was comprehensible. Thus, they left the Oriole's Haecceity, entered the Conflux, and then returned to their respective nodes.

* * *

The Coral Sittella, the orange node, founded on the ideas of compassion and harmony. Perhaps the most unassuming node, or at least the less conflictive one.

Scylla was spending the day at the Coral Sittella, since her travelling troupe held an event at that node that day, and she was now enjoying some free time. The Vaporeon had been born at the Coral Sittella, and she had met many friends and acquaintances at the orange node before eventually moving to the Lilac Kiwi a few years ago. One of her most dear acquaintances, which she was now visiting, was also part of her family: the Floatzel Euria, her father's sister, and thus her aunt.

"…and my troupe needed to make some quick preparations before our next event, so I decided to come make you a little visit while they get everything ready."

Scylla was explaining the motive of her sudden visit to Euria, and judging by the otter's facial expression, she didn't seem to mind her presence. "That's good to hear, hun, but you must be really busy. Are you sure you want to waste what little free time you have with me?"

"Ah, yeah… Well, none of my friends are around, so…"

Euria chuckled weakly. "I'm the backup, uh?"

"N-No! It's… I mean…"

"It's okay, dear, it's okay." The Floatzel smiled and waved her hand. "Of course you'd prefer your friends over your family. I can understand that, I've been young too – I mean, I'm still young, I understand you perfectly."

They shared a few laughs and some quick stories, whatever helped them pass the time. It wouldn't be long before Scylla's crew would be done with their preparations and she would be required again, so they wanted to make the most of the little time they had. It was mostly a conventional and uneventful family bonding time.

That is, until the blue lion appeared. Scylla reacted with surprise at his sudden appearance, while the Floatzel just directed a quick glare in his direction and then looked away.

"We were having a pretty good time until you appeared." Euria wasn't ecstatic about the Luxray's presence, which she made obvious with her attitude. She didn't even bother looking in his general direction. "What do you want? Say whatever you have to say and leave."

"Ouch. Angry?"

"Of course not. I learnt the other day that my best friend is a criminal, and that totally made my day. If I'm not looking at you right now it's out of fear I might blind you with my dazzling smile."

"Yup, angry." Minos chuckled softly between his teeth. He didn't look down, but he wasn't all too cheery either.

Scylla, who had been perplexedly staring at the Luxray, finally found the strength to talk. "Minos, what in the… You know you are a wanted criminal, right? I mean… heck, according to our laws, we are supposed to contact the Oriole if we spot a criminal. You can't just appear before us like that…"

"Indeed," Euria said. "Give us a good reason not to contact the police. Maybe some jail time would help you clear your head up a bit."

"Harsh, Euria." Minos gritted his teeth and looked away for a second, not looking angry, but a bit hurt. "Don't worry, it'll be just a moment and then I'll leave. I've come to talk to you, Euria."

For the first time since the Luxray had arrived, Euria stared at him, with a glint of curiosity and maybe hope in her eyes. "Me? Talk about what?"

"Well… you're a Floatzel, right?"

"So your eyes aren't malfunctioning, only your brain is. Good to know."

"That's a yes. Well, if you wanted to… hide some item, where would you hide it?"

Euria shot Scylla a quick glance, not understanding the question, but the Vaporeon seemed as lost as her. "What are you talking about now?"

Minos pawed at the ground for a short while, thinking of how to rephrase his question. He didn't have a way with words, and the oddness of the question didn't help matters. "Uh… like, let's say you have a really important item, and you don't want anyone to see it or find it. Where would you hide it?"

Again, Euria looked at Scylla, and again, the Vaporeon seemed completely lost, not unlike the Floatzel. "No, still don't understand you. If I had to hide something, I would do it somewhere where no one can find it, isn't that obvious?"

"Oh, you mean like a place only you can reach?" Minos sat dawn and tapped his paw against his muzzle. "For a Floatzel, that means… Uh, your species are really good swimmers, right, Euria? You can, like, swim in waters with strong currents and that kind of thing."

"Yes, these twin tails gave us a lot of maneuverability in water," Euria said, checking her own tails. Scylla and Minos also fired a quick glance at her tails too. "Why that strange question?"

"You see, I… I'd like you to help me find an item in this node," Minos replied. He received dumbfounded stares in response. "It's, uh… I think there's an item we need somewhere in this node, somewhere with strong currents, and I'm sure a Floatzel like you would be better suited to search for it than me."

Scylla looked cautiously at the two pokémon conversing before her, especially Euria. She knew her aunt well enough to know that the Floatzel was seething, as much as she was trying to hide it, and judging by the Luxray's face, her emotional state didn't escape him either.

"Minos, let's see if I'm getting this straight. You want me to help you find an 'item' in this node for your criminal group of friends. So, basically, you want me to be an accomplice to your plans. Am I right so far?"

"No, I can't say you are." Minos shook his head. "We're not criminals. I don't know why you keep calling us that."

Euria crossed her arms, turning her head away from him again. "Well, forgive me. I'm unfairly judgmental with people that throw dragon-bats at us to stop us from gathering our most valuable resource. Little defect I have."

"Oh, c'mon, it's not… Hell, if you put it like that it almost sounds like we are the bad guys here."

"Gee, I wonder why." Euria took a deep sigh and returned her gaze to Minos. She wanted this discussion to end now. "Give me a good reason why I should help you."

"Well, uh… um…" This had played out better in his head. He hadn't expected her to be so uncooperative. "I mean, that's what friends do, right? Help each other."

Oh no, he didn't. Euria didn't say anything, her face was indicative enough of her current emotional state. Even Scylla backed down a few steps away from her.

Seeing he wasn't going to convince her by pushing that angle, Minos decided to try something different. "Okay, how about his: if you find me this item, I'll tell you why I joined the Beacon."

Both water-types immediately looked at the Luxray with interest, but the Floatzel's interest seemed to fade away in a matter of seconds. "Minos, I'm not stupid. I know perfectly why you're in that group."

Scylla hadn't talked much, preferring to just observe them talk so far, but what Euria had just said had her intrigued. "What? You do?"

"Oh, you want to know, Scylla, dear?" Euria's tone sounded rather derisive, although it wasn't directed at the Vaporeon. "It's simple. It's because this moron skipped class when they taught us how to control our most basic instincts."

Scylla looked at the Floatzel wide-eyed, but mostly because she didn't quite understand what she meant. "What…?"

"I second that 'what'," Minos said, seeming similarly confused. "What do you mean, Euria?"

"Remember that dark-furred vixen on top of the stage at the Conflux the day of the 7777th anniversary? Zoroark, they call them. Well, she's the reason he's in that team in the first place."

Scylla slowly turned her head towards the Luxray, seeming quite confused, while the lion just stared at the Floatzel with a similar expression on his face. "That's not quite true. I'm not in the Beacon because – I mean, yes, I'm in the Beacon because of Naamah, but it's not like… I think you're misinterpreting something here, Euria."

"I don't care. You're old enough already, you're free to do whatever you want."

"Really, find me this item and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Anything…?"

"Anything."

The Floatzel glanced around for a while, considering her options. Her gaze eventually set on the Vaporeon. "What should I do, Scylla? Do I help him or…?"

"Why are you asking me?" Scylla was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the question. Sure, she had known Minos for most of her life, but it's not like they were the closest of friends. "That's… up to you, I guess."

After a few seconds of contemplative silence Euria finally spoke up, her eyes still avoiding the lion. "…What does that item look like?"

"Ah? You're helping me after all?" Minos wasn't expecting that change of heart, given how angry the otter had looked mere moments ago, and judging by the surprised expression the Vaporeon wore on her face, Scylla hadn't expected such an abrupt change in temperament either. The last thing the Luxray wanted to do was to further enrage the Floatzel by making her wait, so he was quick to answer. "Well, it's like… a small blue stone. It kinda looks like a rock."

"Can't you be more descriptive?"

"It's, uh, of a very solid blue. I think it's pretty hard to miss, once you find it, that is."

After another short pause, the Floatzel turned to Scylla and started to walk away. "Sweetie, wait for me just a few minutes, will you? I'll go check a pond near the middle of the node, since that's the most turbulent body of water you'll find around. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"You're going, then? I mean…" Scylla contemplated objecting, but Euria seemed to have her mind set on searching for that item, so it would have probably been pointless. This all still seemed fishy to the fish-tailed eeveelution. Wasn't Minos supposedly a delinquent? Should Euria really be helping him, knowing that? But he wasn't a bad guy, she was convinced of that. Plus, she was curious as to why he had joined the Beacon too. "W-Well… Make haste."

"It'll take me just a moment."

Euria parted in search of this mysterious 'item' the Luxray was looking for. He said it was somewhere with strong currents, right? The small pond near the node's center she had mentioned before seemed like the most obvious place. Its currents were quite famous, especially among Floatzel, who tended to use the turbulent currents as a training ground for their swimming skills.

Scylla was left alone with the Luxray, who spent most of his time looking around the place thoughtlessly. She decided she might as well strike up a conversation to kill time until Euria came back. "So why did you join the Beacon after all? Was it the Zoroark, like Euria said?"

"No, it's – Well, yes, but not like that."

"C'mon, be sincere. I promise I won't tell her."

"Again, it's not like that," the Luxray once again insisted. "But seriously, let's just wait until Euria comes back with the shard, then I'll tell you two anything you want to know."

"Mmh, okay." No point in insisting, Scylla thought.

"By the way, uh… No, never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's just… Nah, forget it. You would say no."

But the more he refused to talk, the more intrigued Scylla became. "No, what?"

Minos shrugged faintly. "It's just… We kinda need a water-type in our team, and since Euria refused to join us, I was wondering if maybe…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Scylla easily inferred what he was suggesting, which caused her to inadvertently raise an eyebrow. "Are you inviting me to join your group? Seriously, Minos?" She was slightly offended that he even made the offer, but managed to hide it relatively well.

"Yeah, as I said we need a water-type in the Beacon… but I guess it ain't gonna be you, uh?" Minos looked away with a faint, almost melancholic grin. "Uh, 'cause you're not interested, right?"

"In joining a criminal band? No, it's not in my list of priorities, to be honest."

"Figured as much."

Less than ten minutes had elapsed when the Floatzel appeared before them, holding a clear-blue stone-like item. "Is this it, Minos?"

"Ah, yep! That's the one!" Indeed, it looked really similar to the one Gevaudan had brought from the Amber Crane the previous day. It had to be a shard.

Minos extended one of his paws to pick up the stone, but Euria moved it away from him, pressing it against her body with both of her hands. "Whoa, not so fast. Remember our deal, right? Questions first, you can get this thing later."

The Luxray just stared at her silently for a brief moment, his arm still extended in the air, making the Floatzel feel a shred of fear. What if he was planning to attack? As a water-type, she was no match for him. And what if she fought back and Scylla got caught in the crossfire? Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Maybe she hadn't thought this trough.

But much to her relief, Minos eventually backed down, retracting his arm. "That's a'ight. Ask away."

For a moment, Euria felt silly for having even considered something like that. "Why did you join the Beacon, or whatever your group is called?"

Minos didn't answer straight away, he wanted to make sure he chose his words carefully first. "Well, Naamah asked, and you know… Hell, what surprises me the most is that you're not in the Beacon with us too. Didn't Naamah contact you?"

"Oh, yes, she did. That lunatic," Euria said, with an obvious tone of contempt.

"Hey, don't be like that… She's a friend too."

"Sure. A 'friend'."

Minos let out a tired growl. "Look, think whatever you want. I'm doing this because she's our friend. I'm doing the correct thing."

What surprised the silent Scylla the most was the apparent familiarity with which both Euria and Minos were talking about Naamah. But didn't Kizuna say that the Observatory had been giving them trouble for seven months? If Naamah had been rallying members for the Beacon for that duration of time, then the Floatzel and the Luxray could ostensibly had known the Zoroark for up to seven months, which would explain their forwardness when talking about her.

"Just take this and leave. We're done talking." Euria threw the item she had gathered towards the Luxray, who promptly picked it up. The Floatzel facial expression was difficult to discern, like a mixture of pain and tiredness.

Scylla decided to ask the obvious question, wondering why the Floatzel hadn't asked it yet. "What is that item, anyway?"

"This?" Minos took a look at the item, now in one of his paws. "It's a, uh, we call them 'shards'."

"Shards," Scylla repeated. "As in plural."

"Yeah, there are… there is one for each of our ancestors. You know, they hid each of them at their nodes and…" Minos paused. Should he really be telling them about this? "Or maybe I shouldn't be saying all this."

"Euria…" Scylla leered at the 'shard' cautiously, as if it were to suddenly jump at her. "I'm thinking maybe you shouldn't have given that to him."

"And now you tell me?" Euria also gazed at the shard, not finding anything peculiar about it, other than its vivid blue color. "What's the matter? It's just a stupid rock. Just a stupid rock with a weird color."

"True, but I don't know… If the Beacon wants it, they must have a reason," Scylla said. "Hey, Minos, how about, uh… how about you hand that back to us?"

Minos stared wide-eyed at the Vaporeon. Nonononono, she shouldn't be asking that, why was she asking that? "I, uh, no, I can't do that. This is for the Beacon."

Scylla wondered what to do. Should she press on? She wasn't sure whether leaving the shard in the Beacon's hands was dangerous or not. She didn't even know what its purpose was, but she couldn't help but mistrust their intentions. But on the other hand, she wouldn't stand a chance against an electric-type like Minos, nor did she want to fight him in the first place.

She took a single step forward, her glare focused on the Luxray. She wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Scylla, I'm sorry but I'm bringing this shard to the Beacon whether you like it or not. Step back." While Minos tried to appear stoic and unmoving, his voice was slightly shaking, enough for the Vaporeon to notice.

This brought a subtle grin to her face. "Or what?"

"Or… Scylla, I'm not telling you twice. Step back." Again, he tried to sound firm, and he was slightly more successful this time.

"Scylla, back down," Euria said, almost in a commanding tone. She was convinced Minos would not attack her niece, but she didn't want to risk seeing her hurt.

Scylla would be lying if she said she wasn't scared at all. Thankfully, her artistic training paid off in this kind of situation, as no external observer would have assumed she felt even the slightest fear. "Minos, let's be realistic here. You're not going to harm us."

"Scylla…" Minos took a step back, unconsciously. He just didn't know what to say.

This was going better than she had expected. Seeing his submission, Scylla took a few more tentative steps forward. "Let's do this: you leave that thing on the floor where we all can see it and we talk about all this calmly. How does it sound?"

Minos couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted out of there.

The next thing they saw was a light, a bright, blinding light that covered their whole vision. They had to close their eyes, or risk going blind. Scylla felt a sense of déjà vu, recalling the similar scene that had occurred just two days back, the night of the Ring's anniversary, in which Minos had similarly used Flash to block their vision and escape.

They reopened their eyes after a few seconds confirming that, just as they had guessed, the Luxray had just performed an escape maneuver. He didn't seem to be around anymore, and neither was the shard, for that matter.

"Maybe it's for the best," Euria said, in a low tone. "The less we're involved with those guys the better. Let's just leave them to the Garnet Oriole, Scylla, dear."

"But… Minos is with them…"

"Sweetheart, don't let that affect you."

"Uh? No, it doesn't affect _me_," Scylla said with a shake of head. "I was more worried about you, Euria. Are you okay with this?"

Euria directed her glance to a nearby small lake, staring at her own reflection. "Well, it's not like there's much I can do. Again, let's just leave this to the Oriole."

"I guess…"

Still, what Minos had told them about the shards sounded rather interesting, didn't it? Scylla thought that maybe she should talk about this with Kizuna, and maybe the rest of eeveelutions. In fact, why not use this as an excuse to gather the group again? Since it was weekend in two days, maybe she could pull a few strings and organize a meeting in two days with them at the Lilac Ki–

"Hey, Scylla, darling, don't you think your troupe will be done already?" Euria reminded her.

Why, yes, most likely. She had completely forgotten about them. "Yep, you're right. Guess I should go back to them. Ciao, Euria!"

"Have fun, and don't work too much!"

As she returned to her troupe, she kept thinking about the potential reunion with the rest of eeveelutions. Why not? It's not like she had much else to do on weekends. She would make sure to send messengers to each of their nodes to inform all of them about their little 'meeting' in two days.


	11. Choices

"…so if they ask, we came for commerce related matters."

"We _did_ come for commerce related matters, Saf," Ivy said to her sister, walking by her side. "And it's not like we need an excuse to come or anything. If we had wanted to visit them on our own, we could just have."

"Yes, but… still, tell them we came for commerce related matters," the Glaceon once again insisted.

Ivy gave her younger relative a brief look before lowering her head and sighing. "Okay, okay, but I still don't see what the problem is. What, you think they might be annoyed we're here or something?"

"Maybe? I mean, if they're in the middle of work and we just come in there without warning, we might be a nuisance."

"You think? If I were working and I friend suddenly appeared, I'd actually be quite happy, since then I would have an excuse to laze around for a while."

Ivy shot Safira a silly grin, the Glaceon's ears lowering in response. "I'm not sure that's how the world works, sis…"

"Nah, it's all right." Suddenly, Ivy noticed the building in front of her and stopped on her tracks. "Hey, is this the place? Looks like it."

Safira froze, ironic as that was for an ice-type, at the sight of the big building of white-colored walls standing before her and her sister. She noticed an unassuming sign above the place's entrance door, written in big red letters, which read: 'Azure Nightingale Laboratories, Subdivision 8'. Yes, that was it. "Number 8, yes. This was where we had to deliver these devices, right?"

"That was the job description, yep." Ivy lowered her gaze for a second to look at the small, almost weightless bag she was wearing around her neck. It held some small simple machines the Azure Nightingale had requested, and it was their duty to deliver them safely. "Well, let's enter." Without a doubt in her mind, the Leafeon stepped into the building.

The Glaceon showed far more reticence, though. After all, she was about to enter into an actual laboratory, and as far as she could remember, she had never been into one before. She would have liked to visit one during their last trip through the Nightingale, but unfortunately they were all closed back then, since everyone was preparing for the festival. Now that the festival had ended, they were of course open once again.

"Sa~af." Ivy called her sister's name in a sing-song voice, feeling a bit bored of waiting. She wanted to get rid of the bag she was carrying, for even though its weight was unnoticeable, she was growing weary of feeling the bag's straps against her neck. "C'mon, let's get inside."

After giving one last look to the edifice's white façade, Safira finally entered inside, following after her sister.

The place's interior looked as basic as the exterior, just white walls, presumably made out of Adamantium. There didn't seem to be much in the way of decoration other than the odd poster, and these were filled with numbers and incomprehensible words. After a few seconds of walking through the complex's interior, Safira started to feel a bit disappointed. For some reason, she had expected something more… sumptuous.

But who cared what that place looked like? It was a laboratory, and that was enough for Safira. As the siblings looked around, they saw a variety of different pokémon, a majority of which were predictably psychic-types, working with the many machines around the place.

Now, where were those two…?

Ivy took a look around the facility. There was psychic-type Kadabra near her, then another psychic-type she didn't recognize a little further on, then a group of a few psychic-types with an ice-type, then what seemed to be a fairy-type, then an Espeon, then a –

Wait, there they were. "Hey!" shouted the Leafeon, walking towards the Espeon and Umbreon whose attention she had just caught. Her loud voice seemed to have alerted not just them, but also many other pokémon in the vicinity. "What's up?"

"Please, don't shout inside the laboratory," Lumis chided her in a soft tone, noticing the reprimanding stares of many pokémon around them.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too. Such enthusiasm." Ivy spoke in a sour voice, a bit upset since she had expected a somewhat more affective reception. "It's almost as if you were unhappy to see us."

"Sorry if I seemed rude, but everyone's working right now, you know." Lumis preferred to omit an 'Including me' at the end, perhaps out of respect for the newcomers. It wasn't their fault he was busy. "If anything I'm surprised you two are here at all. May I ask the motive of your visit?"

"Bringing this."

Ivy left the bag she had been carrying on the ground near the Espeon, and the Umbreon promptly approached it and looked inside. He had a slight idea what might be inside, and his muzzle showed a cocky smile when he inspected the bag's interior and confirmed his hunch was right. "Lum, these are the devices you were waiting for, right?"

"No doubt about it." It seemed so obvious to Lumis that he didn't even bother nodding. "Although these materials are usually brought by a Dragonite courier from your node. Has anything happened to him?"

"Nah, he's as fine and chirpy as ever," Ivy answered. "We just… came in his place."

Skoll's rings started to shine dimly, a cheeky grin starting to form between his lips. "Oh, I see. You came because you missed us, uh?"

The Leafeon's face cowered away from the Umbreon, her eyes widening in response to his words. What he had just said was… somewhat true, she had to admit. Not that she would say it outright. When she took a quick glance at her sister, Ivy saw just what she had expected, the Glaceon looking everywhere but at them.

"W-We came for commerce related matters," Safira repeated, as if it were a mantra. It wasn't entirely wrong, anyway.

"I thought you two were merchants, not couriers," Skoll said. Nothing seemed to wipe that smirk from his face. In fact, it seemed to grow bigger by the moment.

"The leader of a node must be well-prepared, Skoll. I have to know at least a little bit of everything that has to do with our node," Ivy said in an unwavering, confident tone. She was good at keeping up appearances, or at least better than her more easily flustered sister. "How could I expect to become a good leader for my node if I don't even know how a courier does its job?"

Ivy sounded quite convincing, for even though visiting Skoll and Lumis was part of the reason they had come to the Nightingale, it was still true that it was an official job, one that they had successfully finished upon delivering the bag and its contents to the laboratory.

"Well, if that's the case we should thank you for the safe delivery."

Lumis gave the sisters a polite but unnecessary bow, and almost as if out of instinct, Safira responded with another polite but unnecessary bow. This overly polite ceremony made Ivy and Skoll share a look and a grin.

Skoll could barely keep from laughing. "What are you two doing adoring the ground? C'mon, rise those chins up."

Ivy watched with amusement as her sister and Lumis raised their heads. "Yeah, what's with the excessive formalism?"

"Well, we _are_ before a leader's immediate family," Lumis said, eying the sisters from a safe distance. "It's only normal that we show a little bit of respect."

"Dude, we've pretty much lived with them," Skoll said, recalling the days they had spent with the siblings during their last trip.

Ivy nodded, agreeing. While it was true they hadn't known each other for long, they had no reason to act so prudish. "I know we're the daughters of a leader and all, but you can just ignore that. We aren't fans of protocol either, right, Saf?"

The Glaceon nodded and then spoke just to drive their eyes off her. "I-I guess…"

Ivy simply smiled. "Yep."

The two pairs of eeveelutions just stared at each other for a short while, not saying anything, until Lumis decided he'd had enough with the silence and spoke up. "So… you came to deliver this."

"Yes," Ivy answered.

"And… you've already done so."

"Yes."

Ivy just kept looking at the cat, unsure of what he was trying to say. After a short while, her Glaceon sister decided to intercede. "I-I think he's telling us to leave."

"Uh? A-Ah, yes, of course. We're already done here after all, and they must be busy with their laboratory work." Last thing Ivy wanted was to be a bother.

"I mean, it's not like I'm kicking you out or anything, but we _are_ rather busy, yes," Lumis said, trying not to come off as rude.

"But the weekend starts tomorrow, right? We can meet then," Skoll suggested.

Ivy slanted her head. "Uh?"

"We could go out or something. The four of us, I mean."

"Ah… Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me." Ivy had no reason to refuse. Or rather, she didn't want to refuse. Her weekends used to be long and boring, maybe spending time with them would help her kill time.

"Four? Funny, I don't quite remember agreeing," Lumis said. And after firing a quick glance at the Glaceon, she didn't look all that convinced either.

"C'mon, you need to get some fresh air. It'll do you good, trust me." Skoll started nudging the Espeon's shoulder playfully.

Ivy observed the affectionate gesture with a warm smile, finding it kind of adorable. Kind of. "Seriously, you two are close. Like, _really_ close."

"Like you and Safira," Skoll said. "We're practically brothers, too. That's kinda what happens when you're raised together."

'Raised together'? What a peculiar choice of words. Did he mean they had known each other for long? "But, heh, it's not like you've been raised under the same roof."

"We have, actually," Lumis corrected her. "Skoll lived with me and my family for most of our childhoods."

"What? What about your family, Skoll?" Ivy regretted the question right after making it. Maybe she shouldn't be asking something like that? Maybe it would be too intrusive?

But before she even had the chance to say 'sorry', Skoll was already answering, a friendly smile on his face. "Well, both of my parents died when I was pretty young, but luckily Lumis' family took me in as if I were another son. My mother and Lum's were good pals, so they didn't mind having another mouth to feed."

Oh dear lord, he was an orphan? Neither Ivy nor Safira were elated by this revelation, understandably. While Safira preferred to remain silent, Ivy felt like she had to say something. But what? What is one supposed to say in this kind of situation?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Uh? No, why? I've had a good life. They treated me like one of them, they never cared that we didn't share the same blood. Really, I cannot complain."

A smile didn't leave his face at any point while pronouncing those words. That was quite some composure he was showing. That, or he was genuinely happy.

"Don't you… miss them or anything?"

"My parents," he continued, "died in a laboratory accident back when I was really young. I barely remember them, I was too young, so I can't really say I 'miss' them."

"Well, as long as you're fine with it…" Ivy wondered if he was he just acting tough, dark-types were wonderful liars, after all. At any rate, whatever happened in the past was kind of irrelevant now, they were no longer kids. Skoll could surely look after himself now. "Hey, you mentioned a laboratory accident? Were your parents actually researchers?"

"Yep, you got that right." Skoll's answer got a soft gasp from both sisters, who had expected the Umbreon's parents to be defenders like him too. Their reaction seemed to get a laugh out of him. "It's kind of funny, actually. You see, I'm a defender but both of my parents were researchers, while Lum here is a researcher and both of his parents were defenders."

Okay, that was unexpected too.

Lumis smiled demurely. "What's more, my father is a fighting-type of all things."

"Whoa, really?" Ivy had trouble believing her ears. That feeble looking cat, the son of a fighting-type? "What species is he? A Scrafty? A Primeape? A Pangoro?"

"Uh… no, something a little less bulky, a little more elegant. A Mienshao."

Mienshao? Now why did that sound familiar to Ivy? Ah, of course! That's the name of the species of that purple weasel-like pokémon they met at the Conflux last time, Freya. So Lumis' father was one of those? They shared the same colors, at least.

Safira also remembered Freya, and how Skoll had said she was from the Nightingale just like them. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe… "Are you, um, related to Freya?" Just as she finished formulating her question, she lowered her head and wished there was a way to go back in time just five seconds to avoid making such an impertinent question. What in the world was she doing? Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She slowly raised her head and looked at the Espeon warily, fearing his reaction, but he didn't seem angry at all. His expression was difficult to read, maybe he was sad or upset, but at least not angry.

"You are a perspicacious one. Indeed, my father and Freya's mother are siblings, that is to say, we're cousins."

So Freya, that Mienshao from the Beacon, was his cousin? That was an interesting tidbit of info, but the sisters weren't sure of how to react to it. It was clear by his facial expression that the Espeon didn't enjoy talking about Freya, presumably due to her ties to the Beacon.

This was quickly becoming awkward, maybe they should leave already? Lumis had mentioned being busy, perhaps they shouldn't rob them more of their time.

"Well… I guess we should be leaving now," Ivy said, in an attempt to change the subject. "I mean, we don't want to be a bother –"

"You are not a bother. Not for a second," Skoll interrupted her. Oh well, this was the kind of interruption she could tolerate. "But yeah, I guess Lumis will want to work with these fine devices you've kindly brought us. As I said before, we can meet tomorrow."

"Oh, sure! We'll make sure to pass by tomorrow."

"Glad to hear that." But Skoll didn't need to state how he felt, his wide smile and rings shining at medium intensity made his mood evident. "Well then, see you gals tomorrow."

Ivy waved them off with a paw. "Yeah, 'till tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip back home," Lumis said as a goodbye. He hadn't explicitly agreed to meet up with them the next day, but he'd at least think about it.

Safira just gave them a wordless bow as her way of binding them adieu. But wait, why not actually say 'bye' out loud? She felt a little more confident around them than some days ago. She could do it. C'mon. "B-Bye." Oh yeah. She felt like a champ.

And with renewed spirits from her astounding courage, they finally left the laboratories.

* * *

"No, they're not here. My daughters left for the Azure Nightingale this morning," a Linoone told a Vaporeon in front of the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity.

Scylla had sent some messengers to certain nodes to invite the rest of eeveelutions to the Lilac Kiwi the next day. Since she had a performance that day at the Calandra, she decided she might as well invite Ivy, Safira and Kizuna herself. Unfortunately, Linze had just told her that neither of her daughters was present at the moment, but what about Kizuna?

"Do you know where Kizuna is?"

"The Sylveon? She didn't leave the node today, as far as I know. I guess she must still be around, somewhere."

She was still at the Calandra? Time to look for her, then. "Oh, thanks! And sorry for bothering you."

"No, not a bother. It gladdens me to know my daughters have friends that worry about them," Linze said with an amicable smile. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have things to do. If you excuse me…"

After nodding in her direction, the Linoone entered back inside the Haecceity. Scylla couldn't really blame him, for leaders were known to be quite busy at all times. It was a miracle he had even taken the time to answer her questions.

And with that out of the way, she guessed it was about time she started looking for Kizuna. Now where might she be? "If I were a hyperactive Sylveon, where would I go?"

She didn't need think for long, since her question received a premature answer in the way of a pinkish blur dashing at full speed towards her, crying out the Vaporeon's name in a deafening yet surprisingly calming tone. Anyone else would have been scared, terrified of the increasingly approaching being, but Scylla knew quite well what to expect of this situation. She opened her mouth wide and tried to inhale as much air as she could, her lungs would need full reserves of oxygen to survive the next few seconds.

And just on cue, Kizuna jumped at Scylla and hugged her with all of her strength, coiling her with her many ribbons in something more reminiscent of a martial arts technique than a hug. Scylla found she started having trouble breathing far sooner than she had expected. Oh well, the Sylveon looked way too happy to cut the hug abruptly, she could wait a few seconds until Kizuna ended the hug on her own. So she waited one second… two… three…

Oh my god, was she never going to stop? Okay, enough was enough. Scylla gently pushed the Sylveon aside, hoping she would get the message.

She didn't, and went back to hugging her right away. "Scylla, you're here! Yay, I'm not gonna be bored anymore!"

While Scylla appreciated her eagerness, she did find it somewhat suffocating. As in, literally. "Calm down, Kizzie. I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to hold me down as if I were gonna suddenly evaporate."

"Huh, don't even joke about that," Kizuna said, adopting a sad expression. She didn't even know if it was possible at all for a water-type to evaporate, but Vaporeon were known to be able to at least melt into water, so she didn't want to take any chances. "But I'm really happy you're here. Honest."

Yes, Scylla had already kinda guessed so. The hug-choke had been a good hint, and the Sylveon's tail swinging around like a fan also helped. And yet, Scylla couldn't find it within herself to get angry at her. "I'm glad to see you too, although a bit surprised Ivy and Safira aren't here."

"Oh, yes, they left early in the morning. They went to the Azure Nightingale."

"Yes, Linze told me that already, but he didn't tell me the reason."

"They had to deliver some things to the Nightingale. You know, merchants, couriers, that's the kind of job the Calandra does," Kizuna explained.

Okay, that made sense, but it raised another question. "Say, why didn't you go with them? I thought you didn't enjoy being left alone."

Kizuna twisted her head to the side, a coy smile forming in her lips. "I considered it, but… well, you know, they were going to the Nightingale. So I thought I should probably leave them alone."

Scylla blinked twice. "I don't follow."

"That's where Skoll and Lumis are, so you know… I couldn't just go with them, right?"

"Still not following."

"C'mon, you know what I mean," the Sylveon insisted. But, no, the Vaporeon certainly didn't know what she meant. "If Ivy and Safira want to go see those two, well, I can't just get in the middle, you know? They'll want to have some alone time to hang out and all that. I don't wanna be a third wheel. Uh, fifth wheel."

"Wait, wait, wait, you just lost me. I thought you just said they went to the Nightingale for work. They actually went to see those two?"

"Ye – Well, no, they went there for work," Kizuna said. "Uh, or both. They went there for work, but they also wanted to see them."

"Oh, I had no idea those two…" Weird, Scylla thought. While she had only met Ivy and Safira a really short time ago, this kind of brash attitude didn't seem fitting of them. Plus, given the Sylveon's apparent obsession with romance and her hyperactive imagination, she couldn't help but wonder if she was just imaging things. "I mean, did they tell you anything about those guys in particular?"

"Um… no, not really." Kizuna lowered her head slightly, while Scylla smiled silently to herself. It seemed like she was right. "But, I mean, why else would they go see them?"

"For work…? You just said they went to the Nightingale to deliver something."

"But… even though they could have sent any courier for that mission, they decided to go themselves instead!" Kizuna said with a silly simper on her face. "Isn't that romantic?"

"I don't see how…" Scylla was having some trouble understanding the Sylveon's unusual point of view, as evidenced by the quizzical expression on her face. "They needed to get some experience transporting things and working as couriers, and among the many missions they could have chosen, they picked one that would also let them see some friends. I don't see anything weird with that, I would have done the same."

"Uh? Then… you think…" Kizuna stared down to the ground, immersed in thought, her feelers fluttering around her mouth. "There's nothing between them?"

"Well, I have no way of knowing what's going through their minds, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly."

Kizuna raised her head and looked back at her. "I wanna make sure I'm not getting this wrong. This is important."

Had the Sylveon used Confuse Ray on her or something? Because Scylla had never felt so confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Kizzie. What's all the fuss about? Why does it matter if the sisters have gone to see those guys at the Nightingale?"

"It matters because, well, if they are interested in them I wouldn't want to get in the middle," the Sylveon replied, talking at an unusually slow pace.

"Uh… Well, yes, of course." Scylla nodded. There wasn't anything particularly weird about what the Sylveon had just said, but the way she had said it… "Kizzie, what are you trying to say?"

Kizuna covered her mouth with one of her bows, which was something she apparently liked to do whenever she was thinking. "I'm trying to find a mate. You know that already, right?"

"Yeah, you might have told me once or twice." In fact, Scylla would have sworn the Sylveon cared more about finding a mate than stopping the Beacon. "What does that have to do with – Oh, you're thinking of those two, Skoll and Lumis? You're considering them as options?"

"Maybe," the Sylveon answered in a low, almost shy voice.

"I thought you had your eyes set on Zephyr."

"Eyes and bows, yes! But he's lately been kinda… evasive," Kizuna said, her ears unconsciously falling down.

Scylla couldn't really blame the Jolteon for that. After all, Kizuna was a chronicler, and that meant she would know most everything about any potential mate she ended up with, even their deepest secrets. Not many pokémon would be willing to share their lives with someone like that. And as if that wasn't enough, Sylveon were also known to have the infamous ability Cute Charm.

"That's why I wanna keep my options open," Kizuna continued, "just in case Zephyr ends up rejecting me."

To be fair, Zephyr had seemed more accepting of the Sylveon than any other male, especially Agni, but Scylla could see where she was coming from. She was thinking of what other options she had, uh? "Oh, I think I understand."

"But that's not all. I also have to consider the girls…"

Er, what? Scylla stared at her blankly, as if forgetting how to blink. "Kizzie…?"

Kizuna moved close to her, awkwardly close to her, and grabbed one of her paws with her bows. "I mean, you're all very precious to me, too. I can't just ignore you when making this kind of decision."

Scylla giggled awkwardly, eyeing the Sylveon's feelers entwining around her paw. "Um…" She mumbled only because total silence would have been more awkward, but didn't know what to say.

"I mean, if any of you likes any of the boys, that's something I have to take into account! I wouldn't want to, so to speak, 'steal' them from you."

Ah, that's what she meant. Indeed, that would only cause unnecessary drama, and that's the last thing she wanted, the last thing any of them wanted. They already had a healthy amount of drama in their lives with the Beacon running around.

This reminded Scylla that they were having a discussion about romance with a criminal band on the loose. She was glad they had their priorities right. "But who are _you_ more interested in? Did you have anyone in mind when you came from the Observatory?"

"No one in particular, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider all of them at some point or another," Kizuna said. If she had anything in the Observatory, other than access to almost unlimited information, that was time to think. And still, she hadn't been able to make a decision. "I guess I should start by discarding the obvious one. Agni is very fluffy and warm, but he is a no-no."

"Oh, I guess. He doesn't seem fond of your Cute Charm, that's for sure," Scylla noted.

"Um? No, it's not that," Kizuna said with a cheery smile directed at the Vaporeon. "Like I just said, I'm not gonna steal from a friend."

"Mmh?" How weird, Scylla didn't remember any of the Calandra sisters showing any interest in Agni whatsoever. Unless she meant… Oh dear Suicune, not again. "Are you talking about me, Kizzie? Because I don't like him. Not like that."

"Aw, of course you do!" Kizuna said in an almost complaining voice.

Scylla sighed. Ugh, what kind of fantasy world was the Sylveon living in? "No, I don't. We don't even have anything in common."

"That's not true at all. You have much more in common than you imagine." Kizuna spoke in a surprisingly calm and relaxed tone, appearing quite sure of what she was saying. Scylla couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor. "And who else could he end up with, anyway? He wouldn't like me because of Cute Charm, and about Ivy and Safira… uh… both have a type weakness to him! Yeah, that's a totally justified and non-arbitrary reason that disqualifies them!"

"What kind of logic is that? Since when are type weaknesses a good reason to prevent a couple from forming? According to that logic I couldn't be with him either, since he's weak to my type," Scylla said. While she didn't look nor sound angry, she was a bit annoyed that the Sylveon was so vehement to pair them up. "And it's not like his mate has to be one of us. He could look for one elsewhere, or he might even prefer to remain mateless."

Kizuna knew such wasn't the case, that's what the Observatory said. She thought Scylla and Agni would make a nice couple, at least according to what she knew from the Observatory, but Scylla didn't seem to like her pressing the matter. Oh well, that could wait. "Anyway, with Agni out of the way, let's analyze my other options. Or… actually, why don't we analyze _everyone_'s options?"

Scylla stared at her blank-eyed. "What you mean 'everyone'?"

"4 girls, 4 boys, there's just 16 combinations. Let's analyze them all, it will take us just a sec." She seemed incredibly serious about it. Scylla didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "For example, let's start with Ivy." Oh wait, she was going to go through with it? Scylla lay down, knowing nothing she could say could convince the Sylveon to stop. "Fun-loving and battle oriented. I guess she'd prefer to be with a defender, Agni and Lumis are probably too… soft for her tastes. So it's between Zephyr and Skoll, probably. Zephyr is much faster, but Skoll is more defensive, and that suits Ivy's battle style better."

Wow, she was taking it completely seriously. Scylla had half expected it to be a joke or something, but Kizuna was genuinely trying to analyze their compatibilities. "Are you really basing the matchmaking on their battle expertise?" It felt a bit… shallow.

"Well, battling is important to her," Kizuna kept speaking, not at all discouraged by the Vaporeon's apparent lack of interest in the discussion. "But now that you mention it, both Lumis and Agni know sun-based moves, which would support Ivy nicely. In fact, this clashes with both Skoll, who gets his powers from the moon, and Zephyr, who prefers rain in order to launch his perfectly accurate awesome thunders. And Zephyr isn't very fond of battles, actually. Mmh, this is more complex than I thought."

Scylla was a bit surprised the Sylveon knew so much, but then recalled she was a chronicler. But never mind that, Scylla didn't come here to chat, she had to get ready for a show later. The reason she had wanted to talk with the Sylveon was to invite her to the Kiwi the next day, along with everyone else. She should probably tell her.

When the Sylveon stopped talking, anyway. "Next is Safira. She is more on the quiet side, and a little bit shy."

"I had barely noticed," Scylla commented in a sarcastic voice. The Sylveon seemed intent on carrying on with her matchmaking analysis. Meh, it could be fun, Scylla decided she could wait.

"So I guess she'd be the polar opposite of her sister, and she'd prefer to be with more collected mons like Lumis or Agni."

"Agni. Collected," Scylla repeated in a monotonous tone. Those were two words she didn't expect to hear in the same phrase, unless it was a negative.

"Well, kinda? More so than Zeph and Skoll at least, although I guess Lumis is the calmer one of them all, so maybe him? They even share the highest base special attack among all eeveelutions, at a whopping 130!" Aw, how cute, she was making up words again. Or so thought Scylla. "Although on the other hand, being with someone brasher like Skoll could help her become more assertive, and Zephyr is of course always a good choice. Decisions, decisions…"

It was as if the Sylveon lived in her own little word, or at least it seemed so to Scylla. "It's not like you have to make a decision for her, or anyone else for that matter, you know."

"True, but a little push in the correct direction wouldn't hurt, don't you agree?" Kizuna said, her bows languidly fluttering about. Oh dear, she was actually thinking of playing matchmaker. This worried Scylla a little. "I mean, don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I'm thinking of playing matchmaker here or anything." This soothed Scylla a little. "But if Safira or anyone else were to ask me for help or advice, then, duh, I'd help them out."

Scylla lazily got up, her siren tail coiling around her body, "But, Kizzie, you… don't really have any experience with this, do you?" Didn't she say she had only left the Observatory a few days ago? Then she couldn't possibly have much experience with romance, or much else for that matter.

"Oh, you'd be surprised to know how much you can learn at the Observatory! I might not have, uh, first paw experience, but I'm pretty knowledgeable about pretty much everything."

Kizuna seemed quite proud of herself, and Scylla couldn't help but wonder if her boast was justified. She was aware chroniclers were well-informed, but just _how_ much knowledge did they hold? Was that theoretical knowledge enough to trump first-hand experience? Scylla wasn't so sure purely theoretical knowledge was enough on its own.

"And now's your turn, Scyl!"

"U-oh, what?" Scylla was taken aback at the suddenness of the Sylveon's words, unable to elucidate a coherent response. "Wait, maybe I could understand talking about the Calandra sisters since they're not here, _but I am_! You aren't seriously going to psychoanalyze me in my presence, are you?"

"Yeah! That's what good friends do!" Kizuna chirpily replied, a smile painted on her muzzle. "Well, it's obvious to everyone that you should be with Agni, so I won't even bother looking at any other options. And lastly, there's me –"

"Kizzie, honestly, I don't know what to do with you," Scylla said lowering her head, her eyes appearing tired. "How do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Like. Agni."

This time, Kizuna stared at Scylla with a calm, solemn expression on her face, as if considering for the first time that her words might be truthful. But she quickly rejected that notion with a swing of her head. "Then why are you always flirting with him?"

"Wha – I don't flirt with Agni! I don't flirt with anyone!" Scylla was appalled at her accusations. The people of the Lilac Kiwi already had a reputation of being… let's say, frisky, but Scylla knew it to be nothing more than a baseless stereotype, and precisely because of that, she always made doubly sure to appear as proper and mannerly as possible. They didn't call her the 'Genteel' Mermaid for nothing.

"But you're teasing him all the time."

Um… Fine, that was something the Vaporeon couldn't deny. "But that doesn't mean anything. Yes, maybe I find teasing him a little… fun, but you're reading too much into it."

"But you tease _him_ only," Kizuna insisted. "Never Zephyr or anyone else."

The Sylveon had a point there, she had to admit. "Well, his reactions are adorable. But you're still reading too much into it." A change of topic was in order, Scylla thought. She didn't like talking about herself much, and the current topic of conversation was making her feel… somewhat awkward. "Anyway, how about we talk about you now?"

"Ah, gladly!" Luckily for the Vaporeon, Kizuna _did_ like talking about herself. "I'd be fine with anyone, really, I don't mind. If I didn't have a deadline to return to the Observatory, I'd let you all choose before me."

"What you mean you'd be fine with anyone? You should be a little more ambitious," Scylla said, smiling sourly at the Sylveon. "You can't just… get a mate for the sake of getting a mate."

Kizuna stared at her wide-eyed, one of her eyebrows raising, looking at the water-type as if she had just spouted nonsense. "Uh? Why not? Everyone who has a mate looks very happy. I wanna be happy like that too."

It was at times like that that Scylla was remembered that the Sylveon had been living outside of society for almost all of her life. She personally found her way of thinking childish, and maybe even cute, but potentially harming. "They're not happy because they have a mate. They're happy because they have the mate they want to have."

What was this pseudo-philosophical nonsense? She had to find a mate before she returned to the Observatory! The Vaporeon clearly didn't know what she was talking about. She would know better, for she was a chronicler. "Anyway, any of them would suit me just fine. I'm not picky."

"I insist, you should be pickier. Isn't there anyone you like?" Scylla asked her.

"I like all of them."

Well, of course she would answer that. "No, I mean, is there anyone you _love_?"

"I love all of them." Kizuna paused for a second. "Platonically."

No, she wasn't making this easy, but Scylla wouldn't give up so easily. "Is there anyone you love _romantically_?"

"I, uh… What was the difference again?"

She couldn't be serious. Scylla leered at her as if she were a ghost. Which she wasn't, she was a fairy. Also, seeing a ghost in the pokémon world isn't necessarily strange, so perhaps that wasn't the best metaphor for this situation.

At any rate, Scylla was quite baffled. "That's… I mean, you know what love is, right?"

"Duh, you think I'm stupid?" Kizuna cleared her throat, coughing into a rolled up bow of hers. "It's a neurochemical reaction based on dopamine, norepinephrine, seroto–"

"No, that's not what I… Um, if you fell in love you would know it, wouldn't you?"

And perhaps for the first time, Kizuna started to wonder if maybe not all knowledge was accessible at the Observatory. "Maybe…?"

"So, returning to the matter at hand, if you could freely choose any mate, who would you choose?" Scylla made a direct and straight-forward question, wanting to end the conversation already.

Kizuna answered after four seconds. "Zeph…?" Well, it was an answer. "So… this is love?"

"I have no idea," Scylla answered truthfully. She had many times played the part of a lover in theatre, but had never felt the actual emotion herself. "But we are not going to find out by staying here chatting about it."

Ugh, what an utterly pointless conversation that had been. Mammals and their hormones, am I right? We ghosts don't have these kinds of problems. I guess steel-types don't either. What about birds? Can birds feel love?

Oh, look at me rambling about nonsense again. Let's go back to their conversation.

"Hey, Scylla, why did you come to the Calandra in the first place?" Kizuna asked the Vaporeon.

"That's what I was trying to tell you…" Scylla thought she'd better go back to her troupe, they had a show later. "I was thinking of meeting with everyone tomorrow at my node, the Lilac Kiwi. You know, so that we –"

"I don't need a reason! You've convinced me already!" Meeting with the rest of the group? No way she would say no to that.

"I've sent some messengers to the Crane and the Nightingale, but I decided to deliver the message to the Calandra myself, since I have a show here today," Scylla explained. "I didn't know Ivy and Safira would be out. You can tell them when they come back, right?"

"Sure, leave that to me! But, um, what about the Warbler? Didn't you send a messenger there for Zephyr?" Kizuna asked. The Jolteon usually spent his days at the Crane living with Agni and Opal, but what if this was one of those unusual days were he left for the Warbler?

"I met him this morning at the Conflux on my way here and I already informed him, so don't worry about him," Scylla said. This seemed to calm the Sylveon. "Well… I think that's all I had to tell you. I should go back to my troupe now. So, 'till tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" Although Kizuna tried to appear enthusiastic, she wasn't too good at it. Her head subconsciously lowered, her eyes seemed to sadden and her feelers fluttered much more slowly than usual.

None of this was lost on the Vaporeon. After all, neither of the Calandra sisters were at home, which meant the Sylveon would be left alone for the rest of the day. "We'll be doing some rehearsals, so if you want to come and watch us…"

The Sylveon's face lit up. Words were unnecessary, it was impossible to interpret her expression as anything but a 'yes'.

* * *

After finally reaching the Cerulean Warbler, Zephyr approached the node's famous training grounds. He found a Weavile sitting around the battlefield's border, resting while watching a sparring match between a Machamp and a Hariyama, which she deemed as rather boring.

Zephyr decided to call out to her. "But of course I would find you here, Vetr."

"Wow, made me wait." Vetr lazily rose from her sitting place, stretching out her arms without bothering to cover a loud yawn. "Aren't you supposed to be really fast, Zephyr?"

Indeed, the Jolteon took pride in his normally unrivalled speed, but what was she expecting? It was still midday, he thought he had arrived quite early. "I had to come all the way here from the Amber Crane, crossing through the Conflux. No matter how fast I am, it's gonna take me a few hours."

"The Conflux, uh? Saw our old boss there?" the Weavile wondered.

Their old boss? She must be talking about the leader – now ex-leader of the Cerulean Warbler, the Noivern Zvonimir. "Yeah, he's still at the Conflux, hasn't moved an inch since the day of the festival. Does this have something to do with the reason you have called me here?"

"Actually, yes. It's been, what, three days since the festival? By this point, it's becoming rather obvious than Zvonimir has no intention of coming back to us."

"Oh, so we should take him down, is what you're saying?" Zephyr threw a quick glance at the battlegrounds, where groups of pokémon were practicing their skills. Nothing worth commenting. "You didn't call me here to ask me for help, did you? Even if I'm a defender, Zvonimir is way out of my league."

"Zvonimir is out of everyone's league," she commented with a grin. "We're collaborating with the Garnet Oriole to find a way to take him down and gain access to Adamantium once again, but that's not why I called you here. The thing is, now that Zvonimir has left, we've been left leaderless."

One of the Jolteon's ears perked up. "Oh, we're gonna elect a new leader, then? Is that why you called me?"

Vetr crossed her arms, being careful not to accidentally scratch herself, and nodded. "That's correct. As a member of the Cerulean Warbler, you have a right to participate in the election process of our next leader."

"And how are we…?" Zephyr cut his own question in the middle, a grin becoming apparent on his face. "I don't know why I'm even asking. It's gonna be another damned tournament, isn't it?"

Vetr giggled lightheartedly, playing with the red feather protruding from her left ear. "Well, if you know of a better selection method than beating up people, do tell me because I have never heard of it."

Zephyr turned his gaze to the battlegrounds once again. But of course the pokémon of the Warbler would choose a method like that. "So how will it work?"

"Simple. Anyone who wants to join can. All rounds are eliminatory, and the last pokémon standing is allowed to be the leader."

Simple and to the point. Typical of the Cerulean Warbler. "And why did you call me again…?"

"Don't you want to join the tournament?" Vetr asked him.

"No." He didn't need a second to think. "I don't want to be a leader."

"So? Neither do I, and I still joined."

Zephyr winced at her. "What? But what if you win? Because, quite frankly, you _can_ win. It's a very real possibility, it wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"I'll repeat, the winner is _allowed_ to be the new leader. Not forced," she said. "If you win, you can just turn down the position of leader, and the runner-up would be the new leader. If they also refuse, then the next one in line would be, and so on."

That sounded rather unprofessional, Zephyr thought. "Wouldn't it make more sense to only allow those who want to be the next leader to participate? What's even the point in joining if you're not interested in being chosen leader?"

"What, you need a reason to enter a tournament? I had no idea." Vetr grinned from ear to ear. "C'mon, we're the Cerulean Warbler. You know we host tournaments even to decide who takes out the trash."

Zephyr shook his head, unconvinced. "But if the purpose of the tournament is to elect a new leader, letting _everyone_ participate is nonsensical."

"Honing our skills is the main purpose of any and all tournaments in the Warbler, everything else comes second. We always want to test our skills against as many different pokémon as possible, we would never say 'no' to a challenge," Vetr said. That was the motto the people of the Cerulean Warbler lived by, although Zephyr himself didn't entirely agree with it. "So you're participating, right?"

Zephyr took a moment to think about it. Should he? He really didn't have much of a reason, and wasn't particularly fond of tournaments. "I'm not really interested in –"

"I'll sign you up, okay?"

Did those red feathers block her ears or something? "I just said –"

"Look, look, I'll just sign you up and you can decide whether you want to come or not later, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you want," Zephyr said in a tired tone, shrugging. To be honest, he didn't really care one way or the other. It was just a meaningless competition, the decision didn't really matter.

"And, uh… you are acquainted with Skoll, aren't you?" Vetr asked, while eyeing some of her fellow Warbler defenders sparring.

Skoll? The Umbreon? "Ah, yes, I know him. How do you know?"

"I saw you guys at the Conflux during the festival," she explained, her eyes still fixed on the battleground.

"Oh." He didn't remember seeing her there. "We must have missed you. How come you didn't call us or anything?"

Vetr started fidgeting with her claws, still not looking at the Jolteon. "I saw you all in this big group of eeveelutions and, well… I don't know, I thought I would feel a bit out of place."

"Nah, don't say that. I'm sure Skoll and Lumis would have been happy to see you there," Zephyr said. Was the Weavile nervous? It seemed so to the Jolteon. "Skoll said you were friends back at the Azure Nightingale. Is that true?"

Suddenly, she turned to the Jolteon with a mildly upset expression on her face. "Of course it's true. Just because we're dark-types doesn't mean we're liars."

Ouch, he had hit a sore spot. While Skoll didn't seem to mind the stereotypes surrounding dark-types, and even seemed to embrace them, not all dark-types were as self-assured. Vetr was one such case. "I didn't mean it like that."

Vetr once again turned her gaze to the battleground, apparently calming down. Perhaps she shouldn't have snapped at him like that. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right," Zephyr said with a friendly smile, apparently not minding it. "By the way, why did you mention Skoll all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that…" While she was already looking away from the Jolteon, now she turned her whole body away from him, fully facing the battlefield. "Well, I was wondering if maybe… you could ask him to join."

Zephyr glared at her with curiosity, both due to her sudden change in demeanor and her question. "Join? The tournament, you mean? But Skoll is from the Azure Nightingale."

"As I said before, anyone who wants to join can. This is not limited to only people from our node," she explained. "And since Skoll is a defender, I guessed he might want to try his luck."

Even though the Umbreon wasn't a member of the Cerulean Warbler, it seemed like he liked fighting even more than Zephyr, who was himself a member of the Warbler. Or at least, that was Zephyr's impression from what little time he had known him. "Why not just invite him yourself, though? I take it you're closer to him than me."

"Uh… yeah…" Vetr lowered her gaze to the ground for a short instant. "But I'm busy with the whole Zvonimir ordeal and with contacting the Garnet Oriole, so I don't really have the time go see him."

"Oh, I see." Zephyr recalled meeting with Scylla that morning at the Conflux on his way to the Warbler. She wanted to reunite the whole group the next day at the Kiwi, so Skoll would presumably be there. That seemed like a good time to tell him. "Okay, I'll make sure to deliver him the message. Anything else?"

Vetr spent a brief moment thinking, her right claw scratching the red feathery collar around her neck. "Oh, have you seen Minos around?"

"No, not since the day of the festival at the Conflux. I mean, you know he…"

"Joined this 'Beacon' group, yes." She didn't look particularly affected, casually scratching her right ear. "To be honest, I didn't know him very well. We sparred every now and then, but that was the extent of our relationship. What about you?"

"Same. We've worked together a few times, but that's about it. As you know, I spend more time at the Amber Crane than here." He still felt bad about the Luxray's sudden defection to the Beacon, he always seemed like a nice guy. He didn't even want to think about how Scylla must have been feeling, since she had apparently known him for longer than any of them. "Well, is that all?"

"That's all, yes. Are you staying to spar or…?"

Zephyr couldn't help but chuckle. Truly, the pokémon of the Warbler only ever had one thing in mind. "Fine, but contain yourself. I don't want to leave this place furless and covered in scratches."


	12. Reunion

Ah, the Lilac Kiwi. What beautiful scenery. Certainly this troubadour's favorite node.

But anyway, one of our characters, Scylla, was patiently waiting for her friends to arrive near a plaza close to the center of the node. They had an appointment there today, and she was certain no one would like to miss it, even though it was still quite early in the morning.

The first two eeveelutions that came into view were also the two eeveelutions she was less familiarized with, the Espeon and the Umbreon from the Azure Nightingale. This only meant she'd have more time to get acquainted with them.

"Hey, boys!" Scylla waved at them to make sure she caught their attention, making sure to show her warmest smile. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," replied the Umbreon. His tired eyes seemed to concur. "Seriously, next time we meet let's please all agree on a time, because otherwise Lumis wakes me up as soon as he wakes up, and they don't call Espeon the 'sun pokémon' for naught."

"It's not _that_ early," Lumis complained.

"Can't see the moon. That means early."

"You can't ever see the moon, we're in a desert."

Scylla couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She wasn't going to get bored, was she? "Well, you're the first two to come. I'm still waiting for the others."

"I hope they come," Skoll said. "We were supposed to meet up with Ivy and Safira today, but since everyone's coming here… Let's just hope they assume we've come here instead of staying at the Nightingale."

"I told Kizzie to tell them yesterday, that everyone else would come here, you two included. They should come," Scylla informed them, although she had no way to be sure. Everyone got the message that they were going to meet up at the Kiwi today, but if the Calandra sisters and these two had previously agreed to meet on their own at the Nightingale… But with a bit of luck, they would conclude that the boys would also go to the Kiwi. Maybe.

Ugh, unsynchronized communication was a headache.

Well, Kizzie was with the sisters at the Calandra. She wouldn't let them go anywhere else but to the Kiwi.

The next group to arrive, just a handful of minutes after the first, consisted of Agni and Zephyr. They were conversing between themselves on their way to the plaza, a short distance away from the sight of the other eeveelutions.

"I still don't know why we have to come," Agni complained. While he was slightly annoyed, he was severely exaggerating the annoyance he felt.

"Scylla invited us, Agni. It's only polite," Zephyr said. "C'mon, everybody will be there. Don't you want to see them again?"

"Why should I? We've known them for just a week, I'm not gonna pretend we're all buddy-buddy with them. I'm only here because Opal pestered me to come."

Zephyr looked at his cousin and heaved a sigh. How could he be so negative about everything? "Would you have preferred to stay home? Opal is busy with the whole Zvonimir ordeal, you'd be all alone."

"Good for me," was his quick answer. "Better than spending my time with people that pretend to be my friends."

Seriously, now? It's not like Agni had any other friends. Not that Zephyr would say that out loud. "They cannot possibly become your friends if you don't give them a chance. And they aren't so bad, are they?"

Agni huffed. "Are you kidding me? The Sylveon is immature, the Umbreon tries too hard to sound cool, the Espeon is a pretentious know-it-all, the Leafeon is a snob and I don't even remember hearing the Glaceon utter a single word."

"You aren't making any friends with that attitude, Agni." Zephyr didn't quite remember his cousin being so harsh and judgmental. Was he angry about something? "And you didn't even mention Scylla."

"Don't even get me started on her." The Flareon was practically fuming. "She thinks she's important just because she's a popular performer. So conceited."

"Seriously, Agni? She didn't seem haughty at all. She seemed pretty down-to-earth." What was his beef with the Vaporeon, anyway? It couldn't just be because she was from the Lilac Kiwi, right? "It's because she teases you a bit? You're just not very used to dealing with girls. You get used to it, trust me."

The last thing Agni needed right now was to be reminded of his cousin's apparent popularity. It was always defenders that stirred up passions, never metallurgists. "Whatever. I just don't feel comfortable near someone from the Kiwi."

It was pointless trying to reason with him, wasn't it? Oh well. Finally, the plaza where the other eeveelutions rested came into sight. Zephyr only hoped his cousin would behave himself.

Scylla was the first to notice their presence and greet them. "Agni! Zephyr! We're here!"

Agni couldn't help but notice that Scylla had called his name first. It felt… good. Or at least not bad. And ironically, he wasn't happy that this made him happy. This wasn't something to be happy about, he thought.

Predictably, Zephyr was the first one of the two to salute back. "Hey, Scylla! Oh, and I see Skoll and Lumis are here already too."

"Benefits of your best friend being a living alarm clock that meows," Skoll said while gazing at Lumis with mischievous eyes. His tone of voice made it obvious he talked in jest.

Lumis didn't bother addressing his friend's comment, instead opting to welcome the newcomers. "It's our pleasure seeing you again."

And with that, everyone had said their hellos… except for the Flareon. Zephyr subtly nudged him so that he would greet them too. Since the Espeon and the Umbreon were clients that had bought things from the Amber Crane before, and could potentially buy more in the future, Agni decided that greeting them and showing good manners would be good for business. And, truth be told, the Espeon at least appeared somewhat reasonable. Maybe he was the most tolerable one from the bunch, he thought.

"Hello. Good morning." He preferred a short and concise greeting. Although he mentioned no names, his salute was mainly directed at the Espeon, and maybe the Umbreon. Definitely not the Vaporeon.

And yet, it was the Vaporeon that came running to his side. "Hi, Agni, how've ya been? Working hard? Flexing those muscles?"

Did she sound slightly flirtatious just now? Or was Agni imagining things? Yes, that was it, definitely, he was sure. "I burn stuff, Scylla. My job basically consists on using Flamethrower over and over again." Kinda boring, but he liked it nonetheless.

"Oh… so you've been practicing with your mouth, is what you're telling me." In spite of the cutesy and innocent-looking smirk on her face, Agni gulped, fearing what she was up to. "My, now I'm curious. I might have to ask you to show me that dexterity you have with your mouth."

Oh no, he wasn't in the mood for that kind of attitude. He was never in the mood for that kind of attitude. While most other pokémon would have answered with embarrassment, Agni answered with seething rage. And a bit of embarrassment. But mainly seething rage.

"That's not funny, Scylla," he complained. "Don't you think you're going too far? Stop the flirting."

Scylla took a step back away from him, her pupils dilating. "Wha – Flirting? Who's flirting? I don't…"

"Of course you're flirting!" he shouted. His gaze met the ground, since this was a topic of conversation he didn't enjoy. "You just pretty much asked me for a … for a… M-My mouth isn't going anywhere near yours!"

Scylla smirked, finding it cute that he was apparently embarrassed of saying the word 'kiss' out loud. "C'mon, that's just innocent teasing. You're blowing this _way_ out of proportion."

While their little chat was making both Agni and Scylla feel a bit awkward, the rest of present eeveelutions were having a much better time. While Lumis was mostly indifferent and Zephyr only moderately amused, Skoll was feeling quite entertained. So much drama. So much delicious drama. "So are you two mates after all or what? I'm getting confused."

"Yes," the Espeon answered, almost without thinking. He would have never expected such a simple answer would lead to such a commotion.

Both Agni and Scylla turned their heads to the Espeon with a shocked expression adorning their faces, and the Flareon was the first to speak out. "The hell you mean 'yes'?"

Scylla dropped her playful facial expression, appearing more serious than before. "Yeah, we're not… I mean, what gave you that idea?"

Lumis looked a bit perplexed by their reaction. "During the festival, I thought I heard that Ludicolo say… Well, no, never mind. If you say you're not together, I'll believe you." He didn't feel like arguing.

"A Ludicolo?" Agni turned to Scylla with a quizzical glare. "What is he talking about? That Ludicolo from your troupe?"

Oops, she had completely forgotten about it. Again. "Oh, that… Heh, you're gonna laugh when I tell you, Agni."

But given the apologetic look she was giving him, Agni felt like he wouldn't find it funny. "What now…?"

"Remember Mr. Ludicolo from my troupe? And remember how we told him we were going out as an excuse so that he would leave us alone?"

Agni didn't like the tone of her voice. "But he knows now, doesn't he? You told him we broke up or something during the festival, didn't you?"

"I tried, I swear, but that Ludicolo seems to have problems discerning objective reality." Scylla covered her face with her tail fin. She told him, she really did. It wasn't her fault that the Ludicolo hadn't believed her.

"Wait, he still believes that lie?" Zephyr asked, trying to hold back a grin.

Scylla nodded from behind her tail. "Yeah… Funny, isn't it?"

"No, that's not funny in the slightest," Agni said. "Make sure you correct his misconception."

"Um, I'll try, of course, but don't you think you're overreacting a little? It's not really that big of a deal…"

"I don't want to be associated with someone from the Kiwi," he stated in a rather uncaring tone. Fairly cold for a fire-type. He then turned to Skoll and Lumis. "I'm sure you have already figured it out by context, but I'll spell it out so that there are no misunderstandings: We're not mates in any way or matter, nor have any kind of relationship whatsoever."

And this was supposed to be a fun meeting between friends. Way to kill the mood. Someone needed to intercede to ease tensions, and soon. Luckily for everyone, one of the three pokémon that had just arrived to the plaza was up to the task.

"Wee! So much cuteness gathered in the same place!" the Sylveon cheerily said – well, yelled. "I swear, this degree of adorableness can't be legal!"

It was, of course, Kizuna, who had just arrived at the Kiwi's plaza along with Ivy and Safira. The Leafeon gave the group a quick look, and once she took notice of the Nightingale duo's presence, a smile came to her face. "Oh, glad you came after all. We feared you would stay at the Nightingale instead of coming here, since we agreed to meet there."

"We guessed you would come here after all," Skoll said. "Great minds think alike."

Scylla started to walk away from Agni, much to his relief, to get closer to the Sylveon. "Hey, Kizzie! How've you been?"

The Sylveon's bows started to flutter about erratically, making her excitement manifest. "Great, but I really wanted to see you again! It's been, what, seven months?"

"One day, Kizzie," Scylla said in the middle of laughter. "You last saw me yesterday at the Calandra."

"But that's a lot of time! One day, twenty four hours, one thousand four hundred forty minutes, eighty six thousand four hundred dreaded seconds!"

"Missed us, uh?" Zephyr was beaming wide, the Sylveon was being just way too cute to resist. "On a scale from one to ten?"

"Ten thousand!"

"That's illogical unless you're using non-Euclidean geometry," Lumis said in a low voice, almost in a whisper. He had hidden behind Skoll as soon as the Sylveon appeared, but since she didn't seem to be paying him any attention, he relaxed a bit. At any rate, he might as well say 'hello' to the three newcomers. "Um, good morning."

"Yo." Ivy was being incredibly casual, but this was her time-off, she wasn't going to waste her time with formalisms. She not-so-subtly poked her sister's side with her leafy tail, as if telling her to say hello to them.

"H-Hi," Safira managed to say, not without some stuttering.

And with that, everyone present had greeted each other… except for, once again, the Flareon. Agni felt the weight of their gazes pressing on him, expecting him to say some variation of 'hello'. He would have sworn both the Espeon and the Glaceon had only talked out of obligation, and his situation was no different. "Hello." What was even the point of saying those words, he wondered.

"Well, now that we're all together…" Ivy wondered what they were supposed to do, exactly. They had a lot of fun during the festival, but that was because there was a party and whatnot. What were they going to do? Had Scylla called them there for any reason in particular?

She briefly wondered what everyone else's reasons to come were. Kizuna, Zephyr, Scylla and Skoll probably didn't need much of a reason; getting to meet each other was probably more than enough for them. Agni and Lumis looked a little more bored by comparison… which made her think that maybe they hadn't entirely come on their own volition, but pressed by Zephyr and Skoll, most likely. Now that she thought about it, could that be the reason Safira had come, only because Ivy was going to come too? She hoped her sister didn't feel obliged to be there.

In any case, Ivy's reason for being there was actually quite simple: networking. As a future leader, it was indispensable for her to make contacts with as many people as possible, and the eeveelutions present were as varied as they come: a metallurgist, two defenders, one famous performer, a researcher, and, most of all, a chronicler. All of these contacts at such a young age, her father would be proud. In fact, she was certain her father _was_ proud.

But still, why had they all been gathered there? Scylla was the host, so surely she would know. "I _kinda_ have a reason for calling you all here today. Although to be honest it's more of an excuse to see you all than anything." Agni seemed a bit annoyed, but the rest didn't seem to care as much. This was the reaction Scylla had expected, so she resumed speaking. "I met Minos the other day."

Zephyr, being the one most familiarized with the Luxray after Scylla, spoke out without thinking. "You saw him, seriously?"

"Minos? Isn't that the Lu… Lux…" Skoll struggled to remember the name of their species. Bah, who cares, they knew perfectly who he was talking about. "That's the lion guy from the Blue Warbler, right? Isn't he with the Beacon now?"

"Did you tell the Garnet Oriole about it?" Ivy asked. Contacting the police upon spotting a criminal seemed like the logical course of action to her.

"Uh, no, I didn't. I didn't have the time, he fled," Scylla explained. "But that's not what's interesting. You see, he came to the Coral Sittella searching for a, uh, a 'shard', he called it. It was pretty weird. It looked like a flat stone."

Agni's ears perked up at her words. Shard? A flat stone? While the others chatted among themselves, he recalled his encounter with the Absol back at the Amber Crane's Haecceity factory. Was this a coincidence or…? "Like a clear blue, almost crystal-looking stone with a bizarre shape?"

"Uh, yes." Scylla stared at him, stunned. How did he know about its color or shape? "How do you…?"

"It's… I think the thing that Absol came looking for looked like that."

"Absol. What."

Agni's comment got him a few questioning gapes. He was joking, right? An Absol? That sounded so surrealistic.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked, now curious. "Someone care to explain? Are we talking in code now or what?"

"The Amber Crane was attacked a few days ago," Zephyr told them. "I wasn't present at the time, but both Agni and Opal swear an Absol attacked them."

"He took an item just like the one you described, and he called it a 'shard'," Agni said. "This item was inside one of our machines, which he broke, by the way."

"Yeah, we can confirm that at least," Skoll said. "They called us to repair that thing."

"But that's stupid. Absol don't exist," Ivy firmly stated. But of course they didn't, everybody knew that. "Right, Saf?"

"Right…" The existence of a creature capable of distorting nature at will seemed asinine to Safira, but she couldn't help but recall their father mentioning townsfolk's rumors about spotting an Absol around the area. What if they were right? What if…?

"Hey, you're a scientist or something, aren't you?" Zephyr's question was directed at the Espeon, who seemed a little taken aback by the suddenness of his inquiry.

"Yes…?"

"So what's your opinion on this? Do you know if Absol exist?"

While Lumis appreciated that the Jolteon apparently trusted his judgment, he really didn't know much. "I'm afraid I can't really say for sure. The idea does sound absurd, though…"

"I'm not lying. I know I saw an Absol," Agni insisted.

"I'm not suggesting you're lying or anything of the sort," Lumis quickly corrected. "But it does seem strange… Uh, Kizuna, as a chronicler, this is something you should know, right? Whether they exist or not."

Of course, asking the chronicler was the obvious solution! How come they didn't think of it before? And thus, Kizuna proceeded to solve all of their doubts.

"No clue."

Whelp, that didn't help. But perhaps the Sylveon's words required a clarification, Safira thought. "What do you mean?"

"No Absol has ever stepped into the Heptagonal Ring, at least according to the Observatory," Kizuna clarified. "This Absol you're talking about didn't appear as registered in the Observatory last time I checked."

"What does that mean…?" Scylla wondered, although that was the same question everyone were asking themselves. If a pokémon from the Ring didn't appear in the Observatory, then that meant…

They all reached the same conclusion, Skoll being the only one who dared spell it out. "That Absol is a chronicler."

"What?" Although Agni had also arrived to the same conclusion, he didn't want to believe it. "No. No, don't even say that as a joke."

"Wait, let's not jump to conclusions here. There are other possible explanations," Kizuna said, perhaps in an attempt to calm down the Flareon. "The Observatory had been malfunctioning for seven months, so he could just be an outsider that arrived here during that time."

But that didn't matter in the end. The fact was, an Absol was around, and the Observatory was unable to register it. It's not like there was much they could do about it. Opal saw the Absol herself, and she would no doubt contact Garm and the Garnet Oriole about it, so they should be able to take care of the problem.

Skoll, however, was more intrigued about those shard items they had mentioned. "So two shady characters are looking for these 'shard' things. What does this tell us?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "That some criminals have way too much free time in their hands?"

"Maybe. But most likely, they wouldn't be wasting their time on something like this for no reason," Skoll said. "Maybe there's a reason two different outlaws are looking for these things. Didn't you guys hear them say anything weird? Anything at all?"

Agni tried to recall the events of that day, but didn't remember anything in particular that they could use as a clue. Scylla, on the other hand, was luckier. "I think I heard Minos say… um, no, never mind."

"What?" Skoll asked. "Please, tell us. If they're involved in criminal activities, any help is welcome. As a defender, it is our duty to collaborate with the Red Oriole to bring outlaws to justice."

Very well. She would tell him. "Minos said, if I'm remembering correctly, that every one of our ancestors had one of these 'shards'. So… I don't know, I guess that means there's one in each node?"

That… seemed like some rather important information. Not something she should have withheld. "Did you tell the Oriole about this?" Zephyr asked.

"Um… No…"

"You probably should," Skoll said. "I'm sure they'll appreciate any information you can give them, no matter how insignificant it seems." But that didn't sound insignificant at all.

"So there's like two criminal bands out there competing for the shards?" Ivy wondered. "That can't be good."

"Or the Absol could belong to the Beacon," Zephyr suggested, drawing a few shocked glares. "Let's hope that's not the case."

"So what are those shards, exactly?" Skoll asked the Flareon and the Vaporeon. "Can you give us a more… thorough description?"

"I didn't get to see it well," Agni admitted. "It was light blue, like a flattened stone."

"Pretty much that," Scylla added. "I think it might have glistened a little, or maybe it was just wet. And it hard a weird shape."

"What shape?" Skoll further inquired. "A triangle? A pentagon? Please, don't tell me it's a damn heptagon of all things."

"Uh, no, I don't think it was shaped like any polygon of any sort. The shape seemed kind of… random."

What a weird description. Skoll thought about it for a moment, but nothing came to mind. "Lum, does that description ring a bell? Ever heard of something like that?"

Lumis closed his eyes to think, but after a few seconds he opened them once again and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't remember ever working with any substance that looked like that. And you, Safira?"

Uh? He was asking _her_? The Glaceon wouldn't deny that she felt elated a researcher from the Nightingale placed confidence in her, but unfortunately she'd have to disappoint him. "No, sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter what those things are right now," Zephyr said. "Scylla, make sure you tell the Oriole about this. This is something they'll want to know."

"Ah, sure, I will tell them." But not today, of course. Scylla wanted to spend the rest of the day with them. She could go tell Garm any other day.

"So there's one of those things at each node?" Ivy asked.

"Minos said there was one for each ancestor," Scylla recalled. "So I guess that's the most logical conclusion to make. Why?"

"Then the ones at the Amber Crane and the Coral Sittella have been found already, but what about the other ones?" the Leafeon wondered.

Skoll stared at her for a brief moment, and his rings started to shine faintly. "Oh dear, you're not thinking of searching for the rest, are you?"

"No, what I meant is, well, they must be looking for the rest, right? So that means they will appear at our nodes at some point or another."

Indeed, the Absol had attacked the Amber Crane in his search for one of the shards, so who's to say he wouldn't do the same at other nodes? Or the Beacon, for that matter?

Skoll's rings seemed to fade. "What, scared?" Made sense. Ivy and her sister lived at the Haecceity with their father. If the Amber Crane's Haecceity was assaulted, so could any other Haecceity.

"Didn't say that." Even though she was just a merchant, Ivy deeply trusted her own skills, and if things turned awry she could always rely on the Scizor Higure and the other defenders of her node. If anything, she feared more for her sister's and her father's safety, since neither of them knew much more than basic self-defense. "All nodes should be informed of this, so that they could start looking for these shards. We, at the very least, will make sure to tell our father about it."

"Sounds good to me," Skoll said with a smirk. "But that said, how about we actually try to look for those shards?"

All seven gazes set on the Umbreon, all of them questioning his intent. Agni seemed like the more disconcerted one. "And just why would we look for them? Once Scylla tells Garm, he and his Oriole can take care of everything, from informing the other nodes to searching for those things."

"True, but we are defenders," Skoll said as he approached the Jolteon. "We're expected to collaborate with the Oriole whenever possible."

Zephyr eyed the Umbreon curiously as he drew near. He was right; their duty as defenders was to ensure the stability of the whole region. "I guess you have a point there."

Agni didn't complain to that. If it was their job as defenders, he couldn't see a problem with it. "Fine, that I can understand, but the rest of us aren't defenders."

"Agni, we're not involving any civilians, if that's what you're thinking," Zephyr said. Of course, he had no right to ask the others for help, but for some reason, he had a hunch they would offer to help him anyway.

Kizuna proved him right. "Then you're lucky I'm not a civilian! I mean, as a chronicler this is kind of my duty, yes? And since I'm responsibility personified, I just can't say no."

Agni nodded apathetically at the Sylveon, watching as her bows danced around erratically. "Okay, chroniclers, I get it. Just don't count the rest of us in."

"Easy, fluffs. You don't speak for them." Skoll raised his voice a little, starting to get a bit fed up with the Flareon's apparently unending negativity. He was supposed to be the dark-type here, dammit. "If you don't want to help us, that's your choice and I'm cool with it, but let everyone else decide for themselves."

Agni looked away from him, his eyes eventually setting on Zephyr for no particular reason. Why was the Umbreon raising his voice now? He had no reason to be angry. He was not the one who had to come here against his will, only because his sister wouldn't stop pestering him about it. "Well, I don't hear anyone joining you. Just saying."

"Maybe I…" Ivy spoke out without thinking, but immediately cut herself short. Should she really do this? After giving the Umbreon, the Jolteon and the Sylveon a quick look, she firmly nodded, mostly to herself, as if to reaffirm her decision. "As a future leader, I cannot simply ignore something like this. I cannot ask for the people's trust if I run from problems affecting the whole Ring. And, what the hell, I'm a merchant, so if there's a strange unknown item out there I want to know all about it."

Her words got a smile out of the defenders and Kizuna, and made Skoll's rings shine brightly. There was something about her voice that was really soothing, although maybe that was a property shared by all plant-types.

Motivated by the good mood, Scylla decided to show them her support too. "Hey, if everyone is joining I'm not gonna get left behind. I might not be a defender or a chronicler, nor related to a leader, but I'll still help you out with anything I can."

The Leafeon and the Vaporeon too? Agni was having a hard time believing his fluffy ears. "C'mon, are the Espeon and the Glaceon the only rational ones here?"

Skoll turned his head back to his feline partner from the Azure Nightingale. "What're you talking about? Good ol' Lum is helping us, right?"

Lumis' gaze lowered to the ground as he scratched the tuft of velvety hair on the right side of his head. He wasn't so sure he wanted to get involved. "I'm not really… I doubt I could do much to help."

So he was uncertain, uh? Yes, Skoll knew his friend to be somewhat indecisive at times. But you don't know someone for all those years without learning some of their weak points. "Aren't you curious to know what those shards are, Lum?"

The violet eyes of the Espeon appeared to glisten for a moment. "That's… well, I'm curious, yes. But I don't really…"

"And if we get our paws on one of these shards, I'm sure we could send it to the laboratories for a quick analysis," Skoll said.

Suddenly, any doubts the Espeon might have had seemed to evaporate. "Really…?"

"I guess it's not entirely impossible," Zephyr said. "We'd need the Oriole's permission for this, of course, but it shouldn't be too hard to get. If it is an unknown item after all they'll want to know what it is exactly, and that's where the Azure Nightingale can come in."

The Espeon's twin tails started to twirl around each other as he timidly poked the ground, a gesture that brought a smile to the Umbreon's face. His body language was hardly a mystery to Skoll, he knew well what Lumis' dallying meant: Lumis was persuaded, perhaps even thrilled, but wanted to appear calm and collected. Oh well. Let him, Skoll thought.

Finally, after a short period of silence, Lumis spoke. "Very well. I doubt I can be of much help, but if there's anything I can do to assist any of you, please feel free to contact me."

Agni stared at the Espeon with a hint of disillusionment in his eyes. "So just the Glaceon, then?"

Ivy gave her sister a glance, but didn't say anything. While she kinda wanted Safira by her side, she didn't want to put her safety in jeopardy. Ivy knew how influential she was to her little sister, and didn't want to accidentally influence her decision.

And yet, the Glaceon looked at her with begging eyes, as if asking for help. It seemed like she really couldn't make a decision. "What do you want to do, Saf? It's okay if you stay away from all this."

"I… don't know…" Safira lowered her gaze, if only to avoid the eyes of the others. She was really, really hesitant right now, unsure of what to say. "What… um, what would helping you entail, exactly?"

Zephyr answered her little query. "Not much. If you see or hear anything, let's say, suspicious, we'd appreciate it if you told us, or told your sister."

Okay, that didn't sound so bad… Safira did want to help her sister and dad in anything she could, at the very least. Plus, she was a tiny little bit curious about those 'shard' items, although she couldn't quite say if that was her merchant descent or her scientific curiosity talking.

"Um, okay."

"Oh? Well, if that's what you want," Ivy said in the most unruffled tone she could muster. The truth was, she was quite delighted her sibling was participating too, but didn't want to let it show, she had to keep up appearances. "But don't you worry too much about it, okay? Just tell me or dad if anything weird happens."

"So it's official. You're all crazy," Agni said in an exasperated tone, one of his ears half-lowered.

"Wanna join us in our insanity?" Skoll proposed with a laugh.

Needless to say, the Flareon didn't find his antics funny. He wanted nothing to do with this. Although…

No, what was he even thinking? Why was he even considering it? This was all incredibly stupid, and a waste of time. "Look, if you all want to play hero and go search for some stupid stones as if that was somehow important, go on. Just don't count me in, that sounds too much fun and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to take it."

"What? Of course you can!" Kizuna said, apparently oblivious to his sarcasm. "Fire-types are resistant to fairy-types, and as far as I can tell, 'fun' and 'fairy' are two interchangeable terms."

"Yeah, well, I'm still passing," Agni insisted. "And, I mean, how would you even go about it? You don't even know where those shards are."

"At the nodes, dude," Skoll said. "That's what Scylla just said, didn't you hear her? Was all your attention focused on her fins or what?"

Agni gritted his teeth, but didn't answer back. Why, he considered himself too mature to fall for such a simple provocation. "Yes, at the nodes, but _where_ exactly?"

That was a good question. They really had no idea. All Scylla had said was that, according to Minos, each one of their ancestors had a shard.

Ivy thought about it for a moment. Maybe they were going about it the wrong way. "Maybe, instead of thinking about the nodes, we should be thinking about the ancestors themselves."

Scylla nodded at the plant-type. "Now that you mention it, Minos knew that the Sittella's shard would be somewhere a Floatzel could easily access, and the ancestor of the Coral Sittella, Turuncu, was a Floatzel."

"What about the Absol? How did he know where the shard was?" Agni wondered. "My ancestor was a Typhlosion. I don't know what that has to do with an Absol or the machine or anything."

"Good question," Zephyr said. "Maybe he had information we don't?"

"Well, let's think of our ancestors, then," Ivy said. "Kirmizi, Turuncu, Sari, Yesil, Mavi, Lacivert and Mor, that's all seven of them. So, now we have to… predict how would they act? Try to guess where would they hide their shards?"

This gave Scylla an idea. "If we want to know more about our ancestors, why not visit the Kiwi's leader? If there's someone who knows about the founders, that's her."

"The Kiwi's leader? Who?" Skoll asked Lumis. The only leaders he remembered were Soren and Garm, and that was more than enough for him.

"Ah, yes, of course she could help us with this," Lumis said. It was so obvious, how come he hadn't thought about it? "I second that motion. Let's go to the Lilac Kiwi's Haecceity."

"But, hey, who's the Kiwi's leader?" Kizuna asked.

Scylla then proceeded to –

Wait a minute. Did the chronicler just ask a question? The absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on any of the eeveelutions present.

"The Kiwi's leader, my leader," Scylla insisted, but it was pointless. Kizuna simply didn't know who she was talking about. "You don't know about her? How is that possible?"

"She never appeared in the Observatory, I dunno why," the pink fairy-type said with a shrug. "I always thought your leader might be a chronicler in secret. That would explain it, since chroniclers are never registered." It's not something she liked to admit, but Kizuna knew the Observatory had its limitations. She still trusted it wholly, though. It's all she'd had for most of her life, really.

"I think there might be another explanation," Scylla mumbled, deep in thought. "Maybe. Of course, I don't really know how your Observatory works, but my leader is rather… peculiar. Seriously, let's just go meet her. I'm sure you'll understand then."

"Uh? But do you know where she is?" Skoll asked.

"Of course! She's always at the Haecceity. She hardly ever leaves that place," Scylla said. She didn't remember ever seeing her leader outside of the Kiwi's Haecceity, although she had only spoken to her three or four times. "Let's go see her. You're all coming, right?"

Even if Agni wasn't interested in the search for the shards, what else was he going to do? Wait here alone at the plaza? Go back to his node without his cousin? He might as well tag along, at least for the time being. No point in lingering there any longer. The Lilac Kiwi's Haecceity was near. They had a leader to meet.

* * *

In spite of how pompous the Lilac Kiwi tended to be, its Haecceity wasn't all too different from other Haecceities. Just a medium-sized edifice of violet Adamantium walls, although one could argue the color was rather gaudy. The interior was as modest as the exterior façade, just a few rooms connected by corridors covered in purple tiles. Also of note were the many books, papers and manuscripts they found all around the place, completely disorganized. One could say interior design wasn't the Kiwi's forte.

Scylla led the way until they found themselves in the Haecceity's main chamber, where the leader rested, reading a very interesting book with the title '70 wonderful tales from all around the world'. Scylla noted that she had always found her leader reading on all of her visits, she assumed it was a hobby of hers.

Being the well-mannered kid she was, Scylla greeted her leader. "Hello, Mor! I've brought some friends, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart. I don't mind in the slightest," I said.

The rest of eeveelutions took a good look at me. My species wasn't hard to discern, especially in the Heptagonal Ring. Everybody knew what a Mismagius was and looked like.

"Did you just call her 'Mor'?" Skoll said. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"That's the name of one of the Heptagonal Ring's founders," Zephyr reminded him. "And if I recall correctly, she was a Mismagius too." He stood silent for a handful of seconds until he reached the inevitable conclusion. "No freaking way. She can't be… What's this, a joke?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Lumis would be more than glad to tell them then, his ears raised with pride. "The leader of the Lilac Kiwi is actually the original founder of the Lilac Kiwi, one of our ancestors, the Mismagius Mor. The Kiwi has always had the same leader."

"But… wait, just how old is this hag?" Skoll aske – Oh, what the hell, what you mean 'hag'? That's not nice at all, Skoll. Thank goodness I've always kept my manners.

"I'm a young'un. I'm merely 8400 years old."

Skoll cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"You look 8200!" the really kind Sylveon said.

I cackled at the Sylveon's comment. How very nice of her. "You found yourself an interesting group of friends, Scylla. Care to introduce us?"

"Of course!" And one by one, Scylla pointed at every eeveelution as she told me their names. "Those are Agni from the Amber Crane and his cousin Zephyr from the Warbler, those two boys over there both belong to the Nightingale, Lumis and Skoll, and the two girls are the daughters of Linze, the Calandra's leader, Ivy and Safira. Oh, and that's Kizuna, although she usually goes by Kizzie. She's a chronicler."

"My pleasu – My, a chronicler, you say?" I was understandably surprised. Now, it's not like that was the first time I have seen a chronicler, not by far, but you don't usually meet them so young. "You really don't waste your time, Scylla. You really don't."

"So that's why you don't appear in the Observatory…" Kizuna said. "The Observatory was built more than 7000 years ago, not long after the Heptagonal Ring was founded. None of the original founders is registered in it."

"You're spot on, little one." I was still a bit shocked of seeing such a young chronicler in front of me. It was my understanding that they always stayed at the Observatory under an older chronicler's supervision until they were old enough, and while this Sylveon was hardly a kid, she wasn't what I would consider an old pokémon. She was, what, a teen, a young adult maybe? Mammalian ages are hard to tell when you're a ghost. "Now you make me wonder, what is the motive of this visit? Pure courtesy, or…?"

"Actually, we had a question to ask you, Mor," Scylla said. She had known me for slightly longer than the rest, so perhaps she felt it was her responsibility to act as their spokesperson. "Can you tell us about the other founders, your old allies?"

What a peculiar query. They came for a history lesson? But they were lucky, because I simply loved telling stories. "For starters, you could say time hasn't been kind to them. As in, almost all of them are dead. Few species are as long-lived as ghosts, I guess. Why are you asking, though?"

Maybe the best way to go was to be sincere, Scylla thought. They didn't really have any reason to hide anything from me. "We want to know about, uh, the shards."

"Shards?" If I had mammalian ears, they would have perked up. "I hadn't heard that word for millennia."

"Have you heard of the Beacon?" Skoll asked me.

"Beacons? Yes, I've read about them. They're human constructs that serve as a navigational aid for ships in the sea."

"Uh, no, not that. The criminal band."

"Criminal band…?" I hadn't heard of such a thing prior to that.

"Haven't you heard of it? They were present during the festival," Ivy said.

"Festival…?" Please, do not assume age has made this troubadour featherbrained. When you live this long, time just starts losing its meaning, and dates are simply no longer relevant. "The one to commemorate our 7777th anniversary? Did I miss it?"

"I'm afraid you did," Scylla told me. Oh, what a shame.

"But all leaders gathered not long ago to talk about this," Ivy said. "Even our father went to that reunion, I think all leaders did. Well, except for Zvonimir, of course."

"I'm afraid I missed that appointment too." Heavens, I can't be this absentminded and forgetful. "Zvonimir was absent too, you say? Why?"

No, I didn't know about the Noivern's betrayal either, but the Jolteon was about to tell me anyway. "He abandoned our node and joined the Beacon, that criminal band we're talking about. He's positioned himself at the Conflux and isn't letting anyone near the Kernel Ore."

"That's bad…" I lowered my head slightly, enough for my hat to cover part of my face. I didn't like what I was hearing. "And why would this Beacon do something like that?"

"They want to put an end to Adamantium," Kizuna explained. "And we know at least one of their members is a chronicler to boot."

I stood silent for a moment, staring into the Sylveon's clear blue eyes. That was a lot to digest… "Perhaps it would be better if I talked to Garm about this. He could fill me in on the details." Seemed like a good idea. Thankfully, movement is never a concern for ghosts. Teleportation is a very nifty skill to have, and phasing through walls is also worth mentioning. "Still, why did you mention shards before? Where have you heard about them?"

"One of the guys from Beacon was looking for the shards," Scylla told me. "What are they, exactly? Why do they want them?"

"That's a good question, indeed. We broke that thing for a reason." After a short meditative silence, I continued speaking. "You said they wanted to get rid of Adamantium, right? I wonder if maybe… No, this can't be his doing. Not after all this time."

A lot of muttering and mumbling, but I wasn't really saying anything. Ivy was growing impatient. "So what do we do about the shards?"

"I'll talk to Garm about it. I'm sure the Oriole can take care of finding them, perhaps with the assistance of the other nodes' defenders."

"But we want to help too," she insisted.

"Sweetie, I can't really ask you to –"

"We're both defenders," Zephyr said, walking beside the Umbreon. "I'm sure Garm can do a great job organizing a search once you tell him, but it won't hurt if we look for the shards on our own too."

I wondered what to do. Garm was a professional and would do a better job than any of them, that much was certain, but that didn't mean their efforts would be futile. And after all, they had been the ones coming to ask me on their own volition. Plus, they had a chronicler with them.

And most importantly, they were so cute all together… Contrary to popular belief, we ghosts do have hearts.

"Very well, boys and girls, sit around in a circle and I'll tell you a little story about how we founded the Heptagonal Ri–"

"You don't need to tell us the whole thing," Skoll said. "Just where everyone hid their shards." First he calls me a hag and now he interrupts me? How impolite. He was lucky my patience was infinite.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know where everyone else hid theirs, because that's precisely the purpose of _hiding_ things."

"Anything you can tell us? Anything at all?" Scylla asked. "Like… their personalities or something? Maybe that can give us a clue."

"Their personalities? Well, let me think…"

I reminisced about the time when we fortuitously chanced upon the Kernel Ore, and how we constructed an entire metropolis around it, which we would now call the 'Heptagonal Ring'. Ah, those were the times. I remember it like it was yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday, it was 7777 years ago.

"I know the location of at least one of their shards," I said. "Sari, the Typhlosion that founded the Amber Crane was _way_ too trusting for her own good. So much, that she straight out told us where she was going to hide her shard, inside a machine of her construction. That machine must be really old now, but Sari was one of the best engineers you'd ever meet, I bet that artifact is still functional to this day. It must be somewhere in the Amber Crane node."

"Yes, we know about that one already," Agni said. "That's the one the Absol took."

"Absol?" I repeated. Had he really said that? "Wait, they exist?"

"Apparently."

I was more than a bit surprised. It would have never occurred to me that one of those mythical beasts existed, but even at my advanced age you still learn new things every day.

The Flareon resumed speaking. "That makes me wonder how he knew where the shard was. He went straight for it; he knew perfectly that it was inside the machine."

"But that isn't that strange, is it?" Skoll said, turning to the Flareon behind him. "The lady ghost just said your founder didn't make it a secret where she was going to keep her shard, so anyone who knows a bit about their story should know where it was. Lum, for instance, did you know about this?"

"This isn't really my specialty. I'm not an historian," Lumis said. History had never been one of his interests, curiously. "I haven't even heard about shards prior to this."

"And you, Saf?" Skoll asked, this time to the Glaceon.

She kinda liked how she had apparently become the second go-to person to ask for academic knowledge after the Espeon. But, while she showed somewhat more interest in history than the cat, her knowledge was still not enough. "No, sorry."

"Agh, I'm running out of options here." Skoll didn't know who else to ask. Maybe the Sylveon? She was a chronicler, if someone knew, that would be her. "Kizzie, give us a hand?"

But the Umbreon was out of luck. Kizuna shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't know about Sari's shard either. I don't remember seeing anything in the Observatory about shards or any information regarding our ancestors."

"Then I don't understand. How in the world did that Absol know the location of the Crane's shard?" It seemed like even chroniclers had trouble finding that kind of information. Just who was that Absol? Skoll really had no clue. "But I guess we're not going to find any answers by just standing here."

"We already know about the shards at the Crane and the Sittella, but how about the others?" Zephyr asked me.

"Oh, the one at the Coral Sittella has also been found? Then I won't bore you with the stories of the Floatzel Turuncu. Now, who should I talk about next?"

"Maybe our ancestor?" Ivy proposed. "It was a Cacturne, right? The merchant Yesil."

"Ah, yes, he was a great merchant indeed. He was so obsessed with commerce, that I wouldn't put it past him to have sold his shard at some point of his life." My words made the Leafeon giggle. "While I am a great joke teller, that wasn't intended as a joke, dear. I genuinely think Yesil would have sold his shard to anyone who offered a decent sum of money."

"Wait, are you serious?" Ivy fired a quick glance to her sister before returning her gaze to me. "I didn't know our ancestor was so… irresponsible."

"Well, not necessarily. If you think about it, randomness is a perfectly viable strategy to hide something. It's especially difficult to find an item when not even its owner is aware of its whereabouts."

"That seems really… arbitrary," Safira said, apparently agreeing with the Leafeon. "But how do we know who he sold it to?"

"Whoever he or she was, they're most definitely dead by now," Lumis noted. "Few pokémon can live for so many millennia."

"Then I guess their children might have inherited it," Ivy said. "And they might have sold it again. And then the buyers might have sold it again, and again, and again…"

"So the Calandra's shard has passed through many hands, it's what you're saying?" Skoll asked, wanting to make sure he was getting the story right.

"It's a node of merchants, so it's a big possibility," Ivy said. If that was the case, how were they going to know who had the shard nowadays? They didn't even have any guarantee it was in the Beryl Calandra anymore. "Dad is kind of the 'boss' of merchants, so to speak. I'm sure he can pull a few strings to find out who has the shard now."

That sounded like a good idea. Linze, being the leader of the Beryl Calandra, should have mercantile contacts in all nodes, so it shouldn't take him to long too locate any item in particular.

"Yes, let Linze take care of it," I advised. Since the Espeon and the Umbreon had just spoken recently, I decided I might as well talk about their ancestor now. "Now, let's talk about Mavi, founder of the Azure Nightingale. He…" But I stopped, for in all honesty, there wasn't really much I could tell them about him. "Your ancestor was a Metagross. We can't possibly understand how his thinking processes work, psychic-types' minds are typically almost impossible to follow."

"Lum is a psychic-type too," Skoll noted.

"Yes, but Mavi was, I insist, a Metagross. They're known to have four highly advanced brains. While I don't question that the cat here is easily more intelligent than me, I'm afraid that Mavi is way out of his league. He's out of everyone's intellectual league."

Lumis' ears dropped at my words. Being someone who used his brain as his main working tool, he didn't like being told his intelligence wasn't enough. "Then what do we do about that shard?"

I looked up to the ceiling to think. I couldn't, because my oversized hat covered my vision. "I sincerely have no idea. I'd recommend you to ignore that one, at least for the time being. Let's focus on the rest."

"The Warbler, for instance," Zephyr said. It seemed like the Jolteon wanted to talk about the founder of his node next. I had no preference, so I humored him.

"Lacivert was quite likely the strongest pokémon I have ever met. No wonder he founded a node with battling as its cornerstone. However, do not assume that Garchomp was stupid just because he was a brawler. Au contraire, he was one of the brightest minds of the group, not to the level of Mavi, but still a very shrewd dragon. Being part ground-type, he would have had no trouble crossing the desert, so he could have hidden it practically everywhere."

"I guess we could ask Jormund for help," Lumis suggested. He knew the eyes of a Flygon were great for scouting for items hidden in the sands. "He's a defender, I'm sure he'll lend us a hand."

"And lastly, we have Kirmizi from the Garnet Oriole." Even though none of the eeveelutions present belonged to that node, I thought they might have wanted to hear me talk about its founder anyway. "Her node might represent the ideals of justice and integrity, but to be fair she was a little bit of a… coward. She used to hide behind her Pawniard lackeys, just like most other Bisharp. Perhaps it seems a bit ironic that a dark-type would be the founder of the node dedicated to justice." I noticed perhaps too late that my words may have offended the dark-type Umbreon present, but when I looked at him, he didn't seem upset at all. "Knowing her, I'm sure Kirmizi would have given her shard to her Pawniard cronies for protection, as well as to avoid responsibilities."

Skoll turned to Lumis, a smile on his muzzle. "Then that's not so bad, is it? We just have to look in places those guys can reach. What type are they?"

"Part steel…" Lumis answered. He needed say no more for the rest of eeveelutions to understand. Steel-types, including partial steel-types, could last long under the fierce winds of the desert, so just like with the Warbler's Garchomp before, that shard could be anywhere in the desert. "Again, we could ask Jormund for help."

The Nightingale's Flygon was probably their best bet finding those two shards. They'd have to trust him, since none of the eeveelutions would be able to withstand the sandstorms for long.

Zephyr approached me, his face telling me that he wanted to ask me something. "But there's still a seventh shard left, right? The Lilac Kiwi's one, you know, yours."

"Yes, my shard is still in my possession. Why? Do you want it?"

"Uh, no, that's not… I mean, if they were to attack you, do you think you could protect the shard?"

"No, I don't think so," I admitted, smiling wryly. "I'm afraid age begets wisdom, but not power. I've never called myself a fighter. I'm an entertainer first and foremost, that's why I founded the Lilac Kiwi in the first place."

"Then wouldn't it be better if you gave that to us?" Skoll suggested, saying what Zephyr seemed reluctant to say. "Or to Garm or the chroniclers."

I looked upwards to the crystalline ceiling, spinning my whole body as if I were resting on an invisible floating bed mid-air. "To be honest, I'd first have to search for it. It must be somewhere in my many mounds of manuscripts and scrolls around the Haecceity."

Skoll sighed, as did many of the other eeveelutions. "Dear lord…" They were showing me a great deal of patience, I must concede.

"But even if I find it, I still don't think they'll attack me just like that. Not so brusquely."

"What makes you think that?" Agni wondered, thinking that maybe I was being too confident.

"If that Absol knew where the Amber Crane's shard was, that must mean he is acquainted with someone who knows our story. Surely, they must also know that I am alive, and yet they hadn't come to attack me." That begged the question of who would know so much about the founders. I did have my theories at the time, of course, and I would later learn that I was right. "Still, I'll try to contact the chroniclers once I find my shard."

Kizuna did a little hop in the spot. "Sure, just gimme a call!"

Zephyr bowed his head down. "Well, thank you very much for taking the time to talk with us."

"Sure." Skoll, while less formal, also looked grateful. "You're one cool ghost."

"Don't mention it." I noticed many polite nods and bows from the rest of eeveelutions. "Now, I'm sure Garm can take care of everything, so don't you worry your little heads over this too much. If you want to help, by all means do so, but don't let it consume you, okay? You all have your lives, and you're still pretty young. Much younger than me, that's for sure." I guffawed. What can I say, I laugh easily.

"Nah, don't worry about us," Ivy said. "We want to help if possible, but it's not like we're going to go crazy over the shards or anything. We'll go on with our daily lives; this is just something to do in the background."

Seeing all these young creatures with a long future ahead of them and so full of opportunities made me smile. "That's good to hear. That's what's important in the end, that you all live the lives you want to live. Do what you love, travel, learn, make friends, fall in love. Live a life others will want to narrate."

They were all deeply touched, profoundly moved, tears falling like waterfalls down their –

Well, okay, they actually thought it was a bit cheesy. But nonetheless, they stayed and chatted with me for a little, telling me about their lives and whatnot. I like hearing and telling stories, you see, for I am a troubadour after all.

We had a relaxed conversation, but they eventually decide to leave. Far from my intention to slow them down, I wanted them to live lives worth telling, so I bid them goodbye. As I had told them before, I went to talk with Garm. It wasn't really an eventful meeting, so you'll forgive me if I skip narrating it.

* * *

As they left the Kiwi's Haecceity, they wondered what to do for the rest of the day. But they were young, and they were at the always wonderful Lilac Kiwi, so they would find many ways to pass the time no doubt.

As he stepped outside, for one reason or another, Zephyr was reminded of Vetr's words the previous day. Hadn't she asked him to tell Skoll about the incoming tournament at the Cerulean Warbler? This was a good time as any to tell him.

"Hey, Skoll."

The Umbreon stopped at Zephyr's call, while the rest of the group kept walking on. "Yeah?"

"I went to the Warbler yesterday and talked with Vetr."

"Oh, Vetr?" Skoll smiled upon hearing the name of the Weavile. "So what about it? You wanna tell me she sends regards or something?"

"Kinda. Um, you know we're leaderless right now, right?"

"Yeah, your leader flew away," Skoll said, forcing himself to wince right afterwards. Maybe he shouldn't joke about this kind of topic. "So what's gonna happen to your node?"

"We're holding a tournament to decide the next leader," Zephyr said, drawing a surprised expression from the Umbreon that quickly died down, since he had already kind of expected that. "Well, to be fair, that's not quite it. We're holding a tournament for the hell of it. The leader thing almost seems more like tacked-on excuse than anything."

The Jolteon's comment made Skoll chuckle softly. Battling was sacred for the Warbler, he knew that, so of course they would start a tournament whenever they had the chance. And if it also helped them find a leader, well, all the better, but they weren't going to pretend that was the tourney's main purpose.

"Are you participating, man?" Skoll asked. "I won't ask you about Vetr. I know she's in, because but of course she is."

"Yeah, Vetr was one of the first to enlist, from what I heard. And I guess I'm participating too, although I'm still not sure if it is entirely out of my own will."

"Heh, good for you. You're not really interested in playing leader, I take it?"

"Basically. I'm still not sure why I joined. Well, of course I know, it was because of Vetr. I just can't say no to her," Zephyr said with a long sigh. "Those claws, dude. Those freaking claws. Don't want them anywhere near my face."

Skoll laughed once again. "We're lucky Vetr's hard to enrage."

"Yeah…" Wow, how had he gone so off-topic? That's not what he was supposed to tell him. Zephyr decided to get back on track. "So, uh, what do you think of the tournament? Interested in joining?"

The offer didn't particularly surprise the Umbreon. After all, the Warbler cared only about two things: battling and the possibility of more battling, and accepting challengers from other nodes only meant more battling.

"Oh, what the hell, I might as well," Skoll said as his rings shined with anticipation. "I'm a defender, so I can't be letting my fighting skills get too rusty, you know? Gotta polish them every now and then, and man, do the Warbler make good cleaners."

"You guys are talking about cleaning? Seriously?" Tired of waiting for them, Ivy had just approached Zephyr and Skoll while the rest of the group looked for a restaurant or a café or something, she hadn't been paying much attention. And what in the world were they talking about just now, anyway? Cleaning utensils or something? Didn't strike her as a topic they would favor. "Damn, I know less about males than I thought. Were you really talking about cleaning?"

"Well, you could say we were talking about sweeping all right," Skoll said with a grin, motivated both by the Leafeon's presence and the bad, bad joke he had just made. "Nah, we were talking 'bout Vetr."

"Aha! You were talking about girls, I called it!"

"About her claws, to be precise," Zephyr said.

"Um… okay? Some guys are into legs, some are into claws. I don't judge."

"No, it's about the tournament."

"Tournament?"

Zephyr nodded. "We're holding one to decide on our next leader. Vetr joined, and I guess I did too."

Ivy stared at Zephyr mutely with a mix of perplexity and awe. "Color me surprised. I had no idea you wanted to be a leader too."

"Uh? No, I don't. You can just pass on that, uh, 'prize' if you win," Zephyr told her. "I bet most people participating have no interest in being leaders either, they mostly just want to beat each other up. Matchless sportsmanship, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, they're a fun bunch, the Warbler," Skoll added with a soft chuckle. "I'll probably also pass by the tourney and maybe rack up a victory or two, as well as many, many bruises."

"Uh? But you're from the Nightingale," Ivy noted.

"Yeah, so? It's the Warbler we're talking about. You know how much they love fighting, they'd let just about anyone participate."

"Anyone?"

"Yep."

"Anyone _anyone_?"

"Yes, anyone _anyone_, unless you're a, I dunno, an outlaw or something."

Ivy stared at her own tail for a moment for no particular reason, thinking. "So if, let's say, I wanted to join…"

"Pretty certain they would let you," Skoll said, as the yellow rings in his body started to light up. "Say, you wanna give it a try too? That'd be cool. The more the merrier, as they say."

Ivy stared down at her paws, her eyes lost in thought. She was genuinely considering the Umbreon's offer.

Her sudden seriousness made Zephyr feel slightly uneasy. She wasn't really thinking of joining the tournament, was she? "Ivy, you're not considering what I think you're considering, are you? Like, what, you want to be the leader of two nodes or…?"

"Ah? No, not that. I would turn the Warbler's leadership down if I won." Heh, 'if I won', she repeated mentally to herself. That sounded so good, had such a nice ring to it, even though she realistically knew it was simply not possible. "But I wouldn't mind testing my skills against other warriors."

"You know most of those guys have been trained since a young age, don't you?" Zephyr insisted, in an attempt to dissuade her from joining. It just didn't seem like a good idea to the Jolteon, Ivy looked too… delicate, was the word? "Really, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"C'mon, Zephyr, you're starting to sound like my dad," she complained with an exaggeratedly pouty expression. Now that she thought about it, would her father approve of this? What a question, of course he wouldn't. But it's not like she was a child, he couldn't just tell her what to do. "I'll have you know I've received training from Higure, one of the best defenders of our node, ever since I was a little Eevee. I can defend myself, at the very least."

Zephyr thought her an overconfident fool, but who was he to stop her? "Well, its' your choice."

"Yeah, c'mon, don't be like that." Skoll walked to the Leafeon's side, all while eying her with a less than innocent expression. He seemed much more approving of Ivy's decision than Zephyr, at the very least. "Again, more people means more fun. And if the Warbler found out you were trying to discourage someone from fighting, they might just kick you out. Perhaps literally."

It was of course just a joke, as the Cerulean Warbler would never take such drastic measures, but still the Jolteon' attitude seemed to clash with what was expected from someone who belonged to the Warbler, a detail that didn't escape neither the Umbreon nor the Leafeon, who thought it a bit weird that Zephyr would have chosen to enlist in the Warbler in the first place.

"Well, do whatever you want, you two," Zephyr said to end the discussion. "Now, shouldn't we go catch up to the others? They're gonna get worried if we keep them waiting."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's move," Ivy said, throwing a quick glance at Skoll by her side to confirm he agreed with moving already.

The rest of the day flew by with no noteworthy events taking place, although it was actually a pretty enjoyable day for all of them, including Agni. Their routines wouldn't suffer much of a change, since they wouldn't really take much of an active role in finding the shards; that's what the Garnet Oriole was for, after all.


	13. Support

Welcome back.

Life is not always exciting. Most chapters in any individual's life will be a sequence of boring, routine events separated by brief episodes of excitement. It is a troubadour's work to identify and retell these moments while ignoring the duller ones. Even if life is sometimes boring, that doesn't mean its stories have to be. Surely you've heard of the concept of time skipping, have you not? I may have to make use of this useful resource to skip over the less engaging periods of our characters' lives, such as their routine jobs. Oh, worry not, I'll make sure I don't skip any of the, so to speak, 'important', meaty events.

Back then, I made Garm aware of the situation and he informed all of the nodes' leaders. I'm afraid I won't be appearing in the story again in a while. If I recall correctly, next time they came see me was when they wanted to test whether Kizuna –

I'm digressing again. I should avoid getting sidetracked so often.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

After a busy day training under Higure, Ivy finally returned home, hoping to see her father again. Their training session that day had been shorter than usual, since the Scizor had some issues to take care of, nothing serious. Not a problem, that would only mean the Leafeon would have more time to spend with her family.

Once she set foot in the Haecceity she called home, the sight she met made her beam. Not only was her father there, as she had already anticipated, but her younger sister was present too. Ivy thought she would be at some local library diving into some incomprehensible books, but there she was.

"Oh, you're back from your training with Higure already, dear?" Linze asked the Leafeon that had just entered the room, noticing her presence.

Why make such an obvious question? "No, Dad, I'm still with him and this you see is just an illusion," she replied in her more accentuated sardonic tone.

"Mmh?" The Linoone turned to his other daughter as he left a box he was holding on the floor, looking slightly dazed.

Safira, who was also holding a small box in her mouth, stared at his father for a short moment. Did he really not recognize the sarcasm in her sister's voice? "She's poking fun at you, Dad."

"Ah, of course," he said with a nod, now finding it obvious. "Still, joking about that kind of thing when there's a Zoroark on the loose it's not funny."

Maybe he was right, Ivy thought. Perhaps that joke hadn't been too appropriate, especially considering how much of a worrywart his father was. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, what are you two doing?" They seemed to be moving some small boxes around, piling the boxes in groups.

"We're organizing some of our goods," Linze explained. "By size and weight, fragile articles go on that pile over there."

"Oh? You guys could have told me, I would have helped," Ivy said, although to be honest she would have probably grumbled about it a bit at first.

"Uh? No, there are not that many boxes, my plan was to do it all by myself, you see," Linze told her as he picked up another box. "But when Safira heard about it she insisted on helping me, as much as I opposed the idea. We're already almost done, anyway."

"I see." Ivy approached one of the nearby packages and proceeded to pick it up in her mouth. It was a shame that her kind couldn't learn Vine Whip, that would have come really handy for a quadruped. "Where do I put this?"

Although her voice came somewhat muffled, Safira had little trouble understanding it. Quadrupeds seemed to have a good ear when it came to this kind of thing, perhaps to compensate for their lack of more conventional grabbing limbs. "Um, that one goes to that stack there. Uh, you're here earlier than usual, aren't you, sis?"

"Yeah, Higure had to leave early to make some preparations for tomorrow," she explained, moving her box where her sister had signaled her to. "Apparently, they finally found out where that shard from the Calandra was. You know, the one from Yesil, our Cacturne ancestor."

"Oh, they finally found that thing?" Linze couldn't help but feel proud of his merchants for having been able to track down that rare item in so little time. "You know, I'm still not sure what is it even supposed to be, but Garm wants it."

"So who has it?" Safira wondered. Her father was going to ask the same question.

"You know Flutura, that Beautifly from the Cerulean Warbler? According to Higure, after a long chain of purchases, sales and trades, Yesil's shard ended up in her hands," Ivy said, retelling what Higure had told her before. "So he's going tomorrow to the Warbler to get that shard from her and then he will go straight to the Garnet Oriole to deliver it to Garm."

"That's good to know," Linze said. Higure would probably tell him everything in more detail later, anyway.

"So I guess I'll go with Higure to the Warbler tomorrow," Ivy said.

Her comment drew a surprised gaze from both her sister and her father. Linze finished moving the last box that needed to be relocated before speaking. "If you want to go, do so, but you know there isn't really any need to accompany Higure, right? He's a really capable defender, easily one of the best in our node."

"Ah no, I'm not going because of that shard. Although now I'm curious about that too. But anyway, I'm just going because I had agreed to meet with Skoll and Zephyr there tomorrow, to train for – uh, to train. Yeah."

Ugh. She wanted to go meet two males. For some reason or another, Linze wasn't exactly elated by this revelation. "Ivy, I hope 'train' isn't some modern slang for… something weird."

Ivy sighed, tired of her father's attitude. "No, Dad, and you know it. Train means train, and nothing else."

"Mh. Yes, that's what I thought." Linze nodded, mostly to himself, not fully convinced by the Leafeon's words. It's not that he didn't trust _her_, it's the males he was worried about. A little bit too paranoid, this Linoone. "Still, be… uh, careful. You know you can sometimes be a little too… amicable."

Ivy raised one of her eyebrows. "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Uh… no, amicable is not the word I was looking for. Too… um, too trusting. You are too quick to trust sometimes."

Too trusting? Her? Ivy shook her head, staring at her father as if he were a madman. "I'm not… I mean, a good leader has to be, er, warm, but that doesn't make me naïve."

"Very well, I'll trust your judgment."

Linze didn't feel like arguing. Ivy was old enough to know what she should and shouldn't do, wasn't she? He wanted to respect his daughters' self-sufficiency, but at the same time couldn't help but worry about them. Argh, if their mother were still alive maybe she would have known what to do, she was the one that spent more time with them, he had always been too busy with his leader duties. When she died, no more than a few years ago, he had to take care of them while still managing the Beryl Calandra, and he always felt like he couldn't possibly compare to their late mother. Would his daughters remember him as a good father? He hoped so, he was certainly doing everything he could for them.

"So you're training for the tournament, sis?" Safira asked.

The look in the Leafeon's face and their father's shocked reaction made Safira wonder if maybe that wasn't a good question to ask.

Linze looked at his older daughter with suspecting eyes. "Tournament? What tournament?"

Safira yelped mutely. "You hadn't told him…?"

Ivy smiled awkwardly in front of her father, swinging back and forth. She couldn't blame her sister, she should have told him already. Might as well do it now. "I, like, joined a little competition there at the Warbler."

"A… A what? Why?" The Linoone really didn't understand his older daughter sometimes. Why in the world would she join a tournament? Safira never seemed to get in trouble, why couldn't she be a little bit more like her? Heavens, he hoped Ivy's manners wouldn't rub off on the younger sibling.

"It's just a silly tournament," Ivy insisted. "Don't lose sleep over it."

"But… why?"

"Agh, you always tell me I have to understand the other nodes, right? What better way to understand the Warbler than to take part in one of their competitions?"

She… had a point, Linze thought. That seemed like a good way to create bonds between nodes. Although, of course, that was probably not the reason Ivy was joining. "That sounds like an excuse. You just want to fight, don't you?"

"Maybe…?" Ivy didn't try to deny it, her father knew her well enough. "But my point remains. This is still a great way of reaching out to their node. Gotta keep a healthy relationship with the other nodes, right? Especially now that Zvonimir has gone nuts and we can't get more Adamantium, we don't want conflicts arising between the Ring's nodes."

Yes, that… sounded less than ideal. If Adamantium started running scarce and the nodes were at odds with each other, a clash may occur for the control of the remaining Adamantium. Instead, it was preferable to keep a harmonic amity between the nodes, to ensure such a scenario never came to be.

"And we don't want the Warbler thinking we're blaming them or anything," Ivy resumed. "Even if this is their ex-leader's fault, we have nothing against them. What better way to show we trust them than to send the leader's own daughter to one of their little games?"

Linze pondered her words for a moment before speaking. "I know that's still not the reason you're joining, but you really have a way with words. I agree with everything you just said, but still…" The Linoone gave it some more thought while firing glances at both of his daughters, until he finally seemed to arrive to a decision. "I guess trying to reach out to the rest of nodes is good initiative for a prospect leader. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks, Dad! And don't worry, I promise I'll be extra careful," the Leafeon said with an overly chirpy smile, which made it hard for Linze to trust her words.

Still, the Cerulean Warbler was supposed to take the safety of their battlers very seriously, or at least that's what Linze had heard, so Ivy should be okay. Plus, she did have a kind of sturdy body in spite of her rather delicate outward appearance, so it should all go well.

* * *

Kizuna entered the Haecceity, taking a good look inside. The place was full of sweaty pokémon, gross! But then again, the Amber Crane's Haecceity was a factory, so what was she expecting? The place was crammed with fire-types to the brim, she estimated that at least a third of the metalworkers there were fire-types. But, well, what other type was a metalworker gonna be? Whatever the case, the factory smelled horrible and Kizuna didn't want to spend more time than necessary inside. Last thing she wanted right now was to start smelling bad, that would compromise her plan.

She moved nimbly through the corridors of the factory, looking for either a Flareon or a Ninetales, until she found the first. This Flareon, which she identified as Agni, was melting a metallic compound, obviously Adamantium, completely oblivious to the Sylveon approaching him.

"Hey, Agni!"

The suddenness of her words coupled with her high pitch of voice caused the Flareon to unconsciously intensify the burst of flames coming out of his mouth for a brief second before retaking control. Unfortunately for him, this brief outburst had left the Adamantium charred and quite possibly unusable, forcing him to let out a loud 'tch'.

"Oops… Sorry?" Kizuna scratched her neck with her bows as she looked downwards, trying to appear innocent. It was true that this hadn't been her intention, at least.

Agni seemed to calm down a little after letting out a long sigh. No point in getting angry over an accident, he thought. "What are you doing here, Kizzie?"

"I… was actually looking for Zephyr. Do you know where he is?"

"He's home."

"You mean at the Warbler or…?"

"No, at our home here at the Crane."

A small smile appeared on the Sylveon's face. So he was there after all! She had arrived at the Amber Crane earlier that morning, coming from the adjacent Beryl Calandra, in hopes of speaking privately with Zephyr. Worst case scenario, Zephyr would have been at the Cerulean Warbler instead of there, but if that were the case she would have just gone to that node via the Conflux. It would have been a tiring trip there, but she didn't want to wait another day. She had grown tired of waiting. She had to talk with Zephyr today.

"So Zephyr is at your home?" Kizuna asked, wanting a confirmation.

"Yes, he should be alone there right now," he said once again, looking bored.

"Alone?" Nice, she thought, as a curly smile formed in her lips. That would probably make things easier.

"Well, I'm here and Opal should be around too." Agni took a quick glance around looking for her sister, but the Ninetales didn't seem to be near. She must have been in another room. "Why were you looking for him?"

"Uh, reasons."

Agni didn't bother pressing further, for he was in the middle of work and he didn't really care much. Knowing the Sylveon, it had to be something silly. "Well, I'm kind of busy here, Kizzie. So if you don't mind me…"

"Of course. Oh, and good job! I know you put a lot of effort into this," Kizuna said, putting on a warm smile.

Mmh. It was nice for someone to praise his effort, he had to admit, that didn't happen often. Naturally, a chronicler would know about his dedication better than most. Still, he had work to do. "Thanks but, really, I'm busy."

"Okay, I'll go see Zephyr now. Keep up the good work!"

And after waving him off with her feelers she left the Haecceity, not wanting to spend more time than necessary in such an uncomfortably hot place. She didn't doubt that it was a perfect environment for fire-types, but most other pokémon would find it suffocating. She felt a few drops of sweat falling down her forehead, which she promptly wiped out with her ever useful bows. She hadn't started sweating now, had she? Kizuna couldn't afford that, she had to look presentable!

Kizuna ran to a small puddle near the Haecceity, actually a small oasis, because for some reason oases were relatively common in the desert where the Heptagonal Ring had been founded upon, so small bodies of water could be found in all nodes. She washed her face and bows, and brushed her own fur until she considered the reflection in the water to be charming enough. Okay, she could do it. This couldn't go wrong.

She dashed in direction to the little house where Agni, Opal, and most days also Zephyr, lived. And her speed, well, I had always been under the impression Sylveon were more on the slow side, but I stand corrected. After only a few minutes, she had already reached her destination. Before knocking on the door, she took a moment to tidy herself up with her paws and bows, just in case the run had ruffled her fur.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing Zephyr behind it. Hardly a surprise for the Sylveon, since she already knew no one else was home, but seeing him still put a bright smile on her face.

Zephyr was comprehensibly more surprised of seeing her. "Kizzie? What are you doing at the Crane?"

"I came to see you!"

"Mmh?" Well, he certainly hadn't expected her to suddenly appear. His only plans for that day were to rest and relax to prepare to the upcoming Warbler's tournament, because while training was important, so was being well rested, and to be honest Zephyr didn't care enough about the tournament to take it any more seriously. At least it was not like the Sylveon was interrupting anything, since he basically had nothing to do. He was actually glad someone had come see him, since Agni and Opal would be working for most of the day. That way he wouldn't be alone.

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Kizuna spoke in an unusually solemn tone, trying to put on her most serious face, although looking serious with so many pink bows was a feat.

Nonetheless, Zephyr didn't fail to observe her slight change in demeanor. Was something wrong? "Well, you tell me."

"As you know, the chroniclers are letting me stay here to act as an informant for the time being, but once this whole issue with the Beacon is resolved I'll have to return to the Observatory."

Nothing Zephyr didn't know. "Yes… but don't worry, it looks like this will take us a while." As long as the Beacon pranced around the Heptagonal Ring, so would Kizuna. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it, he wanted her around, but he didn't want a criminal group to go unchecked.

"Say, how long do you think it will take the Oriole to catch the Beacon's integrants? Because I give it like a month at most."

"They're usually quite efficient, yes, especially with the help of us defenders," Zephyr said, wondering where she was getting at. "I'm not sure if we will be able to solve this in a month, but I doubt it will take us much longer."

"That's the problem," Kizuna continued. "That means I have to return to the Observatory in just a few days."

A month wasn't 'just a few days', Zephyr thought, but he understood her worry. Once she went back to the chroniclers' Observatory, they probably wouldn't see her again in a long time. "But don't think about it. Just make sure you enjoy your time here and–"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm having the time of my life here! Never had so much fun!" she swore with a reassuring smile. Certainly, her time spent with the other eeveelutions couldn't compare to her boring, repetitive days at the Observatory, doing nothing but observing and observing all day. "But if I have to return soon, I'd like to… well, there's a thing or two I'd like to get done before I leave."

Zephyr's smile turned awry. He had been seeing this coming. "Like finding a mate, you mean?"

"Woohoo, your brain is as quick as your legs!" the Sylveon cheered, although she wasn't sure if she liked his rather tepid reaction. "So what about it? Had enough time to think about it now?"

His first impulse was to say 'no'. This was all too hasty, he still needed more time. Even if Jolteon were one of the fastest species, when it came to making important decisions Zephyr preferred to go slow and take his good time.

Seeing his hesitation did nothing to alleviate the Sylveon's nerves. This is not how it had played out in her mind, what she had imagined was the Jolteon yelling a 'yes' at the top of his lungs and then lunging at her lips. But she could still salvage the situation, maybe.

She tried to force a natural laugh, but it ended up sounding rather awkward. "These decisions take time, uh? Yeah, that's normal. I can understand that."

Now Zephyr was a bit confused. He couldn't quite read her intentions. "Well, yes. It's a shame you have to return so soon."

Kizuna felt like sighing, but held back. That was the main problem after all, wasn't it? That she had a deadline. "Yeah, um, so you…"

Oh, so she did want an answer after all? Damn, Zephyr was already thinking he was gonna get away without answering. He honestly didn't know how to reply. "Well, I… find you very interesting." Okay, that was good. Not too compromising, not too cold. The Sylveon's pupils had dilated a bit, so she had probably liked his comment too. "It's just that I'm not sure if I want to have somebody to call… mate."

"Oh…" Her ears lowered, although she managed to keep a smile on her muzzle.

"At least not yet, I mean," Zephyr quickly rectified. He didn't want to close any doors either. "I'm young. I'd like to find myself before I start looking for someone else."

He basically didn't know what to do with his life. Being a defender was nice, but not very fulfilling. He didn't even like fighting much, why had he even joined the Warbler in the first place? He had been told from a young age that he was a great fighter, that he had a natural talent for combat, so that probably influenced his decision. After all, since he had no idea what to do in life, he might as well try something he was good at.

Zephyr didn't need to tell Kizuna any of this. She already knew, since she was a chronicler. "Then I'll help you find yourself," she echoed his last words. She was well aware of the Jolteon's inner doubts, and wanted to assist him in any way possible. "Because that's what friends do, right? Help each other. And we're at the very least friends, right?"

"But of course. Don't doubt it for a minute," he said, quite a bit surprised by her composure. "But, uh… what happened to the whole 'finding a mate' thing?"

"That… We can worry about that later. For now, helping you sort out any doubts you have about yourself or your life is more important." Kizuna said as she softly caressed the top of his head with a bow. She hoped he wouldn't deem it inappropriate. It was a completely innocent gesture, or at least that's what she told herself. "I know that you're not entirely happy being in the Warbler."

Zephyr hadn't really talked about it with anyone, although the fact that he spent more time on the Amber Crane than in what was supposed to be his node was a dead giveaway, and his attitude wasn't very resembling of that of a typical member of the Warbler either. Still, no one had been so direct with him about it. "It's not that I'm unhappy with the Warbler, Kizzie." Zephyr chuckled, playing it down. He didn't hate the Cerulean Warbler on anything, they had been nothing but nice to him, if anything he was grateful. However, he wasn't so sure he wanted to spend the rest of his days there. "I'm doing a good job as a defender, at least. I can't really complain."

Kizuna slanted her head a little. "But you just said you wanted to _find yourself_."

It was true he had said that, but mostly because he didn't exactly know what to say to reject her without hurting her. But that begged the question, why had he said _that_ in particular? "By that I meant… uh… well, I'm not sure what I meant, but I'm happy as I am. I wouldn't change it for anything."

He was getting defensive now? Argh, and she had done such a good job getting him to open up too. But Kizuna knew his mind well enough. "I know you joined the Warbler only because everyone expected you to. You didn't really care one way or the other."

Zephyr bit his lip. Damn, she knew him way too well, it was almost uncanny. He trusted her, sure, but wasn't sure what to think about the rest of the chroniclers, who had access to the same information. "Yes, so what? As you just said, I didn't care one way or the other, so if doing this makes other people happy, all the better."

"But does it make you happy?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"Not what I asked, Zeph."

Zephyr looked away from the Sylveon, unable to hold her gaze any longer. Why was she lecturing him now? Was she angry because he hadn't agreed to be her mate? And if so, why was this affecting him so deeply? He liked his life. He really did. He was sure.

"Kizzie, I'll give you that the Cerulean Warbler is, to put it mildly, peculiar, but I still like being one of its members."

Nope, not convincing in the slightest. Zephyr was a really bad liar, and Kizuna was a chronicler. The poor Jolteon just didn't stand a chance. "Then why do you spend most of your days at the Crane?"

"Agni and Opal live here, and I barely know anyone from the Warbler." Zephyr was of course acquainted with a few of the Warbler's integrants, like Vetr or Minos, but their relationships never went past a cordial camaraderie. "Really, I think you're looking too much into it, Kizzie. What's with all this all of a sudden?"

For a moment, Kizuna recoiled. Good question, why was she saying all this? Hadn't she come here to ask Zephyr to be her mate? She wasn't going to conquer him by criticizing his past decisions. Argh, stupid, stupid. What are you doing.

Maybe it was still not too late, maybe she could still take back what she had just said. Yeah, let's do that! If she did nothing but applaud his every act and support all of his decisions, maybe he would like her better! Then surely he would notice her and –

No, no, what was she thinking? Screw finding a mate. A friend needed her help, and she wasn't going to put a friend's happiness in jeopardy for no reason, not even for her own happiness.

"Zephyr, I want you to promise me something."

The Jolteon sighed. "Kizzie, I like you a lot, you know that, but I can't promise you something like that…"

"No, hear me out. This has nothing to do with mates or chroniclers or anything." Kizuna swung her head from side to side. She was the first one who wanted to talk about romantic relationships, but this wasn't the time. "I want you to promise me that if you are ever unhappy you won't just accept it, you will change and move on until you are happy. And even if you have to turn your whole life upside down, I want you to know that I will support you, no matter what, as long as what you're doing makes you happy."

Zephyr just stared at her for a long time, not knowing how to react. That had been… really nice, what she had just said, but he still failed to see what she was talking about. "Are you trying to tell me something or…?"

"You should leave the Cerulean Warbler."

That's… wait, was she serious? Kizuna didn't look like she was joking. Why would she even suggest something like that? "Okay, don't you think you're being a little impertinent now, Kizzie?"

Kizuna stepped back when she saw the Jolteon frown. Had she overstepped her bounds? Maybe she was going too far. This was nothing of her business. Plus, as a chronicler, she was strictly forbidden from interfering with the lives of the Ring's citizens.

"Uh, sorry. I guess that was uncalled for. Sorry." She looked more sad than apologetic, and Zephyr had never heard her speak in such a low tone of voice. "I just didn't want you to lead an unhappy life. Sorry."

Argh, just how many times was she gonna say 'sorry'? It's not like Zephyr was angry, especially after seeing her eyes sullen. No, that wasn't a sight he enjoyed seeing, he liked her better when she was happy, she looked so cute and full of life…

And Kizuna was doing this for him after all, her intentions were good. She even said she was willing to put aside finding a mate to help him out, and getting a mate had seemed like a pretty big deal to her just a few days ago. He didn't want to answer to that kindness by making her gloomy and sad, but how could he cheer her up? Well, that was easy. He knew of something the Sylveon apparently enjoyed a lot.

In a split second, Zephyr made use of his superior speed to move right in front of her, and caught her with his arms in a tender embrace. He hoped a hug would soothe her down.

"Don't look so apologetic, Kizzie. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Z-Zephyr?" Kizuna was slightly surprised by his sudden change in demeanor; she would have sworn he had looked almost angry mere seconds ago. Still, she returned the embrace all the same, bows included of course.

Zephyr found the embrace quite relaxing, especially without his cousin yelling at him for getting closer to someone with Cute Charm. The Sylveon's fur was so soft… And were her eyes always this shiny and beautiful? And those lips, they looked so inviting, and he knew well that she wouldn't deny him. Maybe…

Maybe this was the Cute Charm in effect? If so, the effects were really damn drastic, he had never felt like this before. He was sweating uncontrollably, which the Sylveon didn't seem to mind, and his heart was beating unusually fast. Still, he seemed to be able to control himself just fine, so it was all good.

But even though Zephyr didn't seem to mind, Kizuna was somewhat more self-conscious about her ability. She knew him to be too polite to break the hug on his own, even if he was probably starting to feel a tad uncomfortable. Maybe she should cut the hug short on her own? But as she tried to get away, he pushed her harder against his body, not letting her go.

She could feel her tail wag around slowly. "B-But my Cute Charm…"

"Do you like this?"

What an obvious question. It didn't need to be asked. "Duh. Like a Combee likes honey."

"Then why stop? I like it too."

He wasn't gonna let a stupid ability influence his decisions. If they both wanted to cuddle they would, abilities be damned. It felt really nice, he didn't want to stop just yet, and he definitely wouldn't out of fear of an ability.

They finally broke the hug, or cuddle, or snuggle or whatever it was after two long minutes, at the Sylveon's request. How she managed to go the whole two minutes without assaulting the Jolteon's mouth is something to this day she still doesn't know.

Of course, after the hug came the awkward silence. What else were they expecting? Oh, what a delicate situation. Anyway, it was Zephyr that finally broke that silence after a short moment.

"Say, Kizzie, do you really think I should leave the Warbler?"

Kizuna took some time before answering, carefully choosing her words. They had taken a huge step forward with that affectionate embrace, and she didn't want to now take two steps back with a badly chosen answer. "I think you should do whatever you want to do. If you're genuinely happy at the Cerulean Warbler you won't hear me complain, but if you are not, then by all means feel free to try your luck at a different node. Again, I'll support your decision no matter what it is, as long as it brings you happiness."

Kind words again. Really sweet, although perhaps too idealistic. "Kizzie, I'm only good at fighting. I couldn't be of much help in any other node."

"Don't say that! I'm sure there are many other things you're great at."

She really trusted him, didn't she? She said it with such conviction… that it made Zephyr wonder why exactly he hadn't accepted her advances. Was it fear of commitment? Her Cute Charm? Or was it because she was a chronicler? He didn't even know anymore.

But maybe she was right about trying different things. "Maybe I could… try my paw at something else than fighting. I don't know."

"Oh, of course!" she cheered him on with a warm smile, caressing his right cheek with one of her feelers. "You'll do great, you'll see!"

Seeing her bright face, he couldn't help but copy her smile. It was contagious, he swore. "We'll try, we'll try. Don't worry about me."

Well, that hadn't gone that bad… no, wait, that had gone horrible! Kizuna's idea was to leave that place with a spiky-furred mate, and instead there she was playing psychologist with him. Although of course, solving any issues a friend might have was far more important than anything else, she didn't regret it one bit. A shame too, Zephyr had seemed like a worthy candidate for mate. Even if the electric-type wasn't all that fond of fighting, it was undeniable that all those years of training had gifted him with an athletic and brawny body, which the Sylveon hadn't failed to notice, and he was very nice and lenient with her. A real shame he hadn't said 'yes'.

In the hypothetical case Zephyr ended up rejecting her, who else could she settle for? Agni was of course out of the question, Kizuna was convinced he was Scylla's, so it was between Skoll and Lumis. The first had a built similar to Zephyr's, also being a defender, but she thought his personality was too brash. Lumis was certainly tamer, closer to Zephyr, but the cat looked too scrawny for her sophisticated tastes. Argh, why did she even have to choose? Zephyr was right there in front of her, and he was perfect!

Her train of thought was interrupted by Zephyr's voice. "Say, what are you gonna do about the mate thing, then?"

So he was thinking about that too? A twinkle appeared in her turquoise eyes. Maybe there was still hope. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest."

"Well, um, as I said before, I think becoming mates just like that, all of a sudden, wouldn't really work," Zephyr said, his gaze not meeting the Sylveon's. She couldn't help but notice hesitation in his voice, and maybe also… slight embarrassment? "So I was thinking that maybe… we could, like, try it out? To, uh, get to know each other better and all that."

Had Kizuna passed out and was now hallucinating, or had the Jolteon just asked her out? Now came her answer, and with it an important decision that she had to carefully meditate: the decision of how many decibels to deliver with her incoming yes.

She ended up setting for 'way too many', as it seemed like the most responsible choice. "Yes, sí, oui, ja, ken, sea, jes, hai, shi, ndiyo, haan!" Thank goodness you can't hear her, or else you'd risk going deaf.

Maybe it was on the spur of the moment, or maybe it was a conscious act that she would later blame on a spur of the moment, but just as Kizuna finished delivering her message, she decided she might as well deliver a quick kiss too. Noting too serious, something perfectly innocent. That's what she would tell herself later, anyway.

Zephyr initially reacted with surprise, as was to be expected, but didn't make any effort to stop the Sylveon. In fact, after he recovered from the initial shock, he actually returned the kiss. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it, but why not? It did feel good, that he couldn't deny.

Kizuna wished for a moment she was a Celebi or a Dialga just so that she could freeze time forever at that instant, or at the very least slow it down. She knew this to be both hers and Zephyr's first kiss and wanted to make an impact on the Jolteon, but her lack of experience wasn't of much help. She at the very least tried to pour as much passion as she could in the kiss, and the Jolteon answered in kind.

They eventually had to break the kiss, because mammals need to breathe and all that. They both kept their gazes to the ground for a short moment, firing fleeting glances at each other, until Kizuna started giggling awkwardly. Even though this was exactly what she had wanted, she still couldn't help but feel a bit awkward now that reason was slowly returning to her.

"Heh, sorry about the…" Oh dear, and now she couldn't even pronounce the word _kiss_. Was she so out of breath? "Sorry, I did it on impulse," she… lied? Answered truthfully? Er, it's somewhat hard to tell, as she herself wasn't sure. Perhaps a little bit of both? I'm afraid I'm not omniscient.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I kinda… got carried away too." Zephyr couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze for some reason. What had gotten into him just now? "And isn't that what couples do, anyway? Not that we're one yet, but… well…"

This was quickly becoming increasingly awkward, and that was something neither of them wanted. Maybe it was time for a change of topic? Zephyr had mentioned before that he had nothing to do that day, and that gave Kizuna a little idea. "Say, how about you take me on a tour around the node?"

"Uh… Sure thing."

Zephyr's plan for the day was to stay at home resting, so going on a walk with Kizuna certainly sounded like a more enticing idea. There wasn't much of interest to see in the Amber Crane, and a chronicler like her most likely already knew the place inside out, which made him guess she didn't care much about the tour and only wanted an excuse to spend time with him. Not that he would complain.

As for Kizuna, this had gone better than she had expected. Well, actually not, because her expectations were unrealistically high, but this was something she could happily settle for. Maybe she wouldn't leave that house with a mate as she had initially wished, but she would leave with a close friend and prospect mate that appreciated her and didn't seem to mind her annoying ability. And, really, what more could she ask for?


	14. Ailment

"She should be here any minute now," Skoll said as he watched his surroundings, sitting beside a Jolteon.

"Wonder what's taking her so long," Zephyr said, perhaps in an attempt to ease their wait.

Skoll kept looking around, trying to locate her. He looked calm enough, but the fast movements of his neck and eyes seemed to suggest otherwise. "You think maybe she won't come after all?"

Zephyr shrugged. Why would he know? "I dunno. She seemed more interested in the tournament than me, frankly. She knew the training was here today at the Cerulean Warbler, right? Maybe she got the date or the place wrong?"

"Nah, we insisted on that enough. Maybe she's busy, being the leader's daughter and all?" Skoll's eyes darted to the ground as he sat down, and once he found himself in a comfortable enough position, his gaze returned to the Jolteon. "Or maybe we're worrying for no reason. It's still pretty early in the morning."

Zephyr raised his head up, looking at the sky through the crystalline Adamantium dome above their heads, indigo in color. That sun shining behind the swirling sands… it was definitely not morning. Midday, perhaps. What was wrong with the Umbreon's inner clock? Maybe this happened to all dark-types, since they tended to be nocturnal. But in any case, he was right that it was still relatively early, so the Leafeon could still arrive at any moment.

"Hey." Skoll's voice got his attention again. This time, the Umbreon had gotten up and was staring at the entrance that connected the Conflux with the Cerulean Warbler. "I see a small quadruped pokémon running – dashing in our direction. Looks like an eeveelution."

And he was right; once she got close enough both Skoll and Zephyr attested it was an eeveelution all right. Just not the one they had expected.

Nope. That wasn't a Leafeon. Too many ribbons.

"Zeeeephyr!"

And with a shrieking moan that would rival a Loudred's she charged onwards, her feelers wavering about not unlike the majestic white ribbons of a Suicune. Truly a marvel for the eyes. Perhaps not so much for the ears.

And just like that, Zephyr found himself surrounded by ribbons. "What's up, Kizzie?"

"An Adamantium dome!" she happily answered. Well, not like she was wrong.

Skoll turned his head to the Sylveon and the poor Jolteon covered by her feelers. Oh well, Zephyr seemed to be breathing at least, and he didn't seem uneasy either. "Isn't that the Sylveon chronicler? Ki…zzie?" Skoll called her by her nickname not only out of affection, but also because he didn't quite remember her full name.

"Hey, Skoll! How's life?" she said as she turned towards the Umbreon, finally liberating the Jolteon from her prison of bows.

"You ain't gonna hear me complain. Say, where's Ivy? Weren't you living with her and Safira back at the Calandra? Didn't she come with you?"

"Oh, of course she did! They'll be here any moment now!" Kizuna twisted her head to the entrance she had just emerged from, waiting for her travel companions to appear too.

Hearing Ivy would come after all was good news for both of the males, it meant another partner to spar against. The yellow rings adorning Skoll's body lighted up a bit in expectation.

Oh, but didn't Kizuna just say _they_? What, did she come with her sister too?

Not long after Kizuna arrived, so did Ivy and her other companion, who turned out not to be Safira after all, but an ant-like pokémon in a reddish metal-like armor. Who was that? Seemed familiar.

Ah, of course! They had seen that guy back at the festival alongside the Calandra's leader. It was their caretaker or something, a defender perhaps. Not much of a surprise that he would join them in their trip, then.

"Those two, right?" The Scizor asked the Leafeon by his side, pointing one of his pincers in Skoll's and Zephyr's direction. While he didn't do it in a threatening way, they couldn't help but cower away from Higure's pincers in a subconscious level. Those claws looked strong enough to break steel. "Those are the ones you were meeting up with, right, Ivy? That Umbreon over there and that Jolteon that Kizuna is… wait, is she choking him?"

"She's just being affectionate," Zephyr said in a slightly quivering voice. Talking while a Sylveon embraced you with her bows and licked your cheek proved to be quite difficult.

"As long you're fine with it…" Higure's eyes didn't leave the duo for a second, impressed by the Jolteon's stamina. That looked like it had to hurt.

"Skoll, Zephyr, good day," Ivy greeted, approaching them. "I brought Kizzie, or rather, I told her Zephyr would be here and she tagged along. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course they don't mind!" Kizuna answered in their place, forcefully rubbing her cheek against the Jolteon's.

"Ha, no, I don't mind, and if Zephyr still hasn't zapped her, that means he doesn't either," Skoll said, laughing feebly. It was surprising how much Zephyr was enduring without complaining, although the Sylveon's bows seemed soft at least. "But dude, shouldn't you get away from her every now and then? Cute Charm and all that."

"We're an item!" Kizuna happily proclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Skoll's eyes darted between Zephyr and Kizuna a few times. Wow, he would have never expe – Nah, of course he would have expected it. It was obvious to everyone. "Hey, congrats, Zeph. You didn't tell me anything."

Ivy chuckled softly. "Really? It's the first thing Kizzie told us when she came back home yesterday."

"Well, we're not… mates _mates_," Zephyr noted.

"Yet," Kizuna added with a smile.

"We do get along, though. That's true," he admitted, making Kizuna smile even more. Dear, I wasn't aware mammals could smile to this extent. Just how many facial muscles does your kind have?

Anyway, now that everything was cleared up, it was a good time for Higure to do what he came to do. "I should go get that shard now, Ivy. Have fun with your friends."

"Wait, I want to go too," Ivy said, turning to Skoll and Zephyr. "You don't mind waiting a bit, right? I'm curious about the whole shard business, and as a future leader I have to be well informed of everything that happens in the Heptagonal Ring."

Zephyr tilted his head. "A shard? Those things the Beacon was looking for?"

"Yeah, we found Yesil's, our founder's, shard," Ivy told them.

"Oh? Then I might as well go with you," Skoll suggested. He wasn't too interested in this shard item, but he didn't want to wait around doing nothing. They could always train later, they had time.

Higure shrugged, not even directing the Umbreon a glance. "Sure, why not? You're a defender too."

"Zephyr, are we going too?" Kizuna asked. "Yes, c'mon, let's go!" Kizuna answered.

Zephyr nodded, because there wasn't much else he could do, and the group of eeveelutions started walking after the Scizor, who ventured deeper into the city.

As they traversed the streets of the Cerulean Warbler, Skoll recalled something. Didn't Lumis say he wanted to analyze one of those shards? Maybe he should tell the Scizor.

"Hey, uh… ant."

"Higure."

"Yeah, Higure," he said with a nod. He expected to forget his unusual name in a matter of hours. "A friend of mine from the Nightingale has expressed interest in checking out those shard things. Think you could maybe bring it to our node to analyze it?"

Higure seemed to ponder on it as they walked, weakly poking one of his claws with the other. "I was told to deliver it straight to Garm at the Garnet Oriole for security reasons. We don't know what those people from the Beacon might do if they find out we have a shard."

"But I'm a defender too, you know," Skoll insisted. "I can keep that thing safe while it stays at our node."

The Scizor kept thinking about what to do, walking on without uttering a word. Seeing his lack of conviction, Ivy decided to step in. "He's a good fighter, Higure, the shard will be in good hands. Also, I've seen those guys from the Nightingale in their laboratories and they know what they're doing. I'm sure we can get some interesting info out of this."

Not the first time Skoll had been called a 'good fighter', but the way the Leafeon had said it had a nice ring to it. Skoll wasn't sure he agreed, though.

Naturally, Higure knew that Ivy was talking about a friend and was probably biased, but still… "I have to deliver the shard to Garm no matter what because that's the job I was assigned, but I can ask him if I can bring it to the Azure Nightingale later. I'll try to put in a good word for you, but I don't think he'll have much of a problem with it. Garm has always had a soft spot for the Nightingale, since he was born there."

So Garm was born at the Azure Nightingale, just like Skoll and Lumis? A trivial, but still curious tidbit that none of the eeveelutions knew, except of course for the chronicler. So Higure would try to talk to Garm about it? That was good to hear.

He resumed speaking. "But in exchange, Garm will likely want to be informed of whatever it is you learn. We don't know much about those shards ourselves either."

Skoll nodded. Well, of course, that much was to be expected. "Hardly a problem."

"Good then."

They kept moving through the city, travelling its streets and alleys, every step closer to their destination… whatever it was. Because, now they thought about it, Higure hadn't told them where they were going.

The Scizor eventually halted before a building of relaxing white walls. Wait, wasn't this a hospital?

"Seriously? The pokémon we're looking for is at a hospital?" Skoll asked, incredulous. "Please tell me it's a nurse or a doctor, and not an ill patient."

"It's an ill patient," Higure said.

Zephyr's expression turned sour. "So we're taking that shard from the hands of an ill pokémon? Not sure how I feel about this."

"She's already been informed of this and she's okay with it," Higure said. That was comforting to hear. "Naturally, avoid making too much noise inside. We don't want to disturb her, or any other patients."

They didn't lack common sense, it wasn't like this was the first time they had entered a hospital. Although the Scizor's sight seemed focused on the Sylveon… and on second thought, she probably had never entered a hospital before, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to warn her to lower her voice beforehand, just in case.

This particular hospital was rather small, so it didn't take them long to find the room where their contact rested. A group of three Chansey and an Audino, presumably the medical staff, were tending to the patient, who was resting in a bed of sorts. Looked comfy enough.

The Audino noticed their arrival almost immediately, approaching them as soon as she did. "Are you Mr. Higure, perchance?" The Scizor nodded in response. "We were told you would come, yes. Flutura is in that bed, as you can see. Please, avoid raising your voices, she has a terrible fever." And then she returned to doing… whatever it was they were doing. They were tinkering with some complex looking machinery, and unlike most pokémon of their species, they didn't seem all too happy. It was weird seeing an Audino brooding.

They approached the bed and – oh dear. No, that was certainly not a nice sight. The pokémon in question was a Beautifly, but she was… I don't even know how to describe this. Her wings were discolored, full of dark-green spots and stains, and looked noticeably fragile, as if they had a paper-like texture, as if they were about to fall off. Even for Skoll, who had never seen a Beautifly before, it was quite evident that this butterfly was anything but healthy.

She weakly, slowly twisted her head towards them, trying to get a glimpse of the newcomers, but all she could make up were some blurry silhouettes. In spite of her small body, her wings were too weak to make her fly. "Are you… Higure?"

"Yes, it's me," he spoke in a soft voice, to avoid startling her. "Ivy is here too."

"Ivy…?"

Ivy moved closer to the Beautifly, but couldn't keep her eyes on her. Her diseased image wasn't something she wanted to burn into her memory. "Flutura, how are you today? Feel… any better?" Ivy would have smacked herself for making such a stupid question. Wasn't the Beautifly's ailing appearance enough of an answer?

And yet, the small butterfly managed to put forward a smile. "I think I feel a little better." Such an obvious lie. No, she wasn't okay. Someone looking like that couldn't be okay. "I just have a bit of a fever and can't really move, but it's nothing serious."

Even though Skoll had a stronger stomach than the Leafeon, he still winced a bit when looking at the Beautifly. As an Umbreon, he knew quite a bit about poisons, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. "What kind of illness is this?"

"The medics have no clue," Zephyr answered, also not looking at the Beautifly. "Flutura caught this… disease a few months ago, but even after all this time our medics are still incapable of pinpointing this affliction."

"Zephyr…? Are you here too…?"

"Yes, Flutura," he replied in the softest tone he could muster.

"That's… good to know."

So the medics couldn't heal her? Skoll didn't know much about medicine himself, but his node was filled with people who did. "Have you considered bringing her to the Nightingale? Not to boast or anything, but we've got the best medics you'll find in the whole Ring."

"Yes, boy, we have," the Audino answered, with her back facing them. "Unfortunately, your guys are as lost as us when it comes to this particular disease. This illness has only been observed in a few pokémon, and nobody's got a clue what in the world it is, or what causes it, or how to heal it."

"Oh, she's not even the first to catch this?"

"I'm afraid not. This disease – or whatever it is – has only started proliferating these last few years, but there have already been a few dozen documented cases. It's relatively uncommon, tough, so we don't have much information about how to treat it." The Audino asked the closest Chansey to fetch her some tools and then sighed. She knew her efforts would be fruitless. "Flutura needs to rest. Please, finish whatever business you have with her and leave."

Higure nodded. "Ah, indeed." It didn't feel right to ask someone in such an awful state for help, she was the one that really needed help. But they had to. For the good of the region. "Flutura, we've been informed that one of our node's heirlooms ended up in your hands, and we'd like to retrieve it."

"The shard…?"

"Yes. I – well, you're on your right to keep it if so you wish, but we'll pay you generously if you do give it to us. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose the reason we need it. I hope you understand."

"Yes, it's not a problem," the Beautifly spoke in a feeble, although surprisingly stable tone. "If Linze needs it, I have no problem giving it away. I need no economical compensation, I'm glad to help."

"I insist on paying you for it."

"Don't worry about that, Higure." The Beautifly stopped talking only to cough. Once. Twice. Then she resumed speaking. "It's not like I could ever make use of that money anyway…"

"Flutura," the Audino interjected once again, this time looking directly into the Beautifly's eyes. "We've told you many times, you're _not_ dying here. You will leave this hospital by your own wings." The Audino knew it was a lie, but she wanted to reassure the Beautifly. Or perhaps she was reassuring herself and her team, trying to convince herself that she wasn't wasting her time trying to find a cure.

Even if it was an obvious lie, and even if Flutura herself knew it was a lie, the Audino's words still reassured her. Whether or not she made it out of there alive, she knew the medical team would try everything in their hands. "Anyway, you can keep the shard if you want. It's in the table here by my side."

One of the Chansey pointed at the only table near her bed, with a bluish stone-like item on top of it. That was the shard? They had all seen it when entering, of course, but none of them gave it any importance, assuming it was just one of the many medical utensils scattered around the room. It looked really… unassuming, was the word? They had expected something more ostentatious.

"On Flutura's request, we sent some of our personnel to the Haecceity to retrieve that item," the Audino said. "Please, pick it up and leave so that she can rest."

Flutura shook her head, practically the only part of her body she could still move. "I'm fine, really. I don't mind if they stay for a little while."

After Higure picked up the shard, they briefly wondered whether to leave or stay for a short time. Well, now that they were there they might as well make her company for a little while, right? She didn't seem to mind. In spite of her deteriorated outward appearance, she seemed to be in good spirits.

The Audino said they went to the Haecceity for her shard, right? What a peculiar detail, Skoll thought. "What were her things doing in the Haecceity, anyway?"

"She lives there," Zephyr simply replied.

"Huh? Really?" Skoll gave the Beautifly another look. She lived at the Haecceity and both Ivy and Zephyr were acquainted with her. Who was she, exactly? "How come she lives there?"

"It's not uncommon to live with your mate," Ivy said.

But that didn't answer much. Typically, only leaders lived at the Haecceities, and the Warbler was leaderless right now.

Unless the mate Ivy was referring to was the Noivern ex-leader. But that couldn't possibly be.

"What mate? The bat?" Skoll asked, mostly in jest.

"Yes, Zvonimir," Ivy answered with a nod.

Skoll stared at the Leafeon for a few seconds, thinking her to be joking, but no, she looked utterly serious. "Wait, the big-ass dragon?"

"Yes, the big-ass dragon," Zephyr answered, in a perfectly serious and monotone voice.

This was so ridiculous. A Beautifly and a Noivern? No, Skoll wouldn't be convinced so easily. "But, uh… I mean, did you look at her? That guy is like, what, ten times bigger? Hell, with that difference in size, how do those two even –?"

Pink bows promptly covered his mouth. Thanks, Kizzie. "Skoll! There's more to love than… than _that_!"

Skoll removed the bows from his face with one of his paws, which the Sylveon didn't oppose. "Can these two even have children?"

"Well, no, they're not in the same egg groups," Kizuna answered.

"The same what?"

"They can't breed, is what I'm saying." Kizuna had only looked at Flutura once upon entering the room, but instantly regretted it and didn't look in her direction again. She was kind of squeamish, and her eidetic memory made it pretty much impossible to forget anything she saw, so she tried to be careful around the Beautifly. "But their love is genuine."

Flutura turned towards the soft-spoken voice. A relaxing, sweet voice, but unfamiliar. "Mmh? Who are you…?"

"Oh, I'm Kizzie. You don't know me but… um, it's a pleasure." She still didn't look at her, and hoped the Beautifly didn't consider it as a discourtesy.

"And… there's another voice I don't recognize… the tough-sounding boy…"

Tough? Was she talking about Skoll? Well, he was the only other pokémon present she wasn't acquainted with. Skoll wouldn't have called himself _tough_, however. "It's me, Skoll. Uh, miss, I hope I haven't… importuned you with my comments." He had found it really weird that she would have a Noivern mate, but now that he thought about it, perhaps his approach came as rude, especially considering that Zvonimir had abandoned the Warbler recently.

Did she even know that? Did she know Zvonimir had deserted? He'd had to be careful not to let it slip, just in case. However, they had referred to Zvonimir as an ex-leader before and Flutura hadn't reacted, so maybe she was at least aware that he was no longer the leader of the node.

Flutura smiled. "Oh, please don't worry. Your inquisitive curiosity is a sign of a healthy mind. It's only normal that you would find our relationship peculiar, you didn't offend me." Upon recalling the Noivern, Flutura's expression turned sullen, although this was hard to tell given her current state. "Is Zvonimir still…?"

"He's still at the Conflux, yes," Higure answered her. "He's really busy right now, so that's why he can't come see you in person. He sends regards, though."

Then, she did know that Zvonimir was at the Conflux, but judging by the Scizor's ambiguous choice of words, she probably wasn't aware he was by the Beacon's side. Maybe she hadn't even heard about the Beacon, as no one really had any reason to tell her about it.

Flutura smiled sourly, although the facial expressions of an insect were rather limited. "If he's doing important work then it can't be helped. It's a shame, I would have liked to spend more time with him before I die."

"Flutura, don't talk like you're dying any soon," Zephyr said, shaking his head, his expression solemn.

Ivy also tried to console her, putting on a smile. "Yeah, don't be such a defeatist. You know Dr. Audino and the others are doing everything they can to help you, I'm sure they'll eventually find a way to heal this."

Flutura laughed softly, smiling. "Thank you, but you don't need to comfort me. I can say I have no regrets in my life. I'm not scared of my time running out." Her expression darkened once more. "If anything, I feel bad for Zvonimir. Once I'm gone, he'll be alone and heart-broken, and I really don't want him to go through that. If I had known it would come to this, I would have preferred to never meet him in the first place."

"C'mon, don't say that, Flutura," Ivy said, a slight hint of frustration in her voice, her leaf-tail standing straight up. "What would he think if he heard you say that?"

"No, you're right, I'm lucky to have met him, but precisely because of that I don't want him to suffer because of me. I can't stand the idea of him losing sleep over my absence after I'm gone. Makes me think Zvonimir would have been better off with someone else."

"No, I'm sure the old boss wouldn't have been as happy with anyone else," Zephyr said, looking at the Beautifly with a mix of compassion and sorrow. "And anyway, it's pointless talking about the what if's now."

"I guess… It's just that – Ngh." The Beautifly stopped talking and let out a feeble groan. It didn't seem like a cause for alarm, but the medics still approached her. "I-I'm fine, I'm fine. I just – My head hurts a bit, is all. I think I would like to rest for a bit."

"Oh – Of course, we don't intend to be a bother," Higure said. They had come for the shard and they already had it. If she needed to rest, they shouldn't linger around more than necessary. "We'll leave so you can rest."

"Thanks…" She wouldn't have minded talking with them for a little longer, but right now, even hearing them speak pained her.

"We'll come visit you some other time, Flutura," Zephyr assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry. Take a nap and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better," Ivy said, adding a firm nod for emphasis.

After saying their goodbyes they left the room, the Audino waving them off as they did, hoping Flutura would get a little better after resting. As they walked along the corridor that led out of the hospital, Higure looked at the shard he held in a firm grip in his right pincer.

"I should be delivering this to Garm. You're staying here with your friends, right, Ivy?"

* * *

Lumis took a look around himself as he sat resting in an uncrowded street, examining his surroundings. He wasn't at his home node, but at the neighboring Beryl Calandra, and although the node wasn't exactly unfamiliar to him, he still enjoyed seeing the variety of buildings that stood around the place.

He hadn't come to sightsee, though, he had come for a trade, but his appointment was late. That, or he had woken up way too early, that could also be.

The Amber Crane typically sent a Hitmonchan for their trades with the Azure Nightingale, so Lumis was trying to look for one, but a different pokémon caught his attention. A Flareon.

Could it be…? Lumis' mouth curved into a cordial smile. "So not the Hitmonchan today either, uh?"

"He's still ill," came the Flareon's simple response. "I was told to come in his place again."

"Very well. That shall suppose no problem."

This had already happened once, hadn't it? The Hitmonchan was indisposed to come last time too, so Agni came in his place as his substitute. Last time he was flanked by Zephyr, though.

"As you probably already imagine, due to Zvonimir's irruption into the Conflux, our team is unable to gather any additional Adamantium and thus we can only commerce with our past reserves, which means we must offer a much more limited selection of goods than usual. I know this might suppose a nuisance, but I'm afraid it's not within our realm to change this."

Agni was being very correct and formal, and Lumis wasn't exactly sure how to react. Should he act formal like that too? They were supposed to be friends. Or something. Kinda.

"Yes, we had anticipated that, so our purchase is more modest than usual too. Just 100 prisms and 300 slabs, that should be enough for now."

Agni lowered his head and stared at the ground, thinking about the Espeon's request. Could his node fulfil it? "I think we could get your node all that, but it might take us a few days."

Lumis blinked once, his ears rising. He thought his petition was moderate enough. "Very well…"

"I mean, we _do_ have what you're requesting, but we have to provide for the whole Heptagonal Ring, you know. We cannot show favoritism for any particular node."

"Ah, yes, that's understandable." Lumis wasn't in any particular haste, anyway. Because of Zvonimir's intromission, they were working much slower than usual, so they probably wouldn't need those items for another few days.

"Well… that's all, then. Once your request is ready, we'll send a courier to your node." Agni stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze. What now? He should probably leave already. Not much else to do here. "Well, goodb–"

"Hey, guys!"

This voice, both of them recognized: it was Scylla, the Vaporeon idol from the Lilac Kiwi. She came running to them with a smile plastered on her face, stopping only when she was a mere inches away from the Flareon.

Agni was taken aback by her sudden appearance, and her proximity didn't help matters. "Scylla? What are you doing here?"

"Travelling performer, remember? I go wherever my troupe goes," she said as she winked. After throwing a quick glance at Lumis, she turned to Agni with a frisky grin. "Now, what are you two doing here _all alone_? Because I couldn't help but notice that neither Zephyr nor Skoll are around. Forbidden romance or business?"

"Business," Agni replied in the most monotone tone he could muster, although his voice quivered a little.

"Figured. Aw, and here I was getting all excited." She let out a playful giggle, her tail wagging slowly. "So how's the business thing going?"

"It already ended," Agni said. "We were about to leave for our respective nodes, actually."

"What?" Scylla's tail halted its movement, wrapping around her own body. "Wait, you guys are gonna leave just like that after seeing me? You're not even gonna spend some minutes with this cute Vaporeon?"

Agni huffed. She wasn't letting him go now? "Didn't you come here with your troupe? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Nah, our show starts later this evening, so I've got the whole morning free." Scylla caressed her chin with the fin on her tail as she looked upwards. "So… will you two stay with me for a little while? I mean, you can't possibly be _that_ busy, right?"

Well, she got them there. Due to the recent shortage of Adamantium caused by Zvonimir, they had a lower workload than usual.

Lumis lowered his gaze to his paws, lavender like the rest of his body. "I've been busier before, I guess."

Scylla shot the Espeon a quick smile before turning to the Flareon. "So we're all staying, right?"

Agni sighed at her insistence, although agreed with her words. It was true; he didn't have much to do back at his node. He still wanted to go back to the Amber Crane, but he guessed he could delay his return a few hours. "Only two or three hours at most. I'm not staying any longer."

"Oh, of course!" Scylla excitedly nodded at him, her tail dancing in rhythm with her head. Two or three hours, uh? That could always be prolonged to six or seven. "You can't leave without visiting the sisters and Kizzie. If you came to the Kiwi and didn't stop by my home to see me, that would make me a very sad Vaporeon."

Agni nodded without much interest, as if out of obligation. "I'll make a mental note." Not to tell her if he ever went to the Kiwi, that was the mental note.

"Ivy isn't here, though," Lumis said. "Skoll said she would go train with him and Zephyr to the Cerulean Warbler today."

"Oh, Zephyr too?" Scylla asked as she looked at Agni, who nodded. He would know, since he lived together with the Jolteon. "Then I guess Kizzie won't be here either."

"You think?" Agni tilted his head faintly. "She didn't really seem to like battling or anything. I can't picture her training with the others."

"Uh? No, what I meant is that since Zephyr was gonna be there, Kizzie would probably want to go too to spend time with him, since they're going out."

"They are? Oh, I didn't know," Lumis said. He had kind of expected it to eventually happen, since the Jolteon was the only one that didn't seem to mind Kizuna's ability. He didn't really have much of an opinion on the matter, it wasn't like it affected him in any way. "Good for them."

They had to wait some more seconds to hear Agni's viewpoint, mainly because he needed a moment to take in the revelation. "Zephyr and that crazy chick are what?"

"Going out." Scylla wondered why he looked so surprised. "You didn't know?"

"What? Of course I didn't! I mean, how come _you_ know?"

"Kizzie told me yesterday, when I ran into her at the Conflux in my way back home." Scylla covered her mouth with her mermaid-like tail, staring at Agni coyly. "Now I'm wondering if I shouldn't have told you. Kizzie never said it was a secret or anything."

"Seriously, I'm living with Zephyr and I hadn't heard anything about this. And he's my cousin, too." Agni was a bit angry, not at Scylla, but at Zephyr. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Those two weren't at fault, after all. "Anyway, should we go somewhere? Getting tired of sitting here doing nothing."

"We should visit the Haecceity," Scylla said.

"Why? Both Ivy and Kizzie are at the Warbler," Agni said.

"To say hi to Safira."

"Oh." Agni had completely forgotten about her. The Glaceon didn't stick out, didn't attract much attention. "She's probably with her sister, though. I've never seen them apart."

"Might as well check, just in case," Lumis said.

Since they didn't have anything else to do, they agreed to drop by the Haecceity to confirm whether the Glaceon was at the node or not.

* * *

"Magical Leaf!" Ivy shouted. She summoned a bunch of leaves apparently out of nowhere, which started chasing after Skoll as soon as she slanted her head forwards. Of note was that these leaves shone in a variety of colors, something Skoll didn't fail to notice. They spun like throwing knives towards the Umbreon, who waited until they were close enough to jump away. As flashy as they were, it couldn't be said that they were especially fast.

Skoll smirked at the Leafeon. "Nope. Too slow." He looked at the ground where the leaves where headed at, waiting for them to clash against the floor, but instead of that the multicolored leaves actually turned around in mid-air and started following after him again. "Okay, that's a cool trick."

He tried to jump away from the sharp leaves once again, but they changed direction one more time, following the Umbreon as if they were homing missiles. They finally impacted against the Umbreon, who little could do to avoid the damage, although luckily the pain was practically negligible. They didn't do much damage, it seemed.

He landed on his feet without apparent effort, staring at the Leafeon with an impish grin. "Sweet. Know any more tricks?"

"Yeah, 'course I do, but I want to see some of your tricks too," Ivy said in a challenging tone. "C'mon, show me what you got."

"It'll be an honor." Skoll took three steps forward with a cheeky smirk in his muzzle, eyeing the Leafeon all the while, then slanted his head down slightly and squinted his eyes. "Look at my eyes, okay?"

Too obvious, but Ivy decided to obey anyway, since it was nothing more than a training session. She stared into his eyes, red like rubies, which kind of gave him a mysterious vibe. His eyes started to shine with an azure hue, as did the yellow rings all over his body. He looked pretty cool, she had to admit.

So what was that after all? Attract? It was the first thing that came to Ivy's mind, but no, that wasn't quite it. Whatever it was, it was making her feel kind of dizzy and light-headed. Still, it hardly seemed threatening. She could easily stop it if she ran to him and slammed his head with a Leaf Blade attack.

So she decided to run towards the Umbreon. "Leaf Bl–!" However, she slipped as soon as she tried to dash, falling headfirst into the sand layer that served as the floor for the training arenas. Thank goodness the floor was soft, although she didn't appreciate the sand entering her mouth, which she promptly spat out.

Ivy stuck her tongue out as she cleaned it with one of her paws. "Not a fan of fair play, uh?"

"Honor and good manners have their place in diplomacy and courtship, but you will seldom find them in battle," Skoll said, approaching her at a leisurely pace.

"Skoll, that wasn't nice!" Kizuna shouted from the sidelines. She and Zephyr were watching the training session from outside the battlefield. "Sand doesn't taste good!"

"Hey, I didn't do that on purpose. If she opens her mouth to shout attack names, of course things like that are bound to happen," Skoll said in his defense. Still, would Ivy get angry at him over this? He fired a quick glance at her, and after confirming she at least looked annoyed, he lowered his head and ears. "Uh, sorry, Ivy."

"No big deal. I'm not gonna start crying because of a little bit of sand." She was a bit irked, sure, nobody likes getting sand in their mouths, but she wasn't really angry. "That was a perfectly valid attack, after all."

"What kind of move was that, anyway?" Zephyr asked.

"Confuse Ray," Skoll answered as he helped Ivy stand up.

Under Zephyr's and Ivy's quizzical stares, Kizuna decided to explain in more detail. "It delivers a quick shock to the opponent's brain that temporarily impairs their vestibular system, negatively affecting their sense of balance."

Skoll had a chuckle. "Your explanation is more confusing than my attack, really. Basically, it makes it easy to lose your foothold, so if you attack me there's a high chance you'll be the one that ends up hurt. Pretty handy."

"Didn't know you could do something that complex. " Ivy playfully pushed her body against Skoll's. "And here I thought you just physically slammed things."

"Why, I take offense, I'm way more sophisticated than that." Skoll didn't even fake indignation, he just grinned at the Leafeon. "So, do you want us to train some more?"

"Sure, but how about we take a short pause, Skoll?" Ivy proposed, jogging towards Zephyr and Kizuna. "I'm getting a little tired, to be honest."

Now that she was running slowly, Zephyr took notice of her legs. "Of course you'll get tired if you run like that."

"Uh?"

"You run in a very, how to put it, in a very straight-forward kind of way, landing on your toes and whatnot. That kind of running will fatigue you faster and may even hurt your calves on the long run, so you should avoid it. Try landing on the midpoint of your feet instead."

Oh, interesting. Ivy didn't remember Higure telling her anything of the sort, but that was probably because the Scizor, unlike them, was bipedal, so it was good to count with the input of a fellow quadruped battler. She'd take note of his advice. "Thanks, doc."

"Just a simple thing they taught us at the academy," Zephyr said shaking his head. It wasn't something worth being praised for, really. "Anyway, I agree with Ivy that a pause would do us good."

"Yeah, you must be tired from all that watching and gazing and staring," Skoll said as he stared at Zephyr and Kizuna with a smirk and leering eyes. "So far, the only training I've seen you do is testing your endurance against a Sylveon's bows. And as far as that goes, I must say your resistance is top-notch."

"Fine, fine, I'm moving already." Zephyr left Kizuna's side and started walking toward Skoll with a grin. "Ivy, I'll take your place while you rest. I'm gonna play target practice with my needles and Skoll's rings."

"No words in our language could possibly describe my fear," Skoll said with a cocky smile. Any battle partner was welcome.

Ivy raised an eyebrow at the Umbreon as she sat beside Kizuna. Wasn't he tired? "Say, don't you need to rest too?"

"I got good stamina. It's about the only thing I got, really." Skoll gave Zephyr's body a quick scan before adopting a battle stance. He looked kinda strong. "Ladies, make your bets on who's gonna arise victorious. Pro tip: it's the one who's got the visible tail."

"Oh, now you've done it. Nobody messes with my magnificent tail."

And with that declaration of war, the two males started sparring against each other inside the arena while Ivy and Kizuna watched from the sidelines.

The scene put a mild smile on Kizuna's face. "Heh, they're in a good mood, that's for sure."

"Yeah, unlike you."

"Uh? Ivy?"

"You've been kinda down since we saw Flutura." Ivy stopped for a moment. No, it's not that she was down per se. "Or rather, you seem less cheery than usual. You only have a half-smile in your face."

Kizuna looked down as she readjusted the bow on her neck with her feelers. No, she wasn't sad. She definitely wasn't sad. She even had now a mate – well, a prospect mate. But even then, there was something that bothered her. "It was just a shock seeing her like that, that's all."

"Oh wait, didn't you chroniclers have eide… that perfect memory thing?"

"Eidetic memory?"

"Yeah, that. It must be harsh seeing something you can never forget, I hadn't considered that."

"But that's not…" No, that wasn't what was troubling Kizuna. The problem lied with what the Beautifly said. "Don't you feel bad for Zvonimir?"

Was she serious? "Uh… You know he's blocking Adamantium from the whole region, right? Kinda difficult to feel sympathy for someone like that."

"Yeah, but ignoring that for a moment, won't he feel sad when Flutura… well, dies?" Kizuna lowered her head, her feelers halting their motion. "Then, maybe he would have been happier if he had never met her, don't you think?"

Ivy wasn't sure what the Sylveon was getting at. "I dunno."

"Perhaps if he had overlooked her, he could have found another mate instead, one that was more lasting." Kizuna heaved a long sigh. Why was she so affected, exactly? "What would you have done, Ivy? Would you have chosen a mate that would eventually disappear, or would you have preferred to keep your choices open instead so that you could find a more stable mate in the future?"

"I… uh… don't understand your question." Ivy was feeling really lost right now, her right ear folded. Nothing of this had anything to do with any of them. "Look, I know it's pretty sad that Flutura will probably… leave us, but there isn't really anything we can do about it. Don't beat yourself over it, Kizzie."

"But isn't it the same with me? Am I not gonna leave Zephyr alone too, once I return to the Observatory? I think he deserves better. I don't know, maybe it would be best to forget about all this 'finding a mate' thing after all. I can't ask Zephyr or anyone else to wait so many years for me to come back." Once Kizuna left for the Observatory she knew she wouldn't come back until she became a full-fledged chronicler, which would take her a few decades at least.

Oh, so that was what worried her. "Are you worried Zephyr will forget about you and find someone else? I don't know, he seems like a swell guy, doesn't strike as the kind of guy who would do something like that."

Kizuna shook her head. So that wasn't it? "I trust him. What I mean is I have no right to ask him to renounce to his best years of youth for me. It'd be better for him to just find himself any other mate without an expiration date."

Ivy threw a quick glance at Zephyr and Skoll, sparring in the battlefield completely oblivious to their conversation. It seemed like the Umbreon was mostly playing defensively, just like with her. "He doesn't look worried."

"Uh?"

"Zephyr, I mean. He doesn't even care you have Cute Charm, so why would he care about this?"

"Maybe he still hasn't considered it. And besides, it's not like we're mates or anything yet, we are just trying it out, so it's not that big of a deal if we break up, right?" Kizuna stared at Ivy mutely, her bows almost frozen, desperately waiting for her response.

Ivy directed her gaze at the two sparring males again, away from the Sylveon. "No offense, but I think you're been overly melodramatic, Kizzie. You like him, he likes you. Call me simplistic if you want, but I think that's all that matters in the end. Everything else will eventually fall into place."

In spite of her typically somewhat rough demeanor, Ivy's voice was gentle and soft, which seemed to soothe Kizuna. "You really think so…?"

"But of course! You should make the most of your time here with Zephyr and everyone else, or I'm sure you will regret it when you have to return to the Observatory. The only thing you should worry about is enjoying your stance with us." Ivy's words got a smile out of the Sylveon, which in turn made Ivy smile too. Yeah, that was more like the Kizzie she had gotten used to these last days. "Oh, and don't worry about Zephyr, we'll make sure to keep an eye on him so he stays loyal to you! We're not even letting him look at another female again!"

"Woah, that's going too far." Kizuna giggled, her bows fluttering about at normal speed again. "Plus, we're not even mates yet, but still thanks, Ivy, I think I feel a little better. Maybe I'm worrying too much over nothing."

They both shared a smile now that Kizuna seemed to be in a good mood again, and then turned their heads to the other two eeveelutions sparring near them.

"C'mon, we should be enjoying this view," Ivy said with a brash smirk.

* * *

"Is this the one?" Scylla wondered, eyeing a big building in front of her.

Agni nodded as he entered the building. "It must be. The leader said she was in the closest library, and I don't see any other libraries around."

Lumis was also with them, but said nothing. Why talk when one had nothing to say? He and Scylla followed after the Flareon, entering the library. According to Linze, Safira was supposed to be there.

It was a medium-sized library, certainly not nearly as big as the ones Lumis was used to back at the Azure Nightingale, but still comparatively bigger than most libraries in other nodes. The library's space was divided in different areas according to the theme of their books: they got a big section for economics and merchant-related topics and many other smaller sections for a variety of topics such as history, science or art. Yes, we pokémon dig art too.

Now, where could Safira be? Being the daughter of the leader of the Calandra, they first looked for her in the economics section, but the search was fruitless. Science also seemed to be a topic of her interest so they searched that section next, but she wasn't there either. After looking through a few other sections at random, they finally chanced upon her in a section simply labelled as _pokémon_.

They surprised her reading a book – well, no, it wasn't really a surprise. Of course she was reading a book, she was in a library. But she still acted bashful when she noticed their presence, although maybe that was just her normal behavior.

Scylla was the first to greet her. "Hi, Safi! How are you doing?"

"F-Fine?" She was a little bit startled, but quickly regained her composure. "Um, why are you all here?"

"We came see you!" Scylla said.

Agni, though, shook his head. "Not quite. Lumis and I came here to trade and Scylla is with her troupe."

"Well, yes… but we still decided to come see you once we were here!" Scylla insisted with smile adorning her mouth. "Isn't that right, guys?"

Agni slowly nodded his head while Lumis cooed a soft 'yes'. It looked to Safira like they were here only because Scylla has made them come, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "Um, thanks."

"So what are you reading?"

Scylla took a look at the book Safira had been reading before they had arrived. The first thing she noticed was the picture of a big blue bird. What pokémon was that? It looked really majestic, it could easily be a legendary pokémon.

"I-It's an Articuno," Safira said, one of her paws hovering above the picture. "It's, um, a legendary pokémon."

"Woah, really? I had never seen an Articuno before," Scylla said, looking at the picture in the book. It looked really dignified, this bird.

"It's just an artist's rendition, though."

Agni and Lumis approached Safira, taking a closer look at the book just like Scylla had done before. There were two other birds illustrated in the opposite page, surrounded by lighting and flames.

Even if he had never seen them before, Lumis could easily tell what these birds were supposed to be by context. "I take it those are Zapdos and Moltres, then."

"Uh-huh," Safira hummed.

"What's this, a book about legends?" Agni lifted the book's cover to take a better look at it. "_Illustrated Guide of Legends_. Yes, seems like it."

"A book about legendary pokémon? That's pretty cool!" Scylla's eyes were glued to the book, and her tail was starting to slowly wag. "Our trope does a lot of representations about legends and such, but I've never really sat down to read about them. It must be interesting."

Safira was actually a little embarrassed that they had caught her reading that kind of book, since mythology books were mostly based on fantasy and lore, making them lighter and less reputable in the eyes of many. Mythology was a bit of a guilty pleasure for her.

These three, however, didn't seem to mind. Scylla actually seemed to share her interest, and Agni wasn't complaining, which could already be considered a feat. Lumis was harder to read, since psychic-types tended to be more mental and stoic, but he seemed to be fine with it at least.

Safira relaxed a bit. No need to be tense around them.

"Does this book talk about the Absol?" Agni asked.

"No, books don't talk, silly," Scylla answered, tongue-in-cheek. "And this one's about legendary mons anyway, so you wouldn't find an Absol here."

"Still, I think I remember reading about them in this book." Safira started flicking through the book's pages, fully convinced she had seen an article about the Absol in that book somewhere. After a handful of seconds, an imposing depiction of a gigantic white wolf-like creature met their eyes. "Oh, here it is."

"Is this it, Agni?" Scylla asked the Flareon. "Does it look like the guy you saw?"

Agni took a good look at the picture and… well, it was an artist's rendition alright. It was very imaginative, perhaps at the cost of precision. "At least they got the fur color right."

"So it doesn't look like the one you saw?" Lumis asked.

"Not really, not at all. For starters, his mouth didn't look like a freaking mousetrap, it didn't have this many fangs. Also, why are there so many scythes? He had one on his head and his tail kinda looked like one, but that was it. He didn't have… scythes for legs and scythe-wings like this abomination here. What kind of madman drew this?"

"I don't know, a Smeargle?" Scylla tilted her head, still staring at the Absol's surreal representation. "Anyway, how about we read what it says? We might learn something useful."

They all nodded and then their gazes set on Safira. Uh, they were expecting her to read? Well, the Glaceon was sitting right in front of the book, so it made sense. Safira wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of having to read out loud for them, but she preferred that to spending another second with their gazes on her. That made her way too nervous.

Safira cleared her throat, pointless as it was, mainly to make time while she calmed down a bit. "Name of the species: Absol. Habitat: Unknown. Type: Ghost/Dark/Psychic."

"What, three types?" The sheer absurdity of what was written in the book made Lumis raise his voice inadvertently, until he remembered he was in a library. "That's simply preposterous." He wasn't saying anything the others didn't know.

Once Lumis fell silent, Safira kept reading. "Height: 16' 5''."

"Yeah, no. He was around our size, maybe a foot bigger at most," Agni said, recalling his encounter with the Absol back at the Amber Crane. "Did they get anything right?"

Safira went on. "Behavior: They're known to be voracious, merciless creatures. If confronted, they well summon all manner of cataclysms and catastrophes ranging from, but not limited to, hurricanes, floods, earthquakes, blizzards and solar flares."

A cold shiver ran down Scylla's spine. "Wow, that's kind of creepy…"

It sounded terrifying, certainly, but Lumis wasn't sold just yet. "One might question the veracity of this text, though, especially if it doesn't even get their height right. That makes me think the authors of this book didn't ever meet an Absol, and this writings are thus based only on townsfolk lore."

"I didn't see him do any of these things, that's for sure," Agni added, backing Lumis' argument. "All he did was slash at that machine at our node with his claws and then flee. You guys think all this about summoning disasters is maybe just a big lie?"

"It's obvious they got many things wrong, but you can never know," Scylla said. "I mean, if they knew about their fur color and their scythes, then that means someone somewhere must have met one, even if it wasn't the authors themselves. Maybe this was written on second-hand information."

"Which would mean we can't tell what's true and what's false," Agni said, forcing a long sigh afterwards. "Bah, we're wasting our time with this book."

Scylla looked behind, at the piles of books on the shelves. "Then we could pick another one–"

"Excuse me? Could this be the mythology section?"

The questioning voice was that of an elderly gentleman, although not one any of them were acquainted with. In fact, when they turned their heads to him, they were unable to even discern his species.

It was an old-looking avian creature of very garish colors, with yellow plumage all over his body and blue and green layers of feathers on its arms and legs. What species could it be? Whatever it was, it looked really ancient.

"I was told I would find mythology books here, but that sign simply reads _Pókemon Section_. Am I mistaken?"

"No, you can find those kinds of books here," Safira answered.

It was then that the bird took notice of the book on the table. "Oh, the legendary birds from the distant region of Kanto! I must be in the correct section, yes."

"You want this book?" Scylla asked him.

He considered her offer for a brief moment, before shaking his head with a friendly smile. "Why, I couldn't. You're using that book right now, I can't ask you to forfeit it. Worry not, I'm in no particular haste, I don't mind waiting."

"Oh? Um, to be honest, we were just done with it. Right, guys?"

The group nodded at the bird, and then Agni picked the book in his mouth and brought it to him. "Please, take it. We were gonna pick up another book anyway."

"Really, you don't mind? I'm a very patient Archeops, waiting wouldn't suppose a problem."

"No, take it, I insist."

After a short pause, the avian pokémon extended his wings towards the Flareon and grabbed the book. "I appreciate it." After bowing to them, he moved to a nearby table, sat on a small chair and started reading the book.

The eeveelutions observed him with curiosity from a distance, finding it peculiar that someone of his advanced age would be interested in mythology of all things. Well, to each his own.

"What did he say he was? An Archeops?" Lumis was convinced he had heard that species name somewhere before. "That name is familiar, but I can't quite – Oh, wait, isn't that name of an ancient species of pokémon?"

"Ancient?" Agni looked at the Archeops again. Yes, he looked old. Really, really old. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I think it was one of the first pokémon species to populate our planet. If I'm right, then he might be absurdly old."

"Like, what, one thousand?"

Lumis shook his head with a grin. "Add four or five more zeroes."

Naturally, they all turned to the Espeon with incredulity in their eyes. Was he implying the Archeops might be more than a million years old? But there was no way that could be, no pokémon – no being could live that long. Some legendary pokémon were except, maybe, but that was just a mere bird.

Their skeptical glares made Lumis reassess what he just said. "Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm confusing it with something else."

"Yeah, that must be it," Agni said, nodding with conviction. The cat couldn't always be right, and there was just no way that Archeops could have lived for that long.

Whatever the case, they didn't know and it wasn't like it mattered to them, so perhaps a change of topic was in order.

Coincidentally, Scylla had been thinking of asking Safira something for a little while. "Say, Safi, why is this section called _pokémon_ instead of just _mythology_?"

"Um? This section isn't just about mythology, it's about many miscellaneous things related to pokémon as a whole," Safira explained. "You can also find things like pokémon history, biology, sociology and such."

"Oh, cool. How about we fetch a book, then?"

Scylla approached the shelves, filled with books in their entirety. How many books could there be? Way too many to count. Agni also walked towards the shelves, albeit at a more laggard pace, while Safira and Lumis just waited near the table they were at.

Scylla started checking books, reading their titles out loud. "_Regional differences between species_. _A brief story about the Heptagonal Ring_. _List of pokémon abilities, seventh edition_. There's a little bit of everything."

"They're all jumbled together with no order, though," Agni noted. "_Detailed analysis of type matchups_. _Structure of wild pokémon packs_. _Social analysis on the rivalry between the Zangoose and the Seviper species_. Really, what do these books have to do with each other?"

"Ohoho!" Scylla laughed gleefully as she picked up a book from the shelf that had caught her eye and brought it to the table where Lumis and Safira were. Agni also approached, wondering what book it was. "Look at this jewel I've found." The Vaporeon put the book on the table so that they could all read the title.

_A comprehensive encyclopedia of eeveelutions_.

Well, wasn't that something. It didn't seem too long, it probably had less than one hundred pages, and the picture on the cover depicted two cartoon Eevee innocently playing with each other. How cute.

Whether Scylla's intentions were cute or not was a different matter. "It's a book about us! It talks about our biology, sociology, everything! A must have for any eeveelution lover!" Heh, she looked merry.

"Oh… I guess we might as well check it up." Agni didn't look quite as excited, but still played along. What else were they going to do in a library but read?

Scylla opened the book by one of the first pages, revealing the picture of a young male Eevee. Unlike the two Eevee depicted in the cover of the book, who looked rather cartoony, this one looked very realistic, with great detail in the fur, muscles and even shadows. It was clear this picture was drawn using a real Eevee as a model.

See, I've read you humans have this thing you call, uh, _photography_ or something to that effect, but I'm afraid we lack an equivalent, so if we want to make a durable image our only choice is to ask a Smeargle to sketch it. Fortunately, the Smeargle species have a peerless aptitude with their brush-like tails, and their depictions often show an outstanding fidelity to the source material. If you were shown one of their portraits, you would most likely assume it was a photograph.

Scylla started to read the text that accompanied the picture. "Eevee are commonly known as the _evolution pokémon_, and that is not without reason. While most pokémon have one fixed evolution line, with the occasional pokémon having two branched paths, the highly unstable DNA of an Eevee allows it to mutate into a wide range of possible evolutions. These Eevee evolutions, commonly referred to as _eeveelutions_, include the shrew Espeon, the warm Flareon, the cold Glaceon, yadda yadda yadda. They list all of our species in alphabetical order. Boring, I'm skipping this."

Indeed, that wasn't the most engaging of reads, perhaps because they weren't Eevee anymore, so no one complained when Scylla skipped forwards a random number of pages, finally landing on another hyper-realistic picture, this time of a male Jolteon. A very well built specimen, too.

Again, Scylla read a random excerpt. "An adult Jolteon in peak condition is said to be able to charge up to ten kilovolts, which it can then release in the way of thunderbolts. In fact, some Jolteon are capable of completely nullifying any electric attacks they receive and turning them into energy for their own use."

"That's false, Zephyr can't do that," Agni said with a slight air of smugness. "I've seen him fight against an electric-type or two and he _does_ receive damage from their attacks. Not a lot, but it's not like he absorbs those attacks. This book is inaccurate, how old it is?"

"It's actually pretty recent," Scylla said. "Just a few decades old."

Agni slanted his head. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I have this book back at home!" she proclaimed with unadulterated glee. It's as if she had been waiting for the moment to tell them. "I mean, not _this_ physical book in particular, obviously, but a copy. I've read it a few times."

"Ah? Why do you have this book?"

"Because of reasons."

"And those reasons are…?"

Scylla giggled innocently a few times while she fidgeted with the fin on her tail. "I'll tell you when we reach the Vaporeon section. Hint: it has to do with the pictures."

Agni, and even Lumis and Safira, glared at her with suspecting eyes. That had so many possible interpretations it wasn't even funny.

"Whatever, Zephyr isn't immune to electric attacks," Agni insisted.

"That might have to do with their abilities," Lumis said as he pointed to a little yellow square over a corner with four words on it: _Volt Absorb_ in the first line and _Quick Feet_ in the second. "This first ability, Volt Absorb, it's the one that grants you immunity against electricity-based attacks. I'm guessing your cousin has the other one."

Agni looked at that square for a brief moment, and then hung his head down a little. "Ah, I guess that could be, then."

"See? I told you this book was awesome!" Scylla seemed very fond of the book, that was for sure. She skipped a few more pages, landing at another page at random. Once she saw what eeveelution that page talked about, a devilish smirk became apparent in her face, while Agni just frowned.

These pages showed not one but two different Flareon, one male and the other female, and both quite attractive too, from the eeveelutions' point of view. Many arrows pointed to different parts of their bodies, indicating the complex names of the muscles that formed their musculature. Body diagrams, uh?

Far from worried, Agni seemed more annoyed than anything. "Why the hell is everyone in this book Mr. or Mrs. Pretty-Face?"

"They normally hire models for these kinds of books," Safira explained. "So they're usually going to be… well… um…" She wasn't sure how to end the phrase. Handsome? Cute? Why was she even answering such a question? Someone else could have given a better answer. In fact, she was almost covering behind the Espeon, since Agni was scary and Scylla was so friendly it was scary.

"Yeah, they usually get hot people for this," Scylla said. The so-called Genteel Mermaid seemed less prudish than the Glaceon, at least. She still spoke with her characteristic elegance, though.

Agni looked at the picture of the two Flareon again, snorting. "You'd think they'd be more hard-pressed to find so many attractive eons. Wasn't our species really uncommon here in the Ring? Kizzie said us eight were the only eeveelutions left in the Heptagonal Ring."

"Our species weren't that uncommon in the past, actually," Lumis said, as his lilac eyes casually glanced over the book's pages. "In fact, it's only recently that we have begun to become scarcer here in the Ring, I'm not entirely sure why."

"Um? I thought it was because of how we breed," Safira said in a low, timid voice. "I mean, um, since only one of out every eight Eevee is born a female, and only females can give birth to more Eevee, that would create a sort of bottleneck effect…"

"Wait, is that true?" Agni looked almost scandalized. "So few Eevee are born females?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Scylla leaned her head to the side, genuinely surprised that he didn't know that. Sure, she didn't know the exact figure herself, but the fact that female Eevee were rarer was common knowledge, at least among their species. "It's not exactly a mystery, and it's not like we're the only pokémon species like this, many other so-called _rare_ species also give birth to a reduced number of females. In fact, it's all explained here in this book, it's all caused because of enzyme magic."

Lumis snickered under his breath, finding her _explanation_ almost endearing. The real explanation was of course a little more complex and technical than just shouting _magic_, but there wasn't a point boring them with it. "However, even taking that into account, it still doesn't explain the dramatic drop in the number of eeveelutions in the last few years. I mean, for crying out loud, there's only eight of us right now, we're as good as extinct."

That wasn't a conclusion anyone wanted to hear, but it was true. And what could they do, try to repopulate? No, that was absurd, not enough genetic diversity, they would eventually die out all the same. Maybe bring more eeveelutions from outside the Ring? Improbable, the Heptagonal Ring was practically disconnected from the rest of the world, being in the middle of a hostile desert. No, there didn't seem to be a simple solution.

The mood had turned a little too sullen for Scylla's tastes, so it was time to improve the mood by checking a new page. As she had done twice before, she skipped a bunch of pages at random, finally stopping at a Vaporeon's picture. "Aha! Jackpot!"

This particular Vaporeon was a female and, just like the other eeveelutions pictured in the book, was fairly charming. But there was something else that stood out about this Vaporeon, it was as if they had seen her before somewhere…

Agni looked to his side, to the Vaporeon beside him, and then back to the Vaporeon pictured in the book. His eyes widened as he turned to her again. "Scylla, is this you?"

"Heh, you've got a good eye," she said with a giggle, softly patting his elbow with her tail. "But nope, that ain't me."

They took another look at the picture, comparing it with the Vaporeon of flesh and blood that sat beside them. On a closer inspection, the pictured Vaporeon did seem a little older, but still the striking similarity was outstanding.

"That's Mum," Scylla said.

Agni checked the picture once again. Yes, she kinda looked like an older Scylla. "Your mother? So she was a model or something?"

"Yeah, kinda. The members of the Lilac Kiwi usually don't have a single profession, but do a variety of stuff, and one of the many things Mum did was model." She spoke at an unusually slow and tender pace, her eyes almost shining. "That's the reason I have this book, by the way. It was one of the first editions printed, and it was kind of a gift from Mum. I still have it safely kept at home."

"She's really pretty," Safira said with admiration. Even if it was just a picture, it was bursting with elegance and grace.

Scylla surrounded her with her tail and giggled. Curiously, even though Safira was actually older than her, Scylla was slightly taller. "C'mon, Safi, you're saying that like we're any worse. Hey guys, aren't we two the cutest blue gals in the world?"

Agni and Lumis exchanged a glance of discomfort, unsure of how to answer. Were they even supposed to answer? That was a trick question, they were gonna get in trouble whatever they said. Safira herself didn't seem too thrilled Scylla had made such a question either, she of course didn't want to hear a no, but she would feel very uncomfortable if she received a yes.

Luckily for them, a certain rainbow-feathered bird came to their rescue. Well, the Archeops actually came to return them the book, but they were still thankful.

"I have no further use for this book but I'm afraid I don't know where its shelf is, so if you would be so kind to indicate me…"

Agni nodded to him. He tried to be respectful of his elders, and this Archeops was probably the older pokémon he had ever met. "Don't worry, we'll take care of returning that book to its shelf. Just leave it to the Glaceon here."

"Oh, thank you very much," the Archeops said as he bowed politely. "But, er… who's the Glaceon?" Oh, of course, he had no reason to know the name of their species. Even if he had lived long, that didn't mean he had to be acquainted with all pokémon species.

"The blue one," Lumis said.

The Archeops nodded once more and started approaching them sluggishly, at the speed his time-worn bones permitted him. However, it was Scylla he eventually stopped before, offering her the book. "Thanks."

"Uh, no, I don't know what its shelf is either. She's the one who does," Scylla said, pointing to Safira.

"Oh, sorry. Since your friend said it was the blue one…"

Now that Lumis thought about it, maybe his description had been somewhat lacking. Both Safira and Scylla were blue, after all.

The Archeops finally delivered the book to Safira, who promptly picked it up and returned it to its shelf. "Again, thank you all for your help, even if my search was ultimately fruitless."

"Uh? Fruitless?" Agni wondered what he meant. It was just a book about legends, what was he expecting to find? "What were you looking for? Maybe we can help."

The Archeops forced a smile. "Thanks, sonny, but I'm afraid all these books are… how to put it… incomplete, is that the word? There's a certain legend I heard when I was outside the Ring, but I can't seem to find it in any of our books, not even in the other nodes' libraries."

"You've been outside the Ring?" Scylla asked with a half-open mouth. "So you're an adventurer, then?"

He laughed hoarsely, in a very raspy voice. "That's a thing of the past, I'm afraid. These old wings can't really take me anywhere now, but I was a very adventurous explorer in my youth. I once chanced upon a very interesting legend about the Heptagonal Ring, but it seems like it's not written in any of our books. Truly a shame, I would have liked to delve deeper."

Naturally, after saying something like that, he could only expect them to ask him to share that legend. Scylla was the one to ask outright. "Could you tell us this legend, Mr… uh…"

"Aeon," he pronounced slowly, knowing his gruff voice sometimes made him hard to understand. "As for this legend, I take it you've heard talk about the emperor of time and the monarch of space, right?" They guessed he was referring to Dialga and Palkia, two pokémon venerated in the region of Sinnoh. "According to this legend, those two pokémon once warred in this very desert, long before the Heptagonal Ring was built."

They had never heard something like that before. In fact, it sounded fishy, as legendary pokémon had never stepped into the Ring. Safira found it particularly strange, since she fancied herself a connoisseur of myths and legends.

Aeon smiled at them, having anticipated their incredulity. "I'm aware, never has a legendary pokémon graced us with their presence. This event, however, was supposed to take place eons before the Heptagonal Ring originated, so it's merely an interesting anecdote about our past. Of course, like with all myths, I cannot possibly guarantee it is true, that's one of the reasons I was trying to find it in a reliable source."

Oh, so it was just that, just another unconfirmed myth? There were thousands of those, why would he take such interest in a random one? Maybe the poor bird was starting to go senile.

But for some reason, he sounded oddly convincing. His voice, although hoarse, was firm and unwavering; it was difficult not to believe him. "Now, I should probably leave for a bite to eat, hunger is unforgiving. Plus, I'm sure there are many things you'd rather be doing than hearing my old stories, hoho."

Once the eeveelutions said their goodbyes, Aeon waved them one of his wings and left the place. What a refined gentleman.

"I guess I should be leaving too," Agni said, walking away from the table. It was already evening, he had overstayed his little visit, he had completely lost track of time. He should be going back to his node post-haste. "So bye, everyone."

Lumis seemed to join him. "They're probably expecting me at the Nightingale too, so I should also take my leave. Good bye, Safira, Scylla."

Scylla hung her head, her fin-like ears lowering too. "Aw, we have to leave already? But I guess my troupe will be needing me soon, and I wouldn't want to disappoint our public. Sorry, Safi."

Scylla patted Safira's head with her tail, and the Glaceon just smiled in response. "No, don't worry. I understand you're busy." In fact, she felt almost guilty she was the only one without job responsibilities. Sure, she helped her father with his duties every now and then, but it wasn't the same thing.

After approaching the two boys, she enclosed them with her sizable tail. This girl really had no concept of personal space. "No worries, we'll be seeing each other in the future again, so no sad faces, okay?" Nobody had a sad face, actually.

After saying a last goodbye to Safira they finally left the library, leaving the Glaceon alone with her books. It's not like she minded the silence, but it had been fun, she had to admit.


	15. Angelic

The sun was rising in the Heptagonal Ring, a sign for their inhabitants to rise and shine, to go on with their lives. What a beautiful spectacle, the sunbeams filtering through the dancing sandstorm and bursting into the colored domes of the Ring through the crystal-like Adamantium cupolas.

As the shining light illuminated the streets of the Amber Crane, its members started to slowly rise up, preparing for another day of hard work. Their labor, boring and monotonous as it was, was necessary for the rest of the Ring to function correctly, and I'll be the first to admit that maybe we don't thank them as much as we should for their effort. We should really consider throwing them a party or something. Oh, well.

It was one home in particular that deserved our attention in the Amber Crane, and that was of course the one where Agni and Zephyr lived, along with Opal. They too, like the rest of the Crane's habitants, were starting to wake up under the warm rays of the sun.

The first sound that was heard in the house was the loud yawn of a Ninetales, although it sounded more like a mighty roar. After she rubbed her eyes, she looked around at the typical scene she found whenever she woke up: a Jolteon lazily getting up with half-closed eyes a short distance before her, and a Flareon curled up to her, sleeping placidly.

She petted the Flareon's head. "Agni, I know I'm peerless as a pillow, but it's time to wake up."

Agni started to get up without any particular haste, grumbling something incoherent as he did. "Why can't nights be four or five hours longer…"

Zephyr was already up, although he didn't look any less lazy, with only enough willpower to keep his eyelids half-open. "Good morning, guys."

"Morning, Zeph." Opal was stretching out as much as she could, her tails waving about the room, some of them accidentally hitting Agni. Fortunately, they were pretty soft, so it felt more like a caress. "Your brain already up, Agni?"

"More or less," the Flareon lazily murmured. He was at that point right after waking up where he didn't even remember his own name. "Uh, good morning, Opal, Zephyr."

Now that they were all up, they would have a bite and then go to their node's Haecceity for work. The usual. Of course, nothing stopped them from holding a quick conversation before they left, while they got ready.

"Hey, Zephyr," Agni said to call the Jolteon's attention as he moved beside him. "So… got something to tell us?"

"Something to tell you?" Zephyr just stared at him with questioning eyes. "Like what?"

Agni had just learned the day before that his cousin was in a relationship with the Sylveon chronicler. It's not like he minded that much, but he was a little hurt he had had to find out through Scylla and not him. "I wouldn't know. Didn't anything important happen to you lately?"

Zephyr shrugged, not paying him much attention. "Nah."

"Really, nothing? Like, let's say, something that might or not have something to do with a certain Sylveon…?"

Zephyr stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Oh, so you know. You told him, Opal?"

The Ninetales shook her head as she hummed. "Hey, don't look at me. I kept my muzzle shut."

Now Agni turned to her, his eyes going wide, incapable of hiding his shock. "Hold on, you knew? Zephyr, you told her and didn't tell me?"

Zephyr lowered his head a bit, but just shrugged. He didn't exactly look apologetic. "What, she's my cousin too. Half-cousin." Again, Agni and Opal were only half-siblings, sharing only their father, so Opal and Zephyr weren't technically blood-related. They still considered each other family for all intents and purposes, though.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Agni asked Opal, a hint of anger in his voice.

"For the same reason Zephyr didn't, because we thought you would lose your temper. Like now." Her response was delivered in a very calm and graceful tone, the same tone she used whenever she normally spoke. "And, since you apparently knew it too, I could be asking you the same thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Okay, she kind of had a point there. Agni had been as silent as they had been. "I didn't say anything because… like, I was waiting for Zephyr to tell us himself. I've known for a few days now, it was Scylla who told me about it."

"Oh, she knows too? Kizzie must have told her," Zephyr concluded. Not that it especially mattered. "Well, what do you think? Angry?"

Why did they have to assume he would be angry? Which he was, but still… "But, Zephyr, that's a really stupid decision. C'mon, Opal, I can't believe you're okay with this."

"No, I'm not, but you can't expect me to reason with someone in love."

Her choice of words made one of Zephyr's ears perk up. "Now, time out, I never said anything about being in _love_. Kizzie seemed thrilled about the idea of going out, so I accepted, but that's about it."

"Really?" Agni had trouble believing him, though, and even if it was true it still posed many problems. "Is it worth playing along just to amuse her? What if she _does_ fall for you? And there's still the issue of Cute Charm."

Zephyr mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. "Agni, that's my problem. Stop acting like anything with Cute Charm is the spawn of the devil."

Agni twisted his head away from him pouting, not even bothering to answer back, and Zephyr didn't make any effort to make peace either, also refusing to look at him. Opal just looked at them, holding back a chuckle. Dear goodness, they were incorrigible.

She encircled them with her multiple tails, pushing them and forcing them together. "Now, don't be getting angry over something as asinine as this. Agni, what Zephyr does with his life is nothing of our business. If he makes a choice we should respect it, even if it is a stupid choice."

While he didn't quite agree with the 'stupid choice' part, Zephyr didn't comment on it. Agni, for his part, looked at his cousin again and patted his shoulder. "Look, it's not like I'm angry or anything, I'm just worried for you. I don't want you making bad decisions that could affect you for life."

Opal nodded, agreeing with him on that part. "Yeah, you should consider using that brain of yours for more than pumping adrenaline to your legs when running."

"Okay, okay, you can cut it out now." Truth be told, Zephyr was starting to get a bit fed up with their attitude, but he tried to hide it. "I know your family has had… bad experiences with the Cute Charm ability, but we shouldn't blow this out of proportion."

"Yeah, you're right," Agni said, agreeing for once. "I shouldn't put the blame on the Cute Charm ability. It's the Lilac Kiwi that's at fault, if it weren't because of them..."

"Don't bash them either, Agni," Opal quickly interceded. "There's nothing wrong with the Kiwi, these things just… happen. Don't try to find a culprit when there's none."

"No culprit? What about Dad, then?"

Opal stared at him for a while, not uttering a word. What could she say? She sincerely didn't know. "Let's… not talk about Dad, okay? We should be going to work already anyway, and Zephyr has to deliver that shard to Garm later. We're gonna be late if we keep chatting like a bunch of gossiping Murkrow, so let's get a move on already."

Probably the best idea. As for Zephyr… like he said himself, this was his problem. He'd know what to do, or at least they hoped he would.

* * *

Skoll glanced around, looking for any familiar faces, feeling a bit lost. Where was everyone? He had come to the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity to pay Ivy and company a visit, since Lumis was going to be analyzing something in the laboratories, and that didn't sound like an enticing plan. However, no one seemed to be around, he couldn't find Ivy, or Safira, or even Linze, all he saw was a bunch of defenders and merchants he only knew by sight.

After he walked the streets of the Calandra aimlessly for a few minutes and considered going back to his node, he finally stumbled upon a familiar face. "Hey, Kizzie!"

Kizuna hadn't really expected to see anyone that day and was just walking around the city observing the people of the node, so it was a really pleasant surprise to have a friend appear out of the blue. "Skoll!" She ran to him, or more like teleported to his side, and her feelers coiled around the Umbreon.

"Um…" Skoll wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this. Did she always have to be so overly affective? It seemed excessive. "Happy to see you, too."

But his words only served to encourage the Sylveon, who applied even more strength to her grip. It's not like the concept of personal space was alien to her, but it's as if she ignored its existence altogether. Skoll pushed her away gently with his paws, and she finally decided to leave him alone.

A thought suddenly flashed through Skoll's mind: wasn't Kizuna supposed to have Cute Charm as her ability? Because, frankly, he didn't feel any different. Then again, that ability wasn't always supposed to activate, and he had heard pokémon with high self-control could withstand or even completely nullify its effects. Whatever the case, he didn't seem to be affected by it. Sure, he found her cute, but he found basically every female eeveelution cute.

"What are you doing here, Skoll?" she asked him, completely oblivious to his inner ruminations.

"Lum was gonna analyze one of those shard things today, but that sounds kinda boring so I decided to come check up on you guys. Wanted to make sure you didn't forget the Warbler's tournament begins in a few days."

"Yeah, we got the date memorized, so no worries," she said with small hop. Now that Skoll thought about it, it was a bit silly to ask something like that. But of course someone with eidetic memory wouldn't forget it.

"But where are Ivy and Safira?"

She started tapping her mouth with one of her bows. "Ivy left early this morning with his dad to make some trades at the Garnet Oriole. Business as usual, you know."

Skoll nodded at her, understanding. Ivy would need some field experience if she wanted to become a great leader someday. "They left early, uh? That explains why I didn't saw them. Waking up early isn't among my hobbies, as you already know."

"As for Safira, haven't you met her on your way here? She left for your node moments ago."

"Ah, she must have taken the path through the corridor that connects our nodes. I came here through the Conflux to check up on Zvonimir's situation, so I guess that's why I didn't come across her. Zvonimir's still there, by the way." It was taking Garm and the Garnet Oriole a worryingly long time to solve that issue. "Why did Safira want to come to our node, though?"

"Lumis was analyzing that shard today, right? Well, Safira also wanted to learn about it, so we told her to go take a look." Kizuna bent two of her bows and brought them to the sides of her head, emulating a Glaceon's peculiar hairstyle. "She was a bit hesitant to go alone to your node at first, but we managed to convince her to go."

Skoll's expression showed a slight frown. "Is it really a good idea to send her to another node on her own? What about delinquents and such?"

"Crime has been at an all-time low lately, according to the Observatory. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Very well." He wasn't entirely unconcerned, but it was true that criminals had become scarcer in the last few years. As a defender, that's something he was thankful for. "Why didn't you go with either of them, though? Thought you didn't like being alone much."

"Ivy and Linze were gonna be doing boring stuff, and I don't like boring stuff," Kizuna pouted. She acted very silly and child-like every now and then. "And we thought it would be better if we let Safira go to the Nightingale by her lonesome. Ivy and Linze are always with her, it'd do her good to do things on her own for a change. Maybe that could help her beat her chronic shyness."

Skoll stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. "It's a bit funny, isn't it? They're sisters, and yet they're radically different from each other."

"But they still love each other immensely!" she assured with a smile. However, you didn't need access to the Observatory's archives to know something like that, just spending two minutes with them was all evidence one could need. "They were much more alike when they were younger, you know?"

Skoll grinned. "Yeah, all young Eevee tend to be timid and shy, but as they grow they start developing personalities, that typically end up forming after they evolve."

"Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. Safira was much livelier when she was younger, not to the extent of Ivy, but she was certainly not as timid as today. While she was still somewhat shy, she at least mingled with other pokémon not from her immediate family." Her tone had turned melancholic, as if she were talking about a relative. She had seen Safira grow in the Observatory ever since they were little, so maybe she did consider her family to some extent. "I think this started to happen after their mother died. It was a really hard blow for Safira, they were pretty close. It also affected Ivy, of course, but she had always been somewhat closer to Linze."

Skoll just kept listening, not uttering a single word. There wasn't really anything he could say.

"It was as if she had shut down from the world. Losing a parent must really hurt…"

"Not like you and I would know, uh?" Skoll forced a grin as he looked aside. "What losing a parent means."

Kizuna's eyes met the ground. "But you…"

"No, I was way too young when my parents died, I don't really remember them. As far as I'm concerned, it's as if they never existed." Somewhat harsh words, but not entirely inaccurate. Still, it's not like he was telling the chronicler anything she didn't know already. "So I can't really understand how losing a mother feels. I mean, I was hurt when Lumis' mother died, but he was devastated in comparison."

"Yeah, I guess I can't really relate either." She never met her own parents after all. "Maybe it would be like if I lost Master Tesla? That would be really harsh, that I can understand." In some way, she thought of Skoll and her as privileged. If they never knew their own parents, there would never come a day when they would have to miss them.

The Sylveon, understandably, looked rather sad, her head hanging and her bows barely moving. Skoll, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the ambulating civilians of the node, a somewhat quizzical expression apparent on his face. "So we're the only eeveelutions in the Ring, uh? Then that means all of our mothers have passed away."

Indeed, it was basic biology, as only an eeveelution could give birth to another, Ditto notwithstanding. "I'm afraid so."

"But they can't have died of old, right? I thought our species had a longer life expectancy than this."

"Yes, we do. Almost none of them died of old," Kizuna said. Now what, was she supposed to cite the causes of all of their deaths? Because that was pretty damn macabre. There was no way she was doing something like that, she opted to be subtler. "A good deal of them died of illnesses."

Wait. There was something wrong with that.

Skoll knew of Lumis' mother's case. She had died of an unknown sickness, and as far as he remembered, the symptoms were eerily similar to those the Beautifly Flutura suffered. And now Kizuna was saying that many more died in a similar manner? It couldn't possibly have been the same sickness, right? Because then they would have a problem. "Kizzie, these illnesses you mention…"

"Unknown ailments, like the one Flutura is suffering."

Well, wasn't that just fantastic. Skoll bit his lip and lowered his tail as he stared at the Sylveon. He couldn't deny he was starting to get worried. "So what are you telling me? That we have an unknown pandemic here in the Ring? Do we panic yet or…?"

"What? No, nothing of the sort!" Kizuna formed an X with her bows and frantically jolted her head from side to side. "It's true that a few pokémon have caught this thing in the last few years, but their number is negligible! New sicknesses crop up from time to time, it's not like this is the first time something like this has happened in the Heptagonal Ring. It's only unknown because we still haven't given the Ring's medics time to analyze it, but they always end up finding a cure! So no panic. If you worry too much, you'll end up an Umbreon full of wrinkles!"

That was comforting to hear, but still… Hadn't a bunch of fighting-types from various nodes fallen ill in these last days too? A Hitmonlee defender from their node, a Hitmontop from the Warbler and even that nice Hitmonchan from the Crane they usually traded with. Could they be afflicted by the same ailment?

No, it was better not thinking about it. He had to trust the investigators of his node, they would definitely find a cure sooner rather than later. Hell, Lumis was amongst those investigators, so but of course they would! If they were half as efficient as the Espeon, he had nothing to fear.

Skoll noticed that the Sylveon was staring at him in complete silence, as if waiting for him to speak. This made him chuckle. "Woah, how did we end up talking about mystery sicknesses?"

"You tell me! I only wanted to talk about cute and fluffy things!"

"Well, and what's stopping us?" he said with a muffled laugh. Skoll didn't have anything to do back at the laboratories, so he decided he might as well stay with Kizuna for a while. He could return with Lumis a little later, he was in no haste.

Even if Ivy wasn't there, that didn't mean – Wait, why was he even thinking of Ivy? It's not like he had come to visit _her_ specifically, right? No, he had come see all of them, Ivy, Safira, Kizuna, and maybe even Linze. It's just that, for some reason, he had thought of the Leafeon first. Oh, well. Silly things that happen.

* * *

'Azure Nightingale Laboratories, Subdivision 8'.

Safira read the sign time and time again to make extra sure she wasn't at the wrong place. Yes, this was it. This was definitely it. She had been here with her sister before, in fact. Okay, now all she had to do was step inside. She stared at the imposing door of the laboratory – was it this imposing last time? – and after nodding to herself with conviction, finally moved onwards.

One leg.

A few inches.

Safira started to feel a cold drop of sweat falling down her forehead, since an ice-type's sweat was usually cold. She also felt sweating in her forelegs, and in her hind legs, and in her tail, and – dear goodness, she was soaked in sweat!

Aborting mission. She couldn't do this, it was too much. Maybe she could still go back? But what would she tell Ivy and her father? If they found out she didn't even set foot in this place… Although she could just lie, and tell them she had actually come and – No, Ivy was gonna see Skoll in that tournament in a few days, they would find out. Argh.

And suddenly, a pokémon appeared before her very eyes, emerging from the laboratories.

We've been found out, I repeat, we've been found out! Send help!

"You were… Safira, was it?" This rough, yet serene voice… Wait a minute, she knew this pokémon! It was Jormund, the Flygon she had seen with Lumis and Skoll in the past. "If you're looking for Lumis, he's inside. Skoll left earlier, I'm afraid."

"O-Oh. Thanks." Linze always told her to be polite.

Jormund gave her a slow, graceful bow, and she responded with a somewhat faster, somewhat less refined bow of her own. "Very well. I'll be on my way."

The Flygon expanded his rhomboidal wings, reminiscent of those of an insect, and took to the skies, eventually disappearing into the horizon. Safira recalled Lumis and Skoll talking about asking Jormund to scout the desert for shards, so maybe he was going to do just that.

Anyway, now all she had to do was enter and – Hold on, did the Flygon just say Skoll was away? She gulped. Coarse as the Umbreon sometimes was, his presence would have meant they would be a group of three: him, Lumis and her. His absence, however, meant she and Lumis would be alone. Of course, it was very likely that he would be working with other scientists, so maybe it wasn't that bad.

Well, no point lingering around, she should enter already. She heaved a deep sigh. Then she stared at the door. Then she heaved another deep sigh. Then she kept staring at the door. No, at this rate she was never gonna enter, she needed to stop overthinking things and having second thoughts. Safira closed her eyes, emptied her mind and rushed inside the building before she could second-guess herself.

She opened her eyes. She had done it, she was inside! Now all she had to do was find Lumis. Would he be at the same spot he was last time she came here with Ivy? Safira checked that location first and, indeed, there he was! She couldn't help but feel proud of herself, this felt like an enormous accomplishment. Although all she had done was enter a building. Oh well.

Now what? Lumis hadn't noticed her presence, his whole attention was focused on the table before him. He was looking at something, presumably the shard, through a weird lens-like machine. She had already planned out the conversation in her mind on her way here, but she mentally replayed it one last time as she approached him.

She didn't even have to call out to him though, because he turned to her the moment he heard her footsteps. His ears peaked when he saw her, as he had expected it to be another of his laboratory colleagues. "Safira?" Possibly out of reflex, he looked beside the Glaceon, expecting to see a slightly taller Leafeon, but Ivy was nowhere to be seen. Had Safira come alone?

Safira had kept her mouth closed shut, but was starting to have difficulty breathing, forcing her to open her mouth slightly. She was really freaking nervous, she was thankful the Espeon didn't look too intimidating. Safira parroted the line she had previously planned out. "Since the shard was going to get evaluated today, the Beryl Calandra sent me to learn more about it. Um, if it doesn't suppose a problem." She was there only out of personal interest, not on a mission from the Calandra, but it's not like this little white lie would hurt anyone.

"Uh, no, that shouldn't be an issue," Lumis said, turning back to the machine. He felt kind of awkward just looking at her, but the machine offered a good excuse to look away. "I'm almost done, anyway. I have to redact a report for the Garnet Oriole about what I've found out, so I could prepare you a copy if you wish."

"O-Oh, thanks." That could work, too. One peculiarity Safira noticed was that Lumis was working all alone. She had hoped there would have been more pokémon around to make the atmosphere less heavy. "So, um… you're actually doing this alone?"

"Ah, yes. It was kind of a personal petition on my part, you see," he replied, his gaze still affixed to the complex machinery over the table. "I was the one that asked to study the shard, so the analysis falls under my responsibility."

"And no one is helping you?"

"Well, uh, they asked us to keep this a secret," he said in a low tone. "Since, you know, all this about shards isn't exactly common knowledge. Since my cousin Freya is with Beacon, they feared someone else might be."

"Oh." That made some amount of sense. "But why, um… No, never mind."

Lumis turned to her, slightly curious. "Yes?"

She hoped her question wouldn't be too impertinent. "I was wondering… why did you ask to do this?"

Lumis grinned coyly as he pressed some buttons on the machine, which looked like some kind of overly-complex microscope. "Curiosity. They say it killed the cat, but I'd say they were terribly misinformed." Whatever buttons Lumis had just pressed made the strange artifact drift to the side of the table, contracting into a small box-shape. He had just switched it off, it seemed.

"So, um… found anything interesting?" Safira asked. That's why she had come in the first place; she wanted to know the juicy bits.

Lumis stared at the shard resting on the table, his ears hanging down a tad. "Not really much. Its composition is very similar to that of Adamantium, but that much we had already expected. Still, it is good to get a confirmation."

"Ah." Safira looked almost disappointed, her ears hanging low and her tail hitting the floor. After having come all the way here, she had expected to hear something more impressive. But now that she was there, perhaps she could make a good use of her time and ask him some questions her books didn't answer. "What is Adamantium, exactly?"

"The golden question," he said with a grin, as the gem on his forehead shone violet and the shard started to float in the air, surrounded by a purplish aura. "Nobody really knows. We know all about its composition, but we don't know where it comes from. When our ancestors reached this desert, the Kernel Ore was already there."

Ah, the Kernel Ore. Located in the middle of the Conflux, in the middle of the region, it was where all Adamantium came from. And right now, it was under the siege of Zvonimir.

"So we don't know where the Kernel Ore comes from, or what created it?"

"Not really," the Espeon said with a shrug, letting the shard descend slowly until it touched his open paw. "I mean, it has probably always been here in this desert. Most likely, it's just another random metal that was formed due to erosion under the constant sandstorms of this desert, and that just so happens to be really practical. It's not like nature does things for a purpose; we simply take from it what is useful for us."

Lumis grabbed the shard in his paw, his gaze affixed on it, reflecting in silence. It was then, looking at him in total silence, that Safira noticed she wasn't sweating or hyperventilating or anything of the sort, she was actually pretty calm. She was so absorbed in the conversation she hadn't even noticed, but she wasn't as nervous as before. Maybe she could actually ask the Espeon some more questions about that shard he had analyzed.

"What's the difference between that shard and common Adamantium?" Even if their compositions were similar there had to be some difference, or else the Beacon wouldn't go through the trouble of looking for these shards and would just use normal Adamantium instead.

Lumis put the shard in top of the table again. "The shard is… how to put it… more pure, so to speak. Do you know the composition of Adamantium?"

That was easy. "One third metal, one third water and one third dragon particles."

Lumis smiled sympathetically. "Close, you got the components right but not their proportions. Only one quarter metal and one quarter water, the other half are dragon particles." Safira nodded to him after a second, understanding. It was a simple mistake. "Anyway, while both this shard and Adamantium have those same components in those same proportions, Adamantium usually presents impurities that this shard completely lacks."

Okay…? I'm not sure I understand this myself, but Safira at least did. Well, more or less. "Like the difference between water and distilled water?"

"Something like that. This shard is like a small fragment of Adamantium with its impurities removed, or at the very least in such small concentrations that our current technology is incapable of detecting them." Lumis threw a quick glance of pride at the machine by his side, the result of millennia of study and collaborated effort from the many scientists that had lived in the Heptagonal Ring through the times. "This presents us with an interesting quandary. We have assumed that the Kernel Ore was the source of Adamantium, but if this shard is even purer than the Kernel Ore, then that must mean that an even purer source of Adamantium must exist out there, somewhere."

"A purer source?" She was following slowly, but she was at least following. "Then could that purer source be the true origin of Adamantium, and not the Kernel Ore?"

"Perhaps. That would mean the Kernel Ore originated from this first purer source."

"And where could it be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said with a shrug. Few psychic-types had divinatory powers, and he wasn't one of the lucky cases. "And again, this is all just speculation. I can't really prove any of this as of now."

Safira just kept staring at him as she fidgeted with her own tail in a subconscious manner, completely engrossed in his words. She found all this rather interesting, quite frankly.

Lumis, on the other hand, was starting to feel a little tense and awkward from having her full attention. The way she was staring at him with those turquoise eyes… yes, it was completely innocent, he knew that, but it still made him nervous.

Never mind that though, now that he was done analyzing the shard, he should go back to his usual work. Those evolutionary items weren't gonna make themselves. "I should get back to – uh, one of our clients requested a Leaf Stone so I should start working on it."

"A-Ah, okay." Was there an implicit request for her to leave? Because she wasn't sure. Safira couldn't help but look at him with pleading eyes, she didn't want to have to leave so soon after all the effort it had taken her to come, but she didn't want to be a bother either. What should she do?

Luckily, Lumis didn't fail to notice her hesitation and her yearning stare. Knowing the Glaceon, it must have taken her a lot of determination to come all the way to his node alone, so he felt kind of bad kicking her out just like that. In some manner, it reminded him of when he first had to go alone to another node to trade some machines, and how uneasy he felt. The pokémon that welcomed him in that node were very nice and kind, which greatly helped alleviate his anxiety. Perhaps he should be nice and kind to the Glaceon too?

"Uh, I'll probably need somebody to help me handle the dragon particles, but with the recent descent on Adamantium most of our personnel is helping at other nodes, so we don't have many fairy or ice pokémon that could help us. So… um…"

Oh, yes, of course she was gonna help him! Working in an actual laboratory and helping an actual scientist? Not even in her wildest fantasies! Still, she didn't want to look too needy or anything, so she waited for him to actually formulate his question before saying anything. What she couldn't avoid was the mild wiggling of her tail.

"If it doesn't suppose you an inconvenience, your collaboration would be of great help to us. I mean, I've seen you work before and, um…" Yes, he was very, very embarrassed, his legs shaky, he couldn't even look in her general direction. It was kind of cute. "Naturally, it's your decision. You can go back to the Beryl Calandra if you prefer, I'd understand."

Safira coquettishly pawed at her tail, trying not to look too excited. "Um, since I'm here I might as well…"

Of course, it wasn't common for someone without credentials to just work in the laboratories, but they exceptionally counted with the help of other nodes' pokémon, always under recommendation of a fellow scientist. Since Safira had already helped Lumis repair a machine once the day before the festival, he trusted there would be no cause for concern.

No major problems arose, and they managed to get their work done in an acceptable time. Safira liked this hands-on approach, much more interactive and stimulating than her cold books, and Lumis quite appreciated being with someone so eager to learn, used to Skoll and other defenders that had little to no interest in these matters. It was an enjoyable experience for both of them.

Eventually, after a few hours, Safira decided she should return to her node before it got too late, or Ivy and her dad would get worried. Besides, the idea of traversing the lonely corridors that connected the nodes alone at night kind of crept her out.

Lumis insisted on walking with her to the laboratory's entrance to see her out, as much as she reiterated it wasn't necessary. Just a common act of courtesy, it was the least he could do after all her help.

On their way out, they were met with another pair of eeveelutions who were about to enter, an Umbreon and a Jolteon. The presence of Skoll was to be expected, since he lived there at the Azure Nightingale, but Zephyr's apparition was more of a surprise.

"That science working out for you guys?" Skoll greeted them, not looking surprised of seeing the Glaceon there.

Still, knowing that the mind of his Umbreon friend wasn't used to entertaining innocent scenarios, Lumis decided to correct any possible misconceptions about the Glaceon's presence. "Safira is here because –"

"Yeah, I know, she wanted to check this place up, Kizzie told me already. So how was it? Broke any laws of physics?"

"Uh, no, we're good," Lumis answered, taking his little joke a little too literally.

Safira leaned closer to Lumis, a tad intimidated by the sudden appearance of the two defenders. In absence of either Ivy or her father, she felt a bit safer with him nearby. "Kizzie told you?" Had Skoll gone to the Beryl Calandra, then? Now that she thought about it, why had the Umbreon left at all? Jormund had told her before that Skoll had left before her arrival, but he didn't tell her the reason why. "So, um, you went to our node…?"

"Ah, yes, I was gonna pay you girls a visit and then I find out you and your sister are gone. I almost cry." Skoll said in an exaggerated, mocking sad tone, bringing one paw to his eyes as if crying.

"S-Sorry…" She was almost certain he was just trying to be funny, but didn't want to risk offending him. Dark-types were deceptively hard to read.

His muzzle turned into a smile as he let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. I think I'll be able to live it through."

"He's just joking, of course," Lumis said, although they had all figured that out already. "What's Zephyr doing here, though?"

"Found him on my way here. You're already done with the shard, right?" Skoll asked leaning his head forward, getting a nod from the Espeon. "He must return it to Garm, then."

Lumis cocked his head to the side, his violet tail twirling over itself. "I still have to write the report. I should probably have it finished by tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that report. You can send a messenger to Garm whenever you are done with it," Zephyr said, walking towards the laboratory's door. "Garm simply wants me to deliver the shard back to safety, to his node. It'll be safer with him than in an undefended laboratory. Seriously, if he had known Skoll would leave you and the shard unprotected, I doubt he would have let you do this."

"You guys worry too much," Skoll said in a carefree manner, smirking at Zephyr. "It's not like I'm the only defender here in the Nightingale, or in the laboratory."

"Are you done analyzing the shard, then? You don't need it anymore?" Zephyr asked Lumis, choosing to ignore the Umbreon.

"Uh, no. You can have it if you want, it's inside the laboratory," Lumis said, inviting the Jolteon to enter with a paw. "Are you gonna deliver it to the Garnet Oriole right now? It's a little late. I'm not sure you can make it to the Oriole and back to your node before night falls."

"I'll probably stay the night at the Oriole," he explained, joining the Espeon in his way into the laboratory. "I can go back home tomorrow, returning the shard to Garm should be our priority right now."

Skoll sighed and followed them into the building with his head low. "Well, okay, go get that shard."

Lumis stopped right before entering to say goodbye to the leaving Glaceon. "It was a pleasure counting with your help."

"So she helped you out?" Skoll threw a few glances at the two of them, with a knowing smirk on his face. "Hey, Saf, you could come every now and then, you know? I'm sure Lum here could use a hand."

Oh, poor, poor blue-colored pokémon. Blushes become so translucent through their skin; fur can only do so much to try to cover them. "Um, I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." The Espeon had been very nice to her, but she didn't want to abuse his courtesy.

"Nah, we wouldn't be inviting you if you were a nuisance," Skoll said. He hadn't been there with them that day, but he had travelled alongside Ivy and Safira prior to the festival and he hadn't grown tired of their company. He wouldn't mind having them around more often, and he was sure Lumis wouldn't find any complaints either. He nudged the cat. "Right, Lum?"

"Uh? I, uh, I mean, I wouldn't consider her a nuisance, no," Lumis said, carefully choosing his words to avoid sounding either too warm or too cold.

"Well, there you have it, you can come whenever you want," Skoll happily proclaimed. That wasn't quite what Lumis had said, but he didn't complain. "And if you can also bring Ivy or Kizzie, all the better."

Safira nodded once before leaving. "O-Okay, I'll keep it in mind."

After the Glaceon left, the other three eeveelutions entered the lab to get the shard. Once it was under Zephyr's possession, he immediately left for the Garnet Oriole to deliver it to its leader and ensure its protection.

* * *

"…so we're almost done here. Once Dad is done finishing the details of the trade with our client, we will be returning to the Calandra. It's getting pretty late already, it's almost night."

Ivy and Scylla were conversing near one of the exits of the Garnet Oriole while the Leafeon waited for her father to come back so they could leave.

"Aren't you scared of going through the Conflux at night, Ivy?" Scylla asked with worry apparent in her face. "Our troupe only moves during the day, that's why they've gone book us an inn for the night. I'd be really scared to walk through those silent corridors at night."

"We got Higure and a few other defenders with us. It's no big deal," Ivy said with a cocky grin. Scylla frankly admired her courage, there were a few fighters in her troupe too but she would still be scared to go through the Ring's corridors at night. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you and all, Scylla."

Any fear in Scylla's face faded away, showing an unworried smile instead. "Make sure to say hi to your sister and Kizzie on my behalf!"

"Will do."

A very uneventful wait, frankly rather boring. And night would fall soon too…

Ivy yawned. She could use some sleep, what a shame she would have to wait until she was back home. It was gonna be a long and boring way back…

Scylla was about to go back to the inn where her troupe would pass the night when another familiar eeveelution appeared. Their reactions of surprise were understandable.

"Zephyr?" Scylla asked once she saw the Jolteon up-close. Yep, that was definitely him, not like there were any other Jolteon in the Heptagonal Ring. He was holding something in his mouth.

Zephyr didn't expect to see them there either. "Scylla? And Ivy too?" Now that he thought about it, Skoll had said hours before that neither of the Calandra sisters was at their home node, but he only found Safira at the Nightingale. So Ivy was here at the Oriole? "Didn't expect to see you two here."

"Ivy came here with her dad for business and I'm here with my troupe, travelling around the Ring, you know," Scylla explained, although Zephyr had already figured as much. Not many other reasons why they would be there. "How about you?"

"Came to bring the shard to Garm." Zephyr left whatever he was holding in his mouth on the ground.

What was that? Some kind of bluish stone… oh, Ivy recognized that, it was the shard Flutura gave them. But wasn't the Azure Nightingale analyzing it today? Safira had gone there precisely for that. "I thought the Nightingale was giving it a quick check today."

"Yes, but they're done already," Zephyr replied. "I met your sister there, by the way."

"Oh, you did?" Ivy had been wondering if Safira would actually dare go to the Nightingale after all or would simply return home. Good for her. "So you're bringing this shard here to Garm?"

"The Haecceity is in that direction," Scylla said as she pointed with a paw, while looking at the shard on the ground. It was very similar to the one Minos got, but she would swear their shapes were different.

"Yeah, I know. Been there before." Zephyr picked the shard up again between his teeth, glaring at the red castle-like Haecceity at the distance. "Well, I should get going. See you around."

After saying a quick goodbye to Scylla and Ivy, he started walking towards the Haecceity. Ugh, it looked so far… and he still had to look for a hostel or an inn or something. Well, that could wait for later.

As he moved onwards, he noticed two individuals strolling while talking to each other. Or rather, one of them was talking. What species were they? They looked vaguely humanoid, but they had this strange ethereal aura to them, as if they were angels or something to that effect. Oh, whatever. Nothing of his business, he had to deliver this to Garm.

However, once he got close enough, they actually started walking towards him. Did they want something?

One of them, only slightly taller than the other, started speaking. "Hey, Needles, mind if I get a look at that thing in your mouth?"

There was no doubt he – for it was a distinctly masculine voice – was talking to Zephyr. He couldn't quite tell what species he was though. "This? Uh… why?"

This pokémon exchanged a quick glance with its partner, who looked eerily alike in spite of clearly being of a different species. He figured their species must have been related, much like the eeveelutions. Maybe they were branched evolutions too?

Anyway, the taller of them spoke once more. "Just let us take a look. C'mon, it's not like it's gonna hurt you."

Zephyr carefully let the shard on the ground, not getting his eyes off the duo. Of course, he wasn't gonna let them get their thin silk-white hands on it. There was something off about all this. "May I ask who you are?"

Again, the taller one threw a fleeting glance at his companion, who looked more feminine and refined by comparison, although the taller one didn't look all that tough either. "Just two nobodies, why do you care? Just let us see that thing, Needles."

With the small uproar they were causing, Ivy and Scylla couldn't help but come see what was going on. Ivy didn't recognize the species of the strangers either, but Scylla did.

"Oh, a Gardevoir and a Gallade," the water-type said as she gave them a good look. They looked really similar to each other, as expected of pokémon of related species.

The Gallade crossed his arms. "And who invited these folks to the party? Sorry, but we have reached full capacity. Better luck next time, girls."

"What's going on, Zephyr?" Ivy asked him, leering at the two psychic-types with caution.

"No clue. They just appeared out of nowhere and are asking me to see the shard," Zephyr answered. Oh, wait, did he just say _shard_? It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud, but too late.

And his suspicions were confirmed by the worrying grin that appeared in the Gardevoir's face, followed by a similar one that came from the Gallade a few seconds afterward.

The Gallade was doing all the speaking, it seemed. "Oh, so that _is_ a shard. How very kind of you to tell us." He quickly bent down and extended an arm towards the shard, making Zephyr put one paw over it. The Gallade just chuckled in response. "Chill out, Needles. What, you don't like it when other people touch your toys? You gotta learn to share, man."

Zephyr wasn't entirely sure how to act. They were after the shard, but did they actually know what it was or were they just a pair of ordinary thugs stealing anything that shone? "Sorry, but I have to… deliver this to a friend. Could you kindly step aside?"

"Aw, you're bringing that to a friend? How adorable." This time it was the Gardevoir who spoke – well, if they could call that 'speaking'. Her mouth didn't move, and it was as if her voice came from inside their very heads, from inside their very minds. Given she was a psychic-type, they didn't need an explanation for this phenomenon. "But we're your friends too. How about you give that to us instead?"

"I… Sorry, but I should get moving already, my friend must be waiting."

The Gallade burst out laughing, clapping his hands in applause. "Well, what do you say, Keira? Do we let our new best friend go?"

The Gardevoir laughed too, if in a more subtle and softer manner, clasping her hands together. "Why, yes, let's miss this perfect opportunity to get this little gem here."

Had he called her Keira? Wasn't that one of the names the Zoroark mentioned, one of the members of her group?

"Are you with the Beacon?" Zephyr asked in the most intimidating tone he could muster, which admittedly wasn't that intimidating.

"And the most intelligent pokémon award goes to Mr. Needles here!" the Gardevoir said in a mocking tone while extending one arm towards the Jolteon, her voice still delivered via telepathy. "Dude, consider joining the Nightingale. They need brains like yours there."

Zephyr ignored her scathing remark and focused on the Gallade. If the Gardevoir was Keira, then he must have been… "Are you Gev or Kay?" Those are the other names Naamah mentioned, according to Kizuna.

The Gallade looked to Keira once more before answering. Why did he always do that? "Dude, don't lump me together with that freak of nature. I'm Kay, Gevaudan is the Absol."

So there _was_ an Absol in the Beacon, and chances were it was the same one that attacked the Amber Crane's Haecceity, because how many Absol could there be in the Ring, realistically? But that was a problem for another day. They had their hands full already with those two.

"Kay and Keira…" Zephyr absentmindedly repeated. He might have heard those names somewhere before, maybe.

"Hey, what did the common folk call us? Ah, yes, preternatural seraphs," Kay said, adding a mild chuckle afterwards. "Dude, we sound like some filler villains in a horrible fiction story. I just love it."

"The preternatural seraphs? You two?" Zephyr stared at them wide-eyed.

"The who?" Ivy was certain she had heard that before too. She looked back at Scylla, who looked terrified, then back to Zephyr.

"Don't you remember when Scylla played the part of a Gardevoir outlaw during the festival? Although most likely caricaturized, they were based on actual criminals, although they were never caught in reality. I had never had the pleasure of meeting the preternatural seraphs, but I had heard of them. I didn't even know what species they were, though."

That didn't sound good. There were actual criminals in the Beacon? Why? What could they expect to get out of this?

Keira giggled like a delighted child, and yet, her attitude came out as eerie. Part of this may be because she wasn't even laughing vocally, she was just projecting her laughter into their minds. "Oh, the Little Mermaid here dressed as me, you say? Haha, I didn't know we were so popular."

Kay smiled brightly, his grin being anything but trustworthy. "You guys want an autograph? Okay, give us that shard and we'll sign it."

"Scram." The fur on Zephyr's white collar stood up, giving it a needle-like appearance. The pointed ends of his collar were starting to shine dimly.

Glaring at him, Keira crossed her arms and started walking towards the Jolteon with a conceited sneer on her face. She would have been scary if it weren't because of the natural grace of her species, she came as disdainful instead. "Well, we've had our fun, but there comes a point where the Persian gets bored of playing with the Rattata and remembers why it was chasing it in the first place."

The Gardevoir raised one of her hands up in the air, a purplish vortex starting to form inside her palm. This was a very recognizable attack: Shadow Ball, a powerful ghost-type move, but at least it wasn't particularly effective against any of them. With a delicate motion of her hand, Keira hurled the rotating sphere of swirling miasma towards Zephyr.

The Jolteon's superior speed allowed him to avoid the attack with a nimble jump, managing to emerge unscathed. Still, the impact of the Shadow Ball against the ground left quite an impressive cloud of dust, making Zephyr shudder at the thought of what would have happened to him if he had stayed still.

Scylla hid behind Ivy, timidly peeking at the seraphs from behind her. She wasn't gonna deny it, she was scared stiff.

In all honesty, Ivy herself was also a bit scared, but she couldn't let it show. First things first: if they wanted to fight they had to get Scylla out of there, she didn't know much about fighting and could get caught in the crossfire. "Scylla, my dad is with Higure and other defenders near the Haecceity, in front of that hostel near the prison. Run there and tell them to come fast! Some random criminals have nothing to do against a team of well-trained defenders."

Scylla nodded her head and bolted off running. She wanted to get out of there more than anything, but she didn't want to abandon her friends either, so this seemed like a good compromise. She could escape and help them at the same time.

However, in the middle of her run she bumped her head against something, forcing her to stop and let out an 'ouch'. Scylla opened her eyes to see what she had just bumped into, wondering how could have she missed it, but there was nothing in front of her. Scylla extended her paw until it bumped into something solid. What was this? It was as if there was a wall before her, but she couldn't see it.

"You're not gonna find your prince that way, Little Mermaid," Keira said, again via telepathy. "Like my barriers? They're invisible to those who are stupid or incompetent."

They had to make sure Scylla could flee. Since Ivy was the closest one to Keira, she decided to take the matter into her own hands. "Razor Leaf!"

A flurry of sharp-pointed leaves flew towards the Gardevoir, who erected an invisible wall right in front of her as a shield, deflecting the leaves. Scylla took this opportunity to run away as fast as her feet could allow.

"A shame, we kinda needed to recruit a water-type." Kay glared at the escaping Vaporeon, but didn't make any attempts to stop her. "Let it be clear we could have caught her if we wanted. It's just not worth the hassle, she's not our target."

"You're proving to be quite an annoyance, Leaves." Keira leered at the Leafeon with a smirk, while a purple flame started to envelop her fist. "Here's a riddle: what has amber eyes, a leaf-like tail, is covered in sprouts and burns with ease?"

"Uh… Me?"

"You're good at this game." With a quick motion of her hand, Keira shot a spurt of small orb-like mauve flames at the Leafeon, who managed to avoid it only barely by sidestepping. "That's one way to avoid a Will-O-Wisp, Leaves." The Gardevoir didn't even look mad that Ivy had evaded her attack, looking at her with a wide, if cocky, smile.

"We can't let them keep attacking us, we have to shoo them away already," Zephyr said, charging up electricity in his collar, ready to discharge at the slightest provocation.

Keira covered her mouth with a hand and let out a soft yawn, completely ignoring the Jolteon. "It's getting boring, don't you think? Kay, let's get this done with already."

Zephyr pressed his paw harder against the shard. "The shard is under my custody. You're not putting your hands anywhere near it."

"Here's another riddle: what are we psychic-types very good at?" Keira stared at them in complete silence. Was she actually waiting for them to answer? "Okay, I'll give you a tiny little hint." She snapped her fingers, and before they could react, the shard had disappeared from under Zephyr's paws and had reappeared in her hand. "Too obvious?"

When he noticed the shard missing, Zephyr tried to devise a plan to recover it, but… he really didn't know anything about his enemies, all he could do was wait and observe how they acted. Ivy was in a similar situation, also unsure of how to react.

Kay crouched down to be at their height level, a smug grin ever present in his face. "Fun fact: we can teleport things much bigger than this shard. In fact, we can teleport anything up to our own mass, included. No points for guessing what happens next."

Keira did a little bow, much more reminiscent of the elegance that is supposed to characterize her species. "It was a pleasure."

A flash of light surrounded the duo, temporarily blinding Zephyr and Ivy, and once the light faded away the duo had already vanished, before they could even let a complaint out. That… was fast. They captured the shard and teleported away in a manner of seconds. Zephyr and Ivy were speechless, not believing what they had just witnessed. The Gardevoir and the Gallade hadn't even given them time to react.

Just a few seconds later a Scizor flew to their side, a little too late, perhaps. "What's going on, Ivy?"

Ivy gave him a defeated look, her ears hanging low. "You missed the fun, Higure."

Scylla came running after the Scizor. It seemed like she had been able to contact Ivy's father and her defenders after all, but they couldn't come fast enough. Not that she blamed them, the seraphic duo simply hadn't given them time to respond.

Linze dashed to his daughter, not stopping at anything until he was by her side, holding her in a strong hug. "You're safe! Thank goodness, I feared the worst!"

Ivy tried to push her father away, annoyed by his open display of affection, although she appreciated it deep inside. "Dad, stop it! I'm fine, we're fine."

"Your friend told us the preternatural seraphs were here," Higure said, ", is that true?"

"Yes, they were here, but left." Zephyr nodded his head. He didn't know how to break it to him that they got the shard. Maybe – No, he should just tell him outright, no talking around the issue. "They took the shard with them."

"What…?" Higure just stared at him in complete silence. He didn't look angry or anything, just… perplexed. "How?"

"They – Actually, shouldn't we go tell Garm first thing?"

They all turned their gazes to the Oriole's Haecceity, not far from their location.

* * *

"…so the Beryl Calandra's shard is in their hands."

Garm was patiently hearing the Jolteon, not moving a muscle, his face not showing much expression. The Lucario seemed lost in thought, he was barely looking at Zephyr. "I see. This is quite an unfortunate turn of events."

It was almost imperceptible, but Zephyr would have sworn the Lucario had just made a grimace of frustration for a second. "I'm really sorry. I should have been more attentive."

"If they were really those infamous criminals, there wasn't much you could have done. You're not to blame." The fact that Garm was trying to console him only made the Jolteon more upset.

"If anything, it's my fault," Higure said. "I shouldn't have suggested letting them analyze that shard. This wouldn't have happened if the shard had just stayed in this Haecceity under your protection."

"I'm sure the data collected by the Azure Nightingale will be of great value," Garm said. "The problem was that our security measures were insufficient. More defenders should have been assigned to the protection of the shard."

Zephyr lowered his head in shame. The Lucario had just said it wasn't his fault, and nobody was really blaming him for what had happened, but he still felt partially responsible. "We thought a crowd of pokémon would attract unnecessary attention and make it harder to go unnoticed."

"That I understand," Garm said. "We wouldn't want to cause alarm among our brethren. Besides, multitudes would attract the Beacon's attention."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything either," Ivy said. Her head remained high, but she didn't look particularly content.

"I insist, don't berate yourselves over this. It does represent a setback, but we can recover from it. We'll just have to double our efforts from now on." The jackal's tone was smooth and stoic, having a soothing quality to it. There was, however, a hint of irritation in his face.

"What should we do about this?" Higure asked.

Garm raised a paw engulfed in a ghostly indigo flame and closed his eyes, reading the aura around him, trying to locate the fugitive psychic-types. Maybe they were still around? However, that wasn't the case. Wherever they were, they were no longer in the Garnet Oriole. "I'm afraid not much can be done to remediate this. We shall learn from this mistake and be more cautious in the future."

"That shall be done," Linze said. "Now, it's getting awfully late and my younger daughter must be waiting for us at home. We should be going back."

The Lucario nodded, he could easily sense their tiredness. "Very well. I wish you a safe travel back to the Beryl Calandra."

After exchanging some cordial goodbyes, Ivy, Linze and the other members of the Calandra parted to their node, while Scylla and Zephyr went to a nearby hostel to spend the night. Although Zephyr could have returned with Agni and Opal too, he was feeling a bit tired from moving through so many nodes in the same day. It was a relief that Garm didn't get angry at him for losing the shard, but losing it still came as quite a blow. On a different note, the Warbler's tournament to elect a leader would begin soon, wouldn't it? Maybe that'd help him clear his head a bit.

And about those two psychic-types, the so called preternatural seraphs… what could they do about them, exactly? Never mind finding them or confronting them, what exactly stopped them from repeating what they had done that day again in the future? What use was finding a shard if they could just steal it away in a second? Furthermore, if they were just some random thugs, why were they associated with the Beacon?

Many questions they wouldn't solve if they lacked sleep. Zephyr and Ivy specially needed to get some sleep; they'd want to be well rested for the tourney in a few days.


	16. Compete

Welcome back.

The Cerulean Warbler had remained leaderless for perhaps far too long, but that would soon change, once the tournament came to an end and one of their battlers emerged victorious, taking the title of leader of the Cerulean Warbler. If you ask me, this is not the best way to elect a leader, but to each their own.

This sort of event always attracted a high degree of attention from pokémon not only from the Warbler itself, but also from all the other six nodes, and the fact that a leader would came out of it only made it even more popular. An absurdly high number of pokémon attended this competition, and of course, our eight eeveelutions wouldn't be an exception.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"Mother of… Look at all that people! Are they giving away Liechi berries or something?" Skoll gaped around while chuckling softly, the yellow rings on his body all lighted up. "Color me impressed. I knew this tournament would attract a big crowd, but this is just…"

It was true, it was practically impossible to count how many pokémon were present at the Warbler at the time. While it didn't reach the levels of attendance of the Ring's annual festivals, it was still nothing to scoff at.

Skoll was making his way through the mob, Lumis walking by his side, as they tried to find any familiar face before the tournament officially began. Maybe they could find Ivy, or Zephyr, or even Vetr. What about the others, would the rest of eeveelutions come too? Safira most likely would, accompanying her sister, and Agni would also probably come with Zephyr. Maybe Scylla would be there too, she seemed to like these kinds of crowded events, and they had no doubt Kizuna would also be around somewhere. Most likely, they would all be there.

However, the first familiar face they met wasn't that of a fellow eeveelution, it was a Weavile instead. "Hiya! How are my two favorite boys doing?"

"Right now? Talking to the future champion of the tournament," Skoll said with a broad smile, letting out a soft laugh. He hadn't said that as a joke, he genuinely thought Vetr could win. This wasn't simply a matter of trust. It's just that she was silly strong.

Vetr also laughed, playfully poking the Umbreon on his shoulder and somehow not harming him with her claws. "We'll do what we can. Oh, and I see Lumis is here too! Are you joining too?"

The Espeon softly chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm just here to cheer you two up." He had mostly come because of Skoll, but he was in good terms with Vetr too. They used to be neighbors back when they were little, after all.

"Well, it's good to see you here anyway. Hey, have you guys seen Zephyr around? I can't seem to find him."

"Who knows." Skoll gave his surroundings a quick look, but he had no hope of finding Zephyr or anyone else among that many pokémon. "Have you seen anyone else? Any other eeveelution?"

She brought her left hand to her lips, her claw covering her mouth. "Lemme think… Oh, I think I saw the fish-girl before."

Fish-girl? Lumis assumed she meant Scylla. "You mean Scylla, the Vaporeon?"

"Uh, yes, the blue one. She came with a big group from the Kiwi."

They briefly wondered what the motive for the Vaporeon's presence was. Did she really come just to see them? She was usually busy travelling around the Ring with her troupe.

"Then I guess we'll go check her out before this whole things starts," Skoll said. "Do you know where she went?"

Vetr looked behind and then pointed one of her sharp claws towards one of the biggest battlefields in the Warbler. "Ah, there. She went there with a bunch of other weird pokémon, like this really jolly duck guy with a sombrero."

"Oh, okay. See you later, Vetr!" There was no need to say goodbye, she wasn't going anywhere. They would definitely see her around.

Thus, they approached the place where Vetr had told them they would find Scylla, and effectively, there was the Vaporeon! Her whole troupe also seemed to be present. Scylla herself was talking to one of her teammates, a Gabite.

"Didn't expect to find you here with your whole crew, Scylla," Skoll said with a grin on his muzzle.

It took the Vaporeon but a moment to recognize them. "Skoll! And Lumis! Oh, you've come see the tournament?"

"I'm also trying my paw at it myself", Skoll said, raising one of his actual paws on the air. "And my man Lumis will be giving us moral support. You don't win these battles on strength alone."

"Oh, you're gonna be participating? I'll make sure not to miss your battles, then!"

"And it's not just me. Ivy and Zephyr also decided to join the fray."

Scylla giggled and tilted her head with a playful expression. "Woo, didn't see that one coming."

"Ivy?"

"Zephyr, I mean. This doesn't look like his kind of thing," she said, firing a fleeting look at the Gabite by her side, who was now talking with the troupe's Ludicolo. "Ivy's participation doesn't really surprise me one bit. It was my impression she would love something like this."

"Why is your full troupe here, though?" Lumis asked. "You didn't strike me as fanatics of battles."

"They hired us to organize this event. You know, the Lilac Kiwi is good at organizing any and all kinds of events, competitions included. So, basically, we're here for work, which doesn't mean we can't get to enjoy this fully."

"Good for you guys," Skoll said. For all the flack the Lilac Kiwi got, they put a lot of effort into setting up events, and it wasn't the first time. They could still vividly remember their display during the last annual festival. "Say, have you seen anyone else around?"

"No, and I don't think you'll find anyone among this multitude," she said, a warm smile still present on her face. "But you shouldn't worry about that. We'll soon announce the order of the battles for the first round, so we just have to wait for the first battle that features you, Zephyr or Ivy, and then we wait for that participant near the arena's exit when the match ends. I'm sure the others will think of that too."

Seemed like an obvious plan. They just had to wait for their first battle to take place. They wouldn't even need to look for each other!

"How does this tournament work, exactly?" Lumis asked. He hadn't really assisted many of these games. "Eliminatory rounds, I suppose?"

"That's pretty much it," Skoll said. "A single-elimination tournament. You win, you move on to the next round. You lose, you go home. Simple and to the point, like the Blue Warbler, really."

Scylla nodded. "Yes, basically. We'll announce the randomly generated brackets soon."

One of the purposes of the Lilac Kiwi was that of being an uninvolved third party to decide the order of the matches, it was fairer than the Warbler itself choosing the order. It wasn't really a long process, and they were already almost done when Skoll and Lumis had arrived. After they were finished, they started distributing copies of the brackets around the node, one of those copies staying at the same battlefield they were at.

They had to take a look at it, for even Scylla herself didn't know the exact order. After diving through the masses of pokémon who also wanted to take a good look at the brackets, Skoll finally managed to catch a glimpse. Ivy was apparently going against someone called Geoffrey in the first round, and Skoll himself… Heh, this would be quite interesting. The Leafeon's battle would also be one of the first ones to take place, so they decided to go to the indicated battlefield to watch the match, as well as meet with Ivy and possibly the rest of eeveelutions.

* * *

This Geoffrey fellow turned out to be a Geodude of all things. Knowing this, it should be obvious who won this match. If you're interested in a recap of the battle, it basically went like this: Geodude in, Razor Leaf, Geodude out.

After watching the rather dull fight, Skoll, Lumis and Scylla ran to the entrance of the battlefield, hoping to catch Ivy in her way out. When they arrived, Safira was already waiting for her sister, and in no time the rest of eeveelutions also arrived, until the Leafeon finally came out.

"Okay, I think this reception might be a little disproportionate. I only defeated a rock with arms."

Kizuna, who else, was the first to run to her side, her bows already hovering around the Leafeon. "Are you kidding? That battle was super-exciting! That moment when you used Razor Leaf, and that other moment when – actually, I think that was all you did, but it was still awesome!"

"A shame the show was over in under a minute, but still congrats on your victory," Skoll said, moving closer to her. "With a bit of luck your next opponent will be more capable, and you'll get a chance to show off your skills."

Ivy giggled, seeing them all together. "I hope. We wouldn't want to bore the audience. But we don't really have time to chat, do we? Your battle is up next, right?"

Skoll now turned to Zephyr, chuckling. "Well, well, did you check out those brackets, Zephs?"

"Sure I did."

"Kind of a shame you're not even gonna make it past the first round." Skoll stared him down with a cheeky smirk on his mouth, his rings lighting up. "So how does it feel, knowing you're gonna lose on your very first match?"

"I wouldn't know." Zephyr returned his gaze, adopting a similarly defying yet playful expression. "You can tell us yourself."

"So they're going against each other, uh." Agni watched them with middle interest. As luck would have it, their first matches in the tournament were gonna be against each other. Maybe this could be an interesting battle, since both of them were experienced defenders, unlike that Geodude newbie from before.

"It's a shame that one of you two is gonna be disqualified after this," Scylla said. Of course, whoever lost this battle wouldn't be able to participate in the next rounds. While that made her a bit sad, she still kind of wanted to see them fight each other, it could be fun.

They didn't expect to fight a friend in the very first round, but there was nothing they could do about it. The order had been chosen at random by Scylla's troupe and they had to follow it like the rest of participants.

Far from being sad, Skoll was excited by the thought. There was no way they were gonna make it to the finals anyway, so if they had to lose, why not to a friend? "Kizzie, I'm borrowing your boyfriend over here for a minute."

"Aw, I lose HP by the second when I'm away from him." After delivering a quick, strategic kiss to the Jolteon's cheek, Kizuna waved him off swaying her bows around. "Well, okay, but hitting his face is a no-no!"

While the two contenders entered the arena, the rest of eeveelutions redistributed among the audience, around the battlefield.

* * *

"And now for the next match, amigos!" The cheerful, loud voice was that of the Ludicolo from Scylla's troupe, who was acting as the commentator for the event. That seemed to be a common job for him, due to his loud and clear voice, as well as his fun-loving nature. "First round, subdivision D! On one side we have Zephyr, a Jolteon defender from the Cerulean Warbler with spiky fur and a mastery of thunder! And on the other side we have the Umbreon Skoll, also a defender, coming from the nearby Azure Nightingale to show us the prowess of a dark-type! Who shall emerge victorious, amigos? The battle will commence in tres, dos, uno, gooooo!"

Neither Skoll nor Zephyr moved at first. It was always a good idea to give the battlefield a quick look before acting. Sheer force rarely won over strategy and wit, sometimes the battlefield itself was as important as the ability of the fighters. This arena, though, wasn't anything special, just a rectangular plain floor of soft sand to help cushion falls and minimize injuries. There didn't seem to be anything around they could use to their advantage in battle.

Zephyr was the first to leave his initial position, while Skoll remained motionless in his spot, warily observing the Jolteon's moves. Why was Skoll so still? Zephyr wondered so while he circled around him, his eyes glued to the Umbreon. Was he preparing for some form of counterattack?

As good as the Jolteon was at running around, he knew he wouldn't win any battles on speed alone, he had to act. Although the Umbreon could have been plotting something, Zephyr decided to risk it and throw a weak attack at him just to test the waters. A Thunder Shock would do the trick.

A handful of small sparks started to fly out of Zephyr's collar, followed by a much larger discharge that was shot towards the Umbreon in the shape of a yellow-greenish arrow, with a speed that was nothing to scoff at.

Actually, Skoll didn't have any tricks up his sleeve; he just preferred to let his opponents make the first move to get a general idea of what he was going against. He had sparred against the Jolteon before, yes, but this was an actual battle so he could expect the Jolteon to use new tricks. The attack Zephyr just hurled at him didn't seem all that imposing but he still tried to avoid it all the same. It was too early to start building up damage. A quick sidestep propelled him away from the core of the thunderbolt, avoiding the focus of the impact, but the erratic movements of the Thunder Shock sent a few sparks flying his way which he failed to predict, resulting in some minor harm. Fortunately, his thick, strong fur filtered most of the damage.

While Skoll and Zephyr traded blows inside the arena, the rest of eeveelutions watched their fight from the sidelines.

"Yeah, get him, Zephyr!" Kizuna shouted in a fit of excitement, and then turned to Lumis. "I mean, I also want Skoll to win because he's a friend too, but Zephyr is my mate – uh, my special friend! I don't know who to cheer!"

"Don't worry. I understand if you want to cheer for Zephyr," Lumis said. Ultimately, it didn't matter who won, since there was no way either of them was gonna make too far in the tournament, given the many powerful pokémon of the Ring. What really mattered right now, he guessed, was that they had fun, and they seemed to be doing well in that regard.

"Yeah, no worrying about that. We'll cheer Skoll for you," Ivy said. "Guys, who do you think is gonna win? I'd bet on Skoll."

"Who knows," Agni said with a shrug. "Neither of them has an elemental advantage over the other. I'd say Zephyr, since he's got many years of training as a defender on his back."

"But so does Skoll," Lumis said. "Let's just watch and see how this situation unfolds."

Back in the battlefield Zephyr was getting ready to launch another attack, this time a Thunderbolt, a strengthened version of Thunder Shock albeit more difficult to control. Skoll was just running head-on towards him, which made the Umbreon an exceptionally easy target for Zephyr. Did he really think he could attack him directly like that? Not happening.

"I'm a ranged fighter, Skoll. I'm not letting you any closer." Zephyr unleashed the Thunderbolt he had been preparing with the electricity he had accumulated in his collar, throwing a massive beam of electricity at the incoming Umbreon, who had no hope of evading it if he kept running onwards. Instead of turning back to try to dodge the Thunderbolt, Skoll kept pressing onwards, rolling on the ground in an attempt to duck under the attack and lessen the damage.

Pain coursed through his body when the thunder struck him, forcing him to let out an aching moan. That had hurt a little more than he had anticipated, but no matter, he had now attained his objective of getting close to the Jolteon. Getting close enough to launch an attack was worth a little pain.

Now that they were face to face, the Jolteon's fate was sealed. Skoll was convinced he would win if his next attack hit, his whole strategy was built around that one attack. "Sorry, Zephyr. This will sting you a little." Skoll jumped on him, his rings glowing with intensity and temporarily blinding the Jolteon, and slammed him against the ground, pressing his paws against his to immobilize him.

The sand floor had softened the fall for the Jolteon, but right now he was in no position to launch a counteroffensive or dodge the Umbreon's attacks. What was Skoll going to do? Bite him? Scratch him? Headbutt him? Zephyr closed his eyes, braced for impact and… Skoll walked away.

Zephyr stood up from the ground, a little confused by what had just happened. That's all? He just tackled him against the ground? Frankly, it hadn't even hurt much. There had to be some kind of trick.

"Well, feel any different?" Skoll asked as he walked away from him, a smirk apparent on his muzzle.

"Should I?"

"You tell me."

Truth be told, Zephyr felt a little, how to put it, weaker? He wasn't under attack and he wasn't in pain, but he still felt as if his energy was escaping him somehow, little by little. Was he under some sort of spell or – No, it was much simpler than that. "Did you just poison me?"

"That I did." Skoll stopped walking, sitting a distance away from him. "The pores of an Umbreon can secrete not just sweat, but a different variety of toxins. However, in order to apply them effectively to an opponent, we need to be dangerously close to them. Toxic, we call it."

Zephyr gulped, not liking the sound of that. "Seriously, poison? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, dude, don't worry. Against a mammalian pokémon of your size and complexion, the dose of coumatetralyl and chlorophacinone I just administered isn't lethal, nor has any lasting effects. It will interfere with the blood clotting mechanism of your body for a little while, making it impossible to regenerate your wounds during battle and slowly chipping away at your health without me having to do anything."

Now Zephyr was more perplexed than anything. "What? Since when do you know so much about poisons?"

"I'm from the Nightingale, remember? I might be a defender, but I've helped Lumis and company at the laboratories every now and then, and I'm quite knowledgeable when it comes to chemistry. Well, to poison-related chemistry, at least."

Zephyr was impressed, there was no denying it. Due to the Umbreon's rash attitude, he had assumed his battle-style would be much more direct, but poison meant he planned to play defensively. He could still win, he just had to defeat the Umbreon before the poison rendered him unable to keep on fighting.

Zephyr wasn't worried. In fact, he was grinning. "I'm afraid you committed a mistake poisoning me." He sprinted to the Umbreon at an unprecedented speed, jumping in the air, turning around and delivering two consecutive kicks against the Umbreon, who had no time to react against the sudden attack.

Skoll recoiled from the attack, walking away to keep his distance from the Jolteon. That had hurt much more than he cared to admit. "That was a fighting-type move, wasn't it? It wouldn't have hurt so much otherwise."

"Yes, Double Kick."

"What an original name." Okay, Skoll hadn't expected him to know super-effective attacks, so he hoped this wouldn't thwart his strategy. The true problem here, though, was the Jolteon's frantic speed. He would have sworn he wasn't that fast before. "Is it my impression or you've gotten faster all of a sudden?"

"I become faster when I'm under some ailment," he said with a nod.

"Go figure."

Some of the eeveelutions watching the battle were also a bit surprised by the Jolteon's rather noticeable increase in speed. Ivy turned to Agni to ask him about it, he should know since they were cousins. "Hey, why is Zephyr running like a demon? How does he do that?"

"Quick Feet," he simply answered. He didn't think a further explanation was needed, the name of the ability was descriptive enough.

But Kizuna disagreed, of course they needed a more thorough explanation, and she was more than willing to offer it, as she loved talking about Zephyr. "That's the name given to a complex mechanism that makes his body generate extra adrenaline in response to any kind of adverse affliction. So if Zephyr gets, say, poisoned, he will become faster in exchange."

"How practical," Scylla said. That might give him a chance to turn the fight around.

"By the way, Lumis," Ivy said, turning to the Espeon, ", since when is Skoll a master of poisons?"

"Since forever? That's his modus operandi in genuine battles," Lumis answered.

"But, like… he talks like he knows what he's talking about. Just how much does he know, exactly?"

"Uh, you have to know a good deal about poisons and chemistry to be able to use them to incapacitate your opponents without killing them or leaving any aftereffects. I mean, different organisms are affected by toxins in different ways, so a certain dose of a certain component could be mortal to you and yet have no effect on a Pidgey, or vice versa. If Skoll didn't have a deep-rooted knowledge of toxins and their effects on the different kinds of pokémon he could risk permanently injuring his targets, or worse."

"Isn't using poison too dangerous?" Safira asked with a voice filled with worry. So much could go wrong…

"Normally yes, but Skoll has dedicated many years to this, he knows what he's doing. Besides, he always makes sure to use doses far below the threshold of potential danger. This means his opponents take much longer to fall defeated, but eliminates the risk of lasting damage."

"Ah…" She forgot sometimes, but Skoll was a member of the Azure Nightingale too, like Lumis. While he didn't seem as smart or knowledgeable as the cat in most fields, it seemed like poisons were a whole different matter. Well, if Lumis trusted him, she'd have to, too.

Zephyr was starting to feel the effects of the poison coursing through his body. It was weird, it didn't feel painful or nauseating, but he still felt like something was wrong. He'd have to win fast.

And going fast was precisely something he excelled at, especially now that his Quick Feet ability enhanced his already high natural speed. Thanks, poison. It seemed before like his Double Kick had specially affected the Umbreon, so he decided to try that move again. Why change a tactic that works? Zephyr usually preferred to fight at a distance, but this time his opponent wasn't giving him a choice.

He dashed at great speed towards Skoll. That direct attack had worked before because Skoll hadn't expected his sudden increase of speed, but now that he saw it coming he could react to it. Skoll quickly turned around and kicked dirt at Zephyr with his hind legs, blinding him and forcing him to retreat. Thank goodness the arena's floor was sand, or he would have been unable to execute a successful Sand Attack.

Zephyr growled, a bit annoyed, getting sand out of his eyes. "Dammit, Skoll. Now you aren't letting me get close?"

"I thought you were a ranged fighter," he said with a grin. As long as he kept him a safe distance away, the Jolteon would be unable to throw another Double Kick at him, thus sealing his most dangerous attack. What else could he do, throw Thunderbolts at him? He could last all day like that, Skoll's fur made him especially durable against ranged attacks, it's the physical ones that worried him.

"If I can't get close, I'll have to adapt." The spiky collar around Zephyr's neck started to sharpen, slightly increasing in size. What was he doing? He didn't seem to be charging up electricity, there were no sparks flying out of his collar, so it wasn't one of his electric moves. Suddenly, his whole body tensed up and a flurry of sharp spear-like needles was ejected from his collar towards Skoll.

How in the world was Skoll supposed to dodge that? It's not like the attack was sudden or too fast, but there were way too many of the small pins coming his way and he simply had no way to avoid all of them. The best plan he could come up with was throwing himself to the floor and covering to try to reduce his size so that he would be struck by as few needles as possible. The pins were really small, so at least it wouldn't hurt much.

Or so he thought. In spite of their tiny size they stung like hell, as if they were the stingers of hundreds of bug-types, all attacking at once. Once the attack had passed, Skoll stood up with difficulty, grimacing. "Don't tell me that was a bug-type move."

"Yes, Pin Missile."

"Isn't that just great. Good to see those needles ain't just for knitting." The Jolteon also had ranged super-effective attacks? This was bad, Skoll was in trouble whether he was close or far. However, all he had to do to win is withstand his attacks a little longer. The battle had gone on for long enough, so it was just a matter of time the Jolteon fell defeated under his own weigh, the problem was that Skoll was fairly tired himself. He could only take so much abuse before collapsing.

Zephyr was about to fall, his legs were starting to weaken, begging him to lie down, but doing that would mean his defeat. The poison didn't give him any time to rest, he had to act now. Fortunately, the Umbreon also seemed pretty weakened, so maybe he would fall to one last attack. He'd had to try with another Pin Missile, and hope this time the Umbreon was defeated for good. So once again, he launched a squall of pointy needles from his collar towards Skoll.

Skoll didn't attempt to dodge them, he knew he simply couldn't, there were way too many of those pins. Instead, he chose to close his eyes. Was he accepting defeat? However, when the needles were about to hit their target they stopped in midair, as if they had been struck against an invisible wall surrounding the Umbreon, leaving him unharmed.

Zephyr collapsed to the ground, he was too weak to continue. It was just not worth going on.

"In case you're wondering, that was Protect," Skoll told him. He was barely standing, panting hard. "It creates a ridiculously resistant force barrier that repels pretty much all attacks, but it's really draining for the user to maintain it, so I can use it only sparingly. It's good for a pinch."

"Skoll is the winner, amigos!" the Ludicolo commenter shouted, although it was obvious enough.

Skoll and Zephyr left the arena with deafening cheers in the background, Zephyr leaning on the Umbreon for support. He could walk on his own, but it was easier this way.

It should be noted that pokémon are inherently more resistant than humans, they have a much higher pain tolerance and an accelerated healing factor, so a pokémon can heal in minutes from wounds that would incapacitate a human for life. That's not to say we're immortal, but we're much more resilient and perhaps that's why so many pokémon seem to love battling, as it rarely has any lasting repercussions. Fighting is a sport to us.

Thus, one ought not to be scandalized by the tactics used by Skoll and Zephyr in their previous battle. Wounds caused by scratching or biting would be healed in no time, in a matter of minutes, and even graver occurrences like electrocution or poisoning would leave no aftereffects if applied in moderation. What's more, many pokémon were capable of using healing skills to treat most kinds of wounds, so for the most part fighting was a perfectly safe sport.

Of course, that's not accounting for criminals that might use excessive force. We cannot revive the dead, I'm afraid. However, as far as orchestrated matches went, there was little to no danger.

Anyway, when Skoll and Zephyr left the arena, the rest of eeveelutions were already waiting for them outside. Lumis approached them first, with a slight hint of worry. "Are you both okay? Is either of you in need of healing?" He knew the fancy move Wish, which allowed him to suture wounds and alleviate pain on other targets, which came very handy in these kinds of situations. Of course, there were also full-fledged medics around the node for emergencies.

"I'm okay, Lum," Skoll said. There were still a few needles hidden among his fur and his muscles were a bit sore, but it was nothing that a short rest couldn't solve. He didn't want to worry Lumis and the others. "How about you, Zephs? Are the effects of my poison vanishing already?"

"Uh, yes, actually." Zephyr didn't feel as weak as before anymore. He'd probably have to wait a few more minutes before his immune system completely cleansed the poison from his body, but at least he didn't feel bad or ill. "I don't think I'm in need of any healing."

Without warning, Kizuna's feelers coiled around the Jolteon, the Sylveon hugging him with all of her body. "Don't worry, I have the best antidote in this world! It's called love and it's one hundred percent natural! Side effects may include increased heart rate and libido."

"Glad to know I'm in good hands," Zephyr said with a smile, not fighting against the Sylveon.

While they snuggled, Agni approached Skoll with a frown. "Hey, what's the big idea? Isn't using poisons in a mock battle a little excessive? What if you had overdosed him?"

Kizuna turned her head to Agni, while still petting the Jolteon with her bows. "Oh, don't worry about that. Skoll has more than enough training. He knows his chemistry well enough." Kizuna didn't even seem angry at Skoll for having poisoned Zephyr, which probably meant she was well aware of his experience and thus knew they had nothing to fear. Well, if a chronicler trusted his aptitude, they had little reason to doubt.

"Anyway, congratulations, Skoll," Zephyr said to the Umbreon. "You made it to the next round."

Skoll grinned and shook his head. "I'm sure you would have won if we had fought fairly."

"What are talking about? Poison it's a perfectly valid strategy."

"Yeah, but it's not quite… uh…" Skoll didn't know how to put it, but victories by poison didn't necessarily leave a good taste in his mouth. "I guess this is expected of dark-types, we don't exactly play, uh, _fair_. It's funny, because I didn't even use any actual dark-type attacks during our battle, heh."

"So this is how you actually fight?" Ivy asked him, tilting her head a little. He never did that during their sparring sessions, although it wouldn't make much sense to use poison in training.

"Yeah. Kinda disappointing, uh?" he said with an awkward smile.

"I wouldn't say that. It's a pretty pragmatic battle style, but it gets the work done." Ivy was a fan of flashy moves, but she still had to admit the Umbreon's strategy impressed her. And ultimately, what mattered in battles was winning them, not using showy attacks. "I mean, that's pretty damn clever."

Skoll's rings glowed a little. "Heh, I'm from the Nightingale after all. But really, Zephyr could have won that, I almost lost."

"Perhaps, but you still won in the end," Zephyr said. It seemed like Kizuna had decided to leave him alone already, letting him breathe a bit. "Seriously, first I lose against those psychic guys and now against you. Gotta love my luck."

"Psychic guys?" Ivy said. "Oh, you mean the preternatural seraphs?"

"The who now?" Skoll asked. He glanced at Lumis and he seemed similarly confused.

"They didn't tell you?" Agni said. "They apparently met with two psychic-types from the Beacon at the Garnet Oriole, when Zephyr was trying to return the shard to Garm."

"The worst part is that they managed to get the shard," Scylla said.

"Oh, my bad." Lumis lowered his head a bit. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask to analyze the shard after all."

"No, it's not your fault," Zephyr said. "I'm a defender and I was there, I should have avoided this, it's my job. Some defender I am."

"Don't blame yourself either," Ivy said. "Garm said it himself, we had nothing to do against them. I mean, what are we supposed to do against guys that teleport things away?"

"The preternatural seraphs? They are with the Beacon?" Kizuna asked.

Scylla suddenly turned to her. "Ah, of course! You're a chronicler, so you must know about them! Their names were, um, Kay and Keira, I think."

"A Gallade and a Gardevoir, right?" she asked, getting a nod as confirmation. There were no other psychic pokémon in the Observatory's database with those names. "Yes, two twins from the Garnet Oriole. They've been involved in criminal activities since youth, but have eluded capture thanks to their advanced teleportation techniques. You're saying they're members of the Beacon?"

Scylla nodded. "Yes, that's what they said." So they were twins? They should have guessed it. They looked very alike, after all.

"Do you know anything worth mentioning about them?" Zephyr asked.

"Not really, they're just two generic criminals. Like, stealing and that sort of stuff. There really isn't much to them," Kizuna said. "Makes me wonder why would they help the Beacon. As far as I know, they've never cared about Adamantium one way or the other. In fact, they made quite a profit thanks to it, so it wouldn't do them any favors if Adamantium were to disappear. Then why would the join?"

"That's like asking why the rest of members joined," Agni said, puffing. "They're all mad. It's as simple as that."

"Careful with your words, fluff-tail. Some of our friends are there," Skoll said, thinking of Freya and Minos. "In fact, this might be a good moment to recap what we know about the Beacon. We pretty much know all of its members now, don't we?"

"Naamah said there were seven of them, plus their leader," Lumis said, recalling their first encounter with the vixen back at the Nightingale, many days ago. "So there's her, my cousin Freya, those two psychic-types… who else?"

"Also Minos," Scylla said, lowering her head. "You remember, right? The Luxray from the Warbler." This one easily affected her the most, since both of them were born at the Coral Sittella, and they had known each other for years.

"There's also that Absol that attacked Agni and Opal," Zephyr added. "Oh, did I forget to tell you, by chance? Because according to the psychic twins, there is an Absol in the Beacon. They said his name was, uh… Gevaudan?"

Kizuna recalled Naamah talking of a similar name, Gev. Perhaps it was an appellative for the Absol. "So we have Naamah, Freya, Minos, Gevaudan, Kay and Keira… oh, and Zvonimir too. That makes seven. So we're only missing the Big Bad, uh? Their boss, the Luminary. Who could that be?"

Scylla thought about what they knew so far, maybe there was some overlooked bit of information they could use to discern the Luminary's identity. "If Kay and Keira are just some random thugs, then maybe they joined the Beacon for money, I can't really think of any other reason. If that's the case, then the Luminary must be someone rich. Who's the richest pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring?"

"The leader of the Beryl Calandra," Agni answered without thinking.

Naturally, Ivy and Safira took offense at his comment, Ivy being the most vocal about it. "Hey, that's not – I mean, yes, I guess Dad is one of the richest, if not the richest, pokémon in the whole Ring, but even then…" It was true their father was very well-off. After all, he governed over the Beryl Calandra, which controlled the commercial activities in the whole region. But it's not like being wealthy was a crime. "I don't like the way you have said that, Agni."

It was then that the Flareon noticed his comment might have been interpreted as an accusation. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Of course your father isn't the culprit." That frail Linoone could hardly harm a Caterpie. It was difficult to picture him leading a group like the Beacon. Besides, didn't Naamah attack him once? No, it made no sense for him to be the Luminary. "But who is this Luminary guy, then?"

"If we're talking about wealthy pokémon," Safira said, ", the richest pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring tend to be the leaders of the different nodes."

"Or pretty much anyone in the Kiwi," Agni added in an almost mocking, but low tone.

But not low enough. Scylla heard it perfectly. "Too broad a stroke, Agni." Now he had done it. She was getting tired of hearing him speak ill of her node all the time. "Don't you think that's enough? You can stop badmouthing us any minute now."

While the Vaporeon didn't look angry, her expression was more stern than usual. Had Agni inadvertently offended her? "I'm just saying your node is the richest – uh, the second richest after the Calandra. That's all, no need to throw a fit, geez."

"I'm not throwing a fit, I just get tired of hearing you say the same things about the Kiwi time and time again as if we were unfeeling monsters," she said, unconsciously raising her voice a little, and lowering it back again when she noticed the startled gazes of the rest of eeveelutions. "Sorry for raising my voice, but I'd really like it if you could stop belittling my node. I'm always trying to be nice, but you make it really hard, Agni, sweetheart."

Agni didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, so he just sighed and nodded. "Okay, oaky, you win. You're all perfection incarnate."

"C'mon, Agni, cut it out already," Zephyr said, interceding. The Vaporeon looked like she was starting to get a little irritated, and he didn't want this to escalate further. "We don't even know if those seraph guys are in the Beacon for money. The Luminary could be anyone."

"Bah, it's not like we're gonna figure it out sitting here," Skoll said. "There are still a few matches left until the second round starts. What do we do until then?"

Ivy glanced around, holding back a yawn. Man, she was getting bored. "Scatter? I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna take a stroll around the place. You coming, Saf?"

"Um, of course."

"Well, we'll see you guys later then."

There were many pokémon gathered at the Cerulean Warbler, so Ivy thought she might as well check them out and maybe make some contacts. Safira agreed to join, there were too many unknown pokémon around the place so she wanted to stay close to her sister.

Skoll watched them go away. "Oh? Then I guess I might watch some of the matches, Vetr still hasn't fought. You wanna come, Lum?"

"I guess I've nothing better to do." Lumis waved the rest of eeveelutions goodbye, and then he and Skoll joined the audience.

"I should probably leave too," Scylla said, in a somewhat sullen tone. "I'll go check how my troupe is doing. I doubt there's any problem, but it doesn't hurt to take a look."

And thus the Vaporeon left, leaving only Agni, Zephyr and Kizuna.

Agni yawned, unable to hide his boredom. There wasn't much to do. "So what now? Do we go watch some battles or something?"

"Actually, I think you should go talk to Scylla," Kizuna proposed, giving Agni a look of worry. "She looked a little… I don't know, surly? Maybe you should apologize."

Agni frowned, tilting his head with his mouth open. "Apologize? What for? All I said was that her node is rich, and that's a factual truth."

"It's not about what you said, it's about how you said it." Kizuna bowed her head a little. "Really, it'd be a shame if this affected your romance in any way."

"Kizzie, please come back from whatever dreamworld you're living in," Agni replied in a tired tone.

"Well, you gotta admit you haven't been exactly nice to her," Zephyr said. "You've openly insulted her node many times, and she hasn't even gotten angry about it. If I were her I would have electrocuted your ass long ago, she's got quite some patience."

"Are you kidding me?" Agni turned his gaze away from them in a huff. They were wildly exaggerating the situation. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to think about this rationally. "Mmph, perhaps I've been a little brusque in manner, but you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I still think you should go talk to her," Kizuna insisted once more.

Agni glanced at Zephyr, who just nodded, and then back at Kizuna. "This isn't just an excuse so I leave you alone with Zephyr, right?"

"Uh, I'll admit there's a little bit of that too, but you should still go check on her." She didn't make much of an attempt to hide her intentions, openly caressing the Jolteon with her bows.

Agni stared at them for some long seconds, and finally dropped his head in defeat with a long sigh. "Fine, I'll go see her. I don't want to see you two being all mushy."

"Glad to see you trying to make peace for once," Zephyr said, moving to him and patting him a few times on the head. "I'm sure Scylla will appreciate it."

Frankly, Agni just wanted to get it done as soon as possible so that they would leave him alone. After whispering a low 'later', he started walking to a small plaza near the middle of the city, where Scylla had disappeared to. He finally arrived after walking for a bit, finding the Vaporeon alongside some other members of her troupe. He recognized the Ludicolo, for instance.

He found Scylla with her back turned to him, gazing without much interest at some of her crewmates, apparently unaware of the Flareon's presence. Agni wondered for a moment how should he approach her. It had always been the Vaporeon that had started conversations, so he wasn't exactly sure how to get her attention.

He guessed calling her name should work. "Uh, Scylla."

She quickly turned her head to him when she heard his voice, then turned her whole body around to face him. "Oh, Agni?"

"It's, uh… are you busy right now?"

"Not really, my pals are doing fine on their own." Scylla wondered why had the Flareon come to her. "What's the matter? You guys need help with anything?"

"Um? No, uh, not really." Agni was finding it a bit difficult to find the words he wanted to say. "I just came to, uh… like, talk."

"Oh." Scylla raised an eyebrow, curious. It was odd for the Flareon to start talking to her on his own volition, so that brought a mild smile to her face. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Talk? Uh, no, I just…" No beating around the bush. He had come only to tell her he was sorry, right? The he should do just that. "Uh, sorry."

That's a word Scylla never expected the Flareon to say. "What?"

"Sorry," he once again said, lowering his head a little although not changing his expression, still looking serious.

So she hadn't misheard him. Scylla wasn't entirely sure how to react. The Flareon had never acted so tame before. "What for?"

"For, uh, my comments about the Lilac Kiwi. Maybe I've been a little insensitive."

"Really? That's… nice of you, I guess." She felt a little lost, frankly. Was this really Agni she was talking with? He was so mild-mannered and, dare she think it, cute, that she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Aw, it's a really sweet gesture on your part, Agni. Can I hug you?"

He took a step back, seeing her lean forward. "Let's not overstep boundaries."

"Just joking, just joking," she said with a laugh. It hadn't necessarily been a joke, but she could only ask the Flareon so much. "Still, I appreciate it. I really do," she added in a cordial, sweet tone, practically cooing.

What a soft voice and what a well-mannered demeanor. Perhaps she was just putting an act, or perhaps she was being genuine, but either way Agni found her voice rather mesmerizing. They called her the Genteel Mermaid for a reason.

But something occurred to Agni. If Scylla had apparently accepted his apology, did that mean he had actually offended her before? "Wait – did I actually upset you?"

"Uh? No, I wouldn't go that far," she said with a bright smile, refusing to give it any importance. "I'm used to hearing all kind of horrible things about the Lilac Kiwi, it's nothing new. It hurts a little when it comes from a friend, though."

Friend. She had just called him that. Had anyone ever explicitly called him that before? Not that he remembered. After all the things he had said about her node in the past, she still considered him a friend? Agni wasn't sure how to respond, so he just smiled.

"Say, can I ask you a question, Agni?"

"Uh?"

"I hope you don't find it too intrusive." She made a little pause while staring at him, her eyes glittering with curiosity. "You seem to… have a beef with the Lilac Kiwi. May I ask why?"

Agni lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. What a question to ask. "That's a little…"

"Ah, no, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it," Scylla said as soon as she saw him hesitate. The Flareon seemed to have softened up around her a little, and she didn't want to screw everything up now.

"It's not like I hate your node or anything, it's just… you know, people talk about it and say certain things."

"Such as?"

"The Kiwi is filthy rich, for instance."

"Uh, yes, I guess we are." Scylla nodded her head. She wasn't gonna deny an evidence. "But how is that bad? The Calandra is wealthier than us, for instance, and you don't seem to hold a dislike for them."

"But they're merchants, they buy and sell, they put items in circulation. The Kiwi, though, has a tendency to use their money to acquire expensive items, not giving more modest nodes a chance to lay their hands on them."

"Mmh?" Well, of course they bought things, just like all other nodes, and of course they made use of their wealth, that's what it was for. But what he Flareon had just said intrigued Scylla, it was oddly specific. "For instance?"

Agni bowed his head, keeping it close to the ground for a few seconds, and then raised it and stared at Scylla with calm although humorless eyes. "Let's put a hypothetical example: we have a young pokémon that really wants to get a certain item, let's say, an evolution stone. However, this stone is pretty expensive and this pokémon belongs to one of the poorer nodes, so he has no hope of ever being able to afford it. Now, let's say this item is put on an auction house and many different pokémon from different nodes bid for it. The young pokémon still has no chance of ever getting it, because wealthier pokémon from wealthier nodes will always be able to offer more than him. And thus, the young pokémon must accept that he will never get his paws on this item, and will have to make do with whatever he can actually afford."

Okay, now _that_ was oddly specific. "Agni, what are you trying to…?"

"It's just a hypothetical example. I'm just saying it could happen."

Some time ago, before the festival took place, Scylla recalled that Agni had mentioned that Flareon was only his second favorite choice as an evolution. "Is – Are you saying you only got a Fire Stone because you couldn't afford the one you truly wanted?" What could he have wanted to evolve into, instead? If it was an expensive evolution stone… Oh, dear. "You wanted a Water Stone?"

Agni didn't answer, but even in his silence, his gloomy look and downcast gaze revealed much more than any words he could have uttered.

Water Stones were prohibitively expensive, but it never occurred to Scylla that the high price might actually forbid some pokémon from obtaining them. There were indeed many pokémon she personally knew in the Lilac Kiwi that had used Water Stones to evolve, such as Mr. Ludicolo or – well, herself. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. "Oh, Agni, I didn't know… Sorry?"

After rubbing his face for a little while, Agni seemed a bit calmer. It's not like he was gonna cry, but it wasn't something he enjoyed remembering. "That's not something I can blame you for. You too wanted to evolve into a Vaporeon, so you did what you had to do and got a Water Stone. There is nothing wrong with using the resources you're given, after all."

"But…" But what? She really was at a loss for words. "So you actually wanted to be a Vaporeon?"

"My mother was one too, so when she died I kind of… I don't know, I guess I wanted to honor her or something silly like that."

"There's nothing silly about that," she said in the most soothing tone she could muster. "I can't deny that my mother also being a Vaporeon influenced my own decision."

"It wasn't just for that, of course. I also really liked water. I still do." Agni stood silent for a short moment, lost in his own thoughts, until he noticed the concerned gaze of the Vaporeon. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a Flareon, every second of it. I can't say I regret my decision, even if I only got a Fire Stone for their low price in the end."

"Oh… then, if you like being a Flareon, I guess that worked out for you in the end." It's not like he was down, but Scylla still wanted to cheer him up. "If it's any consolation, you've evolved into a very handsome Flareon."

Being a Flareon did have its benefits. For example, red fur made hiding blushes trivial. "Oh. G-Good to know."

Wow, what a tame response, Scylla had expected a biting retort from the Flareon. After he had opened up like that, she was starting to feel a little awkward, not unlike the Flareon.

But as luck would have it, they wouldn't have to worry about how to end this growingly awkward conversation. "That's adorable, amigos!" The unmistakable voice of the Ludicolo from Scylla's troupe. "It's maravilloso how much you love each other!"

Oh, true, he stubbornly believed that they were an item. Both eeveelutions mentally laughed at the idea. Ha, how absurd, right…? Yeah, it's not like they would ever – no, how silly. Ha, why would they ever consider it? Yes, it was very silly so let's stop this train of thought. Um.

Since it was oh-so-silly, Agni had to correct the Ludicolo's misconception. "Mister, we're not – we've never been a couple."

The Ludicolo started to laugh loudly, nodding his head. "Of course, of course, this place is full of people and you don't want Scylla's fans to find out! That's comprehensible!"

Agni heaved a sigh of despair at his obstinacy, while Scylla just laughed it out. "Don't even bother, it's just not gonna work, he's almost worse than Kizzie. Anyway, did you want something? I doubt you'd interrupt this cute couple for no reason."

"Oh, but of course I have a reason, Scylla! The last match of the first round has just finished, so we are now ready to announce the order for the second round!"

* * *

After just a few minutes, the Ludicolo and the rest of the troupe started distributing handouts to the participants with the order of the matches for the second round, which would start briefly. Three rounds per day, apparently. After gathering with the others again, Skoll and Ivy took a look at their leaflets.

Skoll laughed weakly, in a dispirited manner. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, but it seems like neither of us is gonna make it past the second round."

Ivy turned to Skoll with a quizzical expression in her face, looking away from her leaflet. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Look at my next opponent."

Ivy looked for his name in the paper, but had trouble finding it. Heavens, the calligraphy used by Scylla's troupe, while esthetically pleasing, was nigh illegible. She finally managed to found him. "You're up against someone called –"

"Don't care about the name. Look at its species."

"Uh, it says here that it is a Steelix. What's a Steelix?"

Skoll shrugged. "No clue, but with a name like that you can bet it's gonna be a steel-type. Have you heard of this species, Lum?"

"I think they're these big snake pokémon covered in metal," Lumis replied, recalling what little he had heard or read about them. "I think their typing was Steel/Rock or Steel/Ground or something to that effect."

"So steel-types. Figured."

Ivy still didn't know what the problem was. "What's the matter? Why does it matter if you're fighting a steel-type?"

"As you just saw before in my battle against Zephyr, I mainly fight my fights with poison," Skoll said.

"What does that – Oh, steel-types cannot be poisoned, now can they?" Ivy lowered her head for a moment, reflexive. Knowing that your opponent is immune to your best asset must be annoying, that'd be like her finding a pokémon unaffected by plant attacks, but she still failed to understand the Umbreon's apparent defeatism. "So what if you can't use poison? You have other moves. You're talking as if you were gonna lose."

"Because I'm gonna lose, Ivy," he said in a contrastingly chirpy tone. "And so are you."

"Me? Why?" Ivy stared at him with her mouth agape, looking appalled. Luckily, no types were immune to plant moves, so she had nothing to fear, right?

"Look at your next opponent and you will understand."

Ivy already wanted to know who her next rival would be, but now she was especially curious. She scanned the flier looking for her name until she found it, and then read the name at the other side of the 'vs'. She didn't need to check her opponent's species.

"Vetr."

Vetr, she said? This caused Zephyr to let out a feeble laugh, dreading the thought of ending up being her opponent, while Lumis raised an eyebrow in interest at the mention of his old friend.

"Um, that was your Weavile friend, right?" Safira said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Agni asked, exchanging a look of confusion with Scylla, since neither of them had had the pleasure of meeting the Weavile. Technically, neither had Kizuna, but it's not like she needed to, what with being a chronicler and all.

"She's an old friend from the Nightingale, although she's in the Warbler now," Lumis explained. "She's a Weavile, are you acquainted with that species? They're dark-furred weasel-like pokémon with quite some imposing claws."

"I see. I don't think I have met her," Scylla said. She kind of remembered seeing someone fitting that description before, though. "But, Skoll, why are you just assuming Ivy's gonna lose? Nothing is decided yet."

"Yeah, what's with that?" Ivy turned away from Skoll and grunted in a playful manner. "It's like you forgot how strong I am. Do you need a quick refresher, perhaps?"

"I know, Ivy, I know. But you're still gonna lose," Skoll said. While his tone was relaxed, he didn't speak in a playful manner.

The conviction evident in his voice irked the Leafeon a little, making her twist her lips. "And what makes you think that?"

"Vetr is better than you," he stated.

That comment hurt her more than she cared to admit. Her first impulse was to go on the defensive, she didn't like it when her skill was put into question, especially considering all the effort she put into training. "W-What would you know?! Maybe I'm better than her!"

Scylla promptly ran to her side and coiled her tail around the Leafeon while softly rubbing her shoulder, trying to calm her down at least a little. Ivy seemed a little bit angry, and Scylla feared she would say something she might later regret. "Skoll, what you said to Ivy was a bit cold."

Yes, while far from his intention, perhaps the delivery of his line had come off as callous or even belittling, he agreed. "Maybe I should have chosen my words more carefully. I just meant that Vetr is a better battler because she's a defender and all that, and she had always had a special talent for this."

He wasn't exactly fixing it, judging by Ivy's accentuating frown. Zephyr decided to intervene before the situation grew out of proportion. "Ivy, this is not about you, none of us would have even the slightest chance against Vetr. To put you into perspective, Vetr is one of the favorites in the tournament. Many people actually expect her to win, and many more expect her to grow into one of the most powerful pokémon in our node – or in the whole Ring."

Now Ivy looked more surprised than anything, as did Agni and Scylla. "Wait, seriously? She's that strong?" Ivy stared at Zephyr in disbelief, not sure of what to think. Was it true that Vetr was one of the favorites, or was Zephyr just trying to cover up for Skoll?

"You're kidding, right, Zephyr?" Agni was finding it particularly difficult to believe, eyeing his Jolteon cousin with suspicion. "You mean to tell me you guys just so happen to know one of the strongest pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring? Just like that?"

"I wouldn't say she's the mightiest," Lumis said, ", but her prowess is undeniable. Her aptitude for battle was evident from a young age, so she received extensive training, even when she was living at the Azure Nightingale. She still has a long way to go to surpass the likes of Zvonimir, but she's most definitely in the right road."

The cat was usually worth trusting, but Agni still wasn't sure what to believe. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that they were friends with one of the strongest pokémon in the Ring.

"Look at it this way," Kizuna said, ", if you were to measure the distribution of any particular variable in a population, then there would necessarily be an individual who held the highest value for that variable. Someone has to be the strongest pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring, and the Ring isn't _that_ big, so it's not that strange that some of us would be acquainted with that someone. I mean, I'm not necessarily saying Vetr is that _someone_, but she's certainly up there, I can confirm she's every bit as strong as the guys say, she was born with three 31's, for crying out loud!"

Well, that settled it. Never mind Kizuna's mad ramblings; if a chronicler said Vetr was strong, she had to be. Ivy had calmed down a bit, now breathing at a normal rhythm. She accepted that some pokémon were better than her, that was unavoidable; she just didn't like hearing it from the mouth of the Umbreon. Or perhaps Ivy was jealous of the trust Skoll seemed to have on the Weavile – not because she wanted his attention per se, it's just that nobody seemed to trust her so blindly.

Upon seeing the expression of insecurity in her face, Skoll just moved to her side, put his right paw on her shoulder and laughed unworriedly. His untroubled affability brought a smile to the Leafeon's face. "Don't worry, Vetr might be the better fighter, but you still surpass her in many other areas. For instance, you're definitely a better merchant and also usually bolder, plus you have a really sweet scent." Which was true for most plant-types, but Skoll found Ivy's scent to be particularly fragrant, probably because they were the same species and thus their noses were adapted to recognize their pheromones.

"Uh, thanks." What a weird thing to say. So Skoll thought she smelled nice? Okay then. "But I'm still not convinced I'm gonna lose no matter what. Maybe I have a chance against Vetr if I give it my all."

"I don't think it works like that," Skoll said, keeping a smile on his face. "Do you know who Vetr fought on her first round?"

"No?"

Skoll and Lumis had seen the Weavile's battle minutes before, short as it was. "She fought one of those, uh, how are they called again? Mach… Macho…"

"Machamp," Lumis reminded him.

"Yeah, that. You know, the buff guys with four arms. They're fighting-types."

"Ah, yes, I think I've seen a few around," Ivy said with a nod. Fighting types were common in the Warbler. "So what about it?"

"Weavile are dark/ice," Zephyr answered, looking at Skoll wide-eyed. "She really beat one of those guys?"

"With ease," Skoll added.

"I still don't see what the fuss is all about." Ivy didn't see their point. Even if Machamp were strong fighting-types, that didn't – oh wait. "Ah, fighting-types are strong against dark-types like your frie – wait, they're also strong against ice-types! She won with a double weakness?"

"Yep, and she didn't look like she had any trouble," Skoll said. "Vetr fought a pokémon that had a double advantage over her and won. Now consider that you are actually at a _disadvantage_ due to your plant typing."

Okay, that was something she hadn't considered. If Weavile were ice-types, then she'd be in quite some trouble fighting her. "Oh…" But Ivy refused to let her head hang low. "But, who knows, maybe I give everyone a surprise and win."

"I just want to avoid giving you false hope," Skoll said with an understanding and conciliating smile directed at the Leafeon. "We're not gonna make it past the second round, neither of us. We should just accept it."

"It's not like it matters," Agni said, shrugging. "It's just a silly tournament, who cares. There's no point worrying about it, it's not like anything would change if you won."

That much was true, this was nothing more than a competition. And it wasn't like Ivy was delusional, she already knew before coming that she wouldn't win under any circumstance – she wouldn't even make it to the upper rounds, there were many other pokémon much better prepared than her. Still, she liked to let her imagination fly, to think of the what if's…

Nah, Agni was right, it didn't matter.

"If it's any consolation," Zephyr said, ", you've lasted longer than me and I _am_ a defender. Heh, I'm just not good at this."

"Nah, you were just unlucky to face off against me first," Skoll said, pulling his shoulders back. It's as if he didn't have a worry in the world. "And now we're unlucky we're facing a steel-type and Vetr next. If we had to compete against any other opponents, I'm sure we could have made it further into the tournament."

"I'm still not sold that you and I are gonna lose no matter what," Ivy stubbornly insisted, staring deeply into the Umbreon's eyes with a firm, unwavering expression. "I'm gonna give it my all against Vetr, so promise me you'll do the same against that metal snake."

Heh, 'give it your all'. Whatever did that mean? Just meaningless words, Skoll thought. Sometimes effort brought you victory, but other times it was just a waste of energy. He knew to pick his battles, and this wasn't one he could win. Any effort would be utterly futile, so why even bother? And yet, the Leafeon's almost childlike optimism was contagious. That steadfast trust and confidence not only in her own skills, but also in him, felt very encouraging to Skoll. Invigorating, even.

Skoll's ring patterns started to shine noticeably. He couldn't help it after seeing her enthusiasm. "I still think we're gonna lose, but if you want me to, I'll try."

"That's the spirit!" Ivy cheered, poking the Umbreon while flashing a wide smile at him. If her plan was to uplift his spirit, she was certainly doing a good job.

They smiled at each other for a little while and exchanged a quick laugh. It was evident to everyone that they got along really well, but Kizuna wondered just how far their apparent friendship went. She found no reason to worry though, because both Ivy and Skoll were fairly, let's say, _brash_, so she doubted they would need a push.

Agni casually peeked at Skoll's flier, which was now resting on the floor, and one of his ears perked up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next match? It starts soon, according to this paper."

Indeed, they had merely a few minutes left before Skoll's match against the Steelix began, but luckily they were at the arena's entrance. Before, Skoll had considered surrendering or even not showing up and losing by default, but after the Leafeon's insistence he decided to at least give it a try, although he was convinced it would ultimately be pointless.

* * *

He was right.

The Steelix was a young, unexperienced defender, but its inherent immunity to poison gave it an unsurmountable advantage against the Umbreon, since it voided his main strategy. Thus, Skoll was forced to play aggressively, and he wasn't that good at it. Although it was a decent attempt, and even though Skoll managed to sink his fangs into the Steelix's metal-coated skin a handful of times, it proved to be insufficient and the Steelix eventually knocked him out with a strong swing of its massive tail. At least it wasn't too painful, nor did it leave any lasting marks on the Umbreon's ebony skin.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Skoll complained as Lumis performed a quick check-up on him, closely inspecting his right front leg.

Lumis softly tapped on his leg a few times with his paw. "That Steelix hit you really hard, but you don't seem to have any broken or dislocated bones. Are you sure you are okay? Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, I'm fine, mom." Not like this was the first time he had been in the receiving end of a strong attack. "Well, looks like I lost. No surprises here. Sorry, Ivy."

The Leafeon shook her head and smiled at him. "No, you did try after all, and that wasn't half-bad, either."

"He was just unlucky he was pitted against a steel-type," said an approaching female voice. "I'm sure he could have made it much further otherwise."

They turned to the newcomer, a dark-furred weasel-like pokémon, which was waving a claw at them. Agni and Scylla would have interpreted it as a threat if it weren't for the amiable expression adorning her face. Maybe this was the Weavile friend they had talked about before?

"Hey, Vetr!" Skoll greeted her, confirming Agni's and Scylla's suspicion. "You watched my match?"

The Weavile eyed the rest of pokémon present, noticing she was the only non-eeveelution at the place. Slightly awkward. "Yeah, I saw you fight that metal monstrosity. Nice attempt, by the way. Since it was a steel-type, I thought you would just surrender right off the bat."

"That was my idea too, but Ivy insisted otherwise," he said while firing a quick glance and a grin to the Leafeon next to him. "And I have to admit that was fun, trying out a battle-style I'm not used to."

Vetr fixed her gaze on the Leafeon for a moment. This was the same Leafeon that was with Skoll and Lumis last time, right? The daughter of a leader, if she recalled correctly. She also vaguely remembered an ice-type with them – oh, it must have been that Glaceon. What was her name again, something about sapphires? Oh well, it didn't matter much. Vetr also couldn't help but notice the physical proximity of Skoll and this Ivy girl.

"So they've come to watch, your friends?" Vetr wasn't sure how to break the ice with so many unfamiliar faces – oh, Zephyr was also there, she hadn't even noticed. Even if she hadn't known him for as long as Skoll and Lumis, she still considered him a friend. "Hey, Zephyr, what's up? I also watched your fight with Skoll before. A shame one of you had to lose."

"Well, we have to follow the rules of the tournament," Zephyr said with a faked laugh. He didn't really care much that he lost, actually. "Also, not all of us have come to just watch."

So there were more participants among the eeveelutions? She wondered who else could have joined the challenge. Maybe the Flareon? Fire-types were said to be competitive and ambitious.

"Didn't the Kiwi give you one of those fliers too?" Ivy wondered.

"Mmh? Ah, yes, but I can't quite understand their handwriting. Why?"

"I'm your next opponent."

Vetr stared blankly at the Leafeon for a short while, taking in her words. Had she just said…? "You haven't come just to cheer Skoll and Zephyr, you're participating too?"

"Yes, and I'm fighting you in the next round. It should begin in a few minutes."

Vetr crossed her arms and covered her mouth with one of her claws, still staring at the Leafeon. That was something she hadn't expected. Wasn't she supposed to be the daughter of one of the nodes' leaders? Then why in the world…? At any rate, it shouldn't prove to be a problem. Defeating a sheltered princess with little battle experience should be easy.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Vetr!" Kizuna said as she enwrapped one of her claws with a feeler, then shaking it to emulate a handshake. "I'm Kizzie, and those are Scylla and Agni."

Vetr threw a fleeting glance at the Vaporeon and Flareon Kizuna had just signaled too. With this, she was now acquainted with every eeveelution present. "No, the pleasure is all mine." She nodded at them, and they returned the nod.

But maybe this wasn't the time for this, Scylla thought. "Pleasantries are fine and dandy, but maybe we should save them for later. Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your incoming match?"

"That's a good point," Ivy said while nodding, checking a piece of paper lying near her. Their appointed match would begin in a few minutes, after three other matches. Since they were at the arena already, they might as well watch.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the action, amigos? No time to rest, it's time for the next match already! Second round, subdivision H! On one side we have Vetr, a well-known Weavile defender from this node, a young prodigy capable of manipulating ice and with claws that look like they could tear down walls! And on the other side we have – oh, cielo santo, isn't that Ivy, one of the daughters of the leader of the Beryl Calandra's leader? What an unexpected visit! Who would have thought someone from the royalty would take a moment from their busy lives to gift us with their presence? But don't be too quick to judge, amigos, for in spite of her refined and classy exterior this Leafeon packs quite a punch, with an extraordinary aptitude for nature-based attacks that would give many defenders a run for their money! Excited yet? Then let's wait no more! Let this match get started!"

Ivy looked around and – oh dear, there was just so many people watching, she didn't remember the arena being so crowded in the matches before. Maybe there was more expectation this time because of Vetr's involvement, Ivy certainly heard random cheers of support directed at the Weavile. However, far from making her shy away from the challenge, the populous audience only served to encourage her. She wanted to show everyone what she was capable of.

The Weavile stayed still, staring at Ivy with a relaxed, confident grin in her face, her arms hanging at her sides. Vetr's calm, albeit defiant expression seemed like an invitation for Ivy to make the first move, and the Leafeon was more than happy to oblige.

"Here I come!" Ivy shouted. She was already dashing at the Weavile, so perhaps there wasn't much of a point shouting that, it's not like the spectators couldn't tell. As she drew closer, Vetr covered her upper body with her claws, crossing them into an X shape, and slightly lowering her head. The Weavile didn't seem to have any intention to attack just yet, but was getting prepared for combat.

"Leaf Blade!" No mocking around. Ivy decided to begin the battle with one of her stronger, if not her strongest move. The small leaf in top of her head hardened due to a complex biological process that left it as hard as steel but as malleable as paper, allowing the Leafeon to swing this leaf quickly and with ease, as if it were a sword of sorts. The Weavile didn't move away from the incoming attack, she just withstood it, using her claws as a shield to mitigate the impact. After the failed attempt, Ivy quickly dashed away from her to put a safe distance between them.

Ivy grunted, not because her attack had been unsuccessful, but because of Vetr's response to it. She was certain the Weavile could have avoided the Leaf Blade in time if she had jumped or even stepped to a side, and she definitely saw it coming since Ivy had shouted the attack's name prior to executing it, which on second thought maybe wasn't her brightest idea. She made a mental note to stop that, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of this many people – in front of her friends. That's not all, Ivy had left herself completely open to a counterattack after her Leaf Blade was blocked, but Vetr didn't take that chance to score a few free hits. In fact, Vetr did nothing at all other than defend herself with her claws and recoil a little bit from the attack.

What was Vetr doing? She wasn't attacking and her evasion was really lackluster, was this the same Weavile her friends have talked about before, the one that was supposed to be one of the strongest fighters in the Heptagonal Ring? No, it couldn't be, nobody would fight so poorly, not even rookies. She could only think of an explanation.

"Vetr, are you… toying with me?" she asked in a slightly offended tone, raising her head high with a frown.

Vetr stared at her blankly for a short moment, then smirked and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't call it that, I'm just… giving you a little edge. The Warbler loves a good battle, so I just want to make sure they get to see one. This would be rather boring if it ended too soon, don't you agree?"

"So… you're gonna go easy on me so that I last longer? Is that what you're saying?"

"Kind of? I mean, you're a plant-type, you know. You're already at a disadvantage, so think of it as a way to balance that out. That will make things more interesting until you lose."

Vetr's voice was polite and sincere, she didn't sound nor look haughty or arrogant in the slightest, it was as if she were merely stating a factual truth, and in the Weavile's mind perhaps this was true. It wasn't merely a matter of arrogance or overconfidence, Vetr fully believed she would win, it was a foregone conclusion to her, no different from the fact that the sun would rise in the morning. Vetr's mind simply couldn't entertain the concept of losing against a non-defender opponent. And Ivy, as annoying as she found it, wasn't sure she could disagree. Did she really stand a chance after all?

Ivy wasn't even the only one to notice Vetr wasn't taking the battle all too seriously. Many of the spectators also did, including some of the eeveelutions.

"What's she doing?" Agni stared at the Weavile from the distance, with a confused expression on his face. "She's kind of… bad? She missed such an obvious opportunity to counterattack back there. Heck, even I would probably fight better than that."

The Jolteon by his side giggled. "Isn't it obvious, Agni? She's just restraining herself and showing Ivy some leniency."

"She's not fighting seriously," Skoll said. "She hardly ever does."

Since this was just a friendly tournament, a sports competition, it was to be expected that all participants would hold back and limit the strength of the moves they used in order to avoid critically injuring the rest of participants, but Vetr wasn't merely holding back, she was doing nothing at all.

Ivy saw this as a challenge. Vetr thought she could afford to play it easy? Well, she would show her otherwise. After barely containing herself from shouting 'Razor Leaf' out loud, Ivy let out a violent flurry of leaves, much like a tornado of knives, and hurled it towards the still unmoving Weavile. Ivy started running after her own leaves, towards Vetr.

Vetr easily parried the leaves with her claws since they were much tougher, but that left her open to attack. The tactic was very simple, Ivy distracted her with a hurricane of leaves and then attacked her upfront while she was busy blocking the leaves. It was rather predictable and Vetr had no problem seeing it coming, but she still allowed the Leafeon's strategy to flourish. She would receive an attack, yes, but that would only make the combat more exciting, and the public would no doubt love that. Besides, it's not like a plant-type move like Leaf Blade would hurt an ice-type like her much.

Once Ivy got close enough, she suddenly stopped and turned sideways so that her head would be at the right of the Weavile and her tail at her left, and then slashed at her both with the small sprout on her head and her tail, cutting diagonally from both sides at once, similar to an X shape.

That hurt a little more than Vetr had expected. That was definitely not a plant-type move. "What was that just now?"

"It was called X-Scissor, I think. A particular Scizor taught me this trick."

Oh, a bug-type, that would explain it. If this attack had the same properties as bug-type moves, then it was no wonder it was particularly effective against a dark-type like Vetr. Plant pokémon using bug moves wasn't the rarest thing in the world, Vetr herself had met and traded blows with a few, but she was still surprised to find out this Leafeon had that kind of move in her arsenal.

"Hey, nice," Vetr said to the Leafeon. Her praise wasn't sarcastic, she genuinely found it interesting. "Now let's see what other tricks you're hiding."

Other tricks? Not really, X-Scissor was easily her hardest-hitting attack against a dark-type like Vetr, and she had the slight impression her attack had only reached its target because Vetr was fooling around. The moment the Weavile decided to start fighting seriously she'd be pretty much doomed, but maybe she could turn the Weavile's overconfidence against her.

"Vetr, I think it's about time you showed _me_ some of your tricks. I'm the one putting all the effort into entertaining the public."

Well, Vetr couldn't argue with that. They wanted to see her in action? They would. "I'm on it." She would have to avoid using ice-type moves though; she didn't want the battle to end prematurely. Vetr jumped at Ivy and tried to slash her with her claws, but the Leafeon dodged it with ease. What was that attack? It didn't seem to have any noteworthy properties of any kind, it was just a jump followed by a swing of her claws. Some called that kind of move Scratch to make it sound fancy but it really didn't even deserve a name, it was just a purely physical attack using one's claws without any coordination or elegance. Definitely one of the most rudimentary techniques out there.

Now this was almost an offense to the Leafeon. Scratch? Of all the moves she could have used, she chose that one? She'd show her to take her seriously! Ivy run to her flank and turned around while ducking, with the intention of hitting her with her tail. Like usual, Vetr didn't make any effort to avoid it, wondering what attack it could be this time. It didn't look like an X-Scissor, so she had little to fear. If it was an attack with her tail, then it had to be a plant-type move.

And once again, the attack hurt more than Vetr had anticipated. As Ivy slammed her surprisingly hard tail against Vetr's face, the Weavile was forced to retreat a few steps, pushing her cold claws against her own cheek to mitigate the pain. It looked like a leaf, but that tail hit like steel. "And that one is…?"

"Iron Tail," Ivy replied with a confident smirk. "Scizor are also steel-types, so he taught me this one too. It has quite some merit, since he can't use this move himself."

What an outstanding move variety. Ivy held a type disadvantage, and yet she had just used two different, highly effective attacks against the Weavile in succession. How very nice, the public must have loved it, and Vetr would make sure to pay Ivy for her efforts. Without wasting another second, Vetr darted to the Leafeon, who wasn't expecting a counterattack so soon, and smacked her with the back of her claws, not with a slash but with a blunt blow. Ivy yelped a bit as she recoiled, and then she launched forward, ignoring the pain, to try to hit Vetr with a sudden Leaf Blade, but it was too impulsive and rash and devoid of any sense of accuracy, so the Weavile had no trouble avoiding it.

"I live at the Warbler," Vetr said. "It's only normal that I know a few fighting-type moves."

Frankly, Ivy didn't even care what attack Vetr had just used. All she knew was that it hurt like hell, so she just had to make sure to dodge it next time.

However, at the sidelines, Skoll felt a little more curious about that move. "What was that? I don't recognize that move."

Zephyr stared at Vetr, or rather at her claws, with a meditative gaze for a moment, and then turned to Skoll. "I think the guys at the Warbler call that one Revenge. It uses the enemy's own tempo to inflict damage, and is especially effective if the opponent has just attacked. Naturally, it's a fighting-type move."

Skoll gave him a brief glance with an expression of interest. Even though Zephyr didn't seem like the biggest fan of fighting, he sure knew a good deal about it. "That's good to know. Anyway, this is turning up to be a rather interesting little match, isn't it?"

Scylla nodded her head as her tail wagged periodically like a pendulum, her gaze fixed on the two battlers at the battleground. "I don't know much about fighting, but I'm finding this kinda fun."

Yes, since pokémon grow and evolve by fighting, practically all pokémon have an inherent love of battle and competition. That doesn't mean we all partake in it, but our advanced natural regeneration makes fighting a little fun pastime for many. That's not to say we're brainless war-crazed beasts, even if we may appear a little vitriolic to other sapient species like humans. We're perfectly aware of the consequences of our actions. Well, most of us are, anyway.

"How weird," Agni said, ", I had always thought Leafeon were pacifists and didn't like fighting."

"It's not like your species completely defines you," Lumis said. "It's true some species have some common patterns to them, and certain evolutions might slightly influence your thought patterns, but it's not like you radically change when you evolve. So if she was like that as an Eevee, she could not have changed much after evolution."

"I guess." Agni nodded to the Espeon, seeing truth in his words. Indeed, evolution might bring maturity, but it rarely caused extreme behavior shifts. "Still, if Ivy was like that, why would she choose to evolve into a stereotypically pacific evolution? There are other evolutions more suited to battle."

"Mom was also one, so I guess it must be genetics. It must be an eeveelution we feel predilection for," Safira said. "I mean, our mother wasn't your typical calm and placid Leafeon either, she was a lot like Ivy. Mum only chose to evolve into a Leafeon because our grandma was one too, and our grandma wasn't much of a pacifist either but – um, I guess at some point there must have been a Leafeon in our family that followed the stereotype, no?"

After directing a smile at the Glaceon, Skoll returned his gaze to Ivy and Vetr as his rings started to dimly shine. "Not that I'm gonna complain, she's got the looks and she's got the personality. And I must say, I'm finding this match really exciting myself. In more ways than one." He let out a laugh, untroubled, lying down in the spot. "What a shame Ivy's gonna lose."

"Yeah, it's a shame," Kizuna said with a weak nod and a sullen expression, drawing surprised gazes from Agni and Scylla, but especially from Safira. "Ivy's good and all… but she never stood a chance against Vetr. Her determination is laudable, though."

Harsh words, but true. Kizuna was a chronicler, she was well aware of their difference in skill. Safira focused her attention on the battlefield once again, wondering if her sister was really going to lose after all. She seemed to be doing fine so far.

"That was pretty good," Vetr said with a friendly smile. "People are tired of battles that don't last even five minutes. I think we've given them a good show, but it should be coming to an end already. There are many other participants waiting for their turn."

Ivy was still thinking about Vetr's previous attack. She said it was fighting-type move, didn't she? Plant-types like her weren't particularly weak to that type, and yet it had hurt as if it were an ice or fire move. Ivy was starting to feel tired, maybe she could take, say, two or three more hits like the last one, but any more than that and she would inevitably fall to the ground defeated. She agreed with Vetr, they had to put an end to this right now. The Weavile had received two consecutive highly-effective attacks, so she couldn't possibly last much longer. Perhaps she could defeat her with one last well-placed attack?

Ivy had an idea. "Vetr, will you let me hit you one last time?"

After letting out a muffled giggle Vetr opened her arms, exposing her black-furred torso. "Go on. Hit me with all you've got."

"Give me just a moment." With an impish smirk, Ivy started to circle around the Weavile at a great speed. Heh, she hadn't actually expected Vetr to accept so willingly, she had expected a little opposition. How very vain of the Weavile to just assume she could withstand any attack Ivy threw at her. She was certain she was going to prove her wrong. As the Leafeon ran in circles around the Weavile, making the Weavile raise an eyebrow and the public murmur, she started to perform some spins and basic pirouettes around Vetr. Was she… dancing? It wasn't necessarily an elegant act, but Ivy was pouring a lot of passion into it, that was undeniable. After a handful of seconds, Ivy stopped and faced Vetr with a confident grin.

Vetr returned the smirk. "That was Swords Dance, wasn't it?"

Ivy took a sudden step back, her ears shrinking. "You knew?"

"You're not the only one who can use that move, Ivy. I didn't recognize it at first since we perform it in slightly different ways, but it became evident after a while. Swords Dance, a frenzied, wild dance that uplifts your spirit. It makes your body produce tons of adrenaline, delivering more energy to your muscles, and thus increasing the damage of your physical attacks."

Ivy blinked at her, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Then why in the world didn't you try to stop me?" Letting her successfully perform a Swords Dance was an incredibly risky move. What was the Weavile thinking? Did she want to lose?

"I told you we were going to end this." Vetr opened her arms as wide as she could, leaving her body completely unprotected. "You've done a really good job, Ivy. Can you hear the cheers of the public? They're simply loving it!" Now that she mentioned it, yes, the crowd's cheers in the background were deafening, they were clearly filled with glee and joy. Over the course of the match, Ivy had gotten so engrossed in the battle that she hadn't even noticed the roaring noise. "And now it's the time for the grand finale. C'mon, strike me as hard as you can."

Ivy stood still before her, wondering what the trick was. Vetr would obviously not throw a fight on purpose given her popularity, and she had no way of surviving another X-Scissor or Iron Tail reinforced by Swords Dance. Was she thinking of dodging her and counterattacking, maybe? Well, that wouldn't work. With an X-Scissor and a little bit of improvisation, Ivy thought she could beat her no matter how she tried to dodge. All she had to do was start the attack with the little leaf on her head, and if Vetr avoided it, follow her movements with her tail for the second part of her attack. Even if she dashed to a side or jumped or anything, she just had to turn her body accordingly to smash her with her tail.

Giving no warning, Ivy rushed at her at full speed to hit her with an X-Scissor, energy rushing through her legs thanks to the previous Swords Dance. She wasted not a moment to hit her with the sprout on her head, prepared to go after the Weavile if she tried to avoid it, but Vetr stood perfectly still instead, receiving the full brunt of the attack. Confused, but with no intention to stop, Ivy finished her attack by slashing Vetr diagonally with her tail, leaving an X mark in the Weavile's chest that would take a few hours to naturally disappear. She hadn't avoided it? Could it perhaps be that she couldn't react in time? Did this mean Ivy had won?

"Ouch." Vetr's complain was accompanied by an exaggerate grimace. As soon as Ivy finished executing her move, Vetr's claws were already hovering over the Leaveon's shoulders, and in a flash, the Weavile's claws travelled diagonally down her frontal body and forelegs, each claw ending in the opposite side.

It was just one attack but… the pain was simply unbearable. Ivy's legs faltered, unable to sustain her own weight, they shook a few times before she finally collapsed to the ground. She wanted to let out an ear-piercing shriek, but she couldn't find the strength to produce even the least of sounds.

She couldn't continue fighting. She didn't want to continue fighting.

"That was superb. Good job," Vetr said in a low voice, which was quickly drowned in the cries of the spectators. For all it's worth, at least the people seemed to have liked the match.

"Amigos, the winner is Vetr!" the Ludicolo cheered, prompting another roaring ovation from the audience.

* * *

"You're really not hurt, Ivy? Are you sure you don't want me to use Wish? I don't mind."

"Don't worry, Saf, I'm perfectly fine."

No, she wasn't. The attack Ivy had received before still stung her, but she didn't want to unnecessarily worry her little sister. And Ivy did feel much better now, after resting for a few minutes. Right after receiving Vetr's attack, she pretty much couldn't feel her own legs and feared she might be unable to walk on her own again, but she quickly found out she was merely overreacting. Still, for the time being she preferred to repose lying on the floor.

But her words failed to soothe Safira, who didn't look any less anxious than before. "H-Honest? If you want to see a medic, just tell me."

"Really, I'm more worried about you giving me a saccharine overdose. Don't worry, silly." Ivy affectionately patted her sister's head a few times, and then licked her forehead. "But seriously, just let me rest for a few minutes and I'll be as good as new. By the by, what was that attack you used back there, Vetr? It was pretty damn strong."

"Ah? Counter. Another fighting-type move I learned here at the Warbler." While Vetr was comparatively much less wounded than the Leafeon, she was also tending to her wounds, much less severe. Nothing a little bit of resting wouldn't solve. "Counter turns the opponent's own strength against themselves, so if it's any consolation, if that attack hurt you so much it was only because you're fairly strong yourself."

Ivy made an attempt to get up from her lying position, trying to ignore the minor lingering pain in her forelegs as they tried to support the weight of her body, but ended up falling to the floor again. The fall hadn't really been that much painful, it's just that her legs were still a bit sore, but that didn't stop the Glaceon from worrying deeply, quickly running to her sister's side to offer her support. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" Safira took a closer look to the wounds on her sister's forelegs. She had avoided looking at them so far, but it was starting to seriously worry her. "I-I'm not sure I like the look of this…" The bruises looked way too red… but then again, it's not like Safira had much combat knowledge, so she couldn't determine whether they were actually grave wounds or not.

"Lemme check." Skoll walked to Ivy's side, Safira stepping aside to let him take a closer examination at the wound. A veteran defender like him would surely know more about it. He lowered his head and whole body, effectively lying on the ground, and focused his ruby eyes on the reddish marks Vetr's claws had left on Ivy's forelegs. After a while, Skoll raised his head to look at Ivy face to face with pursed lips. "I've seen 'em worse. It will probably take a day or two to fully heal, but it shouldn't cause much trouble. You'll be able to walk without feeling pain again in an hour or two."

Vetr crossed her arms and bowed her head, hiding her mouth behind one of her claws. "Oh, sorry. I hadn't anticipated your attack to be that strong, and Counter only worsened matters. If I had known, I would have avoided using that move."

"Nah, it's okay," Ivy said, forcing a fake smile. She felt more hurt that she had lost than anything. "Ah, congrats on making it to the third round, the rest of us are out of the tournament already."

"Thanks."

"But we gave it our all," Ivy said, ", so we can't really be sad, right?"

"Yeah, I think we did a nice job back there," Skoll said, agreeing with a nod. "I managed to sneak in a few scratches on that snake, and you were fantastic against Vetr. That battle was a joy for the eyes."

"Hahah, it's no big deal," Ivy said, laughing awkwardly, her gaze fleeing the Umbreon and ending up at her wound. Looking at her legs only made her reflect on the wound and the uncomfortable aching on her forelegs, so she started to rub her wound gently to assuage the discomfort.

In response, Skoll lowered his head and started licking her wound.

Curiously, Ivy was the least scandalized of them all. Safira, Lumis, and specially Vetr, seemed to be the most visually shocked. "Skoll!" Vetr shouted. "You can't – What the hell are you doing?"

Skoll stopped for a moment, turning lightly towards Vetr. "What? Saliva has healing properties. Tell 'em, Lum."

Lumis stared blankly at Skoll for a moment before turning to Vetr. "Well, that much is true. Saliva contains, um, tissue factor, which can accelerate the natural blood clotting mechanism of the body. But I guess there's no reason why she can't just lick her wounds herself."

"I guess that's a good point," Skoll said with a shrug, slowly walking away from Ivy, who raised one of her paws to better lick her wounded leg. Mmh, Skoll's tongue was a little colder and more soothing, but it's not like she could ask Skoll to lick her. No, that would be – actually, let's think of something else. For instance, the tournament.

"So what's gonna happen now? When does the third round start?"

"Later this evening," Scylla answered. The Lilac Kiwi was organizing the event, so she would know. "Today we'll see only the first three rounds, the rest will be spread thorough the next few days."

"It doesn't even end today?" Agni wondered, looking bored. He was most definitely not gonna be coming here every single day.

Zephyr sat beside him and shook his head. "That many battles in one day would take too much of a toll on the fighters. The Warbler's tournaments usually last days. This one has a lot of participation, so maybe it can take up to a week."

"I'm not sure we'll be able to come see you every day," Skoll said, looking at the Weavile with twisted lips. "We have work to do and all that. I thought the winner would be decided today."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Vetr said, waving a claw with a smile, playing it down. "It's understandable, you all have your lives to tend to. It's okay, you'll hear news of me when I'm crowned winner of the tournament." She added a little chuckle of courtesy, but she seemed to genuinely believe she could end up being the champion of the tournament. "That said, you'll at least stay to see my next match today, right?"

Not like they had much else to do. They stood around to see Vetr fight her third round, which she predictably won, and returned to their respective nodes soon afterwards. Well, it had been a fun day, but since Zephyr, Skoll and Ivy had all already lost, there wasn't much of a point returning to the Cerulean Warbler the rest of days the tournament lasted. There wasn't much to see, it's not like Vetr would lose so early in the competition, plus they had jobs to attend to. Maybe they would consider coming when the finals drew near, that would be more interesting. It was easy to forget in the middle of the battle-frenzied atmosphere of the Cerulean Warbler, but the next leader of the node would emerge from this very tournament.


	17. Genetic

Safira opened her eyes laggardly, lazily stretching her legs while she rolled in her bed, snuggling against the comfortable warmth of the mounds of leather beneath her. Despite what popular wisdom may say, it isn't necessarily true that all ice-types hate warmth. Maybe it was because she was a warm-blooded mammal, or simply because she was born a normal-type, but Safira did appreciate the warmth her bed offered in the mornings. Getting out of bed to start the day was quite the ordeal. Ah, but isn't that a trait shared by all mammals? Fairly common, from what I've heard.

With her eyes half-open, her ears half-tucked and her brain half-sleep, Safira could barely make up the conversation happening before her. Who were those two…? Ivy, of course, and – oh, that was Kizzie, the Sylveon girl that was now living with them. The Glaceon had almost gotten used to having her around. The first days with her were a bit rough, but it seemed like little by little they were starting to understand each other better.

Kizuna got along with Ivy from the very first day, but that hardly surprised the Glaceon. Was there any pokémon that was at odds with her sister? The Leafeon had always had a natural talent when it came to making friends, and Kizuna had a very similar attitude, so of course they would get along. Safira herself had a little more trouble with Kizuna during the first days of her stay; Kizuna was too overly-affective for her, and Safira was perhaps a little too distant for the Sylveon, too cold, if you pardon the unintended pun. They eventually managed to find a middle-ground, a point where both of them felt comfortable enough, a level of closeness that satisfied Kizuna without feeling too overbearing for Safira.

Anyway, Ivy and Kizuna weren't really holding a conversation as much as they were trading good morning greetings, since they too had woken only recently. As Safira leisurely got up from her bed, laziness still coursing through her bones, she proceeded to join the other two.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Saf," Ivy greeted her, also portraying a lazy expression in her face.

Kizuna had only let Ivy speak first out of courtesy, since she was her sister. "Hey, Safi! Good morning!" As much as Kizuna wanted to, she kept herself from jumping at Safira and hugging her with her feelers, since it apparently bothered the Glaceon. Ivy was a bit more tolerant of her antics, but she too had her limits, so Kizuna tried not to push it too far. Just a quick hug upon waking up and when going to sleep, and maybe two or three more hugs randomly scattered through the day.

"Another day, another story," Ivy said, following her words with a loud yawn. Boy, was she sleepy. "So what are you girls gonna do today? I was gonna help Dad take inventory. You coming with us, Saf?"

"Mmh. I guess I could give you a hand," she said, not sounding too excited. Frankly, she would have preferred to visit a local library, but she wanted to help. She'd have time to read books later.

"So we're not gonna check the Warbler?" Kizuna asked. "Their tournament is still going on, you know."

"Yeah, but none of us is participating any longer, so what's the point?" Ivy said, trying her earnest to feign indifference with a shrug. The truth was she was a bit annoyed, even disappointed she had lost in the second round. She was unlucky she was pitted against Vetr. Talking of which, would the Weavile be doing okay in the tournament? It seemed unlikely she would lose so soon. "And nobody said they would go watch, at least until the finals approach. Everyone else is probably at their nodes, doing their thing."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point." Kizuna nodded her head once, and then stared at the floor for a second. "Say, are you two going to the Azure Nightingale later?"

Ivy slanted her head, finding her suggestion odd. "Uh? No, why?"

"Don't you wanna go train with Skoll?"

Truly an odd suggestion. "Uh… I guess, but it's not like I can spend all of my time sparring. I'm a merchant first and foremost, and he must also be busy as a defender. We can train together on our free time."

"I see, I see." Kizuna nodded to herself with a knowing smile, a gesture that Ivy found a bit odd, but she ultimately didn't give it any importance. Kizuna then turned to the other pokémon present, Safira. "What about you? Are you gonna visit the Nightingale's laboratories later on?"

Safira was a little taken aback by the sudden question. "U-Uh? Why would I?"

"You went recently when Lumis analyzed the shard, right? Didn't you have fun? Don't you want to go again?"

Um. That was a good question. Did she want to go again? Lumis didn't seem to mind her presence last time, and Skoll straight out invited her and her sister to go visit them any time they wanted. Did they really not mind her or were they just being polite? "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't – I don't really have a reason to go."

"But you already went once!" Kizuna said.

"That was because, um, they were going to study the shard, so… I was curious, I guess. But I don't really have a reason now."

"But you like that kind of stuff, don't you? What other reason do you need?"

Ivy nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, I know you've always loved science and stuff. You've always been more interested in tinkering, toying and occasionally breaking our stuff than in making business with it. It may be a good idea to go to their laboratories every now and then, just like I go train with Skoll and Zephyr every now and then."

Safira pawed at the ground, unconvinced. "Do you really think I should…?"

"You should do what you want to do, yes," Ivy answered with a firm nod. "You know you can always count on me and Dad, but it'd be nice if you made some friends, some contacts. Someone to rely on besides us, although I insist we will always be here for you. If you're interested in the Nightingale's machines and experiments, there's no reason you can't go from time to time. Skoll and Lumis seem nice enough, I'm sure they won't mind in the slightest."

Safira kept pawing at the ground, still unconvinced – or maybe she wanted to remain unconvinced. Yes, of course she was interested in the Nightingale, many times she had wished she had been born at that node, but admitting that would mean having to travel there… and having to talk to strangers… Was that worth it? Maybe that was the question she had to ask herself.

And maybe it was. Maybe it was worth that, maybe it was worth anything. It was her – she didn't want to call it _her dream_ – but it was definitely important for her. "Perhaps… I could consider it…"

Both Ivy and Kizuna smiled, although for once, the Leafeon's smile was the brightest one. "Of course, Saf! In fact, we could go together to the Nightingale every now and then, don't you think? I could spar with Skoll while you and Lumis do research at the laboratories, and then we could all gather for a bite before returning home. It sounds like a really nice plan, actually."

Safira smiled with her head bowed slightly, glancing at her with her sister with timidity. "Well, if you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't mind!" Ivy said with an even greater smile, beaming wide from side to side, as she softly patted her sister's shoulder. "We can go whenever you want – uh, whenever you want and I'm free, I mean. But you can still go on your own if I'm busy."

"I'll think about it," Safira said, hanging her head a little, but with ears half-raised. She would genuinely think about it. She did want to go, at the very least.

Kizuna positioned herself between the sisters and wrapped two of her bows around each of them, pushing them close to her. "Cool! And we could also call Scylla and Agni, and of course Zephyr!"

Safira quickly escaped her wrap, and Ivy only tolerated it for a few more seconds before following her younger relative's example. She appreciated the Sylveon's affection and good will, she really did, but it became suffocating at times. "With Zephyr, uh? So you're really attached to him after all, right?"

"You bet I am!" The Sylveon took two small, quick hops without really moving from her place, pushing her bows against her own cheeks as she giggled. She got excited just talking about the Jolteon. "We're made for each other, like Volbeat and Illumise, or Nidoking and Nidoqueen, or Agni and Scylla!"

Ivy couldn't help but laugh a little at the Sylveon's ardor, and even Safira showed a gentle smile, finding it sort of cute. "Cool, cool," Ivy said, "if I were you I think I would have gotten a little worried by – but, nah, you're a chill gal."

"Worried? By what?"

Ivy took a second before answering, staring at her blankly. "Uh? No, I don't mean – like, you're a Sylveon so…" She wasn't really sure how to finish her phrase, so she decided not to bother. "But, hey, you're happy and that's what matters in the end, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's true," Kizuna said with a big cheerful grin. "But you're worried about my Cute Charm, am I right?" She kept her smile as she spoke.

Ivy nodded softly, but then harshly shook her head. "No, that's okay. It's just that – if I had that ability, I'd always be a little…"

"…worried?" Kizuna finished the phrase for her, since the Leafeon seemed to be having trouble finding the correct word. The Sylveon's smile decreased in magnitude, but didn't disappear. "You'd be worried about whether your significant other truly loved you, or if it were just the effect of your innate ability inadvertently toying with their minds."

"Yeah. That." Ivy stared at Kizuna for a moment, both of them in total silence, words not coming to her. Ivy threw a quick glance at her sister, but she wasn't any luckier. Kizuna's smile turned more sullen by the second.

"You're wondering how I know if Zephyr really loves me, or if it is just my stupid ability at play." Kizuna bowed her head slightly and forced a laugh. While there was still a smile in her face, it didn't look genuine. "I wish I could say something innocent and idealistic. Something like _I fully trust him one-hundred percent_ or _this love cannot be anything but genuine_! But… I don't know. I sincerely don't know. I have no way of knowing."

Kizuna didn't look sad. She was more like disappointed – perhaps disappointed in herself. Nothing of this would be happening if she had chosen to evolve into anything else, but nooo, she just had to choose this form, and only because she thought it was the cutest. If she could travel back in time to when she was still an Eevee, she would smack herself. But well… still and all, she didn't regret her decision of turning into a Sylveon. It had brought her too much joy to regret it now.

Ivy just stared at her, completely mute, not used to seeing the Sylveon in such a gloomy mood. Ivy didn't like drama, she had always fancied herself a cheerful girl, so she didn't know what to do or say.

"But you do have a way of knowing," Safira said under her breath, but loud enough to be heard. "You are a chronicler."

"Hey, Saf's right," Ivy said. "If you go back to that Observatory place, couldn't you just check on Zephyr to see what he thinks of you?"

Kizuna pressed her lips together, casually glancing at one of her wavering feelers for a moment, before returning her glance to Ivy. "I could, but I promised Agni I wouldn't do that. That's the easy way out, it's cheating."

"Then…"

"Then I'll just have to trust Zephyr. Cute Charm only works on physical contact, so its effect should disappear whenever we split, right? So if his feelings are always the same every time we meet again, then that must mean they are genuine." That logic seemed to make sense… or was it just a desperate attempt at rationalizing it? She wasn't sure herself.

"Wait, didn't Zephyr have Quick Feet?" Ivy recalled. "Then, if he were infatuated, it would have activated and we would have noticed, right?"

"I think infatuation is considered a minor, transient ailment," Safira said, ", so it's not enough to activate abilities or body mechanisms that depend on an ailed body, like Quick Feet."

"Yep. You would need something like a burn or a freeze for that," Kizuna said. She had already considered this option, of course, but quickly discarded it as wishful thinking. "But really, if this infatuation was bogus, we would find out sooner or later. There's no point arguing over it."

All in all, Kizuna didn't seem _too_ affected. She seemed to take it in stride. What was patently clear was that this conversation wasn't to her liking, so they all decided to drop it. While it was still really early in the morning, they thought they should probably start considering leaving that room if they wanted to do anything productive that day. Ivy and Safira could help his father with the inventory, and Kizuna could… wander around the node, possibly. She really didn't have much else to do.

However, the exit was blocked by someone. Or rather – no, it wasn't really blocked, but they could still see someone standing there in front of them.

It was a black-furred, bipedal fox with a long red mane and a grinning face. She waved a hand at them with the most casual of expressions in her face. "So how are you girls doing?"

* * *

The Conflux, the massive neutral area in the middle of the Heptagonal Ring used to be very crowded at all times of the day, but ever since Zvonimir decided to stand guard over the Kernel Ore, that ceased to be true. Understandably, nobody wanted to get close to the oversized bat, most of the visitors were simply travelers that were just passing by and didn't want to prolong their stay more than necessary. Expeditions from the Amber Crane used to visit the place daily to collect Adamantium, but they no longer did. Why bother? It's not like the Noivern would let them. And to think this had been a respected leader of a node just some weeks ago…

However, the Conflux was not completely deserted. Defenders used to patrol the zone from time to time to check on Zvonimir's state and there was always the occasional busybody snooping around and neglecting their own safety, much to the defenders' dismay. Well, since Zvonimir was an ex-leader, they couldn't really blame people for their curiosity, for their rather morbid curiosity.

And sometimes, of course, it was just old friends or acquaintances of the dragon that came visit him, perhaps in an attempt to convince him to mend his ways. While it was too late for the Noivern to just go back to his old leader post as if nothing had happened, he could still surrender and give himself up, that way maybe lessening his sentence.

At any rate, since the dragon had behaved himself so far and hadn't attacked anyone, the defenders seemed to have relaxed around him a bit these last days, their numbers dwindling as it became evident that watching over the Noivern wasn't exactly a priority.

Zvonimir lowered his head as he heard footstep beneath his imposing figure. There were two small pokémon at his feet. Had he seen them somewhere before? He thought so. Whoever they were, they were approaching him now. Defenders, maybe? No, not likely.

"What business do you have with me?" the Noivern asked in a loud, roaring tone. Even when he didn't mean to, his voice still sounded imposing. "You know that the Kernel Ore is off-limits. If you're workers from the Garnet Oriole, turn around and return to your node."

"No, we were just passing by," one of them, an Umbreon, said as he looked by his side at his Espeon companion. "The Conflux is the shortest path between two distant nodes."

"Then go on your way. Your time is too valuable to waste it here."

Lumis stepped away from the Noivern with the intention to leave, feeling a little scared of the massive dragon, but Skoll stopped him before he could move any farther. "Well, since we're here, we thought we might as well stop to have a little chat with you. It take it you don't remember us?"

Zvonimir focused his gaze on the two small creatures before him once more, trying to recall where he might have seen them before. It was only then that he noticed how similar they looked to the daughters of Linze, the leader from the Beryl Calandra.

Oh, right. "You were alongside Ivy and Safira last time they came to the Cerulean Warbler's Haecceity. Bodyguards, I assume?"

"Well, I _am_ a defender, actually," Skoll said. "But, no, not really."

Zvonimir crossed his winged arms in what they initially took as a threat, but that was luckily not the case. With such an enormous body, it was hard not to interpret every action as some sort of intimidation tactic. Zvonimir looked again at the two pokémon in front of him, minuscule in comparison. They must have been friends or lovers, he thought, but it mattered little to the Noivern. He assumed there was only one reason why they were here. "Forget it. Many old friends and acquaintances, including Linze and his daughters, have already tried to convince me to step aside, but it's no use. I'm not protecting the Kernel Ore; I'm protecting the Heptagonal Ring. I'm sorry, but I will not move."

"Mmph. Was worth a try," Skoll said in a slightly disappointed tone, his lips closed in a twisted smile.

"Do we leave now…?" Lumis asked, or rather urged his friend. While the Noivern had been tame so far, he had no intention of testing the limits of his patience.

The Umbreon seemed more intent on staying than his friend, so Zvonimir glared straight at him. "You might be young, but your time is still limited. Aren't you required elsewhere? Waste not your time with me, nothing good will come from this."

Even though he wasn't being openly aggressive, it was clear that the Noivern wasn't enjoying their company, or at least that he wanted to be left alone. Skoll huffed as he stared at him defiantly. So he wanted them to leave? Well, that's his loss. He had no intention of staying where he wasn't wanted.

And they would have left too, if it weren't for the pokémon slowly approaching them. It wasn't anyone either of them was acquainted with, but they still found his presence baffling and deeply unsettling. Covered by fur as white as snow that highly contrasted with his ebony face, and a distinctive scythe on his head mirrored by a sharp-edged tail, it wasn't hard to tell what species he belonged to.

He dropped a basket with berries he was holding in his mouth at the feet of Zvonimir, and after the Noivern gave him his thanks, he turned around and kept walking without giving Skoll and Lumis as much as a glance, completely ignoring their presence.

"Is that an…?" Lumis whispered to Skoll.

"Just like Agni said," Skoll muttered. He eyed the newcomer with a certain degree of unease, he wasn't sure if his arrival was a motive for concern. "Hello too, by the way. Haven't you noticed us here?"

"Why, yes, I have." The Absol looked like he was about to sigh, but didn't do so. "Let's just pretend like we haven't seen each other. It will be easier on all of us."

"Let him be on his way," Zvonimir said. "He just came to bring me food."

"I must say, you've got some nerve coming all the way here on your own to a place full of defenders," Skoll said as he stared at the Absol.

"Well, we have to bring the dragon food." The Absol at no point looked straight at them, as if he were avoiding their gazes. "Also, I wouldn't call myself brave. Some of the other members of the Beacon have to teleport like the Seraphs, or even just flee fast like the Luxray, so maybe one could consider them brave for coming here to deliver the dragon food. However, I'm in no need for such risky tactics. Fear is a brilliant weapon, and a better shield. Nobody will try to apprehend me."

Skoll stared at the Absol with a mix of wariness and curiosity. What a relaxed and bored-sounding voice he had. "What are you saying? You're a wanted criminal and this place is filled to the brim with defenders."

"True, but they have never tried to stop me from leaving before, so I doubt they will start now. They're too scared of me, I suppose," the Absol said in the most monotone voice he could muster. His words didn't come across as a boast.

"Are you kidding me?" Skoll took a step back to get a better look at the Absol. What were they so scared about? Aside from the initial shock from seeing an Absol for the first time, Skoll didn't think this Absol was particularly menacing at all. "I'm sure there are many defenders that would jump at your neck without thinking about it twice like, I dunno, Garm or Opal."

"Indeed, there are," the Absol conceded, nodding his head in a laggard manner. "However, I'm sent to the Conflux only when there are no defenders of that sort around."

"Well, I regretfully have to inform you that you committed a little oversight when coming here." Skoll started walking towards the Absol at a slow pace, a scowl forming on his face. "Because there's a defender that would jump at your neck without thinking about it twice right here."

"Oh." The Absol stared at him, unmoving. He looked bored, or indifferent. "How truly unfortunate. However, I insist that I should leave. Wouldn't you prefer it that way? I won't attack unless provoked."

"Well, I'm provoking you," Skoll said as he bared his fangs.

"Skoll, calm down." Lumis moved closer to his partner to dissuade him from making any risky moves, not taking his eyes away from the Absol. He honestly feared what the white beast could do.

For the first time the Absol seemed to show a hint of emotion, namely surprise at the Umbreon as he faintly raised an eyebrow. "Surely you know what species I am, right?"

"An Absol," Skoll stated without a doubt.

"Correct. And yet, you show me no fear. Have you not heard about us?"

"Yeah, 'course I have. I heard you guys were as big as a Dragonite and had six eyes. First-hand information, you see," Skoll said in a cheeky, almost arrogant tone.

"Skoll, composure," Lumis insisted once more, worried that the Umbreon's behavior might bring them trouble with the Absol. "Diplomacy wins you more battles than the strongest of poisons."

"Wise words," the Absol said with the faintest of smiles. "Follow your friend's advice. It will do us all good."

Learning more about the enemy was always a valuable strategy, Skoll thought. He wasn't particularly afraid of the Absol, but the silent Noivern by their side worried him a little. What if he fought the Absol and Zvonimir decided to intervene? Perhaps he should lay low for now.

"What's your name?" Lumis decide to begin with an innocent, benign question to test the waters, trying to sound warm and cordial. He couldn't help but sweat a little, though.

"Gevaudan," the Absol replied with a firm tone. "You don't need to tell me yours."

"Very well," Lumis added after a short pause. He felt safer not telling him their names, just in case. It was still astounding how unconcerned the Absol seemed, not even caring about their names. "Is it true what they say about the Absol? That you can cause all sorts of natural disasters and calamities?"

Gevaudan smirked weakly as he cast his gaze downwards, before returning his gaze to them. "Let me turn the question back at you. What do you think?"

Lumis recoiled a bit from the suddenness of the question, retreating back a few steps when the Absol started holding his gaze. He would have felt an uncontainable urge to escape if it Skoll weren't by his side. He doubted the whole situation would be going so smoothly on his lonesome. "I find it dubitable, in all honesty."

"Well, there's your answer," Gevaudan said with a smirk as he closed his eyes. It's as if he didn't care about his own wellbeing. "You're ultimately going to think whatever you want to think. Nothing I can say will make you change your mind."

"That's too easy," Skoll said, looking less scared and less friendly than the Espeon. "Don't dodge the question and answer it yourself. Are the rumors true or not?"

"I don't think it matters what the truth is," Gevaudan said. "It could be true, it could not."

He was avoiding the question again. Lumis looked at his own branched tails for a moment, wondering why the Absol was being so evasive. "I mean, rationally speaking, it doesn't make any sense. A common – well, an uncommon but non-legendary pokémon can't possibly hold that much power."

"Many arrive to that same conclusion, yes. Reason tells you that it cannot be, that such an imbalance of power is simply not likely in an ordinary pokémon." The Absol, again looking expressionless, started to slowly walk in no particular direction, as if wandering with no clear course. "But then, there's that little voice inside your head that whispers _but what if?_ And then it becomes a struggle between your reason and your fear."

Lumis' eyes met the ground as he lowered his head. "We fear what we can't understand."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Gevaudan said with a twisted, but unusually cordial smile, which quickly vanished and turned into his usual expression of indifference.

Lumis raised his head, and after firing a quick glance at Skoll, set his eyes on the Absol. "And that's precisely why we need you to answer that question yourself. If fear feeds on misinformation, then knowledge should drive it away."

Gevaudan openly smiled for no more than a second. It was brief, but that didn't make it any less surprising. "If only it were that simple. But let's be honest, you would have no reason to believe a word I say."

"Hey, it's up to us whether we believe you or not," Skoll said, now acting less hostile. The Absol's recent smile had caught him completely off-guard. "But if you say nothing at all, you're giving us no choice but to speculate."

"Fair enough." Gevaudan gave an inaudible sigh. Before speaking, he decided to throw a quick glance at Zvonimir by his side. The Noivern was completely silent, but was watching the scene before him with attention. "What if I told you that, not only do we not cause disasters, but the confusion is caused because we can detect them, and when we warn people they take us for the offenders?"

"Well, isn't that just swell," Skoll said with a sarcastic grin. "Not only aren't you a troublemaker, you're actually a misunderstood hero! We've been so blind!"

Gevaudan also grinned, although he didn't look too thrilled. "That's a more civil reaction than I'm used to, at least."

Lumis wasn't so quick to discard the Absol's words as the Umbreon. He wondered, could it be true? Could it all be just a stupid misunderstanding? It sounded a little farfetched, but it was not quite impossible either. "Can you prove what you just said, somehow?"

"And how do you propose I prove this?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"I can't even say I'm fully convinced of my own theory myself. I could also just be lying to myself." Gevaudan said, closing his eyes for a short moment. "I'm drawn to wherever disasters will strike, but is that because I'm making an instinctive prediction, or is it simply an unconscious and tedious ritual to let my powers loose? I have no way of knowing."

"Dude, if you were using your own powers, you would notice," Skoll said. "You'd feel strained afterwards, for instance."

"I'm afraid I'm rather young," the Absol said, ", so I'm not cognizant of the intricacies of our species and their powers, or how to use them."

Lumis was staring at Gevaudan while he explained himself, but he wasn't really paying him much attention. He recalled Kizuna's words, she said that according to the Observatory, no Absol had ever stepped into the Heptagonal Ring, yet here they were right in front of one. Could he be a chronicler, just like Kizuna or Naamah? Chroniclers apparently didn't appear in the Observatory's archives, so it seemed like a valid explanation from what little Lumis knew from the Observatory.

However, this all contrasted with something the Absol had just said, that he was young. How could that be? Only a female Absol could bear another Absol, but there were supposedly no records of any Absol in the Heptagonal Ring in the last millennia, so where did this one Absol come from? Where was his mother? Myths said Absol were exceptionally long-lived – some legends even assured they were immortal – so one could assume Gevaudan was older than the Heptagonal Ring itself and had belonged to the Observatory since its very beginnings. However, that was more than seven thousand years ago, and Gevaudan had just called himself young. There was something off here.

"What exactly do you consider _young_?" Lumis asked him, tilting his head. Maybe by 'young' he meant he was over ten thousand or something. One could assume that for a pseudo-eternal creature, a few millennia were but a trifling speck of their long lives.

Gevaudan threw his head back and chuckled. "That word does not hold a different meaning for me than it does for any of you. While it is true members of my species are very long-lived, I haven't even lived for half a century. It is very possible that I'm older than you two, but I'm at the very least younger than the dragon here present."

Skoll, failing to see any problem, turned to Lumis with curiosity, wondering what could be ailing him. "Something wrong, Lum?"

After giving the Absol one last look, Lumis turned to Skoll. "If he's a chronicler, well… Where does he come from? There are no Absol in the Heptagonal Ring."

"I'm _what_?" Gevaudan asked in a rather alarmed tone. "A chronicler? What would make you think that?"

Both eeveelutions turned to him in surprise. "You aren't?" Skoll said. "We had kinda assumed you were. Kizuna said you don't appear in the Observatory."

"No, of course I don't. I heard this Observatory hadn't been working correctly for months, and I only arrived here to the Ring recently, in the last few months."

"Arrived," Skoll repeated, leaning forward with a furrowed brow. "So you're not a chronicler. You're an outsider."

Lumis gave a weak nod, his mouth half open. "So that's why the Observatory doesn't recognize your presence…"

"Assuming you're not lying, of course," Skoll said. As much as he hated to admit it, Skoll had trouble detecting the lies of fellow dark-types, and for all he knew Absol could be dark-types. They looked the part, that was for sure.

While Skoll tried to determine the veracity of the Absol's words to no avail, Lumis thought about the consequences of Gevaudan being an outsider, drawing an inevitable conclusion. "If your species go wherever calamity strikes and you were drawn here…"

"It's a certain possibility." Gevaudan turned away calmly, moving his legs in a laggard manner, almost dragging them. "I arrived to the Heptagonal Ring because I detected an unusual pressure in this zone, an impetus unlike any I had ever felt before."

"How did you even get here in the first place?" Skoll asked, leering at him with mistrustful eyes. "The Ring is in the middle of a large desert removed from the rest of the world, you don't just arrive here by chance. It takes a special kind of pokémon to endure the vicious sandstorms lashing this desert. If it weren't for the Adamantium domes covering the nodes, we'd be unable to live here ourselves."

"I've been to earthquakes, floods, droughts, wildfires and one or two small hurricanes, so a little of sand, while admittedly annoying, doesn't suppose much of a hurdle for me. Understand that I mean this not as a boast, I'm merely stating that I have extensive experience with these kinds of hostile climates." His speech did come across as slightly vain, but he managed to keep a perfectly neutral expression in his face all through.

"But what kind of disaster are we talking about?" Lumis asked. Being in the middle of a desert, floods were obviously out of the question. Perhaps a prolonged drought or a massive earthquake? Those seemed like the most obvious answers.

"I cannot even guarantee this is a standard natural disaster, I'm not familiarized with this sort of sensation. It doesn't feel like anything I've lived through." Gevaudan turned to the massive crystalline structure behind the Noivern, the Kernel Ore, gaping at it with pensive melancholy. "When I first arrived to the Heptagonal Ring and learnt about the existence of Adamantium, I conjectured it might have something to do with this feeling of dread that drove me to this location in the first place. Adamantium it's not found outside of this desert, so I figured it may be the cause."

"You're just speculating," Lumis said with his tail curled around his body in a defensive manner. "You don't even know how your predictions work. It may as well be anything else."

Gevaudan raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the Espeon, looking intrigued. "Oh, so you're just taking my word for it and accepting I predict disasters instead of causing them? That's… kind, I guess."

Lumis turned his head ever so slightly, looking at the Absol sideways. "I'm not saying I necessarily believe you, but I don't blindly believe all those rumormongers talking ill about the Absol either."

"You show more leniency than most, at least. How peculiar, the pokémon of the Heptagonal Ring." Gevaudan grinned to himself as he scratched the tuft of fur on his chest. "But well, I think I might have overstayed my sojourn here. We should all go on our ways."

And that's where diplomacy ended. Lumis had done a good job, but it was now Skoll's turn. He promptly jumped in front of his friend, meeting the Absol's glare. "Hey, Mr. Chirpy, there are defenders all around the place, did you forget? Do you really think they'll let you go just like that?"

"Oh, but they will. They let me come in without complaint after all, didn't they? They just ignore my presence. They just pretend I'm not here. They don't attack me, and I don't attack them. It's an unwritten, unspoken pact we have."

"Are you serious? They're so scared of your species that they straight out ignore you, even though you're a wanted criminal?" Skoll almost flinched at the other defenders' incompetence.

"Some defenders would pursue me – a good percentage of them, in fact – but like I said before, I'm only sent here to the Conflux when I have no chances of meeting upon any of these problematic defenders, when they're absent."

"So I'm not a problematic defender? Why, I take offense."

"If it is any solace, we didn't know you would be here. I've been advised to avoid meeting you or your yellow spiky-furred friend, but we lack omniscience so we were bound to commit a mistake sooner or later."

"Well, they gave you good advice. You shouldn't have met me." Skoll walked to him without haste, advancing in a winding fashion, trying to look sinister. He didn't even bare his fangs, he trusted his heavy walk would look ominous enough on its own. "You don't seem like the monster they make you out to be, but you still assaulted the Amber Crane's Haecceity, so as a defender I'm obliged to detain you."

"I see." It seemed like Skoll's intimidation tactics weren't having much of an effect, for Gevaudan looked as apathetic as before. "I'm a somewhat competent fighter, but then again you're a trained defender, so I would rather not try my luck. I'd prefer to avoid an unnecessary battle."

"Then you tell me how we solve this," Skoll said in an exasperated tone, huffing with vehement impatience. "Do you expect us to settle it with a game of hide-and-seek or something? These rings would make it way too easy for you."

"You should just let me go." Gevaudan threw a quick, but noticeable glance at the Noivern by his side. "It is within his best interest to see me leave unharmed, since we belong to the same team. Do you think he would sit idly if you were to attack me? Perhaps you may be able to overpower me – that we don't know – but you will agree with me that this dragon clearly surpasses both of us in terms of sheer power, and the Draco Plate only adds to his already exorbitant tenacity."

Skoll couldn't say he feared the Absol, but Zvonimir was a whole different matter. Even if he managed to somehow poison the Noivern, he wouldn't last long enough for the poison to subdue the colossus. Plus, Lumis was there and he might get caught in the crossfire, something Skoll wanted to avoid. So what then? He couldn't just let the Absol flee, but what other choice did he have?

"Maybe we should just continue on our way," Lumis said, sitting by his side and gazing at the pathway out longingly. "We wouldn't want to be late for our appointment."

"I suppose." Skoll didn't want to leave just like that, letting the Absol run free, so he found himself in a bind. They had business to do in other node, just like Lumis had reminded him, and he couldn't openly fight Gevaudan with Zvonimir and Lumis around, too much risk involved. He eventually hung his head, letting out a drawn-out sigh and admitting defeat. "Very well. We'll be on our way." But he couldn't leave without firing one last glare at the Absol. "Aren't you a lucky fellow. I wonder how this would have ended if Lumis and the dragon weren't here."

"I'm afraid we shall never know," Gevaudan said in a wistful voice, turning around to leave. He didn't fear being chased, not with Zvonimir watching over them, so the Absol left the area showing no sense of urgency.

After giving the Absol one last glance in his way out, and under the vigilant gaze of the Noivern, Skoll pressured his friend to leave the place with a soft nudge. "Let's go, Lum. Nothing to see here."

"True." Lumis nodded to him, and after giving one last look to the ever-imposing Zvonimir and the also breath-taking Kernel Ore behind him, the Espeon accompanied his friend out of the central area of the Conflux, leaving the Noivern all alone.

Now that he was on his lonesome, Zvonimir gave the Kernel Ore a fleeting look, and then raised his head up and stared at the grayish Adamantium dome high above his head, acting as a ceiling for the whole Conflux. He lowered his head again, closed his eyes and sighed. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

Seeing the ever-grinning Zoroark made the sisters and Kizuna go into a state of alarm. What was Naamah doing here? How had she entered? How had she dodged the attention of the many defenders scattered around the node? Oh heaven, their father was okay, wasn't he?

While Safira seemed scared and Kizuna perplexed, Ivy just stared the Zoroark down with a defiant glare. "Saf, Kizzie, go warn Higure or the first defender you see. I'll hold her back."

"Woah, calm down, Ivy." Naamah crossed her arms, looking very indolent. "I'm not even in this room. This you're seeing is just an illusion. Do you really think I would risk it like that?"

"You're not here…?" Kizuna stared at the Zoroark, finding it hard to believe her. She was very capable of a trick like that, but she could of course just be lying.

"Just attack me." Naamah opened her arms wide in an inviting manner, leaving her full body open to attack. "Seriously, do it so you can see I'm not here. Your attacks will just phase through me."

Was this some sort of trick? It had to be. After eyeing the Zoroark warily for a few seconds, and since it looked like neither Safira nor Kizuna had still recovered from the sudden shock, Ivy took it upon herself to test whether the Zoroark was present in that room or not. Giving no warning, she launched many sharp-pointed leaves not only towards Naamah's apparent image, but also in many random directions, just in case. Better be safe than sorry.

Predictably, and just like Naamah had said would happen, the leaves phased through her as if she were made of vapor. Ivy also took notice that all the other leaves she had thrown fell to the floor without meeting resistance, so it seemed to be true she wasn't around. That, or Naamah was skilled enough to avoid her previous attack.

"Where are you?" Ivy shouted. She looked angry, frowning and gritting her teeth, but it was mostly a cover for her latent fear. She really didn't like the possibility of being in the same room that a criminal, especially with her little sister present. She feared the unknown – I guess we all do. "Answer! Where are you?"

"Not here. I just told you, Ivy." Naamah – well, her illusion – sat down on the green floor of the Haecceity. It was a really unnecessary gesture if she was merely an illusion, but it seemed like she was one to pay attention to detail.

"But that can't be," Safira said. While she was initially terrified of the black fox's arrival, the fact that she hadn't tried to attack them yet had helped her calm down a little. "If you're responding to us, then that means you can hear us. You could only hear us if you were present in this room."

Naamah raised one of her hands and pointed back, out of the room. "I'm near the entrance to the Haecceity, so yes, I can hear you perfectly from there."

"So you _are_ here." Ivy moved closer to Safira. While she feared for her wellbeing, she was more worried about the Glaceon. "If you are around there, you could easily attack us at any moment."

"But why would I even think of doing something like that? I just wanted to have a talk from equal to equal, partner." Mimicking her own words, Naamah shifted into a Leafeon's form, with a striking similarity to Ivy except for the red markings adorning the periphery of her eyes. "I have no intention of harming any of you, my friends."

"I _so_ believe you." Ivy stared directly into her reflection's eyes, feeling as if she were looking into a reflective surface. Ivy glared at her, knowing how pointless it was since the Zoroark wasn't physically there, but she wanted to make it clear to the Zoroark – wherever she was – that she wasn't scared. "Really, give me a good reason not to shout Higure's name right now. He'll come to us in a jiffy."

Naamah, still looking like a Leafeon, covered herself behind her leaf tail and cautiously peeked at them from behind it. Her face conveyed worry, but then again she was just a mere illusion, so they had no reason to believe it was genuine worry. "Really, I mean no harm. I'm just here to have a little chat, comrade."

Ivy didn't take her eyes off the illusion Naamah had created at any moment. What was the point, though? They knew the Zoroark wasn't there, Ivy was perfectly aware that she was staring at thin air. Noticing the Leafeon's hesitation, Safira nudged her. "Ivy…"

"I know, I know, Saf. It's a trick, I'm not stupid." So the Zoroark wanted to talk? Well, too late! She should have thought about that before deciding to cut their supplies of Adamantium via giant dragon-bat. "To be fair, I don't know if Higure will be around, but there's bound to be a defender or two around the area. I just have to call them out."

But before Ivy had any chance to cry for help, she felt her mouth being covered by some sort of cloth of smooth texture. This wasn't the Zoroark's doing – it was one of Kizuna's feelers that was covering her mouth.

"Wait a minute, Ivy." Kizuna removed her bows from Ivy's mouth. "Why don't we… let her talk?" She looked serene, her eyes almost pleading.

Wait, was she serious? Naamah, still posing as a Leafeon, gave a hint of a slight smile, but the real Leafeon could hardly believe her ears, staring at Kizuna dumfounded. "What? Kizzie, don't be so naïve. She can't be plotting anything good."

"You can't know that. Maybe she really only wants to talk," Kizuna said in a trusting tone.

"B-But she's with the Beacon," Safira reminded them. As civil and courteous as the Zoroark was acting, they couldn't forget that she was a member of a now notorious criminal band.

Ivy nodded to her sister. Indeed, they should contact the defenders immediately. "Kizzie, we can't have her hanging around just like that. She already attacked this very Haecceity once, didn't she?"

"I'm not attacking you," Naamah said, ", and I don't remember ever attacking you before either, partner. Last time I was at this Haecceity, it was Tesla who attacked me. I only defended myself."

"That's true," Kizuna said with a soft nod. She couldn't blame her Galvantula tutor for that either, his only intention back then was to defend them and the Haecceity. "I know we've had some bad encounters with certain members of the Beacon, like that Absol or the seraphs, but Naamah has never attacked us herself."

Naamah turned into a Sylveon now, perhaps in a gesture of appreciation for Kizuna's words. "Finally, someone shows me some goodwill! Thanks, Kizzie."

"Um, no biggie. So can we let her talk?"

Ivy looked at Kizuna and Naamah, seeing two almost completely identical Sylveon. If it weren't for the reddish coloring around Naamah's eyes – which she always seemed to keep in all her transformations – she'd have trouble telling the two of them apart. "Nothing good can come from this, Kizzie. And why would we want to talk with her, anyway? We've talked to her already, and she's as much a loon as the rest of her team."

"Maybe we could learn more things about the Beacon or the shards," Kizuna said. Why was she doing this? Her duty as a chronicler was to collect information, but maybe that wasn't the only reason she wanted to talk to Naamah. Maybe she trusted the Zoroark. Maybe she was curious to know more about her. Or maybe it was simply because she too was a chronicler, and Kizuna knew well how lonely growing as a chronicler felt. "There's really no danger. We chroniclers have no combat training, but you do, Ivy. A strong, brave pokémon like you has nothing to fear from her!"

"Oh, an appeal to flattery. Clever girl," Ivy said. Yes, weren't chroniclers supposed to live most of their lives secluded from the world? Then they couldn't possibly have much battle experience. As convincing as her illusions were, the Zoroark wouldn't do well in body to body combat. Maybe Ivy didn't even need the help of Higure or any other defenders, if need arose she could likely restrain the Zoroark herself. "And you're a fairy-type too, so that puts a dark-type like her at a huge disadvantage. Ugh, okay, we'll let her stay if you want. Just don't try anything weird, fox."

"Thanks, Ivy!" Kizuna said with a big smile. Naamah looked similarly happy.

"A-Are you sure?" Safira said with worry, failing to see much sense in letting her stay. Wasn't that kind of a dumb decision?

Naamah turned now into a Glaceon. "Don't worry, Safi. Kizzie is completely right when she says Ivy could overpower me. In fact, I think even you could, Safi." Naamah looked like a reflection of the Glaceon, except she perhaps looked bolder and more confident. "It's true, chroniclers receive very little in the way of training, and we don't really have much of a chance to test our skills against a wide variety of pokémon, since we live most of our lives sheltered away from the Ring. I think I've only sparred against, uh, water and electric-types, but I can't remember any battles against plant or ice-types."

For a chronicler, _"can't remember"_ and _"never happened"_ were pretty much synonyms. Was there really no reason to fear? Ugh, maybe Safira was just overreacting. They hadn't really seen her fight at any point, so why was she assuming the Zoroark was strong at all? Naamah even said Safira herself could overturn her, but she found that somewhat difficult to believe. However, Ivy being superior to the Zoroark? Yeah, that much she could believe.

Safira let out a muffled sigh and moved a step closer to her sister. "Okay then." She wasn't entirely convinced this was a good idea, but she didn't feel like arguing with everyone else. And at least, she felt safe beside her older sister.

"I'm sure we can learn a lot of things from each other." After Naamah gifted her with a quick smile, Naamah's appearance shifted back to her usual Zoroark shape. "That's why I came here, after all. I think we have a basic problem of communication."

"No, not communication. It's your brain you have a problem with," Ivy said. Safira nudged her to moderate her language, maybe provoking her wasn't the brightest of ideas. "Seriously, even ignoring for a moment how stupid it is to want to wipe out all Adamantium, how are you even gonna achieve something like that? You said yourself that the Kernel Ore can't be destroyed. The objective your group is trying to fulfill is unachievable."

"Oh no, that's not true, comrade. We know exactly what we have to do. The Luminary has drafted a comprehensive plan from beginning to end, detailing every single step we need to take to ultimately fulfil our goal. Indeed, the Kernel Ore, that place where you gather all your Adamantium, it's essentially indestructible. That's why we left Zvo to watch over it for the time being, as a temporal measure to halt Adamantium's distribution."

"Then what's your big idea?" Ivy asked with a frown, taking two steps towards Naamah. "Even if you break the Kernel Ore somehow, it will just grow again after a little while, so what can you really do?"

"Indeed, focusing on the Kernel Ore is pointless. We must instead focus on getting rid of the Kernel Root," Naamah said in a secretive tone.

"Kernel Root…?" Kizuna wondered out loud, this being the first time she heard those words. Needless to say, Ivy and Safira were also unacquainted with this concept, as they both attested after exchanging a fleeting look between themselves.

"Yes, the Kernel Root," Naamah continued, ", it's where all Adamantium originally proceeds from. If you'll allow a little analogy, the Kernel Root it's like a tree's actual roots, while the Kernel Ore is akin to its branches. You may cut a tree's branches, but as long as its roots stand, they'll grow back in time. Similarly, we could destroy the Kernel Ore, but as long as the Kernel Root exists, the Ore will just reassemble time and time again. If we want to put an end to Adamantium for good, we need to cut this proverbial root; we must demolish the Kernel Root."

Wow, that… was a lot to take in. Could it be true? It was odd that not even a chronicler like Kizuna would know. In fact, wasn't Naamah a chronicler too? Then why did she know, while Kizuna didn't?

"Kizzie, ever heard of anything like that?" Ivy asked. "That Root thing. Have you heard about it?"

"No, can't say I have," Kizuna said, lowering her head but keeping her sight on Naamah.

"That all sounds too weird," Ivy said. "Why would she know something you don't? Both of you are chroniclers. Mmh, this smells fishy."

"Or maybe she's right," Safira said, recalling a certain chat she had with a certain purple feline. How unusual for her to be backing the Zoroark for once. "Lumis talked of a hypothetical purer source of Adamantium, a source from which the Kernel Ore would have originated from. Could it be this Kernel Root?"

"Oh, he arrived to that conclusion? That's very clever." Naamah turned into an Espeon and nodded to herself with her eyes closed, thinking. But her transformation was very short-lived, as she quickly turned back into a Zoroark. "Interesting. As one of the youngest scientists in the Azure Nightingale, I might also want to strike up a little chat with him. Maybe some other day."

"Wait, so it really exists?" Ivy said in surprise, inadvertently rising her voice. She didn't expect Naamah to be telling the truth, but Lumis seemed trustable so… "Then where is it? Where is the Kernel Root? Do you know?"

"Ah, yes. We're perfectly aware of its whereabouts," Naamah said. "In fact, its location is exactly where one would expect it to be: the Observatory. But of course, where else would it be but there?"

"The… Observatory?" Kizuna said with palpable surprise. Yes, now that she thought about it, it made the most sense that Adamantium would come from the Observatory itself. "I guess that's not all too farfetched. The Observatory is almost completely made of Adamantium, after all."

"Yes, yes. In fact, I've already been to the Kernel Root once." Naamah's words drew in some stares of shock, as was to be expected. She grinned to herself upon seeing their reactions. "It's at the very center of the Observatory. I kinda… visited it when I was leaving the Observatory, seven months ago, and I also, uh, tried to destroy it."

"You what…?" Ivy gaped at her, digesting her words with a dumbfounded stare.

"Keyword here _tried_. It turns out I wasn't properly prepared to deal with the Kernel Root, so I merely damaged it."

While Ivy and Safira stared at the Zoroark in bewilderment, Kizuna thought about Naamah's words. She fled seven months ago? That's around the time the Observatory started malfunctioning. "Do the Observatory's recent problems have anything to do with this?"

"I would guess so," Naamah said, shrugging with an expression of indifference on her visage. "I only managed to deliver a few slashes on the Root before he shooed me away, but even a few scratches would likely be enough to severely harm the Observatory's functions. Anyway, the Kernel Root it's not something you can easily break with physical attacks, there are other more sophisticated, more effective ways."

"You mean the plan you were talking about?" Ivy asked. "The one your boss devised?"

"Ah, I'm not sure if I would call the Luminary our _boss_, but yes. According to him, there is a certain item that can easily erase the Kernel Root, but unfortunately our ancestors decided to break it up in many parts. Shards, they call them. Once we gather all them back and fix the item – I guess we'll need a water-type to do that – we'll finally be able to wipe the Root off the map for good, and Adamantium with it."

That actually explained a lot. So that's why the Beacon was after the shards, they needed them to dismantle the source from which all Adamantium originated. As twisted as their intentions were, their plan seemed sensible enough.

Ivy smirked smugly, raising her chin and letting her tail lay low. "So you're pretty much screwed. Not only do you need to find all those shards, but you also need to enter back into the Observatory and reach the Kernel Root. I don't think you're gonna make it past the chroniclers unnoticed, especially after what you did to them."

"Actually that's not a problem at all," Naamah said with a smile. Unlike the Leafeon's, hers didn't look conceited, it looked almost friendly. "My illusions allow me to enter the Observatory and reach the center and the Kernel Root completely unnoticed. As luck would have it, there aren't really any chroniclers that can see through my illusions. No Lucario chroniclers or anything of the sort. As for the shards, we already have half of them in our possession, so it's only a matter of time we find the rest."

Half of them? There's the one Minos took at the Coral Sittella, the one that Absol took from the Amber Crane and also the one the seraphs stole. That's all three of them, unless by half she meant four, since seven was an uneven number and all.

"The real problem," Naamah continued, ", is the Doyen."

"Who?" Safira asked Ivy, who didn't know the answer either. It sounded somewhat familiar, maybe it was something Kizuna had mentioned in a passing way.

"The Doyen is the leader of the chroniclers," Kizuna answered. Her facial expression was difficult to describe, she looked unusually stoic. "What about him?"

Naamah started fidgeting with her voluminous red ponytail. "You see, the Doyen just so happens to reside at the center of the Observatory, right were the Kernel Root stands. So, if I want to reach the Root, I'll have to deal with him."

"I thought you had your illusions for that," Ivy said, not really following her.

"Well, the Doyen is the kind of pokémon who can see through my tricks. He's definitely a better fighter than me, and while there are other pokémon in the Beacon who could easily defeat him, there's no way they can make it past the attentive gaze of the chroniclers like I can. So we kind of run into a problem here. Even if we had the shards, we cannot reach the Kernel Root unless we find a way to remove the Doyen somehow."

It seemed like their plan was incredibly detailed and well-thought-out. If what the fox was saying was true, then getting rid of Adamantium was a perfectly achievable goal. Suddenly the Beacon seemed like more of a hazard than before. They weren't just a bunch of loons gathered for unrealistic aspirations, as they had thought. They were actually working together for an achievable end.

But there was something about all this that didn't make sense. "All of that sounds very interesting," Ivy said, ", but why are you telling us exactly? I fail to see what you get out of this. Like, revealing your plan of action to us? You know we oppose you, right?"

Naamah nodded with a grin. "Ah, yes. About that, well, I just think mutual understanding is only achievable if we talk to each other, if we communicate and exchange information. It's the basis of society."

"Great, the criminal is lecturing me on how to be a good citizen," Ivy said with exasperation. Just why exactly hadn't she smacked her yet? Because she kinda wanted to. "If you want us to reach, ahem, _mutual understanding_, how about you start by leaving our most valuable resource alone?"

Naamah shook her head vehemently, crossing her arms in a defensive position. "But Adamantium is not – well, yes, it _is_ your most valuable resource, but using it comes at a really high price. A price we're simply not willing to pay."

"What's so bad about Adamantium?" Safira asked. She was hiding behind Ivy, although now she didn't feel as scared of the Zoroark as before. The vixen was too talkative and perhaps a little too brash for her tastes, but Safira at least didn't feel threatened by her anymore. "You – and other people in the Beacon – speak ill of Adamantium all the time, but I've yet to hear any of you enunciate a single reason why it is supposedly so bad."

"This is the kind of thing you learn when you're a chronicler." Naamah shapeshifted into Kizuna and extended her illusory bows towards her. "You can tell them yourself. They'll probably trust you better than me."

The real Kizuna tilted her head to one side. "Tell them what?"

"We are constantly analyzing Adamantium in the Observatory, tracking its effects on the Heptagonal Ring and its inhabitants. And what have we found out?"

No dice. Kizuna looked as confused as before. "I still don't…"

"Repeated exposure to Adamantium has shown to cause health issues in certain pokémon. You knew this already, didn't you? That's why you came to the Ring with Tesla in the first place, to tell Linze to lower the circulation of Adamantium."

"Wait, no, time out." Kizuna stared at her bows for some long seconds, thinking of how to respond. "We're limiting the distribution of Adamantium precisely because we don't want it to be a hazard. In its current concentrations, it simply cannot be harmful. We would know, we're chroniclers."

"It's true that most pokémon are unaffected. That I won't deny, Kizzie." Naamah once again changed back to her Zoroark form. Dear, she changed shapes more often than she blinked. "But the effect Adamantium has on some specific kinds of pokémon is simply brutal, even for really low concentrations of Adamantium. And the chroniclers aren't doing anything about it."

Kizuna stared at her blankly, as in a daze, as did Ivy and Safira. "What are you talking about?" Kizuna asked, her question enveloped in genuine curiosity.

Naamah returned the stare, her eyes remaining affixed at the Sylveon for a moment while she reflected about something. "You look young. Are you perhaps still a trainee?"

Kizuna gave her a nod after a pause. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm super-duper professional, but I'm still not considered a full-fledged chronicler, no. You… are?" For some reason, Kizuna had assumed Naamah was also a trainee like her. She didn't look like she was much older anyway.

"While it's only been a few years since I left my tutor's tutelage, yes, I was a qualified chronicler by the time I left the Observatory," Naamah explained. "You surely know this already, Kizzie, but certain areas of the Observatory are more complex, more technical, and only veteran chroniclers are allowed to access them."

So the Zoroark had access to zones of the Observatory that were out of bounds for Kizuna. Well, practically the whole Observatory was out of bounds for a cadet like her, except for her own cubicle. This, of course, meant Naamah had access to a wider range of knowledge than Kizuna. Ivy and Safira weren't sure they liked the conclusion. Kizuna already knew an awful lot, and this Zoroark was supposed to know even more?

"Do you know something I don't…?" Kizuna asked, leering at her. "Even from my small room, I had access to lots of juicy info, very detailed data on most of the inhabitants of the Heptagonal Ring, except for other chroniclers. What was I missing?"

"As you near the center of the Observatory and get closer to the Kernel Root, the concentration of Adamantium in the area suffers a rampant rise. As such, the tools at your disposal become much more advanced although complex," Naamah explained, mostly to the Sylveon, as the explanation was getting lost on Ivy and Safira. "You can, for instance, analyze materials and substances in the region and their use thorough the ages, and compare and contrast this data with the fluctuation of different variables pertaining to the Heptagonal Ring and its population."

"Uh… I guess that sounds a little tiny bit more complex," Kizuna said, rubbing one of her bows against her own chin as she tried to make sense of Naamah's words. "So basically, you can study how things affect people."

"That's a way to put it. Thanks to this, we know that Adamantium can have really pernicious effects on specific species, even in ridiculously low concentrations. Lowering Adamantium distribution will not save these species, only its complete disappearance would."

Both of the sisters looked at Kizuna with expectant eyes, as if waiting for a confirmation. Was what Naamah had just said true? Were there really species of pokémon that were at risk just because Adamantium existed at all? Kizuna sat down with a blank face as she pondered these and many other questions.

"I knew high quantities of Adamantium were potentially dangerous to every pokémon, no matter their species, but I had never heard of certain species being more deeply affected," Kizuna said. Tesla never mentioned anything of the sort, which made her question the veracity of the Zoroark's words. "Can you give us an example?"

"You are all acquainted with Flutura, Zvo's Beautifly mate, right?" Naamah asked them, getting some downcast nods as they remembered the horrible state she was in. "As you know she's terribly ill, afflicted by an ailment unknown to modern medicine. Well, this condition was caused by Adamantium. Living in a society built upon Adamantium did this to her."

Silence. Complete silence. Not a whisper was heard in the room as they took in the Zoroark's words. Flutura's horrible condition had been caused by Adamantium? That was…

No, no, no. That couldn't be. It simply couldn't be. Way too many things wouldn't make sense if it were true. And they wouldn't put it past a dark-type like her to lie.

"That doesn't make even the slightest bit of sense," Ivy said with an angry scowl. Using the ill to prove her point? That was too low, even for the fox. "Flutura's been living surrounded by Adamantium her whole life, but that weird illness appeared only recently. She's been exposed to Adamantium from a young age, so why didn't she get ill earlier, during her younger years?"

"As I said before, some pokémon are more gravely affected than others. The time the symptoms take to manifest differs from species to species, partner," Naamah replied in a somber tone. "Beautifly, I'm afraid, are one of the unlucky species that are most negatively affected by Adamantium. Some species have it even worse, though."

"No, wait, that can't be," Kizuna said, languidly shaking her head. That clashed with what she knew. "I remember checking on Flutura's condition in the Observatory many times, and it was archived as an _unknown ailment_. Not even the Observatory knows what's affecting her."

"Yes, that's true, Kizzie," Naamah said, turning into a Sylveon once more. The vixen seemed to love reflecting her interlocutors' forms. "But, we must not forget that the Observatory lacks omniscience, and some of its information is severely lacking. Sometimes the Observatory doesn't spell out the answer for you, but gives you enough tools and information to arrive to the correct conclusion yourself. This is one of those cases."

"Maybe… you misinterpreted it?" Safira said. If chroniclers were supposedly supervising these kinds of matters continuously, there was simply no way they could have missed something this important. "What makes you think that Flutura's malady was caused by Adamantium?"

Naamah sighed once before adopting the Glaceon's shape. Of course she of all people would ask for proof. "A variety of factors, Saf. I'm afraid I don't have the time to explain it, nor do you have the required education to understand it. Sorry. But believe me when I say that I have taken my good time to make sure I'm not wrong. I'm fully convinced that what I'm saying is the factual, accurate truth. Adamantium, even in the slightest of concentrations, causes horrible diseases among certain species." So she just wanted them to take her word for it? Maybe that would have worked if she weren't involved with a criminal group. "It is truly horrible. Flutura's case, for instance, has no solution. Now… only death awaits her. She unfortunately has no other way out."

Death. Just one word, just five letters jumbled together, but it was enough to make their blood run cold. What an eerie thing to say.

"You don't know that!" Ivy shouted in an outburst, not really thinking. "Flutura won't die. Our medics will find a cure." She wasn't trying to convince the Zoroark, but herself.

"If only," Naamah said in a soft whisper as she turned back into her usual form. "Flutura has no hope. Tell them yourself, Kizzie."

"Tch." Kizuna fired a quick look at Ivy and Safira, both sisters staring at her with expectation visible in their eyes. The Sylveon couldn't hold their gaze for long, lowering her neck and head until her eyes met the ground. "Last time we checked, seven months ago, Flutura was… in a really bad condition. Her vital constants were at critical levels and some of her organs were only barely functional. I was frankly surprised to see her still alive at the hospital, the doctors must have done a magnificent job to keep her alive this long, but I don't think she can possibly have much longer left…"

Crushing. While they had no reason to give veracity to the Zoroark's words, Kizuna wouldn't lie about something like this, and the Sylveon's languid, almost pained tone of voice only gave her more credibility. Of course she would feel down when talking about something like this.

"But the doctors…" Ivy insisted once more, dropping her head with a half-angry half-desperate scowl, stubbornly refusing to believe anything her ears were hearing.

Ugh. Kizuna really didn't enjoy giving bad news. "Again, the doctors have done a great job so far if she's still alive, but there's only so much they can do… I-I mean, there's always a sliver of hope, you know. Maybe they can, I dunno, do something or…" Was she giving them false hope? She didn't know herself. The Observatory didn't allow one to look into the future.

So Flutura was gonna die? To be fair, while it was a harsh thing to hear, they barely knew the Beautifly. They couldn't really call her a _friend_, if anything, an acquaintance they got along with. It was true that Ivy and Safira had many times talked to her and Zvonimir back when she was healthy, but their relationship didn't go farther than a cordial amity motivated by the leaderships of their respective nodes. While they would no doubt miss her, it wouldn't be as grim as losing a relative, a friend or a loved one. They were still quite some bleak news, though.

"Should we… tell her?" Safira asked.

"What? Of course not!" Ivy quickly rejected her idea, shaking her head. "Do you really want us to tell Flutura she's gonna die? She wouldn't want to know."

Naamah copied Ivy's shape and nodded to her. "I agree. It would be very cruel to tell her."

"Yeah," Ivy said, nodding too, as if nodding to a mirror. Was this the first time Ivy and Naamah agreed on something? "Flutura doesn't need to know."

After a brief moment of hesitation while Kizuna coyly rubbed her ribbons together, she spoke up. "Actually, I disagree. Now that we know this, I think we should tell her."

Both Ivy and Naamah turned to her with confusion visible in their Leafeon faces. "Why?" Ivy asked. "Why in the world would we tell her?"

"I think she has a right to know," Kizuna simply stated without a second thought. "It's about her own life, after all."

Naamah's illusions took the form of Kizuna. "Think about it: if that were to happen to you, you wouldn't like to know, right? It's better for her to live what's left of her brief life in blissful ignorance."

"She's not stupid. I'm sure she has figured she doesn't have much time left already," Kizuna said. "But we should still tell her, I insist."

"I don't follow." Naamah, looking like a Zoroark again – when had she shifted back? – sat down and crossed her arms, directing a solemn stare at Kizuna. "Why would you want to tell someone they are going to die? Why condemn them to an existence of perpetual anguish until their end comes?"

"Yeah. Let's not tell her," Ivy said. She found it quite peculiar that she actually agreed with the Zoroark for once.

"If you had little time left to live, wouldn't you want to be told?" Kizuna asked the Leafeon.

"Ah… yes, I guess I would," she responded without thinking twice. Then she noticed her contradiction. "I mean, I'm strong so I could take it, but I'm not so sure about Flutura."

"You're strong," Naamah repeated with a feeble laugh, accompanied by an impish grin directed at the Leafeon, a grin that seemed almost condescending, as if looking at a child that just said something very innocent. "Of course, that's what we all think, my friend. Most everyone thinks they're strong deep inside. If we all have something in common, according to the Observatory, it's that little detail."

Ivy frowned at the fox, not liking her tone. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We love lying to ourselves more than we lie to others," Naamah said, looking at Ivy straight in the eye, eventually forcing the Leafeon to look away. The Zoroark's gaze seemed to pierce straight into her soul, and that made Ivy very uneasy. "What makes you think you're emotionally stronger than Flutura? What makes you think you wouldn't too break down under the pressure? We all would, partner."

Naamah's apparent self-sufficiency was starting to grate on Ivy's nerves. The worst part was how she said everything with a smile plastered on her vulpine face. "Well, then maybe the Observatory doesn't know me well enough. Nor do you, fox." Ivy's words mixed with her self-assured attitude only made the Zoroark grin in a patronizing manner, which did nothing but further infuriate the Leafeon.

"Then, do we tell her or…?" Safira asked once more. She was actually of the Sylveon's opinion and thought Flutura deserved to be informed, but on the other hand Ivy seemed to disagree and Safira wasn't used to openly opposing her sister, nor did she want to. Frankly, she preferred them to solve the issue between themselves.

"Ah, screw it all, we'll tell her next time we see her," Ivy said, surprising everyone present. Such a sudden change of attitude was anything but expected. "If these are gonna be her last days, or weeks or months, I guess she has a right to know, just in case there's anything she wants to do before dying or something. I know I would want to know if I were in her situation."

"Yeah. Knowledge is power and all that," Kizuna said with a sullen half-smile. She, just like Ivy and Safira, wasn't on the mood to smile sincerely.

The Zoroark was the only one that didn't look sad. She didn't look angry or annoyed either, more like perplexed, completely and utterly perplexed, as if she were looking into the back of a Shedinja's carcass. "But that's – No, look, I can't understand this. I sincerely don't follow. Aren't you supposed to be her friends? Then why would you want her to suffer? Why tell her something that will only cause her pain?"

Friends, uh? Could they really call themselves Flutura's friends? Again, they were in good terms with her, but the term _friend_ seemed to imply something more than just that. Naamah seemed to use that term very loosely.

"Well, yes. Knowing this will probably cause her pain. Quite some pain," Kizuna said, staring straight into the Zoroark's eyes and somehow managing to hold her gaze. "But precisely because we're her friends, we should tell her. A good friend wouldn't hide something this important from another friend."

"Not sure I agree…" Ivy said in a low voice, in a whisper. In retrospect, they knew the Beautifly only barely, and if it weren't because of Zvonimir they would have never met. Just like Naamah, Kizuna also seemed to overuse the word _friend_. Was this a common trait in all chroniclers? Maybe their lack of interaction with other pokémon in their younger years made it harder for them to understand certain social intricacies, like the difference between a mere acquaintance and an actual friend. Could that be?

Naamah focused on the Sylveon's words, gently scratching her own chin with her claws as she stared at her. She was so absorbed in Kizuna's words that she didn't even bother transforming into her. "So… if you were dying, a good friend would tell you?"

"It's what I think, yes," Kizuna said with total sincerity. Well, as they say, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, be it right or wrong. Safira agreed with her, but Ivy partially disagreed, for instance. As for the Zoroark, she wasn't sure what to think anymore. Oh well, it doesn't fall within this troubadour's jurisdiction to judge the characters or their thoughts.

"Well. You said that, not me." Naamah looked… almost nervous, which was peculiar because, let's not forget, what they were seeing was merely a projected illusion. Why would she even bother to project how she felt, when she had no reason to? What a peculiar Zoroark. She took a deep, long breath, perhaps way too long, and finally let it out with a shrug. "Very well, then. You will all be afflicted by the very same disease Flutura is suffering right now."

Not a whisper could be heard, just the distant noises from the crowded city and the rhythmic beating of their own hearts, going faster and faster by the second.

Ivy was the first to talk – or rather, the first to let out a snide snicker. "As far as bad taste jokes go, I've heard them funnier, but not much more inappropriate. So kudos for that."

Oh, so she didn't believe her. Not much of a surprise here. "I'm not joking, Ivy. While I'm not entirely sure of how the whole process goes, Adamantium seems to react negatively towards unstable DNA, to the point of making the body fall ill."

"Dee en what?"

"DNA," Safira said to her sister. "It stands for deo… deosomething acid. It's like a chain that contains information about our genes… or something like that." She remembered reading about it in a book, but she didn't really pay much attention back then. "I've always heard that our species had unstable DNA, but I'm not sure what that means exactly."

That was something Kizuna knew. Encyclopedic knowledge was the chroniclers' forte, after all. "Our DNA – which stands for deoxyribonucleic acid, by the way – has an extremely irregular configuration that can be changed with ease, which allows us to, so to speak, _mutate_ under certain circumstances to match our surroundings. We're pretty good at adapting, is what I'm saying."

"Yes, that's pretty accurate, Kizzie," Naamah said, turning again into the Sylveon. Naturally, her shapeshifting was merely the product of her illusions, as she didn't have the capacity to actually alter her DNA like some other pokémon like Ditto. "Most pokémon have a relatively stable DNA, but certain situations may make them evolve, resulting in sudden changes in their DNA. For pokémon with a stable DNA – most of them – the changes caused by evolution are mild and within the realm of predictability, so they typically result in a single line from the lower stage to the fully evolved form. For instance, a Zorua can only evolve into a Zoroark, the high stability and regularity of our DNA forbids any changes more drastic than that."

"On the other hand," Kizuna continued, "certain species have a more malleable DNA that can result in different evolutionary paths, the so called branched evolutions. Like, for instance, a Gloom that can evolve either into a Vileplume or a Bellossom. Their DNA has a certain degree of irregularity that allows it to change in either of those two different manners."

"It's also the case of Flutura's species, the Beautifly, as a Wurmple may also evolve into a Dustox depending on its personality," Naamah said. "And, of course, it's the same case with Eevee. Your genetic makeup is so abnormal and erratic that you can mutate into as many as eight different forms, many more than any other species by far. And this, unfortunately, makes you all incredibly susceptible to Adamantium, my friends."

"How does that even work?" Safira asked. She had never read anything about Adamantium having adverse effects on pokémon with branched evolutions.

"I'll be the first to admit I don't quite understand the science behind this," Naamah said, now turning into a – dare a guess – into a Glaceon, "but every single pokémon affected with this illness was part of a species with branched evolutions. Every single one."

Kizuna mentally went over the list of ailed pokémon and to her surprise, every single one of them was indeed a pokémon with alternate evolutions. Flutura, a bunch of Hitmons, and many others came to mind. How did she not notice before? Still, she preferred not to jump to conclusions. "There hadn't really been that many cases, so it could just be a weird coincidence. Besides, even if it were true that only pokémon with branched evolutions are affected, that doesn't necessarily mean that every single pokémon with branched evolutions will fall ill. Let's not be so pessimistic."

Naamah, appearing to them as a Zoroark once more, stared at them with a wry face. "Must I remind you that every single one of your mothers – all of them eeveelutions – is dead?"

"Wait, you're right." Kizuna looked more than a little stunned. This is the kind of things she noticed, but didn't really stop to think about. When you had as much information at your disposal as a chronicler it becomes notably difficult to analyze, and certain details that should have been obvious might escape you. "A good deal of them died due to diseases similar to Flutura's, too…" Now even Kizuna was starting to get scared. Could what the Zoroark was saying be true?

"You don't think…?" Safira was visibly shocked, her face even a paler tone than usual. Whether the Zoroark was telling the truth or not, the many coincidences deserved at least a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you too? Don't tell me you two really believe her." Ivy seemed much calmer in comparison, if a little more bitter. "Bah, I've had it with her lies. Higure! The fox is here!" She shouted the Scizor's name, not wanting to deal with Naamah for another second. The suddenness of her call seemed to catch everyone present by surprise, they wouldn't have expected her to react in such an abrupt manner.

"Oh, you want our conversation to end so abruptly, comrade?" Naamah asked in a disappointed tone accompanied by a similarly disappointed expression. "That's not nice, you know."

"Well, sorry but I'm getting sick of all your lies and tales," Ivy said.

"No, they're not lies, Ivy."

"You can tell that to the Oriole when you're in jail."

Naamah covered a subtle grin with one of her hands, chuckling lowly. "Ivy, Ivy. You and I both know that someone who controls illusions to my degree won't end up in jail just because you throw a few defenders at her. You need specialized professionals who can see through illusions. Are there any pokémon like that in this Haecceity?"

Ivy stood silent for a moment. "No, I don't think there are."

"I know." Naamah's form seemed to slowly deteriorate, as if her body were turning into smoke moment by moment. "A shame I have to leave already, I wanted to chat a little more. But at least now you know the danger Adamantium represents."

"Why didn't you tell us anything about that before?" Safira asked to her vanishing form. "We asked for your motives many times."

"I… wasn't sure how would you react," Naamah said, looking aside, the lower half of her body already gone. "I didn't want to put a burden in your minds."

"How sweet," Ivy said in a sour tone. She looked more bored than anything, ears and tail hanging low. "Okay, okay, we get it, our defenders can't catch you. You wanna leave? Cool, you can flee any moment now. The Oriole will eventually catch you, some day. You can't hide forever."

"We'll meet again, right?" Kizuna yelled at the air, since Naamah's form wasn't visible anymore.

"That question needs not be asked, Kizzie." Naamah, now physically outside the Haecceity, flashed a grin they didn't get to see. "The Heptagonal Ring is not that big. It's only a matter of time, my friends."

And that was the last they heard from the Zoroark, at least that day. While Naamah hadn't really shown them any belligerence, they couldn't deny they felt safer now that she left. A bunch of defenders that happened to be in the Haecceity at the time, none of them Higure, arrived at the scene some seconds later, but it was too late. It's not like they could have done anything had they arrived earlier anyway, but Ivy still admonished them for their late arrival. What if they had actually been in trouble? Some defenders they were. It was early in the noon and most of them had only just woken up, but still.

After the defenders left the room, Kizuna turned to Ivy, her gaze directed at her legs. "Maybe you shouldn't have forced her to leave so soon."

The defenders had no hope of catching a Zoroark, Ivy surely knew this. The only reason she would have called the guards was to force Naamah to leave the place, but why? "She was doing nothing but spurting nonsense. Why did you want her to stay? So she could keep repeating the same baloney?"

Kizuna stood silent for a little while, staring at her own bows flutter about. "What if Naamah's right?"

"Should we tell the others?" Safira wondered. They probably would want to know. Or not…?

Ivy stared at them – at their eyes – for a moment. They looked serious, perhaps worried. Ivy was convinced everything the Zoroark had just said was hogwash, but she was still worried about the what if. "I don't know, Saf. I don't know." She looked at the greenish crystal-like walls of her room, wondering if that apparently inoffensive construction material could really be a potential hazard after all.


	18. Message

The Heptagonal Ring stood in the middle of an extensive desert that was mostly devoid of life, but that hadn't always been the case. Long, long ago, long before even this troubadour was born, this was a colorful field full of grass, flowers, life, anything you can imagine. Different civilizations constructed homes and buildings of all sorts around the region, but with time the climate took a change for the worse, and little by little, people were forced to flee their homes. Eventually, this place would turn into the inhospitable desert that it is today. The only marks left nowadays of these ancient times long-forgotten are collapsed structures – ruins – scattered all around the desert. Just shadows of their former glory, in their pitiful state they no longer offer much protection against the sandstorms, but they had become resting places for the few exhausted travelers that dared cross the desert.

In one of these ruins, the ones that were the closest to the Heptagonal Ring, a Zoroark had recently arrived. While walking through the sands was always harsh, the distance between these ruins and the Heptagonal Ring was short enough to make the journey tolerable. The trip took no longer than an hour, although it was a very unpleasant hour.

"Hey, hello, comrades." Naamah first greeted them, and then checked who she was greeting: a Luxray smiling at her, a Mienshao giving her a welcoming nod, an Absol lying on the ground and apparently ignoring her – oh, and also a Gardevoir and a Gallade. "Woah, everyone is gathered here."

"Funny coincidence, uh?" Minos said with a gruff laugh, coughing afterwards. Being an electric-type, it was no surprise that the Luxray would me the one most harshly affected by the sandstorm. "We're missing Zvo and the Luminary, but the rest of the Beacon is here."

After a short moment of silence, the Gallade bent down with a bored smirk, staring at the Zoroark. "Ain't that just great. So you got bored of going around sightseeing already, fox?"

Naamah tilted her head. "Kay?"

Just as quick as he bent down he stood up, stretching out his arms and letting out a long yawn. "Not blaming you or anything. This sandstorm's annoying as hell, and it must get stuck in all that fur, so of course you'd want some time away. Not envious of you guys."

"Oh, yes, it does get really annoying after a while, that it does," Freya said, plucking out grains of sand stuck on her arms. Mienshao may not be as furry as other pokémon, but they still had a substantial amount of fur on their bodies, especially on their arms. The long whip-like extensions on their arms were just fuzzy membranes with a texture similar to fur. "You two are lucky, furless."

The Gardevoir grinned at her words, and after a few seconds, so did the Gallade. "Oh, damn right. We're _so_ luckier than anyone else here." Kay was smiling wide, but for some reason his tone didn't sound too sympathetic. He turned to the Zoroark again, not dropping his smile, more like a smirk. "Well, fox, so what were you doing out there? Getting us some more shards? Earning your daily bread?"

Naamah scratched her neck as she looked downwards. "Ah… well, no. I went to talk with Kizuna, the Sylveon chronicler."

Another short pause. It seemed like the Gallade never responded immediately. "Oh, making new friends? What a productive use of your time. What's the matter, we're not good enough for you anymore?" Neither he nor the Gardevoir looked angry, they were actually grinning.

"Uh? No, that's not…!" While Naamah's initial reaction was one of shock, it quickly turned into apathy as she crossed her arms, glaring at the Gallade with jaded eyes. "You're just messing with me, right? You know, you could try being friendly for once."

Kay exchanged a quick glance with her sister, smiled, and then turned to Naamah again. "Yeah, well, whatever. While you were out there hobnobbing, fox, we decided to do something inventive with our time and got ourselves a shard."

Naamah's face lit up. "A shard? You found a shard?"

"Yeah, they did. It's over there," Minos said, pointing to a nearby pile of blue stones of different shapes. There were one, two… five, there were five of these items in the heap.

"Oh, good job on that, guys!" Naamah cheered them, looking even more jovial than usual, and moved to them to shake hands, which they reluctantly did. "So what ancestor's was it?"

Kay and Keira exchanged a glance –again – and after a short while the Gardevoir shook her head, still not speaking a single word. Kay shrugged as he looked back at Naamah. "Nah, no clue. We stole it from some yellow guy who was gonna give it to Garm, but we didn't think of asking him what shard it was. Not like he would have answered, anyway."

"You don't know which shard it is?" Naamah dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Mmh. That supposes a slight problem. You should have tried to find out."

"That's what I told them," Freya said. "If we don't know where each shard comes from, we won't know what nodes to discard. We might end up searching in a node whose shard we already have, furless."

Keira crossed her arms and directed an angry stare at the Mienshao, but said nothing. After some seconds, Kay adopted a similar posture and started talking. "Hey, at least we're not sitting on our asses all day like you guys. At least we're, y'know, getting work done. A pretty damn uncommon thing around this neck of the woods, I should add."

Naamah hugged her ponytail, glancing down at the remains of what once was a stone floor. "Well, good plans take time."

Keira stomped the floor with one of her feet, but it hardly made a sound due to her dainty legs. Like before, it was Kay who talked. "Time. Which is precisely what we don't have. Do you never think of others, fox? Have you never considered that maybe that might be an option?"

The now vexed vixen glared at the psychic twins with indignation, having reached her boiling point. "H-Hey, that's…! I just want to make sure that everything works out correctly and that we commit no mistakes!"

"Kay, Keira, mind your words," Minos said, staring them down with an angry scowl. "We're all together in this, remember?"

Keira nodded and then glanced at Kay. The Gallade sighed. "But some of us seem to care more than others." He looked at her sister again, staring at each other in silence for a moment. "True, we should get a move on. Watch it, fox! We'll get the rest of the shards! Go play with your friends and let the adults take care of this."

Before anyone could offer any retort, both of the psychic-types teleported away from the zone. It was very convenient to be a psychic-type in the desert; it was easy to teleport between the Heptagonal Ring and these ruins, since they were close.

"Should I go after the furless?" Freya asked Naamah. "We don't want them messing everything up."

"No, please. We don't need more inner bickering," Naamah said. She looked dispirited, staring off into the distance at the apparently never-ending sands, at the spot where Kay and Keira had been mere seconds ago.

"They're right, though." Gevaudan, who had remained silent so far, sluggishly stood up from his resting position and stretched his whole body. "We waste too much time. Was the Luminary's stratagem supposed to take this much time? We seem to be gathering shards at a worryingly slow pace."

"We don't really know where the rest of the shards are," Naamah said. "All we can do for now is wait and observe."

"No, that's not all we can do," Gevaudan said with a soft shake of his head. "I don't understand why we must be so passive."

Naamah shapeshifted into an Absol because – no, it's not like she needed a reason. She just felt like doing so. "You're all free to do anything you want, you know that, but we should try to lay low. Avoid venturing into the Heptagonal Ring for no good reason."

"Yeah, the Oriole and the defenders would be after our heads," Minos said. He let out a grave sigh, looking at Naamah. "I can't believe they consider us criminals."

"I can," Gevaudan said. "It's hardly a surprise after Zvonimir's incident. We've basically cut them off from their main and most valuable resource."

Naamah, still wearing an Absol's form, turned to the real one with an apologetic expression in her face, her eyebrows hanging low. "I know it was a rather… drastic measure, but it was the best way to halt Adamantium distribution until we gather all the shards. It was the best idea the Luminary could come up with, and it will have to do for the time being."

"Anyway, it's a shame that it has come to this," Minos said. "Why are we wanted for, anyway?"

Freya folded her arms, letting her chin rest on one of her hands, thinking. "You and Naamah were with Zvonimir when it all started, so probably that. As for Gevaudan – well, he's an Absol, so I doubt they need more of a reason. Sorry, outsider."

Gevaudan lay down on the floor again, the conversation not managing to catch his interest. "I also attacked the Amber Crane's Haecceity. That probably didn't win me much sympathy."

"What about you, Freya?" Minos asked the Mienshao. "Any reason they might want to apprehend you?"

Freya crossed her arms again, her feet tapping on the floor, and raised her head up at to the sky, to the bright sun hiding behind the curtains of sand. "Actually, I don't think they have any reason to go after me, that they don't. I don't remember doing anything objectionable." She kept thinking for a while, but nothing in particular came to mind. "And I guess I'd prefer it to remain that way. At least for now."

Naamah had turned into a Mienshao in the middle of Freya's reflection. "Well, don't worry about anything. For the time being, our priority should be to avoid getting caught. We'll eventually get all the shards, sooner or later."

* * *

A little group of three young kids, all of them with big wide smiles on their faces, sat in a circle – or rather a semicircle – around a Hawlucha, who was certainly older but every bit as jovial. The kids' whole attention was focused on the Hawlucha, who acted in an exaggeratedly pompous and bombastic way, in spite of his advanced age.

One of the kids, a little Poochyena, looked up to the Hawlucha with eyes filled with expectation, and an indubitable glimmer of admiration. "Daddy says we can't buy as many tasty berries as before. I used to eat ten Pecha berries every day, they were super tasty! But now Daddy says I can only eat seven. Why is that? I like the taste of Pecha berries a lot!"

"It's because of the bat!" a Shinx by his side shouted. "There's a mean bat that wants to keep all Adamantium to himself because he's super selfish, so now our dads and the other pokémon can't work like normal!"

"Yeah, so they can't buy as many things as before!" another of the kids, a Growlithe, said. "It's all the fault of that dumb bat! He's a total meanie!"

"Oh." The Poochyena tilted his head and looked at the ground with a funny expression, perking up one of his ears. Being the youngest one of the trio, he was the most confused of them all. "I'm not sure I understand. Wasn't the bat one of the leaders? I thought the leaders were our friends."

"But Dad says he betrayed his friends!" the Growlithe said, raising her head high and looking indignant. "He's one of the bad guys!"

"But I still don't understand," the Poochyena said, leaning his head forward. "What does that have to do with how many berries we can eat?"

"It's because of the economy," the Shinx said, puffing out his chest with pride. He actually had no idea what 'economy' meant, but it sounded like a very clever word that adults used.

"Oh." The Poochyena looked every bit as puzzled as before. His friend's explanation did little to dispel his doubts. "I'm still not sure I understand."

"Well, that doesn't matter." The Growlithe turned to the Hawlucha with a wide grin. "All you need to understand is that everything is the bat's fault, so if he leaves everything will go back to normal!"

The Shinx nodded his head, also looking expectantly at the Hawlucha. "Yeah! And I'm sure El Ciclón can make him leave!"

The Hawlucha raised one of his arms up in the air, while covering his chest with the other. His head was raised high, as high as his neck would allow. "Indeed! There is no reason for fear, my friends, for El Ciclón is here!"

"Yeah, you can go to the Conflux and beat the bat real good!" the Growlithe yelled with palpable excitation, hopping on the spot a few times. "That stupid baddie has nothing to do against El Ciclón! You're the strongest hero of them all! And the bravest!"

"Then why don't you just go there and defeat him?" the Poochyena asked with sincere curiosity. He really wanted to be able to eat his Pecha berries again.

"I must first devise a plan, my friend!" the Hawlucha said in a loud voice, crouching down to the Poochyena's height and extending out an arm. "A great hero must have not only power and courage, but also brains!"

"Oh, of course!" The Poochyena nodded at him, his eyes glistening with adoration.

"I bet you wouldn't even need a plan!" the Growlithe said, sounding very confident of her words. "You could defeat that bat blindfolded!"

"But he cannot take risks, he's a hero!" the Shinx said. "He's doing it for the people, so he has to make sure he's gonna make it right!"

"Ah, of course!" the Poochyena said, nodding as if he had just understood the meaning of life. Of course, El Ciclón would always put the wellbeing of people first! He would never risk such an important mission with meaningless bravado!

"So rest easy, my friends, for it's only a matter of time before that evildoer gets what he deserves!" The Hawlucha struck a bizarre pose, one that would perhaps call to mind cartoon heroes and the like. "El Ciclón shall never rest as long as evil causes unrest!"

"Yeah! And now let's go play!" the Growlithe said, already running in front of her friends.

The Shinx poked the Poochyena on his shoulder, and then started running after the Growlithe. "You're it!"

The Poochyena gave them a perplexed look. "Uh? W-Wait! That's cheating!"

"The last one is a frozen Magikarp!" the Growlithe said in a sing-song voice.

With a big smile, the Poochyena ran off after his friends. "I don't wanna be a frozen Magikarp!"

The Hawlucha watched with a smile as the three young friends ran off, playing merrily without a care in the world. After they left his gaze, his smile started to slowly fade until only a glum grimace was left. Staring off into the distance where they disappeared to, he sighed.

"What's the matter, Sendoa?" Scylla, who had been watching with middle amusement from a nearby place, approached the Hawlucha, worried about the grim expression on his face.

"They never prepared me for something like this," Sendoa said in a grave tone, sitting down. "What am I supposed to tell the kids? They hail me as a hero, but I don't really… I can't really do anything. I'm just an entertainer – I don't even know how to fight. I'd like to help them but I can't do anything. I feel so helpless…"

Scylla sat by his side, softly tapping his shoulder with her tail. Now that Sendoa was sitting down, the two of them were roughly the same size, although admittedly Sendoa wasn't too tall. "You know stopping Zvonimir is not in our hands, don't beat yourself up over that. We should leave that to more capable pokémon, like the defenders and the Oriole. We're not here to solve their problems, but to make sure they don't lose hope while other better prepared people solve them."

"That's indeed important. Hope, that is," Sendoa admitted with a weak nod and a weaker smile. "But are we sure we aren't just giving them false hope? Can Zvonimir really be driven out of the Conflux?"

All things considered, it was taking the Garnet Oriole an awfully long time to chase a single Noivern away. It was widely known that Zvonimir was among the strongest fighters in the Ring, but this whole situation seemed a bit ludicrous.

"I have some defender friends," Scylla said, ", and they're pretty dependable. Let's just trust them on this."

"Well spoken, little Scylla," an approaching voice said. Both Sendoa and Scylla turned to the source, who turned out to be a Delcatty. A male, rather old Delcatty. "Our duty it's simply to ensure that people don't lose their smiles, but to achieve this we must first make sure we don't lose ours. Sendoa, no kid wants to see a moping hero."

"Oh. It's you, Cal." The Hawlucha stood up from his sitting place to meet the Delcatty, offering him his hand, which the cat accepted with a firm handshake.

"Hi, Cal." Scylla casually waved a paw, her tail also swinging in unison.

Calogero let out a soft giggle. In spite of being a Delcatty, he really didn't sound effeminate at all. "A pleasure seeing you again, little Scylla." He made a pompous reverence to the Vaporeon, bowing his head and extending one of his paws to her.

"Such an honor." Scylla mirrored his reverence with a chuckle, although she didn't offer him her paw. "Alas, we wouldn't want to make my fans or your lovers jealous."

Calogero responded with another chuckle of his own. "Isn't that the truth, my cerulean friend. Well, or whatever color Sendoa decides you are today." He added another chuckle as he turned to the Hawlucha.

"Blue, as always." Sendoa crossed his arms towards the Delcatty, a nonchalant grin on his face. "You talk as if there were something off with my eyes."

"And isn't there? Weren't you supposed to be a, um – what was the word again?"

"A tetrachromat?"

"That. You can see more colors with your eyes than us mere mortals."

"Like most bird species," Sendoa said with a chuckle. "And some reptiles. And insects. It's not even that uncommon."

"It's still fascinating for us mammals," Scylla said. She thought of all the beautiful colors she could see, the whole rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple… And apparently, pokémon like Sendoa could somehow see even more colors than that! She couldn't even begin to imagine how beautiful the world Sendoa could see was.

"Nothing to write home about," Sendoa said in a humble tone. It wasn't really that special, not when there were many others like him, but perhaps seeing more colors than mammals could have helped him be more creative, which was always a welcomed quality in the Lilac Kiwi.

But this was a topic they should leave for another day. They had received a visitor just now, so it was just common courtesy that they would pay her some attention.

And if not, she would make sure to catch theirs. "Hey, Scylla! Thank goodness you were here in the Kiwi after all! I wouldn't have known where to search if you had left with your troupe."

"Oh, Ivy!" Scylla's face light up with a warm smile when she saw the just arrived Leafeon. What a nice surprise! She took note that she was completely alone, though, not even her sister Safira seemed to be around. "It's good to see you here, I wasn't expecting you!" So Ivy had been looking for her? Then thank goodness she had had to stay with her troupe at the Kiwi that day. Luck was an unpredictable mistress. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you someth–" Ivy's voice faded once she took notice of the Delcatty right in front of her, sitting beside a Hawlucha that was glaring at him with an annoyed expression. She frowned. "You!"

"Ah, so you remember me!" The Delcatty took a step back upon seeing the Leafeon's angry scowl, giggling nervously. "How truly sweet of you, my belle. And – oh, you even came alone this time."

Scylla looked at both of them with curiosity. Ivy seemed very angry, and while Calogero looked almost scared at first, it seemed like now any trace of fear had left his face. "Oh? You've met each other already?"

"Indeed we have, little Scylla," Calogero said. "But last time her friends – a meddlesome bunch, especially the black-furred one – didn't quite allow us to… _meet_ in the way I would have liked."

Ivy vividly recalled her incident with this very Delcatty and his Cute Charm ability. If it weren't for the mind-clearing herbs the Hawlucha gave her back then… "Well, where did we left off last time? Ah, yes, I was about to turn your face upside-down with a Solar Beam. It'll hurt only a little, because I'm not good with ranged attacks and I can't make it hurt more."

Far from frightened, Calogero responded with a chuckle. "Hahah, then punish me physically."

"I would, but that would mean getting in range of your Cute Charm, so we'll have to make do with this."

Scylla stared at Calogero, tilting her head with a raised eyebrow and mouth half-open. "Wait, don't tell me… You tried that with _her_? Cal, she could be your daughter!"

"But she isn't," he replied in the most nonchalant way he could muster. "She's a bit older than her, I reckon."

Ivy's eyes widened as she stared at the Delcatty. "Wait a freaking… You have a family?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess I do," Calogero said, "although, right now, I don't have a mate."

"Duh, and the sky is blue," Ivy said as she raised her head high. "Er, or brown." Stupid sandstorm messing up her quip. "But seriously, you have a family?"

"Sort of, yes," he said, nodding with a twisted smile. "You can ask little Scylla here. Our families have known each other for some time."

"Yes, that's true," Scylla said, nodding her head to Ivy. "Cal and my father have known each other ever since I can remember."

"Wait, this guy has friends?" Ivy was more than a little taken aback. Sendoa was supposed to be a coworker of sorts, so she could understand that the two of them got more or less along, but who would choose this Delcatty as a friend by choice? "And your father… trusted him? Didn't he fear that he might try to… uh, _seduce_ your mother?"

"Oh, I would never do something so low!" Calogero looked aside as one of his paws hovered over his chest, trying to feign indignation, but his grin betrayed him. "Charybdis was off-limits, that was something I always understood and respected."

"That, and she never paid you any attention," Sendoa added with a subtle smirk. "Plus, Scylla's father was a defender, so he would have smashed your face in if you had tried anything with her."

"Let's just say there was a variety of reasons, and leave it at that," Calogero said, not losing his composure.

"Very well, then." Sendoa lazily nodded his head. He fired a fleeting look at Scylla and Ivy, then turned his gaze back to Calogero. "Anyway, shouldn't we be preparing for our next performances and maybe do some rehearsals?"

"Oh, yes, perhaps," Calogero conceded, his stare affixed on the females, particularly Ivy. "But are we really gonna leave the girls on their own? That'd be really ungentlemanly of us."

"No, what's ungentlemanly is prying into private conversations that don't concern us. They'll want to talk among themselves. C'mon, Cal, let's go."

The Hawlucha didn't wait for Calogero's answer, he just started walking away, assuming the Delcatty would follow him. The cat just sighed and started walking behind him, slowly but surely. No point fighting it. "Sendoa, you're boring. But then again, you play the part of the hero, so you have to be."

They had some shows later, and practice was always welcome. They left the area, leaving Scylla and Ivy alone, much to the Leafeon's relief.

"I can't believe you get along with him," Ivy said.

Scylla nodded, not giving it any importance. "Well, it's not like we're friends _friends_, but I've known him since I was little. Plus, we're all performers here at the Kiwi, so we have to work together every now and then."

"But he doesn't, um… _pester_ you?"

"Nah. Again, he's known me since I was a little cub, and he was friends with my father. Plus, he knows I have a sizeable club of fans, and they wouldn't be too happy to find I suddenly got a suitor. Cal always tries to avoid trouble when picking his… lovers."

Ivy slanted her head. "Doesn't he know I'm the daughter of a leader?"

"I'm guessing he doesn't. Just tell him next time and I guarantee he'll leave you alone," Scylla assured. Ivy was a little astonished by how casually Scylla was taking the whole situation. "But say, why did you come all the way here to the Kiwi? In a business trip with your father again?"

"No, I actually came because I had to tell you something." Her demeanor changed, turning more serious than before, and making Scylla start to worry a little. "My sister and Kizuna also went to other nodes to deliver the same message to the rest of eeveelutions. We thought it was important enough. Well, I mean, maybe it's not but…"

"Ivy…?"

"Remember the fox?"

Scylla stared at her in silence for a second. "Opal?" The Ninetales, Agni's half-sister, was the first fox that came to mind.

"No, not Opal. Naamah."

"Oh." Scylla nodded. Okay then. So what? What was she even talking about? "What about her?"

"We met her yesterday," Ivy said.

Understandably, Scylla was a little more than shocked. "What? How?"

"She appeared at the Calandra's Haecceity and we had a little chat with her," Ivy explained. "And there was something she said… I bet it's nothing, but Saf and Kizzie seemed worried about it."

"Well, and what is it?" Scylla asked. Ivy seemed to be tiptoeing around the issue, and that only made the Vaporeon more nervous.

"She said that, um…" Ivy had to cut herself short and take a quick breath, because she didn't exactly know what to say or how to say it. "It's probably just a lie, but she said that Adamantium can make pokémon with branched evolutions fall ill. Which would include, uh, us."

Scylla stared at the Leafeon in total silence for a few seconds, taking in her words. "That's… Do you think that's true?"

"Nah, probably just a trick. Nothing to worry about." Ivy seemed to be convinced that it was all just trickery on the part of the Zoroark. "But still, Saf and Kizzie wanted everyone to know, just in case."

"If you say so…" Scylla lowered her head with a half-smile. The Leafeon's apparent certainty soothed the Vaporeon a little, but if there was no reason for concern then why had Ivy taken the trouble to come all the way to the Lilac Kiwi just to tell her?

"And… that's about it. That's all I had to say," Ivy concluded.

Scylla kept staring at the Leafeon for a moment, not saying a word. She was reminded of her mother's case; she died of an undetermined illness. Could the Zoroark be right after all, or was it just a simple, if cruel, lie?

No, no, no, bad thoughts. That couldn't be, could it? If the chroniclers were watching over them, they would have surely noticed something like that. Naamah must have been mistaken. She had better things to do with her time than worrying about hypothetical scenarios.

"Hey, c'mon, you don't believe the fox, do you?" Ivy had an impish smirk on her face, one that seemed to convey conceit. "Of course they're going to say stupid things to scare us, but we can't fall for that!"

Scylla kept staring at the Leafeon, tilting her head ever so slightly. Was she not scared? Not even a little? Being courageous was one thing, but this Leafeon here seemed temerarious to a fault.

Ivy smiled at her, and Scylla returned the smile. Heh, all in all, Scylla couldn't deny that it was reassuring having her around. The Leafeon's confidence was really soothing. There was still a lingering worry in the back of her mind but…

Scylla violently shook her head, driving all ill thoughts away. No, this wasn't the time for that. She had a guest right in front of her, didn't she? She'd have to show her some basic courtesy. "Say, you're not going back to the Calandra just yet, right? Will you stay around for a little while, at least? Want to come watch me and my troupe do one of our rehearsals?"

"Well, if you ask so kindly, I simply can't say no," Ivy said with a wide grin. To be honest, she had kind of expected this development, and she had no intention of complaining.

* * *

"…and that's what Naamah told us."

Safira had just retold Lumis and Skoll everything the Zoroark had told them the previous day. She wasn't leaving anything out, was she? She didn't think so. After making the effort of walking all the way to the Azure Nightingale just to deliver that message by order of her sister, she at least wanted to make sure she did a good job. In some manner, Safira was deeply thankful to Ivy for sending her to the Nightingale instead of the Crane or the Kiwi, since she barely knew these other nodes. At least she had been the Nightingale a few times already – and had even come in her own!

After filling them in, the two males showed radically different receptions. Skoll seemed to turn pale – easily noticeable in a black-furred pokémon – and had an appreciable grimace on his face that conveyed an underlying feeling of worry. By contrast, Lumis looked more composed, only the tufts on the sides of his head twitching lightly. That's most certainly not the reaction you're expected to show when you're told you're going to die to a horrible illness.

"I wouldn't give her words much credibility." Lumis didn't look fazed at all, his tail wavering ever so slightly.

"Why do you look so calm." Skoll glared at his friend dumbfounded, hardly believing his almost eerie calmness. Was he trying to act tough or something? No, that was very unlike him, and cases of psychic-types successfully lying to dark-types were few and far between. "We've been told we're gonna die, and you look like you've just been told your berry juice expires tomorrow."

"Are you really going to blindly believe anything that comes out of that Zoroark's mouth?" Lumis bent his head downwards with a gentle motion, repressing a sigh. "They desperately want to put a stop to Adamantium, so I wouldn't put it past them to lie."

Skoll shook his head in a rough manner, unconvinced. He kind of lost his manners whenever he got nervous, and that's how he was starting to feel right now, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "And why do you think they desperately want to put a stop to Adamantium in the first place? There must be a reason, right? What if it is this one, after all? What if they're actually telling us the truth this time?"

While Safira had initially been calm, the Umbreon's anxiousness was starting to rub off her. As her eyes darted around the room, checking the laboratory they were in and the many different machines scattered around the place, she wondered why Lumis was still so serene and tranquil. Wait, he was a researcher, wasn't he? If he routinely worked with Adamantium, it would be expected that he knew a lot about it. So, if he showed no signs of worry himself, then maybe there wasn't really any reason to worry after all. At least, that's what Safira wanted to believe.

"Had you ever heard of any kind of connection between diseases and Adamantium?" she asked.

"No, never," Lumis predictably answered. "If it were really that dangerous, we wouldn't be working with it. If you the check the records of the various scientists and researchers that had worked at the Azure Nightingale through the ages, you can see that their life expectancies are not significantly different from that of other pokémon of their same species in any other node of the Heptagonal Ring. They don't suffer a greater amount of diseases than the general population in average either."

"Oh, I see." Safira nodded to his words, finding them rather reassuring. Ah, nothing like cold, hard facts to assuage the mind.

"Naturally, accidents happen," Lumis admitted, casting his now forlorn gaze to the floor. "All professions involve risk, ours is no exception."

"You tell me." Skoll's face showed a dispirited smirk. That's how both of his parents died, in a particularly catastrophic laboratory accident. Thank goodness those were relatively uncommon. "So we're safe? Are you sure?"

"Uh, yes, I guess," Lumis said, but he couldn't help but deliver his message with a hint of hesitation in his voice, that the other two didn't fail to notice. Saying just '_I guess'_ didn't cut it. Lumis turned his head back, away from them, to some of the other researchers working at his laboratory, most of which shared their psychic-typing with him. "If it'll put your mind to rest, I could talk about this with some of our biologist colleagues. I'm sure they'll be better informed than me, since biology isn't quite my field of expertise."

"Oh, that would be nice." Safira smiled sheepishly, finding his idea sensible enough. Indeed, maybe asking an expert was the way to go.

"Nice thought. That'll put us at ease." Skoll nodded, mostly to himself, calming down a little. Lumis wasn't scared, so he figured he had no reason to be, either. Seriously, what was he doing worrying over something like this? He violently shook his head, feeling almost ashamed of himself. Ugh, and he was supposed to be the tough one. Well, he was too obstinate to worry about it anymore, he refused to. In another order of things, where was the Leafeon? "So you say Ivy sent you here, Saf? Then where is she?"

"She went to the Lilac Kiwi to tell Scylla, and Kizzie went to the Amber Crane to tell Zephyr and Agni," she explained. Oh, that made sense. That way they could reach everyone in a single day. Good logistics.

"Any reasoning behind that arrangement?" Skoll asked.

"Um, Kizzie figured Zephyr would be at the Amber Crane, so she offered to go there," Safira said. Actually, she didn't _offer_ as much as she _demanded_ to go, but oh well.

Skoll smirked, letting out a soft chuckle. "How completely unexpected. But what about Ivy? Why did she go to the Purple Kiwi instead of here?"

"Um… no particular reason." Safira shrugged gently, tilting her head aside and barely looking at them. Now she felt almost embarrassed for coming here in her sisters' place. It's not like Safira had asked to come – in fact it was all Ivy's decision – but she had the slight impression Skoll would have preferred Ivy to come in her stead, and she felt kind of bad about it. Maybe she should have gone to the Kiwi after all? She didn't have as much familiarity with Scylla, but she seemed pretty nice in her eyes too.

Skoll noticed her reticence – more accentuated than usual – and wondered if she might be interpreting his words as an implicit repudiation. No such thing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with having you here, no pun intended." He gave her a placid, unworried smile. "You've helped Lumis in the laboratories a few times already, and we have nothing but praise for you. Really, it's chill having you around. Pun intended this time."

Safira's gaze could only find comfort on the floor, away from their stares and amiable smiles. Heavens, hearing someone compliment you upfront was just _so_ awkward. She could even feel her cheeks warm up a little, and hoped they didn't look too red. "Haha, thanks." She giggled awkwardly, because that's something mammals do in these sorts of situations. No, don't ask me why, I wouldn't know.

Lumis was almost starting to feel bad for the poor girl. He wouldn't want to find himself in her situation. Skoll certainly wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was making her uncomfortable, and Lumis wasn't sure he was even aware of it. He decided to intercede, that's what he would desperately wish would happen if he were to find himself in her situation. "This might interest you. We met upon the Absol yesterday." It was an interesting topic of conversation too.

It interested her alright. Safira turned her face to the Espeon, forgetting any shyness she might have felt a second ago. "The Absol? The one Agni talked about? So they do exist after all…" Safira didn't make any effort to hide her interest, staring at the Espeon with wide eyes and raised ears. They met one of the fabled Absol? She wanted to know more.

What a display of honesty! Lumis grinned at her as he lightly raised his head, holding back a chuckle. "We met him by chance at the Conflux when he was delivering Zvonimir food, and we exchanged some words with him. He looked a lot like what Agni described."

"That's to say, not threatening at all," Skoll added with a confident sneer. "Seriously, I don't get why those asymmetrical freaks get so much bad rep. What's the worst they could do? Harvest our fields with those sickles on their heads?"

Safira turned to Lumis for confirmation, given the Umbreon's occasional tendency for hyperbole. Lumis nodded at her, endorsing his friend's words. "Yes, he looked surprisingly… what's the word, tame? He didn't even remotely resemble the monsters from the legends."

"But he's still a member of the Beacon, so caution," Skoll said. That warning was probably unnecessary, though. And with that out of the way… "So what're you gonna do now, Saf?"

"Um?" Safira stared at Skoll and Lumis for a moment. Was he… asking her to leave in a polite way? "I guess I could, um… Maybe I should go back to the Calandra."

"Why?" Skoll asked, raising an eyebrow with an exaggerated expression. "Neither Kizzie nor your sister are going to be there. You know Kizzie is definitely going to be spending a couple of hours with Zephyr, and Scylla will likely make Ivy stay with her for a little while too."

Safira pawed at the floor, her eyes focused on the tile designs. "That's true…" It was going to be a little boring without those two. She of course liked being around her sister, and she was starting to get used to the eccentric Sylveon too. Maybe she could read on some books to kill time until they were back.

"So why not stay here for a little while?" Skoll proposed, giving her a kind smile. "You don't really have much else to do until they're back, do you?"

Oh, he was inviting her to stay? Funny, she had thought Skoll was implicitly telling her to leave before. Argh, why was it so difficult to read others? But at any rate, she now pondered what to do. Should she stay? Would she really not be a bother? Was he asking merely out of courtesy or did they really want her there?

"I'm sure Lumis could do with some help," Skoll said, noticing her hesitancy.

But before she could answer, Lumis stepped in. "Skoll, that'd be taking advantage of her trust. It's one thing if she wants to help us on her own, but you can't just straight out ask her to–"

"No, it's fine," she said, cutting him off. He had no reason to be apologetic. If anything, Safira thought, she should be thankful they had given her the chance to work there at all. She appreciated it, she sincerely did. "If, um, if you need help, I'd be willing to… um, lend you a hand." Too much stuttering, but they understood her.

Skoll nodded fervently, with a wide smile – more like a smirk. "I've heard Lum complain lately that we're understaffed."

Lumis leaned his head to the side, giving a sidelong glance to the machinery behind him. Skoll was somewhat correct, in that Lumis might have voiced his concern about the lack of personnel two or three times in the few last days. "Due to the recent Adamantium shortage caused by Zvonimir, many of our researchers are helping out at other nodes, so we're working at a slower pace than usual, that much is true. It's… true that I could use a hand, I guess, and it's quite an ordeal to find anyone from outside the Nightingale who has the knowledge and formation required to assist us." Lumis fired a quick glance at Safira's general direction, but quickly looked aside. He wanted to make sure he wasn't sounding demanding or needy. He would of course gladly accept her help if she offered, but it wasn't strictly necessary, so he preferred not to importunate her. "I appreciate the intention, I really do, but we can manage on our own."

Letting someone unrelated to the Nightingale help at the laboratories was rather unorthodox. They might have let it slip a few times, but he feared it might get negative attention from his superiors if it became a custom. Although, on the other hand, his superior would be… Soren. For some reason, he couldn't picture the Serperior getting angry over something like that. Or over anything. But still, this was his problem, the Nightingale's problem. He had no right to ask her for assistance.

"So what will it be? Are you gonna stay for a while and lend Lum here a helping hand?" Skoll asked, as if ignoring the Espeon's words.

Lumis gave his ebony friend a disapproving look. He was bordering on impertinent, he thought. "Skoll, mind your manners. Don't forget you're talking to a leader's immediate family."

"Please, don't mind that," Safira said, shaking her head with an unruffled smile. "It doesn't matter where we come from. And, um, I have my father's permission to be here, anyway."

"Seriously, Lum, after all this time you're still worrying about something like that?" Skoll said, smirking wide as he stared at Lumis. "C'mon, we've known the girls for quite some time now."

"Only for around… two months, if memory doesn't fail me," Lumis said. Yes, that's more or less around the time the festival took place. It was two months already… If time were a pokémon, there's no doubt it'd be a flying-type.

"Two months' a long time," Skoll said.

Yes, it was unquestionable that they had developed a certain level of… let's say, trust, in this short period of time. They were in good terms with all the eeveelutions they had met these last few months, but they seemed to have specially clicked with the Calandra's sisters, and vice versa. And besides, etiquette and decorum didn't seem to be something Ivy and Safira were too obsessed about. They might have inherited this trait from their father, as the Linoone wasn't too mad about protocol either.

Lumis stared at Skoll for a moment as the Umbreon smiled at him. Yes, they were undermanned, and yes, the Glaceon there could help them a great deal. He turned his gaze to the Glaceon, who was just watching him sitting in complete silence, patiently waiting for him to speak. Oh well. Lumis nodded, conceding defeat. Skoll wins this round.

"If you have anything else to do, any other obligations to attend to, you should prioritize them over helping us. But, well, if you don't really have much of anything else to do and feel like helping us…" Lumis could no longer keep his gaze on the Glaceon. Why was asking for help so difficult? She wanted to help, he knew that.

Safira nodded, not really keeping eye contact with the Espeon either. "If I can be of any assistance at all, I'll gladly help. I'm, um, not really busy right now." She preferred not to mention that she wasn't really ever busy. While Lumis was a researcher, Skoll a defender, and her sister a merchant and future leader, she didn't really do much of anything. Far from feeling privileged, she actually envied them. She also wanted to contribute to the Heptagonal Ring in some manner.

So she accepted. That was her expected reply, and surprised no one. Still, Lumis appreciated her cooperation, and couldn't deny that he looked forward to working with her.

"Uh, well, there's this client that asked us for a dawn stone, and I'd need the help of an ice-type to control the dragon particles."

"A-Ah, okay, I'll help! What do I have to do?" The nervousness in her voice was palpable. So was the excitement.

Lumis pointed Safira to a machine they would be using, and started explaining the basic safety protocols. In the middle of his explanation, Skoll let out an exaggerated, obviously faked yawn and approached the duo.

"Well, I ain't got nothing to do here, so I'll go check on some of the others researchers, okay?" Supervision was one of the Nightingale's defenders' duties. "See you later, guys." Before he left and after Safira turned her head back to the machine, Skoll winked at Lumis, flashing a grin that could only be described as impish.

Lumis sighed at this partner's lack of decorum. What, did that moron think he was doing him a favor by leaving them alone? Ugh, it astounded him how simple-minded the Umbreon could prove to be sometimes. He wanted the Glaceon by his side only to help him out with his work at the laboratory, not to… whatever was going through the Umbreon's mind. He didn't even want to know.

Whatever, Skoll was free to think what he wanted. Lumis and Safira had a task to attend to, and Lumis saw no reason to delay it. He shook his head to clear his mind. Did Skoll think there was something between him and Safira? That friend of his really thought the most asinine things sometimes.

* * *

"So Naamah says we're all gonna die," Kizuna said in the chirpiest of tones, with a big smile on her face.

The other three pokémon present in the room – a Flareon, a Jolteon and a Ninetales – stared at her with mouths agape and wide eyes. The words she spoke seemed nonsensical at best.

"I think your words might need a clarification," Agni said.

"Naamah came visit us yesterday," she said, "and she told us that pokémon with branched evolutions are susceptible to falling ill because of Adamantium. And since we're eeveelutions, well, we're kinda screwed."

"Wait, wait, slow down," Zephyr said. He couldn't follow her, fast as he was. "Naamah? The Zoroark? You say you saw her yesterday?"

"Yeah. Ivy and Safi were there too," Kizuna said with a nod. "Her stay was short, but she told us that before she left."

Her words didn't do much to dispel Agni's confusion. "But what are you talking about? Falling ill because of Adamantium? How?"

"I'm not sure, she wasn't too specific," she said. "But she assured us that pokémon with branched evolutions like us eventually get afflicted with a terrible ailment, like the one Flutura is suffering right now."

"Wait, what?" Zephyr stared at the Sylveon with shock on his face. "She's saying Flutura's illness was caused by Adamantium?"

"Who?" Agni asked, unacquainted with the Beautifly from the Cerulean Warbler.

"From what I heard, Flutura is the name of Zvonimir's mate, and she recently fell ill," Opal told Agni, since he seemed to have gotten lost in the conversation, and then turned to Kizuna. "I might have gotten the story wrong, but what I was told was that she had an unknown ailment that doctors couldn't determine."

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Kizuna said. "But Naamah says that it might have been caused by Adamantium."

"And why would she know something our medics don't?" Agni asked with an incredulous frown.

"I guess it's possible. She's a chronicler after all," Zephyr reminded them. Chroniclers had access to elusive information inaccessible to the rest of the Ring. "Had you ever heard of anything like that, Kizzie?"

Being a chronicler too, Kizuna should know whether it was true or not, and they knew they could trust her. The Sylveon shook her head and her bows. "Nope, never heard of anything even remotely similar. That's news to me as much as it is news to you."

"Well, there you have it. The Zoroark was just lying," Agni said, giving a convinced, firm nod with a cocky grin.

"That's pretty damn low of her," Opal said with an indignant scowl. How did the Zoroark dare use the name of the ill to further her cause?

"I'm just a rookie in the Observatory, though, so some areas are still forbidden to me," Kizuna said.

Opal raised an eyebrow. "So what are you saying? That she might have gotten this information from some area you are not allowed to access?"

"It's a possibility," she added in a whisper. She really didn't want to think about it. "No, what am I saying? It's not a possibility. I'm sure master Tesla is of a higher rank than Naamah, and he never told me anything about Adamantium causing diseases. He wouldn't hide something like that from me. He wouldn't be okay with using Adamantium if that were the case."

"Are you sure of that?" Opal asked. This directly involved the health of his brother and Zephyr's, as well as Kizuna's, so she was a little worried about the Zoroark's words.

"Of course!" Kizuna said, accompanying her words with a strong nod for emphasis. She fully trusted her Galvantula tutor. He had been the only pokémon she had interacted with for years, how could she doubt him?

Opal lowered her head, resting her mouth on one of her paws, her eyes half-closed in a pensive posture. It's not that she doubted the Sylveon's words, but the Zoroark had seemed too adamant about her intentions, so what if after all…? She had to make sure. "Could I talk to your, uh, "master"? Do you know where could I find him?"

"He's at the Observatory, like most chroniclers," Kizuna said. Other than Naamah and Kizuna herself, she didn't expect there to be any other chroniclers roaming around the Heptagonal Ring at the time.

"Ah, I see. Can you bring me there?"

Kizuna rubbed two of her bows together for a second, looking at them without saying anything. "Uh… no, I don't think I'm even allowed to disclose its location. Sorry."

"Ah… well, that's a shame, but I guess I can understand it." Opal nodded her head with a sour smile, accepting defeat. She could see why a group like the chroniclers would prefer to remain hidden. If the whereabouts of the Observatory were to be discovered by someone problematic, things could turn nasty. Of course, the fact that Naamah _did_ know its whereabouts and could share it with the rest of the Beacon made her uneasy. "Then, could you go to the Observatory and ask the Galvantula about this yourself? Just to make sure."

"Yes, I guess I could. I might as well inform them about what I've learned about the Beacon in my time here." That was why they let her stay in the Ring in the first place, to gather information while they repaired the Observatory. She thought they would like to know about the shards. "Yes, maybe I should pay the chroniclers a visit after all."

"Oh, so you're thinking of going?" Zephyr asked, with a tilted head and a forced smile.

After a short pause, Kizuna gave him a reluctant nod. "As a chronicler, it is kind of my duty." She didn't look too excited, all things considered. "I have to go. I should go."

"Okay, okay." Zephyr nodded his head a handful of times with a serious expression on his face, not letting his eyes off the Sylveon. Kizuna had certain obligations as a chronicler, he couldn't ignore that and had no other choice but to accept it, even if only begrudgingly. "But you'll just go tell them and then come back, right? You're not gonna stay at the Observatory for long."

Was Zephyr implying that he was gonna miss her, that he didn't want her to go, that he would prefer her to stay? Or was she just reading too much into some simple words of friendly concern and care? Whatever the case was, she made her feelers hover around her cheeks to cover them, fearing they might have reddened slightly. How handy, those bows. "Aw, don't worry, Zeph! I'll be back in a flash, I promise!" Of course, she had no intention of overstaying her visit to the chroniclers. Why, she was having so much fun in the Heptagonal Ring, there was no hurry to come back to the Observatory.

"Uh? No, it's fine. Take as much time as you need, we aren't going anywhere," Zephyr said with a lighthearted laugh. He'd probably miss her a little bit, but it wasn't the end of the world. He knew she had an important task at hand and didn't want to be a bother, plus he didn't want to sound too clingy.

"Really, I'll be back in just… two days, most likely," Kizuna said in a dubitative tone. She perceived a slight hint of worry on his voice before. So he _did_ care about her! Kizuna couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Two days. That's just two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes! I ask you to wait no more."

Just two days, uh? What a short trip. Then the Observatory couldn't be too far from their current location. It must have been somewhere close to the Amber Crane. "Sure, no problem." Zephyr had to admit he was a tiny little bit worried, although he managed to hide it quite decently. But why was he worried, though? She'd be away for just two days, she said that just now. A _friend_ leaving for a short while was no reason to worry, was it?

"So, is that all?" Opal asked the Sylveon.

Kizuna was staring at Zephyr, lost in thought, until the Ninetales' voice managed to catch her attention. "Ah, yes, that's all I had to tell you guys. I should go back to the Calandra to tell Ivy and Safi about this once they come back. I guess I'll make my little trip to the Observatory tonight and I'll most likely return the next night, tomorrow."

"Ah, cool. I'll go see you in three days then, to make sure you've arrived safely," Zephyr said, leaning forward towards the Sylveon.

Zephyr was just trying to be attentive, but Kizuna decided to interpret his innocent gesture as an invitation for a kiss, and she didn't tend to second guess herself. Kizuna leaned in for a kiss because why not, and in her defense, Zephyr didn't really show any resistance. It wasn't too long-lived, but it was the first time they had kissed in public.

The other two pokémon present reacted with varying degrees of shock. As in, Opal was a little shocked and Agni was practically fuming. Heavens, it was as if the Flareon was allergic to outward displays of affection.

"Shouldn't you be in your way to the Calandra, Kizzie?" Agni moved between the two of them, splitting them apart like a wall. While the Flareon wasn't angry, he didn't look precisely exultant. "If you take too long, it'll be night before you notice." No, it wouldn't be, it was still early.

"Then I could just stay here!" she happily proposed.

"Not enough beds," Agni said in a bored tone, with a frown and half-closed eyes.

"Then I could just –"

"And," Opal interrupted, "I'm not having two pokémon of opposite genders share a bed in my home under my watch."

"Oh. I'm all out of ideas then." Kizuna fired a tentative glance at the house's door, pondering if she should leave yet. The Beryl Calandra neighbored the Amber Crane, so it shouldn't take her too long to go back. "Well, then I'll go take a stroll around the city and I'll return to the Calandra in a few hours. Anyone wanna come?"

Zephyr took a step forward, causing Kizuna's muzzle to show a smile. "I don't really have anything to do today, so I might as well tag along."

"Sweet!" Kizuna's tail started to wag, not too fast yet not too slow. "Anyone else coming?" Truth was, she kind of preferred that no one else did.

Opal shook her head with a dull expression on her eyes. "We've got work to do at the Haecceity, Agni and me, so we can't go. So have fun, you two." Her eyes stopped at the Sylveon, staring at her for short moment. "Well, not _too_ much fun."

Kizuna gave the Ninetales a look of curiosity, tilting her head to the side. "How much fun am I allowed? How many hedons are we talking about?"

"Anything that would make Agni blush is out of bounds."

Kizuna covered her mouth with one of her feelers, glancing at the Jolteon with half-closed eyes. "That severely limits my options."

Zephyr ignored the Sylveon's rambling and moved in front of her, inviting her out. He knew Agni and Opal were busy and the last thing he wanted was to be a bother. "Well, should we leave…?"

"Ah, right away!" Kizuna didn't miss the chance to coil one of her bows around one of Zephyr's frontal legs, moving close – way too close – to him, and then walking with him to the door. They turned their heads around to Agni and Opal just before leaving to say a quick goodbye, and then left the house, leaving the two fire-types alone in their home.

Opal kept staring at the door even after they left, her nine tails coiled around her body in a pensive pose. "So she's gonna be out for a short while, uh? Nice for a change. I don't think she has stayed more than seventy-two hours away from Zephyr ever since she appeared." It didn't help that she was staying at the Beryl Calandra, a node that neighbored theirs.

"Might give Zephyr some needed time to clear his mind," Agni said. "She said it would take her two days to go to the Observatory and return, and Zephyr said he would only go see her the next day, so that means he'll spend three whole days away from her."

"Indeed. If his… _infatuation_, let's call it, is caused by her Cute Charm ability after all, I guess this should be enough time for it to wear off. I think." Naturally, she couldn't guarantee three days would be enough for the effects of Cute Charm to dissipate. She had some experience dealing with that kind of ability, but neither Opal nor Agni had ever being directly affected by it, so they could only speculate about its duration. "And if it turns out it's genuine after all, we'll learn that too."

Falling in love with someone with Cute Charm? Seemed kind of asinine to Agni, but he admitted it was still a possibility. "Who knows." If they wanted to find out, they just had to wait.


	19. Inquiry

Kizuna rubbed her eyes with her feelers, making fast, frantic motions. "I hate sand," she said in a whimper. "It gets everywhere in your fur."

"You have my sympathy." A Gourgeist helped clean her with her hand-like appendages, plucking grains of sand stuck in her fur. "I find sand annoying and I'm a plant. I can't even begin to imagine how annoying it must be for furry creatures like you, Kizzie."

"Yeah… I have sand everywhere, in my ears, in my legs, in my tail, in my…" She coughed a bit of sand, sticking her tongue out with a disgusted expression. "…even in my mouth. Ugh."

The Gourgeist that was tending to Kizuna wasn't the only ghost-grass present. Beside the dainty looking Gourgeist was also a taller, more robust looking Trevenant. "You're even shivering, Kizzie."

"But that's because of the cold," she said in a low voice.

The Trevenant crossed his arms, taking a look around the small room with his lone eye. "Cold? It's not cold in here. Do you have a fever?"

"No, not here. Outside, I mean. It's pretty chilly outside."

The Gourgeist put her hand over the Sylveon's forehead with a gentle gesture, closing her eyes. "Kizzie, you're a little hot. Are you sure you're okay? You might have gotten a fever in your trip here."

"Nothing a little rest can't solve," she said. "Really, this is more weariness than anything, so I'm sure a nap will do the trick. But thank you two, anyway. You've been super nice."

Both grass-types smiled at her. In spite of being ghost-types, their grins didn't come across as eerie or ghoulish, they both seemed warm to the Sylveon.

"Please, don't mind it, Kizzie," the Gourgeist said. "Chroniclers should help each other."

"I'm still thankful! I've seen you two only twice – when I first left and now – but you've been really helpful." Kizuna smiled to them in return. In spite of her disheveled outward appearance, she still looked quite charming. Benefits of being a fairy.

"It must have been a really harsh journey, but you've finally arrived. Do you want a hot drink, or maybe take a bath?"

"I'll settle for… both. At once. But that can wait for later, I should contact Master Tesla first thing."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Tesla was your tutor. Wait a minute here, Kizzie, dear. I'll go look for him."

"Uh? Can't I just go look for him myself?"

The Gourgeist folded her arms and gave the Sylveon a reproving if kind glare, like that of a mother reprimanding her child. "Kizzie, you're still a trainee. You know you're not allowed to roam freely around the Observatory except under the supervision of your assigned tutor."

"Oh, sorry, I know," Kizuna said in a meek voice, casting her eyes down. "It was like that last time too, when I left the Observatory with Master Tesla for the first time. He didn't let me roam around the Observatory. We went straight from my room to the Observatory's entrance. He didn't approve of my idea of taking a detour through the whole Observatory."

"Our duty is to guard the entrance to the Observatory," the Trevenant said. His voice was rougher than the Gourgeist's, but not cold. "As a chronicler, you're of course allowed in, but since you're still an apprentice you must be accompanied by your tutor at all times."

"I know the rules, yes," Kizuna said with a weak nod. It was a minor annoyance, but it couldn't be helped. She wouldn't resent them for it. "Well, okay, I don't want to argue with you guys. Go tell Master Tesla I'm here. I'll wait like the little good girl I am."

"I'll be back in a jiffy," the Gourgeist said, winking one of her eyes. "I won't make you wait for long, Kizzie."

With nimble steps, the Gourgeist disappeared through a door on the back of the room, leaving Kizuna alone with the Trevenant. She took this moment to take a good look at the room she was at. It was a small, very small cubical room. If it were any smaller, the Trevenant would probably hit his head against the ceiling. There was a small entrance behind her – she had come through it – and another similar entrance behind the Trevenant, where the Gourgeist had disappeared into. And that was it. The little cubicle was unremarkable to say the least.

Well, there was one peculiarity. The walls, the ceiling and even the floor were all made of the same white crystal-like material. Due to its similarity with the walls of the nodes of the Heptagonal Ring, one could only conclude that it was Adamantium.

"Zvonimir still hasn't fallen?" the Trevenant asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh? Nope. The big dragon is still at the Conflux."

"It's been two months already," he said in an impatient tone. "You'd think he would have fallen by now."

"True. The Oriole seems to be having problems taking him down. But oh well, we'll have to trust them and wait."

"If I didn't have to stand guard here I'd go myself and smash his head in. Just a punch like, puff, no more dragon."

Kizuna let out a soft giggle, picturing the big tree punching the bat and sending him flying in a comical manner. "Totally. So if you didn't know about Zvonimir, then I take it the Observatory's reparations haven't ended yet, uh?"

"The Doyen's at it, but it's proving to be quite difficult."

"Mmh. I see."

What a boring conversation. Kizuna let out a loud yawn. It was late in the night, and Kizuna felt weary after her trip. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"We're back!"

The Gourgeist's voice jolted her back to life. Kizuna looked behind the Gourgeist, finding a familiar Galvantula trailing after her.

"Master Tesla!" she said in a chirpy voice, waving her bows at him. "I'm not really presentable right now, so I'm not hugging you this time. Too much sand. Sorry."

"I won't complain, Kizuna." The Galvantula stared at her pupil with his multiple eyes for a brief moment. "Let me ask you a simple question, as a safety measure. What were you doing at July 7th, 7770, at 19:07?"

"Uh? What a funny time to choose. Anyway, I was at my room, studying the Baltoy. Why?"

Tesla nodded to himself with his multiple eyes closed. "Yes, it's you. Naamah would have no way of knowing that."

"Naamah?"

"That Zoroark is a chronicler," the Trevenant said, ", so she could try to impersonate one of us to gain access to the Observatory. That's one of the reasons we had to make sure to call Mr. Tesla before letting you enter the Observatory."

Kizuna blinked a few times, gaping at the two grass-types. "You thought I was Naamah?"

"No, but you could have been," the Gourgeist said. "We had to make sure that wasn't the case. An easy way to find out was to have Mr. Tesla ask you something Naamah had no way of knowing."

"She will try to trick us at some point," the Trevenant said, "so we must be extremely careful. Please, don't take this as an affront, Kizzie."

"I guess I see your point." Kizuna cocked her head to the side, finding their approach sensible enough. They could never be too careful. "But, anyway, I'm back!"

"I'm glad to see you're fine." Tesla smiled warmly. Yes, spiders apparently can smile. And they can do so warmly. "You're probably tired from the journey. Do you want to rest for now? It's late. You'd normally be fast asleep at this hour."

"Hitting the hay sounds like a very tantalizing suggestion, Master," Kizuna said, barely holding back a yawn. "Wait, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Ah, yes. But I guess it was unavoidable," Tesla said. He did look a little drowsy, but not upset with her.

"Before going to sleep, I'd like to tell you a bit of what I've learned in my time in the Ring."

"Shouldn't we leave that for tomorrow, when we're both rested?"

"I'll leave the more detailed exposition – full of amusing anecdotes and useless trivia – for tomorrow, but if it's not a bother, I want to talk with you about certain concerns before I go to sleep."

The half-open eyelids on his two bigger eyes made it clear Tesla was exhausted, but he still nodded at her. "Very well. Tell us, did you find any more members of the Beacon?"

"Ah? Yes, Kay and Keira. The twins."

Tesla's eyes opened wide, stupor leaving his body. While there were many pokémon with those names in the Heptagonal Ring, only two of them were twins. "The Gallade and the Gardevoir, you mean? What an offbeat addition to their team. I didn't think they would resort to recruiting outright felons."

"That's a worrying thought," the Gourgeist said, her lips tensing. "Could you defend against those two, Kizzie?"

"I don't think so." Kizuna lowered her head, staring at her feet, still covered in sad. Damn, she really needed a quick bath. "But there's no need, anyway! My mate would just defend me from them!"

The Gourgeist tilted her head, grinning not-so-innocently. "Mate?"

Oh, what a silly slip of the tongue. "Uh, yeah, Zephyr. I mean _mate_ as in _chum_. As in _'sup mate, watcha doin' later, man_?"

"Oh." The Gourgeist covered a coy smirk behind one of her hands.

Tesla didn't seem quite as amused, but at least he wasn't frowning. "I won't meddle. I take it you're responsible enough to make your own decisions and face their consequences. I'm more worried about those two twins roaming about. I could expect some mercy from the rest of Beacon members, but those two suppose a more direct threat. If you were to meet upon them…"

Indeed, they were definitely the most dangerous of the group, Kizuna agreed. Not necessarily the strongest, but the most bellicose. "They wouldn't lay a finger on me! There's not only Zephyr, but also Skoll, Ivy, and the many defenders of the Ring."

"What if they find you alone?" Tesla asked.

"If push comes to shove… I guess I could fight them myself. I at least have a type advantage over Kay," she said with a half-smile that didn't convey much conviction.

The Trevenant squinted his eyes – uh, eye. "With a few notable exceptions like Kriemhild or me, chroniclers can't really fight for their lives. I don't think you're one of those exceptions."

"Mmh, that's true. I don't have much experience fighting," Kizuna said, her feet playfully toying with her feelers. "But I could… uh, train?"

Tesla focused all of his eyes on the Sylveon, glaring down on her disapprovingly. "Kizuna, those two have been brawling their whole lives. A few weeks of training won't compare. Perhaps it would be more prudent to have you stay here."

"But…" Nope, she wasn't having that. She loved the Observatory, she really did, but she was not staying here, at least not for now. "There is a big difference, though. I am a chronicler. I know their fighting styles and their weak points, and I can exploit that."

The room fell silent as the rest of pokémon exchanged gazes. It was the Trevenant who finally spoke. "You know, Kizzie has a point. Chroniclers will always have an advantage over non-chroniclers."

"Naamah has managed to elude us so far because she knows how we fight," Kizuna said. "Why can't I do the same? She isn't a fighter, either."

"Mmh. Well, that's true." Tesla glanced up to the ceiling, contemplating what to do. Information was power, wasn't it? If so, chroniclers would always be at an advantage. "I guess it could work… as a last resource. Never fight if you can avoid it, and never assume you will be the victor just because you're a chronicler. That's terrible thinking."

"Ah, okay. Last resource. Noted it down," Kizuna said. But this isn't what she wanted to talk about, she was getting sidetracked. There was another pressing matter that worried her most, and she didn't want to go to sleep without mentioning it to her tutor first. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. We met Naamah."

The Trevenant turned to her in shock, his only eye dilated wide. "What? Really?"

The Gourgeist also seemed surprised, but Tesla just nodded with a frown. "I can't say I'm surprised. She seems excruciatingly persistent. Are you okay? Did she attack you?"

"Uh, no. We just chatted." Her words were met with blank stares. "Anyway, there was something she said that's kind of unnerving."

"What was it?"

"Naamah said that Adamantium causes pokémon with branched evolutions to fall ill. Like Flutura or some of the eeveelutions that died in the last decade."

The other three pokémon kept staring at her in complete silence. They didn't utter a single word because, really, what could they say? It was all so… surreal.

"What does that even…?" The Trevenant was the first to articulate his puzzlement, waving his massive arms around in confusion. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither had I," the Gourgeist said, one of her fingers pressed against her lips. "Can you explain what you mean, Kizzie?"

"Naamah said that Adamantium is a hazard to pokémon with a highly mutable DNA. According to her, Adamantium is the cause of Flutura's mysterious illness."

The Gourgeist and the Trevenant started to mutter among themselves, while Tesla looked down to the floor with a skeptical frown. "The Observatory was incapable of determining the origin of Flutura's ailment even back when it functioned as intended. So how would she arrive to such an outlandish conclusion? As far as I know, that Zoroark should be a lower rank than me. She couldn't possibly have access to areas of the Observatory restricted to me."

"From what I understood, Naamah didn't get this directly from the Observatory. She just studied the data and, uh, I guess she arrived to this conclusion on her own."

Tesla rolled all of his eyes in unison, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. "We're not analysts. We just gather data, we don't hypothesize. She's just making random guesses. I doubt she has the formation required to formulate a valid conjecture."

"Mm." Kizuna held his stare, covering her mouth with a bow. That made some amount of sense. They weren't scientists like the members of the Azure Nightingale, so their interpretations of the data might be inaccurate. "However, it's true that all pokémon affected by this disease are part of an evolutionary family with alternative evolutions. Doesn't that seem like too much of a coincidence?"

"Not necessarily," Tesla said. "There haven't been many cases, so it's difficult to pinpoint traits in common amongst the ailed. Looking at it from another angle, more than 93% of pokémon with branched evolutions aren't suffering from this ailment."

"That's also true…"

Maybe they were just jumping to conclusions? If she stopped to think about it, she could easily find many other points in common among everyone who shared that disease, like berry preferences or height ranges.

"Most importantly," Tesla continued, ", even if this disease has an accentuated effect on pokémon with unstable DNAs as Naamah said… what kind of far-out reasoning must one follow to conclude that it is caused by Adamantium? It does not logically follow."

The Trevenant gave a weak nod. "I don't remember Adamantium having any effect on the DNA of pokémon, no matter their species. Where did she get that from?"

Kizuna wasn't entirely sure she understood the Zoraork's reasoning either. Okay, this disease affected pokémon with branched evolutions. So what? How did this make Adamantium the culprit? Was she missing something, or was it just faulty reasoning on the part of the Zoroark?

"Kizuna," Tesla said, "I can understand your concern given you evolve from an Eevee, but it's important that we keep our calm at all times."

"And when it comes to Adamantium, won't the guys at the Azure Nightingale know more than us?" the Trevenant said. "Maybe it's better to ask them."

Chroniclers aren't omniscient. This important lesson was easy to forget for a chronicler, in spite of their perfect eidetic memories. Maybe the chroniclers didn't have the answer for this one question, perhaps the scientists from the Heptagonal Ring were better informed about this. The Observatory didn't hold all the answers.

In spite of all this, Kizuna seemed calmer now. Naamah was also a chronicler, so why should she know any better? It was always a possibility, yes, but it seemed less likely by the moment.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her own yawn, which she hastily tried to cover with one of her feelers. "Uh, sorry. It's way too late."

"We should go to sleep," Tesla said. "Sleep deprivation is the brain's nemesis. You can brief us on the details tomorrow, when we're all well rested."

"Okay." Kizuna was too tired to argue. Right now, all she wanted was to take a quick bath to remove all that annoying sand from her fur, visit her old room, get hit by nostalgia, and sleep tight.

* * *

Ivy rested sitting near a corner of a plaza located near her Haecceity. Her only measure against boredom was looking around and watching how the lives of the many citizens of the Beryl Calandra played out. Luckily for the Leafeon, the city was bustling with life and she was at the marketplace, so boredom wasn't an issue. Some pokémon were checking out the goods, some were organizing item trades, some were bargaining. It was lively, if anything.

However, when you had lived your whole life in a city of merchants, this whole scenario became monotonous and dull. Ivy glanced around with ears drooped, her curiosity waning, finding it an ordeal to keep her eyes open. Boy, was this boring.

But she then saw something that piqued her interest, a familiar face. Perhaps he could help her combat this tedium. "Hey, Higure! Over here!" she shouted in a vibrant voice, raising a paw at the Scizor, in a tone perhaps too uncouth for a highborn. But oh well, they were in a boisterous market. There's no way the Scizor could hear her otherwise.

Higure turned to the voice that called him, finding the familiar Leafeon. "Hello, Ivy," he said in a more composed tone, after approaching her.

"I'm waiting for a contact."

"I know. Your father told me before." The Scizor wore a small pouch around his waist, which one could only assume was filled with goods and wares. He used to wear it whenever he had to make a trade outside the Calandra. "Since you're here, I might as well tell you myself. We'll be skipping this evening's training session. I'm afraid I'm a little busy," he said, pointing to his small bag with one of his pincers.

"Oh? So you're out on a mission?"

"Sort of. Your father's orders. He was supposed to tell you later, but since we've happened to meet I might as well deliver the message myself."

Ivy cocked her head. "So why didn't he tell me this morning? And why didn't _you_ tell me this morning? I met you before."

"Sorry, this is a last minute commission," he said, shrugging with open arms. "A handful of minutes ago, we got a list of people from the Garnet Oriole who might have one of the shards, and I've been told to check it out along with a few other defenders."

"What? A list of people that might have a shard?" she said, lowering an eyebrow. "Where does that even come from? We've been promoted from merchants to seers?"

Higure brought one of his pincers to this chin, showing a complaisant smirk. "Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember who the ancestor of the Garnet Oriole was?"

"That was, uh… Gimme a moment, it's in the tip of my tongue…" Ivy glared to the ground as if the answer was written on the floor, racking her brain to remember. C'mon, these were the kinds of things she should know as a future leader! She vaguely remembered a mnemonic she learned during her younger days. How did it go again? Ah, of course! _Kecleon Taste Succulent Yanma, Magnificent Light Meal_. Kirmizi, Turuncu, Sari, Yesil, Mavi, Lacivert and Mor. She smirked at her silly little trick for remembering the names of all seven ancestors. "The founder of the Oriole was Kirmizi, the Bisharp, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Higure said with a nod and a half-smile. It had taken the Leafeon too long to remember that simple detail, but at least she remembered it. "According to Mor, it's likely that Kirmizi didn't keep the shard herself, but gave it away to one of her Pawniard lackeys. We've been tracking the family trees of most of those Pawniard all the way from the first years of the Heptagonal Ring to the current era. If the Pawniard that was entrusted with protecting the shard has been passing it down from generation to generation, the shard should now be in the hands of one of those Pawniard's descendants."

"And if they didn't pass it down from generation to generation?"

"Then we're kind of screwed and out of leads, but let's hope that's not the case. Anyway, I'm gonna be busy with this and later I'll have to train some of the newcomers to the defender guild, so we won't have time to train today, got it?"

"Not a problem. These kids likely need you more than I do," she said with a cocky grin. "I mean, it's not like you have much left to teach me, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, unless I suddenly sprout leaves and start shooting solar-powered beams," he said, his words followed by a soft chuckle. Ivy briefly thought about it. A green Scizor covered in leaves? Hah, what a sight that would be. "Anyway, I should get going now."

She smiled and raised a paw at him, as if dismissing him. "Ah, sure, get on it. Make sure you do a good job!"

"Like always."

The Scizor left with a grin on his face, leaving the Leafeon behind. Now that Higure had left, Ivy went back to being bored. When was this contact of hers going to appear? She had only been waiting for around ten minutes, but ten minutes of inactivity was too long a wait for Ivy.

"Hey, Ivy! Sorry for the small delay. Hope you haven't been waiting for too long." So her contact had arrived, at least. Ivy was supposed to arrange some item trades with a representative of the Cerulean Warbler, but she didn't know this representative would turn out to be the Weavile Vetr. "We're kinda busy with the tournament and all, so that's why I'm a little late."

"Oh, no mind." Ivy smiled at the Weavile. It was important to appear warm and friendly to clients. Vetr was a friend, so that made it even easier. "I had no idea you were coming. I thought the tournament would have you all tied up."

"Yeah, I'm busy, but I can always make some time. And since we're currently leaderless, everyone in the Warbler has to help out in some manner."

"Ah, I see." Ivy expected her battles to be rather short anyway.

"Oh, the finals will be soon, in just two days! You'll come see me, right?"

"Of course! Not missing that," Ivy said. So Vetr was just assuming she would make it to the finals, uh? Well, that was some self-assurance. "I guess everyone will be there."

"Everyone?"

"Uh, the rest of eeveelutions, I mean."

"Oh. Well, Skoll will likely be, at least. He likes that kind of thing," Vetr said. She wasn't so sure about the others, though. Maybe Safira and Lumis would go too, accompanying Ivy and Skoll respectively, but the rest? Zephyr wasn't the biggest fan of battles in spite of being a member of the Cerulean Warbler, but perhaps he would go see Vetr, since they were kind of friends. She didn't have much familiarity with the other three, so she couldn't tell if they would be interested in coming to her match or not.

"It'd be cool if you won and became a leader," Ivy said in a low voice, bowing her head.

"You think?"

"Ah? No, never mind." Ivy shrugged, her mouth displaying a sheepish smile. "I just thought that every other leader in the Heptagonal Ring is… kind of old. So it will be a bit awkward when I succeed my father and I'm the only young leader in the Ring."

"I doubt that'll matter. I'm sure you'll do a good job all the same," Vetr said. "But you're right that most of our leaders are old enough to have children, or even grandchildren. Few of them do, though."

"Yeah. My father is the only leader with children," Ivy noted. "It must be because in our node leadership is hereditary."

"Never mind having children, now that Zvonimir left us, there's not even any leaders left who have mates at all!"

Ivy stopped to think about it for a moment. Indeed, none of the leaders of the Heptagonal Ring were involved in any kind of relationship. "True, other than Zvonimir, the only one with a mate was my father. But Mum, well… I guess she's not with us anymore."

"Sorry about that," Vetr said, crossing her arms and looking apologetic. Ivy didn't look sullen, though. She promised herself she would never cry for her mother again. "But Ivy, didn't the leader of the Nightingale have a mate too? I think I remember hearing something like that."

"Soren? Ah, yes, I think he had a mate," Ivy said. The Serperior from the Azure Nightingale? Yes, Ivy could vaguely remember him having a mate in the past. "But she died, I think. It happened when I was young, so I don't remember much."

"Oh, that's a shame." Vetr looked upwards, her expression moody. After a short pause of silence, Vetr turned to Ivy, this time smirking. "How about the future leader?"

Ivy stared at her with a blank expression for a short while, before letting out a soft whimper, recoiling with her tail straight up. "Me…?"

"Yeah. How about it? Have you ever stopped to think if you want a mate?" Vetr asked, not dropping her grin.

"I, uh… Many of our leaders are mateless and are doing just fine, like Garm or Alyssa, or even Mor. You don't need a mate to become a leader."

"I know. I didn't ask if you _need_ a mate, I asked if you _want_ one." The Weavile just couldn't stop grinning, and the Leafeon's hesitancy only encouraged her.

Ivy cast her gaze down for a moment. What was she getting so flustered about? It was just a question like any other. She raised her gaze again to meet the Weavile's. "Well, don't we all? I guess I wouldn't mind finding me some nice, handsome guy to wake up beside every morning and cuddle up to every night. Uh, eventually, at some point in the future. It's not like I'm in any haste."

"I can relate a bit." Vetr decided to sit down, watching the Leafeon intently. She now noticed that Ivy seemed a bit uneasy… Was she perhaps going too far? She barely knew the Leafeon, after all. "Uh, say, I'm not being too nosy or anything, am I?"

Ivy shrugged, showing her a half-smile. "Nah, don't worry." She felt a little abashed, but only because she wasn't used to talking about these kind of topics. Ivy never talked about this sort of thing with her little sister, and only sometimes with Kizuna, but not too often either. She let out a weak laugh, letting her head hang. "Heh, it's almost funny."

"What is?"

"I was just thinking that… well, we are already old enough to be thinking about finding mates and such." Ivy sighed, smiling wryly. "It seems like it was only yesterday that I was a little Eevee who did nothing but eat, sleep and play all day without a care in the world. But now I think about it, it's been almost a decade since I evolved."

Vetr, sitting down, heard her out with attention. "Same here. Time flies, as they say."

"And suddenly – boom! Responsibilities everywhere. And now I have to prepare to be a good merchant and a better leader, because the well-being of hundreds of pokémon in the region will depend on me one day. But no pressure, you know?"

"Sounds hard, being a leader." Vetr gave Ivy a soft poke on her shoulder in attempts to convey empathy.

"I mean, it's not that bad. There's a lot of training in diplomacy and boring lessons, but it's tolerable. Plus, I like the idea of being a merchant, so there's that," Ivy said with an ample smile. "And also… I want to show everyone I can do this."

"Mmh?"

"Uh, well, my father is a Linoone. They aren't precisely the most intimidating or charismatic species around, so I heard many pokémon from the Calandra questioned his aptitude as leader of the merchants at first. He had to win their respect working extra hard. Well, I'm in a similar situation myself. I'm a grass-type that's small even in its fully evolved form, and those of my species have a fame of being pacific to a fault. I'm sure there will be those who doubt of my competence in the future, and I want to be very well prepared so I can show them they can trust me when the time comes."

"Proving yourself to others, uh? Now that I can relate to," Vetr said, nodding her head. "I mean, I'm a dark-type, and we aren't exactly well-liked. I used to get plenty of dirty looks wherever I went."

Ivy tilted her head, a glint of concern in her eyes. "Wait, is that why you left the Nightingale?"

"Ah, no. This didn't happen only in the Nightingale, I've seen this happen in most nodes. Most pokémon subconsciously mistrust us or fear us. It wasn't until I became a more or less recognized brawler that people started to trust me in spite of my typing."

Ivy stared at her in silence, not knowing well what to say. "Do dark-types really have it that bad? I've… never met anyone who thought those things about dark-types to be honest."

After a short pause, Vetr shrugged, laughing out loud. "Maybe I'm just exaggerating, who knows. It's not exactly common, there aren't many pokémon like that, but it's a nuisance all the same. I mean, I can understand where they're coming from. It's true that we dark-types have access to a wide variety of moves that can easily be abused for… less than moral purposes. But that doesn't mean we all do that! But hey, they at least seem to respect me now. The Warbler doesn't care who you are as long as you can break ribs."

There wasn't much Ivy could say. After giving it a second thought, Ivy could remember hearing some less than civil comments directed at dark-types in the past. Indeed, stereotypes and clichés seemed to surround most types: fire were brave and short-tempered, water were calm and laid-back, grass were friendly and conciliatory, and so on. It's just that dark-types tended to be seen as dangerous and creepy, with few positive characteristics. And ghosts were just as feared if not more, let me add.

"Skoll never told us anything of the sort."

"Yeah, he takes it in stride," Vetr said, showing off a broad smile. "You gotta admire the guy. He could have evolved into anything he wanted, and he chose a dark-type of all things! He has quite some guts, that Skoll, uh? Heh, I guess he's always been like that."

"Yeah, he's really something." Ivy shared a chuckle with Vetr, and then seemed to fall silent for a short moment. "You know, with all this talk we had before about mates and such… uh, there's something that's been lingering in the back of my mind for a while now, you see. I was wondering if you…" Ivy stood silent for a mere few seconds, and then resumed speaking. "Well, it doesn't matter. You came to trade, right? We've gotten really sidetracked here, hah."

"Yes, we need some items back at the Warbler. I'll give you a list later." Vetr stared at the Leafeon in silence for a short, if awkward, moment. "But, uh, were you gonna ask me something?"

"Ah? No, not really."

Vetr kept staring at her, unconvinced. "No, what is it?"

Ivy didn't answer right away. She had only met with Vetr a few times and didn't want to come off as prying, but there was something she wanted to ask her. Judging by how Vetr had acted so far, she doubted the question would upset her or anything of the sort. If anything, the people of the Warbler were hard to offend. "You're old pals with Skoll, right?"

Vetr nodded. "Ever since I can remember."

"Uhuh. So I was wondering if, like, you and he…" But Ivy was having trouble ending her sentences. This was proving to be a little more embarrassing than she had anticipated. At the end, Ivy decided that the best way to go was to be blunt, and to avoid overthinking it. "I'll go straight to the point. Do you like Skoll?"

"Uh?" Vetr kept silent for what seemed like an awkwardly long time for both of them, trying to keep a trace of a smile on her face. "You're asking if I like Skoll? Yes, of course I like all of my friends. And Lumis too, and Zephyr."

"Ah, I think you misunderstood me. Do you… _love_ him?" Ivy didn't say 'love' as much as she whispered it. It felt awkward for her to say that word out loud, even though no one around was paying them any attention.

Vetr had caught the meaning of Ivy's question from the very beginning, but wanted to avoid having to answer if possible. If she played dumb, she thought, maybe Ivy would catch the hint and drop the question, but that hadn't been the case. Oh well, she simply had to answer. No big deal.

"No, I don't love him. Where'd you get that idea?" Vetr said in a jocose tone, as if trying to hold back laughter.

Ivy noted, however, that there was something off with her smile. Too broad, too stiff. Anyone would have caught that. "Really? You seem too fond of him."

"Well, he's an old, dear friend."

"So is Lumis. But you treat Skoll a little differently."

After a small pause, Vetr let out a faint chuckle. She kept her smile, although it seemed more genuine this time. "Look, I'll admit I used to have a bit of a crush on Skoll when we were little, but that was a long, long time ago. We've grown up. It was just a silly childhood crush."

"Oh? And that's it?"

"And that's it."

Silence followed. It didn't look to Ivy like Vetr was lying, but then again she was a dark-type, masters of deception. If the Weavile were to lie, would Ivy even be able to detect it? Probably not, so it all depended on whether Ivy decided to trust her word or not. But Vetr was a friend, was she not? So Ivy felt forced to trust her. And really, Vetr didn't look like she was lying at all, so either she was a wonderful liar or she was being truthful this time.

"Okay, I believe you," Ivy said.

Vetr's smile widened for but a moment, before returning to its usual, moderate size. "Well, it's the truth after all. Why ask that question, though?"

"Someday Skoll will find a mate. You will be okay with that?"

"If he's happy, sure. Why wouldn't I be? I felt happy when I heard Zephyr was with that Sylveon girl, and I would also feel happy for any other friend, like Lumis, or you. Talking of which, let me now turn the question back at you. Do _you_ like Skoll?"

Somehow, Ivy saw her question coming, and yet she found herself unable to give a response. She wasn't sure she was prepared for that question. Not yet.

"And you know what I mean by _like_," Vetr said, smirking. "Don't tell me you like him as a friend or something. I already did that."

"I, uh… No. No, I don't know."

"You don't know? C'mon, that's the easy way out! I answered your question. It's only fair that now you answer mine."

Ivy let her head hang low and took a deep breath, thinking maybe that would help her clear her mind. She raised her head, staring at Vetr in the eye. No more beating around the bush. "I wanted to ask you if you liked Skoll because these last few days I've been seriously considering… asking him out myself."

Vetr's facial expression could only be described as shock. "E-Eh?"

"I mean, um, I'm not one-hundred percent sure I'm going to do it, but perhaps I will. He's a fun guy to be around. I can't say for sure it would work out between us, but what do we have to lose from trying?"

"So you like him…?" Vetr's expression was stern for once. Not angry, but serious.

"Ah… Well, I…" Why was it so difficult to answer that with a _yes_? Ivy wasn't sure. She had always seen herself as a strong girl. She always thought that if she ever fell in love she would not be too dazed about it, that she would be able to tackle the situation with a cool and calm demeanor, like everything else. "Do I like him? Yes. Do I love him? Hell if I know. That's what I want to find out. I need to know him a little better for that."

Vetr covered her mouth with one of her claws, her eyes drifting away from the Leafeon. "So you really are going to…"

"I'll mention this to him one of these days, yes, assuming I don't back out in the last minute." It's not like she needed to gather courage. She just had to avoid losing it at the moment of truth.

"Go for it," Vetr said, much to Ivy's surprise. For some reason, the Leafeon had expected a certain amount of opposition, or at least some reluctance.

Ivy furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head a little to the side. "You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh? No, of course."

Why would Vetr have any reason to object? She had no interest in the Umbreon, she had said so herself. Ivy had been a bit cautious about tackling the subject of Skoll so far because of Vetr. Skoll had known Vetr for longer, so Ivy wanted to think the Weavile had preference… but if Vetr wasn't interested in Skoll, she might as well approach him herself. What was stopping her? Yes, maybe she would do it after all.

"Then I guess I might try," Ivy said. "Do you think it could work?"

Vetr shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not a psychic-type. I'm kind of the opposite, in fact."

"Yes, but you've known Skoll for longer. Do you think we're… compatible?"

"I've known Skoll for longer, yes, but I barely know you so I can't say for sure. Just try it and see what comes out of it." Vetr scratched the back of her neck, making time while she thought about what to say. "He likes his girls, uh, what's the word, feisty? I've traded blows with you, and you seem energetic enough. Maybe you're his type, I don't know." She shrugged, and a short silence followed. "But anyway, we should go on with our trade. We're kind of busy at the Warbler with the tourney, you know that already, so the earlier I'm back the better."

After giving her previous words some thought, Ivy answered. "Ah, yes, sorry. We got a little sidetracked here. Let's get down to business."

The trade went on without any complications arising. The exchange involved medicines and other healing utensils, a typical purchase for the Warbler. Hardly anything worth mentioning. The simplicity of the operation let Ivy's mind wander elsewhere, concretely to her previous conversation with the Weavile. Was she really going to do it? Was she really considering Skoll as a prospect mate? She wasn't sure herself.

* * *

Safira walked along one of the numerous streets scattered around the Azure Nightingale, paying close attention to her surroundings to avoid bumping into anyone. Not like the streets were any crowded, but still. Safira hadn't forewarned Lumis or Skoll that she was visiting the Nightingale. What if both of them were out that day? There was no way she was gonna enter the laboratories without either of them present. Just how embarrassing would that be! In spite of her recent escapades to the Nightingale, she wasn't really acquainted with anyone there other than Lumis and Skoll. And maybe that Flygon, Jormund. He seemed kind enough.

If neither of the eeveelutions were present… she'd have to go back to the Calandra, she guessed. What else was she gonna do? Or maybe she could visit one of the local libraries to kill time. It was a shame Ivy had to stay at the Calandra to do some business. This would have been much more fun with her, and less awkward.

As she walked the streets, a familiar voice called to her. "Hey, Saf! Didn't expect to see you here!"

It was the Umbreon, Skoll. So at least he was here! That was something. Safira also noticed a Jolteon by his side. She wondered for a brief moment what might be the reason for their gathering, but given the two males present were defenders, it was rather obvious.

"You're training?"

"More or less," Skoll said, smirking as he gazed at Zephyr. "We were supposed to, but we're mostly talking though."

"We're having a little recess," Zephyr said.

"We've been having it ever since he arrived. In the Warbler the fists do the talking, but here in the Nightingale it's the mouths that do the talking. You'll find us very reasonable, I'm sure." Skoll added a little laugh of courtesy after his monologue.

Zephyr shrugged, smiling at the Umbreon. "Hey, it's not like there's any pressure. We're not in any tournaments anymore, so we can train at our own rhythm."

With an impish smirk, Skoll playful poked Zephyr's chest. "It was my understanding that a Jolteon's rhythm was more '_lightning fast'_ and less '_still as a Metapod'_, but I stand corrected. It's said you learn something new every day. What a wonderful world this is."

Zephyr adopted a similar expression, glaring at him with defiance in his eyes and a broad smile on his muzzle. "Getting cheeky, uh? Once the lady leaves, I'll have to zap some respect out of you in one of those training sessions you love so much."

"I can hardly wait." Skoll's grin widened. He turned his head to Safira, still keeping his eyes on Zephyr for a little longer. So Safira was here, uh? He could only think of a reason. "You're here to check on Lumis, right?"

"Um, yes," she said, nodding her head for emphasis, not that it was necessary. Then she thought the Umbreon might get the wrong idea. "Um, the laboratories. I came to see the laboratories." She didn't come for Lumis per se. He just happened to be the researcher she was more comfortable with.

Skoll's grin vanished for once, turning into a wry smile. "Well, sorry to tell you, but Lum ain't in the 'gale today. He went to see someone at the Crane."

"Oh." Safira's ears dropped low, a bit disappointed with what she was hearing. Lumis was away, so there wasn't much she could do in the laboratories even if Skoll decided to come with her. She doubted they would even let her in without Lumis' supervision, laboratory material was delicate. If Skoll and Zephyr were gonna train, perhaps she should go away, she didn't want to get in their way. Maybe she should go to one of those libraries after all.

Meh. What a pointless trip. If she was gonna end up reading books anyway, she might as well have stayed at her home node, she thought.

Zephyr brows knitted in a frown. "So you came all the way here for nothing? Talk about bad luck. So what are you gonna do?"

"You're not thinking of going back to the Calandra just like that, are you?" Skoll closed in to her, as if trying to cut her escape routes. "You should at least rest your legs from the long journey."

The Calandra and the Nightingale were close nodes, so perhaps it wasn't quite a 'long' journey, but Safira was still tired from the trip. She would welcome a short rest. "Maybe I could stay for a little." If anything, the books in the Nightingale's libraries were more varied and engaging than those in her dear Calandra. Too many books about economy and trade back there.

Zephyr stretched out his neck, looking away from them in a random direction. "I guess we can postpone our training for a little later."

Uh? They weren't gonna train? Then what were they gonna do, _talk to her_ or something?

"Y'know, it almost seems like you like our node better than yours," Skoll said, not hiding an evident grin.

Yep, they had every intention of talking to her. Other people called that _socializing_, but Safira failed to see the point. But well, it wouldn't hurt her to humor them for a little while. "I like the Beryl Calandra." Duh, of course she did. That was where Ivy and her father lived.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, but you also seem to be taking a liking to our humble node." Skoll sauntered to her side, giving her a teasing grin. "You're coming here kind of often, lately."

Safira took a step back, firing the Umbreon a wary gaze. Was Skoll implying that they found her visits a bother, or was she reading too much into a simple statement? The Glaceon had some trouble reading others, and Skoll was a dark-type to boot.

Luckily, Skoll was a little more perceptive. "Mind you, not that we have any complaint. Lumis is more than glad to see you around, and so am I."

"You've been coming here often?" Zephyr asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Y-Yes," she answered in a low voice, startled by the Jolteon's sudden intervention.

"Oh, I had no clue. Why?"

Why. Great question. It was only a little over a month ago that she barely ever left the Beryl Calandra, and whenever she did it was only if her father or her sister would also come along. But in the last weeks Safira had been coming to the Azure Nightingale every three to four days, often on her own. It was a very sudden and noticeable change. Not that she would dare venture into any other node on her own just yet, though. The Nightingale was an exception. She could say it held a special place in her heart, but she wouldn't because that would sound too cheesy and would be embarrassing.

"I like it here," was her response. Simple and to the point. She couldn't think of anything better – She couldn't think of anything else.

"She's been helping Lum at the labs," Skoll told Zephyr.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow, giving the Glaceon an astonished gape. "Are you kidding me? Aren't the guys at the Nightingale like the smartest in the whole Ring? I thought you needed years of education to even begin to comprehend half of what they do at those laboratories!"

Safira lowered her head, unable to hold their gazes. "This is a topic that has always fascinated me, and having been born of a noble father, I had a lot of free time and access to all kinds of books and resources." She felt a slight embarrassment talking about it, a light pink flush popping up in her cheeks. "B-But to be fair I merely support Lumis in his endeavors. I mainly do what he instructs me to do."

"Hey, Lum said that with proper training and time you could grow to be one of the greatest scientists of all time!" Skoll said. That… wasn't true. Lumis didn't quite say that, what Skoll actually heard the Espeon say was that Safira was a quick learner and that she had the appropriate attitude to become a researcher. Okay, maybe Skoll didn't relay the same exact words, but the idea was there.

Safira turned her head away from Skoll while keeping her eyes on him. She found that kind of hyperbole atypical of Lumis, skeptical that the lavender cat would have pronounced those words. "Did he really say that?"

Her quizzical tone of voice told Skoll that he might have overdramatized it. "Maybe I don't remember his exact words, but he _did_ praise you."

That was a little more believable, or maybe she just wanted to believe it to be true. "Oh…" At a loss for words, she was. What was she supposed to say? Thanks? Lumis wasn't even there.

"I'm sure that could come in handy." Zephyr had at some point approached the Glaceon. She hadn't fled only because she hadn't noticed him coming closer. "If you're acquainted with this node and their ways and customs, that'll make deals between your two nodes much easier if you're involved. Hey, when your sister becomes the next leader of the Calandra, she could even appoint you as the official emissary for the Azure Nightingale and all!"

"Mmh. I guess." Safira gave a weak, slow nod, letting her head hang low. She had a half-smile, but didn't look too enthusiastic.

Skoll noticed her lack of conviction, a cleft forming between his eyebrows. "Not too thrilled about the idea?"

"Um? No, it's just…"

"To be fair, it does sound a little boring." Skoll tilted his head as he closed his eyes. "Don't you agree, Zeph?"

The Jolteon shrugged, not having much of an opinion in the matter. "Personally, I wouldn't want to work as a merchant. It doesn't really suit me, I think. But hey, if it's something you enjoy…"

"Well, I've heard Ivy say many times that she liked being a merchant." Skoll stared straight into the Glaceon's eyes – bad move, as she just looked away. "So the question is, do you, Saf? Do you like being a merchant too?"

She stood silent for a moment, and then timidly shifted her gaze to Skoll. "I'm not a merchant. I'm not anything yet." Ivy at least directly helped their father in his duties, but Safira didn't take much of an active role in leading the Calandra.

Skoll gave her the friendliest smile he could muster, not wanting to scare her off, trying his best not to look impatient. In a way, she reminded him of Lumis. The Espeon was very shy with him when they first met too, more than a decade ago. "Then, do you want to be a merchant, Saf?"

His tone was perhaps too direct, as Safira cowered back a little. "I-I wouldn't mind it." After all, the two dearest people in her life, Ivy and Linze, were both merchants.

"Okay, maybe being a merchant ain't half-bad, but wouldn't you prefer to be anything else?" Skoll asked. Safira retreated a few steps and looked aside. He had hit the target this time, it seemed. It was fairly obvious that the Beryl Calandra wasn't her favorite node.

"U-Um? Well, I'd be okay with anything." She still didn't dare raise her gaze. "I'll be a merchant if I have to be."

"What? No, that won't do!" Zephyr said, raising his voice. "You can't just… C'mon, you have to choose your life for yourself!"

"B-But I was born in the Calandra." Safira was more than a bit shocked by the Jolteon sudden outburst. He normally showed milder manners.

"How does that matter? You can't let your native node decide your future! Even if you were born at the Calandra, that doesn't mean you have to become a merchant."

"That's not what I meant." Safira raised her head a little, enough to look at Zephyr eye to eye… although she had to turn her glance aside after a few seconds. "Let's say, hypothetically, that I wanted to be in another node."

"You could," Zephyr said, not letting her finish her argumentation. "It's not at all uncommon for a pokémon to leave their native node to join a different one. Hell, I did that myself! I was born at the Amber Crane just like Agni, but I joined the Warbler."

"And yet you still live there," Skoll said, a subtle sneer appearing in his face.

"Well, I'm a defender, so I can do my job anywhere. I actually moved to the Warbler for a short period of time, but ended up going back to the Crane. Missed Agni and Opal, and their antics."

With a chuckle, Skoll turned to Safira. "But he's right, you know. If, hypothetically speaking, you wanted to join our Azure Nightingale, I doubt there'd be much of a problem."

Skoll wasn't even bothering with subtleties anymore. He was straight out inviting Safira to join the Azure Nightingale. No more beating around the bush. Now what? How was she supposed to answer? The offer was certainly tempting, and she genuinely considered it for a moment.

For a brief moment. Then she shook her head with a sullen frown. "That wouldn't work."

"I know you've received no formal training, but that can be solved, and I'm sure Lum would be glad to help you adapt during your first weeks here."

That was nice to hear, but that wasn't what worried Safira. "But even then…"

"She would just have to talk to your leader, right?" Zephyr asked. "That's how you officially join a node."

Skoll nodded, his gaze still focused on the Glaceon. "Yep, and she's already acquainted with our boss, so that'll make things easier. Besides, it's Soren we're talking about. Of course he'll let you in."

Indeed, Safira had no doubt that the Serperior would let her join if she asked. Soren had been friends with her father for a long time, long before she or Ivy were even born. But again, that wasn't the motive of her worry.

"It's not just that I've been born at the Beryl Calandra." She raised her head but turned her gaze away from them, a crease appearing in her cheek. "The Calandra is my whole life. Everyone I know is there. Ivy, Dad… I can't just – Where would I even live?"

"Your family is rich! You could buy an entire inn if you wanted!" Skoll said with a cackle. He meant it as a joke, but it actually wouldn't have been too difficult for Linze to acquire an inn if so he wished. "Or you could live with Lumis or with me, since we're both living alone. Our homes are spacious enough."

Yeah, no. That wasn't happening. As if the prospect of living in a different node wasn't scary enough. She could only assume that the Umbreon meant it as a joke, since he would never think Safira would answer that with anything but a 'no'. Still, it made a light luminescent pink adorn her cheeks.

"Just a joke, just a joke," Skoll quickly rectified. "But really, it shouldn't be too difficult to find a comfy little house around the area."

That wasn't exactly a solution, either. The idea of living alone actually terrified her. But more than that, she didn't want to leave Ivy and her father behind. "I would miss Ivy and Dad."

Skoll glanced aside, falling mute. He had nothing to say to that. If the problem was that she was gonna miss her family, there wasn't much they could do about it.

"I can understand that." Zephyr raised a paw with the intention of placing it on the Glaceon's shoulder, but stopped himself before he did. She probably wouldn't like that. "That's why I went back to the Crane, living alone got boring real quick. But you know, there's no rule that says you have to live in the node you're a member of."

"Uh?"

"The Nightingale directly communicates with the Calandra, doesn't it? Since they're adjacent nodes and all. You could spend the nights at your node with your family like usual, then go to the Nightingale every morning and return every night."

Skoll sat down and directed a glance at the distant exit that lead to the Beryl Calandra. "I guess that's a possibility."

Safira also stared at the exit, her cobalt eyes showing concern. "That's… a lot of walking…"

Skoll tilted his head to the side, raising an ear. "But it's what you've been doing these last days. You come walking to our node and then return to yours later. You'd just have to do that every day instead of every few days."

"That sounds exhausting, too tiring…" Safira said in a thread of voice, almost trembling at the thought of it. Whenever she walked to the Nightingale and back, her legs felt sore for a while. It was tolerable if she only visited the Azure Nightingale every so often, but she figured it would be unbearable if she had to go every day.

"You think? It's not even that far," Skoll insisted.

"Skoll, she's not a defender like us," Zephyr said. "When you're used to practice and physical exercise, your body develops an upper tolerance limit. For someone untrained, I guess the distance between the two nodes could result very vexing. It can take a toll on her legs."

"Oh… Then why even propose that, Zeph? It was _your_ idea, after all."

"Yeah, I didn't think this through." Zephyr let his head hang low, softly patting the ground with a paw. "Well, I don't know, I'm out of options. But really, if this is what you want to do, you should definitely go for it. Nobody says you have to cut ties with your family. You could still go see them anytime you wanted, plus I'm sure Ivy and Kizzie would be visiting you almost every day. Your sister's got strong legs, and Kizzie is… like in her own dimension or something, and never seems to get tired."

The ring patterns on Skoll's fur light up with a dim shine, accompanied by a devilish grin forming on the Umbreon's mouth. "I'm _so_ telling Kizzie that you just praised another girl's legs."

Zephyr reciprocated the grin. "What? I just said Ivy has strong legs. That's what happens when you train regularly. You develop strong muscles." It was usually not hard to tell at a glance if a pokémon tended to battle or not by their physique.

"Well, her legs are shapely all right. That I agree with." Skoll's lips curved into a smile that could be described with many words, _innocent_ not being one of them. "But we're kind of getting sidetracked here."

"Ah, yes. I mean, I'm more partial to Kizzie's slender legs but, uh… yes, yes, we're getting heavily sidetracked here, you're right. Let's get back on track." Zephyr let out a forced cough, pretending the conversation they just held never happened. "But seriously, you should start considering your choices, Safira. Everyone must fly the nest at some point."

"I know, I know," Safira said in a voice filled with resignation. It's not like she didn't know. She wanted to form a family one day too, but there was no haste.

Skoll stared at Zephyr with a toothy grin. "Funny that you say that, though. You're still living with your folks at the node you were born."

"Yeah, like I'm one to talk," Zephyr said with an insincere, self-deprecating smile. "I guess I'll have to become independent one day. Maybe settle down with a cute Sylveon or something."

"May I suggest the Warbler?" Skoll said in jest.

"Maybe. Or maybe somewhere else."

A peculiar answer, Skoll thought. Was it supposed to be just a funny comment? Zephyr's tone seemed to imply otherwise. Skoll chose to press the matter. "Not happy with the Warbler…?"

After a moment of silence, Zephyr looked away and shrugged. "I'm fine like this."

"You know you can't lie to me," Skoll said in sing-song voice. He leaned his head forward, dropping his smile. "So it is true, then? Would you rather be a member of a different node?"

"Perhaps."

They waited for Zephyr to explain himself, but it rapidly became evident that he had no intention of doing so, so Skoll kept speaking. "I had never heard you talk about this. I thought you liked the Warbler."

"And I like the Warbler," he said. "It's just… I don't know. I've talked about it with Kizzie, but what other choices do I have, realistically? I know how to fight, and little else. I can't really be of much help in any other node."

"It's not hard to notice that your mindset differs from that of the typical Warbler thug," Skoll said. "So you want to leave the Warbler?"

"Let me repeat that I'm perfectly fine with being in the Warbler. That said, I wouldn't mind trying my luck at other nodes. And if I happen to find something better, well… But if not, I'm okay with staying a member of the Warbler forever."

"Then I guess you should at least take a shot at it," Skoll said. Zephyr gave him a subtle nod of agreement. "Well? Any node tickles your fancy?"

"None in particular. I don't even know where to begin, that's the problem."

"Um." Safira let out a guttural sound just to let them know she was going to talk. She had a low voice, so they probably wouldn't hear her unless they were in complete silence. "How about you start by discarding nodes you don't like?"

"I guess that's a way to start." Zephyr lowered his head, looking down to the floor to avoid distractions. He had to think. "The Calandra is out of the question, I don't see myself as a merchant. In the same vein, I wouldn't get far in the Nightingale. It's not that I'm stupid, but I've never been much of a brainiac."

"That's two out," Skoll said. "How about the Orange Sittella? It's a peaceful enough place. If you dislike fighting, it'd be to your liking."

"It's not that I dislike fighting," Zephyr said. "I think I'd find the _Coral_ Sittella a little boring, to be honest. Plus, there wouldn't be much for me to do. They usually tend to their crops and gather herbs and berries and such, and an electric-type like me would be of little help. Most of its members are water or grass-types for that reason."

"And the Amber Crane?" Safira suggested.

Seemed like an obvious choice. That's where Zephyr was living right now, and electric-types were always required when working with materials. "Also boring," the Jolteon said. "I've seen Agni and Opal do their jobs, and even helped them out sometimes. Trust me, really boring."

Skoll thought of the purple node next. "Then what about the Kiwi? They have a laxer philosophy. Maybe you could find a spot there."

"The Lilac Kiwi? Nah, I can't compare with the many artists and performers there. I'd be overshadowed by everyone. I have zero artistic talent. Seriously, I'm good at fighting, and that's it." Zephyr sat down and threw his head back, stretching out his neck to relax. "So I only have one choice left. Perhaps the most obvious one."

"The Oriole?" Skoll tilted his head with a frown, unconvinced. "What's the difference? They're fighters too, like the Warbler."

"Yes, but they don't fight for the sake of fighting. They fight to bring justice to the Ring."

"But that's still fighting."

"Again, I never said I disliked fighting. I actually like meeting opponents in the battlefield, learning their styles and teaching them mine. It's just that I don't see the point in fighting for the sake of it. Maybe joining the Garnet Oriole will give me a new perspective."

"Well, good luck getting in. You know that node can be a bit… _special_."

Safira cocked her head, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Special?"

Zephyr turned to her. "Joining most nodes is easy. You just have to ask their leaders or, in the case of the Crane, one of their representatives. Leaders usually won't have any objection to a new member joining, as long as they can contribute even in the slightest way to the node."

"But the Garnet Oriole is a well-known exception," Skoll said. "Joining it as a citizen is easy, just like any other node, but if you want to become one of their official law enforcers, boy, you better grit your teeth. They don't let just anybody in. You must pass some really demanding physical tests to enter, and of course, medical and mental evaluations to make sure you're healthy and sane."

"Honestly, I don't think I have much of a chance of passing those," Zephyr said, forcing a smile. "I'm strong, but I feel like the Oriole is way out of my league. Maybe I should think of something else?"

"We've exhausted all seven nodes already, Zeph," Skoll said. "What do you want to do, exactly? What do you enjoy doing?"

Zephyr closed one eye and looked down, deep in thought. "Meeting new people? Sparring against others? I don't know."

"You like sparring, you say?" Skoll started to slowly walk towards the Jolteon with a grin on his face. "Quite unexpected, given how little sparring and how much talking we've been doing."

"You've got a point there." Zephyr got up and stretched out, lethargy leaving his body. "We met to train, not to chat."

It looked to Safira like they were about to start sparring, so she saw no point staying around any longer, she'd just get in the way. She should visit one of the node's libraries, that was her original plan after all. "I'll take my leave now, then. Take care."

Zephyr turned his head to her with a swift motion. "Uh, we're not kicking you out or anything. You can stay a little longer if you want."

However, Safira had never been much of an enthusiastic of pokémon battles. Her sister must have inherited all genes related to that. "Um, thanks, but I think I'll… uh…"

She was having trouble telling them she wanted to leave, but Zephyr understood what she meant anyway. She didn't seem like a lover of battling, so if she wanted to leave there was no point in stopping her. "Well, that's okay. We'll be around if you need us for anything."

"It'll be easy to find us," Skoll said, smirking. "Just follow Zeph's screams of pain."

"Yeah, yeah, you do that." Zephyr nodded his head, smiling without care. "And think about what we've talked, okay? About joining the Nightingale and all that." It was crystal clear that the Glaceon loved this node, and Zephyr would have thought it a shame if she were to let this opportunity pass by. In some manner, he envied her decisiveness. Zephyr himself had no idea what was his own preferred node.

"I will… think about it." After staring at the Jolteon for a few more silent seconds, Safira finally left for a nearby library. She fancied herself a thinker, but this is something she really didn't want to have to think about. Should she stay with her loving family or leave to pursue her ambitions? She didn't like either choice. Why did she even have to choose?

Zephyr spent his time sparring with Skoll and later casually chatting about unimportant topics. Just like the Glaceon, Zephyr was also burdened with hard decisions. He showed no preference for any of the seven nodes. He really had no idea what to do.

* * *

Lumis raised his head to take a good look at the city. All in all, the Amber Crane looked like a very peaceful town, and idyllic place. There were no gaudy hues or ostentatious buildings, just dull colors and plain and modest homes. In a manner, he liked that. It reminded him of his node, since the Azure Nightingale also forwent flamboyance for practicality. It was quite curious that the two more technologically oriented nodes, the Nightingale and the Crane, were also some of the less showy ones.

At the distance, although not too far from his location, Lumis could see the node's red Haecceity stand. The Cerulean Warbler had been leaderless for two months since Zvonimir left, but the Amber Crane had been leaderless for a handful of millennia already, so they used the Haecceity as just another production plant.

Lumis started walking towards the Haecceity, more pompous than any other building in sight, impossible to miss. In his way to the Haecceity, he found a familiar fire-type holding a handful of metallic bars in his mouth. They looked heavy.

"Agni." Lumis said his name in a soft whisper, just enough to catch the Flareon's attention. "Do you need help?"

Agni dropped the bars he was carrying, since it was impossible to talk with them on his mouth. "There's no need. They look heavier than they are, I wouldn't want to bother you."

Lumis took a moment to count the many metal bars now lying on the ground. One, two, three… seven? Was Agni really carrying seven of those things in his mouth? The bars were slim so it was doable, but it seemed burdensome for a quadruped pokémon lacking arms.

"Are you going to the Haecceity?" Lumis asked.

"Ah? Yes, I was told to deliver these there," Agni answered, keeping his eye on the bars on the ground.

"I'm also going to the Haecceity. I'll go with you and lend you a hand with those bars."

"Thanks, but there's really no need. I can carry them myself just fine."

Luckily, Agni had a strong maw so carrying heavy items wasn't much of an issue for him. By comparison, the Espeon had a more delicate jawline, so Agni guessed he'd have more trouble carrying items with his mouth than him. Agni appreciated the gesture, but he didn't want the Espeon to risk harming his maw just out of politeness.

"Really, it's no bother at all," Lumis insisted. He lowered his velvety body and leaned his head towards one of the metal bars, staring at it intently. Agni was about to voice his complaint, but noticed that Lumis didn't bow his head any further. Instead, one of the metal bars started to slowly levitate in the air surrounded by a purplish aura, its color reminiscent of the feline's eyes.

Oh, of course. What's the need for strong fangs when you can just use your mind? The metallic bar rose in the air a little more, until it was at Lumis' head level. Then he repeated the process with two other bars, until there were three of them floating in front of his head. Lumis seemed fully focused on the levitating bars, looking almost stressed, so Agni just picked the other four with his mouth without uttering a word, fearing words could break the Espeon's concentration.

They didn't trade another word in their short trip to the Haecceity. They couldn't, Agni couldn't talk since he was holding bars in his mouth, and Lumis needed to concentrate to keep his levitation spell up. Only once they arrived to the Haecceity did they both drop their respective bars.

Agni seemed just fine, but Lumis was panting weakly. "They're… heavy."

"A little," Agni said out of courtesy. They didn't seem particularly heavy to him, but the Espeon looked exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"Uh? Yes, I am. Just a little tired."

Agni was no expert when it came to psychic-types, but wasn't it impossible for them to physically tire from using their mental skills?

"They're steel bars, right?" Lumis asked. "They're not made of Adamantium. They're made of actual steel."

Agni nodded. "We can't gather more Adamantium thanks to Zvonimir, so we have to make do with what we can find. I know it's a rather suboptimal solution, but it's all we can do."

"That explains it." Lumis bowed his head, cleaning a few drops of sweat on his forehead with his tail. "I have no problem moving things made of Adamantium with my mind, they're very light, but steel is a different matter. It's quite difficult to move its solid, rigid structure just via brainwaves. You need to estimate the positions and trajectories of its atoms and… well, it's not fun. It's the same reason why psychic-type moves have little effect on steel-type pokémon."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Agni said, one of his eyebrows arching. "I've never had trouble working with steel."

"You're a fire-type, so it shouldn't prove too difficult for you, but we psychic-types have a harder time with it."

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that. You know, I was talking with my sister the other day about how we could maybe use steel as a substitute for Adamantium if push comes to shove. I'm good with steel, but I didn't stop to think that other people might not be."

"We're all in a similar situation. I'm sure there are many other compounds I could work with that you couldn't even touch, or things neither of us could manipulate that other species could. There's an immense variety of pokémon after all, so it's quite an ordeal to find a material we can all work with without problem. Adamantium it's the only one we've managed to find so far. Practically all pokémon species, no matter their type or size, can do something with it."

It was quite a dilemma. If the Beacon won and Adamantium disappeared, could they find a substitute? If they picked steel, fire-types could do wonders, but that would leave psychic-types out. If they picked something else, they would always inevitably leave some other types or species out. They needed a material everyone could work with, like Adamantium, so that the whole community could participate.

"But isn't Adamantium made of steel?" Agni asked, scrunching up his nose. "How come you can work with it, then?"

Lumis nodded, looking less tired now. "It's also made of water, but that doesn't give you any trouble, does it? I'll agree that it is quite peculiar, and we don't entirely understand it, but Adamantium's components seem to be in a stable balance. Like two equal, opposing forces that cancel each other."

It was starting to get too confusing for the Flareon, and ultimately he didn't care. If Lumis said it somehow made sense, then he'd take his word for it.

"Well, look who we have here!" A distinctively female voice, and an easily recognizable one at that. That graceful, soothing voice could only belong to Scylla. "Two of my favorite boys together! Oh, and this imaginative mind of mine is entertaining the impurest of scenarios! Bad mind, bad!"

Agni sighed, his face showing a tired smile, and then raised a paw towards the cerulean eon. "Hi, Scylla. Good to see you as sprightly as always. Here with your troupe, I assume?"

"A correct assumption, my fluffy friend! And since I was here, I just had to come visit you!" Scylla said, a bright, wide smile apparent on her face. It seemed like she had every intention to visit him whenever she as much as passed through the Amber Crane. "But I didn't expect to find our dear Lumis here, too!"

"Good morning, Scylla," the Espeon greeted her, giving her a faint bow.

"How goes it? Boy, you look a little tired. What… were you two doing, exactly?"

"I was aiding him to transport these bars," Lumis said, pointing his tail at a small group of metallic bars lying on the ground. "Using telekinesis has given me a bit of a headache, that's all. They were weightier than I had anticipated."

"I told you you didn't have to help. You shouldn't have stressed your mind over something like this," Agni said, eying the Espeon with slight concern. He wasn't hurt, was he? He didn't seem to be. It would have been really stupid if he had ended up hurt because of something like this. "By the way, why did you want to come to the Haecceity? You didn't tell me. Work?"

Lumis threw a quick glance at the red Haecceity before answering. "Maybe you could call it that. I wanted to meet a colleague, and I was told she was dispatched here at your node's Haecceity to assist with some machines."

"I won't waste more of your time, then. I should also go deliver these."

Scylla forced a pouty face, letting a little smile slip through. "Aw, you're leaving already?"

"Well, we've got work to do," Agni said. "Don't you, too? I always find you visiting people, but seldom working with your troupe."

"Sure, we've got a few shows a little later, but I was free now. Oh well, maybe tomorrow, since the troupe is spending the night here. Still, it's been nice seeing you two. Make sure to say hi to Zephyr, Opal and Skoll in my behalf!"

Both males nodded to her and then said their goodbyes, ready to step into the huge palace. It was then that it struck Lumis that he had no idea where exactly in the Haecceity was his colleague. He could of course just ask the workers inside, but since he had one by his side right now… "Agni, do you perhaps know where in the Haecceity may I find someone by the name of Zelle?"

"Zelle? A Reuniclus?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"She's the one that sent me to get these bars!" Agni said with a giddy grin, marveling at the coincidence. "I remember her saying she was from the Azure Nightingale too. So you were looking for her?"

"Ah, yes." Lumis didn't seem as surprised by the coincidence. If Zelle had been assigned to this Haecceity and Agni worked there, then of course they would have met. "I – Well, Skoll wanted me to ask her something. She's an expert when it comes to biology."

Agni nodded. "I know. She was sent here to supervise us. We're experimenting with different materials now that Adamantium is scarce, and she's here to make sure none of those materials is toxic or harmful to any species."

Scylla cocked her head, leaving her mouth half-open. "Uh? What do you mean?"

"We live in a place inhabited by creatures of very different species and characteristics, so this is only necessary. For instance, something as simple and common as steel is outright poisonous to fairies, so measures must be taken to ensure that no fairy-type accidentally comes into contact with steel or steel-made machines," Agni explained.

"This wasn't necessary before," Lumis said. "Adamantium lacks this problem, since it isn't poisonous or harmful to any known species, so anyone could freely work with it."

_Not poisonous or harmful to any known species_. But was that true? Naamah said otherwise, as Scylla recalled from her chat with Ivy. And while she had not much of a reason to give the Zoroark's words any credibility, Scylla couldn't deny that, deep inside, she was a little scared. "You guys know Kizzie and the others met Naamah, right?" She waited a moment, and both Agni and Lumis nodded. "What do you think about what she said? It's… just a lie, right?"

"I'm pretty sure it is," Agni said in an unwavering voice. His conviction seemed to rival Ivy's.

"Oh… Y-Yeah, of course!" It comforted Scylla that not only Ivy, but also Agni disbelieved the Zoroark's words. "Hehe, now I feel a little silly. I was a little bit scared and all…"

"So was Skoll," Lumis said, making both Agni and Scylla raise an eyebrow in surprise. The Umbreon, scared? That was new. "That's why he wanted me to talk with Zelle."

Agni's eyes opened up as he let out a gasp. "Oh, right! She's a biologist, so she must know whether Adamantium has any effects in living organisms or not."

"Oh, that sounds like a good plan!" Scylla said, her expression lighting up. What better way to dispel doubts than to ask an expert? "Say, you don't mind if I go with you two, right? I kinda wanna hear anything she has to say."

"I don't see why not," Agni said, bending to pick up the steel bars, glancing sideways at Lumis. "It's not a problem if we're present when you ask Zelle, right?"

"Uh? No, of course not. Feel free to come. Now let me hel-"

"No, no helping," Agni said, brusquely shaking his head. "You need your head intact to talk with Zelle, I barely understand a thing she says. I can do this myself, so no helping. And the same goes for you, Scylla."

She stared at her tail, the fins on its tip wriggling softly. "Really? I'm sure I can carry two or three just fine with my tail. It's pretty damn strong."

"Really, just let me handle this myself. It's my job, anyway." Not allowing another complaint, Agni picked up the seven steel bars in his mouth in a quick motion. The Flareon didn't seem to have much of a problem holding them, since he had strong, robust fangs. When you don't have hands to carry things with and are forced to use your mouth, you end up developing a stronger dentition than other species.

With Agni on the lead, the three eeveelutions walked through the mostly linear corridors of the Haecceity until they found a greenish blob-like creature tinkering with some machine.

Agni let the steel bars on the floor, and the sound they made upon falling alerted the Reuniclus of their arrival. She immediately turned around to them. "Oh, Agni, you're back! And you've brought me the seven steel bars and the two eeveelutions, just like I asked. Good coadjutor."

Just like all Reuniclus, this one had a small lime body surrounded by a green transparent membrane with two large outgrowths resembling arms. Since this green gelatinous substance was tender and soft, it was trivially easy for a psychic-type like Reuniclus to alter or move it at will via telekinesis. She waved one of her arm-like appendages, as if saluting the newcomers.

"They come with me, Zelle," Agni said.

Zelle moved her arms so that her fingers were pointing at her own face. "See those two black dots, coadjutor? They're called eyes. They let us see things."

Agni nodded, just to humor her. "Mmh, yes, yes." Actually, due to the simplicity of a Reuniclus's form, it wasn't necessarily easy to tell where their eyes were.

Zelle looked behind Agni, to the other two eons, curious about their presence. She had glanced in their general direction before, but hadn't stopped to look at their faces. The Vaporeon she didn't pay much attention to, but the Espeon immediately caught her attention. "Wait, I know you, don't I? Aren't you from the Azure Nightingale too? One of my confreres, your name was, uh… Lumis, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Zelle." Lumis took two steps towards the Reuniclus and offered her a quick polite nod. "I came to ask you a question, if it's not much an inconvenience."

"Why would a question ever be an inconvenience? They further our knowledge of the world! They're always welcomed!" Zelle said, as she heavily gesticulated with her arms. Just like those from the Warbler would never refuse a battle challenge, those from the Nightingale would rarely decline a question. Even if they didn't know the answer to that question, they could always share data and theories, and sometimes they would even prefer this. Finding an answer at the first try was typically deemed boring. "Fire away, confrere!"

Lumis decided to ask the key question right away. "Does Adamantium have any kind of malign effect on living organisms, particularly pokémon whose evolutionary families branch off?"

As far as psychic-types went, Reuniclus were particularly amorphous, and Zelle's current expression was nothing if not incomprehensible. That was a very peculiar question Lumis had asked, she thought. "At very high concentrations, Adamantium is indeed a health hazard for basically all living species, but so is absolutely any element at high concentrations. Oxygen, hydrogen, carbon, you name it; at high concentrations they're all inevitably lethal. The only thing that varies is the concrete concentration threshold, which also varies from species to species."

"Ah, yes…" Lumis nodded out of courtesy, but that hardly told them anything. The chroniclers already took care of limiting Adamantium within acceptable boundaries, that wasn't what worried them. "What about pokémon with branched evolutions?"

"That's the part of your question I don't understand," Zelle said, crossing her arms. "Indeed, what about them?"

"Are they more negatively affected by Adamantium, or anything of the sort?"

Zelle stared at the feline in silence for but a few seconds. "No…? I – Lumis, I'm not sure I understand your question. Where are you coming from?"

"The ailment," Agni said. "Does it have anything to do with the ailment?"

The Flareon's sudden intervention only served to further confuse the Reuniclus. "What ailment?"

"You know, that mysterious ailment that's been affecting some pokémon in the last few decades. The one no doctor is able to identify."

"Oh, that one!" Zelle nodded – although her nods involved bowing her whole body. "We haven't failed to notice that every infected individual is part of a branched evolutionary family. But what's your question?"

"Could exposure to Adamantium be the cause?" Lumis asked.

"Adamantium, you say…?" Zelle stood idle and silent for a moment, musing on the question. "First time I heard anything of the sort."

"Could it be possible?" Agni asked.

"Uh… To be honest, I don't know. We have never even entertained that possibility. But it wouldn't make much sense, would it? Adamantium has coexisted with the Heptagonal Ring for a few millennia now, so why would the effects occur now, all of a sudden and with no trigger?"

"So is it a possibility or not?" Agni asked, wanting a straight answer out of her.

"Possible? Yes. It's also perfectly possible that I suddenly combust out of existence, or that we all turn into Bidoof without warning. Now, probable? I wouldn't think so, coadjutor. I know we don't know where that dreaded illness comes from, and we're all a little scared, but pointing at random directions and shouting 'culprit!' isn't gonna help. Still, that theory is not without its merits. I guess it would answer some enigmas, while raising others."

It surprised Lumis that she didn't discard the idea right away. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, about that ailment…" Zelle briefly pondered what the best way to illustrate her point was. Maybe Lumis could follow a technical breakdown, but she would probably lose the other two. Perhaps an example was the way to go. "Have you ever eaten chocolate?"

That was an unexpected question, if anything. "Of course not," Agni answered. Just hearing the world _chocolate_ made his ears twitch and his eyes squint.

Lumis and Scylla reacted in a similar manner, but Scylla was more outward about it, wincing. "I ate it once, when I was little. It… wasn't nice. I had to spend many days bedridden feeling very weak, with a fever and nausea." She failed to mention some of the nastiest symptoms, but she deemed them too inelegant to bring up. It wasn't a memory she wanted to dwell on. "One of the ugliest episodes of my life, certainly. I don't think I've ever been that ill."

"You should know better than that, Scylla!" Agni said with a mix of frustration and disquiet, brusquely turning his head to the Vaporeon. "Goodness, you could have died from that! What in the world were you thinking?"

"I was just a little Eevee back then, just a child," she said in her defense, "but yes, that was a really silly mistake. Don't worry, I would never repeat that now."

Just thinking of what she must have gone through made Lumis cringe. "You're lucky you're alive. Theobromine increases your heart rate to dangerous levels, while dilating your blood vessels at the same time. That's a certain way to cause you a heart attack."

"Indeed, it's quite a gamble for your species to eat chocolate," Zelle said. "I, however, can eat as much as I want."

All three stared at the Reuniclus, looking confused. "Congrats…?" Agni said in a sardonic tone. What, she was boasting now? No, she didn't seem that tactless.

"It's, just like Lumis said, because of the theobromine chocolate contains. Unluckily for you, canid and feline bodies take too long to metabolize theobromine, making it a serious hazard to your health. However, other species like mine have bodies better adapted at metabolizing this alkaloid, making it innocuous."

"Again, congrats," Agni repeated. No, Zelle wasn't boasting, but what was her point?

"Now, have you ever drunk milk?"

Another weird question. "Yes. Why wouldn't we have?"

"See? That's an edge you guys have over me. My organism is incapable of producing the required enzymes to split lactose into sugar molecules, but yours can!"

"Uh?"

"She can't drink milk," Lumis clarified. "Zelle, excuse me but I fail to see the point you're trying to make. What does this have to do with the ailment?"

"What's a delicacy for some species may be poison for others. There's a wide variety of pokémon species coexisting in the Heptagonal Ring, species of all kinds, shapes and forms with substantially dissimilar biologies, and thus every individual species must be studied separately. This is especially true when it comes to diseases. This many different organisms will be affected by very different diseases. You guys can catch illnesses I never would, and vice versa."

"What you're trying to say," Lumis said, "it's that it's very unusual to find a disease that affects so many different species in the same manner."

Zelle nodded. "Yes, confrere. This is what most puzzles us about this disease. It affects organisms as different as a Beautifly, a Hitmonlee or a Jolteon, but their biologies have nothing to do with each other! They don't even belong to the same phylum! So how could any virus or bacteria influence them all in the same manner? It makes no sense."

The malady was an incomprehensible enigma, nobody argued that, but Zelle's words still didn't clarify what anything of it had to do with Adamantium. Agni asked about it, his patience growing thin. He wanted to get back to work already. "And where does Adamantium fall in all this?"

"Patience, coadjutor. Everything inevitably falls into place with time," the Reuniclus said. And now she was going all mystic on him. Good. "Just like diseases vary from species to species, an efficient worker like you will surely have noticed that so do tools and materials. Some species will be more adept at handling certain materials than others. For instance, these metal bars I asked you to bring." Zelle pointed one of the finger-like protrusions in her arm towards the lying pile of steel. "Fire-types like you can do marvels with them, but psychic-types like me or my feline confrere here can only afford maladroit clumsiness."

"And then there's fairy-types, who can barely touch steel." Agni glanced over the metal bars, bored, and then returned his gaze to Zelle. "Fine. Then, just like with diseases, materials vary from species to species. But what about it? Where are you getting at?"

"There's one material that can be used by any," Lumis noted. "Adamantium."

"That's it, confrere." Zelle crossed her arms and nodded with a satisfied expression on her face. "The mystery ailment is the only known disease that can seemingly affect any species, and Adamantium is the only known material that can be used by any species. A funny coincidence, worth a laugh or two."

Scylla brought a paw to her mouth. She thought she understood it, more or less. "So they're the only disease and the only material that affect all species equally. You think they might be related after all?"

Lumis shook his head. "It's not enough evidence. It's a peculiar coincidence, but it's not enough to draw conclusions."

"True, but it's something worth studying." Zelle turned her body away from them, floating in the spot in silence for a brief moment as she thought. "It's a prospect we had never considered. Maybe I should talk it out with some of our other colleagues and see if something comes out of it. Just in case."

Lumis gave her a weak nod filled with apathy. She was free to do some tests if she wanted, but wasn't it a waste of – No, on second thought, it wouldn't be a waste of time. They didn't have much else to do thanks to Zvonimir, and if it helped them further their understanding of the enigmatic Adamantium, it would be welcome.

"So you don't know," Agni said, one ear droopy. He expected a little more from Zelle.

"We're repositories of knowledge, coadjutor, but we're far from omniscient!" Zelle said in an excited voice. "The first thing you learn as a scientist is that you know much less about the world than you thought. We must be humble and understand that knowledge comes from study and introspection, from the sharing and debating of ideas. If we don't do things correctly, we risk rushing to unwarranted conclusions and that's when bad things happen. We… should not repeat the mistakes of the past."

Lumis wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer. It hadn't dispelled many doubts – if anything, it had added more! But there was no point staying around to ask her more questions. Zelle had already told them all she knew, and Lumis was thankful for that. Some of the things she said he had never considered, but he still wasn't sold on the idea of Adamantium causing that ailment. He did see it as an improbable possibility now, though.

"That was all, Zelle. Thank you very much for your collaboration."

Zelle extended her gelatinous hand to Lumis, and he raised his paw to touch it. Handshakes between different species were always weird, especially when neither species technically had hands. "No, it's been a most interesting diversion, confrere. The people of the Amber Crane are certainly nice, but I missed these intellectual musings from our Nightingale."

"Yes, it's been a very engrossing exchange." Lumis threw a glance at the steel bars lying on the floor, at his feet. "Anyway, I won't steal more of your time. I'll take my leave now."

Agni offered him a nod and a smile. At least the Espeon knew not to overstay his welcome. He had to work and didn't need distractions around. "Very well. I'll stay here to help Zelle." That's what his sister had ordered him to do. His little encounter with Lumis and Scylla had delayed them a little, but the interruption was short enough not to hamper them significantly.

Scylla rose from her sitting position, stretching her neck and tail. She should go meet her troupe already, she thought. "I'd love to stay a little longer, but I should be on my way too. My troupe is spending the night in a hostel here at the Crane, in the one that's two blocks away from your home, Agni, so see you tomorrow!"

Nothing held them there now that they had finished chatting with Zelle, and they understood staying would only make them a nuisance for their work, so both Lumis and Scylla left. Although nobody said it, all three eeveelutions agreed that the conversation with Zelle had been a little disappointing. They had expected something more solid out of it, but all they got was speculation and a promise to look into it in the future, not enough to assuage their minds. Time held the answers they were looking for, and patience was the only weapon at their disposal.


	20. Confide

"Why are waking up so early on a weekend…" Agni's words were followed by a loud yawn he didn't bother covering. They were at home and only Zephyr was around anyway.

"Don't complain," Zephyr said. "Opal got up much earlier than us."

"She tends to be busy even during weekends, yes, but that's beside the point." Even though Agni's eyes were only half-open, he didn't feel particularly sleepy. Still, he wouldn't have minded spending one or two more hours placidly lying down in his room. "Why the haste? We don't have anything to do."

"But that's not true." Zephyr's movements lacked Agni's languidness. Zephyr didn't look any drowsy. On the contrary, he looked very lively and perky. "I have to go check on Kizzie at the Calandra."

One of Agni's ears perked up. He had completely forgotten about the Sylveon. "Oh right, she came back today, didn't she? Wonder if she'll bring news."

"According to what Kizzie said, she should have returned yesterday at night, but I didn't want to bother her late at night, plus I didn't know the exact time of her arrival. And we said I'd visit her the day after her return, anyway."

"And you're going see her first thing in the morning?" Agni asked, scratching an annoying itch in his neck, giving Zephyr a bored look.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. I'm sure it will surprise her."

"Mmh, suit yourself, but I still don't understand why do I have to wake up early too. I'm not going to the Calandra, if you were wondering."

Zephyr was headed for the door, not waiting for Agni. "But you told me Scylla was here yesterday. She told you she would spend the night here at our node, right? You should be a good host and go welcome her."

"What, you expect me to go to her hostel? Why should I do that?" Agni said in a heated tone, raising his voice. That struck him as rather impolite, turning up uninvited. "And she'll likely drop by here later anyway."

"Well, do whatever you want. I'm going to see Kizzie now, okay?" He put his paw on the door, ready to push it open. "Take care of our home while I'm gone. Or, actually, try getting out and getting some fresh air for a change. I'm sure that'll do you good."

Agni simply shrugged, not paying much attention to his words, and waved him goodbye. After Zephyr returned the gesture, he opened the door and took a step out. Curiously, the Adamantium domes and the general structure and construction of the Heptagonal Ring acted as a filter of sorts for the arid winds of the desert, letting in only clean air. Zephyr opened his mouth to take in a fresh breath of the town's air, but he couldn't, for something was blocking his mouth. Namely, another mouth.

Zephyr found two gleaming cyan eyes in front of his, and it took him not even a second to identify their owner. Making no effort to get away, Zephyr took a step forward and tilted his head ever so slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position as the Sylveon closed her eyes. Only after the Sylveon broke the kiss could Zephyr speak. "Hello to you too, Kizzie."

Kizuna snuggled up to the Jolteon, pushing her cheek against the side of his chest, closing down her eyes with a tender smile. "I missed these spikes so much. I like how they brush gently against my fur."

Agni just stood still while the other two huddled up to each other in front of him, making him feel at least a little awkward. Had the Sylveon even noticed his presence? And why in the world was she right behind the door when Zephyr opened it? Had she been waiting for him, watching over the entrance like a guard hound, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Jolteon? Goodness, that was almost creepy, like a predator lying in wait to ambush her prey. Eek.

After a short while they stopped cuddling, although Kizuna's bows still fluttered around Zephyr, one of them caressing his cheek. "Hi, Agni!" Kizuna said with a gleeful smile. Like all of her smiles, really.

Agni wasn't sure whether the Sylveon had only noticed him now or if she was simply busy with the Jolteon, but it mattered little. She was back from the Observatory. "Hello, Kizzie. So, did you learn anything important?"

"Ah, yes! Something very, very important!" Kizuna said, making Agni prick up his ears. "I get sad when I'm away from Zephyr!"

His ears drooped in response, a frown manifesting in his face. "Ah, good. Very invaluable information. Got anything else?"

"No, afraid not," Kizuna said. Agni sighed in defeat, but she couldn't blame him. Even she had expected the trip to be a little more productive. "Master Tesla had never heard of anything related to what Naamah said. He said that she must have misinterpreted the information we have somehow."

"Oh? Is that it?" Agni raised his head, his ears twitching. "Then that's good, isn't it? The Zoroark was wrong, just like we figured. No reason to fear."

"I guess," Kizuna said. She wasn't entirely convinced yet – none of them was – but there was no point losing sleep over it. Whatever the truth was, they would found it sooner or later, wouldn't they? And talking about it always sullied the mood. That's the last thing Kizuna wanted, now that she was back in the Ring. "Changing the topic to something more colorful… What do we do now? Where do you guys want to go today?"

"I have no preference," Zephyr said. "I'll go wherever you want us to go, Kizzie."

"But I have no preference either! My brilliant plan was to go wherever you wanted to go! It seems we've found ourselves before an unfortunate dead end." Kizuna looked around, wondering what to do. She really couldn't care less where she went, as long as Zephyr was by her side. "Oh, I know! Agni, decide it for us! Where should we go?"

"Away from my sight." Agni wouldn't mind their company if they weren't constantly nuzzling and cuddling. He instinctively looked away whenever they got _too_ close. "Why should I be the one to decide? You two are the ones that are going. Decide it by yourselves."

"Aren't you coming too?" Zephyr asked.

"Me? No, I was going to stay home today. Don't you prefer to go alone?"

Maybe. But they would feel bad leaving him all alone. And he wasn't the only one. "Scylla will probably come too," Zephyr said. "She'll want to see Kizzie now that she has returned from the Observatory."

"She's here?" Kizuna asked.

Zephyr turned to her and nodded. "Yes, Agni met her yesterday in this node. She's definitely gonna join us, so why don't you come too, Agni?"

Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if Scylla was also present. At least he wouldn't just be a third wheel. "Well, fine. You would keep insisting until I conceded, anyway."

With a subtle grin on his face, Zephyr patted Agni on his shoulder. His Flareon cousin had been his closest confidant and friend for the longest time, and he didn't want the arrival of Kizuna and the rest to change that. "Say, how about you go contact Scylla while we go look for a nearby café?"

"Again, it's easier if I just stay here at home," Agni said. "She'll eventually come here on her own, so why bother?"

"Okay, do it your way if you want, but we two are leaving now," Zephyr said, stepping outside. "So if Scylla comes… well, you'll be home alone with a girl."

Oh. Agni's eyes widened, and he promptly followed after his older cousin. "Fine, fine. I'll go check on Scylla. The hostel she mentioned is pretty close, anyway. It's a short walk from here."

"We'll be around this area, so look for us, okay?"

They'd be hard to miss. There were no other pokémon of their same species in the Heptagonal Ring. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't make it too uncomfortable and awkward for other customers."

Agni left with a goodbye, heading to the hostel where Scylla and her troupe were supposed to spend the night. Agni was trotting – not quite running – for even though he was in no particular haste to meet Scylla, he figured the sooner he finished his little errand the better. He came to an abrupt halt before the hostel's doors. He raised his gaze to the building – a rather modest one – but didn't enter.

What was he exactly supposed to do? Meet Scylla and then what? The rest of her troupe would be there, so he feared they might misunderstand something, given how imaginative they tended to be. He just had to ask Scylla to come with him, right? That was all. He just had to tell her Kizuna was back, it didn't have to be awkward at all. It wouldn't be awkward. Something like this shouldn't fluster him.

So why in the world was he hesitant now? He had no reason to be. He just had to stride into the building with determination, confidently, and face the Vaporeon. That's all he had to do. Nothing about that was embarrassing, right…?

Agh. Now that he thought about it, Zephyr and Kizuna could have come to meet Scylla themselves, and he could have gone look for a place to eat in their stead. He would have preferred that, it would've been less embarrassing – Uh, not that anything about this was in any way embarrassing for him, of course. No, he was above that, he assured himself.

After shaking his head in a violent motion, Agni let his mind go blank and stepped into the hostel without thinking twice about it. He looked around the place once inside, wondering what Scylla's room was. Maybe he could ask some of the workers there? But he deemed that unnecessary once he caught glance of a familiar Ludicolo. Wasn't that the leader of Scylla's troupe?

"Hello, Mr. Ludicolo," Agni said in a polite tone of voice.

"Oh, it's you, Agni! How are you, muchacho?" The Ludicolo welcomed him offering him his hand in a handshake, which Agni accepted. So the Ludicolo even remembered his name, uh? Agni didn't even know his. "Ah, don't tell me! You've come to see our Mermaid, haven't you?"

Agni reluctantly nodded his head. Yes, that's why he was here, but…

"Of course, of course! I'll go tell her you're here! Oh, I'm sure her face will fill with bliss when she hears!"

* * *

Morning numbness right after waking up was always a nuisance, and Ivy figured she might get rid of it by stretching out. Ivy let out a long yawn as she stretched her front and hind legs, her leafy tail sticking straight up, but it seemed like lethargy had no intention of leaving her body today. Oh, and her frontal right arm was asleep, of course. That tended to happen to her right after waking up, since she usually slept resting her head on her arms. Oh well, it barely lasted a few minutes anyway.

Ivy sluggishly turned her head to the side, seeing her younger sibling lying beside her with her eyes closed. Oh, how cute. She knew her sister well enough to know that she was awake – she could tell by her breathing – by she didn't seem to have any intention to get up just yet. A little lazy on her part, but could Ivy blame her? On a weekend they had little to do, so they didn't have much of a reason to wake up early. In fact, why was Ivy up? She had no reason to.

Screw it, she decided to lie down beside her sister again. Rulers needed to be well rested. She would get up a little later.

It was oddly silent, but that was mostly because Kizuna had left early. They had already gotten used to her boisterous presence, so they missed her in a way.

"Saf." Ivy, still lying down – or rather sprawling – raised her head and turned to Safira.

"Mmh?" Safira didn't move an inch, nor bothered opening her eyes. She easily recognized her sister's voice, even in her half-asleep state.

"Are you coming to the Warbler tomorrow?"

"To the Warbler?" Safira opened one eye, but only partially. Her eyelids felt heavy this early in the morning. "Why?"

"Did you forget? Their tournament to elect a new leader ends tomorrow," Ivy said.

"Um, right." At this time in the morning, Safira could remember her name and little else. Her brain always seemed to wake up after the rest of her body did. "Are you going, sis?"

"Yeah. Everyone's going, I bet. At the very least, we can expect to see Skoll and Lumis there," Ivy said. They were supposed to be old friends with Vetr, so of course they'd be there. "So are you coming too?"

Should she? Battles didn't catch her fancy, but if her sister, Lumis, Skoll and everyone else was going to be there, she figured it could still be fun, maybe. Plus, she was kind of curious about who would be the next leader of the Cerulean Warbler. According to their own rules it didn't necessarily have to be the champion, for the winner could choose to opt out.

"Okay, I'll go too."

"Nice to hear," Ivy said with a soft smile, although she had already anticipated that answer.

Truth was, Ivy hadn't slept all that well that night. Anxiety had kept her awake for some drawn-out periods dispersed thorough the night, and she had always been a heavy-sleeper so this worried her a little. The source of her disquiet was her eventual encounter with Skoll the very next day, since she held no doubts that the Umbreon would assist to the tournament, so she would meet him there.

Ivy wasn't sure what to do. Should she really ask Skoll out? Was this a good decision, would he make a good mate? And if she did ask him, how would he react? The Umbreon seemed too carefree, so what if he said no? Should she risk asking him at all?

It would be easier if she just forgot about it. Then there would be no awkward moments and she wouldn't risk sullying their relationship. What if it indirectly affected everyone else in the group? It seemed to have worked out for Kizuna and Zephyr, but would it be the same for them? She didn't know what the others would think of this, she hadn't really talked about this with anyone but Vetr. Ironically, she wasn't even that close to Vetr – she barely knew her, in fact – but that's what made it easier to talk with her about this sort of topic. It would be more awkward talking about it with, say, her sister.

Talking of which… should she tell her? Maybe that's what she needed to sort out her doubts. She'd certainly appreciate the Glaceon's input. She knew Safira didn't exactly like conversing about love and romance – she was perhaps a little too shy for that – but she needed to know her little sister's opinion in the matter. If she eventually wanted to gain Skoll as her mate, then she'd have to make sure Safira would accept him.

"Saf." Ivy called her name again, and one of Safira's ears perked up. This was the point of no return. Should she really tell her about it? Ivy was still in time, she could still back down to ensure their current situation wouldn't change. She was very happy with how things were now, so why change? Why take that risk? Was she being selfish?

Ivy's long silence right after calling her sister's name was of course odd. It got Safira a little worried. "Yes, sis?"

"What do you think of Skoll?" Ivy asked. She wanted to test the waters first. Depending on how Safira reacted, she would choose what course to take.

"Skoll?" Safira fully opened her eyes and looked at Ivy. Why was she inquiring about the Umbreon now? That came seemingly out of nowhere. So what did Safira think of him? Mmh… She found him a little scary when they first met, but she had more or less gotten used to him. Other than that, she didn't have much of an opinion one way or the other. "I don't know… What do you mean?"

She just wanted to know Safira's honest opinion on him. "Do you like him?"

"L-Like?" Safira, misinterpreting her sibling's question, rashly turned her head to her, raising her head a little but not yet getting up. She wouldn't deny that the Umbreon was, well, quite handsome, but they didn't really have anything in common. "N-No, I… What would make you think that?"

Was it because of the Glaceon's constant trips to the Azure Nightingale? Their personalities radically clashed with each other, and they didn't seem to share many interests either. It's not as if Safira disliked him but… for crying out loud, he was in the Nightingale and he wasn't even a researcher! Why in the world would Ivy assume she liked him? If anything, given the Umbreon's bold attitude and his fondness for battle, one would expect that the one that would fall for him would be Iv – Wait a minute.

"_Y-You_ like Skoll?" Safira said in a loud tone – loud for her, anyway. The shock had made her get up on all fours all of a sudden.

Ivy also got up from her lying position, although at a calmer pace. Argh. She should have known better than to throw hints at her sister. Of course she would catch the meaning behind them. "I, uh… Well, I think Skoll is sort of…" Was it still too late to turn back? She didn't know, and she didn't care. Ivy had gone too far to turn tail now. "Ah, yes. Yes, I like Skoll. Or I think I do, at least."

"Oh…" It surprised Safira a little. She knew they got along quite well, but this possibility never crossed her mind. Maybe it should have been obvious, in retrospect? Well, of course it seemed obvious after knowing the fact. Most importantly, how was she supposed to react? Was her sister looking for approval?

"So what do you think of him?" Ivy asked, her eyes nervously dancing between her sister and her own feet. The Glaceon's hesitation, while expected, was only making her even more nervous. "Should I tell him?"

So she _was_ looking for her approval. Safira wondered what the correct thing to say was. She didn't think her opinion was of any relevance. The decision should ultimately fall to Ivy. "If you want to…"

Sidestepping around the issue? Safira wanted to leave the weight of the decision to Ivy – it was too much of a responsibility for her – but that wouldn't do. Of course, Ivy had the last word, but that didn't make Safira's input meaningless. And more than anything, Ivy desperately needed to talk about it with someone, and Safira was easily the person she trusted the most in her life. "Saf, do you think this is a good decision? I'm not committing a mistake, am I? You think maybe I should think this over or…?"

Safira looked at her sister, at her eyes. The Leafeon might have been smiling, but her amber eyes reflected doubt. Safira had never seen her older sister this indecisive, this hesitant. She was usually one to jump at things without thinking about it twice, but her slightly awkward smile told Safira that she needed advice now. Safira still wasn't sure she was the right person to ask, she knew nothing about love. "I-I really don't know. It's up to you."

Maybe she needed to be more specific, Ivy figured. It's not like she wanted Safira to make the decision in her place, she just wanted her to tell her something – anything about the situation. She simply wanted to talk with someone. "Let's say Skoll becomes my mate. Would you be okay with that?" A simple, concise question. It should be easier for the Glaceon to answer something like this.

Safira still hesitated, but answered with a wavering voice. "I-I wouldn't be opposed." As long as her sister liked her mate – be it Skoll or anyone else – Safira wouldn't complain. And at least she was already acquainted with Skoll, so that would save her from having to meet someone new. That was always awkward.

A small, hopeful smile appeared on Ivy's face. "So you'd be okay with it?"

Safira nodded her head and hummed a yes. She didn't have anything in particular against the Umbreon, that was true. In fact, now she thought about it, Skoll and her sister were very alike, weren't they? Both had similar personalities – Skoll was perhaps a little more laid-back – and seemed to share their fascination with battling. Maybe it could work? She at least wouldn't interfere. "Not sure what Dad would think of it, though…"

"He'd be against it. Not because of Skoll; he'd be against it with anyone else too," Ivy said. Her father would probably not see with good eyes her being involved in a romantic relationship, no matter who her partner was. He was too overprotective, but only because he deeply cared about his daughters. Ivy would never admit it, but she did appreciate it. "No need to tell Dad yet, I hadn't even told Skoll! _If_ we end up becoming mates, then I'll tell Dad."

Safira nodded to her sister, finding it sensible enough. If it didn't work in the end, they'd be alarming him for no reason. And that was the main issue, would it work? There was the fact that Skoll lived in a different node than them. "If he says yes, how will you… organize?"

"Uh?"

"Um, Skoll lives in the Azure Nightingale, but we're in the Beryl Calandra," Safira said. She didn't spell it out, but there was a prospect that terrified her: what if her sister decided to move to the Calandra with Skoll, leaving her alone? Well, not alone, Safira would still have her father, but it wouldn't be the same without Ivy.

"Yeah, I've thought about that, but I don't know what to…" Ivy lowered her head and let her gaze drift to the floor. As the future leader of her node, she couldn't afford to leave it. The only solution was for Skoll to move to the Calandra with her, but would he agree? Would he leave everything behind for her? Even if they were neighboring nodes, it was still not a decision he could take lightly. "I can't leave the Calandra. So I'll have to convince Skoll to come live with us, I guess."

Safira fidgeted with one of the blue tassels dangling from her head. Well, of course her sister wouldn't leave the Calandra. Duh, why was she even worrying about it? That was silly of her. Anyway, there was another glaring problem that easily trumped all others. "And do you think he would be okay with becoming the mate of a leader?"

Ouch, that one hurt. It was what worried Ivy the most. Moving to a different node was one thing, but becoming its leader was a whole different matter. The Umbreon seemed very easygoing – perhaps even apathetic – so would he accept the responsibilities inherent to the position of leader? Ivy thought this would clash with his more relaxed current lifestyle.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to ask him." Ivy gave a firm nod – to herself. What benefit was there in fussing? Would worrying make Skoll change his view? Not at all. Ivy figured the best course of action was to just… not fret about it. Whatever would happen would happen, it's not like she could control the future thinking about it. Besides, this was very unlike her. Worrying? About love problems, no less? And maybe it wouldn't even be a problem. Maybe the Umbreon would just say yes without any complaint… she could only hope. She smiled. "I'll ask him tomorrow, so no point worrying about it today."

Safira stared at her with worry apparent in her teal eyes. But what if he said no…? She wanted to ask her that, but couldn't. Ivy had made a decision, and Safira didn't want to dissuade her. The Leafeon's resolute stare made it clear: It was her choice, and she was ready to face the consequences, whatever they might be. Safira just hoped it wouldn't upset her sister much if Skoll were to say no. After all, it was just a crush, right? Although she had never seen her sister so reflective and solemn…

But again, it was Ivy's choice and she didn't seem to want to talk more about it, so Safira wouldn't press the issue. With all this chat about Ivy's future leadership, there was something else that worried the Glaceon. "When you become the leader of the node, um, what will I do? What will be my duty?"

Ivy looked at her little sister with a raised eyebrow, not understanding her question. Was she worried that Ivy might displace her if she found a mate? Oh, silly Glaceon. With a mild smile, Ivy approached her and tenderly patted her head. "Saf, you know I'll always find time for my dear little sister, no matter who appears in my life. That will never change."

Safira lowered her head, trying to hide a shy smile. That… had nothing to do with what she just asked, but it was still welcomed. Her sister was always so nice to her… but really, that's not what she asked. "But, um, I was asking what will be my job."

"Oh." After briefly caressing her cheek, Ivy took a short step back, still standing close to her sister. So that's what she wanted to know, what would be her purpose in the Beryl Calandra once Ivy became the next leader. That was actually a good question. Ivy would never say it to her face, but Safira wasn't too apt as a merchant. "Maybe you could become some sort of delegate for the Calandra?"

Safira looked aside, subtly telling her sister that the idea didn't delight her. It sounded so boring… Besides, there would surely be other people better prepared for the position than her. Safira didn't want her sister to give her a job out of pity, just to keep her occupied. In the future, she didn't want to live off being the leader's sister, she wanted to contribute somehow. She wanted to be appreciated for her own skill and merit, not for being the leader's family.

"Or you could be something else," Ivy hurriedly rectified with an awkward smile. A delegate? On second thought, that had been a stupid suggestion. Talking to other people – many of them strangers – representing the Calandra? Of course Safira wouldn't like that. Her shyness would make her suboptimal for the post. But then what? What could she do? What was Safira good at? Science? Maybe she could… involve herself in trades with the Nightingale, or organize their materials and tools or…

No, wait. They were going about this wrong. Ivy wasn't the one that had to choose. "Saf," Ivy said, "whatever you want to do is fine. I'll support you, and I'm sure Dad will too." It was the same that with the Skoll issue. Just like that was Ivy's decision, this was Safira's. Safira was the one that had to make the decision, and Ivy couldn't take it in her place. "What do you want to do, Saf?"

Safira lied down, resting with her head looking away from Ivy. "I-I don't know."

Ivy was willing to offer ideas, naturally. "How about, uh… maybe taking care of compiling the inventory of items that come from the Nightingale? Or organizing the resources to distribute to their node or… I don't know, testing their machines?" This last suggestion made the Glaceon perk an ear, to which Ivy responded with a grin. "Oh, that one sounds good to you? We need testers to make sure the machinery we receive works correctly. You think you could do that?"

"Perhaps," Safira said in a low voice. It wasn't the same as working in a full-fledged laboratory like the ones in the Nightingale, but it was probably the closest thing she would find in her home node. Mmh. The solution didn't entirely satisfy her, but it would do for now. If she found nothing better, she'd at least have something decent to fall back on.

"Hey, nobody said you had to choose right now." Ivy let out a short laugh in a downplaying manner. "It'll be a looong time before Dad kicks the bucket and I become a leader. We're in no haste, so you can take your sweet time to decide."

"Yes," Safira said with a nod. Good decisions are rarely taken in the spur of the moment, plus she liked to think things through. She didn't close the door on anything.

"Well, how about we go outside and do… something, anything?" Ivy said, pointing her nose at the only door in their room. She looked back at her sister, who was still lying on the floor, and smirked. "Or would you prefer us to stay here and laze around a little longer, sleepyhead?"

Safira smiled, skittishly covering her mouth with one of her tassels. "Maybe…"

With a sly smirk on her face, Ivy lied down beside her sister and hugged her.

* * *

"Didn't expect you to come by yourself, though," Scylla said, walking alongside Agni. "My crewmates looked quite flabbergasted! As much as Mr. Ludicolo insists we are an item, nobody in my troupe gives him much credibility – but then you go and appear here to pick me up just like we were lovers! That's gonna give them wrong idea, you know." Agni lowered his head, but Scylla just giggled. Far from angry, she seemed to be having a good time. "Boy, imagine if a fan had seen us! Just how jealous would they be!"

"Ugh, sorry." As cheerful as the Vaporeon seemed, Agni was a little ashamed. If he wanted to prove that Ludicolo and the rest of the troupe that they weren't together, he wasn't doing a good job. Maybe he should have thought this better.

"Even I was awestruck when I saw you had come all alone, without Zephyr or Opal," Scylla said, beaming merrily. "For a moment I actually thought… Woo, I swear my heart skipped a beat!"

"Again, sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Don't worry, you didn't. Besides… you came only because Zephyr told you too, am I right?"

She saw right through him. "Ah… yes."

"Figured." Scylla smiled again, although she had subtly lowered her head.

"Wanted to get away from them," Agni said, looking aside. "Uh, from Zephyr and Kizuna, I mean. They're always so… lovey-dovey and over-affectionate. Irks me a little, in all honesty."

"Well, what can you do? They're in love," she said, shrugging with a carefree smile.

"They are, uh?"

That seemed to be the case. Kizuna had been away from Zephyr for a few days, but he didn't seem any more distant or cold to her. If anything, he seemed even warmer now. If his enthrallment was caused by the Sylveon's Cute Charm, Agni figured his cousin would have acted a little more reticent after separating from her. The spell would have broken, so to speak. However, he had heard the Jolteon mutter how he missed her the previous days. Cute Charm's effects were supposed to be transitory.

Agni and Scylla kept walking, side by side, not saying a word. All they could hear were the everyday noises of the streets, as well as each other's breathing. The silence grew more and more uncomfortable as they walked, more so for the Vaporeon, used to her boisterous crew.

Scylla let out a soft giggle just to break the silence, but she only managed to make things even more awkward. She tried to think of something to say, but words didn't come to her. "You'd think we both went voiceless."

"It's not like we have anything to talk about," he replied in a lukewarm tone.

"Oh, that's not true! We could talk about…" They kept advancing in silence as Scylla tried to think of any common ground they might have, but to no avail. It's not necessarily that they had nothing in common, but rather she knew very little about the Flareon. "You know, we've known each other for a few months now, but we've barely talked about each other. Like, I don't even know your likes or dislikes."

Agni shrugged. "I'm a metalworker here at the Amber Crane. That's all there's to know."

But she wasn't content with that answer. She wanted to inquire further, to learn more about her friend. "But, like… why did you choose the Amber Crane as your node?"

"I was born here."

"But I was born in the Sittella and moved to the Kiwi. Why did you decide to stay at your home node?"

That's a good question. Agni had never stopped to think about it. "I liked it here. This is a nice, tranquil town." He didn't need another motive. That was enough for him. Plus, Opal and Zephyr were there at the Crane too. "I know everyone says the Amber Crane is the most boring node of all, and maybe they're not wrong, but I'm fine with that. Our work is monotonous and unstimulating, but I actually like that sense of constancy and stability."

Scylla wouldn't have expected such a traditional and moderate mindset in someone so young – barely younger than her. Oddly interesting. "I'm like your polar opposite, then. I was born at the Coral Sittella, but I got bored with the perpetual tranquility of the place, so I migrated to the Lilac Kiwi. I find it a much more fun node. I like how lively it always is."

Agni let out a low snicker. "So we're really polar opposites, uh? You're in the most animated node, I'm in the quietest one. You're water, I'm fire. You're popular, I'm not."

"Popular?" she muttered under her breath. "Because I'm from the Kiwi, you mean?"

"That too, but I was referring to our respective nodes. You're popular in your Lilac Kiwi, but I'm all but unknown here in the Amber Crane. Defenders in this node are always well-known and revered, but metallurgists not so much."

"What? You're telling me you're not known here in your node?" she said with slight alarm. "I don't believe that! Isn't your sister one of this node's representatives? How wouldn't people know her little brother?"

"Our node is leaderless so we have many representatives, like twenty, and Opal just happens to be one of them. You can't expect people to be acquainted with every single relative of every single representative."

"But even then… I mean, you're a cute little fluffball! Girls must be asking you out all the time, don't dare tell me otherwise!"

Cute little fluffball? This Vaporeon got more and more daring the more time they spent together. Agni knew she meant nothing by it, but she had said it with such a cute tone of voice that… Oh heavens, he wasn't blushing, was he? No, Agni was sure such an innocent comment wouldn't be enough to make him flush. And even if it were, at least his red-toned fur would hide it so it didn't matter. Agni gave himself a mental pat on the back for choosing to evolve into the crimson-furred Flareon.

"Nope, never been asked out," he said in a flippant tone, raising his head. It's not like it made him proud, but it wasn't something he was ashamed of.

This revelation seemed to genuinely shock the Vaporeon, who had to stop for a moment, staring at the Flareon in awe. "Are you kidding me? Are females born blind in the Crane?"

Agni appreciated that she was trying to cheer him up, but her constant praising was starting to feel abashing. "I just don't stand out, is all."

Scylla lowered her head, walking a few steps with her head bowed. "And you have a bit of a temper," she eventually said, making Agni turn his head to her. "No, seriously, don't you think you might be turning girls away with your attitude? Like, I can't think of any other serious flaws you might have. You're cute, handsome, mild-mannered, diligent and warm to the touch to boot! If you corrected that sulky mood, what girl wouldn't consider you a good catch?"

Such effusive words. Perhaps it was because of the culture clash between the Amber Crane and the Lilac Kiwi, but Agni didn't know how to react. Affectionate words of praise were par for the course in the Kiwi, even between total strangers, but they were reserved for close family and lovers in the Amber Crane. Agni analyzed her words, and there was one in particular that caught his attention.

_Diligent_.

Scylla had just called him that. What else did she call him? Cute? Mild-mannered, perhaps? Diligent seemed out of place in that context, but he liked the sound of it. _Diligent_. Had anyone ever called him that before?

But never mind that, wasn't she acting too gushy? It was making Agni really uncomfortable. "D-Do you have to be so… effusive?"

"Me…?" She wasn't effusive. She didn't think she was, anyway. Nobody had ever complained to her about it in the Kiwi, and she knew many people much bolder than her. Maybe that was the problem? The Flareon was born and raised in a different node. "In the Lilac Kiwi, the exchange of praise is a common custom and is considered polite. If we think someone is cute or attractive, we just tell them straight."

"Just like that…?"

"Why not? It's not like you can choose who you find attractive, nobody can fault you for that. It's just your animal instincts telling you that the body in front of you is fit for mating, but it ultimately doesn't mean anything."

It surprised Agni how the Vaporeon managed to say all that without stuttering. So it was just a nodal custom? If the Kiwi found praise polite, then that might explain why Scylla tended to compliment him, in spite of his insistence on the contrary. "It works differently here in the Crane. You're usually only that effusive with your family or with… your significant other," he said in a low, barely audible voice, lowering his head.

"Oh. I see." Then, in the context of the Amber Crane, her previous words to Agni would be considered an attempt at wooing him. Scylla knew the Flareon was intelligent enough not to misinterpret her intentions, but she could understand why it would make him uncomfortable. "Mmh, sorry about that. I knew the Crane and the Kiwi were different, but I wasn't aware our cultures differed this much."

Agni took a deep breath, calming down a little. Then she had no intention to fluster him, her previous praise was intended as genuine. Once more he recalled one of the words she had mentioned before. _Diligent_. "Did you call me… diligent?"

She kept walking, her tail waving from side to side. "Well, aren't you? You're always working hard for the Crane."

"Uh… Well, I guess." Agni turned his gaze away from her. "Everyone in the Crane works hard. It's not worth mentioning."

"Oh, let me add _humble_ to your growing list of virtues," she said with a giggle. "Agni, dear, we all know how much effort you put into your job. Even among the metallurgists of the Crane, you take your job very seriously. That's amazing."

"Really, I don't do anything special," he stubbornly insisted. Hearing her commend him for his effort felt oddly good, much more than when she complimented his physical appearance. "I'm just another worker. It deserves no mention."

"Humility is a virtue, self-deprecation is not," she said, winking an eye. Agni opened his mouth to protest, but Scylla spoke before him. "Remember what I said before? We praise people when we think they're worth praising, and I'm not talking about outward appearance exclusively. Skills can also be worth praising. I think you're diligent, so I call you diligent. It's that simple."

She seemed so convinced that Agni chose not to complain. He meekly accepted her praise. "It's just that it's an unusual choice of a compliment."

"I'd say it's one of the best compliments out there!" Scylla said, beaming wide, happily wagging her tail.

Agni momentarily recoiled, astonished by her reaction, but then kept walking on. "I'm not saying it isn't. It's just, heh, it's more the kind of compliment I'd expect to hear from a boss or something. Not the most optimal way to flirt."

"What are you saying now? What could be more romantic than that?" Scylla said. Agni didn't fancy himself a master of romance – far from it – but he reckoned there was something off about the Vaporeon's sense of romance if she considered that romantic. Seeing his quizzical frown, Scylla decided to explain herself. "I mean, calling someone _handsome_ or _beautiful_ is always nice, but that's like saying, hey, your parents had good genes. What good luck you have."

"Oh?"

"But calling someone diligent, or persevering, or determined, that's praising them for their effort. That's praising them for what they do, not for what they are. And, really, I think that's one of your greatest assets and you should take pride in that."

Agni's eyes drifted to the floor. "Ah… T-Thanks." He knew well that it was mere courtesy, but hearing a female from his same species say those nice words to him made him a little embarrassed. Only a little.

And naturally, Scylla found his reaction cute. She let out a charming giggle as she softly tapped the Flareon's side with her tail. "Not used to flattery, are you? It's obvious you don't know how to handle it."

"I guess. Random workers don't get praised often, no."

"Unrecognized effort." Scylla let out a sigh, not dropping her smile. "So that's at least one point we have in common."

Agni turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're a popular performer from the Kiwi! Crowds cheer you daily."

"Ah, yes, that they do. I can't count how many fans have called me some variation of pretty, or beautiful, or dazzling. And – well, it's not that I mind. I'm beautiful, okay. I'm thankful I am." She didn't sound conceited, Agni thought. If anything, her voice sounded melancholic to the Flareon. "I have smooth, sleek fur covering my svelte body, and evolution granted me a beautiful tail. I can understand people finding me attractive. I don't blame them for that."

Agni nodded silently. Yes, she was beautiful, that he wouldn't deny.

"But I wouldn't mind if, for once, I got praised for the effort I put into every act. I spend a lot of time perfecting my technique with the rest of my troupe, but I've never gotten any recognition for that – well, I lie, other performers and my troupe have praised me for it, but not my fans." Scylla looked indignant – although not quite angry. If anything, it was an elegant sort of fury. However, after directing her glance at the Flareon, she shook her head and showed a gentle smile free of any resentment. "Wow, what a silly outburst, uh? And stupid. Oh please, never mind it. Anyway, I can see Kizzie and Zephyr over there. Shall we go meet them?"

"Yes." They were just a short walk away, they'd reach them in two to three minutes, Agni estimated. But before that… should he say something to Scylla? Apparently, flattery was considered a good custom in the Lilac Kiwi, and he feared he was being impolite. Should he reciprocate? "I can relate." Scylla turned to him, curious. "I sometimes get praise for the resulting quality of our products, but never for the work behind it. I guess nobody can see that. But isn't it the same for everyone? Nobody can see the effort you put into things, only the final results so… in a way, I can understand that."

"Mmh? Ah, yes, of course. I wasn't complaining," she said with a polite smile.

What he just said, Agni noticed, looked nothing like a compliment. "Anyway, thanks. I'll be the first to admit I'm not much of a fan of the Kiwi's shows, but I know you and your troupe make a lot of people happy. And I might know almost nothing about theatre, but I know what it means to put effort into something you enjoy. So for that, thank you, Scylla."

Scylla came to a sudden halt, staring at the Flareon silently. Agni in turn stared at her, wondering if he had said something wrong, when suddenly the Vaporeon jumped at him, pushing her cheek against his and coiling her tail against his. "Goodness gracious, do you have any idea _how damn cute_ you are being right now! Like, nnnng! I'm not burying my face in your mane right now only because Kizzie is close and it would give her the wrong idea!"

"O-Okay, okay, but that's enough." He gently pushed her away, and luckily she caught the message and backed away from him.

Scylla covered her face with her tail, which she tended to do to show false modesty, except this time she was genuinely blushing. "Okay, that was a little improper of me. Sorry. Got carried away." That was embarrassing. She had always had a weakness for little cute fluffy things. She hoped no one had seen that spontaneous outburst. "But seriously, if you showed that nice side of yours more often, what girl wouldn't want you? Mmh. Ah, let's meet with Kizzie and Zephyr now, shall we?"

And after a final smile directed at the Flareon, Scylla ran towards the Sylveon and Jolteon near their location, leaving the Flareon at least a little flabbergasted. Agni shook his head, and trying to push aside everything that had just happened, started walking after the Vaporeon.

* * *

A book levitated in front of Lumis, twisting around with its green cover surrounded by a spectral mauve hue, the same shade of purple that shone on the Espeon's forehead, on its red gem. The Espeon silently read the title of the book, written on its spine: _Basic Guide about Berries_. _B_, uh? So this one goes between _A_ and _C_. Moving the book with his mental abilities, Lumis placed the book between two other books whose titles started with _A_ and _C_ respectively, near the left end of a long shelf hanging on one of his home's walls.

Ordering his rather extensive collection of books, encyclopedias and the occasional novel was not the most thrilling of activities, but it was something that had to be done. He had postponed it for who knows how long, but he had finally found an opening to do it. His typically busy schedule hadn't being so busy these last weeks due to Zvonimir's obstruction of the Kernel Ore.

Lumis raised another book up in the air with his mind, noting its title started with an _M_, and after leaving it near the middle of the shelf, a loud knock behind him brought his attention away from the shelves and to his house's door.

Had someone come see him? He didn't have any appointments he could remember that day. Maybe it was just the Pelipper mailman? He opened the door – with his mind, he rarely used his weak paws – and saw a familiar ebony face behind it.

"Skoll?" Lumis said in surprise, not expecting the Umbreon's appearance. It's not like the Umbreon never visited his home – they lived in the same node after all – but it was somewhat early, and Umbreon weren't known for being early risers. "You're up already?"

"That, or I've mastered the noble art of somnambulism," he joked, smirking at the Espeon. "I just happened to wake up early today, and since I had nothing to do I decided to come check on you."

"So you're bored, basically."

Skoll nodded, letting out a loud yawn as he did. "Whatever would give you that idea. So can I come in? The devil may only enter if invited."

Lumis would have to leave ordering his book collection for another day. He wasn't just going to turn his closest friend away. "Make yourself at home," he said with a smile as he turned back inside.

Skoll followed after, closing the door behind him. He took a look around Lumis' house, but there wasn't much to see. No gaudy colors or extravagant designs, the decoration was perfectly down-to-earth – perhaps to the point of being boring – but that's how Lumis liked it. All in all, it wasn't too different from Skoll's own home.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten – you definitely have a better memory than I do – but I came to remind you about tomorrow's tournament," Skoll said.

"I haven't forgotten, no."

"Neat. So you're coming, right? Gotta watch Vetr twist some necks."

"I'll be attending, yes." Even Lumis enjoyed a good battle every now and then, and Vetr was an old friend. "This is actually a significant event. The next leader of the Cerulean Warbler will be elected tomorrow, so I'd expect attendance to be at an all-time high."

"Curious about their next leader, too?"

"Naturally," Lumis said with a grin. The election of a node leader was an extraordinary occurrence that had widespread consequences for the whole Heptagonal Ring. Since their Nightingale neighbored the Warbler, that was even truer for them. "Are there any known candidates?"

"The Warbler is full of strong warriors, so it's hard to say," Skoll said, poking his own chin. "There are many notorious defenders in that node like Vetr. Anyone could win the tournament."

"Yes, yes, but that's not what I meant. There are many skilled defenders like Vetr that could easily make it to the final rounds or even win, but just how many of them are actually interested in the position of leader? The winner can decline the privilege of being crowned leader. Just like Vetr, I'd expect many participants to not actually be interested in leadership, even if they reach the finals."

"Oh, that's true," Skoll said, nodding with a grin. "I'm guessing most of the participants entered the tournament just for the thrill of the fight. I'd be surprised if even ten percent of them had any interest in acquiring leadership."

"So, are there any known candidates? Any strong defenders that _are_ interested in becoming leaders?" Lumis asked. Lumis had never shown much interest in the Cerulean Warbler, but since Skoll was a defender himself, the Umbreon should at least have heard about the most popular defenders of the node.

"Defenders that want to become leaders?" Skoll raised his head up, staring at the ceiling. He was acquainted with some of the most prominent figures of the Warbler, but none came to mind. "Can't think of any. I mean – they're defenders. They live for the fight. They wouldn't drop everything just to become a ruler figure."

"What will happen tomorrow, then? They're supposed to pick a leader out of them."

"It doesn't have to be a defender. A non-defender that's semi-competent in battle may make it to the final rounds, even if they don't win. That will be enough for them to be accepted as leader, as long as every other defender that ranked higher than them resigned." It amused Skoll a little that he was the one explaining things to Lumis for once, and not the other way around. "So that said… there's still not many candidates. I can think of, uh, Barghest, maybe."

"Who?"

"A Houndoom from the Warbler. Pretty shady guy. You don't want anything to do with him, trust me," Skoll said, giving Lumis a dissuading glare. "But I don't think he'd be interested in the position of leader, either. The hound's too busy bossing his flunkies around and handling his deals of debatable morality. Whatever."

"So we got no clue who will be the next leader."

"That's the gist of it, yes." Skoll laughed. All that talking for naught. "We'll know tomorrow, anyway. And it's not like it matters much to us, right? I just want to see Vetr smash some heads. Shame I won't be joining her, uh?"

Skoll – just like Ivy and Zephyr – joined the tournament, but an unfortunate encounter with a Steelix in the second round ended his career prematurely. "You were unlucky to face a steel-type so soon," Lumis said. "I'm sure you could have gotten much further otherwise."

"Yeah, only to face a steel-type later. I'd be matched against one sooner or later, you know." Skoll shrugged, smirking. No skin off his back. "That's quite an embarrassing predicament, uh? My inability to fight steel-types. It was just a silly tournament, but if that metal snake had been an outlaw or something, I don't know if I would've been able to fend it off."

That was the problem with poisons. They were extremely effective against a wide array of adversaries, but poison and steel-types were utterly immune to their effects. Skoll's main combat tactic – poisoning the opponent and then playing defensively – was unusable against a good number of pokémon, a disadvantage that really set him back as a defender.

"This is actually a serious concern to me," Skoll said, dropping his grin for once. "I'm a defender. My job is ensuring the safety of my clients. What would I do if I ever met a criminal that can't be poisoned? How can I ensure the safety of my clients if I can't even ensure my own?"

Skoll had been lucky so far and had never fought poison or steel-type outlaws, mainly because outlaws as a whole were fortunately rare in the Heptagonal Ring, but Skoll worried that his streak would one day come to an end. Never mind clients, what if a foe with an immunity to poison tried to attack his friends? He'd never forgive himself if someone dear to him were to get hurt before his eyes without him able to do anything about it. Luckily, it seemed like no members of the Beacon were poison or steel-types, but that didn't mean there couldn't be other antagonistic pokémon of those types outside of that organization.

"A dark-type that fights with poison." Skoll let out a forced laugh, but his frown and droopy ears made it obvious he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Try to find me something more unheroic than that, you just can't. Not exactly how I envisioned myself back when I was a kid, to be honest."

This level of gloom was uncharacteristic of the Umbreon and was making Lumis a tad uncomfortable. "I thought you wanted to evolve into an Umbreon," he spoke in a soft tone.

"Yeah, that or a Jolteon. I wanted to be a defender since I was little, so I wanted to pick something that looked combative." In retrospect, maybe Jolteon would have been the preferable choice, since they were better suited for battle. Skoll had no preference of his own, and the main reason he embraced Umbreon as his evolution was because Lumis wanted to be an Espeon. Umbreon and Espeon, night and day, moon and sun. The synergy of the two evolutions was obvious, so in absence of any other predilection, of course he would settle for Umbreon. Skoll preferred not to tell Lumis about it though, lest the cat blame himself for his choice. "You know that already, though. Since a young age I've wanted to be a defender, just like you've always wanted to be a researcher."

That was true. Neither Skoll nor Lumis had ever had any doubts about what they wanted to do in life. Skoll might or not regret his choice of evolution – likely not – but he certainly didn't regret becoming a defender.

Why did Skoll want to be a defender, though? Lumis wondered what his reasons might have been. "You've always wanted to be a defender. Why?"

"Well, that…" Skoll stared at the feline for a second, but then his ruby eyes seemed to shy away from him. He lowered his head as if in shame, as one of his paws tapped the floor making a faint sound. This kind of skittish and evasive demeanor was very uncustomary of the Umbreon. "Promise not to laugh."

"Okay…" Realistically, Lumis couldn't promise something like that. If he didn't know what Skoll was about to say, how could he know he wouldn't laugh? But he'd make an effort. Somehow, he felt like what Skoll was about to say wouldn't be laugh-worthy anyway.

Skoll took a deep breath. He still couldn't look at the Espeon in the eye, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Maybe he was overreacting. "When I was a kid, I really liked all those stories about… heroes and the like. Y'know, the valiant Lucario knight striking down the evil Hydreigon and rescuing the Diancie princess, or saving the innocent from harm without asking for anything in return, that kind of thing. And I always liked to… imagine myself as the hero." He followed his words with an awkward laugh.

Lumis found no reason to laugh at this, if anything he found it endearing. Just childhood innocence. He too fantasized about becoming a renowned researcher that would discover the secrets of the world back when he was a cub, so he could relate in some manner. He smiled warmly, patting the Umbreon on his shoulder. "So that's why? Because you wanted to be a hero yourself?"

"Er, something like that," Skoll bashfully replied. As a kid, he admired the concept of heroes and wanted to be like them when he grew up. Now that he was older he had a somewhat more realistic outlook in life. Heroism was a commendable – if unachievable – ideal, but what truly mattered was not gallantry or courage, but the ability to keep others safe. That's how he saw it, at least. "Of course, when I was little I saw myself as a noble and revered knight, not as a master poisoner, but well… Heh, my past me would be a little disappointed to see the fine warrior I've turned into."

"You think?" Lumis smiled at him. "I'm sure that child would be proud that you'd put the wellbeing of your friends before pointless ideas of nobility and prestige. A good hero is not the one that has shiny and flashy attacks that make everyone cheer in admiration, but the one that cares about helping others most. Who cares if you use poison to achieve that? Your methods might not be noble, but your intentions are."

Poison was certainly one of the most unheroic weapons one could think of, but Skoll always made sure to use it in moderation to avoid lethally damaging his foes, even when they were criminals. It was true that this wasn't what he dreamed of as a kid – it was practically the opposite, in fact – but the final result was the same. He defended his peers and stopped criminals. He had no regrets.

"It's funny, you see. Back when I evolved into an Umbreon I heard that our species were quite skilled with poisons, so I talked to some of our chemists to learn more about it. I wanted to have some basic knowledge about poisons to use as a last resort in particularly hard battles, a trump card for when things turned awry. But as I learnt more and more I noticed that I was quite adept, even for an Umbreon, so it ended up becoming my main tactic."

Skoll told his story not to gather sympathy but to… actually, he didn't know why. He just felt like he had to share his tale, and he felt a little better after doing so. All in all, he had no complaints. He was good at what he did. "If anything, any worries I might have about my poison are more… pragmatic in nature."

"Uh?"

"As I said before, I have serious trouble fighting poison and steel-types. This is inadmissible for a defender. I need to find some way around this."

"Mmh. Expanding your horizons and trying new battle tactics, you mean?"

"Sharp cat." Skoll had a wide grin on his muzzle, back to his easygoing self. This is a problem he'd had to solve eventually, but that was enough talking about him for today. What about the Espeon, though? Skoll figured they might now talk about him a little. "How about you, Lum? You'd always been intent on being a researcher, ever since I can remember."

"Ah… Well, that isn't much of a mystery." Lumis had no embarrassing stories to share – not that he would share them if he did. "We were born here in the Azure Nightingale, so I've been surrounded by scientists of all kinds since I was young. Their activities caught my interest, so I started joining them in some projects, first as an observer, then as an assistant, until I became what I am today."

In the Heptagonal Ring, a pokémon staying in the node they were born at wasn't exactly breaking news. Most liked the familiarity and sense of safety that their home nodes offered, and didn't bother trying their luck in a different, unfamiliar node. Roughly seventy percent of all pokémon born in the Ring eventually become members of their home nodes.

Skoll gave him a big, warm smile. He was happy for his friend. He knew how much effort he had put into becoming what he was today, and he was glad his perseverance had paid off. Kudos to him. "Yeah, I can understand why you like the 'gale." Skoll himself loved the place and he wasn't even a researcher, so of course Lumis would too. "And I think we two aren't the only ones," he added with a smirk.

"Uh?"

"That girl, Safira. The Glaceon. She's been seen around the place a lot lately, uh?"

"Ah, yes." Lumis gave a quiet, almost solemn nod. "It seems like she really likes our node, not that I blame her. She's helped us a lot too."

"Yes, the node. She seems totally entranced with… the node," Skoll said, and there was something about his tone that rubbed Lumis the wrong way. Was he implying something?

"Yes…?"

"No, I just noticed that our ice princess seems to enjoy being around you a lot. Just food for thought."

"Not me," Lumis quickly rectified. "The node. She likes the Azure Nightingale, she herself has said so a few times. That's why she comes."

"Mmh. Well, you're the smart one here. If you say that's the case, then it must be." But that big grin plastered all over the Umbreon's face made it difficult to take his words seriously. "But you can't complain, uh? Having that cute cookie running around the lab most every day."

It wasn't exactly _most every day_ – Safira only visited every three to four days – but it was true that the Nightingale was the node she most frequently set foot on, after her natal Beryl Calandra.

"She likes to help and I appreciate her efforts." Lumis adopted a defensive position, his ears drooping and his tail coiling around his body.

"Yeah, yeah. She's helpful. And also a joy to the eye, uh?"

So that's the angle Skoll was trying to tackle. If he hadn't seen it coming, Lumis would perhaps have sighed. "Skoll, please."

"You don't seem to mind her company, is all I'm saying. Nothing more, nothing less. I have a pure and innocent mind, I swear," Skoll said, smirking all the while.

Lumis eyed him warily. "Mph. Good."

"So… she's not cute, is that what you're saying?"

Lumis took a moment to carefully think of how to word his response. But why even respond at all? He didn't have to play along. "That's irrelevant. I don't take notice of such trivial details. She has been a good aide so far, and that's what matters."

What a boring response. And how predictable, coming from the Espeon. "Very well, very well. So maybe you're more partial to someone else? Ivy? Kizzie? Scylla, perhaps?"

Lumis gave him a tired look filled with disappointment, not even bothering to answer.

"Oh, so you're like… that. Then, who? Zephyr? Agni?"

"No, I'm not like that," Lumis said with minor fluster, but quickly collected himself. "No matter how you look at it, this whole conversation is an utter waste of time."

"Not at all, Lum! Gotta make sure we don't like the same chick, right?" Skoll waited for the Espeon's response but it never came, Lumis just kept staring at him in silence with a neutral expression. Skoll decided to take the initiative. "Okay, okay, I'll go first. Kizzie's a damn fine choice, but she's taken so she's out. Scylla is quite the bombshell too so I wouldn't discard her off the bat, but she always seems too busy with her troupe." Oh, so it was happening. They were talking about girls, much to Lumis' chagrin. "Safira is a cutie-pie, but I'm not sure we'd mesh well, she's too demure. And Ivy… is charming in her own way, isn't she? Very perky gal, and quite the stunner. Nine outta ten. Plus, I bet she's more… active than the others." And after finishing his monologue, Skoll gazed at Lumis with expectative eyes. "Your turn, pal."

How had Skoll managed such a drastic change of topic? Mere minutes ago they were talking about Skoll's limitations with poison, and now this. And all because Safira went to their node often. Lumis was convinced that Skoll was severely misinterpreting the Glaceon's noble intentions. She would never go to another node just for a boy! She was a fellow scientist at heart, just like him! Lumis refused to say anything at all, staring at Skoll and judging him silently.

Skoll, of course, just laughed. "Hey, you want me to shut up, right? Then just say a name and I'll stop! C'mon! Ivy, Safira, Kizzie or Scylla? Just say a name and I'll bother you no more…" he said in a jocose tone, "…today," he added under his breath.

Tch, he was starting to get a little annoying. Agh, fine. Lumis would play along, it's not like it would hurt him. "Mmh, well… I don't really have any interest in any of them, but if I were forced to choose…" Lumis muted down for a moment, rubbing his neck diffidently, "...just as a mental experiment, mind you, then I guess I'd have to pick, uh… Well, dragon, fairy and ice-types can help us control dragon particles at the laboratory, so that would leave me with Kizuna and Safira, and given Kizuna is with Zephyr, then by process of elimination I only have one choice left."

"What a convoluted way to say you like Safi."

"I don't. I was speaking hypothetically," Lumis said. Skoll's mischievous grin only widened in return. "What? Just because I cross paths with a cute girl I have to like her?"

"Of course not. I just figured that, well, you might have a bit of inexperience with girls, and since this happens to be one of the few topics in which I'm more learned than you are, I just wanted you to know that you can ask me for advice whenever you need it."

"But I don't –"

"Yeah, I know. You don't like her. You don't like anyone. Got the memo." Skoll gave Lumis a pat on his shoulder, his smirk softening. "It doesn't have to be now. Make a note in the back of your mind for the future."

"Okay…?"

Lumis pulled his head away ever so slightly, a bit disconcerted by his companion's sudden changes of demeanor, but that was par for the course with the Umbreon. Skoll didn't know how to stay serious for too long – maybe it made him uncomfortable? Still, he was only trying to help, and Lumis had to admit he wasn't… too skilled at dealing with the female gender.

The Espeon didn't have much trouble with females from different species, or with those that were much older or much younger than him, but females of his species and approximate age had always made him a little nervous. Still, he didn't think he was in need of any help. Wasn't he doing just fine with Safira, who he met regularly? There was always the occasional awkward silence, and accidental meetings of glances that made both of them shyly look aside, but it's not like he felt her company unpleasant. Skoll's offer for advice was appreciated but unnecessary, in his opinion. And as he had insisted time and time again, he was not in love with anyone.

"Hey, should we leave?" Skoll asked, interrupting Lumis' train of thought. "You house's fine and dandy and I like it a lot, but I'm sure a little bit of fresh air wouldn't kill us."

After giving Skoll a glance and a smile, Lumis nodded his head and walked to the door. All in all, he was thankful to have him as a friend. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"We split here," Scylla said, eyeing the three fellow eeveelutions surrounding her with a smile on her face. "I should return with my troupe."

It's been a fun day for all of them, but it was growing late. Actually, not _too_ late, there were still a good three to four hours until they considered going to bed, but after reaching Agni's home Scylla decided to leave.

"Aw, but it's still super-early!" Kizuna complained.

"Yes, but I have to go back to my troupe to help them prepare for tomorrow. The Lilac Kiwi is in care of organizing the tournament, remember? Our troupe is expected to be there, and we have to make sure everything will go all right."

"Hey, about that," Zephyr said, ", if your troupe is supposed to be in care of the tourney, how come you guys are here?"

"The Kiwi as a whole is behind the Warbler's tournament," Scylla explained. "We were in charge of the opening ceremony and first rounds, and we'll also run the final rounds. Other members of the Kiwi outside our troupe took care of the middle rounds in our absence." Zephyr nodded, understanding. "Well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow. You'll be at the Warbler, right?"

"You bet!" Kizuna excitedly shouted. "In fact, if it weren't so late we'd go there right now!"

Zephyr, standing beside Kizuna, smiled innocently at her. "There wouldn't be much of a point, Kizzie. The tournament won't resume until tomorrow. Anyway, we'll definitely be there, Scylla. All of us."

"You're coming too?" Scylla asked, turning her head to Agni.

Agni wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to go, and his plan was to think it through that night, but if everyone was going then he figured he might as well. "Yes, I'll be there."

Scylla closed her eyes with a big smile on her face. "Make sure you look for me! Or are we going together?"

Sure, why not? If she was staying the night at the Amber Crane, she might as well go with Agni and Zephyr next day. Zephyr fired a quick glance at Agni, and after he saw him give a weak node, the Jolteon turned to Scylla. "Yes, I don't see why not."

"We're waking up pretty early, though," Scylla said. "We have to arrive early to the Warbler to make sure everything is ready before the tournament begins. You guys don't mind waking up early? Or I can go first and you can come later on your own. You don't have to come with me if you don't want."

Ugh. Getting up early in the weekend wasn't an idea that thrilled either of the males, but they didn't feel like leaving her alone either. Well, she wouldn't be alone – her troupe was always with her – but they figured the trip would be more fun with the Vaporeon around.

"Yeah, not a problem," Zephyr said. "I guess we'll have to go to bed a little earlier, though."

"Sorry about that." Scylla gave them a polite bow followed by a polite smile. "Well, I should go now. Agni, lovebirds, see you tomorrow!"

After Scylla disappeared into the nearby hostel where her troupe rested, Agni opened the door to his home.

"It's getting a little cold outside, so I'm going home for today. Kizzie, shouldn't you be going back to the Calandra before it gets too late? You know Opal is not going to let you sleep here."

"I'll return to the Calandra a little later," the Sylveon said, moving a little closer to the Jolteon. "It _is_ kinda early. I'd like to stay with Zephyr for a little longer. Uh, if you want to, Zeph."

"Of course. Agni, tell Opal I'll be back a little later."

Nothing to do with him, Agni thought. If they wanted to stay out a little longer, that was up to them. He preferred the comfortable warmth of his home. "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Until tomorrow, Agni!" Kizuna said to the Flareon, since that would be the last time she would see him that day. "Zephyr, let's take a stroll around!" She ran off, motioning at Zephyr to follow her with her bows, which he promptly did after giving Agni a last glance.

Agni watched them walk away for a short while before closing the door. Kizuna had been away from Zephyr for a few days – what with her visit to the Observatory and what not – but it didn't seem like their relationship had spoiled in the slightest. No, if anything they seemed to like each other even more. This wasn't enough to rule out the possibility of Zephyr being in trance with Kizuna's Cute Charm, but that theory seemed less and less credible by the moment. It wasn't just Zephyr, Kizuna also seemed even more lovey-dovey than before – if that was even possible. He'd have more time to observe them the next day, in the Cerulean Warbler.

Zephyr and Kizuna had a leisure walk around the city. It was getting late and most people were going back to their homes, so there wasn't much to see. They walked in silence the whole way, but it was far from an uncomfortable silence – they just didn't need to share words, enjoying each other's presence was more than enough. Lots of bow caresses and two or three kissed to the cheek, too.

After they had walked for a few minutes, Zephyr following after Kizuna, the Sylveon stopped in a far-off area secluded from the rest of the city. Kizuna took a quick glance around to confirm they were alone.

Wondering why she had stopped, Zephyr sat down and took a look around. They were in a small circular alleyway that led nowhere, with only one way to access it. This remote and out of the way spot looked like the ideal sort of place for a robber to assail them. Had Kizuna chosen to stop here on purpose? If so, why?

"Um, Zephyr," Kizuna spoke, her eyes glued to the ground. She seemed more coquettish than usual for some reason, her bows wavering very close to her body. "I'll take the path back to the Calandra in an hour or so, but in the meantime I was wondering if maybe we could…"

She covered her own mouth with one of her bows as if trying to shut herself up, her eyes glancing everywhere but at the Jolteon right before her.

"Is something wrong, Kizzie?" Zephyr asked, leaning closer to her, worry more than evident in his voice.

"No, nothing at all!" Kizuna suddenly raised her head and looked at Zephyr in the eye again, with a broad heartfelt smile plastered all over her face. Was she worrying Zephyr with her indecision? That was far from her intention. "It's just… I wanted to ask you a tinsy little favor."

"Go ahead."

"Um, well… You see, it's a bit of a personal favor, so I'd understand if you said no. I wouldn't get angry or anything, okay? So please don't feel forced to comply."

What was she being so evasive about? If it was anything Zephyr could help her with, then of course he would. "What is it?"

Kizuna's bows softly rubbed against his neck as she closed her eyes. "We will have to… _get physical_."

Zephyr took a step back out of instinct, but rapidly regained his composure. "What… are you talking about, exactly?"

She opened her eyes, only to stare directly at his. "And when we're done we'll likely be sweating… and panting…"

Zephyr gulped. No. It couldn't be. "Kizzie…?"

"I thought about it when I was in the Observatory. I've never done this before, but… I really need it! So will you please help me?"

"I-I don't know, it's too sudden." Zephyr frantically looked around, making absolutely sure there was no one around. "But if you want us to… I guess maybe we could give it a try…"

Her face instantly lit up. "Really? You're gonna teach me how to fight? You're gonna help me train, Zeph?"

"Train?" Zephyr stared at her mutely for a moment, his eyes wide. "Y-Yes, of course! Train! I'll totally help you train!"

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" She gave a little hop, her face bright with unadulterated glee. "I talked about it with Master Tesla during my stay in the Observatory. I need to be able to defend myself if push comes to shove, if I'm attacked and you aren't around. As a last resource."

As a last resource, uh? Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt her to know some basic self-defense tactics. Zephyr trusted he could defend her himself, but it would give him some ease of mind if she could fend for herself too. As long as she didn't jump into battles headfirst, it should be okay.

"Sounds good to me. I'll help you," Zephyr said, garnering an excited coo from the Sylveon. "All pokémon have at least some rough subconscious understanding of how to battle, but it's very coarse. For now we should focus on your defense. Oh, and since we're gathering with everyone tomorrow at the Warbler, we might ask Skoll and Ivy to help us too."

"I'd love that!" Kizuna said in a chirpy tone, her feelers flying around without control. It sounded like it would be fun. She couldn't wait for the next day!


	21. Winners

Welcome back.

Finally, the day the whole Warbler had been waiting for had arrived, the last day of their tournament, they day when the next leader of the Cerulean Warbler would be chosen. After a series of battles involving all kinds of skilled combatants – both from inside and outside the node – only four experienced fighters remained, and one of the four would be crowned with the title of champion, an honor without peer in the battle-obsessed Cerulean Warbler.

Oh, and they could also opt to become the next leader, I guess. But I have this feeling that was secondary to them. It was truly surprising how different the philosophies of the nodes could be, even when they were right next to each other and – Oh dear, I'm digressing an awful lot.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"This is where we split up," Scylla said to the Flareon and the Jolteon before her. There was also a familiar Ninetales right beside the Flareon. "I have to go with my troupe to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh, you have to go?" Zephyr said, frowning. They had walked with Scylla and her troupe all the way from the Amber Crane to the Cerulean Warbler – taking the route through the Conflux – and had hoped to spend the rest of their day with her and the others.

"We have to take care of some things, sorry," Scylla said, offering them a polite nod of courtesy. "But it will be just a few hours! Once the tournament actually begins, I'll be free to be with you guys. I'll look for you later!"

Agni reluctantly nodded, understanding. If she had duties to attend to as one of the organizers of the event, there wasn't anything they could do about it. They'd just have to accept it and wait for the Vaporeon to finish her task. "Okay, we understand. We'll likely be around the arena." Well, of course. Why go to a tournament if not to see the matches?

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye!" Scylla waved them goodbye and followed after her troupe, glancing around with curiosity as she marched, observing the many different pokémon that had attended to watch the competition. The streets of the Warbler were very boisterous right now, even though it was really early in the morning.

"Well, I should probably take a tour around the place," Opal said, observing her surroundings with interest. She only ever saw this many pokémon gathered in the Conflux. "The show doesn't start for a few more hours, right? No point standing here, sitting on our asses doing nothing."

Zephyr looked around, absentmindedly "I agree. I should probably go look for Kizzie."

"You two just can't stay idle," Agni complained with a drained smile. He didn't like waking up so early. "Aren't you tired from the trip? Because I am. I kinda want to rest my legs for a little."

"Rest, then," Opal said. "I won't go far anyway, and we know we can always meet at the central arena. It's not like we can get lost here, even among all these people."

"Yeah, and I'll probably find Kizzie quicker if I go alone," Zephyr said. He could run really fast – like any Jolteon – and it would be impossible for either of them to follow his pace. "Once I find her we'll go to the arena to meet with you."

Agni sat down, resting his frontal legs in his busy tail. He didn't feel like walking right now, maybe later. "Okay, I'll sit for a little while to recover and then I'll go to the arena too. I'll meet you all there."

After exchanging goodbyes, Zephyr and Opal went on their way.

* * *

"But I never figured you'd like this sort of thing, Dad."

"You know I don't, Ivy, dear, but as the leader of the Beryl Calandra it's my responsibility to attend to this ceremony, since a new leader is going to be elected. It's mere courtesy."

Ivy and her father talked while Safira and Higure tailed after them, not speaking a word but heeding their conversation. Linze had come as a representative of his node, the Beryl Calandra, with the Scizor Higure as his bodyguard. He never went far without a trusty defender like him. Ivy and Safira were also there, although their reasons had nothing to do with the Calandra. They just wanted to meet with the others. They had arrived with Kizuna, but as soon as they set foot in the Cerulean Warbler she darted off to search for Zephyr.

"Still, I'm sure you'll end up liking it, Dad," Ivy said. "Battles can be very interesting, especially when the defenders of the Warbler are involved."

"Ah, sorry, Ivy, but I'm afraid you inherited your appreciation of battle from your mother. I have never been too enthusiastic about combat," Linze said. It might be because he was just a Linoone – far from the strongest of fighters – or maybe it clashed with his tranquil and calm personality, but Linze simply didn't like fighting. He shared this trait with her younger daughter Safira, while Ivy took after her mother and had a fondness for battle.

"Whatever you say, Dad. Anyway, we should probably go look for our friends, they must be around here. You're coming, right, Saf?" Her younger sister gave her a quick nod, not thinking about it twice. "Cool! Then we're off. See you later, Dad, Higure!"

Linze observed as they left, feeling overcome by… pride, perhaps? Oh, they had grown up so fast… They were so broken and hurt when their mother passed away that he feared they might never recover, but they seemed to be doing fine now. That was good.

Ivy shifted through the crowded streets, Safira walking close to her, and both of them paying close attention to their surroundings, trying to find anyone familiar among this multitude of people. Ivy in particular wanted to find Skoll – but anyone else was okay too.

The first other eeveelution they chanced upon in the Warbler was one they actually hadn't had much contact with: the Flareon, Agni. He was walking with a bored expression in his face, frowning with his eyes half-closed as if he had just woken up. They took notice that he was alone. Strange, Zephyr always seemed to be with him.

"Hey, Agni," Ivy called the Flareon as she approached him. "Weird to see you all alone, man."

"Ah, you two…" Agni eyed the two recently arrived eons, which he identified as the daughters of the Calandra's leader. He wasn't sure how to act. Should he be more respectful, since they came from a noble family? They seemed very informal in the past when they were all together, but he had never been alone with them. "Um, Zephyr left to look for Kizzie – for Kizuna, and my sister Opal went to… take a stroll." Not too formal, not to casual. It should do.

"Funny, Kizzie also went to look for Zephyr," Ivy said. And who else did he mention, someone called Opal? Oh, that was his Ninetales half-sister, right? "So your sister is here too, uh? She didn't come to the tournament last time."

"She wanted to see the finals, since she's a defender herself and all."

"Uh-huh. So where were you going? Are you looking for the others too?"

"No, I was going to the central arena. That's where Zephyr and Opal said they would go, and I'm guessing everyone else will end up gathering there too."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" Of course, why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Everyone would go to the main arena to watch the competition, so they couldn't miss them if they went there too. "We'll go with you."

Agni showed no opposition and resumed his promenade, Ivy walking by his side while Safira trailed after them. It was a mostly uneventful walk to the central arena, except for a single encounter further down the road.

A canine pokémon – that neither of them was acquainted with – stepped before them, blocking the path. "You're Ivy, aren't you?"

"Uh? Yes." The Leafeon saw no reason to lie.

But who was this pokémon in front of them? It wasn't familiar. He – for his voice and physique were definitely masculine – looked like a big black dog with an orange snout and underbelly, and he almost doubled them in size. Of note were the two big gray curved horns on top of his head and the many bone-like designs around his canid body. His species, as they would later learn, was known as Houndoom.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the Houndoom. He was imposing, but that didn't seem to faze the daring Leafeon.

"Ah, yes. I should introduce myself." He brought a paw to his chest, letting them get a good glance at his sharp claws. "My name is Barghest, and I will be the next leader of this node."

His comment drew a few gasps of surprise from Agni and Safira and a skeptical glare from Ivy. "Oh? So you're one of the defenders participating here?"

Barghest's voice was smooth, but at the same time firm and strong. It came off as intimidating, even. "Yes and no. I'm participating, but I'm not a defender." So he wasn't a defender? He definitely looked the part. He was as brawny as one. "I wanted to talk to you from future leader to future leader."

Ivy smirked. "So you think you're gonna win the tournament, uh?" The Houndoom looked strong, that was undeniable, but Ivy wasn't sure he would be on the level of the rest of participants. "You're already assuming you'll be crowned leader."

"No, you don't understand." Barghest laughed, showing off rows of pointed fangs inside his mouth. "I never said I would win. That doesn't matter. It's not the winner of the tournament who becomes the leader."

"Uh? I thought it was," Ivy said, her eyes widening in astonishment. That's what she had been told.

"The winner gets the_ chance_ to become the next leader," Barghest said. He punctuated most of his words, continually opening his maw and showing off his fangs. Was he doing that on purpose…? "The winner can reject the position. There's four fighters left – me among them – and I've talked to all other three. None of them is interested in the position of leader, but I am."

Oh, that changed things. Then it didn't matter who won. Even if Barghest didn't win the tournament, as long as the other fighters renounced the position of leader then the privilege would fall to Barghest, who would accept. He wasn't bluffing; he was indeed going to be the next leader of the Cerulean Warbler, no matter what happened in the tournament.

"Oh. Then I guess I should congratulate you." Ivy cocked her head to the side as she offered him a cordial smile. If he was going to be a leader too, she wanted to be in friendly terms with him. In fact, it was almost good news! The Houndoom looked around her age, if slightly older, but much younger than any other present leader. Ivy had feared she would be the only young leader in the future, but it seemed like that would no longer be the case. "I wish you good luck as a leader."

"Haha, thanks. I wish you the same." Barghest laughed again, showing off his pointy fangs once more. Okay, it seemed like the guy was a bit of a show-off, but everybody had defects. Ivy preferred not to bring attention to it and just ignored it. "I know the Beryl Calandra doesn't neighbor the Cerulean Warbler, but I'd still prefer it if there was a cordial relationship between our nodes."

"Oh, naturally!" Ivy nodded with enthusiasm. She was of the same opinion, distance shouldn't be an excuse for their nodes not to get along. They had an amiable relationship with the Warbler back when Zvonimir led it, and it seemed like that would not change with Barghest. She gave a brief look back at the other two eons. Agni was looking around, seemingly not caring, and Safira was watching them in silence, looking a little scared. Well, the Houndoom did look intimidating.

"That's good to hear. The Cerulean Warbler is a very strong ally, and one you definitely want by your side. It's good to know you agree."

"Ah, yes. The Warbler is invaluable to the Heptagonal Ring." Ivy knew that all leaders loved their nodes and hearing talk about their nodes, and flattery went a long way in solidifying relationships between nodes. And it was true – all nodes were necessary for the Heptagonal Ring.

"Yes! The Warbler is important, that's what I'm saying!" Barghest happily nodded his head with a grin from cheek to cheek. "Everybody says our node is full of barbarians, but I know that's not the case! It's thanks to us that criminals are stopped and outlaws apprehended. If it weren't for us, the whole Ring would be in chaos."

He wasn't entirely wrong, but the Garnet Oriole also gave a hand with that. Ivy didn't mention it, opting for further flattery. "Yes, indeed. We're very thankful to the Warbler."

"I know great things can come from our nodes cooperating together. We'll make sure the Beryl Calandra remains safe, ensuring the protection of its citizens and leader figures."

Oh, that sounded good and nice of him. But weird. The Warbler and the Oriole collectively protected all seven nodes, so it was weird of him to single one out like that. Still, Ivy appreciated it. Maybe he just didn't have a way with words. "That'd be great."

"Yes, yes, it's so good that you can tell how useful our node is," Barghest said, grinning and showing off his teeth – why did he always do that? Maybe it was a subconscious act. "Adamantium has become really scarce for us since our old leader decided to sit in the middle of the Conflux, and we need Adamantium to properly function as a node. I'm sure something can be arranged once we both ascend to power, since the Calandra is the node in charge of distributing Adamantium to the rest of nodes. You know, we help you, you help us."

Mmh. It's understandable they'd be vexed about the recent shortage of Adamantium, but it affected all nodes, not just theirs. Ivy's father always stressed the importance of not showing any preference towards any node. Ivy forced an awkward smile. "Yes, it's unfortunate, but all nodes are going through the same. Let's hope the Oriole gets Zvonimir's issue sorted out soon, uh?"

"Forget the Oriole! We don't need them. I'm sure we could do this by ourselves if we had the resources, and you can supply those resources. Think about it, we've got so much to win from this, both of us."

"I… We can't really do anything about it. The Calandra must distribute resources equally to all nodes, we can show no preference." Ivy's tone didn't waver, but the Houndoom's demanding attitude was starting to irk her.

"C'mon, you shouldn't fear reprisal from other nodes! I said we would protect you from anything." Barghest tapped Ivy's forehead with his paw, showing a certain air of condescension. "I saw your battles during the first rounds of the tournament – nice fighting, by the way – and I knew you wouldn't be as passive as your father. I know you're a clever girl that knows that the strong ones should side together. You must know how important it is to gain a strong ally, and how much more important it is to avoid making a strong enemy."

"What…?" Ivy stared at him with wide eyes. That… wasn't a threat, was it?

Barghest turned around with a sinister grin on his face, facing away from them. "Oh, but don't worry, Ivy. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. You're a clever girl, so you know what's good for your node and your people. Now, I should go get ready for my next match." He strutted away in direction to the arena, leaving them behind. Not like they wanted to follow him.

After a short period of silence while they stared at him walk away, Safira nudged Ivy. "Sis…"

"I know. That's one of the fakest smiles I've seen in my life." There was something off about the Houndoom, but Ivy couldn't exactly pinpoint what. "And the way he talked…"

"He seemed polite enough," Agni said.

"Uh? Well, yes, but the way he talked was kind of… pompous, you know?"

"That could have been," Agni said, not feeling argumentative. "He's from the Warbler, though. He's just a warrior, so maybe he's bad at expressing himself."

That was a possibility. From a young age both Ivy and Safira had been taught how to act in a dignified and refined manner, but since Barghest was a warrior he most likely had never been taught anything about protocol. Perhaps he was just trying to be nice but had trouble finding the correct words. It was hard to judge the Houndoom based on just one encounter.

Agni didn't seem to be giving it much importance. "Anyway, my cousin is acquainted with many fighters from the Warbler, so maybe he knows the black dog. We'll ask him when we see him. Let's go to the arena now."

If they kept fooling around they would be late for the tournament and potentially miss the others, so they wasted not another second and resumed their walk to the central arena.

* * *

After exploring the whole left half of the Cerulean Warbler looking for Kizuna, Zephyr's trot turned into more of a saunter as he looked around the right half. He was running out of time, the tournament would begin in a matter of minutes, ten at most. Zephyr decided to drop his search for Kizuna and go to the main arena, since he would likely find her – and everyone else – there anyway.

As Zephyr walked towards the arena, his gaze stopped on a pair of familiar faces. He hadn't managed to find Kizuna, but he had at least found two other eeveelutions – an Umbreon and an Espeon. The duo was looking at a board of sorts, which was where the matches and their order were announced, Zephyr figured.

He approached them, hoping he wouldn't be much of a bother. They didn't seem to be doing anything anyway, they were just chatting. "Hello, guys. Good seeing you two here." He wasn't surprised they were there. They seemed to be in exceptionally good terms with Vetr, so of course they would come see her.

Skoll greeted him with a smirk as he poked his shoulder. "Hey, Zephyr! How's it goin'?"

"Ah, hello, Zephyr." Lumis smiled and waved a paw at him, his greeting tamer by comparison.

"Aren't you two going to the arena?" Zephyr asked. "The match will start soon. I'm guessing we'll find everyone else there too."

"We were on our way to the arena, actually," Skoll said, turning back to the board behind them. "We stopped to check who the remaining contestants were. Vetr is one of them, no surprises here. I'm not sure I know the other ones, though."

Luckily for them, since Zephyr was a registered member of the Cerulean Warbler and liked to go there to spar every now and then, he was well acquainted with all the most powerful fighters of the node. "Well, let's see who the remaining participants are." Zephyr approached the board with curiosity, since he hadn't bothered to take a look before.

"First is Koa," Skoll said, pointing to the name written on the upper left corner. "I know that one, and I've even traded blows with him once or twice. A pretty powerful Breloom, easily on Vetr's level."

"Is he really that strong?" Lumis asked, looking back at Zephyr.

"Oh, he is! Koa entered our last tournament to choose a leader – the one Zvonimir won – and he made it to the quarter-finals, losing only against Zvonimir himself. And he was even younger than us back then! He's much stronger now."

Lumis stared at the Jolteon with astonishment, his eyes widening. So Skoll wasn't exaggerating after all. "That's amazing…"

"That's not all! He helps – he used to help Zvonimir every now and then with his leader duties, so some people in the Warbler considered him a subleader of sorts for the node."

"So he actually joined the tournament to become a leader?" Lumis' eyes broadened, surprised at the prospect of a Warbler defender entering a tournament not for the sake of fighting.

"Actually, I doubt it. I've heard him say many times that he doesn't want to become a full-fledged leader. It's evident that Koa likes the node and wants to collaborate and help with anything he can, but he isn't the type who would pursue a leadership position and leave his fighting days behind."

"A fighter to the bone, like our Vetr," Skoll said, grinning.

"Koa will certainly reject the title if he wins, but he will still likely help the new leader, just like he helped our old leader Zvonimir. If there's something Koa loves more than fighting, that's the Cerulean Warbler. Well, so who's Koa fighting first? Vetr?"

"No, someone called Ceza," Skoll said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the board. "But I can't say I've heard than name. That's what I was telling Lumis when you arrived."

"Ceza, you say?" Zephyr got closer to the board to get a better look at it, noticing the name of Ceza's species written right next to his name. "A Scrafty… I think I might have met this guy once or twice, but I can't really tell you much about him. He must be strong if he has made it this far in the tournament, but I don't recall ever sparring with him so I can't tell you anything more. Sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Skoll said, shrugging. "We'll find out when the tournament begins."

"He's gonna have a hard time if he's pitted against Koa, though," Zephyr said. "Well, if Koa is fighting this Ceza, who will be Vetr's opponent? Who is the fourth participant left?"

Skoll looked with a mild grimace at the lower right corner of the board, where the name of Vetr's adversary was written. "That'd be… Barghest."

"Barghest?" Zephyr inadvertently raised his voice at the mention of the hound, his whole body jerking. "The Houndoom? That Barghest?"

"The one and only," Skoll said with a forced grin.

"I didn't even know he was participating." Zephyr seemed a little shocked by the news, looking at the board and rubbing his eyes to ensure he was seeing correctly. "And he has gotten this far? I mean, I'm not exactly surprised, but…"

"So who is this Barghest?" Lumis asked, since it seemed like he was the only one not acquainted with that name. "Do you know him, Zephyr?"

"Uh… Well, everybody in the Warbler knows him, that's for sure." Zephyr acted in a hesitative manner, carefully choosing his words, waffling. "Barghest is a Houndoom from our node, and he's… well known around the place."

Someone well known in the Cerulean Warbler? That could only mean one thing, Lumis figured. "A strong defender?"

"No, he's actually not a defender at all," Zephyr corrected him, shaking his head from side to side. "He's a… how to put it… a tycoon, a magnate."

"A rich and successful merchant, you mean?"

"Rich and successful, yes. Merchant… kind of."

"But how could a merchant be so strong?" Lumis asked. Barghest had reached the semifinals, which meant he had defeated all competitors before him, many of them trained defenders. How could a measly merchant match veteran defenders evenly in battle?

"He lives in the Warbler, so he's picked up a trick or two in his time here. And again, he's not exactly a merchant, more like a…" Zephyr fell silent, unable to find the word he was looking for.

Skoll decided to help him out. "A gang leader. A syndicate boss."

Lumis stared at his friend wordlessly for a moment, expecting him to reveal he was just joking any second. The Umbreon made nonchalant sneering comments like that one constantly, but in spite of his wide smirk, he seemed serious this time.

The Espeon's body jolted, his tail standing straight up as he turned to Zephyr for confirmation. "Wait, seriously? A criminal?"

"No, not a criminal," Zephyr said, emphasizing his words. "There's no way we'd have a criminal roaming around in a node filled with defenders like this one. Barghest's activities are always within the Oriole's laws. That said, the… morality of his affairs and dealings could be up to debate."

Lumis cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "Could you offer an example of those _dealings_?"

"Well, I don't know, it's not like I'm involved in those worlds myself, but from what I've heard…" Before continuing, Zephyr took a look around for caution, to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Things like, maybe, offering you a moderate sum of money for a very expensive item, or trading you a mediocre item for a valuable one."

"If the trade is unfair, why wouldn't you just refuse?"

"Uh… no, you don't refuse one of his offers."

With his head low and his ears flattened, Lumis spoke in a low tone. "Extortion…?"

"Not quite. I've never heard of Barghest retorting to violence." Zephyr knew well that he was giving them second-hand information, but from his interactions with other Warbler defenders who had met Barghest, he didn't think he could be too far off. "It's just that he holds a lot of power – he has many followers, both inside and outside the Warbler. He has no need for extortion, because you wouldn't want to get on his bad side to begin with."

"From what I've heard, he's very subtle about the way he acts," Skoll said, adding his two cents. "He's very influential – especially in the Warbler but also outside – so he knows no one will try to cross him for no good reason. If you don't confront him, he won't confront you, so most people just try to pretend he doesn't exist and hope he never gets his eye on them."

"Oh…" Lumis bowed his head. While he wasn't scared, hearing talk about the Houndoom wasn't particularly reassuring. Still, what would someone influential like Barghest want to do with them? They were likely beneath his notice. "So he's fighting Vetr?"

Skoll looked at the board again to check. "That's what it says here, unless my eyes are failing me. Also, according to this, the battles will start soon. We should get going already."

The main arena was right next to them, but they would be late if they kept dawdling.

* * *

And thus, the semifinals began. According to the energetic Ludicolo commentator, the two rounds of the semifinals would happen in succession, one after the other, and then there would be a pause of a few hours before the final round began. That way the participants would have some time to rest in between rounds.

The first match was between the Scrafty Ceza and the Breloom Koa – clearly the crowd's favorite, judging by their effusive cheering of the grass-type. In spite of the clear type advantage Koa held due to being a fighting-type, Ceza still managed to put up a fight, although he ultimately lost. It was evident – even for someone with no battle experience – that they were both very skilled fighters, but Koa proved to be superior in the end. The Breloom's type advantage only made it easier, but given the way he dominated the battlefield, he would have probably won even without it.

The next fight started right after the first one, separated only by a short respite of roughly five minutes. As the Ludicolo commentator introduced the two next competitors, Barghest and Vetr, the ovation the Weavile received from the public made it obvious who of the two was the crowd's favorite, although it's worth noting that Barghest was also met with mild applause.

The fight was more even and balanced than the previous one. Neither of the competitors held a clear supremacy over the other and it was hard to tell at first glance who would be the victor. The eeveelutions watching – Ivy in particular – noticed that Vetr wasn't playing around like she did during her match against Ivy, she fought seriously from the get-go, not missing a single chance to land a blow on the Houndoom. It was a very evenly matched battle, but thanks to a mix of luck and slightly more dexterity, Vetr ended up winning.

Of note were the different reactions of the losers. Ceza had an annoyed grimace on his face, his head and shoulders hanging low, upset he had lost, while Barghest took it in stride, smiling at the public without a care. Barghest wasn't a defender, so he didn't care much he lost a battle.

Anyway, now that the semifinals were over, the Ludicolo commentator – the leader of Scylla's troupe – announced a little recess of three hours until the final match between Koa and Vetr began. This would be a good time for the eeveelutions to try to find each other, since they correctly assumed they would all be gathered around the arena.

The little group formed by Skoll, Lumis and Zephyr discussed what to do now, whether to try and find the others or wait there for the others to find them. Before they could arrive to any decision, someone came to them. Not an eeveelution, but a Weavile.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"A breathtaking spectacle," Skoll said, smirking at her. It was true. For a trained defender like Skoll, these battles – not only hers, but also Koa's – were a greatly enjoyable display of matchless skill and years of training, and he was sure Zephyr thought alike. "You did great against the hound. Good job."

"Indeed. That seemed like a hard battle," Zephyr said. "I thought you would lose for a moment."

"I myself thought I was gonna lose at some points during the battle too," she admitted. "He's got tons of brute strength, and I'm not good against fire-types." Ironically, even though fighting-types were her greatest weakness, the Warbler was full of them so she had grown used to fighting them, rarely having much trouble battling them. It was other scarcer types she had more trouble with, such as fire-types.

"Congratulations on your victory, either way," Lumis said, smiling politely. "I might not be an expert when it comes to battling, but I can tell it was well-earned."

"Ha, thanks." Vetr looked aside, disregarding the praise, and she caught glance of an approaching group of eeveelutions. Or rather, a single one followed by two others lagging much behind. "Hey, look who's there."

Ivy was running towards them at full speed, while Safira and Agni just followed after her at a more relaxed walking pace. It took her just a few seconds to reach their side, stopping to pant once she did, feeling a little tired from her hasty dash.

"I knew we'd find you if we followed Vetr," Ivy said in between pants. "We figured she'd go see you first thing."

"Ah, yes." Vetr gave her a nod. "I caught a glimpse of them among the crowd while I was fighting, so I made a mental note to come see them once the battle ended. I got a good eye. You need it as a defender."

"Congrats on your win!" Ivy praised Vetr. "That was a really exciting match! Oh, and the one before yours too." She had no complaints about any of the four semi-finalists. It was evident they were all very skilled in combat. They had only gotten so far by their own merit.

Agni and Safira finally arrived, not keeping up with the Leafeon's fast pace. Agni stepped forward, looking at the Weavile. "I commend you for your victory."

"C-Congratulations," Safira timidly said, not wanting to be the only one not congratulating the Weavile.

"Thanks, thanks." Vetr barely knew those two, so she felt a bit weird being praised by them, but she figured they might feel just as awkward praising her. "I just had a bit of luck. Barghest could have won."

"Please, don't undermine your victory," Barghest said… because he was there with them now, apparently. They had failed to notice his arrival, in part because he was quite stealthy for his strong complexion. "We played fairly and you won. You're a superior battler. I can accept that."

"Ah, Barghest…" Vetr stared at the Houndoom for a moment, not sure of what to say. They had never interacted before. "You fought well too. You really gave me a hard time."

"Well, you don't get this far in a tournament if you aren't a little strong yourself." Houndoom quietly scanned the assortment of eeveelutions surround Vetr, the sight of Ivy in particular bringing a grin to his face. "I had come just to congratulate you, but I see I'm not the first. Are you acquainted with the Beryl Calandra's next leader? Are you friends, perhaps?"

"Something like that," Vetr said, looking aside with unease. "We have mutual friends."

"Fascinating." After nodding to the Weavile with a big smile, his glance set on the Leafeon once again. "So Vetr is one of your friends, Ivy? I see you like to surround yourself with strong people. Very sensible."

"We're… friends, yes," Ivy said, a weak frown tainting her face. Was he implying something? It's not like they were friends only because Vetr was strong. They were friends because… well, only because of Skoll and Lumis, actually, but it wasn't out of convenience like the Houndoom seemed to be suggesting.

Barghest turned to Vetr once more. "I also wanted to ask you for your help and collaboration. I know you've occasionally helped Zvonimir with an errand or two, and I would really appreciate it if your help also extended to me."

He was asking her for assistance? Now that was weird. Vetr wondered what he meant exactly. "Help? With what?"

"With my future leader position," Barghest said, drawing more than a few stares of shock from those who didn't know of his intentions.

"You want to become our leader?" Vetr asked. That was the question they all had in mind.

"Yes, I do. That's why I joined the tournament," Barghest said. He seemed to marvel at their reactions, laughing politely. "Like I was saying, I'd highly appreciate your collaboration. Koa will likely help, he's always been devoted to our node, but I need all the help I can find to make our node the greatest of them all."

"Excuse me…" Zephyr stepped forward. This affected his node, so he needed to know. He tried to be polite, no need to enrage the Houndoom. "Why are you assuming you'll be the leader? You… well, you're no longer in the tournament."

"You're not wrong." Barghest smiled at the Jolteon. Nice set of teeth. "The champion will be either Koa or Vetr, but neither of them wants to be the leader, so that responsibility will fall to the third place. Me."

"There's still Ceza," Zephyr reminded him.

Ceza, the Scrafty that Koa fought during the semifinals. He was in the same position than Barghest, so he'd have to fight him to decide who deserved the bronze, and thus the right to become the next Warbler's leader.

"Ceza? No, he's not interested in the position either, so there's no need for a fight. I know he'll just politely relinquish the position to me," Barghest said, grinning with conviction. "He's one of my strongest men. My right hand, even. He joined because he loves a good fight, but he wants to see me crowned as a leader as much as I do."

"Oh? So he was one of your flunkies," Skoll commented in a low voice.

But Barghest had a good ear. "Boy, I don't have flunkies, just allies. If other people recognize my superiority and decide to follow me, I'm not at fault."

"Ah, yes, sure," Skoll conceded, if begrudgingly. He wasn't in the mood to argue, not with the Houndoom.

The Houndoom didn't feel argumentative either, so he just let it be. After firing a quick glare at the Umbreon, he turned his head back to Vetr. "So what do you say, Vetr? Will you kindly lend me a hand? I'm sure you'll find that our collaboration will bring us nothing but power and prestige, to both of us. We can make the Cerulean Warbler shine like it has never before."

"That sounds good," Vetr said with a half-smile. She had no objection to anything he said – it all seemed sensible enough – but the Houndoom didn't enjoy a good reputation, and that made Vetr hesitate.

"It fills me with joy to hear that," Barghest said, smiling, making them wonder if he even knew how to smile in a non-threatening way. He did genuinely sound happy. "With your help, Koa's, and Ivy's, I'm sure we can make the Heptagonal Ring a much better place, with our Warbler and Ivy's Calandra on the lead. My men have already elaborated some preliminary proposals on proportional distribution of resources prioritizing our two nodes. If we follow them, I'm sure we can create an unprecedented golden age for the Heptagonal Ring."

But the Beryl Calandra couldn't afford to do something like that. Ivy had always heard his father insist how all nodes were important and how none of them should be disregarded. "Barghest, I already told you we can't –"

"I know, I know. The Calandra evenly divides Adamantium and other resources between the seven nodes. That's how your father does it, but you're not forced to follow his steps. If there is a more optimal method, it's only normal you'd choose it. Your father is too timid to show favoritism for the clearly superior nodes, but I know you're not like that."

"Barghest, I think you're misunderstanding my father's intentions." As much as Ivy wanted to, she couldn't just yell at a future leader. That would only complicate matters in the future. Besides, Barghest was at least being polite, he didn't raise his voice. "His method ensures there are no wars for resources between nodes, and encourages collaboration and commerce between all seven nodes."

"We wouldn't give up on any of that. We are the strongest node, so it would be easy to impose order on dissenting groups and revolting factions. Besides, we wouldn't completely kill off supplies for the rest of nodes, just limit them for the nodes that are less essential to the Ring."

"And what nodes are those?" Skoll asked, giving the Houndoom an unfriendly scowl.

"What node are you from?"

Skoll briefly wondered whether to answer or dodge the question, but he figured there would be no harm answering sincerely. The Houndoom didn't scare him. "The Azure Nightingale."

"Heh, lucky." Barghest grinned. "That one, along with the Crane and the Sittella, are the ones I would deem _necessary_. They give us medicines, materials and food. They're the cogs the Heptagonal Ring needs to function. But let's not go crazy, they should only be given enough to fulfill their purpose. Any more than that would be a waste of resources that could instead go to a more important node, like mine or Ivy's."

"And how, pray tell, does one determine what nodes are, ahem, _important_?"

Barghest leered at the Umbreon, a grimace contorting his face. "I hope you're not misunderstanding my words. All nodes are important to the Ring as a whole – I'm well aware of that – but some are more essential than others. Don't complain, at least your Nightingale is useful, I'll happily admit that. There are much less vital nodes out there, like the Lilac Kiwi."

"The Kiwi?" Ivy raised her voice, making Barghest turn to her. "Is anything wrong with the Kiwi?"

"Not in principle," he said. "But I'm sure you'll admit, Ivy, that their services are less fundamental to the Ring than, say, the Sittella's food collecting or the Crane's material gathering. The Kiwi's efforts are appreciated, but they're not strictly indispensable to us."

Ivy refused to comment. She wasn't going to start comparing nodes. Her father always said that the most important quality a leader of the Calandra can have is impartiality. The Beryl Calandra was, in some manner, the _central_ node of the region, in charge of supervising the rest of the nodes and providing what each needed. As such, any form of favoritism would be heavily frowned upon, and the perfect recipe to make conflicts arise.

"Barghest, that's something I really can't do," Ivy said in an almost pleading tone. "I know the Cerulean Warbler is having trouble, but so are all other nodes, and I can't afford to disregard any of them. If you want, the Calandra can help you devise a plan to manage the Warbler's current resources more efficiently. We can't provide more resources, but we'll assist all nodes with their problems in any other way we can."

"Calm, Ivy. You don't have to take any decision yet." In spite of the Leafeon's reiterated refusal, Barghest looked remarkably unworried, smiling openly. "Your father is the leader right now, not you, so it's not like you have any power as of yet. But everything will come with time. You'll get your time to shine, and I'm sure you'll make the correct decision when the time arrives."

"Well, I'm not a leader yet." While Ivy refused to agree with the Houndoom, she knew she couldn't spurn him outright. Whether she liked it or not he was going to become a fellow leader, so she'd have to make sure not to mar their relationship, lest it affect the friendship between their nodes. "Let's leave this discussion for when I am."

"Sensible words. I wouldn't expect any less from you, Ivy." Barghest added a polite bow after his words, which both Ivy and Safira reciprocated. "I'm afraid I've taken far too much of your time already. I just wanted to congratulate Vetr on her victory and ask for her collaboration, but I didn't expect to find Ivy here too. Anyway, I should now go congratulate Koa for defeating Ceza, and talk to him about the future of our node. I'm sure Koa will have no objections to helping me."

But just as he was about to leave, two other pokémon were about to arrive.

Actually, one had already arrived. And her bows were tightly enveloping the unsuspecting Jolteon, who made no efforts to escape when he saw the Sylveon.

"Zephyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy–" Kizuna fell silent for but a moment, opening her mouth full to catch some much needed breath. "Where was I? Ah, yes – yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyr, I missed you so much!"

"Kizzie!" With a grin, Zephyr returned her loving caresses, his nose tenderly nuzzling her neck. "I looked for you everywhere."

"Ditto! I searched around for you, but I just managed to find Scylla! We agreed to come to the arena and look for you here, and thank goodness we did!"

"Scylla." Barghest, who was about to leave, suddenly stopped when he heard the Sylveon say that name. "A Vaporeon… You must be the daughter of Charybdis."

Both Scylla and Kizuna looked at the Houndoom, the only pokémon present they weren't acquainted with, although they had seen him fight Vetr. While Kizuna's position as a chronicler gave her some insight on the Houndoom, Scylla wondered who he was. It struck her as odd that he would recognize her by her mother. Sure, her mother Charybdis had been a popular star during her younger days, but the Houndoom here didn't look old enough to have lived thought that. Given the Houndoom's age, she would have expected him to be a fan of his, not of his mother.

"Yes, I'm Scylla," she said with a wide, warm smile.

"I figured. You see, my father was a great admirer of your mother." Oh, so that's why. That made more sense. "Well… My name is Barghest. It's been a pleasure meeting you, I guess."

Barghest offered Scylla his paw, which she happily shook. "The pleasure is all mine! Please, make sure you come see our show if we ever come to the Warbler in the future."

"Mmh. Maybe I'll think about it." Barghest gave a nod, smiling… or at least his facial expression looked like a smile. "But I should really go see Koa now. If I delay, he might go too far and I'll have trouble finding him. Goodbye to everyone. Please, make sure you enjoy the rest of your stance in the Cerulean Warbler for the duration of the tournament."

This time he truly left, walking with no haste, but he left. They all waited until he was out of sight before speaking, and Scylla was the first one to do so, her gaze focusing on Ivy. "Damn, what a stud, uh? And he seems pretty nice too."

"He's a jackass," Ivy replied, not thinking about it twice.

"Uh?"

"And that's putting it kindly," Skoll added.

"I repeat, _uh_? He seemed very polite."

"He _is_ polite, yes." Lumis looked at the distance before continuing to make sure Barghest was no longer around. "He's far too demanding, though."

Agni nodded. "I can understand where he's coming from, but I'm not sure that's the way to go about it."

"So can someone tell me what the matter is?" Scylla asked. Vetr then explained to her how Barghest was going to become their next leader, as well as his ideas about an uneven distribution of resources among the nodes. "Oh… I can see why that could be a problem."

"Yes, it could turn out to be a… nuisance," Vetr said. "But it's not that bad, is it? Whatever Barghest says, it's the Calandra that decides how Adamantium is divided. Your father still calls the shots."

"No, this can actually be a pretty serious hassle," Ivy said in a tired voice, one of her ears droopy. "Dad can be a bit of a pushover at times, and that guy seems quite charismatic."

"It's worse than that," Skoll said. "You guys really haven't heard of him? Barghest is a very powerful… dealer, let's call him. He's got tons of contacts in every node, and he's not really someone you want to provoke. He has ways to get what he wants, whatever it is."

"What are you saying…?" Ivy's eyes widened as she stared at Skoll. "That almost sounds like… a gang leader or something."

"Well, you said that, not me." Skoll took a quick glance around, scanning his surroundings in search of Barghest, or Ceza, or anyone suspicious. You can never be cautious enough. "From what I've heard, he has tools to… force you to compel."

"V-Violence?" Safira asked, her face pale.

"Not quite. Again, he's very powerful and influential, so if he doesn't want you to succeed, you just won't."

While everyone stared at each other mutely, Vetr crossed her arms in a defensive position. "I've heard things like that too, but I don't know… Do you really believe all that? He's a dark type, so I figured people were just scared."

"Just ask Zephyr," Skoll said, turning to the Jolteon, who was happily cuddling with Kizuna. "When he's done snuggling, anyway."

Zephyr pushed Kizuna softly with a paw and she stopped her loving assault, although her bows still coiled around the Jolteon. "Barghest, uh? Haven't heard many good things about him. At least he's not known to be hostile for no reason, so as long as you escape his attention…"

"You're talking about Barghest? Why?" Kizuna noticed just now that every other eeveelution was present, and Vetr too. It was hard for her to notice anyone else when Zephyr was present, and she had in fact missed Barghest completely.

"He was here a moment ago," Zephyr said, being a little more attentive. "He said he was gonna be the next leader of the Cerulean Warbler."

"Oh. That is… a bit of a pickle." Her usually cheery expression turned neutral, her smile all but vanishing. "He can give us a headache."

They didn't fail to notice that, as a chronicler, she should know more about the Houndoom than any of them. Ivy thought to ask her. "So are those things that are said true? You should know."

"Of course I know, because I am a chromhmh–!"

Zephyr's paw promptly silenced her. Vetr didn't know the Sylveon was a chronicler, and they preferred it to remain like that. "Because you are very knowledgeable about lots of things!"

Thankfully, Kizuna caught the hint. She made a mental note to be more careful about it in the future.

Ivy asked her once again. "So what can you tell us about Barghest? Is he as bad as he's painted, or is he actually a jerk with a heart of gold?"

"No. If anything, he's a jerk with a heart of imitation gold. Like, copper or bronze." She looked down for a moment, gave Zephyr's cheek a quick lick – why? – and resumed speaking. "He's got lots of power and influence, that's true. Definitely a fat cat! Well, a fat dog. Well, a lean dog. But he can absolutely influence your life – for good or for bad – if he wants to, and he's done it quite a few times in the past. He can destroy or make careers almost at will."

Ivy frowned. "Not sure if I like the sound of that. Then if my father or I were to reject his, um, _suggestions_, what would he do, exactly?"

"He could easily give you some serious trouble, like attacking your credibility and reputation, hindering any projects you might have or simply turning your own people against you."

That sounded like quite the quandary. Linze was a Linoone and Ivy was a Leafeon herself, and neither of these two species was particularly imposing when it came to pokémon. Dissension and discontent among the members of the Calandra could cost them dearly, so they'd have to avoid incurring the Houndoom's wrath no matter what, as that would spell their doom as leaders of the Beryl Calandra.

"We'll manage to deal with him somehow," Ivy said with a bowed head, her tone failing to deliver conviction. "It can't be that bad."

"You can't count on us, too," Skoll said, putting his paw over her shoulder. "Our node – and all nodes, in fact, wouldn't let him do as he wishes. The leaders of the Ring are no pushovers. I know our Soren looks like one, but that old snake can really bare his fangs when he has to."

"There are many powerful defenders in the Crane, like Opal," Zephyr said. "They wouldn't let Barghest or anyone else trample all over them. The same is true for the Oriole and its defenders."

"Don't you think you guys are taking this out of proportion?" Agni asked. "He did seem to have the interests of the Ring in mind, even if his methods were disproportionate. Maybe you just need to talk it out with him."

"It didn't sound to me like he cared about the Ring at all," Skoll said. "He only seemed to care about himself."

"Well, that's not entirely accurate," Kizuna said. "Barghest genuinely loves this node. He would put the well-being of the Cerulean Warbler before his own. The rest of the Heptagonal Ring, however, is secondary to him." Her feelers fluttered about as she kept speaking. "He also genuinely cares about his family and those that follow him. However, anyone who dissents… uh, he does not care much for those."

Oh… It was good to hear that the Houndoom wasn't just a heartless monster, but that didn't actually change much. They still opposed his ideas, and that was something the Houndoom didn't tolerate. Ivy couldn't help but fear retaliation, not just for her, but for her family. That was what scared her the most.

"Is it really that bad?" Vetr asked, fidgeting with her claws. "Is he really gonna give you that much trouble if he becomes a leader? Aren't you exaggerating a little? It's just a single pokémon, what can he do?"

"He has a strong network of contacts in every node," Kizuna said. "He's not alone. That's precisely the problem."

"But let's not worry." Skoll nudged Ivy, who looked a little worried, in an attempt to cheer her up. "Ivy is strong! That hound ain't gonna hold her back. Besides, he'll have to trample all over us first to get to you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right!" Ivy gave him a strong, firm nod with a bright smile. The Umbreon was right, she had nothing to fear! And it was really unlike her to be down. "This is nothing but a minor hiccup."

"Is it really that big of a problem…?" Vetr asked once again. She wasn't sure she saw the problem, but Ivy looked very worried, which was uncommon in the usually cheerful Leafeon.

"Ah? No, it's… it's just fine. I knew I would find obstacles and complications as a leader, I just didn't expect them so soon. But, uh, it's still fine. I can deal with this."

"We can deal with this," Skoll said, a smirk ever apparent in his face. "But really, you will be a strong leader, Ivy. That hound will be the least of your worries, I'm sure."

Vetr's gaze focused on Skoll and Ivy, the Weavile crossing her arms as Skoll tried to cheer Ivy up. No matter what Ivy had said before, worry was evident on her face, the Leafeon's subtle frown and bent ear betraying her own words.

"Vetr," Zephyr called her out. "Shouldn't you go get some rest? You'll be fighting Koa in a few hours, and you must be exhausted from your battle with Barghest."

"Ah… yes, you're right. I should take a quick nap to recover." Her eyes stayed on Skoll and Ivy for a handful of seconds before she turned around to leave. After taking a few steps, she suddenly turned around. "Oh, goodbye, guys. Make sure you watch the final match between me and Koa, okay? Well… later." She waved her left claw to them, her eyes scanning them all before focusing in Ivy in particular. A subtle, short-lived smirk appeared in her face, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Ivy did manage to catch it, though.

Just as Vetr left, her smirk reminded Ivy of the little conversation they had a few days ago. She looked to her side, to the Umbreon still standing beside her openly smiling at her, and brusquely shook her head aside, fleeing his gaze. Right, she was supposed to tell him today… but there's just no way she was confessing in front of everyone! Surely they'd find a moment to be alone later. She'd just have to wait for her time.

"So what now?" Agni asked, now that Vetr had left.

"Let's have some super-fun!" Kizuna – who else – proposed.

While Agni wondered what the difference between super-fun and regular fun was, Zephyr escaped Kizuna's embrace – eliciting a whining groan from the Sylveon – and extended a paw to a close-by deserted area. "Why don't we go over there? We could use this time to train a little, now that we're all gathered together."

"Wait, _you_ want to train?" Ivy raised her eyebrows, not hiding her astonishment. "How strange of you, Zephyr. I know you're a defender from the Cerulean Warbler but… you didn't seem too fond of their philosophy."

"I'm not. Too obsessed with fighting, these guys," he admitted. "This isn't for me, though. It's Kizzie who wanted us to train."

"Kizzie?" Scylla turned to the Sylveon with questioning eyes, immediately approaching her. "Since when are you interested in fighting?"

"Well, with the Beacon out there, it doesn't hurt to be prepared," she said. "Besides, it means spending more time with Zephyr! Also, tons of physical contact. This is a win-win situation if I've ever seen any. A win-win-win situation, even."

Skoll stepped forward, looking to his side to Ivy. "Well, whaddya say, Ivy? Wanna give the Sylveon here a master class in how to overwhelm foes?"

Her? Zephyr and Skoll were trained defenders, but she was merely a – Actually, she had been training with Higure since she was very young. Maybe her training couldn't compare to a defender's, but it was close. "Yeah! Why not?" It sounded like fun, after all. It was always a joy sparring with Skoll and Zephyr, and adding Kizuna to the mix would only make it all the more delightful. "What about the others, though?" She didn't quite want to leave her sister alone.

"They can come and join us too," Zephyr said. He looked at his Flareon cousin. "Especially you, Agni. Some training would do you good."

"Me? Why are you singling me out?" He looked to his side, to the Vaporeon, the Espeon and the Glaceon near him. They had all happened to gather close together. "None of us four has any experience fighting, anyway."

"Wrong." Zephyr walked towards Agni's group, stopping before the Espeon. "Lumis, for instance, has some experience using extrasensory powers, I can tell. It's clear to the naked eye that he doesn't have a strong musculature – although he has decently agile legs – but take a look at the texture of his fur."

"My fur…?" Lumis pulled his head away, not sure if he appreciated the Jolteon's attention.

"Doesn't it look really silky? You can tell how experienced a psychic pokémon is by how velvety their fur looks. Many psychic-types use their hyper-sensitive fur to sense even the slightest shifts in air, letting them anticipate actions around them. In a psychic-type, groomed and glossy fur is usually a sign of high proficiency with mental skills."

"Uh… Well, I do use my psychic skills in the laboratory all the time so…"

Zephyr pointed at the Espeon's branched tail, which was weakly wagging behind him. "His tail is a very clear example of what I'm saying. From a quick glance, you can tell that the fur on his tail is notably sleeker than anywhere else in his body. I'm guessing the tail must be where an Espeon's more sensitive fur is located, and it must act as a channeling center of sorts for their psychic abilities. Am I correct?"

Now he was amazed. That was an impressive display of knowledge. "That's fairly accurate, yes."

"From what I know, all psychic-types have a body part acting as a channeling center or intensifier, and I figured an Espeon would be no exception." Zephyr looked now at the Espeon's face, at his forehead. "Also, that gem on his forehead is particularly round and shiny. Usually, in pokémon that have some sort of orb, this means a regular and systematic use of their powers."

"That was something." Skoll walked to his side, eyeing the Jolteon with awe. "Yes, I spar for fun with Lum every now and then, so he's picked up a trick or two. While he's not on the level of a defender, he's most definitely a step above a random civilian."

"I'll admit I'm impressed." Lumis stared at the Jolteon with wide eyes, in stupefaction. "How in the world do you know that much about psychic-types?"

"It's not just psychic-types," Zephyr said. "Whenever I fight with someone new, I like chatting with them a little after the battle to learn more about them and their battle styles. I've learned a lot all these years just by listening to different folks from many different species, hailing from every node." His head turned now to the Glaceon standing by the Espeon's side. "Safira also has some minor training in battle, I can tell. Ivy may be much more athletic, but the way they flex their legs when walking or running is nearly identical. I'm guessing you both had the same trainer."

Ivy, who had walked to her sister's side, nodded her head. "Higure trained us both in basic self-defense since we were little."

"Thought so. Also, look how unwrinkled and smooth her fur is. Normally, unexperienced ice-types unconsciously lower the temperature around their bodies, not fully controlling their powers, so those with fur will have that fur standing on end due to the cold, as if frozen. In order to keep your fur unruffled like hers, you need to know how to self-regulate your own temperature. If she had no experience whatsoever with ice skills, her fur would be a little spiky."

Safira's gaze fled the Jolteon's, finding comfort in her sister. She didn't think she deserved any praise for something so simple. "I-It's nothing, really."

Ivy spoke in her behalf, since the Glaceon didn't seem to appreciate the many eyes on her. "Just like me, she's been training with many of our defenders – some of them ice-types – since young. It's just that she doesn't have much interest in fighting, so she only really bothered to learn the most basic self-defense tactics."

Zephyr nodded, and then turned to the last one, the Vaporeon. Upon noticing his gaze over her, she let out a giggle. "So it's my turn now, uh?"

"There's not much to say here. You've all seen how nimble and limber she is during her shows. She moves in a very… splashy manner, so I'd guess she was taught all these moves for exhibition and not for combat, but they wouldn't be too difficult to adapt. Also, your fur seems to have a healthy level of dampness. If it were too wet, that would indicate a lack of control over your water skills, and fur too dry would mean an excessive use of water leaving you almost dehydrated, or an inability to control your body's humidity."

"Woo. I had no idea you knew so much," she said with a surprised coo. Zephyr had never struck her as the intellectual type.

"Fought many water and ice-types in my life, so I've learned a thing or two about them. And about most every other type, really." And finally, Zephyr turned to Agni, making the Flareon suddenly tense up. "Agni, sorry to say but these three are in a much better shape than you are. It would really do you good to come with us to train a little too."

"Just like that? I don't even get a rundown in my physical appearance?" Agni said with a sneer. He was well aware that he had no combat experience, but he was a bit hurt that everyone else seemed to have at least some. He thought they were in his situation too.

Zephyr humored him, because why not. "Your fur is a little puffy. Not much, but it's noticeable if one gets closer. In a fire-type, puffy fur typically means you're accumulating too much heat inside your body, and should learn how to keep a cooler temperature. As a fire-type you have many different mechanisms to release excess heat, like fluffing out your collar. You could learn from Opal, she's a fire-type too and her fur flows smoothly."

"Man, you're quite the battle connoisseur," Skoll said, giving the Jolteon a friendly poke as he eyed him with curiosity. Probably what shocked him the most was that in spite of the Jolteon's encyclopedic knowledge about combat, he wasn't actually… _that_ good himself. It's not that Zephyr was a bad fighter – by no means – but he seemed more interested in the theoretical concept of battle than in actually battling. It reminded him of Vetr in some ways – no wonder they got along. "Well, how about we go spar a little, then? Not just Kizzie, but all of you too."

"You can count me in!" Scylla said, mincing to the Sylveon's side, beaming. She had little interest in fighting or learning any fighting tricks, but it was a good excuse to pass some time with them all. And, who knows, if she learned any graceful move or skill, she could even include it in her future shows. "You three are also coming, right?" she asked to the triad behind her, consisting of Agni, Lumis and Safira.

"Yes, come with us, Saf!" Ivy urged the Glaceon. "I can't remember the last time we play-fought."

All young cubs take part in the noble art of play-fighting during their younger and not so younger days. Not only does this teach them valuable combat skills, but more than that, it also helps them strengthen social bonds – whether between siblings or friends – and lets the young kits let out some stress, allowing them to adjust their own stress response in a non-threatening setting, preparing them for the adult life. Also, it's cute to watch.

The memories of the two sisters having mock fights when they were little Eevee brought a smile to Safira's face, along with a little embarrassment. "Okay." Maybe it could be fun? And anyway, Lumis and Agni were likely going too, so it's not like she had any other choice. What else could she do? Go back to her father and Higure? Nah, she saw them back at home every day. Plus, she felt and odd tingle of pride being on her own – well, with Ivy – and not under her father's caring but overbearing supervision.

"You're coming too, right, Lum?" Skoll asked.

"I guess." The feline shrugged, not caring much. If Skoll was going, then he'd have to follow. After all, Vetr was resting so Lumis didn't want to bother her, and he didn't have any other acquaintances here in the Cerulean Warbler. He might as well try to make the most of it and get some training done. Lumis might not have been a defender, but that didn't mean he wanted his skills to turn rusty. Plus, after Skoll, Zephyr and Ivy, he was the most competent fighter of the bunch, although he was close in skill to Safira and Scylla.

Agni figured Zephyr would ask him next, but he had a preemptive question of his own. "What about Opal? Aren't we gonna look for her?"

"We saw her before," Scylla said. "She was talking with some defender colleagues. She said she'd look for us later, after the tournament ends."

"Oh…" Agni looked down, fearing he might have run out of excuses. Tch. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad. He started walking in the direction Zephyr had pointed to before. "Let's go then."

As they walked – with no particular haste – an idea popped into Scylla's head. "You know? We could gather like this more often. Like, in weekends or something."

"The eight of us, you mean?" Skoll asked, a smirk giving away he liked the idea.

"Yeah. We could also help Kizzie train or whatever." But more than anything, it was a good excuse to make sure they would all meet each other every week. She expected no one to object, and no one objected. "We could meet at… say, the Lilac Kiwi."

A spacious, beautiful node like the Kiwi seemed like as good a choice as any other. Ultimately, it was the company that mattered, not the place.

* * *

"Funny." Agni turned to the Sylveon by his side while the others sparred before their eyes. "We are supposed to be two weakest ones, and here we are watching the others fight while we rest."

"I don't need them to turn me into a super-warrior. I'm okay with just some basic self-defense," Kizuna said. "And aren't you tired? I am." She had never really fought against that many varied opponents before, having spent her whole life in the Observatory. It was fun, but exhausting for her untrained body.

Two more pokémon joined the sidelines, a Vaporeon and an Umbreon.

"I'm beat," Scylla complained, sitting between Agni and Kizuna. "I'm used to acrobatics of all kinds, but all that running around is exhausting."

They had expected Scylla to withdraw, but it was strange that Skoll, a defender, had left the sparring grounds. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I can practice my poisoning in a mock battle. And hey, sometimes I just want to watch too."

Skoll sat beside the Flareon, his gaze affixed on the Leafeon and the Glaceon trading blows in front of them. For some reason – perhaps the Umbreon's puckish smirk – it didn't seem to Agni like his eagerness to watch was motivated by a noble wish to learn more about battle. Oh well, nothing to do with him.

Ignoring the Umbreon, Agni focused instead on the Vaporeon by his side. He had to admit, she could hold her own in the battlefield, even if her moves were clearly those of a novice. This called a question to mind: who had trained her? Lumis had Skoll, and Safira apparently received formal training by her minders in the Calandra, but what about Scylla?

"Did someone teach how to fight?" Agni asked her. She was far from a professional fighter – very far – but her movements and actions weren't random. She lacked practice, but it was clear she knew the basics.

"More or less. My father was a defender – and a water-type to boot – so I learned a few things about water-types and our skills just by watching him and talking to him." From a young age, Scylla wanted to become a Vaporeon. In fact, she had never had any doubts about it. She had wanted to evolve into a water-type ever since she could remember.

"Your father?" Agni recalled Scylla saying her mother was a Vaporeon. If the Floatzel Euria was her aunt, then her father could only possibly be… "A Floatzel, right?"

Scylla nodded. There was something odd about this, Skoll thought. "Floatzel? Aren't those bipedal? By the way you run and jump around I had figured a quadruped taught you."

Scylla arched her head and wrapped her tail around herself, her smile turning gloomy. "Floatzel can run on all fours, but… yes, I used to play with Minos all the time, and he loved teaching me all sorts of tactics and tricks. That silly big fool…"

"Oh, Minos." Skoll could still remember sparring with that Luxray in the Warbler when they came with Ivy and Safira to visit Zvonimir – back when he was still a leader – and then guarding the Kernel Ore with him during the last festival. A shame he had joined the Beacon, he seemed like a fun guy. "So you were pals with him, Scylla?"

"Yes. Minos was born in the Coral Sittella too, just like me." The memories made her sad, but it's not like she was gonna cry. "It was Euria who introduced him to me. Minos always got along with me and my family, but especially with Euria."

"Must be harsh for you…" Agni said in a low, soft tone, his eyes showing concern as he stared at the Vaporeon.

"Um. Kinda." Of course it was harsh, but she didn't want to appear weak. Thankfully, as an entertainer, hiding her emotions was easy to do. "Euria must have it much worse, though. She was the closest to Minos in the whole Sittella. You know, I always had this feeling those two were in love with each other. Heh, or maybe that was just my hyperactive imagination as a kid."

"No, you were right," Kizuna said. "Their files in the Observatory state it clearly: they love each other. As in, romantically. Like Zephyr and I do."

"Oh." Scylla didn't react with shock. It wasn't quite indifference, but it was something she had seen coming since long ago. "Can't really say it surprises me."

"There's something odd about them though." Covering her mouth with a bow she raised her head high, up to the indigo dome above, her eyes not really focusing on anything. "If you look up their entries in the Observatory… well, there are _holes_ in them. There are parts of their lives that are simply not recorded."

Scylla tilted her head with curiosity, being the first time she had heard of this. "What? You never told us anything."

"I figured it wasn't important. I mean, every entry in the Observatory inevitably has some minor gaps here and there. Remember what I told you? The Observatory cannot record chroniclers or anyone interacting with chroniclers. If, say, a chronicler asks you for directions, those seven brief seconds you're interacting with them won't appear in the Observatory. Everyone meets with chroniclers at many points in their lives, even if they're not aware of it, so these brief episodes are not archived. This is normal." She stopped to clear her voice, and then resumed speaking. "But we're talking seconds here, two or three minutes at most. Euria and Minos have massive gaps of hours, repeated periodically every few days. This is extremely rare."

"I don't see the mystery anywhere," Skoll said, lying down for comfort, lazily stretching out. "You just said yourself that voids in the Observatory happen when you're interacting with a chronicler. There you have the solution to your mystery: they were talking to a chronicler."

"I figured that might have been the case, but it would mean they were visited by a chronicler regularly. Who would visit them, and why?"

Only leaders received regular visits from chroniclers, so Kizuna couldn't help but wonder why a chronicler would take the time to visit those two. As far as she could tell, there was nothing inherently special about either of them. What's more, since the Observatory lacked the ability to record events involving chroniclers, it was impossible to know who this enigmatic chronicler was. In the Observatory, it was easy to tell when a chronicler was involved, but not who that chronicler was in particular.

"Naamah?" Skoll thought out loud. "That would explain why Minos joined so willingly."

Kizuna promptly shot down the idea. "Nope, that can't be. I don't know Naamah's exact age, but I'd assume she was awfully young by the time these encounters happened, even younger than I am now. She'd still be under her tutor's apprenticeship, and they wouldn't let her leave the Observatory."

"Then who?"

Kizuna shrugged, both with her shoulders and with her bows. She might have been a chronicler herself, but she barely knew any chroniclers at all. Other than her tutor Tesla and Naamah, she was only acquainted with those two ghost-grass guardians at the entrance of the Observatory, and she had only met them recently. She had also heard the name Kriemhild thrown around a few times, possibly a colleague of Tesla. And lastly, she knew of their leader, the Doyen, although she didn't even know their name or species.

Whoever it was, idle chatter wouldn't bring them the answer. They turned their attention back to their sparring friends, Skoll joining them, bored of waiting.

* * *

"Here it is, amigos! It's the final round of the Cerulean Warbler tournament! Koa versus Vetr, two favorites fighting each other! The Breloom's fighting-type gives him a slight edge over Vetr, but then again the Weavile's ice typing gives her the upper hand against Koa! Who shall win? Who shall obtain the coveted right to become the Warbler's next leader? It's time to find out! Let the battle begin!"

And with the Ludicolo's joyous introduction, the final round of combat started. It was a display of dexterity and skill on the part of both participants, neither disappointing the fervent public. It was, without any doubt, the most evenly matched duel in the whole tournament, but after a good ten minutes of tension and action, one of the two battlers finally rose above the other.

* * *

"Good job, Vetr," Skoll cheered the Weavile, who was tending to some – admittedly minor – wounds on her right arm. "You gave the people of the Warbler a spectacle, and that's exactly what they wanted."

"Koa was older than you and had more years of training," Lumis said. "Don't let it get to you."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Placing second in a tournament like this? How awesome is that?" Vetr did look a little down. Coming so far only to lose in the very last round… but she was still satisfied with herself. It's as Skoll said. She had done a good job.

"So what happens now?" Lumis asked. "How does the leader election work, exactly?"

"The ceremony to appoint the next leader should start any minute now," Vetr said. "Normally, the old leader of the node would preside over it, but since Zvonimir has deserted us, the leader of the Beryl Calandra will be taking his place as a neutral party."

They had to wait just a few minutes for the ceremony to start. Linze was at the center of the main arena where the last battles had taken place, with his daughters at his right and Higure at his left. Many of the participants of the tournament – those who had made it to the last few rounds – stood in a small group near their position, among them the four finalists.

Koa stepped forward, leaving this group to stand before Linze. He was notably taller than the Linoone, but nobody seemed to care. Funnily, even though they were about to choose a leader, there were much less spectators to this event than to the previous battles.

Linze spoke up, his voice surprisingly firm and strong for someone so small. "First of all, I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone in the Cerulean Warbler for allowing me to preside over this ceremony. As the leader of the Beryl Calandra, I shall gladly assist the new leader adapt to their new position, and I hope we may work together to strengthen the bond between our nodes. Now, let us start the ceremony…" He raised his head up to the Breloom before him. "Koa, as the winner of the tournament, you've proved yourself worthy of leading your node. You have rightfully earned the right to become the next leader of the Cerulean Calandra."

Koa bowed out of courtesy. "I'm honored to be entrusted with this right, but I shall renounce it. I consider other colleagues in the Cerulean Warbler to be better prepared for the position than I am, so I must politely decline this offer." The Breloom's good manners rather surprised the Linoone, who had expected the winner of a fierce tournament to be rougher.

"Very well. It's a decision we respect." Linze nodded his head and Koa returned to the group of combatants. Linze had already been forewarned that the winners would likely refuse becoming leaders. He wondered just how many pokémon he would have to go through to find the next leader. "May the sub-champion step in?"

It was Vetr's turn now, so she stepped forward. Her movements were more hesitative, compared to Koa's. "Yes."

"Vetr, you might be the runner-up, but that's an impressive feat in a node full of strong warriors. Since Koa stepped down, yours is the right to become the next leader of the Cerulean Calandra, which you've fairly earned."

"It's truly an honor to be entrusted with this right, which is why… I shall humbly accept it."

Um. Did she just…? Her words came as a surprise for pretty much everyone present. There had been no rumors about the Weavile wanting to be a leader. In fact, gossip vowed she had no interest in leadership, just like Koa. Even Linze was a little shocked, not expecting to find a leader so soon.

"U-Uh? Well, that's… That's all right, of course. You've rightfully earned that right." Linze quickly regained his composure. It was unexpected, but he couldn't deny her that right – nor did he have any reason to. And of course, he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with a leader to be. "Vetr, from this moment on, you shall be the leader of the Cerulean Warbler."

"Yes." It was clear by how she acted that she wasn't quite sure what to say, fidgeting much more than usual, and glancing over where Skoll and Lumis were often. "I will lead this node to a bright future."

And… that was it. They exchanged formalities for but a few minutes and the ceremony came to an end. The ceremony ended up being much shorter than any of them had anticipated, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Nobody liked long ceremonies that dragged on and on, especially in the Cerulean Warbler. They had little patience for anything that didn't involve smashing things.

Of course, the first thing Skoll and Lumis did as soon as the ceremony ended was to approach Vetr, the rest of eeveelutions following behind. They were more than a little surprised.

Vetr was just being congratulated by Koa for her new position, but as soon as he caught glance of the arriving eeveelutions he decided to take his leave. "Then I shall bother you no more. I'll leave you with your friends now. Goodbye."

After offering them a polite bow, the Breloom walked away. "He's actually pretty nice," Vetr said, staring at him walk off. "He was just telling me I could count on him for anything I wanted as a leader."

With concern showing on his face, Skoll was the first to approach her. "Vetr, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"It doesn't seem like you planned this," Lumis said, his face also filled with worry. "Please, don't tell me you chose to do this on the spur of the moment."

"No! Well, yes."

Skoll was the most vocal about his discontent. He was… not angry, but he had a frown on his face. "What's the big idea? That came out of nowhere!"

"Tell me about it," Barghest said – Oh dear, there he was again. Did the Houndoom always appear out of nowhere? Stealthy dark-types were by no means uncommon, but Barghest was amazingly discreet for his size. "At any rate, you are our leader now. I wanted to congratulate you for that. Leader." He smiled at her, not in a sarcastic or sneering manner, but with warm sympathy.

Vetr – just like everyone else present – was a little taken aback by his moderate reaction. She had expected disapproval from the Houndoom. "Thanks, Barghest. Uh… sorry, I know you wanted the position yourself but –"

"Don't mind it. You gained this right fairly. You bested me in the battlefield and proved your worth. If you could defeat even me, I'm sure the Cerulean Warbler is in good hands." He smiled once again – baring his teeth, although he didn't intend it as a threat, nor did it come across as one. "It's growing late, so I should go back home. Oh, needless to say, if you need any help with the node, just ask us. We will help you for a very reasonable price. And so, goodbye. I wish you all a good night."

Barghest left, Ceza walking by his side. His departures were as sudden as his appearances, it seemed.

"At least he's not a sore loser," Ivy commented. "I expected him to be… I dunno, angry or something, but he seems fine with it."

"That, or he's a good actor," Skoll said. As a fellow dark-type, he knew how hard it was to detect his kind's lies. But never mind that – Vetr's new position was a more pressing issue. "But… why, Vetr? Why in the world would you want to be a leader?"

Vetr scratched her shoulder, her gaze timidly avoiding the Umbreon's. "Why not? Ivy is a leader too, but I don't hear you complain about that."

"Because she's been preparing for the position her whole life!" he said. "You just… Seriously, what kind of experience you have as a leader? None! Do you even know what you're supposed to do now?"

"I helped Zvonimir every once in a while, so it's not like I'm totally ignorant when it comes to leader's duties. Plus, Koa said he'd help me, and he does know a good deal about all this, what with being Zvonimir's right hand – and now mine, I guess. Besides, we didn't want Barghest to hold this position, right? I know I didn't."

"Well, of course not, but…" Skoll hung his head low, a loud sigh escaping his mouth. "This is not the solution. We could have thought of something else."

"Like what?"

"Well… I don't know, but still…"

Vetr crossed her arms, her lips curving into an antsy half-smile. "What's the matter? You're not okay with me being a leader? You don't think I can do a good job?"

"No, it's not that." Skoll stopped to think. What exactly was wrong with her becoming a leader? If it was what she wanted, he certainly couldn't convince her otherwise. But was she up to the task? And above all, did she really want to be a leader, or was she doing this just to keep Barghest away?

A subtle glance from Skoll was enough to notify Lumis that it was his turn to speak. Skoll had little trouble admitting that Lumis kept his nerve better than him, and perhaps was a little more eloquent. He expected the cat to do a better job convincing Vetr.

"Vetr," he begun, ", leadership is no game. You'll be tasked with leading and supervising the lives of the hundreds of pokémon that inhabit the Cerulean Warbler. As if that wasn't enough, we're going through an unprecedented crisis because of Zvonimir and the Beacon. These truly are hard times for leaders, who have to appease their population with waning resources."

Zephyr stepped in front of them, turning his back to Vetr. "If I may play devil's advocate, while it is true that all leaders have innumerable obligations and responsibilities, ever since the foundation of the Heptagonal Ring the leaders of the Cerulean Warbler had been by far the leaders who had it easier. Simply put, this node is easy to lead."

"Are you calling your colleagues simple-minded?" Agni asked, unable to keep a small grin from forming on his muzzle.

"Not exactly, it's just that they have simple aspirations in life. All they want to do is fight, that's enough to keep them happy. There are pretty much no conflicts about how to distribute Adamantium or other resources unlike in other nodes. The members of the Warbler will always agree to prioritize investments in battle-related activities or projects that otherwise promote competition and fighting in this and other nodes, so that makes it hard even for an unexperienced leader to screw up."

Skoll and Lumis listened to the Jolteon speak, a bit incredulous that he was defending Vetr. Lumis cocked his head, his tail swinging in a slow motion from side to side. "Just to be clear, you're actually supporting Vetr's decision to become a leader? As a member of the Cerulean Warbler, you would be fine with your leader not having any experience as a leading figure whatsoever?"

"It's not like any other defender here is better or worse prepared than Vetr. They're defenders; they know only how to fight. If anything, Vetr has an advantage over the rest since she used to help Zvonimir," Zephyr said. "Think about it: our leaders are chosen by their strength, not their smarts or charisma, so the leadership position must be such that those values aren't strictly necessary."

Kizuna pranced to Zephyr's side, facing the Nightingale eeveelutions along with him. "The main duty of a leader in the Cerulean Warbler is simply to keep order, that's why the position is chosen via tournament and awarded to the strongest contender. The leader proves they are stronger than anyone else in the node, and that dissuades lowly crooks from misbehaving or trying to disturb the public order."

Interesting, but this gave Scylla a question. "How about those that rank higher than the leader in the tournament but choose to step down, like Koa?"

"If they willingly renounce the right to become leaders, it's assumed it's because they consider those that ranked below them to be prepared for the position, or else they would take the position themselves. Um, like Vetr did."

A small smile appeared in Vetr's face now that she had two of the eeveelutions siding with her. They weren't Skoll and Lumis, but well. She did get along with Zephyr, anyway. "Nobody wanted Barghest to lead us, right? I just made sure he wouldn't. I, uh, didn't deem him worthy of leading us, so I took up the reins in his stead." She was trying to make it sound fancy, but at the end she only became a leader so that Barghest couldn't.

Lumis closed his eyes for a moment, his twin tails twirling as he thought things over. Now that Zephyr and Kizuna were supporting Vetr, there was not getting her off her high horse. If she shared a trait with Skoll, that was without any doubt her stubbornness. "You would accept her as your leader, Zephyr?"

"She fought fairly and won. I assure you anyone in the Warbler would accept you after that, no matter who you were. Besides, I was a little… let's say, worried, that the next leader would turn out to be some mad warmonger obsessed with nothing but fighting. At least Vetr is a sane girl."

Oh, so that's why Zephyr was on Vetr's side, because just like him, she didn't have the unhealthy obsession with battle that some of the Warbler members showed. Still, that was enough to convince Lumis. The Warbler wasn't his node, so he figured his opinion mattered little. If Zephyr – an actual member of the Warbler – accepted Vetr as a leader, then Lumis would bury his dissent.

"Vetr, if becoming a leader is your willing decision, you won't hear me protest. I just want to make sure you're not doing out of obligation."

"I'm not scared of Barghest, really," Ivy said. "I'm sure I could deal with him. It's a little unorthodox, but if we tell my father you'd rather reject the leader title, I'm sure we could arrange something to –"

"It's not just Barghest. I also want to help my node." Her main motive to become a leader was, as much as she denied it, Barghest, but it was true that it wasn't the only one. She did want to help the Cerulean Warbler. They had given her a lot and wanted to repay them back. She also wanted to help dispel the fears surrounding dark-types, and becoming a respected leader could help her with that – while letting Barghest rule would probably only make things worse. And finally, and although Vetr wouldn't admit it, maybe there was also a tinge of… jealousy, or admiration, or both towards Ivy. "I'm a leader because I want to be one."

Skoll still wasn't entirely convinced, but what point was there in arguing? It was becoming growingly evident that Vetr wasn't gonna change her mind no matter how much they discussed it. "Do whatever you want, just… promise us you'll quit if it becomes too unbearable or if you regret your decision. You don't even need to give us a reason to quit."

"Sure," Vetr said with a smile, now that she had finally managed to convince Skoll. "I think my first measure as a leader will be… getting some sleep. I haven't had much time to rest these last few days with all the battles, so now that it's finally over… Goodnight."

It was late, but maybe still a little early to go to bed. However, given her involvement in the tournament, her tiredness was understandable. And since the eeveelutions weren't at their respective nodes – except for Zephyr, who slept in the Crane anyway – they figured this would be a good time to leave before it grew too late. Agni, Zephyr and Opal were the first to leave to the Amber Crane. Scylla had to stay with her troupe to help them tidy up. Those from the Calandra also stayed to finish up some formal paperwork related to the tournament and the new leader.

* * *

Leadership brought many wonderful and enjoyable, not to say gratifying, tasks. For the leader – and the future leader – of the Beryl Calandra, this meant assigning resources to different activities, promoting commerce between nodes, and overall boosting the standard of living of not only the Beryl Calandra, but the whole Heptagonal Ring. Truly inspiring endeavors.

And then there was filling in forms. Boring, tedious, and Ivy wasn't entirely clear on why it was needed at all. So there she was, filling in stupid boring papers as if there was no tomorrow. According to her father, it was necessary to fill out all these documents as a record of what took place during the tournament – but didn't the Observatories have records of everything anyway? Why were they even wasting their time with this? Ugh, and it wasn't only Ivy. Her father and Safira were also taking care of some other forms in other points of the Warbler. It was late and most people had already gone home, so there wasn't even anyone around to talk to. How boring.

"Can I help you with that?"

She wasn't alone anymore. A simpering Umbreon had just joined her.

"Skoll? You're still at the Warbler? I figured you would have gone back to your node already, like everyone else."

"Scylla said she had a show tomorrow at the Nightingale and she's gonna be spending the night there with her troupe, so Lumis and I decided to wait for them to finish so we could walk with Scylla and her troupe to the Nightingale. They're taking care of some things now, but should be back soon."

"And Lumis?"

"He went to check on some of their machinery, just in case they needed a hand with anything. I can't really help them with that so… I'm waiting for them to return." Skoll took a look at the papers lying on the floor before Ivy. She was writing on them with an Adamantium utensil she held in her mouth. That's how quadrupeds wrote, but it took a little skill so not all learned how to do it. "Say, what's that? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just boring forms and documents that need to be filled. Don't ask me why, I don't know either." She couldn't ask him to fill them in in her place – only representatives of the Calandra's Haecceity were allowed to – but he could still help. "You know, if you could order that pile over there alphabetically, I'd appreciate it a lot. Would save me some work."

"Oh, sure. Kizzie is helping out your sister, so I figured I could lend you a hand myself."

"Ah, thanks! It was awfully boring doing this alone." It was a menial, mechanical job that didn't require much thought, so she could hold a chat while doing it without fearing doing a bad job. So what could they talk about? Maybe they could talk about –

Wait a second.

Ivy raised her head from the papers for a moment, taking a quick glance around, scanning her surrounding in search for any signs of life. They were alone, in a rather secluded area at the end of an unfrequented path. Maybe this was a good chance to tell him about… _that_? It was her idea to tell him during this tournament, but she hadn't found a good time to tell him so far, so she was considering leaving it for another day.

So should she tell him now that she had the chance? Or should she just leave this for another day, since it was pretty late? No, she had to tell him now. If she put it off until a later date, she'd be tempted to do that the next time too. She would leave it for tomorrow, and tomorrow she would leave it for the day after tomorrow – She would be tempted to just postpone it indefinitely. It was now or never. She had to tell him now.

But how? It's not like she was gonna ask him if he loved her – she wasn't even sure she loved him herself. Let's start subtly. She dropped her writing instrument on the floor, since it was hard for a quadruped to talk and write at the same time. "Skoll, what, uh… what do you think of me?"

Skoll found the question a little perplexing. Where did that come from? And what did she mean exactly? He stared at the papers for a moment, and then turned to Ivy with a kind, tender smile. "Ivy, you're going to make a great leader and you know it. Why would you ever doubt it? You've got years of training and preparation, an aptitude for commerce and leadership, and it's clear you love your node. What more can people ask for?"

Okay, that wasn't what she was asking about, but it was still nice to hear. So Skoll thought she was gonna be a good leader, uh? Ivy couldn't keep a subtle grin from forming on her muzzle, and a very faint tone of pink from dyeing her cheeks. Darn, now she was even more embarrassed about asking than before. "W-Well, I'm sure I'll find many hardships and hurdles in my path, especially during my first years…"

"And what leader doesn't? But I doubt you'll find any serious issues. You'll do great, trust me." It was clear to Skoll that Ivy was anxious about something, but perceptive as he was, he wasn't entirely sure on what it could be. "Is there anything in particular you think would give you trouble?"

Ivy was sure some members of the Calandra would mistrust her during her first years as a leader, but that was unavoidable, and all in all it didn't really worry her that much. Something that would give her trouble…? Yes, actually. There was something.

"Finding a, uh… F-Finding a…"

"Finding what? Bodyguards? Ambassadors? Chancellors?"

"No. F-Finding… a mate."

Holding her writing utensil in her mouth again, Ivy started to write in the papers, so that she would have an excuse not to look directly at Skoll. Boy, that had been embarrassing. Aargh, why did she have to say something that stupid? Stupid. Stupid. At the very least, she hoped – desperately hoped that Skoll wouldn't laugh.

Lo and behold, that's exactly how he reacted, trying to cover the grin forming on his muzzle with his paw. At least it didn't sound like a sneering snicker, but like a warm, heartfelt laugh. "Ivy, you might find some difficulties as a leader, but _that_? That should be the least of your worries!"

Dropping her pen, Ivy turned to Skoll with skittish eyes. "I-I know a leader has more important things to worry about." Ugh, she felt really, really silly. A leader should be concerned with her node and its people, not with… finding a partner.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, why in the world would _you_ have to worry about that? I'm sure a girl like you has hundreds of suitors, and once you become a leader that number will only increase. What's the issue? Not knowing how to choose one from among all the candidates?"

"U-Uh? No, I…" As far as she knew, she didn't have _hundreds of suitors_. Then again, it's not like her father let any potential mates approach her, so she couldn't know what other members of her node thought about her. Maybe some liked her, like Skoll said, but didn't approach her? Well, that didn't matter. The male that had managed to catch her attention was from a different node. "I mean, _hundreds_? C'mon, I don't draw that much attention…"

"You aren't being attentive enough, then. Seriously – have you never looked into a mirror? You've got these strong yet oddly delicate legs, that cute tail, that bewitching face." The many ring-patterned markings all over his body started to emit a dim light. "You're a dainty flower and a fearless warrior at once. Like, I know some boys prefer their girls mellow, but telling me you would have trouble finding a mate? Really, if you're mateless it's only because you choose to remain so, because you could get practically any guy you wanted."

Oh dear. Did that mean he liked her, at least physically? If her face wasn't red before, it was now. She shifted her attention to the papers lying by her feet. Yes, they were dull and unexciting, but that's exactly what her mind needed to cool down and help her regain her composure. Why did Skoll have to be so direct, so sincere? There was no way she could tell him now.

Skoll didn't fail to notice her overly fidgety reaction to his words. He hadn't offended her or anything, right? It was true that he had been very blunt and forthright, but they were alone and Ivy had always seemed very easygoing, so he figured she would enjoy his flattery. "Have I been too frank?"

"N-No." She raised her head slightly, timidly staring into his crimson eyes. "Well, maybe a little, but I don't mind. Say, do you… really think that of me?"

Skoll stared at her with a blank face. He hadn't lied. He could have – but it hadn't been necessary, he really thought Ivy was alluring and charming, so he didn't need to lie to cheer her up. "Yes, of course. You're far more appealing than you give yourself credit for." No point hiding it.

Well, there was no doubt then. Skoll _did_ like her – or at least he liked her body and physique. Now all she had to do was… ask him directly. Ask him if he liked her. She should stop and take a moment to think about the better way to ask him, the better way to word her question, the better way to – No, no, no. She was just dillydallying, trying to delay her awkward question. Well, screw hesitation and shyness. She was gonna ask him. Without giving it a second thought. _Right now_.

"Do you like me?"

Skoll's red pupils dilated as he focused his gaze on the Leafeon, both of his ears perking up to make sure he wasn't mishearing her, his tail frozen in place. Had she… misinterpreted his previous praise? Skoll was just trying to cheer her up, but maybe she thought he was flirting with her – and given the things he had said to her, it's not like he could blame her. Maybe he should have chosen his words better. Well, she had just asked him if he liked her, and he didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want there to be any confusion about his intentions.

"Yeah, I do like you," he said in an unfittingly casual tone. He didn't want her to think that everything he had said was out of pity, just to comfort her. He _did_ like Ivy.

Ivy stood in total silence, watching the Umbreon with dazed eyes as if expecting him to reveal it was all just a joke any moment. It couldn't be so easy, so anticlimactic.

But Skoll just stared back at her with a serious, almost solemn expression. No grin. No smirk. This was no joke. Sure, dark-types were great liars and all, but Ivy was convinced that he was being completely sincere this time.

"I like you too." Curiously, she didn't stutter at all this time. Compared to the heavy atmosphere from minutes ago, Ivy felt much more relaxed and tranquil now. Maybe it was because she had already done the difficult part – telling him how she felt. Truly a weight off her shoulders.

Hearing her confession also made Skoll draw a not-so-subtle smile. "Oh, you too? That's… That's good then."

So Skoll liked her? That begged a question. "If you liked me… why didn't you tell me before?" It's not like the Umbreon was shy, exactly.

Skoll glanced aside, shrugging. Ivy scanned his cheeks for signs of flushing but it didn't look like Skoll was blushing, although his rings still shined weakly. "The thought never crossed my mind. I mean, you were the daughter of a leader and all…" It's not that he was scared of rejection – well, maybe a little – but he felt like it was just a crush and didn't want to give it too much importance, especially considering it would likely go nowhere. Ivy was the daughter of a leader of a different node, so it wouldn't work out. Why even bother telling her, then? But since she asked…

"It doesn't matter if you don't belong to any Haecceity. Leaders are allowed to find a mate outside their Haecceities, and even outside their nodes," she said with a smile, coyly hanging her head. Ivy was learning that she was surprising bashful when it came to matters of love.

So… what now? Skoll was oddly silent, and that was making Ivy a little uneasy. What were they supposed to do now? She was kind of a novice in romance, and Skoll only had a little more experience. "Skoll, um, what are we supposed to do now? Like… does something change between us?"

"No, why? I think we are fine as we are now." Skoll resumed ordering the papers in front of him, as Ivy had asked him to do before. "If anything, I guess we could… spend more time together and that kind of thing."

"Yes, that sounds good." She also focused her attention in the papers by her side. Ivy didn't want their relationship to change _too_ drastically, that would be a little awkward. She was okay with taking things one step at a time, although given the Umbreon's personality she had expected him to be a little… hastier about it all. She didn't mind, but she had expected at least a hug or a kiss or something. "But, does this mean we're… mates or…?"

"It's too soon to decide that, don't you think? Let's do like Zephyr and Kizzie. Let's start dating and we'll see where we go from there."

"Okay."

Ivy went back to filling in forms – how boring – while Skoll helped her order some of the documents. The silence was far from heavy; they found each other's company quite enjoyable.

Skoll set the documents on the floor, stared at Ivy for but a moment, and then strode to her side. She noticed this thanks to the bright shining of the Umbreon's rings. "Skoll?"

"I thought we might as well. You don't mind, right?"

"Uh?"

While initially clueless about his intentions, Ivy caught on what he was planning to do as his face drew closer to hers. He was going in for a kiss, there was little doubt, and Ivy made no attempt to flee.

Well, of course, couples kissed. Ivy was starting to think she was gonna go home without as much as a hug, but that prudishness seemed very unlike the Umbreon. It was a little sudden, but she didn't oppose the idea, and while she was a little flustered, she hid it as best as she could. By comparison, Skoll seemed calm and confident, a faint smirk curving his lips as they approached Ivy's.

Ivy closed her eyes out of instinct, a part of her urging her to fall back, and another begging her to jump to his torso and lunge her head forward. She settled up for a middle point, staying still and opening her mouth, invitingly. This was going to be her first kiss… although she had always imagined it would be a little bit more romantic than this. Still, she held no doubts in her mind. Skoll was very close to her ideal partner.

As for Skoll, this actually wouldn't be the first time he would give a female a kiss. He had had a few short-lived flings in the past, but nothing memorable. His first had been a Liepard from his node, but that lasted no more than a few weeks. Then came some others, a Delcatty, a Furfrou, and there was also this cute Mightyena defender, a colleague of his, but none lasted long. He didn't care enough for any of them. But this Leafeon here… for some reason, Skoll found the prospect of kissing her really thrilling. Her sweet scent, typical of a grass-type, made her especially desirable in his eyes – and in his highly sensitive canine nose.

Unable to hold back anymore – or at least not wanting to – he pushed his lips against her, the suddenness of this development drawing out a muffled moan from the Leafeon, although she had no intention of fighting back. Ivy felt a bit lost, lacking any experience in this field, so she let Skoll lead her. He willingly obliged.

Skoll quite liked the fresh, minty taste of her lips, much more savory than any lips he might have kissed in the past, which were dry by comparison. It was obvious the girl had no practice but, damn, was she trying. But above all, what truly enhanced the experience was her fragrant scent, sweet and fruity, with some spicy traces. Truly delectable. He let his mind wander, envisioning himself burying his face in her cream fur, dreaming about playfully wrestling with her, fantasizing about moving behind her to lovingly kiss her neck and then –

Uh?

Oh, Skoll, you horndog. I'm not narrating those thoughts. Let's swap to Ivy for now.

The Leafeon was also enjoying herself, finally shoving aside her light timidity and deciding to open her eyes. Oh dear, Skoll was so handsome, with all those ring markings gleaming bright, giving him such a dark and enigmatic vibe… Ivy had never seen the Umbreon's rings shining as intensely as right now.

The luminescent circular patterns all over an Umbreon's fur served a variety of purposes. Normally, they shone when adrenaline rushed through the Umbreon's body, so their main use was in battle, their sinister luster inspiring fear in all foes, but they could also be actively used for courtship, their enthralling glimmer highlighting their figures to help them woo potential mates. It seemed to be working with Ivy.

Skoll finally broke the kiss, much to Ivy's dismay – couldn't it have lasted a few more seconds? – but the Umbreon really needed to breathe. It was a good thing that the Leafeon was always surrounded by clean air. Skoll was rather impressed by her lung capacity. He couldn't quite recall any kiss in his past that came close to this in terms of duration. He licked his lips, still savoring the minty aftertaste of the Leafeon. Nice.

"You taste of fresh mint," he commented with a smirk, his face inches away from hers. "That's funny, because I love mint."

"G-Good…"She smiled, her tail slowly wagging from side to side. That meant he would want to go back for more, right? Neat. "S-Shall we keep working on this?"

Skoll nodded and went back to organizing papers, and after staring at him in silence for a moment with a wide smile on her face, Ivy went back to work too. What a sweet feeling… It was a shame she had to take care of these stupid papers now, and Skoll would have to go back to the Nightingale soon. But still, they saw each other quite often, so it wasn't that bad. They would meet again many times in the near future, they were sure, so they had no reason to worry. They would have all the time in the world to worry about the future later. For now, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.


	22. Proffer

Welcome back.

Another day, another tale. At last, the Cerulean Warbler had found a new leader in Vetr. Good for them. Also, Skoll and Ivy had established a closer bond, an engagement perhaps. Days passed… and Zvonimir still stood strong at the Conflux, guarding the Kernel Ore. He was proving to be more of an issue than anyone had initially guessed.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

"Ah, you two are always so dependable. I don't know what I would do without you!" a colossal snake praised the Umbreon and the Espeon before him, his gigantic size forcing him to extend his neck downwards to them. "That's a lot of useful information you've gathered on your own!"

"It's nothing, Soren," Skoll said. It wasn't modesty. He simply didn't deem it important enough.

"No, of course it's something! A possible relationship between Adamantium and that mystery ailment is something we have never thought to tackle before. We had of course noticed that only pokémon with branched evolutions fell ill, but we had only analyzed their environments, lifestyles and exposure to other kinds of materials and instruments as possible causes. It never occurred to us that Adamantium might also be a cause. It's just so deeply ingrained in our lives that the thought never crossed our minds."

"Remember that it was an affiliate of the Beacon who suggested that," Lumis said. "It's not necessarily true."

"Don't take me wrong, I dislike jumping to conclusions too, but I don't like discarding theories prematurely either," Soren said. "Studying Adamantium as a possible cause is a nice idea we haven't thought of. Even if ultimately it turns out Adamantium wasn't the cause, we'll at least have learned a good deal about it."

To Lumis, this seemed like desperation more than anything. Very little was known about that unidentified illness and the Azure Nightingale really didn't like not knowing. They had tried pretty much everything they could think of, but they had been unable to find a cause for the ailment so far, so they'd be willing to try practically anything. Far from blaming them, Lumis understood their uneasiness. He was also very irked they couldn't find out the malady's cause. They were the Nightingale, dammit, finding answers was supposed to be their job.

"Hey, Soren, do we know anything new about the shards?" Skoll asked.

Soren shook his head with a mournful expression. "I'm afraid we don't. Jormund still flies around the desert every so often scouting the area for shards, but even the exceptional eyes of a Flygon have trouble finding such small items in such a vast area, and that's assuming there are any shards in the desert at all, which we don't know for sure. You know, needles and haystacks."

Meh. They didn't even know how many shards were left, or which nodes they belonged to, not to speak where they may be located. Many of their ancestors were pokémon that could cross the desert, so it wasn't too farfetched to think that some of the shards might have been scattered through the desert. But it was so big… Finding anything in the desert would be nigh impossible, but at least the Beacon would face similar problems. In fact, since they had a Flygon – dubbed by many _the Desert Spirit_ – on their side, they were at an advantage.

Nothing they could do about it right now.

Soren noticed… something off between the two friends. They were normally very friendly to each other, but today they seemed aloof, maybe even a little cold. Had something happened? Did they have an argument, a quarrel between friends?

Skoll fired Lumis a quick, fleeting glance, and then looked up to Soren. "Well, if you don't need us, we'll be leaving now."

"Hold! Speak in isograms!"

"Do I look like I know what an isowhatever is? And we were leaving anyway."

"No, you must first tell me what the issue between you two is. Call it curiosity."

"Issue?" Skoll glanced at Lumis again, who at no point stared back. "What do you mean? There's no issue."

"Isograms, Skoll! You can't use words with repeating letters!" They were distant, Soren noticed. They usually sat close together, but this time there was a small space splitting the two. "And it's obvious there's something wrong between you two. I wonder what it is."

"It must be your active imagination," Lumis said in a tired tone.

"Lumis, you must speak in isograms too!"

Lumis sighed, growing tired of the snake's insistence. "I can't say I'm in the mood."

Soren poked Lumis' forehead with the tip of his tail. "See what I mean? You two are like… tense. The Lumis I know would never decline one of my verbal challenges, and would already be reciting isograms with grace and elegance, showing us his wit! And it's really strange for Skoll to just ignore my ramblings outright, normally he would show his guile trying to find some loophole around my challenges." He was trying to psychoanalyze them via linguistic challenges? The method was perhaps a little insane, but he was right on the money. There was something off with them. "So will you tell me what the matter is?"

There was no escaping the Serperior's persistence, his patience knew no limits. Skoll decided to tell him outright. In fact, maybe talking about it with Soren would help. Lumis had been somewhat cold to him these last days, even if they hadn't really talked about it. "I found myself a girl."

"Woah, congratulations, lover boy!" Hearing this brought a smile to Soren's face. "But I must say, I never expected Lumis to be the jealous type."

"What? No, I…" Lumis shook his head. That wasn't it. Okay, maybe he was a little bit jealous – his best friend finding a mate would mean he would have less time to spend with him – but that wasn't the issue. "Skoll, tell Soren who she is."

After some seconds of hesitation, Skoll finally raised his head to look at Soren and answered. "Ivy."

The serpent's eyes widened in shock. "Ivy? Linze's daughter? Our Ivy?" After the Umbreon gave him a nod, Soren fell silent for a moment, the smile on his face vanishing. "I… think I see the issue now."

Skoll's eyebrows lowered slightly, suggesting a frown. "What? You too?"

"Are you serious about her?" Soren asked. He looked uncharacteristically serene.

"I don't know," Skoll said. What was with the Serperior? It's not like he was his father, although Skoll would have to admit he oftentimes acted like one. "Maybe?"

"See, Soren? He doesn't even know what he wants," Lumis complained, glancing aside.

Skoll had always been a little… apathetic. He lived indifferently, unconcerned with most matters, and caring about few things. And while it was true that all defenders needed a little stoicism in their lives, Skoll could sometimes come across as uncaring, even if he wasn't. He was perhaps too passive; he just went along with the flow, taking things as they came and rarely ever making plans for the future or thinking ahead.

"I already told you there's no haste," Skoll said. "I'll decide what to do when the time arrives."

This time, Soren had to agree with Lumis. Skoll just wanted to ignore the problem until he had no other choice but to tackle it. "Skoll, my dear Skoll, you know well that Ivy will be the future leader of the Beryl Calandra. This is not a decision to take lightly. You should already start thinking about what this means for you and your future."

Skoll let out a long, drown out sigh of exasperation. "C'mon, gimme a little break, will you, boss? I've only been going out with Ivy for like a week. It's too soon to decide anything."

"If she ends up becoming your mate," Soren continued, ", that would mean you would have to move to the Beryl Calandra, leaving everything behind. What's more, you would have to become a leader, and in a different node no less. Tell me, how much do you know about commerce and trade?"

Skoll delayed his answer, glancing aside in silence for a brief moment. "Not a lot, I'll admit. But I don't know much more about science either and I'm a member of the Nightingale."

"Being a common member is different from being a leader," Lumis said. "Look, it's not that I'm mad or anything. If you find a mate in a different node and have to leave… um, I won't deny that it would make me sad, but I could accept it. But you're not taking this seriously at all!"

"He's got a point there," Soren said, his tail pointing at the Espeon. "I won't lie. Having you leave our node would mean a great loss for us, but I'm of course not going to oppose any decision that brings you closer to happiness. However, if you seriously have any aspirations to become Ivy's mate, you're going to have to pour some effort into it. Would you really be willing to become a leader just for her?"

"Just tell me one thing," Skoll said, slanting his head forward. "Why the haste? Why can't that decision wait for later? I'm not seeing why I have to choose right now."

With a kind smile on his face, Soren lowered his face down to Skoll's level. "Skoll, Skoll. You say Ivy has fallen for you, right? Then, if you're not serious about this whole relationship thing, I'd advise you break up with her before you hurt the poor girl any more. Linze is one of my best friends, you see, and I wouldn't want to see one of his daughters suffering. Ivy and Safira are as important to me as you two are."

Up to a certain point, Skoll could understand Soren's worry. Skoll didn't want her to hurt either. Yes, if their relationship weren't going anywhere he'd end up hurting her, and in that case he should probably cut the relationship short before the girl got her hopes up… but why were they assuming it wasn't gonna work?

"But what if it works?"

"What if it doesn't?" Soren asked in turn. "We're not flipping coins here, Skoll. This is not something you leave to _fate_, not that such a thing exists. This is a situation you have full control over, and whether it works or not will fully depend on you. No luck involved."

"Then you tell me what the problem is."

"I just did. Look, let's be frank here. You're a strong, intelligent, brave boy, but you don't really think ahead. You just trust your natural skills to solve all problems as they come, and never bother preparing beforehand. And, yes, your talents are far above average, but that's precisely what makes you so reckless and overconfident."

Skoll stared at the snake with blank eyes. "You lost me, boss. What are you talking about now?"

"It's the same thing you're doing with Ivy, isn't it? You haven't stopped to think about the ordeals you two might face in the future if you're together. You just think you'll be able to overcome any hurdle that meets your way by skill alone, but there will come a day when you will find an insurmountable obstacle, one you won't be able to beat by talent alone."

"Well, maybe," Skoll said with a shrug. He already knew he wasn't invincible or perfect. "Whatever happens, will happen."

"That! That there is the problem, don't you see?" Soren said, raising his voice as his tail poked the Umbreon's chest. "If you keep that attitude, this simply won't work. Skoll, you're a peerless defender but… I'm afraid this isn't a job you're ready for. Becoming Ivy's mate will make you a leader. You'll need advanced knowledge about commerce and leadership, which you lack, and an understanding about the Beryl Calandra, their traditions, customs and culture."

Agh. Skoll didn't want to think about that now. "All that can be learned."

"Very true! But how are you going to go about this? Let's say you and Ivy become mates and you go live with her in the Calandra's Haecceity. Flash forwards ten, twenty years and Linze passes away, making Ivy and you the new leaders of the Calandra. New leaders are watched closely and usually mistrusted during their first years until they prove they're worthy of the position. This is especially true in the Beryl Calandra, where the members don't even choose their leader, since leadership is hereditary. There will be many who will question Ivy's worth, just like many questioned the previous leader's worth. Luckily, Ivy takes her preparation very seriously and is very savvy when it comes to her node, so I'm sure she'll have no problem gaining everyone's trust. But what about you, Skoll?"

"What about me…?"

"You'll be a leader that knows nothing about his node. What do you think the other members of the Calandra will think of this? And it's not just about you. You'll also be hurting Ivy's reputation. If you don't do a good job, you'll make it harder for her to be trusted."

"Oh." Skoll hung his head. Ivy really wanted to become a leader, that much was obvious. He couldn't afford to ruin her dream, she deserved to see it fulfilled. "But then… what? Are you saying I should leave her?"

Soren shook his head, his tail swinging in unison. "No, Skoll. All am I saying is that you shouldn't expect your natural talents to always save the day. As you are now, if you and Ivy become mates, you won't be getting a happy ending. This is not up to luck. It's not that there's a _chance_ of it working and a _chance_ of it not working. It simply won't work. One-hundred percent chance. What a nice round number."

Skoll didn't quite like that much negativity. "So we're foreseers now or…"

"Look, let me get to the point, because I'm talking way too much. I'm going to make you a question you need to be asked. A question, I think, you _want_ to be asked." Soren made a pause for no good reason. He just loved drama. "Are you willing to accept the responsibility that comes with being a leader?"

"The responsibility…?" Ugh. That word alone sounded so heavy…

"The way I see it, you're presented with three main choices. Option A: you and Ivy become mates, but you do a horrible job as a leader due to lack of preparation and overconfidence, and this affects poor Ivy negatively. Option B: you end your relationship with her now. You break her heart, but she recovers with time, finds a mate better prepared than you and becomes a great leader for the Calandra."

As much as he disliked the first option, Skoll really hated the second one – it terrified him. The idea of Ivy escaping his embrace to be with someone else… No. That was not an option. Rejected. Right off the bat.

Soren's expression softened, flashing a warm – perhaps fatherly – smile. "And lastly, option C: you and Ivy become mates, but you understand the obligations and duties of a leader so you take it seriously. You start learning about the Calandra's ways and customs, and you become an expert in commerce and trade in order to become a great leader alongside Ivy in the future. Make your choice."

Skoll knew next to nothing about commerce, he would be lying to himself if he thought otherwise. Would he really be willing to leave everything behind and move to the Calandra for a female? Was it worth the hassle? He had already lived some romances with females from his own node, and it was likely that he could find a mate in his node if he kept searching, so why bother moving to a different node and learning their ways and culture just for a girl?

Although… it was Ivy. She was pretty fun, more than decent fighter, and quite good-looking too. And grass-types smelled just so good…

"I think I'll go with option D. We become mates, I prepare to become a leader, and I help Ivy become the greatest leader the Calandra has ever seen."

All in all, Skoll felt no link with the Azure Nightingale. He just wanted to be a defender, so any node would have sufficed. Why even bother moving to a different node? The only reason he stayed at the Nightingale was the many friends and acquaintances he had made along the way. Lumis, Soren, Jormund, Freya… He wouldn't miss the Azure Nightingale, but he would miss them.

Lumis was a member of the Azure Nightingale because he wanted to be. Skoll was a member of the Azure Nightingale because he had been born there.

Soren tapped Skoll's feet with the tip of his tail. "So not only you won't drag her down, you actually want to help her succeed?"

"I want _us_ to succeed. It can't be that hard, can it? I mean… you guys think I can do it, right?" Skoll looked at both of them with a hint of anxiety in his eyes. Both smiled back at him – Soren openly, Lumis subtly. "Don't answer. I can. Of course I can."

Now the tip of Soren's tail was coiling around Skoll's forehead. "Your parents were great scientists, Skoll. Just like Lumis, you've been gifted with quite a brain inside that tiny head. You could have been a great researcher if you had wanted to, and you can be a great merchant and leader if you want to. Also, the Calandra and the Nightingale are luckily very similar."

"The two closest nodes," Lumis whispered. "That's what I've always heard."

"Quite correct! While all nodes in the Heptagonal Ring get along, none have a relationship as strong as the Calandra and my dear Nightingale! Our cultures are fairly similar, so you don't have to worry too much about culture shock. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to adapt."

"So…" Skoll gave Lumis a tentative glance. He was looking back at him, although his expression was hard to discern. "We're good, right?"

"We've always been." Lumis couldn't help but smile, if mildly. So… Skoll was genuinely considering leaving? He never thought this day would come. That wasn't a motive for joy, but… he didn't feel sad. "And I know we'll always be." This was nothing. Their friendship could endure this. This… was good news. It meant Skoll would be happier, right? Then of course it was good news.

"We would be in neighbor nodes anyway," Skoll said.

"And given how often Ivy and Safira visit us and vice versa…" He let out a sigh, smiling. "I'm not getting rid of you any soon, am I?"

"Hah, you wish! You'd have to bury me for that."

They had been friends ever since they could remember. They had literally been raised together, in the same household. No more words needed to be said.

Watching them, Soren couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, catching their attention. "What a delightful scene! I'm reminded of Yukkie and Aralia. They were such good friends too."

Yukkie? They assumed he was talking about his late mate. They didn't recognize the other name.

"Who?" Skoll asked.

"Ah, sorry. Aralia was Linze's mate – Ivy and Safira's mother. She and my Yukkie were the best of friends. I guess that's part of the reason why Linze and I get along so well, and why our nodes have enjoyed a very cordial relationship these last years. It's a shame they both had to leave us…"

"Sorry about that," Lumis said in a compassionate tone. Skoll gave the Serperior's tail a sympathetic poke.

"Hold, Lumis! You must speak in isograms!" Well, the snake was no longer in the mood for drama, it seemed. "No repeating letters in the same word!"

Suddenly, Lumis didn't feel like showing compassion any more. "Pardon the lack of empathy or courtesy, but how mad would I have to be to obey your hysterical ramblings?"

"You just did!" he said with a big, silly smile.

"What? No, I…"

"Hey, Soren," Skoll said, holding back a chuckle. "I was wondering how it–"

"Isograms, Skoll! '_Wondering'_ has two _n_'s!"

"Oh, my bad. I was W-O-N-D-E-R-I-N-G how–"

"That's cheating and you know it." Soren stared down at the grinning Umbreon. What? Did he think he was cute, the little rascal? Okay, he kinda was. And Soren felt magnanimous today, so he would let it pass. "But okay, we'll drop the isograms for today. What did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering how it worked out for the last generation of the Calandra, for Linze and his mate. To get an idea of what to expect."

This question brought a smile to Soren's face. It showed some interest in his part. "Well, it was Aralia that inherited the position of leader from her parents. When she was young – around your age, actually – she met with Linze, a merchant at the time, and they fell in love. They… didn't receive much respect during their early years, but that didn't take long to change."

"So Linze already had some experience, uh?"

"Well, both he and Aralia were born in the Calandra, so that's to be expected," Soren said.

"Is it uncommon for leaders to hail from a different node?" Lumis asked.

"Kind of. It's true that most leaders are born in the nodes they lead, like Zvonimir, or Alyssa, or yours truly. Yukkie was from the Nightingale too, and Mor – well, she founded her node, so go figure," Soren said. "Nevertheless, there had been many cases of great leaders that weren't native to their nodes, like Garm, who was born at our node. And, of course, now also our Vetr. I heard about it. Good for her."

That was true. Both Vetr and Skoll were born in the Nightingale, so if Vetr could become a leader in a different node, so could Skoll. It would be difficult, given he had little experience with the Calandra, unlike Vetr who had spent many years in the Warbler, but it could be done. Hey, who knows, maybe it could be fun and all.

* * *

At the Garnet Oriole, a Sylveon walked up and down in front of a facility near the node's Haecceity, impatience and anxiousness evident in the hasty way she roamed the place. Her bows accompanied her as she moved, hovering around her body and quivering incessantly, while the Sylveon threw glances at the building every now and then, as if waiting for someone to come out. She had already been there for a little over an hour, and she was starting to grow impatient.

The Sylveon would only have to wait a few more minutes for someone to emerge from the building. When she saw the Jolteon walking through the door, she darted to him with a speed reminiscent of a frenzied Ninjask, and stopped only when she was right in front of his face.

"Zephyr, you're done at last!" She found it difficult to contain her joy, her feelers gently coiling around the Jolteon's neck and legs as if they had a mind of their own, their motions tantamount to a massage. She pressed her nose lightly against his. "So how did it go?"

Zephyr glanced aside. As beautiful as he found the Sylveon's big turquoise eyes, he didn't feel like he could hold her stare right now. He knew it was stupid and that she wouldn't mind, but he still felt filled with shame. "I…"

But given his demeanor, no words were necessary. Kizuna understood, and not wanting to hear his voice tarnished by despondency, she covered his mouth with a bow. "I know you know this already, but I don't care if you didn't pass. I'll keep loving you all the same."

Hearing her trying to comfort him seemed to lift his spirits. Yeah, so what if he couldn't pass those stupid tests? A bit of a shame, given how much he had trained, but well.

Zephyr hadn't even told anyone except Kizuna. He had trained especially hard these last days just to be prepared to today take one of the admission tests for the Garnet Oriole. If he had somehow passed one of their demanding physical tests, he might have had a shot at becoming a member of the Oriole.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to be in the Oriole, to be honest. He was okay in the Warbler, but didn't feel fulfilled. He felt like he wanted to do something else, something more… he didn't even know. And other than the Warbler, in what nodes would he be useful? The Amber Crane seemed boring, so, encouraged by Kizuna, he decided to try his luck at the Garnet Oriole.

It didn't work. According to the examiners, he didn't qualify for the job. He could still remember their words. "Physical strength rating: Low, below average. Special skills rating: Slightly above average. Speed rating: Excellent, above average, felicitations. Stamina rating: Normal. Defense rating: Subpar, below average. Overall rating: Slightly above average. We're sorry, but no further testing will be needed. You're good, you're in the ninety-eighth percentile for speed, which is impressive, but other than that there's nothing notable about you. We need defenders who are all-around good in the Garnet Oriole. Don't worry, we're sure you'll find a bright future as a defender in any other node."

Maybe he hadn't trained enough, or maybe the Oriole wasn't for him. In any case, he was glad he hadn't told Agni or Opal or anyone other than Kizuna that he would try to join. This should be no embarrassment – less than ten percent of applicants manage to pass the physical tests of the Garnet Oriole – but he still felt ashamed they had turned him down.

Kizuna didn't like seeing him down. She gently pushed his head up with her bows, forcing him to look at her eyes. "Does. Not. Matter."

"I know, I know." Yes, this was a silly reason to feel depressed about. He wasn't the only one that failed the test today. There were nearly seventy other applicants with him, and only three or four passed. "Thank you, Kizzie."

She kissed his lips. In part to cheer him up, but mainly because she wanted to. The kiss lasted a few seconds, one of her feelers tenderly brushing his neck during its duration. They followed with some nuzzling.

"Zephyr," she spoke, not ceasing her caresses. "You shouldn't let this worry you. I'm sure any other node would beg to have you join."

"I wonder if we're going about this the wrong way." While Zephyr was not as openly effusive as the Sylveon, he did gladly return her caresses. "Maybe it's not the node that's the problem. Maybe it's just… the position itself. I don't know. I have to think about this."

"Don't worry. I'll accept anything you choose," she said lovingly, her eyes gleaming. Goodness, were they mushy, and much more so when they were alone. If Agni were present, he would be fuming. "Zeph, you're kind and gentle, but also a fast and powerful warrior. I'm sure you can do anything you set out to do."

Mmh. Kindness and battle, uh? Not the two most harmonious concepts.

At any rate, it was clear that Kizuna simply didn't mind what he did. She loved him and he loved her back, and that seemed to be all that mattered to the Sylveon. While Zephyr did worry about his future, he was thankful to have Kizuna by his side. She was charming, lovely, simply delightful. He no longer found her attention encumbering. He welcomed her care and devotion, and found himself liking her more and more every day. Zephyr was reminded that this all begun because the girl desperately wanted to find a mate. Back then, he wouldn't even bother considering it, but now…

* * *

Ivy waited in her Haecceity's audience chamber for a certain contact to arrive, accompanied by an assortment of defenders and bodyguards from the Calandra, Higure among them. Neither Safira nor their father were present.

Ivy sighed, lying on the floor, looking around with half-closed, bored eyes. She didn't look forward to meeting the pokémon that would soon arrive, but she had to.

Just two days ago she had been given good news and bad news. The good news was that, thanks to the work of the many informants of their node, they had managed to follow the trail of one of the shards. Kirmizi, the founder of the Garnet Oriole, a rather shady and cowardly Bisharp, gave her shard to one of her Pawniard minions for protection. This Pawniard had passed down the shard from generation to generation, and after following its family tree, they found a single descendant in the current era: Ceza, the Scrafty that had participated in the tournament to choose the Warbler's leader, and Barghest's right hand and closest ally.

But, due to a peculiar twist of destiny, Ceza never got his hands on the shard, nor did his father or grandfather. His great-grandfather was the last member of his family to own the shard, but instead of passing it down, he decided to gift it to a close friend. This close friend, it turns out, was Barghest great-grandfather, who did pass it down to the next generations. So, to sum it up, the bad news was that the current owner of the shard was…

"Please, excuse my late arrival. We're all still getting used to our new leader, so we're somewhat busy."

The always imposing Houndoom stood before them, making Ivy get up in an abrupt manner, not expecting his sudden apparition.

"O-Oh! Barghest, how good seeing you here!" Ivy said with a smile. A forced smile. She didn't exactly hate or even dislike the Houndoom but… for some reason, she couldn't find it within herself to trust him.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, most certainly." At least, there was no animosity in his expression.

Barghest was trailed by a few of his men – he rarely traveled alone. The only one they could recognize was Ceza, who was walking right behind Barghest with his arms crossed.

After finding out Barghest had one of the shards, he was immediately contacted by a group of negotiators. He was offered a very lucrative deal for the shard – the rich Calandra could easily afford it – but Barghest rejected it. After some negotiation, Barghest finally accepted to make a deal, but on his own terms. He would travel to the Beryl Calandra and speak to Ivy about his terms and conditions. It was odd that he wanted to gather with the heir and not the leader, but Linze had insisted obtaining the shard was important, so they had to compel.

"So what do you want in exchange for the shard?" Ivy asked. Her tone was firm, although not threatening or aggressive.

"Oh, straight to the point? No, but I like that. Too much time is lost with courtesy and protocol, and time is money." Barghest walked up to Ivy, slowly, as if parading. He sat down a few inches away from her. "This gem… Let's get this out of the way. I'm not accepting money for it."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. That's what the negotiators told her, but she still couldn't quite believe it. "You are aware we're the richest of all nodes, right? My father is, perhaps, the single richest pokémon in the totality of the Heptagonal Ring. If you just name the price, I'm sure we could –"

"There is no monetary price I'm willing to accept," he interrupted her, shaking his head with a frown. "This gem – or shard, as you call it – is a family heirloom passed down through my family since ancient times. As you surely understand, no amount of money can match its sentimental value."

Since ancient times? Their findings revealed it had only been passed down through four generations, but perhaps Barghest didn't know that. At any rate, that was irrelevant. The item did seem to have sentimental value for the Houndoom, so he wouldn't care about such details.

"Well, okay. No money, then." Ivy recalled what Kizuna told them about the Houndoom. He genuinely loved his family, that wasn't a trick. When he said the item hold sentimental value for him, he might have been telling the truth. That only made things harder. Much harder. "Then what do you suggest, Barghest?"

"You must offer me something of equal value. Only then will I accept the deal."

"Something of equal value? Like, a rare item?" That wasn't a problem. The Calandra had the widest assortment and selection of items of all nodes. Expensive items, ancient relics, highly complex machines… "Whatever you want, we surely have it. And if you have nothing in mind in particular, you could always take a look at our wares. I'm sure you'll find something to your liking."

"Oh, very tempting. Very tempting, indeed." To the untrained eye, a shard was merely a blueish rock. Beautiful, yes, but of hardly any value. It would make sense then for Barghest to give it away in exchange for something more valuable. "But I was thinking of something else. Something immaterial."

A subtle frown of suspicion sullied Ivy's face. So he _did_ have something in mind. "And what would that be?"

"Money and power are always good, but your node can offer me something much more valuable. Something that no merchant could ever hope to sell. Reputation."

"Reputation…?"

Ceza stepped forward and started speaking. "The Boss has… a really bad reputation, because he's a dark-type. Dark-types always inspire fear, so clients and merchants always mistrust him." Ivy wasn't sure that was the only reason, but didn't comment. "And this, of course, really hurts our activities. If our Boss were more trusted, our group would benefit immensely."

"We already make more than enough money with our activities, but improving my image would give us a substantial boost."

Ivy didn't entirely like how he said _activities_. "That's, uh, unfortunate, but what are we supposed to do about it?"

"You're the Beryl Calandra, the people trust you," Barghest said. "If your node did business with us more often, that would improve our image in the minds of the common people. Their opinion on us would change for the better if they saw you recognize us as trustworthy trade partners. Even if I'm not the leader of the Cerulean Warbler, I'm sure we would both still benefit greatly from an alliance."

That… could be arranged, maybe. If possible, Ivy would have preferred to have nothing to do with Barghest and his crew, and normally, if they had left him alone, he would have never bothered approaching them. Unfortunately, he had one of the shards, so they had to approach him themselves.

It might have been for the good of the region, but that was little solace for Ivy. Holding back a sigh and a groan, Ivy nodded her head. "I'm sure we could… accept that. We would be getting the shard in exchange, right?"

"Wait, no. I never said that would be enough," Barghest said. "There's something else. There's a reason I wanted to speak to Ivy directly, and not to Linze."

"Uh?" Out of instinct, Ivy took a single step back. What an ominous sense of foreboding.

"A few good deeds aren't going to mend my reputation at this point, I need something more convincing." He closed his eyes for a short moment, as if thinking. "What could win me the love of the common people? I figured, if a public figure that is already loved and admired by everyone showed me their appreciation publicly, that would certainly change people's perception of me."

Ivy scratched the small tuft of greenish fur protruding from her chest. "Uh… What do you mean, exactly?"

"I would need to offer the people a clear image. No subtlety. We'd have to show them that this person not only trusts me fully, but that cherishes me."

Her eyes widened as much as her mouth opened. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't be thinking of that. "You don't mean…"

Barghest grinned, showing off his layers of fangs. "Two Pidove with one stone, you see. Not only would I improve my public image, but that way I would also save me the headache of having to look for a mate. I'm a very busy businessman, so I have little time for romantic escapades."

He would have to be delirious, Ivy thought, to ever assume she would accept that kind of proposal. Ivy managed to keep her cool for a brief instant. She fired a quick glance at Higure, who was scowling at the Houndoom, and then turned to face him herself.

"Barghest," she said in a low, but unyielding tone. She still wanted to avoid creating an enmity with him, if possible. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. I already… have a mate."

Higure gave her a surprised look, but his expression quickly turned serene. The Scizor didn't know about her liaison with Skoll – in the Calandra, only Safira and Kizuna did – so he assumed she was making up an excuse in order to reject the Houndoom cordially, and decided to play along. All things considered, it's not like Ivy could call Skoll her _mate_ just yet, but it was a perfectly valid excuse that had at least some part of truth to it.

Barghest responded with a confused look, staying silent for a few moments as he stared blankly at the Leafeon. "Ah… Congratulations? I'm glad for you, but that came out of nowhere."

Now it was Ivy who felt confused. "Well, since you just said…"

"Boss," Ceza said, holding back a smirk, ", I think she thought you were talking about her."

Barghest stared at Ivy for another moment, and then the realization hit him. He let out a sonorous cackle, as did some of his followers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Did you assume I wanted you as my mate? No, I wasn't talking about you, Ivy."

"What? Then who?" There weren't many other notorious females in the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity. Barghest likely didn't know about Kizuna, so that only left… "My sister?"

"You have a sister…?"

Okay, then it wasn't Safira either. "But you saw her already. That Glaceon that was by my side during the tournament…"

"Oh? I didn't figure that was a relative of yours, my bad. But, no, it's not anyone in your family." He smiled with conceit. "That would be a terrible mistake, don't you think?"

She didn't like that tone, which forced her to frown. "What do you mean…?"

"You're not yet a leader. You're not yet respected or admired by your people. What would I win by making you my mate? That wouldn't boost my reputation. And the same goes for your sister – most people outside the Calandra probably aren't even aware you have one," he said. "If you had already been a leader for some time, I'm sure you would have been a good choice for a mate. But that's not the case."

As much as she hated to admit it, it hurt Ivy a little to be rejected in such a manner by such a guy. Who did he think he was? But, in the end, that was for the better, wasn't it? She was with Skoll, and Safira would've been better with practically anyone else. But then, who did the Houndoom have in mind?

"It's a friend of yours," he continued. "The daughter of Charybdis. The one you call the_ Genteel Mermaid_."

Both of her ears perked up upon hearing that title. "Scylla…?"

"That was her name, wasn't it? I must say, you haven't been wasting your time. You have surrounded yourself by powerful and influential friends. Vetr, Scylla… Now, if you only managed to also gain my assistance, that would bring you much needed power."

"Wait, why Scylla?"

The Vaporeon was unarguably gorgeous – in Ivy's opinion, the most beautiful of the four females in their group – but didn't Barghest want to boost his reputation? Ivy didn't see how becoming Scylla's mate could help. Was lust taking the best of him? No, the Houndoom seemed more stoic and detached than that.

"Just like her mother, she is an entertainer admired not only in her Lilac Kiwi, but in the whole Heptagonal Ring. She has fans of all ages and species, and she's easily one of the best-known pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring. I'm sure you can find kids who have heard of her but not of our leaders. She's very influential with the pokémon of the Ring. If she chose me among her many suitors, if people saw that she would rather put her trust in me than in anyone else, that would make it clear that I'm to be trusted."

"Are… you sure it would be that easy?" Ivy asked. If she suddenly found out he and Scylla became mates, she would assume it was against her will or something. She figured most people would assume something similar. This would only increase the distrust surrounding the Houndoom, she thought.

Ceza spoke. "Scylla has a fame of being very nice, doesn't she? It's easy to make a story around that. Think about it: There's a misunderstood, honest businessman who is feared for his dark-typing, even though he is kind and benevolent inside. Only the kind-hearted Scylla, who would turn no living creature down, is able to see him for who he truly is. Enthralled by his good, honest nature, she grants him her love."

"The common folk love these kinds of sappy stories." Barghest grinned widely. "The cheesier it is, the easier it is for them to buy it."

Okay, he wasn't stupid. Scylla _was_ very popular and influential, that might even work.

"What do we have to do with this, though?" Ivy asked. Scylla was a member of the Lilac Kiwi, not the Beryl Calandra.

"That's why I wanted to talk with you, Ivy. You were with Scylla last time I saw you, so I figure you're a good friend of her, right?"

Ivy gave a wordless nod. She had always admired the_ Genteel Mermaid_, and after meeting the actual person under the character, she could only conclude that she was even kinder in person. Yes, they were friends. She figured Scylla got along better with Kizuna, but they were friends.

"I figured you might help me contact her, and put in a good word for me."

"I… could do that," Ivy said. She could help him contact her, but not much more. "Just to be clear, you give us the shard, and what are we supposed to do in exchange, exactly?"

"More frequent trades between my group and your node plus what I just told you, helping me get in touch with Scylla. Does that sound like a fair trade?"

Up to a certain point, Ivy was glad she was here in place of her father. The Linoone might have complied with everything without condition. "Wait just a second. I could arrange a meeting between Scylla and you, but I can't go farther than that. If… you want her to become your mate, that decision will ultimately be hers. Neither the Beryl Calandra nor I have any saying in that matter."

"I know, I know," Barghest said, nodding a few times. "I'm not asking you for the impossible. I know that's out of your hands."

Ivy wanted to make sure they were clear in the terms of their deal. She wanted no tricks from the Houndoom. "So, let's say I formally introduce you to Scylla and she rejects your advances. What happens with our deal?"

"That is that, and this is this. As long as you vow to help us improve relationships between your node and my group and bring me to Scylla, that will be enough."

"So, if Scylla says no…"

"You'll still get the, as you call it, shard," Barghest affirmed, giving them a strong nod for emphasis. "Scylla's decision will have no influence. You'll get the shard no matter what, as long as you uphold your part of the deal."

Mmh, that didn't sound like a bad deal. Scylla would undoubtedly say no, and the Beryl Calandra was in favor of commerce with any group or individual that was willing to trade. In fact, this seemed like too good of a deal, and coming from the Houndoom, this made Ivy a little suspicious.

But at the end of the day, they needed that shard. It was also for Barghest's good; if the Beacon found out he had a plate, they might go after him.

"I'll talk to her," Ivy said. "We'll contact you when we decide something."

Barghest stared at Ivy for a moment – making her a little uncomfortable – and then turned around. "Then, with your permission, we shall leave now."

At last, Barghest and all those that had come with him left the Haecceity, walking back to their node.

"Not bad, Ivy," Higure said. The Scizor had stayed silent through most of Ivy's exchange with Barghest. He and the rest of defenders were there mainly to offer Ivy protection, under Linze's orders. "You didn't let him provoke you, well done. I think we ended up settling for a pretty good deal, don't you think? Your friend will just reject him, and we still get that shard." Naturally, Higure didn't know about the importance of the shards. He just knew that his leader had told him it was a very important item, and that they had to get their hands on it no matter what.

"Ah? Yes, yes." Ivy wasn't paying the Scizor much attention. She was trying to figure out what Barghest was plotting – because he just had to be plotting something, she was sure.

Weekend started the very next day, and the eight Eevee evolutions had agreed to meet at the Lilac Kiwi on weekends, so that would be a good chance to tell Scylla – and everyone else.


	23. Ability

"…and that's what Barghest said."

Some weeks ago, the group of eeveelutions had decided that it would be a good idea to meet on weekends. They had all gotten along really well, so why not? And they decided on the Lilac Kiwi as the meeting spot, because why not. I for one commend them for their choice. Indeed, what a better node to gather with your friends than my beautiful Lilac Kiwi? Yes, yes, I quite like how these little guys and gals think.

Ahem. I really need to learn to stop digressing.

So where were we? Ah, yes. As soon as they all gathered, Ivy told Scylla about her little rendezvous with Barghest the previous day, and about his proposal. The Houndoom had one of the shards, but his demands were… abusive to say the least.

"He wants me to what…?" Scylla was the one most shocked by Ivy's words. Hardly unexpected.

Everyone started to murmur. "Wait. Let's see if we're getting this straight," Skoll said, quieting down the murmurs. They would get nowhere if everyone spoke at the same time. "So Barghest – honorable and altruistic businessman – has one of the shards somehow."

"That's what our informers found out," Ivy said.

"And in exchange for that shard he wants… Scylla. Right so far?"

"Kinda," Ivy said. "He also requested a closer relationship with our node, but yes, that's the gist of it."

"Wait, what were his exact words?" Zephyr asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. "He can't just… ask for someone to become his mate like that. Are you sure you didn't misinterpret his words?"

"Well, I don't have eidetic memory like Kizzie, but he basically wanted me to arrange a formal meeting between him and Scylla. He said he'd give us the shard afterwards, no matter how Scylla answered."

"Oh? That's not too bad then," Scylla said, sitting down with a smile of relief. She had gotten scared for a moment there. "I just have to meet him and play along for a little bit, and then I can just say I'm not interested in having a mate right now. You say he will still give us the shard, right?"

"That's what he said…" Ivy said with a nod. But she couldn't trust his words, somehow.

"Then I don't see the problem." Scylla smiled, carefree, any worries she had before having vanished. "By what you've told me, it looks to me like he's just another shy fan. Maybe he just wants a silly date with me? I've had many of my fans propose me similar things, and I've agreed to some. It can be pretty fun! You meet in a café, have a little something to eat, and chat with them about a variety of topics. They tell me their stories, I tell them mine. More than anything, they just want to spend some time with their idol."

Ah, this Vaporeon could be so innocent sometimes. Ivy shook her head. "Scylla, he specifically said that he wanted you to become his mate, and mainly to give his reputation a boost."

Scylla giggled, swinging her own tail before her face with a coy smile. "Oh, dear Ivy, you don't know how many of my fans have asked me to become their mates."

"Four hundred eighty-three!" Kizuna yelled.

"Thanks, Kizzie." With another giggle, Scylla patted the Sylveon's head with the tip of her tail. Kizuna responded by coiling her feelers around her tail, which only made Scylla's smile widen. "If he asks me to become his mate, well, I just have to turn him down. I'm not stupid."

"But neither is Barghest," Skoll said, his red eyes reflecting mistrust. "Are you not seeing the problem here?"

"Mmh?"

"Of course you're going to turn him down. You think Barghest expects you to jump at his arms? He's no idiot. There has to be some trick."

A trick? Agni wondered what he could mean. "But it's not like he can force her to be his mate. Like… he can't do that, right?"

"I couldn't say." Skoll shrugged. "The guy has plenty of tricks up his sleeve, from what I've heard."

"I don't know, this seems like a good deal to me," Scylla said. "We get the shard and he gets pretty much nothing."

"There you have it. That's the problem," Skoll said. "_He_ was the one that decided on those terms, not us. Why would he choose to trade a family heirloom for nothing? Doesn't he care for it or something?"

"No, that can't be," Kizuna said. "Barghest really loves his family, and that heirloom is very important to him. It makes no sense he would give it away just like that. You got a good point there, Skoll."

Lumis walked to Kizuna's side – making sure to keep a space between them, lest she get all huggy on him. "You knew about the heirloom, Kizuna?"

"Kizzie! You can call me Kizzie!" She was a bit surprised that Lumis still called her by her full name. She hadn't interacted much with him, but still. "And, uh, yeah. I'm a chronicler, so I know about pretty much everything that happens in the Heptagonal Ring. I'm not nosy or anything, it's just my job."

Agni turned to her with a light frown. "Wait, if you knew about that heirloom, why didn't you tell us? I thought you said you didn't know the locations of the shards."

"I said that because it's the truth. Why would you ever want to say something that's not the truth? It would be such a pointless waste of saliva. Anyway, I don't know where the shards are – I didn't even know what they were before coming here! I knew Barghest had inherited an important heirloom from his father, but the Observatory never specified what kind of item it was. That part was… blank."

"And that didn't seem odd to you?" Skoll asked.

"Nope. When you're a chronicler and have so much information at your disposal, you just kind of tune these things out. Like, I dunno, I assumed it was an item a chronicler gave him or something. If a chronicler gives someone an item, does it appear in the Observatory?"

"Does it?"

"Dunno. That's why I'm asking."

There was a moment of silence, but it was brief. "Interesting," Lumis said, closing his eyes. "So Kizuna sees shards as 'blanks'. That's similar to how she sees chroniclers, as an empty space. That's also how you see Mor, the founder and current leader of the Lilac Kiwi, right?" He waited for Kizuna to nod. "Anyway, this seems like an effective way to find the rest of shards. Just think of places where you have seen 'blanks' in the place of items. They might be shards."

"That would be cool, but it doesn't work like that," Kizuna said. The Espeon was misinterpreting her words. "When I said I see 'blanks', I meant just that. I see nothing. I wouldn't even know there was an item there if I wasn't told. Like, with Barghest, I knew there had to be an item there because they spoke of it, but I couldn't see anything."

"Oh…" What a shame. When it seemed like they had a lead… But if it were that easy, Kizuna would have already thought about it.

"Well, never mind that now," Skoll said, bringing their attention back to Barghest's deal and what it meant for Scylla. "Kizzie says the shard was an important heirloom to Barghest. Do you really think he's going to let go of it just to get a date?"

"Yeah, that doesn't seem too serious on his part," Zephyr said.

Ivy bit her lip. "We need that shard, though."

"And there's also the Beacon," Safira reminded them. "If they found out he has a shard…"

"That'd actually be kind of cool," Skoll said, chuckling. "Let them eat each other. Less work for us."

But, in the end, Barghest was just another civilian, and they wanted no harm to come to him. Most of the members of the Beacon would likely not hurt him, but they'd rather not take that risk. Plus, the so called _preternatural seraphs_, the Gardevoir and the Gallade, might find it within them to hurt him. And there was always the slight chance they might choose to team up together, improbable as it was. In any case, it would be better to keep Barghest and the Beacon away from each other.

Scylla shifted back and forth, not moving. "Then… should I go after all?"

That was the only question that mattered in the end. Should she meet Barghest or not? Nobody dared answer. Perhaps they wanted the Vaporeon to answer it by herself.

Scylla stared at each of them in succession, and seeing no one was willing to speak up, she took it upon herself to make the decision. "It's as Ivy said. We need the shard." She pushed her face against her tail, thinking. It couldn't possibly be that bad, could it? And they _did_ need the shard. "Yeah, I think I'll go after all."

Ivy stepped before her, tilting her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

Scylla just smiled. "It's an easy way to get a shard. We don't have many more options." It didn't seem like Scylla minded it much. She just had to put on a show before the Houndoom, and she was an expert when it came to shows. Hiding behind her own tail, she stuck her tongue out. "Plus, he was pretty burly. I don't mind keeping him company for a little while."

"How can you say that, Scylla?" Kizuna said in a distraught voice, hurtling to Agni's side and enveloping his torso with her bows without his consent – not that he would have given it. "You want to break poor Agni's heart?"

Agni grabbed her feelers with the intention of shoving them aside, but Kizuna responded by wrapping his paws too. Ugh. "H-Hey, I don't care what she –"

"You don't care?" Kizuna took a sudden jump away from him, her mouth agape. He for one was thankful she had taken her bows away from him. "So you wouldn't care if Scylla and Barghest became mates and had three children."

"U-Uh? I didn't say –"

Kizuna walked towards the Flareon, her stride rather ominous for someone with so many frilly bows. "And you wouldn't care if Barghest appeared before you and forced you to watch while he gave Scylla a passionate and steamy kiss, and then pushed her against the ground and –"

"Dear Moltres, shut up!"

That Sylveon had a scarily graphic imagination. That's the thing with chroniclers, they can see almost everything so…

Agni ignored her – she was just spouting nonsense, nothing new – but that mental image of Scylla with Barghest… that stung, he had to admit. It was a weird, thorny pain. Of course, it was only because Scylla was a friend and Barghest was a jackass, so he didn't want her to suffer. He was convinced there was no other reason. Funny, Barghest didn't seem like that much of a bad guy back when he saw him during the tournament, but now Agni was certain he was the worst of all jackasses.

"Goodness, Kizzie, calm down." Scylla minced to her side, her walk as delicate as ever, and coiled her large tail around the Sylveon. "I already said I have no intention of becoming his mate. I barely know him! Really, don't worry about it."

"If you say so…" Kizuna rested her head against Scylla's fish-like tail. It was quite comfortable, in spite of the slight moistness. "I bet it's because you have a thing for fire-types. That must be it."

Well, if Scylla herself agreed to this 'deal' with Barghest on her own volition, they would complain no more. Most of them still held doubts about the whole ordeal, but if it was the Vaporeon's decision… And, once again, they needed that shard. The Beacon had already collected too many.

But how many, exactly? That was Skoll's next question. "So how many shards does the Beacon have?"

"At the very least, three," Lumis said. He wasn't forgetting any, was he? That Absol took the one in the Amber Crane, Minos took the one in the Coral Sittella, and the psychic twins stole the only one they had managed to find so far, the Calandra's.

Lumis hung his head, as if in shame. It was partly Lumis' fault that they stole that shard. If he hadn't asked to study it, they would have never had a chance. Oh well. What's done is done.

"And what do we know about the Beacon itself?" Zephyr asked.

Actually, they knew a lot now, at least compared to when it all started. Except for its boss, the so called Luminary, they knew the identity of every other member. That is, assuming Naamah didn't lie and there were only seven members other than the Luminary.

"Its members, you mean?" Ivy asked for confirmation, which she received in the way of a nod. "For starters, we have Zvonimir. Now I think about it, how come he hasn't been defeated yet? It's been, what, three months? You'd think Garm and his troops would have defeated him already. Our Adamantium reserves are close to empty, if this goes on…"

"At this point, I'm even wondering if he can be defeated at all," Zephyr said. Being a member of the same node as Zvonimir, he knew how strong the Noivern was. He had even sparred against him a few times. "Needing time to prepare and defeat him is one thing, but I think Garm has had more time than necessary. If nobody comes up with a plan or something… I think our best bet will be to ignore Zvonimir, defeat every other member of the Beacon and hope he gives up once he's alone."

The unknown item they called _Draco Plate_ was the reason he remained undefeated. If it weren't for this strange artifact, he wouldn't have managed to resist this long, no matter how strong he was.

Well, they all agreed that Zvonimir was out of their league. They'd have to leave that one to Garm or other stronger defenders. Zephyr tried to think of other more manageable members. "Who else do we have? Uh… Those two psychic-types, the twins."

"Kay and Keira," Kizuna reminded them.

The Gardevoir and the Gallade. Agni hadn't met them himself, but they sounded like a pair of scoundrels. "There's not much to say about them, right? Just random criminals. I wonder why they're siding with the Beacon, though."

"They share a common pre-evolution in Kirlia," Lumis noted. "That might have something to do with it."

Ivy gave him an inquiring stare. "How?"

"The ailment," Safira said. "They said it affects pokémon with branched evolutions."

Oh, right. It was pokémon with divergent evolutionary paths that fell ill. A Kirlia could evolve into either Gardevoir or Gallade, assuming it was a male. Females could only evolve into Gardevoir, though. According to Naamah, the source of this malady was Adamantium itself, and it was the Beacon's objective to wipe out all Adamantium.

Being reminded of such an odd ailment made Ivy uneasy. Just the thought of such a horrible illness sent a shiver through her spine. "B-But that's not true, right? It's not Adamantium that makes pokémon fall ill. That's just what they want us to believe."

"Of course!" Agni yelled, sounding pretty sure of himself. "Kizzie went to the Observatory to check on that. Even experienced chroniclers had never heard of anything like it. They're just making that up to scare us, and those twins must have fallen for it. They are street thugs, how bright can they be?"

His calmness soothed down the Leafeon. She had already seen her mother suffer through an unknown disease – similar to the one Flutura had – and didn't want history to repeat itself with herself or her sister. "Right, right. I bet they just want to trick us."

"Actually…" Kizuna started to speak, but promptly shut up. Everyone stared at her in confusion, wandering why she had fallen silent. Normally she loved to speak and speak and speak. "From the look of it, I don't think they're trying to trick us. I think they may sincerely believe what they say."

And concern once again returned to the Leafeon. "But it's not…"

"I'm not saying their words are true. Or false. I'm just saying…" Kizuna quietened down once more. The members of the Beacon were supposed to be their enemies. They were supposed to be the enemies of the whole Heptagonal Ring. And yet, she felt no animadversion towards them. Maybe it was because Naamah was – or had been – a chronicler just like her. "I think they're just scared."

"That could be true, but that doesn't make them innocent," Skoll said in a rather harsh tone. "The Zoroark and the Absol have assaulted the Haecceities of the Calandra and the Crane, and because of Zvonimir, nodes are suffering an unprecedented shortage of Adamantium."

"Skoll's right," Ivy said, nodding to the Umbreon. "If this goes on we're gonna have some serious trouble. Our society as a whole is very dependent on Adamantium, so this has been a really hard blow to our economy and overall productivity. Even if Zvonimir left the Conflux today, it would still take us months to recover and return to how things were before."

Skoll agreed. "I don't care what's going through their minds. I don't give a damn if they think they're doing the right thing. They've hurt the Heptagonal Ring a great deal, so impunity is out of the question."

"Woah, harsh…" Scylla turned to him with a hollow smile. "If they have good intentions after all, maybe we should cut them some slack…"

"Good intentions, an excellent material to pave the road to hell," he replied in a sarcastic tone. "You'd be surprised by how many outlaws turn out to have had _good intentions_ all along once we catch them. Like, all of them. If you thought something was bad, you simply wouldn't do it."

"Now, there's no need to be that severe," Zephyr said. He walked to the Vaporeon's side and patted her on the shoulder. "You know, some people here have… friends in the Beacon."

Oh, right. Minos, that Luxray from the Warbler, was an old friend of Scylla, wasn't he? Maybe he had sounded a little callous back there. Skoll bowed his head. "Sorry, Scylla. I forgot about Minos."

Scylla motioned to him with a paw to get up. There was no need for an apology. "No, it's fine. I understand. If Minos has done bad things… well…" It pained her, of course, but she couldn't deny Minos involvement.

It wasn't only Minos they were acquainted with. Skoll turned now to Lumis, who looked just fine to a random observer, but Skoll knew him well enough to tell he wasn't. The Espeon's lilac eyes pointed downwards, a common sign of disquiet in him that Skoll had learned to notice in all these years. Maybe Lumis found his previous remarks about the Beacon insensitive as well.

"I didn't mean to say Freya was a bad person or anything, Lum. We don't know why she joined the Beacon, but she must have her reasons."

"The Mienshao, right?" Zephyr asked for confirmation, getting a nod from the Umbreon. "I heard she's your cousin, Lumis. Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Lumis assured, hanging his head with a dejected smile. Unlike his Umbreon partner, he wasn't a good liar.

"Gotta wonder why those two joined the Beacon, though," Skoll said. "This is very unlike Freya, and Minos seemed like a bro when we met him."

"Maybe… they're forcing them to help them?" Lumis said in a low, but hopeful voice.

Skoll, sitting by his side, gave the Espeon a compassionate gaze, one that held no pretentious pity, and then sighed. "Lum. You know better than that."

"No, think about it. I know they're strong but maybe there's blackmail involved, or some form of coercion, or –"

"Lumis." Skoll's voice was soft, like that of a mother soothing her scared child. He put his paw on the Espeon's shoulder, giving it a few weak taps. "I know it's tempting, but let's not lie to ourselves."

"I know. Sorry."

Lumis desperately wished it was true that Freya wasn't in the Beacon by her own will, but common sense told him that wasn't possible. That Mienshao had always been notorious for her strength and little patience for nonsense. She was no gull that could be pushed around with ease. And from the little time he had known Minos, Lumis guessed the Luxray was similarly strong, although he did seem more gullible by comparison, at least in his eyes.

"I'm sure they must have their reasons to side with the Beacon," Scylla said. "No point losing sleep over it. We're going to find out sooner or later."

"Hey, those two don't have branched evolutions, right?" Ivy asked to her sister, who was sitting by her side.

"No, I don't think they do," Safira said. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but if Luxray or Mienshao had any other possible evolutions, she certainly hadn't read about them.

"Oh. Thought they might have bought Naamah's lies like the twins and joined because of that, but never mind."

"Maybe they have." Safira looked over at Lumis, and then turned back to her sister. "But maybe it's not themselves they're worried about."

Lumis, that hadn't failed to notice her previous glance, perked up an ear. "Are you suggesting that they might be worried about us, and that's why they joined?"

His intent glare meant no hostility, but Safira interpreted it differently, hanging her head until her tassels touched the ground. "S-Sorry. I spoke out of turn."

"Actually, that might be it." Lumis raised his head high, looking up to the violet-toned dome above them, his gaze lost in the infinite skies behind the swirling sands. Could it be? According to Naamah, Adamantium would end up infecting the eeveelutions too, so it would make sense for Minos to worry for Scylla, and for Freya to worry for Lumis and Skoll. That might be a reason but – no, it didn't seem enough. It might have contributed to their decision, but Lumis didn't think it held enough weight on its own. "Anyway, Scylla is right. Discussing this will lead us nowhere. Whatever the truth is, we will find only in time."

"So who else is in the Beacon?" Zephyr asked, changing the topic – or rather getting the conversation back on track.

"The Absol," Agni said. "The one that attacked our Haecceity." Not that there was any other one.

Other than Agni, the only ones to have met the Absol were the eons from the Azure Nightingale, Skoll and Lumis, so Zephyr turned to them, wanting to inquire about their encounter. "You guys said you met the Absol. Anything you can tell us about him?"

"He said his kind don't bring disasters, but merely predict their occurrence," Lumis said, looking slightly up. "He also said it was his disaster-predicting senses that brought him to the Heptagonal Ring in the first place."

"So he's not a chronicler after all, but an outsider," Zephyr observed.

An outsider. Someone born outside the Heptagonal Ring that had crossed the desert and chanced upon it. The Heptagonal Ring was all but isolated from the external world, so they couldn't even begin to imagine how the foreign civilizations – or their culture and customs – might be. In turn, foreign visitors might find their society strange and exotic. Was the external world more advanced than theirs? Less? Perhaps the most remarkable of differences was the presence of humans in the outside world – creatures of myth and legend in the Heptagonal Ring. Would the pokémon outside act in a different way to reflect that? The Absol didn't seem too different, at least not drastically. At any rate, the Absol and his intentions remained an enigma.

"And lastly, Naamah," Zephyr said. "Just like Kizzie, she's a chronicler – ex-chronicler, so we should take care when dealing with her. She knows all about us – except Kizzie, since she's a fellow chronicler and doesn't appear in the Observatory."

Kizuna had told them the Observatory was unable to record anything related to chroniclers. It was surprising how much they had learned about the chroniclers ever since they had met the Sylveon. Just a few months ago, they didn't even know chroniclers actually existed, assuming they were nothing but childish fairytales.

"And now for the big question." Skoll's eyebrows rose just a bit. He took a look around at the many faces staring at him, the smirk curving his lips making it evident he enjoyed the attention. "Who is Mr. or Ms. Secret Leader? What's the identity of the Luminary?"

Silence followed his question. It was more of a rhetorical question than anything, since nobody present knew the answer. Each of them held different theories and hunches, but they would all prove to be wrong in the end.

"We don't know. We can't know." They lost their time talking about it, Zephyr thought. Peculiar, given he was the one to bring the topic up in the first place, but well. Even then, he figured they might make a better use of their time now that they were all gathered together. "Say, why don't we forget about that and spar a little? It would do Kizzie good."

"And everyone else," Skoll added, jutting his chin. "I like the sound of it. Everybody's joining, right? No one wants to be the odd one out that sits on the sidelines while everyone else is having fun."

Skipping the training session didn't sound that bad to some of them – Lumis, Safira, Agni – but they ended up opting to join.

* * *

After trading blows with Zephyr for a few minutes and making a snarky joke about burning his inexistent tail off, Agni tired and left the little square-shaped area they used as a battlefield for their practice matches, joining Safira to watch them while he rested. The Glaceon had been the first to bail out from the mock battles, excusing herself by saying she was drained and needed to rest. It wasn't true. She just needed an excuse to leave politely. That was a trait both Safira and Agni shared: neither of them held combat in high regard.

Safira watched over the battlefield, trying to feign interest but her empty eyes betraying her. Agni, on his part, didn't even bother keeping up appearances. His frowning lips and vacant gaze made it clear he was bored, and he didn't care enough to hide it. Agni was so bored that he even considered striking up a conversation with the silent Glaceon lying by his side.

Heh. Why not? As much as she tried to hide it, the little practice matches before her were failing to catch her attention.

"Pretty boring, uh?"

His sudden question made her turn to him, but it was just a moment before she glanced away in an abrupt and noticeable manner. He was too close, and it made her uncomfortable to have males near her. Or females, but the effect was more accentuated with males. If it weren't because Ivy was in sight, she would have bolted away from the Flareon already.

"A little," she spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah. They're just repeating the same moves over and over again," he said, glancing at her without really turning his head. She didn't answer. She wasn't in a talkative mood, uh? Very well. He'd leave her alone, since he didn't want to pester her.

But the Vaporeon that was approaching them did. "Agni, Safi! Resting your legs?"

"Yes, Scylla." Agni smiled at her out of courtesy, since she had chosen to stop right in front of him. "Bored of the battles too?"

"Bored? No way! They're a very fun bunch, all of them," she said, with a broad smile on her muzzle and a gleeful glint in her eyes. The art of battling itself interested her little, but she enjoyed any time she spent with the others, no matter how it was spent. "But I have to rest these weary legs of mine."

Scylla lifted up one of her front legs and moved it around, the motions catching Agni's attention, since he was right in front of her. Her legs were decently toned, at least compared to the rest of her body. The Vaporeon was no bodybuilder, Agni reckoned, but she looked gracefully athletic. He figured it was because, as a performer, she did a lot of running around and executed many kinds of complex pirouettes.

Scylla noticed his attention focused in her raised leg, and far from angry, she coquettishly placed her leg on his collar while a teasing smirk curved her lips. "My legs strike your fancy, Agni, dear?"

Only now did Agni notice that he was keenly staring at her legs with no modesty, like an Alakazam closely examining his spoons. He pulled his head back in a swift motion, fleeing her leg's touch while trying his best to keep his cool. He had done nothing wrong and had no reason to be ashamed, Agni thought, but he still made sure not to make eye contact with the Vaporeon. "If you stop before me and raise a leg, of course I'm going to instinctively take a look. Eyes are always attracted to things in motion."

"Don't worry, honey. I've caught males staring at every part of my body. I'll take that incisive gaze as a compliment."

But he wasn't… Ugh, whatever. He gave her a meek nod, not feeling like arguing with her.

They cast their gazes over the improvised battlefield, watching how their peers sparred. Kizuna and Lumis were doing some boring, repetitive exercises under Zephyr's guidance. It looked very dull and uninteresting, hardly worthy of catching their interest.

Skoll and Ivy were having a mock battle, something a little more engaging and definitely less stale, more interesting to watch. Their fight could be described as a nimble dance, full of swift movements and eye-catching attacks.

"They seem to be having fun," Scylla said. She noticed both Agni and Safira were also watching the duo fight. "So they're together, uh? What do you think about that, Agni?"

"I think it has nothing to do with us." They had learned a few days ago – Kizuna told them – that the Umbreon and the Leafeon were considering becoming mates. Agni, of course, had no opinion in the matter. "It's bad manners to talk about people behind their backs. This is their issue, what we think is irrelevant."

A boring response. Exactly what the Vaporeon expected from him. "I'm quite happy for them myself. Don't they make a really cute couple?"

"Not my place to say." Agni guessed their personalities were similar, so maybe… but, no, he refused to speak about it. It was a different matter with Zephyr, since he was his cousin, but neither the Umbreon nor the Leafeon were related to him in any way.

"And what does the bride's sister think?" Scylla asked, leaning forward and looking at the Glaceon by her side.

Why, Safira shared the Flareon's opinion that it had nothing to do with her, although in her case it did, since she was Ivy's sister. "I think it's okay." To be honest, the Umbreon was probably the single male in the group whose presence made her most uncomfortable. He was too brash. Maybe she would have preferred it if her sister had ended up with a tamer male, like Zephyr, or Agni, or Lumis – anyone. But she didn't lie. She sincerely thought it was okay. If that's who her sister loved, it was fine with her. She would get used to Skoll, just like she got used to Kizuna.

"What a mild response," Scylla complained, wreathing her tail around the Glaceon's body and tickling her nose with the fins on its tip, coaxing a soft giggle from the Glaceon. Well, Safira didn't like being forthright, Scylla had already learnt that. "But, Safi, don't you think Skoll will have trouble with your node?"

"Um?"

"I mean, Ivy is gonna be the next Calandra's leader, so wouldn't that make Skoll a leader too? Or how does that work?" Scylla wasn't sure she was clear on the details. She was in good terms with Alyssa, the Lilligant leader from the Coral Sittella, but she never really talked to her about leadership and what it entailed.

"Yes, most nodes in the Heptagonal Ring use joint leadership models," Safira explained, timidly holding Scylla's stare. She didn't mind speaking as much when it was about a topic she was well-versed in. "The Calandra is the only node where leadership is hereditary, but the mate of the heir is also legally considered a leader of the same rank."

The methods to elect the different leaders of the nodes are quite varied. The Beryl Calandra, like Safira just explained, uses an inheritance system, so leadership is passed down from generation to generation. If a leader does exceptionally bad, though, and enough influential merchants and defenders express their dissatisfaction, there are methods to appoint a new leader. In fact, Ivy's lineage was pretty fresh, having leaded for only six generations – not counting the Leafeon.

The Warbler used battle tournaments to choose their leaders. The Garnet Oriole had a council of defenders that made all important decisions – such as appointing their leaders. Both the Coral Sittella and the Azure Nightingale used democratic systems, with a small distinction: in the Sittella every vote held the same value, but the Nightingale used a weighted voting system – the value of each vote was determined by a convoluted formula that took into account the voter's profession, field of expertise, age, contributions to the node and a logarithm or two. The Amber Crane hadn't had a leader in millennia, but their representatives were chosen by a committee, similar to the Oriole. Lastly, my Lilac Kiwi doesn't even have an election method. I've been its leader ever since I founded it, so it's never been necessary. They'll have to think of one once I die, in the far future. Far, far future.

Scylla and Agni attentively listened to Safira, who kept speaking. "For instance, it was Mum who inherited the position from our grandparents. Dad became a leader only because he and Mum were mates. So if Ivy and Skoll end up becoming mates, then yes, Skoll will become the Calandra's next leader along with my sister."

"But how is he gonna do it?" Scylla asked. "Does Skoll know enough about the Calandra to lead it?"

Safira raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Dunno."

That seemed like a significant problem, though. Safira knew how much being a leader meant to Ivy, so she could only hope Skoll wouldn't hold her back.

"I'm sure love will find a way," Scylla said, beaming at Safira. In her mind, the only thing that mattered was whether they loved each other, and she figured everything else would sort itself out with time. She shared her innocent view on love with Kizuna.

While they talked, Ivy and Skoll had stopping fighting each other, having joined Zephyr and the others to help Kizuna train.

Kizuna was on one side of the field and Skoll on the other, Zephyr acting as a referee while Lumis and Ivy watched, both sitting by the Jolteon's side.

"All right, hit me with a Tackle, Kizzie." Skoll lowered his front body a little, an eager smirk appearing in the corner of his mouth. "I can gauge your physical strength if you hit me." His more than decent defense allowed him to determine the strength of his opponent with commendable accuracy. Now, Skoll was better at taking special skills than physical attacks, but physical moves were always easier to execute for beginners. They'd have time to teach her other tactics.

"Okay, Skoll! One full-body slam coming up!"

Kizuna threw her head down until her elbows touched the ground, pointing her hindquarters up. She wagged her rump, getting ready to jump at Skoll. The Umbreon found it funny, barely repressing a grin from forming on his muzzle. Skoll puffed out his chest, ready to receive the impact. It's not like he had anything to fear from the untrained Sylveon.

Kizuna hurtled to Skoll at full speed – she was decently fast – and slammed her head against the Umbreon's chest with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't much. Unexpectedly, the collision made Skoll recoil.

After the attack, Kizuna massaged her forehead with one of her bows, letting out a feeble groan. She hurt herself a little, but didn't feel any bruises in her head.

Meanwhile, Skoll stared at his own feet wide-eyed. The impact had pushed him back a small distance, his feet leaving a trail in the sand beneath him. "That was pretty strong."

Zephyr was also surprised, his gaze jumping between Kizuna and Skoll, as if disbelieving his own eyes. "What in the world did just happen? That attack was too forceful." Skoll shouldn't have recoiled, not from a novice's Tackle.

"Whoa, am I really that strong?" Kizuna didn't understand what was going on, but she was happy she was getting praised. She smiled without a care in the world. "That's super cool!"

"No, that's super weird," Skoll said, still looking at the trace his feet had left in the sand as if trying to solve a particularly intricate puzzle. She hadn't pushed him a long distance, but the trace still showed a noticeable span.

Both Skoll and Zephyr agreed that, by all accounts, it made no sense. Kizuna had started training just a week ago, and she couldn't have grown so strong in so little time. Did she have a hidden talent for battle? Or maybe all chroniclers were good fighters by nature.

No, they couldn't possibly be so gifted, could they? There had to be some other explanation they were missing.

"Your attacks didn't seem to hit that hard against me or Lumis," Zephyr noted. Maybe her Tackle was weaker than it looked and the Umbreon was merely putting on an act to boost Kizuna's self-esteem, pretending she was stronger than she truly was. A dark-type like Skoll could certainly fool them all – but, no, that couldn't be.

The reason they were training in the first place was so that Kizuna could defend herself if she had to, so making her think she was already prepared when she actually wasn't would only put her in danger. Skoll wasn't so stupid as to do something like that.

Zephyr had been following the evolution of her battle skills closely, and that last attack should have been half as powerful. Could it have something to do with Skoll?

"Agni! Come over here for a moment!" Zephyr shouted.

Agni was still watching from the sidelines. "Uh?"

"Come just a moment! I want to try something."

Ugh, did he want him to help with Kizuna's training again? But if it was for her wellbeing, Agni couldn't say no. Reluctantly, he plodded towards Zephyr. "What is it?"

Zephyr scratched his chin, wondering just what exactly he wanted them to do. A bright idea had occurred to him so he called Agni without thinking, but now that he stopped to think about it, maybe it wasn't that bright of an idea after all. In fact, it was a bit of a far-out notion, more of a 'just in case' than an actual solution. Oh well, he might as well try. It's not like he could think of anything else.

"Kizzie, tackle Agni."

"Uh?" Agni turned to Zephyr, wondering if it was a joke. No, the Jolteon looked serious enough.

"Roger!" Kizuna got in position, ready and willing to obey Zephyr's command.

"Wait, when did I say I agree? I don't remember saying I agreed!"

Before he could do anything about it, the Sylveon was already dashing in his direction, ready to slam her body against him. The Flareon's reflexes left a little to be desired, so he couldn't react and jump aside in time to avoid her attack. He shifted his head to one side out of instinct, closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

Agni felt a very faint blow on the side of his body – like a friend poking him with a paw in a joking manner. He cautiously opened his eyes, only to see Kizuna lying face-up in the floor. It looked like the collision had made her rebound backwards, while Agni just stood in place, unmoving.

"I wasn't expecting this to work." Zephyr languidly walked to the Sylveon sprawling on the ground and offered her his shoulder to help her get up.

"So what does this mean?" Scylla asked, approaching them with Safira by her side.

"Honestly? I haven't got a clue," Zephyr said. His _plan_ – if he could call it that – was nothing but a sudden thought that crossed his mind, so he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Her previous attack was too strong, but this one was too weak. I don't follow."

"So, like, maybe her power fluctuates?" Ivy suggested.

"It could be that, or…" Zephyr stared at the Sylveon, who was using her bows to scrub off some sand from her legs. "I feel like I'm just grasping at straws, but let's try something out."

Following Zephyr's instructions, Kizuna hit both Skoll and Agni again with her Tackle. The result was the same no matter how many times they repeated it: Skoll suffered strong attacks and Agni suffered weak attacks. Zephyr then asked her to attack everyone else in the group – himself included – but nothing remarkable came out of it. Her strength level against the rest of eeveelutions was what Zephyr expected from someone with her training.

So it didn't have to do with chance. There were no arbitrary vacillations in skill. Her strength always remained consistent for a same opponent, shifting only between different adversaries.

"So was I right?" Zephyr asked himself out loud.

"About what, Zeph?" Kizuna asked. Having finished his little experiment, she decided to take a short rest. On his shoulder.

"I'm not even sure. I just noticed that your Tackle was strangely powerful against a dark-type like Skoll, and since you're a fairy-type, I wondered what would happen if you were to attack a pokémon that resisted your type, like Agni."

"What an odd coincidence," Lumis said. Fairy moves were effective against dark-types, but not so much against fire-types. "However, Tackle is considered a normal-type move, isn't it? It should show no noticeable differences when used against either of their types."

If Kizuna had used a fairy-type move like, say, Fairy Wind, then there would be no mystery at all. The problem was that Tackle was a normal-type move, even if it was a fairy that used it. So what was the explanation? Zephyr could remember meeting pokémon in the past whose attacks showed proprieties of unrelated types thanks to their abilities, but that couldn't be the Sylveon's case, since they already knew she had Cute Charm.

"You _do_ have Cute Charm as your ability, don't you, Kizzie?" Zephyr asked. Why, though? He already knew the answer. Now _that_ was grasping at straws, he thought.

"Of course, silly," she answered, predictably. "I mean, it's the only ability a Sylveon can have," she added.

This sounded odd to the Jolteon, but he made no comment. She was a chronicler, she would know.

Lumis found her remark a little more than odd, though. His lilac eyes narrowed as he stared at the Sylveon. "I thought all of the possible evolutions of Eevee had two distinct abilities."

"All except Sylveon," Kizuna said. "We can only have Cute Charm."

"Really? I thought… Oh, never mind." He wasn't willing to enter a debate with a chronicler, not in front of everyone else. Maybe he was mistaken after all?

Lumis wasn't the only one, either. Safira, Ivy, Skoll – they all felt like they had read or heard someone say all eeveelutions had two possible abilities, even if only in a passing manner. But they were no experts in the matter and the Sylveon was a chronicler, so what point was there in arguing? They all kept silent.

Save for one. "I think Lumis is right," Scylla said. "My mother gave me a book about the Eevee when I was young – an encyclopedia, actually – and I distinctly remember how all evolutions had two abilities. I remember two pages in particular that showed all the abilities of all eeveelutions in colored boxes next to each other, and each had two abilities. If any of those boxes had a single ability in it, I'd remember it. It would have stood out to me."

Kizuna stared at her blankly, trying to follow her reasoning. "Your book? You mean the one your mother posed for, right?"

"Yes, that's the one! I remember two abilities written in the pink box. One was Cute Charm and the other… mmh, I can't quite remember. What was it, Kizzie?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've never read your book."

"Uh, why not?" Lumis asked, finding it strange. "Can't you see it from the Observatory?"

Could it be one of those items that the Observatory fails to detect, like Barghest's shard? No, that couldn't be. Even if Kizuna couldn't see Scylla's book in particular, there would be copies in libraries or bookshops.

"I can see it, yes, and I could have read it if I wanted," Kizuna said. "But why would I? The Observatory is the greatest and more exhaustive encyclopedia in the Heptagonal Ring, so why waste my time with a minor encyclopedia when I have access to the biggest one? That'd be like having Zephyr by my side and choosing to cuddle the floor!"

That was comprehensible. The Observatory was supposed to be greatest compendium of knowledge in the Heptagonal Ring, so consulting any other encyclopedia or almanac would be impractical by comparison.

"It must be wrong," Kizuna said. She gave Scylla a smile that could be described as haughty, even if it wasn't her intention to show condescension. "Every single Sylveon to have lived in the Heptagonal Ring had the Cute Charm ability."

"Is that where your conviction comes from?" Lumis asked Kizuna, who after a short pause gave him a nod. "But that's not enough to confirm it. What if Sylveon can have a different ability but all the Heptagonal Ring's Sylveon just happened to have Cute Charm by chance?"

That thought never occurred to her. "Whoa! That would be too much of a coincidence!"

Would it? Kizuna stopped to think about it for a moment. She knew that among the rest of eeveelutions, the possible abilities weren't spread evenly. There was always a _main_ ability that was much more common than the other. The Sylveon species also had the peculiarity of being one of the less common eeveelutions in the Heptagonal Ring – in part because of the high prices of their evolutionary items, since they needed to be created artificially. What Lumis was proposing was… possible, at the very least. She had certainly seen weirder coincidences in the story of the Heptagonal Ring. Having access to all – most of the Heptagonal Ring's variables taught Kizuna that _coincidences_ are extremely common in the world.

While Kizuna pondered, Lumis turned to Scylla with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Do you remember the name of a Sylveon's second ability?" he asked, already assuming a second ability did exist.

"I think it was, uh… It was a single, funny sounding word." Scylla shut her eyes and massaged her temples with her tail, trying to jog her memory. Scylla had no eidetic memory like a chronicler, but she considered she had a good enough memory. It was a required skill in her line of work, being a performer required her to learn and memorize many lines for her plays. "It was something like… something about pixies, I think."

"Pixilate, you mean?" Kizuna asked.

"Yeah, that! Pixilate!" Scylla happily wagged her robust tail from side to side, content with her memory. "How did you know?"

"I know it's a fairy-type ability." Kizuna was familiarized with all existing abilities – in the Ring at least. "I didn't know it was a Sylveon ability, though. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm, like, one hundred percent sure my book had _Pixilate_ written in the Sylveon section. How else would I know that weird term?"

Indeed, Pixilate was an exceedingly uncommon ability in the Heptagonal Ring. Maybe Scylla was right, then. Maybe a Sylveon could have that odd ability.

"So what does it do?" Skoll asked, curious.

Kizuna tapped her mouth with a bow, pondering how to explain it to them. The actual breakdown of the ability was impossibly complex and would be lost on most of them, Lumis and maybe Safira being the only ones that would follow. "When an attack or skill only makes use of the physical body of the attacker, without any elemental proprieties or tricks of any kind, we call that a _normal-type_ move, right? Well, pokémon that have abilities like Aerilate or Pixilate instinctively launch these normal-type moves with proprieties corresponding to their types."

"So normal moves become fairy-type," Zephyr said, summing up what she said in easy to understand words. "That would explain why your tackles are strong against dark-types but weak against fire-types."

"But can a pokémon have two abilities at once?" Safira asked, more out of genuine curiosity than anything.

That was the glaring problem. They already knew Kizuna had Cute Charm. Even if a Sylveon could theoretically have Pixilate, they knew that wasn't Kizuna's case.

"As far as I know, it's impossible," Lumis said. "Abilities are inherent to the individual. Some pokémon may change abilities when they evolve or when they change forms, but it's conceptually impossible for two different abilities to coexist simultaneously within the same pokémon."

"What's an ability even supposed to be?" Ivy asked. "Like, I know they're supposed to be the defining proprieties of a particular species, but how exactly does that work?"

"Just what you said. Abilities are innate characteristics corresponding to a certain species. When we find similar characteristics among different species, we categorize them all under a shared name for ease of cataloging and organizing. For instance, if we discover both Natu and Doduo are light sleepers, we call that _Early Bird_ and call it a day. Abilities are just names given to the distinguishing traits that help a species survive. Even if a species can manifest two or even three different abilities as a whole, any individual within that species will only present one of these abilities at any given time."

By definition, an ability was the trait or group of traits that defined an individual within a species in comparison to its peers. Safira noticed that the Espeon's explanation had caused many confused stares around him, so she decided to clarify his words – and that way confirm if she had gotten it right.

"So, when the body of a pokémon works in a certain way we give that a name, say, _Cute Charm_, but if it works in a different way we give that a different name, say, _Pixilate_. It's impossible for a pokémon's body to work in two separate ways at once, so it's impossible to have two or more abilities."

"That's the essence of it," Lumis said, giving her an approving nod.

Kizuna either had Cute Charm or Pixilate. She couldn't have two abilities at once.

After a short silence, Scylla walked to Kizuna's side and started examining her with a skeptical gaze. "Kizuna, do you actually have Cute Charm?"

If the only reason Kizuna thought she had Cute Charm was because she had wrongly assumed a Sylveon could have no other abilities, then there was a chance she had Pixilate after all.

But that went against their experience. "Yes, just ask these fine lads," Kizuna said.

Well, she would do just that. "Boys, do any of you actually remember ever falling for her Cute Charm? Because I don't remember ever seeing one of you under her spell."

"Yes, many times," Zephyr answered – not a surprise that he answered first.

"Actually, no," Agni said next, shaking his head. "I mean, it's not like I let Kizzie get any close, but she's caught me by surprise many times and I can't say I've ever been affected."

"Same here," Lumis added. "I think I would have noticed if I… well."

"I'm not sure myself," Skoll said, leering at the Sylveon with half-closed eyelids. "I don't particularly remember ever _falling in love_ with her."

"Even in contact, Cute Charm is not guaranteed to activate," Zephyr reminded him.

"Sure, but Kizzie's pretty damn huggy, so I'd say we'd given it plenty of chances." Skoll wouldn't deny he enjoyed it when the Sylveon got all touchy-feely – which was every breathing second – but that had more to do with the fact she was an attractive female than anything. He'd feel the same for every other girl, but he couldn't call that love, maybe lust. In particular, Ivy's company felt much more satisfying and gratifying, not only in a physical level – although that too – but also in an emotional level.

"So Zephyr is the only one that's been affected?" Scylla wondered for a moment if that was even remotely possible. It would be, at the very least, strangely odd. "Zephyr, can you try to describe what you felt when under her enchantment?"

"Oh?" Well, damn, Zephyr had never been good with descriptions, but he'd give it a try. "You know, your heart beats faster, you get a little sweaty, you only want to look at her…"

Skoll interrupted his train of thought with an involuntary chuckle. He gave him a sly, knowing look, the rings all over his body emitting a very faint golden glow. "Ah, but that's not Cute Charm, my dear friend. That's a different ability called Libido."

"Uh?"

"And in spite of what my good pal Lum just said, it's a hidden second ability that most every pokémon has, at least once they reach a certain age." Skoll patted the Jolteon's forehead like he would pat a child, even though Zephyr was a few months older than him. "C'mon, Zephyr. Kizzie is too affectionate and you're too lenient, so if she starts touching you everywhere and you don't stop her, then of course you're going to feel… things. She doesn't need Cute Charm for that."

Skoll sauntered to Ivy's side and then, out of the blue, clasped his arms around her, gripping her tight. "For instance, I'm feeling everything you just described – and more – right now. Does this mean Ivy has Cute Charm?"

"S-Skoll." Ivy still felt a little embarrassed about displays of love out in the open, even though they had already told everyone present. However, she quite liked been embraced by his strong arms, so she didn't push him off right away. She even surprised herself subconsciously placing her right paw on his cheek.

Skoll stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, and his rings shone brightly for a brief moment. "Point proven." Skoll rushed away from her, leaving the Leafeon with a puzzled expression in her face. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, the shining in his rings fading down. "Yet, I don't feel like testing the limits of my self-control."

"Then, do I have Cute Charm or not?" Kizuna asked, raising her eyebrows, her restless eyes displaying impatience. Normally she would consult the Observatory to determine what a pokémon's ability was, but that trick wouldn't work for a chronicler like her. "Isn't there a quick, easy way to find out?"

Was there? Scylla buried her muzzle in her tail, trying to think of one, but it wouldn't prove easy. After all, Cute Charm was an inconsistent ability – it activated only sometimes. It would be hard to test it. "I guess you could try hugging a male – preferably someone other than Zephyr – and remain locked in an embrace for a long while to see if they feel anything unusual."

Again, the problem was the inconsistency. Cute Charm would sometimes activate with but a simple brush, while other times it wouldn't trigger even with a full-body embrace.

Maybe they were approaching it the wrong way, Lumis thought. Yes, Cute Charm was inconsistent, but Pixilate wasn't. "What about we test for Pixilate instead? I assume it would be easier."

"So far, the effects of her attacks on Agni and me seem to match what would happen if she had that ability," Skoll said. "But now what? Do we go around the Ring attacking types that are weak to or resist fairy moves?"

"No, there's a way to find out directly. She just needs to try to tackle a ghost-type."

Skoll's eyes dilated upon hearing the Espeon's plan, marveling at the simplicity of the solution. Ivy – along with Agni and Scylla – failed to understand the purpose of the idea at first.

"I don't follow," Ivy said, crinkling her nose. "If you tried to tackle a ghost, you would just phase through its incorporeal body."

"Not if your ability was Pixilate," Safira said. "Then your Tackle would be a fairy-type move and you would be able to touch the ghost."

Ah, of course! It was ingeniously simple. All Kizuna had to do was charge at a ghost-type pokémon. If her attack missed, that would make her Tackle move a normal-type one, meaning she didn't have Pixilate – and thus had Cute Charm – but if it did hit, that could only be because her Tackle was a fairy-type, which would only be possible if she had Pixilate as her ability. A very quick and straightforward way to find out her ability in just one single strike.

"But where are we going to find a ghost-type?" Agni asked. Good question. Ghosts were, along with ice-types, the most uncommon of types – not only in the Heptagonal Ring, but in the whole word. Fairies and dragons followed close. "Are we even acquainted with any?"

"We do know one, actually," Scylla said, looking back at a crystalline building of a garish lavender color. "Why don't we pay her a visit?"

Oh.

You'd forgive this troubadour for shivering a little.

* * *

"Hello, Mor!" the kind Vaporeon greeted me. What an energetic young girl. Ah, she quite reminds me of my younger days…

But that's ancient history. Archaic ancient history.

I set the book I was reading aside to meet my guests. I like to think I'm a good host. "Oh, it's quite a pleasure seeing you again, Scylla. I see you brought your friends this time too. As the saying goes, the more the merrier." I glanced around me, at the beautiful Haecceity I called my home. Everywhere you looked, you would see nothing but books and scrolls lying everywhere without any kind of order whatsoever. Ah, home, sweet home. "Had I known you would be visiting, I would have tidied up the place a little. This place is a mess."

"No issue," Scylla said. She looked back to the Sylveon behind her, signaling her to move forward with her tail. "C'mon, Kizzie."

Ah, that was the Sylveon chronicler. I remembered her from their last visit. I didn't have eidetic memory like her kind did, but the face of a chronicler isn't one you forget with ease. "Don't be shy, little one. Do you need something from me?"

"Ah, yes!" Her voice and legs trembled ever so slightly, but not enough to be distracting. Only a heartless machine wouldn't consider that cute. "Mor, can I… can I attack you?"

Now, I've gotten my share of weird requests. This was not the weirdest by far, but it was nonetheless surprising and unexpected. I lowered my head and body to the Sylveon's level, letting out a chuckle that made my hat vibrate.

"I've found that to be a very common misconception people have about me. I know I'm possibly the oldest pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring, but when it comes to fighting, I'm only marginally better than a newborn. The desire to test your skills against experienced opponents is a laudable aspiration, but I'm afraid it's one I'm not qualified to fulfil, Kizzie."

The Sylveon gaped at me blankly, figuring she hadn't explained herself properly. I had misinterpreted her intentions. "No, um… Like, I need to use the move Tackle against you, please."

Tackle? Even someone with no combat training knew that to be one of the most basic normal-type moves – if one could even call it a move. "Tackle, you say? I figured my misty and foggy appearance was enough of a hint that I'm a ghost-type. Besides, you're a chronicler, so it's not like you wouldn't know that already."

"It's about her ability," Zephyr said, promptly waltzing to the Sylveon's side. "We want to find out what ability she has, and having her attack a ghost would dispel all doubts."

Kizuna let out an approving grunt, one of her bows finding its way to Zephyr's ear. She decided to let him talk in her stead, appreciative of his attention.

Zephyr proceeded to explain me the situation, about how whether her Tackle missed me or not would help them determine what kind of ability the Sylveon had. After hearing the Jolteon speak, I floated to Kizuna and gave her a nod, my oversized hat following my head's movements. "I'm not sure I understand everything, but if it helps you, I cannot refuse."

Her sky blue eyes lighted up, enthusiasm forcing her mouth open, showing a cute little fang in the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She emitted an elated low-pitched sound, something between a moan and a wail. I'd say that saccharine-loaded reaction was more than enough payment for this favor.

"At the very least you won't be breaking any bones. I'm not calling you weak. It's just that I don't have any."

Kizuna approached me, with caution, and looked up to my floating form. I hovered down to ground level so she wouldn't need to jump too high, until I was sitting in the floor – or I'd be if I had legs. She watched me attentively, in position, ready to attack and waiting for a signal. "Go," I said closing my eyes, and after a short delay the Sylveon jumped at me, hurling her whole body against my ethereal form.

Ghosts don't have bodies in the usual meaning of the word. We do have a physical form but it's insubstantial, something akin to vapor or haze. As such, attacks that are based purely on the physical proprieties of the body, whether it is raw power – like normal moves – or channeled prowess – like fighting moves – can't affect us. A Tackle would never hit a ghost.

Not under normal circumstances, anyway. Upon opening my eyes, I saw a Sylveon gaping at me with eyes big like Oran berries, and I noticed I had being pushed back slightly.

Zephyr looked to the Flareon near him, flashing him a grin. "Coz, I think you just lost your excuse not to get near Kizzie."

Scylla, being the one closest to Kizuna, put her paw over her shoulder. "Congratulations, Kizzie."

Kizuna herself remained motionless, staring at me stupefied, as if comatose. She slowly, very slowly, turned her head to Scylla, her perplexed grimace turning into a smile bit by bit. "So this means…"

It was obvious enough, but the girl wanted it spelled out for her, and that was a desire they wouldn't brush off. Zephyr noticed everyone's stares setting on him, one by one, as if entrusting him with the delivery of the message. He figured it was only normal. Who would Kizuna rather hear those words from, that from the one she loved?

Standing before her, Zephyr stared straight into her eyes, smiling warmly. "There is no room for doubt now, Kizzie. Your ability is Pixilate, not Cute Charm." Zephyr followed his words with what Kizuna seemed to like the most in this world: a hug.

Kizuna rested her head in his shoulder, enveloping him with both her arms and her bows. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and fall onto his fur – how funny. Had she ever cried out of joy before? In all truth, finding out she didn't have Cute Charm after all was a weight off her shoulders. She deeply trusted Zephyr, but living with the lingering doubt of whether his love was or not genuine would be unbearable.

Now she was convinced. She could not artificially enthrall him. Any feelings Zephyr held were his own.

This was good news to Kizuna, but it didn't solve the biggest issue: she belonged to the chroniclers. Once the matter with the Beacon was dealt with, she'd have to return to the Observatory, while Zephyr would stay in the Heptagonal Ring. She wouldn't set foot in the Ring again in decades, having to live every day able to watch Zephyr, but unable to interact with him or feel his touch. Even worse, what if he forgot about her and found himself a non-chronicler mate in the Ring? What right did she have to force the poor boy to wait who knows how long for her to return, when a charismatic male like him could find a normal mate anywhere else?

Well, that was an issue for another day.

"Did you find your shard?" Skoll asked me, curious.

"Uh? Why, yes, I did." I kept silent for a brief moment as their eyes full of expectation gazed at me.

My silence spurred him to ask another question. "So did you send it to Garm or something?"

"No, it's still under my custody. I contacted Garm over it, but he insisted I keep it."

Ivy cocked her head to the side, curling her lips. "Oh? But I thought you couldn't fight."

"That's what I told him, but he asked me to hold on to it anyway."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Zephyr asked me in a gentle, soft-spoken tone.

Floating in midair I glanced up, trying to recall the Lucario's exact words. "The Luminary must know I have this shard, and yet they haven't attacked me yet, so Garm figured it would be safer with me."

Being Garm's direct suggestion, they voiced their concerns but ultimately showed no blunt opposition. The Lucario was known to be a star strategist, so they opted to trust his judgment.

They lingered for a short while, keeping this humble troubadour company for just a little longer. After bidding me goodbye, the group of eeveelutions left my Haecceity and returned to one of the many plazas in the Lilac Kiwi. The rest of their day was filled with leisure activities and idle chatter.

Ivy and Scylla agreed to meet the very next day in the Cerulean Warbler to talk with Barghest, and Skoll insisted on joining no matter what – no one opposed it, since nobody particularly trusted the Houndoom.


	24. Cordial

Lumis checked outside the window, at the streets illuminated by the morning sunlight filtering through the bluish cupola that covered the Azure Nightingale. A beautiful morning, like all. He had just woken up and was preparing for a new day, taking care of a few trivial details at his home before leaving for the laboratories.

It was horribly early in the morning, but he liked the calm and tranquility that dawn offered. No noises, no people talking in the streets, just a relaxing silence that allowed him to think or practice his psychic skills without distractions.

So he was comprehensibly shocked when he suddenly heard a voice coming from within his home. "Good morning, Lum." Only Skoll called him that, but it wasn't Skoll that was in the room with him now. It was a dark-type too, though. "I'm not much of an early riser myself, so sorry if I seem a little sleepy."

"Naamah?" He felt paralyzed, his muscles refusing to follow his commands. What in the seven nodes was the Zoroark doing here, in his house? Ugh, and Skoll wasn't even in the Nightingale today, he had gone to the Cerulean Warbler with Ivy and Scylla to talk to Barghest.

"Whoa, don't give me that face, partner. I know I don't look like it, but I'm a pretty self-conscious girl."

"Why are you…?" He only managed to chain three words together before falling silent.

"Look, I know we've had our differences, but I really mean no harm." She opened her arms wide as a sign of nonaggression, but the suddenness of her movements made Lumis wince. "I know I'm a dark-type and you're a psychic-type, so I may understand your unease, but I have no intention of hurting you or anything of the sort. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Talk?"

She appeared in the Beryl Calandra some days ago and had a friendly conversation with Kizuna and the sisters, so it was plausible that she would do it again. Still, Lumis couldn't help but be skeptic about her intentions.

"I know you're busy with your laboratory work, but I won't hold you up for long, Lum. We'll just chat for a few minutes and then I'll take my leave. Sounds good to you, comrade?"

"Ah…" Being alone, Lumis wanted to avoid enraging her more than anything. Even if chroniclers were supposed to be non-battlers, she was immune to his psychic attacks, which meant he was helpless against her. He opted to play along for the time being. Maybe she really only wanted to talk. "O-Okay."

The Zoroark – wait, now she looked like an Espeon, resembling a Zoroark only in the red markings around her eyes. "This better? Feel safer if I look like this?"

She was close, awfully close, but that allowed Lumis to marvel at the fidelity of her illusions. Naamah didn't merely look like an Espeon, for all intents and purposes she was one, or so would have sworn Lumis. The detail on her fur, her forehead gem, even the way she moved and shifted mirrored Lumis to a worrying degree. She wasn't just deceiving his eyes either, she smelled just like a female Espeon would, and she gave off a numinous aura only a psychic-type would give forth. It's as if she had ceased being a dark-type altogether. Her voice, curiously, suffered no change.

"We all feel safer with that which is familiar to us," she said, stretching out her now feline body.

Lumis would have found her cute if it weren't because he was basically staring at his own body. "What is the reason for your visit? What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, about anything you want, my dear friend!" Her tail started to wag, like a happy Espeon's would. Naamah's attention to detail was remarkable. "People talk about trivial and meaningless topics in order to strengthen their bonds. That's how you socialize, right?"

The conversation had just started and it was already taking a turn for the weird. "Uh, we call that small or idle talk, yes." Not that he was a fan of it, but still. "I'm afraid I don't follow what you're trying to… uh, did you really come here just for that?"

She smiled. "It's something friends do!"

Friends? And since when where they friends? They were enemies. In fact, since Lumis directly worked with Adamantium, he probably had more of a reason to oppose her than any other eeveelution. "It doesn't work like that. For starters… why would you even want to be my _friend_?" He had a feeling she didn't even understand the meaning of that word.

"I don't take victory for granted. The Luminary's plan is precise and brilliant, but not infallible. It can go wrong in oh so many ways it's not even funny, so I want to keep my options open, you know? Only a conceited fool has no contingency plans."

A sensible approach, Lumis agreed, but he still didn't understand what she meant. "What does that have to do with me?"

"If the Beacon doesn't succeed and is stopped, I'll need a new partner. And while the Coral Sittella holds a special place in my heart, my best next choice for a partnership would be the Azure Nightingale."

"My node?" Bemusement was apparent in his dilated mauve pupils, with a tinge of curiosity mixed in. "Why us?"

"Out of all the seven nodes, yours is easily the one that most closely resembles chroniclers. Our philosophies are identical; you search for truth, and we arrange it." Naamah raised her head and tail with a smile, giving off a friendly, welcoming vibe. "We gather data and you analyze it. I think the Nightingale would make a great team with us chroniclers."

"You know, you're not saying anything stupid." Lumis tapped his chin with his paw, scrunching up his eyes as he stared at her. "That's very sensible, actually. Our scientists and researchers are good at evaluating and interpreting information, but the gathering of data is a slow and tedious process. If we were allowed access into the Observatory, or were at least provided with whatever information we required, that would make our work quicker and much more effective. Why is that a contingency plan? That should have been your main course of action from the beginning!"

"If only it were that easy." Naamah, still mimicking Lumis, sighed. "It's only a last resort. You wouldn't convince the chroniclers to join and help you so easily. Hah, it would be easier to end the enmity between the Zangoose and the Seviper."

"What's the issue?"

"You've probably heard from Kizzie that we aren't allowed to interact with normal people, with non-chroniclers. That is not without good reason; that way we avoid accidentally spilling compromising information that could be abused for personal gain. The Doyen, our leader, is very strict about it."

Lumis nodded his head understandingly, although disappointment made him hang his head. Letting civilians access the Observatory without any kind of regulation would be nothing but a source of headaches, even if only members of the Nightingale were allowed in. Lumis still thought a solution was possible, but he could understand why it was a dilemma.

"Why talk to me at all, though?" Lumis wondered. "I'm a fledgling researcher. I've only been doing this for a few years. If you want the Nightingale's collaboration, shouldn't you be talking to one of our veteran scientists?"

Naamah shook her head in a mild manner. "I'm no different, friend. I was under my tutor's supervision until not long ago. I've only been considered a mature chronicler of my own for a few years – and then I left them. I thought it would be easier to find sympathy among someone in a similar situation. The higher-ups would likely not listen to what I have to say." Her shape changed into a Sylveon. "Most importantly, you're acquainted with Kizzie and know of her situation. You know what she's gone through as a chronicler, so I figured it would be easier for you to empathize with another chronicler."

Lumis stared at her Sylveon form with eyes open wide. The only differences with the real Kizuna were the red traces bordering her eyes and her calm, controlled demeanor. Lumis shook his head and stepped back, mentally berating himself for inadvertently lowering his guard for a moment. It could all still be a trick, for all he knew. "Isn't your proposal contradictory, though? We work with Adamantium, but that's exactly what you're fighting against."

She fell silent for a second, rubbing her Sylveon bows against each other. "I suppose… But I'm sure something can be arranged. At any rate, I'd like to establish a relationship of friendship with you for the time being. I'll figure out what to do when the time comes."

Funny. Sometimes she came across as a brilliant strategist, sometimes as a loveless child. However, Lumis found no malice in her intentions, it seemed like she really only wanted to talk. Still, he kept a cautious level of mistrust just in case she was lying. "So… now what?"

"Mmh?" Naamah turned into an Espeon again, and then stared at him blankly for an awkwardly long time. "Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe you want to ask me something?"

His ears twitched at the invitation. If they were gonna chat anyway, he might as well make it worth his while. "Ah, that sounds good, yes." But what should Lumis ask her? If he asked her something careless like the Luminary's identity, she would obviously not answer. He'd have to be prudent and ask Naamah questions she could reasonably answer without compromising the Beacon. Perhaps something pertaining to their species? "How do a Zoroark's illusions work?"

A question about her? Naamah returned to her original Zoroark form, a smile curving her lips. "We alter the stimuli that the senses of our targets receive. We make them see what isn't there, or hide that which is."

However, it wasn't her visual illusions Lumis had a problem with. "But, for instance, when you were an Espeon before –" She instantly shifted back into one. "– um, like that, that's not just a visual illusion. You smell like an Espeon, and I can clearly sense your sensory powers as if you were a psychic-type. How come?"

"Not only that, but every other sense too, partner!" She pranced around the room for a little bit, circling around the actual Espeon and closing in on him. "Hear my steps, Lum? I sound just like an Espeon, and I could meow and purr like one too. My fur also feels exactly like an Espeon's. Wanna feel it?"

"Uh… No." Did she have to stand so close? Lumis retreated a few steps. "So you can not only deceive the sense of sight, but also smell, hearing and touch."

"And taste."

"Um… Sorry?"

"Like, when you eat a berry, I can make it taste like any flavor I choose."

"You can even do that?" Lumis narrowed his eyes, finding it difficult to believe her. He had only heard of Zoroark using visual illusions, but there she was toying with the whole sense spectrum. "You can even fake, uh, the aura a psychic-type exudes."

"And almost any other sense too," she added. "Pain, temperature, balance…"

Lumis felt his back grow cold. If what she was saying was true, she was too dangerous of an enemy, even if she had no experience in battle. He needed to know how exactly her powers worked. "So you can alter senses?"

"No, a Zoroark alters how you perceive stimuli. It's pretty much the same thing, though." She scratched her chin with her twin Espeon tails, thinking. "Maybe you'll understand this better with an example? Like… color. I think color is a good example of what I'm talking about."

Lumis stared down at his purple body. "Color?"

"Yeah. Tell me, what is color?"

What kind of question was that? Nevertheless, Lumis answered it. "When light is projected over a surface, certain wavelengths will be absorbed, while others will be reflected. Our eyes detect this reflected light, analyze it and assign it a color in function of its wavelength."

"More or less. So in a way, our eyes read wavelengths and translate them into colors. Colors don't exist as such, they're a byproduct of our minds."

"Fair enough. So?"

Naamah's shape distorted for a moment, reforming into her normal Zoroark form. She clutched her ponytail and moved it in front of her body for Lumis to see. "What color is this, Lum?"

He stared at her mane for a second, wondering if it was some sort of trick question. It was very obviously red, except for the many black tips. "Red?"

"From your perspective, it is. The light reflecting on it has a wavelength of around seven hundred nanometers. Your eyes interpret this as _red_. But is it, really?" Naamah fidgeted with her huge tuft of hair, and before Lumis' eyes, I suddenly turned blue. "Did it stop being red? The light reflecting on it still has the same wavelength as before. I cannot alter the physical world. However, my abilities allow me to temporally readjust your mind in a way that it interprets this wavelength as what you would normally know as _blue_. That works with you because, like the majority of all pokémon, you are a trichromat."

Triwhat? Wait, let me pause this for a second, I got lost in all this technobabble. Uh… Kriemhild! Can you come over here for a second and help this helpless troubadour out?

Oh, thank you, you're always so dependable. So how did this work again…? Oh, like this? Thank you, thank you. Yes, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing.

Mmh… Oh, interesting. According to the Observatory – boy, is this thing hard to use – a trichromat is a living being whose eyes have three kinds of light cones to perceive light with. No, I don't get what that means either, but it says here that humans and most pokémon species are like this, but there are some tetrachromats – with an additional kind of cone – that can see more colors than we do, mainly reptiles and insects and birds. Good for them.

So, for instance, my hat and my body are both purple, right? A most beautiful shade of purple, I should add! But a tetrachromat, apparently, might see my hat and my body as two different colors. Seeing two different colors where we only see one! What a colorful world they must see! And –

Oh dear goodness, I can't believe I'm digressing this much today. Where did we leave off?

Ah, the Zoroark's ability, Illusion. All senses take in some information from the external world – like light wavelength– and interpret it in a way the mind can easily understand – such as color. All senses work like that, they receive a stimulus and provide a response. Naamah's ability deceives the opponent's mind into believing it's receiving a different stimulus than it actually is. She can't change objective reality, but she can deceive the mind into thinking she can. It's similar to a mirage, except it affects all senses, not just sight.

And that's what irked Lumis. "Wait a second. I knew a Zoroark's ability could fool the eyes, but what about the other senses? I've never heard or read of a Zoroark with that kind of ability."

"Because it would normally not be possible." Her form had once more shifted into an Espeon's. "Naturally, in order to alter a mind without that pokémon noticing something's off, you need to know how that mind works. It's impossible for a Zoroark to know how every mind works, so our illusions are usually limited to the visual. This is simply because our species are very skilled at detecting and evaluating light patterns."

"Then how do you…?"

"Of course, I'm not just any Zoroark. I'm a chronicler." She said that, but she still looked like an Espeon. "Normally, in order to, say, deceive a pokémon's sense of smell you'd need to know how their mind interprets smells. This varies wildly from species to species, so most Zoroark wouldn't be able to get far. But as a chronicler, I _do_ know how other pokémon's minds work and how they interpret different stimuli. I can delude all of their senses because the Observatory gives me enough information about their species to know how to do it successfully."

Lumis stared at her dumbfounded, taking in everything she said. "The Observatory tells you everything about an Espeon's mind. How we see, how we smell, how we hear; that's how you know what you have to do to deceive me. And you can do that with every species."

"With any species that has lived in the Observatory at some point, yes." She stood before Lumis with a big silly grin, like a child getting praised. "You can tell when someone's a psychic-type by the mental waves they project. A common Zoroark would have no way to know how a psychic-type detects that, but I do, so I can fake these waves to trick your mind into feeling like I'm a fellow psychic-type. I can more or less do this with other types too: I can fake humidity changes to trick water-types, temperature for fire and ice-types, electric and magnetic fields for electric-types, and so on."

"I see." He had to admit she made a very convincing Espeon, except for those red markings rimming her eyes. He stared at those markings for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Um, I've noticed you always keep those red traces around your eyes in all your illusions. Is that some kind of… limitation or something to that effect?"

Naamah giggled, letting her Espeon tail swing in front of her face. "Don't be silly, Lum. My illusions are only limited by my imagination. I do this on purpose." She covered both of her eyes with her paws, and when she removed them, her eyes no longer had the distinctive Zoroark markings around them. "See? I can omit them just fine. My voice too; now I'm speaking with my normal voice, but I could shift it so it was a copy of yours. And lastly, my body looks like that of a female Espeon, but I could mimic your body perfectly if I wanted. Look."

She jumped into an unnecessary somersault, and when she landed, Lumis let out a surprised yelp. The creature before his eyes… that was him. It was quite literally like looking into a mirror. He really couldn't find a single difference with their bodies, no matter where he looked.

"See what I meant, comrade?" Lumis said – oh wait, that was actually Naamah. Not only did they look exactly alike, their voices were identical. I doubt anyone could tell them apart right now.

Having this scarily accurate doppelganger in the same room as him made Lumis jittery. If she were to appear before someone else, would they be able to tell it wasn't him? As a chronicler, Naamah knew everything about his mannerisms and how he acted. In fact, what if she had impersonated some else at some point? He probably wouldn't have noticed. The idea sent a chill down his spine.

To his relief, when his attention returned to Naamah he found a Zoroark before him. She had grown tired of imitating him. "So the markings and the voice are deliberate on my part. My illusions are imperfect on purpose."

Lumis wouldn't deny that eased him, but he still wanted to know why. "Why do you do that?"

After a meditative second, she shrugged. "I don't like lying. I know it's ironical for a Zoroark of all people to say this, but I really don't enjoy lying. I never lie – well, I try not to lie if possible."

Thank goodness. They'd be in a serious dilemma if she went around impersonating anyone she wanted. Lumis observed the Zoroark in silence for just a moment, his eyes distrustful. "You don't lie? But you didn't tell us what you knew about the unknown illness and its possible relationship to Adamantium."

She nodded, if hesitatingly. "Ah, yes. _I didn't tell you_. But I didn't lie."

"Semantics. You hid the truth from us."

"Oh, don't be like that. It was bad news. Nobody wants to hear bad news."

"It's not bad news. Do you know how much we have advanced in our research ever since we considered the Adamantium angle?" Lumis looked out the window, watching the few people walking the streets. "You should have told us as soon as you arrived to the Heptagonal Ring. That information would have been very useful for us months ago."

Naamah felt a tingling itch in her neck, which she promptly scratched. "Uh? I don't see how. What would have changed if I had told you when I arrived, nearly ten months ago? The only difference would be that you would have been agonizing and losing sleep for ten months now."

"And we would have been studying Adamantium and its possible relation to the illness for ten months too." Although his tone remained steady, he spoke louder than usual. "You know how much we can find out in that time? Maybe we could have even synthesized a cure by now!"

Naamah's image morphed into an Espeon, and she adopted a defensive stance. "We don't even know its exact cause and you're thinking of finding a cure already? You're quite clever, but aren't you overestimating your own talent?"

His ears twitched once, appreciative of the compliment. "Thanks, but at no point did I say I expected to find the solution on my own. It's the joined effort of all the members of the Azure Nightingale that may bring us our desired solution – and I'm sure the rest of nodes can collaborate in one way or another, too."

A short period of silence preceded her words. "Mmh. You're assuming this is a solvable issue, but we have no way to know. If this evaded even the chroniclers, it likely has no solution. Then, was it really a mistake not telling you at first? I think you and the others would have been happier not knowing. Perhaps the mistake was telling you at all."

"That's ludicrous. Telling the truth is never a mistake. Your mistake was lying to us at first."

A wrinkled formed on Naamah's nose. "I said I didn't lie." Her voice was firm and matter-of-factly.

"You hid the truth from us," Lumis said in a low voice.

Naamah glanced aside to a nearby bookshelf, not really focusing on it. "Sometimes it's better not to know the truth, partner."

Given Lumis' profession, that kind of comment hit a nerve. "How can a chronicler of all people say something like that? There's no benefit in withholding information, ever."

It lasted but a brief moment, but her Espeon image shattered revealing a bitter grimace on her Zoroark lips. Not even a second elapsed before she looked like a serene and composed Espeon again. "That's so innocent, that you just said. C'mon, you're old enough already. You should already know… that nobody really cares about truth."

Her words were so asinine that Lumis wasn't sure how to react. He stared wordlessly at the copycat before him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a rather gloomy smile. "Nobody cares about what's true or what's not. We just want to hear… what we want to hear, right? That's the only kind of truths we like to hear, Lum. Nice truths. Not because they're true, but because they're nice."

"Nice truths?" Lumis mindlessly repeated, not giving it much thought. Her words were giving him a bit of a headache.

"Everyone's like that." Naamah broke her illusion, looking like a Zoroark once again. She didn't look particularly jolly. "Talk to anyone about the truth and they'll tell you they want to know it – no, they'll tell you they have a _right_ to know it, they'll _demand_ to know it. I've always wondered – why do we lie to ourselves like that? Of course we don't want to know the truth. Truth can be scary. Truth can be horrible."

Lumis tilted his head with his mouth hanging half-open, starting to feel slightly concerned for the Zoroark. "Er, are you okay?"

Naamah stared blankly at him for a second, the tips of her fingers pressed against her cheeks. It almost seemed like she was going to jump at the Espeon, but then she did something Lumis would never have expected. She used her illusions to morph her image one more time, but this time she shifted into a much familiar Mienshao. "You are not an exception, pal."

Lumis recognized her new shape instantly. Naamah hadn't disguised as just any Mienshao – that body was definitely Freya's. Seeing the form of his cousin, even if it was only an illusion, made Lumis wince. Since Freya was a member of the Beacon, it was hardly a shock that she and Naamah would be acquainted, but the suddenness of the transformation still took Lumis by surprise.

Without waiting for him to recover from the shock, Naamah folded her Mienshao arms and started speaking. "What if I told you that your dear cousin Freya didn't join us by her own choice, that we forced her into our team against her will?"

Lumis' whole body tensed, his cheeks flushing red with rage. "That's…!"

"A lie." It was impressive how just two words, how just four letters could shatter all your raised hopes. Naamah smiled, and yet looked discontent. "But it's a beautiful, comforting lie, don't you agree? It makes us the bad guys without compromising Freya. It makes her just an innocent victim of our machinations, so you can freely hate us all you want. It might be a lie, but wouldn't you wish it was the truth? Those few seconds before I revealed it was a lie, weren't you actually relieved, my friend?"

Yes, indeed he was. And Lumis hated that. If it was a lie, it shouldn't make him happy. Refusing to dwell on it, he shifted his focus to the Zoroark. "You realize you just openly lied."

"It was just a mental experiment, Lum," she quickly excused herself. It's as if she had anticipated Lumis saying that and had prepared that response in advance. "Now, what if I told you that, not only did Freya join us on her own volition, but we didn't even approach her ourselves? We never considered her as a prospect member of our team at first. I casually met with her when I arrived to the Heptagonal Ring, she offered to join, and I found no reason to reject her. Plus, it would be a problem if I were to have her as an enemy."

"That's…"

"The truth. But it's not a kind truth. It's not the kind of truth one likes to hear. It's the kind of truth one prefers not to know. Because it means she's not innocent. Because it ties Freya and the Beacon together, not letting you oppose one while forgiving the other. If the Beacon is your enemy, so is Freya. But this is something you refuse to accept, truth be damned. It's the kind of truth you'd rather not hear."

Lumis found no words to rebut her because, as unwilling as he was to admit it, the Zoroark was completely and utterly right. Of course he didn't like hearing that Freya voluntarily joined the opposing team. Of course he would've preferred it if she was innocent after all. The Mienshao wasn't only his cousin, she had been one of his closest friends during his childhood in the Nightingale, along with Skoll and Vetr. Knowing that she had defected to the enemy on her own will was a bitter pill to swallow.

"You could accept the harsh truth," Naamah said, ", or you could gleefully ignore it, pretend I said nothing, and go on stubbornly believing Freya must be a blameless victim somehow."

Lumis head hung low, his expression frozen. This couldn't – Wait, maybe it was all part of the Zoroark's trickery. She was the enemy, so Lumis wouldn't put it past her to lie. Yes, maybe she was only trying to crush his hopes with baseless lies! Freya was still on their side, surely! He just had to stay strong and believe in Freya and –

Lumis took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Who was he lying to? Himself? There was no one else around. He didn't want it to be true – but did that matter? Reality wouldn't bend to his wishes and desires. It wouldn't magically become true if he wished for it with all his heart. It's as Naamah said: he could either accept it, or keep on childishly ignoring reality. And he had a weird kind of pride that refused to give in to the Zoroark.

Lumis raised his head high, staring at Naamah straight in the eye. "I stand by my words. You should have told us everything you knew or suspected when you arrived to the Heptagonal Ring."

"What about Freya?" she asked, not letting go of the topic so easily. She was curious, more than anything.

"I… haven't met her yet, since she joined your group. I'll reserve my judgment until then."

He really didn't want to see Freya as an enemy. Or rather, he simply _couldn't_. Freya was his and Skoll's friend, above everything. There was a part of him that still desperately hoped it was all a big misunderstanding, but reason warned him not to get his hopes up.

Naamah grinned with satisfaction, content with his response. That was enough talking about Freya for now. "Mmh. You know, I still hadn't heard you deny that Adamantium causes that unknown ailment. In fact, you seem irked that I didn't tell you before. Are you finally admitting I'm right?"

"I didn't say that. I just said there _might_ be some kind of relationship. I never said it had to be a direct cause and effect."

"But it is, I checked. That illness affects pokémon with unstable DNA, and Adamantium's effects are more pronounced on pokémon with unstable DNA. It's adding two and two together, really."

A weak sigh escaped Lumis' mouth. "You know, correlation, causation, you're mixing them up. You may _potentially_ be right, but we still hadn't studied it enough to say. That's why you should have told us as early as possible, we would have had more time to work with this theory."

"Mmh. Time, uh? The universal constraint." Naamah looked out the window, contemplative. The streets were starting to get more crowded and lively. "Talking of which, I probably retained you for far too long. I'm terribly sorry, my friend, it wasn't my intention to distract you from your duties. I'll let you get right back to them."

"You're leaving?"

She turned into a grinning Espeon, raising her head high with expectation. "Unless you want me to stay."

"I… don't." She looked friendly enough, but Lumis would still fell safer if she left.

Her lips showed a bitter smile for a moment. "I understand." Turning back into a Zoroark, she turned her back to him as she walked to the door. "Tell Kizzie I said hi, yes?"

Unlike other times, she didn't try to cover her escape with her illusions. The Espeon was alone, and Naamah knew he had no way to stop her, so she felt no need to overcomplicate her departure. Still leery of her, Lumis only dared leave his home after a few minutes, and he made sure to check every corner of his house before doing so. On his way to the laboratories he mentally replayed the conversation, going over the Zoroark's words one more time. Out of all the topics they talked about, other than Freya, he dwelled on the explanations of her illusionary abilities. Just what were they supposed to do against someone with her nearly perfect mimicking skills?

* * *

The Beryl Calandra had fast couriers that could travel among the nodes in hours, usually fliers and pokémon that could cross the desert. When Ivy told her father that Scylla had agreed to meet with Barghest, they sent a courier to the Warbler immediately to inform Barghest, and the courier came back delivering his response: he had agreed to receive them.

Ivy travelled to the Cerulean Warbler, where Scylla and Skoll awaited her. The Leafeon didn't come alone, though; her father only let her travel in the company of a group of defenders from the Calandra. As the heir, her personal safety was of upmost importance.

"You two are here already?" Ivy said in wonder, not expecting both Skoll and Scylla to be already present in the indigo node.

"Our nodes neighbor the Cerulean Warbler, so it didn't take us that long," Scylla said.

True, the Warbler was surrounded by the Kiwi on its north and the Nightingale on its south, but the Calandra was farther away, so Ivy and her companions were forced to cut through the Conflux in order to reach the Warbler in time. Additionally, she had to travel with a big group of defenders, and journeys with crowds always took longer.

"I'm glad to see you've arrived safely," Skoll said, limiting his affection to a demure pat on Ivy's shoulder. As far as he knew, the only people in the Calandra who knew about his relationship with Ivy were Safira and Kizuna. He'd have to be cautious so that the defenders present wouldn't find out, but discretion was luckily one of his fortes.

"Then, shall we go meet Barghest?" Ivy wanted to go straight to the issue. The sooner they finished their duties, the sooner she could go back to doing more important things.

Barghest's home was well-known in the node – and outside of it. Located two blocks away from the Haecceity, it was one of the most ostentatious edifices in the Warbler, more closely resembling a small château than a living home. It had a single entrance that was protected day and night by some of Barghest's men. They acted merely as gatekeepers; they meant no harm for passersby and only confronted those who dared try to enter the Houndoom's den.

"We were expecting you," said one of the doormen upon noticing the Leafeon and the Vaporeon. The gatekeepers cycled all through the day, but right now, a single Pangoro and two smaller Toxicroak stood guard. The ruffled-furred panda invited them inside and alerted its boss of the newcomers' arrival. "Kingpin, they're here!"

"Thank you." That had been unnecessary, since Barghest was already inside the room waiting for them and had seen them enter. He sat comfortably in the middle of the room. "You may return to your post."

"By your leave." The Pangoro clenched its fists together, generating a thumping sound, bowed its head and then left, returning to its guard duty with the two Toxicroak it had left behind.

Barghest leered at the just arrived – not with mistrust or malice, although the glare he gave them was one of wariness. The Leafeon and the Vaporeon he expected, but seeing the Umbreon and the defender assemblage flanking them caused a sneer to form in the borders of his fang-jammed maw.

"I see you've brought company, Ivy. Not one to enjoy travelling in solitude, uh?"

"I'm the future of the Beryl Calandra. I can't afford to go out without supervision."

By Ivy's side stood nearly twenty defenders of all sizes and shapes that had received clear orders from Linze to escort Ivy safely. Even though the Linoone didn't explicitly spell it out, it looked to Ivy like the actual reason for the defenders' presence was less protecting her during the trip and more protecting her once she had reached the Warbler. It's not like she hadn't come on her own to the Warbler before, except this time she was visiting a rather shady character. For once, she could understand her father's worry.

And it's not like she was the only one surrounded by allied protectors. The Houndoom also had a number of flunkies sitting around the place, roughly the same number of defenders Ivy had brought – maybe a few less.

"This is getting too crowded, though. Don't you agree?" Barghest lazily got up from his resting position, stretching out his neck in an exaggerated fashion. He pointed his nose to a nearby door that led to an adjacent room. "Shall we talk somewhere more private?"

"Uh? Can't we just talk here?"

A soft chuckle escaped the Houndoom's mouth. "The purpose of this meeting was for Scylla and I to get to know each other better. The lack of privacy, I'm sure, would kill the mood."

Her beige eyes studied the Houndoom as if trying to discern his intentions, but dark-types were unreadable. What should they do? Ivy, of course, didn't want to leave her entourage behind.

A twitch of Barghest's eye notified Ivy that her indecision wasn't gaining her much credence. "Is anything the matter, Ivy? That's why you brought Scylla here after all, so we could talk in private. I take it you brought this fine retinue with you to stop would-be wrongdoers in your route, and not out of distrustfulness towards me."

Whether that was the reason or not, they didn't want him to think it was. The Calandra always avoided making enemies, that's how they had gotten so far. But Ivy needn't say anything this time.

"Of course I'll talk with you in private, Barghest." Scylla waltzed up to the Houndoom, flashing him a beguiling smile that would placate even the most inflamed creature. "The only reason I came here was so I could meet you properly." Being quite the enchantress, it was easy for the Vaporeon to sweet-talk him into a mellower mood. Not that he was angry, anyway.

"I can come too, right?" Ivy felt like leaving the two of them alone would be a bad idea. Scylla was no idiot, but there were times when she was too trusting for her own good.

"Naturally," Barghest said, much to their surprise. "That was the deal. You are to act as a go-between, since we're not yet acquainted with each other. I figure she'll find herself more at ease being in company of a friend, too."

"And you won't mind if I'm also present." Skoll's humorless eyes revealed he talked not in jest, his words coming across not as a petition or suggestion, but as a demand.

Barghest flaunted a condemning grimace, similar to a scowl. "I fail to see the need for your presence, boy."

"The girls would rather me be there. That sounds like enough of a reason?"

Ceza, Barghest's closest henchman, shot Skoll a killing glare. "Didn't you just hear him say he wanted some privacy with the lady, you cretin?"

"Calm down, Ceza." Barghest eyed down the Scrafty, sending a chill down his spine. The Houndoom was amicable with him most of the time, but he could become intimidating when he angered. "I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect towards a guest. Don't be so insolent."

"My apologies, Barghest." Ceza apologized to his boss, but had no intention of extending his plea to Skoll.

"It shouldn't be an issue. He may join us if he wishes and the ladies will it." Barghest was no simpleton. He knew making a ruckus about this wouldn't score him any points in their eyes, and he wanted to leave a good impression, especially in the water-type. "Now, if you three would be so kind to follow me…"

So it would be the three of them – Scylla, Ivy and Skoll – with Barghest alone. Three against one. Under these circumstances, they doubted he would try anything weird. Besides, they had brought more defenders than Barghest had lackeys, so it should be all good. Maybe they were worrying for nothing.

They followed him into the room and once they were all inside, Barghest closed the door. "This is my room. I hope you find it to your liking." It was surprisingly… normal, at least compared to the rest of the building. There was a small bed made out of hay, and little else. Barghest walked to the middle of the little room, while the three Eevee stayed close together near the door. "Perhaps we should begin with a proper introduction. As you already know, my name is Barghest. I lead a humble enterprise that deals with trade and commerce-related activities."

"I'm Scylla, a multitalented artist from the Lilac Kiwi. I've dabbled in poetry and art, and I've been told I have a melodic voice, but my true vocation lies in theatre. I'm a thespian, a theatrical performer in a little close-knit troupe led by a Ludicolo."

Her smile spread from one cheek to the other as she extended her arm to Barghest, which he accepted without delay. They shared a firm shake, Scylla confirming that the Houndoom was every bit as strong as his brawny physique suggested.

"I'm Ivy, heir to the Beryl Calandra's leadership." Ivy's introduction was unsolicited and unnecessary, but she wanted to remind Barghest that they were there too, that he wasn't alone with the Vaporeon. "And this Umbreon here is Skoll, my… friend." That short pause before 'friend' was unneeded and avoidable, and Ivy hopped Barghest disregarded it.

Luckily, he did. All his attention was focused on Scylla, as if the other two weren't in the same room at all. His lowered eyebrows made him look haughty, but there was a glint of interest in his eyes.

Scylla and Barghest stared at each other for a long time, smiling. This was uncomfortable not for them, but for the watching Leafeon and Umbreon, who felt ignored.

"So…" Scylla broke the silence, not yet knowing what to say. She figured she might just begin talking and think of something along the way. "So you said your father admired my mother, Barghest?"

"Yes, that he did. My father always was a great follower of Charybdis, perhaps to an obsessive point. I never really shared his interest, nor understood his obsession. I never paid much mind to the Lilac Kiwi or its artists myself." With a quick step forward to shrink the distance between them, he moved his face closer to hers, grinning in a relaxed manner. "Now, if you allow the compliment, if your mother was anything like you then I might understand where my father's fascination came from."

"You're too kind," she replied, rubbing her neck in a bashful manner that made Ivy wonder if her coyness was faked or not.

In a split second, Scylla felt the weight of one of Barghest's paws pressing gently against her shoulder, while his other paw held her own paw tightly. The Houndoom had brought his face even closer, his nose being inches away from hers. "I'm a rather busy man, so as much as I'd love to keep prattling, I should cut to the chase. I'd like to formally request you to become my mate."

Scylla let go of his paw, holding back a sigh. He wasn't the first to propose to her, nor was he the bluntest about it. Thanks to her past experience, she knew well how to act in this kind of situation. She lowered her eyes and avoided eye contact, as if she were forced to make a hard decision. "I'm really sorry, Barghest, but I can't accept. We barely know each other."

"That's true." He took a nimble step back, but his gaze never left the Vaporeon. "But consider this: when was the last time you dated?"

"The last time I dated?" Scylla cast her gaze down to her tail, that rested on the floor making sporadic twitching movements. She narrowed her eyes trying to remember, but she found nothing within her memory. "Never?"

"I'm in the same situation. I'm a tycoon at the top of the ladder and you're an acknowledged performer. Most of our time is spent in our demanding occupations, leaving us no time to find a mate."

That much Scylla agreed with. She was always travelling with her troupe from one node to the next, hardly ever staying in the same place for longer than a day, so it was excruciatingly difficult to make any lasting friendships, and much less find a lover. Scylla figured Ivy was in a similar situation – preparing to become a leader had to be especially time-consuming – but at least she had been lucky and had found Skoll. This made Scylla a little jealous. Why couldn't she find someone who loved and cherished her too?

"Our prospects of finding a mate are nearly nonexistent," Barghest continued. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to die alone. I want to have a significant other to share my wealth with, and have a child that will one day inherit my fortune and take my place, just like I succeeded my father. I'd take any opportunity I can get. I'm not picky."

All through his monologue, Scylla nodded her head a few times, listening to him with attention. She empathized with his words, as if he was describing her life. She also wanted to find her own sweetheart someday, but most of her suitors seemed to be rabid fans in love with her character, not with her. She rarely had time to meet new people, too.

But even considering all that, she'd have to reject him. "While I sympathize, I still don't think we should jump at the first opportunity we find." Scylla had her share of reservations about the Houndoom herself. Most of her friends seemed to dislike him, and while she found their distrust disproportionate, she had to agree that in spite of his good manners the Houndoom didn't put much effort into appearing trustworthy. "Just because we're both mateless and belong to compatible species doesn't mean it would work out between us. Rash decisions rarely end well."

"It doesn't seem like a rash decision to me. If you give it some thought you'll find it is the most sensible decision we could make." His tone of voice was relaxed, non-threatening, but it had a persuasive hint to it, as if he were trying to strike a lucrative deal with a client. "Not only are we both in the same situation, but we're very alike. We both are professionals in our fields, and we both care deeply about our respective nodes."

Barghest fired a fleeting glance at Ivy and Skoll, sitting left and right of Scylla. They were just listening silently, their faces conveying neither animosity nor approval.

"Since we have little time to socialize, we would need a low maintenance relationship, one where our mate doesn't ask for much of our time and doesn't mind if we don't pay them much attention. Where are you going to find a mate that accepts your current lifestyle, journeying around the nodes with your troupe with no clear path, visiting them only once or twice per week? Since I would be very busy myself, I wouldn't mind if we didn't meet often, or even if we went entire weeks without seeing each other. I dare say I'm your best choice."

"But we don't even know if we're compatible," Scylla complained. She answered to his insistence not with annoyance, but with a certain child-like curiosity.

Ivy wanted to add something like 'you two are nothing alike!' but she figured Barghest wouldn't take that kindly, and he had still not given them his shard. On his part, Skoll just mutely watched. Scylla was fending for herself just fine so far, so he didn't think an intervention was required. Maybe he didn't even need to come.

Just like he did before, Barghest drew his face closer to Scylla's, their noses almost touching. "Scylla, do you find me attractive?"

"What?" Scylla didn't recoil or cringe. She just raised her eyebrows at the suddenness of the question.

"Just answer. I can tell you that I do find you quite attractive. I'm certain I'm not the first to tell you, but there's not a portion of your body that isn't captivating."

Quite the flatterer, but Scylla had heard so many compliment in her life she had become numb to them. Still, his question remained. "As far as your build goes, yes, I won't deny you have a very appealing form for a male. Few females of a compatible species would think otherwise."

"It fills me with joy to hear that." A grin appeared in his face, motivated by Scylla's unexpected outburst of sincerity. He had expected more reluctance from the Vaporeon.

"But that's not enough of a reason to become someone's mate," she added.

"I agree. If you were just a pretty face, I would have no interest whatsoever in you. Pretty faces you can find everywhere. However, that's not all we are. We're also competent, successful professionals that take their job very seriously. Add to that that we're both rich, so we can be certain this relationship isn't motivated by the other's wealth, a certainty you wouldn't have with almost anyone else. Considering all this, do you still think it is such an asinine idea for us to become mates? I beg you give it some thought, you're letting a unique opportunity pass."

Scylla couldn't find fault with his reasoning, from a purely logical point of view. Her best option for a mate would be someone with a similar level of wealth and attractiveness, and the Houndoom came pretty close in both aspects. They might even make a good match, she didn't deny it.

But that wasn't the issue. Scylla placed her paw on Barghest's chest and delicately gripped his fur. "Being compatible isn't enough, either. We're forgetting the most important part: love." She pronounced that last word in a quiet, almost longing tone, warmth filling her voice. "If there is no love… that's nothing but a meaningless travesty." She stared into his red eyes, and she could see no love, no passion, just the cold, calculating eyes of a merchant wanting to acquire a valuable item.

Letting go of his fur, Scylla cast her gaze aside. She cared not how good or bad of a mate he would make. If there was no love involved, she wasn't even going to consider it.

"Love." Barghest repeated the word Scylla had uttered seconds ago with a hint of contempt, as if he were holding back his laughter. "Love is a beautiful ideal, but it's not within our reach. Love is for the common people. Those like you, me or Ivy are condemned to live a life without it."

Hearing her name mentioned made Ivy perk an ear. "What are you saying now?"

"Common civilians are numerous, and thus have a wide range of available mates at their disposal. With such an extensive pool of possible mates, finding one desirable enough to fall in love with is only a matter of time. However, those of us that move the world are few and far between, so finding someone of our status to fall for is an oftentimes impossible feat."

'Those of us that move the world'. Wasn't he the humble one. He was right, though, that successful and rich pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring were scarce – as they would be anywhere else.

"I don't see a problem with that," Ivy said in a calm tone, making sure not to inadvertently raise her voice. "We can just find a mate of, uh, a lower status."

"Lowering your standards is one thing, but that…" Barghest stared at Ivy not with contempt but with compassion, as if his gaze lacked focus. "That's sad. That's desperation. I can understand wanting to feel loved, but deep inside you would know they're only interested in your wealth and power, and care not about you. You'd be lying only to yourself."

His insensitive comment hit a raw nerve with Skoll, but he knew not to let his emotions take the best of him. "Just because someone isn't rich doesn't mean they're obsessed with money. There are other things in life."

"Very true." Barghest turned his head now to Skoll, scanning him with curiosity from feet to ears for a second. "It's not money people are obsessed with, but power. Money is just one of the many paths one can take to reach it. Wealth, fame, success – it doesn't matter, at the end, the only reason people pursue any of these ends is because they want power, because they want to be above others."

"That's not –"

"I'm not saying everyone is a megalomaniac madman. People may crave power for a myriad of other different reasons. It may be because of a wish for respect, acceptation, approval, survival, safety. After all, when you're on top nobody can trample you over. And doesn't everybody want to feel safe? Isn't that why we have defenders like this Umbreon gentleman in the first place?"

"Your point being…?"

"You can strive and struggle to gain wealth or fame by yourself, on your own merit, or you could just elope with someone who's already rich and famous and save yourself the effort." While Barghest wasn't trying to be insulting, he couldn't keep a sneering smirk from forming on his muzzle.

Ivy hurriedly turned to Skoll, fearing he might lash at Barghest in a fit of anger motivated by the Houndoom's callous words, but the Umbreon stood still and took a long breath. He glared at the Houndoom without an ounce of sympathy, but otherwise remained idle.

"Barghest," he begun, carefully choosing his words, ", I won't deny some pokémon would be more than willing to pursue a rich or famous mate just so they could benefit from it, but you can't assume everybody is like that. Would it be that strange for a middle-class and a high-class to end together out of love?"

"It wouldn't be impossible, but it would be a gambit for the higher-class one," Barghest said, trying to keep his tone polite. "Think about it from our perspective. We have much to lose from being with someone of a lower rank, but they don't. It would be a very unfair relationship for us."

"So what?" Ivy said, her eyebrows flattening. "This is not an item trade. Love is not supposed to be measurable. You just love and get loved in return."

Ivy had a curiously idealized view on love, Scylla thought. Wasn't the Leafeon older than her? Scylla almost envied her optimism. "At any case, if there's no love, it has no meaning. I'm sorry, Barghest. There are many things in life I'd be willing to renounce to, but a loving mate isn't one of them."

The Houndoom gazed at the Vaporeon with his mouth half-open, his dilated eyes betraying his mystified curiosity. Although he was unwittingly showing his teeth, he wasn't bitter or irate. "Do you honestly believe you can find reciprocal love among the masses? Why even take that risk? I'm your safest bet, Scylla."

Scylla's eyelids drooped, and her tail hid her mouth. "Barghest, I don't love you and – let's be honest, you don't love me either."

Barghest closed his eyes and grinned, letting out a muffled chuckle. He didn't bother denying it. "But I must ask, is love really that important? Scylla, let's be realistic. You lead a busy life, just like me. We simply have no material time to search for a mate, and we can't expect one to suddenly appear in our lives as if this were a fairytale. Tell me, if it's not me, who will it be? How and where are you going to find a mate?"

That was a valid gripe. Indeed, Scylla had no idea how to go about it. She met new people constantly while travelling with her troupe, but she never stayed in the same place long enough for anything significant to flourish.

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to force myself into a relationship just… for the sake of being in one. Again, sorry."

"You think I want a relationship just for the sake of it? You're not seeing the bigger picture, Scylla." A small cloud of black gas left his nostrils, a sign of impatience in some fire-types, but Barghest still maintained his composure. "This would be beneficial for both of us. Your company would bring me a better reputation, and you would benefit from being affiliated to me. With me by your side, you can rest assured no one would dare smear you or your troupe, or otherwise hinder or thwart you. You would enjoy unprecedented levels of popularity and acclaim, with no opposing critics. I could bring you prosperity like you've never lived before."

He didn't care for subtleties any more. Scylla cast her gaze down, sick of staring at those eyes devoid of warmth. The offer looked good on paper but – no, it actually didn't. Not at all.

"So, extortion," Skoll said, putting into words what they were all thinking.

"No, I would make sure not to use violence. That would besmirch her image." The Umbreon's interference was starting to vex Barghest, who nonetheless kept his calm. "We would just make sure everyone learnt to appreciate how great of an artist Scylla is. She is already very competent and has outstanding talent, so it's just a matter of exploiting your good points and politely silencing those who want to speak about your bad ones."

"Politely silencing?" Ivy unconsciously moved closer to Skoll and Scylla, not liking the sound of it.

"Again, we would never retort to violence, but some pokémon might feel more… inclined to agree with you if we show them our cordiality with a little donation or a gift. Just standard chivalry, you know."

Skoll pressed a paw against the bitter smile forming in his mouth. "My bad, you were right. That's not extortion, that's bribing."

Barghest compressed his lips, his body looking stiff as he glared at Skoll. "You're wrong. Bribing would mean expecting a favor in return. I would just be offering an incentive to help them recognize Scylla's innate talent. Don't you want to see her triumph? Don't you think she deserves it? She's gifted and skilled, but sometimes that's not enough. What's wrong with wanting to give her career a little push?"

"Why would she need it? You just said yourself she has talent."

"I also said that's not enough." With a swift stride, Barghest closed in to Scylla, the abruptness of his movements making the Vaporeon cry out a surprised yelp. Being roughly one foot taller than her, the Houndoom had to bend his head down to stare her eye to eye. "You may one day get on an influential personality's bad side for whatever reason – maybe because you rejected a mutually beneficial and highly profitable proposal – and they might choose to make life miserable for you, making sure you and your troupe don't prosper."

Scylla stared back at him with a blank expression in her face, standing completely still, as if her body had frozen. "I beg your…?"

"But we don't want that to happen, now do we?" Barghest put some distance between him and Scylla again, and flashed an untimely gentle grin. "A reliable way to assure this doesn't happen would be to take my offer. Because I would defend you from anyone who tried this, I mean."

While Scylla silently recovered from the shock, feeling her extremities cold and too heavy to move, Ivy gaped at the Houndoom with incredulity, feeling paralyzed. Only Skoll stepped forward, almost on impulse. "Did you just threaten her?"

"No, I didn't." Barghest turned his head to the side, letting out a little huff as if he was indignant. "But every decision has consequences. I just wanted Scylla to take that into account."

The first thing Ivy did once she calmed down was to curl her leafy tail around Scylla's and tilt her body against her. Ivy had learned that the Vaporeon scared with relative ease, and wanted to make sure she wouldn't accept Barghest's proposal on the spur of the moment, motivated by her current agitation. Scylla pressed her head gently against Ivy's shoulder, shivering somewhat.

"Maybe that came out wrong." Barghest stared at Ivy for a moment, but then his gaze set on Scylla. "If you rejected me, there would be no retaliation on my part. I would never harm you, directly or indirectly. It's just that some of my men may not take kindly to a female that rejects my advances. They may take it, let's say, personally. Of course, I would make sure they never harmed you or your career."

The Vaporeon's reaction made Barghest back down, but Skoll wondered if it was out of honest concern or if he just wanted to ensure such a profitable deal didn't slip by. Whatever the case, Scylla looked a little calmer now, still eyeing Barghest with cautious eyes.

"Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on you." Barghest hung his head to look smaller and less threatening. "I don't need an immediate answer. You can think about it for a few days or weeks, and answer me whenever."

"Okay," Scylla said, nodding with a smile. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. Postponing the issue sounded very tempting.

Now that Scylla had calmed down again, so did Ivy and Skoll, following her example. Skoll still looked a little stiff, his eyes never leaving the Houndoom, but he was more relaxed than before.

Barghest turned his back to them and neared a small brown box resembling a trunk located in the back of the room. The box was as inconspicuous as it got, so it's no wonder they hadn't noticed it before.

With his back still turned to them, Barghest started to speak. "Scylla, I want to make it clear that I would deeply care for you if you acceded to become my mate. You would never lack anything. I know I'm surrounded by infamy, but just ask any of my men – I truly care for those that stand by me. Even if I didn't love my mate, I would still take good care of her."

They were reminded of what Kizuna said about Barghest, that he did genuinely care for his men and his family. So at least, if Scylla accepted – which she had no intention to – Barghest would treat her kindly. And if she didn't…

After picking up something from inside the trunk, Barghest turned around and approached them, raising his head high so they could clearly see what he was holding between his oversized fangs. It was a small cerulean rock, no bigger than a Burmy.

"A shard." Ivy stared in awe. She had kind of forgotten they had come here for the shard in the first place.

Barghest walked to them, stopping before Ivy, and dropped the shard on the floor. "You kept your word, so I'll keep mine."

"I can have it?" Ivy asked, recoiling from the shock. She hadn't expected it to go so smoothly, especially after Scylla rejected his offer.

"That was the deal. You bring me Scylla to talk and I gift you this item. Of course, I also expect an amiable relationship between your node and my group from now on."

"Ah, yes. Consider us commerce partners." The Beryl Calandra was known to keep contacts everywhere. It was not within the Calandra's spirit to turn down an opportunity for lucrative trades. "Then, uh…" Ivy's right paw hovered over the blue-hued shard, as if she were skittish about touching it.

"Yes, you can leave already if you want," Barghest said, bringing a subtle smile to the Leafeon's face. "In fact, we would appreciate it if you did. We are busy, and we understand you are too. I mean, if you want to keep us company for a little longer I won't kick you out. Want something to drink?"

"Um? Oh no, we wouldn't want to be a bother!" Ivy shook her head with obvious false modesty. "Now you mention it, we're a little busy, yes, so we will take our leave now."

Not wanting to delay their stay any longer, Ivy picked up the shard within her maw and made a quick motion with her head for the other two to follow her outside. Scylla made sure to perform a mannerly genuflection before leaving to honor their host, while Skoll didn't as much as look at the Houndoom as he left.

The three eeveelutions left the room almost in unison, with Barghest following not far behind. In a flash, Skoll moved in front of Ivy, practically blocking her view. "What's the matter?" She peeked from behind the Umbreon and instantly understood the motive of his worry. She grasped the shard with her forepaws and held it against her chest in a tight embrace, feeling its square relief pressing against her fur.

They had arrived to Barghest's home with a battalion of powerful, well-trained defenders, and yet they all lay unconscious before their eyes, or at least incapable of moving. Before they could blame Barghest or his lackeys, they took notice that those were also out cold. No, the culprit – or rather, the culprits, stood in the center of the room, panting and glancing around at the many insensible pokémon that surrounded them.

Neither of the dark-types was acquainted with the recently arrived duo, but Ivy and Scylla knew them all too well. "The preternatural seraphs…" Scylla muttered in a muffled voice, her face growing pale at the sudden appearance of the psychic twins.


	25. Assault

Preternatural seraphs. That's how Scylla had just called the two smirking newcomers standing before them, surrounded by a circle of unconscious pokémon. A rather brutal and indiscriminate onslaught seemed to have taken place moments ago, with both Ivy's assisting defenders and Barghest's men lying unconscious on the floor.

A Gallade and a Gardevoir, twins, allied with the Beacon. They already swiped a shard from their hands once, and Ivy feared they might do it once again. The twins walked side by side in almost perfect synchrony, in close proximity of each other. The Gallade returned their glares wearing a brash smile, although his occasional panting gave away his state of exhaustion. Meanwhile the Gardevoir took a brief look around the room at the many fallen pokémon to make sure they wouldn't get up, ignoring the four standing in front of her.

A sour smile appeared in the Gallade's mouth as he scratched his cheek. "Now, small miscalculations are always inevitable, but I think we might've been way too sloppy this time, Keira. There were twice as many heads as we thought there would be. You guys decided to throw a last minute party? Should've told us. We would've come take that shard some other day."

"How did you know about the shard?" Ivy asked in an inflamed tone. Did Barghest tell them? No, his men were down too, that wouldn't make sense.

"It pays to have ears everywhere." Keira kneeled on the floor and lightly rubbed one of her unusual ears, glancing in their direction for the first time. She kept communicating with them telepathically. "If you have rowdy underlings that decide to openly talk about private matters in public places, we're bound to find out. All credit goes to you flunkies for being so boisterous and careless. I wouldn't tell them any secrets if I were you."

Standing on her hind legs, Ivy tightened the grip on the shard. "So one of Barghest's followers let the cat out of the bag? Damn, they should've been more careful. You shouldn't talk about shards in public, even if you think you're alone."

Barghest slowly shifted towards Ivy, an indignant scowl appeared in his face. "It's impolite to assume, Ivy. We don't know how they've found out."

Ivy raised one of her eyebrows while lowering the other, baffled by the Houndoom's attitude. Was this really the moment for stupid pride? "I'm not badmouthing your men or anything, but that's what the Gardevoir just said, you know." Whatever. They might discuss that later, now they had their hands full with the two psychic intruders.

Ivy scanned the room for any pokémon other than them that could still fight, but they all looked unconscious. They weren't dead, were they? The thought sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't tell. She had known many of those defenders for a long time, she had sparred and trained under many of them, but she couldn't do anything to help them right now. She let her fangs show, more out of impotence than anything. They had to take care of the two twins as quick as possible to tend to the wounded.

Skoll also scoured the room for anyone that might lend them a hand, but it looked like they were out of luck. They'd have to deal with the seraphs on their own. Two thoughts crossed his mind. First, how could a pair of lowly crooks take down a squadron of experimented defenders and Barghest's supporters at the same time? Just how strong were these two? And second…

"Ivy, did you just say you heard the Gardevoir speak? 'Cause I didn't."

"Telepathy can't reach dark-types," Keira said, opening her arms and shrugging. "Of course, this means you aren't hearing this either, so Leaves will have to relay the message. C'mon, girl. Make us proud."

Ivy didn't like her bossy attitude, but Skoll and Barghest needed to know about her telepathy. "She's talking via telepathy. You can't hear what she says."

Still, it was odd. The Gardevoir was projecting her telepathy everywhere, so Ivy and Scylla could hear her loud and clear while the two dark-types couldn't. If she wanted to talk to his brother in secret, why not focus her telepathy on him? And if she wanted everyone to hear her she could just talk, so why use this uncontrolled form of telepathy that reached only half of them?

Skoll stared at the Gardevoir, studying the movements of her arms just in case she decided to attack. "Outlaws rarely have anything interesting to say anyway."

Keira looked aside with her arms folded, not showing much of a reaction. It was her twin brother that stepped forward in her defense. "Rings, I'll have you know we're quite –"

"They're trying to buy time talking." Barghest cut the Gallade off, eliciting a groan from him. "They're tired and need to recover. Don't waste time conversing. We should act now."

"Good point." Skoll walked forward as his rings started to shine, leaving the Leafeon and the Vaporeon behind. "Ivy, Scylla, leave this to us. They're criminals and we don't know what they're willing to do. Be cautious."

Scylla gave him a meek nod and hid behind Ivy with shivering legs. She wanted nothing to do with this. Ivy, on the other hand, let the shard on the floor near Scylla and stepped forward with a determined glare, puffing out her chest with pride. "Don't worry! I can fight too!"

"Don't, Ivy," Skoll said in an authoritative voice, almost a command.

His opposition made Ivy recoil, her tail bumping against the Vaporeon. "Skoll, you know I –"

"Please, Ivy, don't." Skoll lowered his head, his tone coming across as pleading this time. "I want you to stay safe. Those two are criminals. They are not going to play fair. I wouldn't stand it if you ended up hurt because of meaningless bravado."

With reluctance, Ivy picked up the shard between her arms again, hugging it tightly and sighing into it. "But I could help…"

"Not a good idea." Barghest stood beside Skoll, his unfriendly glare focused on the trespassers. "These uninvited guests just defeated all your defenders and my associates at the same time. I have to ask, how? Who in the world are you two?"

After exchanging a quick glance with her sister, Kay took a single step forward and stared at the Houndoom with a cheerful smile. "I'll admit we got lucky. We knew how to deal with your cronies because the fox told us everything about them – their weak points, battle styles, anything we needed to know. We didn't expect all those defenders here, though, so those were more of an issue."

He mentioned a fox – Naamah? So the Zoroark had told them about Barghest's supporters and how to defeat them, that's how they beat them with ease. That made it a premeditated attack; they had learned Barghest had a shard and were well prepared to take it. But they never expected Ivy, Skoll, Scylla, or the entourage of defenders.

Kay kept speaking. "Luckily for us, it's easy to defeat a defender if you know how to. Their battle style is defense-oriented, intended to protect innocents and minimize friendly fire without mortally wounding the foe. It's easy to overwhelm them using a hyper-offensive style. It's the kind of thing you learn when you've been running from defenders all your life."

Although his face didn't show it, Skoll was more than a little impressed, his rings lighting up. They might be foes, but Skoll wondered at the matchless skill required to subdue so many pokémon at once like they just did.

Barghest, on his part, didn't care much for them or their feats, his expression unchanging. "I know not who you are, but you can't expect me to sit idle after you trespass into my home and assault my men."

"Ah, Barghest, we wanted to have a little friendly chat with you." Kay's expression changed, now looking less antagonistic, swapping his smug smirk for a cordial – not quite friendly – smile. "Let's start with the introductions, shall we? I'm Kay, and this here is my twin sister, Keira. She can't tell you hi herself because our telepathy can't reach the sick minds of dark-types like you."

"Do I look like I care? I'm sure I don't."

"Now, now, hear me out. As a businessman this should interest you. We're members of a little group of friends that call themselves Beacon."

"Ah, I've heard of you," Barghest said, his expression darkening. "A group of terrorists bent on eradicating Adamantium, which would harm my commercial transactions significantly. It's because of you that Zvonimir is blocking access to more Adamantium, more resources, and thus more market opportunities. Your actions are costing me quite a little money."

"We're not off to a good start, I see." Kay remained leery of Barghest, aware that he didn't welcome his presence. He stood next to his sister, keeping his distance from the Houndoom. "You see, we heard you had a shard and we're kind of going around collecting them – call it a hobby if you will – so we figured we should have yours too. Now, I'm not some foolhardy bonehead and I know trying to take that shard by force would be suicide, but I'm sure we could come to an arrangement. We have a deal in mind that would be beneficial both for us and for your crew."

"Your group has already made me lose much money," Barghest said, raising his tone without yelling. "Why would I want to collaborate with you?" It was a relief for the eeveelutions to see that Barghest also opposed the Beacon, even if it was for monetary reasons.

Seeing his denial to cooperate made Kay drop his smile. He briefly eyed his sister, who shrugged and looked away. "Look at the big picture! You're only losing money because you refuse to let go of Adamantium. Think about it, isn't Adamantium very strictly regulated by the leaders of the nodes? You would have a lot more freedom to operate if it disappeared."

"That's a somewhat valid point," Barghest said, making Scylla yelp and Skoll and Ivy glare at him. "But you are the one that's not looking at the big picture. I don't need money, what I need is a positive reputation in order to become more trustworthy in the eyes of clients, so that I can perform large scale transactions encompassing the whole Heptagonal Ring. The disappearance of Adamantium might bring me immediate monetary satisfaction, but it wouldn't solve my client's trust problems – if anything, it might aggravate them. Your long term thinking is contemptible."

"Reputation?" Kay stared at her sister for a short moment with bewilderment in his eyes. "Then you'll want to be with us. Once Adamantium is no more, we'll be hailed as heroes! Wouldn't you want to be by our side when that happens?"

Skoll couldn't keep a guttural snicker from escaping his throat. "You're delusional if you think that even for a moment."

Keira giggled in a scoffing manner. She never talked – other than telepathically – but she laughed every now and then, always in a stifled manner. "Don't be stupid, Rings. History is… Well, you can't hear me, now can you? Kay, if you will."

She turned to her Gallade brother and fired him a brief glance, as if requesting him to speak in her place. Talking to dark-types was always so annoying. "As my sister was saying, history decides who will be cheered and who will be spurned. It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right, the only thing that matters is whether you're on the winning or the losing team. If we lose, we'll be remembered as deplorable hoodlums that tried to break society apart. If we win, we'll be remembered as brave rebels who fought against the world for what's right. Don't you want to be on the winning side, Barghest?"

"It doesn't look to me like you're winning," Barghest said in a derisive tone. "Why should I make such a risky move? You may or not become reputable in the future, so joining you would be a gamble, but Scylla is already loved by the people in the present, so she's a more logical choice for an associate."

"I think we shouldn't bother," Keira said, telepathically. "He doesn't like us, it's obvious."

"Yeah. Kind of a shame." Kay looked to his right to some of the pokémon lying unconscious on the floor, a Palpitoad and a Quagsire among others. "If possible, we would have liked to join with your group. Not because of you, but because you have a few water-types in your gang. We need a water-type." It seemed like the Beacon wanted to recruit a water pokémon for some reason. Scylla remembered Minos straight asking her to join them, even. Why would they need a water-type, anyway? "Well, if you're not gonna collaborate, we're done talking."

That was Skoll's cue to press forward, gritting his teeth aggressively. "We've let you talk for far too long. You must be exhausted from all the fighting, so we should strike before you have time to recover."

After another shared glance between the twins, Kay wagged a finger at the Umbreon. "No, we have no intention to fight. I'm sure you could use many horrible words to describe us, but stupid isn't among them. We're not going to go two against four right after fighting more than twenty guys. We will just take the shard and leave."

Ivy tightened her grip on the shard, still in her hands. "And what makes you think we're going to let you go just like that?"

With her hands on her knees, Keira looked down at Ivy. "Do you like magic tricks, Mossycoat? Everyone likes magic tricks! Here's one, totally free of charge."

The Gardevoir snapped her fingers and Ivy already knew what came next, since she had already seen this happen before. The Leafeon could no longer feel the shard's roughness beneath her paws. Instead, she saw the blue stone clearly floating before her eyes, levitating inches above the Gardevoir's open palm.

Keira curtsied before the Leafeon, the grace and politeness of her actions contrasting with her scoffing grin. "Ta-da~! How'd you like that, Mossycoat? If you enjoyed that little trick, you'll love what comes next!"

It was just like last time, Ivy and Scylla figured. Now that the twins had the shard in their hands, they were going to teleport away. Ivy and Scylla closed their eyes in anticipation for the blinding light that surrounded the angelic psychic-types whenever they recurred to teleportation. Skoll, having no previous experience with them and their glistening way of teleportation, kept staring at the psychic duo intently, his eyes alert.

Barely three seconds had passed when Ivy and Scylla decided to open their eyes again, and much to their surprise, both Kay and Keira were still in the room, the shard floating in front of the Gardevoir. The lateral fins on Scylla's head folded, the Vaporeon felling disappointed they hadn't left. Their presence deeply unsettled and terrified Scylla, she wouldn't feel safe until they disappeared from her sight, and she didn't care what it took them to leave. Even if it would mean losing another shard to the Beacon, she wanted them to vanish. Ivy, on her part, was a little disconcerted. Why hadn't they left? What were they waiting for?

But they weren't the only ones that were confused. Kay and Keira themselves looked just as nonplussed, if not more, looking at each other with questioning eyes and jittery head movements.

"Kay, I can't…"

"Yeah, I can't teleport either. And I have this slight suspicion he might be responsible," Kay said, pointing a white finger at the Umbreon, who was staring straight at him. "Shining red eyes seldom are good news."

"Zephyr already told me how you act." Skoll tramped forward, closing the distance between the twins and him. His rings gleamed yellow while his ruby eyes emitted a faint black glow. "You go straight to the point. If you have to retrieve an item, you simply teleport away with it and don't waste any time fighting. A very reasonable approach."

Kay gulped, feeling a few drops of sweat on his forehead. For some reason, staring at the Umbreon's eyes was making him extremely nervous. In fact, he found himself unable to keep eye contact with Skoll for long periods. A quick glance at her sister confirmed she was in a similar situation, her eyes drifting around the room and setting anywhere but on the Umbreon.

They weren't frightened, but the Umbreon's presence made them feel uneasy. Teleportation was a notably complex procedure that required their full concentration, and they couldn't possibly carry it out under this pressure.

Their distress brought a smile to Skoll's muzzle. "I know from Lumis that teleportation is one of the most difficult actions a psychic-type can perform, it's very stressing and requires a clear mind and calm focus. If you are even the slightest bit unnerved, teleporting becomes impossible."

Ivy glanced at Skoll with curiosity, but felt a cold shudder as soon as their gazes met, forcing her to shift her eyes away from him. "Skoll, what are you…?"

"Oh, sorry, I should've warned you. You should avoid looking at me while I do this." Skoll took care not to make eye contact with Ivy, or Scylla, or anyone but the seraphic twins. "We call this move Mean Look. It's a penetrating, intruding glare that fills the target with an eerie sensation of dread. It isn't exactly fear, but it's enough to stop foes from turning their backs on you. They won't escape as long as I keep this up."

"That will be useful." Barghest turned his head to Skoll to praise him. He felt no fear, but the ghoulish hue that surrounded the Umbreon's eyes did disturb him, although not enough to make him look away. "Now, let me finish the job. We've wasted too much time already."

Every now and then Kay or Keira let out a pant, a sign of their exhaustion. Barghest didn't want to waste the chance to stop them now that they were still tired, so he launched at them without as much as a word, readying his claws to strike.

This startled the unsuspecting Kay, who was closer and received the full impact of the Houndoom's razor-sharp claws. Psychic-types were normally weak to dark moves, but Kay's part fighting typing granted him neutrality against Barghest's attack.

"Kay, now!" Keira yelled into his mind.

Keira clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, and Kay knew just what to do. A dull glint, almost imperceptible to the eye, enveloped the Gallade. In a split second, Kay raised one of his blade-like arms and then let it fall on the Houndoom's forehead, delivering a blunt blow with the back of his blade. It was just one single hit, but Barghest fell to the floor.

His body lay in the floor, unmoving, with his eyes closed. His irregular breathing showed he was alive, but unconscious.

"Woah, I didn't expect him to go down in one hit." Kay smiled chirpily, staring down at the senseless Houndoom with an air of superiority. He gave his head a weak kick to confirm he was out cold. "Big Bad Wolf, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more from you."

"Good job, Kay!" Keira congratulated her sibling, tapping his shoulder while she smiled at him.

"Haha, you know I couldn't have done this without your help. Without your Helping Hand, my attack wouldn't have been as strong." He stomped the Houndoom's face with one of his feet. Given how light his feet were, he couldn't do any everlasting damage. "And I should also thank Big Bad Wolf here and his lackeys. If you weren't all so damn obsessed with dark moves, I wouldn't be this strong now."

As a dark-type, Barghest was weak to fighting moves, but that didn't explain how he fell in one hit. Shouldn't he be more durable than that? But upon hearing the Gallade's words, Ivy was reminded of something. "After we met them for the first time I checked up some info on Gardevoir and Gallade to be prepared. If I recall correctly, a Gallade could have an ability called, um, Justified, that made them stronger whenever they received dark-type attacks."

Roughly half of Barghest's subordinates were dark-types, and Ivy had brought along a few dark-type defenders too. They might have unknowingly raised Kay's attack with their own attacks, which would explain how he managed to subdue that many pokémon with ease, and how he could defeat Barghest in one blow.

They didn't need a confirmation. It was clear Kay had the Justified ability, there was no other explanation. Skoll took note of it. He would avoid using moves of his own type against the Gallade.

"But that's a good thing," Kay said. "Big Bad Wolf was the most dangerous pokémon here. Now that he's out, the rest should be easy." Skoll emitted a faint groan, a bit offended that they deemed Barghest a bigger threat than him. "We shouldn't waste unnecessary effort, though. Rings is the one that's keeping us from leaving. We just need to take care of him."

While Ivy wasn't especially fond of Barghest, his defeat was a motive for concern. It meant Skoll was the only competent fighter left, along with Ivy herself, maybe. "Skoll, do you think you can take on both of them on your own?"

Skoll glared at Kay and Keira with open hostility, baring his fangs at them with his ears pinned back. What a question. No, of course he couldn't. He wasn't so reckless as to assume victory was ensured just because he was fighting two psychic-types, especially considering both of them had a second typing that held an advantaged against his. Skoll couldn't possibly defeat them while maintaining his Mean Look and protecting Ivy and Scylla. If only Zephyr or Jormund or any other competent fellow defender was here…

Other than him, the only conscious pokémon present that could fight was Ivy – Scylla was too inexperienced and terrified. However, he couldn't ask Ivy to fight! Skoll was just a plain defender, so he didn't particularly care if something were to happen to him – although he'd rather avoid it – but Ivy was the future of the Calandra! He couldn't put her in danger, no matter what. He couldn't let her fight.

But given the circumstances, Skoll expected to lose. And that would mean Ivy would have to fight on her own, without his help, and while protecting Scylla. If his chances of winning were low, Ivy's were nonexistent. This was a scenario he had to avoid. Maybe it would be best to fight with her side to side, so that they might stand a chance. It would be easier to keep an eye on her if she was close, too.

"Ivy, I may need your assistance here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." In spite of the severity of the situation, a feeble smile curved Ivy's lips. Catching outlaws on her own was a recurring fantasy of her, even if it was a little embarrassing. However, she was well aware this was not a game, and reckless behaviors could cost her dearly.

Kay scanned the three pokémon standing before him with his eyes. "Rings seems like the most competent fighter of the bunch, followed by Leaves. I don't think we should bother with the Little Mermaid."

Hearing this was a great relief for Scylla. She didn't care that they considered her a non-threat, if that meant they would leave her alone. She wanted nothing to do with them.

"Are you sure?" Keira asked, rubbing her chin as she observed the Vaporeon.

"Ah? She's the weakest one," Kay said.

"Precisely! What do you think will happen if we attack her?"

Kay stared blankly at her sister for a second, and then turned to Scylla with a sinister smirk. "Good thinking, Keira! You're right. Sorry, Little Mermaid, but I'm attacking you first."

His words, his eerie grin and his threat made Scylla squirm. She never hurt anyone, so why would anyone want to hurt her? What had she done wrong? She just wanted to stay out of trouble.

Kay took a single step forward, enough to make her quiver and wrap herself with her own tail, which she hugged firmly. Just the thought of Kay doing to her what he just did to the Houndoom made her tremble. She didn't have a high tolerance to pain.

"Here I come!" Kay shouted, making his intentions more than clear. He smiled like a maniac, making it obvious he was quite enjoying taunting her.

He decided her torment had lasted long enough, so Kay dashed to her with his right arm raised up in the air. As the Gallade approached her, Scylla closed her eyes and squeezed her tail tightly as she burrowed her head against it, praying to every known water deity to please not make it hurt. And perhaps one heard her, because before Kay could reach the Vaporeon, Skoll jumped in his way. Far from distracting him, Kay simply attacked the Umbreon instead, driving his sword-arm down against him with a rapid motion.

A screeching wail was heard as Kay's blade made contact with Skoll's back, the Umbreon opening his mouth wide and letting out a loud scream in attempts to lessen the pain. He was forced to take a few steps back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, still standing between the Vaporeon and the grinning Gallade. Skoll had no doubt Kay had just used a fighting-type move, it wouldn't had hurt this much otherwise. He wasn't even sure how he was still standing.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Keira said in a scoffing tone, still standing in the middle of the room. "Your prince saved you, Little Mermaid! He's courageous and brave, but not very bright."

"You're too predictable, Rings," Kay said. "Of course you would protect the girl if I tried to get her."

Oh, so it was a trap. Kay expected Skoll to do what he just did. Kay had no intention of harming Scylla. He just wanted to lure Skoll to get a free hit in. It was a trap and Skoll walked right into it, but what else was he supposed to do? Let Scylla get hurt? It's not like he had a choice. Hell, he'd probably defend Scylla again if Kay tried to attack her one more time.

He wasn't even sure how many more hits his body could take. He'd be lucky if he could withstand even one more attack from that Gallade, and there was still the Gardevoir. They had to end this quick.

"You won't last much longer like this, Rings," Keira said, knowing the Umbreon couldn't hear her telepathy. "Mossycoat, be a sweetheart and relay the message, will you?"

Ivy huffed exasperatedly, her eyebrows arching into a frown. Who did this Gardevoir think she was to treat her like her personal interpreter? "If you want to tell Skoll something, just talk like a normal person instead of using your telepathy!"

Her reaction made Keira cutely cover her mouth with a hand and let out a giggle that was anything but cute. "Isn't that adorable. She thinks I do this for fun. She thinks I strain my mind using telepathy because I feel like it, because it's a personal quirk of mine. That way of thinking manages to be cute, innocent and embarrassingly stupid all at the same time."

"What do you…?" She wasn't doing it on purpose? But that couldn't be. The Gardevoir was choosing to use telepathy over talking normally. If she wanted to talk to dark-types she just had to speak with her throat, and not with her mind. "Unless you are… Wait, are you mute?"

"Goodness, took you long enough. I thought grass-types were supposed to be empathic, although I'm not one to talk, uh?" Keira poked the red crystal-like scrap protruding from her chest, casting her gaze down to it. "Why do you never work, you stupid thing? Oh well."

"What's the matter?" Skoll asked. He couldn't hear the Gardevoir, so from his perspective it was as if Ivy was talking alone.

"She's mute," she replied.

"Ah." So it's not that she refused to speak to dark-types like him. She literally couldn't. "Don't expect pity, though."

"Why would anyone pity me, anyway?" Keira said, shrugging with a wry smile. "I'm a psychic-type that can use telepathy. It's as if I weren't mute at all – unless dark-types are involved."

"Anyway, I'm going to attack the Little Mermaid again, okay?" Kay's words made their bodies tense up. "Get ready to block me so I can hit you again, Rings!"

This was quite a predicament. Skoll wasn't sure he could withstand another of Kay's moves, but if he didn't intercept him, the Gallade would likely wound Scylla. But maybe Skoll could turn this situation around. It would be risky, but he didn't have any other ideas.

Kay ran to Scylla at full speed, and Skoll predictably stood in front of her to receive the attack in her place. Kay grinned, seeing this as a good opportunity to get rid of the last dangerous foe present, the Umbreon. Once he was out, the rest should be a cakewalk. However, as he plunged his blade down, his arm met resistance in the form of a cushiony wall, even though Kay couldn't see anything in front of him other than the Umbreon. An invisible midair barrier? The Umbreon was using Protect, he figured.

Now that he had nullified the Gallade's attack, Skoll quickly jumped up to his neck before Kay could react and bit it, making him shriek as he violently shook the Umbreon around to get rid of him. Skoll could only endure a few seconds before he had to let go, hoping it would be enough.

Kay retreated back to Keira's position, who rushed to him and held his arms with worry. "What the hell was that attack?" he said as he scratched his neck around the area Skoll had bitten, looking for a mark. He didn't feel stronger, his Justified ability hadn't activated, so he knew it wasn't a dark-type move. He felt with his fingers the mark Skoll's fangs had left, and other than a little bit of blood, he noticed a strange gooey substance. "Poison? You hit me with a Toxic?"

Skoll nodded. "Weren't expecting that from a defender, uh?"

"Nononono, why? Why did this have to…?" Keira checked her brother's neck, squirming at the sight of the viscous poison Skoll had inoculated him. She looked very agitated, her slender arms trembling. "Wait, we can still save you! If we leave the shard and go find an infirmary–"

"Wait, Keira." Kay pinched the zone where Skoll had bitten him a few times, as if to confirm the depth of the incision. After a while, he laughed, any hints of worry disappearing from his face. "This is pathetic. You call this poison, Rings? This is horribly weak, I cannot die from this! C'mon, is this really the best you can do?"

"Well, of course you can't die from that. Not with that dose." Skoll scowled at the Gallade, failing to see his joy. He was poisoned, he shouldn't look that sprightly. "My fangs can secrete stronger venoms, but I always adjust the doses to the weight and species of my foes."

Keira grinned relieved, back to her usual demeanor. "And I was getting all worried for this?"

Kay emulated her grin. "Wait, wait, let's see if I got the story right. You _could_ have killed me if you wanted just now. You could have given me a mortal dose and kill me off in the spot, but you didn't. Did I get it right?"

Skoll still didn't understand their glee, but every second they spent talking the poison would weaken Kay more and more, so it wasn't an issue. "Yes."

Kay answered after a short pause. He always answered after short pauses. "Good, good, but why? Ha, do you think someone would blame you if you were forced to kill us? Do you really think someone would scold you for killing off the _bad guys_?"

Skoll didn't answer. In part because he found his question stupid, but mainly because every second that elapsed would make the Gallade weaker.

Kay waited just a few seconds for Skoll to answer, and then resumed speaking. He was well aware of the poison running through his veins, and didn't want to waste more time than necessary. "It works like this: if we die and the Beacon loses, we'll be forgotten. We'll be seen as criminals that got what was coming to them, and nobody will hold you responsible for our deaths. If anything, you'll be considered a hero for putting an end to our lives!"

"Whatever." Skoll shrugged, not feeling like debating over it. "I've never killed before, and I'd rather it stay like that."

Kay kept talking, as if ignoring him. "But if we die and the Beacon wins, we'll be seen as martyrs that died for the greater good. I guess that's when you might find yourself in trouble, mmh. Of course, the same is true for you. If you died, do you think you would be remembered as heroes or as villains?"

Ivy sighed, tired of his monologue. "My word, are you pretentious. All you do is talk and talk, but you're not saying anything at all. Will you get to the point already?"

Kay's words were preceded, once again, by a small delay. "I'm just saying that you had a wonderful opportunity to end this battle, Rings, and you let it pass. So whatever happens now, you will have to live knowing you could have avoided it. You cool with that?" Skoll nodded to him, but more to make him shut up than anything. "If I, say, _accidentally_ killed one of your girl friends, you'd have to live knowing that was preventable. And just for the record, we've killed before. It's not really something you do for fun, yes, there's the blood, and the gore, and the remorse, but if it comes to us or them, let's just say we value our own lives very much."

The message was clear. _Don't oppose us. You'll regret it_. Instead of threatening Skoll's own wellbeing, they were going after his friends. A clever move, as much as Skoll hated to admit it. But that gave him an idea: they could do the same. "Ivy, let's attack the Gardevoir. Now."

They weren't going to outsmart a pair of psychic-types. Their strategies would always be superior, but maybe they could disconcert them with unpremeditated attacks. Unpredictability could throw even an expert off.

Skoll darted to them and Ivy followed, wondering what Skoll was trying to – oh, of course! They were mimicking their own strategy. The twins seemed very fond of each other, so if they attacked Keira, Kay would likely put himself in harm's way to protect her!

Much to their surprise, Kay did indeed stand between them and Keira when they drew closer to the Gardevoir. He crossed his arms, his blades forming an X-shape.

"Duck low!" Skoll shouted. If Kay were to attack, given his current position, he couldn't attack beneath him without hurting his own legs. It should be a safe spot.

Skoll, running in front of Ivy, slid beneath Kay's legs and got ready to bite one of them. If he managed to inject poison into his legs too, victory would be almost assured. Poisoning two opposite ends in his body, his neck and a leg, would create an inner system of venom-spreading networks that would distribute poison through his body twice as fast.

However, once he got close enough Skoll hit his head on something. He raised his head slightly, but saw nothing except the Gallade's legs. "Protect…?"

"You copy my tactics, I copy yours." Kay trampled on him with the leg he had tried to bit, pinning him down. "That worked with the Little Mermaid because she can't fight for her life, but my sister doesn't need a Prince Charming to defend her."

In an instant, Kay threw himself to the floor, his arms still closed. If he slashed away at Skoll from that close distance he was done for. As soon as Skoll noticed the slightest twitch of Kay's arms, he leapt to the air as high as his hind legs would allow him, barely avoiding the Gallade's attack. In midair, he took notice of the Gardevoir smirking as she pointed a finger at him, and realized his mistake, if a bit too late.

"Target practice time!" Keira happily shouted. As if her fragile fingers were firearms, a motion of her hands sent a large pink orb flying in Skoll's direction, who could do little to avoid it and was sent flying against a close wall. Thank goodness the room wasn't too big.

Moonblast, a powerful fairy-type move used only by skilled experts. While it was quite effective against a dark-type like Skoll, his thick hide filtered special attacks quite well, lessening the pain significantly. Besides, unlike her brother, Keira didn't have an ability that raised her attack. Skoll was confident he could endure three or four more if necessary. It was physical attacks that worried him.

Not missing a beat, Ivy followed Skoll's steps to try what he had failed to do. She slid next to Kay, who was still lying on the floor with his arms spread, wide open to a frontal attack. Ivy knew Protect was a draining move that couldn't be used frequently, so she didn't have to fear any invisible walls. This was a perfect opportunity to hit him with any move of her choice, but what should she choose? Whatever it was, she had to choose quickly, before Kay got up and she lost her chance.

A damaging move? No, that's too simple. Skoll had the right idea: they needed to use skills that impaired the twins' battle capacities, they were too dangerous otherwise. Oh, did she have an idea! It could not work, but if it did she would turn this into a two versus one!

"Grass Whistle!" she yelled. An old habit of hers that just wouldn't die, it was very embarrassing, not to say dangerous. Normally, announcing your intentions to your opponent is a horrible idea, but Kay didn't even react.

Some grass-types could use leaves as improvised flutes, playing relaxing melodies that calmed hearts and attenuated animosity. Most importantly, those who heard the tune from a close enough distance were lulled into a state of somnolence and tended to fall into a deep sleep.

Ivy finished playing her song, a soothing ballad reminiscent of the natural sounds of the forest, but Kay looked as awake as before. Her lullaby had no effect.

Fearing retaliation, Ivy tried to flee from Kay, but he proved to be too fast for the Leafeon. Not even getting up, he struck her with one of his arm-blades once she turned her back to him, his massive strength hurling her a short distance, landing close to Skoll. Luckily for her, Kay had little space to maneuver since he was lying on the floor, so the attack wasn't fatal.

It did still hurt and Ivy did still cry in pain. That was easily the most painful attack she ever remembered receiving – not like she had fought many serious foes. Skoll came to her aid, but there was little he could do to assuage her pain other than hugging and shushing her.

"What did she do?" Kay asked his sister after lazily getting up, not showing any haste.

"Grass Whistle. She tried to put you to sleep with a song."

"Haha, really? You have to be bit of an airhead to even consider using a sound-based move against someone who's deaf."

Deaf? Kay was deaf? That would explain why he was impervious to Ivy's melody.

"Wait a minute." Skoll checked his surroundings, finding Ivy by his side, the seraphs in the center of the room and Scylla on a corner. He liked wasting time, because it meant the poison would make Kay weaker. "So one of you is deaf and the other is mute? The hell?"

Kay and Keira shared a look before the Gallade answered. It dawned on them that the reason Kay always waited a few seconds before responding might be because Keira had to tell him telepathically whatever was said, since he couldn't hear. "Cool, uh? We've been like this since we were born. It would be an issue if it weren't because we psychic-types are quite resourceful. Even though Keira is mute, she can talk telepathically with any non-dark pokémon just fine, and even though I'm deaf, I can still know what other people are saying if Keira mentally relays the message directly to me."

That didn't seem like much of an issue to Skoll. They haven't even noticed it until now. "Oh. You're lucky then."

Skoll's words made Keira turn to him with a scary look on her face, cursing being unable to speak to him directly. She repeated to Kay what Skoll had just said, and the Gallade's reaction mirrored her sister's.

Kay laughed, but the dark expression on his face made it clear he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Lucky? We're _lucky_, you say? That's the way an idiot thinks. We would have been lucky if we had been born any other species. We're not lucky, Rings, others are. We are cursed with bad luck, you and us."

Ivy fired a fleeting glance at the Vaporeon sitting on the opposite corner of the room. The twins were closer to Scylla than them, and that disquieted Ivy. "What bad luck?"

Kay kept talking, ignoring her. Not like he could hear her. "I mean, I don't understand why you of all people would oppose the Beacon. Aren't you three in the same situation as us? You'd have more of a reason to join the Beacon than many of our current teammates."

"Why? Because of that ailment thing?" Skoll asked. Kay eventually nodded. "Like, I get it, we are all branched evolutions, you and us, but so what? Do you expect us to become best pals just because of that?"

"Ah, to be young and irresponsible again. You guys seem kinda young, so I guess you don't have to worry about it for a decade or so, but we're running against the clock ourselves. Our dear parents were roughly our age when they left us – both Gardevoir, and both died due to an unknown illness."

Ivy could feel some sympathy for them. Criminals or not, losing a progenitor was always a hard blow, she knew that too well. Maybe she could calm the fire showing a little compassion. Maybe she could even stop the battle. "I can understand your worry. I'm worried too. We all are." Ivy looked over at Scylla, still curled up into a ball on a distant corner of the room. "But what kind of solution is this? What if Adamantium isn't the cause after all?"

"That would mean we can rule out yet another possibility, and would be closer to finding the true cause," Kay said. He paused for a moment, this time not to communicate with Keira, but to think. "So your bodies are… functional? None of you was born deaf or mute or anything? No, uh? I guess we really are unlucky." He fell silent, covering his mouth with his arm-blade.

It was becoming growingly clear to Ivy why they were siding with the Beacon. They were scared of dying. They were desperate and wanted to hastily find a solution before their time run out. Up to that point, Ivy could relate. But the way they were going about it…

"You're not the only ones trying to solve this enigma," Ivy said in a soft soothing toe, trying to convey empathy. Kay couldn't hear her voice, though, so the effect was lost on him. "But your actions are harming the Heptagonal Ring. We can find a way to tackle this problem that hurts no one."

"Our health is more important than the Heptagonal Ring," Keira said, crossing her arms in indignation. "We have no idea what causes this, so we'll try everything we can think of until we find the cure." It's not like they could ask them to renounce to their health, but this…

There was no point. They weren't going to reach an agreement.

"Forget about it and let's get back to the battle," Kay said. He hadn't missed the cowering Scylla in his proximity. "We're still missing a water-type in the Beacon. Wanna join us, Little Mermaid?"

Scylla didn't answer. It was obvious she wouldn't join them, Kay was just taunting her. She turned to Skoll and Ivy with pleading eyes, as if begging them to help her.

"There's no point attacking her now. Not where she is," Keira said. "Rings is too far, he wouldn't get there in time to receive your attack in her place. She's more useful conscious and near them."

Looking at Scylla, Kay extended one arm towards Skoll and started swinging it back and forth. "C'mon, Little Mermaid. Come back to your prince so he can defend you."

Scylla's gaze shifted between Skoll and Kay, mistrustful of the Gallade's intentions. She wanted to run to Skoll and Ivy, the closer she was to them the safer she felt, but she feared it was all a trick on the Gallade's part.

"Come, Scylla," Skoll said, and she didn't think about it twice, darting to him at full speed.

Scylla almost expected Kay to follow after her with a manic laughter, but he stood still, merely watching her. It's as they said, Scylla was more useful to them alive and standing by Skoll's side. They wouldn't hurt her without a good reason, not when they could use her to bait Skoll or Ivy.

Finally reaching them, Scylla buried her face in Ivy's chest, searching for reassurance. Ivy patted her head, shushing her. And to think this was the idol she so admired… But she couldn't blame her for being scared in this situation. Ivy herself was also a little scared, but did her best to try to keep her calm and not let it show.

Skoll was the only one that showed no signs of worry. In fact, he had a rather reassuring grin on his face. "It's too late. The poison should render the Gallade unable to fight soon enough, and the Gardevoir was too tired even before our battle began."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, a glint of hope lighting her eyes up.

"The Gardevoir must be exhausted from all the fighting that came before us, because she's barely doing anything at all, she's letting the Gallade do all the fighting. Not that I blame her, a good third of the pokémon serving Barghest are poison-types, a Gardevoir's weakness, so it's no wonder she's tired from fighting them all."

The situation didn't look that bad for them, Skoll thought. Keira could barely fight, and the poison would soon make quick work of Kay. They just had to endure for a little longer.

"Good eye, Rings." Even if Keira's words couldn't reach Skoll, her sad smile told him everything he needed to know. She sat on the floor next to her brother. "Kay, I'm of little use like this, and you won't be standing for much longer if that poison keeps flowing through your veins."

With a concerned grimace, Kay turned to Keira. "You aren't giving up now, are you?"

A jaded smile appeared in her face. "That wouldn't suit us, now would it? But we will lose if we keep going like this. We've made too many oversights in our way here, but I know how to solve most of them at once. I just need to…" With some difficulty, limping, Keira floundered to Kay. "Come a little closer, Kay. Let me see that wound." He showed no resistance, letting her feel the easily visible mark Skoll had left on his neck, her cold touch making him squirm. A smile graced her features. "It should work."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, but you won't like it. Sorry."

Knowing he would disapprove, Keira wasted not a moment, giving Kay not a second to retort. She threw herself down to the floor, falling to her knees, shutting her eyes and clasping her hands together. It reminded them of when she used Helping Hand before, but something was different this time. An atmosphere of peace and calm surrounded her – a characteristic trait found in most Gardevoir, but atypical in this particular one.

It took Kay a second to realize what she was doing. When the realization hit him he kneeled and started shaking Keira by her shoulders, as if trying to take her out of a trance. "Don't you even consider it! Last time you did you couldn't walk for a week!"

His violent shaking should have disturbed Keira and broken her concentration, but having lived as a criminal most of her life, she was used to focusing under situations of stress. Barely opening one eye, she directed a hearty smile at Kay. "Sorry for putting such a burden on you, but I know you can make it through."

Those were the last words they heard her say in a while – those who could discern her telepathic transmissions, anyway. Her eyelids closed and her numb body plummeted down to the ground, Kay grasping her body between his arms before she hit the floor. He stared at her limp form, a discontent moue contorting his features. "You can be such a capricious bubblehead at times." Kay let her body down on the floor, taking special care not to harm her.

She actually looked elegant and refined lying on the floor, smiling with her eyes closed as if deep in a dream. Kay stood up with hurried haste, showing no languidness or lethargy. His glare didn't waver, staring down at Skoll not with hate or anger, but with unyielding determination.

Skoll's posture stiffened. His angry scowl didn't change, but a twitch of his ears betrayed his alarm. "I have a bad feeling." The Gallade looked reinvigorated, like anew. Most worryingly, the bite imprint on his neck had vanished. "Why did that Gardevoir just do?"

Kay covered each of his ears with his hands. "So sorry, guys, but now that my sister passed out I can't tell what you're saying. Communication between us will be impossible, so don't bother."

"What do you think was that?" Ivy asked Skoll, knowing he had more experience with combat.

"Would've told ya if I knew." It was clearly some kind of support move, but it was nothing like Skoll had seen before. A support skill that made the user lose consciousness? There was no way that wasn't dangerous.

"Healing Wish," Kay said. "You were wondering that, weren't you? That's how people call the tactic she used. She passes all her energy to me, fainting in the process. Very risky, she can very well get herself killed if she's careless. Good thing she's breathing." He passed one hand over his neck, bringing attention to the area where Skoll bit him. "I'm sure you've already noticed, but I'm not poisoned anymore. By the by, I enjoy some variety when it comes to mistakes, so I never commit the same one twice."

His fingers made a sonorous snap and an intense shimmer enveloped his figure for but an instant, quickly fading to a faint, imperceptible but continuous glimmer.

Ivy walked to Skoll's side, eyeing the Gallade down with reticence. "What now?"

The yellow ring-patterned fur on Skoll lit up for a moment, his tail standing on end as he lowered his head. "I wish I didn't, but I recognize this one. My worst nightmare, Safeguard."

Safeguard. A well-known move both Ivy and Scylla had previously heard about. It surrounded the user's body with a fine invisible coat that repelled all extraneous substances, including, much to Skoll's chagrin, poison. There went his best strategy.

Kay was now fully healed, as good as new, and couldn't be poisoned or inflicted any other negative state or ailment. On the other side, Skoll was pretty hurt, Ivy couldn't possibly stand up to Kay on her own, and Scylla was little more than a liability to them in battle. Keira had turned the tide on their favor with just one move.

"What do we do now, Skoll?" Ivy asked, her eagerness having a childlike quality to it. "At least the Gallade can't hear what we say, so we can talk about our plans openly."

But that was about the only positive point Skoll could think of. "He still has sky-high attack due to his Justified ability. He can end any of us in one hit, so we can't risk getting close."

"Then?"

Her gaze was full with expectation and admiration, trusting Skoll to come up with a good plan. This only made it even harder for the Umbreon, who hung his head in shame. "I wish I had an idea, however inadequate, but I'm at a loss." Damn it. The disappointment in her eyes was too much for him to bear.

No, no, this wasn't the time for defeatism. Scylla was terrified and Ivy was slowly starting to succumb to fear. He needed to find a solution. He wanted to protect his friends. He wanted to protect his mate.

"We have no room for error. He can take us down in one hit, so we have to answer in kind. Attacking more than once would give him time to counterattack, so he needs to go down in a single move."

"And how in the world would we achieve that?" Ivy asked. "He has just healed. The only way would be to increase our attack like he did."

"You know Swords Dance," Scylla said. She remembered Ivy using this move against Vetr back during the first rounds of the Warbler tournament. It was a vivid and beautiful dance, hard to forget. "W-Would that work?" Scylla knew little of battle, but wanted to help in any way she could. The Gallade intimidated her, but it was the feeling of helplessness that she dreaded the most.

"To take down that guy? I'd have to dance for hours!" It wasn't really an attack Ivy had much experience with, and the Gallade looked very durable.

"No, I'm not letting you take that risk." Skoll refused vehemently. If Ivy didn't take him out in a single hit with a reinforced Leaf Blade, Kay would likely lash at her in a rage. Even if he didn't kill her, Skoll feared Kay may cause Ivy everlasting injuries. "He's deaf, not blind. The moment he sees you using Swords Dance, he'll make you his next target. He wouldn't take such a risk."

Scylla's fin-like ears fell flat. "You're right. There's no point unless you wanted to bait him…"

Ivy's eyes lit up at the suggestion – not that Scylla intended it as such. "Hey, good one! I can use Swords Dance as a distraction while Skoll attacks him from behind!"

Skoll wasn't so fond of the idea. "I'd rather we do something that doesn't compromise your physical well-being."

"Like what? We don't have that many choices! Ugh, if only he was blind instead of deaf…"

"Blind, you say?" Skoll moved to the front, hiding Ivy behind. "Girls, close your eyes for but a moment."

The many circles spread all over the Umbreon's body started to glow, nothing Ivy or Scylla hadn't seen before, but they gleamed silver instead of the usual gold. Both closed their eyes, Scylla also covering her face with her tail. Normally Skoll's rings would only shine with middle intensity, not more luminous than the light a fire-type attack would cause, but this time the glowing of his rings only became more and more bright.

Kay figured out too late what Skoll was doing. This wasn't the natural light his body emanated whenever he was excited, agitated or angry. He was deliberately regulating the luciferin his body emitted to create a burning white dazzle and blind the Gallade. The intense Flash had caught Kay by surprise, rendering him temporarily incapable of using his sense of sight.

"I've bought us some time."

Both Ivy and Scylla opened their eyes, slowly, making sure there was no danger. The shining on Skoll's rings had faded down, now only gleaming in their usual bright yellow tone.

Kay hysterically rubbed his itching eyes, but that only worsened the irritation. In his current state all he could see was black, with small flashes and patterns of light dancing around. "Relish these seconds, because I'm not falling for that again." He adopted a defensive position, opting not to attack until he recovered his vision.

"We have no more than ten seconds before he recovers," Skoll said, ", but I still have no idea what to do."

He felt Scylla's cold paws clutch at him, which made him wonder what had made the Vaporeon leave Ivy's side. When he turned his sight to the Leafeon, he saw her perform a nimble waltz, whirling around as if she was dancing to imaginary music.

"What will that achieve? Even if you strengthen yourself with a Swords Dance, you're still not going to dispatch him in one hit."

"I know, but every bit counts," she said, not ceasing her dance.

Scylla tightened her grip on Skoll. "But Ivy, if the Gallade sees you dancing when he opens his eyes, he'll go straight for you!"

"Don't worry, I just have to stop before –"

But as she turned her head from Scylla to Kay, she cursed herself for being so careless and taking her eyes away from him even for a second. The Gallade had recovered sooner than expected, his wide-open eyes glaring at her with a bitter smile. "Not a bad plan, but I doubt that's enough to get at my level, Leaves." He had been playful so far because he found no reason to fear for his safety, but this changed things. "I'm all for play as long as you're meek and frail, but if I see even the slightest possibility you might overturn me – well, even a one percent seems like much of a risk to take."

Kay sprinted to Ivy with a raised arm – he was notably more agile than before – and the Leafeon jumped aside just before he smashed the ground. While Ivy avoided the brunt of the attack, the potent crash sent Adamantium tiles flying in all directions, a few of them hitting Ivy like pointy pebbles. They were small, but they were propelled at great speeds, making them rather hurtful.

With a tear escaping her eye, Ivy ran to Skoll. She wasn't wounded, but she felt a stinging pain right under her right eye, where a particularly big chunk had hit her. If she had been just a little smaller, or if the edged slab of Adamantium had flown just a little higher, the impact might have rendered her blind in the right eye. "That stings…" Ivy carefully rubbed the area under her eye to ease the burning pain, watching how Skoll clasped Scylla's paws gently to assuage the jittery Vaporeon. It made Ivy a little envious, she wanted to be pampered too! But she didn't want to look weak in front of them.

Skoll's focused his attention on the ugly-looking bruise that had appeared in the underside of Ivy's eye, wincing as he got closer to examine it. It looked like it had to hurt. "That's enough." The ghostly red flicker around Skoll's eyes faded down. "It's about time we accept we cannot win."

"That damned feeling of dread vanished," Kay said, looking relieved. "You stopped using Mean Look? Oh, are you surrendering?"

Skoll gave him a nod, his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't speak, since he knew Kay couldn't hear him.

"Y-Yes! Let's." Scylla was still frightened, still hiding behind Skoll and Ivy, but she seemed a little more relieved now.

Ivy stared at them with disbelieving shock. She expected this from Scylla, since the poor Vaporeon was a bit of a scaredy-cat, but Skoll too? "You aren't serious, right? You can't give them the shard for free!" She glanced at the shard, lying by the floor next to Keira's resting form.

"I think we've already paid a high enough price," Skoll said, pointing a paw at the many pokémon lying unconscious around them. He gently placed his paw on Ivy's cheek and ran his paw up to the underside of her eye, his cold touch making her wince and close her eye. "I wouldn't want us to pay an even higher one."

Seeing them act in a meek and submissive way made Kay grin. "Don't feel bad about yourselves! When the mountain is too large it's wise to refuse climbing it, lest the eagle on the top attack you and push you to your deaths."

Skoll knew the Gallade wouldn't stay to fight them, not when his sister was in such a condition. Keira needed a place to rest, and Kay's principal worry now was to get her out of there. They should be fine as long as they didn't provoke him.

And yet, Ivy kept dancing wildly, still executing her attack-boosting move. "Do that thing with your eyes again! Don't give up yet!"

"Ivy, this is pointless. You're only going to further enrage him."

"No, hear me out! If I keep using Swords Dance and you lend me a Helping Hand, I might just have a chance!"

Skoll gave the thought just a few seconds of consideration before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I don't know that move, and even if I did I don't think it would suffice."

"I-I do!" Scylla said, not shivering as much as before. "I can use Helping Hand. Does that help?" At least she didn't need to get close to the Gallade to use it.

"Would that be enough, Skoll?" Ivy asked in the middle of her dancing.

"No." He ran some quick mental calculations, but no matter how he looked at it, it wouldn't be enough. "Unless…" His eyes started to shine bright red once again, a sign he was executing Mean Look to block the Gallade from escaping. "It's going to be too damn close. This is a bad idea. So much can go wrong."

"Was that a trick?" Kay glared at them, his deafness allowing him only a limited understanding of what was going on. "So you weren't surrendering. You just wanted to make me think so to make time while she ups her attack, uh?"

Scylla felt her back grow chilly. Ugh, and they were about to stop fighting. Why were they putting themselves in danger again? "S-Skoll? Do you have a plan?"

"Ivy, Scylla, back me up because… I'm not sure I know what I'm doing." Skoll glanced at the Vaporeon by his side and gulped. Why was he doing this? This was too risky. "Girls, if this doesn't work, don't try to fight the Gallade on your own. Worry about your own safety first and foremost."

Only now did Ivy halt her dancing, turning to Skoll with mild worry. "Skoll?"

"Hit him with your strongest attack!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Scylla reached out to Ivy with a paw. "Wait! Let me assist you with Helping Hand first!"

"No! Attack him!" Skoll insisted.

Ivy didn't understand why he opposed Scylla's aid. It seemed like a good idea to her, but Skoll was the defender here, she would have to trust him. She stared at the Gallade, who looked like he might launch himself at her at any moment. She had to act fast. "Skoll, are you sure? What if he doesn't go down? Will he counterattack…?"

"Don't worry! You won't be the one that ends up hurt in any case!" Skoll said, but his odd choice of words didn't exactly assuage her. "Quick! Attack him before he gets the first strike!"

Ivy didn't understand anything. Her Swords Dance had only lasted a few minutes. She was not even remotely close to being able to take down the Gallade in a single hit, even with her strongest move, but she trusted Skoll's judgment. He wouldn't order her to delve headfirst into danger if he didn't have a myriad of contingency plans in mind.

"Leaf Blade!" Ivy howled the name of her strongest attack to rouse herself as she darted to the Gallade. She knew it was a bad tactic against most enemies, but this particular Gallade was deaf, and screaming made her feel mighty.

The small sprout on her forehead grew in size until its length rivaled the Gallade's blades, and after a short jump, she swung it around like a whip to bash Kay with it. The move Leaf Blade hardened her leaves until their texture resembled that of a sharp metal slab, and her previous use of Swords Dance only sharpened them further more.

While Ivy and Kay were focused on each other, Skoll took Scylla's paw and placed it on his shoulder. "Quick, use Helping Hand on me."

"Mmh?" His sudden request made Scylla hum in confusion, but she didn't question him. She pressed both of her paws hard against his fur and closed her eyes, a faint glow leaving her paws to envelop the totality of the Umbreon's body for a second. Unlike Keira, Scylla didn't have enough experience to use Helping Hand at a distance, but the effect was roughly the same. When her paws finally left the Umbreon's side she returned her sight to Ivy and Kay, her pupils dilating in reaction to what she saw.

Ivy's leaf extended forward towards Kay, but bent backwards midway, as if it had bounced on an unseen wall. Ivy fell on her side, the recoil making it impossible for the Leafeon to fall on her feet. She didn't hurt herself much, but she was now open to attack.

"Protect," Kay said, although they had all already guessed. "Can't be used in succession and all that, but enough time has elapsed already. I don't think that attack would have damaged me much anyway, but between being safe or sorry, I choose safe."

"No!" Alarm filled Scylla's every movement, restlessly shifting without moving anywhere. She wished so much she was a powerful defender so she could help Ivy.

Skoll also looked distressed, just not as much. He gritted his teeth as he stared at Ivy squirming in the floor, his rings shining brightly. "Good, the idiot wasted his Protect. Now he won't be using it for a while. Now I just need him to use a strong attack, and if all goes well…"

It eased Scylla somewhat that Skoll apparently had some sort of plan. She could only wish it worked.

"That was too stupid of you, Leaves. You should've seen this coming." Kay placed his foot on Ivy's head, applying pressure near her right cheek, making her cringe as he moved his foot closer to the wound under her eye. She wasn't screaming in pain only because a Gallade's feet were very dainty and light. "I'd like to give you a lesson about what happens when you cross someone superior to you, and they say lessons are best remembered when you actively take part on them so…"

Kay raised his foot up in the air as much as his body allowed, and then let it fall down with force. Skoll seemed to try to react before Kay's feet stomped Ivy, but ultimately did nothing, only baring his fangs at the Gallade. Even if a Gallade's feet were weak and frail, he delivered the stamp with enough fierceness to make the Leafeon open her mouth and scream a wailing cry. "Oh, real sorry, I accidentally stepped on that bruise under your eye. Well, we better flip you over so it doesn't happen again!"

As soon as Skoll detected Kay's intention to kick Ivy his body tensed up, but he didn't move. He watched how Kay kicked the Leafeon and made her flip over her right side, coaxing a lamenting cry out of her. Skoll closed an eye and spin his head to the side, cringing. "What the hell's that dirtbag doing? He's supposed to use a strong attack!"

Scylla turned to Skoll with a white appalled face. It's as if she wanted to scream but couldn't. "You said she wouldn't get hurt!"

"And she wouldn't have gotten hurt if that moron had used a strong attack! I didn't know a psychic-type could be such a sadistic savage!"

What was the Gallade doing, playing around with the Leafeon instead of trying to finish her off? He was just like a Persian playing with its Rattata prey right before killing it, it was unnecessarily cruel. Skoll's plan required Kay to use a powerful move, preferably a fighting-type one. The weak moves he was using rendered Skoll's plan useless.

Ivy now rested with her wounded eye facing the floor, which meant Kay could no longer hit her there, much to her relief. She was still conscious, but given her current situation maybe she would have preferred not to be. Kay tapped her neck lightly with his feet a few times, but she barely felt anything. "Thank goodness I can't hear you scream, uh?"

Skoll's eyes were bloodshot with rage, having to make use of all self-control he had to stop himself from lunging at the Gallade. "Screw strategy! If he so much as grazes Ivy again I swear I'll…"

He mumbled some other incoherent words, but Scylla didn't pay much attention. To be honest, his uncanny Mean Look plus his current demeanor was frightening her a little. It was clear he was fuming.

"This is getting boring. You're not even squirming anymore, it's like I'm the only one who's taking this seriously." Kay removed his feet from the Leafeon, simultaneously raising an arm. "Rings, I'm gonna finish your friend off! Make sure you watch, yes?"

Skoll stood as still as possible, calling his bluff. Kay lowered his blade arm, but at that speed it was clear he had no intention of actually hitting Ivy. Kay's arm stopped midair, inches above the Leafeon's neck. Scylla breathed a sigh of relief, since she had feared the worst.

Skoll's passiveness irked Kay. "What's the matter, Rings? Don't believe me capable of doing this?" He raised his arm once more. "Like, sure, I'm not killing Leaves. Not without a reason. But if I hit her strong enough and you're not here to protect her, she might not leave here with all her bones intact."

Just like he did before with Scylla, he was trying to bait Skoll into shielding Ivy with his body. Kay had identified Skoll as the biggest threat, so it's only natural that he would prioritize defeating him over everything else.

This time, the direction and speed of Kay's blade… Skoll's body stiffened, arching his back. This was no feint. Kay had every intention to hit Ivy this time, and Skoll had to be ready to put his plan in motion. Scylla closed her eyes. This was too much for her.

Merely a second before Kay struck Ivy, too late for Kay to possibly interrupt his attack, Ivy vanished before his very eyes – or rather, her figure distorted and then rearranged into that of an Umbreon, all in a bat of an eye.

Interesting, Kay thought. So instead of just running to block his attack, the Umbreon had used some weird skill to swap his position with the Leafeon's, that way bringing her away from danger. Not bad, but the end result was the same.

Of course, if Kay was able to use Protect moments ago, that meant Skoll would also have recovered and would, in all likelihood, also use Protect. This was only a minor nuisance to the Gallade, who started preparing his other hand to also attack right after. Protect was an issue only when you didn't see it coming, it was otherwise easy to skirt around it. Was this the Umbreon's plan? Kay couldn't help but find it too naïve.

Much to Kay's surprise, no invisible barrier deflected his attack. He successfully bashed Skoll with the edge of his blade. What was this? Enough time had passed for the Umbreon to use Protect again. Maybe he forgot or it didn't occur to him? Whatever the case, a contented grin settled on Kay's mouth. With the Umbreon out of the way, nothing stopped him from picking up her sister and the shard and fleeing away with his telekinesis.

Except the pervasive dread he felt didn't leave him, which meant Mean Look was active and the Umbreon was conscious. But Close Combat was the strongest move Kay knew, Skoll couldn't possibly retain his consciousness after receiving the brunt of it.

Ivy, now sitting beside Scylla, looked at the aquatic eeveelution with a perplexed stare that she reciprocated. "What did just…?"

Scylla had one guess. "Baton Pass?"

A complex support move that shifted one's location with that of an ally. It wasn't merely a teleporting skill, it created a temporal but deep interconnection between both pokémon that let them share feelings and emotions. The functioning behind it is still a mystery to this day, but it's known that it establishes a path for certain hormones to flow from one body to the other. This, among other things, means the two pokémon swap any recent changes to their offensive or defensive capabilities.

Having swapped with Ivy, Skoll immediately received the boosting effect of Ivy's Swords Dance, just as if he had executed the move himself.

"How's he still standing?" Ivy asked.

Even though he hadn't passed out, Skoll was by no means in a good condition. Every animal instinct in his body was begging him to please lie down and rest. Even standing on his four legs and breathing was a chore. He was forced to drop his Mean Look, for the mere act of keeping his eyes open was a trial of its own.

"So you managed to Endure it, Rings. Not bad."

Endure could be considered a variation of Protect, except that instead of creating a wide planar barrier in front of the caster, it conjured it so that it would envelop the user's body. It sheathed the body with a fine coat that was invisible to the naked eye. Normally, it would be too thin to actually offer any kind of protection, but in situations of peril it could redistribute the damage all over the caster's body to that way avoid death or fatal injury. It ensured the user wouldn't faint or die, but left it within an inch of its life.

Now that it was Skoll's turn to counterattack, he wanted to take advantage of Kay's disconcert and assault him by surprise. He knew he had only one chance, the Gallade wouldn't let them fool around anymore.

His body felt weak. Coordinating his movements seemed like an impossible ordeal, Skoll was at the brink of passing out. There was a part of his body that told him to give up, to surrender, to succumb to defeat and not waste any more energy. It was oddly appealing.

But there was also the most basic animal instinct pleading him to fight to see another day, an impulse to advance forward no matter how much his legs hurt, an urge to keep struggling no matter how much he wanted to give up, a voice reminding him of a living being's most basic purpose.

_Survival._

Skoll jumped at Kay's chest at a speed that surprised everyone present – Skoll himself included – and launched a string of strikes and blows that looked like aimless wriggling and flailing to an outside observer, but when seen in slow motion, one would appreciate a beautiful sequence of instinctual choreographed moves that maximized his possibilities of survival, hurting the Gallade in the most efficient way possible with all the physical strength his body could muster – boosted by both Ivy's Swords Dance and Scylla's Helping Hand.

It was just one single attack, but not one the Gallade could withstand. Kay fell backwards on the floor, finding his body unresponsive, watching as Skoll tried to land on his feet – unsuccessfully – exhausted from the skirmish. Kay tried to get up to no avail, groaning in a tantrum-like manner. He was at full health seconds ago, but any strength he had seemed to have left him.

Flail, the desperate move Skoll just used, called upon the body's hysterical strength to ensure survival. In situations of safety it was little more than pointless wiggling, but when the user's life was threatened it became a force to be reckoned with. Flail was an odd move that paradoxically became stronger the weaker the user felt, and Skoll was currently at the brink of fainting.

Skoll lay down on the floor, panting hard as he attentively observed the immobile Kay with eyes half-closed, a content but tired smile twisting his lips when he realized the Gallade couldn't move. Skoll didn't try to stand up – not like he could – and instead wriggled around a bit until he found a position that allowed his worn-out body and legs some rest and relax.

"Good job," Kay said in a drained voice. "No clue what you just did, but you got me good. Heh, don't worry, I only have enough energy left to teleport myself, and I can't leave Keira behind. Now, before I pass out, could you be a sport and do me two little favors?" He closed down his eyes. "First, I'm sure you'll go call some medics now. Mind if they give Keira a quick check too?"

Skoll gathered all strength he had left to nod his head. They wouldn't let someone die if they could avoid it, even if it was an outlaw.

"Good. And second… why the long face? Dude, you won. Smile, laugh, cheer up. C'mon, gimme a big wide grin, will ya? I think a clown deserves at least a parting laugh."

Kay remained conscious still, but opted not to speak or move, waiting patiently until sweet sleep caught him. "How much unnecessary drama…" Skoll gave him a tired look, confirming the Gallade was out of commission. Kay wasn't dead, he was still breathing, but he wouldn't be fighting for some time.

"Skoll! Skoll, are you okay?"

Skoll heard the Leafeon's antsy voice in the proximity of his ear, although her fresh scent had already forewarned him of her approach. He also heard some dainty steps on his other side, presumably Scylla's. "I've been better, to be honest. At least I haven't broken any bones. I think."

Ivy passed her paw over his neck softly to check his respiration, but he didn't seem to have much trouble breathing. "You need medical attention right now!"

"So does your eye," Skoll said, looking up to her without moving his head.

"This? No, I'm fine." Ivy scrunched up her right eye every now and then due to a minor ache, something that Skoll didn't miss. She appreciated his care, but this was not the moment to worry about her. "You're much worse. You need help now."

"I'll go look for help," Scylla said. Why did they have to be so stubborn? It was clear both of them needed to see a medic as soon as possible.

"Bring defenders to subdue them, too," Ivy said, closing down her right eye.

They were in the Cerulean Warbler, so finding defenders and battle medics was an easy task. Scylla knew of the location of a defender guild near their current position, it should only take her a few minutes to go and come back.

"Also bring… pokémon that can block them off," Skoll said in a hoarse voice, finding it painful to talk. "Mean Look, Spider Web… you know."

"Please, Skoll, don't talk. Just rest," Ivy said, covering his mouth with her paw. "Scylla, please make haste." It's not like their lives were in danger, but that didn't mean they could just dilly-dally for no good reason.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

Being the only one that hadn't been hurt, Scylla took it upon herself to contact a nearby group of defenders and medics that could assist them, leaving the room at full speed. Thankfully, her pirouette-packed plays had gifted her with quick athletic legs.

* * *

"They sent them to a nearby clinic along with some strong defenders, and after they're done healing they'll be sent to one of the Oriole's prisons," Ivy said to Barghest, who had regained his consciousness moments ago.

Kay and Keira had been defeated and arrested, and would spend some time in a prison from the Garnet Oriole. They made sure to have defenders accompany them at all times, including those that could keep them from escaping. As far as the Garnet Oriole was concerned, the preternatural seraphs were no longer an issue.

There were some pokémon that were critically injured, both defenders and Barghest's followers, and some had been sent to close hospitals, but no life was at risk. As much as he insisted otherwise, Skoll was also sent to visit a nearby clinic for a quick check-up, principally thanks to Ivy's and Scylla's insistence on the matter, since Skoll vehemently denied he required any aid. That left Ivy and Scylla alone in the room with Barghest and a few other pokémon, most of them defenders from the node that had come to the Houndoom's home to check damages.

"It gladdens me to hear those two were apprehended after all," Barghest said, resentment at the psychic-types obvious in his voice. "It's quite a calamity that what was supposed to be a visit of courtesy ended up twisting into havoc."

"It wasn't within your control. Don't blame yourself," Ivy said, playing it down. Her paw hesitatingly hovered over the shard at her feet. "So, about the shard…"

"It's yours, of course. That was the deal," the Houndoom said. "I only ask in exchange that Scylla considers my words. But please, don't feel forced to stay here out of pity, I'm barely hurt. I wouldn't want to hold you back."

Barghest and his crew had some busy days ahead of them while they repaired the damage his home had sustained. Scylla figured they would want to be left alone, and it's not like she wanted to stay near the Houndoom any longer than necessary, so she politely bowed to him and turned around ready to leave.

She stopped when she noticed Ivy wasn't following her. Instead, the Leafeon was still sitting before the Houndoom, staring at him. "This seems like bad news to you."

Barghest looked around his home, finding small cracks in the floor and walls everywhere he looked. "It's not that bad. It may take us a few days to repair this, but the damage isn't severe."

"Ah, no. I didn't mean your home. I meant, uh, your reputation."

Reputation. A word Barghest seemed to be obsessed about, judging by the curious glance he fired at Ivy when he heard her say that word. "Whatever do you mean?"

"If it was found out your group and you were defeated by two lone outlaws – psychic-types no less – I figure that would be a hard blow to your name."

He stared at the Leafeon in silence, trying to figure out her intentions. "It would, indeed." Another short silence followed. "So I would humbly request you're discreet so that word of this may not reach prying ears. It's not like anyone needs to know, and of course you would get nothing out of it."

"Of course, of course. I'm not telling." Ivy looked at the shard at her feet, then at Scylla, and lastly back at Barghest. "Nobody needs to know Scylla rejected you, either."

"Oh?"

"You said she may _accidentally_ get in trouble with your guys, right? But I'm sure you can twist your words to make sure that doesn't happen." A subtle smirk appeared in Ivy's mouth, but her face looked neutral otherwise. "You could say that Scylla didn't reject you, that you both mutually agreed that becoming mates wasn't a desirable option for either of you. You save face without compromising her."

"What are you trying to say…?"

Ivy moved closer to Barghest, making sure none save Scylla could hear them. "I know that making Scylla your mate would be great for your reputation, but she disagreed and it would make me very sad if that had any ill consequences for her. So as far as we're concerned, she didn't reject you and you weren't defeated by two-psychic types. Does that sound okay?"

Her curious offer coerced a grin out of Barghest. Far from angry, he looked jovial. "Buying her safety with your silence? The Calandra is in good hands, I see."

Having Scylla by his side would benefit Barghest immensely, so he was willing to do anything to convince her to join him. However, if it came to light that two random psychic thugs had managed to defeat him, that would tarnish his name in ways he didn't even want to think about. The Houndoom may be self-seeking and avaricious, but not to the point of letting his hunger for power blind him.

"Ivy, I can assure you no harm or misfortune shall befall Scylla, I hold no ill intent. I never intended to importunate her in any manner, perhaps you misunderstood my words? She'll be safe, so perhaps this little incident with the seraphs should be kept a secret, don't you agree?"

Ivy felt a jolt of pride, but didn't let it show. She peeked at Scylla, who had a gentle smile and not a single wrinkle on her face. So she did it. Ivy had brought Scylla out of Barghest's scope somehow. They shouldn't fear retaliation now, should they? Or perhaps the Houndoom never intended to sabotage Scylla in the first place, and was merely bluffing to push her to his side. Whatever the case was, they could rest easy now.

"Please note that my offer still stands," Barghest said, focusing his piercing gaze on Scylla this time. "I refuse to give up on you so easily. I still want you to give it some thought and one day give me an honest answer – whenever you consider, there's no haste – but you have my word that answering 'no' will have no ill consequences of any kind. I just want you to sincerely give it some consideration." For once, his voice didn't come across as intimidating or uncaring. It wasn't a warm voice, but it lacked the cold indifference that it tended to hold.

"A-Ah. I'll give it some thought," Scylla said. She talked out of politeness, having no interest in the Houndoom.

Nothing held them back anymore, so after saying their goodbyes they left the Houndoom's home along with the few defenders that could still stand on their own. They would first check on Skoll, but he should be fine – Ivy might also get her right eye checked just in case, but there should be no danger.

Scylla was very agitated after her first chat with Barghest, but she left the place untroubled. In a way, it was a shame that it had come to this. Barghest was usually polite and gentle, as well as hard-working and bright. He would make a decent mate if only he acted a little kinder. One of the questions he asked Scylla earlier still resounded within her: _If it's not me, who will it be?_


	26. Selfish

Showing no delight in his expression, Zephyr took a quick look in front of him, scanning the many young pokémon gathered in the place, all of them much younger than him. Not a single one of them had evolved even once, he noticed. They weren't cubs, but Zephyr was clearly older than them. Other than the many children, the only pokémon even remotely close to him in age were the Sylveon and the Weavile sitting by his side.

Hanging his head, he sighed. "How did I get dragged into this again?"

"Because you're a complete pushover!" Vetr said, grinning wide, showing her teeth. "You're way too easy to convince. Did your parents never teach you how to utter the word 'no'?"

Zephyr stared at the group of kids again, scratching his itchy neck. He counted around twenty of the little ones. "Do I really have to do this?"

"You'd be doing me a great favor. Ever since I became this node's leader we've all been pretty busy with the transition. Most of these kids' trainers and teachers have their hands full helping us organize a committee to decide what to do about Zvonimir's issue, so we're really understaffed here. We're out of teachers, so some of our members will have to substitute them for the time being. And, y'know, you're one of our members, even if you hardly ever come visit."

Yes, that he understood. In times like this everyone in the Cerulean Warbler had to lend a shoulder so that things ran smoothly, but Zephyr still didn't understand why Vetr had called him out of all people. "I bet there are guys better prepared for this than me."

"Yeah, probably. But they're all busy, that's the problem," Vetr said, shrugging in a laid back manner. "C'mon, it's not that hard. I'm sure you'll do a superb work with the kids."

Zephyr watched as the kids playfully brawled, scrunching up his nose. "I'm not sure. I've never really worked with kids, you know?"

Kizuna, sitting inches away from him, moved even closer to him. "Don't worry, Zephyr! I'll lend you a paw or two or four!"

"I don't think you have much experience with children either, Kizzie," Zephyr said. After all, she left the Observatory only a few months ago, so it's not like she'd had much contact with them.

"Doesn't matter! I mean, if you mix pink with yellow you get a peach color, so that can only mean this will go peachy! We'll do great, I know it!"

Vetr tapped the side of her oversized claws against her chin, smiling. "When I told the messenger to contact you, I only asked him to bring you here. Didn't expect you to bring a copilot."

"She happened to be with me in the Crane when the messenger arrived, and she wanted to tag along," Zephyr explained. He fired a short glance at the Sylveon, who was eyeing the playing kids with a serene smile. "Uh, I suppose this is not a problem, right?"

Vetr threw a quick look at the Sylveon before responding. "Nah, I'm not going to reject free help. Plus, she looks pretty non-threatening, so I'm sure she can help you win the kids over. Some of the younger kids might find you scary and imposing with all those spikes, but I'm sure they'll feel safe around a dainty, inoffensive-looking lady like her."

"Yep! I'm as inoffensive as they come!" Kizuna excitedly proclaimed. Zephyr wasn't sure that was something to take pride in.

"So can you guys do this for me?" Vetr asked. "It will be just a few hours, until our reunion concludes and their usual trainer comes back. You'll be substituting him for just three or four hours."

_Just_ three or four hours? She said it like it was nothing, but that seemed like way too long for Zephyr. "But what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, y'know, train them. Remember when you were a kid and your teachers taught you the basics of combat and self-defense? You now gotta teach them the same things."

"But…" Zephyr wriggled about without really moving, not feeling comfortable in his sitting position. "I'm not a professional or anything. I wouldn't really know what to teach them. I'm in no position to…"

"Nonsense! You're a defender, so you're more than capable of teaching them how to fight!" Vetr's voice sounded authoritative, but encouraging at the same time. "What, you think they're not going to accept you as their mentor or something?"

"Well, fighting coaches are usually older and more experienced. I mean, I'm not _that_ older than them, you know. I was in their place, like, a decade ago."

"So what? Let me remind you I'm younger than you, and I became a leader. Excuses you have left: zero." Vetr gave Zephyr a moment to reflect, but after a while he still looked pretty much unconvinced, so she opted for a different approach. Her mouth curled up into a congenial smile and she slowed down her voice. "C'mon, Zephyr. They're kids. You're a defender, that's enough for them to admire you. I'm sure many joined the defender guild motivated by defenders like you. You're everything they wish to be."

A hint of a smile appeared in the corner of Zephyr's mouth, which Kizuna noticed, ever the perceptive one – at least when it came to Zephyr. Seeing they were closer to convincing him, Kizuna decided to give him a final push. "Don't worry, Zeph! You won't be alone in this. I'll be lending you a hand! C'mon, I'm sure it will be fun!"

After a short pause, Zephyr gave them a weak nod, looking down to his white spikey collar. As a member of the Cerulean Warbler, it was his responsibility to help. "Just today, right?"

Vetr fidgeted with her claws, avoiding meeting his gaze. "Er… we'll see."

"Uh?"

"I told you. We're all really busy trying to take Zvonimir down. We have ignored him for far too long, and we're slowly approaching the point where the scarcity of Adamantium may become noticeable. We better do something quick. Zvonimir was our old leader, so in a way the whole node feels responsible."

"I see." Zephyr nodded his head understandingly. It was of the upmost importance to stop Zvonimir as soon as possible, so he could understand why the teachers and trainers of the node would be called to help. Due to their knowledge of the art of battle, their insight could prove vital to their victory against the colossal bat. "How's it going, by the way? Any news?"

With a sullen expression and holding back a sigh, Vetr shook her head. "No. Not good news, anyway."

"Vetr, have you tried facing him yourself?" Kizuna asked her. "Like, you're an ice-type, so you've got a really nice quad advantage over him."

"I tried, yes. A few times. As have most defenders on the Warbler or other nodes." She tried to smile, but her gaze looked crestfallen. "This is not merely a matter of exploiting type advantages. He's like in a different whole level than any of us."

"But we're much more numerous than him," Zephyr said. "It's just a single guy."

"Just sending troops without rhyme or reason won't work either. We need to think this through, that's why I want the clearest minds of the Warbler to gather up to devise a good plan. And while they're busy doing that they won't be here to teach the trainees, so we'll have to take turns substituting for them."

"Well, as long as it's just provisional. I guess I can do it." Zephyr seemed to have finally agreed, although it's not like he was ecstatic about it. "Can't say I envy you, though. Do you really think you can lead us to victory against our old boss?"

Vetr folded her arms and clicked her tongue. "I don't have high expectations, to be honest. The more I look into the issue, the more it seems like a forlorn cause. If not even Garm, master strategist, has managed to down Zvonimir with the many resources of the Garnet Oriole, I'm not sure what much else we can do."

"I never expected our old boss to be _this_ strong," Zephyr said, tapping his feet on the floor. "How come not even entire battalions can take him down?"

"Numbers don't matter when he can thrash all our guys with a single Dragon Pulse. It's all because of that Draco Plate thing's damn fault. It makes his already devastating dragon attacks even more overwhelming."

The obvious solution was to have him fight fairy-types, since they were naturally immune to dragon moves, but fairy defenders were extremely uncommon in the Heptagonal Ring, and even then, they'd still have to contend with the Noivern's powerful Boomburst. There was no easy answer, that much was clear.

"So I can leave the newbies to you two, right?" Vetr asked. Kizuna nodded right away and Zephyr followed soon after, his sluggish movements showing a lack of motivation. "Good! Teach them many things, okay? I mean, it's not like this is their first class. They know the basics already, just instruct them on classic battle strategies and the like. And don't get nervous, if you just show them a few flashy moves I'm sure you'll win them over in no time."

It was Kizuna who responded. "Sure! Leave them to us!"

Vetr smiled. At least one of them was enthusiastic about it. "I'm sure the kids will love having an actual defender impart classes for once. Oh, and make sure you turn that frown upside-down, Zephyr. Can't motivate them if you aren't motivated yourself."

Zephyr stretched out his body to cast off the dullness on his bones and muscles, as if he was preparing for a fight. "Very well. I can't promise I'll do a good job, but I'll at least try."

"I know you'll do fine." Relieved that she had finally managed to convince him, Vetr waved the duo goodbye, and after informing the pupils about their new provisional instructor, she took her leave.

Zephyr stepped to the front, Kizuna walking a short distance behind him to his right, catching the attention of the young trainees that were now starting to gather in a rather chaotic semicircle around them. The Jolteon didn't feel all that nervous in spite of the many eyes jumping between him and Kizuna, since he had never been particularly shy. Kizuna did felt jittery, but it was more out of anticipation than bashfulness. She loved being the focus of attention.

After clearing his throat, Zephyr began to speak out loud, trying to maintain a strong and firm voice. "As Vetr just told you, I shall be your trainer and instructor today. My name is Zephyr, and my Sylveon companion here is Kizuna."

"But Kizzie's fine too," she added with a smile, contrasting with Zephyr's stern mien.

"See? I told you that was Zephyr!" an Electrike whispered to a nearby Farfetch'd.

That mention of his name made Zephyr raise an eyebrow. It's not like it was strange for a kid to have heard his name, Zephyr enjoyed a moderate popularity in the Warbler as an elusive defender that rarely showed up at the node. He wasn't the most famous of defenders, not by far, but it's not like he was unknown. Zephyr had already met a few dozen fans in the past, but it surprised him a little that such a young kid would be one of them.

"Oh, I think I remember it now!" a Helioptile sitting by the Electrike's side said. "In the tournament he fought against the black dog guy with all the yellow circles!"

They must've been talking about his battle against Skoll during the first round of the Warbler's tournament to choose a new leader. He was frankly surprised anyone would remember him for that. "Ah… yes, that was me. I lost, though."

"So what? That battle was super badass!" an excited Cacnea said. "Most fights in the first round were over in seconds, it was a super boring round! There were only a few cool fights in the entire round, and yours was one of the best!"

Holding the same opinion, the Electrike gave a fervent nod. "It was super cool when you used all those splashy electric attacks, and all the other moves too! I totally think you should have won!"

"Yeah, you fought really well!" a Litleo said.

Now, Zephyr wasn't shy, but having the kids gushing over him like this forced a bashful smile out of him. It was a bit awkward to receive so much praise, especially considering he lost that battle. If anything, he had expected the children to disregard him and his lesson because of it, but here they were applauding him with elated adoration for a defeat. Perhaps this wouldn't go that wrong, after all.

"Um, so who is she?" a Mawile asked, pointing a finger to Kizuna. "Is she a defender too?"

"Ah? No, Kizzie is here to assist us," Zephyr said.

"I'm learning to fight too, but I'll help you with anything you need!" Kizuna's gentle figure and demeanor along with her warm smile made her look friendly and approachable. If Zephyr were alone they might have felt a little intimidated, but Kizuna's presence helped them relax. "And I know lots of things about pokémon of all species and moves of all types, so if you have any question, don't be shy to ask!"

Zephyr was no teacher, so most of his battle knowledge came from his own fights and concerned mainly electric-moves and quadruped movement. While Zephyr liked to learn about different battle styles, he was no scholar on the matter, and he would likely have trouble teaching a pokémon of a different type or with a dissimilar morphology how to fight.

Luckily, he had Kizuna by his side. If they combined his battle expertise with her extensive knowledge about all pokémon species in the Heptagonal Ring, they could ostensibly teach about any pokémon how to fight. Zephyr would have to adapt his teachings to each type and body shape, but he thought it was doable. Challenging, but doable.

* * *

"It's very important to keep a good fighting stance." Zephyr walked next to an Electrike that held a stiff posture, his eyes unblinking and his breathing heavy. "Don't force it. Keep a natural, flexible stance. If you stance becomes too mechanical and rigid, your opponents will see your attacks coming a mile away. Above all, your stance should benefit your balance and mobility."

The Electrike eased his posture a bit, the muscles on his legs still tense. "Like this? I think this is pretty close to yours."

"Don't try to mimic another defender's stance, develop your own. Search for a stance that comes naturally to you, one you can hold almost instinctively."

"Oh?"

"For instance, your legs are shorter than mine, so you don't need to bend them that much. You should also keep your head a little lower, I only keep mine high because of my collar. Also, while my tail is pretty small, yours can easily shift your center of balance so you have to take that into account too. Just copying my stance won't do."

This time more relaxed, the Electrike loosened his muscles and adopted a more natural stance for a critter of his small size. "Ah, I think I got it. I have to find my own style, something according to my body and size."

"Yes, you seem to have gotten the gist of it." Zephyr smiled at the little Electrike, tilting his head back, feeling… pride, perhaps? Heh, the Electrike reminded him of himself a little. "Note that you should always slightly modify your stance depending on the opponent you're facing, to adapt to them. And obviously, once you evolve into a Manectric you'll need to readjust your stance to your new bigger body."

"Yes! I think I will evolve into one soon. Mum evolved when she was around my age."

"Does evolution… hurt?" a Litleo asked, a worried expression on her face.

"That varies from species to species," Kizuna said. "Evolutions that cause more drastic changes may sting a little, but even then it's just a moment! Overall, it's a bit of an awkward experience, but it doesn't usually hurt. It may take you some weeks to get used to your new body, though! But in your case, don't worry. Your evolution only makes you grow bigger and gives you a beautiful mane, but not much else changes as a Pyroar so you have nothing to be scared about!"

"You know so much…" The Litleo gaped at her as if hypnotized, marveling at her vast knowledge. Kizuna had advised not only the Litleo, but any other pokémon that asked her. The Litleo wondered how she could come to know so much about so many different species.

A Helioptile stared at Kizuna, and then turned its head to Zephyr. "Hey, is she your, uh… your mate?"

"Mmh? You could say so."

Kizuna's tail started wagging rapidly, not only because of Zephyr's answer, but also because of how he answered. Quickly and without hesitation. She would have jumped at him right there and right now, but there were kids watching and what she had in mind wasn't exactly –

Anyway, whatever admiration the Electrike felt for Zephyr seemed to have multiplied sevenfold. "Whoa, seriously? Not only are you a defender, but you even managed to woo a pretty girl like her? I wish I can one day become a strong defender like you and find a cute mate like Kizzie!"

Zephyr wasn't entirely sure on who wooed who, but still appreciated the compliment.

While the Electrike idolized Zephyr, the Litleo was more partial to Kizuna, eyeing her with adoring eyes. "I'm sure if I become a strong and wise defender I'll have boys falling for me all over the place!" Given this was the Warbler, maybe she wasn't too far off.

He tried to repress it, but Zephyr ended up letting out a short laugh. "Well, well, you guys are a little too young to be obsessing about finding a mate yet, aren't you? For now, focus on your training and improve yourselves, okay? Develop yourselves first of all, and when you're happy with the person you've become, everything else will take care of itself."

Zephyr stared at them with the pride of a father observing his children. Most of them were, he thought, quite competent and skilled, and he held no doubts they would one day make great defenders and wonderful warriors.

"Now, the best way to learn is to actually try things yourselves. I can guide you, but you should ultimately develop your own personal fighting styles appropriate for your species and circumstances. So how about some practice? C'mon, find a partner to spar against and try what you've learned. Feel free to incorporate your own ideas, just make sure not to harm yourselves or others."

They needed not be told twice, eager to put into practice what they've learned. In a matter of minutes, they had all split into several small groups engaging in multiple mock battles. The two older eons watched them attentively to make sure they wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone. Zephyr observed the trainees like a watchdog, blinking scarcely, until he felt a familiar warmth set on his right shoulder. He didn't need to turn his eyes to recognize it. He knew it was Kizuna leaning her head on him.

"Kids are so cute," she said in a soft whisper.

Zephyr smiled, absentminded. "They are."

"I want one of our own."

If Zephyr had twisted his head any faster, he might've snapped a vertebra. "U-Uh? Kizzie?"

"But, like, not now. Sometime in the future." Kizuna gave herself a mental pat on the back for her quick reaction. Good save. "I mean, we're kinda busy enjoying our love and all that right now. Maybe in, like, a decade or so."

"Oh." It's not like Zephyr disliked the idea. Having a lil' Eevee running around and calling him Dad, someone to raise and teach everything he knew… hey, now that didn't sound that bad. It was oddly charming, and kind of exciting in its own way. Of course, they were still sort of young, plus they had their hands full with the Beacon and the chroniclers, but maybe in a few years' time…

It was more concerning that Kizuna was a chronicler, so how exactly would that work? Kizuna had never heard of a chronicler of either sex having children. But that, at any rate, was a problem for another day. Zephyr hadn't rejected the idea and had a very subtle smile on his face that Kizuna managed to catch. His implicit approval was more than enough for her.

Suddenly, a third familiar voice surprised them. "We're done at least. Everything okay on this end?"

Zephyr waved his paw to welcome the just arrived Vetr. So their reunion ended already? And it was early too. Vetr said it might take them up to four hours, but Zephyr figured only around two hours had elapsed. "Everything's good, yes."

"Good to hear." Vetr glanced over the trainees to check they were all safe and fine. They were the future of the Warbler, and as its leader, Vetr had to ensure they wouldn't come to harm. "Hey, real sorry you've had to go through this, but we're seriously undermanned right now."

"No, please don't mind it. I know you guys have your hands full. Besides, the kids are adept, well behaved and full of enthusiasm. It's been a real pleasure working with them, I assure you."

Vetr was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, much more receptive than before. She had expected him to be angry, or at the very least annoyed. "Glad to hear. It took us a little over four hours, but we're finally done with the gathering. Their old teacher can take over from here."

Over four hours? Funny, it hadn't seemed like that long to Zephyr. He raised his head up, and behind the Adamantium ceiling of the node he could see the sun starting to set. Evening already, uh?

"So how did the meeting go?" Zephyr asked. "Figured a way to defeat our old boss at last?"

Vetr crossed her arms, letting her head hang low in a downcast manner. "We talked about sending a small crew tomorrow, mainly to patrol and study the area, and find if we can use anything to our advantage. You can come if you want. Some defenders from other nodes are coming too."

"Oh? I doubt I'd be of much use."

"We could use all help we can get. But don't get your hopes up. Our expectations for this quest are low. If this mission ends a failure – and it likely will – I will have to organize some more future meetings with the brains of our node."

"What about their classes?" Kizuna asked, one of her bows pointing to the still sparring kids.

"We'll have to borrow their trainers again some other day, so…"

"You'll need substitute teachers again in the future," Kizuna finished the phrase for her. "You can always call us! Just make sure you knock on the door first. It's only polite, and it prevents embarrassing scenes."

"You wouldn't mind?" Vetr's eyes lit up for a moment. "I mean, there are more defenders. We all have to lend a hand in times like this, don't feel forced to take on everything yourself."

"No, it's okay," Zephyr said in a reassuring, convinced voice. "Other defenders might have more important matters to attend to. I barely ever drop by the node, it's the least I can do." He didn't consider himself intelligent enough to devise a good plan of action or powerful enough to take Zvonimir down, but he still wanted to help in any way he could.

"As long as you're okay with it…" Vetr tried to hide her excitement, but the fidgeting of her claws made it evident. To be honest, one of the reasons she called Zephyr for this position in the first place was simply because he was a close acquaintance. It was already awkward enough having to designate someone as a teacher – they were fighters, not caretakers! – and forcing a random unfamiliar defender to help as a trainer didn't sound like a popular measure for her first weeks as a leader.

If Zephyr was willing to volunteer to the position of substitute trainer, that would only make things easier for all of them. Vetr certainly appreciated it. It was hard to find a member of the Cerulean Warbler willing to teach and train the new generations. Most Warbler defenders abhorred any activity that didn't involve fighting or watching others fight, so Zephyr was a precious exception.

Needless to say, Kizuna was more than thrilled with the idea of spending more time with the kids, but even Zephyr looked forward to it with expectation. It had been fun. He wouldn't mind repeating the experience again.

* * *

Lumis walked the streets of the Garnet Oriole with shaky steps, glancing in every direction as if he feared someone would assault him out of nowhere. He felt a bit paranoid, having been called into the Oriole earlier this morning and not yet knowing why. Right after waking up, Lumis found a courier at his house's door, and the letter he carried was sent by the Oriole's leader himself, Garm. The Lucario wanted to meet with him as soon as possible, although the letter didn't specify why, an odd detail that deeply unsettled the Espeon.

Receiving a citation from the Oriole was usually not good news, and if it came from Garm himself, it was usually horrible news. Had he done something bad? Lumis, like most citizens, always made sure not to break any laws. He wanted no trouble. At any rate, not responding to Garm's summon would have been a grave offense, so Lumis had no other choice than to come see the Lucario to his Haecceity.

Maybe it was something silly after all. Maybe he was worrying for naught.

Lumis had unconsciously slowed down his pace, dreading the moment he would arrive to the red Haecceity, but he could only delay the inevitable for so long. Eventually, he found himself before the massive cathedral-like building that acted as the node's Haecceity, its crimson walls giving it an even more imposing vibe. A single pokémon, a Nuzleaf guard, stood before its only door.

Almost trembling, Lumis approached the grass-type, who noticed him almost immediately. The Nuzleaf analyzed him in silence for a moment before speaking. "A purple feline-like pokémon with twin branched tails. You must be Mr. Lumis, am I right?"

_Mister_. How very formal. Although, given where they were, perhaps it was almost informal. At least he wasn't calling him Sir or Squire. "Ah, yes. I was summoned here by Garm – uh, by Mr. Garm." He wasn't sure if the use of _Mister_ was appropriate to address Garm. Perhaps Lord would have been preferable?

The Nuzleaf didn't seem to mind, at least. "Yes, we were waiting for you. You're a little late."

Late? But the letter didn't even specify an appointed time. Did they expect him to leave everything as soon as he received the letter and come running to the Oriole? He had to drop by his node's laboratories to tell them he couldn't come today. He was always punctual, darn it!

"Well, no mind. Follow me inside. I'll bring you to our leader."

Lumis did as ordered, meekly tailing after the Nuzleaf. This was the first time he saw the Oriole's Haecceity from the inside, and it was striking to say the least. Majestic and luxurious, the inside resembled a small labyrinth, and Lumis was thankful he had the Nuzleaf to guide him through it. He could have probably found Garm's chamber on his own, the maze wasn't big, but it would have taken him some time and he didn't want to arrive any later.

After a short walk of no more than a few minutes, the Nuzleaf stopped before a spacious circular room, much bigger than any other Lumis had seen before. The Lucario sitting in the center of the room made it clear they had reached the Haecceity's audience chamber.

"Thank you for leading him here. You may return to your duties." The Lucario spoke in an imperial voice, commanding and yet not threatening. Some of the Heptagonal Ring's leaders could be mistaken for normal citizens, but that wasn't Garm's case. At first sight, you might even assume the Lucario was some form of king or royal figure.

The Nuzleaf excused himself politely and withdrew to his original post at the Haecceity's entrance, leaving Lumis alone with Garm. The first thing the Lucario did, even before giving Lumis a chance to speak, was to close his eyes and raise a paw. A ghost-like bluish flame engulfed his paw. "State your name and species."

Tense, he spoke. "Lumis. Espeon."

The flame on Garm's paw lasted some more seconds before it died down. Only then did the Lucario reopen his red garnet eyes. "You don't lie." It became clear that the Lucario had just read the Espeon's aura to confirm he was not an impostor. Given there was a trickster Zoroark on the loose, Lumis found it reasonable. "Your aura is tainted by shades of blue and black, denoting fear, anxiety and mistrust. Please, cease your worries. My summoning is no motive for alarm."

"Why was my presence requested?" Lumis asked, not any less fretful than before.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for sending such a vague and unspecific letter. This is a delicate matter that should be kept away from prying ears, so the secrecy was required. I summoned you here today to request your collaboration with a certain task."

Wait, that was it? They just needed help with a job? Lumis felt an immense relief, his breathing slowing down to a normal rate. Dear goodness, and here he was getting scared over nothing. If Skoll was here he would have called him a scaredy-cat.

"What is it?" he asked. It's not every day you get to work with the Oriole.

"I take it you're at least acquainted with Ivy, the elder daughter of the Beryl Calandra's leader."

Lumis nodded his head and cooed a soft 'yes'. They were not merely _acquainted_. She was a good friend and possibly the future mate of his best friend.

"Yesterday, at a late hour, she sent a retinue of defenders and couriers to the Garnet Oriole to deliver a shard to me. The Garnet Oriole's shard, ironically."

This wasn't news to Lumis. Skoll already briefed him on it the previous day, as soon as he returned to the Nightingale. Come to think of it, now that they had finally managed to catch Kay and Keira, the twins were likely there in the Oriole, in one of its prisons. "Yes, I was told. A friend of mine was present and informed me about it."

"Oh? Then I will go straight to the point. Some time ago, you asked to analyze the Beryl Calandra's shard, which we unfortunately lost to the Beacon."

Ah, yes, how could he forget. The first shard they managed to find before the Beacon, but Lumis asked to study it and then they lost it. He felt guilty about it, if it weren't because of his curiosity this wouldn't have happened and the Oriole would have two shards now. Meanwhile, the Beacon easily had three or four or five shards. Lumis lost count.

Lumis bowed his head down, filled with remorse, bending until his neck started to hurt. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It was unfortunate, but you're not to blame. Our mistake was not prioritizing the shard's safety and underestimating the Beacon's resources. If anything, the burden of blame should fall on my shoulders." Even when being apologetic, Garm still managed to look majestic and regal. "Studying the shard was a wise suggestion. We learned some things about it thanks to you, but not nearly enough. If we want to be able to anticipate the Beacon's plans, information is a must. That's why I'd like you to study a shard more thoroughly."

His ears stood up and his tail started to gently wiggle, but his face remained expressionless. "I would willingly collaborate, but is this a risk we should assume?"

"This time, I won't gamble with our luck. We will keep the shard under the attentive gaze of a respectable defender every hour of the day. The shard will not be allowed to leave or enter a node except under a defender's supervision."

While Lumis really wanted to give that shard a thorough look at the laboratory, he didn't want another shard to be lost because of him. "Will that be enough?"

"Now that Kay and Keira are out of commission, the shard-gathering capabilities of the Beacon have diminished significantly. I trust there should be no issue."

Well, if it was a direct order from Garm he couldn't refuse, right? Lumis didn't feel argumentative right now. After all, he probably liked Garm's idea even more than Garm himself. "I have no objections, then."

"Please, wait at the lobby at the Haecceity's entrance. I'll fetch the shard and bring it to you along with a powerful defender in brief. He will keep you company until you reach the Azure Nightingale, where he will guard you until you find an appropriate defender in your node. Following Soren's consideration, I would recommend the Flygon Jormund."

Lumis wasn't acquainted with many defenders in his node, but Jormund was well-known all around the node as one of the most proficient fighters the Nightingale's defender guild had to offer. He had no doubt the insectoid dragon would keep him and the shard safe.

While Garm went to retrieve the shard he securely safeguarded, Lumis retraced his steps through the labyrinthine passages of the Haecceity until he found a small waiting room located near the entrance. Thank goodness he had a decent memory, not on Kizzie's level, but still good enough.

He waited, and while Lumis was not impatient by any means, loitering around doing nothing for long periods of time was an activity that no sane person would deem enjoyable. So it's only normal than his expression softened when he heard approaching footsteps after a few minutes, signaling the end of his wait. However, his receptive ears didn't fail to notice that the steps were conspicuously fainter than those of a Lucario, and more importantly, that they were coming from the opposite direction one would expect. It wasn't someone returning from Garm's room, but someone entering the Haecceity from the outside.

Lumis initially assumed it was the Nuzleaf, but his suspicions were confirmed wrong when the intruder finally stepped inside. His face grew pale – no, 'pale' doesn't cut it. It was as if blood had completely drained from his face. He wondered, as he mutely stared at her, how come he hadn't recognized her delicate and nimble footsteps.

_Freya_. He tried to call the Mienshao's name, but his vocal chords refused to emit any sound. The only noise he managed to muster with his dry throat was a strenuous gulp, finding even the very act of swallowing unpleasant. In one hand, Lumis had wanted to meet with Freya ever since he was told she was allied with a criminal group, but now that the moment had finally arrived… He was scared of what he would find out.

Much to his relief, Freya showed no hostility when she took notice of the Espeon's presence. In fact, she openly smiled to him. "Lumis! Haven't seen you in months, that I haven't. Well, the Beacon's taking most of my time."

Just a few words in and Freya was already openly admitting she was with the Beacon. Lumis had carefully planned how to tactfully ask her about it, but it seemed like he didn't even need to ask at all. The Mienshao kept grinning widely, showing no shame or regret.

"So you really are…" As if instinctively, Lumis made an attempt to ask her again, but desisted. What was the point? He already knew Freya was with the Beacon. There was no benefit in asking two, or three, or any number of additional times. He didn't want to believe it, but deep inside, a part of him had already accepted it. "Why?" That's what he wanted to know, more than anything.

Instead of answering his single-word question, Freya hid her mouth behind one of the large veils of fur dangling from her arms, her eyebrows arching into a questioning frown. "What's with that tone? I understand if you're angry, but that's no excuse to lose your manners."

"I'm not angry," Lumis assured. He wanted to think he wasn't angry, but he wasn't really sure himself. What he felt was disappointment and a biting feeling of betrayal. "Why did you join the Beacon?" he asked again. He wanted that question answered. He _needed_ that question answered.

"That?" Freya turned her head away from the Espeon, but her eyes kept their focus on him. "Does that really matter?"

"It does."

They glared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Lumis broke contact, hanging his head in a dejected manner. Freya let out a grunt of satisfaction as she walked forward, this time not looking at the Espeon. "I don't want to answer that."

"Why not…?"

Even though Lumis made no effort to block Freya's way, she still stopped in her tracks, her gaze affixed on the entrance to the small labyrinthine passages that led to Garm's chamber. "Why would I tell you? You wouldn't want to know."

"Well, obviously, but still…" That was a good point, though. Why did Lumis want to know? Would that change anything? Perhaps he was just desperately clinging to any semblance of hope left.

"Goodness, don't give me that face," she said in a stern voice, although her expression looked pleading. "You're gonna make me feel ashamed. Are you thinking I have some heroic kind of reason? Some noble or honorable justification? Hah. I wish that was the case. Then I could tell you without having to avert my gaze." True to her words, she averted her gaze. She crossed her arms and once again she smiled, but her eyes betrayed her melancholy. "Selfishness. That's my reason."

"What do you…?"

Freya looked neither proud nor ashamed. "I wish I had a better excuse, but I don't. I'm selfish, that I am. I'm doing this because… I want to. I can't give you any better reason."

Lumis stared her down, refusing to look away this time. Now that the Mienshao was right in front of him he wouldn't be contented until he got a straight answer out of her. "You don't expect me to be satisfied with such a vague explanation, do you?"

"You can barely call it an explanation at all." Freya let out an untimely laugh. "Look, Lumis, you would be disappointed if I told you, I'm sure, so just let it be. I'm glad to see you after all this time, but I came here to take care of something and I should get to it already. We'll catch up some other time."

It was then that an important question came to the Espeon's mind, one he should perhaps have asked the moment he saw Freya enter. Why was she there? What was she doing in the Oriole's Haecceity of all places? She couldn't possibly know about the shard, could she? No, that was not possible. It was only the previous day that Kay and Keira were apprehended and the shard sent to Garm. The Beacon couldn't have found out in so little time.

Lumis chose to remain silent, not wanting to give away the presence of the shard in the Haecceity. If Freya found out she would fight for the shard, and not only would they risk losing it, but that would also permanently and irreversibly mark Freya as a criminal in the eyes of the Garnet Oriole. So far she had only assisted the Beacon, but had not involved herself in any incursion.

"So the furless fell, uh?" Freya's comment made Lumis wonder who she could be speaking about. "I heard it was Skoll who took them down. Impressive."

There was no doubt. She spoke of Kay and Keira, the so called preternatural seraphs that Skoll helped catch the previous day. How in the world did she find out so fast?

"So the shard is here, uh? The jackal has it."

The realization hit Lumis like a cold winter wind. Of course, why else would she be there? Freya came to the Garnet Oriole's Haecceity to obtain the shard, to take it from Garm's hands. "How did you know they brought the shard here?"

Freya raised a hand up, her index finger pointing to the ceiling as her hanging whips covered part of her body. "The Beacon's got good eyes. Besides, where else would it be but here? It's obvious you would send it to the jackal for protection. A bit ironical, that we found out so easily because of that."

Indeed, behaving in such an obvious manner was perhaps not the best of ideas. Perhaps they should have sent the shard somewhere else to throw them off? But it shouldn't matter in the end. Even with her type advantage above Garm, the Lucario should still have no trouble fending off the Mienshao.

And for better or worse, the Lucario had just entered the room, holding the shard between his paws. A Haxorus walked by his side. Garm wasted not a second and pointed a paw at Freya, reading her aura.

"It's evident you harbor ill intentions. No aura reading would have been necessary." Garm handed the shard to the Haxorus, his eyes carefully studying the Mienshao's form. "I presume you're one of the Beacon members. Ms. Freya, was it?"

"What a great memory, jackal. No wonder everyone admires you so much, o great hero." Sarcasm this thick could probably be cut through with a Bisharp's blades.

"What happened to the Nuzleaf gatekeeper?" Garm asked.

"I kindly asked him to move away. He refused. I'd suggest hiring someone who can follow simple commands next time." A dark-type Nuzleaf wouldn't pose much of a threat for the fighting-type Freya, so it surprised no one that she had defeated him with ease.

"I assume you came for the shard."

"Great assumption! Perfect, like everything you do." Unlike when she talked to Lumis, Freya's voice was now filled with resentment. "Although to be fair, the shard merely gave me an excuse to come here. I've wanted to pay the great jackal a visit for some time now."

Garm moved his arms in front of his chest, fearing an attack. In spite of Freya's constant adulation, her contempt-filled voice wasn't that of an admirer. "If you wish to remain unharmed, give yourself up peacefully. Show no resistance."

"Let me give that some thought." As soon as the last of her words left her mouth, Freya was already in front of Garm. She landed a swift blow on his stomach, right under his guarding arms. "I already gave it some thought. The answer, you probably won't like."

Freya grinned to herself. The move she just used, commonly known as Fake Out, was a horribly weak but deceptively fast move that used the element of surprise to get in a cheap hit and leave the opponent dazed for a brief moment. It only worked on an unsuspecting foe, so it was best used right at the beginning of a skirmish. Now that she had made Garm flinch with her attack, she trusted she could land another stronger hit amidst the confusion.

To her surprise, Garm struck her with a precise kick, not showing even a wince in his face. Freya recoiled a small distance, landing near Lumis. She stared at the Lucario, her widened eyes showing more curiosity than anger. "What now? How come you didn't flinch, jackal?"

"My Inner Focus helped me retain my composure."

Freya needed no further explanation. The ability Inner Focus allowed one to remain calm in dire, sudden situations, providing a helpful immunity to flinching. She would know, since that was her ability too. "Not too proud of sharing an ability with you, that I'm not."

"Freya, stop that!" Lumis said, tentatively taking a step towards Freya but still keeping his distance. Never mind her getting caught, what worried Lumis the most was her ending up hurt if she battled the Lucario.

"No, I'm fine, worry not." Truly, Freya did not look hurt. Garm's attack didn't have much of an effect since he held back, something that Freya deeply detested. "I should now teach him to take me seriously, that I should."

Freya extended one of her arms to Garm with an open palm, as if she were offering him a tribute. But instead of a gift, what appeared in her hand was a ghoulish flame that burned in a faded cyan coloration.

"Aura?" Garm was the first to recognize it, thanks to being highly experienced with auramancer techniques, but Lumis and the Haxorus had no trouble identifying the ghostly fire either.

Aura – it is a terribly complex subject that has puzzled philosophers for ages, and I'm afraid it escapes this humble troubadour's limited understanding of the world. In layman terms, aura is a physical manifestation of one's will, more or less. It's usually used to measure another person's disposition, but if focused with ill intent, the aura flames can take the form of a semisolid sphere of concentrated energy that directly hurts the opponent's psyche, and not their physical body. Because of this, trying to avoid the attack in the material plane is impossible. This is a well-known move that few pokémon can use: Aura Sphere.

Freya's hand trembled as she gave form to the spectral fires dancing right above her hand, shaping them into a ball-like object. This required an absurd amount of concentration; if she made a false move, the unchecked aura could potentially burn her hand. Freya was certain her skill was enough to control it, and a contented smirk appeared in her mouth when that was proven to be true.

Garm's eyebrows arched in response. This was no joke. It was, in most cases, literally impossible to avoid an Aura Sphere. It was the kind of attack that directly assaulted the mind and not the body, so no matter how he jumped or skipped around, he would still end up hurt. He would only tire himself if he pointlessly tried to avoid it, so he closed his eyes and braced for impact. While unavoidable, a good mental constitution could lessen the damage significantly.

The rotating, pulsating sphere shined bright blue as it accelerated towards the Lucario, who wasn't used to being on the receiving end of an Aura Sphere. He gritted his teeth as the attack impacted against his chest, but made no grunt or yelp otherwise. As Lucario were part-steel, that had been quite hurtful, but Garm refused to show even the slightest hint of pain in his expression. Freya was unexpectedly strong, but he figured he could still withstand a few more attacks like the last one.

"Sir, are you okay?" the Haxorus asked.

Garm nodded with a perfectly stoic expression. "I am. Focus on keeping the shard safe." Perhaps he had misjudged the Mienshao. That wasn't the Aura Sphere of a novice. The size, the speed, the form, the way the aural energies mixed in synchronous harmony; Freya knew what she was doing. While not on his level, she came awfully close.

"This is how you use the aura, jackal!" The corners of Freya's mouth twisted with a sentiment of scorn. The Lucario was older, and yet she was staring him down like a misbehaving child.

"Vermin, watch your mouth!" the Haxorus roared in anger. "Surrender this instant!"

With the palm of his paw open, Garm extended an arm to Freya, glaring at her with inexpressive eyes. His gaze portrayed neither compassion nor fury, just a mechanical compulsion to fulfill his mission: apprehending the criminal before him. "Yield, relinquish your association to the Beacon and collaborate with us. Accept my magnanimous propoundment or you shall be given the common outlaw's treatment. We will consider you a criminal."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Freya's smile widened into an audacious and defying grin, almost as if mocking the Lucario.

He didn't take that kindly. Not letting out a single word, and his expression not showing even the slightest change, he violently shook his hand and hurled a rotating orb of concentrated energy that took no more than a few seconds to form.

Garm's own Aura Sphere, no doubt. His most feared attack, and it was now on its way to Freya. Its substantial damage potential and unavoidable nature should make it a cause of concern to Freya, but she did nothing more than smiling lightly. She accepted that dodging it wasn't a possibility, and willingly accepted the attack. It would be a quick and easy way to gauge Garm's power and skill.

But somehow, even though Freya moved not an inch, Garm's Aura Sphere missed its assumed target and clashed against the solid floor, disappearing at once. Lumis and the Haxorus reacted with surprise at the apparent impossibility taking place before their eyes, since Aura Sphere was by definition a move that never missed its target. Freya, on her part, clicked her tongue as she glared at Garm with an air of indignant displeasure, knowing there was only one possible explanation.

"What a select show of hubris and insolence, missing your opponent on purpose. Truly the highest exhibition of sportsmanship, jackal."

"Let that be a warning. Your actions and choices are not without consequence. Choose the path you want to follow wisely. Atone or we will have to subdue you, by force if necessary."

"Please, Freya, give up already," Lumis said in a pleading tone. "This has gone for long enough."

"Don't fret! He thinks he has me cornered, but that is nothing but a frail delusion." She slowly, laggardly treaded towards Garm, her eyes continuously scanning him from head to feet searching for the slightest sign of movement. "Admittedly, engaging him at the range he's most comfortable with wasn't the wisest of choices, that much is true."

Aura was Garm's strongest ace, and long distances only gave him more opportunities to exploit it. He was also a decent close range fighter, but Freya's nimbleness and superior agility gave her the upper hand at close quarters, even if Garm physically overpowered her. Or at least, she hoped that would be the case. Steel-types weren't known for their speed.

As she drew closer to him, Garm didn't move. He was mentally preparing himself to intercept any and all attacks she tried to throw at him, for it was obvious she had every intention of attacking. Giving no warning, Freya suddenly accelerated her relaxed pace, darting to Garm at an unprecedented speed. Given her trajectory and the direction her eyes were drawn to, Garm anticipated an attack from his right flank, but made sure to keep an eye on his left too. It looked too obvious, which made him wonder if this wasn't just a trick.

He turned out to be half-right, half-wrong. Freya's attack did indeed come from Garm's right side, but also from the left. Jumping to his chest and making sure she didn't accidentally impale herself into his spike – that would be a really silly way to fall – Freya swung both of her arms in unison, the long veils of fur hanging from her arms lashing at him like a pair of speedy whips, making a piercing sound as they clashed against his arms. A decent trick, making him wonder which direction she would come from and then attacking from both sides at once.

Still, this tactic seemed too crude for Garm. Too basic, it was something a newbie would come up with, and from what he was told this Mienshao was an experienced defender. While he wondered if there was some kind of trickery involved he noticed that, while he had stopped her arms with his own, Freya's legs were still free. It was easy to foresee what came next.

Turning her body around in the air only slightly, Freya threw an unrestrained kick in Garm's direction. She knew the smallest miscalculation could send her feet straight into Garm's spike, but she trusted her accuracy to hit against his stomach instead. A powerful High Jump Kick at this close distance would be lethal for about any pokémon with a weakness to fighting-type moves.

But Freya was unlucky. With an elegant sidestep, Garm moved away from danger, away from the reach of her kick. Too late to stop or improvise, Freya kicked the air and fell to the ground, her whole body painfully slamming against the red floor. Upon standing up – slowly and not without a pained grunt – she noticed her aching left arm and the strain on her right leg and knee. She must have hurt herself on the forceful landing.

"So you saw that coming too," she said in a discouraged voice.

Garm nodded. No smiles, no shows of pity. "Your aura betrays your intent. It's like you're outwardly projecting everything you're about to do."

Perhaps it wasn't immediately obvious to Lumis, since he wasn't an expert when it came to battling, but Freya had lost. Garm knew. The Haxorus knew. And as much as she wanted to think otherwise, Freya also had to accept the truth. High Jump Kick was an astonishingly powerful attack, but precisely because of that, missing it wasn't without consequence. The force applied to the kick made it impossible to stop once started, not even by the user, so if the kick failed to meet an opponent the only choice was to continue until its user crashed against a wall or the floor. When using this sort of attack, you either hurt the foe or end up hurt yourself.

Freya felt as if half of her vitality had left her. She could still fight, but it would be a considerable risk, one she wasn't willing to take. "It would be stupid to keep fighting, that it would," she said with a sour smile.

Neither Garm nor the Haxorus dropped their guard, but hearing her words brought immense relief to Lumis, although he hid it behind a stern façade. "You should have given up a long time ago. What were you playing at?"

"Giving up? You misunderstand. I'm not submitting. I ought to leave with whatever little energy I have left."

Lumis' ears fell flat. He had jumped to conclusions. "What? Please, don't further complicate things, Freya. This is a perfect opportunity to turn yourself in. Let's end this already."

The Mienshao seemed to doubt for a second, her gaze jumping between the door and the Espeon. Garm appreciated the attempt at negotiation. It would ease matters. "You should follow his advice. You're in no position to fight back, much less resist. You seem hurt, we shall treat your wounds."

Freya flexed her left arm and emitted a low groan, more out of frustration than pain. Her arm seemed mostly okay, what worried her was the soreness on her right leg. "I'm probably okay," she concluded after stretching her leg a few times.

"You can't escape from an aura reader," the Haxorus said in a threatening tone. "Don't even try."

"Is that what you think? Jackal, your personnel is lacking in imagination."

Freya held her hands close, her palms facing each other. Was she preparing for another Aura Sphere? It looked like it from Lumis' perspective, but Garm knew that the gap between her hands was too wide to effectively gather aura. No, the move she was about to use, while also a fighting-type move, wasn't Aura Sphere. She was likely charging up a Focus Blast, Garm guessed.

In a way, those two fighting-type moves were like polar opposites, or perhaps like two sides of the same coin. While Focus Blast was stronger than Aura Sphere, it was also much more inaccurate. Aura could be molded with determination and resolve, but Focus Blast directly tapped into the user's mental focus, making it uncontrollable at best. Given Freya's current situation, using such an unreliable skill seemed more like a liability. More likely than not, it would miss her target.

However, accuracy was a non-issue when your target was immobile and just beneath your feet. To their surprise, her attack wasn't directed at Garm or any other living being present, but at the floor under her. The reason why became immediately apparent. The explosion caused extensive clouds of dirt to surround Freya, concealing her position.

A clever gambit, trying to escape amidst the commotion taking advantage of the reduced visibility, but no amount of dust would obstruct aura readings.

"I know what you're thinking." Freya's voice clearly revealed her position inside the cloud of dust, defeating its purpose in the first place. She didn't seem to mind. "Even if I do this, you can still find me with your aura. You can't lie to aura after all, right?"

Stretching an arm as if he was reaching out to her, Garm visualized the position of her aura, and thus hers. Freya was still in the middle of the dusty cloud – wait, no, she was approaching him from his right, at a frenetic speed. And somehow, she was now simultaneously targeting his left flank and jumping over him – except that she was actually in front of him and slightly to the left and slightly to the right and – what in the world was going on?

The small explosion sounds that followed gave Garm a clear idea of what was happening around him. Freya hadn't moved. The aura he was detecting wasn't the one Freya's body emitted; rather, she had thrown a flurry of small aural spheres all around him, and he had mistakenly confused them for her. She had first negated their eyes with dust, and now she had negated his aura sense with decoy aura signals.

"You still have much to learn about aura, maladroit father killer."

As her voice echoed through the spacious corridors of the Haecceity, Garm fired a burst of small aural orbs just like Freya before, hoping to maybe hit her with one of them. No such luck.

"Allow me." Hoping it wasn't too late, the Haxorus let the shard fall to the floor and unleashed a Razor Wind attack, sending an intense gust of air that closely resembled a cyclone to clear the dusty clouds. However, time wasn't on their side. They found no one behind the curtains of dust, only the door Freya had presumably escaped through. At the very least, she hadn't taken the shard with her. "Shall I follow her?" the Haxorus offered.

"No." Garm seemed lost in thought for a short moment, gazing at the exit door with empty eyes. "Pick up the shard again. You shall be accompanying Mr. Lumis to the Azure Nightingale."

"Right now?" the Haxorus asked. "Isn't capturing her a more pressing matter?"

"Her arrival means the Beacon knows the shard is here," Garm said. "It's no longer safe here, at least not for now."

"Would it be safer at a different Haecceity?" Lumis asked.

Garm closed his eyes, considering it for a second. "Not many leaders are competent fighters. For the time being, we should focus on putting the Beacon off the trail, have them lose track of the shard's location. That should be our priority."

"Ah, yes. That's reasonable," the Haxorus said. "They might attack our Haecceity again, so the shard would be safer elsewhere. So what was my mission? I only have to lead the violet malkin to the Azure Nightingale while keeping the shard safe, right?"

"Yes. A defender of their node can relieve you then."

"Very well. I'll keep both him and the shard safe."

Lumis was understandably silent. More than usual. He heard their conversation, but he was honestly not paying much attention. Too many things going on his mind right now, most of them related to Freya. This was the first time they had met ever since she joined the Beacon, and the reunion had left a bad taste in his mouth. He thought he could convince her to leave the Beacon, but that was nothing but an innocent fantasy. Well, at least she wasn't hostile to him. That little detail assuaged him somewhat, it wasn't all lost.

Garm, Lumis noticed, also seemed quieter than usual. While the Lucario couldn't be said to be boisterous, he tended to be a little more talkative than this, but now he only spoke to relay his orders to the Haxorus. Lumis could only assume that it had something to do with Freya's odd choice of words before she parted. Did he hear correctly? Did she call the Lucario a _father killer_?

But it couldn't be. Lumis was certain Freya's father met his end in a rather unfortunate laboratory accident. It wasn't like with Skoll's parents, the accident that took Freya's father's life was catastrophic in comparison. He was one of the most respectable and influential scientists in the Nightingale after all, so his loss was a big hit for the whole node. Needless to say, Lumis wasn't going to ask Garm about it directly. That didn't strike him as a good idea, too disrespectful.

However it may be, it seemed like he would have a second chance to analyze another shard. It was a thrilling idea, it would give him an opportunity to determine whether there were any significant differences between the different shards. Perhaps his findings would cast some light on the nature of the shards and their relationship to Adamantium.


	27. Forward

As much as he tried to hold back, Skoll ended up letting out a small chuckle, finding the scene taking place around him amusing. The laboratories of the Azure Nightingale tended to be populated by frail-looking pokémon – more than half of them squishy psychic-types – and many of them were firing awed glances at the intimidating dragon sitting beside Skoll, a situation he found funny for some reason.

Lumis, who was working on something on a nearby table, turned back to Skoll. "It's something the matter?"

"Ah, no, sorry. I just found it funny." He looked at the Flygon by Lumis' side, who was watching the Espeon work. "It seems like everyone has their eyes on you, Jormund. They don't get to see a powerful, imposing defender like you in the laboratories every day." He wondered if the other researchers' stares were motivated by admiration, fear or a combination of both.

"I was ordered to watch over Lumis and this shard item for as long as he dwells in the Azure Nightingale," the Flygon mechanically replied. "I cannot refuse a direct order from the leader of the Garnet Oriole."

"Of course, I know. You do your thing."

It was funny, in a way. That shard Lumis was analyzing right now was there in part thanks to Skoll, since he helped defeat Keira and Kay back at the Cerulean Warbler. From what Lumis told him, he had been asked to study the shard, but he always had to be under the gaze of a competent defender of Garm's choice. Jormund was assigned as his protector for as long as he stayed in the Nightingale, and other different defenders were chosen for other nodes.

"Skoll, why are you here?" Jormund asked. Not even when asking the Umbreon did he take his eyes away from Lumis. "I understand you sometimes supervise Lumis, but that won't be necessary for as long as I'm assigned to his protection."

"There's no point in both of you watching over me," Lumis said, his back turned to Skoll as he closely inspected the small slab he held between his paws.

Skoll let out a strangled, uninspired laugh. "Ouch, kicking me out?"

Lumis peeked back at him only for a brief moment. "You know that's not the case, but I'm sure you could make a better use of your time. I figured you might prefer to do something more productive while the shard keeps us busy."

"You got a point there. Might as well try to learn Synchronoise, just to round out the whole utterly wasting my time thing." Skoll pondered what could be a good use of his time. Maybe training? Is there anything they needed? Um, they were still missing most of the shards – they only had one right now. "Do we know anything new about the shards?"

"I'm afraid I've received no news in that aspect," Jormund said in a downcast tone. "These last few days I've been scouring the desert in search for one of those items, but it's proving to be futile. My species enjoys extraordinary eyesight, but the desert is massive and the shards are minuscule."

"Yeah, can't help you much with that. I'd love to go in your place while you're retained here keeping watch over this shard, but I'm still in my larval stage and haven't developed wings yet."

A non-flier like him could hardly help them locate an item hidden who-knows-where in a vast desert. They didn't even know if there were any shards in the desert at all. Maybe they had been wasting their time from the very beginning, looking for something that wasn't there.

"I guess I could drop by the Calandra," he said, a not-so-subtle smile appearing in his muzzle.

Lumis' attention was focused on the shard. He was barely paying Skoll's words any heed. "The Calandra?"

"Yeah. I got nothing else to do, so I might as well check on Ivy. See how she's doing and all."

"Oh. Say hi to her and Safira on my behalf." If Lumis wasn't busy he would have considered tagging along for the ride.

"I'll tell them you would have come if you weren't busy."

Lumis swore his friend could read minds sometimes. "Yes, thanks."

"Let's hope next time you are not so busy so we can go together. I think Safi feels pretty awkward when she's alone with Ivy and me, unless you or Kizzie or someone else is around."

Lumis couldn't blame the Glaceon. Skoll used to date a lot in the past, so Lumis had already experienced that kind of situation himself. "Well, nobody likes being a third wheel. It's not particularly enjoyable."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. So come with us next time! Plus, you two get along real nice, uh?" His lips curled into a knowing smirk, a gleam of deviltry shining on his eyes. "You and Safira, I mean."

"The Glaceon?" Jormund asked, receiving a grinning nod of confirmation from Skoll. "She's regularly come to visit our laboratory these last few months. I've heard she's helped you out, and that she's notoriously proficient for someone that lacks professional formation."

Lumis stopped working on the shard, turning his attention to his two conversational partners. His face was hard to read. "Ah, yes, that's most definitely true. I'm thankful for her recent contributions and her willingness to help. I find it quite easy to work with her."

"Yeah, total sweetheart, that Glaceon." With an impish grin on his face, Skoll drew closer to Lumis – too close, until their noses were touching. "She's helped you tons of times, and your face always seems to light up whenever she's around or whenever you talk – gush about her. You laud the girl so often that I sometimes suspect you've fallen for her."

Lumis was used to his friend's teasing, but he was too close this time. Briskly, and without any subtlety, Lumis pulled his head back, moving his tail to the front of his body to act as a shield between him and Skoll. "Don't be a-absurd." Tch. What an untimely stutter. It only made Skoll's grin widen even more. "Why would I love her?"

"You want a list? She's cute, smart, shares hobbies, same species, similar age –"

"That may all be true, but so what? I have more important things to do with my time than to fall in love with the first cute face that crosses my path." Lumis glanced aside, his eyebrows knitted into a frown. "Love… Love is irrational anyway," he added, almost in a whisper.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with admitting you like her, y'know? Loving someone doesn't make you weak. Look at me or Zephyr." Skoll raised his head to look at Jormund, who had remained speechless during their exchange. "And Jormund too. You have a mate and kids, don't you? C'mon, tell him, gimme a hand."

The Flygon let out a sigh, his eyes looking tired. He didn't like being dragged into their disputes; he thought that was something for the two friends to solve between themselves. Yes, it was true that he had long ago found a mate and had a happy loving family. Then again, he almost doubled them in age. "There's nothing wrong with love, no, but there's no point pressuring him either, Skoll. You two are pretty young. You are in no haste."

With a begrudging grunt, Skoll turned to Lumis again. "But you'll have to start thinking about finding a mate someday. And, well, you don't leave this laboratory too often, so you don't get that many chances to meet girls. Safi seems like a good choice, all things considered."

"Whatever." Puffing with uncharacteristic irascibility, Lumis turned his back to them to focus on the shard lying on the table once again. However, he didn't touch it, he merely stared at it. "Love. That's just nature's way of ensuring the survival of a species, just a neurochemical reaction. I understand most people are happy with just that, but… I have no guarantee that will lead anywhere. I'm already happy like this, so why would I need anyone else? Not when they could just… Why would I take that risk?"

Skoll's grin faded from his face. He approached the Espeon slowly, steadily, careful not to scare him off, wanting him to realize he wasn't merely teasing him this time. He put a paw over the Espeon's shoulder and gently shook it. "Is this all because of Freya? You said you met her yesterday at the Oriole."

Last thing Lumis wanted right now was to be reminded of his encounter with his Mienshao cousin. "Weren't you going to the Calandra? I have to work on this, you know. You're distracting me."

"C'mon, it'll be just a minute, and you work fast anyway so you could easily spare a few hours. It's better to talk these things out. Are you angry because Freya defected to the Beacon?"

Damn, Lumis knew he shouldn't, but _how_ did he want to talk about it. "Disappointed would be a more accurate word. I mean, she's my family, my friend. If I can't even trust someone I've known for my whole life, why should I trust someone I've known for – what, three months?"

"That's a dangerous way to think," Jormund said, joining the conversation, this time on his own. "Lumis, you can't start distrusting everyone just because someone failed you. You're surrounded by people who cherish you and hold you dear. And I'm sure Freya cares for you too, even if she swapped teams."

"Well said." Skoll gave the Flygon an appreciative smile. He sparely spoke his mind. "Lum, no sense worrying about Freya now. Whatever reason she had to join the Beacon, we'll find in time. You said she acted cordial and didn't attack you, so it's unlikely that we're at fault or have anything to do with her motive. Don't let it get to you. It's impossible to have control over every single thing."

After a very short pause Lumis timidly looked back at Skoll, his violet eyes not quite targeting his face. "I'll concede I might have overreacted a little, but you'll admit you pester me too much about Safira."

"Because I see you're doing nothing about it. You just sit still, as if waiting for a miracle to happen, as if one day you're magically going to wake up as mates. You're gonna have to take action, make a move."

"See? You're pestering me again."

Jormund interceded in the Espeon's defense. "Skoll, if he doesn't like her then there's nothing–"

"But he _does_ like her! Pretty damn obvious, too."

"Skoll, I don't –"

"Lum, pal, I'm a dark-type, remember? Can't lie to me. I can tell you're smitten with our dearest Glaceon, no matter how much you might insist on the contrary. Why deny it? There's no point hiding the truth once it has come to light."

As if frozen in place, Lumis stared with blank eyes at his ebony-furred partner. Skoll was utterly right. A psychic-type like him had no chance of successfully lying to a dark-type. He knew this, and that's why Lumis never lied to him – why even bother when it's a futile effort? But then, why keep denying it? Why would he choose to lie now, even though he knew it served no purpose? No, perhaps Lumis wasn't lying. Or rather, he wasn't aware he was.

For the first time, Lumis genuinely pondered if maybe Skoll's words weren't just playful banter, because, quite frankly, he had never really stopped to consider if he liked Safira or not. "You say I like her?" At this point, he wasn't going to start lying to himself. Her looks, her personality, her gentle voice, the way she bashfully smiled at him when they worked together – he found all that profoundly appealing and attractive. He just never thought more of it.

But maybe his friend was right. Maybe Skoll had found out about his feelings before him. Because maybe Lumis wasn't lying to Skoll, but to himself. And for the first time in his life, Lumis entertained the possibility that he could have fallen in love.

"I think I know what's going on." Skoll's strong voice got Lumis out of trance. "Maybe it's only on a subconscious level, but you don't want to fall in love, especially with someone like Safira. You know she isn't gonna take the first step herself, so that means you'll have to take action. And you don't like that. Too awkward, too embarrassing. Don't like treading on fields that escape your expertise, uh? So it's easier for you to pretend you don't like her. Saves you all the trouble."

Lumis patiently took in his words, and then proceeded to analyze them. It was an interesting theory his friend proposed, and it wasn't without merit. He almost accepted it… but there was still a part of him that vehemently refused. "Baseless speculation. If I had fallen in love – well, I would have noticed a change or something. An epiphany, a sudden realization. But I've never felt such a thing with Safira."

"And what do you feel when she's around?"

"Uh? I guess… nothing? I'll admit I like her being around, I feel at ease with her, but there's no particular feeling or anything that comes to mind. I just enjoy her company, that's all."

Skoll laughed sympathetically. "There you have it. Mystery solved, let's move on to the next one."

"You just don't listen." Lumis stared at him with half-closed eyes, feeling drained, as if just talking to Skoll was an exhausting chore. "How obstinate can you be?"

Maybe he was stubborn, Skoll didn't contest that, but so was the Espeon in his eyes. "Hey, hear me out just a sec, Lum. I wanna make sure we're on the same page. You _do _want to get a mate someday, don't you?"

Lumis closed his eyes and stood in silence, as if deep in thought. He had contemplated the issue of love in the past, so there was no need to ponder on it any longer. However, he wanted to avoid an immediate answer, not wanting to look like a lovesick boy that desperately longed for love and frequently fantasized about it. Which was only half-true, anyway.

"I'm not averse to the idea."

Skoll briefly wondered why his friend found it so hard to just say _yes_. "And I'm guessing you have an ideal partner in your head. Don't tell me you don't, that hyperactive brain of yours never takes a vacation."

Lumis hastily averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Damn, and he couldn't even lie. He tried to keep an aloof façade, but wasn't particularly good at it. "Well…?"

"Does she resemble Safira? Even if only a little."

"Somewhat. Uh, within reason." Lumis wasn't about to start describing his ideal partner – boy, would that be embarrassing – but he had to admit Safira was a pretty close match. It was perhaps no surprise that he was partial to mild and gentle females, the polar opposite of Skoll, who preferred them wild and adventurous. Different strokes.

Skoll timidly stepped towards the Espeon, making sure not to come too close. Lumis seemed to be finally opening up, if slowly, and he didn't want to screw it up after coming so far. "So what you're telling me is, let's see if I get this right, that you'd like your future mate to be someone that more or less resembled Safira's manners and personality."

"Oh? Yes. Someone like that." He had no trouble admitting that.

"Well, this is your lucky day, pal, because I happen to know somebody exactly like that! Her name's Safira. She's a very cute Glaceon from the Calandra, my mate's sister. I'll introduce her to you next time."

"Heh." Lumis bent forward and started to playfully poke his twin tails with a paw. "Look, I don't know. There's the fact she's from another node, and the daughter of a leader and all. It would be complicated. Maybe I can find someone else here in the Nightingale."

A faint smile arched Skoll's lips. This was the first time Lumis hadn't explicitly rejected the notion he liked Safira. "First of all, let's get one thing straight. Your ideal partner? She doesn't exist, except in your imagination. You have to accept that. You'll have to settle for what life offers you. You can't spend your whole life pursuing an inexistent shadow."

Ouch, that was harsh. Skittishly, Lumis toyed with the tufts of fur on the sides of his face. "I know that."

"Hey, don't think you're the only one or anything. Don't tell Ivy, but before meeting her, I always found Leafeon too dainty for my tastes. My idea of a desirable mate has always been someone strong and tough-looking, but then I met her and learned you can have a perfect ten body and somehow still kick ass. She's not perfect, but then again nobody is."

Safira wasn't Lumis' ideal partner. He'd much rather be with a full-fledged scientist than a novice, and while she was by no means ugly, he didn't think much of the Glaceon when he first laid eyes on her. But those were insignificant, trivial details. What truly mattered, her kindness and quiet demeanor, her predisposition to learn, her avid curiosity about the ways of the world, everything that truly mattered to Lumis was there. "And I guess she has a cute face."

"Strong family resemblance," Skoll said. There was some dissimilarity between the sisters' bodies, but their faces were nearly identical. It was easy to tell they were related with just a quick look. "So are you gonna tell her? You know she's too shy to take the first step."

"And am I any better?"

"Can't call you outgoing, but I reckon you're marginally less demure than her." Skoll took notice of the Espeon's shuddering shoulders as he casted his gaze down. "Afraid of how she'll react? Do you really think I'd be encouraging you to do this if I wasn't sure it would work? Lum, I've talked to Ivy. She says her sister talks about you a lot at home. She had never seen Safira being so open and casual with a boy."

"But she likes the Nightingale, you all know that, so maybe it's just –"

"I just told you. She doesn't talk about the node. She talks about _you_." According to what Ivy told Skoll, Safira did speak about the Azure Nightingale, but it was true that she spoke about the Espeon much more often. "They're sisters, y'know? Try to trust Ivy's judgment. She knows Safira well enough to know if she's interested in someone."

"So what are you saying…?"

"Ivy and I have talked about it, and we find it very likely that you two have a mutual crush on each other. If that's the case, it would be a shame that this went nowhere only because you're both too shy to make the first move."

"Oh." Lumis stared at his own feet, finding it a necessity to calm down his nerves. His breathing had abandoned any notion of regularity, and his tail simply refused to stand still. "And naturally, you have no proof of anything you just said."

"Nah, this is just guesswork on my and Ivy's part. A hunch, if you will. But I think it's a very reasonable deduction." He knew Lumis well enough and Ivy knew Safira well enough, and it was obvious they needed a little push in the right direction. "So are you gonna ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"About the weather. What do you think? About how she feels!"

Lumis turned his back to Skoll, flashed Jormund a quick look, and stared at the shard pensively. "I'll give it some thought."

A small chuckled escaped him. "I know you'll be thanking me for this in a few years."

All the while, Jormund had remained mute. This had nothing to do with him, so he preferred to stay aside and let them solve their issues by themselves. In a way, Lumis appreciated him not meddling.

"I should be leaving for real now," Skoll said. Lumis seemed focused on the shard again, and he didn't want to be a distraction. "I'd tell you to think about what we've talked, but knowing you I should instead tell you _not_ to think about it too much. Don't let it cut into your sleep time, okay?"

* * *

A Weavile opened the massive navy doors of the Cerulean Warbler's Haecceity. She was tailed by a Ninetales and a Jolteon, and while none of them looked too peppy, the Weavile in particular seemed a little dejected.

They walked through the spacious interior of the Haecceity without uttering as much as a word, and it was only after they reached the deepest chamber that the Ninetales took it upon herself to break the silence. "No use looking so crestfallen. This outcome surprised literally no one."

"Yeah, we all knew this would end up being a fruitless endeavor," Zephyr said in agreeance. "Even the most optimistic among us still didn't have high expectations."

"He's so damn strong," Vetr said. Just the thought of the large Noivern made her grit her teeth. "I thought we might stand a chance if we took that Draco Plate away from him, but he defends it so attentively. He doesn't even let us get close."

Opal forced her lips into a grin. "Well, he's not stupid. He knows we would've fried him already if it weren't for that item, so of course he'll do everything in his power to keep us from seizing it for ourselves."

"Yes. I should have figured." Vetr gave them an apologetic bow. "This ended up being a total waste of time. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you two to come."

"I know I don't visit often, but I'm still a member of the Cerulean Warbler," Zephyr said. "Don't worry. I'm happy I could be of any help at all."

"And as one of the representatives of the Amber Crane, this is my problem as much as it is yours," Opal said. "Zvonimr prohibits access to the Kernel Ore, severely hindering my workers' normal workflow. This affects the whole Heptagonal Ring, not just your node."

"Don't feel like you have to take on all responsibility just because Zvonimir was our old leader and you're now taking his place. You're new and inexperienced, it's not like anyone expects you to solve this in a single day."

"Besides, this would be an impossible task for a lone pokémon," Opal said, adding a grunt of vexation for good measure. By all means, that shouldn't be true, but Zvonimir had managed to stop whole squadrons on his lonesome, so one would need quite some extravagant imagination to even entertain the notion of a single pokémon taking down the colossal Noivern.

"I know, I know. I'm aware I shouldn't do this alone. I'm aware I can't." Vetr wanted to prove she could be a good leader. She wasn't even sure why, she had never even thought of becoming a leader in the past, but for some reason she wanted to prove everyone – and herself – that she was up to the task. "But I'm still thankful you and everyone else decided to come after all."

"Not even remotely a bother," Opal said with a wide, toothy grin, not fearing to show her lustrous white fangs. "Send a courier our way if you get any new ideas on how to deal with the dragon or if you organize another expedition to the Conflux. We'll be glad to help, but we should be returning to the Amber Crane for now."

"Yes, Agni gets huffy if we leave him alone for long," Zephyr said, adding a hearty chuckle after his words. Not that he was joking.

"Very well. I'll make sure to contact you again if we reach anything even barely resembling a solution."

Vetr raised an arm high and waved it from side to side, dismissing them. Not seeing the point in lingering around longer than necessary, both Zephyr and Opal turned their backs to Vetr and faced the Haecceity's exit. But before they could think of leaving, they'd have to let the newcomer that was crossing the door enter first.

Surprise became the common expression all their faces shared, not because of who he was – he lived there in the Warbler, so there was nothing strange about finding him there – but they hadn't heard him come at all. And given his robust constitution, his capacity for stealth was sure to take anyone by surprise.

"Oh. We hadn't heard you enter, Barghest." Vetr was the first to welcome the Houndoom, giving him a cordial smile. While not overjoyed, she wasn't necessarily unhappy to see him.

The Houndoom reciprocated with another smile, adding a polite bow for further courtesy. "I heard you would come from your mission around this time, and I wanted to check how it went."

Neither Zephyr nor Opal showed Barghest clear animosity. Their reactions mirrored Vetr's, coming closer to cautious indifference than all-out hostility. Opal even added a subdued snicker that the Houndoom's sensitive hearing didn't fail to catch. "Now that's someone I hadn't seen in years. You're Barghest, am I right?"

"You're very right, yes." After scanning her whole body with watchful eyes, a grin finally came to his face when he figured who he was speaking too. "Opal, I assume? Time is a fanciful artist. It can mold pokémon bodies in unimaginable ways."

That was either a compliment or a thinly-veiled insult. Opal decided to give him a chance and opted for the first. "Well, nice meeting you after all these years anyway. I hadn't seen you at all, although I've heard things about you." _Bad things_, she almost accidentally blurted out.

"Oh, you shower me with undeserved praise. I just made myself into a modest entrepreneur that leads a small group. Nothing out of the ordinary." He beamed again, unnecessarily flashing them his rows of sharp fangs. "But you haven't been wasting your time either, from what I've heard. It came to my ears you ended up becoming a defender, and a competent one at that. Were my informers accurate?"

"Yes."

"They always are."

The two fire-types stared into each other's eyes for moment, as if the Jolteon and the Weavile had faded out, leaving only the two of them present. That gaze – I'd find it difficult to describe. That was no hate. That was no love. Not friendship, not hatred either. There was admiration, just like there was disdain and a feeling of superiority. They both knew it was all a façade. Behind the smiles, behind the compliments and polite greetings, they both knew exactly how things would have turned out if they weren't alone, if they didn't have to keep face.

_Barghest was a criminal_. Opal didn't dare say so out-loud, but her gaze conveyed more than any number of words chained together would. She didn't care if he technically abided by the law. She was her own judge, and the things she had heard hadn't won her a good opinion of the Houndoom.

Barghest could clearly see the underlying message hiding behind her carmine eyes – she wouldn't be the first defender to confront him – but refused to show signs of doubt or fear. Not faltering, he took a single but heavy step forward, his eyes still locked on hers. He didn't feel threatened. No, it's almost as if he welcomed it, as if it was a mere challenge. It's as if she could read "_You're invited to try"_ written all over his shiny fangs.

But in the end, they both know this wouldn't escalate further. It couldn't. Not in front of a node leader. Not if Opal didn't have a valid reason to stop Barghest that the Garnet Oriole or the Coral Sittella would accept.

This prolonged silence proved to be unpleasantly awkward for both Zephyr and Vetr, until the Weavile decided it was about time to break the silence. "So you two know each other?"

"Not particularly. Our parents did, if anything," Opal replied, finally breaking eye contact with the Houndoom.

Barghest let out a feeble laugh, his mouth twisting into a conceited smirk. "We hadn't had an opportunity to meet ever since we were little children. Last time we saw each other, she was a Vulpix newborn and I was a mere Houndour cub. Our families used to live in the same street in the Lilac Kiwi."

This information made Zephyr elicit a faint hum, his ears perking up. He knew that Opal's family used to live in the Kiwi and that they moved to the Crane around the time Agni was born, but he would have never suspected Barghest of all people to have been born in the Lilac Kiwi too. Just like Agni, Barghest didn't seem too fond of the purple node, although their reasons differed vastly. At least Agni seemed to take it a little better now that he had made a friend in the node, Scylla.

Back to ignoring the Ninetales, Barghest turned to Vetr. "But maybe all that's best left for another day. There are more urgent matters to attend to."

"Ah, you said you came to learn how our mission went, right?" Vetr couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, even if Barghest showed no signs of antagonism. She knew he wouldn't like her answer. "I'm afraid we haven't progressed. Zvonimir still dwells in the Conflux, and we still can't access the Kernel Ore."

"How unfortunate. This is truly a dire, grievous situation." With a grunt, Barghest cast his eyes downwards. "How long has it been already?"

"Roughly three months," Opal replied.

"Too long a wait to take down a single pokémon."

"That's true, but it's Zvonimir we're talking about," Vetr said, clasping her claws together as if begging for sympathy. "As a fellow member of the Cerulean Warbler, you must know well just how ridiculously strong Zvonimir is, and he has the support of that strange rectangular item."

"I understand the many hardships and struggles, but this is a pressing issue. Until we solve this matter we won't be able to gather any more Adamantium. Just how will that hurt our economy? What will happen when our reserves die out? How much longer will our reserves last?"

Opal's waving tails slowed down. "If we're lucky, maybe a week."

Both Zephyr and Vetr glared at the Ninetales with incredulity in their eyes, while Barghest gritted his teeth and looked aside. While they all looked shocked, Vetr seemed like the most affected of the three. "A _week_?" she said, her voice slightly trembling.

Zephyr leered at Opal with doubting eyes. "Are you sure?"

"C'mon, Zephyr. I'm one of the main supervisors of the Amber Crane. I'm always up to date with everything related to Adamantium production and distribution. I would know."

"But… So our emergency stock is going dry already?"

"_Already_? If you ask me, it's a miracle we've lasted three damn months. I'd say we've done a damn fine rationing job if we've lasted this long, but there's only so much we can do with limited resources."

"Precisely." Barghest's forceful tone made them all turn their attentions to him. "What is going to happen when we eventually deplete all our stockpiles? How are the nodes going to function without Adamantium?" His questions were met with silence. "We need a quick solution. And I can offer one."

Vetr arched an eyebrow, interested. The situation was desperate, so she was careful not to shoot down any proposal prematurely. "Do tell us, please."

"We must first ask ourselves what Zvonimir's motive is."

"His motive?" Zephyr didn't need to give it much thought. The reason Zvonimir was collaborating with the Beacon was obvious to him. "Flutura." His ailing Beautifly mate. What other reason could the Noivern have? "The guys at the Beacon say her strange illness is caused by Adamantium. That must be why he's so willingly helping them get rid of it."

"But that's not true, is it?" Vetr asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"It is irrelevant." Barghest threw his forehead back. "It matters not whether it is a true fact or just a vile lie. What matters to us is that Zvonimir believes it to be the truth."

It was sad, in a way. For all the trouble the Noivern had caused them, in the end he was only trying to save a loved one. Everything he did was for Flutura, even if it meant turning the whole Heptagonal Ring against him.

Opal brushed the side of her face with one of her tails. "Okay, I think we can safely assume he joined the Beacon's ranks out of desperation, because he couldn't think of any other way to save Flutura. What of it?"

"We can make use of that," Barghest proclaimed with a chilling grin. "It means Zvonimir doesn't actually care about the Beacon or their objectives, he only cares about Flutura. He's only following their orders and standing guard in the Conflux because that will further the Beacon's mission, and thus bring Flutura closer to recovery."

"Presumably," Opal said, smiling wryly. Even if Adamantium did truly cause that disease, that wouldn't necessarily mean removing it would end it.

"Think about it from Zvonimir's perspective. The best medics in the Ring tell him there is no cure for Flutura's malady, and then those agitators come out of nowhere and promise him they know a way to save her. Can you blame him for clinging to that last hope, as slim as it might be?"

"Very well, Flutura is Zvonimir's reason for siding with the Beacon," Vetr said. It's not like anyone doubted it at this point. "You mentioned you had a plan. Does it have something to do with this?"

Barghest nodded to her. "We all agree that he's only cooperating with the Beacon in a desperate and likely futile attempt to save Flutura. It's unlikely that he would be helping them if it weren't for her. Thus, if Flutura were to disappear, Zvonimir would be left with no reason to linger around the Kernel Ore any longer."

_If Flutura were to disappear_. No matter how they looked at it, that sounded too much like a…

"Could you explain what you mean by that, exactly?" Vetr asked, preferring to give Barghest the benefit of the doubt.

Barghest would be more than glad to explain. "Zvonimir feels no loyalty for the Beacon. The only reason he sides with them it's because he's looking for a way to cure Flutura. Then, if we make sure Flutura can't possibly heal, if we get rid of her, he'll be left with no reason to continue helping them out."

Two pairs of appalled, widened eyes gaped at him. Only Opal seemed to retain her composure, and even then she held all nine of her tails upright and frozen. "You gotta explain that _get rid of her_ part of the plan, buddy, because it's not clear enough. What exactly are you proposing? Moving her to another node? Kicking her out of the hospital? Or something more…?"

Even if they didn't express their explicit disapproval, their condemning gazes told Barghest all he needed to know. Closing his eyes, he grinned. Perhaps he should abandon this approach and take a slightly different route.

"That was a poor choice of words on my part. I won't blame you if you misconstrued my intent. I freely offer you my humblest apologies for this unfortunate misunderstanding." Barghest made no perceptible gesture or movement that could be interpreted as an apology. "Flutura would not be harmed, we would just mislead Zvonimir into thinking she was. That would without any doubt make him abandon his outpost."

Opal scrunched up her nose, considering his suggestion for a second "That would solve nothing. The moment he arrived to the Warbler and saw Flutura was unharmed he would just return to the Conflux."

"I agree this is not a permanent solution, but it's an acceptable temporal measure. It would grant your workers a good few hours to freely gather some Adamantium from the Kernel Ore while Zvonimir is absent."

Silence descended upon the cobalt room as everyone considered Barghest's words. The Houndoom did his best to look aloof and uninterested, but his eyes nervously shifted around the room, jumping from pokémon to pokémon, begging for approval.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Vetr eventually said, drawing a subtle grin from the Houndoom. "It would give our Adamantium reserves a much needed boost. It would buy us time."

Zephyr showed no signs of disagreement. It would solve the Adamantium scarcity problem for a short while, giving them time to work out a more efficient and enduring solution. Only Opal didn't openly embrace the idea, although she didn't outright reject it. "Wait, wouldn't that be dangerous for the medics and other working personnel in the hospital? Should we evacuate them beforehand?"

Vetr reflected on it for a second before responding. "We have no reason to worry about their wellbeing. Zvonimir won't hurt them if they are uninvolved. He never hurt any civilian in the Conflux, did he?"

"I'll give you that." Opal leered at the Houndoom, raising her nose in suspicion, as if she could smell him plotting something. But perhaps it wasn't that strange that he would want to help. The Adamantium scarcity also affected him and his crew's activities, so he would be interested in solving the issue, even if only for personal gain. "So you all like the plan?" All things considered, she couldn't find fault with it. It was solid enough.

"It may work," Vetr said, pursing her lips without much conviction. "Even if all it does is give us some time, that's better than nothing."

Barghest showed a pleased smile, as well as his fangs. "I'm delighted to hear you find my proposal reasonable. Will you take charge of carrying it out, then? I'd suggest celerity, since our resources are rapidly waning."

"I agree. We should do this as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Vetr fidgeted with her claws, letting out a soft hum. "Won't it be too hasty?"

"This sort of situation calls for swift action. Do you think you can take care of organizing and arranging everything for tomorrow? If you need help, my group can help you."

Vetr considered his offer for a second. "Thanks, but I think I can do it myself. I might need Opal's help to prepare a sizable party to collect as much Adamantium as we can once we lure Zvonimir out, and then we just need to leak false information about Flutura's condition and make sure it reaches Zvonimir's ears at the correct time. It's doable, but I'll have to get at it right away if we want everything to be ready for tomorrow."

"Guess I'll stay a little longer, then," Opal said. "Zephyr, tell Agni I'll arrive later." She glared at Barghest with a smile that wasn't exactly an invitation of friendship. "We're going to be very busy, so we'd appreciate it if you left."

Barghest forced himself to smile, but his eyes conveyed no sympathy. "I wouldn't dream of getting in your way. By your leave, Vetr."

Once the Houndoom abandoned the building, they breathed easier. Zephyr stayed to help for a little bit, but left later on, not wanting to leave Agni hanging for too long. Vetr and Opal kept working on Barghest's plan, finding it feasible to implement and execute by the next day. If all went well, it would mean their troubles would vanish, if only for a brief time.

* * *

Skoll stood before a small green-colored door, leaving behind the main hall of the Beryl Calandra's Haecceity. Moments ago, Linze had informed him that his daughters and Kizuna were gathered in their room. After knocking on the door, he pushed it with his nose – it was a pretty frail door – and tentatively placed a foot inside the room, bowing his head as he peeked inside the room.

"May I come in?"

Three heads turned to him when they heard his voice, all of them females he knew well. There was a wide degree of variation between their reactions, from Safira's faint smile to Kizuna's cheek-to-cheek grin and agitated fluttering bows, but what caught Skoll's attention was Ivy's candid smile. She wasn't as exuberant as Kizuna, but there was a sense of tenderness and joy hidden in her modest smile. Plus, her leafy tail was dancing around rhythmically.

"You know you're always welcomed here," Ivy said, motioning to him with a paw.

He gladly accepted the invitation, strutting into the room with his chin high. Kizuna's feelers shifted from left to right as if waving him hello, while Safira peeked behind the Umbreon with hopeful eyes, timidly opening her mouth.

"He couldn't come today," Skoll said, his gaze focused on the Glaceon. "But he sends greetings. He's got a busy schedule, but I'm sure he can find a gap some other day."

"A-Ah." She tried to hide it as well as she could, but her voice had a disheartened ring to it. "Um, tell him we said hi."

"Roger that." Now he felt bad for not bringing Lumis with him. Maybe if he had insisted a little the Espeon would have acceded to come. But studying the shard was important too, and Skoll didn't want to be a nuisance.

"So why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"What a question!" Kizuna said, before Skoll could even think up an answer. "His HP drains every second he spends away from you!"

"That's a fine metaphor." Skoll chuckled in an unworried manner. "But seriously, I just wanted to check on you gals. Y'all doin' fine?"

Kizuna formed an O and a K with her feelers, displaying a prodigious finesse with them. "Fantastic's the word!"

"Overjoyed I am."

Skoll stared at Ivy and she stared back at him, both of them simpering without really meaning to. Kizuna's eyes jumped between the two of them, until they found rest on Safira. One of her feelers coiled around the Glaceon's forelegs. "Safi, darling, didn't you want to, uh, show me something at the library?"

Safira rapidly blinked a few times, trying to recall whatever the Sylveon was talking about. "Show you something?"

"Yeah, you know, like, a book or something." Showing a total disregard for subtlety, Kizuna winked at her in an exaggerated manner, as if she got dust in her eye. "You wanted to show me, didn't you? So let's go. You two don't mind if we leave you _all alone_, right?"

"I think we'll survive," Skoll said. It was almost imperceptible, but the rings on his body had started to emit a very faint dim light.

"Then let's go, Safi!" Kizuna said, pulling on her leg.

"Y-Yes."

Safira could walk by herself, Kizuna didn't need to drag her around. She freed her captive leg from Kizuna's bows and started walking behind the Sylveon, if at a slower pace. After a moment, they both left the room, Safira firing her sister a last glance before leaving.

After they left, Skoll checked the door to confirm they were alone. Kizuna had even closed it, which made him wonder what exactly did the Sylveon think they were about to do. "Subtle they aren't."

"They're so silly." Ivy laughed coyly, covering her body with her leaf-tail. It was funny, but she felt much bolder when her sister or Kizuna were present. Now that they had left her alone with Skoll, her demeanor turned shy and self-effacing, as if she had traded personalities with her little sister.

Skoll studied her body with interest and without fluster, as if he was observing a well-crafted sculpture. He stopped at her face, and as beautiful as those reddened cheeks and that little pointy nose were, his attention focused on her amber eyes. Her right eye, concretely. He had noticed that she blinked it more often than the other, and in an erratic manner. It's not that she was winking, either.

"Does your eye hurt? That Gallade hit you hard." He couldn't easily forget their encounter against the preternatural seraphs two days ago. One of the Gallade's attacks had caused debris to impact against Ivy's right eye, and Skoll worried about the possible aftereffects.

She closed her right eye and rubbed it, but she promptly stopped. The doctors told her to avoid doing that, but it was almost subconscious on her part. It didn't ache as horribly as yesterday, but it was still a little sore. "This is nothing. The rubble never reached my eye, only my lower eyelid."

"Let me check." If anything, Skoll had experience with wounds. He moved his head close to hers, and she made no effort to flee. He gently placed a paw on her right cheek, causing her to wince momentarily, and examined her right eye intently, narrowing his eyes. "Your eye's fine, but the underside's a little bruised. It may ache a little now, but it's nothing serious. It will fully heal in a few days." He let go of her face, caressing her cheek as he did.

"That's what the doctors said, too." His medical knowledge never ceased to impress her, but then again he lived in the Azure Nightingale, and was an expert with chemical poisons. "So let's not worry about it."

Skoll squinted his eyes. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Only a little." She didn't want to worry him, but she had learned lying was useless when he was present. "The best way to stop the pain is to forget about it and occupy my mind with something else."

"Do something else, uh?" Skoll took a quick glance around the room. They were alone. His rings shone in a dim subdued yellow. "Anything in mind?"

"Dad's around."

"The door is closed."

"_Dad's around_."

"Caution and prudence. Got it." He sometimes forgot that their relationship was supposed to be kept a secret, at least to Ivy's father. Thing is, as he stood right now, Skoll probably wouldn't make a desirable in-law for Linze, and he was well aware of it. He barely knew anything about leadership or the Calandra, and he wanted that to change before Linze found out. "So what should we do?"

"Dunno." She shrugged. "I was planning to take care of some node related matters later today – uh, but I'll leave that for another day." She had a guest, and it would be rude to ignore him.

"Oh, let's do that."

"Uh? It's kinda boring. You probably wouldn't like it." She locked eyes with him, and he seemed to have no intention to desist. "It's about assigning resources to the different activities of the nodes and allocating tasks and projects in a cost-effective manner. Uh, you wouldn't know how to do it."

"Probably wouldn't, no. But I'm a quick learner."

Ivy gave him a blank stare, wondering if he was joking. No, their time together had taught her that a faint grin appeared on the corner of his mouth whenever he talked in jest. "You want to learn? You want me to teach you?"

"Word. Being your mate means I'll have to lead this node alongside you, and I'd rather be prepared when the time arrives."

Ivy felt her tail start to slowly wag without her permission. She tried her best to keep her composure, but couldn't help an excited giggle from escaping her throat. "Really? You want to learn about the Calandra's leader duties?"

"I've already read up some books on economics at the Nightingale's libraries, but they're kind of basic. But hey, at least I'm not a total novice." He normally asked Lumis about any topics he wanted to learn about, but the Espeon knew next to nothing about the inner intricacies of commerce, so Skoll had no other choice but to opt for an autodidactic approach. "So what do you say?"

Ivy tried to contain her excitement as best as she could. She would have been happy if he just adopted a supportive role while she leaded, that would have been enough for her. She didn't expect the normally easygoing Umbreon to want to involve himself directly, taking interest in her node's activities, but she gladly welcomed it. "I'll help you out! It's a lot of information to grasp, so it's gonna take us a long time."

"Then we'll just have to spend a lot of time together. No complaints on my part. I have a stunning teacher, so I won't be lacking motivation. She's not the hottest thing, but only because the sun exists"

"Oh, you flirt! Ogle if you must, as long as you're paying close attention to what I'm saying."

"I'll be paying close attention all right, don't you worry."

They shared a lighthearted giggle, but they both knew this would be no easy task. Teaching Skoll everything Ivy learned during her upbringing could take them years, optimistically. But it was Ivy who was the heir after all, so she could take care of the most complicated aspects of leadership. Skoll just needed enough formation to become an adequate and reasonably competent leader figure to assist Ivy whenever she needed it. Time was in their side, and Skoll _was_ a quick learner. His parents were esteemed researchers, and while he hadn't inherited luxurious properties or disproportionate sums of money, he got from them an important gift in the form of a sharp and bright brain.

"But really, I want to help you with everything I can, Ivy. I wouldn't be happy just sitting in the sidelines." He flashed her his most earnest smile, and she responded in kind. "I want to be there when you need me. I want us to help each other, support each other, walk the same path side by side. I want to be the moon to your sun." He fell silent for a second. "I can't believe I just said something so corny."

"Aw, what are you saying, that was really sweet!" She noticed a light red tinge popping up on the corners of his cheeks. Somehow, she managed to hold back a giggle. "But yeah, it was also like super corny."

And in a matter of seconds, any traces of red vanished from Skoll's cheeks. He wasn't easy to embarrass, nor remained flustered for long. "Anyway, how about we start? What do you exactly have to do?"

"Ah, yes. This may seem a little hard at first if you aren't well-versed in economics, but I'll try to make it as clear and easy to understand as possible."

Their first day was… well, a total disaster. Skoll remained woefully confused thorough the whole session, but that was to be expected given his lack of expertise in the field. Fortunately, Ivy showed patience and persistence in spades, as well as an accommodating willingness to help. They didn't get much done, but at least Skoll left the place having learned a good deal.

Their greatest advantage was time. Ivy wouldn't be crowned leader for a long time, so there was no pressure, Skoll could learn at his own rhythm. Slowly but steadily, he would be learning about the duties and obligations of a leader over the course of the next weeks and months, and with time he would come to reach a more than acceptable level.


	28. Eclipse

Another beautiful day in the Heptagonal Ring – or at least it was, if your definition of beautiful was loose enough to include raging sandstorms covering the skyline. But when you spend your whole life within these crystalline domes, you get used to the arid climate and learn to appreciate the inherent beauty hidden in every grain of sand that flies over the horizon. There's a certain kind of grace and elegance in the shapes and forms of the ever-shifting sands. One can find entertainment and joy in the simplest things.

A certain Umbreon would kindly disagree with me. As he walked, his only shield against boredom was the sandy spectacle that the desert offered behind those semitransparent indigo walls. If you let your imagination fly, you can easily see all kinds of shapes and forms hidden in the movements of sand, a popular pastime among young kids. 'Look, a Magikarp! No, that's a Caterpie! I see a Sentret!'

But Skoll had long overgrown those infantile games. There was a time when they delighted him, and for a moment he was reminded of the idyllic days he spent back at the Azure Nightingale with Lumis, Vetr and Freya. It saddened him that these days were gone, in a way.

But what truly saddened him was just how damn bored he was right now. Admittedly, seeing sand swirl behind a crystal wasn't the most enjoyable of activities, and that was certainly not the reason he had come to the Cerulean Warbler. He had come to train – why else would one set foot in the Warbler? – and had received the unfortunate notice that Vetr wasn't present, she was out doing a mission or whatever. He didn't pay much attention, he didn't particularly care.

His backup plan? Train with someone else. Anyone else. The Warbler was not lacking in defenders looking for a match. It wouldn't take him long to find a sparring partner.

And he found one he didn't expect to see there. "Zephyr?" he said in surprise once he took notice of a familiar Jolteon in his proximity. What was he doing there? Sure, the Jolteon was a member of the Cerulean Warbler, but he spent most of his days away from it. He didn't even sleep there most of the time.

"Hey, Skoll," he greeted him in a nonchalant manner.

Only after approaching him did Skoll notice that he wasn't alone. There was yet another familiar face hiding behind the Jolteon, a face surrounded by floating bows. Somehow, Skoll wasn't too surprised to find her beside the Jolteon. "So Kizzie's here too, uh. What a surprise seeing you two together, it happens only like once in a blue moon."

Kizuna shook her head, her bows moving in unison. "No, it happens much more often! You aren't being attentive enough!"

"That must be it, then." He followed his words with a small chuckle. "So what are you two doing in the Warbler? Common sense dictates you came here to train, but fighting has never been up Zephyr's alley."

"Believe or not, we're here to train, yes," Zephyr confirmed. "Kizzie wanted to further develop her battle potential, and I don't mind helping her out."

Skoll laid eyes on the Sylveon for a moment. "That's nice, but weren't you training to defend yourself against the seraphs? The twins are down now, in part thanks to yours truly. They're no longer a threat."

"I know, but I'd still rather train a little," Kizuna said, her lips suggesting a smirk. "You see, it was all a clever and elaborate ruse! It was all just a sophisticated excuse to spend time with Zephyr!"

"And I fell for it headfirst. Woe is me!" Zephyr spoke in a sappy, overly dramatic tone, making no effort to hold back a grin. "But in all seriousness, it might do her good. I don't think anyone else in the Beacon would harm Kizzie, but better be safe than sorry."

Skoll looked aside, thinking. "Freya wouldn't hurt her without a good reason, and Minos seems like too much of a softy to as much as bruise her. The Zoroark doesn't look like she would act violently without provocation either."

"It's the Absol that worries me," Zephyr said, his expression darkening. "We know barely anything about him. He's an outsider, so what is he doing in the Heptagonal Ring?"

"And there's also the Luminary," Kizuna added. "He or she is the only member of the Beacon whose identity still eludes us. We have no way to tell if they are violent or not."

"Yeah, that I can understand. We can't be careful enough." Skoll nodded understandingly. It was always useful to have some basic notions on self-defense in a world inhabited by pokémon, so it struck him as odd that chroniclers usually didn't know how to fight, according to Kizuna. "So it seems we're all here for the same reason, uh?"

"You're here to train too?" Zephyr asked, his face failing to convey much interest. It wasn't exactly an unexpected turn of events to find Skoll wanting to practice his skills. "You can join us, if Kizzie doesn't – nah, what am I talking about, of course she doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind! Not even a little tiny bit! Not even a portion of a fraction of a yoctometre!"

"Glad to know." Her enthusiasm brought a grin to Skoll's face. Her eagerness was contagious. "So what were you two doing before I interrupted you?"

"I was telling her about fighting ranges and the importance of keeping a correct distance with the enemy," Zephyr said.

"We're both long-range fighters!" Kizuna said in a cheery mood, giving the Jolteon a quick hug before continuing. "Aren't we just made for each other?"

Their closeness made Skoll grin, not without a tinge of jealousy. He sort of missed Ivy not being there. "I also like to keep a good healthy distance between me and my opponents." Ivy, on the other hand, preferred to just rush in. She fought at a close-range, unlike most of them. "It's pretty important to know what your preferred fighting range is, so you can use it to the greatest advantage."

"Yes. We were just practicing some close-range moves," Kizuna said.

"Oh? Didn't you just say you were a long-range fighter?"

"It's important to train all fighting ranges," Zephyr said. "Even if there's a certain range you feel more comfortable with, you should not neglect the rest of ranges. You should always slightly readjust your distance to every particular adversary you meet, and sometimes your opponents force you into undesired ranges, either by approaching too close or fleeing too far, so it pays to be prepared to defend yourself at any range."

Skoll gave Zephyr a contemplative stare, narrowing his eyes. "A backup plan, uh? You got a good brain hidden beneath all those spikes, Zeph. Better than mine, that's for sure."

Zephyr arched his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm much more straightforward myself. Against a serious enemy, if my poison doesn't work, I have no contingency plan to fall back on. I would just lose."

Zephyr stared at him for a second, pensive. "Just like it's useful to know how to fight at any range, it's invaluable to know different ways to battle, alternative ways to win. Betting it all on a single tactic, even if it's your trump card, it's always risky."

"You don't need to tell me. I figured that myself long ago." Skoll glanced aside, grinning. His smile was forced, that was patently clear. "I sometimes wonder if I have any other options at all. I got thick fur and an enviable tolerance to pain, but I don't have much going in the way of offense."

"Ask Zephyr for advice!" Kizuna pushed the Jolteon closer to her with her bows, leaning her head against his. "I'm sure he can give you a tip or two."

"Me?" Zephyr exchanged a quick glance with Skoll, looking lost. "I'm not a dark-type. I wouldn't know how to help."

But Kizuna's faith in him didn't waver. It was her feelers that wavered, offering the Jolteon a massage of sorts. "You helped those kids out, and they were all of very different types! Of course you can do it!"

Ah, true, he acted as a substitute teacher for a group of novices just two days ago, and the young ones looked quite satisfied with his work. But those were just beginners starting to learn the ropes. Skoll was an experimented defender like him, was there really anything he could teach him?

"Hey, you probably know more about conventional fighting than I do," Skoll said. "If you wanna share your wisdom, well, I'm not going to reject free help."

Zephyr considered it for a moment, casting his gaze down to the ground, but was not convinced. "We're peers. I don't think I'm a better fighter than you are. You defeated me back in the Warbler tournament, remember? If anything, you should be teaching me."

"You could always teach each other," Kizuna said, eliciting a simultaneous 'uh?' from both males. "I don't think either of you is a strictly better fighter than the other. Your talents and expertise lie in different aspects of combat. Even if you have roughly the same battle experience – no, _because_ you have roughly the same battle experience, I'm sure you could learn a lot from each other."

For a moment, Zephyr and Skoll stared at each other, neither of them daring to speak the first word. Kizuna's idea might have been simplistic, but that didn't make it any less ingenious, and Skoll wasn't one to let a good idea pass.

"Zeph, your inamorata isn't saying anything stupid. You teach me your tricks, I teach you mine. We've been raised by defenders of different nodes, so there's bound to be some differences in our battle styles. We could take advantage of that and take the best from both worlds."

"Trade information and tactics, uh?" Zephyr took only a few seconds to ponder it. There wasn't much to ponder anyway. "Sounds good to me. We would both benefit from it."

"That's the plan."

Skoll flashed him a lively grin, Zephyr responded with a good-natured smile, and Kizuna looked at both of them merrily. They were not novices, and it was long since they last set foot in an academy as students, but that didn't mean they couldn't keep learning. Mixing the skill and impeccable technique of the Warbler with the cunning and inventiveness of the Nightingale could result in a prodigious blend of battle philosophies without match.

* * *

"Oh, you didn't have to take the trouble of coming all the way here to meet us."

The voice was a Flygon's, Jormund's, who was accompanied by a small Espeon from his node. He talked to a Ninetales, who in turn was followed by another eeveelution, a Flareon. A small blue stone-like item levitated around the Espeon – clearly a shard.

"It's no bother at all."

There were seven tunnels connecting the seven nodes, plus another set of seven tunnels arranged radially around the Conflux, connecting it to each of the seven nodes. Right now, the four pokémon were inside one of those tunnels, specifically the one that joined the Amber Crane with the Conflux.

The Flygon and the Ninetales spoke to each other, while the two eeveelutions merely exchanged casual glances. It was now the Flygon's turn to speak. "I insist, you shouldn't have bothered, Miss Opal. We had already agreed to meet at your node's Haecceity, it wasn't necessary for you to come to us."

"No issue. We had nothing to do until he arrived, anyway." Her eyes set on Lumis for a second, making the Espeon timidly avert his gaze. "We can take care of him from here on. You can return to your node if you wish."

Jormund stared at Lumis in a solemn mood, as if pondering his options. His eyes followed the trajectory of the floating shard. "Garm, leader of the Garnet Oriole, assigned me as his protector for as long as he stayed in the Azure Nightingale."

"Well, but we're not in the Nightingale now, are we? We're in the middle of nowhere, in fact. Besides, I was assigned as his protector in the Crane, and that's where he's headed."

Jormund floated about with indecision, describing small circles in the air. The messengers from the Oriole had emphasized the importance of keeping the shard Lumis held safe, and that's why Garm had entrusted a wide array of defenders with his protection if he happened to be at their nodes. Lumis was under Jormund's supervision in his home node, but it was Opal who was selected to defend him if he were to visit the Amber Crane.

"You should go back," Lumis said to Jormund. "I've taken too much of your time already, and I'm sure you have other duties to tend to. I think that's the reason Garm chose a variety of different defenders to watch over the shard instead of a single bodyguard, so that you wouldn't be forced to neglect your responsibilities and obligations."

Jormund placed a hand over his mouth and looked back. "Soren ordered me to scour the desert for other shards, but I obviously can't do that while I'm guarding you and this shard."

"You can leave them to me now," Opal said, raising her nose and grinning with confidence. "We can't investigate the desert freely like you. Only you can help us on that matter, Desert Spirit."

Jormund found himself barely containing a mild smile. He had always found that nickname a tad childish, but it was nonetheless a motive of pride. "It can't be helped. I will periodically return to the Azure Nightingale, so you shouldn't have much trouble finding me, were you to require my assistance."

There was no need for two distinct defenders to watch over the shard. Opal herself should suffice. With a polite bow, Jormund bid them adieu and flew away from them, going back the path he and Lumis had come through. He would first reach the Conflux, and eventually the Azure Nightingale. The Nightingale and the Crane weren't neighboring nodes, so crossing the Conflux was necessary to move between them.

"Let's keep moving," Opal said, turning around. "The Amber Crane isn't too far. I estimate an hour or so of walking."

She started to walk, retracing her steps, and Agni and Lumis promptly followed, the Espeon making sure to keep the shard close to him at all times. The long, really long corridors that connected the Conflux with the nodes were uninteresting and monotonous in their design. Seen one, seen them all. Opal figured they might kill time talking to make the dull trip more bearable.

"So you wanted to come to our Crane, uh?" Opal looked back at the Espeon walking behind her, not halting her advance. "Your name was… Lumis, was it?"

"Ah, yes." His words were followed only by the sound of his footsteps and the sand hitting against the walls. He found it hard to as much as look at the Ninetales in the eye. "Sorry to disturb you. I know this must be a nuisance, but I need the machinery and methods of the Amber Crane to acquire more information on this item."

"You too? I already told the Flygon this is no bother. If it helps us learn more about those things, we'll more than gladly collaborate. Besides, wasn't Garm the one who ordered you to study it? Then I don't know why you're apologizing. You're just following orders."

"Still, I appreciate the help." He walked a few more steps without opening his mouth, firing a quick glance at Agni.

"Wondering why he's here?" Opal asked, repositioning her tails so that they would be pointing at the Flareon. "He heard you were coming to the Crane, and when I told him I was gonna come out to meet you he decided to tag along."

"I just had nothing else to do back at the Crane while you were out," Agni said in a defensive tone, not looking at the Espeon, but not quite staring away from him either. He had come to appreciate him – perhaps even admire him, not that he would admit it. He liked his strong work ethic, which reminded him of his own, and he was just nice to talk to in general. "So why did you want to come to the Amber Crane?"

"To study the shard. Uh, under Garm's orders."

"I would figure the Azure Nightingale would be better prepared to perform an examination that than we would ever hope to be."

"I think I've learned everything I had to learn about the shard in the Nightingale's laboratories. I'd like to perform some mechanical tests on the Amber Crane's Haecceity to test my theories, to contrast the shard's properties with those of other similar materials you might have in your node."

"I see." Agni nodded, understanding what he wanted to do at least on a superficial level. He had worked a few times with Zelle, the Nightingale Reuniclus staying at their node, so a scientists' procedures weren't entirely unknown to him. "Then you're lucky. There are not a lot of people in the Haecceity right now, so you have most of the factory for yourself."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Most of our workers went to the Conflux," Opal said. "Today, the Warbler plans to lure Zvonimir away for a few hours, so our gatherers are ready to pick up as much Adamantium as they can in that short time."

"I hadn't heard of that."

"Of course you hadn't. We tried to keep this a secret. If it works, we'll arrange a meeting with all the node leaders tomorrow to inform them of our success."

Lumis fired a quick peek at the shard. "Why the secrecy?"

Opal stopped for a moment, sighing, before resuming her pace. "We still have no idea how they do it, but it's clear those guys at the Beacon have a way to find out what we're doing. They watch us somehow."

Their recent experiences seemed to point in that direction. The twin seraphs somehow knew Barghest had one of the shards, and once they were defeated and the shard sent to Garm, it didn't took Freya long to find out about its new whereabouts. It's as Opal said, it's as if the Beacon could observe them some way or another.

"We didn't want our little plan leaking and reaching the Beacon's prying ears," Opal said. "That's also why I stayed here instead of going with my fellow workers to the Conflux. As their supervisor and one of the node's representatives, if the Beacon had noticed all of us going to the Conflux en masse, that would have made them suspicious. Better lie low." A sensible approach, no doubt.

But all this talk about the Beacon made Lumis antsy. If they were able to correctly determine the location of the shards in the past, why would now be any different? They may already be aware that Lumis had a shard, and they may even know he was headed to the Amber Crane. Should they expect a Beacon member waiting for them at the doors of the Crane's Haecceity? Perhaps they should prepare for the worst.

But no amount of pessimism could have prepared them for this. They didn't need to reach the Amber Crane to find opposition. They were still inside the tunnel when they took notice of a distant figure approaching them from the opposite direction. This wasn't noteworthy, passersby travelling between distant nodes were uncommon in the tunnel at this early hour, but they had already met one or two in their way.

But this one… Even from a distance, its distinctive fur easily stood out, pure white like snow. As they got closer they leered at the passerby with caution, finding its form oddly familiar. A significantly-sized horn – or what looked like one – protruded from its head, and a curved tail swung behind him as he advanced. On a closer inspection, while its fur was white, its skin was of a contrasting black, and the shapes of the horn and tail closely resembled a scythe.

No. It couldn't be.

"What are the chances?" Opal glared the white-furred beast down, showing off her fangs as she smirked. "Close to zilch, I'd say."

An Absol. It couldn't be anyone other than Gevaudan, the only Absol to set foot in the Heptagonal Ring since… well, probably since forever. Wary of the Absol's affiliation with the Beacon, Lumis quickly hid the shard behind his body, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, but the flashing gem on his forehead betrayed his intent.

"Wasted effort," Gevaudan said, his eyes set on the Espeon. "The Ninetales is not off the mark. I didn't appear before you by chance, I knew your route would lead you into this corridor. I know you hide the shard. I came to retrieve it."

Agni's face went pale. He hid among the bushy tails of the Ninetales, his legs refusing to follow his orders. It's not that the Absol intimidated him that much, what caught him off guard was the suddenness of his apparition. He hadn't mentally prepared himself to face him.

Lumis kept his cool only slightly better. He didn't hide, but he could feel his legs shivering and his tail cringing behind him. Last time Lumis met the Absol he was flanked by Skoll. He felt much safer around the Umbreon. Could Opal keep them and the plate safe after all? He wanted to trust her, but he didn't know her well enough to judge.

Once Gevaudan came close enough to them, he halted. He proceeded no further, keeping a moderate distance from them. "I can foresee a wide array of possible outcomes, each more undesirable than the next. Violence is avoidable. Hand me the shard and we shall all walk away unharmed."

Opal stepped in front of Lumis, her own body shielding the shard away from Gevaudan. "Why offer us a choice you know we're not going to take?"

He bowed his head just a little, his scythe-like horn pointing at the Ninetales. "You can't say I didn't try to settle this matter peacefully."

"Of course I can say it, you didn't even try. But it would have been a waste of our time, so maybe it's for the better." She shifted her body weight onto her front legs, opening her mouth and letting a few flames out in an attempt to intimidate him. It didn't work, but she didn't expect it to. "But seriously? We're going to battle in the middle of nowhere?"

"I thought you would appreciate it if our skirmish were to take place far away from civilization. No risk of harming innocent bystanders."

"Well, that's nice but…" She swung her head back to check on Agni and Lumis. Both seemed fine, if a little unnerved. "You just said it. We're too far away from civilization. What if one of us is gravely hurt? We might not make it to a hospital in time."

Gevaudan closed his eyes for but a moment. "I trust we both have enough self-control to avoid reaching such a situation."

"You overestimate me. I get wild and rowdy around bad boys like you. I'm not taking the risk."

He stared at her in silence, as if perplexed. "Then what do you suggest? Would you prefer it if we advanced to the Amber Crane and held our battle there?"

"I'd rather you surrender, but if we're going to fight, we better do it near a health center. It's for your own good, third-degree burns sting like hell."

Gevaudan shrugged, his eyes not looking at anything in particular. "I have no preference. Let's go, then. It's a long trek from here."

Did he just agree to her petition without condition? None of them expected that, much less Opal herself, who leered at the Absol with narrow eyes, mistrustful. He started walking in direction to the Crane, and with a hesitant first step, the three of them followed after him. Neither Opal nor Lumis took their eyes off the Absol, carefully watching his every move, while also keeping track of the shard's position, who levitated close to Lumis. Agni walked close behind Opal, with his head practically buried in her tails.

Gevaudan also remained cautious and vigilant, firing glances back at them from time to time. After a short while, he happened to catch a glimpse of the cowering Flareon, which brought a sour smile to his face. "You may lower your guard. No aggression will take place until we reach our destination."

Gradually, little by little, Agni emerged from his hiding place, glaring at the Absol not with fear, but with prudent suspicion. He wouldn't blindly believe his words, but at least he didn't look or act aggressive.

"Perhaps this is a favorable turn of events," Gevaudan muttered, looking back. "It gives me a chance to speak to you. I wanted to ask you something."

A sneering giggle escaped Opal. "I'm flattered, perhaps even curious, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

For a second Gevaudan stopped, looked back at her, and held back an impulse to roll his eyes, arching an eyebrow instead. "You break my heart. Truly tragic. Could this be the calamitous disaster my senses warned me about?"

She smirked. "Woah there. I didn't know you were capable of sarcasm."

"Cherish that wisdom." After giving her one last glance, his eyes jumped to the Espeon. "But it was him I wished to speak to."

Lumis found himself slowing down his pace for a moment. "Me?"

"I heard it from the Zoroark. She spoke to you in the Azure Nightingale. Am I mistaken in thinking you are one of its members?"

Lumis hung his head, peeking at the Absol from the corner of his eyes. "I'm one of the node's researchers, yes." He found no point in lying.

Gevaudan nodded to himself, muttering something unintelligible. "It's been some time now I've wanted to speak to a scientist, especially someone who's worked with the shards. I take it you've analyzed them, am I correct?"

"I've given them a look," Lumis said in a whisper. He had only had the chance to study two distinct shards, and he hadn't learned that much. "Why do you ask?"

"I have some questions about the shards and how they relate to Adamantium, and I would be most grateful if you were to offer me answers, as tentative as they might be."

"Ah…? Well, okay." It was a strange petition, but Lumis couldn't simply disregard it. Whether it was out of fear, goodwill or curiosity, he didn't know. "What… do you want to know?"

Gevaudan kept walking in silence for a second, thinking of his question. "What kind of relationship exists between Adamantium and the shards?"

A difficult question. Lumis bit his lip, fully aware that he didn't know the correct answer. "They're, uh, similar in some ways, but not so much in others."

"Can you be more specific?" Opal asked. "I'm curious too."

It ashamed him to admit it, but even after all the hours he had spent analyzing this shard and the last one, Lumis still hadn't learned nearly enough. "Their compositions are similar, but the shards are like, uh… I mean, we all know Adamantium is made of water, steel, and dragon particles, right? Well, the shards are made of those same elements, but have a very high water concentration. They're practically crystallized water, with iron and dragon particles as trace elements."

"In layman terms," Opal said, ", shards are made of tons of water, a little bit of iron, and a little bit of dragon particles, while Adamantium is made of tons of all three. Did I understand that correctly?"

"Something like that." Actually, Adamantium had a higher proportion of dragon particles than water or iron, but Lumis found it awkward to correct the Ninetales over such a minor detail.

"That's curious," Gevaudan said, staring at the sandstorms behind the tunnel's walls as he walked. Unlike the others, he hadn't spent most of his life in the Heptagonal Ring, so the sight of the swirling sands was mildly interesting. "We've got our hands on six shards now, and yet we know so little about them…"

_Six_.

They needed a second to take that in.

"Six?" Opal shouted in an alarmed voice.

Lumis held his shard close to his body. "Are you counting ours too or…?"

"No, yours would be the seventh," Gevaudan replied.

Seven. Such a beautiful, miraculous number, but it sounded so dreadful when the Absol pronounced it. If he told the truth, then they had a much graver issue in their hands than they had thought. If Gevaudan managed to escape with their shard, the Beacon would have seven in their possession.

But wait just a second. No matter how they looked at it, it didn't make sense. When had the Beacon found six of them? They weren't entirely clear in the exact number of shards the Beacon held, but they would have thought it was around three or four.

Let's recount. They lost the one in the Amber Crane to Gevaudan himself before they even know what shards were, and Minos got the one in the Coral Sittella long ago too. The Beryl Calandra's was in Flutura's hands, but the preternatural seraphs stole it from Zephyr. That's only three. The fourth was the one floating around Lumis right now, the Garnet Oriole's, which had ended in Barghest's possession but was now theirs.

They were missing three. What about the ones in the Nightingale, the Warbler and the Kiwi?

"You seem surprised," Gevaudan said, casually looking back without slowing down. "It was only recently that the Luminary found the Cerulean Warbler's shard, hidden in the middle of the desert."

The founder of the Cerulean Warbler was the Garchomp Lacivert, a ground-type, and as such it would have been easy for him to find a hiding spot somewhere among the endless dunes of the desert. It would make sense.

But what about the other two shards? Wasn't the Lilac Kiwi's under Mor's possession? And what about the Azure Nightingale's? They knew absolutely nothing about that one.

"But never mind that now." Without halting his march, Gevaudan stared back at the Espeon. "What else do you know about the shards?"

He subconsciously stepped closer to Opal and Agni. "Ah… Not much else, I'm afraid. That's about all we've been able to find out."

A nick appeared in the corner of Gevaudan's mouth. "That's disappointing. I honestly expected more from the Azure Nightingale's information gathering network."

Lumis' ears fell flat. "Well, I'm pretty much doing all this on my own, so…" His tone came across as apologetic, lacking in conviction. "I agree that our findings so far had been scant and unsatisfactory, but I can only do so much on my own in so little time. That's why I was headed to the Amber Crane, to learn more about it."

Suddenly, Gevaudan stopped. "The Crane? Is that why you were headed to that node?"

His abrupt stop made Lumis flinch for a second. "Ah? Y-Yes. I think their tools, uh… they might come in handy."

Gevaudan stood still, his gaze aimed at the deepest end of the tunnel. "Will that help? Will you learn more about the shard in the Amber Crane?"

"Ah, I'm inclined to think so."

The Absol's odd behavior propelled Opal to come forward, covering her two companions and the shard with her body. What was the Absol plotting, stopping abruptly and not moving an inch? What could he have in mind?

With a swift movement that made Opal raise her guard, Gevaudan stepped to the side, landing close to the tunnel's walls. "I've had a change of plans. I won't accompany you to the Amber Crane."

Agni and Lumis moved closer to each other, and to Opal, while the Ninetales gave Gevaudan a prudent sideways glance. "Are you saying we're gonna fight here or…?"

"Oh, no. I'm letting you continue to the Amber Crane, but on your own. I won't be joining you."

Hearing that would have made them happy if they weren't cynical about his intentions. It sounded too good to be true. "You're letting us leave just like that?" Agni asked, a hint of hope hidden in his tone.

"You haven't yet learned all you had to learn about the shards, so I'll allow it." He looked through the crystal-like walls, staring at the arenaceous landscape without showing much attention. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Opal asked, making sure she always stood between the Absol and the shard.

"In a few hours' time, I'll follow you to the Amber Crane's Haecceity, and I would appreciate it if you kindly shared any information you had managed to gather by then, as hazy and uncertain as it may be."

Another weird petition, Lumis thought. It seemed like they weren't the only ones wanting to learn more about the shards. If it was only sharing information, he couldn't really find any reason to object. "Okay. We'll share everything we learn with you." He managed to keep a steady tone, but he spoke in a low voice.

"And then you'll leave?" Agni asked, daring to come out behind Opal.

"Yes," Gevaudan answered, much to their general relief. Shame it didn't last. "With the shard."

"That's where we could find a problem," Opal said. She had relaxed a little, her nine tails casually swaying behind her, but her vigilant eyes never left the Absol. "If you dare show your charming face around the Crane, I'll catch you. You won't be leaving unless it is to pay the Oriole's prison a visit."

For a moment Gevaudan glared at her, showing neither fear nor hesitation as he held her gaze, before turning his back on her and walking away at a slow unhurried pace, not making a sound. Opal considered following him, since he was technically a wanted criminal, but found it more reasonable to wait and prepare. They had a shard, so she knew he would be back for it.

"Are we just letting him go?" Agni asked, watching as the Absol vanished into the distance.

"For now," Opal said. "He'll be back later, but this time he won't catch us by surprise."

* * *

"So I'll be here in the Calandra today and tomorrow," a Vaporeon said to the Leafeon and Glaceon sitting next to her. "And the next day is Saturday, so we'll be seeing each other too."

After all, the eight eeveelutions had agreed to meet on weekends at the Lilac Kiwi, a good excuse to share information and pass more time together.

"We're happy to see you too, but we can only spare you a few minutes," Ivy said with a sheepish smile. "We'll have to return to our duties eventually."

"Oh, that's okay." Scylla added a giggle after her words, waving her paw. "I wouldn't want to be a nuisance. My troupe will also need me a little later, so we're in the same situation."

"I see." Ivy nodded. It was kind of a shame, she wouldn't have minded spending some more time with Scylla, but she had to mind her obligations. Oh well, like she just said, it was Saturday in just two days. They could laze around all they wanted then. "Hey, if you're spending the night in the Calandra, you might as well spend it here in the Haecceity with us!"

"Oh?" She covered her mouth with her tail's fin to cover her rising smile. "You're a sweetheart, Ivy, but I wouldn't want to importune you."

"Don't say that! You know it's no bother to us! C'mon, I'd feel bad if we made you sleep in a cheap inn when you could stay with us."

"Well, if you ask so nicely, it would be very rude of me to decline." Scylla removed her tail from her face, revealing a subtle smile. Of course she preferred to sleep under the luxurious comfort that a Haecceity offered, but she wanted to look mannerly and refined. "You don't mind either, Safira, darling?"

"Me? Um, no." If she could get used to Kizuna's impulsive cuddles, she could get used to the much tamer Scylla.

"And needless to say, Kizuna won't mind either," Ivy said.

"By the way, where is she?" Scylla asked. "I know she's not here because I'm not coiled in bows."

"She went out." Ivy grinned knowingly. "Guess who she went with."

"Mmh, I wonder who could it be? Agni? Or maybe Lumis? Wait, I bet she went with Skoll!" Scylla smirked playfully, her tail wagging. "Boy, she sure spends a lot of time with Zephyr, uh? They kinda make me jealous."

"Jealous?" Ivy gave her a blank stare. Scylla was a popular star cherished everywhere in the Ring. It didn't look to Ivy like she had much of a reason to be jealous of anyone. "Why is that?"

With a pompous saunter she walked up to Safira, placing a paw on the Glaceon's shoulder and letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Ah, you feel the same way I do, don't you, my fellow mateless comrade? That overwhelming feeling of loneliness that overcomes us whenever we watch other couples snuggling affectionately." She closed her eyes and shook her head with a grin. "Ivy can't understand our woes. Not anymore."

Ivy tried to feign seriousness, but her frisky smile made it impossible. "Well, excuse this maiden for finding a swain, princess!" She let out a muffled laugh, which Scylla reciprocated. Safira just smiled with demureness. "But, Scylla, I know for a fact you have hundreds of courters mad in love with you. Sure, many of them must be total creeps, but I'm sure there are a few dozen good candidates among them. That's like, statistics or something."

Scylla plucked her lips in a pensive fashion. "Mmh. I'd rather it not be with a fan, you know? I don't think it would work."

"No fans? That _severely_ limits your options. There are not many pokémon in the Ring who aren't fans of yours, especially males your age."

"Well, I know of four that also happen to belong to my species," Scylla said, giggling. To be honest, she was still a little hurt that none of them were admirers. They kind of were her target demographic. "But two are already taken, and Agni and Lumis… I mean, I'm sure they'd make great mates, but I don't quite see it."

"Why not?" Ivy asked in a curious tone. "They're not Skoll – sorry – but they kinda seem like a good catch too."

She tittered. "Ah, yes, I'm not saying otherwise. They're wonderful, both of them, but they're also our friends. It would be a little awkward."

"It's a bit awkward at first, sure." Ivy talked from experience. The first few days after confessing to Skoll, his very presence filled her with embarrassment. Back then she couldn't stay in the same room as him for long without feeling a bit uncomfortable, but now she would await the next chance to run into the Umbreon with eager expectation. "But it might be worth it if you really like them. I dunno, I think you'd make a cute couple with Agni, but maybe that's just me."

Hearing the Flareon's name brought a puckish smile to Scylla's face. "Hey, why is everyone insisting on paring me and Agni up? Now I don't get a breather even when Kizzie is away!"

"Heh, I know Kizzie is very pushy about it, but have you actually stopped to consider it? You really don't like him?"

Scylla fell silent, hiding her mouth behind her sizable tail. She stared at Ivy for a short while, then at Safira, and then back at Ivy. "He doesn't like me."

"You know how he is. He can be a little… difficult at times, but he can also be pretty considerate."

"That's true." Again she fell silent, this time moving her tail aside to reveal a solemn, introspective expression in her face that promptly morphed into a lighthearted grin. "But what's with all this obsession with Agni? You're forgetting about poor Lumis."

For just a second, Safira squirmed. Ivy brushed the Glaceon's tail with her own. "She kinda likes him, so…"

"I-I don't," she said, predictably.

"Woah, really?" Scylla moved closer – even closer – to the Glaceon, much to her chagrin and embarrassment. "Our little Safira is in love?"

"I said I'm not." She tried to keep a steady tone, and more or less succeeded, but that was of little help when the coloration on her cheeks was starting to turn red. "That's just Ivy imagining things."

But her denial only brought a smirk to Ivy's mouth. "Sure, I'm imagining you talking about him all day all the time. A classic hallucination. We're in a desert, so mirages are par for the course."

She casted her gaze aside, looking both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. "I'm not talking about him all day."

"No, I have to admit that's true. You do many, many other things, like sleeping or eating." Ivy grinned, as did Scylla, but Safira didn't find it as amusing. "C'mon, Saf. I'm your sister. I notice these kinds of things."

In all fairness, Ivy was exaggerating a little. It's not like Safira spent every waking hour thinking of Lumis. She did talk about him every now and then, but mostly as a colleague or relating to his work at the Nightingale. What tipped Ivy off was that Safira was talking about anyone at all. She usually talked about ideas or things. Never people. Safira had always been pretty reserved, but Ivy already knew that, and had learned to read between the lines.

Scylla watched as the sisters quarreled, looking perplexed. "So… I'm lost. Does she like him or not?"

"Yes, but don't expect her to admit it," Ivy answered in the Glaceon's place.

"Because I don't," she insisted.

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with liking someone!" Scylla said, giving her an empathetic smile. "It's perfectly normal. No need to hide your feelings under a veil."

"Although you're not one to talk," Ivy said with a cheeky grin. "Uh, Ms. I-totally-don't-dig-fluffy-fire-foxes?"

Scylla placed her paw on her mouth, not even beginning to cover her smile. "How preposterous! Skoll's brazenness must be rubbing off on you. Too much physical contact, my dearest Ivy?"

"H-Hey, we're not talking about me!" For some reason, Ivy was reminded of the Umbreon's beautiful ebony fur. She shook her head to drive all improper thoughts away. This Vaporeon could make her words incredibly livid, no wonder she was in the Kiwi. "At least I never lied to myself about how I felt. You know, you two could take some notes."

But Ivy knew insisting would change nothing. They were stubborn. She wasn't going to convince them just like that. What's more, was her hunch right? Did they actually like those two? Maybe they really didn't like them like that, and Ivy was overestimating their affection.

Mmh. Maybe she should check. "How about a little thought experiment? Let's say for a moment that Saf ends with Agni and Scylla with Lumis."

Safira and Scylla exchanged an uneasy look. Scylla was the first to talk. "What would that change? My issue is being with a friend at all."

"And I don't like Agni," Safira added. Now, the Flareon was all right, sort of cute and all, but he didn't tickle her fancy. His fur was probably warm, which would feel nice for an ice-type like her, but all things considered they had little in common.

"Sure, but humor me for just a second. What would you think of it, Scylla?"

"Oh?" Scylla stared at the Glaceon, at her twitching ears. "I would be happy for them, I guess. What, you think I would be jealous?" She kept staring at her ears, as if hypnotized. "I mean, it's not like it would ever happen."

With a half-smile, Ivy tuned now to Safira. "And you, Saf? What would you think if Scylla and Lumis started a romance?"

Her answer came with a delay. "They're, um, free to be with whoever they want." Ivy kept staring at her, unsatisfied with her short response. Safira glanced at Scylla's feet, unable to hold her sister's gaze. "I guess he would have less time to spend with me – um, us. But, uh, we live in neighbor nodes, so we'd still see each other. Once in a while." She found herself not liking the words coming out of her mouth. "And I guess it would mean I'd visit the Nightingale's laboratories less often."

"Why?" Scylla asked. "There are many other researchers and scientists in the Nightingale. The node is full of them! I'm sure you could find many other pokémon that would come to appreciate your help."

Safira's lips contorted into a weak smile. Who knows, maybe Scylla was right, but that wasn't the issue. "Perhaps, but it wouldn't be the same. I'm no expert and still need help, and he is pretty patient with me. It also helps that our physical forms are similar, so he can teach me how to handle their machines by direct demonstration." She paused for a moment. "Um, but it would be all right. If he gets a mate in the future… I'll adapt, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Ivy arched an interested eyebrow at Safira and Scylla, neither of which looked too upbeat. Ugh, what a pair of dirty liars. "A little more honesty would do you good. You know, I can't understand you two sometimes. You complain about having no mates, but then you meet two perfectly valid candidates and decide to just sit idle."

"I don't remember complaining about that…" Safira protested in a weak voice.

Scylla, however, looked more agreeable, nodding with resignation. "I mean, all things considered, it's true that I don't have that many options. I don't have the time to meet and get to know many potential candidates. Who knows, maybe I'll truly have to end up choosing among our boys."

A contented smile lit Ivy's face. "I know it's your choice in the end, and I know I don't have to guide your hands, but you two are way too passive. I thought you might appreciate a little friendly push."

"At least your approach isn't as brash as Kizzie's," Scylla said. "But you know, we're not all as forward and confident as you are! Some of us need a little time to evaluate all options, right, Safi?"

She hummed in an affirmative manner. "Rash decisions are rarely ideal." Safira liked to think things through for as long as necessary, which was usually pretty long.

"It's not like I'm particularly bold or daring or anything," Ivy said. She was likely a level above Safira or even Scylla, but it still took her quite a bit of braveness to confess to Skoll. "Also, I'd accept that excuse from my sister, but you, Scylla? _Shy_ is not a word that can be used to describe you."

"You'd be surprised." Of course Scylla wasn't shy, but she wasn't some brazen daredevil either. "I'm just saying I'm in no particular haste. Are Agni and Lumis really my best options after all? I don't know. If they are, I'll act, but I wouldn't want to rush into a mistake. Good things come to those who wait."

"But don't wait _too _long. Some amount of patience is okay, but don't let it turn into passivity! I mean, if you wait too long to make a move, it might be too late. You don't know how long they'll remain unattached," Ivy said, her tone of voice that of a cautionary warning.

"I won't fall asleep, don't worry." Scylla waltzed next to Ivy, as if dancing, and then looked straight at her with a smirk. "And if I ever need help, I know I can always ask Dr. Love here present for advice."

"Uh?" For a second Ivy averted her eyes, but quickly regained her cool. "Aren't you the jokester. But, uh, I guess you could ask me for advice if you wanted. Not that it would help much." She laughed awkwardly. Ivy was no love expert, that was for sure. Deep inside, she still felt pretty shy about her adventure with Skoll, unable to as much as drop a hint around her father or any other members of her node. Maybe someday she'd tell them. "Hey, it's been fun chatting with you, but we should probably return to our duties. Dad will get angry if we get nothing done today."

Scylla singed a soft tone, amazed that the Linoone could get angry at all. "I should rejoin my troupe too or Mr. Ludicolo will get… not angry, but maybe less happy. I'm sure we can find a chance to speak again tomorrow."

Oh, true. She said she would be there in the Calandra the next day too. Both of the sisters smiled, Ivy more widely. "You know where to look for us. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"I think I'm done here," Lumis said to Agni, who was sitting by his side. "Ah, thank you very much for your collaboration. I think we've advanced a lot in our understanding of the shards and Adamantium thanks to your node's tools." He telekinetically brought the shard on the table to his paws.

His praise brought a modest, bashful smile to Agni's mouth, but he tried not to let it show. "Don't mention it."

"Now… Now we just wait until he's back."

Both of them looked at the only door in the room. They were in the innermost area of the Amber Crane's Haecceity, in its core, where the node's shard once rested before Gevaudan stole it. And it wouldn't be long before Gevaudan tried to take another shard in that very same place.

"I still think we should have called on more defenders to protect the shard," Agni said to Opal, who was sitting next to them.

"Most of our guys are at the Conflux. We're undermanned right now." They had sent most operatives of the Crane to the Conflux, as well as a few defenders for good measure. If Vetr's plan worked, Zvonimir would leave his position for some hours, and they wanted to make the most of that short time. Luckily, it didn't seem like Gevaudan or the rest of the Beacon suspected anything. "Besides, he's an Absol. It pains me to say this, but many of them would be too scared to be of any help. They would be more of a liability, if I had to defend them."

For some minutes they silently stared at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal a white-furred Absol behind it, but time passed and nobody came through. The wait didn't make them bored, but anxious.

"Agni." Opal called her brother's name, looking straight at him.

He turned his head to her. "Uh?"

"He wants to see Lumis, but you don't need to be here. If you want, you can go home."

It was a tempting idea. A very tempting idea. For an instant he stared at the floor, considering it, but ultimately raised and shook his head. "I'll stay." He wasn't sure why he chose to stay, when every muscle in his body begged him to run away. Maybe he felt safer with Opal by his side, or maybe he worried about what may happen to her and Lumis.

For some more minutes they waited, minutes that seemed to drag on forever as they mindlessly stared around the room, playing out different outcomes for their impending encounter with Gevaudan in their heads, until finally, their patience was rewarded. Well, maybe _rewarded_ is not the word.

"You waited for me. That was very polite on your part." At last, Gevaudan had appeared before them. No animosity in his face, no sympathy either. His gaze set on the Espeon, and only then did his features start to mellow. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

Gevaudan sat down a good distance away from them. They had tensed up when the Absol first entered the room, but little by little they calmed down, seeing he had no intention to fight – at least not now.

Lumis noticed Agni's and Opal's gazes on him, and took that as his cue to speak. He looked at the Absol, and after averting his eyes once, he found the courage to stare straight at him. It helped that he showed no signs of antagonism.

"I've – We've performed a few tests and experiments on the shard and some Adamantium slabs for comparison. Uh, we tested my theories, some were right, some were wrong, but I think we've gained a deeper understanding of the shards overall."

The Absol patiently listened. "Please go on."

Lumis nodded, his legs still a little tense. "I can confirm with almost full certainty that shards and Adamantium come from the same source. If you were to isolate the water inside an Adamantium slab, I think you would get something very similar to a shard. So, uh… whatever item the shards are a part of, it must be almost entirely made of water."

"The Splash Plate, yes. Anything else?"

His words were met with blank stares. "Splash Plate?" Opal asked, facing the Espeon. "What's that now?"

"Never heard of it," he said, staring at the Absol dumbfounded. "Splash Plate, you said? Is that… Is that the item that was broken into the shards? The item that can dismantle Adamantium that Naamah mentioned?"

"So she told me," Gevaudan said. "However, she didn't know much more about it when I asked. She got most of her information from the Luminary, and I rarely have a chance to speak to him. That's why I wanted to speak to you. I figured you might know more about it than the Zoroark."

He said that, but until some seconds ago, they had never even heard of that Splash Plate thing.

Splash Plate. Splash _Plate_. Hearing that, they couldn't help but be reminded of the infamous Draco Plate that Zvonimir so vehemently guarded. Could it have something to do with it? The answer was an obvious yes – why else would they share part of their names? – but the real question was what the link between the two plate items was.

"The Draco Plate strengthens dragon-type moves," Opal said. "Should we assume the Splash Plate has a similar effect on water moves?"

"That would be an accurate guess. We also need a water-type pokémon to join the shards together."

Very valuable info. Which made them wonder why was he sharing it. "And why are you telling us this?" Opal asked. "We're kind of your enemies and all."

"Are you? I bear you no ill will."

"You side with the Beacon," Agni said.

"Side with them? I wouldn't say that. I'm not anyone's ally, anyone's enemy. There's a disaster brewing, and all my efforts are aimed at stopping it. From my limited perspective, it would seem like Adamantium might be at fault, that's why I'm aiding the Beacon at the moment. I hoped to learn more about the whole situation before having to act, but I feel it approaching worryingly closer. It's not the time to idle." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them up back again and glanced at the Espeon. "Did you find out anything else?"

A small pause preceded Lumis' words. "Nothing that would interest you, I'd guess. We've collected data on certain physical proprieties like its density or plasticity, but I doubt those are of much use to a non-scientist."

"Probably not. Can you at least tell me how does it compare to Adamantium on a physical level?"

"That's a peculiarity I've noticed," Lumis said, tilting his head. "It has a similar composition to Adamantium, so you would expect it to act in similar ways, but that isn't the case. It's closer to water than anything."

Silence filled the room as Gevaudan mindlessly stared at the shard floating near Lumis. "It's peculiar indeed. Anything else you'd like to share?"

He wasn't leaving anything out, was he? Lumis brought the shard to his paws and stared at it for a second, trying to recall anything he might be missing, but nothing came to mind. "I think that's all."

"Very well. I appreciate your willing cooperation, and commend you for your efforts." He bowed his head once, staring straight at the Espeon as he did. "Now, I should take my leave." He extended one paw, palm open. "Will you hand it over voluntarily? I don't expect you to, but who knows. It's only polite to give you the option."

"Sorry, but we'd rather keep it," Opal said, stepping forward.

"I figured." Gevaudan fired a quick glance back. "I haven't failed to notice that this Haecceity is empty. I've met no living beings on my way here, except for you three. Should I assume you evacuated the workers, knowing a battle would take place?"

"Told them to go home early. Didn't hear anyone complain." There weren't many pokémon working there in the first place, since more than half of them had been dispatched to the Conflux. "Will you leave without complaining too? Or will I have to teach you some manners?"

Gevaudan took a single step forward, and Opal adopted a defensive position, her head hanging low and her tails raised up. Halting his advance, Gevaudan set his eyes on the Espeon.

"Lumis, you should give me that thing," Opal said. "It will be safer with me." She preferred not to involve the Espeon if possible. Gevaudan looked quite strong.

"Yes." With a dutiful nod, Lumis made the shard levitate from his paws to Opal, placing it at her feet.

Not wasting a second, Opal pinned the shard down with her right leg, baring her fangs as she leered at the Absol. Gevaudan resumed his advance, slowly, very slowly, not fearing to meet her gaze.

"I am, don't forget, an Absol," Gevaudan said as he lumbered towards her. "You must have heard the tales that surround us. You let me leave last time out of fear of what I might do. How is now any different?"

"Last time this place was full of people who would panic at the sight of you. That's why I let you flee."

"Understandable, pokémon lives have incomparable value. However, they're not the only valuable elements hiding in this factory. The many machines around us, too, are very valuable."

Opal fired a quick glimpse at the core machine in the back of the room, the one that used to hide the node's shard before Gevaudan stole it. He broke it last time, and they were forced to contact the Nightingale to repair it. If Gevaudan were to do the same to every machine in the Haecceity… that would be a grave problem. Given the current Adamantium shortage, would they even have the tools to repair them all?

Wrinkles appeared on the corners of Opal's mouth. "Oh, c'mon. You wouldn't really destroy our machines deliberately, would you? What would you gain from that?"

"I wouldn't think of damaging them on purpose, but if we were to trade fire, chance would likely place some of these machines on the receiving end of some of our attacks."

Not lessening her grip on the shard, still pinned to the floor, Opal glanced at the complex machinery distributed all around the room. It wasn't just Gevaudan, she herself might accidentally damage the machines if they fought. And then there was the matter of an Absol's supposed catastrophe-inducing abilities. "Lumis," she said, her gaze not leaving the Absol. "What they say about these guys is false, isn't it? That about them causing disasters." A pokémon from the Nightingale would know better than her, she figured.

"Um, it's likely false, yes," Lumis said in a low voice, conveying little conviction.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Ah… no, I can't be. As a scientist, I can't affirm anything with perfect certainty." He paused for a second, gazing at the Absol with watchful eyes. "But I would be deeply surprised if it ended up being true."

A short-lived grin appeared in Opal's face, but just as it came it vanished. As she glared at the Absol, her expression started to turn gloomy, and eventually she let out a long sigh and withdrew her leg from the shard. "Our equipment is way too expensive. I'm not taking the risk. You can have the shard."

"Opal?" Agni stared at the Ninetales wide-eyed. "What are you saying?"

"I don't think we should…" Lumis looked around nervously, his gaze shifting between Agni, Opal and Gevaudan. "I mean, I understand your worry, but I don't think this is what we should…"

Opal ignored their complaints, her eyes glued to the Absol. "C'mon. Come and get it."

"Too obvious a trick. Even a Slowpoke would disguise their intentions better than that." Gevaudan didn't move, his gaze alternating between the Ninetales and the shard lying on the floor before her. "And you wouldn't mind giving it a little kick to push it over here, would you?"

"Can't you walk? Come here already! Some gentleman you are, making a lady wait."

Gevaudan stood still for a little longer, and when it looked like he had no intention of moving at all, he thrusted forward in a sudden motion and stopped before the Ninetales, only the shard splitting them apart.

Gevaudan placed one of his claws on the shard, tentatively. He made sure not to let his eyes off the Ninetales. "You are going to attack me the moment I turn my back on you."

She nodded, flashing her fangs with a playful smirk. "Yes."

"The sincerity is much appreciated. Now, let's see if it works."

Slowly, Gevaudan lowered his head to pick up the shard with his mouth, showing no haste but cautiously glaring at Opal. She waited, doing nothing but staring at him, until he finally picked it up. Then, in a split second, Opal opened her maw and let out a large burst of fire. Just as fast, Gevaudan jumped back to avoid the fire, holding the shard in his mouth.

He dropped the shard as soon as he landed, close to the room's only door. "You didn't even wait for me to turn my back on you."

The curved horn protruding from his head, which was usually black in color, began to shine in a glossy blue tone. He bent his head to point the horn forward, and an oscillating ring-like blast emerged from it, as if it were a sea wave. The wave rapidly approached Opal, and its constant and irregular pulsations made it impossible to find a safe spot to elude the attack.

"You can use water-type moves?" She gritted her teeth with vexed frustration. "Damn, just what I needed."

They had no idea what type an Absol was. Could they be water-types? If so, a fire-type like her would be in deep trouble. He didn't look much like a water pokémon, though, so that probably wasn't the case. His attack hadn't hurt her too badly, so Opal figured water moves weren't his specialty, and he had used that move only because of the type advantage it offered. What worried Opal the most was not the pain, but the possible side-effects of that odd move. From her battle experience, she knew that wave-like moves were usually accompanied by mental disruption.

She started to see the place twist ever so slightly, as if there were small tremors located exclusively under her feet. "I feel a little dizzy. That was a Water Pulse, wasn't it? A good move if you don't want your opponent to think clearly."

Gevaudan was next to the door, with the shard at his feet, and the only defender in the room was too dazzled to walk two steps without tripping. If Gevaudan decided to flee now, they would have a hard time stopping him.

"Don't let him escape!" Opal shouted, her voice trembling. "No matter what! Don't let him escape with the shard!"

Both Agni and Lumis glared at the Absol, aware of the disadvantageous situation they were in, getting ready to act… but neither moved.

"Opal, he's, um… He's standing still," Agni said, frowning at the Absol. "He's not escaping."

"What? But… he has the shard. He should be escaping."

Instead of picking it up, Gevaudan tapped at the shard with a claw. "Could it be…?" He tapped at it a few more times, making a weak poking sound. His horn started to gleam blue again, a sure sign that he was preparing another Water Pulse, but he directed it at the floor for some reason. Afterwards, he grinned. "I'm honestly amazed. You had me completely fooled. Is this your doing?" he asked, looking at the Espeon.

"Uh?" Lumis tried to hold his gaze, but failed to, acting jittery.

"It's a really well done imitation. You can't even tell the difference by touch." He picked it up in his paw and shook it a few times. "The size, the weight, the texture… You managed to capture everything perfectly. But – this is not the real thing. This is not a shard."

Lumis' tail stood erect. "W-What are you…?"

"So this was the real trick. You wanted to create a situation where I would flee with this fake shard, leaving the real one behind. I must say, it was really well thought out. I almost fell for it."

Opal scrunched up her nose. "We didn't think you'd find out. Not bad."

What a shame. That fake shard Lumis had prepared with the help of the two fire-types continuously sent a signal that could later be traced. If Gevaudan had fallen for it, they might have followed it to the Beacon's headquarters. "I have to ask. How did you find out? How could you tell the difference?" Lumis asked.

"The Splash Plate strengthens water-type moves. Even if the shards are just fragments of it, they still hold a fraction of that power. When I launched my Water Pulse next to this shard, I noticed no notable boost."

They had learned enough about the physical attributes of a shard to create a replica that was undistinguishable from the original on a physical level, but that was something they couldn't possibly hope to copy.

"Where is the real one? I doubt you would let it leave your watch. It's unlikely that you sent it elsewhere, it should be in this room." He received no answer. "You should tell me. The alternative would be firing pulses around the room at random until I noticed an increase in power. I doubt these machines would appreciate the humidity."

Frowning, Opal covered herself up with all her nine tails, as if they were a curtain. This was quite the pickle. If possible, she wanted to keep the machines from coming to harm. Gevaudan would find out the shard's location sooner or later anyway.

"Wait! There's no way he's doing that!" Agni said.

Gevaudan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Oh? And why would that be?"

"You could accidentally destroy the shard. You aren't so insensible to risk damaging it," he said. "In fact… Would that really be such a bad thing? Couldn't we, uh, destroy the shard ourselves? Wouldn't that kind of stop their plans, since they rely on gathering them all?"

A subtle smirk came to Gevaudan's face. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, but that would prove to be futile. The shards, remember, are just fragments of the Splash Plate. It's the plate we need, the fragments themselves have little value until we gather them all. It doesn't matter if the plate is broken into five, ten or one thousand shards, it can be recomposed as long as we have all parts."

Agni's ears fell flat. "Oh…" And he thought he had such a great idea, too.

"Then, will you share with me the location of the shard?" Gevaudan asked, glaring at the Ninetales. "I figure you wouldn't appreciate me wreaking havoc on this place."

She covered her mouth with some of her tails to hide her expression, trying to conceal the debate taking place inside her mind. Should she tell him? Nothing good would come of keeping silent. The Absol still had ways to find the shard on his own, so the end result would be the same, but at least the machines would be spared if she told him.

With a displeased grimace, she turned to Lumis. "Bring the shard out. I don't want to see this place reduced to shreds."

It was evident she wasn't in a good mood, but as much as Lumis would rather not oppose her, he found himself forced to timidly protest. "Uh, are you sure?"

"He can find it without our help if he starts shooting water bursts everywhere. He's going to find it either way, so no point having him destroy everything."

Begrudgingly, with a weak grunt, Lumis glanced to a nearby pile of artifacts, the gem on his forehead starting to gleam purple. An item emerged from the pile, clearly a shard, and floated through the air until it landed at Opal's feet.

Opal let out a frail groan. She hadn't told Lumis to give it to her. She still felt the effects of Gevaudan's last Water Pulse, so maybe she wasn't the most appropriate pokémon to protect the item. But then again, it wouldn't necessarily be safer in Lumis' or Agni's hands. At least she was a defender.

Not a good decision. Aware that she was still woozy, Gevaudan found this to be the perfect time to snatch away the shard, now that it has come into sight. In a quick sweep, the Absol made a dart for the shard, snagged it away and retreated back to safety. Had the Ninetales not been in an impaired state of mind, perhaps she would have been fast enough to catch him, but as things stood right now she was incapable of stopping him.

But Water Pulse's influence wasn't permanent, and Opal could already feel her mind clearing up. Not still fully recovered, but lucid enough to tell where the Absol was, she dashed to him with her mouth hanging open, preparing to launch a potent Flamethrower at point-blank range.

She only managed to get a few steps in before the Absol attacked her again with the same water move he had previously used. Since she still felt a little light-headed, she couldn't react fast enough to safely move out of the way of the attack, and ran headfirst into the water shot, something she instantly regretted. She cursed between her teeth, asking herself why hadn't she used Safeguard when she had the chance. Now it was too late.

The Ninetales heated up the air around her to dry her wet fur, a thick steam surrounding her head as the dampness on her fur evaporated. Perhaps not the best of ideas, she noticed too late, since the fog critically hindered her vision. This, added to the slight sensation of vertigo caused by the Water Pulse, rendered her unfit to stop the Absol.

And she well knew it. "Agni, Lumis! Catch that guy!"

"What?" Agni shot her an unbelieving glare. "Us?"

"I can't do anything like this!" she complained in a clearly annoyed tone. "Just buy me some time! Slow him down while I recover my senses!" She shook her head from one side to the other, as if that would help.

Lumis stared at the Absol and the shard lying by his feet, this time the genuine one. His eyes were filled with awe. "Should we…?"

"B-But…!" Agni wanted to complain. He looked down to his legs, not wanting to confront this situation. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to go against the Absol. He didn't want one of those scary water moves thrown at him. And even though Lumis seemed convinced that the Absol couldn't cause disasters, the possibility still terrified Agni.

With a whining groan, Agni forced himself to raise his head high and glared into the Absol's impassive eyes. Meh, he wasn't even that scary! Well, maybe a little, but only a little! Unlike before, this was no trick on Opal's part. She was genuinely in trouble, so they would have to lend a hand if they wanted to keep the gatecrasher from fleeing with the shard.

"Neither of you is a defender. Correct me if I'm wrong." Gevaudan only needed a quick glance to reach that conclusion. It was clear to the naked eye. "Defeating me is a nonpossibility, you realize. I don't see the point of getting yourselves involved."

"We know we can't take you down. We're not delusional," Lumis said. "But we only need to hold you back for a short time. That's… feasible, I think."

Gevaudan lowered his head, pointing his horn at the duo, his intention to threaten them evident. "A good way to go about that would be to waste my time talking, for example. So we're not doing that."

If they sat idle Gevaudan would just take his leave. They needed to take action if they wanted to change anything.

Agni walked next to Lumis, his movements shaky. "What do we do?"

"Anything. But quick." Lumis was aware that they only got one shot. If they failed to halt his escape with their next move, nothing would stop the Absol from leaving the place, but they couldn't afford to sit around carefully planning their next move either, or Gevaudan would take the chance to bolt away unhindered. A predicament for Lumis, since immediate action wasn't his forte. "Do something to block his escape!"

Easier said than done. Agni didn't deem himself a quick thinker either, he preferred to tackle issues at a calm pace, but that wasn't an option now. Suddenly, he had an idea, and since they were out of time he decided to follow it without thinking about it twice. He didn't have time to second-guess himself.

Most fire-types produced fire via a combustive chemical reaction in their maws that they then released in the form of flames. With a small adjustment, this reaction could be modified to produce noxious fumes that could then be liberated to the outside from their mouths, resulting in weak poison-type moves. I occurred to Agni that he could make use of this.

He opened his mouth, not to breathe fire, but to exhale a fusty gray gas that quickly enveloped the Absol. A poison pokémon would know this move as Smog, one of the weakest attacks of their type, but also a move many fire-types could execute. The damage it caused on the Absol was negligible – Gevaudan barely felt a thing – but it covered the Absol's field of vision in an effective manner, which was what Agni was going after.

That would succeed in stopping him… for a few seconds. The foggy gas wouldn't last long, not enough for Opal to recover, so they had to think of something else before the smoke cleared. Was there a way to pin him down and keep him from running away, even if only for a moment?

Wait, of course there was. Lumis was a psychic-type, masters at toying with their opponent's minds and options. Few types were more apt at destabilizing their adversaries than psychic-types. Lumis knew a move of mediocre power that could confuse the opponent, aptly named Confusion. Let's give that Absol a taste of his own medicine, see how he likes it! The ruby adorning his forehead started to glow, a sign that he was using his extrasensory powers. He focused his intent on Gevaudan, trying to directly assault his mind, but he found himself unable to reach it. Lumis immediately noticed his error, but by then it was too late to remedy his mistake.

They knew next to nothing about the Absol, but his apparent immunity to psychic assaults made it clear to Lumis what typing he held. Maybe he should have guessed it. Perhaps he even suspected it, but didn't stop to consider the possibility in the heat of the moment. Whatever the case, he missed his opportunity to do something.

And it was too late to try any other approach. Amidst the turmoil, as soon as the smog cleared up enough to see his own feet, Gevaudan took the opportunity to vanish undetected, taking the shard with him. He didn't leave them even a parting remark.

All in a matter of seconds. Agni's Smog, Lumis' failed attempt at disorienting him, and finally Gevaudan's successful escape. It all happened very fast, too fast for the eeveelutions to follow or react fast enough. Their lack of combat training left them unprepared for such a frantic succession of events.

Opal was finally coming to her senses, but that mattered no longer. It was too late already. Gevaudan had disappeared, and with him the seventh shard.

She growled, having to express her anger and exasperation somehow. "Damn it." She considered chasing after the Absol in a desperate attempt to catch him before he left the Haecceity, but promptly discarded the idea. Gevaudan wouldn't stay idle, and her movements were still a little wobbly. Realistically, she had no possibilities of catching up to him.

"Sorry," Lumis said, looking at Opal's feet. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have used a psychic move."

"So he was a dark-type, um?" Opal raised her paw in an upwards motion. "Chin up. Not your fault, you couldn't know that."

"But I should have known better than to take the risk. I could have used a move of any other type."

"Easy to say that after the fact. You had no way to know, don't beat yourself up."

But her lukewarm attempt at cheering him up didn't alleviate his feeling of guilt. Lumis felt responsible for the loss of this shard, just like he felt responsible for the last one. He knew nobody would blame him for it – he couldn't have done anything – but that didn't make him feel any better.

Agni didn't look much better. He refused to feel guilty over it – what could he have done? – but it still annoyed him that the Absol had escaped right under their noses. "Damn, I should have done something more than throw some stupid fog at him."

"Blaming yourselves will solve nothing. I was the one who was a defender anyway, so if anyone's at fault… nah, if anyone's at fault is that Absol. So no feeling bad about it, you hear me? What's done is done." Last thing she needed was two depressed companions. She looked over to the door, with a mix of melancholy and regret in her gaze. "So that was the last shard, uh?"

"They have all of them now," Agni said.

"That doesn't mean they've won," Opal said, trying to convince them as much as she tried to convince herself. "They still have to join the shards into that plate or whatever, right? And then what?"

"We don't know for sure," Lumis said, shaking his head, looking crestfallen.

"Hey, raise those spirits. It's not all bad news. The Absol didn't seem to know anything about our plan with Zvonimir. Maybe we're the ones to catch them by surprise this time." They could only hope. Opal refused to surrender until she saw Adamantium turning to dust in front of her very eyes. Until then, they had a reason to keep fighting. "All leaders will gather tomorrow – at the Beryl Calandra, I'd guess – so we can talk about this at length. With a bit of luck, we will have successfully tricked Zvonimir and gathered a little Adamantium. We'll know tomorrow."

Vetr was at charge of that operation. Would it have been fruitful? Would Zvonimir have bought their lies and flied to the Warbler, leaving the Kernel Ore unprotected? That would give them a much needed breather, a small boost to their quickly dwindling Adamantium reserves. Of course, it wasn't a solution, but it was a welcomed respite while they searched for one.

But was there one? Was it really not too late? They wanted to think they still had a chance of putting a stop to the Beacon's plans, but their possibilities of victory seemed to wane as time went by.


	29. Balance

Travelling groups of artists hailing from the Lilac Kiwi were a common sight in any node of the Heptagonal Ring. One of most popular groups was a close-knit ensemble of performers leaded by a jocund Ludicolo, if only because of their star member, the famed Genteel Mermaid. At the time, their course had led them into the always lively Beryl Calandra, home to merchants and couriers.

With nothing else to do until her next show started, and politely rejecting her troupe's suggestion to go sightseeing with them, Scylla took a stroll through the busy streets of the green Calandra in direction to the center of the node, where its majestic Haecceity rested. She promised Ivy and Safira she would visit them, and perhaps today she would have a chance to also see Kizuna, since the Sylveon wasn't at the Calandra the previous day.

When she finally arrived to the Haecceity, she had to stop in her tracks to confirm what her eyes were seeing. She didn't find Ivy, or Safira, or even Kizuna. Instead, in front of the Haecceity's door she found a much familiar Flareon and a Jolteon, as well as a Ninetales and a Lilligant. What an odd group.

"Agni and Zephyr! And Opal and Alyssa, too!" Scylla mentioned their names with over enthusiasm, but couldn't help but wonder why they were all gathered in the Calandra. It wasn't strange seeing Agni and Zephyr together with Opal, but what was the Lilligant doing there?

"Scylla, my homegirl! It's nice seein' ya here too!" Alyssa greeted her, waving her leaf-arms at the Vaporeon. "Lookin' as glam as always, girlie!"

"Haven't seen you in some time, Alyssa!" Scylla and Alyssa shared a quick hug, not letting their dissimilar physical forms be an impediment. "It's unusual seeing you hanging outside the Coral Sittella."

"I was chatting up your friends here while we waited. They're a chill posse."

"Glad you like them." She smiled to the Lilligant and then turned to them, her smile only growing stronger. "And glad to see you all here too! We haven't met in a good while. Missed me much?"

"It's only been a few days," Agni said with a grin, glancing at Zephyr. "And tomorrow is Saturday, so we would get a chance to see you anyway."

"We're glad to see you too, is what he means," Zephyr said, giving his cousin a playful poke.

After Opal greeted her too, Scylla again focused her attention on Alyssa. "You said you were waiting?"

"For the rest of leaders, yeah," Alyssa answered.

Her eyes seemed to grow in size. "What? The other leaders are coming too?"

Opal nodded. "Yesterday, late in the evening, the leader of the Warbler sent a message to all nodes summoning us to the Calandra."

"The leader of…? Vetr, you mean?"

"The Weavile, yeah," Zephyr said. "Their mission was a success, and the Crane managed to gather quite a bit of Adamantium yesterday, after months of total drought!"

"Mission? Wait, what mission?"

"That's why I'm here," Alyssa said, folding her arms. "Still no clue what's goin' on."

"We tried to keep it a secret," Opal said. "Looks like we succeeded. The Beacon never tried to stop us. But anyway, we'll fill you in on what happened once everyone's here."

They didn't have to wait for long. Just a few seconds later Garm arrived, ever punctual, and Soren didn't take long to appear either, with two familiar eeveelutions from his node riding on his back. He didn't mind, the Serperior's massive size and the eeveelutions' comparatively light weight made them easy to transport.

With a little hop Skoll and Lumis got off Soren. Before any of them could get a word in, a stern looking Lucario stood before them, almost frowning. "I don't see the shard. Is this a motive for worry?"

Lumis cowered, lying closer to Skoll. His mind went blank when he tried to respond, but much to his relief someone else sprang to his defense. Garm heard Opal's voice calling to him from behind. "I'm the one at fault here. I was the one assigned to his defense at the time it happened."

Garm glared at her, furrowing his brow not with anger but frustration, but Opal didn't glance away, she accepted the blame. After a long sigh, Garm no longer looked upset, but somberly serene. "It's unfortunate, but crying about it would lead us nowhere. Still, it would be helpful to know how it happened. Any information on our enemies is welcomed."

"Naturally. Once the reunion ends I'll tell you anything you might need to know."

Garm agreed with a solemn nod. Right now, what they wanted to know was why Vetr had gathered them all there. Talking of which, she arrived not much later. Before they could finish greeting each other, the massive gates to the Calandra's Haecceity opened, revealing a minuscule Linoone that was nonetheless the most important figure in the green node.

"I see everyone is here already," he said, looking at all the different pokémon present. Such variety. "I hope we didn't make you wait for too long." _We_. Of course, the last three eeveelutions were right beside him, as would be expected.

After a drawn out sequence of unnecessary polite greetings, they finally began to consider debating the matter at hand. It was Garm who spoke first, the Lucario's potent voice not failing to catch everyone's attention.

"I assume we all received the same message from the Cerulean Warbler to assemble here in this node. The letter talked of a covert mission to lure Zvonimir out of the Conflux that ended in success, and called us here to discuss what to do with the resulting pile of Adamantium that the Amber Crane gathered during the operation. Since most of us had no prior knowledge about anything related to this 'mission', may the current leader of the Cerulean Warbler brief us on the details?"

Vetr's slight nerves made her delay her words, so much that Linze got a chance to speak before she did. "Hold on, please. Should we really talk about this out in the street? I would kindly invite you into our Haecceity, away from the Beacon's prying ears."

"Ah, a most wise choice, my friend!" Soren said. No one protested.

"Could you grant me but an hour?" Linze asked in a pleading tone. "There are vastly different species among us, and I would like a moment to prepare and adapt my home to receive you all. I wouldn't want any of you to feel uncomfortable."

"Sure, we can spare an hour," Alyssa said. She glanced in Vetr's direction, and she gave a weak nod. Neither Garm nor Opal looked too pleased to wait, but raised no objection.

"An hour, uh?" Opal fired Garm a fleeting glance, who looked as impatient as her. "This is as good a time as any to tell you about how we lost the last shard, if you could spare a moment."

"I'll admit I have nothing else to do right now," he confessed with a resigned sigh.

"Should we go too?" Lumis asked, walking up to Agni. They were both present during the previous day's incident.

"There's no need," Opal said. "You two witnessed it as well as I did. There's no need for three versions of the same event."

"Ah. Okay." Quietly, treading slowly, Lumis returned with Skoll and Soren. He preferred not to deal with the Lucario that pretended not to be angry.

"I'll go with you, anyway," Agni said, casting his gaze down to the ground.

"As I already said, there's no need for you to join us," Opal said.

"But… I'd rather go."

"…Fine, whatever." Opal nuzzled his ear. Did he perhaps feel responsible? Was that the reason he wanted to face the Lucario? It's true that Gevaudan managed to flee past him, but it's not like Agni could have done anything to stop him. He wasn't a defender.

"I'm kind of curious about what exactly happened too," Zephyr said, approaching the Lucario. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Garm said. "Let us find a separate spot to talk about this. We don't want civilians finding out about this and starting a panic."

Agni, Zephyr and Opal followed after Garm until they were out of sight for the rest of pokémon standing in front of the Haecceity.

After they left, Vetr shot a quick glance at Skoll and started fidgeting with her claws. "Skoll, Lumis, how about we take a stroll around the city? I rarely see you these days."

"Oh, sure," Skoll said, stretching out his legs. "We don't get to spend much time with our Vetr lately."

"We understand. Your leader duties keep you very busy," Lumis said, offering Vetr an understanding nod.

She scratched the back of her neck, her gaze not meeting theirs. "Well, I'm glad you missed me, I guess."

The three old friends took off, much like Garm's group. Ivy stared fixedly at them even long after they had left her sight. Scylla took a few steps in her direction, still standing close to Alyssa. "Wanted to go with them? You can still catch them, you know."

She hit the nail right on the head. Ivy looked to her with skittish eyes. "They're old friends, I'd feel awkward there."

Scylla shrugged. "Your choice. Anyway, what should we do?" she asked, this time turning her head to Alyssa.

The Lilligant covered the lower half of her face with one of her leaf-arms. "Dunno. How 'bout we hit the market? Place's always jam-packed with 'mons."

Scylla expressed her approval with a singsong hum. "Great idea! The Calandra's marketplace is always very lively and filled to the brim with interesting people! It's always a nice place to check out!"

"Hey, I could give you a tour!" Ivy offered, walking up to the Vaporeon and the Lilligant. "I happen to know quite a little about the subject, you see. The best places to check, the spots where most people gather, where every merchant usually sits…"

Still sitting by the Haecceity's door, Linze hung his head with a dejected smile. "I trusted you could help us prepare things here in the Haecceity, Ivy. Oh, but please never mind."

"Oh?" Ivy's ears lowered as she faked a smile. "I could help you if you want…"

"No, please, don't worry about it! Go with them. I can handle this."

"Dad, if you put it like that you're gonna make me feel bad about it."

The Linoone shook his head, letting out a soft laugh. "No, please, go give Alyssa a tour around our beautiful agora. Consider this a diplomatic mission to strengthen the bonds between the Beryl Calandra and the Coral Sittella."

"I can stay and help Dad," Safira said. She didn't particularly enjoy the market – too many people – so she had nowhere else to go. She agreed with Ivy that it would be awkward to go with Vetr, Lumis and Skoll, and she would feel even more out of place in Garm's group. Her best choice right now was to help her father out. He could use a hand, too.

Safira felt a leaf-like tail lightly tapping her head, but it was too big to be Ivy's. She turned to the source, finding Soren. "You should go out and play with your sister. I'll take care of lending Linze here a hand, okay?"

"Ah, thanks…" Safira looked at Ivy with an awkward smile, not moving from her spot. She really didn't feel like visiting the market. She knew the Serperior was only trying to help, but she really preferred to stay in this time.

Luckily, Soren was perceptive. "Um… Naturally, you can stay and help if you prefer. We could use a helping hand." He wasn't gonna kick her out of her own home.

She had a demure grin on her face. "Um, yes, I think I'll do that." But before that, she ran to Ivy. "Bye, Ivy!"

They shared a quick but warm cuddle. "Okay! See you later, Saf!"

While not as effusively, Scylla and Alyssa also said their goodbyes to Safira and everyone else staying. When they were about to leave, Ivy turned to Kizuna, who had strangely stayed mute the whole time, staring blankly in Linze's and Soren's direction. "Kizzie, you coming with us?"

"Uh?" Kizuna initially reacted with shock, as if she had been jolted back to life. She looked at Ivy for a moment, but then her eyes set on the node's Haecceity. "I think I'll stay. Uh, to help."

Ivy gaped at her with narrow eyes, bewildered. Kizuna always loved visiting the boisterous market and chatting with the many spirited pokémon that frequented it, so it was weird of her not to want to come. Moreover, Zephyr left a moment ago and Kizuna didn't dash like a devil after him. Maybe she just felt like being with Safira right now?

"Okay then. We'll be back in an hour or so," Ivy said, waving a paw at her father.

After a few more casual exchanges, Ivy led Scylla and Alyssa into the nearest market district while Linze invited Soren to enter his Haecceity. Safira entered right after the Serperior, and after a short pause, Kizuna followed them inside, her pace jittery.

* * *

"So it was the Absol."

Garm closed his eyes and rested his chin on his closed fist. He needed a moment to take in what Opal had just told him. Gevaudan was the culprit that stole the shard he had given to Lumis to be studied. It happened at the Amber Crane, at its very Haecceity, and Opal was the only defender present.

"Why wasn't anyone else present?" Garm asked. "Your Haecceity is unlike the others. It's not used as a leader's residence, but as a factory."

"Most of our workers were relocated to the Conflux, to prepare for Vetr's plan. We were the only node other than the Cerulean Warbler that was aware of her plan."

"I see." The Lucario was fairly forgiving, much to their relief, especially Agni's. "It's a shame it happened, but there wasn't much you could have done to avoid it. You should not become dispirited." His gaze focused on the Flareon as he said those last words.

"We're sorry," Agni said, bowing his head.

Zephyr also looked dissatisfied. "If I had known this would happen, I would have stayed in the Crane yesterday instead of leaving to train."

"Blaming yourselves serves no purpose," Garm insisted. He was only slightly irked, and didn't let it show. "It's certainly a setback, but we've yet to lose. Do we know how many shards they have gathered so far? Around five?"

"Seven, according to the Absol," Opal said. She didn't intend to make it sound ominous, but it did.

"Seven?" Garm reacted with genuine shock for a second, regaining his composure right after. "We're in quite the predicament, then. However, all is not lost. It's not too late to stop them."

"But it will soon be if we don't make a move." Opal gnashed her teeth. "Aren't we being way too passive about this whole ordeal? Shouldn't we go look for the Beacon ourselves, instead of waiting for them to come to us?"

"But we don't know where they might be," Zephyr said. "They can't be anywhere in the Ring, or we would have noticed already."

Agni shrugged. "But where else would their headquarters be? In the middle of the desert?"

"Wherever they dwell, they can't be too far from the Ring," Opal said. "It would be hell to have to journey under those horrible sandstorms whenever they wanted to pay us a visit. If their settlement is really located in the desert, I don't imagine it being too remote."

"The issue is finding it," Garm said. "Months ago I issued an order for those sturdy pokémon capable of surviving in hostile climates to scour the sands in search for shards. That is no longer of any use, but I won't yet call them off. They might still find the Beacon's whereabouts."

They were racing against time and the Beacon was in the lead, but an unfavorable situation wasn't enough to make the leaders of the Heptagonal Ring capitulate.

* * *

"Is this temperature acceptable?" Linze asked Soren. "If it's too hot Vetr might find it encumbering, but if it's too cold you or Alyssa might feel uncomfortable."

"No, this is chill enough," the Serperior answered with a wide grin. "Not chill as in cold, but chill as in… well, you know what I mean."

"I can alter the temperature if needed," Safira offered. She could lower it, at least. If they wanted to raise it, they'd have to call one of the many fire-types in the Haecceity. The Beryl Calandra was probably the most varied of all nodes, having members of every type.

"It's fine like this. No need to change anything," Soren said. Actually, maybe it was a little bit cold, but this was going to be Vetr's first attendance to a gathering of leaders, and he wanted her to feel comfortable. He was sure Alyssa wouldn't mind the slight cold either. "But I must say, we're working pretty fast! If we keep this rhythm, we'll be done in much less than an hour."

"It's because all of you helped," Linze said, staring at them with thankful eyes. "Safira, Kizzie, and of course also you, Soren. If I had been on my own, I'm sure I would have needed at least two hours."

"We're glad to help!" Kizuna said, glee palpable in her voice.

Linze flashed them a contented smile, and then looked at the center of the room, where seven seats of different sizes and forms where arranged in a heptagonal shape. "The leader of the Lilac Kiwi is absent, as usual. I wonder why –"

"Hold, Linze!" The Serperior's powerful voice echoed through the room. "Talk without using the letter 'w'!"

The Linoone glared at him with tired eyes, as if thinking 'not this again'. Which was exactly what he was thinking. "Now of all times, Soren?"

"I said don't use letter 'w'!"

"Understand that I say this only because I'm your friend, but you're a complete lunatic."

"Fantastic! Simply fantastic!" Wholly ignoring the content of the message – whether on purpose or not we cannot tell – Soren turned now to Safira, his gaze making the Glaceon shudder. "Your turn now! Speak using only vowel 'a'!"

She glared at him in silence for a second, wondering how in the world did that mumbling madman become the leader of a node. "But I wasn't going to speak in the first place…"

"Only vowel 'a'!"

She looked almost disappointed. She admired the Nightingale, but not so much their leader. "Daft and mad, that's a fact. And, uh – No, I said I have nothing to say, so I'll hush."

Mildly amused, Linze chuckled. In the end, he knew Soren was only being silly on purpose to entertain them. This was a boring chore to do otherwise. "Anyway, I was wondering why the leader of the Kiwi never comes to our gatherings. Could she really be that busy?"

"Mor? No, I don't think so," Soren said, looking up to the ceiling. He could probably touch it with his nose if he wanted. "Isn't she one of our founders? She's lived longer than the Heptagonal Ring has existed. Our concerns are probably beneath her notice."

"It fits the spirit of the Kiwi," Linze said.

"Hold! Speak in monosyllables!"

"They're a fun-loving bunch. When they're ill-prepared to solve a serious hardship, it's in their philosophy to leave it to those who are better qualified, and raise their spirits and cheer them on instead. They prefer to take a passive role in conflicts."

Soren looked at him with sad eyes. "You ignored me."

Linze let out a feeble laugh. "C'mon, Soren. We have to get this done in under an hour. It's not the time to play."

Looking disappointed, Soren turned to Safira, his expression brightening up again. "I'm sure you'll do a better job! Use only monosyllables!"

"U-Uh? Well, I think that… how should I put it… we ought to – Wait, I'm telling you I wasn't going to speak in the first place." Much like her father, she proceeded to ignore the Serperior and focus on the Haecceity's preparations.

"Now me! Now me!" Kizuna excitedly yelled, her body wobbling back and forth.

Safira and Linze stopped whatever they were doing to gape at the Sylveon, completely paralyzed. Was she _asking_ the Serperior for a challenge? Was she out of her mind? Even the Serperior looked perplexed at first, but his bewildered expression quickly shifted into an elated smile, like that of an innocent child. "Good, that's the spirit! Talk using only monosyllables!"

"That is child's play! I could speak like this till my face turned blue! Ten hours in and I would still not have ran out of words to say, I'm quite sure of it!" She did a little hop without moving. "How did I do?"

"That was magnificent! Absolutely wonderful!" Soren said in a royal-like voice, like that of a king addressing a triumphant knight.

Kizuna's smile grew in size, the Sylveon barely containing her excitement. "Now you! Now you!"

"What?"

"Speak _without_ using any monosyllables!"

"Oh! I meekly accept the challenge!" Soren's tail started to wag as he paused to think. "Truly difficult challenge! Requires unparalleled intelligence, also agile thinking. However, possible options exclude surrendering! Only possibility: pressing forward until endurance vanishes entirely!"

Her face shined with pure marvel, her mouth hanging open as she adoringly gaped at the Serperior. "That was awesome!"

He smiled back. "Why, I feel a great merriment as Kizuna makes her cheer. Serpents eminently happier assuredly few, or far, scarcely seen."

While Safira and Linze exchanged a stare of bafflement, Kizuna giggled with unworried glee. "Really, that was pretty cool, and also – Wait a minute! Sweet Xerneas, the number of letters in each word in your last phrase corresponds to a digit of pi!" Her facial expression called to mind the very definition of the world _marvel_. "Wait, now let me try with e!" She paused for a second. "Uh, perhaps I probably or possibly… I consider, um… Methinks that… Tough situation."

"It's a nice enough attempt! You should be proud!" Soren encouraged her, like a teacher applauding an adept student. She accepted the praise with a contented smile. "You're pretty good at this, Kizuna!"

"You can call me –!"

"Okay, I will! Did you notice that both Kizuna and Kizzie have the same number of letters? Six, the first perfect number! What's more, the first unitary perfect number!"

Kizuna nodded uncontrollably. "Not only that, but also the first natural number you can get by adding two positive non-integer rational cubes!"

"Oh, you're right! Seventeen over twenty-one cubed plus thirty-sev–!"

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Linze said, ", but can you please keep working while you chat? We're going to run out of time at this rate."

"Oh, my bad. You're completely right," Soren excused himself, bashfully hanging his head as he smiled. "I got carried away. Let's get back to work." He, along with Kizuna, aided Linze and Safira move some boxes and other containers around, casually glancing over her as he did. "So I heard you were a chronicler, Kizzie. How accurate is that?"

"Thunder-under-rain accurate. I've been a chronicler ever since I can remember. And I mean this literally."

"Oh, I see, I see." A short silence followed his words. "So how do you like it here in the Heptagonal Ring, Kizzie? Enjoying your stay so far?"

"Yes, a lot! I kinda wish I could stay here forever, but I don't want to abandon the chroniclers either." Kizuna raised her head high to look Soren in the eye. "Joining the chroniclers was not a mistake. I don't regret that. I know it was necessary, and I hold no resentment towards anyone. I've felt alone at times, yes, but in the end, I think I can say I've lived a happy life."

A tender smile came to Soren's face. "Then it's all good."

Safira couldn't help but stare at the two pokémon as if spellbound, her turquoise eyes gleaming with curiosity. They spoke to each other in a friendly tone in spite of having met each other minutes ago, but then again that was just how Kizuna and Soren were. Both smiled happily, but Safira could sense a wistful undertone in their otherwise cheerful voices. Or was it just her imagination?

"Hey! We could order these boxes according to the Fibonacci sequence!" Kizuna proposed.

Soren, naturally, seemed to like the idea. "We could even try some other sequence! Ulam, Golomb, Padovan, your pick!"

Linze lost all hope of keeping them in check. "Please, please, don't do weird things with the boxes."

Maybe it was just Safira's imagination after all.

* * *

All nodes had markets, but the Calandra's main marketplace, located near the Haecceity, was by far the largest in the whole Heptagonal Ring. Some pokémon bartered with the traders while others checked the wares without any intention to buy anything, but most simply enjoyed the lively atmosphere of the place. Three such pokémon walked the streets, not stopping at any stall, only talking to each other.

"Doing fine as a leader so far, Vetr?" the Umbreon asked. "You're okay, right? Not too many responsibilities or anything of the sort."

"No, it's fine," the Weavile said, looking at the Umbreon as they walked. "I thought it would be worse at first, to be honest. It's the Warbler, so there's not a lot of work to do, and everyone in the node has been really kind to me and has offered to lend a hand at some point. I'm more of a figurehead than anything."

The Warbler's members had a fame of being dumb muscleheads that could only think of fighting, but that was far from the truth. They were pokémon like any other, with their friends and families and dreams, that just so happened to like battling a little more than usual. Vetr had also learned in the past few weeks that they were unexpectedly kind and humane. It should come as no surprise; they had big muscles, their hearts being no exception.

"So you're doing fine, uh? That's good." As they walked, Skoll glanced over a group of merchants, not really paying them much attention. "What is it like?"

"Mmh?"

"Being a leader, I mean." He turned to Vetr. "You know, I might end up becoming one myself if Ivy and I… yeah…"

For a second she glanced at Lumis, who was distracted watching some traders try to sell their wares, not paying much attention to their conversation. "It's a little difficult and confusing at first, but you get used to it. It can also get a little distressing now and then, knowing that so many pokémon depend on you…" She started playing with her claws. "…that feeling of responsibility can get really overbearing at times."

"Don't know that feel. I guess nobody ever expected much from me," Skoll said, grinning broadly. "But well. I can adapt. I'll have to."

"I'm sure you'll do great. If I could do it, I don't see why you wouldn't."

They kept walking, chatting about trivial matters, Lumis joining them too. They were reminded of those bygone days when they used to chatter in their natal Azure Nightingale, back when none of them had even evolved. Such peaceful times. In a way, they missed them.

But that didn't mean the present was bad. Many things had changed, some for the worse, some for the better, but the overall balance was positive. At least, that's how they saw it.

"Hey, girls! Look over there!" The chirpy voice didn't fail to catch their attention. It was Scylla's, and Ivy and Alyssa tailed right behind her. "It's the whole trio!"

Upon meeting in the market, the two groups exchanged pleasantries and talked for a few minutes. They were a very varied batch, with pokémon belonging to five of the seven different nodes, only missing the Oriole and the Crane.

Eventually, Ivy approached Skoll, not quite looking him in the eye. "Say, uh, how about I give you a little tour around the area? I thought you'd like to know where our most important traders are and what kind of wares they sell. Uh, it might help you get used to how merchants operate."

Without a second thought, he nodded. "Sure, I'll join you. Do we go now?"

Alyssa gave Ivy a little push. "There's time 'til Ivy's pops gets everythin' ready. Go 've fun."

"Uh, okay. We'll gather in the Haecceity in like half an hour, okay?"

No complaints were heard, and with this, the first two of them left. The next two to leave would be Scylla and Alyssa, who wanted some time alone to talk about their old days in the Coral Sittella, back when Scylla used to live in the orange node. That left only Lumis and Vetr, who stood in the middle of the market looking around without knowing well what to do.

"Let's start walking," Vetr said. "Shopkeepers don't like window-shoppers."

After Lumis hummed a soft 'yes', the two of them initiated their stroll through the always busy streets of the Calandra, their pace slow and relaxed. It was unusual for both of them to be alone with each other, even back when Vetr lived in the Calandra, since Skoll was always around. However, it wasn't awkward. They were more friends of Skoll than of each other, but they got along fine nonetheless.

"So Skoll and Ivy are a thing now, uh?" Vetr said, talking of the first topic that crossed her mind. The silence was starting to get overbearing. "They seem to get along. What do you think? You spend more time with them than I do."

"Skoll has always been pretty sociable, but I had never seen him hit it off with someone like this," Lumis said. "Skoll's had his fair share of adventures and escapades in the past, but they never lasted long. I didn't expect this to be any different at first, however… there's something about the way he connects with Ivy, the way they speak and act around each other, I can't quite tell what it is, but it's clear they're compatible to a high degree."

With a meek expression on her face, Vetr patiently listened to his words. "That so?" For a moment she looked deep in thought, but then she broke into a smile. "Well, all the better for them! I'm happy for Skoll."

Vetr kept on smiling, and the more she smiled, the more concerned Lumis looked. "Are you all right, Vetr?"

"Me? Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always figured…" Lumis fell silent, averting his eyes. "Never mind."

A soft, pained giggle escaped Vetr's throat. "Can't hide anything from you, uh? Some dark-type I am, even a psychic-type can read me. Am I really that transparent?"

Lumis seemed to hesitate for a second. "Not necessarily. I've known you for quite some time now, so that helps."

"Yeah, uh?"

They kept quiet as they walked for a while, the only sound they heard being the hustle and bustle of the market, as well as their own footsteps. Lumis eventually broke the silence, giving the Weavile a sidelong glance. "So, are you fine after all?"

"I'd say so."

"Even after knowing Skoll and Ivy… um…"

"It's okay. Like I said, all the better for them, right?" Vetr smiled with little enthusiasm. "It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. I've always known that. I accepted it long ago."

He hung his head. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I mean, it's kind of a slap in the face for them to parade around the place showing off their love like that, but… you know? Maybe this is exactly what I needed to get him out of my head. Now I no longer have to worry. I don't need to ask myself if I have a chance anymore."

"You had plenty of opportunities, you know."

"But let's not live in the past. Let's look ahead." Her expression softened a bit. She didn't look any happier, but her serene smile was no longer as forced. "It's all right. The Warbler is filled with buff guys and I'm building quite a nice reputation as a leader, I'll find someone someday. And, hey, I wasn't lying when I said I was happy for Skoll. And for Ivy too."

Lumis leered at her with questioning eyes, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. Was she being sincere this time? She was less tense, Lumis noticed. "Then I guess it's all good."

"We gotta look forwards in life. I know it's the most hackneyed phrase of all, but life goes on." Vetr stretched out her arms, not out of dreariness or fatigue, but just because. She watched the people around her go on with their lives, and eventually turned to Lumis with a broad smirk on her face. "But that's enough talking about me. What about you?"

He stared at her with confused eyes, wondering what she meant. "Indeed, what about me?"

"Skoll already found himself a good girl, so I figured you'd come next. It's about time, don't you think?"

Her simpering smirk made it difficult for Lumis to take her seriously. "We're not twins, Vetr, we have different priorities. I'm in no particular haste to find a mate myself."

She gave him a begrudging nod, not abandoning her grin. "That may be true, but you've lately surrounded yourself with all kinds of girls of your species, so I figured at least one would catch your fancy. Statistics, you know!"

"I don't think it works like that, Vetr."

"Well, whatever! I opened up, so isn't it fair that you do the same? You know I won't let it slip."

Lumis knew he could trust Vetr not to let the cat out of the bag – what an appropriate idiom for this occasion – but he still had reservations about it, if only because of how embarrassing it was. But in the end, she was an old friend just like Skoll, one he had known for most of his life, so Lumis ended up yielding. He looked away. "I might have my eye on a certain ice-type."

"An ice-type?" Vetr felt an itching on her neck, which she promptly tended to with her claws. They were oddly useful when it came to scratching. "An ice-type…? Shucks, I suppose that wouldn't be me, right? Boy, would that be awkward."

Lumis narrowed his eyes. "Look, if you're not going to take this seriously –"

"Cool it, it's just a joke." Vetr grinned as she averted her eyes, crossing her arms. Hey, maybe the thought had crossed her mind once or twice in the past, but there was no point telling the Espeon now. "Anyway, you said it was a fellow ice-type? Nice choice. I think I remember a female in that group that gave me ice vibes. Wait, wasn't it Ivy's sister?" Lumis said nothing, and Vetr took his reticent silence as confirmation. "Are you sure Skoll and you aren't twins? You're going after sisters and all."

"I admit it's a funny coincidence." The corners of his mouth twisted, giving the appearance of a smile. "I guess we have a similar taste in females? Maybe it's because we were raised in the same household. Although on the other hand, Safira and Ivy aren't much alike."

"Whatever the case, I wish you good luck." Vetr poked his shoulder with the back of her right claw, careful not to hurt him. "You probably don't need it, though. What sane girl would reject an eminent researcher such as you?"

"You flatter me." As they walked, Lumis instinctively lowered his gaze down to the ground. "But, just like Skoll, you're getting ahead of yourself. I'm fond of her, sure, but I'm not certain we should be talking about _love_."

For a moment she studied him with her eyes, minding her step. She angled her head upwards, getting a glimpse of the sun behind the sandy curtains above the node's dome. "Of course, it's your choice in the end. But, well, if I might give you some advice, don't wait too long, okay? Or there might come a day when you no longer have a choice." _I speak from experience_, she wanted to add, but didn't. Vetr expected the Espeon to be perceptive enough to intuit it.

Lumis trod with heavy steps, dragging his tail along the floor. "I'll make sure to remember that." They walked on some more, not looking at each other. "Uh, and thanks."

Vetr smiled as she looked at him. "Always glad to help."

* * *

"Everything's ready. Please, come in and make yourselves at home." With a polite gesture, Linze invited the other present leaders to enter his Haecceity. One by one, each representative stepped into the green-colored building, until only Linze himself remained outside. He glanced over to Ivy. "Aren't you joining us, Ivy?"

Ivy flashed him a demure smile. "It's a gathering for leaders."

"You're my successor. You wouldn't be out of place."

After a short meditative pause, she shook her head. "It would be unfair for the Calandra to have two representatives present when all other nodes have just one. Or zero, in the Kiwi's case."

"Fair point." Linze forced a smile and nodded. "Well then. We will be inside if you need us for anything." With reticent vacillation in his steps, Linze followed after his fellow leaders, leaving only the eeveelutions outside.

After the Linoone disappeared into the Haecceity, Safira turned to her older sister. "You really don't want to join them, Ivy?"

Ivy kicked the ground with a half-smile. "Nah, it's okay." She kind of would have wanted to join them, but this was an official reunion between leaders, and protocol demanded symmetry between all nodes. It was different when only two or three nodes were involved, like in visits of courtesy, but the presence of six of the seven leaders made it an official matter, which meant only the actual leaders of the nodes could partake in the assembly. "Anyway, we've somehow managed to get together again, all eight of us. That's happening a lot, uh?"

"I don't really mind," Zephyr said. "I don't think any of us does." He glanced over to Kizuna, who stared absentmindedly at the Haecceity. Odd.

"We would have met tomorrow anyway," Agni noted.

"Hey, you're right. Tomorrow is Saturday." Skoll said. They liked to meet on weekends, a little habit they had developed that was starting to grow into a tradition.

"And the next day is Sunday!" Scylla said, beaming widely. "Counting today, we're gonna be meeting three days in succession! Today, tomorrow and the day after! Isn't that wonderful, Kizzie?"

Kizuna looked distracted, but Scylla's voice brought her attention to her, although the Sylveon looked a little confused at first. "Uh? I… Ah, yes, wonderful!" she said, smiling, back to her cheery self. "By the way, did you know that it is actually rather easy for us chroniclers to find out who our parents where?"

"Is that so?" Lumis slanted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "Doesn't that directly contradict what you told us about a chronicler's eidetic memory? I thought your perfect memory-retaining capabilities didn't manifest during your early years, so you couldn't remember who your parents where."

"But she can just check the Observatory, right?" Ivy asked.

Safira shook her head. "The Observatory can't record chroniclers. As soon as she was born, her very presence must have concealed her parents from the eyes of the Observatory."

"It was even sooner than that!" Kizuna said, hopping to the Glaceon's side. "The moment a chronicler is conceived, the mother stops appearing in the Observatory, at least until she gives birth."

That raised several questions. "How are chronicler babies born?" Scylla asked. "Like, is it hereditary, or is there any special circumstance that's required, or…?"

"I honestly have no clue," Kizuna said, shrugging. "Likely, it's just a completely random mutation, like shininess."

"But chroniclers are only mentioned in literature pertaining to the Ring," Safira noted. "Can we assume there are no chroniclers outside the Heptagonal Ring?"

Kizuna stared at the Glaceon, covering her mouth with a bow. "Mmh. Probably? Given our association with Adamantium, I think it's safe to assume that Adamantium is responsible for the existence of chroniclers, some way or another."

Some pokémon were born shiny. Some were born male, some female, some genderless. They could be born with different natures and food preferences. Why would this be any different? Some pokémon were just born with eidetic memory, and there wasn't much more to it.

"Anyway, since a chronicler's mother doesn't appear in the Observatory's archives during her pregnancy, it's at least easy to know what couples had chronicler children. If you are a little ingenious, knowing the day you were born and the gestation period for your species, it's not that hard to estimate the approximate time you were conceived, and thus what couples could ostensibly be your parents. And when you belong to a rare species like me, well, that makes it almost too easy."

Pretty clever. It wasn't a sure-fire method, since gestation periods were only averages and there were other factors to take into account like breeding seasons and the like, but it was a simple calculation that offered acceptably accurate results.

"So who was your mother?" Ivy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kizuna said, hanging her head without abandoning her smile. "She was an Espeon. As an eeveelution, it's too late for me to meet her."

"Oh, sorry." Ivy patted her back, nuzzling her neck. "That was tactless of me. All our mothers are…"

Scylla cut her short with a hug, which she also shared with Kizuna. "Hey, dwelling in the past and sullying the mood is strictly forbidden! Chins up! I don't wanna see those long faces!"

With slight embarrassment, Ivy shook her head. "No, we're okay. It's all good." She softly pushed the Vaporeon aside. How awkward, everyone was staring at them! She wasn't even sad or anything, and by the look of it, neither was Kizuna. Ivy turned to her. "Why did you suddenly start talking about your parents, though? That came out of nowhere."

Kizuna looked over to the Haecceity, her eyes wide and shiny. "I guess it did, didn't it?" With a big, silly smile, she looked at the rest of the group again. "I'm just happy we're all together again, that's all. But, hey, let's not just idle here! The leaders won't come out in some time, so let's do something fun in the meanwhile!"

Well, why not? They certainly had nothing else to do until the leaders' reunion ended.

* * *

"…and that's how the mission went. At the end, it was a success, and the Amber Crane gathered a good deal of Adamantium in the few hours we managed to lure Zvonimir out of the Conflux."

Vetr had just finished detailing the rest of leaders the operation that took place the previous day. Her voice quivered here and there, but they had no trouble understanding her.

The Lilligant Alyssa, leader of the orange Coral Sittella, was the first to speak. "That's sweet. Sweet as a Combee's honey."

"Good job, Vetr!" Soren cheered her on, making the Weavile shrink bashfully. "Woohoo! I'm sure that little bit of Adamantium the Crane gathered will come in handy!"

Less enthusiastically, Linze nodded. "I'll admit I was worried. We were starting to approach total scarcity, but it looks like we'll be able to delay the drought. You had a great idea, Vetr."

"To be fair, it wasn't my idea," she said, averting their gazes. It was Barghest who proposed the plan, and now she was glad she had listened to him. "And it's not like I solved the biggest problem. Zvonimir returned to the Conflux after all."

The six gathered pokémon looked elated, except for one. Garm looked serene, deep in thought. "Opal, how long will our current Adamantium reserves last?"

"My men tried to harvest as much as possible while Zvonimir was away. I'd say this new supply is large enough to last us a month, two if we're lucky."

Garm closed his eyes, his mouth twitching as if repressing a sigh. "But we're no closer to defeating Zvonimir, so in a month from now we'll be back to square one."

Opal's ears jerked. "No offense, but isn't that supposed to be your responsibility? You lead the Garnet Oriole, the law enforcement of the Heptagonal Ring. It's your duty to stop and apprehend criminals."

Garm didn't look away, he just nodded, solemnly. "That is most certain, and I accept all blame regarding my defenders' inability to take down Zvonimir. They are not at fault."

"The problem is the plate, right?" Opal asked, to which Garm nodded. "Then we just need to think of a way to deal with it. You could try, I don't know, attacking it or trying different elements on it. Something, anything. Have you tried, say, freezing it or burning it to see what happens?"

"That could prove to be dangerous," the Lucario said, gritting his teeth. "It's safe to assume that the plate is either made of Adamantium or has some relationship to it, so we don't know how it might react against different moves or tactics. We need to be entirely sure we're not putting any lives at risk. I won't approve sending my defenders to attack the plate just _to see what happens_."

"Mmph." Opal glanced aside for a second. "Being careful is one thing, but you are being way too passive. If we don't try something, if we don't make a move, we'll never get anywhere."

"Foxy-face here is right," Alyssa said. "Good ol' Zvo ain't movin' an inch if we don't lift a finger."

"Given our current resources, our hands are tied," Garm said. "We'd need more Adamantium to properly prepare the Oriole's defenders to deal with the Draco Plate in a safe and effective manner."

"So that's the issue, money?" It irked Opal a little to hear complains about money coming from the Oriole when her node, the Amber Crane, was known to be the poorest of all nodes. "But Vetr just got us a nice chunk. Use that."

Her suggestion made Garm fold his arms. "I couldn't do that. The nodes are supposed to share Adamantium evenly."

"He's right," Linze said. "We can't favor any node. It's one of the pillars of the Heptagonal Ring."

"If I may…" Hesitatingly, Vetr raised a claw as if asking for her turn to speak. "Would it be that bad? Instead of holding onto the little Adamantium we gathered, wouldn't it be preferable to devote it to stopping Zvonimir? That would grant us more Adamantium in the long run."

Opal's nine tails swayed around with tranquil motions. "I agree. If we lend Garm this Adamantium and he manages to overthrow the Noivern, we will get much more Adamantium than this. We'll return to our usual pace before all this started, back to normal."

Garm scratched the side of his neck, not feeling entirely comfortable. "I guess we could do that. If you all agree."

The rest of leaders, Linze, Soren and Alyssa, didn't look all that convinced, sharing looks of discomfort with each other. The Serperior, who looked a little more relaxed than the other two, was the first to speak. "It's a long-term investment. I can dig it."

"You too, big boy?" Alyssa stared at Soren for a short moment, and then turned to Linze. "So watcha say, Lines? Do we agree to this?"

With a distressed look in his eyes, Linze glanced at every other pokémon present, one by one. None of them looked ecstatic. "If everyone else agrees, then I guess I also have to. It's very… unorthodox, but I guess this difficult situation calls for unorthodox measures."

"Kind of a shame, though," Soren said, staring at his own tail. "I mean, with this Adamantium my Nightingale could have, I dunno, tried to find ways to counteract the plate or at least lessen its effects."

"That would be useful," Garm said. For a brief moment, he stood silent. "How about splitting the Adamantium between our two nodes instead? We could find a solution faster if we worked together."

"What? Oh no, I wasn't suggesting… I mean, it would be unfair for the rest of nodes, don't you think?"

"Well, in a way, yes…" Garm focused his gaze on the floor, bringing a hand to his chin. "Ours are the only nodes that would be useful in this kind of situation, but – No, I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair for the others."

Opal frowned. "Are you saying we are useless?"

"Oh? By no means," Garm said. Maybe that was a poor choice of words. "The Amber Crane is indispensable to the Heptagonal Ring, as we would have no tools or buildings without it. It's just that when it comes to apprehending outlaws, well, that falls outside your node's expertise."

Opal's posture stiffened as she stared at her own tails. "You're not wrong, but you don't have to say it like that."

Vetr clasped her right arm with her left claw. "Well, catching criminals is up the Oriole's alley. Uh, and the Warbler's."

"Maybe we should share the Adamantium with the Warbler too," Soren suggested. "Might help us detain Zvonimir if two battle-oriented nodes collaborate."

"Us?" Vetr started fidgeting with her claws – she did that far too often. "I-I don't know…"

After a reflective pause, Garm spoke. "I'm afraid their assistance would be of little use here. We need strategy to take down Zvonimir, brute strength wouldn't suffice."

Vetr's reticent, polite smile wavered. "It's not like we are mindless barbarians. My node can offer more than brute strength."

"Then, should we share the Adamantium with the Warbler?" Linze asked.

His question was perfectly innocent, but it made a cold shiver run down Vetr's spine. "Well, I'm not sure. Zvonimir is our first priority, so I guess our resources should be exploited in whichever way lets us solve this conflict in the shortest time possible."

"…Does that include the Cerulean Warbler?" Garm asked, speaking slowly, not looking in Vetr's direction.

"Does it?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking." Garm glanced at the rest of leaders, his gaze making it obvious he wanted their opinion on the matter.

Almost in unison, Opal said a 'yes' while Soren uttered a 'no'. The Ninetales and the Serperior stared at each other as if dazed, with no hostility but with watchful caution.

"Why not?" Opal asked. "Like the Oriole, the Warbler is a node of warriors. Isn't that what we need to vanquish the bat?"

Soren stood idle for a moment as he thought. "Naturally, but wouldn't the Oriole suffice? According to Garm, the issue is not lack of manpower, but our inability to deal with the plate. What could the Warbler contribute to our cause that the Oriole couldn't?"

"H-Hey, I said we're more than brutish brawn," Vetr complained, keeping her voice low. "I mean, it was my node that got us all that Adamantium in the first place."

Opal walked next to the Weavile with a tired expression on her face. "She's shown more brains than all of you, you know."

"The plan wasn't hers," Garm said, reflexively clenching his fists. While it wasn't his intention, his tone came across as accusatory. Aware of it, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't misunderstand me, Vetr. Your contribution is much appreciated, but this is a plight affecting the entire region, and it requires the experience and insight that only a veteran leader holds. We can't ask a novice – with all due respect – to find a solution for such a complex problem."

Vetr hung her head, and in contrast, Opal raised hers. "We're talking about nodes, not leaders, let's not get sidetracked. The Kiwi's leader isn't here, and my node doesn't even have leaders."

Garm met Opal's eyes, trying to look as calm and approachable as possible. "So you think it wise to invest in the Cerulean Warbler?"

"Maybe…?" Opal had jumped to Vetr's defense, but she was still not entirely sold on what to do with the Adamantium. "It seems more sensible to entrust it to a node of fighters like the Warbler than, say, the Nightingale."

"Oh?" Soren didn't look offended, but contemplative. "I wasn't the one that suggested it. It was Garm who wanted my node to find more about the plate."

"It's only prudent," Garm said. "If we are going to fight against that item, it would pay to know how it works and how it reacts against our moves. We already know that we can't win on numbers alone, so what benefit would there be in providing more combatants?"

"You worry too much, captain," Opal said in a snide tone. "Is it really necessary to sink that much time and resources into investigating the plate? Why don't we act? What are we waiting for?"

"Careless action won't bring us any closer to our goal. If we don't think before we act, we will fall prey to overconfidence and commit mistakes." Garm turned his gaze away from Opal, a slight scowl forming on his face. "Like losing the shard."

"That's a low blow." Mirroring him, Opal also cast her gaze away from him. "It was my fault, I never denied it. At least I take responsibility for my actions."

"And just what's that supposed to…?"

"As the Oriole's chieftain, it's your job to prevent this kind of thing from happening in the first place. I mean… three damn months? Does anyone really need that much time to take down a single pokémon?"

"What's your idea? Throwing ourselves at danger without a second thought? That kind of foolhardy recklessness would only cause us more trouble."

Well, that… was certainly something. Opal and Garm refused to meet each other's eyes, and the rest of leaders looked distraught to say the least. If asked to describe the current situation with a single word, I'm sure all of them would offer the same answer: tense. Perhaps the only thing they would agree on.

Alyssa folded her leaf-like arms, staring down Opal and Garm like a pair of misbehaving children. "Lads and lasses, cool yer jets. Let's keep it civil and proper. Be nice."

She gave them a much needed pause to cool down, patiently waiting for either of them to start speaking. Eventually, Garm turned to look at Opal, though not at her face. "That was an inadmissible outburst on my part, and uncalled for. My manners were corrigible at best."

It's almost a cliché that fire-types anger with ease, but in Opal's case it was quite accurate. She wasn't the most patient of pokémon, something she herself would admit. "I reckon I might have raised my voice more than necessary. This room has good acoustics."

"That's a little better," Alyssa said.

Now, it was patent Opal and Garm were still a little bitter with each other, but at least they made an effort to hide it. The silence that followed was heavy and hardly tolerable, taking quite a toll on their nerves, but it ultimately helped them cool down further.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Soren said, putting on an awkward smile as he broke the silence. "How do we divide the Adamantium?"

"That is Linze's decision," Garm stated. "The Beryl Calandra is responsible for managing Adamantium distribution between the nodes."

The Linoone felt all stares set on him, and he shrunk in response. It was almost ironical that the oldest of the leaders present was also the smallest in size. "So in the end it falls to me, uh? Just like always." He twiddled his paws as he thought of how to reply. Linze preferred it when the whole group reached a unanimous choice, instead of being forced to make a decision on his own. "I'm not entirely sure about how should we proceed. Are we really going to share this Adamantium with only a limited number of nodes? And if so, which ones?"

"You are the head of the Beryl Calandra. The decision is yours," Garm said. "If you'd like to hear my suggestion, I think the two nodes that would bring us better results would be the Garnet Oriole and the Azure Nightingale." He fired a quick glance at Opal, who wasn't smiling, but at least was no longer scowling. "And maybe also the Cerulean Warbler."

"Those three? But what about the rest?" Linze asked.

Garm started rubbing his neck, showing signs of discomfort. "We could include the Beryl Calandra too, since it's directly involved in Adamantium allocation and circulation."

"What about the Crane, the Sittella, the Kiwi? I'm not sure how I feel about leaving them out. It's like we're implying… they're less valuable somehow."

Garm shook his arm with rapid motions. "That's not the case! Of course all seven nodes are indispensable for the Heptagonal Ring, everybody knows that and nobody questions it. But, hmm, in this kind of situation…" His voice trailed off as soon as he noticed he was painting himself into a corner. "Understand what I mean. This is a dire situation that requires effective measures."

Well, no one was going to argue that the Sittella or the Crane could take down a mighty colossus like Zvonimir on their own. Perhaps it was Garm's choice of words that irked them, more than the content of his message, which they didn't necessarily disagree with.

"I'm aware of the hardships we're facing, but even then, it doesn't feel right." Linze remained adamant, even if his actions were demure. "I've always assigned Adamantium to the nodes in a balanced and even manner. Doing it any other way seems… wrong."

Garm nodded as he listened to him speak. "As I've said, the choice is ultimately yours. Whatever decision you make, as our most experienced leader, we will respect it."

But the Linoone really didn't know what to do. He looked to Soren and Alyssa with pleading eyes, as if asking for help. The Lilligant didn't waste a second. "Lines, you know best when it comes to the Ring. Trust your judgment."

Soren started fanning the Linoone with the leaf on the tip of his tail. "When it comes to matters of money, who would know better than the merchant chief?"

It was a hard decision to make, much more so given the current circumstances. The Heptagonal Ring couldn't afford an erroneous choice, not when its most important resource was running low, not when there was so much at stake. But more than that, what worried Linze the most was the tense, heavy atmosphere that had come to fill the room. There was an obvious feeling of animadversion lingering between Opal and Garm, and the rest of leaders, while not as bitter, didn't feel at ease. Linze, as the leader of the Beryl Calandra, felt morally obliged to do something about it.

"I'm sorry, Garm, but I think we should settle for the usual distribution. This Adamantium Vetr seized for us should be split evenly between all seven nodes."

Without showing much enthusiasm, Garm flashed him a tepid smile. "Very well. I think we're missing a good chance, but I will accept the reached resolution."

Blank stares and shrugging elbows. Nobody looked satisfied. The final verdict wasn't to anyone's liking, but no one found a reason to oppose it. Perhaps it was the lesser of many evils.

The reunion ended with polite pleasantries and the occasional compliment to help ease off the tension. It's not like they left in bad terms, but the gathering had left a bad aftertaste in their mouths. The inimical atmosphere had left them stressed, too much veiled hostility, but the situation was growing desperate so the heated bursts were understandable. They needed to do something about Zvonimir, they all knew that, but what? They just couldn't come to an agreement.

* * *

A week passed. A week, uh? That's seven days. Just thought I'd mention it.

Anyway, back to his Garnet Oriole, Garm studied different alternatives to face Zvonimir and his dreaded plate. He sat in a meditative pose in the center of the spacious audience chamber of his Haecceity, a room just as regal-looking as the rest of the heavily ornamented castle. The kingly Lucario certainly didn't look out of place there.

But the serenity of the scene would soon be interrupted by a hasty Nuzleaf. "Sir! Sir!"

Barely moving, Garm glared at the grass-type. His gaze alone made the Nuzleaf flinch. "I'd swear I asked you not to perturb me while I meditate."

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Sir, but this is most important!"

Languidly, showing no sense of urgency, Garm got up from his sitting position. "Very well. What is it?"

"He's down, Sir! He has fallen!"

"He? Who? What are you talking about?" But it was obvious who the Nuzleaf spoke about. Who would he be talking about but him? It didn't take long for the realization to hit Garm, his eyes widening when it did. "You can't possibly speak of…"

"The colossus has been defeated, Sir! Zvonimir has fallen!"


	30. Request

"I came as soon as I heard about it." With a hasty pace and long strides, almost running, Garm entered the biggest prison in the Garnet Oriole. It was right next to his Haecceity, so it didn't take him long to arrive.

"We were waiting for you, Garm, Sir." A small group of pokémon of very different species received the Lucario. The one that spoke, a Snover, stood in front of the group, seemingly leading the jailers.

"Is it true? Did I not receive wrong information? Were my informers not mistaken?"

"Zvonimir was defeated, yes," the Snover said. "He's inside the prison, in a very heavily guarded cell. We can't possibly guarantee he won't break free, be he has been very tame so far. He has given us no trouble, and has readily followed all of our orders and cooperated whenever possible."

"I see." Garm brought a hand to his neck, raising his head in contemplation. "I know I don't need to remind you, but don't ever lower your guard, no matter how favorable the situation looks."

"Naturally, Sir. Would you like to speak to Zvonimir now?"

"Yes, that's the motive of my visit. Could you guide me to the cell –" He fell silent, twisting his head towards the entrance as brusquely as his voice had died down. His eyes could see nothing but the door, but he could clearly detect an aura right before him. "The Zoroark is here," he stated in a firm tone. The rest of pokémon present didn't even consider doubting him for a second. If he said a Zoroark was there then a Zoroark had to be there, no matter how much their eyes disagreed.

The very next second, a Zoroark manifested before their eyes, portraying an anguished grin. She had been found out, so no point hiding herself any longer. "I might have just committed a grave mistake."

Garm walked up to her, not hurrying up his pace, and the Zoroark stood perfectly still. "You're Naamah, integrant of the Beacon. I never forget an aura."

"I'm humbled you remember. I don't think we've been properly introduced. Name's Naamah." She extended her right arm forward and opened her palm, a clear handshake invitation.

Before making any move, Garm stared in meditative silence at her open hand, his eyes narrowing with hesitation and perhaps a little mistrust. Eventually, he propelled his own hand forward to meet the Zoroark's, except his arm's trajectory was slightly angled to the side. His hand ended up beside the Zoroark's, as if he were trying to clutch thin air. A short-lived smirk cropped up in Naamah's face as her extended arm vanished into nothingness, revealed to be nothing but an illusion. Her real hand, whose location Garm had guessed without effort, was now shaking Garm's hand.

"I was just testing to see if it's true that a Lucario can see through our illusions. It is." She let out a spontaneous giggle, followed by a tilt of her head. "Still, a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"You're oddly calm," Garm said. By all means, she should not be happily grinning like that. "You're aware I'm not letting you leave here, are you?"

"I figured, yes," she said in a meek voice. "I always flee thanks to my illusions, but it would be impossible to trick you."

"Why would you appear before me, then? Should I assume you're giving yourself up?"

"Not quite. Like I said, it was a mistake on my part. I came to check on Zvo as soon as I heard about what happened, but I didn't expect you to also be in this prison. On second thought, maybe I should have anticipated your presence." Oh, a stroke of luck. She had come to visit Zvonimir, but didn't count on the Lucario also being present. "So I'm under arrest, then?"

"Yes." Garm didn't dare look away from the Zoroark even for a second, lest she try some kind of trick and escape right under their noses.

"You were going to visit Zvo, right? Mind if I join you?" she asked, clasping her hands together. "I mean, without your aura-reading senses I could flee any moment, so you need to keep me close, yes? But you were going to see Zvo, so you'll have to bring me with you to make sure I don't escape."

Garm's ears twitched as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. Right now, his first priority was meeting with Zvonimir, if only to make sure the measures taken to keep him imprisoned were effective enough. The last thing he wanted was the Noivern escaping the prison and causing a ruckus. Naamah's issue could wait, but leaving her unsupervised would be thoughtless. It's just as she said, Garm was the only pokémon present that could prevent her from getting away.

"Very well. We'll let you join us for the time being."

Some of the jailers showed faces of discontent, but none complained. They trusted Garm to know what he was doing. Maybe it was even a good idea. Perhaps the presence of fellow Beacon member would help Zvonimir feel at ease and open up.

Naamah did what she did best, shapeshift, this time adopting the form of a Lucario. She closely resembled Garm, except for her voice, her slightly more feminine features, and the characteristic red markings around her eyes. She really loved those markings. The illusion wouldn't fool the jailers into thinking she was Garm – the differences were somewhat blatant – but the precision of the transformation was unquestionable.

Even Garm let out a surprised gasp at first, although he promptly regained his composure afterwards. "Any motive for this shift?"

"No. I just like turning into the pokémon I'm speaking with. It bolsters empathy."

Garm made no comment, merely staring at the mirror reflection standing before him. The accuracy of the copy was astounding. Garm could swear she even smelled like a Lucario would. "I thought a Zoroark could only deceive the eyes."

"Normally that would be the case, but as a chronicler I'm a little luckier. The only sense I can't deceive is, well, aura."

Garm nodded, thinking. It didn't matter how believable her illusions were, she couldn't modify or conceal auras, so that rendered her illusions utterly futile against a Lucario. "Shall we get moving?" he asked to the Snover by his side. "Please, bring us to Zvonimir."

After a short trek through one of the prison's long corridors, they stopped before a large cell. It was impossible to miss the huge purple dragon sitting inside. He took notice of the Zoroark – she had turned back at some point in the way – and turned to her, enclosing himself in his massive wings.

"Naamah? Why are you here? Were you caught too?"

"Kind of," she said, shrugging with her hands outstretched. "But don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll improvise something."

Garm made a mental note to keep an eye on her at all times. "Zvonimir, it pains me to see you like this, it really does. You were once a fellow leader, a comrade, a friend."

"I bear you no ill will, you know this. But I had to do it, for Flutura." His Beautifly mate was the only reason he fought on the Beacon's side in the first place. It wasn't something Zvonimir hid. "Is she any better?"

Garm lowered his head, not daring to meet his eyes. "She's not dead." She wasn't any better either, but Garm said nothing. The Noivern was worried enough as is.

"It was cruel, what you did. Making me think she was hurt just so I would abandon my outpost in the Conflux."

"That wasn't my idea." The plan was Vetr's, or more specifically, Barghest's. "You cut our access to Adamantium. You knew well how much that would hurt us."

"No, it would hurt you more if I let you keep using it freely. I'd rather not see more people end like Flutura."

"We don't know what causes the ailment yet. You can't just assume Adamantium is to blame."

They weren't getting anywhere. They both understood each other's motives and to some extent they could sympathize, but they simply weren't going to reach an agreement no matter how long they discussed. It would be better to drop it, much to the Lucario's chagrin.

"How were you defeated?" Naamah asked. Garm patiently waited for the Noivern's answer, also curious to know.

"It was a single pokémon."

Comprehensibly, both Naamah and Garm gaped at the Noivern with incredulity. Perhaps the Lucario was the more shaken of the two. How could a single pokémon defeat Zvonimir where his defender army had fallen?

"A single pokémon?" Garm repeated, his tone skeptical, knitting his brows. "What species?"

Zvonimir looked at his wings for a second, thinking. "It was a fox species, but I couldn't recognize it."

Luckily for them, the Snover had some information. "Sir, according to witnesses, it was a Delphox."

The instant the Snover pronounced the word 'Delphox', Naamah cast her gaze down, her eyes widening. She spoke not a word.

"A Delphox?" Garm tilted his head sideways, covering his mouth with a hand. "That's odd. As far as I know, it's not a notable species when it comes to fighting. They don't even hold a type advantage over dragons."

"What was its gender?" Naamah asked in an uncharacteristically low voice. She looked unusually demure too, keeping her arms close to her chest.

"They didn't speak, so I couldn't tell," Zvonimir said. "It's hard for a dragon to discern the gender of a mammal."

The Snover intervened once more. "Again, according to witnesses, it was a female. A somewhat old female."

The fur of a common Zoroark is ebony black, but Naamah's had taken a turn for the paler. Lost in thought, she stared at her own hands. "Zvo, did you perchance catch her name?"

"As I said before, she didn't speak to me. Even if she did, what reason would she have to reveal her name?"

"No, of course." To a regular observer Naamah would look a little agitated, but nothing too serious. But Garm could see her aura, and within it the lingering doubt that had incessantly multiplied ever since Zvonimir mentioned a Delphox. "Kriem…?"

Garm stared at Naamah; not at the body her illusions projected, but at her aura. "Do you know something?"

She skittishly looked up to Garm, fidgeting with her mane, but didn't open her mouth. She turned to Zvonimir, not yet releasing her mane from her clutch. "How did she defeat you?"

That, Garm agreed, was a very good question. Or rather, what truly interested him was not how the mysterious Delphox defeated Zvonimir, but how Zvonimir did _not_ defeat the mysterious Delphox. "No matter how adept she was, how could she withstand your dragon moves enhanced by the Draco Plate?"

"She rendered it useless."

His simple response brought a broad smile to Naamah's face, and she finally let go of her mane. "Aha! So you _can_ nullify a plate's effects. But how?"

"She used a strange move and distorted the space around us."

An unsatisfactory explanation, but maybe the Snover could once again cast some light on it. "By the way the witnesses described the technique, we think it might be the unusual move known as Magic Room."

Magic Room is… unexplainable, frankly. It's a very bizarre move that seemingly has no effect on living organisms, but seems to affect the composition of certain items, temporarily annulling some of their proprieties. It cancels the effect of items for a short time. As it turns out, this kind of move is completely useless here in the Heptagonal Ring, since our pokémon never fight with items. Perhaps that's why we couldn't overcome the Draco Plate; we just weren't used to dealing with items at all.

"And that worked?" Naamah smiled to herself, satisfied. "I can't use that move, but I know Embargo. Maybe it will have the same effect?"

"I still don't understand." Garm shook his head, his arms crossed in front of his body, right below the spike protruding from his chest. "Even if the Delphox managed to invalidate the plate's boost, you're still a considerable threat on your own. How did she manage to subdue you?"

Zvonimir placed one of his hands on the white mane around his neck, softly scratching it. "I'm not entirely sure myself. It's as if she could anticipate my every movement."

"A chronicler," Garm said, having arrived to the most likely possible explanation. "It's strange that they would choose to aid us now. I'm thankful for their collaboration, but I thought chroniclers weren't allowed to intervene in our matters." He turned to Naamah. "Am I wrong in assuming you know something about this?"

As Naamah glanced over to him, she turned into a Lucario, then into a Delphox, and finally back into a Zoroark. She covered part of her face with a hand. "I have a feeling I know her identity, but I'm as lost as you are about her motives. Sorry I can't be of more help."

Garm kept staring at the for once quiet Zoroark for a moment before averting his gaze. She wasn't lying. It wasn't a hunch; he had read her aura and she wasn't lying. There was no point pressing the issue, then. It's not like Garm cared much how he was beaten, other than simple curiosity. What truly mattered was that someone had finally defeated Zvonimir at all, no matter their methods.

"What will you do now, Naamah?" the Noivern asked, ducking his massive body to meet the Zoroark eye to eye. "I got careless and let myself get caught, and you don't seem to be faring any better. What will happen with Flutura?"

"Don't worry, Zvo. I'm not giving up just yet. In fact, we're awfully close to our end goal. You did great, but you can leave the rest to us."

His sizable ears twitched once. "I'll trust you to take care of the rest, then."

"I won't disappoint you." With a giddy smile one would not expect to find in a prison, Naamah turned to Garm. "I have more friends in this place, don't I? Can I pay them a visit too?"

Garm responded with a low grunt and a skeptical frown. "The Gardevoir and the Gallade? Why should I bring you to them?"

"Why not? Since I'm here, I might as well say hi. Don't you visit your friends when you find yourself close to their location?"

"Yes. But this is a prison, you notice."

"And…?" She leaned forward, but the Lucario didn't flinch.

He spoke in a clear, slow voice. "You just declared in not-so-subtle terms that you were planning to escape, and the twins are infamous for their teleportation skills. I don't presume to be the wisest pokémon in the Oriole, but no one would miss a ploy this obvious."

"Oh." With a soft smile still plastered on her face she shifted back, twirling her thumbs. "Then why haven't they escaped yet?"

Garm didn't speak at first. This whole situation was rather odd, conversing with the enemy like this, but any occasion to gather intel on the Beacon was welcomed. "They're watched day and night by a variety of pokémon that can seal off their teleportation skills."

"Then what's the issue, partner?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

For a second Garm hesitated. He closed his eyes – he didn't need them to detect her aura – and pondered whether it would be a good idea to let her reunite with the two psychic-types. They were harmless right now, and so was the Zoroark. She was painfully weak, he could tell, so if she tried anything funny it would be easy to stop her. Perhaps this way they could cast some light on the Beacon or the Luminary. It was worth a try.

"I can tell you're plotting something." Even with his eyes closed, Garm could clearly see the bright yellow bursts of her agitated aura, indicative of expectation and thrill. "Don't test your luck."

"I'm not so naïve as to think I would last more than seven seconds in a battle against you, Garm. I'm not delusional," Naamah said. Garm's response came in the form of a disagreeing sigh. "So… can I go see my friends now? Pretty please?"

After a short solemn pause, Garm looked down to the Snover by his side. "Lead the way."

Naturally, as a chronicler Naamah knew well where the area where they locked psychic-types inside the prison was located, but played along and obediently followed the little tree's steps. After some time – a Snover's legs were short – they finally reached a zone filled with psychic-types behind bars. They choice of jailers for this area was odd to say the least, with species ranging from psychics like Gothitelle or Wobbuffet to the occasional ground-type. Naamah could see a few Diglett, a pair of Dugtrio – there was even a lone Trapinch.

This assortment of wardens would seem random and arbitrary to most observers, but it didn't took Naamah long to find a point in common that may explain their presence: they all had abilities that could annul teleportation attempts, namely Shadow Tag and Arena Trap. They worked in a manner similar to sealing moves like Mean Look, except they were less demanding on the user.

But all of that mattered little to Naamah. All her attention was focused on the Gardevoir and the Gallade sharing a cell in a corner of the room. She darted to them in a rush, as if the floor was shattering behind her. Her sudden movements made Garm tense his legs, ready to dash, but stopped when he took notice of her aura: a gleeful yellow projecting sheer, almost childish happiness. Well then.

Naamah smiled happily. Way too happily. Anyone unable to read auras would just assume it was an over-exaggerated illusion. "Keira! Kay! It's been quite some time! How've you been?"

Seeing the Zoroark brought a grin to both of the psychic-type's faces. Their smiles were much tamer by comparison, more demure. The Gallade spoke first – the Gardevoir couldn't communicate with dark-types, after all. "But if it isn't our favorite ruse-fox! Odd seeing you here." Being deaf, Kay waited for her sister to relay Naamah's words to him via telepathy. "How we've been, you ask? Dandy! Didn't you know? You get three meals a day for free here. No more scavenging in the thrash! If it weren't for the lack of freedom and the little fact that we hate this damned hole with a passion, we would almost enjoy our stay here."

Naamah grabbed two of the thick metal bars that kept them apart with her hands. She wasn't strong enough to twist them. "Oh, sorry to hear."

Kay shared a look with Keira before speaking. They both smirked. "Well, no mind. You're here to bail us out, yes?"

Naamah's ears fell flat. "Uh? No, I… I can't possibly do something like that."

Their smiles shrunk in size just a bit before Kay resumed speaking. "Don't say that, fox! Of course you can! With your illusions you could…" Kay fell silent and turned to her sister. The Gardevoir extended her arm and pointed a finger at the Lucario. Kay's expression darkened when he took notice of him. "Oh damn, I hadn't seen him. That guy can see through your tricks, right, fox? Then that means you didn't come to help us. You just got caught." A sour grin cropped up on the Gallade's mouth, somehow lending him an otherworldly elegant grace. "That's not so bad. That means we no longer have to worry about whether we'll succeed or not. We won't. We're doomed. Boom. A weight off our shoulders."

"We're pretty close to succeeding, actually," Naamah said in a soft, comforting tone. "We've got seven shards now."

"Oh? Glad to see you haven't been wasting your time. Good job." He stared at her in silence for a moment. "But that doesn't matter if you're here. You're the only one that can infiltrate the Observatory and reach that Kernel whatever."

Naamah's figure shifted into a Gardevoir's – Keira's. "Then I just need to… um, flee."

As soon as she shapeshifted, green spirals of hope started swirling around her aura. Garm didn't like that one bit. Did she have something in mind? "I'm watching you."

A muffled scoff escaped the Gardevoir's throat. "We noticed, bud, we noticed." Even though her telepathy couldn't reach Naamah, Keira had no trouble talking with the Lucario. "But wouldn't you rather check out the real thing? I'm over here, doggie." Garm refused to as much as glance in her general direction. With a wide, tempting smirk Keira glanced over the Zoroark. "Is this what she needs to escape? A distraction? Because I figure distracting that Lucario can't be too difficult."

Her words couldn't reach Naamah, so Kay acted as an interpreter. "How about that, fox? If we distracted these fine people, would you be able to escape?"

Naamah motioned them with an open palm to refrain from trying anything that could get them in trouble. "Wait, that wouldn't work. I'm not a fast runner. Garm would have no trouble catching up to me." She always relayed on her illusions to save the day, so she had never found a reason to work on her speed. "I have something else in mind. Can you… try to teleport away?"

Once Kay heard from her sister what the Zoroark had just requested, a brash smirk came to his face. "It's not for lack of trying that we're still in this lovely place, trust me. We can't possibly teleport with all these pokémon with trapping abilities around."

"I know, but try it anyway."

The twins shared a dazed glance, each of them hoping their sibling would be able to ascertain what the Zoroark's plan was, but they both seemed just as lost. Then, almost in unison, they both arrived to a likely explanation. "You're going to try _that_," Kay said, being the only one that could speak with the Zoroark. "It's a good plan, if it works. If it doesn't, I don't think we're getting a second shot. These guys aren't so stupid as to fall for it twice – I'm not even sure if they'll fall for it once. It's worth a try, though."

Vibrant golden hues of excitement were visible in all three of their auras – at least for a Lucario. Showing off his fangs in an attempt to dissuade them, Garm glared straight at Naamah, who now looked like a Gallade. "Okay, that's enough. I shouldn't have brought you here after all. Let's find you an empty cell in one of the areas reserved for dark-types."

"Okay, little doggie!" Keira shouted into Garm's mind, making sure to catch his attention. She raised one arm up and winked. "I'm about to perform a special magic trick, just for you! Enjoy the show while it lasts, because I'm going to teleport!"

Teleport? Surrounded by at least two dozens of pokémon with Shadow Tag or Arena Trap? She had to be lying. Garm checked her aura, expecting turbulent reds or irresolute blacks, but no such thing. There was no sign of doubt or hesitation. There was no mistake – she spoke the truth. Words often lied, but Garm knew from experience that auras never did. The Gardevoir's calm, unwavering aura meant she fully pretended to keep her word.

But that made no sense. Even if she tried to teleport it wouldn't work, right…? Garm wasn't sure what to think anymore. He didn't even have time to issue orders. It was all so sudden he barely had any time to react.

Keira giggled in an effeminate matter, but without a trace of innocence. "I know you guys don't want to, but you might have to close your eyes for a sec!"

Teleporting was usually preceded by a blinding light – at least in the Ralts species – but most everyone present was already aware of that fact, and few eyes remained open when the brightly shining flash came to be. Garm didn't need to open his eyes to tell the teleport had been unsuccessful – why did he ever expect otherwise? Her aura was in the same place, shining with the same bright blue determination. Everyone slowly opened their eyes to confirm the current situation. More than a few jailers had expected the Gardevoir to somehow vanish after making such a fuss. It was almost disappointing that she stood in the same spot she was before they closed their eyes.

Garm leered with wary eyes at the Gardevoir, trying to find a reason why she would ever think of performing such an asinine attempt at teleportation, knowing well her efforts would be fruitless as long as she was under the careful watch of the many pokémon with trapping abilities around her. No. Keira's teleport would be unsuccessful, and she knew that from the outset.

Shifting his body and arms forwards he turned over to Naamah, cursing himself for taking his eyes off her even for a second, and hoping it would still not be too late. Maybe he had underestimated the Zoroark. Or maybe he had overestimated his own skills against a Zoroark. He forgot; Naamah wasn't a threat because of her illusions, she was a threat because she was a chronicler. She was learned and quick-witted, and access to the Observatory made her worryingly resourceful. She was the kind of opponent Garm feared the most: an imaginative one.

Naamah raised one of her hands, mimicking the Gardevoir's recent actions. She had an obvious big grin on her face, but what worried Garm the most was the vibrant ivory aura indicative of merry anticipation. "I had never shown my favorite attack to anyone but my friends before. Don't judge too hard, okay?"

And right before their eyes, a weak light started to envelop the Zoroark as Garm hurtled forward in a last desperate attempt to stop her. It was no use, he knew it, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try. In a last-ditch effort he reached out to her with an open palm, but the light vanished into nothingness before he could grasp it. This was no mere illusion either; he could tell her aura was gone.

"Did she just teleport?" the Snover said, rubbing her eyes. "I had no idea a Zoroark could do that…"

The Snover was not mistaken, a Zoroark couldn't teleport. And yet, that went against what they had just witnessed. No, it's not that Naamah had used Teleport. It was a different move she had resorted to.

The move Naamah had just used was one Garm was well acquainted with, given it was a move he himself knew and could use. The move was popularly given the name Copycat. It was a tactic that forced the user's body to enter a deep state of relaxation that allowed them to observe the target with upmost meticulousness. Then, the user made use of the acquired knowledge to imitate the move used by the opposing pokémon to the best of their ability. In layman words, it copied the last move used by another pokémon, although I'm sure scholars would leer at me disapprovingly for offering such a simple explanation for such an incredibly intricate move.

It was clear to Garm what had just transpired. Keira had used Teleport and failed, grabbing everyone's attention away from Naamah, and then the Zoroark took advantage of the distraction and copied the Gardevoir's move to flee herself, unimpeded since the attention of the wardens was focused on Keira. The effects of Shadow Tag and Arena Trap applied only to whoever the user was focusing on.

As much as he wanted to shout in rage, Garm managed to keep his cool, clenching his fists. "Search the whole place for her! Hunt her down!" he said in a firm but loud tone, staring straight into the Snover's eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir!" With clear unease in the way she shifted around, the Snover turned to the little group of jailers she commanded. "You heard him! Comb the whole prison for that vixen!"

Not a voice of dissent was heard. Only Garm and those wardens with trapping abilities stood idle, while everyone else left to look for the Zoroark. In the meanwhile, Garm's gaze scoured the room without much interest, until it finally found rest on the psychic twins. Each of them wore a vain smirk.

Now that there were no dark-types present, Keira could reach everyone in the room at once. "You know it's going to be futile, right, doggie? Naamah isn't stupid. She's not going to sit around waiting for you to find her. She must already be far away from this lovely cottage."

Garm spoke no word and nodded solemnly. He had the Zoroark in his clutches and had let her escape, all because he hadn't been attentive enough. He swore to be more alert next time. Her illusions were ineffectual against him, that much was true, but he vowed not to forget she had many other weapons at her disposal.

* * *

"I bring bad news, Soren."

It was a familiar Flygon that stood – or rather flied – before the always majestic Serperior. The snake welcomed him with a kind smile. "That you can bring me news at all means you are safe, Jormund. I would say that alone is a motive for joy." Most Serperior were haughty and a little arrogant, but Soren simply wasn't good at that.

"I appreciate your kindness, sir." Jormund bowed to him, and Soren guffawed in response. The knight seemed to have better manners than the lord. "By your request, I scoured the desert in search for the Beacon's whereabouts. I'm afraid I found it."

"Oh? What was that?"

"They seem to make use of a small castle-like construction as their base – or rather the ruins that remain. I confirmed the presence of a Luxray, a Mienshao and an Absol, all known members of the Beacon." The presence of the Absol alone was proof enough. There were no other Absol in the Heptagonal Ring, to anyone's knowledge.

A big, wide grin materialized in the Serperior's face. "But that's fantastic! Why would you say that's bad news? Oh, you jokester, you wanted to give me a surprise, didn't you?"

Jormund cast his gaze down, flying closer to the floor. "I'm afraid I confirmed their presence, but they also confirmed mine. They… saw me. I was careless. I assumed the sandstorm would conceal my presence, but I forgot a Luxray can see through any obstacle."

The Flygon's sudden descent made the Serperior slither closer to him, a glint of worry hidden in his eyes. Was one of his wings hurt? No, that didn't seem to be the case, he didn't see any superficial wounds. "Are you hurt, Jormund?"

"Uh? No, sir. I fled as soon as the Luxray caught glance of me."

"Then what's the issue?"

He didn't see the problem? Jormund sighed, not losing his composure before his node's leader. He knew the Serperior was one of the brightest minds in the Heptagonal Ring, but he only rarely let it show. "Now that they know we are aware of their hideout, they won't stay sitting for long. They know that location is not safe anymore. By discovering their hideaway, we're forcing them to act."

"So they shall be taking manners into their own hands, uh?" Soren tapped his chin with the tip of his tail, looking up to the blue ceiling of his Haecceity. He looked serene, regal. Only when he fell silent and thought did he look like a stereotypical Serperior. "That's not necessarily bad news. I for one think this has delayed long enough. It's time we faced the problem already. We've let the Beacon run around for far too long."

The situation wouldn't solve itself. The Beacon was not surrendering, so they would have to take action if they wanted to see them stopped.

No, this wasn't bad news. This was a much needed push. This was the first step in the path that would hopefully bring an end to this continued dispute.

"There's something else…" Jormund started descending little by little, until he was forced to land. "No, it's probably just my imagination."

"Oh, then I want to hear it! Imagination is a fantastic thing to share."

"Well, you see…" With a little hop he started to fly up once again. His half-closed eyes didn't portray much resolve. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to explain this. The sands are… acting strange."

Soren swapped his blissful smile for a concerned frown. Flygon were collectively known as 'The Desert Spirits', they would know better than any other pokémon when something was off in a desert. "Could you please elaborate?"

"I'm afraid not. I can tell something's wrong, but I can't figure out just what. It's as if the sands were aching, as if I could hear their laments."

"Mmh…" Soren closed his eyes and faintly shook his head. He didn't believe in hunches, but he had a really bad feeling about this. "The sandstorms that haunt our dearest desert had grown in intensity in the past few decades, raging more violently than in the past. This is a proven fact. We have gathered more than enough proof to believe that is the case."

"I can attest to that. I remember the sandstorms being calmer in my younger days. I wonder what could be causing this."

Strange. What could be affecting a whole ecosystem in such a gradual fashion? This could eventually become a motive for concern. If the sands grew more and more vicious, to the point where not even Adamantium would stand in their way, they might be forced to abandon the Heptagonal Ring. This was an improbable and rather pessimistic worst case scenario, but it wasn't something they could afford to disregard.

* * *

"I'm missing two faces." Ivy, having recently arrived to the Lilac Kiwi with Safira and Kizuna, took a quick look around her. Zephyr, Agni and Scylla were already there, but the Nightingale eons were nowhere to be seen. "Aren't Skoll and Lumis here?"

"Nope. They haven't come yet," Scylla said, shrugging. "It's strange of them to be late. They're usually the first to arrive."

Kizuna nodded, sitting by Zephyr's side. "Lumis is an early riser – typical Espeon behavior – and Skoll usually tags along, even if he'd rather sleep a little longer."

Agni stared at nothing in particular. "You think maybe they won't come today? Maybe they're busy or something." He noticed the Leafeon and the Glaceon casting their gazes down, and the rest of eeveelutions didn't look too pleased either. "Or, uh, maybe they're just a little late."

It was a habit now, gathering on the Lilac Kiwi on weekends. They had never missed an appointment before, but that was in part because they didn't have much work to do the past few months. The scarcity of Adamantium motivated by Zvonimir had left them with a lot of free time on their hands, but now that the situation in the Conflux had been resolved maybe they were tied up with work.

Thinking about the Conflux got Scylla thinking. "Guys, you came to the Kiwi through the Conflux, right? I heard this morning that Zvonimir was defeated. Is it true?"

"Surprisingly, yes!" Zephyr said in a vivacious voice. "We heard about it in the Crane before leaving this morning, but we thought it was just another lousy rumor. Imagine our surprise when we arrived to the Conflux and didn't see the Noivern anywhere!"

Ivy drew closer to them, smiling. "We almost couldn't believe our eyes when we got to the Conflux this morning. We were told about it yesterday, late at night, but we kind of didn't give it much importance. Townsfolk gossip, we figured, so we sort of tuned it out. It's not the first time we hear something like this."

Still sitting beside Zephyr with her bows coiled around his legs, Kizuna nodded. "But it turned out to be true! And they even say it was a single pokémon that defeated Zvonimir!"

Her childlike enthusiasm got a short giggle out of Ivy. "Now _that_ is townsfolk gossip. C'mon, Kizzie, you don't really believe that, do you? A single pokémon taking Zvonimir down? That's impossible! Must've been a group of defenders led by Garm or something, but you know how people are. They love spreading juicy rumors."

"Well, I don't really care who did it," Agni said, glancing in direction to the Conflux. "I'm just happy we can access the Kernel Ore again. We can finally go back to our usual working rhythm before this whole debacle started. Now we just need this matter with the Beacon sorted out and everything will go back to normal."

It's not as if nothing had happened. They had finally shooed Zvonimir away, but the damage was done already. The economy of the Heptagonal Ring put a lot of emphasis on Adamantium, it was its cornerstone. These few months Zvonimir had spent in the Conflux had been a hard blow on the whole Ring. With time, they would recover, but right now what mattered most was returning back to the usual working pace.

A few minutes of idle chatter passed. Then, incoming footsteps were heard, corresponding to a pair of quadrupeds. Their scents were clearly familiar and distinguishable.

Ivy didn't even need to look at them to recognize them. She just walked to them at an accelerated pace, armed with a brash grin. "Finished hibernating, sleepyheads?"

"Ah, if only," Skoll muttered with yearning. It was clear from his voice, face and the way he walked that he was more than a little drowsy. "Sleep is but an ancient memory now."

By comparison, Lumis looked well-rested. "We've only woken up two hours earlier than usual, Skoll."

"Yeah, but you always wake two hours earlier than usual, pal. That makes it four hours." He opened his mouth wide and yawned, making his drowsiness extensively manifest. "I've seen insomniac Vigoroth getting more shut-eye than me."

Ivy walked up to him, only stopping right in front of him. "You _do_ look pretty sleepy."

Closing his eyes Skoll leaned forward, his lips curling into a devilish smirk. "This beau has fallen victim to a sleeping enchantment and descended into a deep slumber, and only the loving kiss of a beautiful princess might free him from the spell!"

Ivy brought a paw to her chest, adopting a dramatic pose, and gasped in an overblown manner. "A most grave tragedy befell you, my prince! But fret not, for this pure maiden knows the remedy to cure your ailing!"

Her brain refusing to entertain a second thought, Ivy closed her eyes and plunged into Skoll's lips. She knew not to keep her eyes open when getting affectionate with the Umbreon, since he couldn't well control the shining of the rings on his body. But she didn't need her sight anyway. Making use of her nose to orient herself, Ivy nuzzled against Skoll's snout as she hummed, enraptured.

They eventually stopped, cheered on by Kizuna's coos as the rest of eeveelutions showed a varied array of expressions. Zephyr and Scylla smiled knowingly, Agni barely kept their gaze and Safira timidly averted her eyes.

Lumis tried to keep a serious face, but the beginnings of a smirk were apparent on the corners of his mouth. "Weren't you supposed to be half-asleep, Skoll?"

"If you can find me a guy that stays asleep after this, you tell me." The glowing of his rings receded. He walked past Ivy to meet with the rest. "Hello to everyone else too. You'll have to excuse me if this greeting seems more tepid than the one I gave Ivy, but if I went around giving everyone kisses… well, the result would certainly be interesting."

"Skoll, self-control," Lumis said, poking him weakly with a paw. He knew the Umbreon spoke in jest, but not everyone present was used to his somewhat twisted sense of humor. "Ah, anyway, hello to everyone too. We're sorry we're late."

"You come from the Oriole…" Safira muttered, looking behind Lumis.

Every node had three main exits, one that connected to the Conflux and two others that led to each of that node's two neighboring nodes, the Oriole and the Warbler in the Kiwi's case. They couldn't have come through the Conflux this time, since that entrance was on a different direction. No, their path suggested they had arrived through the Garnet Oriole instead.

"Ah, yes, we came through the Garnet Oriole this time," Lumis said. That was odd, since the Nightingale and the Oriole were far apart, so they would have to cross the Conflux anyway to reach it. "We woke up earlier than usual to return the plate to Garm, and then we came straight to the Kiwi."

Safira raised her ears up. "The plate? Are you speaking of Zvonimir's Draco Plate?"

"That one! A group of messengers and defenders from the Garnet Oriole came visit us yesterday at night. They told us Zvonimir had been defeated, much to our disbelief, and brought the plate with them so that we could analyze it. We were asked to return it as soon as possible."

"And he took that literally," Skoll said, smirking at his Espeon friend. "But seriously, they brought us the plate late at night, and wanted it back by the morning. We had to miss sleep to examine the plate."

"Why the rush?" Safira asked.

For a moment Lumis glanced back at the tunnel that acted as a bridge between the Kiwi and the Oriole. "I figure they wanted to avoid catching the Beacon's attention. The Beacon would find out about Zvonimir's defeat sooner or later, and they wanted the plate to be in Garm's possession by the time that happened."

Skoll let out a drawn-out sigh, reminiscent of a yawn. "So we had to stay up late to analyze the plate and then slept like three or four hours before waking up and rushing to the Oriole to return the plate to Garm. I don't think I've ever woken up this early. We didn't see a single soul on the streets."

"And we didn't even learn that much," Lumis said, his eyebrows suggesting a frown.

Skoll gave him a few pats in the back. "You barely had any time to work, Lum. It's a miracle you got anything done at all."

"At any rate, we're sorry for being late," Lumis insisted.

But it was obvious nobody minded. And why would they? Lumis and Skoll were usually the first to arrive, so they could cut them some slack for once.

More importantly, the eight of them were together once again, so it was a great time to share stories, do a little interacting, throw around some playful teasing and have fun in general. What a cozy little group. Hours passed like minutes.

But this nice pastime of them would suffer an interruption in the form of a newcomer none of them was acquainted with.

"So my hypothesis was correct." The new face approached them, walking towards the group with slow, calculated steps, showing no sense of urgency. "It was the most reasonable presumption."

This pokémon belonged to the Delphox species. Even though not all eeveelutions present were familiar with its kind, it was easily discernable that it was an adult female – approximately the same age their mothers would be if they were still alive. While her sudden apparition drew the questioning gazes of the group of eeveelutions, her presence failed to spark much interest. They were curious as to why she was there, but that was about it. They didn't think much of her presence.

Except for Kizuna. She gaped at the Delphox as if mesmerized, her azure eyes wide with stupefaction. She had no recollection of the fox pokémon standing before her, which meant the Delphox was either a fellow chronicler or an outsider.

Taking short steps she drew closer to Kizuna. "I assume you are the chronicler Kizuna. Tell me, is my assumption accurate?"

Upon hearing her words they were struck with a chilly sense of foreboding. It was never a good portent when someone knew of the Sylveon's identity. Not permitting his brain a second thought, Zephyr jumped in between Kizuna and the recently arrived Delphox, glaring at the second with a conspicuous frown. How did she know who Kizuna was? Zephyr feared the worst. Could this person be the infamous Luminary?

The Delphox didn't flinch. She cast her gaze down to the Jolteon standing in her way and looked him in the eye, showing no signs of discomfort. "Your alarm is perfectly reasonable given the circumstances, but I assure you I mean no harm to you or any of your friends, much less Kizuna. I, too, am a chronicler."

"You are?" Kizuna emerged from behind Zephyr with eyes gleaming with anticipation, her face conveying no fear or mistrust. "What's your name?"

"Kriemhild," the Delphox stated, holding her arms behind her back. She looked serene and calm, at peace.

For a second, Kizuna froze. She returned to normal right after, letting out a sharp yelp. "Kriemhild?_ That_ Kriemhild? The legend?"

For an instant her muzzle twitched as if she was going to laugh, but she ultimately didn't. "Legend? It would seem like my humble achievements have been highly overstated."

"No, that's…! Master Tesla spoke a lot of you! You are one of the few chroniclers that can actually hold their own in a battle!"

"That old spider, hmm? Funny coincidence. I heard of you from him too."

Kizuna stepped forward, raising her head to look at the Delphox. Zephyr made sure to stay close to her. "Master spoke of me?"

Kriemhild nodded with a decorous smile. "Time and time again. He took pride in having raised a Sylveon by the name of Kizuna, his newest pupil, who had a penchant for knowledge and an admirable predisposition for learning, and he foresaw a bright future as a chronicler ahead of her."

"He said all that? Really?" Sitting on her haunches, Kizuna gaped at the Delphox with both incredulity and excitement dancing in her shiny eyes. The Galvantula was never overtly effusive – maybe even a little cold – so learning he held her in high regard filled Kizuna with an odd kind of pride. He was never cruel or callously harsh, and she held nothing but happy memories about the time they were together, but the Galvantula lacked the warmth Kizuna so desperately sought. In the Observatory, whenever she looked at the Ring and saw parents and their children playing together and sharing their affection, she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Perhaps what made more of an impact on Kizuna was that Tesla had spoken about her to another chronicler at all. As far as she knew, that was actually forbidden.

Now that Kriemhild was right beside them, both of the Nightingale eons seemed to take a sudden interest in her, eyeing her without daring to make eye contact. Without making much noise, Skoll walked up to Lumis and sat by his side.

"Hey, Lum," Skoll whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Is that a…?"

"Yes, that's a Delphox," Lumis answered in a monotone voice.

"You figure she's the one that…?" He raised his head to take a good glance at the fox's whole body, this time daring to look at her face. "I swear she looks kind of frail. Kizzie, you said she's a strong warrior?" She didn't look the part.

Next time they looked, Kizuna was sitting between Skoll and Lumis, her bows coiling around both of them, making the Espeon squirm. "We chroniclers are really awful battlers, you know? We live most of our lives secluded from the world, so we have little chance to test our skills. Tesla told me once that some chroniclers still like to go out and fight for fun, though, and Kriemhild is a somewhat well-known example."

Lumis removed the bows covering his vision. "A well-known example amongst the chroniclers? Isn't that an oxymoron? I though chroniclers were usually not allowed to meet each other, or even talk about each other."

Kriemhild brought her arms forward, which made Zephyr rush to the Sylveon's side – he still didn't fully trust the Delphox – but his action was ultimately unwarranted, since all Kriemhild did was sit down so she could see them eye to eye.

"The Doyen discourages interaction of any kind between chroniclers, but he has no way to enforce that imperative. The Doyen can't tell if a chronicler breaks or bends a rule, since the Observatory is unable to detect us. Thus, not everyone submissively embraces his rulings. As long as we tread lightly, the Doyen shouldn't find out about our occasional reinterpretations of his rules."

Wasn't that… open disobedience of the chroniclers' rules? In a certain way it reminded them of Naamah – both were foxes too.

But Skoll didn't care about that right now. There was something more important in his mind. "I'll ask you directly. Were you the one that defeated the Noivern?"

What a nice question. Ivy flashed Skoll a giddy grin, slowly sauntering towards him. "Skoll, you don't really believe a single pokémon took down Zvonimir, do you? I'm sure someone made that up. People have a flair for drama."

"No, Ivy, there were plenty of witnesses, some of them colleagues from our Nightingale. They clearly saw how a single Delphox defeated the Noivern."

Kriemhild closed her eyes, avoiding the many gazes setting on her. "Yes, it was me who vanquished the beast."

Silence came to enfold them. This Delphox was quite scrawny, not to the point of malnourishment, but she hardly had the body type of a brawler. And yet, she was affirming she overthrew the feared Zvonimir, one of the most prodigious fighters in the totality of the Heptagonal Ring.

"No offense, but I'm finding that hard to believe," Skoll said, leering at her. "Your build is not that of an experienced combatant."

"I'm a psychic-type," she said in a relaxed tone, staring at the Umbreon with a neutral expression. "Our might comes not from our muscles, but our brain."

Zephyr sat dawn beside Kizuna, his gaze always directed at Kriemhild. He was still leery about the Delphox, but was now willing to give her the benefit of doubt. "Even if you are strong, let's not forget who we're talking about. Many of our strongest warriors couldn't defeat Zvonimir together. How could you win alone, then?"

Kriemhild took hold of the long flame-like fur protruding from her right ear and started brushing it as if it were a long braid. "In a fair match my probabilities of winning would have been close to zero, but the game was biased from the very beginning. I am a chronicler, and so I know everything about Zvonimir's battle style. I know how he acts when he's about to execute any particular move, so I can anticipate his every action. Victory is trivial when you can see all of your opponent's cards."

Kizuna believed her instantly. She knew how much information a chronicler had access to, and combined with Kriemhild's supposed battle prowess she had no doubt it would have been possible to defeat even the famed Zvonimir. Lumis too gave credence to the Delphox's words, since as a fellow psychic-type he could detect her mastery of the mental arts with ease, and her access to almost limitless knowledge gave her a clear edge.

The rest of eeveelutions weren't as convinced, Skoll in particular knitting his brows at her. She wasn't lying, as far as he could tell, but that only made it all the more unbelievable. "You're not lying, but I can't understand it. How could you take down the dragon when no one else could? I mean, I couldn't defeat him myself, and in all honesty it doesn't look like you could even win against me."

"Perhaps a little demonstration would assuage your doubts. A healthy dose of skepticism is something I encourage." With a swing of her wrist, she gestured him to close in to her. "Attack me, Skoll."

Skoll knitted his brows, not liking her cocky attitude even if it mirrored his own. "Get up first. You're a bipedal pokémon, right? You can't fight me like that."

She didn't move, retaining her sitting position. "I'm tired from the journey. There's no need for me to get up. Now, attack."

Cautiously, slowly, he took one, two, three steps, just to confirm she wouldn't move. Once he was convinced that it was safe to proceed, he advanced towards her at an increasingly accelerating pace. He wasn't sure what to do. Skoll had no intention – or reason – to harm her, but it was her own petition to have him attack, so he would oblige. He finally decided to do a weak Tackle, since she looked pretty skinny and didn't want to risk hurting her.

When his attack was about to impact, a faint motion of her wrist summoned two really small flames at Skoll's feet. Literally, exactly at Skoll's feet. The pain, while far for intense, was enough to make him lose his balance and fall to the ground, forced to interrupt his attack. Before getting up, Skoll took a quick glance at the wand the Delphox tightly held in her right hand. She had somehow perfectly predicted his trajectory, knowing where his feet would be the very next second, and had summoned two feet-sized flames at the exact position.

At last, Kriemhild stood up in her two feet. "I can identify every single muscle and joint in your body, how they operate and move, and how your body looks when you are about to perform any action. By carefully observing how you flex your legs and contort your body, it's easy to make a reasonably good estimation about the direction, speed and strength of your attack, and react accordingly. The flames I summoned were such that, given your species, size and weight, it would hurt only enough to make you lose your balance without leaving any everlasting damage."

That level of analysis was not too different from clairvoyance, except it was based on insight and intuition. Zvonimir was mighty, but his raw power would serve no purpose against an enemy that could anticipate all his intentions. Maybe the Noivern's defeat at the hands of the Delphox chronicler wasn't as implausible as it would at first seem. No one questioned her story again.

"Now, onto more important matters. Namely, the motive for my presence in this square." Kriemhild, hiding her arms behind her body, shook her head from one side to the other to get a good sight at the plaza. There were many pokémon present in the little park other than the eeveelutions and her, but nobody paid them much attention. The colorful group caught a few glances, sure, but not prolonged interest. Nobody recognized the Delphox as the one to have taken Zvonimir down not even twenty-four hours ago. "Surely you must have deduced it already, but I arrived to this place searching for Kizuna."

"Just Kizzie's fine." Kizuna's tail wagged gently but rhythmically from side to side. Her feelers fluttered about around her, for once not enfolding Zephyr. "I have to ask, how did you find me? How did you know I would be here?"

"It was just a conjecture on my part, but it proved to be correct. In the Observatory, I noticed a periodically recurring information gap taking place at this same plaza in the Lilac Kiwi every weekend. The seven Eevee evolutions by your side arrive to this place at the time that gap appears, and leave by the time it fades away. The most logical explanation, I inferred, was that a chronicler regularly gathered with them every weekend. As long as they were in that chroniclers' company, they would remain hidden away from the Observatory's overreaching gaze, thus explaining this information gap."

"I thought the Observatory was malfunctioning," Kizuna commented. "Then is it working again? Did you guys manage to fix it?"

After a short-lived thinking pause, Kriemhild nodded. "When Naamah left the Observatory she left the Kernel Root in a sorry state, and that rendered the Observatory blind, if you'll allow the metaphor. These past days, the Doyen has been progressively rebuilding the Kernel Root from memory, but its high complexity made it difficult for him to remember the fine details. Only recently he managed to bring it to an operative state. The reconstruction is imperfect, but at least it can again serve its purpose."

Kizuna wondered if maybe she had misheard. The Doyen, the very leader of the chroniclers, having difficulty to remember something, anything at all? The one defining trait of those who inhabited the Observatory was their eidetic memory. "What do you mean? With his eidetic memory, that can't possibly –"

"The Doyen has no eidetic memory," Kriemhild stated in unambiguous, unmistakable terms, leaving no room for interpretation. "His memory is distinctly above average, his capacity easily the quadruple of that of the average psychic-type, but there are still things he may not remember with perfect accuracy."

Kizuna opened her mouth, but uttered not a single word. She didn't know what to say, she just gaped at the Delphox in complete silence as hundreds of questions popped up in her mind at the same time, unable to choose one.

Scylla hid her mouth behind her fish-tail. "I thought all chroniclers had eidetic memory."

"All but the Doyen," Kriemhild said. "The Doyen found the Observatory and created our organization, inviting anyone with eidetic memory inside, but the Doyen himself lacks this gift."

A really odd and curious detail, but it ultimately had no significance. It did strike Kizuna as peculiarly bizarre, though. She had always been told by Tesla that all chroniclers had eidetic memories, so finding that their very leader didn't was unexpected to say the least. But again, it was little more than an interesting bit of trivia.

Even considering the Doyen's situation, Agni couldn't understand how come they hadn't reached a solution yet. "But the rest of the chroniclers _do_ have perfect memories, right? Can't he request the assistance of another chronicler?"

"It would be futile. Only the Doyen is allowed into the chamber that shelters the Kernel Root, so no chronicler has ever seen it – except for Naamah, who trespassed into the Doyen's room without permission."

But that was enough talking about the Doyen. It was an interesting topic, perhaps they would get back to it some other time, but right now Kizuna had another question. "So you knew a chronicler periodically came to this plaza, okay, but how did you know it was me? The Observatory can't differentiate between chroniclers. Any other chronicler would have caused that gap too."

"I heard from Tesla that you had been stationed at the Heptagonal Ring to act as an informer while the Observatory's reparations took place. This, added to the fact that it's a group of pokémon of your same species, while not enough to constitute definite proof, led to a highly probable hypothesis."

Kriemhild knew the eeveelutions gathered with a chronicler, and Kizuna was the most reasonable guess. This, however, reminded them of something. Something they'd much rather not remember.

Kizuna held her bows close to her body, and her body close to Zephyr's. She was allowed to stay in the Heptagonal Ring in the first place to act as a contact between the Ring and the chroniclers for as long as the Observatory malfunctioned, but now that it was fixed…

"But _why_ did you come see her?" Zephyr asked. He had the feeling, and he wasn't wrong, that everyone else held that same question in their minds. "And what about Zvonimir? Did you just happen to defeat him in your way here or…?"

"It's actually the other way around. I arrived to the Heptagonal Ring to put a stop to Zvonimir, but since I was here already I thought I may make the most of my visit and meet Tesla's cherished student too."

Any traces of worry vanished from Kizuna's now beaming face. "Oh, so that's why you're here! It's a pleasure meeting you too, Kriemhild!" For a moment she worried the Delphox was there to take her back. She was simply having too much fun with her friends to leave so soon.

"The feeling is mutual." Kriemhild bowed before her with politeness and elegance alike, and Kizuna tried to mimic her gesture with her feelers. "However, that's not the only reason I'm here. I had another motivation when I took a detour to come see you. I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Sure! Anything you want!"

But in spite of Kizuna's willingness to help, Kriemhild didn't look any more enthusiastic. Her body stood unnaturally still, as if trying to repress a sigh. "I won't fault you if you find my request unreasonable. In fact, I would be deeply unsettled if you acceded right away."

Kizuna felt a chill down her spine. Safira happened to be close to her, but she doubted it was the Glaceon's fault. Kriemhild's words had sounded way too ominous to her. "Are you perhaps… here to ask me to return to the Observatory?"

"Partially." At least it wasn't a _yes_, but the ambiguity of Kriemhild's answer reassured no one. "As I said, my request is not… orthodox. Lumis, Safira, might you please take a step forward?"

Now they were confused more than anything. What business did she have with those two? Lumis stepped forward with hesitation marking his steps, but Safira didn't dare leave her sister's side no matter how polite this strange Delphox acted.

"My petition is simple. I want you all three to come with me to the Observatory."

When she said her request was unreasonable, she wasn't exaggerating one bit. They expected her to reveal it was just a joke any second now, but she didn't look like the joking type. No, she was seriously proposing two non-chroniclers to visit the Observatory.

Kizuna parroted something Tesla had repeated to her time and time again. "Non-chroniclers aren't –"

"– allowed access into the Observatory." Kriemhild solemnly nodded. "I'm acquainted with that rule, and I'm aware I'm breaking it when I ask you this. My petition still stands."

Befuddled, Kizuna stared with blank eyes at the Delphox, her feelers frozen in place. Was this some kind of trick? A veteran chronicler was asking her to break their most sacred rule: to never involve non-chroniclers. For a moment, Kizuna wondered – could this be Naamah in disguise? There were no markings around her eyes, but was that enough to rule it out? However, what would Naamah get out of this? They didn't even know Kriemhild. If Naamah had wanted to trick them, she would have turned into a chronicler Kizuna was acquainted to, like Tesla.

And breaking the chroniclers' rules was nothing new either. They were forbidden from involving civilians in their affairs, but chroniclers occasionally contacted important figures of the Ring – like its leaders. Plus, when it all began, Tesla had acceded to bring Kizuna to the Heptagonal Ring as a trainee – thanks to her pestering him about it day and night – and letting an apprentice mingle with civilians was strictly forbidden.

Perhaps there was no trickery involved. Maybe this Delphox really just wanted them to visit the Observatory, and nothing more. Actually, the idea sounded really appealing to Kizuna. It would be like having friends home! It was an exciting thought.

But that begged the question of why them. Why those two. Why Lumis and Safira.

"Why them?" Zephyr asked, not quite liking the idea of splitting from Kizuna.

"A large group would significantly hinder our chances of eluding the Doyen's eye."

"Very well, but that doesn't answer my question. Why _them_ specifically?"

Kriemhild looked aside, as if ignoring his question, and stood idle for a short while. She eventually turned to Lumis, Safira also entering her field of vision. "Enthusiasm is not a variable that can be easily determined by simply running a few calculations, but I theorize that, where we to compare everyone's excitement at the prospect of visiting the Observatory, Lumis and Safira would score significantly higher."

In layman terms, she chose them because they would enjoy the trip the most. Was that really enough of a reason? Coming from a veteran chronicler, it sounded oddly simple.

"This makes no sense." Ivy made sure to keep her little sister close to her at all times, glancing in her direction every so often. "So they go to that place in the skies and then what? When would they return?"

"The very next day," Kriemhild answered. Ivy's mention of the 'skies' made Kriemhild scrunch her nose, as if annoyed. "I want to minimize our chances of being found out. For that, we will leave tonight and they will return tomorrow. They will only stay twenty-four hours in the Observatory. It should be enough time to explore the options the Observatory has to offer without catching the Doyen's attention."

Kizuna noticed it just now, but Kriemhild wrinkled her nose whenever she spoke of the Doyen. She had known her for only a few minutes, but it was becoming growingly evident that the Delphox didn't have a very high opinion on their leader. It made Kizuna wonder why. Tesla had never criticized or discredited the Doyen, but then again the Galvantula always spoke of everyone in a neutral manner.

But putting that aside, was this really such a crazy idea? Because, honestly, it sounded like fun to Kizuna. It was also true that most everything sounded like fun to her, but still.

"So are we gonna do this?" she asked after walking up to Kriemhild and turning to Lumis and Safira. "You wanna do this, don't you?"

But that wasn't the question. Of course they wanted to go! The Observatory, the greatest compendium of information the world had to offer, was opening their doors to them. No library in the Heptagonal Ring could hope to match the level of information safely stored between the Observatory's walls – did it even have walls? Something more to find out! The place's very existence was enough to catch their easily excitable curiosity.

No, the question wasn't whether they wanted to go or not, but whether they _should_.

They weren't still convinced that this wasn't some kind of trick after all. It didn't help that Kizuna, Lumis and Safira weren't defenders or exceptionally gifted in the ways of battle, so isolating them from the rest of the group and leaving them with a powerful pokémon they had met minutes ago was probably not the brightest of ideas.

"That sounds kind of cool, doesn't it?" Skoll said. His approval was all but expected. He was usually not one to trust easily. "Heh, I kinda wish I could go myself and see that rare place too. I'm kinda envious, Lum."

"You believe her, Skoll?" Ivy asked, more than a little surprised.

"She ain't a dark-type, right?" Skoll asked Lumis, who nodded. "Then her lies wouldn't get past me. She's telling the truth."

They had forgotten amidst the commotion, but Skoll was pretty much a living lie detector as long as other dark-types weren't involved. If Kriemhild had been lying or trying to trick them, Skoll would have said something already.

Twinkling little starts appeared to blink in Lumis' eyes. He knew his friend's judgment could be trusted when it came to deceiving, so that meant the Delphox's proposal was genuine. She was really willing to lead them into the Observatory, even if it went against their rules. This was the kind of opportunity that manifests only a handful of times in a whole life, the kind that one regrets not taking.

But Lumis wouldn't let anticipation get the best of him. He still had some questions left, and wanted to clear things up. "Then, we leave tonight and return tomorrow."

Seeing his sudden shift in interest brought a faint smile to Kriemhild's face. "That's correct."

"All three of them?" Scylla asked. "Kizzie too?"

That was a good question. Kizuna was a chronicler and her place was in the Observatory. If she went back by her own feet, would she be allowed to return to the Heptagonal Ring along with Lumis and Safira?

"Lumis and Safira will have to return," Kriemhild said. "As for Kizuna, the choice is hers. She can stay with us as a chronicler, or she can return to the Heptagonal Ring."

Kizuna's feelers coiled around her own neck. "But, uh, if I chose to go back to the Ring… I mean, would I still be considered a chronicler? Or would I be deemed a deserter like Naamah?"

Kriemhild closed her eyes and started stroking the back of her neck, remaining like that for a few seconds. She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words. "The reason Naamah is considered a deserter is not because of her departure from the Observatory, but because she tried to sabotage it by dismantling the Kernel Root. The mere act of leaving won't make you our enemy."

"But if I do leave, would I still be considered a chronicler? Would I be able to later return?"

Kriemhild covered her mouth with a hand to conceal her expression. "You already know the answer to that question. As a novice, you are not allowed outside without supervision. If you leave on your own, then you are considered to have resigned on your own volition."

"Oh…"

That was an issue. Kizuna didn't want to be kicked out of the Observatory. That would make her a common civilian, meaning she would never be able to interact with a chronicler again – she would never get to see Tesla again. Besides, she had grown in the Observatory. The thought of never coming back… She wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"But I foresee no plights in your path," Kriemhild said, softly smiling at her. "The Doyen is the one that enforces that rule, so as long as he doesn't find out there will be no issue. He can't tell when a chronicler enters or leaves the Observatory, nor can he see or hear us when we converse. From his perspective, you are required to return the moment you learn the Observatory is functional again, but you can only learn this talking to a chronicler. And these conversations, he cannot perceive. He doesn't know you know this, he won't know you went to the Observatory, and he won't know you returned. It would be as if nothing had transpired at all."

After such a thorough explanation, Kizuna couldn't help but be convinced. Indeed, as long as the Doyen didn't find out, it should all be fine.

"She's convincing you guys way too easily," Ivy complained. Even Skoll was on the Delphox's side! Could the witch be charming them somehow? "_Why_ should they even consider going there?"

Lumis understood her concern, and her fear of leaving her sister unsupervised. He was aware of the risk involved, but also knew they had much to gain. "This is a wonderful opportunity to learn more about Adamantium. We might also learn more about the shards, the plates and perhaps even the Beacon." The Observatory was where it all began, back when Naamah first escaped the place almost a year ago. It wouldn't be too farfetched to think they might find important clues there.

"A-Are we really going?" Safira said, faintly trembling beside her dear sister. This was crazy. Going to other nodes still made her feel a little nervous and jittery, and they were talking about going out of the freaking Heptagonal Ring! It was so scary, and frightening, and exciting. The aura of mystery that surrounded the Observatory really called out to her, but parting so far away without her sister or her father to keep her company terrified her.

But well, at least Kizuna and Lumis would be with her. She had gotten used to the Sylveon after all this time, and Lumis… they couldn't possibly trick a clever psychic-type like him, right? There was no way.

"What if they don't want to go?" Ivy asked, frowning. She was showing the most hostility among the group, along with Zephyr.

Kriemhild turned her back to them, looking over to the Garnet Oriole's entrance tunnel. "Tonight, I will depart to the Observatory. Any of you three might choose to join me if so you wish. If none do, then I shall make the journey alone."

"So not all of us have to go?" Kizuna asked.

Not turning around, Kriemhild looked at her. "No. In fact, it was Lumis and Safira I originally came looking for. Then I thought of inviting you too because being around a familiar face would make them feel at ease."

"Oh… Well, if they go then I'm totally going too!" She started skipping about excitedly, drawing closer to Lumis and Safira. "So are you coming?"

"I'd like to go, at least," Lumis said. "Skoll said she wasn't lying, so there should be no danger."

Zephyr's eyes jumped between Lumis and Skoll. "Are you sure she's not lying, Skoll?"

Skoll forced a smile that turned sour. Yes, he got it, Zephyr was worried about Kizuna, but he didn't need to be so mistrustful. "Have some faith in me, man. The lies of psychic-types are especially transparent. Trust my skills, they're all I have."

Wordlessly, Zephyr nodded. Was he worrying about nothing? Kizuna was basically going back home. It's not like she hadn't been to the Observatory before – she had spent most of her life there – so it should be fine. She should know the way back.

"What about you, Safi?" Kizuna asked, gently rubbing one of the Glaceon's legs with a feeler.

"I, um…" A part of her wanted to shout yes, a part of her wanted to whisper maybe, and a part of her wanted to cower in fear and disappear. The first part won, even though it was a close victory. "Fine. I think I'll go."

"Yes!" Kizuna shouted excitedly.

"No!" Ivy shouted, not as excitedly. "Saf, are you serious? Are you really considering…?"

Her sister's sudden opposition and yelling greatly discouraged Safira. "W-Why not? You think I shouldn't go…?"

Ivy lowered her head, making sure Safira couldn't see her eyes. She felt conflicted. She had always encouraged her sister to open up to the world, to go outside and not lock herself up in their Haecceity all the time. Safira was finally starting to gather enough courage to drive forward on her own, and yet Ivy was admonishing her exactly for that very reason. It was dangerous, but at the same time she didn't want to crush her newfound resolve. It had taken Safira so long to spread out her wings, was Ivy really going to stop her now that her metaphorical ice was starting to thaw? If she didn't receive her sister's support, she might return to her reclusive ways. What should she do? What was the correct course of action?

Ivy felt a warm paw on her cheek. That feel was unmistakable, it was Skoll. "Ivy, I understand that you're worried about your sister. That's good. That shows you care. You are a good sister, and I'm sure Safira agrees." He shot Safira a quick glance, and she nodded a few times in succession. "But you have to trust her to take decisions on her own. She trusted my judgment, that's why she made that choice, just like Lumis. Don't you trust me, too?"

"O-Obviously." A faint blush tinted her cheeks, but with a little luck Skoll's paw would hide it from sight. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Thanks, Skoll."

Ivy lacked the ability to detect lies, so her being mistrustful of the Delphox's intentions was understandable. However, Skoll did have that fancy ability, and she was completely ignoring him, letting her anxiety guide her decisions instead. From a young age, her father had instilled in her diverse values like honesty, hard work or temperance – values that a good leader needs – but the most important virtue of all was that of modesty. A leader had to admit they weren't perfect. A leader had to admit that, sometimes, there would be other people with different skills better suited for the situation at hand, and they would have to trust them.

Ivy recognized this anxiety she felt, for she had seen it before in her father. Linze was always like that, worrying about everything. If the Linoone was here, there was no doubt he'd forbid Safira from even thinking about leaving. He would turn down Skoll's judgment or Safira's courage out of concern, without giving it as much as a thought. As much as Ivy appreciated her father – and strived not to let it show – this was something she couldn't agree with.

She appreciated Skoll's input, and knew she had every reason to trust it. She heard Safira's desperate cry for self-affirmation loud and clear, and trusted she was capable enough to trace her own path. Ivy felt happy for her – perhaps proud too – and had no intention of interrupting her in the apex of her jump.

"Then, um… can I go?" Safira asked, hanging her head low but looking up to her sister.

With a smile, Ivy approached her. "Anything you choose is okay."

"Dad will get angry."

"Don't worry about him. I'll feed him some white lie."

Safira and Kizuna were going to be away for just one day, it shouldn't be too difficult to improvise something her father would buy. Linze happened to be very gullible.

After flashing them a contented smile Kriemhild turned around, showing them her arms resting on her back. "It gladdens me to hear you shall all accompany me. Now, we should make haste and take the corridor to the Garnet Oriole."

How sudden. They had just accepted and she was already pressing them to move. Lumis relocated his torso forwards, trying to get a glimpse at the Delphox's face. "Right now? Can't we go back to our nodes to pick up some things first?" There were some handy tools in the Nightingale that he would love to bring on an expedition to the Observatory.

"If we want to reach our destination tonight, there's no time to waste. We should move to the Garnet Oriole posthaste."

That seemed like a no, but in spite of Kriemhild's insistence to hurry, Kizuna had every intention to dawdle some more. "Why the Oriole? If we're going to the Observatory, shouldn't we go to the Calandra instead? The entrance is closer to that node." She didn't mind sharing the location of the Observatory this time – even though it was technically forbidden – because Kriemhild was going to lead them into it anyway. Not her fault that they found out!

"The Observatory has multiple accesses," Kriemhild explained to everyone but Kizuna, who already knew. "Tesla was assigned one of the many entrances near the Beryl Calandra. That must be the one you are familiarized with. This time we will be using my entrance, located near the Garnet Oriole."

From her words, they could infer every veteran chronicler was assigned an entrance. In retrospect, it made perfect sense that Tesla's – the one Kizuna used – was near the Beryl Calandra, since one of Tesla's main duties was contacting the Beryl Calandra's leader. Also, they recalled that when Kizuna first came to the Heptagonal Ring she arrived to the Calandra.

"Tonight," Lumis said, changing the topic to something that worried him slightly. "You said we were leaving tonight? As in, at night? _During_ the night?" He was an Espeon. As soon as the moon showed its beautiful face, he liked to drift off to sleep.

"Yes, it is imperative that we travel at night," Kriemhild insisted.

Interestingly, last time Kizuna made a quick one-day trip to the Observatory, she travelled at night too. Maybe there was a compulsory reason for that after all. Lumis would have to accept it, if reluctantly. He wasn't used to staying awake under the moonlight, but he would have to make an exception for once – twice if he counted his eventual return from the Observatory.

"The Garnet Oriole," Scylla muttered, absentmindedly. None of them had any kind of relation to that node. Scylla herself had been born in the Coral Sittella, and the eeveelutions were members of the other five nodes, but no one had any ties to the Oriole. "When you come back, will you arrive at the Oriole too?"

"It's highly probable," Kriemhild said with an assenting nod.

"Then maybe we could all go to the Oriole tomorrow night to welcome you back – after spending the day here in the Kiwi as usual."

Good plan. The Kiwi and the Oriole were next to each other, so it wouldn't be too tiring a trip. After agreeing and sharing their goodbyes, the small group formed by Kizuna, Lumis and Safira followed after Kriemhild, leading the way to the Garnet Oriole. By the time they arrived to the red node it would be night already, and according to Kriemhild they would advance directly towards the Observatory, wherever it was.

Skoll would miss Lumis, Ivy would miss Safira, and Zephyr would miss Kizuna like crazy, but they just had to wait a single day. Perhaps Agni and Scylla were the luckiest ones. Scylla was used to go many days without seeing them, what with being a travelling performer and what not, and Agni hardly ever leaved his Amber Crane unless Zephyr or Opal forced him to. They would still miss them, though. But, again, just a day. Just twenty-four hours. It wasn't that long.

* * *

Night had fallen. It was always hard to tell the time of the day from inside my charming violet-toned abode, but the silence was telling. Streets were boisterous by day, so the moon had to be shining up in the sky, showing us its always enigmatic face. And that night, I wasn't the only pokémon present in my node's Haecceity. No, a darling visitor had decided to keep this humble troubadour company.

She came in uninvited, but I fancy myself a gracious host, so I welcomed her with a courtly smile. "I don't tend to receive visitors at this late hour, but it would be most impolite to turn you away after you took the trouble of coming here, so make yourself at home." I put aside the book I happened to be reading at the moment, a dissertation on the relationships between the nodes during the Ring's early years, and I took a good look at my newest guest. "My, a Zoroark? It has come to my ears that one of your kind has been causing quite the ruckus around the region. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it, dear?"

She giggled without a care, as if she were talking to an old friend, even though that was the first time we met eye to eye. "I guess that's me. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mor. Name's Naamah."

"A very exotic name." So this was an integrant of the infamous Beacon. This was my first time meeting one of them, and of course my curiosity demanded to be sated. "I've heard about you and your friends. There's one you call the Luminary. Is he who I think he is?"

For a moment she seemed to hesitate, but promptly she followed with a nod. "Yes. He already assumed you would guess his identity without much trouble."

"Well, what can I say. Age has taken its toll on my eyesight, but I'm not blind." I glanced behind the Zoroark. We were alone. "So he sent you instead of coming himself? I see he's starting to lose his manners as well as his sanity. It's been over seven thousand years since we last saw each other, least he could do was drop by and say hello. But let's not dwell in the past. Why does he send you, dear fox?"

"I'm here to retrieve the Lilac Kiwi's shard. Your shard." She pointed an accusing hand at me.

"Ah, yes. My shard." Every founder had a shard, and I was no exception. "Well, this is awkward. You see, I gave that shard to Garm for protection. You can't expect a defenseless old lady to keep guard over such an important trinket."

The Zoroark tried to appear serene, but her shifting eyes gave away her confusion. "No, you lie. Garm told you to keep it yourself."

"Oh? And how do you figure that?"

"You told that group of eeveelutions about it, and the Luminary overheard them. That's how I know, partner. The Luminary has eyes and ears everywhere, that's how the Beacon finds out what's happening all around the region."

"Maybe he needs to pay more attention, then." I made sure to keep my tone low, the hall was silent enough. "It wouldn't be the first time he missed something. I heard your Noivern friend, the Warbler's ex-leader, was tricked around a week ago. None of you took notice."

Naamah gripped her left arm with her right hand, not turning her eyes away from me. "That was an honest oversight on his part. He was too busy paying attention to the shards to notice."

"It could be that, but let me posit an alternative: he can only see the streets, and has no way to know what happens inside of buildings." I levitated closer to her, still keeping a safe distance between us. I heard this Zoroark wasn't violent, but you can never be too careful. "Then, what do you presume would have happened if I had given Garm my shard inside this very building? Would your boss be able to find out?"

"Not boss. We're friends," she said in an annoyed voice. "And I'm telling you the Luminary heard that group of eeveelutions talk about it. You told them once, comrade."

"But what if I had anticipated the Luminary's information gathering method, and had told those eeveelutions a little white lie about the shard's location in order to throw him off when he overheard them?"

The black of her fur turned just a bit paler. "You're lying. There's no way you could have predicted…" She crossed her arms and stared down at them. "No, of course you could have. If you were old friends with him, you would know how he acts. Okay, you were one step ahead of us this time, but this doesn't change much. You've only managed to delay us. It's but a minor inconvenience."

To be fair, the plan was Garm's, not mine. At any rate, we had managed to buy some time. "What will you do now?"

"Our hideaway has been discovered, so hiding is no longer an option. The shard is in the Oriole's Haecceity, isn't it? I'll gather the others and we'll attack soon. Yours is the only shard we lack, once we get our hands on it… we'll be no closer to our goal, since we still lack a water-type, but I'll think of something."

"I see you've thought this through. That's good. Just make sure you won't come to regret your decision." I offered her a chilly although not hostile glare. It's easy to forget given my impeccable manners, but I'm a ghost. "I know that old fool is an eminence when it comes to sweet-talking pokémon into following him, but don't get blinded by promises of an unattainable utopia."

For but a second, her face showed a discontent grimace. "You don't have to worry about me, mate. I'm old enough to fend for myself."

"Then I'll say nothing." I glanced behind the Zoroark once again, half expecting someone else to join us. But no, she had definitely come alone. "Before you leave, could you do this humble troubadour a favor?"

Naamah turned her back on me, but her eyes had no intention of leaving me any soon. "I would love to stay and listen to one of your stories, but I can't today. Maybe some other time."

"It would certainly gladden me if you lent an ear, and you're invited to visit any time you wish, but that's not it." I twirled in midair. I don't know why I like to do this, but most ghosts I know like to spin and whirl in the air too. "When you see your boss – your friend again, tell him… that we're sorry. That we were unfair with him and that we regret it."

Naamah dug her claws into her mane of hair, showing signs of distress. "I will make sure to relay the message, but I don't think that will change anything at this point."

"I'm aware. I just want him to know we accept our part of the blame."

Thoughtful, Naamah nodded. "I will do that, then. Goodnight, Mor."

"Goodnight, dear."


	31. Sunrise

Welcome back.

The story is really moving along. If you lift up your eyes just a little, you can almost see the climax shyly peeking over the horizon, but there's still a long way to go. We'll reach it, eventually. For now, let's enjoy the present while we keep our eyes on the future. Isn't that how life should be lived, too? One should not disregard the future, but it's not healthy to fear what's to come. A paralyzing fear of the unknown, dreading the hereafter – that's the moving force behind many an otherwise well-intentioned villain.

Well, that's it. I think I've digressed enough for today.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

Never would have Lumis imagined that the mere act of walking could suppose such an ordeal. His feet met resistance in the form of encumbering sands that covered the desert, considerably slowing down his pace. The sandstorms were thankfully moderate at night, but the cold wasn't as forgiving. His body frantically shivered as a desperate measure to generate some warmth that could help fend off the freezing climate.

Let's talk about deserts. They're horrible. That's it. That's all there's to say about them.

It's easy to forget because our walls offer a safe heaven, shrouding us with warmth and comfort and warding off the perils of the sands, but our dear Heptagonal Ring is located in the middle of a particularly relentless desert. Scorching hot during the day, frigid cold during the night, inhospitable at any time of the day. The sandstorms – while calmer at night – were always a force to be reckoned with, and the monotonous outline of the desert only aggravated matters. If one didn't know the exact route by heart, getting lost was a certainty.

The only saving grace was that this particular desert had a disproportionally high amount of oases, so they could at least ward dehydration off.

"Why travel at night?" Lumis asked, his voice as shaky as his body. "This cold is unbearable." It wasn't just the cold that bothered him. He also had to deal with the raging sands, the endless walking, the never-changing landscape, and the fact that the moon was up and he wasn't sleeping.

"I understand this is a vexing torment, but it was the lesser poison," Kriemhild assured. Her voice was weak, lacking in intensity. She too was tired. "Crossing the desert during the day is paramount to suicide. Even a fire-type like me would be liable to suffering heatstroke, and an ice-type like Safira would have a very real possibility of losing her life. Not many pokémon can survive the morning desert. At night, the desert at least becomes… endurable."

Knowing their plight was supposed to be the lesser of two evils did little to comfort them. If anything, it made them shudder thinking just what kind of hellish place the desert became during daytime. Lumis felt his body grow heavier with each step he took. He was starting to feel sleepy. "Can't we… rest for a short while?"

"No," Kriemhild said without halting her pace. "We need to keep moving or we risk falling victim to hypothermia."

Given the current temperature, that didn't sound like an exaggeration. Still shivering, Lumis looked at the other two eeveelutions that accompanied him to check how they were doing, and they didn't seem to be faring any better. Kizuna had coiled herself in her own bows in a futile attempt to warm herself up, but any effect it had was negligible. Even Safira was trembling slightly, and she was an ice-type. They could only hope this nightmare wouldn't drag on for long.

Kriemhild wasn't shivering, but her facial expression didn't portray any positive feelings. "The entrance to the Observatory is near. We shall soon be done with this trial."

It was becoming growingly evident why no one had ever found the Observatory before, even though it was supposed to have many accesses. No one in their sane mind would dare explore the desert thoroughly enough to chance upon one of the Observatory's entrances. Everywhere you looked you would always find the same landscape, the same boring repetitive scenery coming into view. The oases were the only notable landmarks, but it was difficult to navigate the desert with only their help. The desert was massive, so even for a pokémon able to survive in it, the idea of journeying to explore it was nothing but an irrational delusion.

The only way to access the Observatory was for a pokémon to know the exact route to take, to memorize every single step in the path. Given the dreary, repetitive landscapes of the desert, only a pokémon with eidetic memory could achieve this feat. Perhaps this was the reason only pokémon with this miraculous memory could become chroniclers, since they were the only ones that could be expected to find the Observatory at all.

"We have reached it," Kriemhild eventually said, much to their relief and confusion. They would finally have a moment of respite once they entered the Observatory, but… where was this entrance?

Both Lumis and Safira looked around, searching for the entrance to the fabled Observatory, but there was nothing around other than, of course, sand. All they could see was the same old dull, barren scenery they had grown so sick of.

"Where is the entrance?" Lumis asked.

Kriemhild pointed a finger downwards. "Right below your feet."

They hadn't noticed the inconspicuous hole in the ground, hidden between the sands and perfectly blending with the scenery. Hidden in plain sight, one could say. It could be entered through a sand slope on the side.

"That's… the entrance?" Lumis refused to believe his eyes. He expected a colossal gate that could be seen miles away, or an incredibly convoluted mechanism that allowed access. But no, it was just a hole.

"The Observatory is underground?" Safira asked, as perplexed as the Espeon by her side.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you now," Kizuna said. They were about to see it with their own eyes after all. "The Observatory is an underground tunnel system connecting a variety of subterranean caverns."

Lumis and Safira needed a second to take that in. Every myth and tale they had heard positioned the Observatory somewhere high above, somewhere above the clouds. It stood to reason that in order to properly observe, you'd have to find yourself somewhere high. The sense of secrecy and mystery that surrounded the Observatory made them assume it was some sort of majestic temple located in a high inaccessible hill, but it was instead an underground cave.

"Disappointed?" Kizuna asked them upon seeing their expressions. After the arduous trip, perhaps they expected something more. "Just wait until you see it, it's amazing! It's really beautiful, trust me!" In any case, they did want to enter the Observatory, if only to shelter against the sandstorm. "Wait, what about the guards, Kriemhild? All entrances are defended by lookouts." She was reminded of the Gourgeist and Trevenant sentries that watched over Tesla's entrance.

"Not a motive for concern. I have already informed them about your arrival, and they will let you all pass without objection." So Kriemhild wasn't the only one breaking rules. It was strange, they had assumed chroniclers would be a little more… professional, is that the word?

"Now what?" Lumis asked, his eyes glued to the small hole in the ground.

Kriemhild paused before the entrance and looked back at Lumis and Safira. It had been a long and hazardous journey, and she wanted to check they were alright. All their interest, she noticed, was focused on the passageway they were about to access. It was as if they no longer cared about the cold or the sand. Their childlike anticipation made Kriemhild grin, if subtly. "Your excitement is relatable, and I understand your minds must be enthralled with the prospect of finally getting to explore the Observatory, but I recommend you sleep now. You must be exhausted from the journey, and a tired brain cannot be trusted to obtain acceptable results. You will have time to explore our humble abode tomorrow, when you are well-rested."

Kizuna went down the slope, not waiting for Kriemhild. "Before going to bed we should have a quick bath! No way we're getting to sleep with all this annoying sand stuck in our fur. A little pure water will do the trick!"

Now that she mentioned it, it was true that their bodies where covered in sand. After walking some long minutes under the turbulent sandstorm, there were little specks of dust located everywhere in their bodies. They'd have to get them off if they wanted to even consider sleeping. Water would be a sure and quick way to wash the sand off, just like Kizuna suggested, but where were they going to find a body of water? There were many oases around, sure, but the sandstorms constantly lashed them, so it would be counterproductive to try to wash the sand off in one of them.

"Are we going to an oasis?" Safira asked, hanging her head. That didn't seem like a solution.

Kizuna waved her feelers from side to side, as if saying no. "Just like there are many oases above the surface, there are lots of springs under the ground. We can use one of those!"

Well, that was a surprise. Not only was the Observatory a giant gallery of subterranean chambers, but some of those chambers held water in them. Interesting. Water as a whole was common in the desert, both above and below it.

"And after that, uh…" Lumis fired a fleeting look at the Glaceon by his side, not holding her gaze for longer than a second. He had kind of overlooked it with the excitement of visiting the Observatory, but he was the only male present. It was slightly awkward. "Where are we going to… um…"

A bow wavered before him, almost touching his nose. Kizuna had approached him while he was looking away. "There are plenty of rooms in the Observatory! We could sleep in mine, is big enough for three and comfy enough!"

With a gulp he looked aside, to the sand-covered horizon, away from any of his female companions. In spite of the horrible cold, he could feel heat surfacing on his cheeks. Kizuna's suggestion, while perfectly innocent, wasn't one he even wanted to consider.

Kriemhild moved over to the hole in the sand and looked down to the slope that led inside, finally intending to enter it. "Kizuna and Safira shall be sharing the same room, but it was my intention to lead Lumis into one of our many vacant rooms. It's not that I don't trust Lumis – I know he holds no sinful intentions, and even if he did it wouldn't concern me – but I know it would make you uncomfortable and hinder your sleep."

Kizuna jumped to the Espeon's side, enveloping his torso with her feelers and coaxing a muffled shriek out of him. Ever since the Sylveon learned she didn't have Cute Charm, she had grown even more effusive. "I don't mind if he sleeps with us at all!"

Looking back at them without turning around, Kriemhild started descending the sand ramp. "You might not mind, but they both do. I assume you have seen their entries in the Observatory and know they feel uneasy around the opposite gender. In order to facilitate them a night of unperturbed sleep, I estimate this to be the most optimal solution."

Kizuna didn't open her mouth. Mainly because they hadn't yet left the sandstorm and she didn't want to invite even more sand into her mouth, but also because she admitted Kriemhild was right. She forgot she wasn't dealing with Skoll or Ivy. Lumis and Safira had to be handled with care. It was a miracle those two reclusive eons had dared to join her at all in this journey, without their closest acquaintances around to give them moral support. Even Kizuna herself was surprised. Before leaving the Observatory, she never would have thought Lumis would dare travel so far away without Skoll or Soren, or that Safira would dare to leave the Calandra at all, much less without Ivy or Linze to keep her company. They had gone a long way, metaphorically and literally.

Kizuna covered her mouth with her feelers to ward off the sand, concealing a hearty smile. They trusted her. They wouldn't have embarked in this journey if they didn't trust her, if they didn't see her as a friend. She knew they were too shy to tell her outright, but she still warmly welcomed their friendship.

"Let's make haste," Kriemhild said, motioning them with her wand to follow her inside. They were finally going to see the Observatory from the inside.

The first thing they noticed was the alluring warmth, at least in contrast to the unendurable cold outside. It was a much welcomed change. The entrance was only lit by whatever little light came from the outside, and as they journeyed deeper the rooms became progressively darker, until they could only barely make out what was before their noses. The comfortable warmth and tranquil darkness of the place seemed to be inviting them to sleep, and their fatigued bodies begged them to politely accept that kind invitation.

After a warm bath – the springs were intoxicatingly relaxing, although that could be their exhaustion talking – they finally went to their respective rooms to sleep. As agreed, Kizuna would share her room with Safira, Kriemhild would offer Lumis an empty room, and the Delphox would sleep in her own room. She advised against taking night walks, lest someone see them.

Sleep took them almost by surprise. The trek through the desert had been one of the most vexing experiences in their lives, and the peace and comfort of the Observatory quickly lulled them into a deep sleep.

* * *

And so, another night passed and a new day began.

"We're the first to arrive," Agni complained to his Jolteon cousin. He was the only familiar face in this little plaza they had chosen as their biweekly meeting spot. They already knew Kizuna, Safira and Lumis wouldn't come that day – they were in the Observatory – but they still expected to find Scylla, Skoll or Ivy.

"I have this feeling neither Skoll nor Ivy will arrive early," Zephyr said, lazily stretching out his body. "I figure it was Lumis and Kizzie respectively that usually made them wake up in time. Without them around, who knows when they'll arrive."

Agni held back a yawn. He didn't like the idea of waking up early only to now wait. "What about Scylla?"

"It's a little early, she must still be home. How about you go get her?"

"Me?" Agni started scratching the ground.

"You know the way to her house, right?"

"Yes, yes." Agni kept fidgeting, looking at nothing in particular. "Why don't we both go?"

"Skoll or Ivy might arrive. Someone will have to stand watch here." Zephyr stared straight into Agni's eyes, noticing he was kind of avoiding him. "What? You are not embarrassed of going to talk to her alone, are you?"

"No, of course not." This time Agni stared at him, but said nothing. Eventually, he broke the silence with a loud sigh. "You win, I'll go get her. Wait for us here."

With short sluggish steps Agni ambled away, pausing one last time before leaving to make sure Scylla wasn't around and they had somehow missed her. But that couldn't be, the boisterous Vaporeon would have made her presence evident. He'd have to walk to her home, which luckily wasn't too far from the park.

In the meanwhile, Zephyr opted to lie on the floor to rest his legs until Agni returned from his little errand. Not that he was tired, but it wouldn't hurt either way. But instead of closing his eyes, he turned his head to the side to a group of rambunctious kids that had managed to catch his attention – and everyone else's, they spoke really loud.

Zephyr identified a small Poochyena, a Growlithe and a Shinx, all three of them sitting before an older Hawlucha, older than Zephyr at least. This Hawlucha was somewhat familiar. He swore he had seen his face on posters before, so he must have been some kind of celebrity. Given they were in the Lilac Kiwi, that wouldn't be too farfetched.

"They finally beat the bat!" the Poochyena clamored with contagious excitement. "Hooray! Now everything's back to normal!"

The Shinx shared the Poochyena's enthusiasm, but the Growlithe had a grouchy glower. It's not that she was angry per se, but she was feeling a little grumpy. "Gee, and I missed the battle! I would have loved to see that fight…"

The Hawlucha opened his arms wide and raised his head high, so high that Zephyr figured his neck had to hurt. He spoke in a pompous voice. "What truly matters, little ones, is that good triumphed over evil in the end!"

"Well said!" The Shinx gaped at the Hawlucha with an open mouth and wagging tail, barely containing his urge to hop around. "And if you want to know about the fight, you could always ask El Ciclón!"

The Hawlucha turned his head to the side, covering his whole body laterally with one of his wings. "Oh no, it wasn't me who took that beast down."

The Poochyena sat down, nodding his head with apathy. "Yes, the adults say it was some mysterious unknown warrior that defeated the bat."

"And who would that mysterious warrior be if not El Ciclón?" the Shinx proclaimed with confidence, not a trace of doubt in his firm voice. As far as he was concerned, he spoke a universal truth.

Judging by her assertive demeanor and proud grin, the Growlithe thought alike. "But he keeps it a secret because he doesn't care for fame or wealth, only justice!"

The little Poochyena's eyes filled with a sense of wonder, emotion emerging in his eyes like twinkling stars. "That's so cool! I also want to save the world and have no one thank me for it! It's so cool and heroic!"

Their youthful joy brought a smile to both Zephyr and the Hawlucha. They would have to be heartless to remain impassive before this honest display of pure enthusiasm. Sendoa, the Hawlucha, tried to keep a serious expression, but a grin cropped up on his face no matter how much he tried to hold it back. "Now, now, kids! I already told you it wasn't me this time! There are plenty of heroes in this world!"

"Oh, of course!" The Growlithe blinked at him and leaned in a little closer, speaking in a whisper. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!"

The poor Poochyena tilted his head in confusion, completely lost. "Oh? Then he was the one that beat the bat?"

The Shinx ran to his side – quite fast for someone so small. "Yes, but El Ciclón doesn't want people to know! He doesn't need people to thank him, knowing the world is safe is enough of a reward to him!"

The admiration the Poochyena felt for the Hawlucha skyrocketed. "So cool and heroic!" For a moment he stared at the Hawlucha with pure amazement in his eyes, but being one to get distracted with ease, his attention drifted elsewhere soon enough. "C'mon, let's go play! Dibs on being the hero!"

His two friends ran after him hurling some words of complaint, both yearning for the envied role of hero. Eventually they disappeared from sight, although their playful cries would still be heard in the distance for a little longer. Sendoa stood with his arms crossed, his wings concealing most of his frontal body but letting a spirited smile slip through, as he looked far into the distance towards the spot where the kids had vanished into.

Zephyr stood up and observed the Hawlucha for some seconds, and not entirely sure of why, felt a compelling urge to go meet him. He looked like a friendly guy. The kids sure seemed to love him. Letting go of any timidity Zephyr shambled forward, putting on a wide smile to avoid appearing intimidating to the flying-type.

The Hawlucha didn't even notice his presence until he was right by his side, showing rather deficient reflexes, although nothing unexpected from a moderately old pokémon with no battle training. When Sendoa noticed the Jolteon sitting by his side, he didn't as much as flinch. He simply returned his friendly smile.

"Pretty enthusiastic, those kids," Zephyr said.

"Brimming with energy. It really lifts your spirits up, seeing them play around." Sendoa took a very brief gander at Zephyr, and from his physique he easily determined the Jolteon was a defender. The Hawlucha brought an arm to the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "You know? It kind of makes me feel bad that they idolize me when I didn't do anything."

"You cheered them and kept their spirits up in troubling times. I think that's good enough," Zephyr said, patting Sendoa's shoulder. The bird was quite small, even when standing up. "Kids need heroes. They need someone to admire."

"You speak the truth, my friend, but sometimes I wonder if I'm worthy of their praise."

"You set a good example. You're that Hawlucha that's so popular with the kids, aren't you? El Ciclón, was it?"

Sendoa couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping him. "Haha, just call me Sendoa, lad."

Zephyr also laughed. The Hawlucha's candid, sincere laughter was contagious. "My bad. Sendoa it is, then. You always work with kids, uh? That sounds fun."

"Oh, it is! You never get bored, that's for sure!" He added another hearty laugh, which Zephyr again reciprocated to be polite – and because he was having fun, he couldn't deny it. "Say, lad, have you ever worked with kids?"

"Mmh? A handful of times, yes," Zephyr said, recalling the few times Vetr had asked him to assist him with the trainees at the Cerulean Warbler.

"So we're in the same line of work, then." Sendoa gave him another look. "You are not a member of this node, are you? Many pokémon come visit the Kiwi on weekends. What node are you from?"

"The Cerulean Warbler."

Sendoa rubbed his chin as he gave Zephyr a pleased smile. "I thought that would be the case, you definitely look like a defender. Are you a battle instructor, then? Do you teach aspiring warriors how to fight?"

Zephyr looked like a defender? Did he say that because of the spikes? His comment made Zephyr let out a nervous laugh. He was used to praise by now, but it still made him awkward around people he had just met. "No, I've just been called to help a few times. It was a pleasant experience, I'll admit."

"I know what you mean. Working with kids is really invigorating. They have much to learn from us, but we also have much to learn from them."

"Us?"

"Age leaves us jaded with this world. There comes a point in our lives when we come to accept that the world isn't fair, and will never be." Sendoa followed his words with a well-timed pause. He was an actor, so it wasn't surprising that he had a penchant for drama. "But we sometimes forget that, in the end, the world is still a marvelous place. It's not perfect, and we should keep that in mind, but that doesn't mean we have to live our lives filled with wrath and hate. The honest, earnest eagerness of a child to learn and discover more about this mysterious world they only recently joined is something admirable. We adults could use some of that enthusiasm in our lives too."

Zephyr listened to him talk, his bafflement growing as Sendoa spoke until the only emotion left in his face was awe. He didn't expect those hidden depths coming from a kids' entertainer.

Catching glance of his befuddled stare, Sendoa shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his mind. "Hah, I must be boring you with all this philosophical drivel. You may not be a kid, but you're still much younger than me. This must not interest you."

Taken aback by his sudden shift in tone, it took Zephyr a few seconds to react. "No, it's interesting. It was an interesting topic. It's obvious you really love children and being an entertainer."

"I do. I wouldn't be one otherwise." Sendoa raised one of his wings just enough to cover his mouth and stared at Zephyr. After a short while, his eyes narrowed. "You, on the other hand… Those are the eyes of a man bored with the world."

Zephyr consciously blinked, bringing attention to his eyes. "My eyes?"

"They lack a certain spark. It's like they're discolored, devoid of wonder and intention. It's like they're waiting to witness a miracle unfold so they can shine again." The Jolteon's eyes made an impression in Sendoa because they were eyes seldom seen in the Kiwi. Eyes that didn't reflect sadness but boredom, lack of direction. "Goodness, lad, you're a sapling and yet your eyes are those of a worn-out old man. You need emotion in your life. You need a reason to push forward."

Kizuna. That was the first reason that came to Zephyr's mind, but what did it entail? First, Zephyr had to wonder how the whole situation would develop. He couldn't forget that the Sylveon was a chronicler, and that might cause them more than a few headaches in the long run. But even disregarding that, what was the future he was looking forward to? Was he looking forward to the future at all?

He figured the whole situation with the Beacon would be solved in no more than one month – they already had seven shards, it couldn't be much longer. But then what? Would he settle down with Kizuna? Was that even a possibility, given she was supposed to return to the Observatory? No, what _else_ did he have in life? He didn't want to look for happiness in Kizuna. He wanted to look for happiness _with_ Kizuna.

And that's where he arrived to a dead end. Being a defender in the Warbler was okay. Just okay. Not the most thrilling job around. Sure, many pokémon loved it. He personally knew many fellow Warbler defenders that had always dreamt of becoming defenders and couldn't be happier with how things had turned out for them. But him? He didn't hate it, but he didn't love it either. Again, it was just okay.

"I'm fine like I am right now," Zephyr said.

He was being sincere, and Sendoa could tell. "But is that enough? You might be fine, but that doesn't mean you couldn't do better. Think, what makes you happy?"

His response came after a very short pause. "My mate?"

"That's a good answer." Sendoa folded his arms but made sure not to cover his mouth, which portrayed a contented smile. He showed no surprise upon learning the Jolteon had a mate – he was a handsome defender, it wasn't exactly unbelievable. "Or rather, you share your happiness with her. But, tell me, can you remember the last time you really took delight in whatever you were doing? The last time you wished time would slow down to a halt?"

A defender's job was rather repetitive, it couldn't be helped. That was okay if you thoroughly enjoyed battles, but it would otherwise become a chore. "I couldn't say. There's not much to what I do." Zephyr jogged his memory for a happy thought, a cherished memory. Not much came to mind, at least not immediately. Then, an urge to smile overcame him. "Well, there's that about training the rookies. Haven't done it often, but it's very enjoyable and gratifying."

Sendoa let out a boisterous chuckle, attracting a few curious glances from passing onlookers. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Those eyes full of electricity, full of spirit, full of life! Eyes twinkling with fervor unlike before! You should pursue that emotion, lad. Perhaps you should reevaluate your options and rethink the path you wish to walk."

Both of the Jolteon's ears stood up, rigid. "Are you suggesting I become a combat teacher?"

"I'm suggesting you do whatever makes your eyes shine the brightest."

What an idea. Sure, Zephyr's duties were usually not the most engrossing, and by contrast, his few sessions with the rookies had resulted in fascinating anecdotes and unforgettable memories. And yes, of course he preferred spending time with the greenhorns to fulfilling his dull defender obligations. So why should he even reject the idea at all? It would be a welcomed change, and one the Jolteon would no doubt appreciate.

But against all logic, the Hawlucha's advice made Zephyr uncomfortable. Just the thought of having to make a decision made him shrink. "I'm not exactly an ace fighter, just slightly above average. I shouldn't be training the future generations. They need a great model to follow and I wouldn't measure up. They need a true hero to look up to."

Hearing him utter the world 'hero' caused a compassionate smile to crop up in Sendoa's otherwise stoic face. "Do true heroes exist?"

"No," Zephyr answered straight away, not taking a second to think. "But even then, those rookies need the greatest next thing. I don't come even close."

"Oh, goodness. I hear you talk and I get assaulted by memories, hah." Sendoa sat down and motioned over to the Jolteon to join him by his side. Zephyr obliged. "Back when I was starting out as a performer – I'm sure you hadn't even been born yet – I looked around myself and all I saw was people with infinitely more talent than me. I felt discouraged to say the least. I even considered abandoning my dream of becoming an entertainer."

"Why? Just because you aren't the best doesn't mean…" As if he had suddenly been struck by lightning, Zephyr shut up and stared at Sendoa with a humorless grimace, watching how the Hawlucha's amused grin grew in intensity. He had walked right into it, hadn't he? "It's not the same case. I can't call coaching my _dream_." Did Zephyr have any dreams at all? It was kind of sad that he didn't, now that he stopped to think about it.

"But it's an activity you enjoy."

"I don't deny that." Zephyr briefly wondered if the Hawlucha's rather unexpected idealism wasn't letting him see the bigger picture. Those novice rookies would grow to be the defenders that would keep them safe in the future, once Zephyr's current generation was too old to fight. They couldn't trust their tuition to just anyone. "Look, this is not self-deprecation. I know I'm a good fighter, but I like to keep it realistic. I'm not the best for this job."

"No, I guess you wouldn't be, but no one would expect you to be _the_ best." Sendoa rose to his feet, and since the Jolteon was still sitting down, he was for once the taller of the two. He figured this would add some punch to his words. "We live in an imperfect world, and do you know why that's a good thing? Because it expects us to be imperfect, too. Nobody will expect you to be a perfect instructor, just like nobody will expect those kids to become perfect fighting machines. Just an imperfect instructor tutoring imperfect novices in an imperfect world. And that's how it should be."

Barely moving from his spot, Zephyr twisted his head to Sendoa as his eyebrows rose against his will. Did he intend that to be an inspiring speech? The content of the message was uplifting, but the delivery was just so cheesy and hammy that it was hard to take it seriously at all. And yet, Zephyr simpered like a fool. The Hawlucha was putting so much sentiment into it that it would have been disrespectful to disregard his advice outright.

"Would I be up to it?" Zephyr's question was followed by a meditative moment of silence that was interrupted by a brief coarse chuckle coming from Sendoa. Zephyr spoke again before the Hawlucha had a chance to. "You're gonna tell me it all depends on me, aren't you?"

"It all dep – er, you should be your own judge, lad. You're the only one that can make this decision." Sendoa stared aside, making sure their gazes wouldn't cross. He looked calm, but just a little melancholic. "I'm just a dippy old man that likes to cheer others on, what would I know? You don't have to follow my advice, or anyone else's for that matter. Trust your judgement above all, boy. Then, if you commit any mistakes along the way, well, at least they'll be _your_ mistakes. There's something oddly soothing about that knowledge, you know?"

Zephyr smiled, even if he didn't fully understand why. Chatting up the jolly Hawlucha had proven to be quite the entertaining pastime, even if he had only approached him out of boredom. He was easy to talk to, unexpectedly deep and not judgmental. Now he understood why the kids idolized him.

Zephyr noticed the Hawlucha's eyes fixed on him, his face being the very representation of harmonious patience. It looked like the bird wasn't going to let him go until he got an answer out of him.

Before giving him his answer, Zephyr paused for drama – he figured the actor in Sendoa would appreciate it. "Maybe I'll consider it." His response was chiefly a product of politeness, but that didn't mean it was a lie. There was no harm in thinking about it – mulling things over was a favorite pastime of Zephyr, especially when it was done with calm and at a painfully slow pace. His feet ran fast, but his thoughts tended to lag behind.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, lad, but I wouldn't want to take more of your time." Sendoa patted the Jolteon's shoulder, gripping it firmly, showing a little more strength than Zephyr had initially accounted for. "If you've travelled all the way to the Kiwi from your node, I figure you must have things to do. I won't distract you if you're busy."

"Oh? No, I just came here to meet with some friends. This is our usual rendezvous spot. I was just waiting for them to arrive, so I decided to kill time talking to someone. Wait, were you busy yourself? If so, sorry. I didn't want to hold you up."

"Actually, while I'll certainly be busy later, right now I'm waiting for someone to arrive, just like you. I agreed to meet with a colleague in this little plaza too." It was a typical meeting spot, since it was hard to miss. "Well, I figure you don't mind if we wait together, do you?"

"Of course not."

* * *

The body of a small mammalian creature such as an eeveelution needs between eight to nine hours of sleep to function optimally, the recommended time requiring a readjustment depending on their age. Only around seven hours had elapsed since they went to sleep, but Safira had already awoken and was feeling perfectly fresh, as if she had slept for a week straight. Sometimes, enthusiasm was an effective substitute for sleep. What kind of embittered madman can stay asleep in an uncharted place veiled by myth and legend?

Observatory. That was the inconspicuous name commonly given to this hidden shrine that could only be accessed by daring the desert's unrelenting sands and unforgiving climate. The name, 'Observatory', called to mind the image of a hallowed temple located somewhere above, perhaps far above the clouds, from where one could look down and contemplate the beauty of the Heptagonal Ring in all its splendor. At least, that's what many popular nursery rhymes and well-known legends of the Heptagonal Ring vouched for. Many glory seekers and daring explorers had ventured out into the always treacherous desert in search for the fabled Observatory, many willing to share their adventures in exchange for a warm drink and perhaps a bit of coin, but although many assured having witnessed the Observatory's imposing floating gates with their own eyes, not a single one of them did ever bring evidence of their alleged ordeals ever taking place.

Charlatans, Safira had always assumed, and now she had proof. Not only was not the Observatory a floating temple in the sky, but it didn't have any gates to speak of! No, it was instead a gallery of subterranean caves interconnected by copious amounts of tunnels. It was underground, not on the sky. Seems like everyone got the story wrong. That's the thing with legends, they longer they get shared, the more distorted they get over time, and our dear Heptagonal Ring had had over seven thousand years for myths to get warped by word of mouth.

Safira raised her head just slightly, making sure not to make any rash movements that could wake up the Sylveon sleeping tightly by her side, and delighted in the sight that surrounded her. Maybe this wasn't the mythical holy temple that fables described, but it was no less beautiful. When they arrived the previous night, the encompassing darkness didn't give them a chance to bask in the fascinating, otherworldly design of the place, but she could see clearly now. That begged the question, where did this light come from? How could the sun reach them so far below? Maybe she could ask Kizuna this and other questions when she decided to wake up.

Meanwhile, Safira kept scrutinizing the architecture of the little abode they were in. The first detail that came to attention was the crystal-like material that formed the walls, floor and ceiling, a material that she identified as Adamantium. It looked like the whole place had been built with Adamantium, not unlike the buildings of the Heptagonal Ring, except that the Observatory's structure was very outlandish, giving off an uncanny transcendental vibe that she couldn't begin to describe. Was it even built at all or was it a natural structure? Another question to add to her list.

But what really filled her with wonder was the color of this Adamantium. On a first glance it was white, silvery, but as she slowly tilted her head to the left, the color of the wall before her started to change to different tones, first red, then green, and lastly purple before setting back on white. The floor seemed to shift between yellows and blues, while the ceiling made beautiful transitions between black and pink. Depending on her angle of view she could see the walls changing colors, and the same principle applied to the ceiling above her head and the floor below her feet. Everywhere she looked an iridescent mingling of colors greeted her gaze, unable to find a single corner that didn't feel her with awe.

In the middle of her amazement, the Glaceon heard a delicate yawn by her side. The soft feeling of a bow gently grazing her fur was enough confirmation that Kizuna had awoken. "Hi, Safi," she said, rubbing her eyes with one of her feelers while she caressed the Glaceon with another one. "Did you sleep well?"

Safira purred a contented tone in affirmation. She had kind of gotten used to the Sylveon's propensity to start cuddling without warning, as long as she didn't go overboard. "What do we do now?"

Kizuna smiled to herself. Heh, it was clear Safira wanted to explore the Observatory. She was as transparent as her type's namesake. "I'm afraid we have to wait for the time being. We don't know where Kriemhild's room is, or what room she gave Lumis. We'll have to wait for her to contact us."

Safira nodded, not wanting to disagree with the only other pokémon present. She wouldn't say it to her face, but Kizuna was maybe a little too trusting for her own good. They knew next to nothing about the Delphox chronicler that had led them there, what if it was all a trick? At least she was with Kizuna, a known face, but what about Lumis? He was completely alone in an unknown place. Oh heavens, let this not be a trap. She didn't want any ills to befall him.

"Are you worried about Lumis?" Kizuna asked with a blatant smile. The Glaceon's face gave away more information than any words ever would. "I understand if you're concerned, but I think we have nothing to worry about. As a whole, we chronicles aren't dangerous. We're not very strong."

She might say that, but it was a chronicler, Naamah, that had the whole region in disarray. Plus, it was another chronicler that managed to defeat Zvonimir in the end, Kriemhild. Maybe they weren't strong fighters as a rule, but Safira wasn't sure she agreed on the 'not being dangerous' part. But well, there was no use in worrying right now. Besides, if the Delphox were one of the bad guys, then why would she have bothered taking down Zvonimir at all? No, maybe Kizuna was right and they had no reason to worry.

On a different note – they were in the Observatory! What was Safira doing talking when she could be exploring and learning more about this mysterious place? It made her a little shy to have to ask the Sylveon to show her around, but she had a feeling Kizuna would be overjoyed to help her out.

Before she could even think of opening her mouth, Kizuna was already speaking. "Do you want me to show you around the room?" Well, that was easy. "Kriemhild told us not to go out without her, but I guess my room is fair game."

Kizuna didn't wait for the Glaceon's assent, since she knew she had no reason to reject her kind offer. She grabbed Safira by her leg with one of her bow-feelers and started running around the room, dragging the Glaceon along.

So this was the room where Kizuna had spent most of her life, uh? It looked comfy enough, and not that different from a normal room. It reminded Safira of the room she shared with her sister – and now also Kizuna – in the Calandra's Haecceity, except that her room's walls were emerald-green while this one's were iridescent and shimmered in all colors of the rainbow. Other than the unusual coloration of the room there weren't many oddities. There were many desks around, small enough for an eeveelution to reach, filled with copious amounts of papers and books. It seemed like, much like her, the Sylveon was also an avid reader, but it's not like she had many leisure activities to choose from there in the Observatory. A normal room overall, a room you would expect a female of her age, size and species to have.

There was, however, a single object that stood out in the room. There was a bizarre artifact sitting in the back of the room, as if hiding away from sight but still easily noticeable. In fact, it was so big that Safira wondered how it had managed to escape her attention until now. If I were to describe this machine in one word, that would be 'indescribable'. I'm aware of the irony, yes. Trying to describe this device would be fighting a losing battle, but I'll still give it a shot.

There was a conspicuous circular platform to step on, with abundant Adamantium shards protruding in all directions and in many different sizes and shapes, each shining in a different color. Just what was this strange contraption? Probably what puzzled Safira the most was the total lack of any kind of interactive interface to receive the user's input, with a lack of pushbuttons, switches or levers to operate it. How did you use it, and what was its use?

"Good eye," Kizuna said, realizing what the Glaceon was focusing all her attention on. "Remember what a chronicler's job is? The Observatory archives information about the Heptagonal Ring and its denizens, and it's our sworn duty to organize this information and make the most of it to improve the quality of life of the Ring's pokémon. This contraption is responsible for gathering that information. We call it Astrolabe." So it was this peculiar machine that allowed one access into the Observatory's noted archives. The question now was how. "Want me to show you how it works?"

What a question. "Please do!"

Kizuna stepped on the platform while Safira watched with eyes gleaming with anticipation, barely holding back an excited cry of glee. Standing still on the platform, Kizuna looked around as if searching for something, feeling up the Adamantium crystals with her feelers with a slight frown. Was something amiss?

"Oh, drat. I haven't used this in a while, so now I need to readjust it. This might take me a few minutes. Safi, you can check around my room in the meanwhile if you want."

Oh, she had to wait now? Not much she could do about that. At least she could accept the Sylveon's invitation and nose around her things, even if only to kill time. Her books in particular caught her attention. What kind of literature did the Sylveon like to read? Maybe they shared some favorites. What would be Kizuna's favorite genre? Well, duh, romance.

Wait, she was stereotyping Kizuna because she was a fairy-type. That was unfair, maybe she liked something else. Maybe action? Drama? She kinda looked like the type of girl who would enjoy a good suspense thriller! And what about comedy? Or maybe a mystery novel! Everyone loved those. Perhaps fiction? Adventure? Well, only one way to find out.

She picked up a book at random and read the title. _The princess of the kingdom of love_. Romance it was, then. It should surprise her but – no, it actually shouldn't, and it didn't. So the Sylveon liked romance just as she had foreseen. It wasn't like Safira herself disliked love stories, but she wouldn't be caught dead reading one. That would be too embarrassing! Nope, she definitely didn't read romance novels in secret, and she definitely never imagined herself as the heroine. Totally.

Anyway, she might as well take a quick look at this one. She didn't recall having ever heard of this title, not even in passing, but maybe she could recognize the author so it was worth a try. On closer inspection, this wasn't a book as much as it was an assortment of written papers neatly grouped together, like a manuscript. Whatever the case, Safira opened it to a random page and started reading to herself.

'… and so, the ever beautiful Kizzie, who was the strongest and most intelligent pokémon in the realm, learned that she was the long lost princess of the secret kingdom of love, and the chosen one to fulfill the ancient prophecy and bring peace to the world! Everybody loved her and welcomed her with open arms, and the young Eevee never ever had to wonder how having lots of friends felt like.'

If the calligraphy and the format weren't enough of a hint, the content of the text made it obvious. This was not some officially published book, no wonder Safira had never heard of it! Kizuna must have written this herself. Judging by the jumbled handwriting, the occasional spelling mistake and the fact that the text mentioned an Eevee, Kizuna must have written this back when she was much younger, before she evolved. With a twinge of guilt, Safira kept reading.

'Alas, it was not all bliss in her life! The four handsome princes from the adjoining kingdoms had all fallen for her, and she would have to make a choice between the thoughtful Agni, the caring Zephyr, the gentle Lumis, or the passionate Skoll! Who should she choose among this four Eevee? Woe her! 'Tis truly a tragedy to be cursed with such inescapable beauty! She –'

"You can't read that!" In a swift display of dexterity, Kizuna stole the manuscript away from Safira with her feelers and let it drop on a nearby desk. "T-That was classified! Confidential information! Wipe everything you just read from your mind!"

"S-Sorry?" Why was she complaining? It was her who invited Safira to snoop around her room. Goodness, Safira had never seen the Sylveon blushing so furiously. She actually didn't remember ever seeing her blush at all. "Um, d-did you write that?"

"A-Accidentally." Sure, likely story. "I mean, if you were to write an endless random sequence of letters, you would eventually get a meaningful text. That's, uh, what happened here." Yeah, no. Safira wasn't buying that. "O-Okay, I might have maybe written this on purpose, but what else was I supposed to do to pass the time here in the Observatory? And, I mean, I wrote this back when I was a silly kid. Because this is one of the stories I wrote when I was an Eevee, right? Yeah, it is." Perhaps too late, she noticed what she had just said. "W-Wait, that's not to say I ever wrote any other stories, and definitely not as a Sylveon!"

Deceit wasn't Kizuna's forte, but this wasn't anything Safira didn't already know. This whole situation made Safira a little uncomfortable, not that she let it show. Growing up in the Observatory, the isolation had made Kizuna develop a desperate need for friendship and love that she could only fulfill via her imagination. It was a little sad. It was also really damn awkward, since not only could the Sylveon watch their every act through the Observatory, but she apparently also wrote fiction about them. Safira could understand why the Sylveon would focus her attention on the group of eeveelutions, since they belonged to her same species, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

Countless books and papers overflowed the desks by their side, and while Kizuna didn't write all of those – there were many titles Safira recognized – there was still a considerable amount of manuscripts that were clearly written in the Sylveon's handwriting. It must have been a favorite pastime of hers. That made Safira wonder, did Kizuna include her in her stories too? She included the males, but what about the females? Would any of her stories feature her sister or Scylla, or herself? And, heaven forbid, she didn't pair them up with the guys, did she? Safira had this feeling she would be happier off not knowing. There are certain things mere mortals were not meant to know.

"I'm not telling anyone," Safira said. That was what Kizuna must have wanted to hear, because she started clapping with her feelers.

"It's not that I mind myself, but I think that – uh, it may make some of our male friends uncomfortable, you know? Lumis and Agni, in particular. I'm sure they would die of embarrassment if they found out I used to… you know. Write about them. And pair them up with me. Or other girls. Or other bo – Look, I'll stop talking before I dig myself into a deeper hole." Yes, this would be a great time to change the topic. Kizuna followed with a clumsy laugh. "Anyway, I'm almost done readjusting the Astrolabe, but it seems like I can't quite…"

Both eeveelutions aimed their attention at the so-called Astrolabe, which looked nothing like an actual astrolabe, but well. Kizuna squinted, as if looking for some fine detail that was escaping her.

"I can tell there's something off, but I'm not sure how to solve it. What I just tried is usually enough to correctly set its parameters, but it's not working this time. I don't know what else to try. Kriemhild said the Observatory is functional again, didn't she?"

"She did," Safira confirmed. "Does this usually happen? Does this, um, Astrolabe normally need to be adjusted before use?"

"Oh, yes, always. You always need to rotate all those small Adamantium crystals into the proper position according to the current date and what kind of information you want to access, and some other minor factors. It needs a recalibration with every use, especially when you haven't used it in a while. I've been away from the Observatory for nearly four months. I had never gone so long without using it before, so I think the required expertise to recalibrate it escapes a novice's grasp. We would need to enlist the help of an advanced chronicler, like Tesla or Kriemhild."

And, speaking of the devil, soon they heard a knocking on the door followed by the voice of an adult female. "It's me, Kriemhild."

They opened the door for her, finding Lumis sitting by her side. Kriemhild had led the Espeon to an empty room the previous night, not before following Kizuna to her room to learn of its location, and now she arrived back with him.

"Good morning," the Espeon said, ever so polite.

It was a good thing to see the Espeon was unharmed and well, although Kizuna didn't expect otherwise. It put the Glaceon's mind at ease, though. Safira waited for the Sylveon to greet him first, but she didn't open her mouth. Instead, she gave the Glaceon a knowing look and waved her feelers with a particular swing, as if subtly pointing at the Espeon. Was she inviting her to greet him first?

"G-Good morning," Safira replied to the Espeon, although her gaze was directed at the Delphox. Was it even morning? They were underground, it was hard to tell.

"Morning to everyone!" Kizuna shouted in a jubilant tone. She was the only smiling pokémon present, although she noticed Kriemhild staring at the Astrolabe in the back of the room with a reserved half-grin.

"You've been tinkering with the Astrolabe?"

Damn, she was attentive. "Yeah, I've tried to get it to work, but I don't seem to…" Wait, what was she doing? Kriemhild would get angry if she found out that Kizuna was trying to show Safira how the Astrolabe worked. She shouldn't admit it so willingly.

Without a trace of anger showing on her face, Kriemhild walked on the Astrolabe's platform and looked down to the many protruding crystals. "You can't calibrate it? You haven't used it in a while, so it's no wonder."

What was with this Delphox? Trying to show the Astrolabe to a non-chronicler went against their rules, but she didn't seem to mind that Kizuna had tried just that. Still, Kizuna wouldn't miss this opportunity. "We need the help of an expert chronicler to calibrate it. Can you help us, pretty please?"

The Delphox stepped off the platform and gave Kizuna a solemn look along with a head shake. "I'm afraid there is little I can do to solve this. Even high-ranked chroniclers such as me only know how to calibrate our own Astrolabes or those of our pupils. In order to correctly adjust this one Astrolabe we would need to contact your tutor, Tesla."

"Oh! Let's do that, then!" Kizuna beamed. The Galvantula was the closest thing she had to a parental figure, so she wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Kriemhild didn't look as delighted, although she seldom showed emotion. "I would recommend against it. If he found you here in the Observatory, do you think he would let you go again? His duty as your tutor is to watch over you until you gather enough experience."

"But…" The Delphox was right and Kizuna knew it well, no matter how hard she tried to look for excuses. "Then why hasn't he come back for me? I was supposed to stay in the Ring until the Observatory was repaired, but it's functional again. I no longer have an excuse to stay in the Heptagonal Ring."

"Maybe that's the reason. In the Doyen eyes, as long as you don't meet your tutor and don't learn about the Observatory's reparation, you won't know you have to return to us. Perhaps Tesla is avoiding you in purpose so that your stay in the Heptagonal Ring may be prolonged."

An interesting theory. Would the Galvantula really do that, pretend like he couldn't find Kizuna just so that she had an excuse to delay her eventual return to the Observatory?

Lumis found it odd. "But wouldn't it be Tesla's obligation to go look for Kizuna and inform her about the Observatory's current state? I thought chroniclers were not allowed to loiter in the Heptagonal Ring without reason."

"That much is true," Kriemhild conceded with a reluctant nod. "The presence of chroniclers in the Heptagonal Ring severely hinders the information gathering functions of our Astrolabes. The Doyen doesn't allow it without good reason."

"But doesn't that mean Tesla is disobeying the Doyen? Won't he get in trouble?" Lumis asked.

"Plausible deniability. Kizuna is invisible to the Observatory's eye, so Tesla lacks a reliable way to contact her. He can't be blamed if he's unable to locate her in the expansive Heptagonal Ring."

"But he _does_ know where to find her," Safira noted. After all, Kriemhild was able to find her with ease. "He must also know that we gather in the Lilac Kiwi every weekend."

"Again, plausible deniability," Kriemhild repeated, hiding her arms behind her body. "There is no concrete evidence that he knows. In the face of this lack of evidence, the Doyen has nothing to hold against Tesla. It's not his fault that we chroniclers are not omniscient."

If Kriemhild was right, then meeting Tesla was unadvised. As long as they didn't meet, the Galvantula had an excuse not to ask Kizuna to return to the Observatory yet. Yes, they should avoid him for the time being, just like he was avoiding them. It made Kizuna a little sad to know she was in the same place as her mentor and couldn't go see him, but that would defeat the purpose of the plan. Besides, this was only temporary until they defeated the Beacon. Once the Beacon was no more, she really would no longer have any excuse not to permanently reside at the Observatory.

"Then what do we do about the Astrolabe?" Kizuna asked.

"We won't be able to use yours without Tesla's aid." Kriemhild closed her eyes and started rubbing her chin with her right arm, her left arm still held behind her back. "This is an inconvenience, since the main reason I brought Lumis and Safira here was to show them our Astrolabes."

Okay, if they had any doubts before, now it was pretty clear there was something off about this Delphox. Inviting non-chroniclers into the Observatory was a blatant violation of their rules, but letting them see an Astrolabe in action? That was unthinkable! And she was a high-ranked chronicler to boot! Just what did she have in mind? But at least it gave Kizuna a solid excuse to show her friends an Astrolabe without repercussion. She was only following a superior's orders, so it was not her fault if some rules were broken! They couldn't hold her responsible!

"A change of plans is in order." Kriemhild set her right hand on the door, as if she was about to open it. "If your Astrolabe is unavailable, we will have to resort to one of mine. Please, follow me to one of my pupils' rooms. I ask that you don't wander too far off, lest you get discovered by a less permissive chronicler."

She seemed intent on having them see an Astrolabe in action, and they were willing to oblige. Why deny it, they were curious.

* * *

"Lucky that we happened to run into each other in the Conflux," Skoll said.

Ivy, walking by his side, let out a soft hum. "Might've something to do with the fact we both overslept."

"What can I say, I ain't much of an early bird myself. My obsession with the moon might've tipped you off."

Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it to keep a laggard yawn from escaping, stopping to cover her mouth with her tail. Once the urge to yawn receded, she flashed Skoll a quick smile and kept on walking. "Well, it would be hypocritical of me to complain."

With a weak laugh, Skoll followed after her. "I didn't picture you as the lethargic type, however. Thought grass-types loved the sun."

"Oh, and we do! The evening sun's warmth feels nice." She looked up to the sun, shining bright high in the sky, behind the crystal-like walls that surrounded the entire Ring. "But early on the morning that's not a sun, it's a scorching ball of smoldering fire. There's comfy warmth and then there's death by suffocation. I only enjoy the former."

"Warmth, uh?" Skoll's smirk called many adjectives to mind, none of which were synonymous with 'innocent'. With a confident gait, keeping his head high, Skoll closed in to Ivy. They both slowed their pace, but didn't halt. "It just so happens that I'm a warm-blooded animal, so I can keep you warm by sticking to you. Ain't I a gentleman."

"Your princess is most thankful, my trusted royal knight." Somehow, Ivy kept from giggling, although a big grin had taken hold on her face and refused to leave. She was growing more and more accustomed to Skoll's sudden flirtatious fits, and even welcomed them and enjoyed joining in. "Etiquette dictates I return the favor."

Ivy coiled her frontal paws around the Umbreon's neck, forcing him to come to a halt. Hugging was always a little awkward for quadrupeds, but that didn't mean they couldn't try. She kept him locked for a good few seconds – Skoll made no effort to break free – and she finally let him go after planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Humming merrily, Ivy adopted a pompous and accentuated saunter and kept walking onwards, not waiting for the Umbreon. Skoll kept a blank, stunned stare on the Leafeon's body as she drifted further away, eventually running after Ivy until he caught up to her and could join her by her side again. Skoll uttered not a single word, but the bright gleam that his rings projected gave Ivy a decent idea of what might be going through his mind. She subtly looked away to hide a coquettish smile, trying to pay it no mind.

After a short, silent walk, they were met with purple-toned walls, a clear sign they had arrived to their destination.

"Here we are. The Purple Kiwi," Skoll said.

"Lilac," Ivy corrected. "You figure the others will be here already?"

"They are innocent souls unaware of the boons of oversleeping. They deserve our sympathy." Skoll closed his eyes with a hyperbolic pained expression, coaxing a muffled giggle out of Ivy. When Skoll opened his eyes back again, he caught sight of a certain pokémon that made him drop any and all smiles. He figured Ivy would react in a similar way when she saw him, if not worse. He exchanged no words with her, and only pointed a paw at him while signaling her with his head to take a look.

She did just that, and Skoll's prediction was spot-on. The sight of an unfortunately familiar Delcatty made her adopt a sour expression, gritting her teeth and wincing as if she had just bitten a particularly unsavory Aspear berry. "Oh no. Not you again."

In turn, the Delcatty looked much more appreciative of her presence. He walked up to her with nimble steps, licking his lips in a vain manner. "Ah, what do we have here? If it isn't my leafy belle, my nymph of the forest! Always a joy for tired eyes!" He moved his face close to hers, too close, as if he was leaning in for a kiss, forcing the Leafeon to walk back a short distance.

A dim shine brought the Delcatty's attention away from Ivy and to a nearby Umbreon approaching him from his flank. Judging by the somber look his bloodshot red eyes projected, the Delcatty figured he didn't want a hug. "Puss, if you want to keep that pretty face of yours intact, I suggest you leave the lady alone."

The Delcatty held his stare for just a second before bursting out laughing. He tapped the Umbreon's shoulder with his right paw, flashing him a derisive smirk. "Kid, I'm used to angry glares coming from resentful boyfriends. Trust me, I haven't even given you a motive to get angry."

Without flinching, Skoll shoved the Delcatty's paw away. "You're that sleazy cat, Cal… Calsometing. I can't be bothered to remember your name."

"Calogero. But I understand if you'd rather shorten it to Cal." The Delcatty offered him a paw to shake, but Skoll remained impassive. "Don't be like that. My Cute Charm doesn't work on males." Practically against his will, Calogero took his paw for a forced handshake, making Skoll grunt. His attitude only widened the smirk on the Delcatty's face. He turned to Ivy. "But really, I'm glad you came visit me, even if you brought your nosy friend along."

Ivy considered walking up to Skoll, but that would mean getting closer to the Delcatty so she decided to stay still. "I'm not here to see you."

"Heh, I figured, golden-eyes. Have some business here in the Kiwi? Maybe you came to see your friend Scylla again?"

"Nothing of your business." She refused to speak. Why should she? She really didn't feel easy around the Delcatty, knowing even a gentle brush could potentially bewitch her. Thank goodness Skoll was here. At least she knew he would intervene if push came to shove. "And just so you know, we're an item now, so don't try anything weird."

"Oh, of course not. I'm not stupid. It would never even cross my mind doing anything like that." Calogero turned to the Umbreon, still smirking. "Not with him looking. Unless you're into that?"

"Ugh. You're sick." Ivy grimaced, unable to look at his face. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I'm afraid you never blessed me with the knowledge of your name. I'm sure it's something beautiful."

She raised her head high to show pride. "Ivy."

"Oh? It's… alright, I guess?" His tepid reaction hurt Ivy a little more than she cared to admit. The corners of his mouth suggested a repressed grin. "A grass-type called Ivy? Did they call you that when you were an Eevee too? With that name, I guess you weren't precisely going to evolve into a Flareon, uh?"

Ivy puffed, a little offended. She didn't like jokes about her admittedly rather basic name. "You still have no idea who you're talking to, are you?" Whelp, here it came. The reveal. She grinned imagining the face the Delcatty would make when he found out he had been trying to woo the daughter of a leader. It would be priceless. "I'm the elder daughter of the Beryl Calandra's leader, and future heir to the position."

With a silly smile Ivy waited for the Delcatty's reaction, who stared blankly at her for a moment as the news sunk in. And then he heartily laughed. "Surely, you jest! And I am the supreme ruler of the Heptagonal Ring! Hahaha!"

Not the reaction she was hoping for. "Oh, dear goodness. He's so stupid he doesn't even believe me."

His laughter died down after a while, although it seemed like nothing could wipe that smirk off his face. "You don't have to make stuff up to keep me away, sweetheart! I told you, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't want to enrage this strong-looking gentleman by my side, so I'll keep my paws in check. Do call me if you want us three to have some group fun, though."

Showing an extraordinary capacity for self-control, Skoll started walking pretending the Delcatty wasn't there. "Just ignore him. Let's move on."

Maybe it was for the best not to pay him attention. Ivy agreed that they were wasting their time with him, so she joined Skoll after shooting Calogero one last glance. Their target was that little park located near the center of the node where they were supposed to meet with the rest of eeveelutions. The Delcatty was only delaying them, so they opted to disregard his presence.

But it was more than a little difficult, because even after some minutes of walking, Calogero was still walking close to them.

"Stop following us!" Ivy shouted at the Delcatty, unable to keep her calm any longer.

Calogero halted, recoiling. "Excuse me? You're the ones following me, if you haven't noticed. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something, my dear." Actually, neither was following the other. It's more like they were walking in unison towards a same destination. "I'm headed for that small park over there. I'm meeting a friend."

"Are you serious?" Skoll gave him a skeptic glare, looking for any indications he might be lying, but that didn't seem to be the case. "We're also meeting some friends at that park."

"Well, you know what they say! The more the merrier!"

Ugh. They'd have to walk with him, what other option did they have? It's not like there were any other paths leading to the park, and it was in sight anyway so it wasn't a long walk. Ivy would make sure to stay far away from Calogero at every step, though.

And at the end, much to their relief, they finally arrived to the familiar park where they had routinely been gathering every weekend for the last few weeks. The only faces they recognized in the crowded place were Sendoa – both Ivy and Skoll were already acquainted with him – and Zephyr. Strangely, there was no sight of Scylla or Agni around. Agni's absence in particular struck them as odd, since Zephyr was present and they lived together.

Sendoa was the first to notice their arrival, tapping at Zephyr's shoulder and then pointing a wing in their direction. "Oh, don't tell me those two are your friends!"

Zephyr didn't need to nod. His smile was enough to confirm Sendoa's suspicion. "Yes, they are! Their names are…"

"Ivy and Skoll, wasn't it? I've met them before. They helped us repair a faulty machine back before the festival."

Annoyed that she had chanced upon Calogero, Ivy's mood softened upon seeing the Hawlucha. "Oh, it's El Ci – S-Sendoa, I mean. Sendoa. Hi!"

"Hello to you two, too! Have you been well?" Sendoa's smile dwindled, not quite disappearing, when he turned to Calogero. "I hope he hasn't been much of an hassle."

"Oh, you insult me with your mistrust! I've been the most courteous of gentlemen!" Calogero turned to face Zephyr, not really paying much attention to him. Meh, he was just another male. "I should be the one apologizing in your behalf. Yellow, I hope he hasn't bored you to death with his old tales and ramblings."

Zephyr stared blankly at him for a second, as if hypnotized, as if he had suddenly recalled something. He shook his head to leave the trance and walked to him. "No, I can say I've quite enjoyed talking to him, mister." Now that he was up-close, Zephyr studied his features more carefully. Mmh? Did he simply have a common face or had he seen him somewhere before?

Standing next to them, Sendoa took it upon himself to carry out the introductions, extending an open wing towards Calogero. "I guess I should introduce you to each other. This is an old friend and colleague of mine, Calogero."

_Calogero_. Hearing that name struck a chord with Zephyr. Could it be? Was that really him?

Ignorant to the doubts going through Zephyr's mind, Calogero offered him a paw to shake. "Well met, boy." Slowly, as if his legs had suddenly grown heavy, Zephyr shook his paw.

It was now Zephyr's turn. Sendoa pointed at him with his other wing. "And this young man here is, um… Dear goodness, I can't believe my manners sometimes! I never got your name."

But Zephyr wasn't listening to him. Sure, he was hearing him talk, he knew some words were leaving his mouth, but he wasn't paying any attention to the content of the Hawlucha's words. The Delcatty absorbed all his attention, Zephyr gaping at him as if mesmerized.

Finally, Zephyr's daze faded just enough to allow him to speak. "Cal? You're Cal, aren't you?"

Now Calogero was the one that was befuddled. "Do I know you, boy? I don't get many fans your age. I don't get many fans." No, why did this Jolteon know him? Calogero didn't have many admirers – well, male admirers anyway. Then why did this eeveelution know – Wait, an eeveelution that knew him? His face shined up with pure joy. It wasn't just an amused smirk like when he had seen Ivy. It was the closest thing to genuine happiness they had ever witnessed on the Delcatty's face. "Agni? Is that you?" he asked in a voice filled with hope.

"Agni?" Sendoa turned to Zephyr with wide eyes. "This is the famous Agni?"

"Uh? No, I'm Zephyr. Remember me, Cal? Zephyr."

For just a second Calogero looked disheartened, even mopey, but it didn't last and he was smirking again soon enough. It was so quick that they wondered if they had only imagined it after all. "Zeph? Of course I remember you, boy! Haha, it's been quite some time, now hasn't it? You were just one of them Eevee fuzzy-balls last time I saw you, and, wow, look at yourself now! Talk about a change!"

"Ha, thanks. You're also, um…"

"Older? I'm afraid I haven't changed much in the last decade!" They shared a laugh as if they were two old friends meeting after some time, which perhaps wasn't too far off from the truth. Kind of. It depends on how you look at it. Certainly, Skoll and Ivy were quite confused by this turn of events. Calogero lowered his gaze just a little, glancing at Zephyr's collar. "Do you keep in touch with them? Do you know how they are?"

His sudden shift in tone took Ivy, Skoll and even Sendoa by surprise, but Zephyr didn't flinch. "I'm actually living with them now. They're both doing fine."

"Oh? That's good then."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Curiously, it was more uncomfortable for Ivy and Skoll than for anyone else, since they had no idea what was going on or why the sordid Delcatty was suddenly so serious and gloomy.

"He's here," Zephyr said. "Agni, I mean. He went to get Scylla, a friend of ours."

"He is?" Calogero asked with a pained frown, as if refusing to accept reality. In a way, he would rather it not be true. It would be so much easier if it wasn't true.

Sendoa folded his arms and stared straight at Calogero. He looked unusually somber. They didn't remember ever seeing the Hawlucha like that. "Aren't you going to go see him? You know well where Scylla's home is."

"Yes, but…" Calogero heaved a really long and drawn out sigh, making time while he thought of something to say. Whether he was looking for an excuse or a justification, he didn't know. "I figure he wouldn't want to see me."

"If everything you told me is true, then your presence wouldn't make him too happy, no. But even then, I still think you should go talk to him. Don't you think the poor boy deserves at least that?"

"I agree," Zephyr said. "Agni might not want to, but I think he needs to talk to you. This is a conversation he needs to have, or he'll never get over it."

"And neither will you," Sendoa said to Calogero.

The Delcatty smiled, but there were no traces of joy in his gaze. Melancholic didn't quite describe his expression either. It's as if he was trying to delay the inevitable. "An insistent bunch, aren't you? I play the part of a villain, and running away is what we do best." But he couldn't run forever. Well, he could, but he knew he shouldn't. Not anymore. "I will regret it if I let this chance slip, I just know it. I will also regret it if I take it, but there's no way around it. Boring heroes are always right, uh?" He looked off into the distance, in the direction where Scylla's house stood. It was luckily close to his own home, so he wouldn't miss it. "Sendoa, you won't mind if I am a little late to our rehearsal, will you?"

"Take your time."

Calogero didn't leave immediately. He loitered around for a short while. It wasn't hesitation that motivated his delay; he just wanted some time to collect his thoughts and perhaps calm his nerves a little.

But he could only delay his departure for so long. Eventually, he exchanged a 'see you later' with Sendoa and set out to do what he had to do.

It was only natural that the whole scene left Ivy and Skoll more than a little puzzled, filling their brains with all assortments of questions. "We're a little lost here," Skoll said, looking over to Ivy. "Care to fill us in, Zeph?"


	32. Morning

Kriemhild, followed by the three eeveelutions she had invited into the Observatory, walked through the eerily silent corridors of the otherwise dazzling system of caverns. Kizuna looked at her own reflection on the walls, shifting in color with every step – what a beautiful sight! Safira contemplated the design of the place in silent awe, finding it hard to believe that any single pokémon could have built this place. She was no architect, but the geometry of the place seemed… impractical? Corridors twisted in unconceivable shapes that she would not have considered possible prior to seeing them with her own eyes. There was a perhaps excessive number of dead ends and bizarre out of reach areas. The more they walked, the more certain Safira was that this otherworldly sanctuary was not built this way on purpose.

Lumis also marveled at the place's construction, but as they progressed he was hit with an odd feeling of déjà vu. Corners he had seen before, ceiling contortions that struck him as familiar, zones he vividly remembered – the route they were taking was the same Lumis took with Kriemhild that morning, except they were walking in the opposite direction this time, retracing their steps. If they kept walking this way they would eventually get to the empty room where Lumis had spent the night. Maybe the room of Kriemhild's pupil was near?

Eventually, just as Lumis had anticipated, the path led them before the room Kriemhild had assigned him the previous night. She stopped before the door. "We've arrived."

Kriemhild opened the door without a second thought, waving her hand at them as a signal to come in, which Kizuna and Safira obeyed. Only Lumis still stood outside, hesitating over whether to enter or not. "Here? But this is where I…"

"Yes, this is the empty room I granted you," Kriemhild said, confirming the Espeon's suspicions. It relieved him to know that his memory wasn't going haywire. He was starting to think the outlandish architecture was driving him crazy. "This used to belong to one of my pupils, but after she graduated from my tutelage she moved on to a different room."

Oh. It was okay then. That explained why the room was vacant. Lumis entered inside, still a little queasy, and closed the door behind him with a mild dose of his psychic powers. Once they were all gathered inside, it was Kizuna who started looking uneasy. She raised her head and a paw and began to sniff the room, her eyes growing with every whiff, as if her nose had detected a hair-raising smell.

She rubbed her nose with one of her feelers. "This is Naamah's room." Both Safira and Lumis brusquely turned their bodies to her, sharing the same expression of shock. Kriemhild barely emoted at all. "This is her scent."

"Are you sure?" Safira asked. She snuffled around to check, but no scent particularly stood out. Being the daughter of an acclaimed merchant she'd had plenty of opportunities to smell all kinds of spices and aromas, so she liked to think she had a fine nose. "I don't detect anything."

"Safi, I have an eidetic memory, remember? And that doesn't apply only to what I see or hear. I never forget a smell. This distinctive scent is Naamah's, I'm ninety-nine-point-ninety-nine-repeating percent sure. So, uh, a hundred."

"Yes, this room used to belong to Naamah," Kriemhild answered before anyone had a chance to ask her.

They felt their muscles tense up against their will. Lumis didn't even care he had slept in a girl's room, since there was a much more important matter to worry about. It was on everyone's minds, now someone just needed the courage to ask Kriemhild.

Unsurprisingly, it was Kizuna who ended up formulating the fatidic question. "Naamah was your…?" There was no need to go on. That was enough for Kriemhild to understand.

"Yes. Just like Tesla is your tutor, so I was Naamah's." A heavy silence took nest in the room. Lumis and Safira looked quite unnerved, although they were the only ones. Neither Kizuna nor Kriemhild showed any signs of worry. "But that's all in the past. It was some years ago that Naamah was promoted to mid-rank. We lost contact, and then I learned she had betrayed us."

More silence followed. It was a difficult but necessary silence. They needed to collect their thoughts.

Kriemhild kept her arms behind her back. While it wasn't her intention, she came across as unnecessarily ominous whenever she did that. "Make no mistake. We might share the same objective, but I disapprove of her methods."

_Share the same objective_. It was good to know that Kriemhild didn't condone the Zoroark's actions, but did she also want to put an end to Adamantium? A high-ranked chronicler? They didn't know what to make of that.

With a polite tone and words, still fearing the possibility that she might be an enemy, Lumis talked to the Delphox. "Is Adamantium really that dangerous?" He didn't understand why everyone wanted to get rid of it so bad. First the Beacon, and now this chronicler. Lumis worked with it. This was a serious concern to him.

"As dangerous as every other compound or material can be if misused." The Delphox tilted her head to express confusion, but her face didn't portray much emotion. "I fail to understand your question. Are you assuming Naamah's end goal to be the extinction of Adamantium?"

"I'm not assuming. She told us herself."

"She did?" Kriemhild looked aside, to her own distorted reflection in one of the chamber's mirror-like walls, her gaze empty. "I suppose that's a way to do it, but that plan doesn't suit her. I wonder whose idea this was." She glanced at Kizuna, if only because she knew the other two eons would have trouble keeping her gaze. "You must know that Naamah's drive is not the elimination of Adamantium, but the elimination of the chroniclers. Adamantium's obliteration, I suppose, is a means to achieve this, but not the end in itself."

"She wants to get rid of the chroniclers?" Safira asked in an alarmed tone.

"And you do too?" Kizuna asked in an even more alarmed tone. Now _this_ was something that made her worry.

"I wouldn't use the verb _get rid_. Perhaps _change_ is more appropriate." Kriemhild closed her eyes, as if deep in thought. She wasn't preparing a psychic attack or something, was she? No, no, she was just thinking. Soon enough, she opened her eyes again. "You will agree, certain aspects about our institution deserve to be reevaluated. Under the current system, chroniclers are raised in almost complete isolation, and that might result in an unhealthy mental development."

"Well, maybe." It was something Kizuna herself had complained about plenty of times, so it would be hypocritical of her to object now. "But why would Naamah want to destroy us? Isn't that going too far?"

"She means us no harm. She just wants to eliminate the figure of the chronicler, not the chroniclers themselves. If Adamantium is no more the Observatory will cease to exist, and we chroniclers will lose our raison d'être." Kriemhild gripped her own arm, letting a small scowl show on her face. "I agree that the method is too drastic. Most chroniclers would be satisfied with a few consensual reforms, not total annihilation. I know Naamah, and this extravagant plan cannot be hers. It's improbable."

No, of course the plan wasn't hers. They already knew that the brain behind the Beacon was the enigmatic Luminary. "That's probably the Luminary's doing," Kizuna said, not smiling for once. "Talking of which, do you happen to know who the Luminary is, Kriemhild?"

"The mastermind behind the Beacon? If we knew who the man behind the curtain was, we would have done something about it already." The Observatory was the greatest information-gathering facility in the region, but even they were clueless. "It must be, we presume, someone who holds a disproportionate hate towards Adamantium."

No new clues. That would have been too easy. At any rate, if what the Delphox said was true, then… Actually, that didn't change much, now did it? Naamah's exact motives might differ, but she was still in the Beacon's side, and they didn't see that changing any time soon. As things stood right now, the Zoroark was perhaps the most dangerous integrant of the team due to being a chronicler. They could only hope the Luminary wouldn't turn out to be a chronicler too, or they would be in deep trouble.

There wasn't much else to talk about with the Delphox. She wanted the chroniclers to change, but so did most chroniclers, Kizuna included, so that wasn't enough of a motive to mistrust her. Lumis and Safira would still be a little suspicious around her, but that was mainly because of their cautious nature.

After a seven-second pause that Kriemhild interpreted as a permission to change the subject, she walked up to the Astrolabe in the back of the room. Compared to Kizuna's, this one was somewhat bigger. "We will be using Naamah's Astrolabe. It hasn't been used in some time, so it will need a preparatory recalibration."

"What is an Astrolabe anyway?" Lumis asked. The name called to mind an ancient artifact used to search for stars and measure distances, but this machine looked much different.

Since Kriemhild was busy studying the positions of the crystals on the Astrolabe, Kizuna took it upon herself to answer the Espeon's question. "This is an Observatory, right? Well, Astrolabes are the things we use to observe."

Lumis watched the Delphox with middle interest, his tail casually waving back and forth. "And what is she, um…?"

"See all those little crystals?" Kizuna pointed her feelers and a paw at the machine's platform, on the floor. A variety of Adamantium crystals of different sizes and colors protruded from the platform in diverse directions. Kriemhild was rotating them around. "They need to be in the correct position for the Astrolabe to work, but the correct position varies every day. You also use those crystals to tell the machine what kind of information you want to access."

So the crystals acted as buttons of sorts, how inventive. Kriemhild had knelt down to reach the crystals, and after feeling them with her hands for a short while, she stood up with a faint frown and her hands intertwined. "I apologize in advance, I should have anticipated this. This Astrolabe has gone too long without use, so it will take me a considerable amount of time to find the correct configuration."

"How long are we talking?" Kizuna asked.

Kriemhild gave the Astrolabe another look, pointless as that was. "I lack the required data to make an accurate estimation. An educated guess would be fifteen minutes." A quarter of an hour. It wasn't that long, but it would be boring to just stand still watching the Delphox twirl crystals around. "Since this activity will be, for lack of a better word, uninspiring, please feel free to talk amongst yourselves in the time it takes me to solve this issue. I will warn you when I'm done."

If anything, the room was spacious. Kizuna pointed to a corner on the opposite side of the room, since she figured the Delphox would appreciate some silence while she configured the machine. Due to the erratic shape of the room, their voices wouldn't reach the Delphox if they talked in that spot, so she would be able to work on the Astrolabe without distractions.

* * *

_Scylla isn't home_.

A kind Gastly – one that Agni recognized as a member of Scylla's troupe – had told the Flareon that moments ago. Apparently, she was gathered with some important entrepreneur in a close-by hostel – or something to that effect, he didn't pay much attention to the ghost. He wondered why she hadn't told them that she would be busy early in the morning. According to the Gastly, the gathering would be over in a matter of minutes, a quarter of an hour at most, so Agni decided to wait for Scylla in front of the hostel.

And someone would soon join him in his wait.

Agni heard faint footsteps by his side. He turned to the source, let out a muffled gasp, and then looked away without saying a word. This Delcatty that had just arrived to his side… no, it couldn't be. He desperately wished it wasn't. He prayed to every known fire deity that it wasn't.

"So I went to Scylla's house looking for someone, but then a lil' ghost – Gastly, I think they call them? – told me that this person had come here to this hostel to wait for Scylla." Calogero approached Agni, slowly, steadily. He made sure not to make any sudden movements or anything that might shoo the Flareon away. When Agni abruptly turned his head away from him, Calogero stopped. It seemed like that was as close as the Flareon was letting him approach. "You are Agni, aren't you?"

That voice… Yes, it was him alright, Agni had no doubt. It wasn't a voice he could forget. "I think you got the wrong person," he said, not facing him. "I'm not Agni."

"Oh, my bad." Calogero leaned his head down to get a better look at Agni's face. In response, Agni repositioned to face away from him. "Except you _are_ Agni, I'm sure. You have her eyes."

Agni turned his whole body around in a single rushing motion until he was facing the Delcatty. "Don't talk about her!" This unanticipated movement accompanied by his loud voice made Calogero jerk in response, instinct forcing him to step back. "You have no right to talk about her," Agni added, this time in a more moderate voice.

"Mmh. You're probably right that I don't." A drawn-out silence came to envelop them, and it had no intention of letting them free any time soon. Calogero waited for Agni to speak, but as time went on it became growingly evident that he had no desire to hold a dialogue with him, so it would be up to Calogero to break the heavy silence. "Are you two alright?"

"So you care now?"

Calogero tried to gulp, but his throat was unresponsive. Agni's words felt like poison darts thrown at his neck with impressive accuracy. "Are you two alright?" he asked once again. Zephyr had already told him before that they were okay, but he wanted to hear it from his lips.

With a loud click of his tongue, Agni met the Delcatty's gaze for the first time. He wasn't going to shut up until he answered. "We are. I'm living with her and Zephyr now." Agni paused, but his restless eyes made it clear he wasn't done speaking yet. "We don't need you anymore."

That should hurt, but instead it felt liberating for the Delcatty. He tried to smile, he tried to show the Flareon a happy face, but all he could manage was a wistful half-smile. "That's good, isn't it? That's… That's how it should be."

"We don't need you," Agni insisted. He cast his gaze aside, refusing to look at the Delcatty any longer. "But we did in the past. And you weren't there."

For a moment Calogero's eyes shifted nervously to the side. "I was busy in the Kiwi, Agni."

"Busy." Agni's ears twitched upon hearing that word. He opened his mouth to let out a forced laugh. "Busy seducing damsels, you mean?"

"It's not like that! It was because of work and…" He fell silent. It's not that he didn't know what to say, he just couldn't find the courage to say it.

"If you worked in the Kiwi, then why did we move to the Amber Crane in the first place? Shouldn't we have stayed there?"

"But your mother was born in the Crane."

"I told you not to talk about her." Agni's tone was firm and reprimanding. He wasn't even angry, it's just that he didn't like hearing the Delcatty talk about his mother. "And so what if Mom was born in the Crane? You used to live with Opal and her mother in the Kiwi, why did we ever move? You just wanted an excuse to stay away from Mom to have affairs with Kiwi's females! You never loved her!"

"Agni, don't you think that's enough?" Calogero raised his voice for the first time, catching Agni off-guard. When Agni shielded himself with his bushy tail, Calogero noticed his reaction might have come across as a little rough. He needed to keep a mellow tone. "Excuse me for that outburst, but I can assure you that I loved you mother with all of my heart."

"Sure, just like you loved Opal's mom and that… vixen from the Kiwi, uh?" Perhaps I should note that the word Agni used wasn't precisely 'vixen', but you'll forgive this little discrepancy in order to keep this story suitable for all ages.

Calogero took a deep breath. He needed to keep his calm. He couldn't lash out at him or it would all have been for nothing. And in a way, he understood his anger. "Agni, we have to talk about this, because I don't think I'll ever rest easy again until we do."

"There's nothing to talk about."

All Calogero could do was talk and hope Agni would listen. "I was born in the Lilac Kiwi. I wanted to be an actor ever since I can remember, and I was in the right node for that. Something I learned in my younger days is that I have a natural talent for, let's say, enticing females. My Cute Charm ability, to be specific. It didn't help that I was quite handsome back in the day, so I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that back when I was your age, I had already been with pokémon of all elemental types."

"That's not gaining me much sympathy."

"But you see, while it was easy for me to begin a romance with almost any pokémon I wanted, they never lasted. I was simply unable to build a long-lasting relationship. And, I know you might find this hard to believe, but I really longed for one."

Agni snickered with contempt. "You're right. I find that extremely hard to believe."

"I tell the truth. I really wanted somebody to call my mate, and luckily for me the Lilac Kiwi was filled to the brim with attractive females of all kinds. There was one star in particular that shined the brightest, a really beautiful Vaporeon by the name of Charybdis. I heard you are friends with Scylla, the Genteel Mermaid, right? Charybdis was her mother, and back in the day she was every bit as famous as Scylla is now."

"Wait, that Vaporeon you were so obsessed with was…?" How hadn't he noticed before? He knew the name of Scylla's mother was familiar, but he couldn't quite tell why. Now he kind of regretted calling her a vixen – well, or what he actually called her anyway. She was not at fault.

"I fell for her, just like practically every other pokémon her age in the Heptagonal Ring. The difference was that I lived next door. We were neighbors. One of my best friends, my other neighbor, was also madly in love with her, but luckily that didn't make a dent in our friendship. We even competed to see who would be the one to woo her. Good times."

This wasn't something Agni hadn't heard before, and he was starting to grow bored. "And then she made the correct decision by rejecting you both."

"The members of the Kiwi travel around the nodes quite often, so we get to meet a lot of people in different nodes. It was only a matter of time before she fell in love with a pokémon from another node. The lucky guy was a Floatzel defender from the Coral Sittella. They eloped together and settled there in the Sittella."

Scylla had been born in the Sittella, so it added up. Agni decided not to interrupt him this time. It wouldn't be much longer before Scylla came out anyway.

"Then I would meet a very majestic Ninetales in the Garnet Oriole. She would eventually become my first mate, and Opal's mother. Unfortunately, she would die soon after giving birth. That left me alone with Opal in the Kiwi."

Agni cast his gaze down, his ears flattened. It wasn't a nice story to hear. He almost sympathized with the Delcatty. It must have been really painful to finally settle down only to have one's mate die. But above all, he felt bad for Opal. Losing her mother soon after being born… The only saving grace was that she was likely too young to remember her.

"After she died, I couldn't help but keep asking me the same question: did she genuinely love me? Due to my Cute Charm ability, I couldn't know for sure. I could never find out if her feelings were honest or only motivated by my ability. Not knowing that was… a horrible feeling. The worst I've ever felt. I'm not sure if I've still gotten over it."

_Sorry_, Agni wanted to say, but ultimately didn't. It's not like he couldn't understand his pain, but he refused to show any leniency due to a strange kind of pride. Calogero even timidly looked in his direction with hopeful eyes, wishing for a word of comfort, but he was out of luck. Oh well. He wouldn't let it get to him.

"Some years later I met your mother, also a Vaporeon. She lived in the Amber Crane with her brother – Zephyr's father – but we eventually fell in love and she came to the Kiwi to live with me and Opal. She never seemed to care that I already had a daughter, and always treated Opal as if she were her own. And one day, we had you."

Agni remembered nothing of his time in the Lilac Kiwi. They left when he was really young. "But why did we move to the Amber Crane?"

"I guess the Kiwi reminded me of Opal's mother too much. I talked about it with your mother, and we agreed to settle down in the Amber Crane instead. However, I was still a member of the Kiwi, so I had to make constant trips to this node because of my job."

"Because of your job." Agni remained oddly serene. He was at least listening to him, and that was more than enough for Calogero. "Was that really the reason?"

Calogero stared into his eyes, fighting the temptation to look away. This was no time for lies. He was giving him a chance, and he couldn't disregard it. "I never learned if Opal's mother loved me or not, and I had the same doubts about your mother. But then I thought – Cute Charm only activates on close physical contact, and vanishes with time. I just needed an excuse to stay away from your mother, and return at a later date. If she still loved me by then, then I would know Cute Charm was not the cause."

Agni felt an odd sensation of déjà vu, as if he had lived through this before. Didn't Kizuna hold those same doubts back when they thought she had Cute Charm? Didn't Agni himself doubt Zephyr actually loved her? It was only after she momentarily left for the Observatory and stayed away from him for a few days that Agni started to trust that Zephyr's feelings were his own. Calogero followed the same reasoning, it seems. Like father…

"At first I stayed away from her for just a few days, and when I came back her feelings didn't seem to have changed. That made me happy at first, but then I wondered if that was really enough time for Cute Charm's effect to disappear, so next time I left for a week. Nothing changed, but I still held doubts, so then I left for a few weeks, then for a month, eventually for a year, and at the end…"

"You left forever. And never came back." Agni lowered his head to keep his eyes away from his sight. Was it his imagination or was he starting to feel tear-eyed? No, he refused. He wouldn't cry. Not for this. Not in front of him.

"I'm really sorry, Agni." Calogero took a single cautious step towards Agni, but dared advance no further. He still didn't welcome his presence, he could tell. "I haven't been the best father."

"You were the worst." No, dammit, he wasn't going to cry. He simply refused to let that stupid Delcatty see him cry. No. "You abandoned us. Even when Mom got ill, you still didn't drop by to see how she was doing. And when she died, you still didn't come back. Opal and I had to make ends meet by ourselves. The day we didn't miss a meal was a lucky one."

Calogero knew that Agni didn't want him to come any closer, but he just had to. He took another step, not caring how Agni reacted. "I know it's no excuse, but I never learned about your mother's illness until it was too late. And by then, I was too ashamed to show my face around you. I figured you two were old enough to live by yourselves, and I assumed you wouldn't want to see me anyway."

"A correct assumption." It seemed like Agni would be able to keep himself from crying after all, even if he felt the underside of his eyes a little wet. "And for the record, I don't forgive you, and I doubt Opal does either. In fact, you're lucky she's not here. She wouldn't be so diplomatic."

"Of course, I can understand that. Before any of you can forgive me, I first need to learn to forgive myself." Calogero needed a moment to think, a short respite to choose his words. There was a question he needed to ask, a worry that had been in his mind for some years now and wanted to put to rest at last. "Do you hate the Lilac Kiwi, Agni?"

"Where did that question come from? That's a stupid thing to ask. Of course I don't," Agni said with a tingle of pride. Perhaps, had he been asked that same question some months ago, his answer would have been different. His old attitude towards the Lilac Kiwi wasn't something that made him proud, but it's the sign of a wise mind to reflect and rectify.

His direct – if rude – answer brought a content smile to Calogero's mouth. "And what about pokémon with Cute Charm? Do you hate or distrust them?"

"No." Another detail of his past that didn't make him proud. He had Kizuna to thank for that one, even though ironically the Sylveon never had Cute Charm herself. "What's the deal with those questions?"

Calogero gazed down to the floor. He couldn't possibly say this looking into his eyes. "A father's worst fear is for our behavior to leave a negative impact on our children. I feared my behavior – my reproachable behavior would make you hate the Lilac Kiwi or pokémon with Cute Charm. It's not their fault. I accept all the blame."

"I know that. You're the only one at fault here." Oh, not again. He was feeling like crying again. But no – some would call him stubborn, but Agni refused to let the Delcatty see a single tear dampening his cheeks. He had cried enough already, so screw it. He didn't want to cry ever again. "Aren't you too arrogant anyway, thinking you are so important to me as to leave a mark? I don't care about you. You're too conceited, thinking I would develop a trauma with the Kiwi just because of you. That's stupid."

"I'm happy to hear that." Calogero stretched out his body, ears and tail, and heaved out a long sigh. He needed this. He felt calmer now, more relaxed. Talking to Agni had really been a weight off his shoulders, but he knew not to push his luck. The Flareon had only so much patience. "I think that's enough for today. It's been nice talking to you."

"I can't say the same." Agni really didn't want to talk to him, but he had to admit it had been a cathartic conversation, in a way. At least he now understood the reasoning behind the Delcatty's actions. That was little relief, though.

"Look, if you don't want to speak to me ever again, that's okay. I won't look for you. You won't hear of me ever again." Calogero turned around, ready to leave. A part of him wanted him to flee, knowing the Flareon didn't appreciate his company, but on the other hand the thought itself pained him. "But if you ever feel like talking to your old man again, I'll be here in the Kiwi waiting for you. Who knows? Some years from now, maybe you'll wake up one day and find that you're missing your old dad. Perhaps someday you'll find it within yourself to forgive your thoughtless father."

He was being sincere, Agni could tell, and there was a part of him that felt sympathy for the devil. However, it wasn't enough. He couldn't forgive his father so easily after all this time. And maybe that was the answer, time. Some wounds could only be healed by time. Perhaps in the future the situation would unfold in a different manner, they didn't know. But right now, they had done everything they could. Now they had to be patient and wait.

And just as Calogero was about to leave, a bunch of pokémon were about to enter the scene. The hostel opened its doors, and a group of diverse pokémon came out of it. Some of these pokémon Agni recognized as Scylla's partners in her troupe, but there were a few he wasn't acquainted with. A good deal of them dark-types, too. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

Finally, Scylla came into view, accompanied by two pokémon on either side. On her right side was a very familiar Ludicolo, the one that led her troupe. He muttered something about the meeting ending and wanting to practice his dance moves. He said goodbye to the rest of pokémon and, officially declaring the reunion over, gave everyone in the troupe permission to go do whatever they wanted to do during the weekend. Everyone scattered in various directions until only Scylla, the pokémon sitting by her left and a few others stayed.

And it was this pokémon by her left that caught Agni's attention. At first, it was sheer surprise that overcame him when he noticed his presence, wondering why in the world was that pokémon here. And then fear came to him. It was not that he feared the pokémon – although he was a little scary – no, what horrified him was the possible motive for his presence, as well as its ramifications.

Just what was Barghest doing there?

* * *

"How can light reach us so far below the ground?" Safira asked, accepting Kizuna's offer to ask her any questions they had about the Observatory while they waited for Kriemhild to finish preparing the Astrolabe.

"Look at the walls, floor and ceiling," Kizuna said. Safira and Lumis looked all around them, seeing themselves reflected on almost every surface that surrounded them. "You probably guessed it already, but the whole Observatory is made of Adamantium. And it's not the same Adamantium you obtain from the Kernel Ore, the kind you use in the Heptagonal Ring – no, this is a much purer variety of Adamantium! One of its many proprieties is that it's highly reflective, enough to make the surface's sunlight ricochet all the way down until it reaches us. Of course, at night we get much less light, to the point where you can only barely make out anything farther than your nose."

They could attest to that. When they arrived the previous night it was as if they had gone blind, it was pitch black.

"Who built this place?" Safira asked next. "Or is it a natural geological formation?"

Lumis grinned, for even he knew that one. However, he allowed Kizuna to give her the answer. "Good question, Safi! I once asked Tesla, and not even he knows. I guess it's a mystery."

An unsatisfying answer, and one that surprised Lumis. He thought the answer was obvious. "This must be a natural formation, since the overall structure is very random. No half-competent architect would have built such a chaotic and unmethodical building."

He couldn't help a hint of pride to slip through his discourse. Lumis was, technically speaking, a geologist – his main job was turning Adamantium into evolutionary items – so he did know a little about rock formations, and this clearly looked like one. And while he couldn't call himself an architect, he happened to know a little about Adamantium-based buildings, and the Observatory was vastly different to any he had ever visited.

"Maybe that's the case," Kizuna said with a half-smile. Maybe the Espeon's argument had convinced her, or maybe she was simply being polite to a friend. It's not like she knew much about it. "Don't you have any questions about the Observatory, Lum? Safi is the one asking all the questions."

Asking questions was the easy way out. Lumis preferred to find the answers on his own, that was how true scientists did it! But, well, posing an occasional question didn't hurt, and it was always an opportunity to initiate a hopefully fruitful debate.

Besides, he did have a question for her, one he hadn't found the moment to ask until now – or perhaps one he hadn't dared ask. "Does – Maybe this sounds a little weird, but does Garm have anything to do with the death of Freya's father?" He couldn't forget the words the Mienshao uttered in a cold tone last time he saw her in the Garnet Oriole. She called the Lucario a father killer.

Kizuna reacted just as Lumis would expect, with confusion. She even went as far as to make a question mark shape with her feelers. "No…? I'm not sure I get your question, Lum." Contemplative, Kizuna stared blankly at the Delphox, who was still busy adjusting the Astrolabe. "I mean, I guess it depends on how you look at it. I wouldn't say it was his fault, it was an accident."

The Espeon's ears stood up, and he felt a cold sting in his throat. Why did she speak as if the Lucario was involved somehow? He needed to know more. "What do you mean? How did Freya's father die?" It was something the Mienshao never talked about, understandably.

"You don't know? But you do. And Safi too," Kizuna said. Both the Espeon and the Glaceon exchanged a brief bewildered glance, the Glaceon shaking her head as a sign that she had no idea what Kizuna talked about either. "Wait, you know about the incident, it's Freya's father you don't know about. What is Adamantium made of again?"

Wasn't that a bit of an untimely question? What did it have to do with anything? Lumis was so perplexed that he found himself unable to answer it, so it was up to Safira. "One third steel, one third wat – Wait, sorry, it's one fourth steel, one fourth water and two fourths – or one half – dragon particles."

The correct components in the correct proportion. Lumis nodded approvingly, and Kizuna resumed speaking. "Now, you know that by removing the water you can create evolutionary items, right? That's what Lumis does."

Lumis nodded once again. "That's correct." He still didn't understand where the Sylveon was getting to. "By removing the dragon particles you get, well, wet iron, and some scientists tried once to remove the steel, and the result was – Oh."

It was an infamous anecdote both Lumis and Safira were acquainted with. It took place almost thirty years ago, but the event was well-known even in the current era. A group of scientists from the Azure Nightingale wanted to try and find out what happened if the steel on Adamantium was removed, leaving the water and dragon particles intact. The mission was a success. With careful application of psychic and aural skills, they managed to extract just the steel. However, the consequences were catastrophic.

"An Alakazam died," Lumis stated, not that they didn't know already. As the story goes, once they successfully removed the steel from Adamantium, the psychic pokémon present in the laboratory lost control of their powers, and they started to levitate and teleport around without control. They were forced to abort the experiment, but an Alakazam died amid the chaos. "Don't tell me that Alakazam was…"

"Freya's father," Kizuna said.

Maybe it should have been obvious, in retrospect. Lumis knew Freya's father was an Alakazam and died in a laboratory accident, he just never connected the two incidents. This may partially explain why Freya joined the Beacon – Adamantium took her father away. However, this didn't explain why she hated Garm.

As if reading his mind, Kizuna answered the Espeon's question before he could ask it. "Garm was in charge of supervising aura manipulation during the experiment."

"What?"

"He wasn't born a leader, you know. In fact, he was born in the Azure Nightingale, and worked as a scientist during his younger days. Only later would he relocate to the Garnet Oriole and become its leader."

Lumis' expression barely changed. That was a lot to take in. "I had heard Garm was born in my node, but I assumed he was a defender or something similar, not a scientist…"

Finally, he could understand Freya's motives – probably. An accident involving Adamantium killed her father, and Garm was in charge of keeping the experiment safe. From her perspective, if she needed to blame someone, that would be the Lucario for not taking the necessary measures to avoid possible accidents.

"But can you really blame him?" Kizuna said. "This was the first time we ever tried to remove steel from Adamantium. There is no precedent, so how could he have anticipated anything like this? There was nothing he could do."

Maybe, but it's not them she had to convince, but Freya. She blamed him for taking her father's life, even if indirectly, and that no doubt motivated her cooperation with the Beacon. Maybe they could try to persuade her if they saw her again. In any case, Lumis was thankful he had asked Kizuna that question. He had learned quite a bit about Freya and her possible motivations.

There was not much else to say about the Mienshao. Now Lumis would just have to wait until he chanced upon her again.

Now it was the time for a change of topic, since a quick look confirmed Kriemhild was not done yet. How about another question? To their surprise, this time it was Kizuna who had a question. "Lum, question time! Yesterday, when we met in the Lilac Kiwi, you and Skoll arrived late because you were analyzing Zvonimir's Draco Plate, right?"

"Correct." Lumis could feel the females' penetrating stares gnawing at his skin with an intense desire to know. They wanted him to share his findings, he figured. He would've acted alike, were he in their position. "I'm afraid we learned little about the Draco Plate. We only had a few hours to study it, clearly not enough. We could notice, though, that its composition was unsurprisingly similar to Adamantium."

"So the Draco Plate is made of Adamantium?" Safira asked.

"That's unlikely. We suspect both to share the same origin, but their essential natures are different. As you said yourself, Adamantium is one quarter water, one quarter steel, and the rest is dragon particles. The Draco Plate is almost entirely composed of dragon particles, the same kind that you would find in Adamantium."

That sounded familiar to the Glaceon. They had a similar conversation in the past, back when Lumis studied the very first shard they got their hands on. "Just like the shards are almost entirely composed of the same kind of water you find in Adamantium? And… the Splash Plate too, I suppose?" That was an interesting thought. Adamantium was made of a very specific kind of water, a very specific kind of metal, and the unusual dragon particles. The very specific kind of water was found in the Splash Plate, and the dragon particles, in the Draco Plate. As for the next step, really, it was putting two and two together. "Then could there be a third…?"

Lumis smiled, contented. "We've reached the same conclusion, it seems."

Kizuna was feeling left out, alternatively looking at either of them with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, share the secret with me too! I promise I won't tell!"

For one, Lumis loved to share his theories. "We're just speculating, but Adamantium has three components and there are two plates based on two of them, so perhaps it's not too farfetched to assume there might be a third one, based on the kind of steel you find in Adamantium. A steel-type plate."

"Oh, cool!" She… kind of followed his reasoning, maybe? So to speak, Adamantium was made of water, steel and dragon, so they expected there to be three plates, one for each of these types. "And where would that steel plate be?"

A question they had no answer for. They didn't even know if such a plate existed for sure, it was just an educated conjecture. Thinking about possible locations, Lumis glanced at a close wall, noticing his own reflection. The way it shifted colors with every movement made his imagination fly, completely forgetting about the hypothetical steel plate. Instead, a tentative theory come to mind, one he had elaborated the previous night after their arrival to the Observatory, short before he fell asleep. Being alone in the dark in such a mythical place sparked his imagination, and his brain denied him sleep until he thought of at least one theoretical explanation for the events taking place around them, as weak as it was.

"I have a theory." A weak theory, he imagined, but a theory nonetheless. Now that he stopped to analyze this theory with the lucidity of his waken brain, he found it to be a mess. It embarrassed him a little to share it, to be honest.

"About the steel plate?" Kizuna asked.

What steel plate? What was she…? Oh wait, they were talking about this third plate a moment ago. His brain had decided to change the subject without telling anyone. "Not exactly – well, it may be related. It's about the origins of Adamantium."

Now, talking to two females was one thing, but to have their whole interest focused on your being was perhaps too much for the easily abashed Espeon. It made him self-conscious. What if he was wrong – and he likely was? What if they, say, laughed at him or – No, that was an unlikely development, they were more thoughtful than that. The thought of making a bad impression paralyzed him, however. What if they found his premise silly? He was talking to a chronicler and a fellow science lover. If he messed up he would never live it down.

"C'mon, don't leave us hanging!" Kizuna pressed, bouncing around excitedly.

Too late to fall back. He had promised them a theory, and they wouldn't stop until they got one – Kizuna wouldn't, at least. He took a deep breath, a gratuitously long one, and braced himself for impact. He would test the waters first. "Some time ago, I met – Safira was also present – an old Archeops explorer in a library. I think his name was Aeon."

"Oh, Aeon! I remember him." Kizuna also met the Archeops in a homey inn in the Amber Crane, soon after she arrived to the Heptagonal Ring, but that was a long time ago. "A nice fellow."

"Wait, you also know him?" Lumis frowned. That kind of knocked down his whole theory. "That's funny. I don't know why, but I had assumed he wouldn't appear in the Observatory."

"A right assumption! I only know of him because I happened to meet him myself," Kizuna said. "But you're right, I never saw him in our Astrolabes."

"So he's a chronicler?" Safira asked. "Or maybe an outsider."

"Don't ask me why, but he didn't strike me as a chronicler." Kizuna made use of her bows to cover her mouth, recalling his encounter with the Archeops. She didn't think much of it back then because she had just arrived to the Ring and was excited to meet any new pokémon at all, but the Archeops was really odd. "I guess he could be an outsider, however…" She stood silent for a second. "No, you're right. He must be an outsider."

Lumis' mouth curled into a faint smile. Then maybe his theory wasn't so asinine. "He told us an old legend he heard, about an ancient battle taking place where the Heptagonal Ring now stands."

Aeon had told Kizuna the very same story. "A warring between the emperor of time and the monarch of space, Dialga and Palkia, yes? He loves to tell that story, it seems."

"So we're all acquainted with that story? All the better." Lumis closed his eyes, thinking to himself. Now, how to present his theory in a way that was easy to understand and didn't make it sound silly? It was a challenge. "If what Aeon said was true, the emperor of time and the monarch of space warred in our region a long time ago, long before the Heptagonal Ring was built. It was in this desert, a battleground in times past, that Adamantium was found, so I thought – what if Adamantium is a byproduct of their skirmish? What if it came to be as a result of their strife?"

An intriguing approach, and it could very well be true, but what proof did he have? Both Kizuna and Safira knew the Espeon wouldn't dare suggest such a seemingly arbitrary notion if he couldn't back it up.

"Now, here's the fun part. Can you tell me again what Adamantium is made of?"

That question again? Safira knew it by heart now. "One quarter water, one quarter steel, two quarters dragon particles."

"So one part water, one part steel, and two parts dragon," Lumis confirmed once more. So far so good. "Or you could reorganize it by splitting it in two halves. Then you would be left with water and dragon on one side, and steel and dragon on the other."

Safira needed to hear no more. It became immediately evident what he was getting at, and her jaw fell down as her mind connected the dots. "Those are the typings usually associated with Palkia and Dialga!"

Different sources disagreed, and the correct typing of legendary pokémon was always a controversial subject of debate for scholars, but most experts unanimously agreed that the space-time dragons were, well, dragons. Their secondary types were the cause of many a heated debate in intellectual circles, but the scholarly consensus dictated that Palkia was water/dragon and Dialga was steel/dragon. By adding up all these four types together you would get Adamantium's composition in the correct proportions: water, steel, and two times dragon.

Kizuna was no less excited. Correction: Kizuna was _much_ more excited, and that's an understatement. "But that's a breakthrough! That's the greatest discovery in the 78th century!" Okay, maybe she was over-exaggerating her elation a little, but it was true that she was having fun.

"And that's not all." For once, Lumis was very much enjoying the females' attention. They responded to his theory with moderate enthusiasm. "It's usually said that Dialga is associated with diamonds. Diamond. Adamantium. Don't they sound similar? Maybe it's an old word for diamond, or perhaps they share the same root. They're both as durable, too." He looked to a nearby wall, at his polychrome reflection. He could observe a blue Espeon with yellowish legs, as well as a violet-hued Glaceon and a leaf-green Sylveon. The reflected image was accurate, the color not so much. "Palkia is usually associated with pearls, and pearls are known to be iridescent, which means they change color depending on the angle of view. Do you know what else is iridescent? Look around you. The pure Adamantium in the walls, floor and ceiling also changes tones depending on how you look at it."

Safira stared at her own reflection, lost in thought. As she leaned in and back, her reflection changed from red to green to blue. The walls were iridescent all right. "Are you suggesting Adamantium is made of diamonds and pearls?"

"It's likely a little more complex than that, but that's the idea. Adamantium might be an aftereffect of the battle between those two behemoths." Maybe he was being too imaginative, but it was well-known that legendary pokémon escaped their basic understanding of the world. It was, at the very least, plausible. "If we assume this to be true, it would also shed some light on certain odd behaviors we've noticed in Adamantium."

"Such as?" Kizuna asked. In the Observatory, she was supposed to be the one answering the questions and not the other way around, but she was more engrossed than she cared to admit.

At least Lumis didn't mind. He was brimming with glee, but he only let a demure smile show. "We talked a moment ago about what happens when each individual component of Adamantium is removed, but I think we're approaching this from the wrong direction. Instead of thinking about what we're taking out, we should be considering what we're leaving inside. For instance, what happens if we remove the infamous dragon particles?"

"Wet iron," Kizuna answered on cue. "It becomes totally useless."

"It makes perfect sense, doesn't it? You're left with steel and water after all, so that's of little use. But what happens, say, if what you remove is the water?"

"You get a base to create evolution items," Safira answered. "It's what you do in your laboratories." She herself had lent him a hand a few times. It was fun.

"Yes, but let's look at it from the other way. If you take the water out, what are you left with?"

Safira looked down to her reflection on the floor as she tried to follow his reasoning. "Steel and dra – Oh." She raised her head and stared straight at him, her eyes as wide as his grin. It was so obvious, in retrospect. "Dialga's type."

"Dialga is known in this region as the emperor of time, and aren't evolution and time tightly related? Many pokémon evolve with experience, as they naturally grow older. So to speak, they evolve with time." He didn't pretend to know everything, but he made a living creating evolutionary items, so a deep understanding of evolution was required in his line of work. "This is just guesswork on my part, but maybe Adamantium is imbued with Dialga's power and is able to make pokémon evolve by altering time, but is counteracted by Palkia's half. Then, by removing water we're effectively removing Palkia's interference, and the final result is an item capable of making pokémon evolve."

If Adamantium really originated in the aftermath of the dragons' quarrel, then it would represent a balance between their powers. Time versus space, in equal proportions, existing in delicate harmony. As long as both sides were present they would keep each other in check, but the moment one vanished, the material would start showing strange proprieties. Could that be what was happening here?

Safira noticed her tail wagging on the mirror image the floor showed her, but what was she to do about it? They couldn't think of stopping now, they had to walk the next step. "Then, if we remove the steel, we're left with the components corresponding to Palkia's type, water and dragon. Um, he controls space, right? What does space have to do with psychic powers going haywire?"

That was the part the Espeon's theory couldn't explain, as he himself would admit. The one time they tried to test what happens if steel is removed from Adamantium, a group of psychics lost control of their powers. That was the event that caused the death of Freya's father, an illustrious Alakazam researcher. What did Palkia have to do with any of this?

"Maybe we're misunderstanding what happened that day." Kizuna shifted her head until she could see her reflection on the walls turn gold, reminding her of an Alakazam's color. It also reminded her of Zephyr's fur, but that was a different matter. "Recall what happened? Pokémon started to levitate and teleport around. In other words, their spatial positions changed."

Lumis could see his own shocked face reflected on the wall behind Kizuna. "What are you suggesting? That the psychic-types didn't lose control? That it was Adamantium itself that distorted space?"

Kizuna was simply following the reasoning to its logical end. "If you remove the steel – that's Dialga's part, isn't it? – then you're left with only Palkia. If Dialga's part is time and allows evolution, then Palkia's part is space and allows… utter chaos?"

It was a possible explanation. Removing steel from Adamantium was a complex procedure that had only been attempted once in the history of the Heptagonal Ring, so their sample size was certainly too small to derive any meaningful conclusion.

"That could be it." It was the last piece Lumis needed to complete his puzzle, but the explanation brought him no satisfaction. Every piece seemed to nicely fall into place, and yet it felt uncomplete, as if they were missing something. Something right before their eyes.

Kizuna stared at her own reflection. Indeed, something right before their eyes. "Where does the ailment fall in all this?" She didn't need to be more specific. The infamous disease may be unnamed, but it was easy to tell when one was talking about it. "I mean, assuming it is related to Adamantium at all."

"But it's not, is it?" Safira said, her voice more assertive than usual. She turned to Lumis expecting him to side with her and back her up, but he instead avoided her gaze in a very noticeable way. She could still see his face on the wall's reflection, he looked stern. "Is it…?"

This was another topic Kizuna was curious about. She turned to Lumis without approaching him, willing to show him some spatial empathy just this once, since the issue was serious and genuinely worried her. "You told us the Nightingale was studying a possible relationship between Adamantium and that disease, right? Did you guys learn anything new?"

"Maybe." Without looking at them, he sighed. Even though Safira and Kizuna weren't within his line of sight, the many mirrors around them allowed Lumis to see the growing worry apparent in their faces. The copious reflective surfaces in the Observatory made it impossible to escape each other's gazes, unless they closed their eyes. "Adamantium does _not_ cause that disease." They would have been relieved if it weren't because of his rather ambiguous expression. "We think. Probably."

Kizuna squinted. "Probably?"

"Most likely. Uh, 1.5 sigma, there's like a one in seven chance we're wrong. More experimentation is required and advised, but I think it's safe to assume Adamantium does not cause the disease per se." Lumis was really not doing a good job assuaging them. That 'per se' was as untimely as they come.

"But…?" There was a 'but', Kizuna could tell. Lumis became too transparent whenever he got nervous.

Sharing their findings before they could properly validate them wasn't to Lumis' liking, but neither was withholding information. "At this point, I think it's undeniable that there's some sort of relationship between Adamantium and the sickness, even if it's not direct cause and effect." He stared into the eyes of the Espeon in the mirror. Those were the only eyes he could look at right now. "As for what kind of relationship this is – We've yet to confirm any of this, but we suspect that Adamantium, while not the direct source, might act as a… catalyst of sorts."

"A catalyst?" Safira shivered, even though she didn't feel the slightest bit cold. "Um, do you mean it accelerates the disease and strengthens its symptoms?"

"I couldn't have worded that better." Lumis' hanging ears showed no joy, and perhaps even suggested remorse.

"But that doesn't solve the main issue," Kizuna said. "If Adamantium is not the cause, then what is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lumis shrugged, offering her an apologetic look. "We're looking everywhere for the cause, I assure you, but it's hard to find any leads. It's likely that time is a factor involved, since pokémon have been living in the Heptagonal Ring for over seven thousand years and the ailment only manifested recently, in the last few decades. The exact cause still escapes us, but is likely not related to Adamantium."

"Then what is Adamantium's role in all this? You just said it must be involved somehow."

Lumis dithered more than usual. "We've called it a disease, but perhaps that's not quite right. It's more like an assortment of undesirable developments that perturb the body – and I'm aware that pretty much sounds like a traditional illness, but there are some subtle nuances. Anyway, what makes it so dangerous is our inability to control the intensity of these effects, and we think Adamantium is responsible for this. Adamantium aggravates these effects to the point of making them uncontrollable. In fact, if it weren't for Adamantium, it's possible this so-called _disease_ wouldn't be much worse than a common cold."

An as of yet unknown source caused the ailment, but it was Adamantium that ignited the spark and allowed it to flourish uninterrupted. At least, that's how Safira understood it. "Then neither that mysterious cause nor Adamantium are enough to cause the disease on their own, it's only when they're both present that the illness spreads."

"Then Naamah's right," Kizuna said, her casual tone clashing with the severity of her assertion. Her words made both Lumis and Safira stare at her with misbelieving eyes. She could have worded that better. "I mean… well, Lumis just said that, without Adamantium, the ailment is pretty much inoffensive. Even if it's not the direct cause, it's what makes it possible. Then, wouldn't the eradication of Adamantium be a valid way to stop the disease?"

Safira couldn't find any fault with her reasoning, but surely there had to be one, right? The Beacon couldn't be right after all. She turned to Lumis, anticipating a well-thought and elegantly-exposed counterargument, but the Espeon looked as if the blood running through his veins had frozen.

It's not that Kizuna's reasoning caught Lumis by surprise. No, it was a logical conclusion he himself had arrived to, but had subconsciously discarded as absurd without a second thought. But now that Kizuna suggested the possibility he was caught off guard, unable to think of a reason why it would be absurd after all. "Assuming all our findings are accurate… I can't deny that would be a potential solution."

For a moment, all they heard was the sound of their own breathing and their conflicting thoughts. They didn't want to see it. They couldn't accept that the Beacon's plans might actually be effective. Didn't they oppose them? Didn't the whole Heptagonal Ring oppose them? No, there had to be something they were overlooking, a missing piece that would reveal the Beacon's ideas were irrational after all, just like they thought.

But logic didn't lie. If they assumed their initial conditions were correct, then the conclusion was evident. Kizuna was the first to accept the weight of it. "The disease exists only if both the cause and Adamantium exist simultaneously. Then there are two obvious solutions: either we remove the cause, or we remove Adamantium."

Safira started speaking before she could even think of what to say. "But if we do that…" Her ears hung low, parallel to her tassels. She tried to glance at Kizuna, but doubt held her back. "A-Are you backing the Beacon?"

"No!" Kizuna waved her bows from side to side with violent motions, so fast that she would have hit them if they were any closer. "I'm aware rejecting Adamantium would mean saying goodbye to centuries – millennia of progress. All I'm saying is that technically speaking, the Beacon is not wrong. If Adamantium is eliminated, the ailment will effectively stop to be a problem. It's a valid solution, just like Lumis said."

"I never said valid. I said it's a potential solution." Lumis' words were shrouded in a veil of apprehension, but he otherwise showed no hostility or contempt towards the Sylveon. In a way, he was thankful she was forcing him to think about things he didn't want to consider. "If you ask me, it's a half-baked solution. The alternative, removing the original cause, is preferable, as it wouldn't involve getting rid of our most valuable tool."

"However, we don't know what that original cause is, so we'll have to wait until we find it before we can do anything about it. On the other hand, we could act right away if we went after Adamantium, since we would already know what our target is." Kizuna could no longer find the strength to smile. "I'm not approving or trying to justify the Beacon's actions. I'm just saying that… I sort of understand how they could develop that kind of mentality. Pushed by desperation, no doubt. If they wanted a quick solution, even if it's not the optimal solution, then this is how they would act."

It was clear by now that the Beacon wasn't motivated by a lust for power and glory, they were just trying to do the right thing their own way. Was that justification enough? It remained a fact that they had severely hurt the region's economy. Putting health before money wasn't unreasonable, but what about putting impulse before reason?

"That doesn't excuse their actions," Lumis said. As timid as he was, he was very vocal about his opposition to the Beacon, but that might be because they were threatening his livelihood. "They're shortsighted. Getting rid of Adamantium might mitigate the sickness for now, but it won't cease to exist. What if a different catalyst emerges in the future? Then we would be back to square one. The only permanent solution is to negate the actual source of the disease."

The Beacon stood for a quick solution, no matter the cost. Their fear and haste to find a solution was relatable, but perhaps the path they were walking was the incorrect one. It disheartened Kizuna that they had to fight – where they enemies, or just misguided friends? – but it also filled her with spirit. They weren't that different, so maybe a peaceful resolution was achievable.

Their engrossing conversation was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps, which could only belong to Kriemhild, the only other pokémon in the room. They had forgotten they were waiting for the Delphox to calibrate the Astrolabe, and if her decorous smile was anything to go by, it looked like she was done already.


	33. Evening

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lumis asked to the Delphox standing by his side. "Letting us into the Observatory is one thing, but to actually let us see one of your Astrolabes in action…"

"If you're willing to break one rule, you might as well break a few more." Kriemhild shrugged with her arms folded, smiling. For a fire-type her smile couldn't be described as warm, but it did have a candid quality to it. "Kizuna, would you do the honors, if you'd be so kind?"

Kriemhild's extended palm pointing at the bizarre artifact they called Astrolabe was Kizuna's cue to climb onto the platform. She stood at the center of the circular platform, eyeing the many crystals of varying sizes all around her, all gleaming in beautiful colors. She enveloped a small crystal chosen at random with one of her bows, just to get the feel of it. This Astrolabe was slightly bigger than the one in her room, but the Adamantium crystals were almost identical, only a little rougher to the touch.

Kizuna turned around to face Kriemhild and her two friends, all three of them standing close to the platform, both of the eeveelutions watching with unblinking interest. "Where do I start, Kriemhild? What should I show them first?"

She gave it a short moment of thought, but did it really matter? This was merely a test. "We'll go with your choice. Show them any scene you judge appropriate, just so they can see how our Astrolabes work, how we chroniclers observe."

"Yes, ma'am!" With a quick hop Kizuna turned back to face a group of five assorted crystals on the back of the machine and started manipulating them with her feelers, finding no need to use her paws. After a few seconds of turning crystals, making them pivot around their static axes, the Sylveon withdrew her bows with a contented coo. "How about this? Red-violet-yellow-blue-green. That's the code for year 2187. Now I'll prepare the day and time."

Lumis and Safira looked at the set of crystals before the Sylveon, but they shined in a different sequence of colors than the one Kizuna had mentioned. The gemlike crystals were iridescent, so it stood to reason that they would show different colors depending on the angle of view. It was possible that the Astrolabe was designed so that the _correct _colors would only be seen if the user was standing on the center of the circular platform.

"Now I'll input the coordinates for, let's say, the Azure Nightingale." Once more she started to twist around a different set of crystals. That must have been the way to operate the machine, Lumis and Safira inferred, since there were no other buttons or switches in sight, only the many Adamantium crystals. "Blue-green…" Judging by her words and actions, the way to input data or instructions was to spin the crystals around until they shined in particular patterns, every pattern corresponding to a different instruction. "Okay, I think it's ready! Now look at that wall in front of us."

Lumis and Safira did as ordered, staring intently at the reflective wall in front of them, not different from any other wall in the room. Kriemhild instead glanced at the Sylveon, tilting her head with a questioning expression. Kizuna proceeded to turn a prominent crystal right in front of her, bigger than any other crystal in the Astrolabe, impossible to miss. Lumis and Safira leaned their heads forward with expectation, wondering what was about to happen, what marvel their eyes were about to witness, so they waited and waited and finally…

Nothing happened.

Lumis and Safira tried to hide their disappointment from Kizuna, but the Sylveon was too busy to notice it anyway. She kept making the big crystal revolve with the help of her feelers, eventually retorting to using her paws to make it twirl, but still nothing happened. With a baffled moan, giving up, she turned her eyes away from the Astrolabe to face Kriemhild. "Why isn't it working?"

All the while, Kriemhild stared at the Sylveon with a puzzled face, as if trying to make sense of her actions. "I cannot clearly see what colors you inputted from here, but that's most certainly not any code related to the Azure Nightingale. What color code did you input?"

Kizuna didn't need to turn around to look at the crystals. She just recited the sequence from memory. "The abscissa is white-orange-orange-orange, the ordinate is red-indigo-orange."

Strange, Kriemhild thought. That code was incorrect, but Kizuna should have known that. "Those coordinates fall on the northeast area of the Conflux." Still, that didn't explain why the Astrolabe didn't show anything at all, unless… "Hold on, is your ordinate positive or negative?"

The question stumped Kizuna, as if the Delphox was speaking a different language. "What? The ordinate can only be positive. Master Tesla told me to always use a positive ordinate."

Needless to say, neither Lumis nor Safira understood a word of what was being spoken, but they found some solace in the fact that neither Kizuna nor Kriemhild seemed to be understanding each other either, even though both were chroniclers.

It was only after a very long pause that Kriemhild's face lit up as if she were about to shout 'eureka!'. "Allow me to posit a theory: the coordinates are not absolute, but relative to each Astrolabe's location. Kizuna, your room is located far to the south of the Beryl Calandra, so every location within the Heptagonal Ring stands to your north. That is why, from your room, you would only ever use a positive ordinate. However, this room, Naamah's room, is located at the west of the Garnet Oriole, so you would need positive and negative – mostly negative – ordinates to navigate through the entirety of the Heptagonal Ring."

What was that. Undecipherable mumbo jumbo… But I know this: in order to work, an Astrolabe needs two inputs, the moment in time you want to check and the spatial location. Now, the flow of time is universal – disregarding quantum physics – but the coordinates of the target location change depending on your own location. Thus, the code needed to access the Nightingale from Kizuna's Astrolabe was different from the one used in Naamah's.

The more Kriemhild thought about it, the more sense it made. "That sequence of colors might let you observe the Azure Nightingale from your Astrolabe, but here, it likely leads to a random location in the desert. It's an invalid input, that's the reason the Astrolabe shows nothing."

"Oh…" Kizuna couldn't keep her head high, looking dejected. This was no minor issue. It meant that practically everything she knew about the Astrolabes and the Observatory was useless outside her own room. But now that they had identified the issue they could go back to the original plan of showing the other two eeveelutions an Astrolabe in action. "Then what would be the coordinates for the Nightingale's Haecceity?"

It took Kriemhild merely a few seconds to browse her memory for the requested information. "Abscissa white-orange-indigo-orange, ordinate black-orange-blue-violet."

While Kizuna operated the Astrolabe so that each crystal would reflect the proper color, Lumis thought of the mechanism behind it, trying to understand it. Each year and spatial coordinate was associated with a sequence of colors, but what was the cipher? He couldn't think of a way to turn numbers into colors or vice versa. Maybe he should ask Kizuna later.

"Now it should work! Watch that wall!" Just like she had done moments ago, Kizuna activated the large crystal near the center of the platform with one of her feelers, pointing to the wall in front of them with the other one.

Nothing happened at first, much like before, but Lumis and Safira, and this time Kriemhild too, stared at the wall behind the Astrolabe without letting the wait dishearten them. What came next, they couldn't have imagined. Once the large crystal was set on its correct position, a breathtaking spectacle of light emerged before their eyes, encompassing not just the Astrolabe, but also a good portion of the room.

Every little crystal reflected a ray of light towards the big crystal in the middle, creating hundreds of colored beams that joined and merged together in a bewitching festival of color and light. Every imaginable shade and tonality was present, from the warmest crimson to the coldest mauve. A playful yellow, a soothing green, a refreshing blue – they couldn't think of a single color that wasn't gleaming before their eyes.

The many rays projected at the large crystal near Kizuna were absorbed and melded together, only to be in turn reflected towards the wall before them as if shot by a cannon. This glossy Adamantium wall, which moments ago showed them their own images like a faithful mirror, now displayed a much different scene. No, the wall was no longer a mirror, but a window to the past. It still looked much like a reflection on a mirror, except it wasn't them who appeared in the reflection, nor the Observatory.

An Arbok stood before a cheering multitude in a building where all walls, floor and ceiling were dyed in a royal shade of blue. They could clearly hear the roaring ovation as if those pokémon were present in the room with them, but it was merely an image projected over the wall. It wasn't merely a picture, for they could appreciate the depth of the building, the detail on the floor tiles, the volume of the voices of the Arbok and every other pokémon in the room – no, it wasn't a picture, but an ultrarealistic hologram.

Lumis instantly recognized the place displayed on the wall, but didn't spoke sooner because the shock had frozen his throat. "That's the Nightingale's Haecceity!" The blue Haecceity that the Astrolabe showed them was less worn and rusty than the one Lumis was used to, less aged, but he had been enough times to his node's Haecceity to identify it at first glance. The disposition of the room, the width and height of the walls – he had no doubt, this was the royal chamber of the Azure Nightingale's Haecceity.

And while Lumis recognized the place, Safira suspected she might know the Arbok's identity. "Kizzie, what year was this again?"

Kizuna turned to her and grinned. Clever Glaceon. "Year 2187. That's the moment in time I set the Astrolabe to show us."

Oh, she knew that date was familiar! "That's the year the Arbok Fyodor, eminent scientist, was elected leader of the Azure Nightingale!" Being the daughter of a leader herself, she had been taught from a young age everything regarding the history of the nodes' leaders. She could likely recite the entire list of leaders of all nodes off the top of her head, maybe missing only three or four. Hey, some of them had really weird names, not her fault. At least the list of leaders of the Kiwi was very easy to remember, heh.

"Yep, you got that right!" Kizuna had tried to keep a graceful and serious façade ever since they arrived to the Observatory, trying to look both mysterious and elegant, but she was now merrily skipping about, not bothering to pretend anymore. "Fyodor was a pioneer in the field of Adamantium-based medicine thanks to his innovative ideas! Who knows, maybe I've inherited a tad of his wit!"

This Arbok was well-known among scientists as one of the fathers of modern Adamantium-based medicine. So Kizuna said she descended from him? Well, Lumis was certainly surprised. But what truly amazed him, as much as it amazed Safira, was the scene taking place before their eyes. So this was how an Astrolabe worked! It emits an intense beam of light that is projected over a surface, resulting in a hologram displaying whichever scene the Astrolabe was instructed to show. So this was how chroniclers observed. Truly fascinating.

Lumis was impressed, Safira was impressed, and Kizuna was quite glad that they were impressed. Kriemhild was the only pokémon in the room that showed neither awe nor satisfaction. "We are presented with a minor dilemma. It was my intention to now leave you two alone with Kizuna to experiment with the Astrolabe, but it didn't occur to me that the Astrolabe's coordinates were dependent on the particular Astrolabe's location."

Yes, this Delphox was definitely unusual. She let them into the Observatory, which was strictly forbidden, showed them how an Astrolabe worked, which was strictly forbidden, and now wanted them to fool around with it, which was, guess what, strictly forbidden. But what surprised them the most, especially Lumis, was that the Delphox didn't know about the input coordinates' peculiarities, namely that they depended on the individual Astrolabe you used. How could she not know that? Maybe it could be expected from Kizuna, since she was a novice and still didn't know all the tricks of the trade, but wasn't Kriemhild supposed to be a professional chronicler? How could she not know something apparently so basic? Kizuna mentioned Tesla never saying anything about it. Did the Galvantula not know either? Weird.

"How about you stay with us?" Kizuna suggested. "If I don't know the coordinates, I can just ask you for them."

"As a chronicler, I have matters to attend to," Kriemhild said, shaking her head with a slow motion. "I can think of a rudimentary, flawed solution. Time is not an issue – all Astrolabes use the same input for time – it's the location that will give us a headache. It's not the most satisfactory of measures, but I could briefly list the color codes for some of the Heptagonal Ring's more significant locations, such as the nodes' Haecceities and certain buildings. That way you would at least have something to work with. If you can think of a better solution, please do share it with us."

Kizuna couldn't think of a better solution, and needless to say, neither could Lumis or Safira. But while the Espeon couldn't offer a solution, he didn't understand why one was needed either. From what little he understood, from his limited perspective, it looked like the problem was that they needed to input coordinates relative to a different point than they thought. Couldn't that be solved with a little readjustment? Of course, there was also the matter that they were inputting colors, not numbers, so maybe it wasn't that easy. Still, it was worth a try. In the worst case, if it wasn't possible, he would at least learn something new.

"Couldn't you, um… readjust the location?" Lumis felt a little silly making the question, because he wasn't a chronicler so this wasn't really a topic he knew anything about. He only wished he didn't sound like a fool.

With her arms held behind her back, Kriemhild eyed the Astrolabe with careful attention, as if thinking deeply about something. When she turned her glance back to Lumis, she let out a single word. "How?"

That she was considering it at all was probably a good sign, Lumis figured. "Taking the distance between their rooms into account, it shouldn't be too difficult to recalculate every coordinate by displacing them accordingly. Do you happen to know the distance between Kizuna's room and Naamah's?"

"I could easily tell you the distance accurate to seven decimal places in the unit of your choice, and I'm aware of the many mathematical tools to recalculate numeric coordinates that exist. My question was, how do you input that difference into the Astrolabe?"

"That's, uh…" The answer was as obvious as it was asinine. They had to turn the numbers into colors, but Lumis had no idea how to do that. "What is the procedure to turn a number into a color code?"

"We don't know," Kriemhild said. "If we did, this would be a non-issue."

Lumis and Safira shared a confused look that was reflected on every wall. Their understanding of the Astrolabes was limited, but if they received input in the form of color codes, then wouldn't one need to know the process to obtain those colors from a number in order to make it work?

As much as Lumis thought about it, he couldn't make sense of it. "But, for instance, just a moment ago you turned the numerical value of a year – 2187, was it? – into a color code. What cipher or procedure did you follow?"

"I think you're misunderstanding how we chroniclers work." Kriemhild stepped onto the Astrolabe's platform along with Kizuna. "We memorize every possible input the Astrolabes admit. We have no need for the formula that connects numerical values with color sequences."

"_Every_ input?" Safira said in a shout, flinching by reflex.

"Every valid input for our own Astrolabe, anyway," Kizuna said. "And veterans like Tesla or Kriemhild know not only the codes for their own Astrolabes, but also those of their pupils. That is why it takes them so long to teach us. It's a pretty long list."

They didn't speak out loud, but both the Espeon and the Glaceon shared the same thought: how horribly impractical. Instead of learning the method or formula to obtain the inputs, they memorized every single possible input. This preposterous feat was nonetheless achievable by someone with an eidetic memory, but was it worth the effort?

Pokémon types matchups are a good analogy. Most pokémon memorize the strengths and weaknesses of every individual type, and then apply them to find the strengths and weakness of any individual pokémon they want. Pokémon in the Ring are taught about type effectiveness in school when they are little. They memorize really big type charts, often using all sorts of acronyms, mnemonics and other tricks to easily burn it all into their memories. If you wanted to know the effectiveness of, say, a fire-type move against a Venomoth, most pokémon would recall that Venomoth are Bug/Poison and fire attacks are strong against bug-types, and thus conclude that the attack would be highly effective.

But what if a pokémon chose instead to memorize the strengths and resistances of every individual species, disregarding their types? They would memorize the strengths and resistances of a Venomoth and commit to memory that they are weak to fire, flying, psychic and rock, and resistant to grass, fighting, poison, bug and fairy. Then, if they wanted to know the effectiveness of a fire-type move they wouldn't need to make any deduction at all, they would just know they're weak to fire because they memorized it. They wouldn't need to know a Venomoth's type at all. They wouldn't need to know the type matchup chart at all.

However, even a pokémon with eidetic memory would opt for the first approach. It would take much less time to teach and the knowledge wouldn't need to be updated. If a new unknown pokémon appeared, the second approach would require one to memorize eighteen new matchups for that particular species, one for every type, while the first approach would require no new information – as long as the pokémon's typing was known, it would be easy to deduce its weaknesses and resistances with the knowledge they already possess.

If their understanding of the matter was any accurate at all, that seemed to be what was happening with the color codes in the Observatory. One could learn the method to turn a date or coordinate into a color code, or one could memorize every single color code just like that. That way they wouldn't even need to know the conversion method at all. This was of course unachievable by a pokémon with a standard memory, but it was chroniclers they were talking about.

The question was why. Calling this approach suboptimal would be an understatement. Why waste time memorizing the meaning of every valid color combination when they could instead learn a cipher or formula to find any required input and call it a day? To add insult to injury, it looked like every Astrolabe received different inputs, so what they learned was only useful in their own rooms. No matter how Lumis and Safira looked at it, they couldn't find any obvious advantages that justified the use of this method.

"I'm no mind reader, but the expression on your faces tells me more than your words ever would." Kriemhild looked up to the ceiling, staring at her reflection above. She could see discontent in her own face. "Yes, this method is atrocious, but we lack an alternative. The Doyen is the one who knows how to obtain a color sequence from a specified time and location, and the one who selectively grants us chroniclers the knowledge required to operate our own Astrolabes. He refuses to share the conversion method, so we depend on him."

"So the Doyen is the only one who knows how an Astrolabe actually works?" Lumis asked. A faint nod is the only answer he received.

"But why doesn't he share his knowledge?" Safira asked, genuine curiosity coiling her voice.

Kizuna stepped out of the Astrolabe's platform and approached Safira, ready to answer. "Master Tesla told me about it once. It's a preventive measure to keep non-chroniclers from ever abusing the Observatory. Even if an outsider finds their way into the Observatory, they can't operate the Astrolabes if they don't know the cipher. If we knew the cipher ourselves we would run the risk of accidentally letting it slip, and a particularly vehement intruder could consider extortion to get an answer out of us. As long as only the Doyen knows the cipher, there's no risk of non-chroniclers ever using the Observatory."

It became immediately evident to both Lumis and Safira why Kriemhild had been so carefree about letting them into the Observatory. There was no risk involved. What was the worse they could do? Even if the Astrolabes were right before their noses they still had no way to operate them. Their limited non-eidetic memories couldn't possibly fulfill the gargantuan task of memorizing every color combination. As things stood right now, only a pokémon with eidetic memory could realistically be expected to efficiently use an Astrolabe.

It was quite clever. The Doyen ensured the Observatory wouldn't be misused by strangers, and at the same time made himself invaluable for the organization, discouraging insurrection.

"But then, why did you bring us into the Observatory?" Lumis asked, standing beside Safira as he leered at the Delphox. "We can't do anything at all, so what difference does it make if we're here?"

"New blood." Kriemhild stood with her back against the wall, which reflected an eerie violet reflection of herself. "Many chroniclers have tried to decipher the code to no avail, myself included. Perhaps it's time we asked the exterior for help."

So this was no visit of courtesy, they didn't come merely to sightsee. Their presence had a concrete purpose, and Safira wasn't sure how she felt about this revelation. "Is that why you invited us? To help you crack the code?" She looked at the Astrolabe in the room. It looked quite beautiful with all those crystals gleaming in different colors, but it also had a daunting aura to it, like a forbidden relic their eyes were not supposed to behold. "Um, I'm not sure if we can be of any help. Besides, didn't you say you came to the Heptagonal Ring to stop Zvonimir?"

"That I did. Inviting you over was more of an afterthought once I arrived to the Heptagonal Ring, but it was Zvonimir who forced me to move."

"That reminds me, why?" Lumis asked. "Why come to stop him after all this time? He seized the Conflux nearly three months ago, so why not stop him back then? Why wait until now?"

Kizuna stood by the Espeon's side, her feelers hesitating around the Espeon's legs. "I'm curious about that too. That breaks our most sacred rule, non-intervention. I mean, this is no minor event, you know. The Doyen _is_ going to notice one of us defeated Zvonimir, even if he can't know it was you."

Kriemhild's eyes drafted towards the Astrolabe, feigning interest, although her main concern was hiding her guilty gaze. That, however, was unachievable in a room full of mirrors. "I agree. I concede that my decision was rash and not motivated by logic, but the alternative scenario was one we had to prevent no matter the cost."

Kizuna's glance was also drawn towards the Astrolabe. "The alternative scenario? What alternative scenario?"

"War." Kriemhild gritted her teeth in a very apparent fashion, showing her small but sharp fangs. Did they mishear? No, her pronunciation was concise and clear. "I decided to act after I witnessed the veiled hostility between the leaders during their last gathering. I feared it would escalate further, so I opted for a hasty resolution."

Some pokémon lost their manners during that reunion, Kizuna heard, but Kriemhild was taking it out of proportion. "I heard some heavy words were thrown around, but it would never come to that. I mean, war? Our leaders are more sensible than that."

"They are, but history is filled with sensible leaders that relinquish all morality in times of need. Desperation turns the most civilized of pokémon into wild, thoughtless beasts. It has happened before."

"It has," Kizuna conceded, if begrudgingly. The Heptagonal Ring had existed for over seven thousand years, so it was inevitable. There are some dark stains in our history we aren't proud of. "But our current leaders are as responsible as they come. They would never put the lives of other pokémon in jeopardy, no matter what node they belonged to."

No matter how they looked at it, it was unthinkable that their present roster of leaders would ever try to harm or subjugate another node. They were lucky. In times gone by there were some less than ethical rulers, and while full-out wars were unimaginable in the Heptagonal Ring, localized fights for territory weren't all that uncommon, sometimes supported by the leaders themselves. The history of the Heptagonal Ring consisted, generally speaking, of long periods of peace separated by short episodes of conflict. We had been at peace for quite some centuries now, and Kriemhild feared we were reaching the end of a cycle.

But the current generation of leaders was really one of the most conciliatory the Ring had ever seen. Which leader could realistically be expected to become a source of conflict? Linze, Soren, Alyssa? They were all pacifists. And while Garm would thrash an evildoer without a second thought, it wasn't within his nature to involve innocents. Even Zvonimir was mindful of others in spite of his association with the Beacon, and her successor Vetr was even more diffident. They were lucky Barghest didn't end up being a leader, though.

Kriemhild held her hands together, keeping her arms low. "I concur, it's an improbable development given our current assortment of leader figures, but the probability is distinctly higher than zero. If the risk of war exists at all, I won't gamble. A war would mean the end of the Heptagonal Ring, quite literally. We can only subsist in this desert thanks to the Adamantium walls that shelter us, and those would become the prime target in a war."

The Delphox's fear was understandable. If the walls of the cupolas that surrounded the nodes were broken, the pokémon living inside would be at the mercy of the desert's brutal sandstorms, unable to dwell there any longer and forced to leave. The habitable areas in the Ring would dwindle as conflict progressed, until no walls were left and life in the Ring became impossible. The Heptagonal Ring would be no more. Yes, the Delphox's fear was justified, but she was still blowing things out of proportion. She was cautious to a fault.

Whether she was being too wary or not, it didn't matter in the end. She defeated Zvonimir, and for that they were thankful. Lumis was also thankful she had invited them to the chroniclers' home, but still held some doubts. "Never mind that now. You said you brought us into the Observatory so that we could help you break the code, but we know nothing about it. What do you expect us to do?"

"It's simple. I would like you two to keep Kizuna company for a few hours while she uses the Astrolabe, and try to find any patterns we might have missed. Any assistance, however inadequate, is appreciated."

So they just had to _try_ to help? She was still asking too much of them, considering they first set foot in the Observatory hours ago. Lumis hadn't even had time to get used to the labyrinthine design of the place, much less its strange artifacts. "Cracking a cipher is no trivial feat. Solving this in just a few hours would be quite the accomplishment even for an expert cryptologist, and I don't know about Safira, but I know next to nothing about cryptology myself."

"I'm not any better," Safira said, letting her head hang low. Why was she even there? Lumis at least had an excuse – he was a researcher, even if a novice one – but she thought herself unqualified, and for a moment doubted whether she deserved to be in the mythical Observatory. Maybe someone else should have come in her place. "We're flattered that you thought of us, but… Sorry, but I'll have to disappoint you. I really know nothing about this."

"Me neither," Lumis said, daring to tap the Glaceon's shoulder as a gesture of support. Did she think she was the only one suffering from an information overload? He was just as lost. "Kriemhild, we're deeply grateful you granted us a chance to see the Observatory with our own eyes, but what you ask of us is… We can't possibly help you. All our efforts would be in vain."

"I know well that neither of you is a cryptographer." Had they forgotten that she was a chronicler? There was little information about them that escaped the Delphox. She flashed them an overt, non-concealed smile in an unusual display of warmth. "When faced with an arduous quest, it's normal to feel overcome by a feeling of helplessness. Not knowing where to start, or thinking the end is too far away to ever reach it; those are feelings every thinker and savant has struggled with at some point in their lives. And while backing down prematurely is a most tempting option – you can't fail if you don't try – our society would never have progressed this far weren't it for intrepid thinkers that dared to press on when all evidence suggested they would not succeed."

Yeah, okay, really nice words, but that didn't address the main issue. What made her think they would be of any help? This matter was out of their hands. Both Lumis and Safira were bright, there was no denying that, but this wasn't a field either of them was familiarized with. Still, they wouldn't deny that they felt… honored, let's say, that a chronicler had put her trust on them. They'd really hate to disappoint her, and while they didn't expect much from their efforts, they would at least give it a try.

Lumis knew Safira wouldn't speak the first word, and while he wasn't the boldest pokémon around, he was at least more forward than her. "Since you went to the trouble of inviting us to this legendary place, I guess it's only polite that we lend you a hand, as fruitless as our efforts might be. You can count me in."

His decision made the Sylveon flaunt a toothy smile, and she would have jumped at him if it weren't because, well, the Espeon would likely not appreciate it. Or rather, he would – he was a young male, so why wouldn't he? – but it would embarrass him too much. Kizuna next glanced at the Glaceon with eager eyes, pondering whether to jump at her or not, but she preferred to first wait for a response. "Are you joining us too, Safi?"

What a question. Did she have any other choice? She was far away from her home, farther than she had ever been, and those two were the only familiar pokémon in the vicinity. But even if she had another choice, she could hardly think of an option she would rather choose. "Um, don't expect too much, but I'll see what I can do."

Kizuna responded to her words with – wait, did she just jump at her neck? Goodness, she almost tackled her to the ground, but instead started to furiously nuzzle her neck. Kriemhild also answered positively, although her response was mellower, a simple smile. Not like being mellower than Kizuna had much merit, anyway.

Now that they all agreed, they could proceed to the next step. The Astrolabe in the room was Naamah's, not Kizuna's, so the Sylveon would need Kriemhild to provide a brief list of some significant locations in the Heptagonal Ring, so that she could operate it in the Delphox's absence.

"Now, if there is no objection we can proceed. Kizuna, please pay attention. I shall list the locations of the Haecceities relative to this Astrolabe. Garnet Oriole, abscissa white-red-yellow-blue, ordinate white-red-red-orange. Coral Sittella, abscissa black-red-orange-indigo, ordinate black-red-indigo-yellow…"

And this went on for a few minutes. For most pokémon, memorizing a long, seemingly random list of colors after hearing it merely once would be unimaginable, but it was a trivial accomplishment for those lucky ones that were born with eidetic memories.

* * *

"You guys can go ahead. I'll meet you in the Conflux," Barghest said to the few dark-types gathered around him. His cronies, Agni assumed, since they all obeyed without a word.

That left Agni alone with Scylla and Barghest… and Calogero, who still hadn't left. The Delcatty thought it only polite to say hello to the Vaporeon. She was the daughter of an old friend, after all.

"I see our little star is shining as bright as usual today."

"Cal!" Meeting him wasn't necessarily a surprise. They lived in the same node, so they were bound to run into each other every now and then. "Fancy meeting you here. I was in a reunion with my troupe but we're done already." She casually looked behind the Delcatty and found a much familiar Flareon. Now that was someone she didn't expect to see – at least not alone. She figured it was Zephyr that told him to go fetch her, but it's the intention that counts. "Oh, Agni too! I hope I haven't made you guys wait. I'll be with you in a moment, okay?"

"No haste," Agni said, leering at the Houndoom.

He couldn't trust him. Not after learning how their last reunion in the Warbler went. Sure, he had tried to help them fend off the Gardevoir and the Gallade when they attacked, but according to both Ivy and Skoll he had been more than a little _persuasive_ about gaining Scylla as her mate. Skoll described it as blackmail and Ivy as extortion, and Agni was infinitely thankful that they were both present back then. But neither of them was here now.

So this was the important entrepreneur that the Gastly had told him about, the one Scylla's troupe was gathered with. Agni couldn't help but wonder why. At least she hadn't been alone with Barghest in the hostel, her troupe was with her and Agni figured they would keep the Houndoom in check. The Ludicolo in particular seemed quite convinced that Agni and Scylla were an item, so if Barghest had made any kind of unwanted romantic advances towards Scylla, Agni figured the Ludicolo would have intervened.

"I was just leaving, myself," Calogero said. "I just saw you and figured I would say hi, Scylla."

"I should also excuse myself," Barghest said, bringing immense relief to Agni. "I'd rather not make my men wait longer than necessary."

She turned to him and nodded with a smile. "Ah, okay. Goodbye, Barghest!"

"Barghest?" Calogero's ears perked up as soon as that name was dropped. Could it be? He examined the Houndoom closely to make sure – Yep, there was no doubt. "Yes, it's you! How didn't I notice before? I guess it's because you were just a tiny little Houndour last time I saw you. Talk about growing tall and strong!"

"And you are…?" Barghest squinted his eyes and showed his fangs – not out of any inherent animosity, he just instinctively did that whenever he thought. He flashed him a dull smile once the realization hit him. "Oh, you were a friend of my father. Cal, wasn't it?"

"Yes! It's been a while, hasn't it? My, today I'm meeting a lot of pokémon I hadn't seen in ages. What a day."

They were familiar with each other? Agni wasn't sure what to make out of that. He wasn't sure he liked the implications of his father being friends with a mafia boss – er, _entrepreneur_. "You know him?"

"Barghest's father and I were neighbors back when we were little. Scylla's mother, Charybdis, was also our neighbor, and we were both kind of madly infatuated with her, but we still got along. Barghest's family moved to the Warbler sometime after Opal was born, and then we kind of lost contact. Opal, do you remember her? A Vulpix."

"Yes, I met her some days ago," Barghest said, much to both Calogero's and Agni's surprise. Scylla's surprise came from hearing Opal being mentioned at all. "She's now a Ninetales."

"So she evolved? I haven't talked to her in ages." Calogero looked at the three pokémon forming an irregular semicircle around him, Agni, Scylla and Barghest. This little idyllic scene brought a nostalgic grin to his face. "It's like I'm looking through a window to the past. The children of the three families that used to live here when I was young." Ah, memories. It's all he had left in life, really. "Barghest, it's been good seeing you after all these years, boy, but I should be leaving. If I delay much more Sendoa is going to think I'm lazing around again."

After trading some polite farewells with Scylla and Barghest, he turned to Agni in hopes he would say something. But what did he expect? Calogero himself wasn't sure. Agni said nothing, and maybe that was for the best. At least he threw no expletives his way.

He accepted defeat and turned around to leave, fighting the temptation to stop to look back in case Agni wanted to share some parting words. He knew that wouldn't be the case, he would only be deceiving himself. And if Agni decided to say something to him, would it be something he wanted to hear? Really, maybe his silence was the best result he could hope for.

And like that, he left. Agni was visibly shaken, but at least he didn't feel like crying. Crying before his father would have been embarrassing, but crying before Scylla? Now that was something he would never get over. But he was fine. He was serene and calm.

There was no time to worry about Calogero, because it's Barghest he should be worrying about. He still didn't know why he was here.

Meanwhile, Scylla thought Calogero's words over and reached the obvious conclusion. He said the children of the three families were present, which meant the offspring of Calogero was also present. Also, he implied in not-so-ambiguous terms that Opal was his daughter. It was putting two and two together, but the absurdity of the thought made her second-guess herself and delay reaching the conclusion.

No freakin' way.

She zapped to Agni with eyes and mouth both open wide. "Agni, you are Cal's son?"

Oh, that was just swell. That was something he didn't need them finding out. "I'd rather not talk about it." He firmly gripped his bushy yellow tail. It was warm and soft, and always offered comfort and made him feel better.

Scylla still didn't believe it. This Flareon, Calogero's son? They were nothing alike! She had known the Delcatty for most of her life, and when she first met the Flareon a few months ago it never even crossed her mind that he could be the son of someone she knew, much less Calogero! They were polar opposites. The father was charming and smooth-tongued, and more than a little brazen, while the son was overly proper and chaste, perhaps to the point of being prudish. Opal resembled her father more closely, although she was still somewhat more reserved.

While Scylla collected her thoughts, Barghest approached Agni – wait, no, he was already by his side. The Houndoom had walked up to him at some point, but no one had noticed. For someone his size, Barghest sure was stealthy. "You don't sound too fond of your father either."

Agni stared up to him trying not to look scared, just now noticing that he and Scylla were alone with him. That was probably not good. He kind of wished his father had not exited and left them alone – maybe. What else was he to do? Perhaps Skoll or Ivy had arrived already and he could go look for them, or even Zephyr alone would suffice – he was a defender too – but how in the world would he excuse himself? Besides, that would mean leaving Scylla completely alone with Barghest, and he wasn't having that.

Wait, he just said _either_, didn't he? Did Barghest not like his father either? Agni raised his ears, curious now. Kizuna said the Houndoom loved his family. Did this exclude his father? "You don't like your father?"

"You could say that." He didn't look pained or sad. Naturally, he wasn't smiling either. "In fact, I gather that our motives might be similar. My father always told me that his friend was as obsessed with Charybdis as he was. I only rarely saw my father. He was always in the Kiwi trying to woo Scylla's mother, even after he found a mate and moved to the Warbler. Sometime later it was Charybdis herself that found a mate and moved to the Sittella, but my father still insisted. It was pathetic seeing him act like that. Was it like that with your father?"

"More or less."

That's what Agni used to think. His father routinely traveled to the Kiwi for long periods of time, and his obsession with Charybdis was not a secret, so it was easy to think that she was the motive for his constant trips. That's what Opal and Agni assumed, as much Calogero insisted it was work.

But after their little heart-to-heart today, Calogero confessed that his true motive was fear. He was scared of his Cute Charm ability and wanted to test its bounds to make sure Agni's mother wasn't under its spell. But should Agni believe him? Granted, if he really was after Charybdis he would have followed her to the Sittella when she moved, but he kept going to the Kiwi. Maybe he said the truth. Didn't mean Agni would forgive him, not so easily.

"It was painful, seeing him so obsessed with that maiden," Barghest said, taking care to measure his words, since he was speaking of Scylla's mother. "Long ago, I swore to myself I would never let my actions be guided by love. I would never become a mindless drone, a toy in the hands of some seductress. I would trace and walk my own path, not follow someone else's."

Relatable, Agni thought. Now he thought about it, his similarities with the Houndoom were many. They were both born in the Kiwi but migrated to a different node, and both had negligent fathers. Both had a rather grim outlook on love, were polite to a fault, and fairly hardworking and perseverant. They were both fire-types to boot! And, just like Agni in the past, Barghest didn't seem to have a high opinion on the Lilac Kiwi. Agni had changed his views ever since he met Scylla, but what if he had never met her? Would he think like the Houndoom now? He would never know.

Barghest sat down. Did this mean he wasn't going to leave anytime soon? Great. "Still, I didn't know Opal had a brother. My family left when Opal was very young, so I guess you hadn't been born yet. At any rate, my name is Barghest. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Uh, same." But they had met already, back during the Warbler tournament. Maybe the Houndoom didn't remember him. The Flareon was kind of plain and there was nothing too remarkable about him, so maybe he never caught the Houndoom's eye. To go unnoticed by someone like Barghest was a good thing, anyway. "I'm Agni."

"Yes, I heard Scylla call you that before. So you are the famous Agni, uh?"

Agni. Famous. Those were two words that shouldn't appear in the same phrase, unless there was a _not_ in the middle. Agni felt his tail stand on end. Why had this Houndoom heard talk of him, a humble metalworker? Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good news.

"History has a bizarre sense of humor," Barghest said, giving Scylla a sidelong glance. "In the past, our fathers fought for your mother's love, and now it seems like history fancies a repetition with the next generation. They do say history is cyclical."

Agni and Scylla looked at each other, and just as fast they looked away. Agni felt his breathing increase in rhythm as he nervously tittered. "N-No, I'm not interested in her." Why the stutter? That's what happens when you speak without first thinking what you're going to say. He would make sure to think before speaking from now on.

Barghest showed him his fangs with a wide carefree grin. "I talked to the Ludicolo. He told me everything. In the past, neither of our parents won the girl, but in this generation it seems like you are the lucky party."

Oh, the Ludicolo. That Ludicolo. Scylla's boss. The same Ludicolo that was utterly convinced that Agni and Scylla were together, all because of a white lie Scylla told him back at the very beginning, back when Kizuna first arrived. And they still hadn't managed to set him straight about it, no matter how much they tried.

Just thinking about the always ebullient Ludicolo was enough to make Scylla giggle. "Oh, you shouldn't believe a word he says, Barghest! Our manager just likes to let his imagination fly. Doesn't mean it's true."

"Oh, that so? My apologies. He sounded really confident, so I just assumed…" Barghest scratched his neck, closing his eyes. He was a dark-type, so he should be able to tell if someone was lying with ease. That was an invaluable skill in his line of work. "But I guess that's a good thing. It means you're free, then."

Oops. Scylla kept a forced but believable smile, since she was luckily a good actress. She just missed a good opportunity to get rid of the Houndoom, how had she let it slip like that? But on second thought, she couldn't do that. She couldn't involve Agni without his consent. She had already gotten him into enough trouble with the Ludicolo, and under no circumstance was she going to get him involved with the Houndoom too. For all she knew, Barghest could be dangerous. She didn't want to compromise Agni.

"Did you give my offer some thought?" Barghest was not one to surrender. Ivy managed to pacify his manners with some rhetoric, but his intention remained unchanged. While not as vehement about it as before, he refused to give up on Scylla just yet. "I think we would both greatly benefit from this. I think the Heptagonal Ring would greatly benefit from this."

It was this view of life as a series of gains and losses that shooed Scylla away from what could potentially be an acceptable mate. He wasn't callous, at least not on purpose, but he lacked tact. What he didn't lack, certainly, was confidence.

"How would a hypothetic union between us favor the Ring?" Scylla asked, carefully choosing her words. She wasn't scared of the Houndoom anymore, but she didn't forget the rather forceful approach he tried to employ the last time they met.

"People need strong leaders who know what they want and aren't afraid to fight for it. People need someone to look up to, a brilliant star to shine upon them and show them the way. Given your fame and my charisma, together we could become the paragons our people so desperately seek and need, and guide them to a better future." There was a small, almost undetectable hint of warmth in his voice, but he did an excellent job hiding it. "Our current leaders… I'm not one to badmouth others, but they leave a lot to be desired."

He was kind of going off on a tangent, but this was a topic that interested Scylla. After all, one of the leaders, the Lilligant Alyssa, was an old friend of hers. "What's so bad about our leaders? I think they're doing their best."

"I wouldn't dare question their efforts, but the results are somewhat lacking. They might be honestly doing all they can, but is this the level of competence we require?" The disappointment in his voice was palpable. They scanned his face for any traces of anger, but couldn't find any. "That Beacon group has completely made a fool out of them. They had shown the whole Heptagonal Ring that our leaders cannot face a crisis."

Scylla didn't know how to answer to that. It had been more than three months already and half of those ruffians were still on the loose, and the leaders weren't even involved in the capture of the few they had managed to apprehend – the seraphs and Zvonimir. They were either too passive or took their nice time planning.

Agni not only couldn't find a counterargument, but to some extent, he agreed. "I reckon they could have done a better job. I'm surprised the Beacon as a whole is still running free, and I still can't believe it took us this long to defeat the Noivern – and the feat wasn't even thanks to anyone in the Ring." It pained him to say those things, since his sister was a representative of the Crane and thus a leader of sorts, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat it at this stage of the game. There were some questionable decisions, and certain things could have been done much better.

"Agni, don't say that!" Scylla said in a conciliatory tone, taking the leaders' side. It wasn't just Opal, they were also friends with Vetr, and Linze was the father of Ivy and Safira. "It was a very difficult situation, so they weren't sure how to tackle it."

"What Agni speaks is what our people think," Barghest said. "People mistrust our leaders, and can we blame them? One of them, my node's old leader, joins a criminal group and the rest are unable to stop him for three months, resulting in an unprecedented blow to our economy. It's perfectly understandable if people are unsatisfied with our current lead figures. They need someone admirable they know they can trust – people like you and me, Scylla. If only you helped me clear my unfairly sullied name, I could bring the Heptagonal Ring the age of prosperity it deserves."

Barghest still wanted to be a leader. This surprised neither of them, and why should it? Scylla was more worried about his negative opinion on their leaders. "Really, I don't think our leaders are that bad. They are not perfect, but they can always improve. Nothing could have prepared them for this, the Adamantium shortage and the Beacon's apparition."

"You're not looking at the bigger picture, Scylla. It has nothing to do with Adamantium or the Beacon. It's about our leaders' attitude." Barghest sat beside Scylla, not looking directly into her eyes. "They say they are pacifists. They pretend to be friendly with each other and establish bonds between the nodes disregarding their differences. And, well, that's not necessarily a bad thing. If that's what people want, collaboration between the nodes, I can respect that. However, the moment the situation turns grim, that's when their masks come off and they reveal their true nature."

Scylla looked up to him, his size forcing her to raise her head high. "What do you mean?"

"It's easy for everyone to be friends when there's abundant food, comfortable homes and enough medicines for everyone, but take that away from them and they show their true colors. When there aren't enough resources to go by and we have to start being selective, that's when conflict arises. Suddenly, the differences that didn't matter before start taking importance. It's not so easy to share with your neighbors when you don't have enough for yourself and your family."

"But that…" Scylla stood motionless, as if frozen in place, only her tail wriggling around occasionally. "It would never come to that."

"It almost did. This recent shortage in Adamantium showed us our leaders' true faces." He closed his eyes for just a moment, grimacing. "I've talked to Vetr. She's doing an acceptable job as our new leader, although she can't possibly measure up to Zvonimir. Anyway, for a dark-type, she lacks discretion. She told us everything about how her gathering went a week ago, back when my plan temporarily stopped Zvonimir."

"_Your_ plan?" Agni said, inadvertently raising his voice. They had never heard about that.

"Oh, I'm sure they omitted that little detail, didn't they? It's just an advance of what I could do if I led the Ring." After a proud chuckle directed at no one, he kept on speaking. "Anyway, Vetr told us what happened in that reunion. The leaders couldn't agree on a solution, and the atmosphere got rather… heated."

That coincided with what Opal had told Agni about the reunion. According to her, due to the circumstances some of the leaders lost their manners and made rather insensitive comments. Agni figured she was among them, since the Ninetales had never been one to keep her emotions in check.

Scylla hadn't heard of it prior, and learning how the event developed made her hang her head. Their behavior was a little disappointing, but it wouldn't be enough to break her optimism. "In times of need, it's only natural for some tension to flourish. It never escalated further, and there's no more bad blood between our leaders now that the issue has been solved."

"That was my point, Scylla. Of course everyone gets along in times of peace and abundance. It's in times of conflict and scarcity that clashes arise. The leaders are cordial and conciliatory now that Zvonimir has been vanquished and Adamantium is plentiful again, but what do you suppose would have happened if Zvonimir had never been defeated? Eventually, our reserves would start running short, unable to satisfy every node. Do you think our leaders would share what little is left evenly like good friends, or would they fight for a bigger slice of the cake? It's easy to tolerate different philosophies and ways of life when your stomach doesn't howl."

Each of the seven nodes was a separate microcommunity with its own set of rules and ideas. Would they still tolerate each other in times of need? They valued different aspects of life, after all. It was sometimes difficult to find common ground. In fact, that was the very reason the Heptagonal Ring existed. The seven founders couldn't agree on a use for Adamantium, so they divided the area in seven identical parts so that each would freely rule over one.

Barghest kept on talking, his voice softer than usual. "This is a problem endemic to the Heptagonal Ring. Thanks to how much we've progressed it's easy to forget that we live in a desert, an inhospitable place not intended to host life. Adamantium makes it easy for vastly different pokémon to collaborate. It lets us create the tools we need to cultivate our food and keep it fresh, and protects us against the inclement desert weather. It's a basic necessity for every node. We were lucky this time, but what if we're faced with a trial like this once again in the future? Our leaders have proved to be incapable of dealing with a crisis of this caliber. Don't you think the people of the Ring deserve something better?"

It was a scary thought. What would have happened if Kriemhild had not intervened? Would the leaders have resigned themselves to a lesser – perhaps insufficient – share or would they have fought for the resources left? It wasn't about selfishness. They would want to keep their node members happy and satisfied. They would be fighting for those they led, for those who followed their same philosophy, even if that meant opposing those who thought differently.

"Eventually, the citizens would revolt, and with good reason. They must be led by someone they respect, by someone they adore and trust." Barghest stared at Scylla without any subtlety. "They would accept you without question. Any word that left your mouth, they would trust. I have much to offer to the Heptagonal Ring, but everyone answers to my ideas and suggestions with suspicion, all because of my undue ill reputation. If you helped me, if you stood by my side, I could do much for our beautiful region. I only need them to give me a chance."

Scylla hid behind her tail the baffled smirk taking shape in her mouth. How was she supposed to react to this? Was the Houndoom being sincere or was it just a scheme? It was true that nobody trusted him, but that was his own fault. To some extent she felt bad for him. He was a ruffian before society's eyes, and that wouldn't change no matter how hard he tried. Of course, that didn't mean he _wanted_ to change. Again, this could all be a scheme of his to gain more power.

Whatever the case, Scylla was clear on one thing: she wasn't going to become his mate.

* * *

"So where do we start?" Kizuna asked. She was excited. So very excited. Omigosh so damn excited. They hadn't even begun and she was having fun already. Seeing the usually shy Lumis and Safira acting carefree around her really lifted her mood.

"The beginning is always a good place to start," Lumis said, half in jest, although that actually raised a good question. "How far back can it go? What's the oldest date archived in the Observatory?"

Without a word, Kizuna turned around and started spinning crystals around, muttering in a low voice. "Red-yellow-orange-violet-red." Only after she was done did she look back to the other two eeveelutions. "The Observatory started to function roughly seven thousand years ago, and it's been operative ever since. Well, uh, except for that short hiccup recently caused by Naamah."

The biggest crystal in the Astrolabe, located near its center, gathered all the light the rest of crystals reflected and reflected it back on the wall on their back. The scene developing before their eyes was the kind they could find in their history books, with less advanced technology and more rudimentary tools. Back then, the nodes looked much more like they were in a desert. In the modern day, you'd be forgiven for forgetting we're in a desert at all.

The view was exotic but not too interesting. Again, it wasn't anything they hadn't seen in history books. Furthermore, Kizuna's comment about Naamah's intervention got Safira thinking. "Um, the Observatory has been inoperative for a little over seven months, right?"

"Almost ten."

"And, um, what happened with… well, with everything that happened in between? Did these last few months get lost? Are they archived?"

Kizuna rubbed her own nose with her feelers, humming in a low tone. "I'm not sure…? I mean, this is an unprecedented event. I have no idea how the Observatory is supposed to react to something like this." In a case like this she would normally ask her tutor, but the Galvantula wasn't present. "Why do you ask? Wanna check any recent events? We could give it a whirl."

"If these last months were archived, we could gather a lot of info on the Beacon and its members," Safira said. Wasn't that why they were there after all? Wasn't their mission to enter the Observatory and gather as much intel as possible? Sure, they all knew the true reason they were there had more to do with curiosity and an almost childish desire to know, but it wouldn't hurt to get some work done now that they were there.

"That would be a little difficult," Kizuna said, eyeing the artifact she was stepping on with a frown. "This is not my Astrolabe, remember? I can only use it because Kriemhild told me a list of significant locations in the Ring. I can only check those locations, so if they are not there, we're out of luck." Naturally, they wouldn't start checking every possible place at every possible moment. That would take them eons.

Lumis closed one eye as he massaged his temples, trying to think of a better alternative. "Can't you look up the location of a particular pokémon at a given time?"

Kizuna waved her head from left to right, and her feelers from right to left. "I could do that by inputting the time and place of birth of the particular pokémon. The date of birth is not a problem, it's the same code I would input in my Astrolabe, but the place is different. I only have the codes Kriemhild gave me for some notable locations, like the Haecceities."

Lumis kept thinking, his eyes drifting upwards. "Do any of the integrants of the Beacon happen to have been born in one of those locations Kriemhild provided you with?"

Kizuna mentally ran through the list. Naamah and Gevaudan were discarded off the bat, since the Observatory couldn't see them at all. Kay and Keira had been born in the outskirts of the Garnet Oriole, so those were out of the question. The rest of members were born in random houses she didn't have the codes for; Freya in the Nightingale, Minos in the Sittella and Zvonimir in the Warbler. They were out of luck, no matter how she looked at it. "If we were in my room I could do this just fine, but I'm a little lost here. Sorry."

"Not your fault." Lumis kept thinking, refusing to give up just yet. They were in front of a machine that held the information they were looking for, they just had to think of how to ask for it. "Then our only chance is to try to guess the location of a Beacon member in the last few months."

"But trying time-space combinations at random would take us forever and a bit. Those Beacon guys are pretty evasive. We don't really know where they've been."

But was that true? With some hesitation, Safira spoke. "There's at least one member whose location we know for sure. Zvonimir."

But of course! The Noivern had stood still in the middle of the Conflux for the last three months, so he was an easy target. Wasting not a second, Kizuna inputted the data for the last month corresponding to the Conflux – one of the locations Kriemhild had shared with her. "… and ordinate black-orange-red-red. Done! Let's hope this works."

They stared at the wall, growing more restless every second that elapsed and no image appeared on the screen. Normally, a pokémon staring fixedly at a blank wall would be deemed mad, but in this case they were justified. They waited and waited until, finally, their patience was rewarded with the sight of the always imposing Noivern. The oversized wings and ruffled mane surrounding his neck were unmistakable. The background behind the Noivern was also very clearly the Conflux, with the Kernel Ore in sight. This was, there was no doubt, Zvonimir.

This was great news! It meant that, even though the Observatory had remained inaccessible during the last ten months, it still archived information that they could access now. Well, if they knew the appropriate codes, anyway. And that, again, was the issue. Even if the information they required was present in the Astrolabe, they still were no closer to obtaining it.

"I don't think we have much to learn from Zvonimir," Kizuna said. This was especially true now that he had been defeated, but he had never had much of an active role in the Beacon. He was more of a watchdog, protecting the Kernel Ore while the rest of members acted behind the shadows.

So who else was left? Ignoring Naamah and Gevaudan, and disregarding the psychic twins since they were apprehended, that left only Freya and Minos. Of course, they would first need to determine a specific time-space combination for each of them. That wasn't that hard, they only had to recall every time they had met with them over the course of the last ten months. Luckily, they had a pokémon with a perfect memory on their side.

Kizuna thought first of Freya, given Lumis was by her side. How many times had they met her? She, Zephyr, Agni and Scylla first met her back at the Coral Sittella's Haecceity, a long time ago, back before the four-seven festival, and one more time during the festival itself. Those encounters took place more than three months ago, so she figured they would be of little relevance. After that, Kizuna herself had never met Freya again, but there was someone else who had.

"Lum, can you tell me the exact time of day you met Freya?" She recalled the date since the Espeon told them about it, but she still needed, at the very least, the hour.

It wasn't a nice memory for the Espeon, but if it would further their understanding of their enemy, he would have to bear it. "It was pretty early. Maybe twelve in the morning?"

Kizuna would first try inputting that time, readjusting it if necessary. When they looked at the wall they realized no readjustment would be necessary after all, for a familiar Mienshao welcomed their gazes. Lumis ears fell flat. The heavily ornamented red walls of the place suggested it was the Garnet Oriole's Haecceity, and both Freya and Garm were present. He fought the temptation to divert his eyes.

The three eeveelutions watched in silence, if only out of respect for the Espeon, until the scene progressed to the point where Freya left the Haecceity. Now what? They didn't learn much from that.

"Can't you, um, follow her?" Safira suggested. "Maybe we could trace her path back to their base, or wherever they hide."

"I can't do that. Not here," Kizuna said, biting her lower lip. "If we were in my room I could take a look around the area to see where she was going, but I can't do that here."

"Then what use is this?" Lumis asked.

Kizuna's excitement seemed to leave her. "None, I guess." She was so eager to show her friends the tools she had used her whole life that she had forgotten their limitations. "I could look up Minos, but that wouldn't help us either."

She received no approval, but no objections either, so she chose to interpret it as implicit consent to proceed. Scylla met with Minos in the Coral Sittella some time ago, shortly after the festival ended, so now she just had to guess the time. After trying out a few reasonable combinations – Scylla told them the day, but not the exact hour – Kizuna finally found the correct moment in time they met.

This was actually an interesting watch. Scylla first found out about the shards back then, and the Luxray also managed to get one of them – the Coral Sittella's. There was another pokémon present, the Floatzel Euria, Scylla's aunt. The way she acted around the Luxray… Was she jealous of Naamah? Envious that he had joined her team? It was a curious detail, but of little relevance, they figured.

And just like that, back to square one. The Luxray eventually left, and once again they had no way to progress past there. They had access to the greatest source of information they had ever known, but they haven't learned anything about the Beacon. Wasn't there anything they could do? Any bright ideas? Now that the Beacon had seven shards, it was a crucial time. Any new information could be the key to tipping the scales in their favor and securing a last-minute victory. And the data _was_ there, they just had to think of a way to reach it.

Zvonimir, Freya and Minos taught them nothing new, but there were still five other members in the Beacon. What about the twins? They knew their exact position, a prison in the Garnet Oriole, but there was little they could learn about them. Naamah didn't appear in the Observatory's database, and Gevaudan… didn't either? Or did he? Kizuna mentioned never having seen an Absol before, but…

"Can you look up Gevaudan?" Lumis asked Kizuna. At this point he was firing ideas at random, hoping one would work.

"That wouldn't help us," she said. Not too surprising. "It's just like with Freya or Minos, we wouldn't be able to track his steps."

Lumis didn't even need to look at Safira to know they were both equally confused, since their perplexed faces were reflected on the shiny floor. "Do you mean you _can _see him through the Astrolabe? The Observatory archives his presence?"

"Why wouldn't it? Practically any pokémon without eidetic memory that crosses the boundaries of the Heptagonal Ring will appear in our Observatory, with few exceptions."

"I thought outsiders didn't appear in the Observatory," Safira said, pressing her paw against her mouth. "Um, isn't that why you had never seen an Absol?"

"Wait, wait, time out. I think I need to clear up something here." Kizuna stood up on her hind legs and made an illustrative cross-shape with her front legs, forgoing use of her feelers for once. "Outsiders _do_ appear in the Observatory! The moment they set foot in the Ring, the Observatory starts archiving their every movement, although it can only see them for as long as they stay in the Ring. Whatever they did before arriving to the Ring is still unknown to us, and if they leave they become invisible to us again, but that would happen to every pokémon, including those born in the Heptagonal Ring."

"Wait, let's see if I'm getting this right." Lumis toyed with his tail while he thought. He was having quite a bit of fun, but only let it show in the way of a tepid smile. "The Observatory can only see what happens within the Ring, so its limitations have less to do with the 'who' and more to do with the 'where'."

"It has to do with the 'where' and the 'when'," Kizuna said. Her answer made the Espeon grin, and his grin made her grin in turn. "We cannot perceive that which happens outside of the Heptagonal Ring. For instance, that little trip we made through the desert with Kriemhild wasn't archived, and that wasn't only because there were two chroniclers there."

Unfortunately, that meant the Astrolabes would be unable to locate the Beacon's base of operations, since they had likely settled somewhere on the desert, far from society's eye. Kizuna could check on the Absol just like she had checked on Freya or Minos, but there would be no benefit to it.

The Observatory only started gathering data on Gevaudan after he first set foot in the Heptagonal Ring, but by then Naamah had rendered it unusable. It was only now that they could access the data related to the Absol, months after he first appeared. Too late to be of any use.

Safira didn't fail to notice the oddly placed 'when' Kizuna had uttered when listing the limits of the Observatory, along with the 'where'. So it was limited not only by space, but also time? When Safira was about to ask the Sylveon to please elucidate that point, a seeming contradiction popped up in her head. If outsiders were detected by the Observatory once they entered the Heptagonal Ring, then why did the Archeops Aeon remain unnoticed? She figured she should ask that question before advancing the topic to the next point. "Why can't the Observatory detect Aeon?"

"I'm sure it can!" Motivation returning to light her face, Kizuna turned to face the Astrolabe's crystals and started to tinker with them. "It must be like with Gevaudan. Maybe he never visited the Heptagonal Ring before, but we should be able to see him now. Can you tell me the day and hour you met him? I'm curious to know what he told you, exactly."

"Okay, but can you show us the time you met him next?" Lumis asked in a low, cutesy voice. It was likely not necessary, he couldn't imagine the Sylveon denying a friend a favor, but it didn't hurt to be nice and polite. "We'd also like to know what he said."

Kizuna scratched her cheek with her bows, twirling her mouth. Not only Lumis, but also Safira looked at her with anticipating eyes. "Sorry, guys, but I'm a chronicler, remember? While Aeon was talking with me his presence was clouded from the Observatory."

Oh drat, they had forgotten. Chroniclers were the one target the Observatory couldn't sense no matter what, so her mere presence would keep the Archeops hidden. However, only Agni and Scylla were present when Lumis and Safira met him, so that meeting should be archived.

Lumis shared what he recalled. "It was on the Beryl Calandra's biggest library, the one closest to the Haecceity. It was a long time ago, so I'm afraid I don't remember the exact day. I think it was around midday that we met him?"

"It was the same day you went with Ivy to the Warbler to fetch Flutura's shard," Safira said. Maybe that would help.

"That's all I needed to know," Kizuna said. Luckily, the location of this significant library was one of the locations Kriemhild had supplied her with, so it only took her a few tries to make the group of eeveelutions appear on the screen. The background was an easily recognizable library. "It's a little early. You four were already in the library, but Aeon hadn't arrived yet. Let's wait just a tiny bit."

Both Lumis and Safira recalled the scene as they saw it develop before their eyes, anticipating it at every step. Eventually, the time of Aeon's arrival finally came, but the Archeops they expected to see refused to show up. The image the Astrolabe showed was that of them talking to nothingness, as if Aeon had been wiped out of the scene.

"What's going on? Why isn't he visible?" Lumis asked. "Is he a chronicler after all?"

Kizuna needed a second to understand what was happening, but once she thought about it clearly, the answer became obvious. "No, if he were a chronicler you four wouldn't appear either, the scene itself wouldn't have been archived. What this means is that Aeon was born before the conception of the Heptagonal Ring. The Observatory can only see pokémon born after the Ring was built."

This must have been the time-related limitation she mentioned earlier. So to sum it all up, the Astrolabes couldn't see pokémon outside the Heptagonal Ring, pokémon that were born before the Ring's construction, or pokémon with eidetic memories. Now they thought about it, this also explained why Mor – yours truly – could dodge the Observatory too. As one of Ring's founders, I was obviously born before its inception.

They thought they understood it now, but Lumis considered a validating question was in order. "So we can't learn anything about pokémon older than eight thousand, even if they walk into the Ring?"

"You got it," Kizuna said. "I mean, we knew old civilizations existed in the past in this very desert, right where the Heptagonal Ring is now located. Maybe Aeon was born in one of those ancient civilizations."

"I wonder if they used Adamantium too," Lumis muttered. Adamantium naturally grew in the desert after all, so it wouldn't be that unbelievable.

"Um, and why do you think they disappeared?" Safira asked. While her question was motivated by nothing more than curiosity, it filled them all with a feeling of dread, the Glaceon included. Indeed, if those ancient civilizations were no more, it meant they had to disappear – or be destroyed – at some point in time.

That was a terrifying thought. They wouldn't meet the same end, would they? They had talked about Gevaudan moments ago, and the Absol assured he could predict disasters, and that an upcoming unknown calamity was the motive for his presence. It was worth a shiver or two, but it wasn't something worth losing sleep over. It happened a _long_ time ago.

While the thought upset her a little, Kizuna refused to look down. If she allowed herself to look depressed or scared, the other two would soon follow. "The desert is ruthless, so maybe they simply lacked the tools to combat it back then. Thanks to the Adamantium walls of the nodes, the Heptagonal Ring should be safe." Her words seemed to assuage their fears, but that didn't mean she wanted to keep talking about it. How about they went back to the previous subject? The Beacon. "Anyway, that's all seven members of the Beacon we know. There's still the eighth, the Luminary, but we have nothing to work with. Who do you guys think he might be?"

Naturally, they had no clue. Safira blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Do you figure he could be the Doyen?" He was another enigmatic figure, so they had at least that in common.

Her suggestion made Kizuna let out a soft, pleasant laugh. "That would be quite the plot twist! But nah, they're like total opposites. If anything, you'd expect them to be the greatest of enemies, since the Luminary wants to get rid of Adamantium and the Doyen leads an organization that depends on it."

"Who is the Doyen anyway?" Lumis asked. "Do we know their species at least?"

"No idea. He – or she? – doesn't appear in our archives, since they spend all their time in the Observatory." Oh, true, Kizuna said before that the Astrolabes can only see pokémon in the Heptagonal Ring. Ironically, this meant the Observatory couldn't archive anything that happened inside its walls. Plus, the Doyen had to be at least as old as the Observatory, so he would be undetectable at any rate.

In the end, they hadn't learned a whole lot, but at least they had fun.

* * *

The Houndoom's insistence was starting to get on Scylla's nerves, but the Vaporeon kept her cool. Diplomacy went a long way. "Barghest, I really am flattered that you would choose me, but I just don't see it. Sorry."

Barghest forced a sigh, keeping a fancy smile. He didn't seem the slightest bit discouraged that he had been rejected. "Will you at least give it some more thought? I'm in no haste. You can give me your answer some other day."

But she had just given him her answer. Ugh, how annoying. He wasn't going to give up no matter what, was he? At least he didn't scare Scylla anymore, but that was little relief. How longer would he keep insisting? Perhaps he wouldn't stop until he had no other choice but to.

That was it. They needed to give him a reason to stop, but what? Of course, intimidating him was out of the question, but then what where they supposed to do? Just wait until he got bored? Barghest would keep insisting, trying to make Scylla into his mate, until it was no longer possible – until she found a mate of her own. Was that it? Would they have to patiently wait until she one day found a mate? It's not like she lacked suitors, but if Barghest kept trying to woo her many would reconsider, not wanting to face the Houndoom. Was there no other solution?

Wait, of course there was. And it was a trick they had used before. Agni took a long, deep breath. He was going to need all that oxygen, because the thought alone left him short of breath. Was he really going to go on with it? He almost bailed out in the last second, but he knew Scylla needed a helping hand or she would have to deal with the annoying Houndoom for the rest of her days. He was sure she would have done the same for him.

With shaky steps and jittery eyes, Agni walked to Scylla and sat close beside her. "Scylla, don't you think we should tell him?" he whispered in a low voice, but making sure the Houndoom was within hearing range.

After staring mutely at his face for a second, taken aback that Agni had approached her so suddenly on his own, Scylla tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Tell him what?"

"You know. That we're, uh, mates." Agni couldn't possibly say those words and not flush, even if only faintly. He was trying to act as convincing as possible, but he couldn't do much about the embarrassment other than enduring it.

Scylla gaped at him for a short – if awkward – while, unblinking, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Luckily, she didn't need long to grasp his plan. She didn't need to have a mate. She just needed to have the Houndoom believe she did. "Agni, it was supposed to be a secret!"

Agni froze at first. She showed not a moment of hesitation, she just started playing along as if they had planned this beforehand. He had expected a 'what?' at least, but she started improvising straight away without vacillation. Damn, he had to admit she was a good actress. Well, if he didn't want Barghest to suspect anything, he would have to do his part too. "I-I know, but don't you think he deserves to know?"

Barghest glared at the two of them with squinting eyes, most of his attention focused on Agni. Scylla's pretending would fool anyone, but it was easy to tell Agni was acting odd. "So you two are together after all, just like the Ludicolo said? Then why did you lie to me before?"

Scylla stepped in front of Agni, subtly indicating him to let her speak. If they didn't want Barghest to grow suspicious they should avoid letting Agni talk, he got too nervous. "We're trying to keep this a secret from the public, just in case it had a negative impact on my career. Mr. Ludicolo is one of the few pokémon we told, but he just can't keep a secret. You can, though, right?"

Barghest didn't even bother looking at Scylla. He kept scanning Agni for signs of deceit, naturally distrustful, but Scylla promptly moved in between them. Barghest remained impassive. "I will keep silent. There would be no benefit in letting it come to light." He stared intently at the Vaporeon, as if trying to make her uncomfortable. "You should have told me, though. I wouldn't have wasted my time courting you."

Scylla wouldn't define his actions as _courting_, but well. Barghest was leery at first, but he now seemed to have bought it. Good for them! Scylla coiled her tail around Agni, resting her tail's tips on his shoulder, softly stroking his neck. So he had just thrown himself in harm's way to help her. This could have gone really bad for Agni if Barghest hadn't taken it well, but luckily he had a sense of sportsmanship. It was just like when he lost against Vetr, he knew how to take a defeat honorably.

Still, it was nice that Agni would potentially put himself at risk like that for her. Scylla would make sure to thank him for it later.

"You're a lucky fellow, Agni." Barghest's weary voice might indicate some amount of jealousy, or perhaps he was just annoyed he had been wasting his time. "I'm sure many would envy your situation."

Agni just hoped that didn't include Barghest. "I-I guess." He was getting way too nervous, and was almost regretting following this plan in the first place. Almost. "She's a good mate."

"You won't hear me question that. She would always be an excellent choice for a mate, and I figure that's even truer for someone like you."

Oh. That smirk on his face, showing his many fangs without a care…

It made Agni more uncomfortable than he cared to admit, forced to avert his eyes as subtly as he could. "I suppose." He could tell there was some implication hidden in the Houndoom's words, but he chose not to bring attention to it. He'd rather avoid trouble if possible. He had taken way too many risks already, daring to deceive the Houndoom.

But while Agni was willing to overlook it, Scylla wasn't as compliant. She kept a diplomatic smile. "Excuse me, Barghest, but could you explain what you mean?"

"You are from the Amber Crane, aren't you?" Barghest asked, directly addressing Agni. After his whole body shivered, he nodded. "I heard Opal was a member of the Crane, so I figured that would be your case too. Yours is the most impoverished node out of all seven, but you lucked out and paired up with someone from one of the wealthiest nodes, the Lilac Kiwi. I think you call that a stroke of fortune."

Her ears jiggled, but she otherwise kept a sociable façade. "I must be misunderstanding you, or are you suggesting he's with me because of my wealth?"

"What? Heavens, no! Nothing could be farther from my intention." His apologetic tone clashed with the ungentlemanly smirk on his face. He glanced at Agni, barely shifting at all. "I'm sure he has plenty of reasons to stay with you other than money, such as…"

The Houndoom's accusing gaze was a clear indication that it was up to Agni to finish that sentence. He'd have to follow through, lest Barghest start suspecting them again. Agni looked at the Vaporeon sitting by his side, his brain quickly trying to think of something to say. "She's, uh, pretty?" Ugh, stupid brain. Agni wasn't used to working under stress.

"So her body. That's why you're with her."

The way the Houndoom said it made it seem lecherous. Wait, no, Agni needed to clear this up. "No, that's not it either. I don't care about her body. Or the money."

"At least be honest." Barghest tapped Agni's head with his paw in a rather condescending manner, with a matching condescending grin. "She's beautiful and rich, and it's not like you haven't noticed it. You should be happy. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Agni mentally recalled Scylla's form, for even though she was right beside him, he didn't dare glance at her after what the Houndoom had just said. He didn't like his tone one bit. "She _is_ beautiful and rich. I'd have to be insane to deny that. And, I don't know, I guess those are attractive qualities on their own, but it's not like she has no other virtues."

"Those are attractive qualities indeed, and if you tell me you disregard them, I'm sorry but I simply can't believe you. Of course you care about her money and her body. What male of your social status wouldn't?"

Was he trying to compare Agni to him? Barghest had repeated more times than necessary that it was Scylla's wealth and power that got him interested, and he was now suggesting that it was the same with Agni. That was low, and to be perfectly honest it made Agni a little angry, even if he didn't let it show.

And Agni didn't forget that it was all a ruse in the end and that he and Scylla weren't actually mates, but he still felt personally attacked. He was starting to lose his temper a bit, too. "I know she's gorgeous and rich, but you can't just assume that's all I see in her! She's kind. She's smart. She's pretty talented too, and awfully nice." He happened to look at her, and noticing she was looking back, they both averted each other's gaze almost in unison. Now he stopped to think about it, what was he even saying? He was giving in to the Houndoom's provocations, which was the exact opposite of what he should be doing. He needed to remain calm if they wanted to convince Barghest they were an item so that he would leave Scylla alone. "Anyway, she chose me. It would be nice if you… accepted it already."

For a moment Agni feared Barghest would lash out at him in a fit of rage, since they already knew the Houndoom was not one to let a lucrative deal slip without a fight. But much to Agni's relief he didn't move, Barghest just kept glaring at him without uttering a word. Wait, did I say relief? No, if anything this made him even more nervous. Barghest wasn't buying it. He just wasn't buying it. Barghest was mistrustful by nature, and they didn't know what else to do to convince him.

Definitely, their current approach wasn't yielding results, and it was no wonder. It was very unbelievable that they were together, given how little warmth they were displaying. If they wanted Barghest to believe they were in love, it only stood to reason that they would have to show some affection towards each other.

But Scylla figured Agni wouldn't take the initiative, so she would have to take matters into her own hands. Neglecting any notion of personal boundaries she cuddled up to the Flareon, blocking his escape with her tail. Closing her eyes and putting on the most romantic smile she could improvise, she started nuzzling the Flareon's cheek, emitting a soft hum. "How could I not choose him? He's so warm…" That was true.

"As are all fire-types," Barghest said. He kept his calm all through, which only managed to make them even more anxious. "In fact, I would posit I'm warmer than him."

Scylla noticed Agni was already squirming a little under her embrace, but he'd have to endure it if they wanted to trick the Houndoom. That lukewarm hug just wasn't cutting it though, she needed to go further. She grasped the Flareon's shoulders and pulled him closer to her – he initially resisted, but ended up acquiescing – pressing his face against her chest and then resting her head on his. "It's not just the warmth! He's also so fluffy and fuzzy…" That was again true. Why deny it? She was very much enjoying the feel of his fur. "And it's much more than that. His life is far from perfect, but he never complains about it. He always keeps moving on no matter what."

Grabbing him by his cheek, Scylla shifted his head so that they would be directly staring into each other's eyes, their noses touching. Her paw started to caress his cheek with oddly soothing motions. "And while he might not be the most effusive of pokémon, he holds a special kind of warmth, one that's locked away and hard to perceive, but once you get to know him you'll find the purest kind of affection, the kind that warms the heart in the sweetest kind of way. He might not smile often and he might be reserved when it comes to showing emotion, but under the rough exterior and overly polite manners lies hidden a gentle, charming and caring boy that only wants to help others, love and be loved. And love him I do."

"Scylla…" Whoa. _Whoa_. Agni wished he was a ground-type so that he could hide underground and escape from this incredibly embarrassing scene. Did she really just blurt all that out? As flustered as he felt, Agni couldn't stare away from her. It's as if he was hypnotized, the Vaporeon's gleaming eyes were too dazzling a sight to look away. This was all still part of the trick, wasn't it? She didn't… She didn't actually think all those things about him, did she? No, she was just a really convincing actress, and they had to make sure the Houndoom would be deceived. Yes, that had to be it.

But her tone of voice was so melodic, so loving. Was she faking that too? And the way her eyes shined, or her slightly irregular breathing, or that adorable tint of reddish pink that had invaded her cheeks – was it all Agni's imagination? She was supposed to be an extremely talented artist, but this… No, it couldn't be. Why would a girl like her ever show any interest in him? He would only be deluding himself.

This wouldn't be so bad if Agni himself wasn't in a similar situation. He couldn't keep his breathing steady, his legs were shivering, and he figured his face looked reddened – more than what was usual in a Flareon. Argh! This stupid animalistic male body of his! Why did he have to react like this? It was only a trick, his mind knew it well! So why did he felt so… thrilled? It was an emotion unlike any he had ever felt before. Was it…? No, it wasn't love. He refused to believe it was. He refused to entertain the thought at all.

Agni didn't return Scylla's open displays of affection, and she feared the Houndoom would notice it. Subtleties weren't getting them anywhere. They needed to be blunt. They needed to take a straightforward approach that would dispel all the Houndoom's doubts at once, a metaphorical punch to the face.

She suddenly thought of an obvious idea, and decided to act on it before the rational part of her brain began to complain. Agni would not like it, but it was a surefire method to shut Barghest up once and for all. Without as much as a warning she leaned her head forward, approaching Agni neither too fast nor too slow, but showing no intention to stop. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, making it painstakingly obvious to Agni what she intended to do.

Oh dear. What was he supposed to do? His first instinct was to back off, but he couldn't do that. If he left Scylla hanging, it would all have been for naught. Barghest would realize it was all a trick, and he would likely be angry at them. But most importantly, he couldn't back off because his legs simply wouldn't respond. Or rather, it's as if he couldn't even feel his legs anymore, as it they had ceased to exist. Movement became a memory of the past, his muscles refusing to follow even the most basic of orders. Agni wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Was she kissing him? He couldn't tell clearly, his vision was foggy, but the pressing feeling on his lips was a good hint that was the case.

Scylla tried to make it seem natural, as if it was something they had already done a dozen times before. She had feared Agni would have reacted badly, avoiding her or writhing conspicuously, but he didn't fight back. In fact, he didn't move at all, it's as if he was paralyzed. She opened her eyes just a little to check if Agni was okay, enough to catch a glimpse of the Flareon staring straight at her. Goodness, was he cute! Handsome, even. There was something oddly captivating about his eyes, as if he was staring longingly into her soul. For all he complained, he seemed to be really into it.

Agni's memory of this part is really hazy. Faced with this exotic situation he had no experience with, his instincts kicked in as logic and reason took the backseat. He remained conscious enough to perceive what was happening and what he was doing. He was… returning the kiss? That was the answer his body had instinctively chosen, and he dared not defy it. Agni didn't know how to act, so he let the instincts hard-coded into his genes drive his body without his input.

Fire and water. Agni was naturally warm while Scylla was a little colder, and that also applied to their lips. Agni's were just a little dry, Scylla's were just a little damp, and the mix of those two different temperatures, those two different levels of humidity, left a striking sensation in their mouths that they would hardly forget any time soon. It was neither warm nor cold, neither dry nor damp, it was just right.

Not after long they split apart, a faint trail of saliva still connecting their lips, but Agni was quick to wipe it with his paw. Scylla's eyes remained locked on him, still relishing the lukewarm aftertaste left in her mouth. She licked her lips, cleaning any stubborn drool that still lingered around, and then turned to Barghest with a smirk that went from cheek to cheek, letting go of any and all subtlety. If that didn't convince the Houndoom – no, that _had_ to convince him. They couldn't make it any clearer.

Barghest's reaction, they couldn't have anticipated. He burst out laughing, and only after his laughter died down a little did he start to talk, between chuckles. "Fine, fine, I get the hint. I wasn't questioning your word, Scylla. If you say you two are mates, then of course I believe you." For the first time since the conversation started they breathed easy. It looked like it was definite now. The Houndoom had bought it hook, line and sinker, and managing to deceive a dark-type actually had quite some merit. Now that Barghest falsely believed that Scylla had a mate, he would finally leave her alone. "Mind you, my offer still remains." Or not.

Okay, this was just silly. Or perhaps worrying. Barghest had no intention to desist, even after 'finding out' Scylla already had a significant other. For just a moment Scylla froze. This is nothing she would ever have anticipated. Just when she thought she was off the hook, all her hopes were shattered. "But Barghest, I already have a…" She only managed to awkwardly mutter some words before falling silent.

"I know, but I don't mind. Look, I've said many times already that all I want from you is a popularity boost, nothing more. We could pretend we are in a relationship in front of the public eye, and that would be enough for me. I don't mind if you have a romance on the side, just as long as you lie low and keep it a secret."

Scylla wanted to sigh. She really did, but found herself unable to. If anything, the Houndoom was unrelenting. "Do you have no self-love? Would you really be willing to…?" She fired a few quick glances at Agni in succession, hinting at him that he should speak. If the Flareon was supposed to be his mate, he should feign offense at the Houndoom's daring suggestion.

But he didn't need to feign. Agni had been tolerating the Houndoom so far, but this was too much. This was a sore spot with him, since in a way it reminded him of his father. He hated how little his father valued – or seemed to value – having a mate, and since he was little Agni promised himself he would never be like that. If he ever found a mate, he would cherish her. To him, love was something not to tackle lightly.

What this Houndoom was proposing hit a little too close to home. That was the story of his life. Agni had grown in a loveless household, as his parents were mates in name only, rarely showing any affection towards each other. He would be forever thankful to Opal for making his younger days bearable. Who knows, maybe if it hadn't been for the Ninetales' company he would have ended like Barghest. He dreaded the thought.

At any rate, what Barghest was suggesting was simply not okay. "What about our children?" Agni asked in a mild tone. For a fire-type, he did a decent job keeping his cool.

Barghest raised his head in contemplation, as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "You're right. The townsfolk are simple-minded and predictable, and will expect us to have a child of our own. Plus, I would like to have an heir that can inherit my position and fortune after I pass away. If you two eventually have a kid, we could just tell the people it was born of Scylla and me, and I'm sure they would believe it. You could raise the child yourselves, or if you prefer I could get involved. Your choice."

Scylla's poker face cracked for but a moment. Neither option sounded right. "Feigning a fake relationship before the public is one thing, but forcing an innocent child to pretend too…" The thought alone made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Alternatively, if you'd rather not lie to the people, and only if you are willing, we could have an actual child of our own. I would make sure –"

"No." Agni spoke as if it was an impulsive reflex action. "A child raised like that would not grow happy."

For the first time Agni dared to glare straight into the Houndoom's eyes, not with hate or anger, but with a graceful sense of empathy. It's as if he was imploring him to think back on his childhood. They both knew all too well what growing up in a loveless household entailed.

Barghest stared down to his feet, his pointy tail slowly oscillating back and forth like a pendulum. There was an unfamiliar expression on his face. Shame? Guilt? No, not exactly, but perhaps it was close. "Maybe you're right." Barghest locked eyes with Agni. It was hard not to feel at least the slightest bit of sympathy towards someone that practically shared his life story. "You probably are." Many times he had promised himself he wouldn't repeat his father's mistakes.

They were then reminded of Kizuna's words. Barghest was callous towards most people, but he did genuinely care for those he called his family. This would include, naturally, his offspring. Maybe this was the best way to tackle the issue! It was clear Barghest wasn't fond of his father, so maybe they could take advantage of that. Perhaps if they approached the problem from a different angle…

Scylla thought it was worth a try. Action immobilized enemies, but it was words that ultimately defeated them. She walked closer to the Houndoom, her steps steady and without a trace of fear, hoping the physical proximity would make it easier for Barghest to empathize. "Barghest, I think you're going wrong about this, from the very beginning. You cannot improve your popularity and gain the people's trust through lies. The truth always comes to light, given enough time, and once that happens all the reputation you strived to build will crumble on the spot. Think of all the lost time and money."

Barghest knitted his brows, appearing hesitant for a moment. "I'm discreet. I assure you that wouldn't be an issue. I promise you – if you help me out with this, I can bring you and your family riches untold and a standard of living like you've never imagined before."

"You know? Maybe you're right. Maybe you would be able to keep this hidden from society until the day you died. However, it wouldn't end there." Scylla paused. Not for drama, even if it looked like that was the case, but because she needed a second to collect her thoughts. "Lies can only remain hidden for so long. One day, perhaps far in the future, everything will inevitably come to light, and even if you manage to dodge it yourself, the future generations might not be so lucky. What if your actions weight your descendants down? What if it's your children who have to pay the consequences of your choices?"

Nice move. Agni rested his mouth on his bushy tail, if only to hide his simper. How could he not smile like a fool at her ingenious display of rhetoric? It was a wise tactic, trying to win the Houndoom over by comparing his current actions to his father's. If Barghest didn't want to walk the same road as his predecessor, he would have to reconsider his strategy. They could only hope the tactic wasn't too obvious.

After a tranquil pause motivated by self-reflection, Barghest broke the silence with a boisterous guffaw, back to his usual custom of showing off his rows of fangs whenever he smiled. "Trying to appeal to my sense of family and my objection to my father's behavior? You're a shrewd one, Scylla, hitting right where it hurts." Yep, the tactic was too obvious. And yet, Barghest beamed at them showing no signs of resentment. "I can only respect those who show shrewdness. And I must admit you're right, Scylla, this deal might bring me profit in the short run, but it might eventually cause us more trouble than it's worth, either to me or to my future descendants. Perhaps I need to reconsider my approach."

Barghest mentally debated with himself on what to do. What was what he wanted in the end? Reputation, yes, but for what reason? Perhaps he had become so obsessed with his search for renown that he had forgotten why he wanted it in the first place. Choosing Scylla would be counterproductive on the long run. It might boost his credibility at first, but the decision would eventually come back to bite him.

"Forget my previous proposal, Scylla. It would get us nowhere."

Finally, at long last, Barghest acquiesced. It had only taken them a bunch of lies, cunning guile, some cuddling and a kiss, but it looked like the Houndoom would now leave Scylla alone. This time for real, right? He wouldn't suddenly turn around and say he had changed his mind, would he? No, he seemed adamant to follow his decision this time. They already knew him to be quite proud, so it was unlikely that he would go back on his word.

"I wish you two a prosper future together. As for myself, let's see, I guess I'll keep looking. I'm bound to eventually find someone, and I'm in no particular haste. In the meanwhile, I'll attend to my business, and make it grow as much as possible."

"Yeah, about your business…" Scylla knew she was sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted, an unnecessary risk, but she still felt like it was the correct thing to do. "If you're concerned about your reputation you could, I dunno, rethink your business model so that people are happy with your deals."

"My transactions are always fair and honest," he said in a defensive tone, a little frown appearing above his eyes.

Scylla gulped but didn't desist. C'mon, she could do this! She just needed to rephrase her words. She just needed to tell the Houndoom what he wanted to hear. "I know your trades are _fair and honest_, but that's not what people believe. So maybe you should… give them a reason to trust you, you know? I mean, maybe you could cheapen your prices, or make sure your products are always the best quality – little things, but I'm sure people would value them."

Barghest shook his head with an almost-but-not-quite-patronizing chuckle. "If it were that easy, I would have done so long ago. It would take much more than that to clean my reputation. I'm a dark-type, remember? Most pokémon distrust me by default."

"But you gotta start somewhere. Okay, maybe this method is much, much slower than finding a popular mate, but it's also more reliable. After all, you don't have to fear the truth coming to light when there's nothing to hide."

"You make it sound easy." Barghest gave them a defeated look, not staring at anything in particular. "Do you really expect people to forgive everything after a few good deeds? The world doesn't work like that, Scylla." As he glanced around, his eyes eventually stopped on Agni. He grunted, although without malice. "It's rare for me to say this, but in some ways I envy you."

"Me?" Agni needed a moment to take his words in. He exchanged a glance with Scylla, who mirrored the perplexed expression visible in his eyes. He made sure to think his words through before speaking, to make sure he wouldn't stutter. "I guess I'm lucky I'm with Scylla."

"That too, but I wasn't talking about her. What I envy – or rather, what I laud you for – is your work ethic. Your job might not bring you endless wealth like mine, but it balances it out by offering you stability I could only dream of. I'm sure your clients always trust you. Maybe I could learn from that."

Scylla's ears rose up in the air, hopeful. "Then…?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can't ask a dark-type to let go of their guile, but maybe I can… take it down a notch. Within reason. That may be good for business." Barghest stretched out his whole body, putting emphasis on his weary neck. If he had felt the slightest bit sleepy, this would have been the ideal time to let out a loud yawn. "Anyway, I told my men I would gather with them in the Conflux, and I figure I've made them wait long enough already. I'll leave you two to your own devices. If you ever happen to need help, feel free to contact me."

They would make sure not to, at least for the time being. Who knows, perhaps with time Barghest would eventually become a respectable entrepreneur, but for now they would keep their distance. At least he seemed willing to change, if only a little. Oh well. Only time would tell what would come of the Houndoom. What they knew for sure is that he would no longer pester Scylla, and that in itself was already a motive for joy and relief.


	34. Sundown

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

The voice, which was a mix between coarse and smooth, could only belong to the Delphox chronicler. She was back already? Time sure flew. Kizuna looked at the mirror-like walls of the room and easily estimated the current time of the day by measuring the angle of incidence of the sunlight that came from over the surface. That was how chroniclers could tell what time it was in this underground cavern, with the sun away from sight. She guessed a few hours had elapsed since Kriemhild left them alone. Was it time to leave already? No, they could only cross the desert at night, and it wasn't that late yet.

"Are you doing fine? Do you need anything?" the Delphox asked.

"No, we're peachy," Kizuna answered. "Do _you_ need anything?"

Ah, she was a sharp one. Kriemhild closed her eyes and grinned. "Yes, I actually came to request your help. I was taking a look at the Astrolabe in your room, and I figured there was a possibility I could readjust it by rearranging the dragon particles in the Adamantium crystals."

Dragon particles, the majority component of Adamantium, along with water and steel. These particles received their name due to their interaction with the elemental types, reminiscent of dragon-type pokémon. They could be freely manipulated by pokémon with types that were strong against dragon, such as fairy.

Eager to help, Kizuna's answered straight away. "Ah, sure! I'll lend you a hand and a feeler!"

But in spite of her willingness to help, Kriemhild didn't look any happier. "However, that would mean Lumis and Safira would have to wait around until you were finished. I would like them to make the most of their limited time in the Observatory, to increase our chances of discovering something worthwhile. You are the only one of the three who can use the Astrolabe, Kizuna."

The particle rearranging could well take them one or two hours, and night would fall in around five hours. They had no time to spare if they wanted to learn anything useful, and that meant Kizuna had to stay. But who would rearrange the dragon particles, then?

Wait. Rearranging dragon particles? Déjà vu. Safira had done this before. "Maybe, um, I could help?" she said, raising her paw just slightly, not enough to reach her ears.

It wasn't just fairy-types that were strong against dragons, after all. If Safira went to help Kriemhild, Kizuna could stay with Lumis and keep using the Astrolabe, and maybe they would find something interesting.

"I will raise no objection," Kriemhild said. "Fairy-types, ice-types, either can do it. Even dragon-types should be able to assist."

Kizuna shot the Glaceon a spirited smile and gently grazed her forelegs with her feelers, happy that she showed some initiative. Lumis, however, had a face devoid of joy, and while he tried to look indifferent and unconcerned, the wrinkles on the corners of his mouth suggested a certain amount of unease.

Safira couldn't miss his expression, since it was reflected on almost every surface. Her ears hung low, until they were almost parallel to her dangling tassels. "I, um, I can do this, right? I'm, uh, not going to screw up or…"

She was getting the wrong idea. Her aptitude wasn't what worried Lumis, who quickly rectified his expression and substituted it for a half-smile. "No, of course you can do it." He didn't question her skill, but the Delphox's intentions. He liked being too prudent.

"Really…?" The dodgy way he acted and talked didn't gain Safira much trust. She had helped him out in the Nightingale's laboratories plenty of times, so she thought he trusted her and respected her aptitude, but this wasn't a drill, this was the real thing. Would she be up to it? What's more, she would be completely alone with a stranger, unable to contact her sister or friends for help. She would be on her own, and she was starting to question her own worth. She was not an actual scientist. They weren't playing around. "Do you… believe in me?"

Safira bent her head down, and Lumis did the same. They would normally not be able to stare into each other's eyes, but the floor's reflection granted them a way to stare at each other without it being to awkward. "Do I believe in you? No." Lumis looked up, this time staring straight into the Glaceon's actual eyes, and not some oddly colored reflection. "It's not about belief. I don't merely _believe_ the sun will rise, I know it for a fact. I've worked with you, so I know just how skilled you are, and I can say for a fact that you're more than up to the task. Everyone has limits, you too, but you're perfectly qualified to excel at this."

Safira felt invaded by a giddy kind of glee, as if someone you really admired had just praised you. Yes! She could do it! Lumis was right, why was she second guessing herself? She wouldn't disappoint them! She gave a strong nod, making her tassels swing. "I'll do it!"

Her conviction made even Kriemhild smirk, if faintly. "A daring spirit is an oftentimes unappreciated gift. Whenever you are ready, Safira, please follow me back to Kizuna's room."

The Glaceon's steps as she followed the Delphox weren't steady, and a part of Safira shouted at her to turn back and stay with Lumis and Kizuna, safe surrounded by people she knew. She was so far away from Ivy or Linze now that she stopped to think about it, and it was terrifying – but goodness, it was very thrilling too! Feeling a tingling sensation in her throat unlike any she had ever felt before, she stepped out of the room along with Kriemhild, leaving Kizuna and Lumis alone in what once was Naamah's room.

So Lumis was alone with a girl. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't because said girl had rushed to his side as soon as the door closed, and barely managed to stop before bumping into him. "That was really sweet, what you said to Safi!"

Whatever the Sylveon had just said, Lumis didn't pay it any heed, for he was too busy scanning the Sylveon for any signs of sudden movement. Why in the world did she have to stay so close? Ugh, he was sure she could hear his breathing and his beating heart. "Can't you grasp the concept of personal space?"

"Oh, you want us to talk about proxemics and haptic communication? It's a very interesting topic!" Her feelers freely hovered around the Espeon's body and face, but she made sure not to as much as brush him. His muscles looked tense, which was easily noticeable in his rather scrawny body. "You recall I don't have Cute Charm, do you?"

"I do, but you don't need to stick so close, Kizuna."

Although he looked aside, keeping his face hidden, Kizuna could easily witness his expression on the wall's reflection. She noticed a weak green tint on the reflection's cheeks, and taking into account the direction of the reflected light, the actual tint on his cheeks had to be rosy. Since Lumis had dared join her in her expedition to the Observatory, Kizuna thought he would feel at ease around her now, but she had forgotten who she was dealing with. This wasn't Skoll or Zephyr. She would have to mind her actions and distance around the Espeon if she didn't want to scare him away.

Dropping her characteristic smile for a moment, Kizuna stepped back. "It wouldn't kill you to keep eye contact, you know. And just Kizzie is fine." Well, no point insisting. It took the Espeon long to open up, she already knew that. She would just have to be patient. For now, she went back to smiling. "But as I was saying, you were super sweet with Safi!"

"I was?" He stood mute for a second, not knowing what to say. "I didn't say anything special."

"No, that was really cute how you supported her! I think we all need some nice words of support every now and then. It's always nice to have people who care for you." Kizuna stared at the walls, seeing herself reflected in them. This might not be her room, but she still felt a sharp pang of nostalgia. "The Observatory made me very happy, but that's something I miss. Companionship. Someone to tell me I'm doing fine. I mean, I had Tesla, but I wouldn't have minded a few more friends my age. I love the Observatory, and I don't regret being a chronicler, but sometimes I wish I had been born… a normal girl."

"You are a normal girl." Lumis looked around himself, at what these walls implied. It was clear that Kizuna was an extremely extroverted and sociable pokémon, so living in almost complete isolation must have been unendurable. Lumis wasn't exactly outgoing himself, but he figured even he would have gone mad if he had been raised in this place.

"Don't get me wrong, being a chronicler is pretty awesome. You never forget a birthday!" She giggled to play it down. She didn't like this kind of sullen mood. "But, uh, thank you anyway, Lum. Say, if I had been born without my eidetic memory and lived a normal life, do you think Skoll, you and I would've been good friends?"

"Definitely!" That would have been interesting to say the least. "Why single us two out, though?"

This time it was Kizuna who averted her gaze, although she didn't look any shier. "I have reasons to think I was born in the Azure Nightingale."

"That so?" He wouldn't have guessed it. Given her personality maybe the Coral Sittella would suit her better, although it wasn't like the node of your birth defined your personality. "Now I think about it, you said you were a descendant of the Arbok Fyodor, didn't you? That's funny. I also descend from his lineage."

"Yep! We're family!"

"Eh?" His tail froze still. "What do you…?"

"My great-great-great-great-great-grandfather and your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother were siblings."

"Oh." Then they weren't family by any definition of the word. Heavens, he swore his heart skipped a beat back there. "At any rate, I'm glad we got to know you. Kizzie."

"Thanks. See? You can be really sweet when you want to." She was sure with a little more familiarity he would show that side of his more often. That's how he usually acted when he was alone around Skoll or Freya. "But let's go back to the topic at hand: Safira. Do you like her?"

No beating around the bush, this Sylveon. Lumis wasn't sure whether to envy or fear her boldness. "You too? I'm not saying she'd be a bad catch by any means, but I'm not sure if…" As his voice died down, his gaze was drawn to the Astrolabe in the back of the room. He stared at it wide-eyed, as if he had thought of something. "Kizuna – Kizzie, can we look something up?"

Right, that's the reason they were there in the first place. Safira left with Kriemhild just so that Kizuna could keep using the Astrolabe. The Delphox would probably not like it if she found out they were just chatting instead. "Whatcha wanna see?"

"This is going to be an odd petition." He looked and acted very flustered, but Kizuna couldn't quite understand why. They were pretty far apart. "Can we take a look at… myself?"

Kizuna sat down. She just had to sit down. She didn't understand his request. "Uh, I promised Agni I wouldn't look any of you up."

That was a relief, to be honest. "But I'm asking you myself, so it's like I'm giving you permission. It would be okay then, wouldn't it?"

"I guess…?" Her upper lip twitched, still not sure where he was getting at. Maybe the Espeon just wanted to learn how the Astrolabe worked with individual pokémon, and was volunteering for the experiment. That would suit him. "I need your date of birth – which I know – and the coordinates of your birth. Lucky for us, you were born in the Nightingale's biggest hospital, and Kriemhild gave me the code for that one. Give me just a moment." Even Lumis was familiar with the procedure by now. She started twirling crystals around with her feelers, until she arrived to the correct combination. "It's ready now! What do you want to know?"

Lumis took a moment to analyze the image reflected over the wall. It showed his form, along with varied information such as his name, species, age, size or weight, among others. It was like looking at a giant, paperless encyclopedia. "If possible, I would like to know if…" He felt a growing lump in his throat as he spoke, until he found himself unable to utter another word and was forced to stop to clear his throat. The more he thought about it, the harder it would be to ask. "I'll go straight to the point. Can we check whether I love Safira or not?"

Kizuna's feelers ceased their movement, standing frozen in place. Her pale eyes blankly stared at the Espeon, until he averted his gaze. Soon after, she did the same. "Sorry, but I refuse," she said in a quiet voice, talking as if enduring pain.

Now this was something Lumis wouldn't have anticipated. Did the Sylveon just refuse to do him a favor? She was always friendly and approachable, willing to help, so her reaction took him by surprise. "Uh? Why not?"

"That's the easy way out!" she shouted. She wasn't angry, but this was possibly the closest thing to anger Lumis had ever seen in the Sylveon. "That would be cheating! You must figure it out for yourself! Think!"

What was she getting so worked up about? He couldn't understand her sometimes. He stared down to the floor, his reflection shining in a blue hue. How prophetic. "I have thought long and hard about it, I just want a confirmation."

"Lumis, love isn't a binary variable. If you're expecting the Observatory to give you a zero or a one, that's not how it works." She stepped down from the Astrolabe's platform and approached the Espeon, who didn't retreat. She pushed his chin up with one of her bows and flashed him a sympathizing smile, standing a small distance away from him to ensure the gesture wouldn't make him feel awkward. "I can understand why you're worried better than you imagine. We're not so different, the scientists of the Nightingale and the chroniclers of the Observatory. Our greatest fear is the same one. We're scared of not knowing."

"Lack of information." Lumis nodded his head very faintly. Kizuna was only able to detect his nod because her feelers were grazing his cheeks. "Our lives are built around knowledge. That's what science amounts to in the end, compiling and handling knowledge. It's not so different from what you chroniclers do, now that you mention it."

"It's scary, isn't it? When faced with facts and data we can draw conclusions using logic and reason, but when we lack information our only choice is to resort to our feelings to make a decision, and those are not always to be trusted." She took hold of his paw. "But there are times when we have no other choice." He was tense, but made no attempt to avoid her. "You wanted to know if you love her, but you already know the answer."

"I do. And it's not an answer I like." That was the issue. That's why he wanted a second opinion, because he wanted to avoid having to think about it. "This would all be so much easier if I didn't like her."

"Would it? Maybe, maybe not. But trying to deny your own feelings isn't the way to tackle the issue. Accept how you feel, and then decide how to act. The question you want to ask isn't whether you like her, but whether you should tell her." She returned her attention to the Astrolabe, granting Lumis a much needed moment of respite to reflect. "By the by, if you were wondering, the answer is an unequivocal yes."

Lumis chuckled. "I thought you said love wasn't a zero or a one."

"Everything's relative." She stuck her tongue out, feeling playful. "What are you so scared about, anyway?"

"I'm scared of her answer."

Ah, fear of rejection. As a chronicler, Kizuna knew well how common that was in the population. "It's normal to be afraid of rejection, but I'm sure Safi –"

"No, what I fear is that she might give me a yes." Lumis had fantasized about a possible confession a handful of times, daydreaming about wooing her with flowery language and courtly elegance, but he suspected the real thing wouldn't go as smoothly. "I wouldn't know how to react. No matter how many times I play out this scenario in my head, I'm sure I will go blank if Safira says yes, and also if she says no, and also if she goes blank herself. How can I prepare for this if I don't even know how she'll react?"

"Heavens, Lum, you can't predict every movement she will make, she's not a machine! You can't map out a tree with all her possible reactions and responses! Social interaction always involves a little improvisation."

"What if she doesn't want me to confess in the first place? Maybe she'd just rather us stay friends, and I would only be making things awkward for us."

"Hey, we chroniclers make excellent matchmakers! I find it very unlikely that she will reject you. I'm not saying you were made for each other, but – no, I'm actually saying it, you were _totally_ made for each other. So gather some courage and go for it!"

At least Kizuna seemed to trust their chances. Skoll also encouraged him, and apparently so did Ivy. That's three people – enough to make him wonder if he wasn't just trying to look away from the truth. He was, he realized, literally staring away from Kizuna. Was he too shy to look truth in the eye, too? He turned to Kizuna, although he let his gaze drop below the level of her eyes. "Maybe I'll –"

"No! No maybes! The adverb you're looking for is a _surely_, or a _definitely_, maybe even an _unquestionably_!"

She really had a lot of faith in them. The fact that a chronicler of all people supported them made Lumis feel a little easier. "Fiiiine, I'll surely, definitely, unquestionably tell her. Some day."

"Today is some day."

"Let's not run before we learn to crawl, Kizzie." Although maybe the Sylveon's suggestion made more sense than he gave it credit for. What better place to confess to the shy Glaceon than the Observatory, a place the Astrolabes couldn't perceive? They wouldn't enjoy true privacy anywhere else in the Ring. "For the time being, how about we focus in the matter at hand? We were supposed to be using the Astrolabe while Safira and the Delphox are in your room."

"What you know, you're right! Let's get back to it!"

* * *

After Barghest left and Agni informed Scylla about Zephyr's location, they too departed in direction to the plaza where the Jolteon waited. Given the unexpected duration of their chat, it was highly likely that Ivy and Skoll would also have arrived and had joined Zephyr in his wait.

While they walked, Agni figured this was a good time to ask Scylla a question he started pondering the moment he saw the Houndoom in the Kiwi. "What was Barghest doing here?"

"His group contacted my troupe a few days ago. They wanted us to gather to discuss some transactions and dealings, nothing out of the ordinary. You wouldn't expect it, but the Gabite in our team is an ace when it comes to bargaining, so we actually got a pretty sweet deal."

They walked some more steps in silence before Agni spoke again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Scylla coquettishly hung her head and looked up to Agni, as if apologizing. "It wasn't supposed to take this long. I figured it would be over in a quarter of an hour at most, so since I would be in time to meet you guys just fine, I felt like there was no need to tell you. But then Mr. Ludicolo started to prattle and blather and babble and – well, you already know how chatty he is."

"But why didn't you tell us Barghest was assisting?"

Scylla sighed with a perceptive smile, as if she knew that question was coming next. "Because I knew you guys would get worried for no reason. I wasn't alone with him. My whole troupe was there, there was no danger. It was nothing more than a reunion to discuss business."

That was a relief. Maybe Agni really didn't have a reason to worry after all. "I still think you should have told us."

"Aw, worried about me, Agni, dear? Not even Pecha berries are this sweet!" she said in a joking but tender tone. She slightly readjusted her course so that she would walk closer to him, but in response he sped up his pace to put some distance between them. "But seriously, thanks a ton for helping me out with Barghest back there."

Agni didn't look back at her. In fact, he was actively trying to avoid her gaze. "Don't mention it."

"How could I not? If it weren't for you, I'm sure he would still be trying to woo me. You really took a weight off my shoulders, you have no idea!" She approached him again but this time quicker, and then coiled her tail around his to make sure he wouldn't flee away. She took the opportunity to rub her cheek against his, giggling while he embarrassedly groaned. "So thanks a septillion, Agni!"

Silence enveloped them once again as they walked, side by side, Scylla occasionally glancing at him but Agni only ever looking forward. She noticed they were getting a few weird glances by passersby, and wondered why. Agni figured why quick enough. "Scylla. Our tails," he said in a low voice. Scylla hummed a questioning _um?_ "They're intertwined," he added in an even lower voice, practically whispering.

Oh dear, he was right. In an attempt to keep him from escaping, Scylla had wrapped her tail around Agni's – it was pretty warm – and she had forgotten to let go of it, which she promptly did. People would get the wrong idea if they saw them walking around the city like that. "Oops! Well, that was embarrassing." She blushed a little, but not nearly as much as the Flareon, who refused to as much as glance in her general direction. Ironically, due to the blue tone of her skin, Scylla's blush was much more readily noticeable.

And yet again, they went back to walking in silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable for Scylla, she was enjoying the leisure stroll and the company, but Agni acted much more fidgety. He just wished they would arrive to that damn plaza already – why was it so far away? They kept walking and walking, not sharing a single word. Scylla kept firing fleeting glances at him from time to time, wondering if he would ever look back. After a while, she just stared straight at him. "So you're just going to pretend like the kiss never happened, uh?"

Agni turned his head away from her so fast his neck started to hurt. Even though his cheeks were covered by red fur, he feared not even that would be enough to hide his flushing skin. Ugh. Why did she have to mention _that_? Why in the world did she have to mention _that_? It would have been fine with him if they had never talked about it, if they pretended it had all been an odd daydream. "How about we don't talk about it, please?" he asked in a submissive, pleading tone.

Scylla halted for just a second. What kind of reaction was that? This was Agni we were talking about. He should be angrily shouting at her, not meekly asking her to please drop the topic. "Was it that bad of a kiss? Didn't you like it?" Agni simply couldn't form a coherent answer in his current state. "C'mon, it wasn't that horrible. It's not like this was your – Oh."

Scylla's face went as white as her collar. How didn't she think of this? That must have been the Flareon's first kiss. Maybe she should have asked for his agreement first, but it's not like she had much room for maneuver with the Houndoom watching. So in a way she had stolen his first kiss, uh? Damn. She bent down her whole body, feeling a pang of guilt. Now she was the one incapable of meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry, Agni. I screwed up. Are you angry?"

Yes, he was angry, except not with her. "This isn't your fault. It's all because of Barghest. Besides, pretending we were mates in front Barghest was my idea, so I accept the consequences." Agni trembled with every step, as if he had caught a cold. He was shaken, as much as he insisted otherwise. "It's just a kiss, anyway, just a stupid kiss. So what if it was my first? It doesn't matter. It's not important." He spoke not to Scylla but to himself, the Vaporeon just happened to be present.

He seemed to be taking it well, more or less, but Scylla still felt a little bad about it, her voice soft and conciliatory. "If it's any consolation, it was a pretty decent kiss for a first-timer. Maybe not the best in my life, but it's definitely among the top seven."

Just once, Agni looked at Scylla, and seeing she was staring straight at him with a smile, he hurriedly cast his gaze aside. "So it wasn't your first?"

With a kittenish giggle, she shrugged. "I'm a performer, Agni, and romance-themed plays are always popular. Many times I've played the part of the innocent heroine that falls for the hero, or the daring action girl that pursues him, and few are the plays that don't feature at least one kiss scene. Those are usually the fans' favorites too, and I'm sure many boys – and girls – would give anything to be in the place of the male lead. That said, this marks the first time I've ever kissed anyone offstage. Many would be green with envy."

"It was no big deal." Agni tried to sound nonchalant, but there was a latent quiver in his voice. "Nothing to write home about."

"Maybe your words would be more believable if your face wasn't as red as the Oriole's dome. And not because you're a fire-type, precisely." Scylla's amused giggle only strengthened the crimson hues that had settled in Agni's cheeks. "C'mon, don't pretend you didn't like it! You leaned in and closed your eyes, and don't think I didn't notice that really cute purr you made while we were kissing. You enjoyed it, that's okay, there's nothing wrong with that. I enjoyed it too."

"But I didn't…" He didn't what, exactly? He didn't enjoy it? He would only be lying to himself if he said that. But even then, just thinking about it made him shiver. "I didn't like it. I don't like you."

She felt a horrible itch on her nose. That one had stung a little, but she could understand that the Flareon was both angry and confused, so she guessed he didn't necessarily meant what he said. "I don't get it. Why deny it, Agni? Is there something wrong with admitting you liked a kiss? Do you think accepting it will mean you're weak or something? Or are you bitter that you gave your first kiss to someone from the Lilac Kiwi?"

"What? No, of course I'm not!" Who knows, maybe subconsciously he was, but that wasn't the issue. Then what was the issue? Because that's the thing, the kiss had made Agni extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't tell why. "I don't know, it's like… Back when we, uh, kissed, I sincerely don't know what happened. It's like I lost control of myself. I don't like that."

"Oh, that?" Scylla offered him a comforting smile, looking relieved. It's not that he hated her. Agni was simply dealing with the disconcerting aftermath of the kiss. "Agni, you were just nervous as hell, that's all. And I also kind of caught you by surprise, so that likely didn't help. You just got carried along and went with the flow. Anyone would have acted on instinct like you did."

Agni bowed his head, his face showing a deep sense of shame that Scylla couldn't quite comprehend. "But I'm not like that. I have more self-control than that."

Oh, Scylla could see the problem now. Agni had always valued temperance and reserve, perhaps in contrast to his father's excessive hunt for hedonism, and didn't want to emulate his actions out of fear of walking down the same path. Perhaps the problem wasn't so much the kiss itself, or even the fact that it was his first kiss, maybe what troubled the Flareon was that he had just kissed someone who wasn't his mate, and that reminded him of Calogero's self-indulgence. She could understand how that could unsettle the Flareon.

"Agni, you're the last person I would compare to Calogero. Every pokémon has those instincts and urges – that's just how nature works. Don't be scared of yourself." She came to a stop and lifted his chin. He had been walking the whole way with his gaze cast low. "So no more shame, you hear me? That's just pheromones doing their thing. I called you and you answered. I don't think any less of you because of it."

"Y-Yes, that's it. It was just an instinctual response. Anyone would have done the same thing." He didn't need to convince the Vaporeon. It was himself he was trying to persuade with his shaking voice.

Scylla put a paw over her collar, her tail curving in an arc behind her, blinking an eye in a coy manner. "And, well, what can I say? I was blessed with an exquisite body, so it's not like you could have resisted. If you must point at a culprit, blame this graceful form that was bestowed upon me."

"Y-Yes, it was because of your body." He welcomed any thought that lessened his burden. "That's something I can get behind. Your body."

For a moment they stared at each other, motionless, analyzing the Flareon's last words. Did he just say…? His unfortunate choice of words made Scylla have an uncontrollable giggle fit, covering her mouth with a paw for modesty but to no effect, while Agni's fluster reached a new high.

"I-I meant the theory that it was your body, that's what I can get behind. U-Uh, get behind as in support. The theory, not your body. I didn't literally mean…" Agni spoke in a rushed manner, wanting to clear up any possible misunderstandings before she got the wrong idea.

However, given the Vaporeon's jubilant reaction, there didn't seem to be any misunderstanding at all. She just found the accidental innuendo improbably amusing. "Kizzie would have a field day with this!" she managed to say in between chuckles.

Agni bent his head down to the point where his neck started to hurt, and started to speak in an exceedingly awkward and slow tone. "I-I just want to make it clear… that at no point was I… suggesting anything… e-even remotely…"

Scylla patted his forehead with a paw, barely managing to contain her laughter. "Now, now, you'll make me blush too. I know that was just a mishap, you're a cinnamon bun."

Agni didn't remember ever feeling this bashful. It was no wonder, given he was completely alone with someone he had kissed minutes ago. All these unfamiliar emotions were too much for his young heart to take. He needed to cool down. What was it that Opal advised him to do in situations of distress? Ah, sure. Agni inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, and repeated the process a handful more times.

Okay, he was better now. Still, he wanted to gather with Zephyr and the rest as soon as possible, since he figured the situation would be much less awkward with them present. He couldn't stand being alone with Scylla any longer. It was too much to bear.

As they walked, Agni inadvertently accelerating his pace, Scylla suddenly came to a halt. The Flareon also stopped once he noticed the Vaporeon was standing still, wondering why she had stopped. Scylla took a glance around. "Wait, uh, where are we headed exactly?" They had come across a dead end. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I was following you."

"But I was following _you_."

"And why would you be following me? You're the one that lives in the Kiwi and knows the way through the streets."

They had been walking next to each other, conversing and not paying much attention to their path, so they had taken a wrong turn in a crossroads and had ended up in a dead end. Oh well. Now they would have to go back.

"I might've gotten a little distracted," Scylla quietly admitted, accepting the blame. Agni was right. She was the one that lived there, so she should be the one leading the way. "Well, don't worry, I think I know where we are. It will only take us a few minutes to reach the plaza from here."

Thank goodness! Agni breathed relieved, and turned around to leave without waiting for the Vaporeon. His hurried movements tipped the Vaporeon off. Was there something wrong? He was way too fidgety.

"You're not gonna start feeling awkward around me now, are you, Agni?" Her voice made him stop, but not turn around. "It was just a kiss."

"I know." He turned his head to her, but his eyes didn't change their focus. "It didn't mean anything to me either."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She ambled up to him with plodding steps, like a predator trying to corner a squirmy prey without being noticed, taking care that he wouldn't run off. "I'm not saying that kiss didn't matter, I just don't want this to affect us in a bad way. For instance, you helped me fend Barghest off, and that has much more value to me than one silly kiss. And also all those nice things you said about me back then. That was really sweet of you, Agni."

Why, oh why did she have to be so nice to him? And why did she have to speak in such a sultry voice? Agni wanted this torture to end already. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to help you with Barghest." Couldn't they just magically go back to how they were before their little rendezvous with Barghest? Agni actually enjoyed Scylla's company back then, but this was now unbearable. "I… don't actually think any of the things I said."

"You don't…?" Her face was the living image of a single emotion: disappointment. She would have been more than capable of hiding her disappointment, but chose not to. Seeing her sullen face made Agni instantly regret his words. She laughed the fakest laugh in her life. "Haha, you would have fooled me. You're actually a pretty believable actor, Agni."

Agni didn't like it when she teased him, but was this the solution? He didn't like seeing her somber like this either. And just why was she somber? Was she sad because of what he said? Agni considered it for a moment but – No, that was wishful thinking. "You also said many nice things about me. I just played along and lied like you did."

"I… didn't lie at all." Scylla hid her face behind her tail in a very rare display of shyness. Now Agni felt bad – or rather, worse. Was it that difficult to admit that he appreciated her? Agni cursed his own stubbornness. "The only lie I told Barghest was that we were mates, Agni. Every other word that left my lips was sincere."

"Not every other word. You told him that you loved me."

"Every other word, Agni."

They kept starting at each other in a lull, not moving a muscle and not making a sound. As time went on, Scylla's cheeks started to become tinted with the light red tone of a ripe Cheri berry, betraying her composure. As tempting as it was, she didn't avert her eyes.

Agni must have misunderstood her. There was no other possible explanation. She must have meant something else entirely, and Agni was simply misinterpreting her words. Maybe she mispronounced a word and actually meant to say something else, or perhaps Agni had misheard. Whatever the case, Agni refused to believe that she had just confessed to him. There had to be some other explanation, one that was more easily believable. This was merely a misunderstanding. Maybe they would even laugh about it afterwards, haha!

But if it was only a misunderstanding, why hadn't Scylla corrected it yet? What was she waiting for? She was sitting in silence, timidly looking at him, as if waiting for his reaction. Agni tried to speak. He needed to say something, anything, but he was unable to utter any words. It was funny, in a way. He talked every day without problem. The mere act of talking had never given him any trouble. It wasn't something he gave much thought to. Whenever he wanted to speak, his throat just obeyed. So why was he unable to speak now? His throat was achingly dry, sore, and he could swear he was starting to have trouble breathing.

His silence was only making Scylla grow antsier. She would have preferred it if he spoke first, but there came a point where she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Agni? Did you break?"

Hearing her voice again jolted Agni into life. "You love me?"

It would have been easy for Scylla to just say 'I love you' to dissipate his doubts, just three words that she had pronounced many times over the course of her life – in her plays, but never offstage, and maybe that was the reason she found it so hard to spoke those words now. "Aw, c'mon, Agni. Don't make me spell it out. It's kind of embarrassing."

Agni shook his head from side to side, his mouth open agape and his eyes widened to a ridiculous extent. He didn't believe her. He simply couldn't believe her. "No, you don't love me."

What a stubborn reaction, but it didn't quite surprise Scylla, coming from the Flareon. At least he wasn't angry, that was a motive for relief. "I'm pretty certain I do, Agni."

"But…" Was this a joke? Was she teasing him as usual? No, she would never go this far. But this was all so… outlandish. Agni genuinely considered for a brief moment if this all might just be a dream he would wake up from any minute now. "Since when?"

"I can't say for sure." She walked up to the Flareon's side and he stood completely still, something that she deeply appreciated, even if she didn't let it show. "I can't look at the past and say '_this_ was the exact point in time I fell for you', but I've liked you for some time now. I'm not going to pretend it was love at first sight – in fact, I actually thought you were a little rude the first time we met, but I guess you've grown on me, and now I, uh… Okay, I'll actually say it. I love you." Right after saying those words three, she twisted her whole body to the side and made use of her tail to break eye contact with the Flareon. "T-There, I said it. Happy now?"

Agni really wasn't prepared for this. He was just a humble metalworker from the Amber Crane, he dealt with metal and Adamantium, not romance. He always figured he would still have to grow a little older before even considering pursuing a serious relationship. Why was this all happening? He wished he had refused Zehpyr's request to go fetch Scylla, then nothing of this would have happened. Although that would mean Barghest would still be after Scylla, so maybe it was for the best that it turned out like this. At any rate, what's done is done. There was no turning back. He would have to deal with the situation in front of him.

More than anything, what baffled him was a single-word question. "Why…?"

"Why do I love you? You sell yourself short, Agni. Remember everything I told Barghest about you? It's all that and much more." Scylla gave him a sudden tight hug, resting her head against his. Every fiber of her being was begging her to do this, and she didn't care how Agni reacted. He wriggled a little – a lot – but his reaction was much tamer than Scylla had anticipated. He felt warmer too. "I like your sense of realism. We're perhaps a little way too idealistic here in the Kiwi, so a little level-headedness is always welcomed. You have a go-getting attitude, and yet you are humble, gentle, selfless and doting with those you deeply care about – I've seen you with Zephyr and Opal – and I'm sure you would make a great dad! You're also very warm and fluffy and cuddly, and knowing how you kiss, with a little bit of practice, I'm sure you could turn into a… very decent lover." This last part made Agni nervously shift his eyes. "Say, Agni, what you told Barghest about me… was it really a lie? Or do you actually think that about me?"

She wasn't lessening her grip on him. Agni figured he could overpower her if he really wanted to break free – and he did – but he didn't want to risk hurting her. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Don't dodge the question, Agni! Be sincere, please. I've been sincere with you. I think I deserve at least that."

Well, she might be right, but she had no idea how difficult this all was for the Flareon, especially now that she was holding him between her arms. "Y-Yes. What I told Barghest… that wasn't a lie. I do think that about you."

"I knew it!" Agni could not see it because he was looking elsewhere, but Scylla's tail was wagging like mad from side to side, so fast that she feared she might accidentally hit the Flareon. "And do you, uh, love me?"

Agni glared at her, finding himself unable to blink. Had she seriously just asked him that? She couldn't ask him that! Why was she asking him that? He had still not thought of an answer yet, so what was he supposed to say? Agni pushed her chest weakly with his paw, enough to let her know that he wanted their drawn-out embrace to come to an end. She obliged, willing to do anything just to hear his answer. "I don't know, Scylla. I sincerely don't know."

Was he dodging her question again or…? No, Scylla could tell there was something different this time. It's not that he was embarrassed of answering. He was unable to find an answer at all. "Okay, let's do this. Answer my questions yes or no."

"Uh?" What was going on. What was happening.

"Do you feel happy when I'm around?"

Agni was still trying to make sense of the situation. He didn't understand what she was trying to do, but he would play along for now. "Um, yes? I mean, I don't get sad."

"A single _yes_ suffices. Now, do you think about me often?"

What a funny question. Did he? Now that he stopped to think about it… kind of, maybe? It's not like Scylla was in his mind twenty-four seven, but he did keep her in mind relatively often. "That depends on how you define 'often'."

"Okay, let me rephrase that question. Am I the female you think about most often?"

"Uh, no. That would be Opal."

Well, that made sense. He lived with her and they were family. "That's fair. Let me rephrase that question a second time. Am I the female you think about most often after your sister?"

Now that she mentioned it, yes, she was. Then again, that might just be because she happened to be the female he spent more time with, and Agni didn't really knew that many more females either – which was a little bit sad, now he thought about it. Who else was there? Kizuna, Ivy, Safira. Maybe also Vetr? Zelle? Did Naamah count? Even taking all those into account, Scylla still won out. "Um, yes, that would be you."

Scylla nodded her head with a contented smile. This was going really well. "When Barghest proposed to me, were you jealous? Even if only a tiny little bit?"

And here came the first question Agni had significant trouble answering. He knew the answer well enough, it was a 'yes'. But uttering it, that was a different matter. "I was a bit angry. I thought he was a little too pushy."

"Not my question, Agni! Were you jealous? Yes or no?"

It's not like Agni hadn't seen that reaction coming. Well, answering a 'no' would be outright lying. "A little. Yes."

"Good." She liked his answers so far. Her lips twirled into a flirty smile, knowing what question came next. "Do you find me attractive?"

Agni knew this one would be coming sooner or later, but he still wasn't prepared. His nose wriggled in a very noticeable way. "Are you really going to make me answer that?"

"It's imperative you do!" she shouted in a loud, overdramatic tone, her wagging tail giving away her playful mood. It was a wonder no one had noticed them yet, but they were in a remote corner secluded from the rest of the city.

"But you know the answer already!" Agni still didn't understand where she was getting at. What was the purpose of this questionnaire? He had humored her so far, but he was starting to grow tired. This was the last question he was answering! Agni lowered his glance until the Vaporeon's body was no longer visible, except for her feet and the tips of her tail lying on the ground. "Fiiiine. Yes, you're the most beautiful pokémon I know."

"Oh, you flatterer!" She brought a paw to her cheek as if the compliment flustered her, but it was nothing she hadn't heard in the mouth of hundreds of different pokémon before. She felt an odd bliss hearing the Flareon pronounce those words, though. "Agni, I think it's pretty clear you like me. Try to think back over the answers you've given me. Not a single 'no'."

Agni kneaded his temple, trying to understand what train of thought the Vaporeon had followed to reach that conclusion. "I'm not saying I don't like you. I like you, but just like I like Kizzie or any of the other girls. That doesn't mean I love you."

Obstinate until the end, and that made Scylla second-guess herself. What if Agni really didn't love her? What if it was only wishful thinking on her part? Maybe she had misconstrued the Flareon's courtesy and good will. And while he tended to act very flustered around her, maybe that was only because the Flareon was naturally shy. Even then, she refused to give up just yet. If she was wrong, she was willing to keep pressing forward until she crashed against cold reality, but for now she wanted to keep dreaming.

"Okay, let's try a little mental exercise, Agni. Let's say an evil Deoxys comes to destroy our world, and you're the only survivor. Then, you find an ancient magical artifact that lets you revive a single female to be your mate so that you can repopulate the world, but it has to be a female you know. What female would you choose?"

"What nonsense is that? Are… Are you drunk?"

"No! It's the plot of one of my plays." Hey, not everything could be an A+ blockbuster. "So who would you pick?"

"Honestly?" Her question was clear. She was asking him to pick a potential mate among all females Agni was acquainted with. He didn't have that many choices. Kizuna and Ivy were out of the question right off the bat. What about Safira? A solid choice, but she was maybe a little cold, both physically and emotionally. Really, he had no realistic options other than Scylla. "I can't think of anyone other than you."

"Agni!" With an elated cry Scylla darted towards the Flareon and pushed him against her, until their foreheads were in contact. Agni could see himself reflected in her shiny eyes.

His words might have come across as a declaration of love, Agni observed. He didn't want to give her false hope, so he'd have to clear it up. "Wait, wait, while I like you better than any other girl, that doesn't mean I love you. I mean, I might one day find someone better – well, that's actually unlikely but…" Agni found himself unable to offer further counterpoints. Why was he so adamant about rejecting her, exactly? Agni insisted he didn't love her, but all things considered she would make a fantastic mate. "I mean, you are… and will be… my best option. Realistically, I don't think I'll ever find anyone better. But would you really call this love? This is a genuine question. I don't know."

"It's okay to be confused, Agni," Scylla said, her voice comforting and reassuring. For some reason he really liked how she pronounced 'Agni'. It sounded so cute and melodic in her voice. "I have an idea. If you're not sure about your feelings, how about we give it a try? We could try dating as a test, like Kizzie and Zephyr did. I'm sure that would help you decide."

"Dating? As a test?" A stinging pain took hold of his stomach, and he felt his body heavier than usual, colder too. Why did the proposal make him feel so conflicted? It sounded exciting so then why…?

"How about a little sample?" They were facing each other, their noses inches apart, and Scylla would only need to lean her head just a bit if they wanted their lips to touch. She felt a strong, compelling urge to graze his lips with hers, and she wasn't one to fight an impulse. With a slight slant of her head she wordlessly announced that they were about to reenact the kiss gambit, this time without a Houndoom to watch.

What was Agni to do? This time he had no reason to stay put. They had no Houndoom to deceive, it would fulfill no purpose. He could fall back if so he wanted, but did he? For even though Agni couldn't think of diverting his eyes – her facial features were simply too pleasing to look at – the thought of repeating a kiss like the one before was a mixed bag of emotions. Had he liked it? Yes. Did he want to repeat it? He wasn't so sure. What would it entail? Would anything change between them? Was a brief moment of delight worth the embarrassment that would come to them whenever they looked at each other in the future and thought back to this instant? They had an excuse back when Barghest was present, but what motive did they have to do this now?

With ears held tight to his head and a grimace motivated by feelings he couldn't quite comprehend, Agni raised one of his paws just in time to intercept Scylla's mouth before it could reach his own. When Scylla realized what he had just done and what it meant, she pulled her head back, trying to make use of all she knew about acting to avoid appearing disappointed, sad or hurt, but it was as if all her knowledge had evaporated along with any traces of optimism she held on to. She tried to giggle, but the sound that left her throat was closer to an anguished shriek.

Scylla took a few steps back, clumsily, almost tripping, not caring what expression her face showed anymore. Stupid, stupid! It was all going so well! She already knew how reticent and reserved the Flareon was, so why did she have to go and…? Had she expected him to openly welcome her into his arms just because? Was she deluding herself? She tried to play it down, contorting her mouth into what she believed to be a smile, but her mind seemed to have completely forgotten what muscles were involved in a smile.

Witnessing her pitiful reaction made Agni lower his ears, as if guilt was pinning them down. This is not what he wanted. He didn't like it when she teased him, but he didn't like this either. Why had it come to this? He wished a Celebi would grant him a chance to repeat this day, then maybe… No, what was he thinking? Daydreaming wouldn't solve this problem. Maybe it was about time he stopped trying to flee from his own feelings. He had to be sincere, not only with the Vaporeon, but also with himself.

"Scylla, I like you a lot, I really do, but this is all really…"

"Sudden?" She looked a little merrier now that Agni was talking at all. "I know, I screwed up. It's my fault. Can we, maybe, forget it happened? No, that's a little silly, of course we can't. But… I dunno, is a kiss really that important?"

"It's not about the kiss, Scylla. It's about what's behind it." They had a communication problem and Agni wanted to solve it, but he would have to measure his words, lest he accidentally hurt the Vaporeon again. "In the Amber Crane, a kiss is a very special symbol, one that's reserved only for your mate. I feel extremely awkward doing this with someone who isn't… someone who I don't know if I love for sure."

His words kept hurting her, even if his intentions fell in the opposite side of the spectrum. "No, I understand. That was extremely inconsiderate on my part. It won't happen again."

Agni wasn't satisfied with this conclusion, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. For starters, he still held too many questions. "Why now?" Not an specific enough question, as Agni realized when Scylla perked up her ears with curiosity and maybe a hint of hope mixed in. "You said you've been in love with me for some time, so why reveal it just now?"

Funny, but the question actually managed to embarrass Scylla, which was no easy feat. She made sure to break eye contact and throw her tail to the front as a shield before answering. "I guess I didn't want to see it, or maybe I was afraid that it might have a negative impact in our friendship." Maybe this last part wasn't too farfetched. Deep inside, she wished she hadn't spoken at all. "But after you covered for me in front of Barghest, and especially after that kiss – well, I just couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any longer. I guess sheer emotion burst all chains open and I could no longer keep my feelings in check. It would have happened sooner or later, and I think that's what happening to you right now, too."

"To me?"

"That's how I know you love me! I look at you and I see my past self. I also refused to believe I had a crush on you, and I also refused to believe you would reciprocate. I guess you just need a little more time to sort out your thoughts? That's okay. I'm patient."

It was almost ironical that, while Agni himself had some serious trouble addressing his feelings, Scylla was apparently pretty sure about how he felt. Kizuna was set on them being an item too, and while dreamy and idealistic, the Sylveon was also very perceptive so maybe this theory should warrant scrutiny. Agni thought back on his time spent with Scylla. It was undeniable that he had slowly warmed up to her and now he positively enjoyed her company, but did this really deserve the _love_ label?

Agni felt a tingle in his throat, not an unpleasant one, but he couldn't find the words to describe it. What was he supposed to do? Agni had to take an important decision, but that wasn't easy when Scylla was staring straight at him with an expectant smile. Goodness, why did she have to be so adorable? This would have been so easy if she were ugly, or mean or a stuck-up idol that only thought about herself, but the Vaporeon couldn't possibly be more perfect in the Flareon's eyes. Really, what excuse did he have to reject her?

At the end, all that mattered was that she was smiling, and he didn't want that smile to disappear. He spoke in a low voice, barely audible, a sliver of doubt weighing over every word that left his mouth. "I would like to find a caring mate someday, Scylla, and you're likely an unsurpassable candidate, but I still need to think this over. I don't want to make this decision lightly. Precisely because I care about you, I want to give this matter the time and careful reflection it deserves."

Next thing his eyes registered was a blue-colored creature standing right in front of him. "You have all the time in the world to decide. That you're considering it at all means a lot to me. Thank you, Agni."

Scylla was overcome with another burst of passion, and perhaps contradictorily, her control over her emotions was extremely limited when she wasn't acting. She pushed her whole body forward using her tail as a counterweight, propelling her head further forward in search for the Flareon's, but as soon as he read her rather transparent intentions, he pulled his own head back in a swift motion with a glaring lack of delicacy. It was so sudden that it had scared him off. Scylla immediately halted her advance, looking only a little upset.

"Oops, I forgot. Okay, no kisses until we're mates. I'll deal with the wait somehow."

She wasn't the only one that was upset. It was twice now that Agni had dodged her kisses, and twice now that he regretted it, if only a little. It was a very enjoyable, stimulating and oddly gratifying experience, as he had found out when they kissed in front of Barghest, and he found himself wanting to savor once more that perfect mix between sweet and spicy that flavored her lips. But in spite of this, he was unable to remain still when the possibility of a kiss became apparent. It made him feel dirty, somehow, like he was doing something wrong. Maybe he should loosen up a little? It's not like they were hurting anyone.

Her confession didn't exactly go like Scylla would have wanted, she had been a little more optimistic about Agni's reaction, but the situation was salvageable. Now she just had to convince the Flareon she was prime mate material – she was sure Kizuna would happily help her out with that, and the rest of their friends would maybe lend a hand too. Talking about their friends… they had kind of completely forgotten about them. "So how about we go check on Zephyr and the others, this time for real?"

They were so absorbed by their engrossing tête-à-tête that they had lost track of time. Luckily, as Scylla had already mentioned to Agni, the dead end they found themselves in was located in the proximities of the plaza where Agni had left Zephyr. More than an hour must have elapsed since then, maybe two.

Once they finally arrived to the now much familiar square, they found Zephyr and Ivy partaking in idle chatter about certain kinds of battle medicines, while Skoll comfortably lay on the floor with a face that spelt out 'boredom'. It was only when the Umbreon noticed the recently arrived Flareon and Vaporeon that he got up to welcome them. "Heavens, took you long enough. What in the world were you doing? Confessing your mad love to each other?"

Scylla looked to Agni with a knowing smile. "Funny you say that, because you see…"

* * *

Once the only door in the room opened, both Kizuna and Lumis turned their heads to welcome the two incoming pokémon. "We're back," the Delphox said, stating the obvious.

"How did it go?" Kizuna asked. They certainly didn't look overjoyed, but neither the Delphox nor the Glaceon wore their hearts on their sleeves.

"I miscalculated. I underestimated the capacity needed to solve this issue," the Delphox said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Safira did an irreproachable job, but it was not enough."

"Sorry," the Glaceon said in an apologetic tone, not that anyone was accusing her.

"You are not at fault. This is a matter that escapes our understanding. Truly, we would need Tesla, or at least someone who has experience working with that Astrolabe."

Without thinking, Kizuna walked to the Delphox. "Can I help somehow?"

"Armed with my knowledge and yours, there is a very slight chance we might get your Astrolabe up and working again. I would like to emphasize, a _very_ slight chance."

That was better than nothing. Using Naamah's Astrolabe severely limited their possibilities to the point of being almost useless. They had learned practically nothing of use in their time using the Astrolabe. If they could get Kizuna's to work, that would surely be more useful. Even if the chance was small, that was still better than sitting around wasting their time.

"We should give it a go," Kizuna said.

"I don't know. I have made you waste enough time already." Kriemhild acted indecisive, her eyes randomly darting around the room. "You will have to leave in a few hours' time. Wouldn't your time be best spent in this room, making the most of Naamah's Astrolabe?"

"But we haven't really learnt anything from it. We've barely progressed at all. If there's even the slightest chance we might get the Astrolabe in my room to work, I say we take it."

"Very well." Kriemhild showed no joy. In fact, her words were loaded with resignation. "This choice isn't the wisest, but it's the one with the most enticing payoff. Lumis, Safira, may you two follow us too?"

"Or they could wait for us here," Kizuna suggested, grinning broadly. "It will be easier to go unnoticed if we're only two, and in the meanwhile they could, like… check out some of our encyclopedias."

Kriemhild stared at the two eons for a long time. Neither could hold her gaze for long. "There is no risk of them misusing the Astrolabe, so perhaps it's not an unreasonable request. Some of our books are certainly rare, and I'd hate it if they didn't learn anything from their visit." That was an understatement. As useless as that Astrolabe was, they had learned a whole lot ever since they set foot in this legendary place. "Do you both agree to stay? You can of course join us if so you prefer."

Now that Lumis looked at the many shelves, Naamah had an interesting collection of books. He wouldn't mind skimming through some of those pages. All Kizuna was going to do was rearrange dragon particles, nothing he hadn't seen before. Similarly, Safira found no reason to go with them. Compared to the books in Kizuna's room, the ones here looked more, let's say, professional.

"If it doesn't inconvenience you, I would rather stay myself," Lumis said, his eyes drawn to a rusty book that had the word Adamantium written in big bold letters on its spine.

"Um, I'd like to stay too." Safira wasn't as adamant about staying, but it would be boring to go back to Kizuna's room when she had just returned from it.

Not willing to waste more time – they had wasted enough already – Kriemhild opened the room's door with one hand while she motioned to Kizuna with the other. "Needless to say, please don't leave the room until we return." It was needless to say alright.

Kriemhild left after a goodbye, and Kizuna followed after her after winking one of her eyes – for some reason – at the two pokémon that would wait inside. Given they were going to be alone with each other, Lumis could kind of figure the reason why Kizuna had done that, and it didn't amuse him one bit.

However it may be, after a few seconds the door closed and the Espeon and the Glaceon were left alone in the room, surrounded only by silence and books. Many books. Letting curiosity guide his actions, Lumis didn't as much as utter a word and started looking around the room for any interesting books. This once was Naamah's room, so maybe her choice of literature could shed some light on her attitude and intentions.

To their surprise, there were mostly textbooks and encyclopedias, with practically no novels or storybooks to behold. It reminded Lumis a little of his own home, although even he had a higher percentage of fiction and novels. Naamah's shelves were filled to the brim with dissertations and essays, although now that they had met her old mentor, they could see where her tastes came from. The few novels they could see belonged to genres anywhere in the spectrum, from mystery to action to romance, with no genre in particular being the most prominent. They weren't going to learn much from her selection of books, it seemed.

Minutes passed as they checked through her collection of books, finding nothing of interest, when a certain book caught Safira's attention. It was on a higher shelf they couldn't reach – this room was made for a Zoroark, after all – but once the Espeon noticed the apparent interest the Glaceon showed in the book, his telekinetic powers made it easy to drop it down to their level. He was surprised to see a pair of Eevee facing away from each other on the cover. "Do you recognize this book, Safira?"

"I was surprised to see it here, since it's supposed to be a very obscure and rare book. You won't find it in any library. I only have a copy myself because my father happened to know the author – since he's a merchant with contacts and all. It was a commercial failure, so there are not many copies running around."

"I see." He – and also Safira – kept staring at the book's cover, at the picture of the two Eevee. Now he was curious, what could the book be about? "What is it? Some kind of novel?"

"Yes, it's a romantic drama. They say it's based on fact." She glared at the book with a sour face, as if it hurt to see it. She had only dared to read it once, and the night she finished it she had to cry herself to sleep. She remembered it as being painfully sad and gloomy. "It's about two young Eevee, a male born in a humble family and a female from a rich one. They fall in love, but they never tell each other. Each of them has an older sibling that encourages them to confess, but they refuse to follow their advice, thinking they don't have a chance."

"It's certainly a drama," Lumis said with a wince. "And then comes the happy ending?"

Just thinking about it made the Glaceon feel like tearing up, and probably would have if it weren't because she wanted to keep face in front of the Espeon. "Um, when the boy finally gathers the courage to confess, a minor territorial dispute takes the girl's life. Unable to endure it, the boy takes his own life next. And then the book ends."

Lumis felt like gulping, but his throat was dry. What a lighthearted story. "No wonder it flopped, although I'll admit I'm not much for drama myself."

"I don't like drama much either. Nor romance," Safira said. Well, the first part was true. "It's not that I like the story or anything, I was just a little shocked to find it here. The chroniclers must have a really expansive network." Although that wasn't a surprise at this point.

Now that he had heard the whole story, and perhaps prompted by his own reflection on the walls, he couldn't help but draw similarities between that story and their own situation. His body responded with a nervous titter. "It's kind of funny. Skoll is – well, he seems pretty convinced that you and I… you know. And he's constantly pestering me about it."

Safira mimicked his nervous laughter. "Yes, Ivy also seems to think… um, that. She insists a lot."

"And it's not just them." He looked up to the Astrolabe and let out a sigh. He couldn't say it was an interest sight, but holding the Glaceon's gaze was starting to become too awkward. "Just a moment ago, Kizuna – Kizzie also told me the same thing, and I'd swear I've seen Scylla throwing knowing winks in our direction a few times. Heh, it's like Agni and Zephyr are the only ones that don't bother us about it, although I guess they're more reserved too."

"It's hard not to draw parallels between this story and our circumstances," Safira said. Even though Lumis wasn't looking in her direction, she still glanced away out of caution. "Um, f-for the most part, anyway. I mean, it's not like we're…"

She didn't – couldn't – end her sentence, but Lumis understood her just fine. Safira's own awkwardness was making him feel even more awkward. He just wanted this embarrassing situation to end, so he spoke without thinking. "Us? No, we're not in love." He showed the exterior world an awkward smile, but he was cringing inside. Why in the world had he said that?

Safira felt a sharp sting somewhere along her chest, never having felt a sensation this agonizing before. Her shoulders stiffened and she bent her head to alleviate the pain. In spite of the nonphysical, penetrating pain, she still managed to look serene. "N-No, of course we're not." She managed to pull off a calm face, but her anguished voice gave her away. Right after she was done speaking, the sting grew more hurtful. She further bent her head in an attempt to reduce the aching, but it seemed to have little effect.

"A-Are you okay?" Lumis said in a quivering voice, running to the Glaceon's side. While Lumis could not be said to be a social butterfly, her discomfort was crystal clear. Had he been too harsh? He didn't expect this development. "D-Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you a lot, you've always been really nice and helpful. I like you. As a friend." She looked up to him, still not raising her head. "And I love you." In a matter of seconds, her cheeks went from clear blue to deep red. "A-As a friend." He had to be blushing too, he was sure. "But also as a female." Lumis didn't know what he was saying anymore. "As a female friend."

"I, um…" She was one part embarrassed, seven parts confused. At least it didn't hurt nearly as bad anymore. "L-Lumis, I don't understand what you mean."

Neither did he. Should he be honest? Lying wouldn't get him far. "I'm just saying that – you see, Skoll's insistence got me thinking, and it's true that you would be, theoretically speaking, a suitable mate." He tried to look her in the eye, trying to appear detached, but all he managed was to stare at her cheeks, that reminded him of the color of the ruby on his forehead. "That's not to say I, uh – I'll admit I've entertained the thought, but I'm not stupid. I know it wouldn't…"

Safira couldn't make sense of his words. Did he love her or not? She scanned his face looking for clues, but psychic types were hard to decipher. "Then do you…?" Maybe one of these days one of them would decide to actually finish a sentence.

Lumis rubbed his neck, humming to buy time while he thought of how to word what he wanted to say. "You are a healthy female of my species so I naturally feel attracted to you, but that's just nature talking. Don't worry, it doesn't mean I will act on it."

Was that a yes or a no? Could he stop being cryptic for but a second? Safira was starting to feel really lost. Did he just implicitly admit he loved her, or was that just wishful thinking on the Glaceon's part? She didn't dare talk about her own feelings until she was certain they were in the same page. She just wanted a straight answer out of him. "Then do you love me?"

Lumis had tried to skirt around the issue as elegantly as possible, thinking the knowledge would make the Glaceon feel very awkward around him, but if what she wanted was a direct answer, he would compel. "I… think I like you, but again, don't worry about it. We psychic-types have an almost perfect control over our emotions." That's something psychics like to think about themselves, but it doesn't adhere to reality.

So the Espeon did love her. She didn't mishear, did she? Somehow, Safira still couldn't quite believe it. Why would he fall for her? But it was just as Ivy had told her time and time again, the Espeon loved her. Safira always assumed her sister either was too imaginative or was just trying to keep her spirits high and unable to contemplate objective reality, but maybe it wasn't the Leafeon who wasn't seeing reality after all.

The Glaceon felt another sting-like sensation on her chest, one she had never experienced before. It wasn't a painful sensation, in fact, it was soothing and comforting. She felt her heart beat faster, but somehow she breathed easier. Now she just had to reciprocate. An 'I love you' would be enough, even a 'me too' would suffice, but her throat refused to obey her commands. "I…" Where was she? What time was it? What was she doing there? She didn't remember anymore.

"Please, just pay it no mind," Lumis said in the calmest tone he could muster, which clashed with his actual inner mood. After hearing Skoll insist so often, and since Kizuna had joined in too, he had started to believe the Glaceon might feel something for him. Naïve! He only blamed himself for losing track of reality. He bet he looked like a fool to the Glaceon. Now he just wished he had never said anything at all. "Let's forget it, okay?"

"B-But I…" She tried, she really did, but she couldn't say the words. "I also…"

His pupils dilated, his violet eyes glued to the Glaceon, shining like amethysts. Could it be, or was it just self-deception? Clinging to the last sliver of hope, refusing to let go, he dared to face the storm one last time. "Do you like me?" No beating around the bush. He had given her a straight answer and expected the same in return. His poor heart could only take so much, and more than anything he wanted to shake off false hope.

This made it easier for the Glaceon. She had been asked a question, so she just had to answer it now. No need for an overelaborate response, a 'yes' was all the Espeon wanted to hear. She opened her mouth and – wait, why did her throat suddenly fail to respond? Why now? Was this a sign? Should she keep silent? If she kept quiet for just a few more seconds, the Espeon would likely drop the topic. Maybe they wouldn't talk about this again.

But that's not what she wanted. She wanted that dumb throat of hers to respond. This was such a good opportunity – all she had to do was say 'yes'! Just how easy was that? She swallowed and then tried to speak. Nothing. She swallowed again and then tried to speak again. Still nothing.

Oh, please no. She didn't want to miss this golden opportunity. It would be so difficult and awkward to confess later if she let this chance slip. It had to be now. So what if her voice had vanished? As long as she had a brain inside that head of hears, she would think of – Wait, her head? Sure, why not? A firm nod would get the message across all the same, and at least her neck didn't disobey her. Lumis had asked Safira if she liked him. Shy but proud, she nodded.

And in the end, it was simple gestures that mattered the most. Lumis didn't need a fancy and detailed confession overflowing with flowery language. A single swing of her neck was enough to fill him with bliss unlike any he had ever felt before. What could he compare this feeling to? He had no reference. He didn't recall any single event in his life that made him feel this delighted, this alive. Funny, it looked like Skoll would be right after all. Why would he ever doubt him? The Umbreon was seldom wrong.

"So we love each other," Lumis said. It was the conclusion they both had reached, but an explicit confirmation was in order. All Safira did was nod, but once again that was enough for the Espeon. "I see." They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, although they both averted their eyes every now and then. They were no less bashful than before. After some time they started to feel awkward – more than usual – and Lumis broke the silence. "Now what?"

Hey, good question! Someone should take the first step, but who? Neither of them was exactly forward, so it's not like they could wait forever until the other one took the initiative. It had been easier for the rest. Both Skoll and Ivy were brazen enough, and Kizuna was the personification of boldness, with Zephyr not falling too far behind. Even in a hypothetical Agni-Scylla scenario the Vaporeon would at least be daring enough to make the first move. But what about Lumis and Safira? 'Shy' was definitely one of the first seven words that came to mind when describing them. Safira hadn't even uttered a single word in the last few minutes.

Lumis knew Safira wasn't going to take the first step, and Safira counted on him assuming that, so as embarrassed as it made him, he would have to gather a tiny shred of courage and take one for the team. "So we like each other, but what are we supposed to do about it? Should we… consider dating? Try it out, perhaps?"

There were still a few issues, such as them living in different nodes, but that seemed to be working out just fine for Skoll and Ivy. Of course Safira had no reason to refuse, but the words didn't come easy to her. "F-Fine." Talking without stuttering was a memory of the past.

Funny. In the last few months Safira had slowly warmed up to Lumis, but now she acted just like back when they first met. While she had always been the silent type, she usually became more talkative around the Espeon – not by much, but still. But given the sudden turn their relationship had taken, it wasn't unexpected. Even Lumis had become quieter than usual, but those were matters that only familiarity could solve. As they spent time together, they would grow closer and feel more comfortable around each other. No need to rush it.

Lumis didn't move, didn't get any closer to the Glaceon, even though there was a rather wide distance between them. He didn't want to rush it, but dithering would get them nowhere. Maybe they could stand a little more physically close to each other? Or at least talk? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. "So, um…" The Glaceon perked up her ears and looked up to him with expectant eyes, but he didn't really know what to say. "We're kind of… far?" No joke. They would need to walk at least seven steps before it could be considered they were in close proximity to each other.

"Um, you can come closer." Whenever they worked at the Nightingale's laboratories, they usually stood inches away from each other. She recalled a particular time where they accidentally bumped into each other, their lips almost touching, so compared to that this shouldn't be _that_ awkward, even if they were now… mates? Were they? She wasn't bold enough to ask about it.

Anyway, now that he had her explicit consent, Lumis approached her. He felt a little silly that he hadn't done so already, they used to stand close to each other all the time, so why would it be different now? They usually kept an arm's distance between them, but once Lumis reached that range he dared take a few more steps. When he stopped, he could feel the Glaceon's breathing on his fur, chilly but not to the point of being unpleasing. He also felt the temperature around him drop just slightly. Ice-types normally had enough self-control to keep that from happening, so he figured she must have been quite nervous.

They would normally not be so bold as to stare at each other for prolonged periods of time, but this time they kind of had an excuse and didn't want to miss the opportunity to get a good look at each other. Well, let's see.

The Espeon had a sleek body and well-kept fur, nothing Safira didn't know, but she had never paid much attention to the twin tufts of fur on the sides of his head. They gave the Espeon an elegant, graceful look, especially combined with the shining red ruby on his forehead. He wasn't brawny by any means, but he had a noble-like air to him.

As for the Glaceon, there wasn't much Lumis hadn't noticed before. The geometric rhombus-like patterns on her ears, tassels, tail and back were oddly hypnotic. She had a classy petite body, for while she wasn't the youngest of the group, she was certainly the smallest. Not what one would call a bombshell, but she was charming in her own way.

They shared a flustered giggle, facing away from each other. It was an odd sensation they were feeling, one they couldn't find the words to describe. They felt deeply embarrassed, their faces red like a Flareon's, and yet they wanted more. They wanted to go farther, they wanted to get closer. Maybe it was the rush of having blurted out their feelings at last, but they felt daring, like in an ecstatic trance that pushed away all inhibition.

Maybe it was too early to ask for a kiss, but what about a hug, some physical contact at all? They were all alone too, how could they miss this opportunity? Fighting against the disproportionate meekness keeping his body immobile, as if the Glaceon's body was a magnet with the same polarity, Lumis struggled to press forward. "Safira, could we…?"

"Yes…?" She couldn't look him in the eye. Boy, this wasn't going to be easy. They were both the kind of people that let others take the initiative, but that wouldn't pass here. One of them would have to consciously push forward, and every second they waited only made it harder to take action. What was there to be afraid of? They liked each other, so there was no need to be so reticent.

A hug would likely feel less awkward than this silence, Lumis figured. "I just thought, if we are going to be… mates, I guess? Then we should probably act a little more… affectionate? Like, an embrace, or something to that effect."

Why, yes, Safira agreed. They were acting too cold, given they had just admitted their love to each other minutes ago. A little display of passion and affection would be much welcomed. "Okay," she said in a whisper. Lumis could only hear her because they were inches apart.

Hesitation delayed the Espeon's reaction by a few seconds. When he finally found some courage, Lumis leaned his head towards the Glaceon and wrapped his forearms around her neck. Only after a short-lived pause while she tried to keep her breathing steady did Safira dare to reciprocate the gesture, resting her head against his shoulder while she tentatively let her paws wander their way up from his back to his neckline.

His fur was just as soft as Safira expected it to be, the texture resembling velvet. She felt at peace, her only worry being the increasingly accelerating beating of her heart. Silly heart, if you beat so fast he will hear you! Meanwhile, Lumis breathed a sigh of relief, learning the Glaceon's body wasn't nearly as cold as he had feared. Her fur was tepid, and combined with the fresh breeze that seemed to surround the ice-type, the combination resulted in a quite relaxing sensation.

Safira raised her head until their gazes met. What she loved the most about the Espeon were his captivating violet eyes. Never had she contemplated before a pair of eyes this magnetic. If she didn't know any better she'd assume the psychic-type was hypnotizing her, but there was no trick involved. As for Lumis, while his favorite part of the Glaceon would be that cute, pointy tail, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't love those gleaming cerulean eyes. For once, they interlocked their gazes without feeling a compelling need to avert their eyes out of bashfulness. They felt at ease.

Her irregular breathing through her mouth brought the Espeon's attention down, noticing first her dainty nose, and then her half-open mouth. Oh, those lips. How hadn't he taken notice before of those tempting turquoise lips? She was no seductress, but it was as if those lips were calling out to him. Should he…? Safira was staring straight into his eyes, so it's not like she couldn't have noticed where his attention had diverted to, and yet her face showed no signs of disapproval.

Lumis leaned in just a little bit, just to test the waters, just to see how Safira would react. She kept staring at him with the same adoring eyes, with the same constantly inhaling and exhaling mouth. Maybe it wasn't so early for a kiss after all. Finding courage he didn't know he possessed, Lumis pressed his lips together and shifted his head with the intention of superimposing his lips on hers.

Suspended in a dream-like trance, Safira's reaction time had grown longer than usual, but she caught on the Espeon's intention quick enough. He was going in for a kiss! Already? They had only confessed minutes ago, for crying out loud! But on the other hand, what reason would she have to refuse? Indeed, wasn't this what lovers did? Her mind was fogged by a pervasive mist, feeling her body's temperature raise by the moment, especially around her face. She saw two clear paths open before her: she could either stay put and receive the kiss or retreat to avoid it. What should she do? She had no time to think! The Espeon was approaching her more and more, driving his lips closer to hers. They were seconds away from making contact!

Safira had many times fantasized about this moment, about her first kiss, although she would deny it vehemently. She always imagined a handsome and charming male confessing his love to her in a romantic location, perhaps under a beautiful sunset, who then granted her a passionate and loving kiss. The male in question was usually one conjured by her whimsical imagination, only occasionally it being a real pokémon – the son of a merchant colleague of his father or a local courier apprentice – but ever since she crossed paths with the Espeon, he had become a very common candidate for her daydreams.

But this was too sudden. She wanted this, but it was too sudden. Not thinking consciously any longer, Safira pulled her head back just slightly. It was subtle, their lips would still meet in a kiss if Lumis tilted his head a little more, but he took notice of the gesture and interpreted it as a call to stop. Lumis halted his advance, also stopping his embrace. What was he doing? He already knew how bashful the Glaceon was. This was too forward, of course it would make her feel uncomfortable. The feelings of euphoria had clouded his judgment. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have…" He prayed this wouldn't have a negative impact on their forming relationship. It was too early for this kind of gaffe.

It took Safira a few seconds to realize what she had done. Overwhelmed by how swiftly the situation was moving along she pulled her head back without thinking, and Lumis had likely interpreted that as refusal to kiss. But was that it? It would be her first kiss, and most likely also the Espeon's. The thought itself filled her with fear and doubt, but more than that it filled her with excitement and anticipation. It was a strange feeling, something she really wanted to do and was looking forward to, but also something that made her very anxious and fidgety. She cursed her indecision.

"G-Go on," she managed to utter in a shaky voice, hoping the Espeon would understand her. She had never done anything so bold with a boy in her life, so that was likely the reason she was so jumpy. She wanted to get her first kiss out of the way as soon as possible so that she could feel more confident in the future.

"Are you sure?" Lumis had Safira's blessing to go on, but now he hesitated. Did she really want him to continue, or was she just humoring him? Maybe she had seen his face of disappointment and was only doing this for him. Maybe she only wanted to satisfy him at the cost of her own satisfaction, and that was something Lumis wasn't willing to allow. "If you prefer us to take it slow, I don't mind."

He said that, but given how his eyes wandered to Safira's mouth, she could easily guess what was on his mind right now. His gaze may perhaps not be described as lustful, but it showed a definite interest, and it made the Glaceon feel strange. Safira had been called cute countless times – more than half of them by her father or Ivy – but it was always her older sister who got called beautiful or stunning by visits, and it made her feel like an adorable little child, a sensation she detested. But the Espeon's attention awakened something inside her. He found her physically attractive, he saw her as a female, as a mate, and that made Safira feel… special.

All things considered, the mood was perfect. The setting was as romantic as it could be, a place of myth covered in beautiful crystals gleaming in all colors. Kissing in this fabled sanctuary was an experience they would certainly never forget. Safira decided to deceive herself no longer. She wanted it. She wanted it _now_.

"G-Go on," she insisted. If she were a little braver maybe she would have dared initiate the kiss herself, but well. One step at a time. She did push her whole body forward, resting her tail on the floor beside her, to show him she was willing and ready.

This impetuous display of assertiveness caught Lumis by surprise, but he welcomed her enthusiasm. "If you want me to stop at any point, please just tell me. I really don't mind taking it slower."

Ugh, that's mammals for you. Goodness, and they were just talking about sharing a little silly kiss. I don't even want to imagine how painfully awkward they will act when they eventually consider having children. But back to the matter at hand, Lumis surrounded Safira's neck once more with his paws, the Glaceon mirroring his movements soon after. While Lumis gently massaged her neck and back, his tail timidly started to circle around her own tail, and meeting no opposition, continued coiling around the Glaceon's tail all the way to the end. Intertwined tails were a universal symbol of love among pokémon.

Safira closed her eyes – too shy to keep them open at a time like this – and lightly opened her mouth in exchange. Lumis figured the rest was up to him. Given how demure the Glaceon was, that she had done this at all was already a big deal. Since Safira had her eyes closed Lumis found no reason to also close his, and that way he would make sure he wouldn't miss her lips. It would be really embarrassing if he accidentally kissed her cheek or her nose after getting this far. He came a little closer, until he could hear her breathing loud and clear – she could also hear his – and slightly tilted his head until their lips almost grazed. They could now hear each other's beating hearts, that didn't beat in unison but beat just as fast.

A light nudge of his head was all that was left to complete the kiss. If he went straight for it he feared Safira might think he reeked of desperation, but if he waited too long she might think him indecisive. Or probably not, given the Glaceon wasn't too audacious herself, but he didn't want to screw it up after getting this far. In the end, he opted to wait three seconds before kissing her. That would be reasonable. Not too hasty, not too slow.

Let's count to three.

_One_. So far so good. His legs didn't shake.

_Two_. Getting there. Lumis felt sweat fall down his forehead, around his ruby.

_Three_. Now. Now was the time.

_Four_. We were not supposed to count this far.

_Five_. Seriously, this is getting out of hand. If he delayed much more, Safira would get worried.

_Six_. He was gonna run out of numbers fast at this rate. Lumis made a conscious decision to kiss her now, no more stalling.

_Seven_.

His lips grazed hers. He wondered, could this be considered a kiss already? But maybe this wasn't the best time to dissertate about the exact meaning of the word 'kiss'. Lumis further pressed his lips against Safira's. Now it was definitely a kiss, right? He was assaulted by a chilly sensation that almost made him fall back, but he endured. Since her body was relatively warm, he didn't expect her lips to feel so cold. Perhaps they could more accurately be described as cool and fresh, not to the point of being unpleasant, but the temperature drop was noticeable. Even then, he relished the sweet minty flavor of her lips.

Safira's mind went blank, unable to make sense of this overstimulating new feeling engulfing the totality of her being. She became overcome with emotion, relinquishing control of her body to her subconscious. Her brain was too busy interpreting this medley of novel sensations to do anything else. Lumis moved in for a deeper kiss and Safira repositioned to allow him a better reach, not really sure of what she was doing or how, only that this was the most enjoyable experience she had ever lived through.

They remained interlocked in a kiss for as long as their lungs allowed them, savoring every second until the absence of oxygen started to become noticeable and they were forced to part. After the fact, both of them stared at each other in a daze, as if believing this all to have been nothing but a sweet hallucination. But it couldn't be a dream, not when a fine trail of saliva still joined their mouths. Now that the sensation of pure rapture started to leave them they could think clearly again, only now truly realizing what they had just done.

They had kissed. There was no going back now, and that's the way they wanted it.

With a coy smile, Lumis looked to Safira. They felt no less awkward after kissing. "Did you, uh… like it?" Her vocal response was an ambiguous 'uhuh', but her blushing smile told Lumis everything he needed to know. "Me too."

It could have been better. It was a little too short and they had both been rather passive, but that's only normal given how nervous they were. Next time they wouldn't be nearly as skittish so they figured it would feel even better, if that was at all possible. They were both very patient pokémon, but they looked at the future with eager anticipation.

_Creak_.

Suddenly, they heard a door open behind their backs. They had completely forgotten for a moment, but they were in the Observatory of all places, and they were supposed to be examining Naamah's books, not fooling around with each other. Luckily for them, the pokémon that entered through the door wasn't one that was known to get angry at displays of affection.

"Saw it coming, lovebirds!" the Sylveon said. Her tone made her sound as if she were cheering them on. "A shame I didn't get to see the kiss. I love kisses! Could you repeat it for me?"

"K-Kizzie…?" The first thing Lumis noticed was that Kizuna was alone. Kriemhild wasn't with her. "Wait, you weren't eavesdropping on us, were you?"

"Goodness, no! I was tired from walking so I decided to rest my tired ears on this door, and you just so happened to confess your love to each other, so I accidentally overheard you. I'm sure you will both agree that this has no resemblance whatsoever to the foul act of eavesdropping."

"How long have you been listening in?" Lumis asked, his blushing only a shade lighter than Safira's.

"Since the beginning of your confession!" Kizuna proudly admitted. Why, they were hardly surprised. "You were both really cute! You didn't spoke much, though, so I had to let my mind fill in the blanks. I reckon reality might've been a little less exciting than what was going through my mind."

Well, there went their little moment of privacy. On one hand, this embarrassed them both profusely, but at least it meant they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of telling the Sylveon what had happened. Knowing Kizuna, she would likely ask for details, so maybe it was for the best that they were found out like this.

"Um, s-so you're back from your room?" Safira asked, if only to change the topic.

"Yes, but it didn't work out in the end. We couldn't get my Astrolabe to work no matter how hard we tried, so Kriemhild told me to return here. She said she would come to us when it was time to leave, in a few hours, and to make the most of what little time we had left here. So let's do just that." The Sylveon started to walk in direction to the Astrolabe, but she stopped right between Lumis and Safira, pushing them towards each other with her feelers. "But first, let me congratulate you once again! You two are super cute together! I'll have to cut down on sugar in my diet to compensate!"

From our perspective I guess we're lucky Kizuna happened to be around, as the confession would've been lost otherwise, since it took place within the Observatory. This part wasn't archived by the Observatory, so I had to call Kizuna to tell me about it. I have the chroniclers to thank for any parts not appearing in the Observatory. So yeah, we're lucky.

Lumis and Safira didn't feel quite as lucky, but were nonetheless glad that Kizuna supported them to such an extent – not that they expected anything else from the love-obsessed Sylveon. How would the others react? Skoll and Ivy actively tried to get them together, and it was unthinkable that they would meet opposition from anyone else. No, any hardships they faced in their relationship would probably not come from the outside, but from themselves. They had taken the first step, but there was still a long, daunting road ahead of them, and they would have to leave aside their insecurities to walk it to the end.

But they would have time to think about that later. Their time in the Observatory was coming to an end, night would soon fall and they would have to return to the Heptagonal Ring, so, just as Kriemhild had suggested, they tried to make the most of their limited time. At the end, they didn't learn all that much about the Beacon, but so what? They had set foot in the Observatory, a place only mentioned in legend, and learned a decent deal about it! And, most importantly for Lumis and Safira – well, it was obvious enough. They would never forget their first trip to the Observatory.


	35. Respite

Greetings, human.

Assumptions. We constantly make them. In an ideal world we would always have all information at our disposal, so there would be no need for assumptions. However, our existence is less than ideal, for we can never know the values of all the unknowns in the equation that is life. As such, armed only with insufficient data, we are forced to formulate hypotheses and conjectures that reflect reality as faithfully as possible, but can never emulate it to perfect accuracy.

I wonder, when you read that first line, did you make an assumption? Did you consider the possibility that I might not be Mor, since she tends to open up with a 'Welcome back'? The information at your disposal was insufficient, and yet you were able to formulate a hypothesis based on it. And – here's the interesting part – even though the information you were offered was incomplete, you were right. Not all assumptions need be wrong.

Naturally, you notice, I'm making an assumption myself. I'm _assuming_ you _assumed_. I might be right, I might be wrong. That is of no relevance. Funnily, if your assumption was right, so was mine. If your assumption was wrong, so was mine. But, again, that does not matter.

One thing you will surely have observed is that, while I'm not Mor, I share her tendency to digress. I freely offer you my apologies.

Perhaps an explanation is in order. I'll begin by asserting that Mor's absence is not a cause for concern. It happens sometimes that she remembers she's the leader of a node and decides to act the part, but knowing her, she won't be long gone. Mor was writing this – chronicle? – about the events that took place twenty-one years ago in the Heptagonal Ring, and asked me to fill in some pages during her absence.

I'm willing to oblige, but I can't help but wonder why she chose me. Most likely, the only reason is that I'm the chronicler she's more familiar with. You see, communication between the Observatory and the Heptagonal Ring is sometimes necessary, and the Doyen's solution was to designate a handful of experienced chroniclers to serve as delegates to particular leaders. For instance, Tesla is the delegate to the Beryl Calandra, and I'm the delegate to the Lilac Kiwi. So that might be, at least, part of the reason.

I had little to no relevance in the events surrounding the Beacon twenty-one years ago, so that might be another reason Mor trusted me. Who could show more impartiality than an uninvolved chronicler? But was I really impartial? I want to think I was, but to this day, I still cannot say for sure.

And, above all, there's a much simpler reason Mor chose me and not anyone else. I can read and write in the human language, just like her. That is no feat for somebody like me, being a psychic-type and a chronicler, but I must say it is quite the achievement for someone like Mor to learn an entire new language from scratch in less than two decades. Commendable.

Oh, my name. I can't believe I forgot such an important detail. It would be impolite for a narrator not to reveal her identity for many chapters, after all.

Kriemhild.

I take it no further introduction is necessary, for Mor told me she had written about me in this chronicle already. Instead, I should go to the point. Now, I won't resume from where Mor left off last time – I feel like that's the troubadour's role – but maybe I can fulfil a different purpose.

The story the Mismagius was retelling – it was one that took place twenty-one years ago. We shall go further back in time, a few decades before the Beacon came to be.

Now, if you'll kindly join me, then let us begin.

* * *

The setting was the Coral Sittella, the orange node. A node of peacekeepers, caretakers and skilled horticulturists, covered in lustrous vegetation. The node had an approximate radius of seven kilometers, not unlike the rest of nodes, and the scene took place near the northeast border of the node, close to the entrance to the tunnel that connected the Coral Sittella with the Garnet Oriole. You'll forgive me if my descriptions seem lifeless or even cold, but unlike Mor, I'm no entertainer.

I walked under the shadow projected by the gigantic orange dome that covered the node – not alone, a small quadruped pokémon kept me company, walking by my side. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that she was walking in front of me, even though she was the one that was supposed to be following me.

"I understand you can barely contain your excitement, but there's no need for such haste," I reprimanded her, my tone lacking in severity. I was much younger back then than I am now – I had evolved just a few years back, in fact – but even then I felt my legs grow tired. My companion was significantly younger, just a child, and I just couldn't keep her pace.

She turned to me with a wide smile, not halting her advance. "Sorry, Kriem! It's just – we're almost there! Just a few more steps!"

I couldn't help but grin like a fool, but that wouldn't make my fatigue fade away. I had no right to complain, it was my idea to bring her to the Coral Sittella in the first place. "You know they're not going anywhere. You'll just tire yourself out, Naamah."

"That doesn't matter!" The small Zorua started to hop around, as if the concept of conserving energy was alien to her. "I can't wait to meet them again!"

"That I can see."

As soon as she turned her back to me, I grinned again. I liked seeing her this happy, why deny it? That's not to say she looked sad or miserable when we were at the Observatory – far from it, she had always been a cheerful girl – but she was never this excited, this eager, this full of life.

And I was about to see her grow even more enthusiastic.

"Naamah!" a distant voice cried, that of a young girl. "We're over here!"

We both turned our eyes to the source of this lively voice, even though we knew well what pokémon it was. It was a young Buizel, roughly the same age as Naamah, and by her side stood a Luxio of a similar age. Both of them raised a paw in unison to greet the just arrived Zorua, who was dashing madly towards them.

Miraculously, Naamah managed to stop before bumping into either of them. She looked at the Buizel and the Luxio, her tail swinging from side to side with a velocity that made it hard to keep track of its position. "Euria! Minos!"

"How's our favorite Zorua been doin'?" This time it was the Luxio's turn to speak. His rougher voice was an indicative that he was the only male in the trio. "Been a while, uh?"

"Did you miss me?" Naamah asked, her tail swinging, expectant.

The Buizel giggled and poked the Zorua's forehead. "Silly fox! What do you think? We missed you so much!" She held Naamah's paws, who managed to keep balance.

"Me too, guys!" she answered in turn.

Some hugs and warm words were shared while I watched in silence from the distance. I preferred not to involve myself in such manners. They were the closest thing Naamah had to friends – no, they _were_ Naamah's friends. This was about her, not me. My explicit presence was not required, so I made sure to remain out of sight, but taking care not to let them leave my own field of vision.

They kept talking among themselves about trivial matters. Socialization. The topics they spoke about – they wouldn't change the world or solve any ancient mystery, but it was nonetheless a kind of conversation that Naamah warmly welcomed.

"Hey, Naamah, guess what!" Euria, the Buizel, said in a sing-song voice. "Guess who's gonna have a child!"

"Your big brother's mate!" Naamah replied, all too happily.

Euria didn't look nearly as content, crossing her arms as she puffed her cheeks. "Bo~ring! I don't like it how we can never give you a surprise! You always find out about everything before we can tell you because you are a – what was it again?"

"A conical!" the Luxio answered.

"Chronicler!" Naamah corrected him, between giggles. Euria also started to laugh, and Minos joined them soon after.

"Anyway, I bet they will have a really beautiful girl!" Euria said.

Minos shook his head with a cocky smirk. "Wrong! It's gonna be a boy, and I will teach him my toughest moves!"

"Whatever the case, my brother is a defender, so he can teach her – because it's totally gonna be a she – all he knows about battle."

"I'm training to be a defender too!" Minos said, puffing up his chest. "You brother's son – because it's totally gonna be a he – can learn from the best!"

Their antics forced a smile out of Naamah. This is why she missed her interactions with them. They were so much fun. "At any rate, we can be sure that it will be a beautiful child!"

"Now that's something we can all agree with!" Euria said, nodding fervently.

"Well, duh." Minos shrugged. "I mean, your brother is so lucky to be with that famous entertainer, Charybdis. She's the prettiest Vaporeon ever!"

Taking a step closer to Naamah, Euria crossed her arms and feigned an indignant moue. "Oh? And we aren't?"

"I didn't say that! I'm sure you'll grow to be a very beautiful Floatzel!"

"U-Uh?" Euria stared blankly at the Luxio for a short while, before turning her gaze away from him when embarrassment sunk in. The fact that he said that without flinching was what really caught her by surprise. "Honestly…"

And all the while, Naamah was having fun. Lots of fun. She simply liked spending time with them, with her friends, with her only friends. It was a nice change from the isolation that the Observatory's chambers offered. And it was something that she needed. Different pokémon have different emotional needs – is it like that with humans too? – and Naamah simply couldn't stand being alone. It wasn't like that for all chroniclers, of course. I myself never minded the seclusion during my younger days, and some others, like Tesla, actually welcomed it. However, for some chroniclers the lack of interaction was an unendurable hell, only heightened by the fact they could see other pokémon interacting daily thanks to our Astrolabes. Family, friends, lovers – coveted interactions they would never experience themselves.

Naamah wasn't my first pupil, far from it. In fact, you might find it mildly amusing to learn she was my seventh pupil. However, all six that came before her had minimal emotional needs. But Naamah – I could tell she was suffering, just watching children play all day in the Observatory, unable to join them and yearning to.

The rules of the chroniclers are strict and demanding, but I know well I'm not the first to break a rule or two.

"Are you here with your pupil again?"

A voice brought me back to reality. I looked to my side, finding a much familiar Galvantula. An old friend, Tesla. He was slightly more experienced than me as a chronicler, a bit older, but we held the same rank. "Yes. It's been a few weeks since we last ascended to the Heptagonal Ring." He knew of my occasional escapades with Naamah to the Coral Sittella, the node of her birth. I can't say he didn't mind, but at least he kept it under wraps. "Do you want me to introduce her to you?"

"You know my answer already. How many times have you asked me?" I had to assume it was a rhetorical question. Being chroniclers, we both knew the exact number of times that question had been asked. "I'm willing to overlook you breaking some frankly rather outdated rules, but the less I know about this, the better."

"Your choice." I wasn't about to debate this with him, not again. We had already talked about the topic at length, so there was not much more to add. The most irking detail was that we actually agreed on the most basic points. "Howbeit, I must say I didn't expect to see you in the Coral Sittella."

"I'm merely doing a routine check, nothing worth mentioning." It was the kind of thing older chroniclers did. Nothing out of the ordinary. "My next stop will be the Azure Nightingale."

That piqued my curiosity. "Were you ordered to recruit the newborn chronicler?"

"Recruit and raise," he specified.

The Astrolabes made it trivial to detect the birth of new chroniclers. Whenever a couple had a child and the mother faded away from our sight without warning, that was our clue that the child would be born with eidetic memory. The child would conceal not only their own presence, but also their mother's.

Tesla kept speaking. "At least these parents are aware of the existence of chroniclers. I can only hope that negotiations will go smoother than usual."

It was understandable. A mother has just given birth to a child, and a stranger suddenly appears and asks her to give them their just born baby. The most common answer was skepticism, followed by rage. Few parents accepted this willingly, except for those who knew about chroniclers and our woes. Raising a pokémon with eidetic memory is no easy task, and without our guidance their lives would be at risk. But that knowledge is of little solace to a parent forced to let go of their child.

"The mother is that Espeon, Yukari, right?" I asked. "Or Yukkie, as she fancies being called."

Tesla rarely sighed, but this was a good occasion. "Let's hope her daughter isn't as whimsical."

I hid my arms behind my back. I tend to do that, I couldn't tell you why. "But what if she is? What if she is as sociable as my current pupil?"

"You know well that your pupil is, statistically speaking, an outlier. Most chroniclers show inordinate levels of introversion."

"But not all, and exceptions aren't as uncommon as you make them out to be. What if this Eevee turns out to be a gregarious _outlier_ too? What would you do?"

For a second Tesla looked paralyzed, as implausible as that was for an electric-type, but it didn't last. "That's an improbability."

I couldn't blame him for disregarding the possibility. Before I was given Naamah, I thought alike. "Given who her parents are, I wouldn't dare make such an assumption. Yukari is as sociable and outgoing as they come, and the Serperior isn't much quieter."

Tesla cast his gaze aside and stood in silence for a short while, thinking, I presume. "If it comes to pass, I'll think of what to do. Naturally, I would never compromise her mental health and growth. That would defeat the purpose of making her join us in the first place – we take her under our wing so that she can grow healthy and sane."

"Wise words. I would expect no less." I grinned, satisfied. Tesla may appear inflexible at first glance, but experience had taught me I could trust him.

Oh, that brings me back.

It's been so long. Years later, the Beacon would appear and – well, I'll leave the details to Mor.

* * *

Many assumptions were made back then, by everyone involved. But it's only natural – we don't always have time on our side, sometimes you are forced to make a decision before you can gather every single piece of data. Hurling blame around would be dishonest. The sun rises every day, so you expect it to rise the next morning too. Can we call that an assumption? Perhaps the term _observation_ would be far more appropriate.

In the human language, there exist many similar words with substantially different meanings – assumptions, observations, inferences – but we don't even make a distinction in our tongue. Perhaps that adds to the confusion. Interestingly, we have at least thirty different words meaning battle, skirmish, or some variation thereof. Maybe that's why we're more battle-oriented than other living species. But I guess that's all irrelevant in the end.

Let me put forward one final assumption before I lay this quill aside: that I might know why Mor chose me, after writing this. I'm the single pokémon that knows Naamah best. Could that be it? Could that alone be the reason? I could ask Mor, but I'm sure she would avoid the question – another assumption I'm making. Maybe she wanted a different perspective from another neutral party. That wouldn't be unexpected, coming from the ghost.

And I have little more to add. Likely, Mor intended this to be a short, unassuming intermezzo to help lighten the mood before the final acts, so I won't divagate much longer. I'll say just one last thing. We chroniclers live drowned in information, and that makes us prime victims to information overload. Just like a lack of data makes it impossible to reliably reach an accurate conclusion and forces us to make assumptions, so does an excess of data. Variables might intermingle and affect each other in ways we couldn't hope to predict, rendering our deductions useless.

We commit mistakes too. This is a harsh lesson for a chronicler, since data is all we have in our lives, and one that is easy to forget. There is but one single truth we must always keep in mind.

We are not omniscient.


	36. Nonself

Welcome back.

It's closer than ever now, within sight but not yet within reach. I speak, of course, about the climax. The high-point of the story, the decisive turning point, the culmination of everything that came before, the last moment of turbulence before we once again reach the calm, the last step before we set foot on what was our destination from the very beginning: the end. But, you know, you've got to learn how to walk before you can entertain the concept of running. One thing at a time.

Let's walk one step at a time, shall we? Firmly and without hesitation, but taking care not to make a wrong move, taking care not to trip.

Now, let us resume our tale.

* * *

A lustrous red dome was the distinguishing mark of the Garnet Oriole. This was perhaps the single node that held no significance for any of the eeveelutions. The Coral Sittella was Scylla's birthplace, and the eeveelutions were members of the other five nodes, but none had ties to the Garnet Oriole. That's why, perhaps, it might seem strange to find them dwelling in the red node. Everyone but Kizuna, Safira and Lumis – who were in the Observatory – was present. The Delphox chronicler, Kriemhild, had assured them that they would arrive to the Oriole when it was time to leave the Observatory, at night, so they were waiting for the trio to arrive.

Other than the five Eevee forms, there was a sixth pokémon present, one they were all acquainted with, one that had family ties to two of the eeveelutions present. And right now, this cream-furred Ninetales was staring at his Flareon half-brother with wide blank eyes. "Is that some crude attempt at humor? Some kind of quirky joke?"

"It's not a joke," came the Flareon's dry reply.

"So let me get this straight. First you manage to make some friends, and now…" Her eyes drifted off to Scylla. "…and now you get a mate."

"No – We're not mates, Opal," he was quick to correct.

"Are you a Ditto in disguise? A Zorua? That Zoroark trickster?" The Ninetales let out a hearty chuckle, giving the Flareon's shoulder a strong push. "My brother has a mate. For the longest time, I thought this would never happen."

"We're not mates," Agni repeated once more, managing a furrow in his embarrassment. Opal was reacting exactly how he had feared she would react.

But no matter how many times Agni denied it Opal ignored him, turning instead to the Vaporeon. "You have to tell me what kind of sorcery you used to convince him. Might be useful for when he doesn't want to take out the trash."

Scylla giggled. "That's a maiden's secret."

Agni gave her a tired look. "You're gonna give her a very wrong idea, and her mind is not one to readily entertain innocent thoughts."

Pressing a paw against her chest, Opal raised her head with an indignant scowl. "You lie. My mind is as chaste as the methods I assume she used to gain you over."

"Opal!" Agni shouted, trying to cover his embarrassment under a guise of rage. Ugh, why did she have to be like that? Opal had always been the sibling that most closely resembled their father. "We just kissed, okay?" Why was he even trying to reason with her? It was a losing battle.

"Only? And what are you waiting for? My approval? Go wild!"

Agni wasn't having much fun right now, but at least Scylla was. She looked up to the grinning Ninetales, emulating her grin. Good to know her future in-law approved, although it's not like she expected otherwise.

Still grinning knowingly, Opal let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know what annoys me the most? That you found a mate before me. I'm supposed to be the outgoing one, dammit! I better get my act together." Judging by her tone she spoke in jest, but she didn't lie about being a little annoyed. "Well, I've got like one thousand years ahead of me. I've got time."

She took a glance around, all the same. Three males present, but two of them belonged to her family, and the third one, the Umbreon, was sitting too close to a female Leafeon and the overt affection they showered each other with wasn't the kind found in a standard friendship. There was also the Espeon, but according to Zephyr he was in the freaking Observatory of all places right now. Oh well, whatever. Plenty of males in the Heptagonal Ring.

"Let's radically change the topic," Opal said. She couldn't help but be reminded of their encounter with Gevaudan some days back. "When we met that Absol the other day, he told us the Beacon had all seven shards. I don't know about you, but I've been thinking about this and I can't make any sense of it."

"Tell me about it," Skoll said, sharing her distraught tone. "I've given it some thought too, but no matter how you look at it there's something off here. How 'bout we count them shards one by one?"

"First, the Amber Crane's," Agni said. "That was back before we even knew about the shards. The Absol came to our Haecceity and stole the shard, which was hidden inside a machine."

That happened soon after the 7777th festival. That was quite some time ago, Scylla recalled. "According to Mor, Sari, the Typhlosion that founded the Crane, was extremely trusting and told the rest of founders where she would hide her shard. That might explain why the Beacon knew where it would be. Anyone who knew about the story of the founders might know."

"But it's not that easy," Ivy said. "I happen to know quite a bit about our founders, what with being a future leader and all, and I had never even heard about the shards before this, nor did the chroniclers. The Beacon must be really resourceful if they found out about this."

"However they found about it, that was the first shard they got," Skoll said. They could share theories about the Beacon's information gathering methods, but they would get nowhere fast.

"Are we sure that's the first one they got?" Zephyr asked, eyebrows raised. "For all we know, they could have collected any number of shards before that one, and the Crane's would just be the first _we_ know they found."

Zephyr's argument deserved some thought, but although Skoll didn't reject it straightaway he nonetheless ended up discarding it. "But it makes sense for the Crane's to be their first, since it was the easiest to get. It was the only shard whose location they knew from the get-go, so they didn't have to go through the trouble of finding its whereabouts." It would make sense if the Beacon started with the easiest target, but it wasn't something they could assure with complete certainty. For the time being, they would just assume that was the case. "Which one's next?"

"The Sittella's," Scylla said, thinking back of her encounter with the Luxray in the orange node. "I met Minos along with Euria, and he, let's say, _cheated_ her into finding the shard for him. Since my aunt Euria is a Floatzel, just like the Sittella's founder, it didn't take her too long to find it in a nearby turbulent body of water. That was also when we first learned about the shards from the mouth of Minos." The boisterous Luxray was perhaps not the most reliable of sources, but it would have to do.

"And from here on, things start getting hazy," Skoll said. "Flutura, Zvonimir's Beautifly mate, had one of the shards but we lost it to those psychic twins, the Gardevoir and the Gallade."

"That was the Beryl Calandra's shard," Ivy said. "It belonged to our founder, the Cacturne Yesil, who had sold it and… long story short, it ended up in Flutura's hands."

So far, so good. That makes three shards. "Then comes the Garnet Oriole's," Agni said, hanging his head low. No matter how many times Opal told him it wasn't his fault they had lost it, he still felt a little responsible. "It was in Barghest's hands and – well, you know already how it all went down."

Out of respect to Scylla, he chose not to dwell on it any longer. After they met with Barghest to negotiate the shard's price, the psychic twins appeared once more to steal this shard too, but this time they managed to fend them off. It would be Gevaudan who would swipe the shard away from them days later. That's four shards.

Agni recalled something. "The Absol also told us that the Luminary had managed to find the Cerulean Warbler's shard somewhere in the desert." Since the Warbler's founder was a Garchomp, that wasn't too farfetched. That would be the fifth shard.

And… that's about it. Five, not seven. What about the other two? The Lilac Kiwi's shard was supposed to be in Mor's possession. Did it get stolen at some point? No, that couldn't be. If a Haecceity had been assaulted, they would have heard something about it. Then what had happened to it?

And there was also the Azure Nightingale's shard. They knew absolutely nothing about that one. Had the Beacon chanced upon it without them finding out? They had to assume that to be the case, since they apparently had seven shards.

"There's another possibility," Skoll said. "The Absol could just be lying."

If only. It was indeed a possibility. Maybe the Beacon had less than seven shards, and the Absol lied to them in order to throw them off and make them worry. There was a myriad of possible explanations, each more asinine than the next. Whatever the truth was, they would find out in time.

For now, a change of topic was in order, motivated by the distant pink blur approaching at a dazing speed. Look, a Sylveon. Under any other circumstances, Zephyr would have assumed that the hasty fairy rushing to him was an enemy. She wasn't, but the Jolteon still adopted a defensive position. Enemy or not, given her ridiculous speed, this couldn't end in anything but a full-body tackle.

Zephyr closed his eyes for but a second, and when he opened them back he found himself lying on the floor face up, with a much familiar Sylveon on top of him. Each of his limbs was enveloped in bows, rendering him immobile. Thank goodness this wasn't an enemy, or he would be at her mercy. Well, he _was_ at her mercy, but at least his life wasn't at risk. He hoped.

"Zephyr!" Kizuna shouted in a tone of voice that wasn't at all proper for such a late hour. "I missed you!"

With no feelers around his neck – yet – Zephyr could at the very least nod. "Me too, but let's try not to wake up the whole block over it, okay? The Oriole's residents aren't at fault."

As Kizuna hugged and snuggled the helpless Jolteon, Zephyr took notice of three peculiarities. First, the Sylveon's fur was covered in sand. Second, her fur was less warm than he recalled. Third, she seemed to be shivering.

Not much later, the other two eeveelutions that had joined Kizuna in her expedition showed their faces. In contrast to the Sylveon, both of them looked like they were about to drop dead any second, barely managing to keep their eyes half-open, shivering uncontrollably. Seeing their rather lamentable state, both Ivy and Skoll dashed to them in a hurry, not hiding the worry in their expressions.

"Saf, are you okay?" Ivy closed in to her sister, not waiting for her answer, and felt her forehead with a paw. "Goodness, you're too hot! Did you catch a fever or something?"

"Please, don't shout…" Safira brought a paw to her temples, massaging them. "I just have a bit of a headache…"

"Seriously, what happened?" Skoll asked next. His face showed no worry, but his voice betrayed his mask. "You both look like you've received a beating." He drew closer to examine them. Was that… dust on their fur? No, not dust. That was sand.

"Sand." Still lying on the floor at Kizuna's mercy, Zephyr looked over to the other two eeveelutions that had just arrived. "Kizzie is covered in sand, and so are you two. Did you… cross the desert?"

That would explain the sand, their apparent exhaustion, and why they were shivering. The low temperatures the desert could reach at night were unsettling.

Gathering what little strength he could muster Lumis gave them a very weak nod, if that could be called a nod at all. "We had to cross the desert to return from the Observatory."

They had crossed the desert once to reach the Observatory, and a second time to return to the Heptagonal Ring. Kriemhild joined them in their trip to the Observatory, but didn't go with them when it was time to return. Luckily, that first trip had been enough for Kizuna to memorize the route to take, so the Delphox's presence wasn't strictly necessary. That said, her presence during the first trip provided them with a source of heat they lacked the second time they ventured into the desert, making this second trip much more excruciating.

Skoll's ears stood up as a frown became manifest on his face. "The Delphox made you cross the desert at night? Is that overgrown funnel cake senile? That's extremely dangerous! Even we defenders know the desert must be avoided at all costs."

Finally, Kizuna moved away from Zephyr, still keeping her bows around the Jolteon. "But the entrance to the Observatory is in the desert, so we had no other choice."

"Is that so?" The thought made Zephyr wince. Did that mean chroniclers had to cross the desert whenever they wanted to visit the Ring? That was harsh. "But even then, did you have to travel at night, under the horrible cold? Instead, you could have…" No, what was the alternative? Traveling during the day? The morning heat was lethal. Night travel wasn't a desirable solution, but it was unfortunately the best one.

"So the entrance is in the desert?" Opal asked.

Perhaps too late, Kizuna, Lumis and Safira noticed that the Ninetales was present along with the rest of their friends. While she was one of the few pokémon in the region that knew about Kizuna being a chronicler, the rest being the node's leaders, this journey to the Observatory was supposed to be a secret. They should have taken the caution of not talking about it in front of her, but they hadn't even noticed her presence until she spoke.

"Don't worry, she knows," Agni said. "Everything," he added, flashing Zephyr a quick glare. "That's why she's here. You have my cousin to thank for that."

"I've told you it was a slip of the tongue," Zephyr said, repressing a sigh. It's like they had had this very conversation dozens of times already. "I was talking about it with Agni, and I didn't know Opal was home."

"She lives there! You should have imagined it!" Agni gave his cousin one last look and shook his head. "All this secrecy for naught."

"Don't worry about me. I'm telling no one," Opal said. She didn't care much about the chroniclers, in all honesty, but there were some criminals on the loose and the Observatory might have some information about them. "When I learned you would be returning tonight, I decided to join my brother and Zephyr to welcome you back."

Kizuna's tail wagged. "Oh! Thanks a lot, Opal! You're super kind!"

"Yeah, kind…" She gave her an awkward smile, careful not to show any fangs. "Actually, I wondered if you could share what you've found out with me. As a defender, any information you can share relating to the Beacon would be of great help."

"Oh? That's not a problem, but we haven't found out much." Kizuna looked to Lumis and Safira. They looked tired, and she felt only marginally better. "But could we leave this for tomorrow? We're kinda tired from the journey. A warm bath and some sleep would do us good."

"That's okay," Opal said after a short pause, a tinge of disappointment staining her voice. "I never imagined you would have to cross the desert. Had I known, I would have given you time to rest and contacted you tomorrow." She was aware that her impatient haste might come across as impolite, but she was in a bit of hurry now that the Beacon had seven shards at their disposal. No time to waste.

Kizuna brushed off a few grains of sand with her feelers. "We're really gonna need a lot of water to wash off all this sand." Luckily, all nodes had large bodies of water – oases. This was a most curious detail, for a desert to be so brimming with water.

Without as much as a warning, Scylla took a step towards Kizuna, opened her mouth and launched a stream of pressurized water at her body. Kizuna let out a weak 'eek' when the water contacted with her fur, taken by surprise, but she raised no further objections. The method was rudimentary but it got the work done, it washed the sand off her fur. Kizuna even started to use her bows to signal to Scylla where in her body should she aim next, guiding her all the way through her body, from her feet to the tips of her ears.

"Thanks, Scylla!" Kizuna said once they were done. "It was a little cold, but I appreciate the help."

Scylla turned to Lumis and Safira. "Who's next?"

They wanted that annoying sand off their fur, yes, but at what price? Kizuna mentioned the water being cold, and they were freezing from being exposed to the desert's climate. At least Safira was an ice-type, but the thought made Lumis squirm. "How cold are we speaking? Because, right now, I'm sure I could pass for an ice-type."

"Just a teensy little bit," Kizuna said, smiling in a reassuring way. What wasn't reassuring at all was the way she shivered.

"Isn't there any other way to do this?" Ivy asked. Although it was unusual for an ice-type to catch a cold, she didn't like to risk it when it came to her sister's health.

But there was no other quick solution. Safira agreed to go next, assuming the stronger coat of an ice-type would protect her from the cold. She was wrong. Lumis was the third and last, accepting only begrudgingly because any price was worth paying in order to get rid of that annoying sand.

"Good, but you're now dripping wet," Scylla said, giving them an apologetic glance. She kind of felt responsible, because – well, because she was. "Agni, be a dear and heat them up. Help them dry their fur."

But before the Flareon could react, a Sylveon was already dashing in his direction, stopping right next to him. "Great idea! Can I, Agni?"

To say Agni was taken aback would be an understatement. "I, uh…"

"Thanks!" Interpreting his hesitation as an approval, Kizuna buried her face in the Flareon's fluffy chest. "Safi, Lum, join us! No way you can sleep when your fur is that wet!"

Safira and Lumis shared a quick glance, neither of them finding it necessary to make their disapproval explicit. Noticing their hesitation, Skoll approached them. "You know, for once you should obey the crazy Sylveon. Wet fur invites all kinds of diseases."

They knew he was right, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Eventually Lumis acceded, not because he wanted to dry his fur, but because the cold was starting to become unbearable in the most literal sense. The only two sources of heat nearby were the fire-types, Agni and Opal, and as awkward as it was to get so close to the Flareon, there was no way in hell he would ever consider getting that close to the female Ninetales.

Lumis walked up to Agni and stopped when he started to feel some warmth heating up his chest, keeping the Flareon at arm's length. That would have to do. Or that was his plan, anyway, until the Sylveon by his side decided to shove his whole body towards the Flareon with a skilled swing of her feelers. As much as Lumis appreciated the comfortable warmth, the physical proximity to the Flareon proved to be encumbering, so he made haste and put some distance between them back again, just not nearly as much. With a very weak rosy tint on his cheeks but still keeping his composure, Lumis turned to the Sylveon by his side. "Kizzie, don't do that."

"Fiiiine, but you're aware you're freezing only because you want to." Turning her eyes to Agni, Kizzie noticed that the Flareon was awkwardly looking away, embarrassed either because of their close proximity or because they were using him as a heat source. Probably both. But, hey, it was a matter of health. She turned her head back to Safira, who still hadn't approached them. "Safi, come join us too!"

"I'm not that cold," she said, shivering faintly. That an ice-type was shivering at all was a motive for concern, but she didn't dare get any closer to the male Flareon. Not when there was a very real possibility that Kizuna might decide to shove her against him just like she had done with Lumis moments ago. Besides, as an ice-type she had a higher tolerance to low temperatures, so the desert hadn't affected her nearly as much. But she felt cold, that she couldn't deny.

But then, she started to feel just a little warmer, as if a current of hot air was grazing her back and tail. Safira turned her head around and found a big Ninetales behind her, her tails arched behind the Glaceon, enveloping her. "I don't know if ice-types can freeze to death, but let's not take any chances."

"I-I'm really not that cold," Safira managed to mutter in a low voice. The Ninetales might be a female, but that only made it slightly less embarrassing.

"Girl, you just crossed the desert at night. I don't care if you're a fancy ice-type, you _must_ feel cold. The desert is unforgiving," Opal said. Even defenders were warned against the dangers of the desert. If a criminal were to flee into the desert, they were to assume it was dead. "Hey, I can understand you getting antsy around males – I was a really shy child too – but I'm a female. It's okay."

Safira couldn't really say she felt comfortable, but the warmth was much welcomed. If Ivy were a fire-type then she could cuddle up to her to solve the issue, but that wasn't a possibility, and if she had to choose between Agni and Opal, well, at least the Ninetales was a female.

While they warmed up, Kizuna caught glance of the Vaporeon sitting close to them, and she couldn't help but smile at her. "Good teamwork! You help us with the sand and Agni helps us with the cold. You would make a great couple!"

"We would, yes," Scylla said.

Kizuna's ears rose as she gave the Vaporeon a blank stare. Had she heard correctly? Did Scylla just imply she would be willing to consider the Flareon as a mate?

Her reaction brought a coy smile to Scylla's face, as well as a giggle. "We haven't told you, now have we? Agni and I have decided… to give love a chance."

"I knew it!" Kizuna again raised her voice in the middle of the night. No one was sleeping tonight. "You became mates at last!"

"No, not mates," Agni was quick to correct. "We're just… considering it."

"You're mates!" the Sylveon insisted. Agni didn't know why he even tried. Nobody ever listened to him. "Aw, and I missed the confession. But at least I was around to hear theirs." Disregarding any and all subtlety, Kizuna stared at Lumis and flashed him a smile, and then directed her gaze at Safira and did the same.

Neither Skoll nor Ivy missed the gesture. Nobody did. How could they? They were not blind.

Ivy was too shocked to move, and it was a miracle she didn't forget how to breathe, so it was up to Skoll to say the first word. "Kizzie, what are you…?" Wait, no, this wasn't something he had to ask the Sylveon. "Lum? Got something to tell us, pal?"

Lumis wasn't sure whether to thank the Sylveon or curse her with all his being. He had thought long and hard about how to break it to them that he and Safira were now an item. Not because he feared their reaction, but because telling them at all was unthinkably embarrassing. He wasn't entirely clear whether Kizuna's intervention made it less or more embarrassing, but now he had had no choice about when to tell them – it had to be now. A shame, since he would rather have told them the next day when he was rested, but at least he would now sleep at ease knowing he had told them already.

Lumis moved away from Agni, not feeling cold anymore, and approached Safira's side. The Ninetales also stepped aside to let Lumis sit right next to Safira. "We are, uh…" They were what? Mates? Lumis didn't even know for sure. "In the Observatory, we talked about love and what it entails, and we both agreed that…" He was skirting around the issue, and he knew it. But did he really need to spell it out for them? Couldn't they just infer what happened going by Kizuna's words? She hadn't been ambiguous at all.

Seeing he had difficulty saying what he had to say, Skoll decided to give him a little push. "Going by the context, I think we can all pretty much guess what you're about to tell us, but you should say it anyway."

Lumis failed to see the need. Wasn't the purpose of communication sharing information with others? What purpose did communication serve if the receiving party already knew what was going to be told? Oh well. The sooner he was done with it, the sooner he would go to sleep. "We are…" He gulped. Why the embarrassment? They already knew what he was going to say. "We have decided to become… uh, mates." That last word came in a whisper, but they had no trouble hearing it in the silence of the night.

"Congrats." Skoll walked to Lumis with a casual stroll and poked his shoulder. "Nothing I didn't see coming, though."

Much more effusive, Ivy dashed to her little sister's side and held her in a tight embrace. "Told you it would work out! I'm so happy for you!"

That was about the kind of reaction they expected from them. Everyone else also reacted positively, if not as fervent. Lumis and Safira also took the chance to congratulate Agni and Scylla, to the Flareon's insistence that they were not mates.

Now that all was done, it should finally be time for bed, right? But Skoll had a different idea. "Lum, you must now go to jail."

"U-Uh?" Lumis wasn't mentally prepared to deal with this – or anything else for that matter. Had he misheard? He wasn't even sure if he was awake. Maybe he was dreaming.

Zephyr gave the Umbreon a reprimanding look. "You're going to scare him if you speak out of context."

"Ah, true. Let's start at the beginning." Skoll looked up before continuing. That was a beautiful moon, he liked it. "You know how two nights ago those guys from the Oriole brought us the Draco Plate to examine it? They told us to return it by morning."

Lumis nodded. So far, he could follow him. "Later that day we met Kriemhild and left for the Observatory."

"Yep. Well, last night, while you were away in that palace in the skies or whatever, more messengers from the Oriole came to tell us to go meet Garm at the Oriole's biggest prison the very next night, to tell him everything we've found out about the plate."

"The very next night? That's… tonight, isn't it?" Lumis looked at a close-by prison, sitting close to the Haecceity. That had to be it. "I have to go now?" Not a pleasant thought. He was a little tired, and telling Garm about the plate was too important, it wasn't something he could do in his current drowsy state. "And why meet at the jail?"

Skoll shrugged, and then offered the most likely explanation. "It would be too obvious if we met at the Haecceity. I'm guessing the Beacon is less likely to find out if we gather inside a prison."

"I see." That made some amount of sense. So he had to fill Garm in about the plate? Thanks to his trip to the Observatory he had quite a few theories to share with the Lucario. In fact, in spite of his slight exhaustion, the thought thrilled him. Garm was said to be very wise, so it was bound to be an interesting chat. "Very well. It's that prison over there, isn't it?"

"That's the one," Skoll said. "It's still a little early, though. He was supposed to meet you in an hour or so, so maybe he's not at the prison yet."

"I'll wait for him there." Lumis liked to be punctual, but perhaps being one hour early was _way_ too punctual. But no matter, that's how the Espeon liked to do things.

"How about Safi joins you?" Kizuna proposed, pushing the Glaceon with her bows.

Why was this Sylveon suddenly shoving her around? Safira couldn't make sense of this situation. "Um, why would I?"

"What do you mean why? They're going to talk about the plate, and maybe also the shards, Adamantium, and who knows what else! Doesn't that pique your curiosity?"

Was that a rhetorical question? Of course it did. "I, um, wasn't invited."

"But your presence wasn't explicitly forbidden," Kizuna said. "Why ask Lumis later about what they talked about when you could be present and hear the conversation yourself?" Kizuna's idea was tempting, too tempting. Safira just needed a final push.

"You can come if you want," Lumis said. He would likely feel a little intimidated before the Lucario if he went alone, and he would quite appreciate having the Glaceon by his side. He showed her a warm smile, hoping that would help convince her. "I can't say for sure, but I doubt Garm will mind."

Zephyr nodded. "He's not the kind to care about something like this. He'll raise no objection."

Well, that was it. If no one would complain, then Safira had no reason not to go. "Um, fine, I'll go. That's okay, isn't it?" Her question and gaze were both directed at her Leafeon relative.

It took Ivy just a second to nod. "Sure, go for it!"

Now Safira was certain she should go. After they agreed to meet in a nearby hostel later – it was too late to return to their respective nodes, so they would spend the night in the Oriole – Lumis and Safira made their way to the prison, which was near the node's Haecceity, not too far away from their location.

The rest of the group chatted for a few minutes, talking about topics of no greater relevance, killing time. It's the kind of thing they do. But eventually, they decided it was about time they went to the hostel to book some rooms. And they would have done so if it weren't because of the hubbub coming from the Haecceity, not too loud, but easily discernable in the middle of the night. It was strange for the streets to be this noisy at this hour, especially in the Garnet Oriole. Was it worth checking out? Well, why not. They were curious about it, at the very least.

So they approached the node's Haecceity, and as they got closer and closer to the red palace-like building, they took notice of a suspicious group of pokémon standing before the Haecceity's door, talking among themselves. They hastened their pace when they realized what species they were.

A Luxray, a Mienshao, an Absol and a Zoroark. There was no mistaking it.

The Zoroark was speaking while the other three listened to her. "…so we're likely to find the last shard in the audience chamber, under Garm's protection. We will enter the Haecceity and then – Oh." It was then that she took notice of the approaching footsteps. "We've got visit."

The Mienshao wasn't willing to find out who the approaching pokémon were. It was clear they weren't on their side, and she needed to know no more. "Naamah, let's waste not another second. Let's enter the Haecceity post-haste."

Naamah stood still, seemingly paralyzed. She had not expected to find any other pokémon on the streets at this hour. "Let's make haste," the Absol said, walking to the Mienshao's side. "Before they have a chance to reach us."

"Yes…" the Zoroark said in a soft whisper. Another variable she hadn't accounted for. It was impolite to leave without saying goodbye, but any other course of action could cost them dearly.

The four pokémon disappeared into the Haecceity's gates, leaving only silence behind. When Zephyr, running ahead of the rest of the party, finally made it to the red palace's door, all he found was an unconscious Nuzleaf lying on the ground. That was one of the guards of the Garnet Oriole's Haecceity. If Freya on her lonesome was able to take him down last time she was here, it was no surprise to find him defeated now that four of the Beacon members were present. In a few seconds, the rest of the group finally caught up to Zephyr, who was glaring at the Haecceity's entrance, pondering whether to follow after them or not.

Kizuna ran to the fallen Nuzleaf's side, helping him stand up with her bows. "Are you okay?"

"Go… after them…"

Opal gave him just a quick glance, enough to tell his wounds were thankfully minor. "He'll be okay. Let's follow them. Quick."

Were they just going to leave the Nuzleaf there? Sure, his injuries were far from severe, but it still was indecorous to outright ignore him, Ivy thought. "Shouldn't we heal his wound first?"

"No!" the Nuzleaf himself shouted. "Follow them… quick…"

"Now!" Opal insisted, blitzing into the Haecceity without looking back.

Goodness, why the rush? Couldn't they take just a moment to help the Nuzleaf? Zephyr took a step into the Haecceity, showing no haste, unlike the Ninetales. His superior speed would make it trivial to catch up to them, no matter how fast they ran. Hadn't they thought of that? But as soon as he set foot into the Haecceity, he realized why Opal and the Nuzleaf had wanted them to hurry.

A labyrinth.

The interior of the Garnet Oriole's Haecceity was a massive maze of monotonous passageways, with an unnecessary amount of forks and dead ends. If the Beacon integrants were fast enough to enter the maze before they could reach them, they would lose track of them. It matters little how fast you are when you don't know where your target is hiding. Zephyr ran – that's the one thing he did best – hoping to reach them before they disappeared into the labyrinth, but he knew time wasn't on his side. Every second mattered. They could vanish from his sight any moment now.

Right after he entered the labyrinth he found a crossroads. Great, we've just started and we already have three paths to choose from. Luckily, he saw a familiar star-shaped tail behind a corner, running into the central passageway. That had to be Minos.

It also had to be a trap. The Luxray was much faster than that, there's no way Zephyr could have caught up to him if Minos didn't slow down on purpose. Was he luring him in that direction? Was this a distraction? It occurred to Zephyr that, since four Beacon members entered the maze, not all four of them necessarily had to follow the same path. Maybe Minos was to act as bait while the others advanced further into the labyrinth, gaining time for them.

The rest of the group reached Zephyr soon enough, who was still at the first crossroads in the maze, deciding what path to take.

"Where did they go?" Skoll asked, panting a little. "Did you catch them?"

Zephyr raised a paw and pointed it at one of the corridors. "I think I saw Minos go over the middle path."

"Minos?" Scylla raised her voice, expectantly. The Luxray was an old friend, and she hoped there was still a chance to make him change his mind. "I'll go talk with him." She rushed in the direction Zephyr pointed to.

"Wait, Scylla!" Kizuna shouted, but the Vaporeon wasn't listening. Hurriedly, she turned to the group of pokémon by her side. They seemed more attentive. "Zephyr, are you sure Minos took that path? That's one of the longest paths to the audience chamber."

"A trap, uh?" Skoll smirked. They might be enemies, but he still could appreciate a good stratagem. "The rest of the Beacon must have taken the shortest paths. As we should."

"But we can't leave Scylla hanging," Ivy said.

"Minos won't hurt her," Kizuna said. She knew this for a fact. The Luxray appreciated the Vaporeon too much to see her hurt.

"We don't know if he's alone," Agni said. "What if there's someone else with him?" At the very least, he knew the Absol had no qualms about attacking others. They had already seen what they had done to the Nuzleaf, and he didn't want the same fate to befall Scylla.

With a firm glare Ivy stepped forward, her eyes fixed on the corridor Scylla had vanished into. "He's right, we can't take that risk. I'll go after Scylla just in case, the rest of you take the other paths. I'll meet up with you later."

"How about I go with you?" Kizuna said. "I know the way through this labyrinth. The rest of paths are straightforward enough, but the path Minos took is pretty convoluted. You'll need my help to navigate it."

Ivy smiled at her, waiting until the Sylveon walked to her side before turning to the others. "Okay, we'll stop Minos and then rejoin with the rest. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Should we really split up?" Agni said, glaring at the solid red walls of the maze. Too big to jump over them. "That must be what they want, to keep us far away from each other. That's why they were so quick to enter the labyrinth."

Opal noticed that he was starting straight at her. "I agree this isn't a brilliant tactic, but they're leaving us little choice on the matter. Look at the bright side. Even if they divide us, they have split up too."

"We'll go, then," Ivy said. By her side, Kizuna nodded.

Skoll gritted his teeth, trying to think of a more desirable alternative, but all that came to his mind were pathetic excuses. Why did it have to come to this? This wasn't a solution anybody liked. "Take extreme care out there, you two. I mean it." The Umbreon's unusually somber tone was almost scary.

Not like Zephyr looked any brighter. "If you're ever in danger, fall back, flee. Don't take unnecessary risks."

Ivy held Kizuna close to her, eyeing the others with unflinching resolve. "The same goes for you all! If I found out any of you is gravely hurt when I come back, I'll be very angry!"

Before they left, Kizuna coiled her bows around Ivy's leg. She tried not to let it show, but she was a little scared. A cornered rat bites, and the Beacon was against the ropes right now. She didn't fear for Minos, he was easily the less dangerous of the bunch. She was worried not about herself, but about the others and who they might face. Freya was normally serene but she lost her temper with ease, and Kizuna didn't know enough about Naamah and Gevaudan to make a judgement about how far they would be willing to go to see their goal through the end. And lastly, there was the Luminary. They still didn't know who it was, or whether they were a significant threat or not.

Tightening her bow's grasp on the Leafeon's leg, Kizuna and Ivy followed after Scylla. That left four pokémon back at the initial crossroads of the maze.

Opal spoke first. "We should move in groups of two at all times. We don't know where our enemy is, or how many of them there are. We don't even know if the Luminary is present, who they are, or how dangerous they might be. Exert caution."

"Is Agni coming too?" Zephyr asked. He, Skoll and Opal were all defenders, but the Flareon barely had any notions of battle.

"He should return," Opal said, looking straight at him. "You'll be safer elsewhere."

It was true. Agni knew he wasn't as skilled in battle as the rest, so he would be little more than a liability. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to escape from this place. This whole situation seemed too dangerous. The thought of returning to the safety of his home and drifting off to sleep on a warm leather mound was a very enticing one.

But he wouldn't fall asleep. He just knew it. His concern about the wellbeing of her sister, Scylla, and everyone else would keep him awake all night. He wanted to lend a hand, as insignificant as his contribution could be. He didn't want to be the only one to run away the moment danger showed its frightening fangs. He wanted to be there for his friends.

"I'm staying."

His reply wasn't one Opal expected. She stared at him as if frozen, wondering if his brother had suddenly developed an extravagant sense of humor. "No, you're not. Go back home."

Her reaction wasn't one Agni expected either. "B-But…"

Zephyr, standing next to Opal, gave Agni a solemn nod. "Agni, we don't know what we're going against. It's too risky."

Agni's ears fell, but he refused to let his head hang low. They were worried about him, that was all. That much he could understand. If their roles were reversed, he would likely act in a similar manner. Maybe he should really go back after all.

"If he wants to join us, let him," Skoll said, not looking at any of them. He was the last pokémon they expected to defend the Flareon. "But let's hurry. Every minute we waste here is a free minute we're granting them. We don't have time to debate."

With a slight scowl, Zephyr turned to the Umbreon. "But this is important –"

"Stopping them is important," Skoll said, raising his voice and fully aware of it. "They mentioned something about a last shard. This is our last chance to put a stop to them. Why are we wasting our time here talking? The sooner we get on the move, the sooner we put an end to this."

Wasn't the Beacon supposed to have all shards already? It seemed like that wasn't the case, going by what they heard Naamah say at the Haecceity's gates. Then, they were still in time. But Skoll was right, they couldn't afford to dillydally.

"Let's go!" Agni said, facing away from the Ninetales but still eyeing her. "I won't do anything stupid, you know that!"

Opal glanced at Zephyr, who shrugged at her with his lips curled due to hesitation. With a loud click of her tongue, Opal dragged her feet to Agni's side, not quite staring at him. "Keep close to me at all times, and if I tell you to run, _freaking run_."

"Y-Yes," Agni managed to utter, and no other words would be leaving his throat for a while, at least while Opal was around. Oh, he knew this mood of hers. Better not to make her any angrier.

Opal kept walking past Agni, who promptly chased after her. "If memory doesn't fail me – and I pray to every deity it doesn't – this is the shortest path to the audience chamber, where I expect Garm to be. Agni and I will take this path. Hopefully, we'll reach Garm before any of those Beacon guys do so we can warn him about what's going on." Since two of the intruders were dark-types, a fighting-type like Garm would be a great asset against them. They would do well to contact him as soon as it was possible. "Zephyr, you and the Umbreon take the third path."

"We'd cover more ground if we split up," Skoll said. "We're both defenders. We can fend for ourselves."

"Sure, but let's assume the Luminary is somewhere inside and they happen to belong to a type you're terrible against. What then?" Her simple counterargument made the Umbreon fall silent. "I know time is of the essence, but let's not disregard safety. Like I said, always move in groups of two."

Her request was reasonable and was met with no opposition. When facing the unknown, caution is advised. Agni and Opal would take the left path to reach the audience chamber in the shortest time possible and warn Garm, while Zephyr and Skoll would take the right path in case some Beacon member lingered around that area. Along with Scylla, Kizuna and Ivy taking the central path in pursue of Minos moments before, that meant they would examine all paths. They were bound to meet all Beacon members sooner or later, unless there was some trickery involved. They would be surprised if there wasn't.


End file.
